Nom Anor - A Star Wars Story
by sudooku
Summary: Ihr denkt, ihr wisst, was damals in Ep. IV auf Tatooine in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina in Mos Eisley passiert ist? Hier ist die Geschichte von Nom Anor, dem wohl bekanntesten Gesicht der Yuuzhan Vong in der weit, weit entfernten Galaxis. Vorwissen außer den Filmen ist nicht erforderlich!
1. Eine Neue Hoffnung

**Hallo,**

**dies ist die Lebensgeschichte des bekanntesten Yuuzhan Vong überhaupt und um es gleich vorweg zu sagen: Man muss keine Bücher gelesen haben, um sie zu verstehen. Ich lese gerade alle relevanten Quellen und werde sie hier derart häppchenweise servieren, dass man diese meine Geschichte auch ohne Vorkenntnisse verstehen kann.**

**Die Geschichte von Nom Anor beginnt, zumindest bei mir, noch vor dem zweiten Teil des Comics „Crimson Empire II", wo der Yuuzhan Vong zum ersten Mal im Star Wars-Universum auftaucht, bevor er dann detaillierter in Romanform in „Die Abtrünnigen" von 1999, dem ersten Band der neunzehnteiligen Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter", eingeführt wird. In dieser Buchreihe geht es hauptsächlich um die Invasion des Volkes der Yuuzhan Vong in der uns bekannten weit, weit entfernten Galaxis. Ich werde in dieser Geschichte die wichtigsten Stationen im Leben von Nom Anor nacherzählen, so wie sie in den „Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter"-Romanen und in weiteren Quellen auftauchen, als da sind „Crimson Empire", Bd. II und III, die doch ziemlich lange Kurzgeschichte „Boba Fett - ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss (2007) sowie die Star Wars-Comicreihe „Invasion" von Panini (2010-12). **

**Es wird viele Zitate und Passagen aus diesen Werken in meiner Geschichte geben, allerdings nicht immer hundertprozentig mit dem Original identisch, da ich hier gekürzt, dort verlängert und wieder anderswo etwas abgewandelt habe. Außerdem werde ich viele Begebenheiten einfügen, die allein auf meinem Mist gewachsen sind und damit Tie-Ins erstellen oder gefühlte Lücken füllen, die ich in meinen Quellen „entdeckt" habe.**

**Mein Werk wird sich vom Jahr 0 bis zum Jahre 29 nach der Schlacht von Yavin erstrecken, wo auch die offizielle Geschichte von Nom Anor endet. Die Geschichte wird auch kanontreu sein, insofern man nach der Legends-Erklärung der neunzehnteiligen Buchserie überhaupt noch vom Kanon sprechen kann. **

**Ich habe allerdings noch nicht alle Bände der Serie gelesen, weshalb ich schon einmal alle Leser vorwarnen möchte, dass sich die Fertigstellung dieser Geschichte etwas hinziehen kann, je nachdem, wie ich zum Lesen komme. Ich hatte in meinem Profil zwar für dieses Jahr und darüber hinaus gelobt, eine Geschichte erst dann hochzuladen, wenn ich sie offline vollendet habe. Besagte Buchreihe ist jedoch ziemlich viel Stoff und ich möchte mit dessen Verarbeitung nicht so lange warten, bis ich bei Band 19 von „Erbe der Jediritter" angelangt bin.**

**Nom Anor – A Star Wars Story**

_Es war einmal vor einer langen, langen Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis_

_Es herrscht Bürgerkrieg. Die Rebellen, deren Raumschiffe von einem geheimen Stützpunkt aus angreifen, haben ihren ersten Sieg gegen das Galaktische Imperium errungen. Während der Schlacht gelang es den Spionen der Rebellen, Geheimpläne über die ultimative Waffe des Imperiums in ihren Besitz zu bringen, den TODESSTERN, eine bewaffnete Raumstation, deren Feuerkraft ausreicht, um einen ganzen Planeten zu vernichten._

_Verfolgt von finsteren Agenten des Imperiums, jagt Prinzessin Leia an Bord ihres Sternenschiffs nach Hause, als Hüterin der erbeuteten Pläne, die ihr Volk retten und der Galaxis ihre Freiheit wiedergeben könnten. _

_Aber es gibt noch eine dritte Kraft, die sich anschickt, das Schicksal dieser Galaxis mitzubestimmen. Imperator Palpatine hat bereits vor der Errichtung des Imperiums Kenntnis von diesen Bestrebungen erhalten, zieht es jedoch vor, seine Untertanen in Unwissenheit zu lassen, ohne dass auch nur irgendjemand ahnt, dass die Vorhut dieser neuen Macht bereits in sein Reich eingedrungen ist und auf ihre Chance wartet._

Schon seit vielen Jahren war Chalmuns Raumhafencantina ein Treffpunkt für Piloten, Schmuggler und andere zwielichtige Gestalten, die lieber im Dunkeln munkelten, denen selbst andere Ecken des heruntergekommenen Wüstenplaneten Tatooine noch zu gut einsehbar waren. Der Preis für die konspirative Abgeschiedenheit war, dass in dieser Bar raue Gesellen ein und ausgingen, mit denen nicht zu spaßen war.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung servierte Barkeeper Wuher dem grüngeschuppten Greedo dessen Lieblingsdrink. Der rodianische Kopfgeldjäger war öfters hier in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina und also wusste der Barmann genau, was der Stammgast wollte. Der Holobildschirm an der Wand zeigte ein Bild von Imperator Palpatine. In zwei Wochen würde das Imperium sein zwanzigjähriges Bestehen feiern – ein Grund, Chalmuns Raumhafencantina zu bevölkern, wie die neunzehn Standardjahre davor.

Seine braunen Augen huschten von seinem kreisrunden Bar-Reich hin zum Ausgang, wo das hellblaue Kreuz des Droidendetektors aufflammte. Zwei Menschen kamen herein – welche von der Spezies, die im Imperium zwar den Ton angaben, sich hier in der Cantina jedoch eher selten blicken ließen. Der alte Mann war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, den mindestens zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Blonden hatte Wuher hier noch nie gesehen. Genauso wenig wie die beiden Droiden, die die beiden mit sich führten – einen goldenen Protokolldroiden und einen blau-silbern lackierten Astromech. Bestimmt würde der Ältere dem Jüngeren erklären, was es mit dem blau leuchtenden Kreuz an der Wand auf sich hatte.

Wuher widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Drink, den er für einen zweigehörnten Gotal mixen wollte. Gotals vertrugen weit weniger Alkohol als Menschen, dafür sprangen sie auf eine Dosis T'ill-Samen in ihren Getränken an. Er wusste, dass T'ill-Samen den Gotals nicht nur schmeckten, sondern sie auch in gute Stimmung brachten. Und wenn die Gäste in guter Stimmung waren, konsumierten sie mehr – ein Grund mehr, sich als Barmann ausgiebig mit Xenobiologie zu befassen, mit Biochemie, verschiedenen Pflanzen, der Natur der bei bestimmten Spezies gebräuchlichen Lebensmittel … gelegentlich mit Giften.

Wuher zwinkerte kurz bei diesem Gedanken, dann schob er dem Gotal seinen Drink rüber.

„Noch einen, bitte", sagte der Wiederkäuer und schaute zunächst zu seiner weiblichen Begleitung, dann glitt sein Blick unwillig zu dem immer noch blinkenden Kreuz an der Wand des Eingangsbereichs.

Wuher erkannte die Prioritäten. Gotals reagierten mit ihren beiden hohlen Hörnern sehr sensibel auf jegliche elektronische Ausstrahlung, welche gewisse magnetische Felder mit sich brachte. Deshalb mochte diese Spezies keine Droiden – ein Wesenszug, den der Barkeeper voll und ganz teilte. Neben der Platzersparnis zugunsten anderer Gäste war diese Abneigung einiger Spezies gegen Droiden das schlagende Argument, mit dem Wuher den Inhaber der Cantina davon überzeugt hatte, Droiden jeglicher Art den Zugang zu seinem Etablissement generell zu verbieten.

„Ihre Droiden müssen draußen bleiben!", bellte er zum Eingang hin.

Die blauen Augen des jungen Blonden weiteten sich. „Was?"

„Diese Sorte wird hier nicht bedient!", verlieh Wuher seinen Eingangsworten mehr Nachdruck.

Endlich reagierte das blonde Landei und schickte die beiden Blechgesellen nach draußen, während sein älterer Begleiter in dem braunen Umhang stoisch dreinschauend danebenstand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass unbedarfte Gäste versuchten, ihre Droiden mit in die Cantina zu bringen, aber irgendetwas an dieser Szene ließ es Wuher im Nacken kribbeln. Nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass die beiden gefährlich sein könnten – das waren hier viele der Gäste und solange sie ihre Händel außerhalb der Cantina austrugen, war es sowohl Chalmun als auch Wuher egal. Trotzdem hing der Geruch von Ärger in der Luft … und noch von etwas anderem, was der Barkeeper noch nicht so recht einzuordnen vermochte.

Er wünschte sich, dass der Inhaber da wäre, um mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Chalmun, der Wookiee, dem dieser Laden gehörte, hatte sich heute noch nicht blicken lassen. Bestimmt würde der Fellteppich gegen Abenddämmerung hereinschneien, um der Schichtablösung beizuwohnen, die Credits zu inspizieren, die er eingenommen hatte und Wuher würde seinen Platz räumen und die Bar Ackmena übergeben, einer Menschenfrau mit langen grauen Haaren, die vom Aussehen her im gleichen Alter wie er schien. Vielleicht würde Chalmun aber auch erst am nächsten Tag vorbeikommen. Wuher wusste, dass der Wookiee ihm vertraute, genau wie seiner Kollegin. Das war genau das Setting, das er brauchte, um seinen ganz persönlichen Cocktail zu mixen.

Er machte sich daran, den Cocktail für die Gotal-Frau zu mixen, als ihn jemand am Ärmel seiner beigefarbenen Tunika zupfte.

„Für mich bitte auch einen", hörte er die helle Stimme des jungen Blonden hinter sich.

Er stellte den fertigen Drink vor die Gotal-Frau hin und musterte den neuen Gast, bevor sein Blick dessen Begleiter suchte. Der alte Mann in dem hellbraunen Umhang war plötzlich in einer anderen Ecke der Cantina, wo er sich mit Han Solo und dessen Wookiee-Copiloten unterhielt. Von letzterem wusste Wuher, dass er auf den Namen Chewbacca hörte. Das Schmuggler-Pärchen kehrte öfters hier ein. Wuher dachte daran, wie oft der Corellianer bereits damit geprahlt hatte, wie schnell sein Raumschiff namens Milleniumfalke doch sei. Wuher hatte ihn prahlen gelassen und ihm seinen üblichen corellianischen Brandy eingeschenkt - nachgeschenkt.

Wuher hob gerade eine Flasche, um den Becher für den blonden Burschen zuzubereiten, als er erkannte, dass der Alte die Quelle seiner Besorgnis war. Er entschied sich, aufs Moos zu klopfen, um die Grutchin-Käfer hervorzulocken. Der Blonde hier war die Schwachstelle des Alten … und er würde sie testen. Jetzt jedoch wollte der Junge blaue Milch – mit einem Schuss …

Bedächtig goss er die Milch ins Glas und gab Ponda Baba, einem anderen Stammgast, einen unauffälligen Wink, während er zu dem Blonden blinzelte. Der Mundapparat des Aqualishaners mochte nicht dafür geschaffen sein, um Basic zu sprechen, aber er verstand auch so und brabbelte den Blonden an, ihn dabei am Arm packend. Niemand erwartete, dass das Landei von Tatooine das Meeresbewohnergebrabbel verstehen würde, aber die Botschaft war eindeutig. Aqualishaner waren für ihr hitziges Temperament bekannt. Die orangene Pilotenjacke Babas leuchtete wie ein Fanal des Ärgers durch die Dunkelheit der Cantina.

„Du gefällst ihm nicht", sagte der menschliche Begleiter des Aqualishaners zu dem Blonden.

Die blauen Augen des baldigen Opfers weiteten sich erneut. „Wie bitte?"

„Und mir gefällst du auch nicht!", fuhr der Mensch mit der verstümmelten Nase und dem weißlich-trüben, blinden Auge fort. „Pass besser auf! Ich bin in zwölf Systemen zum Tode verurteilt!"

„Ich werde schon aufpassen", sagte der Junge unbekümmert.

„Tot bist du gleich!", schnappte Babas Kumpan.

Wuher betrachtete den Menschen mit dem verunstalteten Gesicht. Dr. Cornelius Evazan mochte auf viele Angehörige seiner Spezies ausgesprochen hässlich wirken, aber der Barkeeper teilte diese Meinung nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil fand er, das Inneres und Äußeres bei diesem Mann völlig im Einklang miteinander waren. Durch Gespräche mit dem heruntergekommen wirkenden Mann wusste er, dass es sich bei Dr. Cornelius Evazan um einen Chirurgen der eher dubiosen Sorte handelte. Er war berüchtigt dafür, Verletzten billige Behandlungsmethoden anzubieten. Dabei waren in den letzten Jahrzehnten jedoch in besagten zwölf Systemen einige Leute zu Tode gekommen. Die Überlebenden der chirurgischen Eingriffe des Arztes behielten als lebenslange Andenken an sein medizinisches Wirken häufig unnötige Narben zurück. Aber nicht das war es, was Wuher an der Tätigkeit von Dr. Evazan abstieß, sondern die Tatsache, dass der Doktor verlorengegangene Gliedmaßen durch altertümliche Prothesen ersetzte, welche seine Patienten gelegentlich zu droidenhaft anmutenden Wesen machten. Es ging die Kunde um, dass Evazan zu diesem Zweck Müllhalden durchwühlen ließ, um an passende Droidenteile jedweder Art für seine medizinischen Künste zu gelangen.

Wuher hatte sich mit ihm hauptsächlich über die Anatomie des menschlichen Körpers unterhalten – ein Thema, wobei für die Cantina häufig mindestens zwei Drinks heraussprangen. Offenbar genoss es der abgehalfterte Chirurg, dass ihn dieser Barkeeper nicht wie jemanden anschaute, den er am liebsten sofort wieder loswerden wollte, um nur ja nicht in sein entstelltes Antlitz schauen zu müssen. Dabei war das Gegenteil der Fall. Diese verstümmelte Nase erinnerte Wuher an daheim und das blinde Auge … wenn er in ein paar Jahren aus diesem Loch fortkommen und die Karriereleiter weiter hinaufklimmen würde, wenn er das Alter erreicht haben würde, welches sein Gesicht bereits jetzt den Gästen zeigte, dann würde er…

Die Grutchin-Käfer krabbelten unter dem Moos hervor. Der Alte schlenderte zu seinem blonden Schützling herüber.

„Der Kleine hier ist die Mühe nicht wert", sagte er betont ruhig zu Evazan.

Der Aqualishaner erhob seine Pranke … und langte kräftig zu. Wuher hatte schon häufig beobachtet, dass Evazan wohl derjenige war, der viel sprach, wohingegen Ponda Baba die Drecksarbeit erledigte.

Ein Schuss ertönte …

Alle wandten ihren Blick von der Bar fort und schauten zur linken Hälfte des Etablissements. Der Rodianer Greedo sackte tödlich getroffen auf dem Boden der Cantina zusammen. Wuher sah Han Solo aufrecht vor seinem Opfer stehen, den rauchenden Blaster in der Hand, dann richtete der Barkeeper seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Alten, der seinem jungen Gefährten im Zentrum der Cantina zu Hilfe eilte. Der junge Mann lag am Fuße des Tresens, wohin ihn der Schlag des Aqualishaners befördert hatte, und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Wuher lächelte innerlich. Seine Kalkulation war aufgegangen. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wohin das Ganze führen würde.

Eine blaue Klinge flammte in der Dunkelheit von Chalmuns Raumhafencantina auf und bewegte sich in einer Geschwindigkeit, die Wuher dem Alten nicht zugetraut hätte, auf Ponda Babas erhobenen Arm zu. Nur einen Lidschlag später lag der von orangem Leder umhüllte Arm samt Hand auf dem Boden. Dr. Evazan packte seinen aqualishanischen Kumpan an dessen unversehrtem Arm und zog ihn mit sich fort, während der Alte weiterhin eine unerschütterliche Ruhe ausstrahlte, als hätte er nur mal eben einen Coradiser-Drink zu Boden fallen lassen. Wuher imponierte das. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass der Ärger jetzt erst richtig losgehen würde.

Der Alte nahm den Jungen bei der Hand und führte ihn mehr als zügig zum anderen Ausgang der Cantina, welchen Han Solo und dessen Gefährte gerade durchschritten, sicherlich, um den angrenzenden Raumhafen zu erreichen, wo das heruntergekommene Schiff des Corellianers stand. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Wuher wahr, wie eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt mit rüsselartigem Mund mit einem Komlink herum hantierte. Garindan war ein Kubaz, der die meiste Zeit in oder um die Cantina herumlungerte. Jetzt endlich war der Mann in seinem Element und besorgte den spannenderen Teil des Job, für den er bezahlt wurde. Wuher nahm nicht an, dass die Sorge des örtlichen imperialen Agenten dem toten Rodianer galt, auch nicht dem verstümmelten Ponda Baba. Wenn sich Han Solo mit dem Alten wirklich auf irgendeine krumme Sache eingelassen hatte, dann würde er schon bald in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten stecken, als ihm ohnehin bereits von Jabba dem Hutten bereitet wurden. Denn man wusste im Imperium wohl von den roten Schwertern, deren Träger dem Imperium dienten, weniger bekannt jedoch waren die blauen oder grünen Lichtschwertklingen, von denen man hier auf Tatooine schon lange nichts mehr gehört, geschweige denn eine gesehen hatte, wenn er den Erzählungen der Stammgäste glaubte, die diesen Teil der Galaxis und andere Sektoren noch viel besser kannten als er, der erst seit zwei Jahren hier weilte.

Wuher winkte zwei Gamorreaner herbei, die Greedos toten Körper aus der Cantina schleiften. Dann griff er lustlos zu seinem in der Bar für Notfälle wie diesen integrierten Komlink, um die Behörden zu informieren, wie es sich für einen guten imperialen Bürger in seiner Position gehörte.

„Hier ist Wuher, Barkeeper in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina", meldete er sich, nachdem die Verbindung zustande gekommen war. „Wir haben hier einen Jedi gesichtet, der einem Gast den Arm abgetrennt hat – mit einem blauen Lichtschwert."

„Vielen Dank, Bürger", erwiderte der Polizist am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ich werde sofort dem örtlichen Inquisitor Bescheid geben."

„Gern geschehen. Lang lebe das Imperium!", erwiderte Wuher pflichtbewusst.

Die Verbindung wurde deaktiviert und der Barkeeper grinste. Inquisitor war ein schöner Titel, aber diese Handlanger waren doch nur kleine Rädchen in der Maschinerie eines gewiss eindrucksvollen Imperiums. Aber dieses Imperium hatte einen Fehler – zwei, wenn er es genau bedachte. Da war zunächst die Abhängigkeit von lebloser Technologie, zweitens war es nicht _sein_ Imperium, zumindest nicht das, dem er dienen _wollte_.

Er schaute auf den Holobildschirm, wo das verrunzelte Antlitz von Imperator Palpatine sichtbar wurde. Wuher war sich sicher, dass der alte Mann mit den unnatürlich gelben Augen auf Coruscant eine Menge dafür in Kauf genommen hatte, sich an die Spitze dieses Imperiums zu schwingen. Bisweilen hatte er sich gefragt, wieso die roten Schwerter nicht einfach kurzen Prozess mit dem Greis machten, wenn ihnen nicht nur ihre rotglühenden Waffen, sondern gar die sogenannte Macht zur Verfügung stand. Aber Lord Vader, ihr Anführer, diente Palpatine jetzt schon seit zwanzig Jahren treu und ergeben und solange dies so blieb, würde das Aktivieren einer blauen Lichtschwertklinge wie am heutigen Tage jenen Seltenheitswert genießen, dessen Folgen er jetzt zusammen mit anderen Gästen seines Etablissements in Augenschein nehmen wollte.

Die Sturmtruppler, die vom Agenten in die Cantina gerufen worden waren, begaben sich zügig durch das Lokal zum Raumhafenausgang hin, um zu ihren dort bereits schießenden Kameraden aufzuschließen. Mit einem feinen Grinsen schaute der Barkeeper dabei zu, wie sich der Milleniumfalke in die Lüfte erhob, um genau zwischen die beiden Zwillingssonnen zu fliegen, wo die Sicht der Verfolger getrübt war.

Dannik Jerriko kam zum Tresen geschlurft, um einen Drink zu ordern, während die Hookah-Pfeife an seinem Tisch weiter vor sich hin paffte. Der braunhaarige Humanoide mit der mehrfach gebrochenen Nase war einem Menschen sehr ähnlich, aber seine Nase war eindeutig zu breit für diese Spezies und Wuher wusste, dass der Mann trotz seiner gefühlten fünfzig Standardjahre mindestens ein paar hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel haben musste, wenn er sich an einige der Geschichten erinnerte, die ihm Dannik bereits erzählt hatte.

„Schnelles Schiff, was?", sagte der Mann, dessen Spezies niemand in der Cantina kannte.

„Offenbar zu schnell für die da", erwiderte Wuher mit einer lässigen Bewegung seiner Hand nach draußen durchs Fenster – auf die erfolglosen Sturmtruppler weisend.

Jerrikos braune Augen bekamen feuchten Glanz. „Das ist noch gar nichts gegen die Geschwindigkeit der Schiffe von Zonama Sekot."

Wuher hob die Brauen. „Zonama Sekot?"

„Das liegt irgendwo im Äußeren Rand. Dort werden die schnellsten Schiffe hergestellt, die man sich nur vorstellen kann", begann der Gast, befeuert vom Interesse des Barkeepers, zu erzählen. „Der Milleniumfalke bringt anderthalbfache Lichtgeschwindigkeit, die Schiffe von Zonama Sekot erreichen die zweifache! Ein Großonkel von mir war mal dort, aber sie haben ihn kein Schiff kaufen lassen."

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte der Barkeeper herausfordernd.

„Die sind da sehr pingelig, weil sie wollen, dass ihre Schiffe später auch gute Pflege bekommen und die Leute dort auf dem Planeten unbehelligt bleiben."

Wuher ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen. „Beeindruckend. Wann war Ihr Großonkel denn auf diesem … Zonama Sekot?"

Jerriko kratzte sich am Kopf. „So vor etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren?", meinte er etwas unsicher.

Wuher beugte sich etwas zu seinem Gast über den Tresen hinüber. „Ich kenne da Leute, die sich sehr für schnelle Schiffe interessieren. Wenn Sie mir die Position dieses Planeten nennen könnten, würde für Sie eine hübsche Vermittlungsprovision herausspringen."

Danniks braune Augen bekamen einen verstohlenen Glanz. „Mal was anderes als die ewige Kopfgeldjägerei. Fünfzehn Prozent?"

„Dann sind wir uns einig?"

Dannik Jerriko senkte halb die Augenlider. Wuher vermutete stark, dass sich sein Gast jetzt darüber ärgerte, nicht mehr verlangt zu haben. „Mal sehen, wann es mir gelingt, Kontakt zu meinem Großonkel herzustellen. Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn vor rund zehn Jahren gesehen und häufig taucht er einfach ab und es kann dauern, bis er auf Kontaktversuche reagiert."

Wucher nickte knapp. Zeit schien für die Spezies, der Jerriko angehörte, keine allzu große Rolle zu spielen. Er hätte gerne gewusst, wie hoch deren Durchschnittsalter war, beschloss jedoch, sich diese Frage für eine andere Gelegenheit aufzuheben.

„Und welcher Drink soll es sein?", kam Wuher zum eigentlichen Anliegen seines Gastes.

„Ein Kri'gee mit einem Zentiliter Schnaps - geschüttelt."

Wuher nickte, dann mixte er die Zutaten zusammen. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass ordentliche Mandalorianer bei einer Verhunzung ihres Nationalgetränks mit Beimischungen wie jenem Schnaps seinem Gast gehörig die Meinung geigen würden. Dann schweiften seine Gedanken weit ab.

Eine Menschenfrau Mitte Vierzig mit langen, lockigen, grauen Haaren kam zum Tresen geschlendert.

„Du bist früh, Ackmena", begrüßte der Barkeeper seine Nachtschichtablösung.

„Hab gehört, es gab Schwierigkeiten", erwiderte die Menschenfrau. „Chalmun will, dass ich dir Gesellschaft leiste."

„Wie du siehst, ist alles bereits vorüber. Und die Gäste lassen auch noch auf sich warten. Aber besser eine Kraft zu viel als eine zu wenig."

„Was war denn los?", wollte Ackmena wissen.

„Ein Ortsansässiger hat sich als Jedi entpuppt. Zumindest konnte er mit einem blauen Lichtschwert umgehen. Er ist mit einem Jungen in Han Solos Schiff geflohen."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch.

„Mit Han Solo und Chewbacca natürlich", versicherte Wuher. „Kennst du zufällig den alten Mann, der Solo angeheuert hat? Er sah so und so aus."

Ackmena hob eine feine Braue. „Das ist der alte Ben Kenobi. Er betreibt eine Feuchtfarm am Rande der Jundlandwüste – und das schon seit zwanzig Jahren. Und _der_ soll ein Jedi sein?"

Wuher nickte bedeutungsvoll.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, war das ein Einzelfall", hörte er Ackmena weiterreden. „Das fehlte uns gerade noch, hier als Jedi-Treffpunkt zu gelten. Und das, wo das Imperium gerade nach diesen beiden Droiden sucht."

Wuher straffte sich. „Ein goldener Protokolldroide und ein blau-silberner Astromech?"

Jetzt war es Ackmena, die nickte. „Draußen kleben Fahndungsplakate – sie sind noch ganz frisch, du kannst also nichts davon wissen, wenn du schon seit acht Stunden hier drinnen herumhockst."

„Dieser Kenobi hatte einen Jungen dabei, dem die Droiden offenbar gehörten. Er wollte sie doch glatt mit reinbringen. Wenn ich freilich gewusst hätte, dass sie gesucht werden …" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicherlich haben sie die Droiden mitgenommen."

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr unser Problem", meinte Ackmena.

„Warum gibt sich dieser Kenobi gerade jetzt als Jedi zu erkennen?", fragte Wuher seine Kollegin. „Wegen zwei Droiden und einem unbedarften Jungen? Han Solo glaubt nicht an diese sogenannte Macht. Und er konnte immerhin fliehen."

„Es gibt vieles, was wir nicht sehen. Und doch ist es da und kann große Macht entfalten", erwiderte Ackmena nachdenklich, während ihre braunen Augen die Getränkeregale der Bar inspizierten.

„Wohl wahr!", erwiderte ihr Kollege mit tragender Stimme, dann wandte er sich einem Menschen zu, der zum Tresen geschlendert kam, um zu bestellen.

༺═────────────═༻

Wuher war in seinem eigenen Reich, seinem Zweizimmerapartment gleich neben der Cantina. Jetzt endlich konnte er die Stelle neben seiner Nase drücken, um die Ooglith-Maske abzulegen, die ihn ganze zwanzig Jahre älter machte. Die kleinen Tentakel zogen sich aus seiner beigefarbenen Haut zurück und die Maske rollte von seinem kahlen Kopf ab, der von regelmäßigen, blauen Tätowierungen überzogen war. Der Rest des schlanken Körpers folgte, nachdem er die landesübliche Kluft ausgezogen hatte. Nun legte er einen bequemen Rock und ein Hemd an. Jetzt endlich war er wieder er selbst – ein Angehöriger des Volkes der Yuuzhan Vong im Alter von fünfundzwanzig Jahren – Spezialagent der Praetorite Vong mit dem Auftrag, diese bereits vor dreißig Jahren entdeckte Galaxis auszukundschaften und ihre Schwachstellen bloßzulegen.

Er stellte sich vor, wie Ackmena oder Han Solo reagieren würden, würde er den beiden Menschen denn sein wahres Gesicht zeigen – die kurze, mehrfach gebrochene Nase mit den knochigen Nasenlöchern, die vielen Narben, die sein Gesicht durchzogen, die mehr als definierten Wangenknochen, die sein Gesicht für Menschen einem Totenschädel ähnlich machten. Sicherlich würde Dr. Evazan da lockerer sein, die beiden Wookiees, die er kannte, sowieso, wenn man mal von dem Betrug absah, den er nun schon seit zwei Jahren in dieser Vortäuschung eines falschen Äußeren an seiner ahnungslosen Umwelt beging.

Er schob diese bei diesen Transformationen seines Äußeren immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken von sich fort und ging zum Wandschrank, um einen etwa zwanzig Zentimeter großen braunen, ledrigen Ball hervorzuholen. Er drückte auf eine Einkerbung in diesem Ball und er stülpte sich um, um ein anderes Gesicht seiner Spezies zu enthüllen. Sofort nahm er eine demütig gebeugte Haltung an.

„Agent Nom Anor, was gibt es?", fragte die Stimme aus dem Villip.

„Exekutor She'i Vish", sagte Nom Anor. "Es gibt Neuigkeiten, die von großer Wichtigkeit für unser Volk sind. Zum einen habe ich heute einen leibhaftigen Jedi gesehen."

„Ein Jedi?", fragte der Exekutor.

„Laut Angaben der anderen Barkraft in der Cantina lebte er seit zwanzig Jahren unbehelligt auf Tatooine, ohne dass jemand wusste, dass er ein Jedi ist. Er kam zusammen mit einem Jugendlichen in die Bar, der von einem anderen Gast angegriffen wurde. Dann aktivierte sein Begleiter das Lichtschwert und trennte den Arm des Angreifers ab."

„Was glauben Sie, war der Grund für diese Offenbarung in aller Öffentlichkeit, wenn der Jedi bis dahin so vorsichtig gewesen war?", fragte Vish.

Anor nickte. „Meine Schichtablösung sagte mir, dass draußen Fahndungsplakate hingen, denen zufolge das Imperium zwei bestimmte Droiden sucht. Genau diese Droiden befanden sich im Besitz entweder des Jungen oder des Jedi, als sie sie in die Cantina bringen wollten. Jetzt weiß ich, dass der Jedi in die Cantina kam, um für sich, den Jungen und die Droiden eine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu organisieren."

„Und?", hakte der Exekutor nach. „Konnten sie fliehen?"

Nom Anor nickte dem Villip mit dem Gesicht des Exekutors zu.

Die mehrfach eingeschnittenen Lippen des Exekutors verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. „Sehr gut. Dann sollten wir diese verbliebenen Jedi vorerst unterstützen, solange das unseren Status und Ihre Position nicht gefährdet."

Nom Anors blaue Augen blitzten. „Soll ich Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen?"

Der Exekutor winkte ab. „Vorerst sammeln Sie weiter Informationen über die Jedi, ihre Struktur, ihre Anführer. Aber was war die zweite Neuigkeit?"

„Einer meiner Gäste hat Zonama Sekot erwähnt. Es ist möglich, dass sich der Planet immer noch in dieser Galaxis befindet."

„Was hat Ihr Gast denn genau gesagt?", wollte der Exekutor wissen.

„Er meinte, sein Großonkel wäre vor zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren dort gewesen, um ein Schiff von dort zu kaufen."

„Das ist eine sehr ungenaue zeitliche Angabe, Agent Nom Anor."

„Ich weiß, Exekutor. Die Spezies, der er angehört, misst Zeit in anderen Dimensionen, als wir es tun, aber er wird sich wieder bei mir melden, wenn er näheres weiß."

Der Exekutor zog die Brauen zusammen. „Und Sie haben keinen Hinweis darauf bekommen, ob diese Sichtung vor oder nach dem Besuch von Kommandant Krazhmir auf Zonama Sekot stattfand?"

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern. „So viel ich mitbekommen habe, hatten unsere Späher und Wächter den Planeten nur für etwas über einen Klekket unter Beobachtung, bevor die Ungläubigen mit ihren abscheulichen, technischen Waffen auftauchten und Zonama Sekot plötzlich in den Hyperraum sprang. Ich werde über meinen Kontakt mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen, wenn Sie wünschen."

„Gut. Gehen Sie der Spur dieses Informanten nach, aber verschwenden Sie keine weitere Zeit mit einer Mission, an welcher sich schon vor Ihnen Agenten die Zähne ausgebissen haben. Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass der Planet damals nicht vor uns geflohen ist, sondern vor den Ungläubigen. Und sollte Ihr Informant Ihnen mitteilen, dass sich Zonama Sekot immer noch in dieser Galaxis befindet, wird das Overlord Shimrra Jamaane nicht gefallen. Sie kennen die Legende."

„Ich weiß, Exekutor. Die Legende, dass Zonama Sekot der Untergang der Yuuzhan Vong sein wird, ist schon sehr alt. Und doch frage ich mich, wieviel davon wahr ist … wahr sein _kann_."

„Al'tanna Shimrra, khotte Yun'o!", exklamierte der Exekutor. „Wir hatten damals nur eine kleine Vorhut zum Planeten entsandt. Aber gegen unsere geballte Streitmacht wird auch Zonama Sekot keine Chance haben! Wenn Sie mir mehr Angaben liefern, werde ich zu gegebener Zeit den Kriegsmeister darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Und Sie, Agent Nom Anor, werden die Weisheit unseres Overlords nicht infrage stellen!"

_Zu gegebener Zeit._ Das bedeutete, dass She'i Vish diese Information als ein Pfund betrachtete, mit dem er zu einem für ihn günstigen Zeitpunkt wuchern würde, sei es vor dem Kriegsmeister oder gar dem Overlord selbst, falls sich das ergab. Nom Anor erkannte, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. _Er_ sollte es sein, der mit diesem Pfund wucherte – wann _er_ es für geboten hielt. Aber wenn die vereinte Flotte seines Volkes Zonama Sekot wirklich ohne größere Probleme einnehmen konnte, wieso sollte der Overlord dann derartigen Unmut hegen, wie der Exekutor behauptete?

Aber noch fehlten ihm harte Fakten für ein erfolgreiches Wuchern. Und gerade bei einem derart schrulligen Subjekt wie Dannik Jerriko musste er behutsam vorgehen, um zu bekommen, was er wollte.

Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, so dass seine geballten Fäuste die Schultern berührten und neigte das kahle Haupt. „Natürlich, Exekutor. Belek tiu."

„Sie haben bislang gute Arbeit geleistet mit den Informationen, die Sie uns über diese Galaxis zukommen haben lassen. Enttäuschen Sie uns auch weiterhin nicht."

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Exekutor!", versprach Nom Anor.

„Möge Yun-Harla mit Ihnen sein, Agent Anor!"

„Und ebenso mit Ihnen, Exekutor!", entgegnete der Untergebene dem Höherrangigen innerhalb der Verwalterkaste seines Volkes.

Der Villip stülpte sich wieder um, um erneut einem rauledrigen Ball zu gleichen. Nom Anor packte den Kommunikator seines Volkes wieder zurück in den Schrank. Dann legte er sich schlafen.

Die Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf. Die meisten Yuuzhan Vong mochten an diese alte Legende glauben, aber es gab da noch eine Gruppe von Leuten, die den lebenden Planeten nur zu gerne sehen und betreten wollte. Für diese kleine Schar war Zonama Sekot eine neue Hoffnung auf ein Leben in der Natürlichkeit, die sie aus anderen, ebenfalls jahrhundertealten Legenden ihres Volkes kannten.

Ihm fiel ein, dass Ackmena seine Frage nach dem Warum des Zeitpunktes der Enthüllung des Jedi in der Cantina als solchem nicht beantwortet hatte. Nicht, dass er erwartet hätte, dass die Menschenfrau das wissen würde. Seine Kollegin war lediglich um das Wohl der Cantina besorgt, zumindest tat sie so. Er, Nom Anor, jedoch wusste, dass irgendetwas Gravierendes passiert sein musste, das dem Jedi im Verborgenen die Enthüllung seiner wahren Identität gestattet, ihn geradedazu gedrängt hatte, sich als das zu zeigen, was er war. Nom Anor hoffte, dass der Tag nicht mehr fern sein möge, wo er sich dieselbe enthüllende Offenheit leisten konnte.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Es gibt keine Quellen dafür, dass Barkeeper Wuher in Wirklichkeit Nom Anor mit Ooglith-Maske war. Laut der Erzählung „Boba Fett – ein Praktiker" von Karen Traviss kam Nom Anor im Jahre 6 nach der Schlacht von Yavin in die Galaxis. Aber erstens ist in der Erzählung auf dem Titel Boba mit doppeltem b geschrieben. Zweitens steht dort im Text einmal achtzig statt achtzehn, was die Zahl der Jahre angeht, die Nom Anor bis zu Invasionsbeginn in der weit, weit entfernten Galaxis zugebracht hat. Und dieser Zahlenschnitzer gibt mir wieder Spielraum. Die Idee zu diesem Kapitel verdanke ich HARVYWALLBANGER im von ihm eröffneten Thread: threads/nom-anor-at-mos-eisley.22548600/

Die Reihe „Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter" wird unvergessen bleiben. Und mit dieser Geschichte, speziell mit diesem Kapitel, verwebe ich sie mit dem Kanon.

Dass Palpatine bereits seit 30 Jahren von der Existenz einer bedrohlichen, extragalaktischen Spezies wusste, kann man in Greg Bears Roman „Planet der Verräter" (2001) in Andeutungen und in „Die Kundschafter" von Timothy Zahn (2008) explizit nachlesen.

„Aufs Moos klopfen, um die Grutchin-Käfer hervorzulocken" ist eine Redewendung, die Star Wars-mäßig an das chinesischen Strategem „Aufs Gras schlagen, um die Schlangen aufzuscheuchen" angelehnt ist.

„Al'tanna Shimrra, khotte Yun'o!" bedeutet in der Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache: „Lang lebe Shimrra, Liebling der Götter!"

„Belek tiu" bedeutet in der Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache so viel wie Verzeihung und die Bitte, nach einem Lapsus mit seiner Rede und/oder seinen Handlungen fortfahren zu dürfen.

Yun-Harla, die Verhüllte, ist bei den Yuuzhan Vong die Göttin der List und die Schutzpatronin der Verwalterkaste.


	2. Weichenstellung

Es dauerte fünf Tage, bis das illustre Pärchen, bestehend aus Chirurgen und aqualishanischem Handlanger, wieder in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina auftauchte. Wuher wunderte sich nicht, dass beide umgehend der Bar zustrebten, an einer Stelle des runden Tresens, wo sie niemand hören sollte.

„Tja, da haben Sie noch einmal Glück gehabt", sagte der Barkeeper leutselig zu Ponda Baba, dessen bandagierten Arm taxierend.

Der graue Aqualishaner brummelte etwas durch seine Stoßzähne.

Dr. Cornelius Evazan zog eine böse Grimasse, welche dem Barkeeper galt. „Sie haben Glück, dass ich schnell einen Bactatank für Ponda organisieren konnte. Dass ich Arme wieder annähen kann, wissen Sie ja."

Wuher nickte. „Was darf's denn für die Herren auf Kosten des Hauses sein?"

„Für mich ein Kri'gee und für meinen Kumpel hier einen corellianischen Whisky", orderte der Chirurg.

„Kommt sofort", versprach Wuher und drehte sich nach passenden Gläsern um.

„Scheint, als hätten sie den Jedi noch nicht erwischt, ansonsten hätten sie es bestimmt bereits im Holo-Net gemeldet", sprang Evazan zu einem anderen Thema.

Wuher winkte ab. „Sie wissen ja, wie spät Meldungen hier im Äußeren Rand eintrudeln. Und dann kommt es noch darauf an, wie weit der Flug der Flüchtigen durch den Hyperraum dauert, bis unsere Sturmtruppler sie anderswo abfangen können."

Ponda Baba brummte etwas auf Aqualishanisch.

Evazan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Schon gut, Ponda, aber diese Schwerkraftprojektoren hat auch nicht jede imperiale Einheit. Zumindest habe ich bislang nur von einem Fall gehört, wo sie Rebellen damit aus dem Hyperraum gezogen und eingefangen haben."

„Schwerkraftprojektoren?", fragte Wuher interessiert, während er den Beiden die gemixten Getränke servierte.

„Das sind solche elektromagnetischen Gitter, die ein künstliches Schwerkraftfeld simulieren. Soll der letzte Schrei in der Waffentechnik des Imperiums sein", erklärte der Chirurg.

Ponda sagte erneut etwas.

„Ja, kann sein, dass es nur einzelne Prototypen in der Erprobung sind", übersetzte Evazan nickend für den Barkeeper.

Nom Anor lächelte in sich hinein. Es mochte sein, dass das Imperium endlich hinter das Geheimnis der Erzeugung von künstlicher Schwerkraft gekommen war. Allerdings ziemlich spät. Und so, wie es aussah, hatten weder Imperator Palpatine noch seine militärischen Untergebenen auch nur eine Ahnung davon, was man mit solchen künstlich erzeugten Schwerkraftfeldern noch alles anstellen konnte, anstatt damit lediglich kleine Rebellenschiffe aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen – und das höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal serienmäßig!

Das verbliebene Auge Evazans fixierte Wuher. „Wieso sollten wir den Jungen von neulich eigentlich aufmischen?"

Wuher stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ich hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass die zwei Ärger machen werden. Dass sie irgendetwas aushecken. Das war alles."

Ponda Baba sagte etwas Empörtes.

„Trotzdem, mit dem einen Drink aufs Haus ist es nicht getan!", sagte Evazan in drohendem Tonfall. „Der Bactatank ist das eine. Ich habe etliche Stunden gesessen, um Pondas Arm wieder anzunähen. Und du hast uns das eingebrockt!"

Der Barkeeper machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht. „Woher sollte ich denn auch wissen, dass wir gerade einen Jedi enttarnen, so selten, wie diese Sorte ist? Jetzt jedoch wissen wir, dass der alte Ben ein solcher ist. Und der Junge scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, nicht nur für den Jedi. Also wenn das keine Informationen sind, aus denen man Kapital schlagen kann, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

„Er hat recht, Ponda", sagte Evazan zu seinem Kumpan. „Und wer hätte denn auch ahnen können, dass der alte Ben wegen dem Jungen derart ausrastet?"

Der Chirurg wollte sein blaues Auge gerade wieder auf den Barkeeper richten, aber der hatte sich einem braunfelligen Bothaner zugewandt, welcher genau auf der anderen Seite des Tresens saß.

„Na, was darf's sein, Koth?", fragte Wuher leutselig den Bothaner.

„Eine blaue Milch bitte. Ich wünschte, wir hätten auf Bothawui auch so etwas."

„Wenn ich hier fertig bin, mache ich vielleicht einen Handel mit Bantha-Kühen auf und richte auf Ihrem Heimatplaneten eine Filiale ein. Die Bothanische Handelsmission wird natürlich daran ihren Anteil bekommen."

Der Bothaner lächelte. „Sie werden Tatooine verlassen?"

„Nur eine Option von mehreren", gab Wuher zurück. „Was haben Sie über Ben Kenobi herausgefunden?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Bothaners glänzten. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass er sich hier versteckt hielt. Danke noch einmal für die Info. Sein richtiger Name lautete Obi-Wan Kenobi."

„Lautete?"

„Vor zwei Tagen wurde der Planet Alderaan durch eine neue Superwaffe des Imperiums zerstört. Meister Kenobi gelang es, seinen Leuten die Flucht vom sogenannten Todesstern zu ermöglichen, bevor die Rebellen diese bewaffnete Raumstation zerstörten. Obi-Wan Kenobi starb während eines Duells mit Darth Vader persönlich, wie uns Luke Skywalker erzählte."

„Wer ist Luke Skywalker?"

„Ein Junge von diesem Planeten. Er verfügt über beträchtliche Jedi-Machtkräfte, die ihm auch bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns halfen."

Wuhers Augen weiteten sich. _Deshalb also war der Junge so wichtig!_ „Wie viele von diesen Todessternen gibt es denn und was genau können sie?"

„Bereits einen Todesstern zu bauen, hat unseren Informationen zufolge beträchtliche Mittel verschlungen. Es wird mindestens vier bis fünf Jahre dauern, bis das Imperium einen neuen herstellen kann. Was die Bewaffnung angeht, so besteht diese aus der Bündelung von gigantischen Plasmastrahlen, die dann auf den Zielplaneten gerichtet werden, der daraufhin in Trümmer gesprengt wird. Man kann die Dosis aber auch kleiner einstellen, so dass es lediglich partielle Zerstörungen gibt, der Planet oder Mond als solcher jedoch erhalten bleibt."

Nom Anor verzog sein Gesicht in stiller Angewidertheit, weniger wegen der zerstörerischen Kraft als solcher, sondern wegen der Art ihrer Generierung. „Wenn das Imperium zu solch abscheulichen Mitteln greift, dann müssen wir sicherstellen, dass sich so etwas nicht wiederholt!"

Koths schwarze Augen glitzerten. „Ihre Freiheitsbewegung wird den Rebellen von jetzt an also ebenfalls helfen?"

„Ja, das wird sie", versprach der Barkeeper. „Ich dachte dabei an eher unauffällige Operationen unter dem Deckmantel von harmlos erscheinenden Organisationen wie Ihrer Bothanischen Handelsmission. Wir werden Bildungsprogramme für angehende Politiker anbieten, die dann in die Bresche springen werden, wenn das Imperium in Scherben fällt!"

„Wie schade, dass ich davon nicht eher gehört habe. Mein Freund Borsk Fey'lya wäre dieses Jahr nur zu gerne in den Senat unseres Heimatplaneten eingezogen, aber er hat es nicht geschafft, seinen Gegenkandidaten in unserem Wahlbezirk auszustechen. Jetzt ist die Wahl gelaufen und erst in fünf Jahren hat er wieder eine Chance, in den Senat einzuziehen."

Etwas in den mit braunen Kontaktlinsen bedeckten Augen Nom Anors blitzte auf. „Aber er ist noch als Nachrücker nominiert?"

„Sicher, aber was nützt das? Malsk Omo'lya ist noch jung und erfreut sich bester Gesundheit. Und wenn er sich keinen Skandal leistet, wovon ich nicht ausgehe …"

Wuher lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Manchmal geschehen Zeichen und Wunder. Ich gebe Ihnen die Adresse von meinem Bekannten, der solche Seminare organisiert. Und ich garantiere Ihnen: Nach diesem Seminar wird Ihr Freund keine einzige Wahl mehr verlieren, für was auch immer!"

„Und er wird dann auch in die Schattenregierung der Rebellen aufgenommen werden?", fragte Koth begierig. „Dort gibt es viel zu viele Menschen! Ich hege die Befürchtung, dass die Menschen genau wie im Imperium auch später in der zukünftigen Republik das Sagen haben werden und kleinere Völker wie wir Bothaner werden dann einfach an die Wand gedrückt."

„Ich bin zwar auch ein Mensch, aber meine Kundschaft sind hauptsächlich Leute wie Sie", sagte Nom Anor begütigend. „Kein Staat kann es sich leisten, derartig geringschätzig mit wertvollen Ressourcen umzugehen wie mit der Vielfalt der Spezies in dieser Galaxis." Er zwinkerte dem Bothaner verschwörerisch zu. „Genau aus dieser Nachlässigkeit heraus ist ja auch Ihr hervorragendes bothanisches Spionagenetzwerk hervorgegangen. Und ich weiß, dass Ihr Volk zu Großem fähig ist."

Der Bothaner lächelte geschmeichelt. „Danke, Wuher. Es tut ja so gut, so etwas zu hören."

Koth streckte seine Hand aus, um das Päckchen mit den Credits entgegenzunehmen, welches ihm der Barkeeper unauffällig zuschob. Eigentlich war es üblich, für Informationen des bothanischen Spionagenetzwerks im Voraus zu bezahlen, aber er wusste, dass man sich auf Wuher verlassen konnte, vor allem, wo doch seine Freiheitsbewegung dieselben Ziele verfolgte, ohne sich in die Angelegenheiten der Bothaner einzumischen.

„Wenn mir die Frage gestattet ist", schnitt Wuher ein neues Thema an. „Wieso heißen Sie mit Nachnamen lediglich Melan, wohingegen die meisten Bothaner an ihren Nachnamen so ein Apostroph und danach ein lya anhängen?"

„Ich hieß einst ebenso Melan'lya mit Nachnamen. Aber vor achtzehn Jahren hat das Imperium meinen Vater getötet und ich werde diesen Ehrennamen nicht eher wieder tragen, bis das Imperium vernichtet wurde und diese Schande getilgt ist!"

„Dann fangen wir damit an, Ihrem Freund unter die Arme zu greifen", gab Nom Anor mit Emphase in der Stimme zurück und schob dem Päckchen mit den Credits eine Karte hinterher.

Koth Melans braune Finger nahmen die Karte, betasteten sie.

_Amorrn – Berater für Politik und Wirtschaft im Jugendprogramm der Politischen Legislative Chandrila_

stand darauf.

Koth verzog den Mund nach unten. „So jung ist Borsk mit seinen dreißig Jahren nun auch nicht mehr."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Auf manchen Planeten gilt man bis zum fünfunddreißigsten Lebensjahr als jugendlich."

„Wie lange dauern denn die Seminare bei diesem Amorrn?", fragte der Bothaner.

„Von zwei Wochen bis zu einem halben Jahr, wenn die Lebensplanung das zulässt. Außerdem gibt es Ferien- und Wochenendkurse – sogar auf dem Heimatplaneten der Anwärter, wenn die Umstände günstig sind."

Koth Melans Miene wurde etwas entspannter. „Da wird sich Borsk ja freuen. Wir werden ihm das zum Geburtstag schenken, den er in zwei Wochen hat."

„Oder aber wir verrechnen es mit Ihren Informationen für später."

„Nein, nein", wehrte Melan ab. „Ich möchte, dass Borsk weiß, wem er diese teure Gefälligkeit schuldet."

Nom Anor lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln. „Das verstehe ich."

Das Detektor-Kreuz am Eingang von Chalmuns Raumhafencantina blinkte blau auf und gab laute Warnsignale von sich.

„Hey!", rief Wuher laut quer durch sein Reich. „Ihr Droide muss draußen bleiben!"

„Was?", kam es verwundert vom Eingang zurück.

„Diese Sorte wird hier nicht bedient!"

„Verzeihung!", erscholl es zurück, dann rollte der Droide auch schon wieder aus der Cantina.

༺═────────────═༻

Borsk Fey'lya hatte jetzt schon eine Woche Seminar hinter sich gebracht. Noch eine weitere Woche, und er würde sich schon viel sicherer fühlen, wenn er in die Streitdebatten eingreifen würde, die so oft in den Kreistagen der Bezirke oder im Senat des Planeten Bothawui selbst tobten – und er würde daraus als Sieger hervorgehen.

„Sie müssen immer nach Schwachpunkten des Gegners suchen, während er noch redet. Dann greifen sie diese gezielt auf und machen ihn fertig", dozierte der menschliche, blauäugige Dozent mit den semmelblonden Haaren, der das Seminar leitete.

„Was aber, wenn mir nicht so schnell eine schlagfertige Antwort einfällt?", fragte Borsk.

„Dann fragt man bedrohlich zum Beispiel ‚_Wie bitte?_'. Ihr Gegner wird denken, er hat etwas Falsches gesagt und den Fehler bei sich suchen, was Ihnen wiederum Zeit für eine gepfefferte Erwiderung verschafft. Es kann natürlich sein, dass er dann seinen Satz einfach wiederholt, sei es, weil er nicht darauf hereinfällt oder einfach annimmt, Sie hätten ihn rein akustisch nicht verstanden, aber ich nehme doch stark an, Ihnen ist bis dahin eine Antwort eingefallen."

„Also ein paar Sekunden bis eine halbe Minute brauche ich häufig schon, um mir eine Antwort zu überlegen", gab der Bothaner mit dem cremefarbenen Fell zu. „Vor allem, wenn ich mich in dem betreffenden Fachgebiet nicht so auskenne."

Amorrn klatschte in die Hände. „Ein gutes Stichwort. Was tun Sie, wenn Sie sich in einem Fachgebiet nicht auskennen?"

„Also in der Debatte mit Malsk Omo'lya für die Wahl zum Einzug in den Senat habe ich gesagt, dass ich mich auf dem Gebiet ja nicht so gut auskenne, aber …"

„Nein, nein, nein!", unterbrach ihn Amorrn. „Für so etwas gibt es entweder teure Spezialisten oder ehrgeizige und noch dazu fast kostenlose Assistenten, die Sie in die Archive schicken können, während Sie selbst an den politischen Dinnerpartys teilnehmen, um dort die wichtigen Entscheidungen zu fällen. Aber niemals, niemals dürfen Sie zugeben, von einem Thema keine Ahnung zu haben!"

Borsks violette Augen wurden größer. „Auch nicht auf den politischen Dinnerpartys, wo keine Kamera läuft?"

Amorrn hob den bleichen Zeigefinger. „Niemals!"

„Hmmm", brummte Borks Fey'lya. „Dann muss ich mir irgendwelche Hinhaltemanöver ausdenken, bis mein Assistent aus dem Archiv zurück ist."

Der Mensch feixte. „Ich sehe, wir beginnen, zu begreifen."

༺═────────────═༻

Malsk Omo'lya schritt gefällig durch die Schar seiner Dinnergäste, fragte diesen, ob es ihm gefiel, machte jener Dame ein Kompliment, gab einem Kellner die Anweisung, noch etwas von dem sullustanischen Wein in Gläser zu füllen und den Gästen anzubieten, welche zu der Party gekommen waren, um den Wahlsieg von Malsk Omo'lya zu feiern, der vor einer Woche die Wahl in seiner Heimatregion gewonnen hatte. Dieser Wahlsieg hatte ihn in den Senat seines Heimatplaneten katapultiert, um dort seinen Wahlkreis zu vertreten. Gerade sah der schwarzfellige Bothaner, wie seine Frau mit einem blonden Menschen sprach, den er noch nicht kannte. Er beschloss, sich zu den beiden zu gesellen.

„Hallo, ich bin Malsk Omo'lya, der Gastgeber. Mit wem hat meine Frau denn die Ehre?"

„Verzeihung, dass ich nicht gleich auf Sie gestoßen bin", entschuldigte sich der blonde Mensch. „Ich bin Amorrn, politischer Schulungsleiter im Jugendprogramm der politischen Legislative auf Chandrila."

„Sogar Borsk Fey'lya ist bei ihm im Schulungsprogramm, kannst du dir das vorstellen, Liebling?", sagte die braunfellige Bothanerin zu ihrem Gatten.

„Darf ich fragen, wie Sie auf diese Party gekommen sind, Amorrn? Soviel ich weiß, habe ich Sie nicht eingeladen."

Amorrn schaute ertappt drein. „Das ist richtig. Aber Demst Brauk'lya, Ihr Vorgänger, kennt mich und war so freundlich, mich mitzunehmen. Er sagte, es ginge in Ordnung."

Omo'lya ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Also gut. Sie arbeiten also im politischen Bildungsbereich. Da kann man immer Leute gebrauchen. Haben Sie das schon immer gemacht?"

„Nun, ich habe früher eine Import- und Exportfirma geleitet, die jedoch momentan ruht, da ich keinen geeigneten Stellvertreter für ihre Fortführung finden konnte, während ich auf Chandrila oder hier meine politischen Seminare gebe."

„Mit welchen Sachen handeln Sie denn, wenn die Firma nicht ruht?", fragte Omo'lya neugierig.

„Da wären exklusive Getränke wie blaue Milch von Tatooine oder aber Blütenwein von Naboo."

„Exklusiver Wein ist ja immer gut, Liebling", sagte seine Frau und legte ihren Arm um Malsk, während ihre lilanen Augen über die schlanke Figur des blonden Menschen wanderten.

„Sie haben ein sehr geschmackvolles Anwesen", sagte Amorrn anerkennend. „Besonders dieser Garten ist sehr kunstvoll arrangiert."

„Ja, den habe ich selbst so geplant und entworfen", sagte Malsks Ehefrau und ließ ihren Blick stolz über den riesigen, begrünten Innenhof schweifen, welcher von der stattlichen Villa der Omo'lyas umgeben war. „Und diese roten Greelbäume habe ich extra von Sojourn herschaffen lassen. Ein paar Exemplare haben die nukleare Katastrophe von vor dreißig Jahren auf dem Mond überlebt und wieder Ableger ausgetrieben."

Amorrn ließ den Blick seiner blauen Augen über die Gruppe blutroter Greelbäume schweifen. Unter dieser speziellen Gruppe von Bäumen stand ein Tisch samt drei Stühlen, auf welchen jetzt Gäste saßen.

„Am liebsten hätte ich ja noch Vögel, damit sie in den Greelbäumen nisten", hörte er die Bothanerin leutselig weiterreden, „aber dann müssten wir den Innenhof irgendwie abdecken und immer den Vogeldreck wegräumen – auch nicht gerade angenehm."

„Ich setze mich früh gerne hierher, um den Tag zu planen", erzählte Malsk Omo'lya. „Es gibt nichts Anregenderes für mich, um in den Tag zu starten. Diese Bäume senden so eine vibrierende Energie aus, die mich über den ganzen Tag hinweg beflügelt."

Amorrn nickte. Diese Bäume faszinierten ihn außerordentlich. _Ja, Malsk Omo'lyas Ehefrau hatte in der Tat einen außerordentlichen Geschmack - mehr als sie jetzt wusste_.

Der blonde Mensch trieb noch eine Weile Konversation mit den Gästen, dann bückte er sich, vorgeblich, um eine Blume zu bewundern. Unauffällig schüttelte er ein etwas aus dem Ärmel, das wie ein normaler Erdklumpen wirkte, um das unauffällige Objekt in einer günstigen Schräglage am Wurzelwerk der roten Blume anzudocken, so dass die an einen Tautropfen erinnernde Linse darin den Greelbaum gut im Blickfeld hatte.

„Diese Phyllis habe ich selbst auf Leritor ausgegraben und hierher mitgebracht", sagte Malsks Ehefrau von oben stolz.

Amorrn drehte sich derart um, dass die Bothanerin den Unterschied zu vorher am Boden nicht bemerken würde. „Wirklich sehr schön."

Der Abschied nahte, als die Dinnerparty sich aufzulösen begann. Amorrn verabschiedete sich mit einem Handkuss von der Gastgeberin, welche ob dieser Geste ein kokettes Lächeln offerierte, dann wandte er sich ihrem Ehemann zu.

„Verzeihen Sie, aber Sie haben da was im Fell", sagte Amorrn und strich mit seiner bleichen Hand durch das pechschwarze Fell oberhalb der Stirn des politischen Aufsteigers. „Schon entfernt", sagte er zuvorkommend, um dem Ehepaar eine graue Staubfluse zu präsentieren, die er ebenso aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte wie ein durchsichtiges, unauffälliges Fluid, welches im schwarzen Fell des Bothaners verblieb.

„Ich werde dem Putzmädchen sagen, besser sauberzumachen", meinte die Ehefrau mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, bevor sich der blonde Gast auch von ihrem Ehemann verabschiedete.

Als Malsk Omo'lya am Morgen nach drei Tagen hinaus in den Innenhof trat, war alles still und ruhig – genauso wie es sein sollte. Kein Lüftchen regte sich an diesem sicherlich heiß werdenden Sommertag. Die Greelbäume standen so ruhig und ehern da, als hätten sie sich niemals im Wind bewegt, obwohl er sich an manch stürmischen Tag erinnern konnte, wo ihre roten Zweige wild hin und her gewogt hatten, als würden sie gleich brechen. So wild wie die Debatte, in welcher er die Wahl zwischen sich und seinem Kontrahenten Borsk Fey'lya zu seinen Gunsten entschieden hatte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war diese Kampfdebatte vor allem deshalb wild gewesen, weil Borsk Fey'lya mit unfreiwilliger Komik in seinen Wortbeiträgen für lachende Heiterkeit unter den Zuhörern gesorgt hatte.

Am heutigen Tag jedoch würde er allein sprechen. Zumindest am Anfang. Er, Malsk Omo'lya, würde die erste Sitzung des Kreistags nach der erfolgten Kommunalwahl eröffnen, um sich vorerst von seinen Wählern zu verabschieden und seinen Aufbruch in den Senat von Bothawui bekanntzugeben.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch unter den Greelbäumen und legte den Flimsiplastzettel vor sich, worauf er seine Notizen für die geplante Rede gemacht hatte.

„Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren,

ich freue mich …"

Er hielt seine Rede, die etwa eine Viertelstunde dauerte, dann schaute er zufrieden auf seinen Flimsiplastzettel. Er hatte, ganz ohne auf das Hilfsmittel zu schauen, keinen einzigen geplanten Punkt seiner Rede vergessen. Vielleicht sollte er die eine oder andere Stelle noch dramatischer betonen, aber sonst?

Ein Lufthauch von oben ließ ihn aufschrecken. Eigentlich war es weniger ein Lufthauch als vielmehr der Schatten einer Bewegung, die er auf der weißen Oberfläche des Flimsiplastzettels wahrgenommen hatte. Malsk Omo'lya schaute nach oben, um ins Maul einer roten Schlange zu blicken, die so rot war wie die Zweige des Baumes über ihm. Das Tier musste reglos dort verharrt haben, ohne dass es von den blutroten Ästen des Greelbaumes zu unterscheiden gewesen wäre, zumindest nicht für ihn. Und dabei hatte er Heritha doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er im Garten keine Tiere …!

Er stieß einen lauten Schrei der Überraschung und des Schmerzes aus, als ihn der brennende Geifer des von oben herabhängenden Tieres in die Augen stob.

Der Schrei von Malsk Omo'lya wurde erstickt von den Zähnen der etwa anderthalb Meter langen Schlange, welche sich in seine Backen gruben. Er versuchte, mit seinen Händen den Kopf der Schlange von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen, was ihm auch gelang, allein, der Körper der Schlange peitschte vom Baum herab und wand sich um seinen Oberkörper, um von dort nach unten zu schlängeln und seine Beine einzuschnüren. Malsk Omo'lya schrie erneut, als sein Sichtfeld dunkel wurde. Er riss die erblindenden Augen weit auf, versuchte, vorwärts zu laufen und fiel der Länge nach zu Boden. Die Schlange ließ seine Beine fahren und er war frei. Aber was für eine blinde Freiheit war das! Sein Inneres krampfte sich zusammen, als das Gift begann, das zentrale Nervensystem des Bothaners anzugreifen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er Schritte, die aus dem Haus kamen, als seine Ehefrau in den Innenhof eilte, um nach ihrem Mann zu sehen.

„Heritha. Ich …"

Seine dunklen Lippen bebten, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, dann erschlafften sie, während seine immer noch blinden Augen weit geöffnet in den Himmel Bothawuis starrten, an welchem gerade die Sonne aufging.

༺═────────────═༻

„Gratulation, Borsk", sagte Amorrn zwei Tage später zu seinem politischen Zögling, welcher nach erfolglosen Ermittlungen der örtlichen Polizei als Nachfolger Malsk Omo'lyas im Amt des Senators für den Wahlkreis im Senat von Bothawui nachgerückt war.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte Borsk mit glitzernden Augen seinen Trainer in Sachen Politik.

Amorrn wies mit beiden Händen weit von sich. „Ich? Ich habe gar nichts getan. Und Sie sollten Ihre Chance nutzen."

Borsk Fey'lya lächelte dankbar. „Natürlich haben Sie nichts getan. Aber wenn ich irgendwann einmal auch nichts für Sie tun soll, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen."

Amorrns blaue Augen blitzten. „Ich werde es mir nicht merken", sagte der Mensch mit verschwörerischer Miene.

༺═────────────═༻

Die politische Lektion war beendet und der cremefarbene Bothaner ging zufrieden nach Hause, um seine Antrittsrede für die auf eine Woche später verschobene erste Sitzung des Kreistages nach der Wahl vorzubereiten. Amorrn begab sich in das von ihm angemietete Apartment. Dort angekommen, drückte er auf einen Punkt neben seiner Nase.

Die Ooglith-Maske schälte sich von seinem Gesicht, um den kahlen, tätowierten Schädel mit den Narben freizugeben. Dann zog sich der Yuuzhan Vong um, um in der eher legeren Leinenhose für das folgende Gespräch passend gekleidet zu sein, während sein trainierter, mit Narben und Tätowierungen versehener Oberkörper durchtrainiert und genug in Form war, um vor seinesgleichen präsentabel zu sein. Er holte den Villip aus dem Schrank, um ihn zu aktivieren.

„Agent Nom Anor, berichten Sie!", forderte ihn der Exekutor auf.

„Exekutor She'i Vish, ich vermelde, dass sich die Rebellion gegen das Imperium in dieser Galaxis dahingehend ausgeweitet hat, als die Rebellen neue Jedi-Verstärkung bekommen haben, genauer gesagt, einen jungen Mann namens Luke Skywalker vom Planeten Tatooine, von dem ich annehme, dass er später noch sehr wichtig werden wird. Des Weiteren haben die Rebellen unter Jedi-Anführung eine Superwaffe des Imperiums zerstört – einen abscheulichen, mechanischen Plasmastrahlgenerator von der Größe eines kleinen Mondes mit einer Macht, die ausreicht, ganze Planeten in ein gigantisches Asteroidenfeld zu verwandeln. Man geht davon aus, dass das Imperium einen zweiten sogenannten Todesstern bauen wird, wofür meine Quelle vier bis fünf Standardjahre veranschlagt."

„Es darf nicht sein, dass das Imperium derartige Zerstörungskraft sein Eigen nennt!", erwiderte der Exekutor streng.

„Dazu wird es auch nicht kommen, mein Exekutor. Das bothanische Spionagenetz und die Rebellen arbeiten auf Hochtouren daran, dem Imperium den tödlichen Schlag zu versetzen, den es verdient und für die Zeit danach habe ich jemanden in Stellung gebracht, der uns durch seine politische Arbeit noch gute Dienste leisten wird."

„Um wen handelt es sich dabei?", fragte She'i Vish.

„Es ist ein Bothaner namens Borsk Fey'lya. Ich habe ihm durch eine diskrete Aktion dazu verholfen, sich eines politischen Konkurrenten zu entledigen."

Nom Anor ließ eine kurze Pause, um seinem Vorgesetzten die Gelegenheit zu geben, nachzuhaken. Aber das geschah nicht. Eigentlich typisch für She'i Vish. Er nahm mal einfach so hin, dass sein Agent jemanden aus dem Verkehr gezogen, gar den ersten Mord in seinem Leben begangen hatte, der wirklich zählte. Einen Mord, der sich nicht darauf beschränkte, einen Menschen umzubringen, dessen Gesichtshaut man sich bemächtigen konnte, um daraus eine passable Ooglith-Maske zu fertigen, sondern jemanden, der wichtig genug war, dass dessen Tod mit Sicherheit verfolgt werden würde. Etwas Riskantes eben. Nom Anor schalt sich ob dieser Gier nach Anerkennung. Denn eigentlich wusste er, dass eine Nichtkommentierung ohne Nachhaken Lob genug war. Die meisten seines Volkes waren mit Tadel schneller bei der Hand als mit Lob. Also hakte er das ab und sprach weiter.

„Er ist mir zu Dank verpflichtet und er weiß das. Und er ist ausgesprochen ehrgeizig, jedoch noch zu unerfahren, um ohne kompetente Beratung auf eigenen politischen Füßen zu stehen. Ich habe, um ihm unter die Arme zu greifen, meine Residenz von Tatooine nach Bothawui verlagert, bis Ihr eine andere Aufgabe für mich habt. Zu diesem Zweck habe ich mir eine neue Identität zugelegt."

„Was ist mit Ihrer Arbeitsstelle auf Tatooine?"

„Ich habe Urlaub eingereicht und während dieses Urlaubs gekündigt – auf einem Weg, der sich nicht zurückverfolgen lässt. Meinem Kontaktmann vom bothanischen Spionagenetzwerk habe ich mitgeteilt, dass er sich zukünftig an Amorrn, meine neue Identität, wenden kann."

„Was, wenn dieser Bothaner dahinterkommt, dass Wuher und Amorrn ein und dieselbe Person sind?"

„Dann werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass er nicht lange in diesem Wissen verbleibt."

„Das erwarte ich von Ihnen", erwiderte der Exekutor gedehnt. „Und haben wir da nicht etwas vergessen?"

Nom Anor senkte kurz den Blick seiner azurblauen Augen mit den senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen, bevor er seinen Vorgesetzten erneut anschaute. „In der Tat. Belek tiu. Ich wollte mich für den roten Amphistab bedanken, den Sie mir so schnell haben zukommen lassen. Dadurch konnte ich viele Dinge enorm abkürzen."

„Gern geschehen. Sie haben Sich vier Wochen Heimaturlaub verdient, Nom Anor. Ich hoffe, Ihr politischer Schützling wird in dieser Zeit ohne Ihre Anleitung überleben."

„Er ist ein eifriger Schüler, so dass keine Sorge besteht, mein Exekutor. Ich danke Ihnen."

„Dann wird in einer Woche an noch zu übermittelnden Koordinaten ein Yorik-Stronha auf Botha IV eintreffen, um Sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie haben der Domäne Anor bislang viel Ehre bereitet und ich hoffe, dass das so bleibt."

„Genau wie ich, Exekutor She'i Vish", erwiderte Nom Anor folgsam.

Der Villip des Exekutors stülpte sich wieder nach innen. Nom Anor erhob sich aus seiner gebeugten Haltung, um den lebendigen Kommunikationsball zurück in den Schrank zu legen. Dann ging er in eine Ecke des Zimmers, um die rote Schlange zu streicheln, die dort zusammengerollt in einem Körbchen lag.

„Du hast mir heute gute Dienste geleistet Ru'rik", sagte er liebevoll zu dem dressierten Tier. „Bevor ich schlafen gehe, sollst du auch noch etwas Milch bekommen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob er die lebendige Muschelschale, die neben dem Körbchen stand, um damit in die Küche zu gehen, während ihm die schwarzen Augen des Amphistabes erwartungsvoll hinterherschauten.

Als Nom Anor dem Amphistab die versprochene Milch hinstellte, musste er erneut an den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi denken. Der alte Jedimeister hatte sich nach seinem dramatischen Auftritt in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina auf dem sogenannten Todesstern der Galaxis zum zweiten Mal als das offenbart, was er vor zwanzig Standardjahren in der Alten Republik gewesen war: Als ein Jedimeister, der zu seinen Idealen stand und dafür alles einsetzte, was er hatte – auch sein Leben – ein Opfer, welches Nom Anor zutiefst bewunderte. Ja, Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte sich zu erkennen gegeben, aber um den Preis, ein paar Lidschläge später in der Flamme seiner Pflichterfüllung zu verglühen – jetzt, wo jemand da war, der das Erbe der Jediritter fortführen würde.

Nom Anor dachte an den Tag, an dem es soweit sein würde. An den Tag, an welchem _er_ sich der Galaxis als das präsentierte, was er wirklich war. Er nahm sich vor, an diesem Tag nicht als Eintagsfliege des hell strahlenden Märtyrers am Himmel der Berühmtheiten dieser Galaxis zu erscheinen, sondern als Sieger der Geschichte, der seinen triumphalen Einzug in die Arena – in das Herz dieser Galaxis halten würde – um dort zu bleiben.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Koth Melan ist eine Figur, welche im Star Wars-Videospiel „X-Wing Alliance" von 1999 sowie dem Roman „Schatten des Imperiums" von Steve Perry aus dem Jahre 1996 auftaucht.

Der Bothaner Borsk Fey'lya taucht unter anderem in der Thrawn-Trilogie von Timothy Zahn, der Buchreihe "Das Erbe der Jediritter" sowie in der Darkhorse-Comic-Trilogie "Invasion" von Tom Taylor (2009-11) auf, worin es ebenfalls um die Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion geht.

Es gibt auch auf diesem Planeten Länder, wo der Begriff Jugendlicher derart weit definiert wird, wie Amorrn hier doziert, nämlich unser Nachbarland Polen, von welchem ich einst las, dass die magische Grenze, bis zu der man dort noch als Jugendlicher gilt, bei 35 Jahren liegt. Allerdings ist es schon ein paar Jahre her, wo ich das gelesen habe.


	3. Heimaturlaub

Den Planeten Bothawui umgaben zahlreiche Monde und außerdem gab es einen ausladenden Asteroidenring, der den Planeten umkreiste. Inmitten dieser Asteroiden zog ein Objekt seine Bahn, welches nicht von den übrigen Asteroidenbrocken zu unterscheiden war, zumindest nicht, wenn man nicht genau hinsah, um bestimmte Symmetrien zu entdecken, die den natürlichen Asteroiden fehlten.

Nom Anor hatte sich auf den Weg zur nördlichen Polkappe des Mondes Botha IV gemacht, wo er abgeholt werden sollte. Er hatte sein Raumschiff auf dem örtlichen kleinen Raumhafen abgestellt, auch, um seine Leute nicht mit einem Übermaß an lebloser Technologie zu behelligen. Das einzige, was er bei sich trug, war eine unauffällige Ledertasche, in welcher er jene Habseligkeiten trug, die er auch an Bord seines Weltschiffes bei sich führen konnte, ohne Anstoß zu erregen. Alles andere war in seiner Wohnung auf Bothawui besser aufgehoben. Und die Speicherchilabs, auf denen er seine gesammelten Erkenntnisse mit sich herumtrug, brauchten nicht viel Platz.

Er hatte den unteren Rand des Gletschers erreicht, von welchem sich infolge einer temporären Erwärmung einige Schollen gelöst hatten und über den kargen Boden nach unten drifteten. Obwohl er nur seine dünne Leinenkluft trug, war ihm nicht kalt, denn der Ooglith-Hüller, den er unter dieser Kleidung trug, schützte ihn sowohl vor extremer Kälte als auch vor Hitze. Er war eine halbe Stunde vor der vereinbarten Zeit am Treffpunkt erschienen, um eventuellen Überraschungen vorzubeugen, zum Beispiel, falls eine unerwartete Entdeckung ihren Zeitrahmen einengen würde.

Die Bothastar war eine Forschungsgesellschaft, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, die nähere astronomische Umgebung des Planeten Bothawui und des System, in dem dieser Planet eingebettet war, zu beobachten. Der Asteroidengürtel Bothawuis und dessen Monde bewegten sich nicht in derselben Geschwindigkeit und deshalb erschloss sich für Korsb Lery'lya nicht gleich ein logischer Zusammenhang, als er durch sein Teleskop beobachtete, wie ein Asteroid vom äußeren Orbit des Planeten herangeschwebt kam, um sich in den Strom des Asteroidenringes einzufädeln, als der Mond Botha IV sich just genau unterhalb dieser Stelle im Ring befand. Trotzdem fand Lery'lya diese Verstärkung für den Ring aufsehenerregend genug, um sie seinem Vorgesetzten zu melden.

„Sir, ein unbekanntes Flugobjekt ist in den Orbit Bothawuis eingedrungen und hat sich in den Asteroidenring eingefädelt."

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass es von außen kam und nicht lediglich ein Ausreißer war, der zurückkehrte?", fragte der Chef.

„Das Objekt ist plötzlich auf dem Monitor erschienen, als wäre es soeben aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen."

Der braunfellige Chef beugte sich zum Teleskop. „Dann lassen Sie mal sehen."

„Es ist dieses eiförmige Objekt mit den schwarzen Flecken auf D4."

„Hmmm, sieht aus wie ein gewöhnlicher Asteroid."

„Er ist aber ziemlich regelmäßig. Was, wenn sich da jemand tarnt?"

„So einen Fall hatten wir hier noch nicht. Ich habe aber auch keine Lust, mich mit dem Imperium anzulegen, falls es sich bei diesem Asteroiden um eine neuartige Spielerei des ISB handeln sollte. Beobachten Sie das Objekt hin und wieder, aber vergessen Sie darüber hinaus nicht Ihre anderen Aufgaben. Sie wollten noch die Sondenproben auswerten, um die Mineralienbeschaffenheit von Valenthyne zu analysieren."

_Valenthyne_, dachte Lery'lya, _benannt nach dem berühmten Jedimeister von vor eintausend Jahren_. Vom äußersten Planeten des Bothawui-Systems waren vor ein paar Tagen Daten eingetroffen, die ihrer Auswertung harrten. Korsb Lery'lya war sich sicher, beides zu schaffen.

Er starrte noch eine Weile auf den Bildschirm, wo der neue Asteroid träge zwischen seinen neuen Brüdern schwebte, ohne, dass seine Bewegungen oder seine Geschwindigkeit in irgendeiner Weise auffällig sein würden. Als wäre er schon immer an dieser Stelle des Rings um Bothawui gewesen.

Nom Anor aktivierte seinen Villip und stellte eine Verbindung zu dem Koros-Stronha her. Eine Viertelstunde vorher war der runde Kommunikator auf sein Streicheln hin noch unbeweglich gewesen. Jetzt jedoch stülpte er sich um und enthüllte das Gesicht des Kommandanten des Spionageschiffes.

„Kommandant Breiv Skell. Hier ist Agent Nom Anor wie verabredet am Treffpunkt."

Skell lächelte. „Überpünktlich, das ist gut. Bei einem Transport wie diesem vor einer Woche musste ich eine halbe Stunde warten, weil es unerwarteten Flugverkehr gab, der das Abholen verzögerte."

„Aber es hatte ja geklappt, nehme ich an."

Breiv Skells Mund bekam einen genüsslichen Zug. „Ja, allerdings mussten wir die neugierigen Maschinen ausschalten. Dann war Ruhe und wir konnten den Agenten mitnehmen."

„Immerhin hatten Sie noch etwas Spaß bei der Sache, wenngleich riskant. Ich möchte Sie jetzt jedenfalls nicht länger dort oben warten lassen."

„Dann kommen wir jetzt runter. Wir können Sie sehen."

„Ich halte mich bereit."

Korsb Lery'lya trug gerade Daten in die Tabelle ein, die er für die mineralische Beschaffenheit von Valenthyne angelegt hatte. Noch drei Datensätze, dann wäre die Tabelle vollständig gefüllt. Dann würde er Mitternachtspause machen. Der Blick seiner braunen Augen glitt zu dem Fenster auf dem Monitor, wo die Rohdaten auf ihre Erfassung warteten. Mynyridium – 100 m Tiefe, geschätzte 200 Kubiktonnen. Er kopierte diesen Datensatz und trug ihn in die dafür vorgesehene Zeile der Tabelle ein. Dann rechnete er die dazugehörige Prozentzahl aus, um sie in der letzten Spalte seiner Tabelle einzutragen.

Um seinen Augen eine kleine Pause zu gönnen, schaute er kurz vom Monitor weg in die Ferne. Es dauerte nur ein paar Augenblicke, dann fühlte er sich entspannt genug, weiterzumachen. Zuvor jedoch wollte er noch einen Blick in das Teleskop werfen, um nach seinem neuen Fund zu schauen. Er befand sich nicht mehr zwischen seinen Brüdern. Lery'lya zog mit dem Teleskop einen vorsichtigen Kreis um die Stelle herum – wieder nichts. Er zoomte sich etwas weg, um einen größeren Bildausschnitt zu erhalten und jetzt sah er, wie sich ein winziger Punkt dem Mond Botha IV näherte.

Hektisch zoomte er besagte Stelle wieder heran. Ja, es war derselbe Asteroid. Er hatte also bloß auf etwas gewartet – auf jemanden? Lery'lya erhob sich und ging zu seinem Chef.

„Das Objekt hat seine Position im Ring verlassen und fliegt den Mond Botha IV an."

Der Chef runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist nicht gut. Aber wir müssen das überprüfen, gerade, wenn es sich um Rebellen handelt, die wir melden müssen."

„Wir alarmieren den Raumhafen von Botha IV?", fragte Lery'lya.

„Doch nicht die Schnarchnasen!", brauste der Chef auf und sein cremefarbenes Fell bebte. „Die kümmern sich nur um ihre Seite des Mondes und was auf dessen anderer Seite passiert, wo der Asteroid augenscheinlich hinwill, bekommen sie gar nicht mit. Nein, ich werde mich gleich an die Orbitale Verteidigung hier auf Bothawui wenden!"

Nom Anor fand, dass der Koros-Stronha viel zu schnell herabkam. Vorsichtshalber hechtete er den Berg, den er soeben erklommen hatte, ein paar hundert Meter wieder herunter, um nicht versehentlich von seinen Abholern zermalmt zu werden. Seine Vorsicht war unbegründet. Etwa fünfzig Meter vor dem Aufsetzen verlangsamte der Dovin Basal im Inneren des Schiffes die Geschwindigkeit soweit, dass das Schiff ein paar Mal auf und ab tanzte, bevor es schließlich auf dem Kreuz neben dem Gletscher aufsetzte, welches Nom Anor mit einem Stock in den Boden gezeichnet hatte. Er hastete den Hügel wieder hinauf und zu seiner Freude erleichterte der Dovin Basal seinen Aufstieg derart, dass es sich für den Agenten anfühlte, als würde er bergab laufen.

Er hatte das Schiff beinahe erreicht, als sich eine Öffnung auftat, aus der eine Zunge, bedeckt mit vielen Huckeln, ausfuhr, um als Einstiegsrampe zu dienen. Nom Anor lief mit seiner Tasche über die Rampe und noch während er auf deren Mitte lief, hob sie sich bereits wieder vom kalten Boden des Pols von Botha IV und Nom Anor, der immer noch der Kraft des ihn heranziehenden Dovin Basals ausgesetzt war, purzelte von der sich hebenden Rampe direkt ins Schiff, während sich hinter ihm mit einem lauten Schmatzer die Türmembran wieder schloss.

Er versuchte, sich zu erheben, aber das misslang, da sich das Schiff bereits wieder in den Startmodus begab und von dem Mond abhob. Er sah seine Leute, nur bekleidet mit ihren Lendenschurzen, hektisch wieder zu ihren Positionen eilten, ohne sich weiter um den Außendienstmitarbeiter zu kümmern, den sie gerade eingesammelt hatten. Er war jetzt ganz allein im Raum und beschloss, eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Immer noch auf dem Boden liegend, sog Nom Anor genüsslich die vertraute Luft ein. Es war ein Geruch von feuchtem Wald, Gras, welches langsam über Ästen trocknete. Ein Hauch von Blut lag ebenso in der Luft – der Duft eines lebendigen Schiffes eben - Heimat.

Der zweite Versuch aufzustehen glückte halbwegs. Nom Anor erhob sich in eine kniende Position und robbte zu einem der kleinen, runden Fenster, um zu sehen, was sich draußen tat. Er sah zwei Abfangjäger der lokalen Verteidigungsstreitkräfte heranrasen. Die schnittigen Rümpfe hatten nach hinten hin zwei Ausläufer, die aussahen wie die Flügel eines Pfeils, um dessen Flugbahn zu stabilisieren. Nach vorn ragte eine Kanone aus den Jägern, aus welchen blaue Plasmastrahlen feuerten. Eine Erschütterung ging durch den Koros-Stronha, als er getroffen wurde. Nom Anor konnte den Blick nicht von den blauen Strahlen abwenden, die das Schiff jetzt verfehlten, während es weiter an Höhe gewann. Der Weltraum jenseits des Fensters vollführte eine aufgrund des Ausgleichs durch den Dovin Basal im Inneren des Schiffs nicht wahrnehmbare Kreisbewegung. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb wurde Nom Anor schwindlig, auch aufgrund seines davor erfolgten überhasteten Einstiegs und des turbulenten Abhebens. Also ließ er sich wieder nach unten sacken und schloss seine Augen, um das irritierende Bild jenseits des Fensters auszublenden.

Als Nom Anor seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatten die Sterne aufgehört zu kreiseln. Dafür jagte von unten ein weiterer blauer Plasmastrahl aus einem der Abfangjäger heran. Bevor der Strahl den Koros-Stronha erreichen konnte, verzogen sich Botha IV, der Mutterplanet dahinter und die Sterne drum herum zu den langgezogenen Silberstreifen, die den Dunkelraum ausmachten. Sie waren in Sicherheit.

Breiv Skell kam zu Nom Anor zurück in die Eingangsschleuse.

„Das war in der Tat knapp, aber das Schiff hat sich bereits wieder repariert. Und wir haben es wieder einmal geschafft. Willkommen an Bord der _Paru-shan_, Nom Anor!"

„Aber sie haben uns gesehen und auf uns geschossen", wandte Nom Anor ein.

„Na und", meinte Skell ungerührt. „Sie haben ein paar Bilder und sonst nichts. Sie werden irgendeinen Bericht darüber verfassen und das war's dann. Vielleicht werden sie es der sogenannten Rebellion in die Schuhe schieben."

„Hoffen wir es, denn zu oft sollte so etwas nicht vorkommen."

„Wird es auch nicht", versicherte Breiv. „Nächstes Mal müssen Sie eben noch etwas weiter wegfliegen, so dass wir Sie noch unbehelligter aufsammeln können."

༺═────────────═༻

Das Weltschiff der Domäne Anor war im Vergleich zu anderen vergleichbaren Schiffen der vor der Galaxis lagernden Yuuzhan Vong noch relativ gut in Schuss. Die Phong-Korallen, die die Außenhülle des kreisrunden Schiffes bildeten, waren noch nicht so schwarz und glanzlos geworden und die Mosaiken, die an einigen Stellen die Wände zierten, waren noch nicht verblasst oder bröckelig geworden.

Sang Anor stand in dem Hangar, in welchem man ihm die Rückkehr seines Sohnes angekündigt hatte. Der ältere Yuuzhan Vong war hager und hatte dieselben blauen Augen wie sein Sohn. Am heutigen Tag, wo Nom zurückkehrte, hatte es der Vater angemessen gefunden, seine Konsul-Tracht anzulegen, um damit auch den Umstehenden zu zeigen, wie wichtig ihm die Rückkehr seines einzigen Sohnes war. Ihm war bewusst, dass andere Konsuln der Verwalterkaste das übertrieben finden mochten. Genauso wie, dass er seinen Sohn bereits wiedergetroffen hatte, nachdem dieser sechzehn Jahre alt geworden war. Für gewöhnlich ließen sich Eltern mehr Zeit, ihre Kinder wiederzusehen, nachdem sie sie nach kurzer Stillzeit in der Krippe abgegeben hatten, wie es Brauch war, um die Erziehung und das Kümmern denen zu überlassen, die dafür ausgebildet worden waren, damit sich die frischgebackenen Eltern wieder ihren Berufen widmen konnten.

Der Koros Stronha machte sich nicht die Mühe, in den Hangar einzufliegen. Eine kleine Membran öffnete sich an der Außenwand der Anor Rass, wie das Weltschiff genannt wurde, welches Nom Anors Heimat war. Ein runder Tunnel wurde sichtbar, durch welchen der Agent in den Hangar kam. Kaum hatte Nom Anor das Mutterschiff betreten, schloss sich die Membran wieder. Sang Anor wusste, dass die Schleuse sich jetzt wieder einstülpen und der Koros Stronha davonfliegen würde, ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren, wo es nur einen Passagier abzuladen gegolten hatte.

Nom Anor kam auf seinen Vater zu, und während er auf ihn zuschritt, fühlte der Vater, dass Nom irgendetwas nicht behagte. Er breitete in halber Höhe seine Arme aus und sein Sohn blieb einen Schritt entfernt von ihm stehen und beugte zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf.

„Willkommen daheim, Nom. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich deiner Figur zu schämen, schon gar nicht in deinem Alter. Du hast dich unter den Ungläubigen gut gehalten, wenn man davon ausgehen muss, dass du dort keinen adäquaten Trainingspartner zur Verfügung hattest."

Nom schaute an sich herunter. Sein nackter Oberkörper war tadellos in Form gebracht in dem Fitnessstudio, welches er auf Tatooine und später auf Bothawui besuchte. Zusätzlich hatte er sich auch zu einem Kurs in einer Kampfsportschule angemeldet, wo er rasch zum Liebling des Schulleiters aufgestiegen war, da er allen anderen dort Angemeldeten im Zweikampf zumeist haushoch überlegen gewesen war.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, was ihm der alternde Mandalorianer vor einem halben Jahr gesagt hatte: „Hätten wir damals vor dreitausend Jahren mehr wie Sie in unseren Reihen gehabt, dann wäre es mit unserem Volk nie so weit gekommen wie jetzt."

„Wie meinen Sie denn das?", hatte er in ehrlichem Interesse zurückgefragt.

„Früher waren wir Mandalorianer überall in der Galaxis als entschlossene Krieger bekannt, die sich nahmen, was sie brauchten. Und heute …", er hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt, „… sind unsere Clans zerstritten und die Jedi tanzten auf unseren Gräbern, bis sie die gerechte Strafe ereilte."

Ja, das war in der Tat ein sehr interessantes Gespräch gewesen.

„Es ist nur so, dass die Ungläubigen in der Regel mit bedecktem Oberkörper herumlaufen", kehrten seine Gedanken wieder dazu zurück, die Frage seines Vaters zu beantworten.

Sang Anor legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du warst zu lange weg, Sohn. Ich wünschte, du würdest öfter Urlaub bekommen, um nach Hause zu kommen."

„Ich arbeite daran, dass Du zu _mir_ kommst und mithilfe der Götter werden wir bald ein richtiges Zuhause haben wie damals vor tausend Jahren", gab Nom zurück.

Sang Anor dachte darüber nach. „In der Tat vergessen wir alle gelegentlich, was eigentlich normal sein sollte, aber wir sollten jetzt zu unserem Quartier gehen. Großvater erwartet uns doch. Ich hoffe, die Gestalterin ist bis dahin mit ihm fertig."

„Was macht denn die Gestalterin bei Großvater?"

„Alle fünf Jahre muss er seinen Plaeryn Bol überprüfen lassen und genau heute ist es so weit."

Nom Anor hob erkennend beide Brauen. „Eigentlich würde ich das gerne einmal sehen."

Liam Anor lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, während die Gestalterin sich über ihn beugte, so, dass Vater und Sohn nur ihren Rücken sehen konnten. Sie warteten, bis die Gestalterin von ihrem Eintreffen Notiz nahm und sich zu ihnen umwandte.

„Sie sind nicht Ciinek Dal", stellte Sang Anor fest.

„Ciinek Dal ist vor zwei Wochen in Rente gegangen", erklärte die Gestalterin, „Ich bin ihre Nachfolgerin Nagme Dal."

„Man hätte uns darüber informieren können", meinte Sang Anor mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Ich habe zehn Jahre lang bei Ciinek Dal gelernt", konterte die Gestalterin. „Glauben Sie etwa, die Domäne Dal würde ihre verdienten Mitglieder im Ruhestand durch Stümper ersetzen?"

„Es ist schon gut, Sang", meldete sich der Großvater von seinem Bett aus. „Ich wusste Bescheid."

Nom Anor registrierte, wie eine gewisse Gelöstheit das hellgraue, ebenmäßige Gesicht der Gestalterin überkam, bevor sich der spontane Gesichtsausdruck wieder verflüchtigte. Offenbar hatte Großvater überhaupt nicht Bescheid gewusst und die Gestalterin ritterlich in Schutz genommen für ein Versagen der Gestalterkaste, was nicht ihr anzulasten war.

Seine Augen wanderten von den tiefschwarzen der Gestalterin zur leeren Augenhöhle seines Großvaters, in welcher zwei Finger der Gestalterin herumfuhrwerkelten. Auf einer Schale, die in der Wandmulde am Kopfende des Bettes stand, lagen zwei Kugeln, die beinahe aussahen wie Augäpfel, zumindest von vorne. Das Blau der vorgeblichen Iriden war intensiver bei der rechten Kugel. Das war sicherlich der Ersatz für den alten Plaeryn Bol. Jenseits der Iris begann der weiße Bereich, der dem natürlichen Augenweiß seines Großvaters farblich perfekt angeglichen war. Weiter hinten, wo der nach dem Einsetzen des Implantats unsichtbare Bereich war, konnte Nom Anor die Blutgefäße sehen, die die weiße Oberfläche in einem dunklen Geflecht überzogen. In der Iris selbst gähnte ein unergründlich schwarzes Loch, durch welches weniger das Licht einfallen, sondern vielmehr das Gift herausspritzen sollte, falls geboten.

„Der neue Plaeryn Bol ist eine Weiterentwicklung unseres Hauses", erklärte Nagme Dal. „Er ist mit kleinen Tentakeln ausgestattet, die es ihm ermöglichen, sich durch die Nerven, die aus der Augenhöhle herausführen, von seinem Wirt zu ernähren. So brauchen Sie ihn praktisch gar nicht mehr zu entfernen, um ihn abends in die Nährstofflösung zu legen wie früher."

Nom Anor betrachtete die leere Augenhöhle seines Großvaters. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis es sich normal anfühlen würde, so etwas zu …?

„Ja, so einen Plaeryn Bol wünschen sich so einige Leute", las Nagme Dal seine Gedanken, „aber nur die wenigsten trauen sich, ihr Auge dafür hinzugeben." Sie lachte kurz auf. „Zumindest, bis sie erfahren, dass man damit nicht auch sehen kann."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Eine neue Herausforderung für die Domäne Dal."

Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, so dass ihr schwarzer, zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebundener Haarschweif durch die Luft flog. „Dann würden uns die Leute in der Tat die Türen einrennen."

„Und ich würde mir gleich zwei davon einsetzen lassen", kicherte der Opa.

Nagme nahm ihre schlanken Finger aus der Augenhöhle, um mit ihnen die Lider des Patienten zu fixieren. Dann griff ihre andere Hand in die Wandmulde nach dem Plaeryn Bol, den Nom Anor als das neue Ersatzimplantat ausgemacht hatte. Ein leichtes Flutschen war das einzige Geräusch, was man in der kurzen, gespannten Stille der Kammer hörte, dann war der neue Plaeryn Bol an Ort und Stelle.

Liam Anor zwinkerte mit den faltigen Lidern. „Ja, jetzt kann ich alles viel besser sehen, Frau Gestalterin."

Die vier Yuuzhan Vong lachten.

Die Feier, die Sang Anor zu Ehren der Rückkehr seines Sohnes organisiert hatte, war bereits im vollen Gange. Eine Band spielte im Hintergrund eine Musik, bestehend aus Harfenklängen und Trommelwirbel. Dazu hatte der Bandleader einen Käfig mitgebracht, in welchem speziell abgerichtete Insekten Melodien summten, die auf die Trommel- und Harfenklänge perfekt abgestimmt waren.

Nom Anor kannte die meisten der Leute, die mit ihm in der Krippe und später ins Schulinternat gegangen waren. Rechts neben ihm saß sein Großvater, links von ihm eine Frau, die früher in dieselbe Schule gegangen war wie er.

„Kanum, du hast dich gar nicht verändert", sagte er zu seiner Schulkameradin.

„Aber du, Nom", kam es zurück. „Du siehst jetzt viel männlicher aus."

Er lächelte. „Das bleibt nicht aus bei dem Job, den ich dort draußen mache."

Ihre braunen Augen glänzten. „Sind die Ungläubigen würdige Gegner?"

Er schaute kurz nach unten über seinen freien, tätowierten Oberkörper. „Höchstens einzelne von ihnen. Aber in der Regel sind die Ungläubigen viel zu sehr von ihren eigenen Interessen beseelt, als dass sie ihre Kraft in den Dienst einer größeren Sache stellen würden. Dazu sind sie nebenbei bemerkt auch viel zu unorganisiert und undiszipliniert."

„Wie bewegst du dich dort unten auf den Planeten eigentlich fort?", wollte sie wissen. „Du kannst doch unmöglich mit einem Tsik-vai –Gleiter dort aufkreuzen."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich habe eines von ihren technischen Schiffen, welches meiner Tarnung dient."

Sie verzog angewidert die mit einem Ring durchbohrte Oberlippe. „So eines aus … Metall?", hauchte sie das letzte Wort, als wäre es ein Fluch.

„Leider. Schließlich muss ich manchmal Leute von dort mitnehmen."

Ihre Miene wurde starr. „Das heißt, du kannst keine persönlichen Gegenstände dort verstauen? Wo sind die denn?"

„Ich miete eine Einheit ihrer Häuser an für die Zeit, die ich an einem Ort bin."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Mieten?"

„Das ist dort nicht so wie bei uns, wo sich das Leben in in sich geschlossenen Domänen-Kreisläufen abspielt. Man kennt einander nicht, also gibt man Fremden Credits, die dortige Währung, damit sie einem für eine gewisse Zeit ein paar Räume zum Wohnen überlassen."

„Was sind das für Räume? Sind sie bequem und haben sie Wandheizung?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das sind keine lebenden Häuser wie bei uns. Sie werden aus totem Gestein oder Metall gefertigt und sind ziemlich eckig."

„Und du würdest dort Aufsehen erregen, würdest du einen Grashal anpflanzen?"

Seine Miene wurde ernst. „Auf jeden Fall. Die Leute würden so etwas auch haben wollen. Wir würden uns zu früh zu erkennen geben."

Ihre Miene signalisierte Bedauern. „Schade, sonst würde ich dich glatt besuchen kommen."

„Da ist ja nicht nur die Wohnung. Du müsstest auch einen Ooglith-Hüller tragen, um dein Yuuzhan Vong-Sein zu verbergen."

„Und wie sehe ich dann aus? Wie ein … Mensch?" Das letzte Wort kam heiser aus ihrer Kehle.

Nom Anor musterte sie von oben bis unten. Als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war sie sechzehn gewesen. Jetzt hatte Kanum deutlich an Rundungen zugelegt und der Bruch, der ihre Nase zierte und sie schief machte, war in der Tat aufregend. Mit einer Größe von 1,79 war sie genauso groß wie er selbst und würde also unter den Menschen weniger Aufsehen erregen als die nicht wenigen Exemplare seiner Spezies, die größer als zwei Meter waren.

Er lächelte. „Es könnte schlimmer sein."

„Wenn, dann würde ich lieber eine dieser grünen Leute sein mit den zwei Kopftentakeln, von denen ich gehört habe."

„Du meinst Twi'leks", präzisierte er. „Aber dafür gibt es zu wenige von ihnen, als dass es sich lohnen würde, dass unsere Gestalter von dieser Spezies Ooglith-Masken anfertigen würden."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch", meinte Kanum angesäuert. „Man hat eine Idee und schon wird sie schlechtgeredet."

„Würdest du mich denn in meinem Haus besuchen, wenn ich dir eine solche Maske beschaffen könnte?"

Sie schaute verlegen zur Seite, bevor sie einen koketten Augenaufschlag hinlegte. „Vielleicht."

༺═────────────═༻

Sang Anor trat ins Zimmer seines Sohnes, der seine Leinentunika angelegt hatte und dabei war, eine Tasche zu packen.

„Du verreist?"

„Ich hatte der Domäne Dal versprochen, ein paar Muster menschlicher Haut und Haare mitzubringen, damit sie die Ooglith-Hüller variabler gestalten können als bisher. Wir werden damit so viele Muster zusammen haben, dass wir es nicht mehr nötig haben, Menschenexemplare um die Ecke zu bringen, um aus deren Haut die Hüller herzustellen; so zumindest hatte es mir vor einem Jahr Ciinek Dal versichert."

„Hättest du die Muster nicht gestern ihrer Nachfolgerin mitgeben können? Deine Zeit hier zuhause ist ohnehin viel zu knapp bemessen."

„Ich hatte es vergessen", räumte der Sohn ein.

Der Vater hob eine Braue. „Ach, hast du das? Oder hat dich der Personalwechsel derart überwältigt, dass du dir …", er ließ eine Pause, als würde er überlegen, „die neuen Errungenschaften der Domäne Dal vor Ort ansehen möchtest?"

„Warum auch nicht?", erwiderte Nom. „Außerdem lassen sich bestimmte Dinge eher vor Ort klären als hier im Beisein von Großvater, wo andere Prioritäten Vorrang hatten."

Sang Anor kniff das rechte Auge zusammen. „Zweifellos ein gutes Argument. Apropos Prioritäten. Wie lief es denn gestern mit Kanum?"

Nom Anor hielt für einen Moment im Packen inne. „Ich dachte mir bereits, dass du das extra arrangiert hast."

„Es war also nicht besonders."

Nom Anor erspürte die Enttäuschung seines Vaters. „Es ist nicht jedem Yuuzhan Vong gegeben, sich mit der abscheulichen Technologie der Ungläubigen zu beflecken."

Die Enttäuschung in Sang Anors Miene machte Mitleid Platz. „Nom, wenn sie dein Opfer nicht zu schätzen weiß, verdient sich dich gar nicht. Aber wir werden in der Zeit deines Hierseins noch genügend Gelegenheiten haben. Du weißt, unsere Domäne braucht Nachwuchs – fähigen Nachwuchs wohlgemerkt. Und so selten wie du hier bist …"

„Später gerne, Vater, aber mein Schiff fliegt in zehn Minuten ab."

Sang Anor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun dann, viel Vergnügen."

Das etwa vierzig Meter große Schiff, welches Nom Anor zum Weltschiff der Domäne Dal brachte, war genauso altersschwach wie das Zwischenziel seiner Ring-Tour, das Weltschiff der Gestalterdomäne Dal. Die Phong-Korallen der Wände waren aschgrau und fingen an einigen Stellen gar an zu bröseln. Die biolumineszierenden Flechten an den Wänden hatten an einigen Stellen Ausfälle, die auf Altersaustrocknung der lebenden Licht- und Wärmequellen beruhten.

Es waren noch zwei andere Verwalter sowie ein Konsul jener Kaste, die hier ausstiegen. Nom Anor wartete, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, bevor er sich zum Quartier von Ciinek Dal aufmachte, welches jetzt von ihrer Nachfolgerin Nagme bewohnt und bewirtschaftet wurde.

Er drückte auf die Sensormulde und wartete, bis die Türmembran anschwoll und sich öffnete. Nagme stand an einem Tisch, auf welchem in einer Schale verschiedene Korallenkulturen vor sich hinbrüteten, deren Farben in Abstufungen von Rosa bis Weiß verliefen. Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.

Er unterdrückte ein zu breites Lächeln. „Guten Tag."

„Schön, dass Sie so schnell kommen konnten, Nom Anor", sagte sie und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Sie haben also etwas für mich."

Er öffnete die Tasche und zog ein paar kleine Darmschläuche hervor, in welchen er die Muster der verschiedenen Hauttypen, Augen, Nägel und Haare seiner menschlichen Opfer fein säuberlich geordnet und beschriftet verpackt hatte. „Bitte sehr."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Die eine Haut ist ja regelrecht schwarz. Kommt diese Ausführung dort unten häufig vor?"

Nom Anors Miene wurde geheimnisvoll. „Man schaut eine Sonne an und sieht doch nichts, weil ihr Glanz alles verdeckt."

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr hüftlanges Haar, welches sie am heutigen Tag in acht Zöpfen geflochten hatte. „Ein prägnantes Gleichnis. Man ist in einigen Aspekten umso unauffälliger, je auffälliger man in anderen Dingen erscheint."

Sie nahm die mitgebrachten Augäpfel in Augenschein und ihre rechte Hand ergriff ein Exemplar mit lilaner Iris. „Kann man die mit schwarzer Haut kombinieren?"

„Eher nicht. Für dunkle Haut ab der mittleren Braunstufe ist eher braun oder schwarz als Augenfarbe zu empfehlen. Lilane Augen hingegen sind bei Mandalorianern häufig anzutreffen, vermutlich ein Erbe der T'aung-Gene, die die ursprünglichen Mandalorianer hatten."

Ihre schwarzen Augen schlossen sich halb, während sie ihren Blick von dem Augapfel ab- und ihrem Gast zuwandte. „Wie tief Sie doch in diese Galaxis eingedrungen sind, Nom Anor. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ebenfalls dorthin reisen, um mir das persönlich anzusehen."

„Die Zeit wird gewiss kommen", versicherte er. „Aber Sie werden eine dieser Ooglith-Masken auch selbst tragen müssen, wenn die Flotte nicht vor Ort ist."

In ihren schwarzen Augen erschien ein Funkeln, dann legte sie den Augapfel hinter sich auf dem Tisch ab. „Meine Hand für mein Produkt. Es wäre mir eine Auszeichnung."

„Sie müssten sich in den metallenen, leblosen Hüllen der Ungläubigen von Ort zu Ort bewegen müssen, die sie Raumschiffe nennen."

Das Funkeln ihrer Augen wurde stärker. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie können mir zeigen, wie die funktionieren."

Er achtete darauf, dass sein Lächeln nicht gönnerhaft wurde. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass auf Sie in dieser neuen Galaxis viele interessante Herausforderungen warten. Wie lange brauchen Sie eigentlich für die Gestaltung solch eines Ooglith-Hüllers?"

„Für gewöhnlich setze ich zwanzig an einem Tag an, die in zwei Wochen fertiggereift sind", erklärte Nagme. „Wenn alles weiter so gut läuft dank Ihrer Tätigkeit, wird man meinen Antrag auf Erweiterung meines Labors in der Verwaltung gewiss bewilligen."

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu – nur einen kleinen, aber genug, um zu bewirken, dass sich ihre Augenlider erneut halb senkten. „Warum sich nicht schon jetzt auf den vergrößerten Bedarf vorbereiten? Geben Sie mir einfach die Zahlen über das, was Sie benötigen und ich werde die Anträge ausfüllen und weiterleiten."

„Das ist sehr zuvorkommend."

„Vorerst würde ich mir gerne anschauen, wie genau Sie diese Ooglith-Masken eigentlich herstellen, falls Sie die Zeit erübrigen können. Mich hat das damals im Gestalterunterricht an der Schule schon immer interessiert, aber Sie wissen ja, die Zeit und das Gebot der Spezialisierung."

Sie machte eine Geste, als wolle sie seine Hand nehmen, um mit jener Hand einen Bogen zu vollführen, der auf den Raum hinter ihrem Büro wies. „So zehn Minuten dürfte ich gerade noch haben."

Nom Anor ließ sich zeigen und erklären, wie man die Hautmuster in einer Nährstofflösung zur Replikation und damit zur Vergrößerung brachte, wie man den Zellen befahl, # an bestimmten Stellen in Ausstülpungen und an anderen Stellen in Rundungen zu wachsen, wie man Haare dazu brachte, aus der Kopfhaut zu sprießen, als wäre es ein vollständiger Körper. Dem Agenten der Praetorite Vong fiel dabei wieder vieles aus seiner Schulzeit ein, von dem er nicht mehr wusste, es jemals gewusst zu haben.

Er ließ sich zum Ausgang des Reichs Nagmes führen. „Vielen Dank für die aufschlussreiche Führung."

„Wenn Sie es einrichten können, dann kommen Sie doch in zwei Wochen wieder vorbei, um die neuen Ooglith-Hüller anzuprobieren, welche Ihre Proben uns verschafft haben."

Nom Anor schaute auf seinen Zeitmesser und rief seinen Terminkalender auf. „Ja, das ist kein Problem."

Zurück auf der Anor Rass ging Nom Anor sofort zu dem Kurs, in welchem man lernte, wie man Prallkäfer zu werfen hatte, damit sie dem Feind möglichst tief ins Fleisch schnitten, sich später wieder von ihrem Opfer lösten und hernach zu ihrem Herrn zurückkehrten. Das Prallkäferwerfen war in der Tat eine Sache, die er in der Galaxis der Ungläubigen schwerlich üben konnte. Während er Scheibe um Scheibe auf die lebenden Zieldrohnen schoss, die in einem klar abgegrenzten Bereich vor den Übenden hin und herrannten, überlegte er, ob er sich nicht einen kleinen Vorrat der etwa zwanzig Zentimeter im Durchmesser messenden orange-braunen Scheibenkäfer mitnehmen sollte. Aber gewiss wäre das zu auffällig, sollte doch einmal ein Ernstfall eintreten. Er würde sich für Übungszwecke mit den Enthaupterscheiben begnügen, für welche die als gnadenlos effiziente Attentäter berüchtigten Maladianer bekannt waren. Den Rest würden diese abscheulichen, unzivilisierten Blaster erledigen.

Am nächsten Tag nahm er einen Termin bei jenem Konsul wahr, den ihm Exekutor She'i Vish genannt hatte, damit jener Nom Anor den schriftlich beglaubigten Titel gab, den der Agent benötigte, um die für seine Missionen benötigte Ausrüstung zu beschaffen.

In der zweiten Woche seines Heimaturlaubs reiste Nom Anor zu jenem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong, welches von Präfekt Da'Gara befehligt wurde, um dort zusammen mit anderen Agenten den Nahkampf mit dem Amphistab zu trainieren. Das war einer der Momente, wo ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eben doch kein Krieger war, sondern einer Nicht-Kriegerkaste angehörte. Es dauerte gerade mal zwei Minuten, bis ihn einer der dort stationierten Krieger im Trainingsduell besiegt hatte.

„Also, Agent Nom Anor", sagte der Präfekt, der sich den Zweikampf aus sicherer Entfernung von zehn Metern angeschaut hatte. „Solange Sie so kämpfen, sollten Sie wirklich im Hintergrund bleiben oder von hinten angreifen."

Der derart Gemaßregelte brachte einen trotzigen Blick zustande. „Genau das sind ja meine Spezialitäten."

Als der Termin herangerückt war, den er mit Nagme Dal vereinbart hatte, überlegte er, ob er für seinen Besuch bei der Gestalterin seine braune Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung anlegen oder sich doch lieber eine schlichte Leinentracht überwerfen sollte. Er entschied sich für die Leinentracht bestehend aus weiter Hose und lockerer Tunika, da es so leichter sein würde, die neuen Ooglith-Hüller anzuprobieren.

Als Nom Anor erneut das Weltschiff der Domäne Dal betrat, war er der einzige, den das seine Ring-Tour absolvierende Raumschiff dort abgeladen hatte. Später, wenn er aufgestiegen war, würde er sein eigenes Schiff haben, mit dem er direkt zu seinem Ziel und wieder zurück fliegen könnte, ohne vorher noch drei weitere Weltschiffe anzulaufen, die ihn nicht interessierten. Da die Transporte jedoch alle halbe Stunde vorbeikamen, war diese Lösung für alle immer noch die ökonomischste.

Als er vor das Büro von Nagme Dal kam, ritt ihm die Gestalterin von der Seite kommend auf dem Rücken eines Quednaks entgegen. Das etwa taurückengroße Tier, dessen dicke Haut in Metallic-Farbtönen von Rosa über Hellgrün bis Lila schimmerte, machte vor dem Büro halt und senkte den hammerförmigen Kopf, bevor es erst die Vorder-, dann die Mittel- und schließlich die Hinterbeine einknickte, um der schlanken Reiterin ein besseres Absteigen zu ermöglichen.

Nagme schwang ihr linkes Bein hinüber zum rechten und sprang anmutig vom Quednak herunter. Er hörte ihren bodenlangen Rock dazu rascheln, als würde das rote Kleid schwatzhaft ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis preisgeben.

„Da sind Sie ja, Nom Anor", sagte sie fröhlich.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich derart große Tiere an Bord eines Weltschiffs sehe."

„Sie sind auch vor kurzem erst wieder gezüchtet worden, um uns darauf vorzubereiten, die Galaxis zu betreten. Fast tausend Jahre lang haben wir das Erbgut der Quednaks und das Wissen um ihre Erschaffung mit uns herumgetragen. Aber es wird Ihnen gewiss Freude bereiten, später den Ungläubigen zu zeigen, wie man sich angemessen und würdevoll auch ohne gotteslästerliche Technologie fortbewegen kann."

‚_Vor allem gemessen_', dachte Nom Anor. Quednaks brachten es bei vollem Galopptempo auf höchstens vierzig Stundenkilometer und ihr buntes Äußeres war dazu angetan, dass die Ungläubigen es für giftig halten könnten, so wie die bunten Pilze, deren Farbenpracht auf mannigfaltige Mineralien und chemische Verbindungen hinwies, die für menschliche oder andere Organismen entweder tödlich oder schwer organschädigend waren. Giftig.

„Kann man Quednakfleisch eigentlich essen?", ging er seinem Verdacht nach.

Nagme lachte. „Nein, es ist zwar nicht direkt giftig, aber ungenießbar, so dass man davon brechen muss. Aber ich habe mir etwas anderes für uns einfallen lassen."

„Nachdem wir uns die Ooglith-Hüller angeschaut haben."

Nom Anor sah, wie das Quednak wieder aufstand und irgendwohin trottete, vermutlich gesteuert durch den schwarzen Antennenfühler, der aus dem Geschirr seines mächtigen Halses ragte.

„Haben Sie sie denn bereits anprobiert?", fragte er.

„Dieses Privileg gehört Ihnen, der mir den Grundstock dafür beschafft hat. Jeder Ooglith-Hüller hat eine Toleranzgrenze für Träger von 1,70-1,90 m Körpergröße. Größere Leute würden nur auffallen, also gibt es für die höchstens einzelne Spezialanfertigungen, wenn es unbedingt sein muss."

„Oder für dickere Leute."

„Es gibt keine dicken Yuuzhan Vong", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Höchstens in den unteren Kasten, wenn sie sich gehen lassen. Es sei denn freilich, wir würden solche Hüller später auch für Menschen herstellen."

Jetzt war es Nom Anor, der lachte. „Wenn die Menschen denn überhaupt den Schmerz ertragen können, der entsteht, wenn sich die Tentakel der Maskierung in ihr Fleisch bohren."

„Jetzt zeigen Sie mir erst einmal, wie Sie es ertragen."

Sie gingen ins Büro und von dort aus weiter nach hinten ins Labor. Es lagen mehrere Klumpen auf dem Tisch, welche die Farbe von Menschenhaut hatten, die einen heller, die anderen sonnengebräunter. Ein schwarzer war auch darunter. Nom Anor schnappte sich eines der helleren Fabrikate, legte es zu seinen Füßen ab. Dann bückte er sich und drückte auf die Aktivatormulde. Das lebende Geschöpf legte sich um seine Füße und glitt unter seine Kleidung, um sich nach und nach an seinem Körper emporzuarbeiten. Nadel um Nadel bohrten sich die Tentakel der Hülle in Nom Anors Haut, bis sie auch sein Gesicht bedeckte. Er erhob seine Hand, deren ansonsten krallenartige Fingernägel er so gestutzt hatte, dass sich der Hüller auch um seine Finger legen konnte, ohne deren nichtmenschlichen Hintergrund preiszugeben. Wie sehr er doch den Präfekten Da'Gara und all die anderen Yuuzhan Vong beneidete, die ihre Fingernagelkrallen so lang wachsen lassen konnten, wie es nur ging. Diese Krallen konnten im Nahkampf sehr effektive Waffen sein und er, Nom Anor, war gezwungen, sie während seiner Zeit als Geheimagent vollständig durch ein Coufee-Messer zu ersetzen.

Er schaute seine auf einmal sehr menschliche Hand an. Seine Tätowierungen dort waren verschwunden; stattdessen konnte er ein paar rote Härchen ausmachen. Er wandte sein Gesicht dem Spiegel zu und sah eine feuerrote Mähne, die sein blasses, sommersprossiges Gesicht bis zu den Schultern umwogte.

„Das ist wohl heute der Tag der auffälligen Ooglith-Hüller", meinte er zu Nagme, die hinter ihm stand und ihn begutachtete.

„Whow!", sagte die Gestalterin. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Haare so schnell mitwachsen. Darf ich?"

Nom Anor nickte knapp und Nagme fuhr mit der Hand prüfend durch die dichten, gewellten Haare. Er fühlte die Berührung durch den Ooglith-Hüller hindurch und fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn die Gestalterin seinen kahlen Kopf derart berühren würde. „Sie werden sie häufiger schneiden müssen, falls Sie dieses Modell haben wollen. Ihre Augen passen jedenfalls sehr gut dazu."

Er drehte sich einmal um seine Achse, so dass die roten Haare um ihn herumflogen. Seine Hand glitt durch den geborgten Haarschopf, so wie es vorher Nagmes getan hatte. Dann berührte er den Punkt neben seiner falschen Menschennase. „Und jetzt den schwarzen bitte."

Der Ooglith glitt von seinem Körper und rollte sich zu seinen Füßen wieder zu dem hellorange-rosanen Ball zusammen, der er vorher gewesen war, dann griff er zu dem schwarzen Ball. Dieses Mal war er kahlköpfig und die Nase war etwas kürzer und breiter als bei dem hellen Modell.

„Bemerkenswert!", sagte die Gestalterin anerkennend. „Ihre Augen sind von so einem derart intensiven Blau, dass sie es selbst mit dem harten Kontrast dieser schwarzen Haut aufnehmen können. Bei vielen blauäugigen Yuuzhan Vong sind die Augen für einen derartigen Ooglith-Hüller zu wässrig-blau."

„Trotzdem ist mir diese Kombination zu unnatürlich", erwiderte er, bevor er den Punkt neben der Nase drückte. „Vielleicht wäre das ja etwas für unseren Kriegsmeister."

Sie lachte schallend, während die schwarze Haut sich von ihm herunterschälte. „Sie haben echt Humor, Nom Anor. Tsavong Lah hat zwar tiefschwarze Augen, aber er würde niemals so einen Ooglith-Hüller tragen. Eher lässt er sich in der Schlacht abschlachten, wenn er vom Feind entdeckt wird."

Seine zerschnittenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem belustigten Grinsen. „Sie haben interessante Gedanken. Noch hat ja gar keine Schlacht stattgefunden."

„Und selbst wenn es soweit kommt, dann bleibt unser Kriegsmeister wahrscheinlich solange hinter der Frontlinie, bis ihr Praetorite Vong ihm den Weg geebnet habt."

Er lächelte geschmeichelt, dann straffte er sich. „Es ist das Privileg der Höherstehenden, dass Coufee nicht selbst zu führen, sondern zu bestimmen, in wessen Richtung es gerichtet wird."

Sie ergriff seine Hand und schaute dem nur um ein paar Zentimeter größeren Yuuzhan Vong in die blauen Augen. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie auch _das_ bald tun werden." Sie holte tief Luft. „So wie noch vieles andere mehr."

Er lächelte. Der Blick ihrer Augen war eindeutig. „Aber wird Yun-Ne'Shel das tolerieren?", zierte er sich.

„Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, ob ich verwirrt oder enttäuscht sein soll", sagte sie in enttäuschter Stimmlage. „Sie wollen mir nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Sie vor zwei Wochen tatsächlich aus Versehen vergessen hätten, mir die Haut- und Augenproben mitzugeben."

„Tja, da wird mir Yun-Txiin vor zwei Wochen wohl Sand ins Kopfgetriebe gestreut haben", sagte er, während er ihre schmale Taille umfasste und die Gestalterin an sich zog.

„Solange es nicht Yun-Harla selbst ist, ist ja alles gut", meinte Nagme und schmiegte sich an ihn.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Ein Koros Stronha, nicht zu verwechseln mit dem Weltschiff namens Koros Strohna, ist die Klasse der Spionageschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong. Es ca. 30 Meter lang und bietet etwa zwölf Mann Besatzung Platz.

Ein Yorik-et ist ein Korallenskipper - das Yuuzhan Vong-Pendant zum X-Wing oder A-Wing, also ein kleiner Angriffsjäger.

Sang Anor ist ein OC von Bob DeFrank aus seiner Fanfiction „Clash of Fates", wo es um die Zusammenstöße zwischen den Yuuzhan Vong und der Chiss-Aszendanz geht.

Die Idee mit Nom Anors Großvater mit dem Plaeryn Bol kam mir, als ich mich im Zuge der Konzeption dieser Geschichte an eine Fernseh-Doku erinnerte, wo ein Mann unbedingt einen seiner Unterschenkel amputieren lassen wollte, weil sein geliebter Onkel auch einbeinig war, was ihn als Kind schwer beeindruckt hatte. Ich weiß nicht, was aus diesem Vorhaben geworden ist, aber zumindest ist es als Real Life in diese Geschichte mit eingeflossen.

Nagme ist eine Figur aus der dreiteiligen Comic-Reihe „Invasion" von Panini von 2010, die zeitlich direkt nach „Die Abtrünnigen" von R.A. Salvatore spielt, also im Jahr 25 NSY.

Yun-Txiin ist bei den Yuuzhan Vong die Göttin der Liebe.


	4. Angriff der Befreiungsbewegung

Nom Anor hatte sich von Kommandant Breiv Skell auf der dünnbesiedelten Nachtseite auf Botha IV absetzen lassen, nachdem der Kommandant sich versichert hatte, dass keine Raumschiffe in der Nähe waren, die den Koros Stronha beobachten würden. Nom Anor hatte vorsichtshalber den neuen Ooglith-Hüller mit den roten Haaren angezogen, um jenen mit dem blonden Hüller und neuer Kleidung zu vertauschen, sobald er sein eigenes Raumschiff erreicht hatte. Erst nachdem er seine Wohnung in der Hauptstadt von Bothawui erreicht hatte, aktivierte er sein Komlink. Koth Melan hatte mehrfach versucht, ihn zu erreichen, Borsk Fey'lya ebenso.

Amorrn beschloss, zunächst seinen bothanischen Zuträger zu kontaktieren. Der braunfellige Bothaner bat ihn um ein Treffen, um in einem der vielen dafür vorgesehenen Festsäle von Bothawui-City die Vorbereitung für eine anstehende Hochzeitsfeier zu besprechen – eine harmlose Tarnung, wenn es um subversive Akte gegen das Imperium ging.

Koth Melan sah irgendwie anders aus als sonst, als Nom Anor ihm in der großen, karg möblierten Halle gegenüberstand. Sicherlich lag das daran, dass er ihn mehr als die vier Urlaubswochen nicht gesehen hatte.

„Sie sind also endlich wieder zurück", sagte der Bothaner zur Begrüßung. „Wo waren Sie, wenn ich fragen darf? Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sich jemand vier Wochen lang abschottet."

„Ich war auf Dubrillion", log Nom Anor. Er hatte dort in der Tat über eine über das Holo-Net einsehbare Vermittlungszentrale ein Zimmer in einer Pension angemietet für den Fall, dass jemand oberflächlich nachprüfen wollte. „Es war sehr erholsam."

„Schöne Grüße übrigens an Wuher auf Tatooine. Ich dachte, wenn Sie ihn nächstes Mal sehen, könnten Sie ihm vielleicht ein Päckchen mitnehmen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Amorrn ruhig. „Geben Sie es mir ruhig."

Koth Melan verschränkte die Hände vor dem Schoß. „Sobald wir mit unserer Operation fertig sind. Es geht bei dieser Operation darum, dass das Imperium auf Kothlis eine Basis errichten will. Wir möchten eine Operation starten, um das Gelände anzugreifen, wo die Sturmtruppen ihre AT-STs und die AT-ATs parken, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Und da mir Wuher vor einem Monat zugesagt hat, dass seine Gruppe, die Befreiungsbewegung, bereitstände, uns zu helfen, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, uns zu beweisen, was Ihre Leute so drauf haben."

„Was genau erwarten Sie denn von der Befreiungsbewegung?", fragte Amorrn den Gastgeber.

„Meine Leute werden die erforderliche Aufklärung vor dem Einsatz leisten und Ihnen das Ganze als Datenchip zukommen lassen. Ihre Leute gehen dann rein und befestigen die Sprengsätze an den AT-STs und AT-ATs, so dass sie möglichst innerhalb eines Zeitfensters von einer Viertelstunde explodieren."

„Das ist genau die Zeit, die wir brauchen, um zu verschwinden, bevor, die Sturmtruppen munter werden, nehme ich an", mutmaßte Amorrn.

„Das Gelände ist ziemlich weitläufig. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, lange Ankunfts- und Fluchtwege benutzen zu müssen. Aber wenn wir mit unserer Aufklärung fertig sind, könnte sich dieses Zeitfenster noch ändern."

„Haben Sie dabei an bestimmten Sprengstoff gedacht oder sollen wir welchen mitbringen?"

„Den Sprengstoff, Transport und die Verpflegung stellt die Allianz der Rebellen. Ihre Leute brauchen nur die übliche Kleidung und Werkzeuge, Waffen, wie sie für Sabotage eben üblich sind."

Nom Anors Augen weiteten sich. „Die Allianz der Rebellen?"

„Haben Sie auf Dubrillion keine Holo-Net-News gesehen?", wunderte sich Melan.

„Nein", entgegnete Nom Anor kalt. Wie denn auch auf dem Weltschiff? Er stellte sich das Gesicht seines bothanischen Kontaktmanns vor, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, dass er stattdessen mit seinem Vater oder mit Nagme an den drei Abenden, die er sie während seines Urlaubs besucht hatte, auf den üblichen Breitbild-Übertragungssäcken die zentral gelenkte Nachrichtensendung geschaut hatte, die sich mangels weltbewegender politischer Ereignisse an Bord der Weltschiffe darauf beschränkte, Ereignisse aus der langen Geschichte der Yuuzhan Vong zu repetieren. Für gewöhnlich brach diese Historie genau da ab, wo die Yuuzhan Vong ihre Heimatgalaxis verlassen hatten. Nom Anor wusste nichtsdestotrotz, dass eine chronologische Fortführung dieser Geschichtssendung die Eifersüchteleien zwischen Gestalterdomänen, politische Intrigen zwischen den verschiedenen Verwalterdomänen und nicht zuletzt die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen bestimmten Domänen der Kriegerkaste zum Inhalt haben würde – Interne Nachrichten, die nicht unbedingt zur allgemeinen Hebung der Moral beigetragen hätten.

Ansonsten hatte es eine Ansprache von Overlord Shimrra Jamaane gegeben. Nom Anor war dem Herrscher seines Volkes noch nie persönlich begegnet. Shimrra hatte ausdrücklich den Kommandanten Sejon von der Domäne Lian dafür gelobt, dass er sich Verdienste um seine Domäne und den Zusammenhalt der Streitkräfte der Yuuzhan Vong erworben hätte. Als Zeichen für seine außerordentliche Erhöhung hatte Sejon Lian zwei neue Dornenimplantate an den Schultern erhalten. Nagme hatte ihm im Anschluss an die Sendung erzählt, dass Sejon Lian sich seine Verdienste dadurch erworben hatte, dass er eine Einheit der Domäne Hul aufgerieben hatte, deren Yorik-ets während einer Übung mit denen der Domäne Lian aneinandergeraten waren, wodurch die Übung derart eskaliert war, dass es zahlreiche Tote gegeben hatte. Sejon Lian hatte daraufhin die Übung abbrechen lassen und eine Verlustrechnung aufgestellt, wobei er sich als derart gnädig erzeigt hatte, anstatt von Rache für das seiner Meinung nach ungebührliche Verhalten der Domäne Hul eine materielle Kompensation derselben zu akzeptieren.

„Und so ist Kommandant Sejon Lian zu einem leuchtenden Beispiel für die Tapferkeit, aber auch Umsicht unserer Krieger geworden", hatte Shimrra seine Ansprache beendet.

Nom Anor hatte sich nach dieser Ansprache gefragt, ob die regenbogenbunten Augen des Overlords auch in Natura so strahlten wie auf dem Bildschirm.

„Meist sind sie rot", hatte Nagme neben ihm gezwitschert.

„Die sind aber nicht echt, oder?", hatte Nom Anor seine Geliebte gefragt.

„Das sind ganz spezielle Mqaaq'it-Implantate, mit denen der Overlord sogar ultraviolettes Licht sehen kann. Dieses Paar wurde vor Jahrzehnten von einem Gestalter angefertigt, der seitdem verschollen ist", hatte Nagme zurückgeraunt und damit das Thema beendet.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", gab Amorrn dem Bothaner zur Antwort. „Ich bräuchte drei Tage, bis ich meine Leute zusammengetrommelt habe." Er lächelte breit, ohne seine Zähne zu zeigen. „Aber ja doch, das machen wir gerne."

Die Dunkelheit war über jene Seite des Planeten Kothlis hereingebrochen, welche die Infiltratoren heimzusuchen gedachten. Der rote Dunst, der die Luft dieses Planeten beherrschte, war zu einem karmesinroten Vorhang geworden, unterhalb welchem das Shuttle der Rebellen inmitten des vor Leben strotzenden Waldes niederging. Das Imperium hatte mitten in dieser Lunge von Kothlis eine schnurgerade Bresche geschlagen, an deren Ende ein exakt quadratisches, abgeholztes Gelände betoniert worden war, um dort genau einhundert AT-STs und zwanzig AT-ATs abzustellen. Von oben sah das Gebiet aus, als hätte man mitten in den prallen Waldleben ein Quadrat des Todes fallen lassen.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich zur Befreiungsbewegung gekommen?", fragte Grask, der bothanische Einsatzleiter, seine neuen Leute.

Nom Anor hatte es geschafft, fünf Söldner aufzutreiben, ihnen einheitlich blaue Overalls zu verschaffen, so dass sie als vorgebliche Befreiungsbewegung ein halbwegs einheitliches Bild abgaben. Jetzt schauten sich der Rodianer und die vier Menschen kurz an, bevor Quens, der Rodianer, anfing zu erzählen. „Das Imperium unterdrückt uns. Mein Bruder wurde von Sturmtruppen erschossen, weil er ohne Genehmigung Meilooruns auf dem Markt verkauft hatte."

Nom Anor grinste in sich hinein. _Wie glaubhaft Quens doch lügen konnte._ Sein Bruder war in Wahrheit von der Schwarzen Sonne erschossen worden, weil er auf Ord Mantell im Auftrag einer lokalen Jizzer-Gruppe in einem Gebiet mit Spice gedealt hatte, welches ausgewiesenes Revier der Schwarzen Sonne war. Er schaute zu dem Bothaner, dessen Fell sich bei dieser rührseligen Geschichte mit den Meilooruns sträubte. _Sehr gut!_

„Und Sie, Amorrn?", wandte sich Grask an den ihn beobachtenden Yuuzhan Vong.

„Ich hasse es, wie das Imperium mit diesen technologischen Monstrositäten die Bevölkerung dieser Galaxis unterdrückt." _Obgleich die Unterdrückung mit rein organischen Monstrositäten mindestens genauso effektiv sein wird … mindestens._

Grask lächelte. „Dann müssen Sie ja auch gejubelt haben, als der Todesstern explodierte."

Nom Anor erwiderte das Lächeln. „Jubeln trifft es schon ganz gut."

Sie waren zehn Kilometer von ihrem Ziel entfernt gelandet, um zu verhindern, dass die optischen und infrarotverstärkten Sensoren, die auf dem Zaun und den vier Wachtürmen des imperialen Quadrats angebracht waren, sie erfassen konnten. Außerdem befand sich an ihrem Landepunkt der Eingang eines Tunnels, einer von mehreren Tunneln, die die Bothaner in den Welten, die sie beherrschten oder interessierten, gegraben hatten, um sich entweder zu verstecken oder einen Feind zu überraschen so wie jetzt. Und nachdem das Imperium dieses Quadrat der Schande auf Kothlis errichtet hatte, hatte Koth Melan die Order erteilt, den Tunnel zu erweitern und mit einer neuen Abzweigung zu versehen.

Die siebenköpfige Schar hatte eine Tür durchquert, deren andere Seite perfekt die facettierte Wand des Abwasserkanalschachts imitierte, welche ihr Zugang zum Ziel war. Nur noch dreißig Meter und sie hatten die Tür erreicht, die nach oben hinaus führte. Grask schaute auf sein Komlink. Einige Minuten vergingen, dann ertönte ein Piepton in einer rhythmischen Sequenz, die der Bothaner zu kennen schien.

„Wir haben freie Bahn", verkündete Grask. „Gerade haben die Sturmtruppler ihren routinemäßigen Rundgang durch das Lager beendet und sind in ihre Baracken zurückgekehrt. Wir haben zwanzig Minuten bis zum nächsten Patrouillenrundgang. Heizen wir den Imps etwas ein!"

Amorrn half Grask, die schwere Falltür zu öffnen, die im Boden eines Lagers eingelassen war, in welchem Ersatzteile und Batteriezellen für die hundert AT-STs und zwanzig AT-ATs herumlagen. Der Infiltrator, der vorher auf dem Gelände Aufklärung betrieben hatte, hatte festgestellt, dass sich in diesem Lager so gut wie nie jemand aufhielt, schon gar nicht in der Nacht, noch dazu ohne Kampfhandlungen. Das Öffnen der Falltür war vor allem deshalb so schwer gewesen, weil auf ihr einige leere, doch recht gewichtige Paletten lagen.

„Immerhin haben sie keinen kaputten AT-ST darauf abgestellt", meinte Grask trocken.

„Dann wäre der eben als erster dran gewesen", erwiderte Amorrn.

„Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, Jungs", sagte der Leiter der Operation.

Sie gingen zur Tür, welche zu jener gigantischen Halle führte, in welcher die AT-STs und die AT-ATs standen. Sie war sogar unverschlossen – ein Umstand, der Amorrn misstrauisch dreinschauen ließ.

„Damit man von innen immer rauskommt", erklärte Grask.

Also gingen sie per simplen Knopfdruck durch die Tür. Die riesige Halle tat sich vor ihnen auf und dort standen vor ihnen die AT-ATs und weiter hinten die AT-STs in Reih und Glied. Grask drehte sich um, um eine Kiste zu schnappen, die neben der Tür lag, und sie mit dem Fuß zwischen die beiden geöffneten Türflügel zu schieben.

„Dann los, an die Arbeit."

Amorrn, Quens und die vier menschlichen Befreiungsbewegungskämpfer schwärmten aus, um die Sprengladungen an je zwei diagonal gelegenen Füßen der zwanzig AT-ATs zu befestigen, was laut Berechnung reichen musste, um die vierbeinigen Kolosse kollabieren zu lassen. Es dauerte etwa zehn Minuten, bis die Sprengladungen genau an dem Gelenk platziert worden waren, welches den Fuß mit dem eigentlichen Bein verband, so dass die Kettenreaktion stattfinden würde.

Sie huschten weiter zu den hundert AT-STs. Die imperialen Kampfläufer auf zwei Beinen würden nicht so einfach funktionsunfähig werden, wenn man lediglich ihre Beine umknicken lassen würde. Also wurden die Sprengladungen vermittels Harpunen an die Unterseite des Rumpfes geschossen, wo sie dank Magnethaftung haften blieben.

_Noch zwei Minuten – und noch zwanzig der verdammten Maschinen auf den zwei Beinen_!

Amorrn benutzte zum ersten Mal die Harpunenwerfer, um die Sprengladungen in jener luftigen Höhe von acht Metern über dem Boden anzubringen.

„Chef, die Dinger hier scheinen nicht magnetisch zu sein", hörte er von der Seite die Stimme eines Menschen.

Nom Anor nahm die Abscheulichkeiten in Augenschein. Tatsächlich hatten diese AT-STs eine andere Farbe als die übrigen. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sie genau deshalb so konstruiert worden waren, um derartige magnetische Haftung von Sprengfallen zu vereiteln.

Noch fünfzig Sekunden – und zehn dieses neuen Typs.

„Gib mal her", sagte Nom Anor. „Ihr könnt schon zurückgehen. Bin gleich bei euch."

Er holte eine gelbliche, undefinierbare Masse aus seiner Tasche und strich sie an eine Seite des Sprengsatzes. Dann holte er aus und warf den Sprengsatz an der unbestrichenen Seite eigenhändig nach oben an die Unterseite des AT-ST. Mit weiteren Sprengsätzen verfuhr er genauso. Nom Anor wusste, dass ihm das Vergnügen versagt sein würde, zuzuschauen, wie sich das Blorash-Gelee dort oben am AT-ST ausbreiten und sein Fixierungswerk verrichten würde. Normalerweise benutzten Krieger seines Volkes diese biologische Substanz, um Feinde am Boden an Ort und Stelle festzuhalten, um sie einfacher erledigen zu können. Jetzt war das Blorash-Gelee eben oben. Wenn diese und die übrigen Sprengladungen explodieren würden, dann würde in dem Chaos eh niemand …

„Was hat er denn vor?", fragte Grask die Freiheitsbewegungskämpfer, die mit ihm an der Tür zum Lager auf Amorrn warteten.

Quens zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat gesagt, dass er diesen neuen Typ AT-STs übernimmt und uns weggeschickt." Er wies mit seiner grünen, saugnapfbewehrten Hand auf Amorrn, dessen schwarze Kluft ab und an zwischen den noch stehenden gewaltigen Beinen der AT-ATs aufblitzte.

„Fierfek! Das sollte kein Selbstmordkommando werden!", fluchte der Bothaner und hantierte an seinem Komlink herum. Allein, Amorrn ging nicht ran.

Also hinterließ er eine Nachricht. „Amorrn! Das reicht! Lassen Sie das und kommen Sie sofort zurück! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Nom Anor kalkulierte. Noch zehn Sekunden. _Phahg!_ Für den letzten Auswuchs an Sünde reichte die Zeit nicht mehr. Sein Komlink piepte. Er ging nicht ran. Er wusste, was Grask von ihm wollte und rannte zurück zur Lagertür. Sie war bereits halb geschlossen und hatte die Metallkiste, die Grask zwischen die beiden Flügel geklemmt hatte, halb zerquetscht. Nom Anor schaute in verärgerte lilane Augen, die darauf warteten, dass der schwarzgekleidete Mitkämpfer ebenfalls über die Kiste durch die Tür sprang, bevor sie sich wieder schließen würde.

Der siebenköpfige Sabotagetrupp verließ die Basis, wie er gekommen war. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, die sie durch den Tunnel sprinteten, war eine dumpfe Erschütterung wahrzunehmen.

Nom Anor grinste. „Noch eine Minute bis zur neuen Patrouille."

Die anderen lachten, auch Grask, wenngleich der immer noch sauer wegen Amorrns Verzögerung ihres Abgangs schien.

Als Sturmtruppler Tobis mit vier Kameraden seinen Patrouillenrundgang durch das Lager auf Kothlis unternahm, war zunächst alles wie immer. Sie hatten gerade den Hangar mit den Speedern und die Waffenkammer inspiziert, wo die Blaster und Sprengladungen lagerten, um nun ihren Weg ins Lager der AT-ATs und AT-STs fortzusetzen. Sie waren vielleicht noch zwanzig Meter von dem gewaltigen Tor entfernt, hinter welchem die zwanzig AT-ATs und hundert AT-STs standen, als es geschah. Die gesamte Wand, in welcher die Tür eingelassen war, löste sich auf. Gesteinsbrocken schossen der weißgerüsteten Patrouille entgegen. Colonel Tobis zückte sein Komlink, um Verstärkung anzufordern, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, den Knopf zu drücken, denn nur eine halbe Sekunde später fiel der Rumpf des AT-AT auf die fünf Soldaten nieder, welcher zuvor die Wand der ihn beherbergenden Halle vernichtet hatte.

„Sagen Sie mal, Amorrn", begann Grask, nachdem sich ihr Raumschiff in den Orbit von Kothlis erhoben hatte, „was haben Sie denn dort hinten eigentlich noch getrieben?"

„Habe die übrigen nichtmagnetischen AT-STs vernichtet."

„Wie haben Sie das angestellt?"

„Hatte einen Spezialkleber dabei, um die Sprengsätze oben zu platzieren."

Quens' runde Facettenaugen glitzerten. „Kann ich den mal sehen, Chef?"

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Habe alles aufgebraucht, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen."

Grask wollte etwas erwidern, als sein Komlink summte. Nom Anor hörte den Bothaner etwas in seiner Muttersprache reden, während er hinaus in die Nacht schaute, wo die Flammen zu sehen waren, die unter dem rötlichen Dunst der Atmosphäre von Kothlis aus dem teilweise zerstörten Quadrat der Zerstörung hervorschlugen und in dieser Färbung umso alarmierender wirkten. _Schon bald werde ich mir einen ganz besonderen Spaß gönnen._

Das Schiff ruckelte etwas, als es in den Hyperraum sprang. Nom Anor schaute dabei zu, wie sich die Sterne des Realraumes in die silbernen Fäden des Dunkelraums verzogen. Klammheimlich genoss der Yuuzhan Vong das gleichmäßige Brummen des Raumschiffs, welches sie in die im Gegensatz zu Kothlis relative Sicherheit von Bothawui brachte._ Was für ein Paradoxon, dass wir mit dieser seelenlosen Maschine hierher kamen und jetzt wieder damit flüchten, weil wir andere Maschinen zerstört haben._

Sie landeten in Bothawui-City und es war auch schon das Empfangskomitee zur Stelle. Nom Anor konnte eine Bothanerin sehen, welche die typische Kluft der Jedi trug, mitsamt dem Lichtschwert am breiten Gürtel ihrer Tracht.

Koth Melan breitete die Arme aus, um Grask zu begrüßen, bevor er sich den übrigen Mitgliedern des Sabotagekommandos zuwandte. „Schön, dass ihr wieder zurück seid. Eigentlich wollte ja Prinzessin Leia kommen, aber sie ist gerade verhindert. Aber Meqel Saav'etu, eine Jedi von der Allianz, wird sie hier würdig vertreten."

„Die Basis des Imperiums auf Kothlis war nicht nur für uns Bothaner schon lange ein Ärgernis", begann die Jedi. „Dank ihres Einsatzes ist dieser Sektor jetzt für die Rebellion etwas sicherer geworden, zumindest für einige Zeit, bis das Imperium sich wieder gesammelt hat. Aber auch wir werden in dieser Zeit nicht untätig bleiben."

Sie holte ein Päckchen aus einer Tasche hervor und übergab es Grask. „Die Allianz weiß fähige Kämpfer immer zu schätzen."

Ihr Landsmann öffnete das Päckchen und es kamen Credits zum Vorschein, die er in sieben gleiche Teile teilte und an Amorrn und die Mitglieder von dessen Freiheitsbewegung verteilte.

Nom Anor lächelte. „Wir danken der Allianz." _Dafür, dass sie uns sogar noch dafür bezahlt, Maschinen zu zerstören._

Meqel Saav'etu und Koth Melan gingen etwas von der Gruppe fort, auf Anregung der Jedi, wie Nom Anor erkannte. Unter seiner Ooglith-Maske spitzte er seine langen Ohren, um zu vernehmen, dass es um ihn ging. Er hatte während seiner politischen Schulung für Borsk Fey'lya genügend rudimentäre Kenntnisse des Bothanischen erlangt, um zu hören, wie die Jedi dem Geheimdienstmann sagte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmen würde.

„Kann Amorrn nicht in der Macht spüren", hörte er Saav'etu wie von weiter Ferne sagen. „ … noch nie passiert…."

Nom Anor wurde unbehaglich zumute. Bislang hatte er in seiner Ooglith-Maskierung keinerlei Argwohn erregt. Was sah diese Jedi, was die anderen nicht sahen?

„… bislang zuverlässig …", hörte er Koth Melan antworten.

Erst einmal gut. Es gab nur wenige Machtnutzer in der Galaxis. Und Koth Melan war für ihn vorerst wichtiger als eine Jedi, die er erst einmal gesehen hatte und womöglich nie wieder sehen würde.

„… wie ein seelenloser Droide …", redete die Jedi weiter.

Nom Anor zuckte zusammen. Hatte ihn die Jedi gerade mit einem verabscheuungswürdigen Droiden verglichen?

„… werde mal nachhaken …", hörte er Koth Melan antworten.

Natürlich! Das Wort einer hergelaufenen Jedi galt mehr als seines! Nom Anor überlegte, ob Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luke Skywalker _es_ womöglich damals vor knapp einem Klekket ebenfalls gespürt hatten. Aber damals in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina waren andere Dinge wichtig gewesen. Gut, dass er damals den Aqualishaner in jene Provokation gelockt hatte, was die beiden Machtnutzer genügend abgelenkt hatte.

Nom Anor schaute auf die Credits, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. Sein Anteil – er hatte plötzlich einen schlechten Beigeschmack.

༺═────────────═༻

Seine Stimmung hob sich etwas, als er wieder allein in seinem Apartment war. Nachdem er sich seines Ooglith-Hüllers entledigt hatte, griff er zu seinem Komlink, um dort die Aufnahme aufzurufen, die die Wanze für ihn angefertigt hatte, die er am Bein des letzten, intakten AT-STs befestigt hatte. Er musste die fünf Minuten warten, die er und der Trupp durch den Tunnel gelaufen waren, bis die Erschütterung begonnen hatte, die sie alle gefühlt hatten.

Der erste AT-AT knickte um, sein stählernes Knöchelgelenk eine feuerspuckende Wunde. Das Sichtfenster der Wanze wurde vom riesigen Leib des verendenden Kolosses verdeckt, aber der Ton lief ungebrochen weiter und verkündete die Vernichtung weiterer technologischer Scheußlichkeiten des Imperiums. Der Spaß dauerte ganze achtzehn Minuten, dann wurde es stiller im Hangar, während ein angenehmes Knistern der immer noch wütenden Flammen Nom Anors Herz erfreute.

Er erhob sich und holte zwei Villips aus dem Schrank. Er überlegte kurz, dann entschied er sich, seinen Vorgesetzten später zu kontaktieren und streichelte den kleineren Villip solange, bis er sich umstülpte. Nagmes feingeschnittenes Gesicht erschien über der Öffnung.

„Nom! Wie schön, dich zu sehen."

„Wärst du hier, dann könntest du noch mehr sehen."

Sie kicherte. „Ich weiß."

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich und ein paar Leute haben heute mehrere technologische Schandflecke ausgelöscht. Und wir wurden gar dafür bezahlt."

Ihre schwarzen Augen füllten sich mit Schadenfreude. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn sie herausfinden, wen sie da bezahlt haben. Du hast also eine Aufnahme davon gemacht?"

Nom Anor nickte. „Ja, habe ich. Allerdings mit schändlicher Technologie. Alles andere wäre zu auffällig gewesen."

„Natürlich. Trotzdem werde ich es mir ansehen. Und im Übrigen kann ich dir sagen, dass der Antrag auf Mittelbewilligung für die Erweiterung meines Labors genehmigt wurde. Danke, dass du mir den ganzen Formularkram abgenommen hast. Das hält mich ansonsten immer so vom Gestalten ab."

Er lächelte. „Das habe ich gerne getan. Es gibt da etwas, was mir Sorgen bereitet."

„Was denn?"

„Diese Jedi, von denen ich dir erzählt habe … Sie können uns in der sogenannten Macht nicht spüren."

„Was ist diese Macht eigentlich?"

„Die Jedi sagen, es handelt sich dabei um ein Energiefeld, das alles durchdringt, das sich in dieser Galaxis befindet, nur nicht uns Yuuzhan Vong. Besagte Jedi hat sich mit jemandem über mich unterhalten und wenn sich das weiter herumspricht und jemand dem nachgeht, dann könnte das die Pläne für unser Volk ruinieren."

„Dann darfst du den Jedi eben nicht mehr über den Weg laufen."

„Zumindest nicht in einer kleinen Gruppe. Ich dachte ja, es gäbe nur noch einen von ihnen, aber offensichtlich gibt es doch noch mehr von der Sorte."

„Du wirst schon auf dich aufpassen, Nom."

„Ja, das werde ich."

༺═────────────═༻

Korsb Lery'lya hatte nach dem Vorfall bei Botha IV einen Monat lang den Asteroidenring um Bothawui verschärfter Beobachtung unterzogen – ohne Ergebnis.

„Was haben Sie denn auch erwartet?", sagte sein Chef zu ihm. „Wenn es sich wirklich um ein Geheimprojekt handelt, dann wollten sie nicht entdeckt werden und meiden dieses System jetzt. Dieser Schiffstyp ist bislang völlig unbekannt. Die Raumhafenbehörde unseres Planeten hat sowohl der ExGal-Gesellschaft als auch dem ISB Meldung erstattet. Was aus Ihrem Fund wird, liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand."

„Aber es gab ein Feuergefecht!", begehrte Korsb auf und sein rötliches Fell sträubte sich.

„Nein, es gab kein Feuergefecht", widersprach der Chef. „Ein Feuergefecht wäre es gewesen, wenn beide Seiten Schüsse ausgetauscht hätten. Bei dem Vorfall vor einem Monat jedoch wurde das unbekannte Objekt lediglich beschossen, ohne das Feuer zu erwidern. Es gab noch nicht einmal irgendeinen Funkkontakt, also haben wir außer ein paar netten Bildern gar nichts!"

„Aber Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass es sich bei dem Vorfall über Botha IV um einen Einzelfall handelt? Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich der einzige bin, der so etwas beobachtet hat."

„Das mag ja sein", räumte der Chef ein, „aber ich werde mir jedenfalls nicht die Hände verbrennen und deswegen beim ISB nachhaken. Wenn Sie Lust haben, rufen Sie doch einfach die ExGal an. Ich nehme an, dort sitzen genügend Spinner herum, die zu viel Zeit haben, um in derartige Zwischenfälle eine ganz großartige Bedeutung hineinzulesen."

Nachdem Korsb das Büro seines Chefs verlassen hatte, folgte er dessen Ratschlag. Die freundliche Dame von der Vermittlung der ExGal-Gesellschaft verband ihn mit einer zuständigen Mitarbeiterin.

„Außenposten ExGal4 Belkadan, mein Name ist Hellna Tomri, Zuständigkeitsbereich Extragalaktische Objekte, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich bin Korsb Lery'lya von der Bothastar-Gesellschaft auf Bothawui. Wir haben vor einem Monat ein seltsames Flugobjekt über dem Mond Botha IV gesichtet und Ihnen Bericht erstattet. Ich wollte wissen, ob Sie damit etwas anfangen konnten und ob es noch mehr dieser Zwischenfälle in unserer Galaxis gegeben hat."

Hellna Tomris Gesicht zeigte ein bitteres Lächeln." Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sie sind in der Tat der zehnte, der so etwas meldet."

„Immerhin."

„Der zehnte innerhalb von fünfzig Jahren, wohlgemerkt. Aber leider ist die Politik unserer derzeitigen Regierung ja derart, dass erst geschossen und dann geredet wird. Da ist es kein Wunder, dass extragalaktischen Besucher gleich wieder umkehren und nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben wollen."

„Extragalaktisch? Sie glauben, dass sie aus einer anderen Galaxis kommen?"

Tomri holte tief Luft, um etwas weiter auszuholen. „Eines dieser Schiffe wurde dabei beobachtet, wie es jenseits der Grenze unserer Galaxis verschwand. Das ist jedoch bereits dreißig Jahre her. Eine Verfolgung ergab jedoch keine weiteren Erkenntnisse. Diese Schiffe sehen immer so ähnlich aus wie Asteroiden. Und es ist unmöglich, Funkkontakt mit ihnen herzustellen. Also nehmen wir an, dass sie uns einfach nicht verstehen. Und wenn sie immer fliehen, anstatt sich zu erkennen zu geben, dann scheint es sich um eine extrem scheue und friedfertige Spezies zu handeln, die lieber unentdeckt leben möchte, anstatt sich Leuten wie beispielsweise Darth Vader zu erkennen zu geben."

Korsbs rechte Hand umklammerte die Armlehne, die sie bislang locker umschlang, etwas fester. „Aber wenn sie so friedfertig sind, was wollen sie dann hier?"

Tomris Miene wurde rätselhaft. „Das ist eine gute Frage, die sich nur beantworten lässt, wenn sich diese Leute uns freiwillig zu erkennen geben. Und wenn das erste dieser Schiffe bereits vor fünfzig Jahren gesichtet und uns gemeldet wurde - wer weiß, wie viele Jahre es noch braucht, bis wir sie aus ihren Asteroidenhäusern hervorlocken können – möglichst, ohne dabei von Schusswaffen Gebrauch zu machen."

Des Bothaners Stirn runzelte sich. „Ja, das wäre wünschenswert."

Meqel Saav'etu hatte sich bislang vergeblich bemüht, sich mit Borsk Fey'lya zu treffen. Die Überlebende der Order 66 hatte immer gehofft, auch in der bothanischen Politik einen Fürsprecher zu finden, mit dem sie genauso gut zusammenarbeiten konnte wie früher mit Bail Organa. Aber jetzt war der Senator von Alderaan tot – vernichtet mitsamt seinem Heimatplaneten und Borsk Fey'lya erfand immer neue Ausreden, warum er keine Zeit für ein Treffen mit ihr finden konnte. Aber offensichtlich hatte der erfolgreiche Einsatz der Partisanen der Rebellen auf Kothlis einen Sinneswandel bewirkt. Borsk hatte sie kontaktiert und höchstpersönlich um ein Treffen gebeten, um mit ihr unter vier Augen über die Möglichkeiten der Zusammenarbeit mit der Rebellenallianz und vor allem mit den Jedi zu reden. Natürlich würde sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen, solange sie noch auf ihrem Heimatplaneten weilte.

Das Sommerhaus von Borsk Fey'lya lag an einem See, der jetzt in der Abendsonne rötlich schimmerte. Alles war ruhig und friedlich, wenn man einmal von den Fischen absah, die gelegentlich aus dem trägen Wasser sprangen. Meqel Saav'etu legte trotz oder gerade wegen dieser Idylle ihre rotbraune Hand an den Griff ihres Lichtschwertes. Sicher, das Imperium ließ Bothawui schon seit Jahren in Ruhe, aber vielleicht auch nur, weil dann genau die Informationen ungehindert flossen, die der ISB anzapfen konnte, damit die Vollstrecker des Imperators und Vaders später umso effektiver zuschlagen würden.

Meqel verbannte die negativen Gedanken aus ihrem Hirn. Sie hatte jetzt den Zaun erreicht, welcher den Garten und das darin aufragende zweistöckige Haus umgab. Hinter einer Fensterscheibe konnte sie Borsk Fey'lyas Silhouette erkennen. Den Schattenumrissen nach zu urteilen saß der Senator gerade in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel und las in einer Zeitung oder Illustrierten. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und klingelte. Der Schatten von Borsk Fey'lya stand auf, um zur Tür zu gehen und kurze Zeit später ertönte der Summer, der es der Jedi erlaubte, die Gartenzauntür aufzudrücken. Sie schritt die drei Stufen zur Haustür hinan und die Tür wurde für sie geöffnet. Sie sah Borsks Fey'lya im Türrahmen stehen und fragte sich, wieso sie sich überhaupt Sorgen gemacht hatte.

„Willkommen in meinem Sommerhaus", sagte Borsk mit seiner tiefen, melodischen Stimme und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Meqel Saav'etu trat über die Türschwelle in den nur spärlich beleuchteten Flur und auf einmal geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.

Die Tür hinter ihr wurde zugeknallt und sie selbst durch die Macht, die sie nur zu gut kannte, von den Füßen gehoben und durch den Flur gezogen. Sie rang nach Luft und riss die lilanen Augen auf, um nach ihrem Gastgeber zu sehen, der von dem Sog ebenfalls erwischt worden war und nun vornüber auf dem rot-braun gemusterten Flurteppich lag. Der Senator lag ganz still dort unten und traute sich nicht, zu ihr aufzuschauen, die sie in der Luft hing – im Würgegriff der Macht.

„Haben wir dich – Jedi!", hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrer Muttersprache.

Meqel hob ihren Blick, um einen schwarzen Speziesgenossen zu sehen, dessen braune Augen sie fixierten, während er seine rechte Hand in der gekrümmten Klaue ausgestreckt hielt, die so typisch für die Dunkle Seite der Macht war. An der Hüfte trug ihr Peiniger das für die Inquisitoren typische Doppellichtschwert mit dem charakteristischen Kreis um den Griff herum. Neben ihm stand ein weiterer Inquisitor, dessen Spezies sie durch dessen Maske und die Handschuhe nicht einordnen konnte, aber offenbar war auch er humanoid.

„Es gibt doch immer wieder besorgte Bürger, die uns kontaktieren, wenn sie einen Jedi sehen", sagte der Bothaner und gab mit der anderen Hand seinem Kumpan ein Zeichen.

Der Maskierte trat vor und aktivierte eine Hälfte seiner Waffe. Die rote Klinge schoss mit einem heiseren Zischen hervor und der Inquisitor verlor keine Zeit. Meqel Saav'etus Blick war auf Borsk gerichtet, während sich die Sith-Klinge in ihr Herz bohrte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen! Borsk Fey'lya mochte keine Jedi, weil ihre Zunft schlecht für seine Karriere als Politiker im Imperium war.

„Borsk – haben Sie …?"

Ihre Stimme versagte – und Borsk Fey'lya rührte sich immer noch nicht, sondern lag weiterhin bewegungslos auf dem Flur. Sie konnte seine Angst spüren. Vielleicht hatte er das gar nicht gewollt. Und trotzdem, er hatte sie eingeladen und die beiden Inquisitoren waren auch dagewesen.

Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass auch der Mann namens Amorrn etwas mit dem Meuchelmord zu tun haben könnte. Er war ihr seltsam vorgekommen. Es gab ja mittlerweile genügend Machtnutzer, die ihre Machtpräsenz so gut verschleiern konnten, dass sie anderen Machtnutzern nicht auffielen.

Aber dass jemand gleich seine gesamte Lebenspräsenz in der Macht verbarg wie dieser Amorrn? Aber das wäre dumm. Also war es höchstwahrscheinlich so, dass Amorrn schlicht etwas fehlte. Das hatte sie so noch nie erlebt. Wenn sie das Treffen mit Borsk Fey'lya nicht gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie Leia oder Luke Skywalker über dieses seltsame Phänomen informiert. Hätte sie? Vielleicht … vielleicht aber auch nicht … es gab schließlich Wichtigeres …

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor öffnete endlich das Päckchen, welches ihm Koth Melan für Wuher mitgegeben hatte. Es enthielt einen Thermaldetonator. Er erinnerte sich an eines der Gespräche, welches er, damals noch als Wuher, mit Koth Melan in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina geführt hatte. Der Bothaner hatte damals gemeint, es würde eine Weile dauern, ehe er ihm ein Exemplar dieser kugelförmigen Waffe beschaffen könnte. Jetzt hatte Koth sogar eine kleine Liste mit zuverlässigen Lieferanten dazugelegt. Sehr nützlich! Er würde sich erkenntlich zeigen – später, wenn sein bothanischer Kontaktmann am allerwenigsten damit rechnen würde.

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück ins Hier und jetzt. Er wusste, dass er sich verdächtig machen würde, wenn er Bothawui jetzt verlassen würde. Also beschloss er, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten. Er rief Koth Melan an.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sein Kontaktmann.

„Es geht um Wuher", begann Nom Anor. „Ich habe versucht, ihn zu erreichen, aber er scheint sich quasi in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Sein Komlink ist zwar noch aktiv, aber es geht nur der Anrufbeantworter dran. Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Das sollten Sie auch. Kommen Sie doch bitte in mein Büro."

Nom Anor erschien pünktlich im Büro der Bothanischen Handelsmission, deren Generalkonsul Koth Melan war.

„Schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Amorrn. Ich habe mir genau wie Sie Sorgen um Wuher gemacht. Und ich habe die Daten Ihres Urlaubs auf Dubrillion gecheckt, aber dort sind Sie nie angekommen. Wo waren Sie?"

Nom Anor lächelte. „Natürlich war ich auf Dubrillion. Nur eben nicht in jener Pension. Ich musste eine falsche Fährte legen – wegen der Aktivitäten der Befreiungsbewegung. Und selbst, wenn man die falsche Anmeldung entlarven würde, käme niemand auf den Gedanken, dass ich mich trotz alledem auf Dubrillion aufhalte."

„Das ist schlau von Ihnen eingefädelt, Amorrn, aber könnte Wuher jetzt sein?"

Nom Anor riss die blauen Augen auf. „Ich glaube fast, Sie wissen darüber mehr als ich."

„Ich habe in Chalmuns Raumhafencantina angerufen. Die Barfrau hat lediglich eine aufs Band gesprochene Kündigung seines Jobs dort in der Cantina gehört, deren Ursprung sich jedoch nicht zurückverfolgen ließ. Wissen Sie, was seltsam ist?"

Nom Anor lächelte vorsichtig. „Sie werden es mir gleich sagen."

„Ich habe von Wuher eine ähnliche Nachricht erhalten, dass ich mich in Zukunft an Sie, Amorrn wenden soll, wenn irgendetwas ist. Dank ihrer langen Abwesenheit ist Ihnen sicherlich auch entgangen, dass ich in der Zwischenzeit zum Leiter unsers bothanischen Spionagenetzwerkes gewählt wurde."

Nom Anor dachte darüber nach, was diese Vermengung zweier grundverschiedener Informationen wohl bedeuten könnte. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen."

Koth Melan lächelte breit. „Genauso hätte es Wuher auch gesagt."

Nom Anor hob eine blonde Braue seiner Ooglith-Maske. War sein wichtigster Kontaktmann gerade dabei, ihn zu enttarnen?

„Dann suchen Sie nach Spuren!", forderte er. „Wuher war auch mein Freund. Und ich möchte wissen, was mit ihm geschah."

Melan verschränkte die Hände vor dem Schoß. „Das ehrt Sie. Wissen Sie, ich habe bereits Erkundigungen eingezogen und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass es über Ihr Leben, Amorrn, wohl ausreichend Daten und Belege gibt, aber keine Zeugen, die Sie aus der Vergangenheit kennen. Sie sagten mir einst, Ihre Eltern hätten auf Geonosis gelebt, wo sie vom Imperium infolge der Säuberungsaktion gegen die Geonosianer getötet wurden. Wie praktisch so ein Genozid doch manchmal sein kann, denn er eröffnet einem ein neues Leben."

„Aber Koth, das ist infam!", ereiferte sich Nom Anor. „Der Verlust meiner Eltern hat mich schwer genug getroffen!"

„Amorrn, wir alle haben etwas zu verbergen. Manche Dinge sind verzeihlich, andere nicht. Ich frage Sie das jetzt nur einmal: Haben Sie Wuher getötet?"

Nom Anor bemühte sich, seine Erleichterung über diese Frage so gut es ging zu verbergen. Sich jetzt erneut zu ereifern, würde hingegen übertrieben wirken.

„Nein!", sagte er so schlicht und ergreifend, wie er eben konnte.

Koth Melans braune Augen bohrten sich in die blauen Nom Anors, dann wurde sein Blick weicher. „Ich bin froh, das zu hören, Amorrn. Und ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie wegen Wuhers Verschwinden von selbst zu mir gekommen sind. Ich werde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um die Umstände seines Verschwindens aufzuklären, das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Er reichte ihm die Hand und Amorrn schlug ein.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Vorerst nicht", erwiderte der Bothaner, berührte Nom Anor leicht am Ellbogen und führte ihn derart zur Tür. „Aber die Aktion auf Kothlis war ein voller Erfolg. Es kam sogar im Holo-Net. Das Imperium droht mit einer Bestrafungsaktion plus dem Wink an die Bevölkerung, die Angreifer zu denunzieren, um eine fette Belohnung vom Imperium zu kassieren."

Nom Anor seufzte nicht allzu theatralisch. „Und wieder einmal wird an die niedersten Instinkte des Pöbels appelliert."

„Genau das ist auch gestern Nacht geschehen", sagte Melan in plötzlicher Härte.

Nom Anor, der schon die Hand auf der Türklinke hatte, drehte sich überrascht um.

„Meqel Saav'etu – die einzige bothanische Jedi, welche die Order 66 überlebt hat, wurde gestern im Sommerhaus von Borsk Fey'lya tot aufgefunden."

Nom Anor erstarrte für eine Mikrosekunde. _Es war also noch nicht vorbei!_ Nicht, dass er diese Wendung nicht einkalkuliert hätte. Solche dramatischen Dinge wurden Verdächtigen gerne buchstäblich zwischen Tür und Angel vor die Füße geknallt, um ihre ungefilterte Reaktion zu testen. Gut, dass ihm Yun-Harla das Talent für genau solche Spielchen ebenfalls in die Wiege gelegt hatte – oder waren es doch eher die Gene seiner Verwaltereltern?

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er.

„Meinen Ermittlungen zufolge hat Borsk Fey'lya selbst um dieses Treffen gebeten. _Ihm_ ist dabei auch gar nichts passiert", setzte Koth bitter hinzu.

„Und weiß man schon etwas über den Mörder?"

Koth Melan dachte einen Augenblick nach. Nom Anor mutmaßte, dass er eine andere Antwort als diese Frage erwartet hatte und sich jetzt eine neue Verhörtaktik zurechtlegte.

„Meqel Saav'etu war eine Jedi", schnaubte Koth. „Natürlich gibt es da keinerlei offiziellen Polizeibericht."

„Dann wird sich Borsk Fey'lya hüten, sich irgendwie dazu zu äußern", meinte Nom Anor. „Immerhin wurde eine Jedi getötet. Das kann nicht jeder x-beliebige Söldner tun."

„Sie sagen es, Amorrn", sagte Melan grimmig. „Meine Ermittlungen besagen, dass Meqel Saav'etu durch ein Lichtschwert zu Tode kam. Also stecken die Roten Schwerter des Imperiums dahinter!"

Nom Anor nickte stumm.

„Ich werde unsere einzige Jedi-Hoffnung rächen!", verkündete Koth Melan und in seinen braunen Augen loderte der Rachegedanke klar erkennbar auf.

Nom Anor nickte zuversichtlich. „Ja, das werden Sie."

„Und ich werde auch meinen Vater rächen! Und Wuher, falls ihm etwas zugestoßen sein sollte."

„Ein Wort von Ihnen und ich bin Ihr Mann dabei", versprach Amorrn.

Koth Melan ergriff des Yuuzhan Vong Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig. „Danke. Ich werde es mir merken."

* * *

Note der Autorin: Meqel Saav'etu ist eine OC von mir, die ich jedoch als Mutter der in der NJO existierenden Jedi Yaqeel Saav'etu konzipiert habe.


	5. Einsatz auf Leritor

Borsk Fey'lya war in seinem Apartment in Bothawui-City, als Nom Anor ihn aufsuchte.

Auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer stand eine Flasche feinsten endorianischen Ports, welche bereits halb leer war. So wie Amorrn seinen Schützling kannte, würde der Bothaner vielleicht eine halbe Woche dazu brauchen, um auch den Rest davon zu verköstigen, weniger, wenn noch Gäste dazukamen so wie jetzt. Wie erwartet goss der Senator seinem Gast ein Gläschen ein.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass es einen Grund zum Anstoßen gibt, Borsk", meinte Nom Anor und setzte sich in den ihm zugewiesenen Sessel, noch bevor Borsk Fey'lya zurück in den seinen sank.

Die lilanen Augen des Bothaners legten sich in Fältchen. „Zumindest nicht offiziell."

Amorrn machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Wann ist das denn schon der Fall, es sei denn, der Fall des Imperiums wäre da."

Jetzt lächelte Borsk Fey'lya übers ganze Gesicht. „Nettes Wortspiel." Seine Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Koth Melan war heute früh da, um mir einige Fragen wegen der toten Jedi zu stellen, nachdem ich ihn angerufen hatte."

„Wir haben uns ebenfalls kurz darüber unterhalten."

Borsk Fey'lya staunte kurz über Amorrns Routine beim Aussprechen dieses Satzes. „Und er hat Sie nicht daraufhin angesprochen, dass Sie es waren, der Meqel Saav'etus Besuch bei mir angeregt hatte?"

„Er hat das mit keinem Wort erwähnt, obgleich ich davon ausgehe, dass er es im Hinterkopf behalten hat."

Fey'lya kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es ist mir unwohl, derart zwischen zwei Fronten zu stehen."

Amorrn hob sein Glas mit dem Port und nippte daran. „Das müssen wir alle gelegentlich. Wichtig ist nur, dass es nicht so aussieht, als hätten wir Geheimnisse vor Koth. Und alles Übrige kann er nicht beweisen."

„Aber ich habe gespürt, dass er mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gibt", Borsk zögerte, bevor er den letzten Teil des Satzes aussprach, „zumindest zum Teil."

Nom Anors Augen bekamen einen melancholischen Ausdruck. „Nennen wir es Verstrickung. Schuld wäre ein zu hartes Wort. Auf jeden Fall ist es ein Schritt in die Richtung, die Unabhängigkeit Bothawuis auch nach dem Sturz des Imperiums zu gewährleisten."

Borsk nickte. „Es reicht mir schon, dass es diesen Luke Skywalker gibt. Da brauche ich nicht noch Jedi meiner eigenen Spezies, die mir sagen wollen, wo es langgeht. Was mich nur wundert, ist, warum Sie als Mensch sich so für uns Bothaner einsetzen?"

Amorrn setzte eine besorgte Miene auf. „Das ist genau der Punkt, den ich meinen Schülern auf Chandrila im Programm der Politischen Legislative auch immer erkläre: Für die Wahrung des Gleichgewichts in dieser Galaxis ist es notwendig, dass all die nichtmenschlichen Spezies gefördert werden, auf dass deren Vielfalt für ein Gleichgewicht sorgen kann, in welchem jeder gedeihen und sich entfalten kann – gerade ein Volk mit derart herausragender Zivilisation, wie ihr Bothaner es seid." _Was für eine nette Umschreibung für das Prinzip Teile und Herrsche!_

„Haben Sie denn mit ihresgleichen Probleme?", tastete sich Fey'lya vorsichtig vor.

Nom Anor lächelte. _Noch nicht._ „Nicht mehr oder weniger als andere Menschen auch. Unsere Spezies ist sehr vielfältig, wie Sie sicherlich bereits herausgefunden haben. Und um oben zu bleiben, muss ich es auch sein."

Borsk leerte sein Glas Port und schenkte sich nach, während Nom Anor gerademal ein Viertel seines kleinen Glases geleert hatte. „Dann hoffen wir, dass Koth diese Sache weiterhin allein dem Imperium in die Schuhe schiebt und keinem von uns."

Nom Anor nickte, bevor er sein Glas zur Hälfte leerte. Der endorianische Port schmeckte herb und würzig zugleich. Borsk hatte ihm einst erzählt, dass die Ureinwohner des Waldmondes Endor dessen Ingredienzen von den Bäumen ihrer Welt klaubten, um sie hernach in speziell eingerichteten und gut temperierten Höhlen weiterzuverarbeiten, bis er oder Borsk nach etwa einem halben Jahr das fertige, bernsteinfarbene Destillat in den Gläsern sehen und genießen würden.

༺═────────────═༻

Koth Melan saß in seinem Büro seinem Double gegenüber. Nur wenige Leute seines eigenen Volkes wussten, dass Koth Melan den Sicherheitschef seines Spionagenetzwerkes genau deshalb ausgesucht hatte, weil er sich so herrichten ließ, dass er ihm bis aufs Fellhaar glich, wenn es notwendig sein sollte. Jetzt präsentierte ihm jener Sicherheitschef jene Spuren, die er im Sommerhaus Borsk Fey'lyas gesichert hatte, um wenigstens etwas von dem zu retten, was die Anwesenheit und den späteren Tod der Jedi dokumentieren konnte.

„Es ist ein Widerspruch, auf den ich mir keinen Reim machen kann", begann Koth Melan, nachdem er die Genspuren und die Foto-Aufnahmen gesichtet hatte. „Einerseits wirkte Amorrn über das Verschwinden von Wuher echt betroffen, aber der Tod der Jedi hat ihn kalt gelassen, als ich ihn daraufhin ansprach."

„Er kannte sie doch auch überhaupt nicht", konterte der Sicherheitschef. „Die Jedi war, wenn ich das richtig einschätze, Amorrn genauso unbekannt wie Amorrn mir, als ich gestern ihn, Grask und die fünf Mann von Amorrns Befreiungsbewegung nach der Mission auf Kothlis am Raumhafen empfangen hatte."

„Das klingt plausibel. Trotzdem stimmt irgendetwas mit Amorrn nicht. Und ich glaube, es hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was Meqel Saav'etu Ihnen vor ihrem Tod erzählt hat – nämlich, dass sie Amorrn nicht in der sogenannten Macht spüren konnte wie die anderen Menschen oder den Rodianer."

„Jedi fühlen viel", meinte der Sicherheitschef und zuckte mit den Schultern, „oder auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall bin ich Saav'etus Hinweis nachgegangen und habe einen diskreten Scan von Amorrn gemacht, während er noch mit uns im Hangar war. Der Mensch trägt noch nicht einmal irgendwelche kybernetischen Implantate, geschweige denn von sonstigen Innereien, wie wir sie von Droiden kennen. Keine Ahnung, was Saav'etu da gefühlt hat."

Koth runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte Amorrn gehört haben, wie Sie und Saav'etu sich über ihn unterhielten?"

Der Sicherheitschef lachte. „Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der auf diese Entfernung ein derart leises Gespräch belauschen kann. Da müsste er schon so lange Ohren haben wie wir Bothaner."

Koth Melan stellte unwillkürlich seine eigenen Ohren auf, als gäbe es etwas zu lauschen. „Bleibt die Frage, ob Amorrn etwas gegen die Jedi hat, so dass er Meqel Saav'etu in diese Falle gelockt hat, nachdem er oder Borsk selbst die Inquisitoren angerufen hatten."

„Sie hätten Amorrn fragen können, als er in Ihrem Büro war."

Melan schnaubte unwillig. „Dann hätte ich ihn ja erst auf die Spur gebracht, der ich nachzugehen gedenke."

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Gehen Sie zur Witwe von Malsk Omo'lya. Sie hat jetzt eh viel Freizeit und wird uns sicherlich helfen."

༺═────────────═༻

Heritha Omo'lya saß im Innenhof ihres Anwesens und schaute den beiden Pylat-Vögeln dabei zu, wie sie unter dem roten Greelbaum miteinander turtelten. Ein Angestellter wuselte zwischen den Beeten herum, teilweise, um Ordnung zu schaffen, teils, um den Vogelkot wegzuräumen, den die Pylat-Vögel und andere gefiederte Wesen hinterließen, seit der angehende Senator den Gifttod erlitten hatte.

Amorrn trug einen hellbraunen, zweiteiligen Anzug und dazu passende Lederschuhe, als ihn eine Bedienstete in den Innenhof zur Hausherrin führte. Heritha stand auf und kam ihm entgegen.

„Amorrn, welch eine Freude. Es ist ja schon so lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."

Er nahm ihre dargereichte bräunliche Hand und drückte einen galanten Handkuss darauf. Feine Flimmerhärchen stellten sich auf und Nom Anor sinnierte kurz, was das zu bedeuten hatte, während er die Hand wieder losließ.

„Ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut. Das war sicherlich eine Umstellung vor einem Monat."

Sie strich sich über das schulterlange, dunkelbraune Fell an der rechten Schläfe. „Nachdem der ganze Beerdigungstrubel über die Bühne gegangen war, dachte ich ja, es würde etwas Ruhe einkehren. Tatsächlich jagt eine Veranstaltung die nächste, wo ich meinen Mann vertreten muss, der in diversen Vereinen Mitglied war. Die Hälfte der Mitgliedschaften habe ich bereits gekündigt, weil mir allein das einfach zu viel wurde. Sie müssen wissen, dass es mir eigentlich lieber ist, mehr unbehelligt zu sein."

Nom Anor ließ seinen Blick über die beiden Pylatvögel schweifen, die jetzt ihr Turteln unterbrochen hatten, um den blonden Neuankömmling zu studieren. „Wie ich sehe, lebt der Innenhof jetzt noch mehr als früher."

„Einige der wenigen Vorteile seit Malsks Tod", meinte Heritha Omo'lya mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, die Nom Anor als arge Untertreibung verifizierte.

Ihr Komlink summte. Heritha warf einen Blick auf das Bild eines Bothaners in Wartestellung und drückte den Anruf weg. „Wieder so ein Aasgeier, der mir diskret den Hof macht, seit Malsk tot ist", meinte sie abfällig.

Amorrn lächelte charmant. „Kann man ihm das verdenken?"

Sie lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen. „Hätte er mir bereits vor Malsks Tod den Hof gemacht, hätte ich es ja verstanden, aber eigentlich gefällt es mir momentan so am besten. Es ist nur so, dass ich gerne auch etwas tun möchte."

Sie ließ eine Pause, um seine Reaktion zu testen. In der Tat schauten sie Amorrns blaue Augen jetzt aufmerksam an, ohne dass er es mit irgendetwas eilig zu haben schien.

„Sie hatten mir doch einmal erzählt, dass Sie eine Import-Export-Firma hätten, die derzeit ruhen würde", kam sie ihrem Anliegen näher.

„Ja das stimmt."

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihre Firma wieder aufleben lassen würden und ich würde Ihnen in dieser Hinsicht etwas Arbeit abnehmen? Ich würde gerne etwas tun und wenn diese Firma derart überschaubar ist, dann könnte ich bei Ihnen arbeiten, ohne allzu viel Schaden anzurichten."

Nom Anor dachte über ihre Worte nach. „Warum gerade ich?"

„Mit meinen Landsleuten gibt es immer so viele Verpflichtungen und Verstrickungen, die mir im Moment zu viel sind. Sie jedoch sind ein Mensch und Sie scheinen Ihr eigener Herr zu sein. Außerdem könnten Sie durch eine Teilhaberschaft meinerseits in den Genuss der Steuererleichterungen gelangen, die Auswärtigen auf Bothawui für gewöhnlich versagt bleiben. Sie hatten doch damals mit Blauer Milch von Tatooine und Blütenwein von Naboo gehandelt, sagten Sie."

Amorrn ließ ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln aufblitzen ob der Tatsache, dass sie das immer noch wusste. „In der Tat habe ich da immer noch Kontakte. Ich plane, für einen Zeitraum von zwei Monaten nach Chandrila zu gehen, um dort politische Seminare zu halten. Wenn Sie jetzt die Zeit haben, dann werde ich Sie gerne in die Einzelheiten meines Unternehmens einweihen."

Heritha winkte ihrem Hausmädchen. „Natürlich habe ich die Zeit, Amorrn. Möchten Sie roten, grünen oder weißen Wein?"

Nom Anor fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die fremde, schmale Oberlippe. Sein Blick schweifte kurz durch die Blumenbeete, wo die rote Phyllis wuchs, von welcher Heritha ihm vor einem Monat erzählt hatte, dass sie sie vom Planeten Leritor mitgebracht hatte. Das erdklumpenähnliche Beobachtungsauge, welches der Agent der Praetorite Vong damals vor jener auffälligen Pflanze hinterlassen hatte, war dort nicht mehr. Dafür hatte die Pflanze jetzt eine neue Blütenknospe ausgetrieben, deren rote, fleischige Blütenblätter noch fest um das Innere der Blüte geschlossen waren. Er dachte an das Päckchen, welches ihm Koth Melan vor drei Tagen für Wuher mitgegeben hatte und da kam Nom Anor eine Idee.

„Ich nehme dann den weißen", sagte er zu seiner Gastgeberin und sofort lief das Hausmädchen zurück in die Villa.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Wochen später_

Koth Melan sah für Nom Anor jetzt wieder genauso aus, wie er ihn damals aus Chalmuns Raumhafencantina kannte. Der Yuuzhan Vong in Tarnung fragte sich, was ihm damals auf dem Raumhafen von Bothawui überhaupt so seltsam an seinem alten Freund vorgekommen war, als der Bothaner die Konversation begann.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, also raus mit der Sprache, Amorrn. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie etwas über Wuher herausgefunden haben."

Koth Melan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Keine Hinweise, keine Leiche, kein gar nichts."

„Vielleicht wollen manche Leute auch nicht gefunden werden", sinnierte Amorrn.

„Das ist gut möglich. Allerdings ist diese Galaxis so groß, dass ein Toter nicht gleich auffällt, wenn er nur gut genug versteckt wird."

„Ein gewöhnlicher Toter vielleicht nicht, aber ein Inquisitor bestimmt."

Koth Melan riss überrascht die schwarzen Augen auf. „Wovon zum Teufel reden Sie da?"

„Wissen Sie, Koth, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, habe ich mir überlegt, wie wir am Imperium Rache nehmen können für das, was es uns angetan hat. Sie sagten damals, die Roten Schwerter hätten diese Jedi getötet und dass Sie ihren Tod rächen wollen."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Amorrn?", fragte Koth zunehmend ungeduldig.

„Wenn es stimmt, dass irgendjemand die örtliche Inquisition gerufen hat, dass sie sich der Jedi in Borsks Sommerhaus annehmen kann, dann könnte man dieses Mal doch einfach den Spieß umdrehen."

„Sie meinen, wir locken den Inquisitor in eine Falle?"

Nom Anor klatschte in die Hände. „Genau. Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan entwickelt, wie wir das anstellen werden."

Elsk Ref'lya, auch der 23. Bruder genannt, befand sich in seinem modifizierten Tie-Jäger mit den charakteristisch gebogenen Flügelpaneelen auf dem Weg nach Leritor. Gleich würde sein schwarzlackierter Astromechdroide den Sprung aus dem Hyperraum ankündigen. Als wenn er das nicht auch selbst wüsste! Aber so waren Droiden eben.

Von der anderen Seite des Planeten Leritor näherte sich Ref'lyas Kollege, ein Terellianischer Parcourrunner, um zur vereinbarten Zeit aus dem Hyperraum zu treten. Kaum war der Austritt erfolgt, aktivierte der Bothaner sein Komlink.

„Kesar, hier ist Elsk."

„Habe verstanden, 23. Bruder", kam es vom anderen Ende der Verbindung zurück.

Die größte Insel des vorzugsweise von Meeren bedeckten Planeten Leritor krönte ein Berg, auf dessen Spitze eine Festung stand, deren Gestein schwarz und verwittert war. Genau auf dieser Festung sollte sich Luke Skywalker mit Rebellen treffen, welche Informationen über ein streng geheimes Waffenprojekt des Imperiums erbeutet hatten. Laut Bericht der Informantin, einer Bothanerin, waren beim Überfall auf die imperiale Basis auf Kothlis Informationen in die Hände der Rebellen gelangt, die jetzt dem einzig verbliebenen Jedi in der Galaxis übergeben werden sollten.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, um was genau für eine Waffe es sich handeln soll?", fragte der Bothaner den Parcourrunner.

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist nur merkwürdig, dass das Imperium solche brisanten Informationen ausgerechnet in einem Maschinenpark wie auf Kothlis gelagert haben sollte", gab Kesar zurück.

„Je unauffälliger, desto geheimer", meinte Elsk. "Dann auf zum Zielort!"

Die beiden Inquisitoren holten ihre Makro-Ferngläser heraus und scannten den Zielort. Im früheren Rittersaal, dem Empfangssaal der Festung, war bereits ein Dutzend Rebellen versammelt, die in ihren orangen Fliegerklüften auf den altertümlichen Stühlen saßen, welche um einen großen, rechteckigen Tisch von aschgrauer Farbe herumgruppiert waren.

„Irgendwelche bekannten Gesichter?", fragte der 50. Bruder den 23.

„Bothaner halt, aber keine, die ich kennen würde. Trotzdem sollten wir die Sturmtruppen hinzuziehen, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich als lästiger erweisen als gedacht."

„Wird erledigt", sagte Kesar und beendete die Verbindung, um der Einheit Sturmtruppler, die ihnen für diese Mission zugeteilt worden war, die nötigen Befehle zu geben.

„Captain Grasb, halten Sie sich mit Ihren Männern bereit, um aus dem Orbit zu feuern oder runterzugehen, wenn ich es Ihnen sage!"

„Aye, Aye, mein Lord", erwiderte der Mensch in der weißen Rüstung in dem kleinen Angriffskreuzer, der ebenfalls im Orbit von Leritor hing, jedoch außer Sichtweite von der Festung aus.

Der 50. Bruder schaute durch sein Makrofernglas in den Rittersaal hinein. „Warum nehmen wir den Rebellen nicht schon vorher die Pläne ab, machen sie fertig und warten dann auf Skywalker?"

„So dumm wird Luke Skywalker nicht sein", wies ihn Elsk Ref'lya zurecht. „Und warum uns auf die Pläne stürzen, wenn wir auch den Jedi haben können? Der ist für uns doch viel wichtiger."

Die Inquisitoren gingen mit ihren Tie-Jägern im Wald vor der Festung nieder und pirschten sich an ihr Ziel heran. Kurz vor dem Ziel blieben sie in ihren schwarzen, eng anliegenden Anzügen in der Deckung der Sträucher und scannten das Zielobjekt.

„Das Tor ist nicht gesichert", sagte der Bothaner zu dem Parcourrunner.

„Solch eine Sicherung würde auch nur unnötig Aufmerksamkeit erregen", erwiderte der andere Humanoide. „Für gewöhnlich ist hier überhaupt niemand."

Ein Punkt erschien am blauen Himmel Leritors, um größer zu werden und sich in ein vierstrahliges Objekt aufzufächern.

Elsk stieß einen hackartigen Laut aus tiefer Kehle aus. „Das ist er! Luke Skywalker!"

Der X-Wing stieg hinab, um außerhalb der Sichtweite der Inquisitoren im Innenhof der Feste zu landen.

„Drei Minuten, dann gehen wir rein!", entschied der Bothaner, bevor er sein Komlink aktivierte. „Captain Grasb, springen Sie aus dem Hyperraum und sichern sie den Raum über der Festung!"

„Aye Aye, mein Lord!"

Zwei rote Lichtschwerter schnitten sich durch das schwere Festungstor. Kaum hatten sie den Innenhof betreten, warf Elsk einen kleinen Peilsender an einen Flügel des X-Wings, dann gingen die beiden Inquisitoren ins Innere der eigentlichen Festung, um eine breite Wendeltreppe hinaufzulaufen. Als sie das erste Stockwerk erreicht hatten, blieb Elsk Ref'lya stehen. „Wir teilen uns auf; du nimmst den rückwärtigen Eingang und ich gehe vorne in den Saal."

Der Terellianische Parcourrunner wollte sich gerade zur betreffenden Abzweigung des Flurs wenden, da hielt er plötzlich inne. „Ich habe ein mieses Gefühl bei der Sache. Borsk Fey'lyas Sommerhaus war klein und überschaubar. Der Rittersaal hingegen ist voller Leute. Wir sollten zusammenbleiben."

Der Bothaner horchte in die Macht hinein. „Grasb und seine Leute sollten doch außerhalb vor der Festung Stellung beziehen. Und doch spüre ich Lebensformen durch das Gebäude huschen."

„Ob sie unser Eindringen bemerkt haben?", fragte Kesar. „Wenn sie fliehen, sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren! "

Die große Tür zum Rittersaal ließ sich durch eine altertümliche Klinke von außen problemlos öffnen. Noch einfacher war das Eindringen in den Rittersaal, denn die Explosion, die durch das Öffnen der Tür ausgelöst wurde, schleuderte Elsk durch die Tür zehn Standardmeter weit nach innen und ließ ihn unsanft auf dem Boden aufkommen, während der 50. Bruder, der hinter seinem Kollegen gestanden hatte, mit voller Wucht nach oben geschleudert wurde, um gegen die Querseite des Türrahmens zu knallen. Wäre die Explosion nicht so laut gewesen, hätte man das Knacken der Wirbelsäule des Terellianischen Parcourrunners hören können.

Elsk Ref'lya sah Sterne vor den geschlossenen Augen tanzen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete. Er verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich nach seinem Inquisitorenbruder umzusehen, sondern schaute zur gegenüberliegenden Tür. Er sah den roten Blasterschuss, der über ihn hinwegsegelte, um sicherzustellen, dass der 50. Bruder auch wirklich tot war, dann schaute er in die Mündung des Blasters, den Luke Skywalker von einer Entfernung von etwa zwanzig Metern aus auf ihn gerichtet hielt. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er den Jedi die ganze Zeit über nicht in der Macht gespürt hatte so wie Meqel Sav'eetu vor drei Wochen. Allerdings beherrschten auch Jedi die Kunst, sich in der Macht zu verbergen, so wie es Darth Vader im Training den Inquisitoren beibrachte. Wie sonst war es zu erklären, dass der Großmeister des Ordens und Kenobi damals nach der Order 66 entkommen konnten? Trotzdem …

„Tja, Thermaldetonatoren sind schon eine tolle Sache. Man kann den Explosionsradius genau eingrenzen, weißt du?", sagte der blonde Mensch in dem orangen Fliegeroverall an der Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rittersaales in ruhigem Tonfall.

„Zu feige, mit dem Lichtschwert zu kämpfen, Jediabschaum!?", höhnte der 23. Bruder, während er sich erhob, um die rote Klinge zu zünden, die es ihm ermöglichen würde, den folgenden Blasterschuss abzuwehren, mit dem Luke Skywalker auf ihn zielte. Außerdem nutzte er seine Tirade, um jenen Knopf an seinem Komlink zu drücken, welcher Captain Grasb das Signal für den Ernstfall übermitteln würde. Die eine Seite des Lichtschwertes erwachte erst zischend, dann brummend zum Leben. Ein Blasterschuss traf die Klinge, um seitlich zurück zur Wand weitergeleitet zu werden, ein weiterer kam zurück, um knapp neben dem Jedi in der dahinterliegenden Wand einzuschlagen.

„Es ist unvorteilhaft, allein zu kämpfen", sagte Luke Skywalker mit einer Stimme, die viel kehliger tönte, als der Bothaner das von einem Menschen in des letzten Jedi Alter angenommen hätte. „Und jetzt wirst du sterben, Inquisitorenabschaum!"

Ein roter Bolzen sauste senkrecht und direkt vor Elsks Auge nach unten. Der Inquisitor blinzelte. Der sauber gezielte Blasterschuss bohrte sich in sein Lichtschwert, genau an der Stelle, wo die beiden Seiten sich in jenem Ring trafen, welcher das drehbare Zentrum der Sith-Waffe bildete. Durch die Wucht des Schusses wurde dem Inquisitor die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen und fiel in zwei Teilen zu Boden. Der 23. Bruder verschwendete keine Zeit damit, das Loch zu betrachten, welches der Blasterschuss außerdem seiner Schwerthand beigebracht hatte, sondern bückte sich, um mit der linken, unverletzten Hand nach dem Teil seines Lichtschwerts zu greifen, den er intakt wähnte. Ein weiterer, ebenfalls von oben kommender Blattschuss in den Rücken des verletzten Inquisitors machte auch diesem Unterfangen ein Ende.

Nom Anor eilte in die Mitte des Saales, wo der tote Inquisitor lag, um die Arme auszubreiten. Vom schildartigen Kronleuchter, auf welchem sich Koth Melan versteckt hatte, sprang jener herab, um von dem Yuuzhan Vong aufgefangen zu werden.

„Gut gehalten, Amorrn. Und jetzt nichts wie weg!"

Die beiden liefen aus dem Saal und sprangen die Treppe hinunter bis zum Kellergang, der sie in Sicherheit bringen würde – zu den Anderen, die die nette Versammlung von vorhin im Rittersaal gegeben hatten, um die konspirative Übergabe auch glaubwürdig wirken zu lassen. Im Keller stießen sie zu den zwölf Bothanern, um mit ihnen den Abzweig zu erreichen, der sie in den unterirdischen Hangar führte, in dem ihr Fluchtvehikel stand, ein Sheathipede-Shuttle neimoidianischer Produktion, welches bereits die Zeit der Klonkriege gesehen haben musste.

„Jetzt zeigen Sie uns mal Ihre Flugkünste, Luke Skywalker!", sagte einer der Bothaner, die im Rittersaal am Tisch gesessen hatten, und grinste dazu.

Amorrn tauschte einen Blick mit Koth Melan und der nickte. Also begab sich Nom Anor ans Steuer, startete und rollte das klobige Sheathipede-Shuttle hinaus aus seinem Versteck, so dass die Zweige und Erdkrumen, die diesen Austrittweg verdeckt hatten, in einem wilden Wirbel beiseite stoben. Er beschleunigte noch etwas und zog das kleine Schiff hoch in den Orbit. Von unten wurden ihnen rote Blastersalven der Männer von Captain Grasb hinterhergeschickt, die jedoch ihr Ziel verfehlten. Wirksamer waren hingegen die Tie-Fighter, die sich an ihre Fersen hefteten. Offenbar hatten einige Sturmtruppler früher als andere kapiert, was passieren würde.

Nom Anor fühlte, wie er unter seiner geschminkten Ooglith-Maske und der üppigen, mittelblonden Haarperücke, die die Illusion für die Inquisitoren perfekt gemacht hatte, zu schwitzen begann. Er vollführte ein paar Zickzackmanöver, aber eine richtige Verfolgung, zudem noch durch imperiale Tie-Fighter-Piloten, hatte er so noch nie erlebt. Vielleicht hätte er damals auf Da'Garas Weltschiff auch länger das Fliegen eines Korallenskippers üben sollen. Dann könnte er jetzt auch solche gekonnten Ausweichmanöver hinlegen, wie es die X-Wing-Piloten der Rebellenallianz gewohnt waren. Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er, wie Koth Melan sich an den Kanonen des Schiffs zu schaffen machte, um damit auf die Verfolger zu schießen.

„Immerhin habe ich uns ein Schiff mit drei Laserkanonen beschaffen können. Die meisten Shuttles dieser Klasse haben gar keine Bewaffnung", brummte Koth Melan, während er seitlich von ihnen einen Tie-Jäger in Stücke schoss. „Nur gut, dass Sie so berechenbar fliegen, Amorrn, sonst hätte ich den jetzt nicht erwischt."

„Ich bin nun mal kein Kampfpilot", gab der Yuuzhan Vong zurück, während der Bothaner weiter auf Tie-Jäger feuerte.

„Fierfek!", hörte Nom Anor hinter sich einen der anderen Bothaner fluchen. „Wenn wir uns weiter so verteidigen müssen, haben wir keine Energie mehr für den Hyperraumsprung."

Das kleine, schwarze Schiff war im Orbit kaum auszumachen, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es vorhanden und beobachtete den Kampf.

„Das also ist das Schiff, mit dem Luke Skywalker zu fliehen versucht", sagte Darth Vader abfällig zu dem Piloten der auserlesenen Zwölf-Mann-Einheit, die er mitgenommen hatte, um seinen Sohn einzufangen.

„Was ist mit den beiden Inquisitoren, die ihn stellen sollten?" fragte der Pilot zurück. „Ich sehe ihre Tie-Fighter gar nicht fliegen."

„Die Inquisitoren sind ohne Belang für uns", knurrte Darth Vader zurück.

„Luke Skywalker fliegt ziemlich plump, um nicht zu sagen richtig mies", mokierte sich ein anderer aus Vaders Crew. „Irgendwie habe ich ihn mir anders vorgestellt – wendiger, elegan ..."

Ein plötzlich einsetzender Druck um den Hals setzte dem Satz des vorlauten Soldaten ein vorzeitiges Ende – nur dem Satz, wie der junge Mann nach ein paar Sekunden erleichtert bemerkte.

Der Dunkle Lord öffnete über das in seinen Helm integrierte HUD einen Kanal. „An alle Tie-Jäger!", tönte sein Bariton durch den für die Imperialen offenen Kanal. „Hier spricht Darth Vader! Dieses Schiff wird nicht mehr beschossen! Kreist sie stattdessen ein und drängt sie in die Koordinaten B18, wo ich mich höchstselbst ihrer annehmen werde!"

Nom Anor wurde flau, als er merkte, dass die Tie-Jäger mit dem Beschuss aufhörten, dafür versuchten, eine Formation aufzubauen, die offenbar ihr Schiff in eine bestimmte Richtung abdrängen sollte. Ein Knacken ertönte im Lautsprecher und Koth Melan, der jetzt nicht mehr schießen musste, schaltete den Kanal frei.

„Hier spricht Lord Vader. Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, dann wird Ihr Leben geschont."

„Ich höre und habe verstanden", erwiderte der Bothaner, während Amorrn neben ihm einige Hebel bewegte.

Darth Vader stellte die Sensoren in seinem Helm schärfer, um seinen Sohn in Augenschein zu nehmen, der an den Kontrollen des schon bald aufgebrachten Shuttles saß. Der Ex-Jedi fühlte in die Macht hinein. Aber das war nicht die Machtpräsenz, die er von seinem Sohn damals auf dem ersten Todesstern gespürt hatte. Da war noch nicht einmal irgendetwas von Macht, geschweige denn von … Konnte das überhaupt sein? Jetzt erst bemerkte der Dunkle Lord, dass der Mann am Steuer geschminkte Augenbrauen hatte, dass seine Wangen ziemlich unbeweglich und teigig wirkten – dass die Haare viel zu gleichmäßig geschnitten waren, viel zu sehr glänzten, um echt zu sein. Wie konnten sich diese Rebellen erdreisten, derart mit seinen Vatergefühlen zu spielen, von denen niemand wissen sollte, dass er sie überhaupt hatte?!

Fest stand: Man hatte Darth Vader unter Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen hierher gelockt und hereingelegt! Fragte sich nur wer – die Rebellen oder die höchstwahrscheinlich toten Inquisitoren? Und wozu diente das alles überhaupt? Ach ja, da waren irgendwelche Pläne einer Geheimwaffe des Imperiums gewesen, die Darth Vader in der Vorfreude darauf, seinem Sohn erneut zu begegnen, in diesen hitzigen Momenten völlig beiseitegeschoben hatte. Zumindest dem musste er nachgehen.

„Jetzt!", sagte Koth Melan zu Amorrn.

Der Yuuzhan Vong zog den Hebel durch. Urplötzlich schoss das Sheathipede-Shuttle auf einen der Tie-Jäger ihrer unerbetenen Eskorte zu, um ihn frontal durch die Cockpitscheibe hindurch zu rammen. Die anderen Tie-Jäger-Piloten sandten Schüsse aus, um das aufbegehrende Feindschiff zur Räson zu bringen, aber nur Zentimeter vor deren Ziel war das Sheathipede-Shuttle auch schon verschwunden. Alles, was die Tie-Jäger-Piloten sahen, waren die Überreste des getroffenen Tie-Jägers, die durchs All trudelten.

„Das war ein toller Plan und eine reife Leistung, Amorrn!", sagte Koth Melan zu seinem Piloten, als die silbernen Streifen des Hyperraums sie umfingen.

„Danke", sagte Nom Anor müde und nahm endlich die Kunsthaarperücke vom Kopf, um seinen darunterliegenden, ebenso falschen, semmelblonden Kurzhaarschnitt zu präsentieren, der jetzt aus ziemlich unansehnlichen, fettigen Strähnen bestand.

„Sie haben den Thermaldetonator wahrlich gut genutzt", lobte der Bothaner Amorrn erneut.

„Wuher hätte es so gewollt."

Koth grinste. „Und ob." Er hielt Nom Anor ein Tuch hin, von welchem der Yuuzhan Vong annahm, dass es dazu dienen sollte, die Schminke und den Schweiß in seinem Gesicht loszuwerden. „Zeit, diese groteske Maskerade zu beenden. Hier jedenfalls täuschen Sie niemanden mehr damit."

„Danke, aber jetzt würde ich lieber etwas essen", ignorierte der Yuuzhan Vong das Tuch und machte sich stattdessen an seinem Rucksack zu schaffen, um Proviant herauszufischen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte er den leichten Unmut seines Partners über den in der Tat stinkenden Schweiß, den er gerade absonderte. Aber viel zu groß war das Risiko, dass seine nach diesem dramatischen Fluchtmanöver fahrigen Hände bei solch einer Abschminkaktion den neuralgischen Punkt berühren könnten, der ihn tatsächlich entlarven würde. Er würde das später allein in seinem Apartment machen – _nachdem_ er den Ooglith-Hüller abgestreift hätte. Aber jetzt hatte er nicht nur sein Versprechen gegenüber Koth Melan eingehalten, sondern überdies auch wichtige Zeugen beseitigt, die ihn mit dem Mord an Meqel Saav'etu hätten in Verbindung bringen können.

༺═────────────═༻

_Ein Jahr später_

Nom Anor war auf dem Weg ins Haus von Heritha Omo'lya. Die Witwe des durch einen mysteriösen Giftmord ums Leben gekommenen Politikers Malsk Omo'lya war bereits mehrere Male im Auftrag von Amorrns Firma _Vine Vanguard _nach Naboo gereist, um dort Blütenwein einzukaufen, den sie auf Bothawui, wo es nur Traubenwein oder Port gab, gut verkaufen konnten. Tatooine wurde gelegentlich wegen der blauen Milch angesteuert, die Amorrn für seine Firma außerdem einkaufte und vertrieb, um auch nichtalkoholische Getränke im Angebot zu haben. In einer Woche würde er wieder zu seinem obligatorischen Jahresurlaub auf das Weltschiff der Domäne Anor zurückkehren. Einerseits freute er sich darauf, andererseits überlegte er, ob es weiterhin Besuche auf dem Schiff der Domäne Dal geben würde, hatte sich Nagme doch bereits seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr von sich aus bei ihm gemeldet. Nom Anor hatte vor zwei Monaten beschlossen, ihr genau diesen Klekket Zeit zu geben, diesen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, ehe er sich ebenfalls nicht mehr bei der attraktiven Gestalterin melden würde.

Er klingelte an der Tür und das Dienstmädchen öffnete ihm, um ihn in den Salon zu führen, wo Heritha bereits auf ihn wartete.

„Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Amorrn", sagte sie in ihrer typischen Willkommensfloskel. „Ich bin ja auch erst seit gestern wieder hier und was glauben Sie, was ich vorgestern auf Naboo für ein Schnäppchen gemacht habe", verkündete sie, in der Erwartung eines Lobes fast platzend, und legte ihm die Liste mit ihren Einkäufen vor, die sie auf Naboo getätigt hatte. „Und außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass es auf einigen Planeten jetzt auch grüne Milch zu trinken gibt – von einer Säugetierart, die sich Thala-Sirene nennt. Ich habe Ihnen gleich mal eine Probe mitgebracht."

Sie goss Nom Anor ein Glas der hellgrünen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas ein und er kostete.

„Sie schmeckt anders als die blaue Milch, grasiger", stellte er fest.

„Das könnte man unter dem Gesundheitslabel vermarkten", meinte Heritha. „Ich habe bereits eine Werbekampagne mit Plakaten dafür entworfen."

„Sie sind wirklich sehr fleißig, Heritha", meinte Amorrn anerkennend.

Ihre lilanen Augen strahlten. „Und dafür habe ich mir jetzt auch etwas von dem Blütenwein verdient", sagte sie. „Wollen Sie auch welchen?"

Er nickte. „Gerne."

Heritha erzählte, während Nom Anor die Zahlen durchging und die Plakatentwürfe musterte, die ihm seine mittlerweile Teilhaberin an _Vine Vanguard_ vorgelegt hatte.

„Wenn der Absatz weiterhin so konstant bleibt, dann ergibt das eine Amortisierung von sechzig Prozent für das nächste halbe Jahr. Da haben sich die drei Wochen Ihrer Geschäftsreise wirklich gelohnt", lobte er sie erneut.

„Und ich bin mal wieder von Bothawui heruntergekommen", sagte sie. „Während Sie ja mal hier sind und mal da. Wo sind Sie denn jetzt eigentlich zu Hause? Hier auf Bothawui oder doch eher auf Chandrila?"

Nom Anor dachte darüber nach und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von dem dargereichten Blütenwein. Natürlich war er auf seinem Weltschiff der Domäne Anor zu Hause. Aber für wie lange noch, wenn der Overlord bald die Invasion befehlen würde? Und warum mochte er sich auf den bevorstehenden Urlaub nicht so freuen wie im letzten Jahr? Sicherlich lag das nur daran, dass sich Nagme nicht meldete. Er griff nach einem Plakatentwurf. _Süße Blüten_ hatte Heritha als Überschrift gewählt. Inmitten eines Blütenmeeres der gelblich-weißen, fünfstrahligen Blüten, welche auf Naboo für diesen Wein ausgepresst wurden, lag eine nackte Bothanerin, deren Brust- und Schambereich gerade notdürftig von den Blüten bedeckt wurde.

Er wandte den Blick von der Plakatschönheit ab und schmunzelte geziert. „Diese Plakate sollte man besser nicht in den Korridoren der offiziellen Gleiterbahnen von Bothawui-City aufhängen, auf dass es nicht zu Verkehrsunfällen kommt."

Ihr rechtes Auge zwinkerte. „Das gäbe bestimmt eine nette Schlagzeile, bevor wir die Plakate wieder abhängen müssten. Aber bis dahin …"

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Blütenwein und zwinkerte erneut. „Was ich Sie schon seit einiger Zeit fragen wollte: Sind Sie verheiratet?"

Er hatte die Frage bereits seit einigen Wochen erwartet und doch war sie ihm unangenehm, gerade nach dem Herzeigen dieses Plakats. „Nein, da hat sich noch nichts ergeben."

„Wissen Sie, ich will auch nicht mehr heiraten." Sie schob ihre Hand mit dem Glas etwas in seine Richtung. „Aber trotzdem könnte man ja hin und wieder …"

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und Amorrn tat es ihr für einen Moment gleich, bevor er den Blick wieder etwas hob, um auf das Plakat zu schauen, auf welchem sich die Bothanerin in den Blüten räkelte.

Sie nahm einen hastigen Schluck ihres Blütenweins. „Hatten Sie schon einmal was mit einer Bothanerin?"

Nom Anor hielt den Atem an, um zu verhindern, dass er sich an seinem Schluck Wein verschluckte. „Nein."

Sie erkannte seine Verlegenheit und nahm ihr Glas, um sich damit wieder in ihren Sessel zurückzulehnen und einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen. „Noch nie daran gedacht, es einmal zu probieren?"

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich darüber noch nie nachgedacht."

Er schalt sich sogleich innerlich ob seiner Wortwahl. Eigentlich wollte er damit weiteren Avancen einen Riegel vorschieben, so jedoch konnten seine Worte auch als Eingeständnis von bloßer Unbedarftheit gewertet werden, gar gepaart mit einer gewissen Neugierde. Nein, so war das nicht beabsichtigt gewesen!

„Es gibt zwar nicht viele, aber doch einige bothanisch-menschliche Pärchen", hörte er Heritha weiterplaudern und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Das Zeug schmeckte wirklich gut. Er musste aufpassen, dass dieser Kontakt nicht aus dem Ruder lief. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

Sie kicherte leise. „Unsere beiden Spezies sind sogar miteinander kompatibel, was Nachwuchs angeht."

_Sind sie unter Garantie nicht!,_ protestierten Nom Anors Augen stumm. _Aber was, wenn doch?_

Heritha ignorierte seine skeptische Miene. „Es gab da vor rund dreitausend Jahren einen Jedimeister namens Valenthyne Farfalla – der war auch so ein Mischling, ein richtiges Prachtexemplar!"

„Dreitausend Jahre ist ja schon eine Weile her", erwiderte er, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Sagen Sie mal, Amorrn, schauen Sie eigentlich auch mal über den Tellerrand Ihrer Geschäfte und Seminare hinaus? Es gibt hier in Bothawui City immer wieder botanisch-menschliche Paare zu sehen. Auch mit gemeinsamem Nachwuchs."

Nom Anor dachte darüber nach. Seine Aufgabe war es, das Galaktische Imperium zu infiltrieren und zu destabilisieren. Infiltration unterhalb der Gürtellinie jedoch sollte eher Aufgabe von Mitgliedern der Täuschersekte seines Volkes sein, wenn es dort überhaupt Leute gab, die sich zu solchen Schmuddelaktionen mit Ungläubigen und zudem noch Sklaven von Technik herablassen würden. Heritha Omo'lya hatte zwei Haushaltsdroiden im Gebrauch, die sie jedoch nach einiger Zeit, seit sie sich kannten, weggeschickt bzw. aus seinem Blickfeld verbannt hatte, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, wie scheel Amorrn die mechanischen Helfer gemustert hatte, wenn er sie besuchte. Er war sich sicher, dass die Droiden weiterhin in der Villa und im Garten Dienst taten, aber er rechnete es der Hausherrin an, dass sie derart rücksichtsvoll ihm gegenüber war, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Wort deswegen zwischen ihnen gefallen war.

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu ihrem Gespräch zurück. Tatsache war, dass ihn seine zumeist männlichen Klienten, Zuträger oder Handlanger so gut wie gar nicht mit irgendwelchen privaten Belangen behelligten. Wahrscheinlich strahlte er das aus und er fand es gut so.

„Wahrscheinlich bin ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes betriebsblind", meinte er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln – eine Mimik, die er sogleich bereute.

Ihre lilanen Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Und selbst wenn es dreitausend Jahre her wäre, so kann sich auch nach so langer Zeit schnell etwas ändern. Und ich weiß genau, dass Sie solch ein Mann sind, der sich über Grenzen hinwegsetzt und Unmögliches möglich machen kann."

Nom Anor musste ob ihrer Wortwahl unwillkürlich lächeln und dieses Mal bereute er es nicht. Trotzdem fand er es an der Zeit, einen Schlusspunkt zu setzen. Er stellte sein Glas Blütenwein auf dem Tisch ab und schob es dezidiert von sich. „Es wird sicherlich gewisse Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, die grüne Milch hier auf dem Markt zu platzieren. Aber wenn wir es umsichtig angehen, dürften unsere kühnsten Träume von Expansion wahr werden."

Sie lächelte artig zurück. „Das hoffe ich doch. Danke, dass Sie an mich glauben."

Er erhob sich. „Das ist keine Frage von Glauben, sondern mein Wissen um Ihre Fähigkeiten. Der Rest besteht aus guter Planung und dem Abpassen eines günstigen Zeitpunktes."

Heritha stellte ihr Glas ebenfalls ab und erhob sich eine Sekunde später aus ihrem Sessel, um ihn zur Tür zu bringen. „Dann bis übermorgen im Büro."

Er lächelte knapp. „Bis übermorgen."

Er hörte, wie sie die Tür hinter ihm schloss und verließ zügig das Grundstück. Vor dem Eingangstor auf einem von drei eigens für die Eigentümerin reservierten Parkplätzen stand sein Gleiter, der ihn zurück zu seinem Apartment bringen würde. Er würde zu Hause die letzten Vorbereitungen dafür treffen, seinen wohlverdienten Jahresurlaub antreten zu können. Und egal, ob sein darin inbegriffener Besuch im Weltschiff der Domäne Dal von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde oder nicht, so würde sich Heritha Omo'lya nach seiner Rückkehr als eine verlässliche Stütze erweisen, mehr noch – die Bothanerin gab eine prächtige Fassade für seine eigentlich eher als Tarnung gedachte und jetzt tatsächlich florierende Geschäftstätigkeit im gehobenen intergalaktischen Getränkehandel ab.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Thala-Sirene ist genau das Tier, welches in Episode VIII von Luke Skywalker auf AchTo gemolken wird, um an besagte Grüne Milch zu kommen.

Täuschersekte wird der Geheimdienst der Yuuzhan Vong genannt.


	6. Auf der Jagd

Zwei Tage, nachdem Nom Anor Bothawui verlassen hatte, bekam Heritha Omo'lya erneut Besuch in ihrer Villa. Koth Melan zog es vor, mit seiner Zuträgerin in deren Wohnzimmer zu sprechen als in jenem Garten, in welchem vor einem Jahr ihr Mann unter immer noch nicht aufgeklärten Umständen zu Tode gekommen war.

Neugierig trank der Leiter des bothanischen Spionagenetzwerkes von der grünen Milch, die ihm Heritha hingestellt hatte. „Das Zeug schmeckt verdammt gut", brummte Koth. „Wie ist es denn bislang gelaufen?"

„Amorrn ist voll und ganz mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet", begann Heritha zu berichten. „Er ist mir nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Einerseits scheint er mit seiner eigenen Spezies nicht so gut zu können, andererseits ist er aber auch … also ich sehe da eine Zurückhaltung in ihm, die ich mir nicht erklären kann."

Koth kratzte sich am Kinn. „Zurückhaltung inwiefern?"

„Er ist am liebsten auf Arbeit unter anderen Leuten oder aber allein. Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, dass er irgendwelche Freunde hätte, mit denen er seine Freizeit verbringt, noch hat er mir von verflossenen Liebschaften erzählt."

Der andere Bothaner lachte kurz auf. „Also letzteres tue ich für gewöhnlich auch nicht, wenn ich eine Frau kennenlerne. Das lässt nämlich den Eindruck zu, dass ich tratschen würde."

„Nein, tratschen tut Amorrn eigentlich nicht. Aber ich habe eher das Gefühl, dass er überhaupt keine Frauen hatte … oder auch nur will."

„Sie meinen, er könnte schwul sein?"

Sie machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Nein, aber für gewöhnlich ist es ja so, dass Menschen, die sich auf einem Planeten wie dem unserem niederlassen und zu ihrer Spezies ein, nun ja, gespanntes Verhältnis haben, sich dann auch den Frauen der lokalen Spezies zuwenden. Nicht so Amorrn."

Er zog eine Braue hoch. „Ist das alles, was Sie interessiert, Heritha?"

„Natürlich nicht. Also er ist wirklich nach Chandrila gefahren, um dort politische Seminare zu halten. Es gibt in Hanna City im Programm der Politischen Legislative einen Eintrag auf den Namen Amorrn und auch einen Lehrplan, den er dort anbietet. Hier ist die Liste der Seminarteilnehmer."

Melan überflog die vier Namen der Leute, die innerhalb von zwei Monaten einen Privatkurs in jenem politischen Ausbildungsprogramm belegt hatten, welches bereits zur Zeit der Alten Republik existiert hatte.

„Vier Teilnehmer in zwei Monaten sind nicht sonderlich effektiv", meinte der Chef des Spionagenetzwerkes skeptisch.

„Amorrn muss sich ja auch erst einen Namen machen, bevor es mehr Teilnehmer werden", nahm Heritha jenen in Schutz. „Außerdem ist er in dieser Zeit als Springer eingesetzt, falls eine der regulären Lehrkräfte im Programm ausfallen sollte."

Koth Melan verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Dann kassiert er gar noch Credits fürs Nichtstun, sehr clever. Was ist mit seinem momentanen Urlaub?"

Ihre Miene wurde starr, als befürchte sie, dass die folgende Eröffnung das Missfallen ihres Gegenübers erregen könnte. „Er ist nach Belkadan gereist, um dort am Hof von Grabbus dem Hutt als politischer Berater tätig zu sein."

„Grabbus, der Name sagt mir jetzt gar nichts."

Sie nahm einen Schluck ihrer grünen Milch, dann sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Grabbus ist der Sohn von Heikkus, der vor zehn Jahren verstarb. Er hat einen großen Anteil am Fischhandel im Tingel-Arm, vor allem, was Delikatessen wie Calu angeht, die unter der ewigen Eisdecke des Planeten Helska IV im dortigen Meer leben."

„Ist es das erste Mal, dass Amorrn dorthin reist?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich habe ihn nicht danach gefragt. Aber er wirkte so, als wäre es das erste Mal. Der Hutt ist mit sechzig Jahren noch recht jung und will wohl sein politisches Repertoire etwas erweitern."

„Hat Amorrn gelegentlich auch mal von Wuher gesprochen?"

Ihre lilanen Augen wurden groß und Koth Melan erkannte, dass sie den Namen noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Freund von Amorrn, ein Mensch, der vor Amorrns Auftauchen hier auf Bothawui auf rätselhafte Weise verschwand. Amorrn behauptet, sich um sein Schicksal zu sorgen."

Sie ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Soll ich ihn daraufhin ansprechen?"

Er winkte ab. „Besser nicht. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Ergebnisse seiner Reise nach Belkadan und achten Sie auf Besonderheiten."

„Besonderheiten", echote Heritha. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es wichtig ist, aber ich glaube, Amorrn hasst Droiden. Am Anfang seiner Besuche waren meine beiden Haushaltsdroiden gelegentlich in der Nähe und da hat er ziemlich grimmig dreingeschaut. Seitdem schalte ich sie immer ab, bevor er kommt und seitdem ist er viel entspannter."

Koth Melan lächelte. „Gut so. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Amorrn weiterhin gelöst und entspannt ist und möglichst viel plaudert. Obwohl ich wirklich hoffe, dass meine Sorge unbegründet ist und er lediglich irgendein persönliches Päckchen mit sich herumträgt, was mit unserer Sache nichts zu tun hat."

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Das hoffe ich auch."

Er erhob seine Hand. „Lassen Sie sich nur nicht von Hoffnungen täuschen, Heritha. Amorrn gehört zu der Sorte Leute, die mit derartigen Gefühlen meisterhaft spielen können."

Ihr rechtes Auge zwinkerte. „Da ist Amorrn nicht der Einzige."

Er erhob sich. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wer es besser kann."

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor hatte sich in den Dschungel Belkadans begeben. Er hatte Ru'rik, seinen roten Amphistab, mitgenommen. Die eher seltene Farbe dieses Waffentieres würde später auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Dal sicherlich Nagme beeindrucken – wenn sie überhaupt da war. Jetzt raschelte etwas im Gehölz. Der Yuuzhan Vong duckte sich und griff mit seiner Rechten nach dem Amphistab, der sich sofort von seiner Hüfte schälte und die starre Stabform annahm, für die er erschaffen worden war. Das Zücken der Waffe kam keinen Augenblick zu früh. Ein Rotkammpuma brach aus dem Dickicht, um sich auf das vermeintliche Opfer zu stürzen. Nom Anor blieb stehen und Ru'rik öffnete sein Maul, um dem Angreifer eine Ladung Gift entgegen zu speien, die die Augen des Rotkammpumas erwischten. Trotzdem lief das Raubtier weiter in seine Richtung, offenbar unfähig, in seinem Angriffsmodus innezuhalten.

Nom Anor drehte die dunkelrote Waffe um hundertachtzig Grad, um mit der scharfen Schwanzspitze den Hals des rotbraunen Tieres aufzuschlitzen. Die Spitze des Amphistabs traf ihr Ziel und dunkelrotes Blut sprudelte aus der Halswunde. Nom Anor erkannte, dass er den Hals zu höchstens einem Drittel durchschnitten hatte. Trotzdem war es genug. Die gelben Augen des Tieres waren bereits glasig vom Gift des Amphistabs. Jetzt erst schien dem Rotkammpuma aufzugehen, dass das hier sein Ende werden würde. In einer Wirbelbewegung wandte sich das Raubtier um hundertachtzig Grad von seinem wehrhaften Gegner ab. Nom Anor bekam das knochige, runde Ende des Schwanzes ins Gesicht geschleudert – ein letzter Abwehrkampf, gepaart mit einem nun nutzlosen Fluchtreflex. Das geblendete Rotkammpuma erreichte das Dickicht und plumpste ins Gestrüpp, unfähig, sich aus den braunen, mit roten Blüten bestückten Ranken zu befreien, die es zwar nicht sehen, aber aufgrund der daran befindlichen Dornen wohl mehr als deutlich fühlen konnte.

Nom Anor verschwendete keine Zeit, das im Todeskampf zuckende Tier weiter zu betrachten. Er hörte das Heulen einer sich entfernenden Rotte derselben Tierspezies, welche den Tod ihres Artgenossen wohl als warnendes Menetekel betrachteten – _Kluge Tiere!_

Er wandelte den brummenden Schmerz, den der Hieb des knöchernen Schwanzknubbels des Rotkammpumas an seinem Kopf verursacht hatte, in die Energie um, die er zum Bergsteigen brauchte. Der Yuuzhan Vong überwand den Grat, der in einer unregelmäßig geformten Runde den wahlweise Ein- oder Ausgang eines erloschenen Vulkans säumte. Er kletterte in die Tiefe, um dort auf dem Plateau dreißig Meter unterhalb des Grats auf den Koros Stronha zu warten, der ihn zurück in die Heimat bringen würde. Aufgrund seiner Überpünktlichkeit musste Nom Anor eine Viertelstunde warten, bis das asteroidenähnliche Raumschiff endlich erschien.

_Einen Tag später am Hof von Grabbus dem Hutten_

Ein Ballett, bestehend aus vier blauen Twi'lek-Tänzerinnen erfreute den jungen Hutt, als sein Gast eintrat. Der ein Meter achtzig große, rothaarige Mensch, der in der typischen Kluft von Raumpiloten gekleidet war, ignorierte die leichtbekleideten Damen und wartete ab, bis Grabbus den Tänzerinnen mit einem Wink gebot, in ihrem Tun innezuhalten. Ein weiterer Wink seiner im Verhältnis zum Körper kleinen Hand winkte den Neuankömmling zu sich heran.

„Was ist dein Begehr, Mensch?"

„Mein Name ist Dash Rendar von Rendar Import-Export", stellte er sich vor. „Ich habe zwei Anliegen. Zum ersten geht es mir darum, Calu-Fische nach Corellia zu bringen – möglichst unauffällig."

„Du willst also Einfuhrgebühren sparen, hab ich nicht recht?", dröhnte Grabbus. „Das sind fünfzig Credits für einen Fisch."

Dashs grüne Augen weiteten sich. „Fünfzig?"

„Die Fische sind so lang wie Ihr ganzer Arm und mindestens doppelt so breit", erklärte Grabbus. „Was ist das zweite Anliegen?"

„Ich plane, in die Politik einzusteigen – in die nicht ganz so offizielle."

Grabbus ließ ein schallendes Lachen hören, welches die Trommelfelle des Menschen auf eine arge Probe stellte. „Was für inoffizielle Politik meinst du denn? So etwas wie Erpressung, Mord?"

Die Umstehenden stimmten in des Hutts Gelächter ein.

Dash Rendar kniff die Augen zusammen. „Das würde ich lieber unter vier Augen besprechen, wenn es Recht ist."

Grabbus wedelte mit beiden Armen und alle Anwesenden, auch die Tänzerinnen, verließen den protzig gestalteten Thronsaal.

„Meine Familie wird vom Imperium geächtet. Wenn ich mich in einen der offiziellen Kurse einschreibe, dann wird das dem Imperium gemeldet werden und ich komme in den Verdacht, für die Rebellion zu arbeiten."

„Du bist ein verdammter Schmuggler!", röhrte Grabbus. „Reicht dir das nicht bereits, um als geächtet zu gelten?"

Rendar ignorierte den Spott. „Vom Programm der Politischen Legislative habe ich erfahren, dass sich der dort tätige, freie Dozent Amorrn derzeit hier auf Belkadan aufhält. Ich plane, einige Unterrichtseinheiten bei ihm zu nehmen, ohne dass es irgendwo registriert wird."

„Da haben Sie ihn knapp verpasst", eröffnete Grabbus seinem Gast. „Amorrn war bis gestern hier, aber jetzt hat er sich auf eine Safari in den Dschungel von Belkadan begeben, von wo er erst wieder in vier Wochen zurück sein wird."

„Hat er die Safari-Tour über ein örtliches Unternehmen gebucht, wo ich ihn erreichen kann?"

Grabbus schüttelte den massigen Kopf, so dass die grün-braunen Hautfalten an seinem Hals schwabbelten. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Weggegangen ist er jedenfalls allein und wenn du ein schlaues Bürschchen bist, dann lässt du ihm die Zeit allein im Dschungel und wartest, bis er wieder zurückkehrt."

„Wie lange wird Amorrn dann noch hier sein?"

„Zwei Tage."

Dash hob eine Braue. „Ihr lernt verdammt schnell in den paar Tagen, die er dann hier bei Hofe ist."

„Ich bin ein Hutt – natürlich lerne ich schnell!"

Dem Corellianer kam der Gedanke, dass Amorrns politische Unterweisung für Grabbus genauso ein Vorwand war wie sein eigenes Ansinnen, mit Calu-Fischen Handel zu treiben. Es war genauso, wie Koth Melan es ihm bereits angedeutet hatte.

Er ließ ein schiefes Grinsen aufblitzen. „Dann würde ich sagen, ich nutze die Zeit, um die Calus an den Mann zu bringen, damit ich die Stunden bei Amorrn auch bezahlen kann."

Grabbus lachte erneut. „Eine intelligente Entscheidung."

Der Schmuggler setzte eine zuversichtliche Miene auf. „Ich habe einen Vorschuss für fünfundzwanzig Credits pro Calu bei mir und werde vorerst zweihundert Fische mit mir nehmen. Die restlichen fünfundzwanzig Credits bekommt Ihr, nachdem ich meine Ware verkauft habe."

Der Hutt streckte seine kleine Hand aus. „Deal!" Und der Mensch schlug ein.

༺═────────────═༻

Exekutor She'i Vish befand sich ebenfalls auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Anor, so dass ihm Nom Anor dort anstatt über Villip in Fleisch und Blut Bericht erstatten konnte. Er legte ihm die Berichte vor sowie die Tabellen, die seine wirtschaftlichen Aktivitäten dokumentieren.

„Das ist wirklich ordentlich, Agent Nom Anor", lobte ihn der Exekutor. „Nicht alle Außendienstagenten bringen es fertig, wirtschaftlich derart erfolgreich zu sein, so dass wir die Wirtschaftsadern dieser Galaxis anzapfen und nutzen können."

„Dafür wurde ich ausgebildet", erwiderte Nom Anor bescheiden.

She'i Vish ließ ein Schmunzeln aufblitzen. „Und wie sieht es mit Ihrer Infiltratorentätigkeit aus?"

„Das bothanische Spionagenetzwerk steht mir weiterhin zu Diensten und so haben wir viele schändliche Maschinen der Ungläubigen zerstören können", tönte Nom Anor und zeigte die Aufnahme von den explodierenden AT-ATs und AT-STs auf Kothlis, die er von seiner Wanze auf einen organischen Chilab transferiert hatte.

„Haben Sie für die Zerstörung dieser Maschinen etwa andere Maschinen verwendet?", fragte She'i Vish vorwurfsvoll.

„Lediglich ein explosives, anorganisches Gemisch, welches die Ungläubigen für derlei Sabotage verwenden, Exekutor", rechtfertigte sich der Agent. „Außerdem habe ich mit derselben Methode einige Anwender der sogenannten Macht aus dem Verkehr gezogen, welche für das Imperium arbeiten."

She'i Vishs schwarze Augen bekamen einen eigenartigen Glanz. „Sie könnten auf diese Art und Weise auch Jedi zur Strecke bringen?"

Nom Anor lächelte verschlagen. „In der Tat habe ich in jener Zeit auch eine Jedi aus dem Verkehr gezogen, deren Tod ich den beiden imperialen Machtanwendern zur Last legen konnte, ohne bei meinen derzeitigen Verbündeten Argwohn zu erregen."

„Yun-Harla ist Ihnen wahrhaft gewogen, Agent Nom Anor. Bislang hat noch keiner meiner Agenten so etwas zustande gebracht."

Nom Anor rann das Lob die Kehle hinunter wie Funkenbienenhonig und er legte nach. „Und ich habe Kontakt zu einem Hutt aufgenommen, der unserer Sache später sicherlich gute Dienste leisten wird."

„Inwiefern?"

„Die Hutts sind eine schneckenartige Spezies", erklärte Nom Anor. „Sie sind an sich ziemlich egozentrisch und herrschen in eng begrenzten Gebieten, ohne sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer einzumischen. Und sie halten einmal geschlossene Verträge ein."

„Sind die Hutts gegenüber dem sogenannten Imperium Palpatines loyal?"

Nom Anor ließ ein verschrobenes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Nicht mehr als gegenüber der früheren Republik. Und selbst die Republik hat den Drogen- und Sklavenhandel der Hutts toleriert."

„Sklavenhandel – diese Hutts gefallen mir. Was essen Hutts denn so?", wollte der Exekutor wissen.

„Vorwiegend Fische oder Amphibientiere - lebend."

„Dann wissen diese Schnecken, was gut ist. Schade, dass wir bis zum Beginn der Invasion warten müssen, um Ihrem Hutt ein paar Y'luubi-Aale zukommen zu lassen, um ihn noch gewogener zu stimmen."

Nom Anor lächelte zuversichtlich. „Ich denke, so lange wird das Arrangement vorhalten. Und bis dahin habe ich eine andere Aufmerksamkeit für ihn."

Der Exekutor lächelte zurück. „Da bin ich mir sicher."

༺═────────────═༻

Nagme Dal hatte sich auch in den letzten Tagen vor Nom Anors Heimreise nicht über ihren Villip gemeldet. Eine innere Stimme – oder war es gar Yun-Harla selbst – wisperte ihm zu, sie nicht mehr anzurufen. Trotzdem wollte er wissen, warum. Also hatte sich Nom Anor in einen Ooglith-Hüller der besonderen Art gehüllt.

„Was wollen _Sie_ denn hier?", fragte der vorbeikommende Gestalteradept den Arbeiter, dessen spärliche Tätowierungen und fehlende Implantate auf den niedrigen Rang hinwiesen.

„Präfekt Da'Gara schickt mich, um Nagme Dal einige Proben zukommen zu lassen, die sie angefordert hat."

„Sie können die Proben auch mir geben", sagte der Gestalteradept, dessen natürlichen Hände und Haare darauf hinwiesen, dass er in der Gestalterkaste noch weit unten war.

„Nein, ich muss die Sachen Nagme Dal persönlich überreichen. Wenn Präfekt Da'Gara dahinterkommt, dass ich es einem Adepten überreicht habe, wird er sehr zornig werden."

„Misstrauen Sie mir etwa, Kanabar?", grollte der Gestalter.

„Das ist nichts Persönliches. Belek tiu. Wo ist Nagme Dal?"

„Wo soll sie schon sein? Auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Hool natürlich!"

„Verzeihen Sie, ich komme nicht so viel herum. Wieso ist sie nicht hier auf ihrem Weltschiff?", fragte der Arbeiter.

„Weil sie dort mit ihrem Gefährten lebt, solange, bis sie ein Kind bekommen hat. Aber so, wie es aussieht, kann das eine Weile dauern."

„Wieso denn das?"

„Was hat das einen Angehörigen der Arbeiterkaste schon zu interessieren? Sei froh, dass du jetzt weißt, wo du mit dem Zeug hin musst."

„Ja, das sollte ich", erwiderte der Arbeiter und neigte in anerkennender Demut seinen Kopf. „Vielen Dank, möge Yun-Ne'Shel Ihre Hände segnen."

Der Gestalter lachte, dann bog er um eine Ecke und verschwand. Der Arbeiter hingegen begab sich zum Hangar, um eines der Pendelschiffe zu erwischen, welches ihn zum Weltschiff der Domäne Hool bringen sollte. Als ihn das Shuttle-Schiff endlich am Zielort ausspie, stellte er fest, dass sich das Weltschiff der Domäne Hool in einem wesentlich besseren Zustand befand als das der Domäne Dal. Er ging zunächst zu dem Verwalter, welcher dort die Ein- und Ausreise registrierte.

„Ich bin Krek Illk und habe Nagme Dal eine Sendung zu überbringen. Sie ist hier, um mit einem Mitglied der Domäne Hool ein Kind zu bekommen."

Der Verwalter schaute in sein Register. „Da habe ich sie ja. Da musst du zu Ch'Gang Hool gehen. Der wohnt die zweite Straße von links in der fünften Abbiegung."

„Vielen Dank."

Der ihm genannte Trakt wirkte ruhig, als der Arbeiter ihn betrat. Wieder sah er einen Adepten, den er fragen konnte. „Ist Nagme Dal hier?"

„Sie ist drinnen. Ich sage ihr gleich Bescheid", gab der Adept zurück und verschwand hinter einer Lamellentür.

_Der fragt mich noch nicht einmal, was ich von ihr will. Wie leichtsinnig!_ Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann erschien Nagme in der Türöffnung. „Was führt …", sie stockte unvermittelt, „… Sie denn hierher, Arbeiter?"

„Ich habe eine Sendung von Präfekt Da'Gara für Sie persönlich."

„Kommen Sie doch herein", bat sie den Arbeiter und bedeutete dem immer noch wartenden Adepten, sich zu entfernen.

„Da hast du ja Glück, Nommie", sagte Nagme und fasste seine Hand.

Er musterte sie. Nagme trug ein schwarzes Kleid, aus welchem lilafarbene Akzente hervorblitzten, wenn sie sich bewegte. Und das Kleid war schulterfrei, in einem vollklimatisierten Weltschiff wie diesem keine Seltenheit. Ansonsten wirkte sie, als wäre nichts weiter passiert.

„Ach ja, habe ich das? Aber immerhin hast du mich gleich erkannt. Wie schlecht meine Tarnung doch ist."

Sie lachte leise. „Nur für Leute, die dich kennen."

Sie ließ seine Hand nicht los, während sie ihn ins Innere der Behausung führte. Das Wohnzimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Eine Ecke war eine riesige Couch, auf der gut zehn Leute Platz hatten. In der Ecke schräg gegenüber hing ein ovaler Übertragungssack an der Wand, über den man Fernsehen schauen konnte. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schwarzer Tisch, von dem aus sich ein roter Baumstamm nach oben schob, um mit der Raumdecke zu verschmelzen. An jenem Baumstamm wuchsen schwarze Trauben, die offenbar zum Verzehr gedacht waren. Er musterte den Baum, den er so noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Das ist Ch'Gang Hools neueste Errungenschaft", erklärte Nagme, geradeso, als müsse Nom Anor den Anderen bereits kennen. „Die Pirshen wachsen in drei Tagen nach, so dass immer genug davon da sind, wenn Gäste kommen so wie jetzt."

„Danke, ich verzichte. Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet?"

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Nommie. Ich liebe ihn nicht, aber du weißt doch auch genau, dass ich mit dir keine Kinder bekommen darf."

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen!"

Sie knetete die schlanken Hände. Eine davon hatte statt normaler Finger zwei scharfe Messer. Der kleine Finger war durch einen mit einem Zahnrad am Ende ersetzt worden. Der vierte Finger war ein Saugnapf und der Daumen ein kleiner Hammer.

„Mein Glückwunsch zu deiner neuen Gestalterhand", sagte Nom steif.

Sie tätschelte mit dem Hammer-Daumen seinen Po. „Damit kann ich viele nette Sachen machen."

„Warum hast du nicht zurückgerufen?"

Sie nahm ihre Hand weg und ihre Haltung erschlaffte. „Er hat es herausgefunden und seitdem erpresst er mich."

Er riss die Augen auf. „Wie konnte das geschehen?"

„Er hatte mich einmal bei Kommandant Shedao Shai gesehen und sich nach mir erkundigt. Bei einem Besuch in meiner Werkstatt muss er einen Wächter hinterlassen haben, den ich nicht bemerkte. Dann, zwei Monate später, hat er mir die Aufnahme vorgespielt, wo ich mich mit dir unterhielt. Er hat mir gedroht, mich wegen Kastenschande Oberpriester Jakan zu melden, wenn ich nicht seine Freundin werde und ein Kind von ihm austrage."

„Ist er so jämmerlich, dass er es nicht schafft, sich auf legalem Wege eine Partnerin zu organisieren?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheinbar wollte er mich."

„Und? Bist du denn schwanger geworden?"

Sie verzog den Mund. „Seit einem halben Jahr nicht. Und ich bin, wenn ich den Gerüchten glauben darf, die Dritte, mit der er es versucht."

„_Das_ kann er also auch nicht", konstatierte Nom Anor höhnisch. „Wo ist der Villip, mit dem du mich angerufen hast?"

„Er bewahrt den Villip hier bei sich in der Wohnung auf – zur Sicherheit. Wenn ich ihn zerstöre, mache ich mich verdächtig."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Das brauchst du auch gar nicht."

Er holte seinen Villip des Paares hervor, welchen Nagme ihm damals gegeben hatte. „Na los, entsorge ihn. Es sind viele Fingerabdrücke von mir drauf. Das wäre ein echtes Beweisstück."

„Aber …", sie schnappte nach Luft. „Wir könnten doch später weitermachen. Du rufst mich einfach nicht an, bis ich mich wieder melde."

„Und wie lange soll das bitteschön dauern?", grollte er. „Solange, bis er keinen mehr hochbekommt?"

„Nein, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich werde einen Weg finden. Es ist nur so, dass er mir gesagt hat, dass er in zwei Monaten einen Termin bei unserem Kriegsmeister hat, wohin er mich mitnehmen will. Diese Chance kann ich mir unmöglich entgehen lassen!"

Nom Anor ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Womöglich würde er unter ähnlichen Umständen genauso handeln. Allerdings konnte es sich bei dem Termin bei Tsavong Lah um eine ebensolche Manipulation handeln wie die Erpressung, die Ch'Gang Hool an den Tag legte, um zu bekommen und zu halten, was nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Aber war Nagme überhaupt für ihn, Nom Anor, bestimmt? Er packte seinen Villip zurück in seine Tasche.

„Wann kommt er zurück?"

„Er ist gerade erst wieder zu Shedao Shai gefahren, um auf dessen Kommandoschiff die neuen Umarmungen des Schmerzes zu installieren. Das wird bis zum Abend dauern."

„Gleich mehrere?", wunderte sich Nom Anor.

„Die Domäne Shai ist dafür bekannt, den Schmerz zu kultivieren wie keine andere Domäne unseres Volkes", informierte ihn Nagme. „Und da bei der bisherigen Umarmung des Schmerzes immer so viel Andrang herrschte, dass es auf der _Erbe der Qual_ deswegen immer wieder zu Schlägereien zwischen den Soldaten kam, hat Kommandant Shedao Shai dieses Mal gleich fünf Umarmungen des Schmerzes geordert, die Ch'Gang Hool jetzt auf jeder Ebene der _Erbe der Qual_ einpflanzen wird."

Nom Anor wiegte den Kopf. Sicherlich war die Umarmung des Schmerzes eine wertvolle Erfahrung, die jeder Yuuzhan Vong von Wert im Laufe seines Lebens machen sollte, aber sich im Vorfeld deswegen zu prügeln erschien ihm reichlich übertrieben. Aber in den Kriegerkasten ging es eben etwas zackiger zu als auf Verwalterschiffen, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, dass Präfekt Da'Garas Weltschiff dem einer wahren Kriegerdomäne schon sehr nahekam, seinem Auftrag als Praetorite Vong alle Ehre machend.

„Aber eigentlich habe ich keine Lust, mich mit solchen Sachen zu beschäftigen, wo du da bist", gurrte sie und ging auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten.

Nom Anor wich zurück. „Hier in seiner Wohnung?"

„Er belauscht ja gerne andere Leute, aber genau deshalb ist er auch sehr pingelig, was seine eigene Privatsphäre angeht", sagte Nagme. „Und deshalb untersucht er jeden zweiten Tag die gesamte Wohnung nach Abhörgeräten. Wenn es also einen Ort gibt, wo wir ungestört sind, dann hier."

„Aber wenn ich solange hier bleibe …"

Sie legte einen ihrer Messerfinger an seinen Mund. „Es wird keine Beweise geben und jetzt zieh endlich diese Arbeitermaske runter!"

Sie gingen in den Schlafraum, der aus einem riesigen Bett zu bestehen schien, genau wie die Couch im Wohnzimmer bereits überdimensioniert war. Vor dem Bett war ein schmaler Gang frei, der es erlaubte, zu gehen oder einige Sachen abzulegen.

„Er hat das extra so gewaltig eingerichtet, um sich stets an seine Zeugungspflichten zu erinnern", las Nagme seine Gedanken.

„Je kleiner der …", Nom Anor schnippte mit zwei Fingern, „desto größer die Betten, was?"

Er drückte an die Stelle neben seiner Nase und der Ooglith-Hüller glitt von ihm herab, um seine ganze tätowierte und vernarbte Pracht zu enthüllen. Ein Griff seiner Hände und das Oberteil ihres lilanen Kleides wanderte nach unten, um ihre Brüste herausspringen zu lassen. Nom Anor drückte die beiden grauen Halbkugeln kurz, dann stieß er Nagme vor sich auf das große, einladende Bett. Bevor Nom Anor in seine Geliebte eindrang, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln einige Ngdin-Würmer wahr, die auf dem schmalen Gang vor dem Bett in eine reihenartige Formation verfielen, um sich auf das Festmahl nach dem Akt vorzubereiten. _Soviel zur Vernichtung von Beweisen._

༺═────────────═༻

Es war tiefste Nacht auf der Seite des Planeten Belkadan, auf welcher Kommandant Breiv Skell den Agenten der Praetorite Vong wieder absetzen sollte. Nom Anor ging zum Großen Auge des Spionageschiffes und spähte auf den Dschungel herab.

„Was suchen Sie denn?", fragte der Kommandant, der neben dem Agenten stand. „Wäre Ihnen ein anderer Landeplatz genehmer als der, von dem ich Sie abgeholt hatte?"

„Sie würden mir einen Riesengefallen tun, wenn Sie den Dschungel nach einer Lichtung absuchen könnten, wo Tiere lagern, die so und so aussehen. Da könnte euer Yaret-kor etwas tun – der kleine, präzise wohlgemerkt. Dafür bringe ich Ihnen beim nächsten Abholen was mit."

„Dann suchen wir mal", willigte Breiv ein.

Die _Paru-shan_ zog einige Kreise und endlich fanden sie eine Lichtung, auf welcher ein Rudel der auf dem Planeten heimischen, dämmerungsaktiven Rotkammpumas lagerte. Der Kommandant führte Nom Anor zu besagtem Yaret-kor. „Dann mal auf zur Jagd!", ermunterte er den Speziesgenossen.

Nom Anor stellte die feine Plasmakanone des Koros Stronha auf Zielerfassung und schoss. Das Leittier, welches von zwei Weibchen flankiert wurde, zuckte im Liegen, bevor es sein Leben aushauchte. Die übrigen Tiere stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander. Die _Paru-shan_ zog einen gleichmäßigen Kreis, der es Nom Anor ermöglichte, noch mehr der in Todesangst durch den Dschungel irrenden Tiere abzuschießen. Kugel um Kugel brannte sich das glühende Gestein in Tierleiber, verkohlte Löcher hinterlassend.

Der Schütze nahm die Hände von den Kontrollen und der schiffseigene Vulkan kam wieder zur Ruhe. „Das ist genug", sagte Nom Anor zu Breiv Skell. „Und was soll es im Gegenzug sein?"

„Nun, vielleicht könnten Sie mir ja ein paar von diesen Holo-Dramen auf eine Wächterdrohne überspielen." Breiv grinste schief. „Kriegsfilme wohlgemerkt, wo die Ungläubigen all diese abscheulichen, technischen Waffen verwenden."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Von solcherlei Filmwerken gibt es im sogenannten Imperium mehr als genug."

༺═────────────═༻

Als Amorrn zurück an Grabbus' Hof kam, führte er eine Ladung von Rotkammpuma-Schwänzen mit sich.

„Was für eine Safari-Ausbeute!", sagte Grabbus in einem mokanten Unterton.

„Ich habe noch eine Grav-Palette draußen zu stehen – voll mit weiteren Schwänzen", erwiderte der Jäger.

„Darf ich fragen, was man mit den Schwänzen macht?", wollte Grabbus' anderer Gast wissen.

„Zunächst die Vorstellung", erwiderte der Hutt. „Das ist Dash Rendar, ein corellianischer Schmuggler, der sich für meine Calu-Fische interessiert – und für Ihre Seminare – ganz diskret, da er Probleme mit dem Imperium hat."

Amorrn nahm den Menschen in Augenschein. „Woher wissen Sie, dass ich hier bin?"

„Ich hatte im Programm der Politischen Legislative in Hanna City angerufen und man sagte mir, dass Sie hier im Urlaub seien."

Der blonde Mensch hob eine Braue. „Ach, hat man das?" Er lächelte. „Nun, Sie sind Schmuggler. Ich schätze mal, das gehört bei Ihrer Sorte einfach dazu. Aber warum gerade ich?"

„Sie sind im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Leuten dort ein freier Dozent. Und da Sie noch nicht einmal einen Familiennamen angegeben haben, dachte ich mir, dass Sie vielleicht auch nicht so genau sind, was das Melden ans Imperium betrifft, wer bei Ihnen politische Schulungen absolviert."

Nom Anor lächelte. So wie der Mensch das beschrieb, wirkte alles absolut glaubhaft und nachvollziehbar. Beinahe zu passgenau, wenn man bedachte, dass ihm Rendar bis nach Belkadan nachgereist war.

„Und da sind Sie mir bis Belkadan nachgereist, weil ich so gut bin."

„Ich habe von hier auch Calu-Fische gekauft und gut weiterverkauft. Also habe ich mehrere Convoree mit einer Klappe geschlagen."

_Noch nicht_, dachte Nom Anor. „Also wenn das schon alles so geheim und konspirativ ablaufen soll, dann gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ich verlängere meinen Aufenthalt hier um drei Tage, was bedeutet, dass ich vorher zunächst einige Angelegenheiten auf anderen Planeten umdisponieren müsste. Oder aber ich unterrichte Sie beide zusammen, falls unser Gastgeber damit einverstanden ist."

„Er hat mir meinen Anteil ausbezahlt und seinen Vertrag eingehalten", sagte Grabbus. „Und solche Unterrichtseinheiten zu Dritt werden sicherlich unterhaltsam werden."

Dash setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Gut." Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, Amorrn in Gesprächen unter vier Augen einige Dinge zu entlocken. Jetzt jedoch würde der Unterricht wesentlich formeller ablaufen als geplant.

Die erste Seminarstunde begann.

„Zunächst einmal geht es darum, einen Aufhänger zu finden, um damit die Leute anzusprechen", dozierte Amorrn in seinem hellbraunen Anzug vor seinen beiden Schülern, die artig an ihren beiden Tischen saßen. Dash Rendar wollte sich gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche genehmigen, als Amorrn seine Hand hob.

„Essen und Trinken gibt es in meinem Unterricht nicht", erklärte Nom Anor bestimmt.

„Aber ich wollte doch nur …"

„Haben Sie den ganzen Tag über nichts getrunken?", herrschte Nom Anor den Schmuggler an.

„Das nicht, aber …"

„Ihre politischen Gegner werden es als Schwäche werten, wenn Sie sich auf politischen Veranstaltungen derartigen primären Bedürfnissen hingeben", unterbrach ihn der Dozent erneut. „Auf meiner Safari im Dschungel Belkadans habe ich mir feste Essenspausen verschrieben, zwischen denen ich weder gegessen noch getrunken habe, um meinen Geist und Körper zu stählen. Und so sollten Sie es auch halten."

Rendar frohlockte. Endlich hatte er einen Aufhänger für die von ihm verlangten Nachforschungen. Er setzte ein bewunderndes Gesicht auf. „Und Sie waren ganz allein in der Wildnis die ganzen vier Wochen?"

Nom Anors Blick fixierte den Schmuggler. „Die Rotkammpumaschwänze in Grabbus' Palast sind meine Zeugen."

Rendar zuckte zusammen. War das eine Drohung? „Was passiert mit den Schwänzen eigentlich?", fragte er in ehrlicher Neugierde.

„Zügeln Sie Ihre Neugierde", wies ihn Amorrn erneut zurecht. „Und jetzt zurück zum Thema: Die einzige Ausnahme beim Trinken während politischer Veranstaltungen ist, wenn Sie am Rednerpult stehen und sicherstellen müssen, dass Ihre Stimme nicht versagt, aber so weit sind Sie noch lange nicht."

„Aber ich habe in vielen Veranstaltungen Leute gesehen, die zwischendurch trinken und gar was essen", widersprach Rendar.

„Man sollte sich nie auf eine Stufe mit denen stellen, die man führen oder gar beherrschen will", verkündete Nom Anor eine weitere Weisheit aus seiner Verwalterausbildung, um verblüffte Blicke zu ernten.

„Haben Sie dazu etwa noch eine Frage?", fragte Nom Anor mit einem höhnischen Unterton den Schmuggler.

_Und dafür zahle ich ihm auch noch Credits._ „Sie sprachen von einem Aufhänger", fiel Rendar tatsächlich etwas ein. „Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass es Ihnen weniger darum geht, eine gerechtfertigte politische Sache durchzusetzen, sondern vielmehr persönlichen Erfolg einzuheimsen."

Amorrn lächelte tückisch. „Das ist genau die negative Einstellung der neidischen, erfolglosen Unterschichten."

Grabbus klatschte bei diesen Worten des Dozenten laut in die fleischigen Hände. Nom Anor bedachte ihn mit einem komplizenhaften Lächeln und sprach weiter. „Sie müssen wissen, dass manche politischen Ziele nicht lauthals und unverblümt verkündet werden können, ohne in der bereits etablierten politischen Kaste Argwohn hervorzurufen, der Sie zu Fall bringen kann, noch bevor Sie überhaupt Ihren ersten öffentlichen Auftritt hatten."

Dash Rendar ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Natürlich konnte man im Imperium nicht alles laut aussprechen. Wieso nur hatte er daran nicht gedacht?

„Jetzt haben Sie also Ihren Aufhänger gefunden, um die Leute anzuziehen", machte der Dozent weiter. „Was haben Sie sich dabei überlegt?"

Grabbus grunzte, wohl, um eine Wortmeldung anzukündigen. „Die Verflachung und Vereinheitlichung der Steuersätze. Zwanzig Prozent für alle Bürger unabhängig vom Einkommen."

„Ein attraktives Ziel", meinte Amorrn.

_Das begünstigt die Reichen und den Rest kriegst du als Schmiergeld für dies und das, Hutt!_, dachte Rendar grimmig. „Ich dachte an die Transparenz der Justiz", sagte er schließlich. „Dass man Entscheidungen der Richter infrage stellen und Einspruch erheben kann, zum Beispiel um Sippenhaft zu verhindern."

Amorrn hob eine Braue. „So etwas gibt altertümliches gibt es hier im Imperium?"

„Mein Bruder wurde getötet, als sein Raumfrachter versehentlich direkt in ein Imperiales Museum raste, wo Palpatine einige Sachen aus seinem Leben ausgestellt hatte. Der Imperator hat das sehr persönlich genommen und meine Familie im ganzen Imperium geächtet. Dabei ist mein Bruder ja sicherlich nicht mit Absicht in den Museumskomplex geflogen."

_Weiß man es?_ „Wie kurzsichtig", sagte Amorrn bedauernd. „Ich schätze, Sie hätten einen guten Imperialen abgegeben."

„Ich war sogar auf der Imperialen Akademie von Coronet", brach es aus Rendar heraus. „Der Tod meines Bruders hat meine Karriere ruiniert – und mein Leben."

Der Dozent zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Natürlich werden Sie mit dieser Geschichte erst dann herausrücken, wenn Sie einigermaßen etabliert sind", gab er Rendar einen erneuten Ratschlag. „Denn sonst könnte man Ihnen persönliche Rachegelüste unterstellen – Eigennutz gar."

Rendar schaute ertappt nach unten auf den Tisch. Amorrn gab ihm jetzt genau den Vorwurf zurück, den er am Anfang der Stunde gegen den Dozenten erhoben hatte. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Amorrn, was würden Sie denn eigentlich für einen …", er ließ eine kurze Pause, bevor er das in seinen Augen schmuddelige Wort aussprach, „… Aufhänger wählen, gesetzt den Fall, Sie wollten hier nicht nur Seminare geben, sondern selbst aktiv in die Politik eingreifen?"

In des Dozenten blauen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Ich würde den Elektrosmog verringern wollen."

Grabbus riss die gelben Augen auf. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Wenn zu viele elektronische Geräte an einer Stelle versammelt sind, kann das bei einigen Spezies zu Kopfschmerzen führen, zum Beispiel bei Gotals, aber auch bei einigen Menschen", erklärte Amorrn.

Verstohlen linste Dash Rendar zu seinem Komlink, welches er an seinem Arm trug. Nom Anor registrierte das und lächelte fein. „Und genau das nennt man Elektrosmog. Außerdem würde die Abschaffung überflüssiger Technologie auch zu mehr Arbeitsplätzen für die Angehörigen der Unterschicht führen, gerade im arbeitsintensiven, minderqualifizierten Bereich. Und die Vollbeschäftigung ist doch ein Ziel, welches wir alle uns wünschen, nicht wahr?"

„Würden Sie das wirklich machen?", fragte Rendar ungläubig.

Amorrn breitete die Arme aus. „Warum nicht?"

Rendars Lippen wurden schmal. „Mögen Sie denn keine Technik?"

Nom Anors rechter Arm beschrieb eine Kreisbewegung, die den ganzen Raum umfasste.

„Mein lieber Dash, hier geht es doch nicht darum, was ich mag oder nicht mag. Es geht mir darum, für die Menschen etwas Gutes zu tun." Er wandte sich Grabbus zu. „Und für die nichtmenschlichen Spezies natürlich ebenso."

Der Hutt klatschte erneut in die Hände. „Also wenn Sie mal irgendwann wirklich ins aktive Politikgeschäft einsteigen wollen, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen und ich helfe."

Nom Anor lächelte breit, ohne die Zähne zu zeigen. „Das merke ich mir."

_Das erste Schmiergeld_, dachte Rendar bissig.

Die Unterrichtsstunde war zu Ende. Grabbus und Rendar verließen den Raum, während ihr Dozent noch im Raum verblieb. „Was macht Ihr denn eigentlich mit den ganzen Rotkammpumaschwänzen?", stellte Dash Rendar endlich die Frage aller Fragen.

Grabbus fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die nicht existente Unterlippe. „Die werden gehäutet und aus den runden Knochen am Ende werden Trinkgefäße hergestellt, die mir auf dem Markt viele Credits einbringen werden."

„Unser Dozent ist sehr vielseitig", sagte Rendar anerkennend.

„In der Tat", sagte Grabbus und peitschte mit dem Schwanz, um eine Vierteldrehung hinzulegen, die ihn weg von dem Schmuggler und hin zu seinem Thronpodest brachte.

༺═────────────═༻

Als Dash Rendar zu Koth Melan ins Büro kam, spürte er, wie sehr er bereits erwartet wurde.

„Nun, was haben Sie herausgefunden, mein Freund?", wollte Koth wissen.

„Amorrn war in der Tat auf Belkadan und er hat dort auch politische Seminare abgehalten", berichtete der Schmuggler mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Dann wäre ja eigentlich alles in Ordnung", erwiderte der Bothaner in demselben ironischen Unterton.

„Die ersten und letzten Tage vor und nach dem Monat", kam Rendar zu den brisanten Einzelheiten. „In der Zwischenzeit hat er sich im Dschungel Belkadans herumgetrieben und Rotkammpumas gejagt. Ziemlich viele, deren Schwänze er Grabbus dem Hutt übergeben hat."

„Amorrn war ganz allein im Dschungel Belkadans – für vier Wochen?"

„Er scheint ein ziemlich harter Bursche zu sein. Sieht man ihm gar nicht an. Und seine Seminar sind – beeindruckend."

„Was sagt er denn so?", wollte Koth Melan wissen.

„Er ist ziemlich aalglatt, erzählt jedem, was er hören will. Und ich glaube, er mag keine Maschinen, auch wenn er das heruntergespielt hat."

„Hmmm", machte der Bothaner. „Das deckt sich mit anderen Zeugenaussagen. Und Sie haben keinen Zeugen, der beobachtet hat, wie er im Dschungel die ganzen Rotkammpumas erlegt hat?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich nicht mal selbst gerne Zeuge dessen gewesen. Er muss auf einen Schlag ein ganzes Rudel abgeschlachtet haben, wenn er in der kurzen Zeit so viele Schwänze eingesammelt hat, deren Verwesungsgrad zeitlich übereinstimmt."

༺═────────────═༻

„Die Werbekampagne ist ein voller Erfolg gewesen", sagte Heritha Omo'lya zu Amorrn, als er sie wieder besuchte. „Die Presse hat darüber berichtet und sogar der _Coruscant Report_ war hier, um mich zu interviewen. Die grüne Milch verkauft sich wie nix und der Blütenwein ebenso. Und bei der Verkaufsschau vor einer Woche auf der Grünen Messe war auch Borsk Fey'lya an unserem Stand und hat sich vor der Presse lobend über unsere Produkte geäußert."

„Das war auch so abgesprochen gewesen", erwiderte Amorrn und erhob sein Glas Blütenwein.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Wie war denn Ihre Reise nach Belkadan?"

Amorrn erzählte von dem Seminar für Grabbus und Dash Rendar. Etwas flackerte in Herithas lilanen Augen auf, als er den Namen des corellianischen Schmugglers nannte.

„Kennen Sie ihn?", hakte Amorrn nach, eine interessante Koinzidenz vermutend.

„Ich habe den Namen irgendwann schon einmal gehört, aber es will mir partout nicht einfallen, in welchem Zusammenhang", entgegnete sie und runzelte die hellbraune Stirn.

„Ja, das kenne ich", erwiderte er verständnisvoll und begann, von seiner Dschungelsafari zu berichten.

„Was sind Sie doch für ein taffer Mann", sagte Heritha. „Kein Wunder, dass der Hutt so von ihnen eingenommen ist."

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob die Referenz eines Hutts von Vorteil ist, wenn es um die Bewerbung von politischen Seminaren geht."

„In der Republik vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber im Imperium bestimmt. Und die Hutts sind ja nicht geächtet."

„Und es hat bislang keine Verkehrsunfälle wegen der Werbeplakate für die grüne Milch gegeben?", fragte Amorrn und zwinkerte dabei.

Heritha zwinkerte schelmisch zurück. „Bisher nicht."

Er erhob sein Glas in der Andeutung, mit ihr anzustoßen. „Dann ist also auch das eine sichere Sache."

Sie lächelte. „Allzu oft kann man das sicher nicht machen."

Er nahm noch einen Schluck. „Aber hin und wieder wird es sehr belebend sein."

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. „Gerade jetzt, wo alles so gut läuft."

Seine blauen Augen strahlten. „Sie sagen es!"

Ihre linke Hand umklammerte die Armlehne ihres Sessels, während die andere das Glas mit dem Blütenwein hielt. „Dann brauchen wir ja den Abend noch nicht allzu früh zu beenden."

Er machte eine lässige Handbewegung. „Wozu auch? Ich habe morgen keine Termine."

Sie stellte ihr Glas ab. „Dann kommen Sie, Amorrn."

Sie erhoben sich und gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Nom Anor wurde flau im Magen. Jetzt war es also soweit. Nicht, dass er aktiv darauf hingearbeitet hätte, aber er hatte hin und wieder während seines Urlaubs überlegt, wie es wohl sein würde, ein Verhältnis mit der Bothanerin einzugehen. Natürlich würde der Ooglith-Hüller auch das mitmachen, musste er doch auch damit auf die Toilette gehen, ohne dass er die Zeit und Muße hatte, in einem öffentlichen Klo seine Verkleidung abzulegen. Es würde noch ein ganzes Jahr dauern, bis er Nagme wiedersehen würde. Nagme, die mit diesem anderen Gestalter … Er fragte sich, wie viel von dieser Liaison wirklich erzwungen war. Und dann war da noch die Frage, wie lange es mit Heritha wohl dauern würde. Wie würde er es am besten beenden, wenn die Zeit gekommen war? Alles Fragen, die ihn aus vielerlei Gründen interessierten.

Heritha stand nackt vor Amorrn und schaute ihm beim Ausziehen zu. „Sie haben eine tolle Figur", raunte sie, während sie auf ihn zukam. Er schaute auf ihr braunes Fell, welches im Bereich von der Brust bis zur Schamgegend sehr kurz war. _Sicherlich wird es weich und gemütlich sein._

„Sie auch", parlierte er.

„Ach lassen wir das mit dem Sie", meinte sie und fasste ihn am durchtrainierten Oberarm. „Du bist wirklich eine Zierde deiner Rasse, Amorrn."

Er grinste und genoss die gefühlten Herzchen in ihren lilanen Augen. „Danke."

༺═────────────═༻

Koth Melan wartete, bis Amorrn wieder auf Chandrila war, um dort politische Seminare abzuhalten, bevor er Heritha Omo'lya besuchte.

„Ihre Berichte sind in letzter Zeit immer seltener geworden, Heritha", meinte der Chef des Spionagenetzwerkes.

„Verzeiht, aber ich glaube mittlerweile, dass Amorrn nichts zu verbergen hat, was unserer Sache schaden könnte", meinte die verwitwete Bothanerin. „Er hat sich mir gegenüber immer korrekt und anständig verhalten und es widerstrebt mir, ihm weiterhin nachzuspionieren."

„Haben Sie das überhaupt je getan?", fragte Koth Melan.

Sie hob entrüstet beide Brauen. „Natürlich!"

„Was hat er Ihnen zum Beispiel über seine Reise nach Belkadan erzählt?"

„Über den Hutt. Und darüber, dass er dieses Mal sogar einen weiteren Schüler hatte als geplant."

„Hat er Ihnen auch von seinen Safaritouren im Dschungel Belkadans berichtet?"

Sie lächelte und schloss halb ihre Augenlider. „Ja, er sagte, er wäre zur Entspannung jagen gegangen. Und erfolgreich, wie ich hörte."

„Hat er Ihnen gesagt, mit welchen Waffen er gejagt hat?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das habe ich ihn nicht gefragt. Wieso ist das so wichtig?"

„Es hätte mich interessiert, wie jemand ganz allein mindestens dreißig Rotkammpumas zur Strecke bringt und das in nur drei Tagen. Entweder hat Amorrn das Format eines Darth Vader oder aber er hatte Helfer, von denen wir nichts wissen."

„Mittlerweile glaube ich, Sie machen sich zu viele Gedanken über ihn."

Koth Melan erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Und ich glaube, Sie sind zu sehr in Ihre Gefühle für ihn verstrickt. Er wäre nicht der erste Mensch, der Bothaner ausnutzt, wenn der Zeitpunkt günstig ist. Aber natürlich hoffe ich für Sie, dass er anders ist."

Sie lächelte bitter. „Warum sollte sich ein Mann auch um meiner selbst willen für mich interessieren?"

Er hob abwehrend beide Hände. „So war das nicht gemeint."

„Aber genau das sagen Sie mir."

„Und Sie haben mir soeben gestanden, dass Sie eine private Beziehung mit Amorrn unterhalten."

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Na und?"

Er lächelte melancholisch. „Na dann, viel Glück."

_Zwei Monate später weit vor der Galaxis auf der Sunulok, dem Kommandoschiff des Kriegsmeisters der Yuuzhan Vong _

Ch'Gang Hool und Nagme Dal standen vor dem nur mit einer Schlüpfer bekleideten Kriegsmeister und begutachteten die in versetzten Reihen angeordneten Panzerschuppen, die Tsavong Lahs Brust zierten. Die Implantate, die direkt auf die Knochen implantiert worden waren, um den Kriegsmeister der Yuuzhan Vong an jenen Stellen unverwundbar zu machen, waren an einigen Stellen unregelmäßig gewachsen, so dass sich im Körper des Kriegsmeisters selbst Spannungen ergeben hatten, welche zu beheben er den Meistergestalter Ch'Gang Hool und dessen Begleiterin auf sein Schiff hatte rufen lassen.

„Da müssen wir an einigen Stellen wachstumshemmende Mittel einsetzen, so dass die Reihen wieder gleichmäßiger werden", erklärte Ch'Gang Hool und die grünen Schlangen, die anstelle der Haare seinen Kopfputz bildeten, bewegten sich lebhaft dabei.

„Wie lange wird denn die Angleichung dauern und bin ich in der Zeit eingeschränkt?", wollte Tsavong Lah wissen.

„Solange Sie sich nicht aktiv ins Kampfgetümmel begeben, nicht. Aber Sie werden auch nicht trainieren können und sollten alles meiden, was schnelle Bewegungen erfordert. Der Angleichungsprozess dauert etwa zwei Wochen und dann können Sie wie gewohnt weitertrainieren oder kämpfen."

„Zwei Wochen", murmelte der Kriegsmeister unwillig.

„Was sind schon zwei Wochen angesichts der tausend Jahre, die unser Volk nun schon im Leeren Raum unterwegs ist?"

„Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Gestalter!", schnauzte ihn Tsavong Lah an. „Es ist schon schlimm genug, Tag für Tag diese gelobte Galaxis vor Augen zu sehen und nichts tun zu können … nichts! Während die Praetorite Vong zumindest den Feind erkunden können. Allerdings frage ich mich nicht erst seit gestern, was diese stinkenden Verwalter dort draußen eigentlich treiben."

„Euch dienen, mächtiger Herr", sagte Nagme.

„Ihr Wort in Yun-Yammkas Ohr", brummte der Kriegsmeister.

Ch'Gang Hool holte ein blutegelartiges Geschöpf aus einer Tasche und legte es mit der runden Mündung auf jene Schuppen in der roten Brustpanzerung, die zu weit vorgeprescht waren und die gleichmäßig angeordneten Reihen der Panzerschuppen verzogen.

„Wir werden alle drei Tage kommen und die Prozedur wiederholen", kündigte der Meistergestalter an. „Wenn die zwei Wochen rum sind, dann wird das Ganze ein Jahr vorhalten, bis wir erneut korrigierend eingreifen müssen. In fünf Jahren sind die Panzerschuppen dann vollständig ausgewachsen und dann müssen wir auch nicht mehr kommen."

Nagme schaute dabei zu, wie das längliche schwarze Geschöpf, welches mit seinem Saugnapf einer Miniaturausgabe eines Dovin Basals glich, sein Sekret auf die roten Plättchen absonderte. Es dauerte eine Viertelstunde, dann war die Behandlung vorbei. Tsavong Lah aktivierte einen Schultervillip und ein Adjutant kam in die Kammer, in welcher die Behandlung stattgefunden hatte.

„Oguun Lian, bringen Sie die Gestalter in das vorbereitete Gästezimmer!"

„Es ist schon geschehen", erwiderte der Adjutant und führte die beiden Gestalter aus der Kammer.

Die Kammer an Bord der _Sunulok_, in welche Tsavong Lahs Adjutant das Paar brachte, war für Yuuzhan Vong-Verhältnisse mit ihren sechs mal sechs Quadratmetern sehr geräumig. Vom Fenster aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf den Spiralnebel der Galaxis, die es zu erobern galt.

Ch'Gang Hool fasste Nagmes Hand und spürte, wie sie sich anfangs verkrampfte, bevor sich seine Geliebte wieder entspannte.

„Schau mal, das wird später uns gehören – uns allein", deklamierte Ch'Gang Hool und seine braunen Augen blitzten. „Wir werden diese Galaxis nach unseren Vorstellungen korrigieren und umformen."

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Noch haben wir diese Galaxis ja nicht einmal betreten."

Er ließ ihre Hand los, um ihr Handgelenk zu packen. Dann zog er sie zu sich heran. „Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten und dich zu Tsavong Lah mitgenommen. Und diese Galaxis werden wir auch erobern!"

„Ach, wenn wir schon bei einzuhaltenden Versprechen sind: Ich bin schwanger."

Ch'Gang Hools rosafarbenes Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein einziges glückseliges Grinsen. „Na endlich! Ich wusste doch, dass es nicht an _mir_ lag. Und jetzt lass uns das feiern!", beschloss er und zog sie am Handgelenk zu der breiten Matte, die im Zentrum des Raumes auf dem Boden lag.

Nagme ließ zu, dass er ihr das Kleid auszog. _Natürlich lag es nicht an dir, du Trottel!_

* * *

Note der Autorin: Heikkus und der Calu-Fisch sind Kreationen von mir, die ich in meiner Geschichte „Darth Plagueis und das sekotanische Raumschiff" eingeführt habe. Grabbus ist ebenfalls meine Schöpfung.

Dash Rendar ist eine Figur, welche im Star Wars-Videospiel „X-Wing Alliance" von 1999 sowie dem Roman „Schatten des Imperiums" von Steve Perry aus dem Jahre 1996 auftaucht.

Convoree sind jene Vögel, die zum ersten Mal im Mortis-Arc der dritten Staffel der Star Wars-Serie „The Clone Wars" auftauchen. Sie begleiten Ahsoka Tano später in der Fernsehserie „Rebels". Der Singular von Convoree lautet Convor.

Kanabar ist das Yuuzhan Vong-Wort für Arbeiter.

Yun-Yammka ist der Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong.


	7. Tod eines Agenten

_Dreieinhalb Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

„Ich habe vorhin in der Stadt meine Freundin Katjona getroffen", schwatzte Heritha Omo'lya, als sie zusammen mit Amorrn unter dem roten Greelbaum im Innenhof ihrer Villa saß. „Wir haben uns ja schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und jetzt weiß ich auch warum."

„Du wirst es mir gleich sagen."

„Sie hat jetzt ein Kind bekommen – von einem Menschen. Er sieht so ähnlich aus wie du, nur seine Nase ist etwas größer."

„Da hatte sie sicherlich nicht allzu viel Zeit für dich", mutmaßte Amorrn.

„Ganz und gar nicht", zwitscherte Heritha. „Gerade, wenn die Kinder so klein sind, gewöhnen sie sich an alles Mögliche und wollen überallhin mitgenommen werden. Das ist ganz unkompliziert, vorausgesetzt, man wendet sich ihnen immer zu, wenn sie das brauchen. Das ist gar nicht so viel, wie die Leute immer sagen."

Amorrn musterte seine Geliebte und Teilhaberin seiner Firma _Vine Vanguard_. Das war jetzt das dritte Gespräch in einem Monat, was auf diese Weise verlief. Sicher, die Bothanerin war jetzt schon Anfang Vierzig, ein Alter, in welchem viele Frauen dieser Spezies ihren Kinderwunsch, falls vorhanden, aufgaben, aber die Art, in welcher Heritha bei gemeinsamen Unternehmungen anderen Paaren mit Kindern hinterherschaute, ließ darauf schließen, dass es bei ihr anders war. Wo ja auch ihre bisherige Ehe mit Malsk Omo'lya kinderlos geblieben war.

Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Wenn man die Kinder gut erzieht, braucht man auch nicht viel zu tun."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ein toller Vater wärst."

Ein knappes Lachen entwand sich seiner Kehle. „Vielleicht."

„Amorrn, ich bin schwanger."

Der Satz schlug ein wie ein Thermaldetonator. „Nein!"

Sie schaute zu Boden, als hätte sie Angst, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Nom Anor merkte, wie ihre peinliche Bestürzung wieder zu ihm zurückschwang. Er musste jetzt irgendetwas Beruhigendes sagen. Nichts war schlimmer als aufgescheuchte Wesen, die in ihrer Not dumme Dinge sagten oder gar taten. Er hatte immerhin neun Monate, in denen er sich irgendetwas würde einfallen lassen.

Er griff über den Gartentisch hinüber und nahm ihre Hand. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Heritha. Ich war nur überrascht. Ich hätte nie gedacht …" Er senkte den Blick und versuchte, seine Züge zu entspannen.

Die Entspannung glückte. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt. Ich dachte schon, du willst es nicht."

„Doch, doch. Wir schaffen das schon." Seine blauen Augen wanderten durch den Garten zum diesen umgebenden Haus. „Platz genug gibt es ja schon einmal."

„Ich bin im dritten Monat", verkündete Heritha stolz. „Und das Kinderzimmer werde ich im zweiten Stock auf der Nordseite einrichten, gleich neben unserem Schlafzimmer."

Bleiben also sechs Monate, kalkulierte Nom Anor. In drei Monaten würde er wieder Jahresurlaub auf seinem Weltschiff haben. Nagme würde ihm sicherlich helfen, irgendein Kontrazeptivum zu beschaffen, welches er in Zukunft einnehmen würde. Plus dem Mittel, das Kind irgendwie loszuwerden, ohne, dass man die Todesursache zurückverfolgen würde können. Nein, das war nicht die Saat, die er in der Galaxis der ungläubigen Maschinenbenutzer säen sollte! Aber würde er es über sich bringen, Heritha zu trösten wie damals, nachdem er bereits ihren Mann umgebracht hatte? Vielleicht wäre es besser, sie einfach unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu verlassen und zu behaupten, dass das Kind nicht von ihm sei, wenn es so anders aussah als ein Mensch oder Bothaner. Aber vielleicht sah es auch gar nicht anders aus, sondern würde glatt als Bothaner durchgehen und niemand würde irgendeinen Verdacht hegen … zumal es bislang keinerlei bekannte Vergleichsexemplare seiner Spezies gab. Wunder geschahen immer wieder … oder einzigartige Spontanmutationen.

„Ich würde dich zu gerne auf deiner nächsten Geschäftsreise begleiten, die du in drei Monaten geplant hast", brachte seine Geliebte ein anderes Problem auf den Gartentisch.

Er erhob den Zeigefinger. „Aber Liebling, du bist schwanger. Da solltest du dich und das Kind keinen unnötigen Risiken aussetzen."

„Wo genau fliegst du eigentlich hin?"

Natürlich hatte sich Nom Anor auch auf diese Frage bereits minutiös vorbereitet. „Nach Belkadan."

Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Zumindest teilweise.

„Ich kann allerdings nicht sagen, wann und wohin ich welchen Abstecher von dort aus machen werde", begann er ihr zu erklären. „Meine Klienten bitten mich häufig, weitere Dinge für sie zu regeln – ein Umstand, welcher es erforderlich machen kann, dass ich Belkadan für einige Tage verlassen muss, ohne im Voraus sagen zu können, wo genau die Reise hingehen wird. Menschen oder Twi'leks sind ja auch so spontan und chaotisch in ihren Planungen, sagen nicht immer alles, was ich wissen muss, sofort und in aller Gänze."

„Was sind das für Dinge, die du regeln musst?"

Amorrns Miene wurde geheimnisvoll. „Das sind Dinge, bei denen meine Klienten strengste Geheimhaltung erwarten. Einer der harmloseren Fälle war, als mich vor zwei Jahren ein Bekannter von Heikkus gebeten hatte, noch einige Schulden für ihn einzutreiben. Also gebar ein Auftrag plötzlich einen Folgeauftrag."

Sie schmunzelte und strich sich über den noch straffen Bauch. „Nette Wortwahl."

„Ein Grund mehr für mich, besser mehr Zeit für meine Geschäftsreisen einzuplanen als zu wenig."

Natürlich verstand Heritha das. Erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute waren die, welche die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packten, wenn sie sich darbot. Und bislang war die Firmenkasse von _Vine Vanguard_ nach solchen ausgedehnten Geschäftsreisen immer spontan und gut gefüllt worden, ohne, dass sie in jener Zeit allzu viel Wein oder grüne Milch verkauft hätte. Amorrn hatte ihr von seiner letzten Reise eine Aurodiumkette, besetzt mit Amethysten, mitgebracht, die hervorragend zu ihrem braunen Teint und ihren lilanen Augen passte. Auch von der kommenden Reise würde er ihr gewiss wieder etwas Schönes mitbringen. Warum also allzu viele Fragen stellen? _Wie gut, dass der Vater ihres werdenden Kindes so umsichtig war, seine Planung dementsprechend großzügig zu gestalten!_

༺═────────────═༻

Es war eine der Vorsichtsmaßnahmen von Nom Anor, mindestens eine Viertelstunde vor einem Termin unauffällig vor Ort zu sein, sei es, um das Terrain zu sondieren, dessen Gefährlichkeitsstufe sich jederzeit ändern konnte, oder aber auch nur, um Informationen aufzunehmen, die einem durch die Lappen gingen, wenn man sich stets nur zu bestimmten Zeiten an bestimmten Plätzen aufhielt. Nom Anor hatte ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckt. Dash Rendar war soeben aus dem Büro der Bothanischen Handelsmission gekommen, die Koth Melan leitete. Es war zwar bereits zweieinhalb Jahre her, doch würde er das Gesicht des corellianischen Schmugglers, den er auf Belkadan kennengelernt hatte, nicht so schnell vergessen. Der rothaarige Mensch, der in etwa so groß war wie er selbst, ging in einer Entfernung von ca. dreißig Standardmetern an ihm vorüber, ohne den Yuuzhan Vong in Tarnung zu sehen, welcher sonnenbebrillt in einem Tap-Café saß und eine präparierte Zeitung las, durch welche er die Umgebung betrachten konnte.

Amorrn hatte etwa ein dreiviertel seines Stimkafs ausgetrunken, als er beschloss, dass die Warte- und Lauerrunde zu Ende war. Er machte sich gehfertig und strebte dem Ausgang zu. Bezahlt hatte er bereits bei Bestellung seines Getränks, nicht unbedingt um Zeit zu sparen, sondern auch, um so wenig Kontakt mit dem widerwärtigen Service-Droiden wie möglich zu haben, welcher in diesem Tap-Café für gewöhnlich die Bestellung aufnahm und auch die Bezahlung abwickelte. Er musste den mechanischen Helfern zugutehalten, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Kellnern aus Fleisch und Blut niemals vergaßen, das und vor allem was er bestellt hatte. Außerdem wollte er so seine Umgebung einlullen, denn Koth Melan hatte ihm jetzt schon mehrere Male diskret Fragen zu seinem Verhältnis zu Technik und insbesondere zu Droiden gestellt, die er zwar plausibel und verharmlosend beantwortet hatte, doch konnte er nie sicher sein, ob das auch reichen würde. Also sorgte er dann und wann dafür, dass man ihn zusammen mit Droiden sah, ohne dass irgendwelche Feindseligkeiten von seiner Seite geschahen.

Koth Melan begrüßte ihn mit Handschlag. „Auf die Minute! Möchten Sie noch einen Stimkaf?"

Nom Anor hatte im Prinzip nichts dagegen. Dem Blick in Koths schwarzen Augen zufolge schien etwas Wichtiges anzustehen. „Gerne."

„Vielleicht können Sie sich noch an Dash Rendar erinnern", sagte der Bothaner in einem betont leutseligen Ton, der Amorrn aufhorchen ließ.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, aber jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt, komplizierte Theorien darüber aufzustellen, von wo sich die zwei kannten, oder ob der Bothaner gar beabsichtigt hatte, dass er, Amorrn, den corellianischen Schmuggler gesehen und wiedererkannt hatte. Besser einfach fragen … harmlos fragen, um mehr zu erfahren. Nom Anor setzte sich in den Sessel, welchen ihm die braune Hand des Gastgebers zuwies. „Sie kennen sich?"

Koth Melan stellte ihm einen Becher Stimkaf hin und goss sich ebenfalls etwas aus einer weißen Kanne ein. „Es ist schon ein paar Jahre her, als wir uns auf Corellia kennenlernten. Dash hatte damals einige brisante Informationen über Stützpunkte des Imperiums bei sich, die er Luke Skywalker zukommen lassen wollte. Ich ließ mich damals von den Sturmtruppen gefangen nehmen, damit er fliehen konnte – mit Erfolg."

Amorrn lächelte. „Und Sie sind auch wieder freigekommen."

Der Bothaner lächelte verschlagen zurück. „Meine Leute haben mich in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion befreit. Dash flog das Schiff, welches mich von Corellia wegbrachte."

Nom Anor nickte bedächtig. „Genauso muss wahre Kameradschaft sein. Aber ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir das ohne Grund erzählen."

Koth Melan stellte seinen Pott Stimkaf an die Seite und legte die Hände aneinander vor sich auf den Tisch. Amorrn schien nur für einen kurzen Moment überrascht gewesen zu sein, als er erwähnt hatte, dass sein Gast und Dash Rendar sich bereits kannten. Vielleicht setzte Amorrn voraus, dass alle, die für ihn, Koth Melan, arbeiteten, sich irgendwann über den Weg liefen und einander kennenlernten. Vielleicht ahnte er auch etwas. Auf jeden Fall war der Mensch auf der anderen Seite des Tisches schlau genug, spätestens jetzt nicht mehr an einen Zufall zu glauben, was sein Zusammentreffen mit dem corellianischen Schmuggler auf Belkadan anging.

„Sie haben Recht. Ich plane wieder so eine Aktion wie damals auf Corellia", ließ Koth Melan die Loth-Katze aus dem Sack. „Es gibt da einen Colonel namens Mellon Brelko, stationiert auf Coruscant. Ein Hackerdroide hat herausgefunden, dass auf dem Dienstkonto von Brelko riesige Summen Credits geparkt wurden, die darauf schließen lassen, dass bei diesem unauffälligen Mann die Fäden für ein umfangreiches Geheimprojekt des Imperiums zusammenlaufen."

Amorrn lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und nippte genießerisch an seinem Stimkaf. „Und Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen dabei helfe, herauszufinden, was für eine Teufelei das Imperium dieses Mal plant."

„Damals hatte ich Dash geschickt, aber sein Gesicht ist mittlerweile zu bekannt."

Nom Anor nickte knapp. „Davon hat er mir erzählt."

„Sie werden eine neue Identität brauchen, um ihre jetzige nicht zu gefährden. Ich werde Ihnen die nötigen Ausweispapiere zukommen lassen."

Amorrn winkte ab. „Danke, das ist nicht nötig."

Koth hob eine Braue. „Sie sind sich Ihrer Sache ja sehr sicher."

Die Augen des vermeintlichen Menschen blitzten. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Alles, was ich von Ihnen brauche, sind alle Informationen über diesen Mellon Brelko. Den Rest übernehme ich und Sie sollen die Daten bekommen."

Colonel Mellon Brelko hatte keine Ahnung, dass er bereits seit zwei Wochen nach allen Regeln der Kunst Yun-Harlas ausspioniert wurde. Er war auf dem Weg in seine Stammkneipe in dem Stadtviertel Coruscants, welches als Calocour-Hügel bekannt war. Heute jedoch würde er nicht allein dort sein, sondern hatte eine Verabredung. Sein von ihm beauftragter Immobilienmakler hatte endlich das Traumhaus gefunden, in welchem er, seine Frau und seine drei Kinder garantiert bis zu seinem Lebensende zufrieden und glücklich leben könnten. Die Immobilie befand sich auf Hesperidium, einem der vielen Monde des Hauptstadtplaneten. Dort würde Mellon Brelko abends auf der Terrasse sitzen, seine Jüngste auf den Arm nehmen und mit ihr inmitten der grünen, intakten Natur des idyllischen Mondes hinunter oder hinauf zum Hauptstadtplaneten schauen, dessen Lichtermeer niemals erlosch.

_Träum nur schön weiter!_, dachte Nom Anor, während er dem Colonel die Bilder vorlegte, die er als fortziehender Eigentümer des stattlichen Anwesens geschossen hatte, um dem Kaufinteressenten den Mund wässrig zu machen.

„Das ist viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein", meinte Brelko etwas unsicher. Er hob seinen Bierhumpen und nahm einen geräuschvollen Schluck. „Wieviel soll das Ganze denn kosten?"

„500 000 Credits", sagte der semmelblonde Mensch mit den strahlenden, blauen Augen, als wäre es nichts, was ja in gewisser Weise auch stimmte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum Sie diese Villa so billig veräußern?"

„Ich muss es umgehend aufgeben, weil ich auf Serenno einen guten Job gefunden habe, der bereits in zwei Wochen losgeht."

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie auf Serenno machen werden?", fragte der Colonel interessiert.

„Ich werde der Assistent eines reichen Grafen sein, der vielerlei Dinge zu regeln hat."

Der Immobilienmakler, ein älterer Mensch mit etwas helleren Augen als die von Nom Anor, wandte sich seinem Klienten zu. „Mr. Somorov hat mir bereits alle notwendigen Papiere zur Ansicht überlassen. Es ist alles offiziell und in Sack und Tüten. Sie brauchen nur noch zu unterschreiben."

Somorov lächelte den Makler an. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, das alles so unkompliziert unter Dach und Fach zu bringen."

Der Makler erhob sein Glas. „Für meine Klienten bin ich flexibel. Und es macht sich gut in meinem Portfolio, wenn ich angeben kann, was für eine prächtige Immobilie ich gerade an den Mann gebracht habe."

Mellon Brelko sah seinem Makler über das erhobene Bierglas in die Augen. „Man wird weitere Wunder von Ihnen erwarten, Gressler."

Somorov klopfte Brelko nicht zu doll auf die Schulter. „Das soll Ihre Sorge nicht mehr sein, Colonel. Diese Villa ist mindestens so schön wie die von Großmoff Tarkin hier auf dem Mond."

„Die zumindest noch im Familienbesitz ist", merkte Brelko an. „Es wissen nicht viele Leute, dass Wilhuff Tarkin auf Hesperidium eine Zweitvilla hatte."

„Großmoff Tarkin war schon immer mein Vorbild!", tönte Nom Anor. „Genau deshalb habe ich vor fünf Jahren die _Liga zur Ehrung von Tarkins Vermächtnis_ gegründet."

Mellon Brelkos braune Augen glänzten. „Wie viele Mitglieder hat Ihre Liga?"

„Etwa fünftausend", sagte Somorov. „Es ist eine Schande, dass der Admiral vor dreieinhalb Jahren derart schmählich ums Leben kam."

„Sie sagen es!", zischte Brelko. „Schon seltsam, dass hingegen Darth Vader mit seinen unheimlichen Machtkünsten noch lebt! Und das, obwohl er nur kurz zuvor genauso auf dem Todesstern war wie Tarkin. Jeder wusste doch, wie sehr Vader Tarkin hasste. Vader hätte Tarkin warnen müssen, bevor der Todesstern explodierte! Dass der Imperator derartige Machenschaften duldet und hinnimmt, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Nom Anor frohlockte. _Der Kerl redet sich um Kopf und Kragen! Sehr gut!_ „Das zeigt wieder einmal, dass man nicht vorsichtig genug sein kann. Nichtsdestotrotz waren es Aufrührer der niedrigsten Elemente, die den Todesstern sprengten."

Brelkos Ton wurde bitter. „Ja, so sagt es das Holo-Net!"

Somorov gab sich verblüfft. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Lord Vader hasste den Todesstern", brach es aus Brelko heraus. „Er wollte ihn loswerden genau wie Tarkin. So hat es mir vor einem Jahr Captain Needa erzählt."

Der Makler wurde ernst. „Lassen wir das besser. Captain Needa ist seit einem halben Jahr tot und über die Ursache seines Todes wurde bislang nichts bekannt."

Mellon Brelko atmete einmal tief durch. „Sie haben Recht, Gressler. Und ich werde jetzt unterschreiben. So ein Angebot bekomme ich nie wieder."

Gressler strahlte. „Das ist wirklich ein Schnäppchen."

Nom Anor traf sich in den nächsten zwei Wochen noch ein paar Mal mit Colonel Mellon Brelko. Er nahm ihn mit zu einer Tagung der _Liga zur Ehrung von Tarkins Vermächtnis_, zu welcher er einige bezahlte Mietlinge seiner Befreiungsbewegung einbestellt hatten, die leidlich akzeptable Raumbanner gestaltet hatten, welche links und rechts von einem überlebensgroßen Porträt von Wilhuff Tarkin an der hohen Ferrobeton-Wand prangten.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt", begann Somorov, „um des dritten Todestages von Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin zu gedenken – mit reichlicher Verspätung, wie mir bewusst ist – aus organisatorischen Gründen, auf dass wir alle hier sein können."

Die rund fünfzig Zuhörer nickten und klatschten. Nom Anor bemerkte, dass sich Colonel Mellon Brelko bemühte, die bezahlten Claqueure und deren Familien bei dieser Jubelbekundung zu übertrumpfen, um einen guten Eindruck zu machen … nicht nur, die Ergebenheit seines Opfers gegenüber dem verstorbenen Großmoff war tief und echt. _Was für ein Trottel!_

„Aber ist es überhaupt zu spät, dieses herausragenden Kämpfers für das Imperium und die Ordnung und das Glück seiner Bürger zu gedenken? Ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass Wilhuff Tarkin tot ist, gemordet von gewissenlosen Elementen, deren einziges Ziel es ist, Unruhe und Chaos in unserem geliebten Imperium zu stiften!"

Nom Anor ließ eine Pause und erwartungsgemäß brandete wieder Beifall auf.

„Nein!", schrie Nom Anor in das Geklatsche hinein und sofort verstummten die Hände, während Brelko etwas erschrocken dreinblickte, als habe er irgendwie falsch geklatscht. „Es ist niemals zu spät, um Wilhuff Tarkin, unser großes Vorbild zu ehren! Wir werden sein Vermächtnis weitertragen, es ehren und es jedem vermitteln, wo wir auch stehen und gehen!"

Wieder kam eine Pause und wieder begann das Klatschen – viel enthusiastischer dieses Mal.

Der Redner erhob beide Hände, als wolle er die gesamte Galaxis umfassen. „Lang lebe Wilhuff Tarkin!", dröhnte Nom Anors Bassstimme durch den zu zwei Dritteln leeren Saal. „Lang lebe das Imperium und Imperator Palpatine!"

Der nun donnernde Applaus schien keine Grenzen zu kennen. Und der Redner sah keinen Grund, dieses Mal Einhalt zu gebieten. Seine blauen Augen glänzten selig und er genoss den Beifall sichtlich.

_Zwei Tage später_

Colonel Mellon Brelko war etwas enttäuscht gewesen, dass es auf der Veranstaltung der _Liga zur Ehrung von Tarkins Vermächtnis_ keine Antragsformulare gegeben hatte, um den sofortigen Beitritt zu diesem Verein zu vollziehen, aber Somorov hatte sein Wort gehalten und jetzt, zwei Tage später, einige dieser Formular mit in Brelkos Stammkneipe gebracht.

„Das wird mein vorletzter oder vorvorletzter Besuch hier sein, bevor wir nach Hesperidium übersiedeln", sagte Brelko etwas wehmütig. „Nach dem Umzug liegt das _Knusperchen_ nicht mehr so gut am Weg zwischen Arbeit und Haus wie jetzt noch."

Somorov klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie werden auf Hesperidium oder anderswo sicherlich eine neue Stammkneipe finden."

„Hoffentlich", erwiderte Brelko leutselig, nachdem er sein drittes Bier getrunken hatte. „Genauso wie wir eine neue Superwaffe bauen werden, die Darth Vader nicht so leicht zerstören lassen kann wie den Todesstern!"

Nom Anor fasste sich ans Kinn. „Eine neue Superwaffe?"

Brelko zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Ihnen kann ich es ja verraten, weil ich weiß, dass Sie für unsere Sache kämpfen. Die Pläne sind top secret, aber ich verwalte die Computer, die in meinem Hauptquartier stehen und die absolut knacksicher sind."

Nom Anor gab sich besorgt. „Ist es nicht riskant, wenn all diese Computer an einem Ort sind? Es braucht nur ein Saboteur zuzuschlagen …"

„Es ehrt Sie, dass auch Sie sich genau solche Gedanken machen wie ich und meine Vorgesetzten", pflichtete ihm Brelko bei. „Genau aus diesem Grunde wird nächste Woche einer dieser Computer fortgebracht werden – an einen geheimen Ort, zur Sicherheit vor solcher Zerstörung."

Somorov holte tief Luft und atmete sie langsam wieder aus. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt." _Und meine Geheimmission hier auf Coruscant findet endlich ihr Ende._

༺═────────────═༻

„Sie müssen lediglich schauen, welche der Computer in Brelkos Quartier nicht zu knacken sind und abwarten, bis einer davon abtransportiert wird. Das ist alles", erklärte Amorrn Koth Melan, wieder zurück auf Bothawui.

„Wir haben eine Wanze in Brelkos Büro installiert, die derartige Bewegungen überwacht. Dann brauchen wir uns also nur noch bereitzuhalten und zuzuschlagen, wenn das Vögelchen irgendwohin transportiert wird."

Nom Anor nickte.

„Und wieder einmal haben Sie dem Bothanischen Spionagenetzwerk einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Amorrn", sagte Koth Melan feierlich. „Die Rebellion hat lange auf einen derartigen Durchbruch gewartet. Sobald Prinzessin Leia diese Informationen bekommt, wird es endgültig abwärts gehen mit dem Imperium."

Amorrn lächelte breit, ohne die Zähne zu entblößen. „Davon bin ich überzeugt."

„Leia wird sich sicherlich freuen, Sie endlich einmal persönlich zu treffen."

In Nom Anors Augen trat ein eigenartiger Glanz. Die Prinzessin hatte durch die letzte Superwaffe des Imperiums ihre Heimat verloren – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Leia Organa hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie erneut mit jemandem die Ehre hatte, der Welten opfern würde, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Sie meinen, ich soll mit Ihnen kommen, um ihr diese Information zu übergeben?"

„Natürlich. Das ist das Mindeste", bestätigte Melan. „Und bei der Gelegenheit können Sie der Prinzessin auch gleich erzählen, wie Sie das angestellt haben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Leia oder Han Solo an derartig brillanten Gaunerstücken sehr interessiert sind."

Nom Anor nickte langsam. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Die Prinzessin ist ja für ihren Wagemut bekannt und Han Solo ebenso. Es wäre schön, sich einmal auszutauschen."

_Drei Tages später_

Heritha Omo'lya stand am Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers und schaute hinaus in den noch jungfräulichen Morgen der Hauptstadt Bothawuis. Nom Anor stellte sich neben sie. „Was ist denn, Liebling?"

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und ihre lilanen Augen sahen ihn an. Eine solche Augenfarbe gab es bei den Yuuzhan Vong nicht und Nom Anor fand, dass Herithas Augen gerade jetzt, wo sie so voller Sorge war, besonders schön und ausdrucksvoll waren. „Es gibt irgendeine Veränderung in mir. Da war so ein schweres Absacken. Als wenn ich meine Regel bekäme."

Er tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Bestimmt ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich hatte vorhin auf der Toilette Blut im der Schüssel. Ich werde zum Arzt gehen."

„Ich werde mitkommen."

Sie barg ihren braunfälligen Kopf an seiner nackten Brust. „Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. Bei einer Freundin war es auch so mit einer Blutung und dann war mit dem Kind doch alles in Ordnung."

Sie mussten über eine Stunde warten, bis der Frauenarzt Zeit für Heritha Omo'lya hatte. Endlich sahen sie das Kind im Ultraschall. „Es bewegt sich nichts. Kein Herzschlag mehr."

„Aber vor drei Wochen war doch noch alles in Ordnung", sagte sie eindringlich, als würde das noch irgendetwas nützen.

„Sie sind der Vater?", fragte der Arzt Nom Anor.

Der Yuuzhan Vong in Verkleidung nickte stumm.

„Ihr Kind hat gar keine Nieren", erklärte der Arzt und deutete mit dem Stethoskop auf einen Punkt in der Zellmasse, wo man bereits Gliedmaßen erkennen konnte. „Dadurch hat die Schadstoffentsorgung nicht funktioniert und der Körper wurde nach und nach vergiftet."

Nom Anor wusste, dass Menschen und Bothaner durchaus über Nieren verfügten – ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen Spezies, wo das Blut diese Funktion übernahm. „Dann wird das wohl die Ursache sein."

„Davon gehe ich auch aus", sagte der Arzt. „Solche Unverträglichkeiten, gepaart mit Spontanmutationen kommen bei Kreuzungen dieser Art leider immer wieder vor."

Nom Anor sah, wie sich Herithas Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Wird es wieder passieren, wenn ich wieder schwanger werde?"

„Das kann man nie so genau sagen", erwiderte der Arzt etwas unsicher.

Amorrn ergriff Herithas Hand und drückte sie. „Nein, es wird nicht noch einmal passieren. Bestimmt nicht."

Sie sah ihn dankbar an, versuchte gar, den Schmerz wegzulächeln. Nom Anor setzte eine trauernde Miene auf, um seine Erleichterung zu verbergen. Immerhin hatte er gar nichts dazu tun müssen, dass es so gekommen war. Und er hatte Heritha noch nicht einmal angelogen, als er vollmundig erklärt hatte, dass es nicht noch einmal passieren würde, auch wenn seine ahnungslose Geliebte das sicherlich anders verstanden hatte. Besser für sie war es so auf jeden Fall, auch wenn sie das noch nicht wusste – niemals wissen würde. Und, was noch wichtiger war: Es würde auch weiterhin keine Beweise für die Anwesenheit einer neuen Spezies in der Galaxis geben.

„Wenn Sie möchten, können wir das Kind sofort ausschaben und eine genaue Analyse des Organversagens machen", schlug der Arzt vor.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!", sagte Amorrn schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte, bevor Herithas bereits geöffnetem Mund auch nur eine Silbe entweichen konnte.

„Tja, wenn Sie die zwei Wochen warten wollen, bis alles von allein rauskommt", meinte der Arzt. „Es ist ziemlich unangenehm für eine Frau, ständig wieder daran erinnert zu werden, wenn der nächste Schwall Blut oder Zellmasse abgeht. Auch deswegen bevorzugen die meisten Frauen eine Ausschabung."

„Nein, es soll ganz natürlich herauskommen und wir werden es in unserem Garten begraben!", sagte Amorrn feierlich.

Ein erneutes Lächeln flackerte in Herithas lilanen Augen auf – ein echtes diesmal. „Genauso machen wir es."

Ein Anruf von Koth Melan störte den Arztbesuch der verhinderten Eltern.

„Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde in Ihrem Büro", hörte Heritha Amorrn sagen.

Die Euphorie, welche der schwarzäugige Bothaner ausstrahlte, als Nom Anor dessen Büro betrat, stand im krassen Gegensatz zu Herithas gedrückter Stimmung eine Viertelstunde vorher. Der Arzt hatte ihr noch eine Packung Binden mitgegeben, um den zu erwartenden Blut- und Gewebeverlust aufzufangen. Er, Amorrn, würde auf dem Rückweg noch weitere Drogerieartikel dieser Art besorgen.

„In zwei Tagen wird ein imperialer Transporter der mittleren Mobquet-Klasse namens _Suprosa_ hier auf Bothawui eintreffen, um den Computer mit den Informationen über das Geheimprojekt des Imperiums in angebliche Sicherheit zu bringen", hörte Nom Anor Koth Melan sagen.

„Es ist schon seltsam, dass das Imperium den Transporter ausgerechnet nach Bothawui schickt, wo wir auf ihn warten. Es könnte sich um eine Falle handeln", warnte Nom Anor seinen langjährigen Bündnispartner.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Doch der Köder ist zu wertvoll, um ihn sich entgehen zu lassen. Ich weiß auch, dass dieses Mal Leute sterben könnten, aber wir müssen das Risiko eingehen, um diese erneute Bedrohung unserer Galaxis zu eliminieren."

Amorrns Stirn runzelte sich. „Werden wir Hilfe von der Rebellenallianz bekommen?"

Koth Melan beugte sich etwas über den Tisch, auf welchem dieses Mal kein Stimkaf stand. „Ursprünglich wollte ich ja Prinzessin Leia Organa kontaktieren, aber sie ist anderweitig gebunden. Dafür wird Luke Skywalker uns beispringen."

Nom Anors Gesicht fror ein, um ein Verstärken des Stirnrunzelns zu verhindern. „Das ist gut", brachte er einigermaßen erleichtert hervor.

„Und Dash Rendar wird mit von der Partie sein", eröffnete der Bothaner dem Yuuzhan Vong. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, zu sehen, dass Sie drei auch mal richtig zusammenarbeiten, anstatt, dass Rendar nur Ihren Reden lauscht und Sie sich als Skywalkers Double zurechtmachen."

Nom Anor lachte höflich über diesen Witz, dann wurde er ernst. „Das würde ich nur zu gerne. Es ist nur so, dass es Heritha gerade sehr schlecht geht und ich möchte ihr zur Seite stehen, bis es ihr wieder besser geht."

Die Euphorie im Gesicht des Spionagechefs wich ehrlicher Bestürzung. „Was hat sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Sie hat", Nom Anor senkte den Blick, auch um zu verbergen, dass er nach den angemessenen Worten suchte, „unser Kind verloren. Das heißt, sie verliert es gerade."

Er sah, wie Koth Melan mit widerstreitenden Emotionen und Interessen kämpfte. „Wie lange wird das denn dauern?"

„Der Arzt sagte uns, zwei Wochen", gab Amorrn tonlos zur Antwort.

Koth wollte zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, schluckte ihn jedoch herunter. „Es ehrt Sie, dass Sie sich derart um Mrs. Omo'lya sorgen. Wir werden gewiss auch so zurechtkommen – auch dank Ihrer Informationen von Coruscant. Der Transporter ist so gut wie nicht bewacht, um möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Und wenn mein Plan funktioniert, wird er uns genauso reibungslos in die Hände fallen."

„Das wünsche ich Ihnen", sagte Nom Anor, „… und Dash", setzte er nach einigem Zögern hinzu.

༺═────────────═༻

Koth Melan war letzten Endes froh, dass Amorrn daheim auf Bothawui geblieben war. Sein Plan war nicht so reibungslos umsetzbar gewesen, wie er gehofft hatte. Er und seine Leute hatten zwar den Computer von der _Suprosa_ erbeutet, jedoch konnten die Daten nicht dechiffriert und ausgewertet werden. Dazu brauchte es Zeit und die wurde immer knapper, hatte ihm das Imperium doch lästige Verfolger auf den Hals gehetzt. Amorrn hatte Recht behalten und die Falle des Imperiums war dabei zuzuschnappen. Noch jedoch war sie geöffnet, wenngleich der Spalt, der sich zur Flucht bot, immer schmaler wurde.

Der Mensch Ace Azzameen, welcher die Lücke füllte, die Amorrn durch sein Fernbleiben erzeugt hatte, hatte sich als begnadeter Pilot erwiesen, der mit seinem X-Wing den Bothanern den Rücken freihielt. Amorrn hätte an seiner Stelle viel schwerfälliger mit dem Raumjäger manövriert. Man hatte auf einem der Monde von Bothawui gewartet, bis die _Suprosa_ aus dem Hyperraum getreten war. Es hatte einen Kampf gegeben, bei dem der imperiale Frachter unerwartet schwere Waffen eingesetzt hatte, um sich zu verteidigen – erfolglos. Nicht umsonst hatte Skywalker eine X-Wing-Staffel mitgebracht.

Die Rebellenstreitmacht war dabei, den Mond zu verlassen, als ein dumpfes Geräusch ankündigte, dass ein X-Wing an der Schleuse des YT-2400 Frachters namens _Outrider_ angedockt hatte. Die Miene des Piloten und Eigentümers der _Outrider_ hellte sich auf und die seines Co-Piloten ebenso.

„Endlich!"

Koth Melan auf dem Co-Pilotensitz lächelte den Menschen an. „Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einem Jedi begegne."

Dash grinste. „Hoffentlich ist es nicht das letzte Mal."

Hinter ihnen waren Schritte zu hören. Dash stellte den Autopiloten ein und drehte sich mit dem Bothaner zu dem Neuankömmling um.

„Willkommen auf der _Outrider_, Luke Skywalker", begrüßte Dash Rendar den Zugestiegenen.

Luke lächelte unbefangen. „Ich hoffe, wir haben das Schlimmste hinter uns."

Koth Melan schien es, als würden Luke Skywalkers blaue Augen die gesamte _Outrider_ zum Leuchten bringen. Es war dasselbe Blau, welches auch Amorrns Augen hatten, und trotzdem war der Blick des anderen Menschen ganz anders. Es musste dieses Jedi-Ding sein.

Nächstes Ziel – der Planet Kothlis, um die wertvolle Fracht dort endgültig auszupacken. Nach dem Angriff von Amorrns Befreiungsbewegung unter Anleitung des bothanischen Lieutenant Grask vor zwei Jahren, wo sie die AT-ATs und AT-STs vernichtet hatten, hatte das Imperium diesen Außenposten aufgegeben. Im Anschluss hatte das bothanische Spionagenetzwerk dort inmitten der kleinen bothanischen Siedlungskolonie einen geheimen Stützpunkt errichtet, wo sich der beste Hacker des Netzwerkes seine Werkstatt eingerichtet hatte. Trotzdem konnte man nie sicher sein, ob die Imperialen den Luftraum über Kothlis nicht doch überwachten.

Vielleicht hätte es doch Zeit gehabt, Prinzessin Leia zu informieren, aber sie hatten nun einmal zugesichert, Dash Rendar nach Rodia zu schicken, wo sich die Alderaanerin derzeit aufhielt. Jetzt war der rothaarige Corellianer bereits im Hyperraum und Koth Melan konnte nur hoffen, dass Luke Skywalker und seine beiden Leibwächter plus einige Kämpfer für die Geländesicherung ausreichen würden, um ihm den Rücken freizuhalten, bis der Hacker die brisanten Daten des Computers entschlüsselt hätte.

Die drei Bothaner und der blonde Jedi landeten und gingen in den als Lagerhaus getarnten Komplex. Die Gänge wurden immer länger, immer stiller, bis sie eine kleine Tür erreichten. Koth Melan klopfte ein vereinbartes Zeichen und die Tür wurde von einem schmuddelig aussehenden Bothaner geöffnet. Luke Skywalker wies auf die Repulsortrage, worauf der Computer des Imperiums ruhte und der Bothaner winkte die kleine Schar herein.

Warten.

Es war stickig in dem doch recht großen Raum, in welchem der Hacker zusammen mit acht Kollegen, alles Bothaner, auf Hochtouren arbeitete. Die dicke Luft war geschwängert mit der Abluft der vielen modernen Computer, von denen einige Programme abspulten, andere in Ruhestellung verharrten, wie der Bildschirmschoner kündete. Koth Melan sah sich um. Es gab einen Ausgang, noch kleiner als der Eingang, den er im Auge behalten würde. Luke Skywalker neben ihm wippte gelegentlich ungeduldig mit den Zehenspitzen, aber die Miene des jungen Menschen war entspannt, wie man es von einem Jedi erwarten durfte.

Er schaute wieder zu dem Hacker, der _den_ Computer bearbeitete. Fellige Finger flogen über die Tastatur, Daten scrollten nach unten, Signale piepten und dann geschah es.

Der Hacker hielt inne und erstarrte.

_War alles umsonst?_, fragte sich Koth Melan bang, doch dann bemerkte er die sich hebenden Augenbrauen, die sich weitenden Pupillen in den Augen des Hackers. Er musste irgendetwas gefunden haben. Entschlüsselt.

„Tarp-Hard-Xenon", hörte Koth Melan den Hacker murmeln.

„Was ist das?", fragte Luke seinen Gefährten.

Koth Melan überlegte. Er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört.

Ein plötzlicher Luftzug von hinten brachte frische Kühlung. Koth Melan und Luke Skywalker drehten sich unisono um. Die Tür war erneut geöffnet worden und der Neuankömmling machte den angenehmen Effekt des Luftzuges sofort zunichte. Der grüne Barabel hatte einen Blaster entsichert und zielte auf Luke Skywalker. Der Jedi griff an seine Hüfte und aktivierte eine strahlend grüne Klinge. Koth Melan unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, als er unwillkürlich an Amorrn in Verkleidung denken musste, welcher vor zwei Jahren auf Leritor einen Blaster gezückt hatte, der ihm jetzt nicht ganz so viel nützen würde wie das Lichtschwert, welches Schuss um Schuss abwehrte, während die Hacker ihre Arbeit unterbrachen und sich unter den Tischen versteckten.

„Sichern Sie den Computer", schrie der Bothaner in seiner Sprache dem Hacker neben ihm zu und dieser gehorchte sofort.

Dann erst zog Koth Melan seinen Blaster, um auf den Barabel zu feuern, dessen kräftiger grüner Schwanz hinter dem Reptiloiden hin und her peitschte. Hinter dem grünen Eindringling war ein rothäutiger Nikto erschienen, der seinen Kumpan unterstützte und ebenfalls zu feuern begann. Hinter sich hörte Koth Melan, wie mit einem Ploppgeräusch Kabel aus ihren Verankerungen gerissen wurden, als der Hacker den Computer barg wie befohlen, um die wertvollen Daten in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„Kopfgeldjäger", zischte Luke Skywalker, während er weiter rote Blasterschüsse abwehrte.

Das gemischte Doppel kämpfte. Koth Melan feuerte zurück. Sein Blaster und Lukes Lichtschwert bewirkten, dass die beiden Söldner etwas zurückwichen, wodurch sich des Jedi Spielraum erhöhte, konnte Luke doch aus der vergrößerten Distanz besser abschätzen, welcher Blasterschuss wo hingehen würde. Erst jetzt, durch die neu gewonnene Luft, sah der Chef des Spionagenetzwerkes, dass seine beiden Leibwächter leblos und blutend auf dem Boden des Labors lagen. Er konnte nichts mehr für sie tun. _Aber die Daten._ Koth Melan wagte einen Seitenblick aus den Augenwinkeln. Gerade schloss sich die Tür zum Hinterausgang hinter dem Hacker mitsamt dem mühevoll erbeuteten Computer. Wenigstens das war geschafft.

Seine kurze Abgelenktheit hatte gereicht, um einen Schuss durchkommen zu lassen. Es traf Koth Melan am oberen Rand seines Herzens. Er feuerte weiter, aber es kamen nur noch matte Klickgeräusche aus seinem Blaster. Das Magazin war leergeschossen.

„Geh!", schrie er zu Luke Skywalker.

„Nein, ich lasse Sie nicht im Stich!"

„Idiot! Raus hier! Der Computer ist bereits fort! Sie müssen ihn sichern!"

Luke tat, als hörte er nicht. Er kniete nieder und nahm Koth Melans Kopf in seine linke, künstliche Hand, während die rechte weiterhin die Klinge führte.

„Danke, Luke, ich …"

Luke Skywalker schaute noch einmal in Koth Melans schwarze, brechende Augen, dann befand er, dass der sterbende Bothaner Recht hatte. Er musste dem Hacker und den sensiblen Daten Geleitschutz geben.

Ein gezielt deflektierter Blasterschuss ließ den Barabel getroffen zu Boden gehen. Sein Nikto-Kumpan sah ein, dass der Jedi, der jetzt niemanden mehr außer sich selbst verteidigte, stärker sein würde als er. Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück zur Tür, um seine neue, defensive Haltung anzukündigen. Luke musste davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen Trick handelte. Das Imperium würde dem gehörnten Gesellen viel für einen toten Jedi bezahlen. Ein weiterer Blasterschuss wurde derart deflektiert, dass er zu seinem Ursprung zurückkehrte. Er flog zurück in die Waffe, aus der er abgefeuert worden war. Luke hatte das nicht beabsichtigt. Jetzt sah er zu, wie die Waffe aufgrund der ungeplanten Rückladung explodierte und den Nikto in eine rote Kugel hüllte, während der Söldner zu Boden ging. Das war Luke genug.

Er musste sich bücken, um den niedrigen Ausgang zu durchqueren. Von draußen hörte er dumpfe Schüsse, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sich weitere Söldner im Dienst des Imperiums mit den restlichen Leuten von Koth Melan Gefechte lieferten. Als er schließlich ins Freie trat, wartete die _Outrider_ bereits in schwebender Position, die Einstiegsluke weit geöffnet. Dash Rendar hatte seine Startposition eingenommen wie besprochen. Luke nahm dem Hacker den Computer ab und ließ ihn mithilfe der Macht nach oben in die Öffnung gleiten, um ihn im Inneren der Outrider sanft zu Boden schweben zu lassen. Dasselbe tat er mit dem verdutzten Hacker, der solche Jedimacht noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Der staunende Bothaner schwebte empor über die Rampe in die Öffnung, bevor Luke Skywalker ihm als letzter folgte und sich die Einstiegsluke wieder schloss.

Luke Skywalker fand, dass dieses Schließen viel zu früh erfolgte. Es war noch jemand dort draußen, der eigentlich hätte mitgenommen werden müssen. Jemand, der viel für die Rebellion getan hatte. Jemand, der ihm gerade eben noch den Rücken freigehalten hatte. Jemand, der jetzt fehlte.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Dash Rendar, der X-Wing-Pilot Ace Azzameen sowie der eigentlich namenlose imperiale Offizier, den ich hier zum Colonel gemacht und Mellon Brelko genannt habe, sind Figuren, welche im Star Wars-Videospiel „X-Wing Alliance" von 1999 auftauchen. Dash Rendar kommt auch im Roman „Schatten des Imperiums" von Steve Perry aus dem Jahre 1996 vor.

In beiden Quellen taucht auch das imperiale Schiff namens _Suprosa_ auf, wo die Rebellen den Computer mit den Informationen über den Zweiten Todesstern finden. Auf diese Aktion des bothanischen Spionagenetzwerkes beziehen sich Mon Mothmas Worte aus „Die Rückkehr der Jediritter": „Viele Bothaner erlitten den Tod, um uns diese Information zu bringen."

Tarp-Hard-Xenon ist der Sektor, in welchem die Pläne für den Zweiten Todesstern lagerten.

Lorth Needa ist jener Captain, dessen Entschuldigung Darth Vader in „Das Imperium schlägt zurück" zur Kenntnis nimmt, bevor er seinen Untergebenen nach dessen Versagen, bestimmte Rebellen dingfest zu machen, mithilfe der Macht erwürgt.


	8. Ein voller Erfolg

_Drei Wochen später_

Colonel Mellon Brelko saß mit seiner Frau und seiner jüngsten Tochter auf dem Balkon seines neuen Hauses auf Hesperidium. Gemeinsam schauten sie in die Abenddämmerung hinaus auf den Hauptstadtplaneten, der jetzt unter ihnen war.

„Schau mal, Coruscant ist noch viel schöner, wenn man von oben draufschauen kann", sagte der Vater zu der Dreijährigen auf seinem Schoß.

„Wieviel hat das neue Haus denn gekostet?", fragte die Tochter.

„Weniger als ich befürchtet hatte."

Die Ehefrau des Colonels trat auf die mit Blumentöpfen geschmückte Veranda. „Schatz, draußen sind Leute, die behaupten, das Haus gehöre ihnen."

Brelko fuhr hoch und hätte beinahe vergessen, seine Tochter festzuhalten und auf dem Boden abzustellen. „Was?"

„Du redest am besten selbst mit ihnen."

„Geh hoch ins Spielzimmer", sagte der Vater zur Tochter, dann begab er sich zum Hauseingang.

Draußen vor dem schmiedeeisernen Portal stand eine Familie: Vater, Mutter, drei Kinder, die sogar etwa im selben Alter waren wie seine Kinder. Hinter ihnen standen zwei Gleiter, beladen mit Koffern.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Brelko.

„Ich bin Moff Croval und ich bin der Moff des Perinn-Sektors!", donnerte der Mann, der jedoch in unauffälliges Zivil gekleidet war. „Und das ist meine Frau und das hier sind meine Kinder. Wir besitzen dieses Haus bereits seit fünfzehn Jahren und hatten niemandem die Erlaubnis erteilt, hier in unserer Abwesenheit zu wohnen!"

Brelkos Mund schnappte ein paar Mal auf und zu. „Aber, ich habe das Haus für mich und meine Familie gekauft. Alles ganz legal über einen Makler, der einen Ruf hat und den wir seit längerem kennen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es jemand anderem gehört als jenem Somorov, dann hätte ich selbstredend die Finger davon gelassen. Jetzt sind wir mit Sack und Pack eingezogen."

„Aber dieser …"

Eine Zornesader schwoll an Brelkos Stirn an. „Somorov hatte gültige Papiere und einen rechtskräftigen Eigentümernachweis. Das Haus stand seit längerer Zeit leer! Wie lange waren Sie denn in Urlaub?"

„Wir _sind_ in Urlaub!", schnappte der Moff. „Das hier ist unser Sommerhaus, welches wir für drei bis vier Wochen im Jahr bewohnen! Und Sie sind …?"

Das Gesicht des Angesprochenen wurde rot vor Scham. „Colonel Mellon Brelko von der 125. Division hier auf Coruscant."

„Dann sind Sie höchstwahrscheinlich einem gewieften Betrüger aufgesessen", mutmaßte der Moff.

Mellon Brelko erbleichte. „Ich werde sofort Anzeige bei der Polizei erstatten. Und den Makler in die Pflicht nehmen. Ich hoffe ja, er hat eine Versicherung für derartige Fälle."

„Das sollte ja wohl ihre geringste Sorge sein, Colonel", sagte der Moff herablassend. „Denken Sie nur daran, was mit unserem Ruf passiert, wenn das hier herauskommt. Wir sollten die Angelegenheit äußerst diskret behandeln."

Brelko nickte. Nachdem er die Polizei und den Makler Gressler kontaktiert hatte, um jene delikaten Angelegenheiten zu regeln, rief er die Kontaktnummer an, die er von der _Liga zur Ehrung von Tarkins Vermächtnis_ hatte. Jetzt, wo er es im Nachhinein betrachtete, fiel ihm das eine oder andere Detail auf, was darauf schließen hätte lassen, dass die klatschenden Menschen, die Somorov in jener Halle versammelt hatte, gar keine treuen Anhänger des Imperiums oder des dahingeschiedenen Großmoffs gewesen waren. Diese hehre Liga war offensichtlich genauso eine inhaltsleere Hülle wie die Kontaktdaten des Grafen auf Serenno, der noch vor zwei Wochen über Interkom leb- und glaubhaft versichert hatte, wie sehr er sich freute, in Bälde den Herrn Somorov als seinen Assistenten zu beschäftigen.

Nein, die _Liga zur Ehrung von Tarkins Vermächtnis_ war keine inhaltsleere Hülle zur Verschleierung betrügerischer Machenschaften. Nicht mehr! Er, Colonel Mellon Brelko, würde es sich zur Lebensaufgabe machen, dem immerhin eingetragenen Verein als jüngstes und echtestes Mitglied wahres Leben einzuhauchen – um dem durch Somorov, dessen wahrer Name mit Sicherheit auch ganz anders lautete, geschändeten Andenken an Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin die Ehre und die Würde zurückzugeben, die der Mensch vom Planeten Eriadu wahrhaft verdiente!

Wie gut, dass auch der Mietvertrag für das Haus auf Coruscant erst nach drei Monaten Kündigungsfrist auslief. Mit Sicherheit würde er den Vermieter dazu bringen, den Vertrag wieder zu verlängern. Dann könnte er auch wieder in seine Stammkneipe _Knusperchen_ in Calocour-Hügel einkehren. Und nächstes Mal vorsichtiger damit sein, mit wem er sich dort auf bestimmte Sachen einließ.

Kaum hatte Brelko diese guten Vorsätze gefasst, summte sein Komlink.

„Hier ist Agent Pwee vom ISB. Wir hätten da einige Fragen, was ein gewisses imperiales Großprojekt betrifft, welches Ihrer Zuständigkeit oblag."

_Oblag._ Das Verb, gebraucht im Präteritum, fraß sich in seine Eingeweide wie ein glühendes Brandmark-Eisen. „Ich höre."

„Das ist keine Sache, die wir hier über Komlink besprechen können", sagte die weibliche Agentin am anderen Ende der Verbindung kalt. „Wo sind Sie jetzt?"

„Ich bin auf Hesperidium in der Phyllis-Gasse Neun."

„Warten Sie dort. Ein Gleiter des ISB wird Sie abholen. Später im Hauptquartier werden Sie erfahren, worum es geht."

Colonel Mellon Brelko spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden. Er begriff, dass der betrügerische Hausverkauf nur die Spitze des Eisberges war, der ihn zu zermalmen drohte. Er ging an der wartenden, eigentlichen Eigentümerfamilie vorbei ins Innere des Hauses, um seine Familie über das anstehende Verhör durch das Imperiale Sicherheitsbüro zu informieren. Während er wieder ins Freie auf die Phyllis-Gasse schlich, um auf den angekündigten ISB-Gleiter zu warten, überlegte er fieberhaft, was er Somorov alles erzählt hatte. Als er sich daran erinnerte, Darth Vader des vorsätzlichen Mordes an Wilhuff Tarkin bezichtigt zu haben, wurde ihm trotz des ewigen Sommers, der auf Hesperidium herrschte, kalt – sehr kalt.

༺═────────────═༻

Heritha Omo'lya ging es mittlerweile wieder gut genug, dass sie zusammen mit Amorrn zur Beerdigungsfeier für Koth Melan gehen konnte.

Die Witwe von Koth Melan, eine hellbraune Bothanerin, kam auf sie zu. „Heritha, schön, dass es dir wieder besser geht. Koth hatte dein …", sie sah zu Amorrn, „… euer Unglück ja erwähnt. Und jetzt ist er selbst tot."

„Es tut mir auch leid für dich, Amlya", sagte Heritha teilnahmsvoll. „Er war noch voller Pläne."

Nom Anor schaute sie von der Seite an. Woher wusste Heritha von Koth Melans Plänen? Ob sie sich wohl auch mit dem Verstorbenen geduzt hatte? Er würde sich das Auf-den-Tisch-Bringen dieser Unstimmigkeit für einen günstigen Zeitpunkt aufheben.

Nach der Beerdigungsfeier brachte Nom Anor Heritha in seinem Gleiter nach Hause, dann begab er sich in sein eigenes Apartment, um dort einige Sachen zu erledigen, die die Bürger dieser Galaxis nichts angingen. Er schälte sich aus seinem Ooglith-Hüller und holte den Villip aus seinem Versteck, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Der Villip war gerade dabei, sich umzustülpen, als Nom Anor ihn umdrehte und mit der charakteristischen Kerbe am Scheitelkamm nach unten auf den Boden presste. Sofort wurde der Villip wieder schlaff und Nom Anor warf ihn hektisch in den Schrank. Dann zog er wieder den Ooglith-Hüller und darüber seinen Anzug an und ging zur Tür. Er schaute durch das Guckloch, um Grask zu erkennen, mit dem er damals vor zwei Jahren nach Kothlis geflogen war. Neben ihm stand ein Bothaner, der aussah wie Koth Melan – konnte das sein? Eilig öffnete er die Tür.

„Verzeihung, ich habe mich gerade gereinigt. Koth, Sie leben ja no…"

Erst jetzt sah er den Unterschied. Es war genau jener Koth, der ihn damals nach der Operation Maschinenzerstörung auf dem Raumhafen von Bothawui empfangen hatte – der etwas anders ausgesehen hatte als der richtige Koth, ohne dass er sich damals einen Reim darauf hätte machen können. Also war Koth Melan wirklich tot und die Trauerfeier war nicht nur eine Finte gewesen. „Hallo Grask. Und wer sind Sie?", wandte er sich dem Koth Melan-Double zu.

„Sehr scharfsinnig, Amorrn. Das haben bisher nur zwei Leute erkannt. Und Sie sind einer davon. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

„Es sieht etwas unordentlich aus."

„Das macht nichts, wir bleiben nicht lang", sagte das Koth Melan-Double. „Immerhin haben Sie sich ehrlich gefreut, Koth Melan lebend zu sehen, was schon einmal für Sie spricht."

„Und was spricht _gegen_ mich?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Sie haben sich unter einem Vorwand entschuldigt, an der Operation _Suprosa_ teilzunehmen", sagte Grask. „An einer Operation, die ans Imperium verraten wurde und um ein Haar gescheitert wäre, wenn Jedi Skywalker nicht solche überragenden Fähigkeiten besitzen würde."

In Nom Anor arbeitete es. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie genau die Operation abgelaufen war. Er hatte Koth Melan nur den ungefähren Zeitraum mitgeteilt, wann die _Suprosa_ im Raum Bothawui eintreffen würde, hatte aber keinerlei Kontrolle über jene von Melan erwähnte Wanze in dessen Büro gehabt. Was wollten die jetzt von ihm?

„Es freut mich, dass die Operation trotz allem geglückt ist", sagte er, um etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter seinen Gästen. „Ich traue mich das gar nicht zu fragen, aber Koth Melan ist wirklich tot, oder?"

„Was glauben _Sie_ denn?", fragte Grask entrüstet. „Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, all diese Leute hätten vorhin auf dem Friedhof eine Schmierenkomödie inszeniert, um das Imperium zu täuschen? Inklusive der eigenen Frau?"

„Die man im Ungewissen lassen könnte, um die Glaubwürdigkeit des Todes zu bekräftigen, um derweil ungestört den Plan fortsetzen zu können", spann Nom Anor Grasks Theorie mit todernster Miene weiter.

Koth Melans Double lachte. „Sie haben wirklich Nerven, Amorrn! Aber nein, Koth würde so etwas nicht machen. Wie haben Sie es eigentlich hinbekommen, dass Colonel Mellon Brelko seines Postens enthoben wurde? Er ist, seit Sie auf Coruscant waren, verschwunden."

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich? Vielleicht hat man ihm irgendeine Nachlässigkeit nachweisen können, was Redseligkeit anbelangt. Ich bin gut darin, Leute zum Reden zu bringen."

„Was genau haben Sie ihm erzählt?", fragte Grask neugierig.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich ein glühender Verehrer von Großmoff Tarkin wäre."

„Wobei Sie selbstredend vorher ausgekundschaftet hatten, dass er Tarkin auch verehrt", ergänzte Koth Melans Double.

Nom Anor ertappte sich dabei, dass er im Begriff war, seine rechte Hand am Oberschenkel festzukrallen, während er beobachtete, wie sich die beiden Bothaner gegenseitig die Verhörbälle zuspielten. Sofort entspannte er die Hand wieder.

„So macht man das doch für gewöhnlich, oder?", fragte er verharmlosend.

Grask lächelte verschlagen. „Wenn Sie unschuldig am Tod von Koth Melan sind, dann würde man Ihnen glatt die Ehrenmitgliedschaft im Bothanischen Spionagenetzwerk antragen. Trotzdem bleibt die Frage bestehen, wer die Operation verraten hat. Können Sie uns eventuell Hinweise darauf geben?"

„Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er einen anderen Piloten finden wird, der mich ersetzen soll. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer das war. Ich weiß lediglich, dass sie in der dritten Woche vor heute dieses Schiff namens _Suprosa_ abfangen wollten – hier über Bothawui."

„Geben Sie mir bitte Ihr Komlink", forderte Grask.

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern, dann übergab er den Kommunikator. Der Bothaner ließ die Namen der Absender und Nummern Revue passieren. „Sauber", sagte er zu Koth Melans Double und gab Amorrn das Komlink wieder zurück.

Grask ließ seinen Blick durch Amorrns Einzimmer-Apartment wandern. Alles sah genauso aus, wie man es in einer Wohnung, einem Einmann-Haushalt dieser Größe, noch dazu bei einem Menschen, erwarten würde. Wie im Katalog eines Einrichtungshauses. Gerade diese Mustergültigkeit in der Anordnung kam ihm seltsam vor.

„Sie haben gar nichts Persönliches in der Wohnung", stellte der Einsatzleiter von Kothlis fest.

„Ich bin nicht der Typ für nostalgische Souvenirs oder Familienfotos", erwiderte Amorrn.

„Noch ein paar Jahre hier auf Bothawui und auch das wird sich ändern", sagte das Koth Melan-Double. „Vor allem, falls Mrs. Omo'lya doch noch einmal schwanger werden sollte."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Vielleicht. Wie heißen Sie eigentlich wirklich?"

„Und Sie?", fragte das Koth Melan-Double herausfordernd zurück.

Amorrn riss die blauen Augen auf. „Wie bitte?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Koth Melan-Doubles blitzten belustigt. „Schon gut, Amorrn. Ich bin Karist Krey'lya. Koth hatte mich früher oft als Double engagiert."

„So wie vor zwei Jahren auf dem Raumhafen dieses Planeten."

Krey'lya nickte. „Wieder richtig. Ich werde Sie als Kandidaten für die Ehrenmitgliedschaft unseres Spionagenetzwerkes vorschlagen."

„Und ich werde annehmen", sagte Amorrn. „Koth hätte es so gewollt."

In Karist Krey'lyas schwarzen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Und Wuher auch".

Nom Anor lächelte entspannt. Natürlich hatte Koth Melan zu Lebzeiten seinem Double alles über ihn erzählt, was er wusste, sicherlich auch von seinem Verdacht, Wuher von Tatooine getötet zu haben. Trotzdem war es für ihn irritierend, den Toten und den Lebenden quasi als eine Person behandeln zu müssen. Auch etwas, an das er sich gewöhnen müsste, denn für gewöhnlich handhabte er so etwas in der umgekehrten Art und Weise.

Grask erhob halb die Hände und präsentierte deren hellbraunen Handflächen Amorrn. „Sie haben unseren Test bestanden, Amorrn. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

Die beiden Bothaner wandten sich zur Tür und Amorrn begleitete sie hinaus, um sie artig zu verabschieden. Trotzdem wartete er einen Tag, bevor er sich traute, seinen Villip zu aktivieren. Er nahm den Ball aus dem Schrank und hielt inne, bevor er über das ledrige Äußere strich. Was, wenn Karist Krey'lya oder Grask bei ihrem Besuch ein Souvenir hinterlassen hatten? Wo doch auch in des unglücklichen Colonels Büro auf Coruscant eine Wanze gewesen war? Er durchsuchte die Wohnung – ohne Erfolg. Möglicherweise hatten der neue Chef des Spionagenetzwerkes und sein Begleiter von solch plumpen Methoden Abstand genommen, nachdem er ihnen einen Teil seines Potentials enthüllt hatte. Diese Ungläubigen wollten ihn wahrhaft von einem gelegentlichen Zuarbeiter zum Ehrenmitglied ihres zugegebenermaßen sehr effizienten Spionagevereins hochstufen! Wieso nur sah Exekutor She'i Vish nicht seine Begabung und beförderte ihn ebenfalls?

Endlich schälte er sich erneut aus seinem Ooglith-Hüller und holte den Villip hervor.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Besuch auf dem Heimatschiff der Domäne Anor erfolgte dieses Mal vom Planeten Valc VII aus. Nom Anor sah eine bittersüße Ironie darin, dass er sich für seinen diesjährigen Sprung jenseits der Galaxis ausgerechnet einen Planeten ausgesucht hatte, der im Zuständigkeitsbereich jenes Moff lag, dem Nom Anor auf Coruscant einen illegalen Untermieter untergejubelt hatte. Den Informationen von Karist Krey'lya zufolge war das jedoch noch eines der geringsten Probleme des Colonels.

Als der Agent die _Paru-shan_ betrat, empfing ihn ein Subalterner, den er bei seiner letzten Reise noch nicht gesehen hatte. Der Rest der Räume war wie leergefegt, als der offenbare Neuling, dessen Tätowierungen und Narben noch ziemlich spärlich waren, Nom Anor zum Kommandanten führte.

Die Lamellentür schwoll an, ging auf und gab den Blick ins Innere der großen Kammer frei, wo Kommandant Breiv Skell, dessen Adjutant und der Rest der Besatzung versammelt waren. Ein Villip-Chor verbreitete lebendes Licht. Auf dem in die Luft projizierten, ungewohnt rechteckigen Bild sah Nom Anor einen Schwarm Tie-Jäger, welcher sich über ein Schiff der Mon-Cala-Klasse hermachte. Das derart umschwärmte und attackierte Schiff war in seinen runden, ineinander verschachtelten, biotischen Formen einem Schiff der Yuuzhan Vong nicht ganz unähnlich. Nom Anor wusste, dass die Rebellen gegen das Imperium häufig auf diesen gefällig anmutenden Schiffstyp zurückgriffen.

Die Kamera schwenkte ins Innere des angegriffenen Kreuzers, wo einige braune Mon Calamari mit ihren charakteristischen weit auseinanderstehenden, hervorquellenden Augen an den Kontrollen hantierten, bis ein gut platzierter Schuss aus einer Laserkanone den Raum, in dem sich die Amphibienwesen aufhielten, aufriss und die Mon Calamari ins All hinausgesaugt wurden, um dort zu ewigen Eisskulpturen zu erstarren. Das Bild schwenkte über die angriffslustigen Tie-Jäger weiter zu einem großen, spitzen Dreieck – dem Sternzerstörer, auf dessen Kommandobrücke Wilhuff Tarkin stand. Jenseits des Transparistahlfensters konnte man sehen, wie der Mon-Cala-Kreuzer explodierte und einen Feuerball hinterließ, der rasch vom Vakuum des Alls absorbiert wurde.

„Admiral, ich melde …", hub ein Captain an, Meldung zu erstatten.

Der hagere Tarkin machte eine abwinkende Geste. „Sparen Sie sich die Meldung, Captain. Bilder sagen mehr als Worte."

„Sagen diese Bilder auch, dass ich gerade eine Übertragung des feindlichen Schiffs hereinbekommen habe, in welcher unser Agent die neuesten Standorte der Rebellenbasen übermittelt hat?"

Tarkins graue Augen bekamen einen feierlichen Glanz. „Ich hoffe, der Agent wird bald hier sein, damit ich ihn persönlich belobigen kann."

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bedaure, Sir, aber Lieutenant Tross hat es nicht mehr von Bord des Feindes geschafft."

„Sein Opfer wird vom Imperium geehrt werden", gab Tarkin wohlwollend zurück. „Das sind genau die Männer, die das Imperium braucht. Und unsere Mission war ein voller Erfolg."

Tarkin machte eine Geste, die dem Captain gestattete, sich zu entfernen.

Jetzt erst geruhte der Kommandant des Koros-Stronha, das Bild des Villip-Chors einzufrieren, um sich dem frisch eingetroffenen Agenten zuzuwenden.

„Willkommen zurück auf der _Paru-shan_", sagte Breiv Skell zu Nom Anor. „Und danke für die netten Filme. Wenigstens passiert da was, während wir hier nur herumfliegen."

Nom Anor lächelte gefällig, um diesen Gesichtsausdruck sogleich abzuwürgen. Das war so eine Angewohnheit der Menschen, die ihm in jener Galaxis sicherlich von Nutzen war. Hier jedoch, unter seinesgleichen, wurde solch eine Mimik mit übertriebener Schmeichelei oder gar mit Schwäche gleichgesetzt. Also wurde sein Mund wieder gerade und seine Augen strahlten den Triumph des Erfolges aus.

„Den Film über Yo'Gands Kern haben wir uns ja nun wissen-die-Götter oft genug angeschaut", meinte eine Frau, die ganz hinten saß.

„Dieser Film ist bereits seit tausend Jahren ein lehrreiches Beispiel für unsere Jugend", wies Breiv sie streng zurecht, um sogleich mit dem rechten Auge zu blinzeln. „Und doch sind die anderen Filme in unserem Archiv auch nicht jünger."

„Hoffentlich erwischt es uns nicht auch so wie den kurvigen Kreuzer der Ungläubigen", sagte der Adjutant.

„Da sei Yun-Yammka vor", erwiderte Nom Anor. „Ich habe in mehreren Berichten an den Overlord betont, dass das Risiko bei einem Angriff unsererseits noch zu groß wäre."

„War aber ein schönes, rundes Schiff", sagte der Mann, der Nom Anor an der Einstiegsluke empfangen hatte.

„Genau deshalb ist es ja auch so eine abscheuliche Blasphemie!", wies Skell ihn zurecht. „Es sieht aus wie unsere Schiffe und ist doch vollgestopft mit lebloser Technik. Da sind die eckigen Sternzerstörer immerhin ehrlicher."

༺═────────────═༻

Sang Anor holte seinen Sohn vom Landeplatz ab wie sonst. „Du hast etwas zugenommen, Nom", sagte er tadelnd. „Du musst auf dein Gewicht achten, sonst bist du nicht mehr kampftauglich – und überhaupt."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Nom schuldbewusst und schaute hinunter zu dem unter einer Wölbung kaum noch zu erahnenden Sixpack.

Heritha kochte ziemlich gut und er hatte sich schon mehrere Male dabei ertappt, bei den häufigen Besuchen in ihrem Haus mehr zu essen, als es der Hunger erfordert hätte. Dieses Essen aus purer Lust hatte dazu geführt, dass er in der Tat im Gegensatz zu den meisten seines Volkes ziemlich pummelig geworden war. Für einen Menschen jedoch sah er immer noch gertenschlank aus, nun ja, vielleicht gerade noch an der Grenze zu wohlproportioniert, wenn er ehrlich war.

Sang Anors blaue Augen strahlten Noms stille Selbstkritik von dannen. „Wir haben ein Abendessen dir zu Ehren organisiert. Es gibt Y'luubi."

„Kommt Großvater auch?"

Die Miene von Sang Anor wurde ernst. „Opa Liam ist vor einem Dreivierteljahr gestorben."

Nom Anor senkte erneut den Blick. „Das tut mir leid."

„Er wurde auf einmal sehr krank. Immerhin hat er nicht lang gelitten."

„Was ist aus seinem Plaeryn Bol geworden?"

„Den haben wir wieder zur Domäne Dal zurückgesandt." Der Vater zwinkerte mit dem rechten Auge. „Ich nehme stark an, du wirst das wieder als Vorwand nehmen, einem gewissen Weltschiff einen Besuch abzustatten. Und das, obwohl du noch beide Augen hast."

„Ich habe keinen Vorwand nötig, um dorthin zu reisen", erwiderte Nom Anor trotzig.

„Es ist also etwas richtig Ernstes – immer noch", mutmaßte der Vater.

Nom Anor verzog den schartigen Mund. „Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht drüber reden."

„Es gibt also Probleme, mein Sohn. Das kenne ich. Aber solange du dich dabei nicht erwischen lässt, soll es mir recht sein. Und wenn es Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah zufrieden sind, wird Yun Harla schon ihren Segen dazu geben, so geschickt, wie du es bisher angestellt hast."

„Yun Harlas Segen würde mir schon reichen", gab Nom Anor nonchalant zurück.

Sang Anors Augen weiteten sich. „So schlimm steht es? Dann hoffe ich, dass dich das baldige Abendessen auf andere Gedanken bringen wird. Vielleicht kannst du dich noch an Kravgu erinnern."

„Kravgu", murmelte Nom Anor den Namen, als versuche er sich zu erinnern.

„Sie war doch damals mit dir auf der Verwalterschule. Und sie hat letztens den Flugschein für einen Yorik-et zweiter Stufe gemacht, also einem, wo zwei Piloten fliegen können. Du wolltest doch deine Flugkünste auffrischen."

„Aber Vater, das habe ich erst letztes Jahr auf Da'Garas Weltschiff nachgeholt."

„Also wieder ein Jahr her. Oder willst du allen Ernstes behaupten, ein Training in diesen mechanischen Abscheulichkeiten könnte den Flug mit einem Yorik-et ersetzen?"

Nom Anor schüttelte eifrig den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht."

„Dann steht einem anregenden Abendessen ja nichts mehr im Wege."

Das Abendessen fand in einem kreisrunden Raum statt, dessen graue Wände mit roten Adern durchzogen waren. Der Esstisch stand in der Mitte. Der farbig abgehobene innere Kreis des Tisches rotierte, so dass sich die Dinnergäste von allen Speisen bedienen konnten. Es gab frische Kräuter, die auf Erdflächen wuchsen. Dazwischen standen Wasserkaraffen für den Durst sowie flache Bottiche, welche mit Wasser gefüllt waren, das in seiner Konsistenz wie dem Salzgehalt eigens auf die darin munter umherschwimmenden Spezies abgestimmt war. Nom Anor konnte Y'luubi-Aale, Fische und orange Krustentiere mit spitzen Stacheln ausmachen, die darauf warteten, gefischt und sogleich verspeist zu werden. Verschiedene Pilzkolonien, die auf Hydro-Rosten wuchsen, rundeten das kulinarische Stillleben ab.

Rechts neben Nom Anor saß sein Vater und weiter rechts von jenem Nom Anors Mutter, die bei einer ihrer seltenen Besuche endlich einmal gekommen war, als Nom auch da war. Für gewöhnlich tat sie als Villip-Dienerin auf einem anderen Weltschiff Dienst und auf Nom Anor wirkte sie wie eine Fremde im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der sein Weltschiff selten verlassen hatte. Der linke Platz neben Nom Anor blieb noch leer.

Das Essen sollte gerade beginnen, als eine junge Frau den Raum betrat, ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und dann schnurstracks auf den leeren Platz neben Nom Anor zusteuerte. Ihr linkes Ohr war praktisch nicht existent. Stattdessen hatte sie dort eine Art durchsichtiges Schneckenhaus gelblicher Färbung anbringen lassen, wie es Nom Anor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sie setzte sich. „Nom Anor, so also siehst du jetzt aus. Kannst du dich noch an Kravgu von der Domäne Drath erinnern?"

Er nickte.

Sie registrierte sein Interesse an ihrem linken Ohrersatz. „Das links am Kopf ist ein Kari-tu; damit höre ich nicht nur meilenweit, sondern kann auch Schallwellen registrieren, so dass ich mich auch ohne Nachtsichtmaske quasi blind bewegen kann. Dein Vater hat mir ja erzählt, dass du auch auf Extremimplantate stehst."

Er wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sie auch schon weiterredete. „Ich sehe bei dir aber noch gar keine. Oder sind die …", Kravgu ließ den Blick ihrer grünen Augen zu seiner Mitte gleiten, „… etwa verdeckt?"

Seine rudimentär vorhandene Nase vermeldete einen extremen Schweißgeruch. Kravgu registrierte das und griff in ihre Tasche, um einen Käfer hervorzuholen, den sie unter ihre rechte Achselhöhle setzte. „Ich komme gerade vom Attentätertraining", entschuldigte sie sich. „Man muss sich ja immer weiterqualifizieren, wo doch die Invasion immer näher rückt."

Der Käfer sonderte in der Tat einen recht angenehmen Geruch ab. Kravgu erhob ihren anderen Arm und der Käfer wanderte über ihr recht ansehnliches Dekolleté hinüber zur zweiten Achsel.

„Was hattet ihr denn beim Attentätertraining heute so auf dem Programm?", fragte Nom Anor.

Der Käfer war mit Duftversprühen fertig und Kravgu senkte den linken Arm. Der Käfer verschwand wieder in ihrer Tasche. „Heute hatten wir Schwachstellen des Gegners auf dem Programm. Vor allem die hier."

Ihre Faust zielte auf Nom Anors Weichteile und instinktiv wich er zur Seite aus. Die Faust stoppte, nachdem sie statt des sprichwörtlichen Weichziels seinen Oberschenkel gestreift hatte. Kravgu lachte laut auf und öffnete die Faust, um fünf eindrucksvolle Krallen zu präsentieren. „Ich kenne noch mindestens zehn weitere Arten, wie ich Männern die Eier oder Frauen die Schamlippen aufschlitzen oder zerquetschen kann!"

„Ja, das ist sicherlich manchmal nützlich", sagte Nom Anor mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Kravgu schaute auf seinen Teller und erspähte dort ein Krabbentier mit orangefarbenem Panzer. „Wo gibt es die denn?", fragte sie mehr sich selbst und scannte den runden Tisch.

Nom Anor wies zu einer leeren Schüssel. „Das war dann wohl die letzte."

„Was habe ich doch für ein Glück!", jubelte Kravgu und nahm die Krabbe von Nom Anors Teller, um den Schwanz abzureißen und in das zarte, hellrosafarbene Fleisch zu beißen.

Nom Anor lächelte dünn. „Und ich erst."

„Letztens waren wir zu einem mehrtägigen Außeneinsatz, um Überlebenstraining zu machen", begann sie zu erzählen. „Da gab es nur diesen langweiligen Muur-Brei. Schlank bleiben ist ja schön und gut, aber bei dem Fraß bleibt man freiwillig dünn. Aber wenn es bei den Ungläubigen auch so gutes Essen gibt wie hier", sie zwickte Nom Anor in die Hüfte, „dann würde ich auch glatt aufgehen wie ein Hefekloß."

Er hob eine Braue angesichts dieses vergifteten Kompliments.

„Sieht aber süß aus", nahm sie es gleich wieder halb zurück. Ihr linkes Auge zwinkerte. „Und ist nachts sicherlich auch schön weich."

Er lächelte verlegen.

Sie nahm sein Lächeln als Aufforderung, mit dem Thema weiterzumachen. „Bei den Ungläubigen hast du doch sicherlich ziemlich aufregende und versaute Sachen gelernt, stimmt's?"

Nom Anor schaute zu seinem Vater, der jedoch mit der Frau im Gespräch vertieft war, mit der er damals seinen einzigen Sohn gezeugt hatte und also nichts mitbekam.

Ein lauter Rülpser ließ Nom Anor wieder zu Kravgu herumfahren. Für gewöhnlich durfte man bei Tisch rülpsen, jedoch nur mit geschlossenem Mund.

Kravgu hatte ihren Fauxpas offenbar erkannt. „Tja, bei uns Yorik-et-Piloten muss alles schnell gehen. Mein Staffelführer pflegt immer zu sagen: Je schneller man isst, desto lauter rülpst man, desto schneller wird der Feind pulverisiert."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie den letzten Rest von Nom Anors Krabbe in ihren mehrfach gescharteten Mund.

„Du wolltest doch wieder ordentlich fliegen lernen, hat mir dein Vater erzählt. Also wenn du morgen Zeit hast, dann können wir das gerne machen. Mein Yorik-et hat zwei Pilotensitze, denn er ist Stufe Zwei!"

„Also … ähm, morgen geht nicht, da habe ich Termine."

„Wann dann?", forderte sie mehr als sie fragte.

„Ich werde in meinem Terminkalender schauen und dir dann Bescheid geben."

„Heute zumindest scheinst du Zeit zu haben. Wie wäre es, wenn wir so nach einer Stunde von hier abzischen und zum Konzert der Priesterschaft von Yun-Txiin gehen, welches heute auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Hul stattfindet?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Während solch eines Konzerts gibt es immer harte Sachen zu trinken und im Anschluss wird es dann seeehr …", sie machte eine Pause, die wohl die Spannung steigern sollte, „ … gemütlich."

„Danke, aber ich finde es bereits hier sehr gemütlich."

Sie grinste ihn an. „Da hab ich was anderes gehört."

Er schaute wieder kurz zu seinem Vater, der, immer noch im Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, jetzt heftig den Kopf schüttelte und weiterhin ahnungslos schien, in welcher Lage sich sein Sohn befand. Nom Anor fragte sich, was sein Vater Kravgu wohl von ihm erzählt haben mochte.

„Da hat man dich wohl falsch informiert."

„Wieso bist du denn so verkrampft, Nom? Ich dachte, das sei hier ein Date!"

„Sagen wir, es hätte vielleicht eins werden können."

„Also dafür, dass du dich draußen mit den unreinen Ungläubigen und mit deren ekliger Technologie abgibst, bist du aber ganz schön arrogant!", meinte sie beleidigt.

„Besser arrogant als erfolglos", konterte Nom in aller Seelenruhe.

Seine sanfte Stimme bei diesen Worten traf sie wie der Peitschenhieb eines Amphistabs. Sie schoss von ihrem Stuhl hoch und ging zur Tür. Ein anderer Dinnergast eilte ihr nach. Nom Anor konnte nicht feststellen, ob er sich nur nach dem Grund ihres Gehens erkundigen wollte oder anderweitig Interesse an der Frau hatte. Kravgu schnauzte den Mann an und berührte den Punkt an der Lamellentür, der sie wieder hinausließ - allein.

„Du bist aber auch wirklich wählerisch, Nom", sagte sein Vater am nächsten Morgen. „Dabei habe ich dieses Mal extra darauf geachtet, dass alle wichtigen Punkte stimmen."

„Vater, ich bitte dich, niemals wieder ein Date für mich zu organisieren. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, das selbst zu tun."

„Ja, das sehe ich!", rüffelte ihn Sang Anor. „Du treibst Kastenschande mit einer Gestalterin. Und was du mit den Frauen der Ungläubigen treibst, möchte ich lieber gar nicht wissen!"

„Da läuft gar nichts!", log Nom Anor.

Sang Anor erhob die Faust. „Vielleicht kannst du ja deinen Exekutor anlügen, aber nicht mich!"

„Der Exekutor hat Wichtigeres zu tun, als Dates zu organisieren oder sich in die privaten Vergnügungen seiner Untergebenen einzumischen."

Die Faust traf Nom Anor an der Schläfe und er ging zu Boden. „Du bist mein einziges Kind, Nom. Und du hast immer noch keinen Nachwuchs für unsere Domäne gezeugt. Weißt du eigentlich, dass die Leute bereits beginnen, Fragen darüber zu stellen, was du da draußen eigentlich treibst?"

Nom Anor erhob sich. Er verspürte den Drang, sich die pochende Schläfe zu reiben, widerstand jedoch. „Ich wäre kein guter Agent, wenn jeder das wüsste."

„Ich bin aber nicht jeder, Nom. Ich bin dein Vater!"

Ein Summen unterbrach das Vater-Sohn-Gespräch. Sang Anor ging zur Tür, um einer Arbeiterin Einlass zu gewähren. Die Frau in der sandfarbenen Tunika verbeugte sich vor Sang Anor.

„Ich habe eine Sendung von Präfekt Da'Gara für Sie persönlich, Agent Nom Anor."

Der Vater lachte knapp und wies auf den jüngeren Mann. „Nom Anor ist er, mein Sohn."

„Oh, Verzeihung", hauchte die Arbeiterin.

„Dann geh mal, Sohn. Wir sehen uns dann am Abend."

„Ja, Vater."

Er führte die Frau in sein Büro. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, legte er den Arm um ihre Taille. „Dann lassen Sie mal sehen, was Präfekt Da'Gara so für mich hat", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte auf den Punkt neben ihrer Nase.

Der Ooglith-Hüller schälte sich von der Gestalt und Nagme erschien. Sie grinste Nom Anor an.

„Nette Parole, also wirklich", kicherte Nom.

„Ja, die wichtigen Sachen merke ich mir", erwiderte sie kokett.

„Du bist also immer noch mit ihm zusammen", mutmaßte er angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie sich bislang nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatte.

Sie seufzte. „Was glaubst du, was ich schon alles versucht habe, ihn loszuwerden, seit das Kind da ist. Ich habe ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit für seine Arbeit kritisiert. Er hat mir nur eine Ohrfeige gegeben, das war alles. Ich habe ihn mehrere Male versetzt, als wir eine Verabredung hatten. Er hat getan, als wäre nichts. Einmal habe ich sogar einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen und ihm dabei einen Fausthieb gegen das Kinn versetzt. Und weißt du, was er gesagt hat?"

„Dass er auf eine nette Narbe hofft?"

Sie stöhnte. „Er hat mir vorgehalten, nicht doll genug zugehauen zu haben. Aber ja, das mit der Narbe hat er auch einmal gebracht."

„Und?"

„Ich habe also noch einmal zugehauen - stärker. Es gab eine Schlägerei. Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und … na ja, dann geschah es wieder."

„Warum sagst du ihm nicht einfach, dass Schluss ist?", wunderte sich Nom.

„Habe ich ja. Er nimmt es einfach nicht zur Kenntnis oder streitet es ab. Und dann kommt er immer wieder angelaufen. Und da er allen erzählt, dass wir zusammen sind und er einen höheren Rang bekleidet, glaubt ihm jeder mehr als mir."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Das Ganze wird langsam nervig. Wieso gehst du nicht einfach zum Chefgestalter?"

Sie seufzte abermals und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Der ist doch Ch'Gang Hools bester Freund."

„Was ist mit dem Kind?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Es ist ein Mädchen und jetzt anderthalb Jahre alt. Die Krippe ist sehr zufrieden mit ihr."

„Und du?"

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit der Krippe." Sie lachte. „Mit meiner Ciiva natürlich auch. Ch'Gang Hool ist auch ganz vernarrt in die Kleine. Jetzt wünscht er sich noch einen Sohn von mir."

„Ich würde mir auch einen Sohn von dir wünschen", sagte Nom Anor und fing an, an ihrem himmelblauen Kleid herum zu nesteln, welches das Eingequetschtsein unter dem Ooglith-Hüller ohne Knitter überstanden hatte. Lilane Käfer säumten die Unterkante des knöchellangen Kleides sowie das offenherzige Dekolleté. Nom Anors Finger wanderten zur gut einsehbaren Ansatzfalte zwischen ihren grauen Brüsten.

Nagme kicherte. „Immer noch besser so, als dass du dich deswegen mit einer Ungläubigen erniedrigen müsstest."

„Wohl wahr", seufzte Nom Anor und zog sie zur Wand. Er drückte einen Sensor und die Wand klappte zu einem breiten Bett herunter, auf welchem ein organischer Bezug gespannt war.

Nagme ließ sich auf das bequeme Klappbett fallen und Nom Anor beugte sich über sie. Sie schloss ihre schwarzen Augen und genoss es sichtlich, von ihm ausgezogen zu werden. Von der Seite waren leichte Schlurfgeräusche zu hören, als zwei Ngdin-Würmer sich nebeneinander formierten, um auf das anschließende Festmahl zu warten.

༺═────────────═༻

Als Nom Anor von der Paru-shan auf Belkadan abgesetzt wurde, um seine geplante Visite bei Heikkus dem Hutt zu absolvieren, sah er, dass Heritha auf seinem im Wirkungskreis der Galaxis wieder zum Leben erwachenden Interkom eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht auf Bothawui mit ihm treffen, sondern hatte ein Hotelzimmer auf Naboo reserviert, wo sie Blütenwein einzukaufen gedachte. Er reiste also nach Naboo, um sie dort zu treffen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen, packte er ein Armband aus, welches zu der Kette passte, die er ihr vor einem Jahr von Belkadan mitgebracht hatte.

„Das Armband ist wunderschön, danke", zirpte die Bothanerin.

„Was ist los?", sondierte Amorrn.

Sie legte eine Datendisk auf den Tisch. „Das kam neulich im Holo-Net. Ich vermute mal, du hast das im Urlaub wieder einmal nicht mitbekommen."

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm Nom Anor die Disk vom Tisch. „Dann wollen wir es uns mal anschauen."

Sie stand vom Tisch auf und ließ aus einer Kommode einen Holoprojektor ausfahren. Amorrn ging hin und schob die Disk ein. Ein Bericht des Holo-Nets begann.

„Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, haben bothanische Terroristen vor zwei Wochen versucht, über Bothawui ein Schiff mit höchst sensiblen Daten zu stehlen."

Er drückte die Pausentaste. „Versucht zu stehlen ist gut. Wir haben es geschafft!", höhnte Nom Anor.

„Das ist noch das Geringste", sagte Heritha leise.

Er ließ die Aufnahme weiterlaufen. „Dabei bedienten sich die Rebellen höchst niederträchtiger Methoden. Ein Mensch namens Sorosov, der für die bothanischen Saboteure arbeitet, hat versucht, einen Colonel der Imperialen Flotte in ein betrügerisches Immobiliengeschäft zu verwickeln, wobei Sorosov vorgab, der Eigentümer eines Hauses zu sein, welches in Wahrheit einem Moff des Imperiums gehört. Wie die Leiterin des ISB, Ysanne Isard mitteilte, ging es darum, dem Colonel unter Vorspiegelung eines Vertrauensverhältnisses höchst vertrauliche Informationen über militärische Geheimnisse des Imperiums zu entlocken. Dass diese hochstaplerischen Machenschaften scheiterten, zeigt nicht zuletzt, wie sehr das Imperium auf seine wachsamen Bürger zählen kann, die verdächtige Aktivitäten der Polizei und anderen Behörden des Imperiums gemeldet haben."

Es wurde ein Bild von Amorrn gezeigt, welches wohl eine der vielen technischen Überwachungsholocams aufgenommen hatte, die das Imperium überall stationierte.

„Wer Hinweise auf Sorosov oder über seinen Aufenthaltsort geben kann, möge sich umgehend bei der Polizei oder beim ISB melden."

„Das heißt, ich werde gesucht", sagte Amorrn tonlos.

„Ja, und du wirst jetzt weniger Unterstützung haben als vorher", bestätigte sie. „Das Imperium hat die bothanische Kolonie von Kothlis bombardiert und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht. ISB-Agenten haben das Büro der Bothanischen Handelsmission hier in der Stadt gestürmt, durchsucht und verwüstet. Karist Krey'lya und Grask sind auf der Flucht und sind nebenbei ziemlich sauer auf dich, nachdem deine Methoden derart öffentlich gemacht wurden und so die Rebellion ins Zwielicht gerückt haben."

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass ich Prinzessin Leia wohl nicht so schnell treffen werde", schlussfolgerte Nom Anor.

„Zumindest nicht als Verbündeter", räumte sie ein.

Er straffte sich. „Sei es drum. Ich werde untertauchen und verschwinden."

„Für wie lange?"

„Für immer", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Du hast es nicht verdient, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der derartige Probleme macht."

„Aber …", sie schnappte nach Luft und umfasste seine Hüfte. „Du machst mir keine Probleme. Ich liebe dich. Aber du hättest den Moff da nicht mit hineinziehen sollen! Es hätte doch gereicht, den Colonel einfach zu bestechen oder anderweitig …"

„Das ist nun einmal meine Natur", erwiderte Nom Anor stoisch.

Sie wich vor ihm zurück. „Das sagst du so einfach."

Ihr kam in den Sinn, dass Koth Melan mit seiner Warnung damals vor zweieinhalb Jahren Recht gehabt haben könnte, was ihr Verhältnis mit Amorrn anging. Ihr Geliebter schien überhaupt keine Skrupel zu verspüren, dass er das Ansehen der Rebellion gegen das Imperium derart beschädigt hatte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Danke für alles, was wir zusammen hatten", hörte sie seine Worte, in denen immerhin eine gewisses Bedauern mitschwang.

Ihre lilanen Augen traten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen, als sie endgültig begriff. „Was?"

Er trat auf sie zu, umfasste sie und zog sie an sich. „Du wirst die letzte sein, die Amorrn gesehen hat."

Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Schulterblätter. „Du wirst dir doch nichts antun, Liebling."

Er lächelte nachsichtig. „Ein Abschnitt meines Lebens endet und ein neuer bricht an."

Er ließ sich in ihre Umarmung fallen. Nach einigen Minuten schob er sie sanft von sich. „Sobald ich dieses Hotel verlassen habe, wird es Amorrn nicht mehr geben. Das kannst du Grask und Karist Krey'lya sagen, falls du sie wiedersiehst."

„Ich habe sie seit fast einem Monat nicht mehr gesehen. Die Razzia geschah zwei Tage, nachdem du abgereist warst. Karist Krey'lya fand das sehr merkwürdig."

Nom Anor straffte sein Rückgrat. Seine blauen Augen verengten sich. „Und ich fand es merkwürdig, dass du so gut über Koth Melans Pläne Bescheid wusstest, wie mir seine Ehefrau mitteilte."

Erschrecken trat in ihre lilanen Augen und sie wich erneut vor ihm zurück. „Aber das … ist schon so lange her", stieß sie hervor. „Und ich selbst habe Koth gesagt, dass er sich in Bezug auf dich irrt. Dass er in seinem Misstrauen übertreibt."

Nom Anor lächelte wissend. Dass er sich mit Melans Witwe unterhalten hatte, war lediglich ein tastendes Klopfen gewesen, um die Tkun-Schlangen aufzuscheuchen … mit Erfolg.

„Er hat dich also über mich ausgequetscht. Ich nehme stark an, das war auch der Grund, dass du damals unbedingt in meiner Firma arbeiten wolltest", konstatierte er kalt.

„Aber ich fand dich bereits sympathisch, als du damals auf dem Empfang meines Mannes erschienen warst", gestand sie ihm. „Ich hätte auch so in deiner Firma gearbeitet. Ich liebe dich, egal wie du heißt!"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er etwas milder. „Und _ich_ hätte dich auch _so_ verlassen."

Ihre Augen spiegelten Nichtverstehen, aber ihm war es egal. „Lebe wohl, Heritha."

Er ging zur Tür und verließ das Zimmer. Dann suchte er die Toilette auf, um seinen neuen Ooglith-Hüller überzuziehen, den mit den feuerroten Haaren, den er vor zweieinhalb Jahren in Nagmes Labor hatte entstehen sehen. Einen neuen Pass hatte er bereits. Jetzt musste er nur noch unauffällig von Naboo verschwinden, um in sein eigenes Apartment auf Bothawui zurückzukehren, um von dort alle Sachen mitzunehmen, die ihn als Yuuzhan Vong entlarvt hätten, der er war.

༺═────────────═༻

_Ein halbes Jahr später, vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Als Nom Anor sich dieses Mal vor dem Villip von Exekutor She'i Vish beugte, war seine Brust von Stolz geschwellt.

„Berichten Sie, Agent Nom Anor!", verlangte der Villip.

„Es ist vollbracht, Exekutor. Palpatines Imperium ist Geschichte. Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatine sind auf dem sogenannten Zweiten Todesstern ums Leben gekommen, als dieser in der Nähe des Mondes Endor explodierte aufgrund der Informationen, die _ich_ meinen Leuten besorgt habe, welche jene Zerstörung letztendlich in die Wege leiteten. Das Imperium ist zerbröckelt und eine Neue Republik wurde ausgerufen, die jedoch bislang nur wenige Welten umfasst und ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen steht."

Der Villip rollte etwas hin und her und Nom Anor nahm an, dass der Exekutor den Kopf wiegte. „Sie wollen mir also sagen, dass _Sie Ihre_ Leute ausgeschickt haben, um diese Monstrosität zu zerstören und dabei so ganz nebenbei den Imperator und seinen nicht minder gefürchteten Flottenoberbefehlshaber zu töten?"

Nom Anor nickte eifrig. Seine Bemühungen zur Zerschlagung des Imperiums hatten vollen Erfolg gezeitigt. Dem feindlichen Amphistab waren beide Köpfe abgeschlagen worden. Spätestens jetzt war eine Beförderung überfällig!

„Ein anderer Agent hat mir mitgeteilt, dass der Imperator und Darth Vader bereits vor der Zerstörung dieser ekelhaften Kugel ums Leben kamen."

„Das ist reine Spekulation!", widersprach Nom Anor. „Ich habe die Berichte aufmerksam studiert und keinen Hinweis auf eine Leiche von Palpatine gefunden. Er mag zwar in den Schacht geworfen worden sein, aber über die exorbitanten Fähigkeiten des Imperators ranken sich gewaltige Gerüchte, nach denen Palpatine über jediähnliche Kräfte verfügen soll. Und da bereits ein anderer Sithlord den Sturz in einen solchen Reaktorschacht überlebt hatte, so könnte auch Palpatine zumindest noch solange gelebt haben, bis auch dieser Todesstern explodierte und ihn das Vakuum endgültig in den Tod riss."

Die Stimme des Exekutors wurde scharf. „Merken Sie gar nicht, wie sehr Sie Ihren eigenen Worten widersprechen, Agent Nom Anor? Wenn Palpatine einen Sturz in den Reaktorschacht überlebt haben sollte, könnte er auch einen Weg gefunden haben, unbemerkt vom Todesstern zu verschwinden, ohne dass man ihn dabei sieht, während alle anderen sterben."

„Aber man hat seitdem nichts mehr von Palpatine gehört", wandte Nom Anor ein.

„Und wie lange hat man von diesem anderen Sithlord nichts gehört, bevor er wieder auftauchte?", höhnte She'i Vish.

Nom Anor kratzte sich die tätowierte Stirn. „Das hatte ich nicht bedacht, Exekutor. Belek tiu!"

She'i Vish grinste schal. „Wie lange?"

„Ungefähr siebzig Klekkets", beantwortete Nom Anor die Frage nach dem anderen Sithlord.

„Was würden Sie wohl tun, Agent Nom Anor, wenn man sie für tot hielte, sie Ihrer Machtbasis beraubt wurden und neue Kräfte und Verbündete sammeln müssen?"

Nom Anor schwieg beschämt.

„Hören Sie, Agent Nom Anor! Ihre Mission ist noch nicht beendet. Sie sagten, das Imperium bröckelt, aber noch steht es. Erst, wenn das Imperium endgültig fällt, sind Sie der Ehren würdig, nach denen sie sich so sehr sehnen."

„Ich verstehe, Exekutor."

„Gut, sehr gut!", säuselte She'i Vish und Nom Anor vermeinte, erneut Hohn in der Stimme des Höherrangigen zu hören. „Sie werden außerdem hinreichend empfangsbereiten Ungläubigen predigen, dass leblose, das Leben lediglich imitierende Technologie verabscheuungswürdig ist und vernichtet gehört!"

Nom Anor unterdrückte ein Zittern in der Stimme. „Ich werde also öffentlich in Erscheinung treten." _Und das auch noch ganz offiziell abgesegnet vom Overlord!, _frohlockte er innerlich.

Der Villip nickte. „Noch während der Zerstörung beginnt die Reinigung – zunächst der Herzen und Hirne, dann der Planeten, Monde, Systeme – der gesamten Galaxis!", deklamierte der Exekutor salbungsvoll „Und noch etwas, Agent Nom Anor: Sie werden ab jetzt unter Ihrem richtigen Namen auftreten, als Mensch freilich wie gehabt. Suchen Sie schon einmal nach einer eindrucksvollen, ehrfurchtgebietenden Garderobe. Es ist an der Zeit, dass sich die Ungläubigen an den Klang unserer Namen gewöhnen – und davor erzittern."

Nom Anor schluckte. Bislang war es so gewesen, dass er sich in Ooglith-Hüller und unter falschem Namen am sichersten gefühlt hatte. Letzteres würde jetzt wegfallen. Ihm kam die Idee, dass diese teilweise Enthüllung seiner wahren Identität nicht nur ein Risiko, sondern auch eine Ehre war, die zu tragen er durchaus würdig war. Weitere Mühen und Wagnisse würden folgen – und damit letztendlich auch die schon lang verdiente Beförderung.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah sind bei den Yuuzhan Vong die Göttin der Liebe und der Gott des Hasses.

Das Date mit Kravgu ist an "Der Gestank der Verzweiflung" angelehnt, was die fünfte Folge der vierten Staffel der Comedy-Fernsehserie "The Big Bang Theory" ist.


	9. Verraten und Betrogen

_Weltschiff der Domäne Dal – im Jahre 7 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Nom Anor saß zusammen mit seiner Gestalter-Geliebten auf dem Sofa, um dem Abendprogramm des Yuuzhan-Vong-Fernsehens zu lauschen.

„Viele der Ungläubigen dieser Galaxis beginnen bereits, den Gebrauch von Droiden und seelenloser Technik überhaupt infrage zu stellen", hörten sie die Nachrichtensprecherin, von der Nom Anor annahm, dass sie ihre Tränensäcke noch ein bisschen blauer geschminkt hatte, als die Natur hergab, sagen. Dieses rein äußerliche Detail passte zu der ihm reichlich übertrieben erscheinenden Formulierung _Viele Ungläubige_. Nom Anor hatte gerademal begonnen, auf einem Planeten die Saat der Technikfeindlichkeit auszubringen. Einem Planeten von Milliarden, die in dieser Galaxis bewohnt waren. Rhommamool war zudem nicht unbedingt der am dichtesten besiedelte Planet der Galaxis, schon gar nicht ein sonderlich einflussreicher.

„So hat sich auf dem Planeten Rhommamool eine Bewegung der Roten Ritter von Rhommamool gebildet, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, den Planeten droidenfrei zu machen. Overlord Shimrra Jamaane hat gestern vier Kommandanten der Domäne Lian …"

Nom Anor überlegte, ob es etwas mit Geheimhaltung zu tun hatte, dass sein Name beim Bericht über Rhommamool nicht erwähnt wurde, oder ob seine Präsenz auf dem Wüstenplaneten von Seinesgleichen doch nicht für so wichtig erachtet wurde, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Kein Ungläubiger konnte All-Yuuzhan Vong TV empfangen, also warum wurde sein Name nicht genannt, den er laut Exekutor She'i Vish doch so laut und vernehmlich in der zu befreienden Galaxis verkünden sollte? Sicher war er bislang nur nicht allzu laut gewesen.

Nom Anor nahm Nagmes Hand. „Das sind _meine_ Roten Ritter", verkündete er. „Sie spricht von _meiner_ Mission."

Nagmes schwarze Augen himmelten ihn an, so wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Das Bild der aufgedonnerten Nachrichtensprecherin verschwand und wurde von dem eines Mannes ersetzt.

„Und jetzt zu unserer allabendlichen Grußsendung", kam der Moderator zu einem neuen Thema. „Tsalok von der Domäne Hool sendet seiner Liebsten Niina liebe Grüße von der Welt, die die Ungläubigen Agamar nennen."

„Niina heißt meine beste Freundin", plauderte Nagme. „Und Tsalok ist nicht unbedingt der Name eines Gestalters."

„Ist doch egal", murmelte Nom Anor und ließ ihre Hand wieder fahren. „Hauptsache, er bereitet uns dort den Invasionskorridor vor."

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Nagmes Vermutung stimmte. Kein Gestalter würde sein Kind nach einer Kriegerwaffe benennen. Er überlegte, ob dieser Tsalok einfach nur dumm war, einen derartigen Gruß zu senden oder aber zu selbstsicher als Krieger. Er tat diese Überlegungen damit ab, dass es vielleicht auch Kriegerinnen mit dem Namen Niina geben könnte.

„Ist es eigentlich einfacher, auf dem Gebiet der Neuen Republik zu arbeiten als im Imperium?", wollte Nagme wissen.

„Viel zu einfach. Als größte Gefahr erscheint mir, dass ich zu unvorsichtig werden könnte, eben weil die Leute dort so leicht hinters Licht zu führen sind."

In ihrem Blick glomm etwas auf. „Dann könntest du mich doch mal dorthin mitnehmen."

„Und wie willst du dein Fernsein hier rechtfertigen?"

„Du willst nicht, dass ich mitkomme. Hast du dort unten eine andere, etwa eine Ungläubige?"

Nom Anor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre viel zu gefährlich."

„Aber dran gedacht hast du schon, oder?"

Ihm gefiel dieser Gesprächsverlauf überhaupt nicht. „Wir alle denken gelegentlich an irgendwas, was wir nicht sollten." Er legte ihr den Arm um die Taille und spitzte die Lippen. „Und mit dir ist es schon gefährlich genug."

Das war genau die Antwort, die Nagme hören wollte. Sie ließ sich in den Kuss fallen und die Unterhaltung war beendet.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Wochen später_

Nagme Dal hatte ihr OP-Messer des ersten Fingers ihrer Gestalterhand abgesetzt, nachdem sie die Nase des Dieners, der für den Tempel von Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'aah hergerichtet werden sollte, vollendet hatte. Die Umgestaltung eines Yuuzhan Vong in ein solches, den Zwillingsgöttern dienendes Zwitterwesen erforderte auch zwei Gestalter, einen Mann und eine Frau, und so kam es, dass Nagme Dal diese Aufgabe zusammen mit einem Domänenkollegen namens Heviz Dal erledigte. Der Gestalter war immer noch damit beschäftigt, neben dem bereits vorhandenen Penis auch eine Scheide einzurichten, so dass der Jünger der Zwillingsgötter in der Lage sein würde, Rituale für beide Geschlechter zu vollziehen.

Als der Diener Yun-Txiins und Yun-Q'aahs fertiggestaltet war, war sein Gesicht geteilt in eine männliche und eine weibliche Hälfte – wie sein gesamter Körper es war – von Kopf bis Fuß. Eine schwarzgewandete Priesterin kam herein und segnete den nun perfekten Diener der Zwillingsgötter. Die Arbeit der beiden Gestalter war beendet und man verließ den runden Tempel.

„Haben Sie vielleicht noch Zeit auf einen Drink?", fragte Heviz Dal seine Kollegin.

Nagme setzte eine neutrale Miene auf. „Jetzt habe ich noch einen anderen Termin, aber vielleicht später einmal", wies sie das Angebot ab.

Sie wartete noch ein Weilchen, bis Heviz Dal verschwunden war, dann sah sie ihre Freundin Niina um die Ecke kommen. Die andere Gestalterin lugte durch die Tür, um den neugestalteten Yuuzhan Vong in dessen Inneren zu sehen.

„Gute Arbeit, Nagme", begrüßte Niina ihre Freundin.

„Aber immer doch", sagte Nagme wie beiläufig.

Die beiden grauhäutigen Frauen gingen in den Tempel und setzten sich in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Na, wie war dein Verwalter?", fragte Niina neugierig.

„Er ist einfach ein Schatz."

„Inwiefern? Du siehst ihn doch kaum."

Nagme winkte einem Tempeldiener, ihnen zwei Gläser mit einheimischem Schnaps namens Pryash zu bringen. „Er erzählt mir viel Neues aus dieser Galaxis. Er bringt mir auch vieles bei."

„Was denn zum Beispiel?", wollte Niina wissen.

„Er ist dort unten in der Lage, selbständig eine Firma zu führen, ohne dass ihm jemand hineinzureden hat. Er kann produzieren und verkaufen, was er will und an wen er will und er bekommt dafür viele Credits, für die er sich wieder andere Sachen kaufen kann. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Niina verzog den schmalen Mund. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich bei den Ungläubigen kaufen sollte, was wir nicht selbst herstellen können."

Nagme lächelte verschwörerisch. „Nun ja, sie haben dort ein Getränk namens Wein. Das ist gut für die Stimmung, so wie unser Pryash. Manchmal schmeckt es sogar. Aber man darf auch nicht zu viel davon trinken."

„So etwas würdest du dir dort unten kaufen? Berauschende Substanzen?"

Nagme winkte ab. „Das war jetzt nur ein Beispiel. Er kennt dort jedenfalls viele Leute – sogar einen Senator der sogenannten Neuen Republik!"

Der Tempeldiener brachte den Schnaps und die beiden Frauen stießen an.

Niina setzte eine verschwörerische Miene auf und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich habe auch jemanden kennengelernt." Sie senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich habe ihm die Kommandantenhaken implantiert."

Nagme lächelte. „Ein tapferer Krieger, was?"

Niina nickte eifrig. „Er ist gerade unten in der Galaxis. Auf einer Welt, die die Ungläubigen Agamar nennen."

Nagme lachte ein glockenhelles Lachen. „Jetzt sag bloß, er heißt auch noch Tsalok."

Niina stellte ihr Glas ab. Ihre grünen Augen verengten sich. „Woher weißt du das?"

„Da war in der Nachrichtensendung so ein Gruß." Nagme prustete und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Entweichen von Schnaps zu verhindern. „Als wenn es in der Domäne Hool einen Tsalok gäbe."

Niina presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie antwortete. „Und ich dachte, der Domänenname würde den Gruß unauffällig machen."

Nagme strich über die Hand ihrer Freundin. „Ich bin aber deine beste Freundin. Mir kannst du nichts vormachen. Nun, ich hoffe, du bist genauso glücklich wie ich."

„Und wie!", jubelte Niina und die beiden Frauen stießen erneut mit ihren Pryash-Gläsern an.

༺═────────────═༻

_Ein halbes Jahr später_

Niina Zun-qin schaute besorgt auf ihre fünffingrige Adeptenhand. Sie hatte das Implantat bereits seit drei Jahren und hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, seit es ihr in einer eindrucksvollen Zeremonie anoperiert worden war. Die Adeptenhand sollte ohnehin in ein paar Jahren von einer achtfingrigen Meisterhand abgelöst werden, aber dass sich die Hand jetzt von ganz allein verabschiedete, war so nicht geplant. Bislang hatte sie allerlei kosmetische Tricks aufgeboten, um den Verfall des Fleisches an der Nahtstelle zu der Werkzeughand zu kaschieren, wenn er schon nicht aufzuhalten war, aber jetzt war es Zeit, zu handeln. Zögerlich streichelte sie den Villip, der sie mit dem Oberhaupt ihrer Domäne verband. Der Villip stülpte sich um und sie sah das Abbild des sehr alten Gestaltermeisters.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Adeptin Niina?"

Immerhin erinnerte er sich noch an sie. „Es geht um meine Adeptenhand", kam sie sogleich zur Sache.

„Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro."

Die düstere Stimme des Domänenoberhauptes verhieß Niina, dass der alte Meister ahnte, was ihr Problem war. Es war seine Aufgabe, Schande vom Namen der Domäne Zun-qin fernzuhalten und Niina hatte nie vorgehabt, diesen Namen zu beflecken, noch konnte sie sich erinnern, irgendetwas getan zu haben … nun, vielleicht … aber außer Nagme und Tsalok wusste niemand davon. Nagme pflegte zu sagen, dass die Götter solche eine Verbindung zwischen einem Krieger und einer Gestalterin gar nicht zulassen würden, wenn das wirklich so schlimm sein sollte, wie die Priester immer behaupteten. Aber was, wenn die Götter sie testeten und die Strafe erst später folgen ließen? Zumindest hatte Tsalok ihr genau das während ihres letzten Besuches an den Kopf geworfen, bevor er …

Leise und vorsichtig betrat Niina das Büro des Chefs ihrer Domäne.

„Zeigen Sie her!", sagte Zeldis Zun-qin mürrisch.

Niina ging auf ihn zu und präsentierte gehorsam ihre Adeptenhand. Die knotigen Finger des Meisters glitten über die Nahtstelle zwischen dem animplantierten Körperteil und dem Fleisch oberhalb des damals durchtrennten Knöchels. Graue Farbe, die heller war als der Daumen des Meisters, den sie nun befleckte, kündete vom Versuch, die Schande durch Make-up zu verbergen.

„Seit wann ist das so?", fragte Zeldis Zun-qin drohend.

„Seit zwei Klekket."

Die roten Ranken seines gewaltigen Kopfputzes stellten sich auf und Niina erkannte Zorn. Seine Stimme war leise, aber kalt und schneidend wie ein Skalpell. „Und da kommen Sie erst jetzt zu mir?"

Niina zuckte zusammen. „Ich dachte, ich bekomme es wieder in den Griff, allein. Ich wusste nicht, welchem Meister ich mich anvertrauen konnte."

„Nun, jetzt haben Sie es mir ja gesagt", kam die versöhnlich klingende Antwort. „Sie können Ihren Kopfputz gleich bei mir lassen und eine Gewebeprobe abgeben. Nach einem Klekket ist dann die neue rechte Hand fertig und dann können Sie sich auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Q'el melden, wo Ihnen Adept Tsun Q'el Arbeit zuweisen wird, die Ihrer neuen Position angemessen sein wird."

Niinas Miene versteinerte. „Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal überlegt, wie man mich heilen könnte."

„Was gibt es da zu überlegen", fauchte der Meistergestalter. „Sie zeigen eine erhöhte Sensibilität gegenüber Implantaten. Sowas kann auch im höheren Alter auftreten – auch wenn vorher alle Implantate angenommen wurden. Und jetzt überlegen Sie sich, welche Verfehlungen dazu geführt haben könnten."

„Aber ich habe nicht …"

„Nehmen Sie sofort Ihren Kopfputz ab, sonst lasse ich Ihren Armstumpf, wie er bald sein wird!"

Niina griff nach den dunkelblauen Ranken, die ihren Kopf zierten und hob das Gebilde vom Kopf. Etwas zögerlich setzte sie es auf dem roten Tisch vor dem Meistergestalter auf.

„Na sehen Sie, es geht doch", sagte Zeldis Zun-qin scheißfreundlich. „Sie sind nicht die erste Gestalterin, die es erwischt. Und leider werden Sie auch nicht die letzte sein. Und jetzt Ihre linke Hand, bitte."

Niina schob die Gliedmaße über den Tisch und der Zangenfinger der achtfingrigen Meisterhand des Meistergestalters knipste ein Stück davon aus ihrer Handinnenfläche heraus. Sie hielt die Hand ganz still, als der Schmerz sie durchzuckte. Eigentlich müsste sie den Schmerz willkommen heißen, aber dieser Schmerz war der Vorbote für die bevorstehende Demütigung. Yun-Ne'Shel würde verstehen, dass sie jetzt nur so tat, als ob. Und Yun-Harla sowieso.

Als Niina das Büro von Zeldis Zun-qel verließ, überlegte sie, ob Yun-Harla ihr wohl auch weiterhin zur Seite stehen würde, wenn sie es denn schaffen würde, ihrem vom Chef bestimmten elenden Schicksal zu entfliehen. Aber das war immer noch besser, als bei Yun-Shuno Trost zu suchen. Auch wenn sie die Gestalterarbeit vermissen würde. Aber wenn sie es geschickt anstellte, würde es auch dazu nicht kommen.

Zwei Tage später fand Niina die Zeit und Gelegenheit, auf das Weltschiff der Domäne Dal zu reisen.

Nagme hielt überrascht inne, nachdem sich die Tür zu ihrem Labor geöffnet hatte und sie ihre Freundin mit dem kahl geschorenen Kopf ohne Kopfputz vor der Tür stehen sah. „Wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Ich kann es nicht mehr länger geheim halten", flüsterte Nina. „Ich habe neulich zwei Initiaten dabei ertappt, wie sie über mich tuschelten, also bin ich zum Leiter meiner Domäne gegangen und der …"

Um den Satz zu beenden, zuckte Niina mit den Schultern. Nagme erwiderte die Haptik. „Was kann ich dann noch für dich tun?"

Nagmes Stimme klang bei dieser Frage unerwartet schlaff und trostlos, aber Niina hatte vor, ihren Plan durchzuziehen. „Du hattest mir doch von dieser Außenmission erzählt. Kann ich in dein Labor, solange du weg bist?"

Nagme überlegte einige Augenblicke. „Was möchtest du denn hier tun?"

„Ich habe das Gefühl, kurz davor zu stehen, ein Mittel zu finden, welches den Verfall des Fleisches an Implantatstellen aufhalten kann."

Die ältere Frau verzog den schmalen Mund. „Das haben bisher noch nicht einmal die Meister geschafft."

„Außerdem möchte ich gerne wieder einen Kopfputz haben, damit ich mich darauf vorbereiten kann, wenn meine Hand doch wieder heilen sollte."

Nagme seufzte. „Du gibst nie auf; das ist gut. Ich hoffe nur, du wirst später nicht umso mehr enttäuscht sein. Ich fliege ja nicht gleich ab. Wie soll der Kopfputz denn aussehen?"

Niinas grüne Augen leuchteten. „So blau wie mein erster, aber auch mit etwas Grün drin."

Das Lächeln ihrer Freundin war wie eine warme Dusche. „Für meine Freundin tu ich das gerne."

Niina verbuchte das als Teilerfolg. Sicherlich hatte Nagme Angst, dass man sie dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen würde, falls die Nicht-Mehr-Adeptin in ihrem Labor erwischt werden würde. Aber wenn Nagme während ihrer Außenmission fort war, wer würde ihr dann schon einen Vorwurf machen können? Wenn sie hingegen ihre Freundin jetzt direkt nach ihrem eigentlichen Ziel fragen würde, dann wäre diese regelrecht gezwungen, abzulehnen und Niina sah nicht ein, warum sie so etwas riskieren sollte, wenn ohnehin niemand merken würde, dass sie kurz hier gewesen war.

_Drei Tage später_

Vorsichtig packte Nagme den neuen Kopfputz in einen Sklipun, der gerade groß genug war, um die Kopfbedeckung gut zu verbergen und mit Nährflüssigkeit zu versorgen, wenn ihre Freundin den Kopfputz über längere Zeit nicht tragen würde können, so dass er sich von ihr selbst ernähren konnte, so wie es alle Voll- oder Teilimplantate taten. Die beiden Frauen sahen zu, wie sich die große Muschel über dem blau-grünen Gebilde schloss.

„Bitteschön", sagte Nagme und hielt Niina den geschlossenen Sklipun hin.

„Danke, Nagme, das werde ich dir nicht vergessen", sagte Niina beinahe glücklich. „Viel Erfolg bei der Außenmission. Wo soll es eigentlich hingehen?"

„Nach Bimmiel", kam es etwas zögerlich zurück.

Niina kam es vor, als habe sie ihre Freundin mit dieser Frage überrascht. Andererseits waren solche Außenmissionen ziemlich geheim und wenn Nagme sich bereits bereit erklärt hatte, ihr einen neuen Kopfputz zu verschaffen, dann war das eine weitere Vertraulichkeit, zu der sie sich sicherlich erst einmal überwinden gemusst hatte. Niina fühlte sich geehrt.

„Und wie lange wirst du auf Bimmiel bleiben?"

„Einen Klekket."

Niina überlegte. Die Zeit würde ausreichen, dass ihre Adeptenhand einer normalen Hand weichen würde, damit sie weiterhin für die Glorie ihres Volkes arbeiten konnte.

„Dann mögen Yun-Ne'Shel und Yun-Harla über dich wachen."

Nagme lächelte freundlich. „Über dich ebenfalls."

Die ältere Gestalterin schaute ihrer Freundin nach, bis sie hinter einer Biegung verschwunden war, dann nahm sie eine Phiole und schüttete deren Inhalt in das Loch im Boden, wo sie die Abfälle entsorgte. Eigentlich hatte sie von dem Zeug noch etwas aufheben wollen, aber es erschien ihr zu riskant, es in ihrem Labor zu lassen, wenn sie einen Klekket fern des Weltschiffes ihrer Domäne weilen würde. Vor allem, wenn sie an Niinas Bitte von vor drei Tagen dachte. Und selbst wenn es nicht Niina war, die heimlich in ihr Labor kommen würde, so könnte es auch jemand anders … um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen und dann wäre ihr Spiel entlarvt.

_Fünf Tage später_

Das Scoutschiff der Yuuzhan Vong setzte geräuschlos auf dem Boden des Planeten Agamar auf. Das Dschungelgebiet, welches die zukünftigen Invasoren für ihre Basis ausgesucht hatten, lag abgeschieden genug, so dass auch weniger wehrhafte Wesen als Krieger hier leben konnten. Und wenn doch Gefahr drohte, waren immer genügend Krieger vor Ort wie die Eskorte, die Tsalok mitgebracht hatte, um die mittlerweile vertraute Besucherin zu empfangen.

„Willkommen zurück auf Agamar, Nagme Dal", sagte der Kommandant förmlich.

„Ich freue mich ebenso, Kommandant Tsalok Shai", erwiderte Nagme.

Sie gingen in einen eigens angelegten Bunker, wo ein menschlicher Gefangener in einem Käfig saß. Der Käfig bestand aus grünen Ranken, zwischen welchen durchsichtige Blasen hingen, die eine gute Sicht auf den Gefangenen zuließen.

„Er ist auf dem Planeten als Wahrsager bekannt", erklärte Tsalok. „Jetzt warten wir auf jemanden, der herausfindet, ob er tatsächliche Jedikräfte besitzt. Ich habe das Gefühl, er verheimlicht uns seine wahren Kräfte."

„Was habt ihr denn bisher mit ihm angestellt?", fragte Nagme.

„Wir haben ihn in die Umarmung des Schmerzes gesteckt. Dann habe ich ihn etwas angebrüllt - ohne Erfolg."

Nagme schaute sich um. Sie waren allein bis auf die zwei Wachen, die an der Tür standen. Sie wandte sich wieder Tsalok zu. „Mit Brüllen hättest du bei mir auch keinen Erfolg."

Er verschränkte die muskulösen Arme vor der breiten Brust. „Will ich das überhaupt?"

Sie neigte den Kopf. „Ich denke schon. Schick sie raus."

Der Kommandant machte einen Wink und die Wachen verschwanden vor der Tür.

Sie zog eine Phiole aus ihrer Tasche und wedelte damit vor seinem stark tätowierten Gesicht herum, welches gut zwei Köpfe über ihr schwebte. „Ich habe das entsprechende Serum dabei."

Tsalok verzog die Oberlippe. „Damit beißt du bei mir auf Yorik-Koralle. Und ich reiß dir vorher die Hand ab, bevor du das Zeug über mich kippen kannst."

Sie lächelte und langte mit der anderen Hand hinter seinen Rücken, um das Ende seines langen Pferdeschwanzes zwischen den Fingern zu zwirbeln. „Als wenn ich sowas nötig hätte. Jetzt aber Scherz beiseite."

Sie ging zu dem Gefangenen und fuhr mit der Hand, die eben noch mit dem schwarzen Schopf Tsaloks gespielt hatte, über eine der Blasen. Das durchsichtige Zeug zog sich zurück und ihr Pipettenfinger tunkte in die Phiole, um ein paar Tropfen davon aufzunehmen. Dann benetzte sie mit der giftgrünen Flüssigkeit eines der kleine Korallenimplantate, die dem Gefangenen aus dem Hals ragten. Die Pupillen des Menschen weiteten sich, dann begannen seine Lider zu flattern. Nagme schob sich einen Tizowyrm ins Ohr.

„Was bist du?", fragte Nagme den Gefangenen auf Basic.

„Ich … bin ein Seher!", rief der Mann auf Basic. „Ich sehe – große Gefahr kommen!"

„Du bist schon mittendrin", sagte Tsalok in seiner Muttersprache, dann wandte er sich an Nagme. „Das Wahrheitsserum?"

Sie nickte. „Wo wurdest du denn ausgebildet?", fragte sie den Gefangenen.

„Ich brauch keine Ausbildung! Ich bin gut genug!"

„Ach ja? Bist du das?", höhnte Nagme. „Vermisst man ihn nicht auf dem Planeten?", fragte sie Tsalok.

„Wenn er nichts taugt, findet man irgendwann seine Leiche und wenn nicht, dann nimm ihn eben mit nach Hause. Dann findet man seine Leiche eben erst etwas später."

„Macht Sinn", meinte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Gefangenen zu. „Was kannst du denn alles?"

„Ich kann Steine mithilfe der Macht anheben und telepathisch Botschaften übermitteln."

„Hast du ein Lichtschwert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das soll ein Jedi sein?", sagte sie enttäuscht zu Tsalok.

„Was Besseres habe ich momentan nicht."

Sie tippte mit einem grauen Finger auf seine weiße Brust, von der sich die schwarzen Tätowierungen markant abhoben. „Ich glaube doch."

Bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, kam sie zum nächsten Punkt. „Kannst du ihn freisetzen, so dass er uns seine Jedikünste ohne Lichtschwert demonstrieren kann?"

„Dazu müsste ich die Wachen wieder hereinrufen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln. „Ich hab Zeit und du die Leute. Er wird uns schon nicht abhauen." Sie ließ eine kurze Pause und stupste ihn erneut auf die Brust. „und du mir auch nicht."

Tsalok wartete, bis Nagme wieder auf eine schickliche Distanz von ihm zurückgetreten war und rief die Wachen herein. Er ließ den Käfig öffnen und den Gefangenen nach draußen eskortieren. Der Mensch schaffte es auf dem Platz vor dem Bunker tatsächlich, mithilfe der Macht ein paar Steine anzuheben. Allerdings waren diese Steine wesentlich weniger und vor allem kleinere, als Nagme in den Filmen gesehen hatte, die über den berüchtigten Darth Vader im Umlauf waren.

„Kannst du die Steine wenigstens irgendwohin werfen?", fragte sie mit unüberhörbarem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Der Gefangene machte mit seinen Händen eine Seitwärtsbewegung und die Steine fielen auf den Boden, zwar in einer deutlich schrägen Bahn, aber als Werfen konnte man das beim besten Willen nicht bezeichnen.

„Und das hast du dir alles selbst beigebracht", fragte Nagme in unverhohlener Verachtung.

„Sagte ich doch", kam es trotzig zurück.

Tsalok trat hinzu und verpasste dem Gefangenen eine Ohrfeige, die ihn taumeln ließ. „Du wirst dich der Gestalterin gegenüber respektvoll benehmen! Und jetzt erzähl mir was über die Prophezeiung der Gefahr, von der du vorhin im Bunker gefaselt hast."

„Eine Gefahr wird kommen", orakelte der Mensch. „Eine Gefahr in vielen runden Schiffen."

„Wissen wir doch", sagte Tsalok selbstgefällig zu Nagme in ihrer Muttersprache.

„Hast du davon schon irgendwem erzählt?", fragte Nagme mit einer gewissen Aufgescheuchtheit in der Stimme den Gefangenen.

„Ich predige es jeden Freitag auf dem Marktplatz."

Nagme schaute Tsalok bestürzt an. „Er könnte die Invasion gefährden."

Der massige Krieger schüttelte das Haupt, so dass sein langer Pferdeschwanz hin und her schwang. „Schau ihn dir doch an. Was haben ihm seine Prophezeiungen bislang eingebracht? Wir haben ihn aus einer kleinen Hütte gezerrt, die er drüben in der Stadt bewohnt hatte. Und wie wir beobachteten, verfügt er über keine feste Jüngerschaft, die ihm folgt."

„Weil ihm bisher die falschen Leute zuhörten. Aber was, wenn er richtigen Jedi begegnet? Solchen, die eine richtige Ausbildung haben und seine Begabung erkennen, wie rudimentär sie auch sein mag?"

„Hier draußen sind keine Jedi", behauptete Tsalok. „Er hat keine Jediausbildung. Und selbst, wenn Jedi ihn jetzt finden würden, ist er für eine Ausbildung mit seinen vierzig Jahren viel zu alt."

„Was, wenn es andere Kanäle gibt, über die er die Jedi informieren könnte?", bohrte Nagme weiter.

Tsalok schüttelte noch energischer den Kopf. „Der wird gar niemanden informieren außer wir befehlen es ihm."

Nagme lächelte. „Ich glaube zu verstehen, was du vorhast."

Es war nur die Andeutung eines Lächelns, die Nagme zurückbekam, dann wandte Tsalok sich wieder dem Gefangenen zu: „Lass mich raten: Keiner hört dir zu, weil deine Prophezeiungen genauso lausig sind wie deine Jedikünste."

Der Mensch nickte traurig.

„Wenn du stattdessen für uns arbeitest, kannst du bald zu großem Ruhm gelangen, der deine kühnsten Erwartungen übersteigen wird", versprach Tsalok.

„Wir werden dich reich machen", fügte Nagme hinzu.

„Und ich muss keine Schmerzen mehr von euch erdulden?", fragte der Gefangene vorsichtig.

Nagme lächelte verbindlich. „Keine Schmerzen mehr."

Tsalok verzog angesichts dieser Zusicherung abfällig den Mund und fletschte dabei seine langen, spitzen Zähne, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Abschaum würde schon noch früh genug draufgehen.

„Dann wirst du ab sofort für uns arbeiten", erklärte der Kommandant seinem Gefangenen.

_Einige Stunden später_

Nagme hatte sich zu Tsalok in die Kammer geschlichen und fing an, sich auszuziehen. Tsalok blickte weg dabei. „Nagme, ich glaube, wir sollten das nicht mehr tun."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil die Götter Kastenschande nicht gutheißen. Du weißt doch, was mit deiner Freundin passierte."

Sie wandte sich um, nur noch mit einer organischen Schlüpfer bekleidet - das rote Kleid in der Gestalterhand. „Aber es ist nur Niina widerfahren, nicht dir, Tsalok. Also hat nur Niina irgendetwas falsch gemacht, nicht du."

„Was, wenn Yun-Yammka mich später heimsuchen wird?"

Sie begann an ihrer Unterwäsche herumzunesteln – betont langsam herumzunesteln. „Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

„Eben, ich weiß es nicht – und es … bereitet mir Unbehagen."

Sie zog die Schlüpfer von ihren Schenkeln und warf sie ihm an den Kopf. Dann ging sie langsam auf den unentschlossenen Kommandanten zu. Tsalok stand da wie eine Salzsäule und sagte nichts. Nagme frohlockte innerlich. Hätte er wirklich solche Skrupel, dann hätte er sie schon längst aus seiner Kammer geworfen. Aber nein, der Herr ließ sich gerne bitten. Na schön, wenn Tsalok auf solche dramatischen Spielchen stand, bitteschön.

„Selbst, wenn ich dasselbe Schicksal wie Niina erleiden sollte, so wäre es mir das wert wegen dem, was ich hier vor mir sehe", erklärte sie entschlossen.

Er nahm sich ihre Schlüpfer gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Kopf, bevor sie ihn erreichte und ihm die Hand auf die Brust legte. „Ich habe dich vermisst", gestand er ihr schließlich und hob sie mit seinen stämmigen Armen hoch, so dass ihr Gesicht genau vor seinem war.

Nagmes schwarze Augen schauten in Tsaloks gelbe Maa'it-Implantate. „Ich dich auch", säuselte sie und presste augenblicklich ihren Mund auf den seinen.

༺═────────────═༻

Niina aktivierte nacheinander die Villips, die sie in Nagmes Labor fand. Niemand würde sie dabei erkennen, wenn sie sich unauffällig verhielt. Der Villip zeigte dem Angerufenen lediglich das Gesicht desjenigen, auf den der Villip eingestellt war. Sie brauchte nur ein paar unverbindliche Floskeln abzuspulen oder aber den Villip einfach nur wieder einzuschläfern, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Sollte sich der Angerufene ruhig etwas wundern. Bislang hatte sie drei andere Gestalter an der Strippe gehabt – uninteressant für sie. Sie ergriff einen neuen Villip, streichelte ihn und wartete. Die kleine Mulde auf der Oberseite der braunen Kugel stülpte sich um und – Tsaloks Gesicht erschien vor Niinas Augen.

Ein Stich fuhr ihr durchs Herz und eine Frage flammte auf. Wieso hatte Nagme einen Villip von Tsalok – von _ihrem_ Tsalok?

„Hallo?", hörte sie Tsalok ungläubig sagen.

Das hatte Niina nicht erwartet. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten sagen sollte. Nicht, wenn das Nagmes Villip war. Stattdessen starrte sie in Tsaloks gelbe Maa'its – und blieb stumm vor Schreck.

Die Maa'its wandten sich nach der Seite um. „Nagme!", hörte sie Tsalok rufen. „Dein Villip hat sich umgestülpt. Wie kann das sein, wo du doch hier bist?"

Nagme war auf Agamar? Nagme war auf Agamar! Ihre beste Freundin hatte sie vier Tagen dreist angelogen, als sie behauptet hatte, nach Bimmiel zu reisen. Sie hatte sich, während sie mit ihrer absterbenden Adeptenhand zu kämpfen hatte, an _ihren_ Tsalok herangemacht und jetzt sackte sie alles ein, _ihre_ Mission, _ihren_ künftigen Ruhm als Gestalterin im Außeneinsatz, ihren Geliebten!

Hastig fuhr ihre Hand wieder über den Villip. Der braune Ball stülpte sich wieder in seinen Ruhezustand um und Niina atmete einmal tief durch. Tsalok würde Nagme davon erzählen und die verräterische Freundin würde nach Niinas Bitte von vor einer Woche sofort wissen, wer den Villip aktiviert hatte. Dabei hatte sie gar nicht vorgehabt, ihrer Freundin hinterherzuspionieren. Sie wollte doch eigentlich. Sie wollte einfach nur … Die Zeit rannte Niina davon. Sie musste sofort handeln … vor allem verschwinden, bevor Nagme sie in irgendeiner Weise denunzieren und ihr damit endgültig jede noch so kleine Chance auf zukünftiges Glück verbauen würde.

Verwirrt und zunehmend verunsichert schaute Tsalok dabei zu, wie sich der Villip wieder in seinen Ruhemodus begab. Er sah, wie seine Geliebte herankam. „Nagme, wer war das, der deinen Villip benutzt hat?"

Nagmes graue Haut wurde etwas blasser; Tsalok erkannte, wie sehr es hinter der fliehenden Stirn seiner Geliebten arbeitete. „Na los, raus mit der Sprache! Spioniert uns irgendjemand hinterher?"

„Ich habe da so einen Verdacht. Niina hatte mich ein paar Tage vor meiner Abreise gebeten, in meiner Abwesenheit mein Labor benutzen zu dürfen", gab Nagme zu. „Natürlich habe ich das abgelehnt."

„Womöglich kommt die Strafe der Götter früher, als du dachtest", sagte Tsalok düster. „Du klärst das umgehend auf!"

„Soll ich etwa zurückrufen?", ereiferte sie sich. „Damit mache ich mich nur lächerlich! Es ist einfach nur ein Villip, der erwacht ist. Du hast nach mir gerufen und der Villip ist wieder eingeschlafen. Sonst war nichts. Also kann niemand auch nur irgendetwas behaupten."

„Es geht nicht darum, dass jemand irgendetwas _behauptet_, verstehst du das nicht, Nagme Dal?", brauste Tsalok auf. „Irgendjemand ist dabei, Beweise zu sammeln, etwas zu _tun_."

„Was kann der oder die schon tun?", tat Nagme den Einwand ab. „In meinem Labor gibt es absolut nichts, das auf illegale Aktivitäten hinweisen würde. Und deinen Villip habe ich auch ganz legal, nachdem ich Niinas Außenmission übernommen habe."

„Du hast ihre Mission übernommen, aber das mit uns beiden wird ruhen, bis du die Sache aufgeklärt hast."

Sie setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, aber Tsaloks erhobene Hand ließ sie stumm bleiben, bevor ihr etwas Beschwichtigendes einfiel. „So sei es. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Er zog den rechten Mundwinkel hoch. „Davon bin ich überzeugt."

Niina schaute zu, wie der Villip Tsaloks Gesicht wieder in sein Inneres sog. Ihr kam ein furchtbarer Verdacht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Nagme auf ihr Ansinnen reagiert hatte, ihr Labor für Forschungszwecke zu nutzen, um ihr Schicksal als Beschämte zu verhindern. Stand ihre ehemalige Freundin auch hinter ihrer Entehrung als Gestalteradeptin? Es konnte nur so sein, denn wie sonst konnte Nagme sich derart sicher sein, das Tsalok sie, Niina, verlassen würde, wenn sie nicht selbst gleich auch den Grund dafür geschaffen hätte? Ihr kam der Gedanke, das Labor nach einschlägigen Beweisen für eine schleichende Vergiftung einer Kollegin zu durchsuchen, allein ihr fehlte die Zeit.

Sie weckte einen weiteren Villip und sah Ch'Gang Hools mürrisches Gesicht vor sich. „Na, was möchtest du denn, meine Schönheit?", sagte der ältere Gestaltermeister freundlich.

Niina verzog angewidert den Mund. Nagme hatte immer wieder beteuert, wie sehr sie den Meistergestalter verabscheute, hatte aber immer noch dessen Villip – schon seltsam. Nein, bei ihrer ehemaligen Freundin war offenbar nichts seltsam genug. „Das könntest du mir niemals geben", erwiderte Niina und stülpte den Villip wieder um, ehe Ch'Gang Hool irgendetwas erwidern konnte.

Mit zittrigen Händen streichelte sie den letzten von Nagmes Villips, der in der Reihe brauner Bälle lag. Der Villip stülpte sich um und Niina sah das Gesicht eines Yuuzhan Vong, das ziemlich aufwändig tätowiert und vernarbt war – viel mehr als bei einem Gestalter. Die Lippen waren mehrfach gespalten und die Nase fehlte ganz.

„Schön, dass du dich mal wieder meldest", sagte eine tiefe, kehlige Stimme. „Warte bitte einen Moment, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Der Unbekannte wandte den begehrlichen Blick seiner blauen Augen von ihr ab und ein Schalter knackte im Hintergrund. Der Agent sagte etwas in der schwerfällig klickenden Sprache, die Niina zwar als Basic erkannte, aber nicht verstand. Ja, das war er – der Verwalter im Außeneinsatz, von dem Nagme damals im Tempel von Yun-Q'aah und Yun-Txiin gesprochen hatte. Jetzt hieß es, sich keinen Patzer zu leisten, denn ansonsten würde der Verwalter den Villip am anderen Ende der Verbindung sofort wieder zum Schweigen bringen, da er ebenso Gefahr für sein illegitimes Verhältnis wittern würde wie Nagme und Tsalok jetzt auf Adumar.

Der Agent redete noch eine Weile auf Basic und Niina hörte auch seinen Gesprächspartner, dessen Stimme zunehmend ungehalten wurde, während der Verwalter ihn in die Enge zu treiben schien. Es ertönte ein unnatürliches, tiefes Pfeifen, welches das Ende des Gesprächs mit dem Ungläubigen ankündigte.

„Nun, was liegt an?", wandten sich die blauen Augen wieder ihr zu.

Niina holte tief Luft und beschloss, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, so gut es ging. „Ich … muss von hier verschwinden. Am besten dorthin, wo mich keiner findet."

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte der andere Yuuzhan Vong.

„Meine Gestalterhand – sie fällt ab und droht, mich zu einer Beschämten zu machen. In knapp zwei Monaten soll ich an der Stelle wieder eine natürliche Hand bekommen, um zukünftig niedere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Ich will das nicht hinnehmen und Wege finden, das rückgängig zu machen. Aber niemand hilft mir dabei."

Sie sah, wie er überlegte. „Warum wartest du nicht einfach, bis du die neue Hand hast und wir überlegen uns in aller Ruhe, was wir tun können?"

„Weil es Leute gibt, die mich am liebsten sofort und ganz aus dem Verkehr ziehen möchten. Ich bin hier auf dem Weltschiff nicht mehr sicher."

„Hast du eine gute Ooglith-Maske bereit?"

Diese Frage war mehr, als Niina zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie roch nach Taten, nach Rettung. Und sie kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. „Ja, natürlich."

„Ich werde in zwei Tagen um Mittag das Scoutschiff Paru-shan vorbeischicken, dass es dich vom Haupthangar des Weltschiffs der Dals abholen kommt. Du wirst dich Kommandant Breiv Skell gegenüber als meine Agentin Elza ausgeben. Hast du das verstanden?"

Niina nickte eifrig. „Ja, ich werde dort sein."

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was wäre, wenn dieser Skell von ihr würde wissen wollen, für wen sie eigentlich arbeitete. Dann beschrieb sie dem Unbekannten, wie ihr Ooglith-Hüller aussah, damit er sie erkennen würde. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen muss?"

Seine vernarbten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem für sie undeutbaren Lächeln. „Was _möchtest_ du denn gerne wissen?"

Sie entschied sich, kein Risiko einzugehen. Ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, was sie dem Kommandanten des Scoutschiffes erzählen konnte, ohne zu viel Verdacht zu erregen. Trotzdem alarmierte sie die Frage des Anderen. Hegte er bereits irgendeinen Verdacht? Wenn ja, dann war es äußerst schlau von ihm, sie erst irgendwohin zu locken, wo sie ganz alleine mit ihm war, ihm völlig ausgeliefert – immer noch besser, als sich weiter von einer vermeintlich besten Freundin etwas vormachen zu lassen und andere, die sie früher als gleichrangig erachtet hatte, auf sich herabschauen zu lassen wegen etwas, an dem sie keine Schuld trug. Blieb die Frage, was mit ihrer kranken Hand passieren würde. Wenn sie erst einmal in Sicherheit sein würde, dann würde der Verwalter sicherlich auch dafür eine Lösung wissen. Im Prinzip brauchte sie dafür lediglich ein anonymes, gut ausgestattetes Labor. Die Gewebeprobe konnte sie jederzeit erneut selbst von sich nehmen.

Als Nina Zun-qel zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt am Treffpunkt Haupthangar des Weltschiffes der Domäne Dal erschien, trug sie ihren Ooglith-Hüller. Sie hatte jetzt hellblaue statt grauer Haut und verdeckte ihre grünen Augen mit Kontaktlinsen, die wie gelbe Maa'it-Implantate aussahen. Sie trug ihren neuen, blaugrünen Kopfputz und hoffte, dass die Kunde von dessen Existenz noch niemanden erreicht hatte. Zum letzten Mal betrachtete sie die braunen Lamellen des Ganges, der zum Haupthangar führte – eine hohe, runde, gefällige Form. Sicherlich würde sie schon bald in einem eckigen, hässlichen Haus wohnen, das man regelmäßig belüften musste, damit es nicht stank – so tot wie es war. Sie schaute auf den rosafarben schimmernden Boden, der so doll glänzte, dass sie sich darin spiegeln konnte. Ob die Fußböden bei den Ungläubigen auch so schimmerten? Ein Krieger lief an ihr vorüber, den Amphistab um die Taille geschlungen. Dort unten würde es nur mechanische Blaster geben, die rote Blitze abfeuerten, die einen töten konnten, wenn man keine Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung trug.

Sie erreichte die Abfertigungshalle, von deren Kuppel ein anthrazitfarbener, schrundiger Hautkegel herabhing, der über und über mit mäßig leuchtenden Flechten überzogen war. Früher, vor hunderten von Jahren, war dieser Kegel gewiss noch straff und fleischig gewesen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Die Flechten mochten heller geleuchtet haben, um die gesamte Halle zu erhellen. Später hatte man zusätzlich die Wände mit Phong-Korallen bepflanzt, damit deren Licht die schwache Leistung des Deckenkegels ergänzen möge.

Niina ging zum Wartebereich und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Sie holte ihr Qahsa aus ihrer Reisetasche und begann einen Roman zu lesen, den sie sich aus der Bibliothek des Weltschiffs der Domäne Zun-qel heruntergeladen hatte. So war sie einfach nur eine Gestalterin, die auf einen Flug wartete und sich dabei die Zeit vertrieb. Sie hob den Kopf, als in einem ihrer Augenwinkel eine verdächtige Bewegung registriert wurde. Ein bekanntes Gesicht erschien am Eingang zur Halle. Sofort senkte sie den Blick. Das war Meister Kotaa von ihrer Domäne. Sie hatte einmal bei ihm Unterricht gehabt, bevor sie Adeptin geworden war.

„Kommen Sie zufällig vom Weltschiff der Domäne Yim?"

Zumindest hatte er ihre Tarnung nicht durchschaut. Sie ging zum Gegenangriff über. „Und Sie?"

„Ich hole hier einige Adepten unserer Domäne Zun-qin ab, die von einer Außenmission zurückkehren, um mit ihnen weiter zu unserem Weltschiff zu reisen. Sind Sie auch deswegen hier?"

„Gewissermaßen ja, allerdings eher in die Gegenrichtung."

„Ah, auch so eine Geheimmission. Ich verstehe."

_Nein du verstehst gar nix!_ Kotaa verhielt sich ihr gegenüber nicht sonderlich auffällig oder misstrauisch. Trotzdem war er in Risiko mehr. Sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihren Roman.

Endlich wurde die Ankunft der Paru-shan angekündigt. Niina blieb sitzen und wartete, bis Kotaa aufstand, um die heimkehrenden Gestalter zu begrüßen, die von der zungenartigen Einstiegsrampe herunterkamen.

„Schöner Kopfputz auch", sagte Kotaa ihr zum Abschied. _Männer und ihre Komplimente. _Sowas hatte er zu ihr früher nie war der Überzeugung, dass ihr alter Kopfputz mindestens genauso schön war wie ihr neuer. Aber vielleicht machte man Fremden eher Komplimente als Bekannten. „Danke."

Sie wartete, bis der Domänengenosse mit den Adepten zum Ausgang der Halle ging, dann erst wagte sie sich zu ihrem Fluchtvehikel.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte ein Soldat sie, nachdem sie die Einstiegsrampe überquert hatte.

„Ich bin Agentin Elza. Kommandant Skell weiß Bescheid."

„Warten Sie hier."

Das Warten zog sich in die Länge und Nina verbarg sich, so gut es ging, hinter die Lamelle des Einstiegs, auf dass sie von draußen im Hangar niemand mehr sehen würde. Aber was, wenn man sie bereits gesehen _hatte_? Die Minuten zogen sich und Niina spürte, wie sie unter ihrem neuen Kopfputz zu schwitzen begann. Sie war der ungewissen Freiheit so nahe und doch schien sie mit jedem Pulsschlag wieder ein Stück von ihr fortzurücken.

„Sie können reinkommen", hörte sie die Stimme des Soldaten von drinnen.

Die Einstiegsrampe rollte sich ein und Niina nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann begab sie sich ins Innere der Paru-shan. Ein rundes Fenster gewährte ihr einen Blick nach draußen zu dem spiralförmigen Rad, welches gerademal einen Handteller groß war.

„Die Galaxis werden Sie noch früh genug betreten", sagte der Krieger antreibend. „Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt die Gemeinschaftsduschen und Toilettenräume, bring Sie auf Ihr Zimmer und in einer Stunde kommen Sie in den Aufenthaltsraum weiter vorne am Flur, wo Kommandant Skell Sie sprechen möchte."

Niina betrat die kleine Kammer. Sie war gerade mal einen Meter breit, dafür zweieinhalb Meter lang. Das Bett war an die Wand geklappt, während der Tisch an der Fensterwand aus jener herausgezogen war. Sie würde den Tisch einklappen müssen, um das Bett ausziehen zu können. Unten an der dem Tisch gegenüberliegenden Wand gab es einige Fächer für Gepäck und Kleidung; das war's mit dem Komfort auch schon. Sie verstaute ihre Sachen und ging nach der vereinbarten Stunde in den zentralen Aufenthaltsraum.

Ein Krieger kam ihr entgegen. Der Umhang, der an den implantierten Schulterhaken hing, wies ihn als Kommandanten aus. „Sie sind also die ominöse Agentin Elza", begrüßte er sie.

Niina nickte. „Wie lange wird der Flug denn dauern?"

„Einen Standardzyklus."

„Dann ist Ihr Schiff aber schnell", wunderte sie sich.

„Natürlich ist es schnell", bestätigte Skell.

Dann war es auch schon Zeit fürs gemeinsame Abendessen und zwei Stunden später beschloss Niina, dass Schlafenszeit war. Sie war froh, dass keiner ihre Mission betreffende Fragen stellte und man sie wie einen normalen Passagier behandelte, dessen Angelegenheiten niemanden etwas angingen.

Als Niina am nächsten Tag erwachte, sah sie ein Weltschiff näherkommen. Die neue Galaxis dahinter füllte bereits ihr kleines Fenster aus, war aber noch ziemlich weit weg. Ihr dämmerte, dass der Koros Stronha nicht so schnell war, wie sie sich erhofft hatte, sondern dass er einen höchst verdächtigen Zwischenstopp einlegte. War ihre Reise hier wirklich bereits zu Ende?

Niina bekam keinen Bissen ihres Frühstücks herunter, sondern trank nur eine Kleinigkeit. Der Koros Strohna füllte bereits das gesamte Sichtfenster aus, aber sie wagte nicht, ihre Tischgenossen nach der Identität des Schiffes zu fragen, denn das hätte offenbart, dass sie keine Ahnung von ihrem weiteren Schicksal hatte. Und dieses Schicksal ruhte von jetzt an in den Händen eines Mannes, von dem sie noch nicht einmal den Namen kannte. Sie wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und schaute stattdessen auf ihr Gepäck, welches bereits an der Wand des zentralen Aufenthaltsraumes stand, wo sie alle frühstückten.

Die Paru-shan landete und als Niina die Rampenzunge hinunterstieg, fiel ihr auf, wie viele Krieger im Hangar herumwuselten. Dazwischen sah sie ein paar Arbeiter, Gestalter waren nirgends zu sehen. Das war schon einmal gut. Sie setzte ihren Fuß auf den glatten Muschelboden und spähte um sich. Niemand sah aus wie der Mann, dessen Gesicht sie auf dem Villip gesehen hatte. Sie merkte, wie Panik in ihr hochstieg. Was, wenn er einfach irgendwelche Soldaten schickte, die sie schon bald aus dem Verkehr ziehen würden? Aber dann würde er nie erfahren, wer ihn angerufen hatte. Also setzte sie sich auf eine Bank und wartete, mit ihren grünen Augen aufmerksam die Umgebung scannend.

Jemand tippte sie von hinten an der Schulter an und Niina bemühte sich, nicht allzu hastig herumzufahren. Ja, das waren genau die blauen Augen von dem Villip.

Sie stand auf und sah, dass er nur ein paar Zentimeter größer sein mochte als sie. Er trug ein schlichtes Leinenhemd über einer schmalen, organischen Hose und sein Blick maß sie von oben bis unten.

„Hallo, ich bin Elza."

„Das weiß ich, aber wer sind Sie wirklich?"

Sie musterte seine extravaganten Tätowierungen auf der gelblichen Haut. Dafür, dass er eigentlich Nagme in Nöten erwartet hatte und stattdessen eine völlig fremde Frau vom Hangar auflas, wirkte er erstaunlich gefasst. Also hatte er es bereits gewusst. „Ähm, ich glaube, wir besprechen das besser anderswo."

Er musterte ihr Handgelenk über der Adeptenhand, deren Zustand man jetzt unter dem Ooglith-Hüller nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Sie ging hinter ihm her und er führte sie in eine kleine Kammer, deren Lamellentür derart unauffällig war, dass Niina sie nicht bemerkt hätte, wäre er nicht davor stehengeblieben. _Ein guter Ort, um Leute unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen._

Die Tür glitt hinter ihnen zu. „Also, wer hat Nagmes Villip benutzt?"

„Ich. Nagme und ich sind Freundinnen und vor einiger Zeit hat meine Adeptenhand angefangen, wehzutun. Das Oberhaupt meiner Domäne entschied vor einer Woche, dass ich eine Beschämte werden und meinen Kopfputz abgeben soll. Nagme hat mir geholfen, in ihrem Labor für mich einen neuen Kopfputz anzufertigen, aber natürlich ist das nicht genug. Sie musste ja zu einer Außenmission und jetzt bin ich auf mich allein gestellt."

„Sie hat Ihnen von mir erzählt?"

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie einen Verwalter kennt, der im Außeneinsatz tätig ist – unten auf der Galaxis. Ich dachte, Sie könnten mir vielleicht dabei helfen, dem Schicksal einer Beschämten zu entrinnen."

„Wieso gerade ich?", stellte er sich dumm.

„Weil Sie hier draußen Leute brauchen. Mehr Leute, die vom gleichen Schlag sind wie Sie und auf die man sich verlassen kann."

Seine Augen sprühten vor Belustigung. „Leute wie ich? Sie nehmen den Mund aber ganz schön voll."

Sie ließ sich nicht entmutigen. „Sie brauchen vor allem Leute, die nicht mehr an ihre Domäne gebunden sind und deshalb keine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen mehr haben."

Sein linkes Auge schloss sich versonnen bei diesen ihren Worten, während das rechte sie weiter musterte. „Auf der neuen Galaxis ist es so viel anders als auf den Weltschiffen. Sie setzten viel aufs Spiel, wenn Sie mitkommen."

„Ich habe bereits alles verloren. Und kein Gestalter kann die Abstoßung aufhalten."

Spöttisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Sie meinen, die Abstoßung Ihrer Hand."

Sie hob eine Braue. „Was denn sonst?"

„Ich werde das prüfen lassen", versprach er. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund für eine derart überstürzte Flucht."

„Das nicht, allerdings habe ich in Nagmes Büro mehrere Villips aufgerufen, um Sie zu finden. Daraus könnten sich Komplikationen ergeben, denen ich lieber aus dem Weg gehen möchte."

Er lachte kurz auf. „Was haben Sie denn zu den Villips gesagt?"

„Zumeist gar nichts, sondern ich hab die falschen Villips einfach wieder umgestülpt, wenn es Gestalter waren."

„Aber dann würde Ihnen niemand auf die Schliche kommen, es sei denn, jemand wusste, dass sie in Nagmes Labor waren."

„Wenn bekannt ist, dass sie auf Außenmission ist, dann liegt es nahe, dass jemand anders in ihrem Labor war und dort die Villips benutzte."

„Sehr vorsichtig." Er lächelte ein dünnes Lächeln. „Das gefällt mir. Welcher Domäne sind Sie als Beschämte zugeteilt?"

„Der Domäne Q'el."

„Dann werde ich dort einen Antrag auf Ihre Versetzung zu den Praetorite Vong stellen."

Niina riss die Augen auf. „Zu den Praetorite Vong?"

„Wir befinden uns gerade auf einem ihrer Weltschiffe", erklärte er. „Und jetzt brauche ich Ihren richtigen Namen, damit ich Sie von dort abmelden kann."

„Niina Zun-qel", sagte sie kleinlaut, immer noch befürchtend, dass er sie wieder zurückschicken würde.

„Na sehen Sie, es geht doch", sagte er in viel wärmerem Tonfall als Meister Zeldis Zun-qel vor einer Woche. „Und jetzt schauen wir, was wir für Ihre Hand tun können."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie folgte ihm, doch er blieb stehen. Für einen Moment setzte ihr Herzschlag aus. Ja, er könnte … würde sie wirklich hier in diesem unscheinbaren Raum verschwinden lassen … genau das, woran sie bereits beim Betreten desselben gedacht hatte.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Zumindest Kommandant Skell hat bislang nur Gutes von Ihnen erzählt. Die Frage ist, was Nagme Ihnen über mich erzählt hat."

_Schon wieder eine Prüfung!_ „Sie hat lediglich gesagt, dass Sie ein Verwalter sind, den sie kennt", formulierte sie vorsichtig. „Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal Ihren Namen."

Er legte die Hand auf die Türlamelle, aber noch blieb der Raum geschlossen. „Ich nehme an, das gehört zu den Sachen, nach denen Sie mich vor drei Tagen per Villip gefragt hatten, ob Sie sie wissen müssen." Er neigte galant den Kopf. „Aber wie unhöflich, mich erst jetzt vorzustellen: Mein Name ist Nom Anor."

༺═────────────═༻

Als Nagme Dal wieder zurück auf das Weltschiff ihrer Domäne reiste, war eine ihrer ersten Amtshandlungen, sich nach dem Befinden ihrer Freundin Niina zu erkundigen. Nach mehreren Villipgesprächen hatte sie schließlich herausgefunden, dass die Praetorite Vong vorstellig geworden waren, um die vom Beschämtsein Gezeichnete auf eines ihrer Weltschiffe bringen zu lassen. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in der Gestalterin breit. Was, wenn Niina jetzt den Spieß umdrehen wollte, wo sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre beste Freundin sich bei dem Mann aufhielt, den sie und der sie einst geliebt hatte? Konnte Niina so etwas überhaupt? Jetzt? Als Beschämte?

Hastig griff Nagme nach dem Villip, den sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Aber Nom Anors Villip blieb stumm. So wie es ihrer so oft gewesen war, wenn er sie angerufen hatte. Sie ging zu einem Villipwärter und bat ihn, eine Verbindung zum Weltschiff von Präfekt Da'Gara von den Praetorite Vong herzustellen.

„Tut mir Leid, aber Adepten bekommen prinzipiell keine Auskünfte über die Tätigkeit von Agenten der Praetorite Vong", sagte die Stimme am Gegenstück des Villips, den Nagme gerade vor sich zu stehen hatte.

„Hören Sie, Niina ist eine gute Freundin von mir und ich möchte ihr eine wichtige Nachricht überbringen", beschwor Nagme den unbekannten Verwalter.

„Sie können die Nachricht mir übermitteln, Adept, und ich werde sie weiterleiten."

Nagme unterdrückte ein trotziges Fußaufstampfen. „Sagen sie ihr, dass ich ein Heilmittel für ihre Krankheit gefunden habe."

„Wie war doch nochmal der Name Ihrer Freundin?"

„Niina Zun-qel."

Das Gesicht auf dem Villip war kurz woanders. Wahrscheinlich kramte der Mann jetzt in irgendeinem Qahsa, um den Namen aufzurufen.

„Nein, hier gibt es keine Niina Zun-qel", beschied sie der Verwalter.

„Was?"

„Dann hat man vielleicht ihre Identität geändert. Dann verschwindet die alte Akte sang- und klanglos. Sonst würde so ein Identitätswechsel ja auch gar keinen Sinn machen."

„Aber das geht nicht!", begehrte Nagme auf. „Niina ist eine Beschämte! Es steht ihr nicht zu, ihre Identität zu wechseln!"

„Das ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit – und schon gar nicht als Adeptin", meinte der Verwalter mit geringschätziger Miene.

Nagmes Gesicht verfärbte sich bläulich, als sich der Villip ohne Vorwarnung wieder umstülpte. Sie musste Niina finden, bevor weiterer Schaden für sie oder Tsalok entstand. Irgendwann würde sie Nom Anor an den Villip kriegen!

* * *

Note der Autorin: Niina und Tsalok sind wie Nagme Figuren aus der dreiteiligen Comic-Reihe „Invasion", von Tom Taylor (Autor) und Colin Wilson (Zeichner), die 2010-2011 erschien. Dort wird Niina allerdings nur mit einem i geschrieben aus Gründen, die ich später angeben werde. Die Domänennamen dieser Figuren habe ich hinzugefügt, da sie in der Comicreihe lediglich mit Vornamen auftauchen.

Kotaa Zun-qel ist eine Figur aus dem Roman „Die Verheißung" von Greg Keyes, dem 8. Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" (2004).


	10. Nur im Gespann

_Im Jahre 8 nach der Schlacht von Yavin auf dem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong – siebzehn Jahre vor der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Nom Anor schaute auf die graue Haut, in die grünen Augen, die Niina Zun-qel eigentlich hatte, nachdem sie sich ihres Ooglith-Hüllers entledigt hatte.

„Der Ooglith-Hüller ist eine gute Arbeit", sagte er zu ihr.

„Den habe ich als mein Gesellenstück bei der Adeptenprüfung angefertigt", erwiderte sie stolz.

Er sah sie an. Niina Zun-qin war eine etwas jüngere Ausgabe von Nagme, wenn man mal von ihren grünen Augen absah. Und sie hatte nicht ganz so ausgeprägte Rundungen wie seine sporadisch auftauchende Geliebte, war aber immer noch deutlich über dem Durchschnitt auf der Yuuzhan Vong-Schönheitsskala. Trotzdem war es besser, mit dem zufrieden zu sein, was er hatte. Nagme war bislang zumindest diskret gewesen und ihr zumeist plötzliches und unerwartetes Auftauchen hatte ihn stets für alle Einsamkeit und Entbehrungen reichlich entschädigt. Man konnte nie wissen, ob das mit anderen Frauen von einer anderen Kaste genauso sein würde, schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um eine von Nagmes Freundinnen handelte. Und überhaupt – so etwas tat man einfach nicht.

„Schon bald werden Sie einen neuen Ooglith-Hüller bekommen – einen menschlichen."

Ja, daran hatte sie bereits gedacht. Aber es jetzt so zu hören und zu wissen, dass sie selbst einen tragen würde, war etwas ganz anderes.

„Ich nehme an, Sie können mir sagen, worauf ich dabei achten muss. Ich habe noch nie mit solchen Ooglith-Hüllern zu tun gehabt."

„Das ist gar nicht so schwierig. Man muss einfach nur etwas netter sein als ein Yuuzhan Vong. Und man hat mehr Haare zu kämmen."

Ihr fiel auf, dass er bei diesen Worten gelächelt hatte. Sie fand, dass dieses Lächeln eigentlich zu dick aufgetragen war. Bislang war sie der Ansicht gewesen, dass Nom Anor generell freundlicher war als andere Yuuzhan Vong. Ob das eine Angewohnheit war, die von den Ungläubigen auf ihn abgefärbt hatte? Zumindest ließen sich freundliche Leute bestimmt leichter unterwerfen als unfreundliche.

_Zwei Monate später_

Niina Zun-qin schaute auf die gewöhnliche Hand, die an ihrem rechten Handgelenk befestigt worden war. Die Prozedur war nur halb so schmerzhaft gewesen wie, als sie vor fünf Jahren ihre Adeptenhand bekommen hatte. _Je weniger Schmerz – desto weniger Ehre_. Es fühlte sich an, als seien die vergangenen fünf Jahre bloß ein schöner Traum gewesen.

Warum nach fünf Jahren diese Abstoßungsreaktion ihres Körpers auf das Implantat eingetreten war, hatte ihr auch nicht der Gestalter sagen können, der auf Da'Garas Weltschiff Dienst tat.

„Tja, das ist halt bei jedem anders", war die lapidare Antwort des Fachmanns gewesen. „Vielleicht ist das ja auch keine Frage für Gestalter, sondern eher für die Götter", hatte er noch spitz hinzugefügt.

Natürlich wusste Niina, was für eine Verfehlung sie begangen hatte. Blieb nur die Frage zu klären, wieso es dann nur sie erwischt hatte, und nicht auch den Krieger Tsalok … und die Gestalterin, die sich derzeit mit ihm vergnügte.

Jetzt hatte sie erneut ihre Koffer gepackt, um das Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong zu verlassen. Nom Anor hatte gesagt, sie würde nicht viel brauchen und so kam sie mit zwei kleinen Behältnissen aus. Der Agent hatte ihr erlaubt, trotz des Verdikts von Zeldis Zun-qel während ihres Aufenthaltes auf dem Weltschiff ihren Gestalterkopfputz zu tragen. So fühlte sie sich immerhin nicht komplett wie eine Beschämte. Aber sie war jetzt in einem seltsamen Zwischenreich gefangen, wo sie nicht mehr das eine, noch das andere war, in das Nom Anor sie zu verwandeln gedachte. Auf jeden Fall hatten die Praetorite Vong eine Sonderstellung innerhalb ihres Volkes inne und Niina hatte sich vorgenommen, innerhalb dieser kleinen, feinen Gemeinschaft eine ebensolche einzigartige Stellung zu erringen.

_Einen Tag später auf dem Koros Stronha namens Paru-shan auf dem Weg in die Gelobte Galaxis_

Nom Anor saß in der Kammer, die er für gewöhnlich bewohnte, wenn er mit der Paru-shan in oder von der Galaxis unterwegs war, die die Yuuzhan Vong erobern wollten. Er sah, wie sich Nagmes Villip umstülpte – und er konnte sich denken, warum. Er zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ließ er den Villip, wie er war, und verließ die Kammer. Er hatte einen Plan und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abbringen, auch nicht Nagme.

Es klopfte an Niinas Tür und sie ließ den Besucher ein, nachdem er seinen Namen genannt hatte. Nom Anors blaue Augen maßen sie von oben bis unten und Niina versteifte sich unter seinem Blick. Damals, als sie ihn über Nagmes Villip kontaktiert hatte, hatte er sie ziemlich begehrlich angeschaut. Da hatte er Nagmes Bild gesehen, auf welches dieser Villip eingestellt war. Später, als er sie auf dem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong abgeholt hatte, war sein Blick eher neutral gewesen. Neutral genug, um die Peinlichkeit zu überdecken, damals vor zwei Tagen eine wildfremde Frau angeflirtet zu haben, die nicht die war, für die er sie gehalten hatte. Jetzt, wo Niina den menschlichen Ooglith-Hüller trug, schaute Nom Anor sie kühl-taxierend an und Niina wünschte sich, er würde zumindest wieder halb so viel Wohlwollen an den Tag legen wie bei ihrem ersten Gespräch inkognito in Nagmes Labor.

„Ja, das ist perfekt", sagte er, als würde er einen neugezüchteten Grashal begutachten.

Niina hatte ihren sich nach hinten verjüngenden Schädel unter einer braunen Haarrolle versteckt, die sich an ihrem Hinterkopf entlang zog. Ihr Teint war rosafarben und ihre Lippen etwas voller – wie für Menschenfrauen üblich. Nom Anor fand diese Lippen äußerst vulgär.

„Wo fliegen wir denn hin?", wollte sein Schützling wissen.

Seine blauen Augen wurden noch abweisender. „Das sage ich Ihnen, wenn Sie mir endlich die ganze Wahrheit darüber erzählt haben, wieso Sie von Ihrem Weltschiff verschwinden wollten."

Sie strich sich mit der rechten Hand über die linke. „Aber das hatte ich Ihnen doch bereits erzählt. Ich kann das Schicksal einer Beschämten nicht ertragen. Einige Leute wollen mich aus dem Verkehr ziehen und je weniger wissen, wo ich jetzt bin, desto mehr Chancen habe ich.…"

„Bla bla bla", machte Nom Anor. „Wer genau sind die Leute, von denen Sie glauben, dass sie Ihnen nach dem Leben trachten? Beschämte zu sein ist eines – aber als Beschämter ist man doch für keinen eine Bedrohung mehr."

Die Worte trafen sie wie ein Amphistab im Peitschenmodus. Selbst als Beschämte hatte sie immer noch ihre Kraft, ihre Intelligenz, ihr Gestalterwissen. Auch wenn ihr im Moment keine prominenten Beschämten einfielen, die ihr als Beispiel dienen könnten.

„Ich bin immer noch von Nutzen", sagte sie trotzig. „Ob ich für jemanden eine Bedrohung sein kann, werden wir ja sehen."

„Ja, das werden wir", sagte er mit herablassender Miene. „Also, wer will Sie aus dem Verkehr ziehen und warum?"

„Es ist unredlich, Leute zu beschuldigen, wenn man keine Beweise auftreiben kann", wand sie sich.

„Darüber werde ich entscheiden, nachdem ich den oder die Namen gehört habe."

Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatte doch eigentlich nur wissen gewollt, wohin die Reise ging. Hätte Nom Anor sie auch ohne ihre Frage nach diesen dunklen Dingen gefragt, oder hätte er lediglich ihren Ooglith-Hüller begutachtet und wäre dann wieder gegangen? So, wie sie es einschätzte, hätte der Agent in diesem Fall ganz einfach einen anderen schwachen Moment abgepasst, um ihr gegenüber einen Trumpf auszuspielen. Trotzdem wollte sie es wissen.

„Wissen Sie, Agent Nom Anor", sie bemühte sich, den Titel und Namen des anderen nicht allzu bedeutsam klingen zu lassen, „ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie mir unser Reiseziel zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt mitteilen werden. Entschuldigen Sie also meine Frage."

Die Belohnung für ihre Courage war ein anerkennendes Lächeln. „Nun, dann warte ich eben auf einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt Ihrerseits, um mir zu sagen, wer hinter Ihnen her ist, damit ich mich darum kümmern kann."

Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion, und es kam ein schwaches Nicken. „Das wäre dann alles?"

„Ja, vorerst. Im Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen sie gerade einen Film über die Vernichtung des Ersten Todessterns, den ich Kommandant Skell von einer meiner Reisen mitgebracht habe. Möchten Sie ihn sich mit uns anschauen?"

Niinas grüne Augen weiteten sich ein Stück. „Die Ungläubigen haben diesen Film gemacht?"

„Ja, es sind sogar echte, historische Originalaufnahmen enthalten – es ist also teilweise ein Dokumentarfilm."

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?"

Er wartete draußen, bis sie ihren Ooglith-Hüller wieder abgelegt hatte. Dann gingen sie in den abgedunkelten Raum, wo das viereckige Bild von dem Übertragungssack in die Luft projiziert wurde.

„Aber Alderaan ist friedlich. Wir haben keine Waffen", hörten sie Prinzessin Leia verzweifelt protestieren.

„Ihr seid viel zu vertrauensselig, Hoheit. Weitermachen!", sagte Großmoff Tarkin.

Die gesamte Mannschaft der Paru-shan schaute dabei zu, wie der Todesstern Alderaan in Stücke schoss. Niina sah in Leias entsetzte braune Augen.

„Abscheulich, nicht wahr?", sagte Nom Anor zu Niina.

„Genauso haben es die Silentiums und Abominates mit unseren Planeten damals vor tausend Jahren auch gemacht", kam die Antwort.

„Da sehen Sie einmal, wie rückständig diese Galaxis ist", meinte Nom Anor, dann näherten sich seine Lippen ihrem Ohr. „Den Planeten Alderaan sollten Sie sich übrigens trotz und gerade wegen seiner Vernichtung merken."

„Wieso denn das?"

Nom Anors blaue Augen glänzten verschwörerisch. „Alderaan wird Ihre alte Heimat sein, von der Sie glücklicherweise noch rechtzeitig fliehen konnten."

„Wie praktisch."

„Ich habe mich dort unten gelegentlich als Alderaaner ausgegeben. Sobald man diesen Planeten als Heimat erwähnt, stellt keiner mehr irgendwelche dummen Fragen nach der Vergangenheit."

„Sondern alle bemitleiden einen", vollendete Niina den Gedankengang.

Er ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ich sehe, Sie verstehen."

Die meiste Zeit der Reise verbrachte Niina damit, Basic zu lernen sowie ihren neuen Lebenslauf zu verinnerlichen. Sie wunderte sich darüber, dass dieser Lebenslauf so kurz war und sprach Nom Anor in seiner Kabine darauf an.

„Je weniger Sie wissen, desto weniger können Sie sich in Widersprüche verstricken", erklärte Nom Anor.

„Aber wie soll ich diese Wissenslücken erklären?"

„Nichts ist so faszinierend wie eine Person mit vielen Geheimnissen", erklärte der Agent. „Und Sie müssen ja bereits genügend Geheimnisse hüten. Sagen wir also, ich mache es Ihnen etwas leichter."

Sie überging diese Anspielung. Er wies auf das kleine, runde Fenster und sie schauten gemeinsam auf die flirrenden Streifen des Hyperraums. „Gleich wird es ruckeln und wir sind da."

„Sie waren schon einmal dort?", wagte sie einen neuen Vorstoß.

„Ja, schon zwei Mal, um alles vorzubereiten, aber wir werden in Kontakt bleiben und Sie werden mich weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten."

„An alle Passagiere", ertönte eine Durchsage von der Decke. „In Kürze wird die Paru-shan aus dem Dunkelraum in den Realraum eintreten. Bitte setzen und sichern Sie sich."

„Es wurde dieses Mal gar kein Ziel angegeben", wunderte sich Niina.

Nom Anors Augen wurden sehr ernst. „Das gehört alles zu meinem Plan. Wie gesagt: Je weniger Sie wissen, desto besser."

Ein Schaudern überlief ihr Rückgrat. Wenn dieser Agent gar die Macht hatte, dem Kommandanten Anweisungen darüber zu geben, welches Reiseziel angekündigt werden durfte und welches nicht …

… dann könnte er vielleicht auch … Aber was, wenn er diese Frau so sehr liebte, dass er ihr nicht glaubte?

Die Paru-shan ruckelte und das Schiff durchbrach die Lichtmauer, um in den Realraum zurückzukehren. Nom Anor und Niina knallten gegen die Wand und gingen benommen zu Boden.

„Machen Sie sich schon mal bereit", sagte Nom Anor zu Niina, während er aufstand. „Hier ist noch ein passendes Kleid."

Er ging zu einem Wandfach und zog ein Kleid heraus, welches Niina gerademal bis zu den Oberschenkeln ging und lediglich ihre Schultern bedeckte.

„So soll ich nach draußen?", fragte sie unmutig.

„Wenn Sie sich geschickt anstellen, werden Sie schon bald wieder längere und züchtigere Sachen tragen können."

Sie ging in ihre Kammer und zog ihre organische Kleidung aus. Das grüne Kleid lag ziemlich eng an ihrem Körper an, aber es war bereits totes Gewebe. Sicher, es gab auch Yuuzhan Vong, die Leinenkleidung trugen, aber sie als Gestalterin … zum ersten Mal dämmerte es Niina, dass ihre Mission langwieriger sein würde als sie gehofft hatte.

Sie ging wie mit Nom Anor verabredet in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Agent hatte sich ebenfalls in einen Ooglith-Hüller geworfen, in den eines rothaarigen Menschen. Seine blauen Augen hatten jetzt nicht mehr senkrecht geschlitzte, sondern runde Pupillen. Da Niina zu einer Rasse der Yuuzhan Vong gehörte, die von Natur aus ebenfalls runde Pupillen hatte, entfiel bei ihr diese Veränderung der Augen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes und sah einen Planeten vor sich, der blau, grün und braun aussah. Flüsse durchzogen ihn und eine lockere Wolkendecke gewährte den Blick auf ein großes, blaues Meer. _Eine echte, natürlich gewachsene Welt_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Wie kam es, dass die Ungläubigen solche schönen Welten bewohnten, während sich die Yuuzhan Vong seit einem Jahrtausend durch den unwirtlichen Leeren Raum gequält hatten? Sie tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass sich das bald ändern würde.

„Meinen Sie, dass dieser Planet später auf unsere Priester hören wird, Nom Anor?"

„Nur, wenn wir ihm ein Gehirn einsetzen", kam die Antwort. „Die Ungläubigen haben ihre Planeten getötet – einen nach dem anderen. Alderaan war nur ein Extrembeispiel, aber Sie sehen, wohin dieser Mord auf Raten langfristig führt. Irgendwann einmal haben all diese Welten gelebt. Sie hatten ein Bewusstsein. Aber das ist alles verschwunden."

Eine neue Herausforderung für die Gestalterkaste. Niina wollte dorthin. Sie würde die Vorarbeit für ein Pazhkic Al'tirrna, ein Weltenhirn, leisten. Sie würde einen Weg finden, ihre Beschämung rückgängig zu machen – in aller Ruhe. Und als Belohnung würde man sie wieder in Ehren in ihrer Geburtskaste aufnehmen. Vielleicht würde sie später auch andere Beschämte heilen können.

„Was wäre eigentlich, wenn es keine Beschämten mehr gibt?", fragte Niina ihren neuen Vorgesetzten.

„Dann haben wir immer noch die Arbeiter und die Chazrach …und natürlich die Ungläubigen, die uns ebenfalls als Sklaven dienen werden."

Breiv Skell trat zu den Beiden. „Agent Nom Anor, wir haben in fünf Minuten Ihre Koordinaten erreicht."

Nom Anor nickte ihm zu und wies dabei mit der Hand auf Niina. „Vielen Dank nochmal für ihre Mitnahme."

„Immer wieder gerne. Sie werden uns doch die Fortsetzung des Films bringen, wenn die fertig ist."

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Agent. Was Nom Anor dem Kommandanten der Paru-shan verschwieg, war die Tatsache, dass der zweite und gar der dritte Teil dieser Filmreihe längst veröffentlicht waren. Aber wozu Skell alle drei Teile auf einmal vor die Füße werfen, wenn er für jeden Teil eine Gefälligkeit einheimsen konnte?

Die Paru-shan landete in einem dichten Dschungelgebiet auf einer Lichtung. Niina lief hinter Nom Anor die Rampe hinunter und ihr Fuß, der in Lederbundschuhen steckte, berührte die Planetenoberfläche. Sie blieb stehen und schaute nach unten. Zu ihren Füßen gab es grüne Pflanzen, einige davon mit kleinen, gelben Blüten. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, einen ihrer Schuhe auszuziehen und mit bloßem Fuß diesen Boden zu berühren. Das Gras war warm und feucht. Es roch entfernt nach einem Gewürz, mit dem die Yuuzhan Vong bestimmtes Fleisch würzten, aber da war auch noch Blumenduft, der Duft des Waldes – aber alles ohne diese gewisse Note, die sie von Bord der Weltschiffe, auch von den kleineren Schiffen wie der Paru-shan kannte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob dieses Fehlen eines bestimmten Geruchs gut oder schlecht war, dann zog sie auch den anderen Schuh aus und schritt langsam über die Lichtungswiese. Der Boden fühlte sich weicher und geschmeidiger unter ihren Füßen an als die spiegelnden Flure auf den Korallenschiffen ihrer bisherigen Heimat – viel sinnlicher.

_Das also war eine der Welten, die die Götter ihrem Volk versprochen hatten._

Eine schöne Welt, und sie kannte noch nicht einmal ihren Namen. Ob es wohl überall auf diesem Planeten so schön war? Etwas raschelte im Gras und ein kleines, braunes Tier mit langen Ohren und schwarzen Augen schoss an ihnen vorbei. Ein Luftzug zeigte ihr an, dass das Scout-Schiff hinter ihr wieder gestartet war. Niina sah dem Schiff hinterher. Sie hatte vor lauter Ergriffenheit über ihre Ankunft völlig vergessen, dass Nom Anor auf sie wartete.

„Sie werden noch öfters im Gras herumlaufen können", sagte Nom Anor und brach die andächtige Stille. „Als ich das erste Mal auf einer dieser Welten gelandet war, gab es nur harten, grauen Permabeton und draußen vor dem Raumhafen war eine schmutzige Stadt und dahinter nichts als Wüste."

Die Schuhe in der Hand wollte sie ihm folgen, aber er ließ das nicht zu. „Sie sollten die Schuhe wieder anziehen, denn hier könnte es giftige Schlangen geben."

„Na und? Ich will ihnen doch nichts tun."

„Hören Sie, Niina Zun-qel, die Tiere hier warten nicht darauf, dass man irgendetwas von ihnen will oder sie bedroht, sondern sie ziehen ihre eigenen Schlüsse, von denen Sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Dann leben all diese Tiere für sich und niemand kümmert sich um sie?"

„Die Bewohner vieler Planeten haben schon auch Haus- oder Nutztiere, aber viele Tierarten sind sich selbst überlassen und werden auch nicht weiter kontrolliert, das stimmt."

Niina schaute hektisch um sich. In ihrem Geist sah sie Bestien aus dem Gebüsch brechen und sich auf sie stürzen, ohne dass ein Tierbändiger zur Stelle wäre. „Und Sie, können Sie die Tiere bändigen?"

Nom Anor lachte. „Da hätte ich aber viel zu tun."

Sie liefen stundenlang durch den Dschungel, bis sie zu einer weiteren, unnatürlichen, da gerodeten Lichtung kamen. Viele Baumstümpfe kündeten davon, dass der Wald hier noch vor kurzem genauso unberührt gewesen war wie auf ihrem Weg hierher. Niina konnte ein paar hellblaue Gestalten ausmachen – ihre Haut viel intensiver hellblau als die Haut ihres Yuuzhan Vong-Ooglith-Hüllers. Die Männer waren kahlköpfig und hatten rot glühende Augen, die sie auf den Tisch richteten, an dem sie saßen und Karten spielten, während eine Gruppe Menschen damit beschäftigt war, aus gerodeten Baumstämmen ein Haus zu zimmern, dessen Grundgerüst bereits stand. Weiter hinten stand ein altes Haus aus Stein – viereckig und mit drei Stockwerken. Der abgeblätterte Putz kündete von Nachlässigkeit und Sterben, aber drinnen gab es Leben, denn durch die geöffnete Flügeltür konnte sie Leute ein- und ausgehen sehen, wieder solche hellblauhäutigen.

„Was ist das für eine Spezies?", fragte Niina.

„Es handelt sich um Duros vom Planeten Duro – eine verwüstete Welt, deren Einwohner nach ihrem Vernichtungswerk nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als mechanische Scheußlichkeiten zu erreichten, auf denen sie leben. Diese sogenannten Orbitalstädte kreisen seitdem um Duro – oder aber die Duros ließen ihre Heimat gänzlich im Stich, um dafür andere Planeten der Galaxis heimzusuchen – wie diesen hier."

Sie hob abfällig ihre Oberlippe. „Und zu solchen Leuten gehen wir?"

„Sie, meine Liebe, werden in der Tat für eine Weile hier bleiben. Aber bereits in ein paar Wochen werde ich Ihre Rettung organisiert haben und dann wird Ihr Leben um vieles angenehmer werden."

„Aber Sie hatten gesagt …"

„Genau diese Enttäuschung werden Sie brauchen, um Ihre Rolle glaubhaft zu spielen, auf dass mein Plan aufgeht. Wir werden das nur im Gespann schaffen."

Niinas Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen. „Was werden die von mir verlangen?"

Nom Anors Miene versteinerte sich. „Wir alle müssen Opfer bringen, um diese Galaxis zu erringen, Niina von der Domäne Zun-qel."

Es tat gut, wie er sie ansprach. Dass er derart den Namen ihrer Domäne hervorhob, kündete von Achtung und Wertschätzung, die einer Beschämten mitnichten zukam. Und sie deutete an, dass Nom Anor schon bald einen deftigen Preis für seine süßen Worte verlangen würde.

Niinas Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich. „Aber sobald die Rettung gekommen ist, dürfen Sie mit diesen Leuten verfahren, wie immer es Ihnen beliebt. Ja, Sie werden hier viel erdulden müssen, aber zeigen Sie denen, was Sie wert sind, dann wird es auch der König erkennen."

„Der … König?"

Nom Anor lächelte. „Unsere Zielperson."

Ein Duros erhob sich vom Spieltisch und schlenderte auf sie zu. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr?"

„Ich bin Udelen", stellte sich Nom Anor vor. „Ich habe einen Termin bei Dowron."

Der Duros musterte Niina und ihr wurde kalt dabei. „Davon weiß ich nichts. Ich … bin gleich wieder zurück."

Sie warteten und es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, dann kam der Duros wieder zurück und führte sie ins Haus. Sie stiegen ein Stockwerk nach oben. Dort fuhr der Mann in einem kompliziert aussehenden Bewegungsmuster seiner Hände über einen der beiden Türflügel und die Tür schwang auf.

Dowron war ebenfalls ein Duros, etwas größer als die anderen im großen Raum, in welchen Nom Anor und Niina geführt wurden. Niina schätzte ihn auf gute zwei Meter groß. Der Anführer der blauen Truppe trug einen orangefarbenen Overall, darüber eine blütenweiße Jacke und räkelte sich genüsslich auf einer Art Thron, während er die Ankömmlinge musterte.

„Sie sind also … Udelen. Und wer ist die hübsche Lady bei Ihnen."

„Sie erinnern sich gewiss an unser Kom-Gespräch von vor einer Woche", ließ Nom Anor die Antwort auf die Frage zunächst außen vor.

„Sie wollten ein Schiff, ja", kam es mürrisch vom Thron zurück.

„Ein unregistriertes", sagte Nom Anor akzentuiert.

Dowron wechselte ein paar Worte mit einem Landsmann in seiner Muttersprache.

„Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wer Ihre Begleitung ist", sagte er schließlich zu seinem Gast und dann fuhr seine Zunge deutlich sichtbar über seine Unterlippe.

„Sie heißt Niina, gefällt sie Ihnen?"

Niina schaute zu Nom Anor. Der Verwalter lächelte jetzt nicht nur, sondern er hatte gar ein ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen aufgesetzt, für welches ihn jeder Yuuzhan Vong in solch einer Situation verachten würde. Nicht nur für das Grinsen. Sie spürte, wie Wut in ihr hochkochte – sicherlich auch eine der Emotionen, die sie brauchen würde, um ihre Rolle glaubhaft zu spielen.

„Außerordentlich", hörte sie Dowron von oben sagen. „Sie wollen sie hierlassen?"

„Ist mein neues Schiff startbereit?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Für so eine Schönheit hätten Sie sogar zwei bekommen – vorausgesetzt, Sie könnten beide gleichzeitig fliegen, wenn sie schon hierbleibt."

Die zwölf Duros, die sich außer Dowron im Saal befanden, brachen in ein gemeines Gelächter aus.

Udelen deutete ein Nicken an. „Dann gehört Sie ganz Ihnen."

Niina schauderte. Nom Anor hatte sie gerade gegen ein Schiff verschachert – eine mechanische Scheußlichkeit ohne Zweifel. Sicher, auch er spielte nur eine Rolle, aber durfte man so weit gehen? Das erste Mal, seit sie Nom Anor kannte, überlegte sie, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, eine Beschämte zu bleiben.

Dowron machte einen Wink und einer der Duros kam auf Nom Anor zu und reichte ihm die Zugangskarte für das Schiff. „Ich bringe Sie hin", sagte er.

Nom Anor nickte Niina zu. „Dann zeig' denen mal, was du kannst", duzte er sie plötzlich wie zu Anfang, wo er per Villip mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Dann verließen die beiden Männer den Saal.

„Du heißt also Niina", wandte sich Dowron an seine neue Sklavin. „Und wie weiter?"

„Was spielt das schon für eine Rolle? Ich bin jetzt eh nur eine Dienerin."

Dowron beugte sich etwas von seinem Thron zu ihr herab. „Werd' mal nicht schnippisch, Kleine. Aber du hast völlig Recht. Du bist jetzt meine Sklavin und ich kann mit dir tun, was immer ich will. Woher kommst du?"

„Von Alderaan."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Das ist ja schon eine Weile her, immerhin acht Standardjahre", bemerkte Dowron. „Aber jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was du kannst. Komm her!"

Niina ging ein paar Schritte auf den goldfarbenen Thron zu.

„Noch näher."

Sie kam an Dowron heran, bis sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander trennten. Dowron stand auf und zog sich die Hose herunter, seine hellblaue Männlichkeit entblößend. Dann setzte er sich wieder hin. „Los, Niina, lutsch meinen Schwanz!"

„Nein!"

So etwas hatte Tsalok nie von ihr gewollt! Sie machte einen Satz nach hinten und lief zum Ausgang. Zwei Duros sprangen ihr in den Weg. Zwei ausgestreckte Fäuste ließen die beiden gestandenen Männer zu beiden Richtungen niedergehen. Niina versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, aber sie fühlte nur kaltes Metall und hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit derartigen mechanischen Perversionen umging. Sie drehte sich um, um an ein paar Männer Fußtritte auszuteilen. Dann schnappte sie sich einen von den zweien, denen sie vorher einen Faustschlag gegeben hatte. An dessen Gürtel hing etwas, das wie eine Waffe aussah. Sie zog die mechanische Widerwärtigkeit aus dem Holster und hielt deren Mündung dem Mann an die Kehle.

„Sofort Tür aufmachen, oder aber er stirbt!"

Nom Anor hatte ihr erzählt, dass Menschen bei Geiselnahmen sehr sensibel reagierten und häufig die Forderungen der Geiselnehmer erfüllten. Sie betete zu Yun-Harla, dass das auch bei Duros funktionierte. Vielleicht könnte sie ja auch so zum versprochenen König gelangen und ihm eine dramatische Geschichte erzählen. Vielleicht wäre Nom Anor auch in diesem Fall stolz auf sie.

Einer der Männer langte zu und schlug ihr den Blaster aus der Hand. Es war anstrengend, die Geisel ruhigzustellen und da Niina bereits von dem stundenlangen Waldmarsch und den vorigen Kämpfen ausgelaugt war, schaffte es ein anderer Duro, sie mit einem Fußtritt von hinten zu Boden gehen zu lassen und ihre Hände mit Metallfesseln auf den Rücken zu binden.

„Das war ganz ordentlich, Kleine", hörte sie Dowron von seinem Thron herab sagen. „Aber du weißt wohl gar nicht, dass man Blaster entsichert, bevor man abdrückt, häh?"

Natürlich wusste sie das nicht! Wieso hatte Nom Anor ihr so etwas vorher nicht gesagt?

„Wie auch?", hörte sie einen anderen Duros höhnen. „Alderaan ist doch so friedlich. Wir haben gar keine Waffen."

Ein kollektives Gelächter brach los.

„Das mag ja sein, aber diese Frau ist niemals waffenlos", unterbrach Dowron düster das Gelächter seiner Leute.

Dann krümmte er den knotigen Zeigefinger. „Und jetzt – wieder zu mir, Kleine!"

Die zwei Duros, die sie vorhin mit Faustschlägen ausgeknockt hatte, führten sie zurück zu ihrem Herrn. Dann stieß ihr einer von ihnen die Blastermündung in den Rücken, so dass sie zu Boden ging.

„Und jetzt, Niina, wirst du mir ordentlich einen blasen."

Niina hörte, wie der Tizowyrm in ihrem Ohr irgendetwas von Wind erzählte, aber sie verstand auch so, worum es ging.

Diese Runde hatte sie verloren, doch jetzt hieß es ausharren und wieder Nom Anors Plan zu folgen. Sie beugte sich vor und umschloss die Eichel mit ihren falschen Lippen, dann begann sie mit der Zunge darüber zu gehen. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie getan, aber offenbar gefiel Dowron ihr Tun.

„Ja, genauso."

Die Männer im Raum begannen, Pfiffe auszustoßen.

„Noch etwas tiefer", kommandierte Dowron.

Niina würgte kurz. Der Schwanz von diesem Duros war ziemlich lang und dick, aber letztendlich war das nichts anderes, als wie wenn man eine Gnullith-Maske aufsetzte, deren Tentakel sich in die Lungen einstöpseln mussten, damit das Geschöpf einen unter Wasser atmen lassen konnte. Sie nahm das Glied tiefer in ihren Mund.

„Jaaah, das ist guut!", keuchte Dowron.

Sein Gemächt verschwand bis zum Anschlag in Niinas Hals und die Männer begannen zu johlen und Niina rhythmisch anzufeuern. _Wie erniedrigend!_ Kein Yuuzhan Vong würde es zulassen, dass ihm andere beim Sex zusehen würden, egal wie wenig Platz es auf den Weltschiffen gab. Und diese Ungläubigen hatten eine ganze weite Galaxis und … nun, sie war nur eine Sklavin, da war das wohl egal.

Dowron begann laut zu röhren und ergoss seine Flüssigkeit in Niinas Hals. Er stöhnte noch ein paar Mal dabei, dann war es vorbei.

„Das war ja mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. Wieso ist dieser Udelen eigentlich so dumm gewesen und hat dich weggegeben?", machte Dowron ihr ein Kompliment.

Eine gute Frage, wie Niina fand, während sie widerwillig Dowrons scharfen Saft herunterschluckte. Sie bemühte sich erneut, Nom Anor zugute zu halten, dass auch er nur seinen Teil der großen Mission erfüllte. Im Stillen malte sie sich aus, wie sie Dowron leiden lassen würde, sobald der ihr versprochene König aufgetaucht war, sicherlich ein einfühlsamer Mensch, den man leichter manipulieren konnte als diese rauen, blauen Gestalten.

Angeregtes Gemurmel in der Sprache der Duros erfüllte den Raum.

„Keiner rührt sie an außer mir!", bellte Dowron auf Basic in den Saal und die Männer wurden schlagartig still.

Zumindest gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie kein Freiwild für jedermann war.

„Alarr, ein Chip!", forderte Dowron.

Ein Mann trat vor und Niina konnte ein Gerät sehen, das aussah wie ein Blaster, jedoch breiter war. Der Mann hielt Niina das Gerät aufs Dekolleté und drückte ab. Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte die junge Yuuzhan Vong, einer, den sie ganz bestimmt nicht willkommen hieß, denn das Gerät hatte irgendeine mechanische Schändlichkeit in ihrem Körper versenkt! Sie war jetzt nicht nur eine Beschämte, sondern gar von den Ungläubigen verseucht worden! Was würde Nom Anor dazu sagen?!

„So, Niina", dröhnte Dowron. „Du trägst jetzt einen Todeschip in dir. Solltest du noch einmal irgendetwas Dummes machen, dann aktiviere ich den Chip und du wirst durch eine geballte Stromladung sterben, die dein Herz für immer stillstehen lässt. Hast du das verstanden, meine Sklavin?"

Niina nickte stumm. _Tiefer konnte man nicht sinken._

„Und du, Tasar, lässt im _Artorias Wochenblatt_ eine Anzeige schalten, dass sich die Leute hier Blasen Total vom Feinsten abholen können."

„Geht klar, Boss", sagte der Angesprochene und verließ den Saal.

„Artorias Wochenblatt?", fragte Niina und hoffte, dabei nicht allzu dumm zu klingen.

„Die globale Anzeigenzeitung des Planeten, auf dem du gerade bist, Kleine", dröhnte Dowron. „Willkommen auf Artorias!"

_Doch, man konnte noch tiefer sinken._

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor saß im Cockpit des Jägers der Chryya-Klasse und startete das neue Schiff. Durch das großzügige Cockpit konnte er die breiten, dreieckigen Tragflächen sehen, die silbern glänzten. Er legte einen Hebel um und das Schiff fuhr vom Boden Artorias' auf, höher und schneller, als er erwartet hatte. Es musste sich um einen Kampfflieger handeln, der äußerst schnelle Reflexe und perfekte Kontrolle seines Piloten bedurfte. Bisher hatte er lediglich behäbig dahinsegelnde Frachter geflogen, die zwar auch ordentlich beschleunigten, aber so? Er würde einige Zeit brauchen, bis er dieses Schiff einigermaßen sicher und passabel fliegen konnte. So ein guter Jäger war sicherlich viele Credits wert, aber Nom Anor wusste genau, dass kein mechanisches Schiff dieser Galaxis es wert war, auch nur einen Yuuzhan Vong dafür einzutauschen, noch nicht mal eine Beschämte! Er schämte sich für den Handel, den er soeben abgeschlossen hatte und wusste doch, dass dieser notwendig gewesen war, um seine Tarnung als ungläubiger Mensch aufrechtzuerhalten. Würde es irgendwann auch gläubige Menschen geben?

Der Chryya sprang in den Hyperraum und Nom Anor gab den Planeten Adumar als Zielort ein. Dort gab es viele unzufriedene Leute, die er für seine Sache gewinnen konnte. Während er durch den Tunnel des Hyperraumes flog, stülpte sich Nagmes Villip erneut um. Und dieses Mal ging er ran.

„Du hattest schon einmal versucht, mich zu erreichen, Liebste."

„Das ist richtig. Es geht um eine Freundin, die seit einem Klekket verschwunden ist. Man sagte mir, sie sei zu den Praetorite Vong geholt worden."

„Wie heißt sie denn?"

„Man hat dir meine Nachricht nicht zukommen lassen?"

Seine Miene wurde neutral. „Nein."

Er betrachtete das Gesicht, welches Nagmes Villip abbildete. Den Falten auf ihrer Stirn zufolge überlegte seine Freundin angestrengt. Sie wollte nur so viel preisgeben, wie unbedingt nötig, aber er hatte genug von diesen Heimlichkeiten. Trotzdem zügelte er seine Neugier und wartete.

„Es ist so, dass ihre Adeptenhand Probleme macht", begann Nagme endlich, „und ich wollte ihr helfen, dass sie sie behalten kann, um das Schicksal einer Beschämten zu vermeiden."

„Wenn das so ist, wieso ist sie denn dann zu den Praetorite Vong gegangen?"

Nagmes schwarze Augen blinzelten. „Das weiß ich nicht."

_Du verschweigst mir etwas!_

Sie musste sein Misstrauen gespürt haben. „Aber bestimmt ist das meine Schuld", hörte er ihre getragene Stimme. „Ich war nicht mehr da, als sie den schweren Gang gehen musste. Ich konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen, also waren die Praetorite Vong ihre letzte Hoffnung."

„Wo warst du denn?", forschte Nom Anor.

„Stell dir vor, ich habe endlich eine Außenmission anvertraut bekommen."

„Wo denn?"

„Auf Agamar."

„Was hast du auf Agamar getan?", fragte er interessiert.

„Wir haben ein schwach machtsensitives Subjekt eingefangen und konditionieren es derzeit."

Seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf. „Dieses Subjekt würde ich zu gerne einmal sehen."

Sie lächelte ein Halblächeln. „Gerne, wenn du mir sagst, wo Niina Zun-qel ist."

„So heißt sie also."

„Man sagte mir, sie habe möglicherweise eine neue Identität angenommen."

_Erzähle mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß._ „Warum vertraust du ihr nicht einfach? Sie ist doch immerhin deine Freundin."

„Weil ich den Verdacht hege, dass sie uns auf die Schliche gekommen ist."

Sein Ton wurde schärfer. „Du hast ihr etwas von uns erzählt?"

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte sie. „Aber sie war während meiner Abwesenheit heimlich in meinem Labor und hat dort einen meiner Villips benutzt, vielleicht auch nicht nur einen."

Seine Miene war unbeeindruckt, während er überlegte, wem wohl das Gegenstück des Villips gehören könnte, welchen Niina benutzt hatte. Und wie Nagme das herausgefunden hatte. Es musste ziemlich brisant sein, wenn Nagme jetzt derart aufgescheucht war. „Und?"

Ihre Miene verhärtete sich etwas, dann entspannten sich die Züge auf dem Villipgesicht wieder. „Weißt du, Nommie, wenn Yuuzhan Vong Beschämte werden, dann können sie sehr dumme Dinge tun, um sich an anderen zu rächen."

Nom Anors Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Und deshalb möchtest du sie heilen."

Sie nickte eifrig. „Natürlich."

_Lügnerin!_ Niina war klug genug gewesen, niemanden ihrer Misere zu beschuldigen. Sie hatte auch nie auch nur angedeutet, dass sie Kenntnis von der Affäre Nom Anors mit ihrer Freundin hatte. Wenn sie jedoch davon wusste, dann war es an ihm, ihre Diskretion zu ehren, nicht, seine Agentin zu verraten oder gar auszuliefern.

„Und ich möchte gerne das Ergebnis deiner Forschungen auf Agamar sehen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich sehen, was ich für deine Freundin tun kann … und für dich."

„Gut", sagte Nagmes Villip. „Ich denke, in vier Wochen bin ich wieder unten. Ich gebe dir die Koordinaten und dann kannst du ihn sehen. Ich werde allerdings nicht alleine sein. Ein Trupp Krieger begleitet mich."

„Umso besser für uns. Mach's gut", erwiderte Nom Anor und stülpte den Villip wieder um.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Wochen später_

Es war eine überschaubare Anzahl von Bürgern des Planeten Artorias im Äußeren Rand, die sich um Nom Anor versammelt hatten, um seinen Predigten zu lauschen.

„Und ich sage euch, die Droiden müssen weg!", skandierte Nom Anor. „Sie sind eine Schändlichkeit und werden irgendwann alles übernehmen, euren Planeten, euer Denken, euer Leben. Ihr werdet dann überflüssig sein und die Droiden werden euch als Menschen ausrotten!"

„Das glaube ich nicht", sagte ein älterer Mann.

Zwei Sicherheitsleute erschienen. „Nom Anor", sagte einer von ihnen.

„Ja, der bin ich", sagte der Mann in der schwarzen Kluft.

„Sie werden gebeten, ihre Predigten sofort zu beenden und den Planeten zu verlassen."

„Wer bittet mich denn?", fragte Nom Anor den einen Kopf kleineren Mann von oben herab.

„Unser König. Er ist hier auf dem Marktplatz und ihm wurde zugetragen, dass Sie bereits auf Adumar und Rhommamool Unruhe stiften."

„Dann möchte ich mit König Caled sprechen."

Nom Anor sah, wie der Mann und sein ebenfalls uniformierter Begleiter stutzten.

„Sofort!", bellte er.

Die Beiden nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und geleiteten ihn zu einem Obststand, wo der König gerade einkaufte, flankiert von zwei Leibwächtern. Nom Anor musterte den älteren Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren, dem sorgfältig getrimmten Bart, dessen Oberlippenpartie mit dem Kinnpart einen Ring um seinen Mund bildete. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass es relativ einfach war, den vertrauensseligen König jetzt zu überwältigen, aber noch hatte er hier zu wenig Anhänger. Genau deshalb brauchte er Niina Zun-qel.

„Warum hassen Sie Droiden, Nom Anor?"

„Weil sie technische Abscheulichkeiten sind."

„Unsere gesamte Galaxis hat bisher nur wenig Ärger mit Droiden gehabt, es sei denn, sie wurden auf gefährlich programmiert oder waren defekt. Aber am defektesten sind immer noch gefährliche Menschen wie Sie, Nom Anor. Artorias ist eine friedliche Welt und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt."

„Ich bin nur ein Mann, der versucht, die Leute am Wahren Weg teilhaben zu lassen – am Weg wahrhaftigen Lebens", sagte Nom Anor demonstrativ bescheiden. „Was jedoch ist mit den Leuten, die sich hier auf Artorias einnisten, die Bevölkerung versklaven und die Anwohner terrorisieren? Wie können Sie damit leben, König Caled?"

Der König stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Wovon reden Sie, Nom Anor?"

„Ich rede von Dowron, dem Duros und seiner Bande."

„Dowron, der Leiter des Duro-Flüchtlingskomitees?"

„Glauben Sie mir, König. Das sind keine mittellosen und vor allem keine harmlosen Flüchtlinge. Dowron und seine Männer haben hier auf Artorias im Dschungel eine Basis errichtet und zwingen dort Leute in die Sklaverei. Sie sagen, Artorias sei eine friedliche Welt. Dann befreien Sie diesen Planeten von dieser hellblauen Flüchtlingsplage!"

Der König schluckte. „Geben Sie mir freundlicherweise die Koordinaten dieser geheimen Basis, damit ich dem nachgehen kann?"

Nom Anor zog eine Flimsiplastkarte aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. „Bitte sehr."

„Wenn Ihre Informationen korrekt sind, dann bin ich Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, Nom Anor. Sie dürfen bleiben, doch bitte ich Sie trotzdem, das Predigen zu unterlassen."

Nom Anor neigte den Kopf. „Wie der König befielt. Ich residiere hier im Hotel am Marktplatz."

Er wandte sich vom König ab und ging. Ein Mann lief ihm hinterher. „Sagen Sie, Nom Anor: Sind Sie nur gegen Droiden, oder auch gegen Raumschiffe und so?"

„Sie haben gehört, was Ihr König befohlen hat. Aber Sie können mich gerne auf Rhommamool besuchen. Dann erzähle ich Ihnen mehr."

༺═────────────═༻

Niina stand neben dem goldenen Thron von Dowron, an welchen sie angekettet war. Es war später Vormittag und sie hatte heute schon zwei Kunden bedient, beides Menschen, die wesentlich netter und vor allem zärtlicher zu ihr gewesen waren als der grobe Duros neben ihr. Hauptsächlich hatten sie kuscheln gewollt, keine ekligen Sonderwünsche gehabt wie einige der Männer, mit denen Dowron sie in ein Zimmer geschickt hatte. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Credits er auf diese Weise schon eingesteckt hatte, unter anderem, um davon berauschende Getränke zu kaufen. Berauschende Substanzen, über die sie sich noch vor acht Klekket zusammen mit Nagme auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Dal lustig gemacht hatte. Berauschende Getränke, die Dowron abends mit seinen Leuten ausgiebig konsumierte, bevor er später am Abend über sie herfiel, allein und ohne Zuschauer. Es schien ihn anzumachen, dass sie vorher bereits andere Männer befriedigt hatte. Und immer war sie an den Händen gefesselt, wurde gar gefüttert, auf dass sie nie wieder Widerstand leisten würde.

Dowron ließ sich gerade von einem seiner Leute in seiner knurrigen Muttersprache mit den vielen rollenden R's Bericht erstatten. Er nickte ein paar Mal, mal stellte er Fragen, die der Mann beantwortete. Da hörte Niina auf einmal gedämpften Lärm von unten heraufdringen.

„Geht runter und kümmert euch drum!", unterbrach Dowron den Rapport seines Untergebenen.

Keine Minute später ging die Tür auf und ein älterer Mensch mit rosafarbener Haut und dunkelblonden Haaren betrat, umringt von ebenfalls menschlichem Gefolge, den Thronsaal. Niina konnte das goldene Diadem auf seiner Stirn sehen, welches ein blauer Stein zierte – das also war der König, von dem Nom Anor gesprochen hatte, er musste es sein!

Der ungekrönte König dieses Teils von Artorias machte sich nicht die Mühe, von seinem Thron aufzustehen, um den echten König willkommen zu heißen. „König Galfridian, ich erinnere mich nicht, Euch eingeladen zu haben."

„Eine Einladung brauche ich auch nicht. Ich habe unten gesehen, wie du meine Leute versklavt und zur Zwangsarbeit missbraucht hast. Du hast die Gastfreundschaft der Artorianer missbraucht, Dowron. Dein Duros-Flüchtlingskomitee war reine Fassade!"

„Ihr redet Unfug! Diese Leute sind alle freiwillig zu mir gekommen."

Der König jedoch schaute neben den Thron. Die menschliche Sklavin, die an diesen Thron gekettet war, trug ein knappes, blaues Oberteil, welches ihren Bauchnabel und den oberen Part ihrer Hüften freiließ. Den unteren Teil ihrer Hüften bedeckte ein knappes blaues Etwas, von welchem durchsichtig-milchiger Tüll in einem langen, weit ausgestellten Rock nach unten wallte. Caled Galfridian stockte der Atem. Dieses langen braunen Haare, dieses Gesicht, diese Figur! Diese Sklavin war eine etwas jüngere Ausgabe seiner erst vor einem Jahr verstorbenen Frau. Er musste sie retten!

Er ging zu der Sklavin, dann zog er seinen Blaster.

„Nein, wartet!" Dowron erhob sich von seinem Thron und ging, offensichtlich von Angst getrieben, auf den Herrscher des Planeten zu.

Niina zuckte zusammen. Der hellblaue Strahl des Blasters öffnete das Halsband, von welchem die Kette zum Thron ihres Peinigers führte. Der Schuss hatte die Haut ihres Halses angesengt. Der Ooglith-Hüller würde in ihrem Körper genügend Ressourcen finden, um diese Schramme selbst zu heilen. Der König, ihr Befreier, senkte die leblose Waffe und kam auf sie zu. Es war alles genauso gekommen, wie Nom Anor es vorhergesagt hatte.

Caled Galfridian nahm die befreite Sklavin aus nächste Nähe in Augenschein. Die Frau schaute ihn dankbar an und sein Herz ging auf. Diese grünen Augen – genau wie die von Katha.

„Eine kleine Sklavin", hörten sie von hinten Dowrons tiefe, abfällige Stimme.

„Dies ist eine Stätte des Friedens. Hier ist kein Platz für jemanden, der andere versklaven will."

Dowron breitete die knotigen Hände aus, die Niina so oft begrabscht hatten. „Kommt schon. Das ist doch keine große Sache. Ihr könnt sie Euch auch von Zeit zu Zeit ausleihen, wenn Ihr wollt."

Der König wandte sich dem Duros zu. „Trägt sie einen Todeschip?"

„Ja."

Der Blick des Königs ließ keinen Zweifel, was er von Dowron wollte.

„Caled", schlug Dowron urplötzlich einen sehr kumpelhaften Ton an, „sie ist stärker, als sie aussieht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich …"

Den König beeindruckte das nicht. Die Mündung seines Blasters richtete sich auf Dowron. „Deaktivieren! Sofort!"

Zögerlich holte Dowron ein flaches Gerät aus der Tasche und gab eine Zahlenkombination ein.

„_Deet_."

Es war ein hässliches mechanisches Geräusch und doch klang es wie der Engelsgesang der Priester von Yun-Txiin in Niinas Ohren. Sie spürte etwas in ihrer Brust – einen schwachen elektrischen Impuls – widerwärtig eigentlich und doch das angenehmste, was sie seit zwei Wochen gefühlt hatte. Die Zeit der Freiheit war angebrochen – und dieses _Deet_ war das Signal, in der ihr versprochenen Rache loszuschlagen.

Ein Sprung und sie warf Dowron um, setzte sich auf seinen Brustkorb. Ihre Hände schlossen sich um seinen Hals und drückten zu.

„Jetzt besitze _ich dich_", keuchte sie. „Kein schönes Gefühl, nicht wahr? Machtlos zu sein …"

Als Antwort kam Dowrons Röcheln, aber mehr erwartete sie auch nicht. „… zu wissen, dass dein Leben in der Hand eines anderen liegt."

Ihr kam zu Bewusstsein, dass es Zuschauer gab. Nein, das sollte nicht der erste Eindruck sein, den sie dem König von ihr übermitteln wollte. Trotzdem musste _es_ getan werden.

Sie schaute kurz zum König hinüber. „Wartet draußen."

Caled Galfridian zögerte, aber sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Ich komm klar!"

Er ging hinaus. Wenn Dowron schon angekündigt hatte, wie stark diese Frau war und diese Sklavin diese Stärke auch noch bewies, indem sie den großen Duros niederzwang, dann sollte es so sein.

Während er nach unten ging, hörte er Dowrons Geschrei, welches schließlich in einen spitzen gellenden Todesschrei mündete. Dann folgte Stille. Als Caled Galfridian wieder den Platz vor dem Haus betrat, sah er, wie seine Leute die Duros, die sich vor dem Haus aufhielten, zu einer Gruppe zusammengetrieben hatten.

„Danke, Sparky", sagte er zu einem braunhaarigen Mann, dem Chef seiner Wache, der die Blauhäutigen derart in Schach hielt.

Der König schaute zu jenem Holzbau, der erst vor kurzem fertiggestellt worden sein musste. Menschen quollen aus ihm heraus – Menschen, die an diesem Gebäude Sklavenarbeit verrichtet hatten. Und diese frisch Befreiten liefen erleichtert bis freudig auf ihren König zu.

„Unser König", sagte ihr Anführer, „Wir wussten, dass Ihr uns nicht im Stich lassen würdet. Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass Ihr persönlich gekommen seid, um uns zu befreien."

_Dankt nicht mir, sondern Nom Anor!_ Aber das dachte Caled nur grimmig, dann wandte er sich der Gruppe Duros zu. Deren Anführer verbeugte sich steif und höflich vor ihm. „Euer Majestät … wir konnten nichts tun. Dowron …"

„… ist eine Person", vollendete Caled den Satz des Duros. „Ihr habt alle dabei gestanden und keinen Finger gerührt", klagte der König die blauen Männer an. „Jetzt geht und verlasst meinen Planeten."

Er drehte sich um und sah Niina aus dem Haus kommen. Die Frau lief lautlos, als würde sie ihn nicht stören wollen. Oder war sie es gewohnt, sich wie eine Raubkatze anzuschleichen?

„Du hast ihn getötet?", fragte der König.

„Ja", kam ihre knappe Antwort.

„Ich verstehe."

_Nein tust du nicht!_ „Könnt Ihr mich von hier wegbringen. Bitte."

Caled nickte. Sparky trat an ihn heran. „Sie hat ihn getötet?"

Der König nickte. Wie unwichtig das doch geworden war, wenn er eine Frau wie diese neben sich wusste … vielleicht bald an seiner Seite haben würde.

Keine zwei Minuten später saß Niina neben Caled in dessen Schiff. Sie waren allein, und der König steuerte sein Schiff selbst.

„Es wäre besser, Sie medizinisch untersuchen zu lassen", schlug Caled vor.

Ihre grünen Augen schauten abweisend. „Mir geht es gut."

„Wenn Sie es sagen. Ich würde trotzdem gern nach Ihnen sehen lassen, wenn unser Schiff wieder im Palast ist."

„Nein, keine Untersuchungen. Ich kümmere mich um mich selbst. Ich habe einige … Dinge versteckt, die mir helfen werden - einiges aus meinem früheren Leben."

„Wo war dieses frühere Leben?"

Sie überlegte kurz. Ihr erster Impuls war, die Geschichte von Alderaan zu erzählen, wie es Nom Anor ihr eingetrichtert hatte. Aber warum eigentlich lügen, wenn es auch anders ging?

„Irgendwo, wohin ich nie mehr zurück kann. Können wir's dabei bewenden lassen?"

Er hob eine Braue, entschied jedoch, dass sie die Zeit brauchte. „Vorerst. Dann seien Sie bitte für einige Tage Gast in meinem Palast, um diesen Albtraum zu vergessen."

Sie tat, als würde sie zögern. „Gern."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Wochen später auf Agamar – in der geheimen Yuuzhan Vong-Basis_

Nom Anor begutachtete den Gefangenen, den ihm Nagme in jenem Käfig vorführte, wo der Mann schon seit Monaten saß. Der Mensch war in einem jämmerlichen Zustand. Und seine Machtfähigkeiten reichten nicht im Entferntesten an die der Jedi heran, die Nom Anor bereits gesehen hatte. Aber man könnte den Mann durchaus sinnvoll verwenden.

„Er könnte andere Leute in unserem Sinne beeinflussen", meinte Nom Anor.

„Ja, daran hatten wir auch schon gedacht", sagte Kommandant Tsalok.

Nom Anor gefiel nicht, wie der Krieger mit ihm sprach, wie er von seinen über zwei Metern Körpergröße auf ihn herabsah. Aber das war typisch für Leute wie ihn. Krieger konnten einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass Verwalter technisch gesehen einen höheren Rang hatten als Soldaten. Nagme, die auf der anderen Seite neben ihm stand, wirkte hingegen seltsam angespannt. Bestimmt war das wegen ihrer Freundin, über die sie sich von ihm Informationen erhoffte. Er hatte sich bereits eine passende Geschichte zurechtgelegt, die sowohl Niina schützen als auch Nagme zufriedenstellen würde – so hoffte er jedenfalls. Aber das hatte noch Zeit; er würde warten, bis Nagme deswegen zu ihm kommen würde.

Es wurde Abend und Tsalok wies ihm eines der provisorischen Zelte zu, wo Nom Anor die Nacht verbringen sollte, bevor er am nächsten Morgen wieder abreisen würde. Er wartete eine Weile, aber Nagme kam nicht. Er illerte durch die Zelttür, um Tsalok zu sehen, der grimmig eine Wachrunde drehte. Eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können. _Dann eben später._

Nom Anor schlief unruhig in dieser Nacht. Noch hatte er nichts von Niina gehört, dabei waren bereits zwei Wochen vergangen, nachdem er Dowrons Treiben auf Artorias dessen König hinterbracht hatte. Aber sicher würde sich Agentin Elza bald melden.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er zum Gemeinschaftszelt, welches sich gleich einer dunkelgrünen Kuppel an die Bäume einer Lichtung schmiegte. Es sollte Gemeinschaftsfrühstück geben, bis der Gast verabschiedet wurde. Allein, Nagme war nicht da.

Kommandant Tsalok hatte Nom Anors diskret forschenden Blick bemerkt. „Sie hat gesagt, sie will Pilze suchen gehen."

Nom Anor hob eine Braue. Das Ganze klang verdächtig stark nach einer faulen Ausrede, nicht von Tsalok; dem traute er das nicht zu. „Aber sie wird doch bald wieder zurück sein, um sich zu verabschieden."

„Das kann Ihnen doch egal sein, Verwalter", meinte Tsalok unwirsch. „Es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn Sie sich von mir als Leiter der Expedition verabschieden."

„Vielleicht hätten mich ja die Pilze interessiert, die Nagme …"

Tsaloks Stimme wurde eine einzige Herausforderung. „Haben Sie schlecht geschlafen, Verwalter?"

Nom Anor ignorierte die Provokation. „Das ist nur für meinen Bericht an den Exekutor."

„Sind Sie vielleicht neuerdings auch ein Gestalter, dass Sie so etwas interessiert?"

Nom Anor runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte immer, dies hier _wäre_ ein Unternehmen der Gestalter, flankiert von Kriegern."

Tsalok zog die schrägstehenden Maa'its zusammen. „Und ich sage, das ist ein Kriegerunternehmen, in das die Gestalter freundlicherweise einbezogen wurden, um Material zu sammeln."

Das war eine für Nom Anor völlig neue Information. Er hatte bislang geglaubt, dass dies Nagmes Mission sei.

„Sie untersuchen die Landeplätze, die ich vorgeschlagen habe?"

„Die _Sie_ vorgeschlagen haben?", giftete Tsalok. „Jetzt sage ich Ihnen mal was, Verwalter! Meine Domäne Shai hat schon Agenten in diese Galaxis entsandt, da haben Sie noch in Ihrer Anor-Krippe eingepieselt! Und jetzt würde ich gerne in Ruhe zu Ende essen!"

Nom Anor hätte Tsalok nur zu gerne gefragt, auf welchen Welten denn die Domäne Shai bislang aktiv gewesen war. Wären ihre Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, dann hätte er sicherlich bereits davon erfahren. Aber eine derartige Bemerkung würde den Krieger endgültig explodieren lassen. Er wäre dann regelrecht verpflichtet, die Ehre seiner Domäne zu verteidigen. Nom Anor jedoch war hier ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Die Krieger unterstanden Tsaloks Kommando und die Praetorite Vong waren noch weit weg. Trotzdem würde er Nagme später darüber befragen. Immerhin war _sie_ es, die etwas von ihm wollte.

Schweigend aß Nom Anor zu Ende, dann räumte er sein Zelt und begab sich zu dem Chryya-Jäger, den er in respektvollem Abstand vom Lager der ein dutzend Yuuzhan Vong abgestellt hatte. Er hatte kaum die Einstiegsluke hinter sich geschlossen, als ihm ein unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase strömte. Er schnüffelte dem Geruch hinterher, aber der intensive Duft schien immer genau hinter ihm zu sein. Er drehte sich das zigste Mal um und sah Nagme vor sich stehen, in der Hand einen Korb voller Pilze.

„Du bist wegen mir Pilze sammeln gegangen."

Sie lächelte. „Für dich tu ich fast alles, Nommie. Aber die hier sind giftig. Ich teste sie auf Gebrauchsmöglichkeiten."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und legte die Hand um ihre Taille. „Ich wüsste schon einige Verwendungszwecke."

Sie bog den schlanken Hals zurück. „Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich hoffe, das Frühstück hat geschmeckt."

„Der Hausherr hat sich alle Mühe gegeben."

Ihr lang bekrallter Finger liebkoste sein schiefes, mehrfach gebrochenes Kinn. „Ich hab mir auch Mühe gegeben. Also, was hast du für mich?"

Er ließ ihre Taille los und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. Ihr Finger glitt wieder von seinem Kinn. „Ja, du hast dir alle Mühe gegeben", sagte er mit seidenweicher Stimme. „Was genau ist das Ziel von Tsaloks Mission?"

„Er beschützt meine Arbeit, hier die Flora und Fauna zu untersuchen."

Nom Anor wartete.

„Und natürlich solche Leute wie diesen Menschenmann, den du gesehen hast."

„Er hat aber gesagt, das sei seine Mission und dich habe er nur mitgenommen. Wieso tut er das?"

Sie schaute kurz zu Boden, um sich zu sammeln. „Eigentlich war das die Mission meiner Freundin Niina. Nachdem sie beschämt wurde, habe ich sie übernommen."

„Also hat er vorher nur so nebenbei deine Freundin Niina mitgenommen?"

„Es gab ein offizielles Ersuchen der Gestalterkaste in dieser Angelegenheit. Aber ja."

Diese Antwort beruhigte Nom Anor einigermaßen. Dann hatte Nagme also die Gelegenheit genutzt, um beruflich Pluspunkte zu sammeln. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt. Und Tsaloks unfreundliches Verhalten war demzufolge lediglich auf die Aversionen gegenüber der Verwalterkaste zurückzuführen, wie er sie von Kriegern kannte. Trotzdem blieb noch eine Frage offen.

Er trat wieder einen Schritt an sie heran. „Wie lautet Tsaloks Mission?"

Sie senkte die Stimme. „Vor achtunddreißig Jahren sind einige Leute der Domäne Shai in diese Galaxis aufgebrochen und nie wieder zurückgekehrt, darunter der Großvater von Kommandant Shedao Shai. Tsalok soll sie suchen. Dafür kam ihm die Tarnung mit den Gestalterangelegenheiten gerade recht. Wir wollen ja nicht die Moral unserer Leute untergraben."

Er umfasste ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich heran. Jetzt war sie es, die sich zurückzog, indem sie sich halb von ihm fortdrehte. „Und was hast du über meine Freundin Niina herausgefunden?"

„Sie ist an einer ziemlich delikaten Mission beteiligt, die gewisse Dinge erfordert, die man bei unserem Volk als unschicklich erachtet. Sollte sie irgendetwas über uns ausplaudern, dann werden ihr ihre eigenen Geheimnisse auf die Füße fallen."

„Du weißt also Bescheid", konstatierte sie trocken.

Er fasste erneut ihre Schultern und drehte sie wieder zu sich um. „Natürlich tue ich das."

„Was tut Niina denn so?"

Jetzt war er es, der ihr Kinn tätschelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie im Detail über uns Bescheid weiß. Und wenn, dann verbirgt sie es und ist diskret. Also bin ich ihr ebenfalls Diskretion schuldig. Genau wie dir."

Sie schaute zum von außen verspiegelten Fenster.

„Ich denke auch, dass wir es nicht hier tun sollten", sagte Nom Anor und ging ins Cockpit, um die Motoren zu starten.

Nagme setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, während er den Steuerknüppel hochzog. Ein paar Kilometer weiter weg landete er wieder und die beiden verließen das Cockpit, um in den Schlafraum zu gehen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Drei Tage später im Palast von König Caled Galfridian_

Niina Zun-qel hatte wieder allein gefrühstückt. Eine Dienerin war da, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten und ihr zu helfen, bis ihr Gastgeber Zeit für sie erübrigen würde. Der König hatte ihr Kleidung zur Verfügung gestellt, die ihr tadellos passte. Niina schaute sich die meiste Zeit ihres Hierseins in der Bibliothek des Palastes Bücher an, um ihr Basic zu verbessern, von dem ihr der im Ohr verborgene Tizowyrm lediglich die gesprochene Variante vermittelte. Ansonsten ging sie im Garten spazieren oder ging mit der Dienerin auf den Markt, um die Hauptstadt von Artorias besser kennenzulernen. Aus den paar Tagen, die sie und Caled für ihr Gastsein vereinbart hatten, waren zwei Wochen geworden und Niina hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Caled Galfridian es eilig hatte, sie wieder loszuwerden.

Es war zehn Uhr Vormittag geworden – die Zeit, zu der Caled für gewöhnlich den Raum betrat, in dem Niina nach dem Frühstück noch ein Buch zu lesen pflegte. Als der König eintrat, klappte sie sofort ihr Buch zu, stand von dem runden Tisch auf und ging zu ihm.

„Zoria hat heute Blaue Milch gebracht, möchten Sie auch welche?", bot sie dem König an.

„Gerne. Ich habe das Gefühl, es geht Ihnen hier sehr gut. Sie sind richtig aufgeblüht."

„Zoria kümmert sich auch gut um mich." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Und nicht nur Ihre Dienerin."

Seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf ob dieses Kompliments. Sie fand, dass das Blau in seinen Augen genau dasselbe war wie das in Nom Anors Augen. Sie hatte gelegentlich überlegt, ob es bereits sinnvoll war, den Verwalter zu kontaktieren, aber irgendetwas hatte sie zurückgehalten.

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte der König und nahm das Glas Milch, das sie ihm reichte. „Also wenn Sie sonst keine Pläne haben …"

Mehr Einladung brauchte die junge Yuuzhan Vong nicht. „Ich will bei Euch bleiben."

„Sie kennen mich kaum."

Sie hörte wohl seine Worte, nur sprachen seine Augen eine ganz andere Sprache. _Nur noch ein kleiner Stups_. „Ich weiß, was ich will."

„Aber … mein Leben ist kompliziert."

_Er braucht noch eine Versicherung. Er möchte wissen, wie ernst ich es meine_. „In der Zeit bei Dowron war ich meist an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Was könnte wohl komplizierter sein."

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich hatte eine Frau. Sie ist tot … nicht lange her."

Nicht lange her. Sie wusste das bereits von Nom Anor. Ob er wohl auch _da_hinter steckte? Ihr wurde kalt. Aber das hier war ihre einzige Chance – eine gar nicht mal so unangenehme Chance, wenn der König im Bett genauso galant und zuvorkommend war wie als Partner in einer Unterhaltung.

„Das tut mir leid für Euch", nahm sie verbal an seinem Verlust Anteil. Doch kurz darauf berührten ihre Hände seine Wangen. „Und doch wäre es noch komplizierter, wenn sie jetzt hier wäre."

Sie spürte, wie Caleds Wangen anfingen zu glühen. „Da gibt es noch etwas …"

Sie lachte leise. „Ihr redet zu viel."

Genau das hatte vor einem Jahr auch Tsalok zu ihr gesagt und es hatte ungeheure Wirkung auf sie gehabt. Caled entwand sich ihrer Berührung nicht, trotzdem redete er weiter. „Ich habe Kinder. Im Grunde noch Babys. Ein Jahr und zwei Jahre alt. Uns gibt es nur im Gespann. Ohne sie bekommen Sie mich nicht."

Von der Tür her hörte Niina ein helles Kichern. Sie drehte sich um „Sehen sie gerade zu?

Caled brauchte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, was Niina amüsierte. Die ganze Zeit über waren sie und der König zu dieser Tageszeit allein und ungestört im Zimmer gewesen. Wie hatten die Kinder wissen können, dass es gerade heute ernst wurde? „Die Kinder sehen uns gerade zu", bestätigte sie ihre eigene Vermutung.

Er blinzelte zur Seite. „Was? Nein!"

„Gut. Wir werden ein großes Gespann werden", versprach Niina. „Und jetzt halt den Mund."

Ein heißer Kuss versiegelte Caleds Lippen. „Also den Teil möchte ich eigentlich nicht hören, Dad", hörten sie eine helle Jungenstimme.

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Caled wandte sich an seine beiden Kinder. „Finn, darf ich vorstellen, Niina. Und das Mädchen heißt Kaye. Kaye und Finn, Niina wird eure neue Mama werden."

„Du bist schön – genau wie unsere erste Mama", sagte Finn und seine blauen Augen strahlten die Yuuzhan Vong-Frau an.

„Ähm, ich kenne mich in Kindererziehung und –aufzucht nicht so gut aus, weil ich noch keine Kinder hatte", gestand Niina ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann.

Ihr wurde urplötzlich bewusst, mit wie wenig Kindern sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben zu tun gehabt hatte. Die ganze Wahrheit war, dass, selbst wenn Niina bereits Kinder gehabt hätte, diese fern von den Eltern in einer Krippe der jeweiligen Domäne aufgezogen werden würden.

„Das macht nichts. Du wirst es bald lernen und Zoria und ich werden dir dabei helfen", beruhigte Caled sie. „Zoria hat sich bereits um Finn und Kaye gekümmert, als Katha noch lebte. Und während du in den letzten Tagen gefrühstückt hast, war ich bei ihnen, bis Zoria mich abgelöst hat. So waren sie immer versorgt und jetzt kümmern eben wir alle drei uns um sie."

Kaye kam herangekrabbelt. Sie hatte einen blonden Haarschopf wie ihr Bruder. Gesponnenes Gold. Bei den Yuuzhan Vong gab es solch eine Haarfarbe nicht. „Mama?", sagte das kleine Mädchen und Niina wurde schwindlig von all der geballten Zuneigung.

Nom Anor hatte ihr gesagt: _Hast du erst einmal der Kinder Herz gewonnen, dann wird dir der König ohnehin zu Füßen liegen_. Sie schob diese Erinnerung von sich. Es war so schön, angenommen, gar geliebt zu werden nach so langer Zeit der Entbehrung. Sollte Nom Anor doch noch ein paar Tage warten, bis sie sich bei ihm meldete.

༺═────────────═༻

_Drei Tage später in Redhaven, der Hauptstadt des Planeten Rhommamool_

Nom Anor hatte es sich in seinem neu angemieteten Haus gemütlich gemacht. Der Vermieter war einer seiner Anhänger auf dem Planeten Rhommamool und die Miete war ein Spottpreis der üblichen Konditionen. Trotzdem würde er das Haus in Bälde kaufen, um nicht weiter abhängig zu sein, und sei der Mann auch noch so ergeben. Die Couch, die die Möbelspedition vor zwei Tagen ins Schlafzimmer getragen hatte, war weich und lud zum faulen Verweilen ein. Auf ihr erholte sich der Agent der Praetorite Vong von einem langen, sonnigen Tag auf dem Wüsten- und Bergbauplaneten.

Es klingelte an der Tür. Nom Anor erhob sich widerwillig und strich das wild abstehende rote Haar seines Ooglith-Hüllers nach hinten, damit er nicht allzu unordentlich aussah. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

„Das ist für sie, Mr. Anor", sagte der Postbote, ein grüner Rodianer.

Nom Anor nahm das Päckchen, bedankte sich förmlich und schloss die Tür. Er schaute auf den Absender. Das Päckchen kam direkt von … Es gab keine Hausnummer, sondern einen Namen. Der Absender war der königliche Palast von Artorias. Er öffnete das Päckchen und fand darin erlesene Speisen und kleinere Kunstwerke, eine Skulptur aus grünem Stein, die äußerst aufwändig gearbeitet war, sowie eine Sonderausgabe der Geschichte von Artorias. Anbei lag eine Karte.

„Sehr geehrter Herr Nom Anor,

ich möchte mich ungeachtet der Umstände unseres Kennenlernens bei Ihnen dafür bedanken, dass Sie mich über die Gefahr in Kenntnis gesetzt haben, die unserem Planeten von Dowron und seiner Bande gedroht hatte. Nicht alle Flüchtlinge wissen das Gastrecht friedliebender Welten zu schätzen, sondern sie tragen die Probleme ihrer Heimatwelten zu den Orten ihrer Zuflucht. Dank Ihres wertvollen Hinweises ist es mir nicht nur gelungen, diesen Verbrecher und seine Kumpane von unserem Planeten zu entfernen, sondern ich habe durch die Befreiung seiner Sklaven nach einer Zeit der Trauer auch wieder mein privates Glück gefunden. Und für dieses wiedergefundene Glück möchte sich auch Nina Galfridian, meine neue Frau und Mutter meiner Kinder, bei Ihnen bedanken.

Ich hoffe, dass auch Sie in Frieden und Freude leben mögen.

Herzlichst,

König Caled und Königin Nina Galfridian

Nom Anor holte tief Luft. Sein Plan war bis in alle Einzelheiten aufgegangen. Die Arglosigkeit des Königs war geradezu rührend! Er überlegte, ob er möglicherweise die frühere Königin auch selbst umgebracht hätte, um dieses Etappenziel zu erreichen. Es war jedoch so gewesen, dass er vom Tod von Katha Galfridian durch das lokale Holonet erfahren hatte. Zunächst hatte er diese Information lediglich abgespeichert, aber als dann Niina bei ihm aufgetaucht war … Niina, die ihren Vornamen geändert hatte, um sich den Ungläubigen besser anzupassen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es diesen Namen in abgewandelter Form auch hier in dieser Galaxis gab. Wieso hatte sich Nina noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet?

Als hätte die Frau seine Gedanken gespürt stülpte sich ihr Villip um.

„Ich nehme an, Sie wollen wissen, ob Ihr Päckchen bei mir angekommen ist", fragte Nom Anor förmlich.

„Ich wollte den Vollzug meiner Mission vermelden, Agent Nom Anor", sagte der Villip. „Ich bin jetzt vollwertiges Mitglied der Familie Galfridian und kann zu allen Belangen des Planeten meine Meinung kundtun – und sie wird gehört und respektiert."

„Welche Verteidigungsanlagen gibt es auf Artorias?"

„Der Planet hat keine Armee und auch keine militärischen Anlagen. Die Artorianer sind der Meinung, dass ihre Friedfertigkeit ausreicht, um Feinde vom Planeten fernzuhalten. Es gibt allerdings eine Bürgerwehr, der viele Leute angehören. Und es werden auch regelmäßig Waffenübungen abgehalten, so dass im Falle eines Angriffs jeder weiß, was er für die Verteidigung des Planeten tun kann."

„Teilzeitkrieger – wie lächerlich!"

„Natürlich", bestätigte Nina. „Sie werden gegen unsere Krieger keine Chance haben."

Schwang da etwa leises Bedauern in den Worten der Beschämten mit?

„Ich wünsche eine Liste mit allen Ressourcen des Planeten und den Standorten der wichtigsten Banken von Artorias", forderte Nom Anor.

„Die werden Sie bekommen", versicherte Ninas Villip. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Ja, ich hätte da tatsächlich noch eine Frage." Er ließ sich bewusst Zeit, bevor er weitersprach. „Ihre Mission auf Agamar damals. Worum ging es da eigentlich?"

Er sah, wie Ninas grüne Augen blinzelten, dann hatte sich die Frau wieder unter Kontrolle. „Gut, dass Sie fragen, Agent Nom Anor. Sie wollten doch damals wissen, wer mir auf dem Weltschiff nach dem Leben trachtet. Jetzt fühle ich mich sicher genug, um es Ihnen zu sagen."

„Ich höre", sagte er, wohl bemerkend, dass es jetzt _sie_ war, die eine Pause ließ.

„Es ist meine Freundin Nagme", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Sie … wollte unbedingt diese Mission und sie bekam sie, noch während meine Beschämung inoffiziell vonstattenging. Also muss sie das alles so geplant haben."

Nom Anor schien die Mission für einen Augenblick zu vergessen. „Sie meinen, Nagme Dal besitzt die Fähigkeit, andere Yuuzhan Vong zu beschämen, ohne, dass man ihr das nachweisen kann?"

„Bis jetzt, ja."

„Was glauben Sie, wie sie das anstellt?"

„Ich denke, dass sie die Nerven ihres Opfers dauerhaft schädigt, so dass diese Nerven Fremdimplantate nicht mehr als körperkompatibel akzeptieren und die Abstoßung einleiten. Es nützt auch nichts, diese Nervenbahnen zu unterbrechen, denn dann könnte man die Organe nicht mehr steuern."

„Interessant", murmelte Nom Anor.

Er erinnerte sich jetzt daran, dass Nagme ihm einmal – er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis – ja, es war vor etwa sieben Jahren gewesen - vorgeschlagen hatte, sie auf Mission mitzunehmen. Nun hatte seine Geliebte einen anderen Weg gefunden, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Warum wollte Nagme ausgerechnet diese, Ihre Mission haben?"

„Sie wollte runter in diese Galaxis. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Er überlegte kurz. Vielleicht wusste Niina wirklich nicht mehr über die Beweggründe Nagmes, diese Mission an sich zu reißen. Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach nur diskret und verschwiegen, um ihre Freundin zu schützen, warum auch immer – warum auch immer. Wieso musste er gerade jetzt an Kommandant Tsaloks abweisendes Verhalten denken? Er schob diesen Gedanken von sich.

„Sie haben immer noch nicht meine Frage nach dem Ziel dieser Mission beantwortet."

„Ach ja, Belek tiu. Die Domäne Shai vermisst einige ihrer Agenten, die sie vor Jahrzehnten in diese Galaxis geschickt hatte. Tsalok Shai soll sie suchen bzw. ihr Schicksal erkunden."

Nom Anor nickte. Ninas Angaben deckten sich mit denen von Nagme. Das beruhigte ihn zumindest etwas.

„Ich danke Ihnen … und ich denke, ich sollte Sie von jetzt an mit Königin ansprechen."

Sie fand das eine merkwürdige Anerkenntnis ihres neuen Status als Ehefrau und Königin, nickte aber artig zurück.

„Sie leisten gute Arbeit", fuhr Nom Anor fort. „Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht in zwei Ket. Möge Yun-Harla Ihnen weiterhin zur Seite stehen."

„Ihnen ebenso und danke, Agent Nom Anor. So wird es geschehen."

Nom Anor strich über ihren Villip und die braune Kugel stülpte sich wieder um. Ihm wurde flau im Magen und er überlegte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, er hätte damals Nagmes Wunsch entsprochen und sie mit in die Galaxis genommen. Die Gestalterin war dabei, ihm zu entgleiten, aber hatte er sie je wirklich kontrollieren können? Würde er Nina Galfridian auch weiter kontrollieren können? Natürlich konnte er. Er würde einen weiteren Agenten nach Artorias einschleusen, der dieselben Aufgaben erledigen würde. Er schmunzelte. Zumindest fast dieselben. Dann könnte er die Berichte miteinander vergleichen und wäre auf der sicheren Seite. Nein, es gab keine sichere Seite. Nicht, wenn man Yun-Harla, der verhüllten Göttin der List, diente.

Nina Galfridian packte den Villip zurück in das Versteck, das sie für den verräterischen Kommunikator ausersehen hatte. Ja, sie würde diesen Bericht verfassen. Sie musste. Sie hatte wohl bemerkt, wie Nom Anor ins Grübeln gekommen war, nachdem sie seine Frage nach Nagmes Mission beantwortet hatte. Sie fand es richtig, ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Offenbar liebte er Nagme Dal wirklich, wenn ihm diese Mission so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Sollte er sich doch weiterhin mit Nagme beschäftigen, dann hätte sie mehr Ruhe. Vielleicht würde er irgendwann hinter Nagmes doppeltes Spiel kommen, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber es würde noch Jahre dauern, bis ihr Volk diese Galaxis wahrhaft betreten würde. Und bis dahin würde ihr etwas einfallen.

Nina verließ ihr Zimmer und ging in den großen Wohnraum, wo sie bald zusammen die Holonet-News schauen würden. Die Dienerin Zoria hatte bereits Gebäck und kühle Getränke für die Familie Galfridian bereitgestellt und Nina setzte sich auf die Couch.

Finn stürmte herein und kroch zu ihr auf den Schoß. Das Menschenkind fühlte sich warm und weich an. Sie sah, wie Finns Schwester Kaye ins Zimmer halb ging, halb krabbelte. Ja, sie würde dafür sorgen, dass niemand ihrer Familie ein Leid zufügte.

* * *

Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel geht es um Ereignisse aus „Die Rettung", dem zweiten Teil der dreiteiligen Comic-Reihe „Invasion" (2010). Die erste Zeit Nina Galfridians auf Artorias ist hier in Rückblenden dargestellt und ich wollte es etwas ausführlicher beschreiben. Im Comic beträgt die Zeit Ninas in Gefangenschaft Dowrons ganze zwei Jahre. So lange wollte ich sie dort aber nicht schmoren lassen. Dafür habe ich die Zeit der Paarwerdung von Nina und Caled Galfridian hinausgezögert, da mir das im Comic etwas zu schnell ging und ich habe auch Ninas Wortwahl der Verführung etwas geändert, weil ich ihre Sätze im Comic etwas plump und gefühllos fand. So etwas kann nur ein Mann schreiben, sorry.


	11. Die Präsentation

_Das Jahr 11 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Der Planet Ord Cantrell war eine beschauliche Welt mit Meeren, Bergen und vielerlei Klimazonen, von denen die beiden Streifen zwischen Äquator und den Polen die zuträglichsten waren. Im südlichen Streifen dieser Art befand sich die Hauptstadt De-Purteen, die sich durch liebliche, bewaldete Hügelketten auszeichnete, auf deren Kuppen die Anwesen der Reichen und Mächtigen zu finden waren. Reiche und Mächtige gab es auf Ord Cantrell derzeit mehr als genug, war der Planet doch der Erbe des zugrunde gegangenen Imperiums von Palpatine – des zweiten, nachdem der alte Imperator zehn Jahre nach seinem Fall in den Schacht an Bord des Zweiten Todessterns auf wundersame Weise in einem verjüngten Körper wiederauferstanden war, so dass selbst jene betagten Leute, die den Naboo schon zu Zeiten der alten Republik nur mit schlohweißen Haaren gekannt hatten, sahen, dass Palpatine in seiner Jugend eine feuerrote Mähne gehabt hatte.

Wie Palpatine diese einzigartige Verjüngung hinbekommen hatte, blieb sein Geheimnis. Es gab allerdings auch Leute, die von diesem Geheimnis wussten. Leute, die kein Interesse daran hatten, dass ein Sith, egal wie talentiert und mächtig er auch sein mochte, ewig leben würde, um seine Umwelt permanent auszutricksen und ihr stets einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Einer dieser Leute war Carnor Jax, ein Muster an Treue und Tapferkeit, der dem Imperator als imperialer Ehrengardist stets treu gedient hatte – so dachten jedenfalls alle. Nicht dass es bereits nennenswerte Erfahrungen mit der Haltbarkeit von Klonkörpern gegeben hätte, die von der Seele eines Machtnutzer bewohnt wurden. Aber man wusste immerhin, dass Klonkörper, die mit Wachstumsbeschleunigern zur frühzeitigen Reife gebracht worden waren, schneller alterten als Klonkörper, die im natürlichen Wachstumsbogen ihrer Spezies herangereift waren.

Der wiedergeborene Palpatine war trotzdem misstrauisch geworden, als er seinen ersten Klonkörper bereits nach zwei Monaten wieder abstoßen musste, nachdem er in jenen zwei Monaten rasend schnell gealtert war. Zumindest hatte Carnor Jax mitbekommen, dass sich viele Mediziner an den Klontanks zu schaffen machten – viel mehr als in der Anfangsphase, wo diese Klonkörper noch auf ihren erlauchten Bewohner gewartet hatten.

Der mit dem typischen Gardemaß von ein Meter achtzig bedachte Mann musste bei diesem Gedanken hinter seinem roten Helm schmunzeln. Natürlich hatten die Ärzte damals nichts gefunden, wie denn auch, wenn die Spore, die ihm sein Kontaktmann beschafft hatte, von einem System stammte, welches jenseits der Reichweite sowohl der sogenannten Neuen Republik als auch der Imperialen Restwelten existierte? Carnor Jax hatte ein geschlagenes Jahr dabei zugesehen, wie ein Klonkörper des wiedergeborenen Imperators nach dem anderen durch den Gebrauch der Dunklen Seite verschlissen wurde. Palpatine hatte neue Klonkörper in Auftrag gegeben – in anderer Umgebung – mit demselben Resultat. Es war so einfach gewesen, den Reinigungsdroiden, der die richtige Zusammensetzung und die Temperatur der Bactatankflüssigkeit überwachte, mit den Sporen auszustatten, die er dann in der erforderlichen Menge in die Klontanks träufelte – in jeden davon. Trotzdem hatte Palpatine weitergemacht wie bisher. Offenbar war er am Ende seines Sith-Lateins angelangt – ein Grund mehr, Palpatine dorthin zu schicken, wo er hingehörte.

Und dann war dieser nützliche Idiot namens Luke Skywalker erschienen, wieder einmal. Luke hatte die Klontanks mit seinem Lichtschwert zerstört und damit Palpatine nicht nur der Möglichkeit eines erneuten Hineinschlüpfens in einen neuen Klonkörper beraubt, sondern der Jedi hatte zudem auch alle Beweise für seinen, Carnor Jax' Verrat an seinem früheren Meister vernichtet. Der ehemalige Ehrengardist erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie überaus erfreut Nom Anor über diese Entwicklung gewesen war. Der Agent einer bislang unbekannten Macht hatte Carnor Jax an jenem Tage gesagt, dass es nun nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis das Imperium unter Carnor Jax wieder zu seiner alten Größe zurückfinden werde. Zu diesem Zweck müsse ein Bündnis geschmiedet werden. Er wusste noch nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Wo sollte diese neue Macht denn herkommen, wenn die Galaxis doch schon nahezu vollständig erforscht war? Aber schon der alte Imperator hatte es früher stets verstanden, neue Mächte in seine Herrschaftspläne mit einzubinden, wie man am Beispiel von Großadmiral Thrawn sehen konnte, der für das Imperium unter Palpatine viele neue Welten aufgetan hatte. Und er, Carnor Jax, würde es mit den Leuten von Nom Anor jetzt genauso halten.

Jax' Komlink summte. „Mein Imperator, Nom Anor ist eingetroffen."

Hinter dem roten Helm zuckte kein Muskel. „Bringen Sie ihn in den grünen Saal."

Die Tür ging auf und der Agent trat ein. Bei sich hatte er eine braune Ledertasche, deren Inhalt Nom Anor hoffentlich bald enthüllen würde. Der blonde Mensch selbst war in ein schwarzes, locker sitzendes Gewand gekleidet, das so schwarz war, dass es selbst die Konturen seiner Falten verschluckte. _Palpatine hätte das sicherlich gefallen._

„Willkommen auf De-Purteen", begann der Imperator.

Nom Anor ließ seinen Blick über den erhöhten, in Rot-Schwarz gehaltenen Thron schweifen, auf dem sein Gastgeber saß. „Dieser Thron steht Euch gut, Exzellenz. Und schon bald werden sich noch mehr Leute davor beugen."

Hinter seinem Helm runzelte Carnor Jax eine Braue. Sicher, damals bei der Übergabe der Saar-Sporen für die Klontanks hatten sie sich in einem kleinen, stickigen Büro getroffen, um unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit zu entgehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Nom Anor ihn jetzt auf diesem Thron sitzen sah, um seine Macht zu fühlen. Trotzdem war das Kompliment ohne Zweifel ein vergiftetes, wenngleich in offenkundiger Schmeichelei verpackt. Denn eigentlich hatte er es nicht nötig, dass ihm jemand versicherte, wie gut er auf der erhöhten Sitzgelegenheit aussah. _Undenkbar, früher Palpatine mit solcher Begrüßung zu kommen!_ Er beschloss, Nom Anor diesen Eröffnungssatz als verunglückten Smalltalk durchgehen zu lassen. Wichtiger waren harte Fakten.

Der Imperator erhob sich von seinem Thron und schritt die Stufen hinunter auf Nom Anor zu. „Ihre Saar-Sporen waren in der Tat überwältigend."

Nom Anor wusste das. Trotzdem hätte er liebend gerne damals selbst das getan, was Darth Vader mit dem alten Imperator getan hatte: Ihn hochzuheben und in den Reaktorschacht segeln zu lassen. So, wie es sich in den offiziellen Berichten las, musste das eine ziemlich einfache Sache gewesen sein. Wenn man mal von diesen blauen Machtblitzen absah, von denen vorher keiner gewusst hatte, wissen konnte. Diese Sith-Energie, die Darth Vader schließlich das Leben gekostet hatte. Mit geeigneter Schutzkleidung …

Der Imperator straffte sich. „Jetzt lassen Sie mich Beweise dafür sehen, dass Ihre noch verborgenen Leute auch im offenen Kampf etwas bewirken können."

Carnor Jax trennte noch ein Meter von Nom Anor und er blieb stehen. Der Mensch mit den blonden Haaren lächelte, ohne dass man seine Zähne sehen konnte. „Bevor wir darüber reden, sollten wir ganz offen zueinander sein, auch was das Zeigen des Gesichts angeht."

Der Imperator schluckte. Sie waren hier ganz alleine wie von Nom Anor gewünscht. Aber draußen vor der Tür warteten zwölf Ehrengardisten, frühere, altgediente Kollegen, die jederzeit eingreifen könnten, um den Menschen zu überwältigen. Nom Anor mochte verschlagen und gut im Beschaffen von giftigen Substanzen sein, aber er sah nicht aus, als könnte er es mit geübten Kriegern im Kampf aufnehmen, schon gar nicht mit Imperialen Ehrengardisten, die jede Schulung und Stählung durchlaufen hatten, die sich ein Mensch nur denken konnte.

„Gut." Carnor Jax zog seinen Helm vom Kopf und entblößte ein sonnengebräuntes Menschengesicht mit dunkelbraunen Augen, umrahmt von vollen, braunen, im militärischen Kurzhaarschnitt gehaltenen Haaren.

„Gut", echote Nom Anor und drückte einen Punkt neben seiner Nase.

Die rosige Menschenhaut rollte sich ab, um ein ähnlich helles, jedoch gelblich-beigefarbenes Gesicht zu enthüllen. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Carnor Jax auf die kurze, mit Schnitten verstümmelte Nase, deren Löcher man deutlich sehen konnte, auf die ebenfalls zerschnittenen Lippen, die markanten Tätowierungen auf Stirn, Wangen und dem gespaltenen Kinn, dessen Kiefer gebrochen und schief zusammengewachsen war.

„Was für eine Spezies sind Sie?"

Nom Anors blaue Augen, die nach Ablegen der Ooglith-Maske senkrecht geschlitzte Pupillen aufwiesen, strahlten ihn an. „Ihr habt die Ehre, als erstes Wesen in dieser Galaxis mein wahres Gesicht zu sehen, Imperator. Den Namen meiner Spezies und der meiner Leute werden wir uns für den Tag aufsparen, an dem diese Galaxis Ihre ganze Herrlichkeit erfahren wird."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stülpte Nom Anor seine Tasche um, kehrte ihr Innerstes nach außen. Braune Tentakel sprangen aus dem Schlund, um nach unten zu hängen. Nom Anor vollführte mit seinen Händen, die im Vergleich zu den kurzen, sorgfältig manikürten Fingernägeln nun dunkelgraue, spitze Krallen aufwiesen, ein kompliziertes Muster und das bauchige Oberteil des Sacks straffte sich, um ein Bild in den Thronsaal zu projizieren.

Kein Zweifel, die Tasche lebte, so wie sich die Tentakel im Raum bewegten, genau wie das große, runde Schiff, das vor ihnen im noch virtuellen Weltraum trieb – mit einem Kreis von Flossen umgeben, der die runde Scheibe aussehen ließ wie das Zahnrad einer Kreissäge.

„Die Schiffe dieses Typs sind zehn Kilometer im Durchmesser und eines bietet je 20 000 Kriegern Platz", hörte er Nom Anor erklären.

„Die Schiffe leben?", fragte der Imperator.

Der Agent nickte.

„Sie sind aber nicht besonders wendig, oder?"

„Es handelt sich eher um Transportschiffe, um größere Mengen Leute und Material zu transportieren", räumte Nom Anor ein. „Die Kampfschiffe sind diese Miid-ro'ik hier. Ihre Plasmakanonen sind imstande, die Außenhülle jeglicher Schiffe zu durchschmelzen, bis das All von ihnen Besitz ergreift."

„Wir haben Schilde, die das verhindern."

Nom Anor lächelte ein wissendes Lächeln. „Das ist uns bekannt. Aber man kann Schilde herunterreißen, wenn man am richtigen Hebel ansetzt. Schauen Sie hier."

Ein corellianischer, ziemlich klappriger G9-Frachter der Rigger-Klasse, so wie er für gewöhnlich zum Schmuggeln von Spice oder anderen illegalen Gütern verwendet wurde, erschien rechts von der Kreissäge. Jetzt erst, im Vergleich mit einem hiesigen Fabrikat, erkannte Carnor Jax, wie groß das Ding eigentlich war. Hinter der Kreissäge tauchte ein weiteres Schiff auf – kleiner, wendiger. Es sah aus wie ein bauchiger Fisch, nur ohne Flossen, versehen mit vielen diagonalen Rillen, deren Zweck sich dem Imperator nicht erschloss.

Der Miid-ro'ik spuckte einen goldglänzenden Ball aus, der in einem ballistisch perfekt geschwungenen Bogen auf den G-9 zu schwebte. Der Frachter drehte dem Plasmaball seine Heckseite zu und absorbierte die Energie mit seinen Schilden. Trotzdem wackelte das Schiff, was Carnor Jax besonders am nach unten ausgeklappten Ausleger von Sekundarflügel erkennen konnte. Der Miid-ro'ik spuckte kleinere Schiffe aus, die ungefähr so groß waren wie der G9-Frachter. Carnor Jax ging etwas näher an den Übertragungssack heran, um die Konturen der Jäger zu studieren, die jetzt den G9-Frachter umringten und ihn von allen Seiten mit Plasmaschüssen eindeckten. Für eine Weile hielten die Schilde, dann veränderte sich etwas.

Die angreifenden Jäger formierten sich in geradezu gespenstischem Gleichklang zu einem perfekten Oval, um in genau solchem Gleichklang ihre Plasmasalven abzufeuern. Jetzt, wo sie so scheinbar still in ihrem Oval hingen, konnte der Imperator auch die bunte Farbgebung der Jäger erkennen, das durchsichtige Cockpit – leider nicht die Gesichter der dahinter sitzenden Piloten, um sie mit dem Antlitz Nom Anors abzugleichen. Ein Oval spuckte ein anders aus, dessen goldene Konturen sich immer enger um den G9-Frachter zusammenzogen. Das meiste wurde von den Schilden abgefangen, aber einer der goldenen Bälle drang in die Verbindungsstelle zwischen Sekundarflügel und Rumpf ein. Ein zweiter Ball fraß sich durch das Cockpit und ließ die Innenausstattung schmelzen, bevor der corellianische Frachter in einem Feuerball explodierte, von dessen wenig später im All umhertreibenden Überresten sich die felsig aussehenden Jäger rasch, nicht mehr ganz so koordiniert entfernten, um zum Miid-ro'ik zurückzukehren.

_Herrlich!_, dachte Nom Anor. _Eine leblose Maschinenketzerei weniger_ – freilich eine, die er seinen Truppen ab und an zu Übungszwecken beschaffen musste.

Carnor Jax trat von dem Übertragungssack zurück und schloss halb seine Augen. „Sie haben die Schilde nicht einfach nur überlastet, oder?"

„Exakt", bestätigte Nom Anor. „Genauer gesagt handelt es sich dabei um die Erzeugung von Gravitationsanomalien."

„Ich verstehe." Ja, Carnor Jax verstand das. Allerdings hatte es im Imperium ziemlich große Apparate für die Erzeugung jener Anomalien gegeben, die es sogar fertiggebracht hatten, Rebellenschiffe aus dem Hyperraum zurück in den Realraum zu ziehen, vorausgesetzt man kannte deren Route oder aber der Hyperraumsprung lag noch nicht allzu lange zurück.

„Wirklich eindrucksvoll", sagte Carnor Jax und Nom Anor konnte aufrichtige Bewunderung fühlen. „Ich würde gerne eines dieser Schiffe besichtigen – den Miid-ro'ik vielleicht."

„Das lässt sich arrangieren. Wie wäre es in einer Woche am gleichen Tag, gleiche Zeit?"

Jax' braune Augen leuchteten. „Gerne. Ich werde den Termin für Sie reservieren. Wer regiert Ihr Volk eigentlich?"

„Overlord Shimrra Jamaane und das seit vierzig Standardjahren."

„Overlord ist ein schlichter Titel."

„In der Tat", stimmte Nom Anor dem Imperator zu. _Als wenn Shimrra Jamaane irgendeinen pompösen Titel wie Imperator brauchen würde, um seine Macht zu demonstrieren!_

Nom Anor stülpte den Übertragungssack wieder um und die Tentakel verschwanden in der nun wieder unauffällig aussehenden Ledertasche.

„Über wie viele Krieger und Schiffe sprechen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte der Imperator.

„Es sind ungefähr anderthalb Millionen und etwa tausend Schiffe, nur die Kriegsschiffe wohlgemerkt", antwortete Nom Anor.

_Genau die richtigen Zahlen, um Jax zu beeindrucken, ihn jedoch nicht zu verschrecken und einzuschüchtern, wie wenn er um unsere wahre Stärke wüsste. _

„Das dürfte in der Tat ausreichend sein, um meine Gegner zu bezwingen und die sogenannte Neue Republik auszulöschen!"

Nom Anor schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. „Ihr werdet zufrieden sein, Imperator."

„Und was kann ich Ihrem Volk als Gegenleistung für seine militärische Hilfe anbieten?"

Nom Anors blaue Augen glitzerten. „Ihre und unsere Truppen werden mehr als genug Welten der sogenannten Neuen Republik erobern, um einige lukrative Planeten in jenem Gebiet für uns zu behalten – nicht mehr als zehn bis fünfzehn."

Jax' kräftige Stimme wurde eine Nuance lauter. „Kein Problem."

Nur für eine Mikrosekunde zeigten Nom Anors Mundwinkel einen spöttischen Zug. _Natürlich ist das kein Problem. Solange es nicht deine Welten sind, Carnor Jax!_

Der Imperator brachte seinen Gast zur Tür – Zeit, die Nom Anor nutzte, um erneut seine Ooglith-Maske anzulegen.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig", konstatierte Nom Anor und Carnor Jax nickte.

Die Tür zum Thronsaal öffnete sich und die Ehrengardisten nahmen Nom Anor wieder in Empfang. Carnor Jax lächelte zufrieden. Jetzt würde er endlich Leute bei der Hand haben, die auf ihn angewiesen waren, die etwas von ihm wollten, die er belohnen konnte, nachdem sie für ihn die Drecksarbeit des Sturzes der Neuen Republik erledigt haben würden. Dann wäre er nicht mehr auf Baron D'Asta und dessen Flotte angewiesen, um den Willen des Imperiums zu vollstrecken. Er würde Ragez D'Asta demonstrieren, dass sich das Zentrum des Imperiums immer noch in De-Purteen auf Ord Cantrell befand und nicht im D'Asta-System! Und er würde des Barons Töchterlein Feena D'Asta den ihr gebührenden Platz im Imperialen Rat anweisen. Es war ein Ärgernis, dass ihm die silberhaarige Feena so oft öffentlich vor allen anderen Ratsmitgliedern widersprach.

Nom Anor ließ sich von den rotgewandeten Ehrengardisten aus dem Schloss bringen und begab sich zu seinem Gleiter, der ihn zu seinem Raumschiff bringen würde – beides technologische Scheußlichkeiten, aber notwendig, um nicht aufzufallen. Wenn die Besichtigung des Miid-ro'ik abgeschlossen war, würden sie einen Angriffsplan ausarbeiten und mithilfe ihrer menschlichen Verbündeten endlich den Leeren Raum jenseits dieser Galaxis verlassen können, in dem die Yuuzhan Vong jetzt bereits so lange Zeit herumreisten. Dann würde die Galaxis endlich die Herrlichkeit seines Volkes kennenlernen und sich ihr beugen – auch Carnor Jax würde das begreifen, egal ob auf seinem rot-schwarzen Thron oder nicht. Aber noch fand es Nom Anor zu früh, über jene zweite Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Carnor Jax' Komlink summte erneut. „Mein Imperator", hörte er die Stimme eines Offiziers. „Eine Meldung ist eingetroffen, dass sich Kir Kanos auf Yinchorr befindet. Er sucht dort nach Unterstützung, um einen Umsturz gegen Eure Exzellenz zu planen."

„Tun Sie so, als wüssten Sie von nichts und lassen Sie Kir Kanos gewähren, so dass er keinen Verdacht schöpft und unvorsichtig wird", wies Jax den Untergebenen an. „Ich werde mich persönlich um diesen Renegaten kümmern!"

_Schade um Kir Kanos_, dachte Carnor Jax. _Aber es passiert so oft, dass bisherige Freunde plötzlich getrennte Wege gehen. Und wenn sie sich wiedersehen, dann wird das nur einer überleben … _Ja, es würde sein wie damals, als sie beide in der Akademie auf Yinchorr auf Leben und Tod gegen ihre damaligen Trainingspartner antraten, damit der Überlebende später umso eifriger Palpatine dienen möge ... _Eigentlich ist es also nur ein verzögertes Duell zwischen zwei Yinchorr-Absolventen … Schade um Kir Kanos._

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor trug lediglich seinen Lendenschurz, als er über Villip mit seinem Vorgesetzten sprach.

„Es muss etwas geschehen sein, wenn Sie mich so kurz nach unserem letzten Gespräch kontaktieren, Nom Anor", hörte er die lauernde Stimme von She'i Vish.

Er sah dem Exekutor mit den mehrfach zerschnittenen Augenbrauen und dem durch mehrere Brüche deformierten Kinn gerade in die schwarzen Augen. „In der Tat, Exekutor. Der sogenannte Imperator Carnor Jax, der uns den Weg in diese Galaxis ebnen sollte, wurde gestern von einem seiner ehemaligen Leibgardisten-Kollegen auf jener Welt, die die Ungläubigen Yinchorr nennen, getötet."

„Dann ist sein Mörder jetzt der neue Imperator. Ich nehme doch stark an, dass Sie sich bereits mit ihm in Verbindung gesetzt haben."

„Ihre Vermutung ist freilich naheliegend, Exekutor, jedoch ist dieser Kir Kanos nicht darauf aus, Carnor Jax zu beerben. Er zieht eine blutige Spur durch diese Galaxis, um all jene zu töten, die er für schuldig am Tod des früheren Imperators Palpatine hält. Und meine Nachforschungen haben außerdem ergeben, dass Kir Kanos weder einen höheren Posten anstrebt, noch geeignet wäre, unserer Sache zu dienen. Er frönt vielmehr seiner ganz privaten Rache und seine weiteren persönlichen Ziele sind noch unbekannt."

Vishs Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „Dann sollten Sie ihn ausschalten, bevor er uns in die Quere kommt."

„Sicher, Exekutor, aber im Moment bin ich dabei, Kir Kanos' öffentlich nachvollziehbare Blutspur dahingehend zu nutzen, um ihm Taten anzuhängen, die in Wahrheit zum Nutzen unserer Sache gereichen."

Interesse schlich sich in des Exekutors Augen. „Bitte führen Sie das näher aus."

„Der derzeitige Interims-Imperator Burr Nolyds ist viel zu unabhängig und zu sehr von sich eingenommen, als dass er unsere Hilfe annehmen würde. Ich bin dabei, einen geeigneten Kandidaten für seine Nachfolge in Stellung zu bringen, mit dem ich bereits Kontakt aufgenommen habe. Er wartet bereits voller Ungeduld darauf, dass ich aktiv werde."

Auf des Exekutors schartigem Mund machte sich ein Lächeln breit. „Sie werden also in Kir Kanos' Schatten morden und Verwirrung stiften. Sehr gut, Nom Anor. Es gibt doch aber noch ein zweites Imperium, oder?"

„Die sogenannte Chiss-Aszendanz, das ist richtig. Aber die Chiss sind viel zu isolationistisch, um sich mit den imperialen Welten des Mittleren und Äußeren Randes dieser Galaxis einzulassen, von der Neuen Republik ganz zu schweigen. Außerdem greifen die Chiss von sich aus niemals als erste an."

„So etwas gibt es?", wunderte sich She'i Vish.

„Eine ziemlich seltsame Doktrin fürwahr, die jedoch in diesem Randgebiet der Galaxis zu funktionieren scheint."

She'i Vish lachte. „Noch. Aber wenn das so ist, dann sollten Sie sich weiter solange mit dem Rat auf Ord Cantrell beschäftigen, bis wir dort wieder einen geeigneten Ansprechpartner haben. Es ist überaus bedauerlich, dass wir die Invasion nun weiter nach hinten verschieben müssen."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Exekutor."

„Dann bringen Sie den neuen Mann an die Macht, Nom Anor. Und möge Yun-Harla weiterhin auf Sie herablächeln."

Nom Anor legte den Villip wieder zurück in den Schrank und ging Milch holen, um seine beiden Amphistäbe, die zusammengeringelt in einem Körbchen in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers lagen, mit Nahrung zu versorgen. Während er in die Küche und mit der Milch wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer lief, schwelgte Nom Anor in der Erinnerung der verwundert-schockierten Miene von Carnor Jax, nachdem er seine Ooglith-Hülle abgestreift hatte. Das Ableben von Carnor Jax war in der Tat bedauerlich, allerdings erhielt er, Nom Anor, dadurch die Chance, sein wahres Antlitz erneut zum ersten Mal einem Bewohner dieser Galaxis zu präsentieren. Wenn das kein Gunstbeweis Yun-Harlas war!

* * *

Note der Autorin: Über die Begegnung von Nom Anor mit Carnor Jax kann man etwas in „The Emperor's Pawns", einem Artikel von Abel G. Peña, Juan Schwartz und Pablo Hidalgo in „Star Wars Gamer 5" (2001) lesen.


	12. Blutsgericht

_Das Jahr 11 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – ein Tag nach Carnor Jax' Tod_

Ratsherr Burr Nolyds versuchte, sich seine Erleichterung über die Beendigung der hastig einberufenen Sitzung des provisorischen Imperialen Rates nicht anmerken zu lassen. Nolyds, ein Aristokrat, der seinen Reichtum und seine hohe Stellung vor allem damit erreicht hatte, dass er bereits das frühere Imperium mit vielen wichtigen Waren beliefert hatte, war mehr als ungehalten über den Vorschlag seiner Ratskollegin Feena D'Asta gewesen. D'Asta hatte doch tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, ein Friedensabkommen mit den Rebellen der Neuen Republik abzuschließen, um die Restwelten des Imperiums zu konsolidieren. Sicherlich erhoffte sie sich dabei nicht nur Frieden, sondern auch lukrative Aufträge für die Schiffswerften, welche ihrem Vater, Baron Ragez D'Asta, gehörten. Dafür wäre diese Familie sogar bereit, mit den Rebellen gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Und natürlich wurde die silberhaarige D'Asta dabei auch noch von Lord Manos, dem Devaronianer unterstützt, einem Nichtmenschen – der im Imperialen Rat eigentlich sowieso nichts zu suchen hatte. Unter Palpatine hätte es so etwas nicht gegeben. Aber das Imperium brauchte zur Zeit jede Hand, Klaue, jeden Tentakel … widerlich!

Nolyds hatte beinahe die Tür zu seinem Quartier erreicht, welches er für die Zeit der Zusammenkünfte im Sitz des Imperialen Rates bewohnte, als ein kleiner, runder Gegenstand seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es war eine Datendisk, welche ein Zeichen trug, das der Ratsherr nicht kannte. Es bestand aus zwei goldenen Halbkreisen, die einander gegenüberlagen. Inmitten des zweifach unterbrochenen Kreises lag ein ebenso goldener und runder Punkt.

„Wieso hat der Bote sie nicht wie jeder zivilisierte Mensch auf meinen Schreibtisch gelegt?", sprach er zu sich selbst, dann hob er die Informationsdisk auf und nahm sie mit in seine Suite.

Er drückte auf den Knopf, um die für ihn gespeicherte Nachricht zu aktivieren. Ein Countdown ertönte …

… Drei … Zwei … Eins …

Ein gleißender Goldball erschien vor Burr Nolyds grünen, weit aufgerissenen Augen, um den Ratsherrn zu verschlingen, bevor er auch nur laut schreien und um Hilfe rufen konnte.

Der Feuerball breitete sich weiter aus, sprengte die Wände des Zimmers, in welchem sich der Mensch aufgehalten hatte, so dass auch die Wachen vor der gut gesicherten Festung von dem Zwischenfall Notiz nehmen mussten. Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, dann versammelten sich einige der Ratsherren und –frauen vor dem an der Ostfront lädierten Gebäude.

„Eine unglaubliche Tat!", begann Lord Manos. „Wer würde so etwas tun?"

Mahd Windcaller ergriff das Wort. „Wichtiger noch, wer _könnte_ so etwas tun? Nolyds hatte viele Feinde, aber um ihn hier anzugreifen, waren äußerst fundierte Kenntnisse vonnöten!"

Die anderen Ratsmitglieder schauten die schlanke, blonde Menschenfrau an. Mahd Windcaller betrieb eine Nachrichtenagentur, von der nur Insider wussten, dass sie eigentlich ein imperiales Spionagenetzwerk war. Und die Schutztruppe von silberhaarigen, silberäugigen Echani-Kämpfern, mit denen sich Windcaller umgab, taten ihr Übriges, um Widersacher davon abzuhalten, sich mit der versierten Imperialen anzulegen.

Ratsherr Norym Kim räusperte sich. „Mahd Windcaller hat Recht. Wir müssen den Schuldigen wohl in unseren Reihen suchen."

„Habt Ihr da nicht jemanden vergessen, Norym Kim?", brachte sich der rothaarige Admiral Banjeer ein.

Kim fuhr zu ihm herum. „Ihr meint Kir Kanos? Warum sollte er ein so großes Risiko auf sich nehmen?"

„Weil es zu seinem Vorgehensmuster passt", erklärte Banjeer. „Kir Kanos hat Carnor Jax getötet. Nach Jax' Tod wurde Burr Nolyds Vorsitzender des Rats und wer wurde als nächster umgebracht?"

Mahd Windcallers blaue Augen blitzten auf. Der rothaarige Banjeer befehligte den Hauptteil der restimperialen Flotte und kannte auch deren frühere Einheiten wie kein zweiter. „Vielleicht haben Sie Recht, und doch denke ich, dass es jemand war, der dem Rat nahesteht."

Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Ganner trat an die Gruppe heran. „Der Komplex wurde durchsucht und ist gesichert. Die übrigen Ratsherren und –damen versammeln sich bereits im Hauptsaal."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Windcaller und wandte sich wieder dem schwarzhaarigen Norym Kim zu. „Wir wurden unterbrochen."

„Wenn Sie Recht haben, dann sollten wir jemanden zum Vorsitzenden wählen, der lediglich als Strohmann fungiert, während wir die Geschicke des Imperiums aus dem Hintergrund lenken", schlug Norym Kim vor.

Um Mahd Windcallers vollen Mund blitzte ein Lächeln auf. „Mir scheint, dass Sie da bereits jemanden ins Auge gefasst haben."

„Xandel Carivus", erwiderte der sehr menschenähnliche Myke mit den beiden Kinnfortsätzen und den lilanen Augen wie aus dem Blaster geschossen. „Carivus ist ein verweichlichter Bürokrat, ein Sklave des Systems und er hat weder Vision noch Rückgrat."

„Mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken", lobte Windcaller Kim. „Ich werde mit Speermeister Ch'uunkk und Kooloota-Fyf darüber sprechen."

Norym Kims lilane Augen lächelten. „Und ich mit Prinz Za."

Die meisten Mitglieder des provisorischen Imperialen Rats lehnten sich entspannt in den Sitzen des Hauptsaals zurück, wussten sie doch bereits, was geschehen würde – ganz im Gegensatz zum roten Devaronianer Lord Manos, der wie üblich als Ältester die spontan einberufene Sondersitzung des Rats eröffnete.

„So betrübt wir auch alle sind und außer uns vor Wut über den plötzlichen Tod von Burr Nolyds, so dürfen wir nicht zulassen, dass sein Ableben uns von unserer Pflicht gegenüber dem Imperium abhält. Unser erster Tagesordnungspunkt muss die Ernennung eines neuen Ratsvorsitzenden sein. Wenn ich also bitten darf …"

Wie verabredet erhob Prinz Za, ein Defel mit fellüberwuchertem Gesicht, spitzen Ohren und scharfen Reißzähnen, seine Klauenhand. „Ich schlage Xandel Carivus vor! Wir kennen ihn alle als ehrbaren Mann – und er kennt sich mit den Feinheiten des Regierens aus."

„Hrrt ta hmamana", meldete sich Speermeister Ch'uunkk, ein Whipid, zu Wort.

„Speermeister Ch'uunkk schlägt Prinz Za als Stellvertreter vor!", übersetzte ein silberfarbener Protokolldroide der 3PO-Serie.

„Sehr gut, immerhin ist Carivus ein Mensch", sagte Admiral Banjeer und erhob sein Sektglas.

Nachdem die überwältigende Mehrheit der für Xandel Carivus erhobenen Hände ausgezählt war, erhoben die Ratsmitglieder die vor ihnen stehenden Sektgläser.

Der frischgebackene Imperator Xandel Carivus, ein dicklicher Mensch mit heller Haut, schwarzen, gelockten Haaren, die er sehr kurz trug, verließ den Hauptsaal der Ratsfestung von De-Purteen, um sich in seine Privatgemächer zu begeben. Er sah den rothaarige Admiral Banjeer auf sich zukommen.

„Gute Nacht, Sir. Und ich gratuliere zu Ihrer Ernennung."

Carivus kam der Gedanke, dass es eigentlich ‚_zu Ihrer Ernennung zum Imperator_' lauten müsste, um in dieser Angelegenheit als vollwertiger Glückwunsch zu gelten. _Palpatine hätte das so erwartet_. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er bei diesem Satz überhaupt nicht an seinen Vorgänger Carnor Jax gedacht hatte. Nicht, dass er deswegen Schuldgefühle verspürte. Und vielleicht war diese Knappheit des Admirals in der Wortwahl auch ganz einfach der militärischen Erziehung Banjeers geschuldet.

„Äh, ja … Danke."

Xandel Carivus ging an Banjeer vorbei und erreichte seine Suite. Er öffnete die Tür und spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Spontan berührte er die runde, goldene Spange, die seinen würdevollen, lilanen Umhang an der Schulter zusammenhielt. Jemand war in seine Privatgemächer eingedrungen und wartete auf ihn. Jemand, der sich scheinbar überall Zutritt verschaffen konnte, ohne dass jemand auch nur davon ahnte.

Er durchmaß den Flur, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Er öffnete die Tür. Dunkel gähnte ihn der große Raum an, wo er sich so gerne in einen Sessel fläzte, um zu fortgeschrittener Stunde wie jetzt nach den oft lästigen Angelegenheiten des Tages die Holo-News zu schauen … vielleicht noch einen Film danach.

Ihm wurde noch kälter, trotzdem ließ er die Brosche wieder los. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck … und es sah lächerlich aus, so gar nicht majestätisch.

Die Tür war durchquert und Xandel Carivus streckte seinen linken Arm zum Lichtschalter aus, um endlich Licht in sein Zuhause zu bringen. Allein, dort stand jemand. Jemand, der am heutigen Tag jemanden umgebracht hatte. Jemand, der nicht wollte, dass Xandel Carivus das Licht anschaltete – nicht jetzt.

„Nom Anor." Der Name seines schwarzgewandeten Handlangers war ein heiseres Kratzen in der Kehle.

„Xandel Carivus." Nom Anors tiefe, kehlige Stimme oszillierte zwischen tückischem Lauern auf einen Fehltritt und unsagbarer Verheißung.

Carivus breitete machtlos seine Hände aus. „Wie seid Ihr hereingekommen? Die Sicherheitsstufe wurde erhöht, so dass nicht einmal eine Laus an den Wächtern vorbeikäme!"

„Ihr solltet wissen, dass ich immer einen Weg finde."

„Natürlich, ich wollte nicht respektlos sein."

„Schildert mir die Ereignisse des heutigen Abends."

Xandel Carivus riss die dunkelbraunen Augen auf, als wäre das Attentat auf Burr Nolyds gerade eben erst geschehen, als könne er immer noch nicht fassen, zum Imperator gewählt worden zu sein. „Es war verblüffend. Wirklich. Alles geschah genauso, wie Ihr es vorausgesagt habt! Sie haben mich zum Ratsvorsitzenden gewählt!"

„Gut." Nom Anor ließ eine Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Befolgt exakt meine Anweisungen."

Wie gelähmt hörte Xandel Carivus Nom Anor zu. Er konnte nicht nur wegen der Dunkelheit kein Gesicht seines Helfers? Strippenziehers? erkennen. Der große Unbekannte trug stets eine Maske vor dem Gesicht, deren kleine, für die Augen gedachten Schlitze ihn nicht einmal die Augenfarbe erkennen ließ. Genauso musste es sich früher für die Leute angefühlt haben, die Darth Vader gegenübergetreten waren. Xandel Carivus überlegte, ob Nom Anor wohl über ebensolche Macht verfügte wie der Sith von damals. Er hatte jedoch nicht die Traute, seine Vermutung auf die Probe zu stellen.

Xandel Carivus stand immer noch reglos da und wartete darauf, dass sich der Druck von seinem Brustkorb hob. Nom Anor hatte sich, nachdem er den letzten Satz seiner Anweisungen ausgesprochen hatte, abrupt von ihm abgewandt und war im Nebenzimmer verschwunden. Geräuschlos hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und Xandel Carivus hatte sich nicht getraut, ihm zu folgen. Irgendetwas musste dort sein, wodurch Nom Anor sich wieder aus der Festung davonstehlen konnte. Er wartete noch fünf quälende Minuten, bevor er zögerlich das Schlafzimmer betrat. Es war leer. Er schaute unter das Bett, unter die Schränke, um dort vielleicht eine Falltür zu entdecken, die zu einem Geheimgang führen würde. Er fand nichts dergleichen. Das Fenster war auch ordnungsgemäß verschlossen. Endlich ließ der Druck auf seinen Brustkorb nach.

Xandel Carivus zuckte machtlos mit den Schultern und begab sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um auch dort endlich Licht zu machen. Dann schaltete er die Holovid-Konsole an, um wenigstens die letzten fünf Minuten der Holo-Net-News zu schauen, bevor der Abendfilm beginnen würde, den er jetzt dringend brauchte.

Nom Anor verließ den imperialen Hauptsitz in einem weit unauffälligeren Ooglith-Hüller, als es seine furchteinflößende, schwarze Kluft war, und bestieg sein Raumschiff, wo er für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts in De-Purteen wohnte. Er ließ sich auf einen Sessel im kleinen Aufenthaltsraum fallen, den er mit einem Fell unterlegt hatte, um wenigstens eine annähernd organische Ähnlichkeit mit dem Komfort zu erreichen, den die Welt- und andere Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong boten. Wie dumm von Burr Nolyds, die Neugier über die Vorsicht siegen zu lassen! Wie ketzerisch, wenngleich notwendig, den Admiral mit einer leblosen Explosionseinheit wie dieser präparierten Informationsdisk zu töten, ohne Hinweise auf eine extragalaktische Spezies zu hinterlassen. _Trotzdem war es unzivilisiert!_

Es würde lediglich noch ein paar Tage brauchen, dann war seine Mission auf dem schönen Planeten Ord Cantrell unter Dach und Fach.

Nom Anor aktivierte den Holoprojektor, um seinen Kontakt von der Schwarzen Sonne anzurufen.

Macus Kayniph hatte goldene Haut und fünf markante Knochenkämme, die in schnurgeraden Linien von der Stirn über den Kopf bis nach hinten zum Hals verliefen. Seine Spezies war ein Geheimnis – eines, welches der Yuuzhan Vong nur zu gut verstand. Nicht nur aus diesem Grunde war ihre Zusammenarbeit bisher sehr gut verlaufen und Nom Anor hoffte, dass sein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Goldjunge auch jenes Puzzleteil seines Plans in die Tat umsetzen würde, welches nötig war, um die Verhältnisse im Restimperium weiter am Tanzen zu halten und schlussendlich zur Kulmination zu bringen.

„Nom Anor, ich habe auf Ihren Anruf gewartet", begann Kayniph.

„Wie steht es um unsere hochwohlgeborene Gefangene auf Smarck?"

„Ihr Erinnerungsvermögen ist infolge der Behandlung durch meine Leute ziemlich lädiert, aber ansonsten geht es ihr gut."

Nom Anor lächelte hinter seiner schwarzglänzenden Maske. „Das ist gut. Dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass Kenix Kil und besonders seine Begleiterin davon erfahren, indem Sie Grappa nach Smarck locken und ihm dort die Gefangene anbieten. Den Rest dürfte dann das Pärchen erledigen."

„Das trifft sich gut", erwiderte Kayniph. „Ich hatte eh vor, der gierigen Schnecke etwas auf die Füße zu treten, denn Grappa schuldet mir noch eine fette Ladung Gree-Staub."

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann."

„Immer wieder gerne, Nom Anor."

༺═────────────═༻

_Einen Tag später_

Admiral Banjeer nutzte die Zeit des mittäglichen Alleinseins, um auf seinem Datenpad die neuesten Flotteninformationen durchzugehen, die er in einem speziellen virtuellen Ordner sammelte, um neue Positionierungen und Einsätze zu planen. In einer Stunde würde das Mittagessen bereitet sein, worauf er sich bereits freute. Seine Frau wäre dann auch vom Einkaufen zurück und würde ihm Gesellschaft leisten. Schade, dass die Kinder so weit weg wohnten, aber man konnte nicht alles haben.

Draußen vor dem Fenster sah er, wie sein elektronischer Rasenmäher über den gepflegten Rasen seines Gartens fuhr. Eigentlich ein ganz normaler Vorgang, allein das Gras war erst vor zwei Tagen gemäht worden und rief noch nicht nach einer erneuten Stutzung. Ihm fiel siedendheiß ein, dass auch Burr Nolyds von einem präparierten technischen Gerät umgebracht worden war und er schrak von seinem Stuhl hoch. Er verließ fluchtartig den Raum, um möglichst weit weg von der Wand zu kommen, die dem verdächtigen Rasenmäher am nächsten war, wenn der explodierte!

Der Blick von Admiral Banjeers wässrig-blauen Augen war nach vorne gerichtet – immer die nächste Tür ins Auge fassend, die ihn ein Stück näher zum rettenden Hinterausgang des Hauses kommen lassen würde. Deshalb bekam er auch nicht aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie sich hinter ihm ein Schatten von der Wand löste. Seine Hand berührte den Knauf, durch dessen Drehung er die Tür öffnen würde, als er kalten Stahl fühlte, der sich von hinten in sein Herz bohrte. Banjeer fühlte, wie sich das Blut vom Herzen in seinen Körper ergoss, wie sein Herz gegen den plötzlichen Druckabfall ankämpfte – wie das Leben rasend schnell aus seinem Körper floss.

Admiral Banjeer wollte sich umdrehen, um den Meuchelmörder zu sehen, aber seine Beine ließen das nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen sank er in der geplanten Drehung vor der Tür auf den Boden, immerhin mit dem Gesicht nach oben, um dem Mörder in die blauen Augen zu blicken.

Und was waren das für Augen – von einem intensiveren Blau als seine, dafür mit senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen – dann das Gesicht dazu, gelblich, tätowiert, vernarbt – einfach grauenhaft!

„Ihr verfluchten Aliens!", keuchte der Admiral. „Schickt dich Speermeister Ch'uunkk, Prinz Za oder …", er begann bereits zu röcheln, „… Lord Manos? Ihr hasst Menschen, stimmt's? Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, euresgleichen in den Rat …"

„Dein lächerlicher Rat ist mir völlig egal", unterbrach ihn Nom Anor in heiterem Plauderton.

Ein roter Blutstropfen am Klingenende des Dolches, welchen der Agent in seiner behandschuhten Hand hielt, war dick genug geworden, löste sich von der metallenen Spitze und fiel auf den Steinfußboden. Das Geräusch, das dieser Tropfen beim Aufprall auf dem Boden erzeugte, wurde vom Husten und Röcheln des am Boden liegenden Opfers übertönt.

„Und was deine oder die anderen Spezies dieser Galaxis angeht", er setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf, „so seid ihr mir alle gleich lieb – solange ihr uns dient."

Banjeers Lippen verzogen sich in einer Mischung aus Ekel und Schmerz. „Euch?"

Nom Anor wollte bereits antworten, um dem Sterbenden ein weiteres Geheimnis zu enthüllen, als er sah, wie die wässrig-blauen Augen brachen. _Vielleicht ein andermal._

Der Majordomus, der sich um die Geschicke des Anwesens von Admiral Banjeer unweit der Festung von De-Purteen kümmerte, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass das Mittagsmahl seines Herrn so perfekt zubereitet wurde wie immer. Zwei Service-Droiden schritten hinter ihm her, von denen der eine ein Tablett trug, unter dessen silberfarbener Glockenhaube der deftige Nexu-Fleischbraten in seinem dunklen Saft lag. Der größere und schlaksigere der beiden Droiden trug ein Tablett mit dem Gemüse, dem Nachtisch und einem kleinen, mit Rotwein gefüllten Dekanter.

„Stell das Tablett dort ab", sagte der blondgelockte Majordomus zu jenem Droiden, bevor er sich dem kleineren zuwandte, der unerklärlicherweise am Eingang stehengeblieben war. „Und du, gib das her! Ach Herrje, wenn man nicht alles selbst macht!"

In diesem Augenblick erst sah er, was der Droide schon vorher mit seinen Fotorezeptoren wahrgenommen hatte. Admiral Llon Banjeer lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Steinfußboden des Esszimmers. Seine Vorderseite war unversehrt, aber rotes Blut quoll unter seinem Rücken hervor. Offenbar hatte der Täter hinterrücks und feige zugeschlagen, noch bevor Banjeer reagieren konnte. Die Tatwaffe lag ebenfalls noch an Ort und Stelle – ein Dolch, an dessen Griffende das Symbol prangte, welches aus zwei Halbkreisen und einem großen Punkt in der Mitte bestand.

Der Entsetzensschrei der gerade vom Einkaufsbummel zurückgekehrten Ehefrau des Admirals ließ den Majordomus zur Tür des Esszimmers herumfahren.

„E-es tut mir leid, Ma'am. Ich habe ihn ge-gerade eben so gefunden", stammelte er entschuldigend.

Während die Ehefrau die Polizei anrief, ging der Majordomus in einer dem Schock geschuldeten Übersprungshandlung hinaus in den Garten, um endlich den vermeintlich nutzlosen Rasenmäher auszuschalten.

Nom Anor, bereits wieder in der unauffälligen Verhüllung seiner Ooglith-Maske, schwebte in einem Gleiter der lokalen Landschaftspflegebehörde De-Purteens gemächlich zurück in die Stadt. Es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Diese Gleiter waren nicht für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt – ein Grund mehr, einen Gleiter dieses Typs als harmlos erscheinendes Anschleich- sowie Fluchtflugzeug zu verwenden. Der Wächterdroide, welcher die Ausleihe und das Zurückbringen der Gleiter überprüfte, interessierte sich lediglich für die Betriebsausweise, die ihm die Angestellten der Behörde vorlegten. Nom Anors Ausweis war in Ordnung, denn der Behördenmitarbeiter, der ihn ganz offiziell ausgestellt hatte, war ihm diesen Gefallen schuldig gewesen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Raumschiff kaufte der Geheimagent in einem Supermarkt noch einige Lebensmittel ein. Bevor er, in seinem derzeit mobilen Heim angekommen, die Holo-News anschaltete, um sich an den journalistischen und politischen Früchten seiner Tat zu weiden, zog er die profane, grüne Gärtner-Uniform aus, die er an diesem Tag getragen hatte. Zusammen mit seinem wahren Yuuzhan Vong-Gesicht hatte er darin einfach lächerlich ausgesehen. Aber man konnte nicht alles haben.

༺═────────────═༻

Zur nächsten Dringlichkeitssitzung des provisorischen Imperialen Rats erschien auch Lieutenant Ganner, der Sicherheitschef für die Festung und das Gelände drum herum. Vorerst jedoch hielt er sich zurück.

„Es liegt doch auf der Hand, wer hinter diesen heimtückischen Anschlägen steckt!", ereiferte sich General Immodet, der derzeit ranghöchste Militär der restimperialen Flotte. „Burr Nolyds und Admiral Banjeer waren beide Menschen!"

„Was soll das heißen?", kam es von Lord Manos zurück.

„Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, Kreaturen wie euch in den Rat zu holen", holte Immodet noch weiter aus.

Mahd Windcaller versuchte, die Wogen zu glätten. „Bitte, General!"

„Wenn wir das friedlich regeln könnten!", schloss Manos sich Windcaller an.

„Das Imperium wurde mit dem Blut und der Hilfe unseres Volkes errichtet!", beschwor der Defel Prinz Za die Anwesenden. „Es hat uns Jahrzehnte gekostet, um eine Stimme im Rat zu bekommen, und nun wollt Ihr sie uns wieder nehmen!"

Ganner flüsterte Carivus etwas zu.

„Es gibt keinerlei Beweise für die Identität des Mörders", warf der schädelköpfige Givin namens Kooloota-Fyf ein.

„Keine Beweise?", höhnte Admiral Jeratai. „Zwei menschliche Ratsmitglieder wurden hier in De-Purteen ermordet! Wir sind von Wächtern umgeben. Es muss ein Insider gewesen sein!", sagte der braunhaarige Mensch mit dem streng gekämmten rechten Seitenscheitel laut.

„Admiral Jeratai", ergriff der Imperator das Wort. „Lieutenant Ganner hat in dieser Sache einige Informationen … Lieutenant?"

„Danke, Lord Carivus. Verzeiht bitte die Störung, aber ich bringe wichtige Neuigkeiten, die jedes einzelne Ratsmitglied betreffen. Wir haben eindeutige Beweise dafür, dass die Morde an Burr Nolyds und an Admiral Banjeer in Zusammenhang stehen. An beiden Tatorten wurden Hinweise auf die Identität des Mörders gefunden – Hinweise, die der Täter bewusst zurückgelassen hat."

Der Sicherheitschef präsentierte das Stück, welches von der Informationsdisk übriggeblieben war, welche Burr Nolyds in der Luft zerrissen hatte sowie den gesäuberten Dolch, mit dem Admiral Banjeer gemeuchelt worden war. Dann schaltete er einen Holo-Projektor an, um Bilder von Kir Kanos an die Wand zu projizieren, auf welchen der ehemalige Ehrengardist Palpatines genau dasselbe Symbol zur Schau trug, welches man auch auf der Datendisk und am Griffende des Dolches gut sehen konnte.

„Bei den Symbolen sowohl auf der Informationsdisk als auch auf dem Dolch handelt es sich um das Zeichen von Kir Kanos. Das ist der Mann, der Carnor Jax ermordet hat!", schloss Ganner seine Analyse.

„Dann hatte Banjeer recht", sagte Norym Kim.

„Als hätte er seinen eigenen Tod vorausgesagt!", pflichtete ihm Windcaller bei.

„Wir werden eine Prämie auf Kir Kanos' Kopf aussetzen, die so hoch ist, dass niemand – keine Welt – es sich leisten kann, sie zu ignorieren!", tönte Xandel Carivus in die Runde. „Wir werden …"

„Ich wäre erstaunt, wenn Ihr überhaupt etwas unternehmen würdet, Carivus", unterbrach ihn die höhnische Stimme Feena D'Astas. „Als Burr Nolyds getötet wurde und man Euch zum Vorsitzenden des Rates gewählt hat, habt Ihr nichts getan! Wir wussten alle, dass ein Killer den Rat im Visier hat. Doch Ihr habt keine besonderen Maßnahmen ergriffen, um uns zu schützen. Nun ist Admiral Banjeer durch Eure Nachlässigkeit ermordet worden! Ich sage, Ihr seid nicht Manns genug, dem Rat vorzustehen, geschweige denn, ihn zu schützen!"

„Feena D'Asta, aufgrund des Respekts, den wir alle Eurem Vater entgegenbringen, hat Euer Wort in diesem Rat großes Gewicht. Doch dieser Angriff auf Lord Carivus ist ohne jede Frage kontraproduktiv!", sagte das ebenfalls menschliche Ratsmitglied Tann Starpyre.

„Zufällig bin ich mit Ratsherrin D'Asta einer Meinung", ergriff Lord Manos wieder das Wort.

„Wolltet Ihr und Feena nicht vor zwei Tagen noch mit den Rebellen Frieden schließen?", höhnte Admiral Jeratai.

Der Imperator fand, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung gegen die silberhaarige Tochter des Barons war. „Schon gut, Admiral", sagte er großzügig. „Ich habe nichts gegen eine Abstimmung. Ich werde mich dem Willen des Rates beugen. Aber ich möchte ein offenes Votum. Alle, die dafür sind, dass ich zurücktrete, heben bitte die Hand."

Angriffslustig schaute Xandel Carivus in die Runde. Eigentlich hätte er sich so etwas niemals getraut. Aber Nom Anor hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Ratsmitglieder viel zu sehr Angst davor haben würden, das nächste Opfer des Mörders zu werden. Und dass sie ihm, Xandel Carivus, wenn er sich ihnen derart offen als Opfer darbot, verschonen würden – „_weil Menschen eben so sind_", klang die dunkle Stimme in seinem Ohr.

Es waren bereits zehn Sekunden vergangen, ohne dass sich eine Hand oder Klaue gegen den derzeitigen Imperator erhoben hatte – bis auf die rote Hand von Lord Manos und die rosafarbene von Feena D'Asta natürlich.

Xandel Carivus lächelte ein echtes Lächeln der Genugtuung. „Meine verehrten Ratsmitglieder, ich danke Ihnen für Ihr weiteres Vertrauen."

Der Interimsimperator war immer noch zufrieden, als er Feena D'Asta in offensichtlicher Verbitterung die Große Versammlungshalle verlassen sah. Seine Zufriedenheit nahm jedoch immer weiter ab, je mehr er sich seinen Privatgemächern näherte. Nom Anor war nach dem ersten Mord in seinem Apartment erschienen. Sicher war er auch jetzt neugierig, wie die dritte Sondersitzung des Imperialen Rates innerhalb von sieben Tagen ausgegangen war.

Xandel Carivus wurde kalt, schon bevor er seine Räumlichkeiten betrat. Nicht, dass er über irgendwelche Jedikräfte verfügen würde, aber sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, spürte er, dass die Stille, die ihn umfing, eine Stille vor dem Sturm war. Er schlich durch den Flur, öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und schickte sich an, den Lichtschalter zu betätigen. Nein, Nom Anor stand dieses Mal nicht vor dem Lichtschalter, um ihn daran zu hindern, es Licht werden zu lassen. Trotzdem zuckte Carivus' Finger vor dem wahlweise erhellenden oder verdunkelnden Knopf zurück.

Die Fingerkuppe näherte sich erneut dem Schalter, zitterte ein paar Millimeter vor dem erlösenden Knopf …

_Nein!_

Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, umfangen von Dunkelheit, dann ertrug er den erstickenden Samt dieser furchtbaren Stille nicht mehr länger. „Nom Anor! Zeigt Euch! Alles läuft schief! D'Asta fordert meine Macht heraus!"

„Beruhigt Euch", erklang es aus einer dunklen Ecke des Wohnzimmers.

„Mich beruhigen?!", hörte Xandel Carivus seine eigene, unerwartet schrille Stimme. „Aber Eure Pläne …!"

„Halt!"

Xandel Carivus zuckte zusammen und verstummte augenblicklich. Nom Anors schlanke Gestalt zerschnitt das kreisrunde Fenster, hinter welchem der dunkle Nachthimmel De-Purteens zu sehen war, gefüllt mit dem Schweigen der Sterne, die dank der sehr sauberen Luft dieses Planeten in dichten Haufen zu sehen waren.

„Ihr vergesst Euch! Ihr vergesst, mit wem Ihr sprecht!", wies Nom Anor den Imperator von seinen Gnaden zurecht.

Xandel Carivus senkte beschämt das schwarzgelockte Haupt, dann sah er Nom Anor an – Entsetzen in den dunkelbraunen, weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Vergebt mir, Herr … a-aber unsere … Eure Pläne … „

„Meine Pläne sind meine Pläne", sagte Nom Anor in tödlicher Ruhe.

„D'Asta will diese Pläne durchkreuzen, noch hat sie nicht genug Unterstützung, um uns aufzuhalten. Aber ich kenne sie. Sie wird nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie ihren Willen durchgesetzt hat … wie auch immer der aussieht."

_Wie auch immer der aussieht._ Nom Anor wusste im Gegensatz zu seiner Marionette ganz genau, wie Feena D'Astas Wille aussah. Und er genoss es, den Imperator in Nöten noch eine Weile in seiner Unwissenheit zappeln zu lassen, bevor er antwortete.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!", bellte Carivus härter, als er beabsichtigt hatte, aber Nom Anor wusste, dass die pure Verzweiflung sich Bahn brach. _Gut so!_

„Schweigt!"

Xandel Carivus begann, an dem goldenen Medaillon seiner protzigen Halskette herumzuspielen, welches ein rautenförmiger Amethyst zierte. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner angstgefurchten Stirn, auf seinen aufgedunsenen Wangen. Und Nom Anor stand gleich einer schwarzen Säule da und schwieg.

„Es wird noch ein Attentat geben", erlöste Nom Anor sein Werkzeug.

Der Yuuzhan Vong verschwand im Schlafzimmer. _Sicher steht er jetzt erst einmal wieder eine Weile dumm herum, bevor er sich traut, das Licht anzumachen_, amüsierte er sich. Dann warf er seinen Nuun-Hüller über, welcher das Licht derart reflektierte, dass er seine Erscheinung mit der Umgebung verschmelzen ließ und ihn also unsichtbar machte. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine günstige Gelegenheit abpassen, die Wohnung möglichst unauffällig zu verlassen.

Kaum war er wieder in seinem Raumschiff, aktivierte Nom Anor seinen bordeigenen Holoprojektor. Das Bild eines grünen Hutten erschien, der ebenso blaue Augen mit senkrecht geschlitzten Pupillen hatte wie Nom Anor selbst, nur noch etwas größer, seiner riesenschneckenhaften Spezies gemäß.

„Ah, Nom Anor, was haben Sie für mich?"

„Die Termine einiger Versorgungstransporte, die die Neue Republik nicht erreichen würden, falls Ihr das einrichten könnt, großer Grappa."

„Das ist sehr großzügig. Was kann ich denn im Gegenzug für Nom Anor tun?", fragte Grappa zurück.

„Zehn Prozent vom Anteil, die die von Ihren Leuten beschlagnahmten Lieferungen an die Neue Republik einbringen werden."

Grappas breiter Mund lächelte. „Also wie immer?"

„Da wäre noch eine kleine Sache. Macus Kayniph wird Euch eine sehr wertvolle Gefangene vorstellen. Ihr werdet Interesse signalisieren, sie zu übernehmen und ihm auch die Ablösesumme für sie zahlen. Aber sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht allzu schwer bewacht wird, so dass sie entkommen kann, falls sich ein gewisses Pärchen für unsere Prinzessin interessiert."

„Sie meinen Kenix Kil und seine rothaarige Freundin?"

Nom Anor nickte anerkennend. „Immer auf Zack, wie ich sehe!"

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Tage später_

Xandel Carivus war am Haus von General Immodet angelangt. Der altgediente General der Imperialen Flotte hatte ihn eingeladen, um mit ihm eine Neupositionierung der Flotte zu besprechen, jetzt, wo er Admiral Llon Banjeers militärisches Erbe antreten musste. Eigentlich hatte Carivus für derlei Feinheiten keinen Nerv. Das war Sache der Militärs wie Immodet oder Starpyre. Er kümmerte sich um Bürokratie und das Herrschen.

Ihm wurde unwohl, als er die geöffnete Tür des zweistöckigen Hauses sah. Von außen sah alles ganz friedlich aus. Vorsichtig trat er ein, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Der General lag in einer schiefen Sitzhaltung in einem Sessel, als wäre er vor der Holo-Konsole eingeschlafen, wo immer noch ein schnulziges Holodrama lief, welches sich der General sicherlich niemals von sich aus angeschaut hätte. Auf dem Beistelltisch stand ein Glas Sekt, aus welchem nur wenige Schlucke getrunken worden waren. Das Gesicht Immodets begann sich bereits grünlich zu verfärben von dem Gift, welches sich wohl in dem Glas Sekt befand.

Genau das bestätigten auch die Mediker, die Xandel Carivus herbeigerufen hatte, genau wie seine Leibgarde.

_Aber das war so nicht abgesprochen gewesen! Wieso Immodet? Wieso nicht Feena D'Asta?! _

Er kehrte in die Festung zurück und ließ sechs Leibgardisten vor seiner Wohnung warten, während er drinnen darauf wartete, dass jemand zu ihm sprach. Dieses Mal war Xandel Carivus nicht kalt, sondern siedendheiß.

„Nom Anor, seid Ihr da?"

„Sicher", hörte er die tiefe, kehlige Stimme, jetzt beruhigend. „Ich bin hier."

Xandel Carivus fand, dass Nom Anor allen Grund hatte, derart einlullend zu sprechen. Jetzt trat der unheimliche Fremde mit der schwarzen Gesichtsmaske endlich aus der Ecke, in der er gelauert hatte, und ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Den Sternen sei Dank. Etwas Furchtbares ist geschehen", sprudelte es aus Carivus heraus. „Es hat ein weiteres Attentat gegeben – aber keines, das wir geplant haben! General Immodet ist vergiftet worden!"

Seine Hände packten Nom Anors schwarzen Umhang. „Ich glaube, diesmal war es wirklich Kir Kanos! Was sollen wir nur tun?"

Eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand schoss vor und traf den Imperator hart am Kinn. Carivus taumelte zurück und ging in die Hocke, um einen hässlichen Sturz zu vermeiden. Er überlegte, ob Nom Anors Hände wirklich so hart waren oder ob es nur die Handschuhe waren, die den Schlag durch ihre ihm unbekannte Beschaffenheit verstärkt hatten. Er blinzelte zu Nom Anor hinauf, der über ihm aufragte wie ein schwarzer Turm. Ja, das war jetzt wirklich eine Darth Vadereske Situation!

„Fasst mich nie wieder an!"

„T-tut mir leid."

„Ihr werdet Eure Befehle ausführen. Ein Todesfall mehr oder weniger beeinflusst unsere Pläne nicht."

„A-aber General Immodet hat meine … unsere Pläne unterstützt. Ohne ihn …"

„Nichts hat sich geändert. Macht weiter wie verabredet."

Carivus kniff das rechte Auge zusammen. „Was ist mit Kir Kanos?"

Nom Anor blieb unbeweglich stehen. „Er interessiert mich nicht."

Der Mensch runzelte die Stirn. „Ach nein?"

Nom Anor fand das unbeholfene Aufbegehren seiner Marionette lächerlich. Der Mensch wusste nichts von seinen Plänen. Wie konnte er auch nur annehmen, dass er, Nom Anor, sich für Kir Kanos in genau derselben Weise interessieren würde, die Xandel Carivus umtrieb? Nom Anor beschloss, sein demonstratives Desinteresse dadurch zu zeigen, indem er die hilflose Frage ignorierte und verschwand. Der Ungläubige hatte ihn ohne einen triftigen Grund angefasst, grob angefasst! Schon allein das wäre Grund für eine noch viel härtere Bestrafung gewesen. Allein, der Ungläubige war in keiner Weise satisfaktionsfähig. Und noch war er nicht entbehrlich.

༺═────────────═༻

Die nächste Sondersitzung des Imperialen Rats fand um Mitternacht statt. Binnen fünf Minuten waren alle Ratsmitglieder versammelt – alle bis auf General Immodet und Xandel Carivus. Unmut machte sich im Versammlungsraum breit, aber die Untertöne der Besorgnis über das, was der Anlass für die Zusammenkunft war, waren deutlich fühlbar.

„Wo ist General Immodet? Und Carivus? So benimmt sich doch kein Ratsvorsitzender!", machte Feena D'Asta ihrem Unmut Luft.

Endlich betrat der Imperator den Versammlungssaal. Sehr zum Befremden aller Anwesenden hatte Carivus seine Leibgarde mitgebracht – ein schlechtes Zeichen mehr.

„Ihr braucht nicht länger zu warten, D'Asta, obwohl Ihr sicher nicht glücklich sein werdet, wenn Ihr hört, was ich zu sagen habe."

D'Asta reckte ihm das Kinn entgegen. „Worum geht's, Carivus? Was soll die Geheimniskrämerei?"

„Und wozu all die bewaffneten Gardisten?", wollte Kooloota-Fyf, der Givin, wissen.

„General Immodet ist tot", verkündete der Imperator. „Er wurde das Opfer eines erneuten Anschlags. Und da das Militär nicht in der Lage war, den Rat zu beschützen, werden meine besten Gardisten diese Aufgabe übernehmen. Ihr erster Befehl lautet, alle nichtmenschlichen Ratsmitglieder zu verhaften."

„Auf wessen Befehl?", fragte Norym Kim empört.

„Du meine Güte!", sagte der silberne Protokolldroide von Speermeister Ch'uunkk, als sich die Gardisten daran machten, den Whipiden, den Defel Prinz Za, den Devaronianer Lord Manos, den Givin Kooloota-Fyf und schließlich auch den Myke Norym Kim festzunehmen, der von allen Nichtmenschen noch der menschenähnlichste war. Einzig der Speermeister leistete derart tätlichen Widerstand, dass Blasterschüsse auf ihn abgegeben wurden.

Tödlich getroffen sank der stattliche Whipid in sich zusammen.

Carivus' Stimme schwoll an und schwebte über dem Handgemenge, übertönte die erhitzten Zwischenrufe. „Und das ist noch nicht alles. Feena D'Asta wird zur Verräterin erklärt und wer auch immer für sie Partei ergreift, wird als Feind des Imperiums betrachtet!"

„Damit kommt Ihr nicht durch!", drohte die Angesprochene zurück.

Carivus drehte sich mit einem abfälligen Blick zu der silberhaarigen Frau um. „Ach ja? Im Gegenteil! Das bin ich schon längst."

„Ich muss Euch dringend ersuchen, diese Entscheidungen nochmals zu überdenken, Lord Carivus … zum Wohle des Imperiums!", erhob Mahd Windcaller Einspruch. „Wenn Baron D'Asta erfährt, dass Ihr seine Tochter zur Verräterin erklärt habt, dann wird er sich vom Imperium lossagen und viele andere werden ihm folgen. Selbst wenn er sich nicht auf die Seite der Neuen Republik schlägt, könnte das einen vernichtenden Schlag für uns bedeuten."

„Und die Neue Republik ist immerhin unser Hauptproblem", warf Tann Starpyre ein.

„Der Baron ist ein alter, kranker Mann und die Neue Republik hat unter den Angriffen von Piratenflotten zu leiden", hielt der Imperator dagegen. „Und ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen. _Ich werde fortan alleine über das Imperium herrschen!_"

Die vom Imperator mitgebrachten Gardisten nahmen eine spalierartige Formation an. Ihre Mienen bedeuteten allen Anwesenden, den Saal unverzüglich zu verlassen.

„Jetzt dreht er völlig durch", raunte Mahd Windcaller Admiral Jeratai zu, während sie hinausgingen.

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt Xandel Carivus aus dem von seinen rotgerüsteten Gardisten geräumten Versammlungsraum. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach gewesen. Er fragte sich, warum er sich das früher nicht getraut hatte. Er hatte sich über seine Kollegen erhoben und die absolute Macht errungen, indem er ein Machtwort gesprochen hatte, gestützt auf die Blasterläufe und die scharfen Klingen seiner Gardisten. Hatte es Palpatine damals nicht genauso gemacht? Xandel Carivus lächelte in sich hinein. _Jetzt erst war er dabei, ein richtiger Imperator zu werden!_

Er ging in seine Privatgemächer und tauschte die Imperatorenrobe mit dem lilanen Umhang gegen ein blaues, bequemes Nachthemd, dessen Saum bis zum Boden reichte. Dann legte er sich aufs Bett, schnappte sich eine Schale jener Leckereien, die er so gerne nach Dienstschluss aß und stopfte sie in sich hinein. Feierabend!

Da summte sein Komlink. Genervt nahm der Imperator es in seine Hand.

Tann Stanpyres Gesicht erschien. „Exzellenz, soeben traf eine Nachricht von Baron D'Asta ein … äh hinsichtlich der Gefangennahme seiner Tochter."

„Was ist damit?", fragte Carivus unlustig zurück.

„Exzellenz, der Baron droht, das Imperium nicht länger zu unterstützen. Ragez D'Asta kontrolliert einen strategisch bedeutenden Planetensektor. Seine Werften produzieren den größten Teil unserer Transporter. Außerdem befehligt er die größte private Flotte der ganzen Galaxis und ist gewillt, sie gegen Euch einzusetzen!"

„Hat er so viele Schiffe wie das Imperium?", fragte der Imperator höhnisch zurück.

„Nun, das nicht, aber wir stehen schon mit der Republik im Krieg und dann noch die wegen dem Tod des Speermeisters aufgebrachten Whipiden."

„Ich hatte einen sehr anstrengenden Tag und Sie haben jetzt die Verantwortung für unsere Flotten. Kümmern Sie sich um die Drohungen des Barons. Bitte stören Sie mich heute Nacht nicht mehr."

„Aber …"

„Für wen haltet Ihr Euch eigentlich?!"

Diese Stimme gehört nicht mehr Starpyre. Sie war viel zu nah, viel zu real und Xandel Carivus wurde kalt, sehr kalt. Trotzdem nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und starrte die schwarzgewandete Gestalt an, die ihn offenkundig die ganze Zeit über belauscht hatte!

„Ich tue nur, was ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen: Mir nehmen, was rechtmäßig mir gehört! Ich bin jetzt Imperator. Ich brauche Euren Beistand nicht mehr. Das Imperium nimmt von Euresgleichen keine Befehle entgegen."

Nom Anors Silhouette wurde gefährlich reglos. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, welche Macht Ihr verratet …. Die Kräfte, für die ich stehe, übersteigen bei weitem Euer Vorstellungsvermögen."

„Spart Euch Eure Drohungen, Nom Anor! Ich habe …"

Nom Anor hörte nicht mehr hin. Die Nachricht, welche jener Offizier vorhin Carivus vermittels dieses schändlichen, technischen Kommunikators übermittelt hatte, nämlich dass die Flotte von Baron D'Asta sich anschickte, nach De-Purteen zu kommen, war ohnehin wichtiger gewesen als Carivus' Gestammel im Delirium einer illusorischen Macht … _Besser konnte es nicht laufen_.

༺═────────────═༻

Baron Ragez D'Asta war zu jenem Hangar seines Schiffes geeilt, welchen er der Abordnung des Imperators zugewiesen hatte, um ihm seine Tochter zurückzubringen. Wie erwartet, hatte Xandel Carivus seinem Druck nicht standgehalten und hatte kapituliert, auch wenn er das so nicht offen gesagt hatte. Aber diese Feinheiten waren für den Baron unwichtig. Wichtig war, dass er seine Tochter zurückbekam. Dass unschuldige Menschenleben geschont wurden. Feena würde das ebenfalls so wünschen. Also hatte er seine Angriffe auf die Ratsfestung eingestellt und seine Jäger zurückgezogen.

Die Tür in Richtung Hangar öffnete sich und die kleine Schar trat in den Empfangsraum dahinter ein. „Auf Geheiß seiner Erhabenheit Imperator Carivus übergeben wir Euch hiermit Eure Tochter Feena D'Asta", sagte der Anführer der Sturmtruppler, die die silberhaarige Frau flankierten, die noch vor einer Viertelstunde in einer Gefängniszelle gesessen hatte.

Der weißhaarige Baron D'Asta sah seine Tochter hereinkommen. Er breitete die Arme aus, um sie auf seinem Schiff willkommen zu heißen, da drehte Feena sich abrupt zu den Sturmtrupplern um: „Kehrt auf euer Schiff zu eurem ‚_Imperator_' zurück, bevor ich unsere Waffenruhe vergesse!"

Sie verharrte derart von ihm abgewandt, als wolle sie kontrollieren, dass ihre Eskorte das Schiff auch wirklich wieder verließ. Dann drehte sich Feena langsam zu ihrem Vater um. Der Blick ihrer Augen, die ebenso braun waren wie die ihres Vaters, war anders, als Baron Ragez es von seiner Feena kannte. Noch unverständlicher: sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sähe sie ihn zum allerersten Mal.

Des Barons Arme waren immer noch ausgebreitet. „Feena, willst du denn nicht deinen Vater begrüßen? Es sind fast fünf Jahre vergangen, seit ich dich zuletzt …"

Feena ließ ihn den Satz nicht vollenden, sondern lief los und warf sich überschwänglich in seine Arme. „Ach Vater! Es tut ja so gut, dich zu sehen. Ich bin ja so froh, dass diese Qual endlich ein Ende hat!"

_So würde Feena niemals reden!_ Und überhaupt: Sie war gerademal anderthalb Tage lang eingesperrt gewesen! Über Feenas Schulter sah und hörte der Baron, wie sein Offizier weiteren Besuch ankündigte.

„Hallo Baron", begann die rothaarige Frau, die nun die Empfangshalle betrat, bevor ihr Begleiter, ein hochgewachsener Mensch mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und braunem Haar, nachkam. Der Baron konnte deutlich die Narbe erkennen, die sich durch die rechte Augenbraue des offenbar kampfgestählten Mannes zog. „Ich bin Commander Mirith Sinn und das ist mein Begleiter Kir Kanos. Tut mir leid, dass ich so unangemeldet hereinplatze, aber ich dachte, Ihr möchtet vielleicht Eure Tochter zurück."

Eine Frau trat hinter dem Paar hervor, die ebenso aussah wie Feena D'Asta, jedoch körperlich geschwächt schien. Ihr Gesicht war abgehärmt, ihre Bewegungen waren langsam und kündeten von einer erzwungenen Benommenheit.

„Was geht hier vor? Wieso habe ich auf einmal zwei Töchter?", fragte der Baron die Neuankömmlinge.

„Ich bringe Euch die echte Feena, meine Freundin, die ich schon seit Jahren kenne", erklärte Mirith Sinn. „Die andere Feena ist ein Klon, erschaffen in einem Klontank von der Schwarzen Sonne, um deren Interessen im Imperialen Rat zu vertreten. Vor vier Jahren entführte die Schwarze Sonne Feena, um nicht nur ihren Klon zu erschaffen, sondern ihn auch mit der Erinnerung Ihrer Tochter auszustatten, die Feena Nr. Zwei brauchte, um alle zu täuschen. Dafür wurde die echte Feena jahrelang mit Gree-Staub vollgepumpt, um gesprächiger zu werden."

„Ihr seid beide meine Töchter", entschied der Baron. „Und ich will mit einem Imperium, das solch einen gewaltigen Betrug zulässt, nichts mehr zu tun haben."

Die beiden Feenas betrachteten einander in einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Verwunderung und Neugierde. Mirith Sinn warf Kir Kanos einen Blick zu und ergriff seine Hand. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns um den wahren Verräter kümmern, um Xandel Carivus, der dir so viele Morde angehängt hat, die auf sein Konto gehen! Und ich weiß auch schon, wo wir ihn erwischen."

༺═────────────═༻

Als Nom Anor Xandel Carivus das nächste Mal in seinen Privatgemächern aufsuchte, ließ er besondere Vorsicht walten. Die Truppen von Baron Ragez D'Asta machten sich daran, in der Nähe der Festung Position zu beziehen, um die Landung des Shuttles ihres Oberbefehlshabers abzusichern. Und am Himmel war ein weiteres Shuttle zu erkennen, von dem Nom Anor durch seinen Agenten der Schwarzen Sonne wusste, dass es sich um das Shuttle eines gewissen Ex-Gardisten handelte.

Der Imperator selbst war gerade dabei, seinen Bediensteten Anweisungen für den Empfang des hohen Gastes zu erteilen, als er Nom Anor seinen Namen raunen hörte.

„Nun geht! Alle! … Nom Anor! Ihr seid zurück!"

Nom Anor sah das Angewidertsein in den dunkelbraunen Augen des verzweifelten Menschen. Aber dieses negative Gefühl würde schon bald noch stärkeren Gefühlen weichen.

„Nur für einen Moment." Nom Anor sog die Erwartung des Noch-Imperators in sich ein. „Jene, in deren Auftrag ich handle, haben neue Pläne geschmiedet … Pläne, in denen Ihr keine Rolle mehr spielt. Wir sehen uns nicht wieder."

„Gut, Ich bin froh, Euch los zu sein. Ich bin jetzt der Imperator. Ich lasse mir nicht von jedem hergelaufenen Wicht Befehle erteilen. Macht schon. Verfolgt Eure Pläne. Wenn ich mit D'Asta fertig bin, wird die Galaxis meiner Herrschaft unterstehen."

Nom Anor lächelte mitleidig hinter seiner Maske. „Sei's drum. Ich wünsche Euch viel Erfolg bei der bevorstehenden Begegnung mit …", wieder kam eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „Kir Kanos."

„K-kanos … hier?"

Xandel Carivus erkannte, dass er die letzte Frage in leere Luft gesprochen hatte. „Hauptmann der Wache! Ich …"

Entspannt bummelte Nom Anor in seiner unauffälligen Ooglith-Hülle durch die Straßen von De-Purteen, bevor er sein Raumschiff erreichen würde. Er vertraute auf den Ruf von Baron Ragez D'Asta, ein Ehrenmann zu sein. Also würde es keine Gefechte geben, die seine Bummelei auf dem Weg zum Raumschiff beeinträchtigen würden. Hin und wieder nahm der Yuuzhan Vong inkognito ein Haus in näheren Augenschein. Ja, hier auf diesem Planeten könnte man unbehelligt leben, wenn es allzu brenzlig werden würde. Zumindest solange, bis die Streitkräfte seiner Flotte eintreffen und dafür sorgen würden, dass dieser schöne Planet auch wahrhaft zum Leben erwachen würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor kniete vor dem Villip, der ihn mit dem Exekutor verband. Er trug ein Gewand aus schlichtem Leinen und hatte sich mit dem Coufee-Messer zwei Schnitte auf den Wangen verpasst, um verwegener und vor allem aktiver auszusehen.

„Berichten Sie!"

„Es ist mir gelungen, die menschliche und die nichtmenschliche Fraktion im sogenannten Imperialen Rat erfolgreich gegeneinander auszuspielen. Unser Mann Xandel Carivus hat nach dem dritten Mord an einem Mitglied des Rates die Nichtmenschen verhaften lassen und den Rat aufgelöst, um allein zu herrschen."

Er ließ eine Pause, um eine Bemerkung dazu zu hören, die auch prompt kam. „Das ist nur zu verständlich als Herrscher."

„Wenn Carivus denn über den nötigen Rückhalt verfügt hätte, vielleicht. Allerdings brachte er durch die Verhaftung eines der Ratsmitglieder deren Vater gegen sich auf, der eine große Flotte schickte, um die Freilassung seiner Tochter zu erwirken. Dann tauchte auch noch besagter Kir Kanos auf."

Vish hob erkennend die Brauen. „Ich erinnere mich."

„Kir Kanos hat Xandel Carivus einen überaus gnadenvollen Tod gewährt und den Rest der Ratsmitglieder an die sogenannte Neue Republik überstellt."

„Und wer regiert dann jetzt das Restimperium?", wollte Vish wissen. „Sie sagten etwas von einer feindlichen Flotte über Ord Cantrell."

„Baron Ragez D'Asta, der Besitzer dieser Privatflotte, ist zwar nicht zur Neuen Republik übergelaufen, hat jedoch das D'Asta-System für komplett unabhängig erklärt. Das Restimperium existiert nicht mehr, Exekutor."

„Eine reife Leistung, Nom Anor. Und Sie sprachen von drei Morden. Haben Sie die alle selbst ausgeführt?"

„Nur die ersten beiden. Den dritten Mord hat das Verbrechersyndikat namens Schwarze Sonne durchgeführt – mit Gift."

Der Exekutor nickte anerkennend. „Ich sehe, Sie haben überall Ihre Leute. Und Sie können gut delegieren."

„Dafür bin ich hier."

„Dann ist Ihre Mission damit abgeschlossen, Nom Anor, und eine neue beginnt für Sie."

„Ich lebe, um Ihnen zu dienen, Exekutor!"

„Jetzt, wo das Restimperium Geschichte ist, wenden wir uns der Republik zu. Und Sie werden sie unterwandern, indem Sie genau das tun, was Sie bisher im Restimperium getan haben."

„Ich verstehe."

Der Blick des Exekutors wurde bedeutsam. „Zu diesem Zweck werden Sie nicht nur eine neue Ausrüstung erhalten, sondern aufgrund Ihrer Verdienste auch den Posten bekommen, der Ihren erwiesenen Fähigkeiten angemessen ist."

Nom Anor hielt den Atem an. _Endlich!_

„Ich werde demnächst den Rang eines Konsuls bekleiden." Die Pause, die nach diesen Worten erfolgte, knisterte angenehm in Nom Anors spitzen Ohren. „Der Oberpräfekt hat Ihrer Ernennung zum Exekutor als mein Nachfolger zugestimmt", ließ She'i Vish den Bunish aus dem Sack. „In einer Woche haben Sie für einen halben Klekket Heimaturlaub. Bereiten Sie sich also schon einmal darauf vor, den Göttern für Ihre Erhöhung angemessen zu danken."

Nom Anor lag auf der Zunge, dass er solch eine Ehre nicht verdienen würde. Er verkniff sich diese falsche Bescheidenheit jedoch, obwohl er sie in solchen Situationen bei anderen zu oft gehört hatte. Solche Worte gehörten ins Vokabular der Schwachen und könnten unter Umständen entsprechend gewertet werden.

Er schlug beide Fäuste an die jeweils gegenüberliegende Schulter. „Ich fühle mich geehrt und danke Ihnen."

„Ganz recht, Nom Anor. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Yun-Harla weiterhin ihr Gefallen an Ihnen finden wird."

* * *

Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel werden hauptsächlich die Ereignisse der Comics „Crimson Empire [I]" (1998) sowie „Crimson Empire II: Blutsgericht" (1999) behandelt. In ersterem wird das Schicksal von Carnor Jax erzählt und gezeigt, im zweiten taucht Nom Anor zum ersten Mal im Star Wars-Universum auf. Dass Nom Anor an der Verseuchung von Palpatines Klontanks beteiligt war, ist meine Idee.


	13. Das Zinethium

Nom Anor wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder traurig darüber sein sollte, dass Nagme nicht bei der Zeremonie anwesend sein würde, die seine Erhöhung für alle sichtbar machen würde. Stattdessen war Ghithra Dal, ein Domänengenosse von Nagme, damit betraut worden, die unter den Yuuzhan Vong äußerst seltene Zeremonie vorzunehmen.

Die kreisrunde Halle auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Anor war bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Dass einer der Ihren zum Exekutor ernannt worden war, war schon Ereignis genug. Aber die jetzige Zeremonie würde dem Ganzen die gebührende Krönung aufsetzen.

Ghithra Dal stand neben dem schwarzen Block in der Mitte der in Perlmuttfarben schimmernden Arena, um deren Muschelrand herum sich die Menge drängte, um einen guten Ausblick auf das Geschehen zu haben. Der Gestaltermeister führte das Messer aus Yorik-Koralle an seinen entblößten Oberschenkel, um dort mit zwei routinierten Schnitten einen dünnen Streifen Haut herauszuschneiden und auf den Block zu legen. Dasselbe tat der Priester Yun-Yammkas, der herbeigerufen worden war, um diese Zeremonie zu segnen. Ein Hautstreifen noch, und der Zopf würde perfekt sein.

Nom Anor ergriff das Messer, welches ihm der Priester hinhielt und setzte es an seinem linken Oberschenkel an. Ein Rinnsal schwarzen Blutes quoll aus der langen Schnittstelle hervor. Nom Anor setzte nach Vollendung des Schnitts ab, um kurz zu seinem Vater zu schauen. Nicht nur, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen. Er brauchte diese kurze Pause, um zu verbergen, wie sehr er sich in seiner langen Abwesenheit solcherlei Schmerzen entwöhnt hatte. Die blauen Augen Sang Anors zogen sich in Missfallen über diese Unterbrechung zusammen. Nom Anor, dem dieses Missfallen mehr auf der Haut brannte als der Schnitt des Messers, führte jenes wieder zurück nach oben, die Länge des Hautstreifens so abschätzend, dass er zu den beiden anderen passen würde. Er war etwas schneller und fahriger als beim Hinweg und so kam es, dass er sich tiefer als beabsichtigt ins Fleisch schnitt. Er zuckte zusammen. Das tat jetzt richtig weh, aber eigentlich war es nichts … nichts im Vergleich dazu, was folgen sollte. Er tat das Zusammenzucken ab und setzte eine genüssliche Miene auf, so wie es bei einer Zeremonie dieser Art erwartet wurde. Dann reichte er den Hautstreifen dem Priester, der ihn zusammen mit seinem und dem des Gestalters zu einem Zopf flocht und rund um die kleine Kugel legte, um die es hier eigentlich ging.

Einen Moment später baumelte der Zopf über einem Weihrauchgefäß, welches die Luft in der Halle mit einem süßlichen Duft erfüllte. Die Asche, die aus der Weihrauchverbrennung entstand, würde auch desinfizierend wirken. Jetzt war es soweit. Nom Anor nahm den angespitzten Pflock, dessen Spitze in dem Weihrauchgefäß steckte, und hob ihn in die Höhe. Die Menge, die bisher leise gemurmelt hatte, wurde schlagartig still. Nom Anors linkes Auge blinzelte, als es den Pflock fixierte – das letzte, was es sehen würde, bevor …

Das angespitzte Ende des kurzen Stocks glühte von der Asche des Weihrauchs. Mit Feuer ging etwas zu Ende, wurde gereinigt – bereitete man den Weg für einen Neuanfang. Ein weiteres Blinzeln und Nom Anors rechte Faust rammte den Pflock in seine linke Augenhöhle. Das Zischen des heißen Pflockendes in geronnenem Augapfelgallert bei dieser rituellen Handlung tönte wie eine Sirene in Nom Anors langen, spitzen Ohren. Es verstärkte tausendfach den Schmerz, der sich über ihn ergoss und in Winkel seines Körpers vordrang, von denen Nom noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er dort etwas fühlen konnte. Dieser Schmerz, den er mit aller Macht versuchte, in Kraft und Entschlossenheit umzuwandeln. Nom Anors Macht reichte gerade soweit, nicht zu schreien, dann wurde es auch für das rechte, intakte Auge dunkel.

Er hörte nicht mehr, wie den Anwesenden kollektiv der Atem in einem scharfen Stoß entwich, nachdem es vorüber war.

„Das kommt bei solch einer Zeremonie gar nicht so selten vor", versicherte Ghithra Dal dem besorgten Vater.

Sang Anor biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hätte seinen verblichenen Vater nach den Auswirkungen, den Begleiterscheinungen fragen können, aber zu Liam Anors Lebzeiten hatte er nicht daran gedacht. Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass sein Sohn … Der Gestalter hatte gesagt _gar nicht so selten_. Das bedeutete, dass andere Leute nicht ohnmächtig geworden waren. Der Vater sagte sich, dass es für solch eine seltene Zeremonie kein zu erwartendes Standardverhalten geben konnte. Hauptsache, Nom hatte es durchgezogen und ihm und seiner Domäne keine Schande bereitet. Ab jetzt konnte es nur noch aufwärts gehen. Sang Anor sah zu, wie sich Ghithra Dal bückte, um Nom Anor ein Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeit vor die klaffenden Nasenlöcher zu halten. Nom Anors Augenlider zuckten, dann schlug er beide Augen auf – und verzog zunächst das Gesicht. Der Gestalter trat einen Schritt von ihm weg, um den Plaeryn Bol von dem schwarzen Block zu nehmen, worauf jetzt wieder der Zopf mit den drei Hautstreifen lag. Er nahm das runde Geschöpf in die Hand und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Patienten um.

Dieser hatte sich jetzt in Sitzhaltung aufgerappelt. Nom Anors rechtes Auge schaute auf den Ersatz, der von nun an seine linke Augenhöhle bewohnen würde. Die Benommenheit in seinem Gesicht wich langsam unverkennbarer Begierde, es zu vollenden. Er stand auf und nahm den Plaeryn Bol in seine Hände. Ghithra Dal untersuchte die leere Augenhöhle. Mit einem Spatel schälte er die Reste des zerstörten Augapfels aus der runden Höhle heraus und spritzte eine Flüssigkeit hinein, um die Behausung für die erforderliche Weitung vorzubereiten. Dann reichte er Nom Anor seinen zukünftigen Symbionten.

Nom Anor schaute auf das runde Ding, das seinem Auge so glich. Die Iris war so blau wie die seines intakten Auges, das Äußere weiß und der senkrechte Schlitz pupillenschwarz. Und doch war alles ledrig. Es gab keine Linse, die ein Sehen ermöglichen würde. Das Maul, welches wie eine Pupille aussah, war nicht dazu geschaffen, Licht zu empfangen. Nom Anor freute sich schon auf den Tag, an welchem er zum ersten Mal von dieser exklusiven Geheimwaffe Gebrauch machen würde.

Er setzte den Plaeryn Bol in die leere Augenhöhle ein. Es schmatzte, als der ledrige Ball durch die Augenlider ins Höhleninnere geschoben wurde. Nom Anor fühlte, wie sich Fühler ausstreckten, um Halt zu finden, um sich bei Hunger von seinem Blut und anderen Sekreten ernähren zu können, so wie es für dieses Geschöpf vorgesehen war. Er zwinkerte ein paar Mal dann schaute er stolz in die Runde. Die Menge brach in Jubelrufe aus. Freudentriller waren zu vernehmen. Und der ehemalige Exekutor She'i Vish kam in die Mitte der Arena.

Die schwarzen Augen des frischgebackenen Konsuls der Verwalterkaste leuchteten. „Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, Exekutor Nom Anor."

Nom Anor neigte dankbar das kahle, tätowierte Haupt. „Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich auserwählt haben."

She'i Vish tätschelte Noms linke Schulter. „Sie haben sich wacker gehalten. Hier ist das Siegel Ihrer Exekutorenschaft."

Er hielt Nom Anor eine runde, schwärzliche Plakette hin, in welche der Schriftzug „Exekutor Nom Anor" eingraviert war. Der frischgebackene Exekutor ergriff sie. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Konsul She'i Vish."

„Es ist mir ebenso eine Ehre, Nom Anor. Es ist nicht alltäglich, dass Vorgänger und Nachfolger so einer Zeremonie beiwohnen."

Nom Anor wusste das. Für gewöhnlich wurden Ämter bis zum Tod ausgeübt. Und hin und wieder kam es sogar vor, dass ein ehrgeiziger Emporkömmling etwas nachhalf, um schneller an den Posten seines Strebens zu gelangen.

Vish hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß. „Wir sehen uns."

Nom Anor nickte, um seinem früheren Vorgesetzten hinterherzuschauen, wie er die Zeremonienhalle schnellen Schrittes verließ.

Jetzt kam sein Vater auf ihn zu und drückte ihm die Hände. „Gut gemacht, Nom."

„Konnte Mutter nicht kommen?", fragte der Sohn den Vater.

„Sie hat derzeit einen neuen Partner und lässt dir ihre Grüße ausrichten."

Nom Anor nahm diese Abwesenheit als typisch hin. Viel mehr ärgerte ihn, dass sich Nagme nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Aber er würde Mittel und Wege finden, um zu erfahren, warum seine Geliebte durch Abwesenheit glänzte.

Als Nom Anor am nächsten Tag erwachte, war die Welt zunächst in Ordnung. Solange, bis er versuchte, die Augen aufzuschlagen. Er riss beide Augenlider weit auf. Es war ungewohnt und schmerzte noch im linken Auge. Sein Sichtfeld war ungewohnt klein und das was er sah, wirkte eigenartig plattgedrückt und flach wie in einem Bild. Natürlich hatte er sich schon im Vorfeld über die Folgen einer solchen Blendung informiert. Trotzdem weigerte sich sein Hirn, die Veränderung zu akzeptieren – noch.

༺═────────────═༻

Das Anwesen von Konsul She'i Vish auf Lamyon, einem Mond des Planeten Ryloth, war dschungelüberwuchert. Die Villen und Grundstücke, der Leute, die hier auf diesem Mond lebten oder hier nur ihre Ferienresidenz hatten, lagen weit auseinander. Jeder respektierte die Privatsphäre des anderen – ein idealer Zufluchtsort für Wesen, die lieber für sich waren als im dichten Großstadtgedränge in Lessu, der Hauptstadt unten auf dem Planeten. Hier gab es auch keine heftigen Stürme wie über Ryloth und noch weniger Armut.

Eine lilane Twi'lek öffnete Nom Anor die Tür, als er den hoch umzäunten Garten des Anwesens des Konsuls erreichte. Nom Anor fuhr sich über das rote Haar seines Ooglith-Hüllers, welches aufgrund der tropischen Temperaturen auf dem Mond schon recht verschwitzt war.

„Gadma Dar, Exekutor Nom Anor", begrüßte ihn die Twi'lek.

„Sie sprechen unsere Sprache?", fragte Nom Anor überrascht auf Basic zurück.

Die Twi'lek nickte eifrig. Nom Anor folgte ihr und schaute auf ihre perfekte Figur, die von einem oberschenkellangen Kleid bedeckt war, welches an den Hüften kreisrunde Aussparungen aufwies, in denen er einige Narben ausmachen konnte. Sie betraten die aus blendend weißem Gestein errichtete Villa. Während er seiner Führerin durch den Flur hinterherlief, stieß er gegen eine Statue, die links von ihm stand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sie festhalten, bevor sie umkippen und vom Sockel fallen würde, auf dem sie nur lose stand. Seit Nom Anor den Plaeryn Bol trug, war sein räumliches Sehen nicht mehr vorhanden und er bewegte sich automatisch vorsichtiger, um derart ungewollte und früher undenkbare Kollisionen zu vermeiden. Aber jetzt waren seine Gedanken abgelenkt. Wenn diese Twi'lek seine Sprache sprach, was wusste sie noch über sein Volk?

Das Gebäude sah auch innen aus wie eine typische luxuriöse Behausung der Ungläubigen. Alles bestand aus Stein, Holz oder Transparistahl, wenngleich letzterer hier auf dem Mond eher seltener anzutreffen war als in den großen Städten. An den Wänden hingen echte Gemälde, von denen Nom Anor nicht annahm, dass sein Vorgänger sie erschaffen hatte. Sie zeigten Straßenszenen aus der Hauptstadt von Ryloth oder Landschaften, die Nom Anor auf Chandrila oder dem untergegangenen Alderaan verortete.

She'i Vish empfing Nom Anor in einem behaglich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer, in welchem die Villips ganz offen an der Wand in einem Regal lagen.

„Das ist Tin'de", stellte She'i Vish die Twi'lek Nom Anor vor. „Tin'de ist meine Intima und wird mit mir zurück auf mein Weltschiff reisen."

Nom Anors rechtes Auge wurde so groß wie sein Plaeryn Bol. „So etwas ist erlaubt?"

„Seit wir diese Galaxis infiltrieren, haben sich einige Dinge geändert. Und ja, wir studieren die Ungläubigen nicht nur, sondern es gibt auch Wesen, die sich unserer Sache bereits angeschlossen haben und ihr in aufrichtiger Weise dienen. Aber so legen Sie doch Ihren Ooglith-Hüller ab."

Der Angesprochene warf Tin'de einen prüfenden Blick zu, dann drückte er den Punkt neben seiner Nase. Das rote Haar wurde zuerst eingesogen, dann rollte sich die lebendige Haut weiter nach unten, um unterhalb eines Hosenbeins wieder herauszukommen und sich zu einem Ball zu formen, den Nom Anor aufhob und in eine Tasche steckte.

Tin'de begutachtete ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt. Ihr Blick war nicht unbedingt abweisend, trotzdem war ihm unwohl, sich vor dieser Einheimischen „umziehen" zu müssen.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte die Twi'lek mit einem Lächeln und ging, um ihm und dem Konsul einen Trunk zu kredenzen – keine Schlepptangbrühe oder andere heimische Getränke, sondern Wein. Nom Anor nahm das Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Der Wein war exzellent – ähnlich dem, den er damals bei Heritha Omo'lya auf Bothawui immer getrunken hatte. Er schaute an sich hinunter. Seitdem er das Verhältnis mit der Bothanerin beendet hatte, war er relativ schnell wieder gertenschlank geworden wie eh und je. Er würde sich nie wieder derart gehen lassen, um sich in seiner Heimatdomäne eine erneute Rüge wegen unmäßiger Gewichtszunahme einzuhandeln. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

„Bevor ich den Wahren Weg kennengelernt habe, wusste ich gar nicht, was Glück eigentlich ist", hörte er Tin'de plaudern. „Aber jetzt halte ich es schon zehn Minuten lang in der Umarmung des Schmerzes aus und sobald wir auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Vish sind, werde ich mir auch die Nase abschneiden und ein paar Narben verpassen lassen, so wie es bei euch Brauch ist."

„So schenk dir doch auch ein Glas ein und stoß mit uns an, Liebling", sagte She'i Vish zu Tin'de.

Nom Anor schenkte ihr einen anerkennenden Blick, während sie anstießen.

„Ich habe ihr auch beigebracht, den Müll zu trennen und wieder aufzubereiten", erklärte Nom Anors ehemaliger Vorgesetzter. „Hier und unten auf Ryloth schmeißen die Leute einfach alles zusammen in eine Tonne und laden es dann auf Müllkippen außerhalb der Städte ab, ohne sich weiter darum zu kümmern. Einfach widerlich!"

„Nicht nur auf Ryloth", sagte Nom Anor bedauernd. „Diese Verschwendung ist eine der Dinge, die wir im Zuge der Reinigung dieser Galaxis bald abstellen müssen."

She'i Vish gab Nom Anor eine Chipkarte. „Diese Karte wird in zwei Ket aktiviert sein. Dann werden Sie dieses Haus nutzen können – als stille Basis und verschwiegenen Treffpunkt so wie jetzt."

„Das ist sehr großzügig", erwiderte Nom Anor in ehrlicher Rührung.

„Ich habe das Anwesen schon von meinem Vorgänger auf diese Weise erworben", erklärte Vish. „Und so soll es auch weiterlaufen."

Tin'de schob ein Wägelchen heran, auf welchem sie einige Speisen angerichtet hatte. Die meisten waren lokale Gerichte von Ryloth, die Nom Anor nicht kannte. Aber ein Brei auf der rechteckigen Fläche verströmte einen vertrauten Geruch.

„Alle Achtung, haben Sie den Von'u selbst zubereitet?", fragte Nom Anor die Twi'lek.

Der frischgebackene Konsul nickte und legte Tin'de den tätowierten Arm um die Hüften. Nom Anor kam der Gedanke, dass er irgendwann einmal auch so eine Intima haben wollte – eine Person, die nur ihm hörig war und niemandem sonst irgendeine Loyalität schuldete.

༺═────────────═༻

Leia Organa-Solo fühlte eine Woge unkontrollierter Macht heranwogen. Es war einer der geschäftigen Senatstage, an welchen sich derzeitige Staatschefin der Neuen Republik fragte, wieso sie nicht eigentlich für ein paar Jahre Mutter und Hausfrau geblieben war, anstatt die Kinderaufzucht ihrer Ziehschwester Winter zu überlassen. Aber dann hätte der alte Intrigant Borsk Fey'lya die Chance ergriffen, Staatschef zu werden. Leia zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Bothaner mit dem cremefarbenen Fell keine Chance auslassen würde, sie zu demütigen und seine Macht immer weiter auf Kosten anderer auszubauen. Aber selbst Winter hatte nicht immer Zeit für die Kinder, nicht, wenn sie auch noch Leias Sekretärin war.

Leias besorgter Blick wanderte nach oben zur Wand, wo die Erschütterung herkam. Dort oben auf der Balustrade, welche sich in drei Standardmetern Höhe an der Wand des runden Plenarsaals entlangwand, stand die machtsensitive Dreierbande. Und die Aufsichtsdroidin für die Kinder war nirgends zu sehen.

„Maamaaaa!", krähte der vierjährige Jacen Organa-Solo.

Leia schaute kurz nach rechts. Cal Omas, der Senator der alderaanischen Exilanten zu ihrer Linken tat, als merke er nichts. Auch die Gossam-Frau rechts von Leia war taktvoll genug, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen – so wie der Rest des fünfköpfigen Rats-Podiums, welches den Vorsitz über die Versammlung hatte. Leia riskierte einen weiteren Blick nach oben zur Balustrade. Jacens Zwillingsschwester Jaina legte ihrem Bruder gerade einen kleinen Finger auf den Mund. Der knapp dreijährige Anakin hingegen stand auf der anderen Seite neben seiner älteren Schwester und schaute mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen zu seiner Mutter hinunter, als wolle er nichts von dem vergessen, was er jetzt sah.

„Der Rat ruft Xbrr-Zinngogg auf, den Botschafter von Rhommamool", ertönte eine Ansage über Lautsprecher.

Leia verließ sich auf die Umsicht ihrer Tochter und wandte sich dem Redner zu.

„Danke, dass mir der Rat einige Minuten seiner kostbaren Zeit widmet", hub der Gran an zu sprechen. „Wie Ihr wisst, verbreitet eine Gruppe von Agitatoren unter der Leitung von Nom Anor weiterhin Unruhe in unserem System. Wir haben die Republik wiederholt um Unterstützung gebeten, wurden jedoch stets ignoriert."

„Das ist eindeutig eine lokale Angelegenheit", beschied Leia den sichtlich erregten Gran. „Wir wüssten nicht, welches Gesetz er gebrochen haben soll."

Die drei Augenstiele des Gran fixierten Leia wie Pfeile. „Da unterliegt Ihr einem Irrtum. Er sät die Saat der Rebellion und hetzt unser Volk gegen uns auf. Die Republik spielt diese Gefahr ständig herunter und weigert sich, unser Ersuchen ernst zu nehmen."

Der Gran streckte seine sechsfingrige Hand in ihre Richtung, um seinem Anliegen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Hey!", hörte Leia Anakins helle Stimme.

Offenbar ärgerte sich ihr Jüngster über irgendetwas. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

„Ich… Äh… Nun … Ja."

Leia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Botschafter ihre geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Sie setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf.

„Ihr verspottet mich!", fauchte Xbrr-Zinngogg. "Lacht mir ins Gesicht! Es ist zwecklos, sich mit arroganten Narren zu befassen. Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen."

Er drehte sich abrupt von ihr weg und verließ mit langen, zügigen Schritten den Plenarsaal.

Leia seufzte und legte ihren Kopf in die hohle Hand. Nein, der Botschafter hatte ihre geistige Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Dafür hatte er ihr Verhalten auf sich bezogen und jetzt drohte ein politischer Eklat.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, zu überlegen, welche von beiden Möglichkeiten die bessere war, denn ein Saaldiener trat an sie heran. „Eure Hoheit, wenn der Rat jetzt seines Amtes gewaltet hat, darf ich euch wie gewünscht Lar Ndigo vorstellen?"

Leia sah nach oben zur Balustrade. Endlich sah sie den silbernen Körper des auf weiblich programmierten Nanna-Droiden, deren erhobener Zeigefinger darauf hinwies, dass sie gerade Anakin ermahnte. Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ihre Kinder auch ihre Freundin Winter derart hätten austricksen können. Wenigstens das war wieder im Griff. Aber die Arbeit ging weiter – bis die Sonne Coruscants untergegangen war.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Planet Adumar lag im Wilden Raum nahe der Welt Bastion, wohin das Reich der Chiss bereits einige Fühler ausgestreckt hatte – nicht nur die Chiss, aber noch durfte niemand davon wissen. Adumar war eine Welt, die sich der Republik angeschlossen hatte. Weite Gebiete des Planeten bestanden aus trockenen Savannen, aber es gab auch fruchtbare, gut bewässerte Ländereien, die sich im Besitz großer Agrarunternehmen befanden. Es gab sogar Industriekomplexe. Trotzdem war ein Großteil der Bevölkerung von Adumar sehr arm, weil sich die Regierung des Planeten beim Bankenclan und anderen Finanzorganisationen hoch verschuldet hatte.

Auf einem großen Platz inmitten der Hauptstadt stand der schwarzgewandete Redner und hielt beschwörend beide Hände in die Höhe.

„Fragt euch doch mal, ob ihr unter der neuen Republik wirklich besser dran seid, als ihr es unter dem Imperium wart. Wenn ihr ehrlich seid, werdet ihr erkennen, dass euch diese neuen Tyrannen nicht den geringsten Vorteil gebracht haben."

Der Mann, der den Redner beobachtete, hielt sich im Schatten eines der rundbogigen Hauseingänge verborgen. Hier gab es nicht nur Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken, sondern auch kühlen Schatten, den er auch brauchte, um einen kühlen Kopf bei der anstehenden Übergabe zu bewahren. Wie gerne würde er sich jetzt sein verschwitztes Gesicht am Brunnen kühlen, dessen zwei Fontänen in das kreisrunde Becken auf dem Platz sprudelten. Der Brunnen stand genau zwischen ihm und dem quadratischen Podest, auf welchem der Redner stand und die Menge mit seinen zornerfüllten Parolen aufpeitschte. Ein Grund mehr, sich hinterher zu waschen.

„Ergibt das vielleicht einen Sinn?", dröhnte der Schwarzgewandete weiter und ließ die Hände an seinen Seiten herabsinken. „Ihr werdet ausgebeutet und belogen! Das Imperium ist aus der Korruption der Alten Republik entstanden und die Neue Republik hat sich aus der Asche des Imperiums erhoben. Angeführt von der Tochter von Darth Vader, dem Hauptvollstrecker des Imperiums."

„Er hat Recht … Nieder mit der Republik!", skandierte ein kahlköpfiger Mann in der Menge der Zuhörer.

„Halt's Maul, du Extremist!", ertönte eine andere Stimme in Richtung des Redners.

Der Schwarzgewandete erhob gebieterisch die rechte Hand. „Auf ihn! Bringt ihn zum Schweigen!"

Eine Hand legte sich um die Kehle des Kritikers und drückte zu. Eine andere Hand wollte dem Bedrängten helfen. Noch jemand anders mischte sich ein. Das Handgemenge wurde immer größer und unüberschaubarer. Mit anderen Worten – es war perfekt.

Der Redner verließ das Podium, ohne sich weiter um den von ihm inszenierten Tumult zu scheren. Stattdessen ging er auf den Hauseingang zu, wo sein Kontaktmann wartete. Der Wartende schaute auf die schwarze Maske, die der Mann trug. Das Einzige, was er ausmachen konnte, waren zwei Augenschlitze. Er fragte sich, was die Menge wohl an so einem Vermummten fand. Wieso folgte sie jemandem, der noch nicht einmal sein Gesicht zeigte? Offenbar ging es den Leuten auf Adumar sehr schlecht. Schlecht genug, um sich an derart dubiose, schwarzgewandete Strohhalme zu klammern.

„Ah, du bist eingetroffen", ertönte eine kehlige Stimme. „Hast du, worum ich gebeten habe?"

Die Stirn des Kontaktmannes furchte sich. „Ja, aber es ist mich teuer zu stehen gekommen. Ich hab ein paar meiner besten Leute verloren."

„Deine Verluste interessieren mich nicht", sagte der Aufrührer ungerührt. „Ich will nur, wofür ich bezahlt habe."

Die bislang aufrechte Haltung des Kontaktmanns fiel in Resignation zusammen. „Natürlich. Verzeihung, Nom Anor."

Nom Anor erhob eine Hand. „Schweig. Kein Wort mehr, bevor wir nicht an einem sicheren Ort sind!"

Der Yuuzhan Vong in Verkleidung führte seinen Kontaktmann zu einem der typischen, einstöckigen Gebäude in der Stadt, welche von runden Kuppeln gekrönt wurden. Mit einem altertümlichen Metallschlüssel schloss er ein Holztor auf, welches jahrhundertealt sein mochte. Sie traten an einen kahlen Tisch neben einer Wand, von welcher bereits der Putz abblätterte.

„Wie gesagt, es hat mich mehr gekostet, als ich erwartet hatte", versuchte der Kontaktmann ein letztes Mal, den Preis nachzuverhandeln.

„Du bist schon bezahlt worden!", erwiderte Nom Anor barsch. „Fordere nicht meine Geduld heraus!"

Der Kontaktmann zuckte zusammen. „N-natürlich. Hier ist es."

Die kleine, an den Rändern ausgefranste Scheibe war gewölbt wie das herausgebrochene Stück einer geborstenen Metallkugel. Das gräuliche Metall besaß keinerlei Schimmer und wies einige Dellen auf, die auf aufwändige Herstellung und Gewinnung des seltenen Minerals schließen ließen. Nom Anor nahm das Teil und begutachtete es, bevor er es in der Tasche seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ.

„Nach dem heutigen Tag werden die hiesigen Behörden nach mir suchen. Unser Geschäft ist abgeschlossen."

Nom Anor wandte sich nach dieser Ansage grußlos zur Tür und ließ seinen Lieferanten einfach stehen. „Versuche nicht, noch einmal Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen", gab er dem verdatterten Mann noch eine letzte Anweisung, bevor sich die Holztür von außen schloss.

Der Kontaktmann wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann ging er ebenfalls zur Tür. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ sie sich problemlos öffnen. Er schaute auf die Straße, wo er noch den schwarzen Umhang Nom Anors wahrnahm, der hinter ihm herwogte, während er eine Treppe hinaufstieg. Der Kontaktmann wartete noch, bis sein sinisterer Geschäftspartner hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war, dann ging er zum Brunnen, um sich endlich abzukühlen.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor war auf dem Weg zum Raumhafen von Adumar. Schon bald würde er wieder zurück auf Rhommamool sein, wo er seine Hauptbasis hatte. Seit rund einem Jahr hatte er sich dort eine Basis geschaffen, die er für seine Pläne weiter auszubauen gedachte. Das Ambiente auf diesem Planeten war einfach perfekt. Die Bevölkerung Rhommamools bestand vorwiegend aus den Nachfahren jener Kriminellen, die vom reichen Zwillingsplaneten Osarian in die karge, unwirtliche Wüstenwelt verfrachtet worden waren, um in den ergiebigen Bergbauminen Rhommamools seltene Erze und Gesteine abzubauen. Und die Rhommamoolianer, egal ob Mensch, Gran oder Twi'lek, besaßen genügend rebellischen Geist, um sich gegen die Bevormundung durch den reichen Zwillingsplaneten aufzulehnen. Jetzt wurde es Zeit, nach Redhaven, der Hauptstadt von Rhommamool, zurückzukehren und seinen Anhängern zu eröffnen, was er mit der freien Fläche zu tun gedachte, wo noch vor einer Woche das Amtsgebäude des Oberaufsehers des Raumhafens von Redhaven gestanden hatte.

Der Raumhafen von Adumar war ungewöhnlich still, als Nom Anor ihn betrat. Das ohnehin recht übersichtliche Gelände war nicht mehr so dicht bevölkert wie bei Nom Anors Ankunft vor zwei Tagen. Er hielt in seinem Schritt inne und hörte, wie die Leute tuschelten, wenn sie ihn sahen. Aus irgendeinem Grund zweifelte er daran, dass der Tumult auf dem Platz vorhin etwas damit zu tun hatte. Waren die Behörden Adumars wirklich so schnell? Er belauschte einige Leute bei ihren Gesprächen.

„Boba Fett und seine Leute haben Deck 17 abgeriegelt", murrte ein Mensch.

„Bis die Behörden da sind, ist er schon längst wieder weg, aber ich komm zu spät nach Cartao zurück, selbst wenn der Spuk in einer halben Stunde vorüber ist", ärgerte sich sein Gesprächspartner, ein älterer Mann mit müden Augen.

Nom Anor horchte auf. Seine Einschätzung der Behörden von Adumar war also richtig gewesen. Und es gab jemanden, der ebenso dachte. Aber sein Schiff stand nicht auf Deck 17, sondern genau am entgegengesetzten Rand des Raumhafens. Also war der beste Kopfgeldjäger von allen wohl hinter jemand anderem her. Trotzdem hatte Nom Anor nicht vor, Fetts Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass bereits jemand ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hatte. Er nahm sich vor, das später von seinem Raumschiff aus abzuchecken.

Er begab sich auf die Toilette, um seine schwarze Kluft loszuwerden. Als er die Toilette wieder verließ, trug er helle, beigefarbene Kleidung, leichte braune Stiefel und hatte sein rotes, schulterlanges Haar sorgfältig nach hinten gekämmt, so dass man seine hohe Stirn sehen konnte, die nicht ganz so ausgeprägt nach hinten floh wie bei seinen Landsleuten weit draußen. Seinen Plaeryn Bol hatte er hinter einer Kontaktlinse verborgen, genau wie auch sein rechtes gutes Auge von einer blauen Kontaktlinse mit runder Iris kaschiert wurde, um sich nicht durch die katzenhafte Pupille als Nichtmensch zu verraten. Kurzum, Nom Anor sah nicht aus wie jemand, der etwas zu verbergen hatte. Nur wenige Leute kannten Nom Anor in dieser menschlichen Ooglith-Hülle und so sollte es bleiben.

Er betrat Deck 37. Das Deck war noch verlassener als die anderen Decks, die er gesehen hatte und das bereitete ihm Unwohlsein. Sein gutes Auge scannte den Raum nach eventuellen Ausweich- und Deckungsmöglichkeiten. Gecheckt. Er steuerte auf sein Raumschiff zu. Der klobige Frachter war jetzt nur noch zwanzig Standardmeter von ihm entfernt, als hinter zwei Containern zwei Männer in recht unauffälliger Zivilistenkleidung auf ihn zusprangen.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte der blonde der beiden Männer auf Basic mit genau dem harten, mandalorianischen Akzent, den er von seinem Kampfsporttrainer von Tatooine her kannte.

Nom Anor unterdrückte ein Zwinkern. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus, aber die Lage war auch nicht ausweglos.

„Ich bin Trevis Daalt", erwiderte Nom Anor ruhig. „Die Bevölkerung von Adumar hat genug von diesem Prediger namens Nom Anor unten in der Stadt. Ich wurde geschickt, um sein Schiff fortzufliegen, so dass er nicht mehr entfliehen kann. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, können sie unten in der Stadt ein gutes Kopfgeld für ihn kassieren." Er lächelte die mutmaßlichen Mandalorianer an. „Ich nehme doch an, dass schon jemand eines auf ihn ausgesetzt hat."

„Ihre ID-Card bitte", sagte der andere Mann, dessen braunes Haar bereits graue Strähnen aufwies.

Nom Anor schickte sich an, den Pass herauszuholen, der mit seinem derzeitigen Passfoto auf diesen Namen ausgestellt war. Auch die Ansässigkeit auf Adumar war darin vermerkt – für alle Fälle.

Ein dritter Mann trat hinter einem anderen Frachtcontainer hervor. Die grüne, abgewetzte Rüstung mit dem typischen T-Visier und der Antenne am Helm ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wer sich dahinter verbarg. Nom Anor hörte auf, in seiner Tasche herumzukramen.

„Zu dumm nur, dass man Nom Anor bereits dabei gesehen hat, wie er diesen Raumhafen betrat … und auf die Toilette ging, die er seitdem nicht mehr verlassen hat", konstatierte Fett kühl.

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern, als habe er damit nichts zu tun.

„Durchsucht und sichert ihn!", befahl Boba Fett seinen beiden Helfern aus lässiger Distanz.

Nom Anor ließ seinen Fuß hochschnellen. Der gestiefelte Fuß traf den Blonden am Kinn und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln und schließlich fallen. Gleichzeitig rammte der Yuuzhan Vong dem anderen Mann, der ihn nach der ID-Card gefragt hatte, eine Faust in den Magen, was jenen zunächst sich zusammenkrümmen ließ. Nom Anor hatte keine Zeit, die Ergebnisse seines Ausfallmanövers zu begutachten. Er hechtete zu jenem Fluchtpunkt, den er zuvor ausgespäht hatte, einen Seitengang, wo ebenfalls Fracht stand. Natürlich hatte Boba Fett auch den sichern lassen – aber nur mit einem Mann. Einem Mann, der nicht schnell genug reagierte, als Nom Anor auf die Kiste sprang, die die untere Hälfte des Ganges verdeckte. Das letzte, was Boba Fetts Helfer von Nom Anor sah, war die Mündung des ebenso schnell gezogenen Blasters, welche ihm, noch während sich Nom Anor auf der anderen Seite der Kiste im Herabspringen befand, ein sauberes Loch in die Stirn brannte – direkt in der Mitte.

Boba Fett wartete nicht, bis seine Männer wieder aufgestanden waren, sondern lief zu dem Seitengang, von wo der Laut des Blasterschusses hergeschnellt gekommen war. Der Gang mündete weiter hinten in einer Sackgasse, einem abgeriegelten Raum, in welchen Nom Anor unmöglich entkommen konnte, es sei denn, er würde dort einen Sprengsatz deponieren, was der Kopfgeldjäger für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Also ging Boba Fett langsam um die Kiste herum, um den Flüchtigen zu stellen. Als er die Kiste passiert hatte, fand er dahinter lediglich die Leiche seines Mannes. Von der Zielperson, von der er inzwischen annahm, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um Nom Anor handelte, fehlte hingegen jede Spur.

Schnell wirbelte er wieder herum zum offenen Raum von Deck 37. Auch dort war der angebliche Trevis Daalt nicht zu sehen.

„Und … Boss?", fragte der Graugesträhnte.

Boba Fett antwortete nicht gleich. „Er muss ja irgendwie zu seinem Schiff gelangen."

Der Blonde war skeptisch. „Was, wenn er sich ein anderes schnappt?"

„Dann hätten wir ihn rausgehen sehen", sagte der ergrauende Mann, dem Nom Anor die Faust in die Magengrube gerammt hatte.

„Durchsucht die Kiste dort im Gang!", befahl Boba Fett.

Skeptisch und vorsichtig machten sich die Beiden daran, die Kiste zu öffnen.

„Lasst es bleiben!", rief Fett plötzlich.

Er hatte ein Geräusch vom Schiff her gehört und drehte sich um. Die Einstiegsluke von Nom Anors Schiff öffnete sich.

„Kommt von der Kiste weg, er bereitet seinen Einstieg vor", gab Boba Fett neue Anweisungen. „Ich gehe ins Schiff, ihr sichert das Ganze von draußen." Er wandte sich dem Graugesträhnten zu. „Du bleibst besser bei der Kiste – nur für den Fall. Und du sicherst den Eingang zum Deck."

„Geht klar."

Die Männer stellten sich in Position wie befohlen. Boba Fett wollte gerade die ausgefahrene Rampe betreten, die zur Einstiegsluke führte, als sich die Rampe vor ihm bewegte – sehr schnell vom Boden wegbewegte. Der gut trainierte Mann hängte sich an den oberen Rand der Rampentür in der Hoffnung, sich während des Schließens in das Schiff hineinsaltieren zu können. Sein metallgepanzerter Körper prallte oberhalb der Tür an das harte Metall des Schiffs.

Klongg!

Boba Fett zog die Finger zurück, um ein Einklemmen zu verhindern, als sich auch das Schiff unter ihm in Bewegung setzte. In einer geübten Rückwärtsrolle federte Boba Fett seinen ansonsten unsanften Aufprall auf dem Ferrobetonboden des Decks ab. Er hatte noch das Echo des Aufschlags seiner Beskar'gam-Rüstung auf dem flüchtigen Schiff im Ohr, als sich ein weiterer, wesentlich lauterer Sound hinzugesellte. Dieser neue Sound untermalte das Sperrfeuer, welches dicht neben ihm Löcher in den grauen Permabeton fraß.

Nom Anor zog sein Schiff hoch. Da er allein im Cockpit saß, konnte er die Kanonen nur auf Verdacht bedienen und hoffen, seine Möchtegernkidnapper so weit einzuschüchtern, dass sie von einer Verfolgung absehen würden. Er spürte, wie die Außenhülle von vereinzelten Treffern der drei Mandalorianer vibrierte, aber der Frachter war zu gut gepanzert, um sich davon beeindrucken zu lassen. Mit jedem Meter, den sich Nom Anor vom Raumhafen von Adumar entfernte, wich das Gefühl der Beklemmung von seiner Brust, auch wenn die Fliehkraft, die sich der Startgeschwindigkeit entgegenstemmte, ihm den Brustkorb gehörig zusammendrückte.

Nicht lange darauf sprang er in den Hyperraum. Endlich streifte er den Nuun-Hüller von seinem Körper, welcher ihn so erfolgreich vor Boba Fett und dessen Leuten verborgen hatte. Er feixte still, als er daran dachte, wie er damit vor ein paar Monaten regelmäßig Xandel Carivus auf De-Purteen erschreckt hatte, wenn er wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich aufgetaucht war, wenn jener es am wenigsten erwartete. Ja, die Polizei von Adumar war träge und langsam. Aber es gab da jemanden, der es offenbar auf ihn abgesehen hatte und zu drastischeren Mitteln griff, um ihm ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Noch wusste Nom Anor nicht, wer genau das war, aber er hatte bereits einen recht starken Verdacht.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte einer von Boba Fetts Männern, während sie dem fliehenden Schiff hinterher schauten.

„Unsere Frist für den Auftrag ist bereits abgelaufen. Wir werden also unseren Auftraggeber fragen, ob wir die Mission fortsetzen sollen", sagte Boba Fett niedergeschlagen. „Obgleich ich das nur zu gern sofort in die Hand nehmen würde. Wäre ich nicht selbst Kopfgeldjäger, dann würde ich glatt ein Kopfgeld auf den Typen aussetzen."

„Dann tun wir das doch einfach", sagte der Blonde, dem Nom Anor den Stiefel gegen das Kinn gedonnert hatte. „Bringen wir ihn zur Strecke! Ich bin mir sicher, den vermisst niemand."

„Das wäre unprofessionell", widersprach Fett. „Er hat sich lediglich unserem Zugriff entzogen. Daran ist zunächst einmal nichts verwerflich und er wird noch nicht einmal offiziell irgendwo gesucht. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass er nicht nur die Leute aufwiegeln kann, sondern auch ein passabler Nahkämpfer mit originellen Tricks ist. Eigentlich könnte er auch gut für uns arbeiten."

„Danke, aber darauf verzichte ich", sagte der, dem Nom Anor die Faust in die Magengrube gerammt hatte.

Fett gab sich unbeeindruckt. „Und wenn wir uns in Zukunft nicht ganz blöde anstellen, könnte Nom Anor womöglich später selbst unsere Dienste benötigen."

༺═────────────═༻

_Auf dem unwirtlichen und eigentlich unbewohnten Asteroiden R27-6113-23 im Chopani-Sektor des Äußeren Randes, wo sich die geheime Basis einer imperiumstreuen Splittergruppe befindet_

Ennix Devian war ziemlich hartgesotten, wenn es darum ging, sich mit zwielichtigen Typen zu treffen. Durch seine langjährige Erfahrung als Auftragsmörder in Palpatines Sold, besonders aber während der Ausbildung durch Darth Vader persönlich, hatte er gelernt, äußerst vorsichtig bei neuen Kontakten zu sein. So hatte er auch vollstes Verständnis dafür, dass sein jetziger Geschäftspartner es ebenso hielt.

„Ennix Devian", hörte er Nom Anors herablassende Stimme über Komlink, „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht etwa, dass Sie einfach so irgendwelche Kopfgeldjäger auf mich ansetzen können, um mich einzufangen."

„Boba Fett ist nicht irgendein Kopfgeldjäger, sondern der Beste", schnappte der braunhaarige Mann zurück, „aber ich gebe zu, dass auch Sie offenbar nicht nur irgendein Unruhestifter sind, wenn es ihnen gelungen ist, einen seiner Männer auszuschalten und hernach zu fliehen."

„Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie Ihr Ansinnen, mich zu Ihrer Basis verschleppen zu lassen, jetzt noch einmal gründlich überdacht haben", sagte Nom Anor versöhnlicher.

„In der Tat. Schlagen Sie einen Treffpunkt vor."

„Belkadan, am Hof des Hutten Grabbus – in drei Standardtagen."

Devian hob eine Braue. „Sie scheinen es nicht besonders eilig zu haben, Nom Anor."

Nom Anors Holobild lächelte verschlagen. „Die Neue Republik besteht jetzt bereits seit neun Standardjahren. Und drei Tage werden die Jahreszahl nicht verändern, in welcher sie zu Fall kommt."

Im Hintergrund erklang ein Lachen. „Mäßigen Sie sich, Klemp!" schnappte Devian. „Noch ist es nicht soweit."

„Verzeihung, Oberster Commander", hörte Nom Anor den Gerügten sich entschuldigen.

„Dann also in zwei Tagen bei dem schleimigen Hutt", sagte Devian, aber zu jener Zeit hatte Nom Anor die Interkom-Verbindung bereits beendet.

Ennix Devian wandte sich einem anderen Untergebenen zu. „General Vota, beauftragen Sie Boba Fett damit, Kir Kanos zu uns zu bringen. Ich hoffe doch, dass er wenigstens das zustande bringt."

„Es wird sofort erledigt, Sir", sagte Vota, ein imperialer General mit einem dünnen, sorgfältig gestutzten Schnauzbart, dunkelbraunen Haaren und braunen Augen.

Nom Anor hielt es für ratsam, sofort nach Belkadan zu fliegen, um noch vor Ennix Devian da zu sein. Als der Commander dann schließlich eintraf, wurde er von einem von Grabbus' Bediensteten in einen Raum geführt, wo der schwarzgewandete und maskierte Nom Anor saß. Hinter dem Yuuzhan Vong sah Devian ein Holo-Terminal, von dem aus man Ferngespräche führen und allerlei Transaktionen ausführen konnte.

„Willkommen auf Belkadan, Ennix Devian", begann Nom Anor.

„Oberster Commander Devian, wenn ich bitten darf."

Nom Anor neigte den Kopf seitlich. „Also gut, Oberster Commander."

„Nom Anor, schön, dass wir das endlich über die Bühne bringen", erwiderte Devian. „Ich bin, wie Sie sehen, unmaskiert. Es wäre höflich, wenn Sie sich mir zumindest in dieser Hinsicht anschließen würden."

Nom Anor nahm die schwarze Maske ab. Ennix Devian blickte in zwei blaue Augen, das Linke davon unbeweglich. Die Hautfarbe des Menschen war etwas heller als die seine, bei der roten Haarpracht nicht ungewöhnlich. Die Gesichtszüge Nom Anors wirkten, als hätte ein Bildhauer versucht, die Büste eines Menschen zu erschaffen, war dabei jedoch in seiner Arbeit gestört worden und hatte sie also nicht vollendet. So waren die Konturen von Nom Anors Gesicht eckig, scharf – zu markant eben. Der Geruch, der von ihm ausging, hatte etwas von feuchter Erde, frisch gemähtem Gras sowie einem Hauch von Blut. Ennix Devian wusste nicht, dass dies der Geruch im Inneren der Weltschiffe der Yuuzhan Vong war, der all ihren Insassen seit Geburt aufgeprägt wurde. Aber der Duft, der von seinem Geschäftspartner ausging, gefiel ihm. Genau wie das, was er bisher über Nom Anor gehört hatte.

„Sie sind also der berüchtigte Feind der Republik, der die Leute aufwiegelt. Und Sie gehen gar so weit, den Feind direkt in seinem Herzen angreifen zu wollen", lobte Devian Nom Anor.

„So wie Sie", erwiderte Nom Anor.

Devian grinste. „Sie haben versucht, während Ihrer feurigen Reden Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo anzuschwärzen, dass Sie sie als Tochter Darth Vaders bezeichnet haben, was _nicht_ als Kompliment gemeint war. So redet wohl kaum ein aufrechter Imperialer. Was wollen Sie eigentlich, Nom Anor?"

Nom Anor musterte seinen Gesprächspartner. Ennix Devian sah genauso aus, wie man sich hier in dieser Galaxis einen ehemaligen Auftragsmörder vorstellte. Quer über seinen Mund bis über die linke Wange zog sie eine lange Narbe. Auf der rechten Seite fehlten Stücke der Wangenhaut, so dass man rohe Fleischflecken sah, die jetzt die Epidermis ersetzen mussten. Eine weitere lange Narbe führte quer über sein rechtes Auge, um am Kinn vorbei am Hinterkopf zu verschwinden. Wegen dieser Narbe trug der Mensch wohl auch das künstliche, rote Auge. Nom Anor nahm an, dass diese technische Scheußlichkeit sogar sehen konnte.

„Die Neue Republik in die Knie zwingen, aber ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie den weiten Weg gekommen sind, um mit mir ideologische Debatten zu führen."

„Nein, gewiss nicht", räumte Devian ein. „Wo haben Sie eigentlich Ihr linkes Auge verloren?"

„Ein Kampfeinsatz gegen die Neue Republik", log Nom Anor. „Und Sie Ihr rechtes?"

„Darth Vader persönlich hat es mir genommen, um mich für eine Unachtsamkeit während des Trainings unter ihm zu bestrafen. Aber ich habe seine Ausbildung erfolgreich bestanden."

Nom Anor lächelte. „Sonst wären Sie wohl kaum hier. Also lassen Sie uns die Sache unter zwei Augen regeln und zu einem guten Abschluss bringen."

Devian beugte sich über den Tisch vor, während seine rechte Hand unter dem Tisch nach dem Blaster tastete. „Sie haben es bei sich?"

Nom Anor lachte ein freudloses Lachen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wäre so dumm? Sie überweisen mir die Credits auf das Konto, das ich Ihnen jetzt nenne. Sobald das Geld darauf eingegangen ist, werde ich Ihnen die Koordinaten geben."

Devian seufzte ein lautloses Seufzen. Seine Rechte ließ den Blaster wieder fahren. „Sie machen es wie die Kopfgeldjäger."

Sein Gegenüber lehnte sich weit zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der in Schwarz gehüllten Brust. „Warum auch nicht, wenn es sich bewährt hat."

Nom Anor erhob sich und betätigte einige Knöpfe am Terminal, dann gab er Devian einen Zettel mit einer Kontonummer. „Bitteschön, bedienen Sie mich", sagte er huldvoll.

Devian erhob sich ebenfalls vom Tisch und nahm den Zettel. Er gab die Nummernkombination von einem seiner Konten ein, dann das von Nom Anor. Beide Männer schauten schweigend zu, wie der waagerechte Balken auf dem Bildschirm immer länger wurde, bis die Meldung erschien. „Transaktion erfolgreich abgeschlossen."

„Na sehen Sie, Devian. Das war doch ganz einfach", meinte Nom Anor gönnerhaft.

Er zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche seines schwarzen Umhangs und überreichte ihn dem Commander, von dem er wusste, dass er sich erneut darüber ärgerte, dass ihn Nom Anor nicht mit vollem Titel angesprochen hatte.

Devians künstliches Auge blitzte auf, während er die Koordinaten überflog.

„Ich verlasse mich auf Sie, Nom Anor."

Nom Anors falscher Mund grinste. „Das können Sie, Oberster Commander. Ich halte mein Wort und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Durchführung Ihrer Pläne."

Als Nom Anor Belkadan wieder verließ, hoffte er, dass ihm Kir Kanos nicht ein zweites Mal dazwischenfunken würde. Immerhin war Ennix Devian schlau genug, sich zu verstecken, anstatt in einer gut bekannten Basis zu residieren und darauf zu warten, bis der ehemalige Ehrengardist hineinspazieren und ihn kaltmachen würde wie weiland den Möchtegern-Imperator Carnor Jax.

Als Ennix Devian wieder auf seiner Basis auf dem Asteroiden R27-6113-23 eintraf, wartete General Vota bereits auf ihn.

„Sie sehen aus, als gäbe es wichtige Neuigkeiten, General", sagte Devian zur Begrüßung.

„In der Tat, Oberster Commander. Einer unserer Spione hat uns mitgeteilt, dass dieser Verräter Gilead Pellaeon versucht, mit der Republik einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln. Und als Vermittlerin dient keine Geringere als Feena D'Asta, die Tochter von Baron Ragez D'Asta, welche Pellaeon zu diesem Schritt beschwatzt hat."

„Pellaeon, dieser jämmerliche Verräter!", schnaubte Devian. „D'Asta hat erst seine Tochter als Agentin in den Imperialen Rat eingeschleust und dann hat er den ganzen Rat auseinandergenommen! Und jetzt erdreistet er sich … Aber warum sich jetzt darüber aufregen. Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten. Nom Anor hat sich endlich dazu herabgelassen, uns den Standort des Zinethiums zu verraten. Schicken Sie ein paar gute Leute zum Planeten Nyara. Dort befindet sich eine Deponie für chemische Kampfstoffe der Klasse 3. Hier sind die genauen Koordinaten, wo Nom Anor das Zinethium deponiert hat."

Vota salutierte. „Ich werde sofort alles Nötige veranlassen, Oberster Commander. Außerdem kann ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Boba Fett Erfolg gehabt und uns Kir Kanos gebracht hat. Fett wurde bereits bezahlt und der ehemalige Ehrengardist wartet in einem gesicherten Raum auf Ihren Besuch. Würden Sie ihn gerne sehen?"

„Nein, erst morgen Abend – nachdem unser Paket von Nyara eingetroffen ist. Bis dahin hoffen wir, dass wir ihn nicht falsch eingeschätzt haben. Und Phase Eins unseres Plans?"

„Wird wie geplant heute Abend ablaufen."

„Devian nickte anerkennend. „Ausgezeichnet. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, General. Das Ziel, für das wir so lange und so hart gearbeitet haben, liegt nun in unserer Reichweite. Wenn alles gut geht, werden wir bald die Vernichtung unserer Feinde erleben und die Auferstehung des wahren Imperiums."

༺═────────────═༻

General Han Solo stand auf der Kommandobrücke, gab hier einen Befehl, schaute dort auf den Monitor. Seine Leute waren dabei, einen Posten des Restimperiums auf dem vierten Planeten des Pallaxides-Systems zu überrennen, von wo aus ein Angriff auf ein Schiff der Republik erfolgt war. Gerade trudelte eine Meldung von der verschneiten Bergwelt unter dem Kommandoschiff ein, welches Solo derzeit befehligte.

„General Solo, es sieht so aus, als hätten wir gesiegt. Die imperialen Streitkräfte sind auf verlorenem Posten", sagte der Einsatzleiter am Boden, ein grüner Ishi Tib.

Han Solo schaute auf die Eisberge unter ihm. Die Imperialen waren auf zwei Haufen geschrumpft, denen jegliche Rückzugsmöglichkeit abgeschnitten war. Ihre recht wenigen Tie-Jäger hatten seine X-Wings schon vorher aus dem Gefecht genommen. Worauf nur hofften diese Leute noch?

„Sie haben Recht", sagte Han. „Aber sie sind entschlossen, bis zum bitteren Ende zu kämpfen. Es ist eine verdammte Schande. Das wird so viele Leben kosten. Ich will ein Massaker vermeiden. Colonel, ziehen sie die Schiffe zurück und entsenden Sie die Bodentruppen. Sehen wir zu, dass wir die Sache im Nahkampf beenden."

„Sir, darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie jetzt schon fast achtundvierzig Stunden auf sind und …"

Han atmete scharf aus. Ja, er wusste das. Und doch würde er keine ruhige Minute, schon gar nicht Schlaf finden, bevor er endgültige Gewissheit darüber hatte, dass er seine Männer und Frauen wieder in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Und dann war da noch irgendwas. Auf irgendetwas wartete er noch, wusste aber nicht, worauf.

„Also gut. Ich verstehe, Elzian. Übernehmen Sie das Kommando. Aber geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn sich etwas ändert."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete das Holo-Abbild des grünen Ishi Tib mit seinem schnabelartigen Mund.

„Sir", beanspruchte jemand anders Han Solos Aufmerksamkeit, „gerade kommt eine dringende holografische Nachricht von Staatschefin Leia Organa für Sie herein."

Mit einem Mal wusste Han Solo, worauf er noch gewartet hatte. Es war wohl wieder sein berühmter Instinkt gewesen, der ihn bis jetzt wachgehalten hatte.

„Leia? Gut, schalten Sie's in mein Quartier."

Er ging ins Quartier und schaltete den kreisrunden Holo-Projektor ein. Leias Miniaturbild erschien bläulich darüber. Die Augen seiner Frau waren groß, besorgt und müde. Seine Ehefrau schien mindestens so unter Schlafmangel zu leiden wie er.

„Leia, alles in Ordnung? Mir wurde gesagt, du hättest eine dringende Nachricht für mich. Geht es um die Kinder?"

„Wir sind alle wohlauf. Aber zunächst, wie geht's dir? Wie läuft die Mission?"

Han seufzte innerlich. Leia war wie immer taktvoll und fragte ihn zuerst, wie es ihm ging, während sich die schlimmsten Vermutungen durch sein übernächtigtes Hirn fraßen.

„Sie ist ein Erfolg, wir stecken mitten in einem Gefecht. Aber das dürfte bald erledigt sein, und dann können wir hier weg. Ich werde im Handumdrehen wieder zu Hause sein. Also, wieso die dringende Nachricht? Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe gezögert, dich damit zu behelligen, aber du musst es von mir erfahren, bevor Gerüchte die Runde machen."

Warum spannte sie ihn so auf die Folter? Typisch Leia!

„Gestern Abend wurde der Palast angegriffen. Offenbar waren die Kinder und ich das Ziel."

„Was?! Ich komme sofort zurück!"

* * *

Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich um Ereignisse aus dem Comic „Crimson Empire III – Das Verlorene Imperium" aus dem Jahre 2012 von Mike Richardson (Text) sowie Paul Gulacy und Michael Bartolo (Bilder). Dieser dritte und letzte Band der Comic-Trilogie ist auch das letzte Druckerzeugnis, in welchem Nom Anor lebendig auftaucht. Es ist schon lustig, im Vorspann dieses Bandes zu lesen: „Ungefähr 13 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin …" Denn es sind genau solche dreizehn Jahre, die es brauchte, bis dieser dritte Band nach Band II (1999) erschien.


	14. Mordanschläge

_Sechs Stunden zuvor_

Leia Organa Solo sah aus dem Fenster ihres Büros und sog das Bild der letzten Sonnenstrahlen ein, die sich dunkelrot über die Skyline des Hauptstadtplaneten spannten und ihr weißes, mit goldenen Bordüren besetztes Kleid in einen warmen Rotschimmer tauchten. Sie hörte Schritte vor der Tür und wandte sich um. Mirith Sinn, ihre persönliche Sicherheitschefin, betrat das Büro. Die rothaarige Leibwächterin sah anders aus als sonst – diese Brille mit den waagerechten rot-schwarzen Akzenten.

„Du trägst eine dunkle Brille?"

Miriths ganzes Wesen strahlte Besorgtheit aus. „Die inneren Linsen sind Informationsmonitore, die mich mit Sicherheitsdaten aus dem gesamten Palast versorgen – und durch die ich mit euren Noghri-Wachen in Kontakt bleiben kann."

„Du nimmst deine Aufgabe sehr ernst. Darum vertraue ich dir."

„Und deshalb bin ich auch hier. Ich bin gekommen, um Euch vor Kir Kanos zu warnen."

Leia war ganz Ohr. „Ich erinnere mich. Du kennst ihn recht gut."

„Ja, und ich kenne das Muster, nach dem er vorgeht", spann Mirith den Faden weiter. „Carnor Jax ist tot. Um das Duell, in dem Kir Kanos ihn getötet hat, ranken sich bereits jetzt Legenden. Der Imperiale Rat auf De-Purteen wurde aufgelöst, nachdem Kir Kanos auch vier von dessen Ratsmitgliedern umgebracht hat – zuletzt Interimsimperator Xandel Carivus."

Leia überlegte, worauf ihre Sicherheitschefin hinauswollte. „Dein Kir Kanos hat Leute beseitigt, die er als Verräter in den eigenen Reihen ausgemacht hatte. Solch eine interne Säuberung ist in imperialen Kreisen nichts Ungewöhnliches."

Mirith hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bitte sagt nicht _Mein Kir Kanos_. Er hat einen Blutschwur geleistet, Palpatine zu rächen – und zwar an jedem, den er für dessen Tod für verantwortlich hält. Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann, der auch nicht davor zurückschreckt, Jedi zu töten – genauso, wie es ihn Darth Vader gelehrt hat."

„Aber das ist absurd!", widersprach Leia. „Darth Vader selbst hat sich gegen seinen Meister gewandt. Jeder weiß das mittlerweile."

„Vader _ist_ bereits tot", hielt Mirith Sinn dagegen. „Aber er hatte damals auf dem Zweiten Todesstern auch Hilfe gehabt. Und Ihr zusammen mit Han Solo habt auf Endor Palpatines wichtigste Waffe ausgeschaltet."

Leia hob überrascht die dünnen Brauen. „Du glaubst ernsthaft, dein Kir Kanos würde sich jetzt gegen Luke und mich wenden?"

Mirith Sinn nickte langsam.

„Ich werde mit Han und Luke darüber sprechen." Leia ging in Richtung Tür auf Mirith zu und berührte ihre Hand. „Danke, dass du hier bist und ich endlich Ruhe nach der Arbeit finden kann."

༺═────────────═༻

Luke Skywalker schaute den beiden Padawanen hinterher, denen er gerade die Vorzüge und Eigenheiten des Ataru-Kampfstils erklärt hatte. Der Zabrak und das tätowierte Mädchen seiner eigenen Spezies waren wahrhaft talentiert – wenn sie denn nur noch etwas konzentrierter wären.

Konzentrierter.

Ein kleiner Strudel der Macht erregte des Großmeisters Aufmerksamkeit. Nichts Schlimmes, aber Dringlichkeit strahlte von der alten Frau ab, die sich im Dunkeln verborgen hielt, um die Trainingseinheit nicht zu stören.

„Vima da Boda, du kannst jetzt aus dem Schatten hervortreten."

Der knorrige Gehstock in der verwitterten Hand wurde als erstes sichtbar. Dann folgte die klapperdürre, in einen Fellmantel gehüllte Gestalt der alten Jedi.

Vimas blaue Augen legten sich in Fältchen. „Du bist ein guter Lehrer – ähnlich dem, der dich unterrichtet hat."

„Der jüngste bin ich zwar nicht mehr, aber ja, ich wurde vom Besten unterrichtet. Also, warum verfolgst du heimlich meine Trainingseinheit?"

Sie winkte mit ihrem Stock in Richtung eines geröllbedeckten Hügels. „Begleite mich ein Stück. Ich habe Informationen bekommen, die ich an dich weitergeben möchte … Informationen, auf die du reagieren _musst_."

Das letzte Wort hallte in Lukes Ohren. „Informationen?"

Luke wunderte sich immer wieder, wie schnell und behände sich die alte Vima immer noch vorwärts bewegte und Berge erklomm.

„Ich bin in meinem Leben weit gereist, habe viele Freundschaften geschlossen … manche an Orten, an denen du es nicht vermuten würdest. Man hat mir zugetragen, dass Intrigen geschmiedet werden gegen die Republik. Etwas Dunkles braut sich zusammen. Ich fürchte um die Republik, um die Familie deiner Schwester … sie sind in Gefahr."

Lukes Augen wurden größer.

„Du musst sie vor einem Mann namens Ennix Devian warnen!", ließ Vima da Boda die Loth-Katze aus dem Sack.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf dem Planetoiden der Klasse 6 namens R27-6311-23_

Der Oberste Commander Ennix Devian lief auf der Kommandobrücke seines persönlichen Sternzerstörers der Venator-Klasse namens _Vindication_ auf und ab. Genau dasselbe tat sein General Bernard Vota in der Kommandozentrale der streng geheimen Basis. Endlich summte sein Interkom und er drückte hastig den Annahme-Knopf.

„Wir … haben das Paket!", hörte er die heisere und erschöpfte Stimme des Einsatzleiters der Mission Zinethium. „Wir haben bei der Bergung … zwei Mann verloren."

Vota nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut. Ich werde den Obersten Commander informieren und Sie haben nach ihrer Rückkehr drei Tage Erholungszeit."

_Zur selben Zeit um Mitternacht auf Coruscant_

Mirith Sinn patrouillierte durch die leeren Gänge des vormals imperialen Palasts. Ein in ein goldbesticktes Zeremoniengewand gekleideter Gungan kam ihr entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Senator Boma", begrüßte ihn Mirith Sinn. „So spät noch bei der Arbeit?"

„Ah, die stets wachsame Mirith Sinn. Ja, wie immer. Die Arbeit eines Senators ist nie getan. Aber ich bin jetzt unterwegs nach Hause. Gute Nacht, Sinn."

„Gute Nacht, Senator."

Mirith Sinn seufzte. Wie gerne würde sie jetzt auch nach Hause gehen. Aber wo war das eigentlich? Sie ging weiter den Gang entlang, bis sie zu Leias Privatquartier kam. Ein Noghri-Leibwächter lag auf dem Boden. Mirith Sinn nahm nicht an, dass er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Routiniert prüfte sie seinen Puls – sie konnte nichts mehr für ihn tun. Selbst wenn sie gekonnt hätte, bestand ihre Aufgabe darin, das Leben anderer Leute zu schützen.

Ihre grünen Augen nahmen die Informationen auf, die ihr die Brille gab. Ja, Hilfe war unterwegs. Gut so. Zeit, neue Informationen zurückzugeben. Sie aktivierte ihr Komlink.

„Wir haben eine Sicherheitslücke im Bereich der Versammlungshalle … Mindestens eine Wache wurde ausgeschaltet. Alarmstufe Vier. Ich begebe mich zu den Wohnbereichen."

Sie lief, während sie weiter ins Komlink sprach. Beinahe wäre sie über einen weiteren toten Noghri gestolpert. „Noch eine Wache außer Gefecht – Mirith Sinn Ende und Aus."

Sie kappte die Verbindung und hechtete in einem Satz quer durch den Raum, nachdem sie aus den Augenwinkeln eine verdächtige Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, der zischend ein roter Strich entwich. Der abgefeuerte Blasterschuss ging haarscharf an ihr vorbei. Sie kam in einer halben Drehung wieder auf die Füße, was es ihr erlaubte, den Schützen in Augenschein zu nehmen. Sie konnte drei Männer ausmachen, die in braun-silberne Rüstungen gekleidet waren … und sie liefen zu den Familienunterkünften. Mirith setzte ihnen nach und feuerte. Sie musste sie aufhalten, bis der Rest des alarmierten Sicherheitsteams eintraf.

Wieder drehte sich einer der Männer nach ihr um und zielte mit seinem Blaster auf sie. Mirith vollführte einen Salto, um dem zweiten Blasterschuss auszuweichen. Gleichzeitig zielte sie auf einen der Eindringlinge, erwischte bei einem die Schwachstelle, wo die Stoffteile der Attentäterkluft in die Metallteile übergingen. Er oder sie ging zu Boden. Ein weiterer Schuss schlug neben Mirith in der Wand ein. Sie wusste, dass sie dieses Muster durchbrechen musste. Sie vollführte einen Haken und gewann ein paar Momente, um zum Angriff überzugehen. Weitere Blasterschüsse erklangen … und gingen in Richtung der Angreifer. Wenig später sah Mirith die drei Noghri, die die Schüsse abgefeuert hatten.

„Wird auch Zeit. Übernehmt das hier … Ich laufe zu den Quartieren der Staatschefin."

Sie bog um die Ecke, um drei in schwarze Tarnanzüge gekleidete Personen zu sehen, die sich an der mit geschnitzten Mustern bedeckten Tür von Leias Apartment zu schaffen machten.

Sie schafften es, die Tür zu öffnen … und Mirith Sinn war gute hundert Meter entfernt … zu weit weg ... noch.

Leia hatte die Erschütterung bereits gespürt. Sie war aufgesprungen, hatte ihren Blaster geschnappt und hielt ihn in Richtung der aufspringenden Tür.

Leia schoss. Einer der schwarzgekleideten Angreifer ging getroffen zu Boden.

„Netter Schuss, Organa. Ein Jammer, dass wir zu dritt sind."

Leia machte mit der freien Hand eine Bewegung. Dem zweiten Angreifer, der geprahlt hatte, wurde der Blaster aus der Hand gerissen und er taumelte vom Machtmanöver der Staatschefin. Ein weiterer Blasterschuss kam von hinten. Der Dritte ging zu Boden und gleich hinter dem herabsinkenden Attentäter stand Mirith Sinn – erschöpft, aber erleichtert, ihrer Schutzbefohlenen im rechten Moment zur Seite gestanden haben. Hinter ihr sah Leia drei Noghri-Leibwächter, aber das beruhigte sie noch nicht.

„Prinzessin, seid Ihr wohlauf?", fragte Mirith.

„Der Titel lautet Staatschefin und ja, mir geht es gut, dank dir."

Leia schaute auf die toten Attentäter herab. „Nun sag mir, dass ihr alle Eindringlinge erwischt habt und dass der Palast gesichert wurde."

Mirith überlegte einen Augenblick. „Zurzeit weiß ich auch nicht mehr als Ihr, aber ich kann Euch versichern … Moment … Eure Kinder – Ich dachte, sie wären bei Euch!"

Leia riss die braunen Augen auf. Das hatte sie Mirith im Vorfeld nicht gesagt – vergessen! Winter wäre so etwas nicht passiert! Aber Winter war anderswo auf Mission.

Die Alderaanerin stürzte aus dem Raum, lief im Nachthemd über den Gang.

„Nicht so schnell!", rief ihr Mirith Sinn hinterher. Die Sicherung der Staatschefin hatte immer noch Priorität.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen und Mirith hatte Leia erreicht, schob sich vor sie. „Bleibt hinter mir."

Leia wies auf die Tür, hinter der ihre Kinder mit der Nanna-Droidin sein sollten und folgte Mirith durch den Gang.

Mirith öffnete die Tür. Das erste, was die beiden Frauen sahen, waren Anakins große, blaue, panische Augen, denn dem Dreijährigen wurde ein Blaster gegen die rechte Wange gedrückt.

„Mom!"

„Zurück!", schrie der Kidnapper hinter dem Jungen.

Immerhin war es nur einer.

„Keine Bewegung. Mach keine Dummheiten. Ich hab dich im Visier!", drohte Mirith Sinn von der Tür.

Der schwarz behelmte Kidnapper keuchte. „Tritt zurück. Ich komme raus. Dieses Kind ist mein Freifahrtschein aus dem Palast. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren. Wenn ich mich ergebe, bringen mich die um, die mich geschickt haben. Und ihr werdet mich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit töten, glaubt also nicht, dass ich …"

Kalte Stahlfinger ergriffen des Kidnappers Schultern.

„Häh?", entfuhr es dem von hinten attackierten Attentäter.

Das war eigentlich unmöglich. Außer den drei Kindern hatte sich nur die Nanna-Droidin im Raum befunden. Die Droidin hatte sich, seit er ins Zimmer eingedrungen war, ans Fenster gestellt und …

„Du krümmst den Kindern kein Haar! Nicht solange dieses Kindermädchen etwas zu sagen hat!"

Es musste die Nanna-Droidin sein. Er musste zugeben, dass er der Droidin keine Beachtung mehr geschenkt hatte, seit er sich Anakins bemächtigt hatte. Er hatte sie für eine neuere Verwandte der früheren Betty-Droiden gehalten, die während der Zeit der Klonkriege auch für Kinderaufsicht programmiert und hergestellt worden waren.

„Was, du dummes …"

„Anakin!", erklang Leias ungewohnt leise Stimme.

Der Attentäter wurde an den Schultern nach hinten gerissen und ging zu Boden.

Der jüngste der Solo-Sprösslinge befreite sich aus der Schockstarre des Kidnappings und rannte auf seine Mutter zu, während Jacen und Jaina noch abwartend in einer Ecke des Zimmers kauerten.

„Mom!"

Die Nanna fixierte den Kidnapper, indem sie sich auf seine Brust setzte und seine Arme fest im eisernen Griff von zweien ihrer Arme hielt, während seine Beine in ohnmächtiger Wut zappelten. Das Zappeln wurde unterbunden, als die anderen beiden Arme der Nanna sich um seine Knie schlossen.

Leia schloss ihren Jüngsten in die Arme. „Ach Anakin. Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte."

Sie sah in den Raum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es auch ihren anderen beiden Kindern gut ging. „Jaina, Jacen, kommt her."

Die Zwillinge kamen auf ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder zu gerannt und es gab ein großes Umarmen und Herzen.

Ein grauhäutiger Noghri trat ein, gefolgt von Speziesgenossen. Mirith Sinn hatte sie wohl kommen sehen, aber nicht gehört. Sie war immer wieder beeindruckt davon, mit welcher Effizienz sich diese Leute von Honoghr durch die Landschaft bewegen konnten. Sie überlegte, ob die Noghri die Situation auch ohne sie unter Kontrolle bekommen hätten. Vielleicht, aber vielleicht auch zu spät.

„Ah, da bist du ja, Bolpuhr", begrüßte Leia den Chef ihrer Noghri-Leibwache.

„Sicherheitschefin Sinn, wir haben alle Eindringlinge unschädlich gemacht", berichtete Bolpuhr. „Wir haben ihr Schiff ausfindig gemacht und herausgefunden, wie sie sich Zutritt zum Palast verschafft haben. Fünf Wachen sind tot. In Kürze folgen weitere Informationen."

„Nanna, ich danke dir", brachte Leia unter all den Umarmungen und Tröstungen hervor.

Leia schaute zu, wie zwei Noghri den Kidnapper fortbrachten, dann schweifte ihr Blick zu ihrer Sicherheitschefin. Mirith Sinn hatte sich während dieser Wiedervereinigung bewusst zurückgehalten, aber jetzt spürte Leia, sah sie in ihrem Blick, dass ihre Sicherheitschefin ihr etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen hatte.

„Sinn, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Leia.

Mirith senkte ihren Blick. „Ja."

Jetzt erst verstand Leia. Gar nichts war in Ordnung. Und Mirith wollte es ihr nur allein unter vier Augen sagen. So gut verstanden sie einander mittlerweile.

„Bolpuhr, bring die Kinder in meine Gemächer. Ich komme gleich nach. Und noch etwas ... Halte vor der Tür Wache."

Der Noghri nickte Leia zu und verschwand zusammen mit der Nanna und den Kindern.

Leia schloss die Tür des Kinderzimmers von innen. „Also Mirith, was gibt's? Ich weiß doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Tränen standen in Mirith Sinns grünen Augen. „Das ist wohl wahr. Ich … ich war mir gar nicht sicher, wie ich wirklich reagieren würde, falls Ihre Familie in Gefahr geraten sollte so wie jetzt."

„Das wissen wir alle nicht", sagte Leia und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich zum Beispiel hätte meine Kinder nicht allein mit der Nanna lassen sollen. Aber du hast deine Pflichten ehrenvoll …"

Miriths Miene nahm verzweifelte Züge an. „Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur so …"

Ihr Mund zuckte, bevor sie die folgenden Worte aussprach. „Ihr Vater hat damals auf Nez Peron meinen Ehemann brutal getötet. Und hin und wieder verspürte ich den Wunsch, mitzuerleben, wie Ihr einen ähnlichen Verlust erleiden würdet wie ich damals."

Mirith begann zu schluchzen. Einen Augenblick ließ Leia sie in ihrer Scham und Verzweiflung, um ihr nicht zu schnell zu nahe zu treten, dann nahm sie sie in die Arme. „Mirith, du hast dich eben _nicht_ überwältigen lassen – in keinerlei Hinsicht. Ich bin glücklich, eine Sicherheitschefin wie dich zu haben – und eine Freundin wie dich."

Mirith Sinn hob den Blick zu Leia. Für einen Moment noch standen Dankbarkeit und Ergriffenheit in ihrem übernächtigten Gesicht, dann wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und ihre Züge wurden dringlich, beinahe hart.

„Kir Kanos ist immer noch auf seinem Rachefeldzug. Es ist noch nicht vorbei."

„Du glaubst, er steckt hinter dem Überfall?", fragte Leia bestürzt.

„Als Kidnapper von Kindern? Niemals!", versicherte Mirith Leia. „Das muss jemand anders gewesen sein."

„Wenn du das sagst …" Leia klang auf einmal zweifelnd. „Dann sollten wir versuchen, aus dem Gefangenen so viele Informationen herauszuquetschen wie möglich. Bitte übernimm das."

„Ich eile", versprach Mirith und ließ Leia allein, jetzt, wo sie sie endlich in Sicherheit wusste.

Der Kidnapper saß in einer Verhörzelle im Keller des Palasts. Jetzt, ohne seinen schwarzen Helm, sah Mirith sein eingefallenes, vierschrötiges Gesicht, sein blondes Haar mit den zurückweichenden Schläfen – alles überschattet vom grimmigen, finsteren Gebaren eines Gewohnheitskriminellen.

„Es wird leichter für Sie, wenn Sie uns sagen, für wen Sie arbeiten. Wer steckt hinter dem Attentatsversuch?"

Der Gefangene schwieg.

„Lass mich das erledigen. Ich bringe ihm zum Reden", sagte der Whiphid neben ihr.

Mirith wandte sich ihm zu. „Nein Gorr-Bon, noch nicht."

„Hören Sie, mein Freund. Sie müssen mir sagen, was ich wissen muss. Wenn Sie sich weigern … nun ja … ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich ihn zurückhalten kann." Sie beugte sich zu seinem rechten Ohr herunter. „Und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass Ihnen seine Methode nicht gefallen wird."

Der Gefangene schaute auf die weißen, spitzen Krallen an des Whiphids Händen. Schweißtropfen erschienen auf seiner Stirn, an den Wangen – überall in seinem Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht reden. Wenn ich rede, töten sie mich."

Ein kleiner, felliger Chadra-Fan betrat den Verhörraum. „Sicherheitschefin Sinn, Staatschefin Organa bittet um Ihre Anwesenheit. Ich soll Ihnen sagen, es ginge um Feena D'Asta."

„D'Asta?", versicherte sich Mirith, dann witterte sie eine Chance, Druck zu machen und wandte sich wieder dem Kidnapper zu.

„Nun ja, Sie hatten Ihre Chance." Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung Whiphid. „Gorr-Bon, er gehört dir."

Die grünen, irislosen Augen des Whiphiden leuchteten. „Ausgezeichnet."

Der Schweiß begann, vom Gesicht des Gefangenen herabzutriefen. „Moment … Sie können mich nicht mit ihm allein lassen!"

Mirith Sinn wandte sich zum Gehen, erreichte die Tür. Die blauen Augen des Kidnappers traten aus ihren Höhlen, als Gorr-Bon an ihn herantrat.

„Ich rede ja! Hören Sie mich?", schrie der Gefangene. „Ich rede!"

_Zeitgleich auf dem Planetoiden R27-6311-23 im Äußeren Rand_

Das gewaltige Tor öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Kir Kanos, angetan in seiner roten Ehrengardistentracht, in der Hand den Doppelklingenstab aus Beskar-Eisen, betrat den Versammlungsraum der Basis von R27-6311-23.

„Bitte begrüßen Sie mit mir unseren Ehrengast!", hörte Kir Kanos eine raue Stimme. „Kir Kanos von der Imperialen Ehrengarde. Tod der Neuen Republik! Lang lebe das _Wiedererstarkte Imperium_! Lang lebe Palpatine!"

Kir Kanos fixierte hinter seinem schmalen Helmvisier den Obersten Commander, welcher diese Worte skandiert hatte. Ennix Devian war noch vernarbter als er selbst. Sie beide hatten ihre Narben von Darth Vader erhalten. Und doch …

„Ich hoffe, Sie verzeihen uns die Art und Weise unserer Einladung", begrüßte ihn Devian ihn nun direkt. „Wir haben etwas unter Zeitdruck gestanden. Sie müssen wissen, dass gewisse … Kräfte … walten. Es ist lange überfällig, dass wir uns kennenlernen …"

„Sparen Sie sich die Entschuldigungen, Devian. Ich weiß, wer Sie sind … und woher sie kommen. Korrigieren Sie mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber Sie hatten den Ruf, ein Auftragsmörder des Imperators zu sein. Manche würden Sie sogar als Verbrecher bezeichnen. Ich kenne Ihre Geschichte und Ihre Arbeit sehr genau. Ich traue Ihnen nicht."

„Das ist bedauerlich", sagte Devian in drohendem Tonfall. „Was kann ich tun, um Sie zu überzeugen?"

Ein mittelgroßer Mann mit roten Haaren und blauen Augen kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Devian und Kanos zu. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich bin im Begriff, auf eine Mission zu gehen und bevor ich aufbreche, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, was für eine Ehre es ist, zu wissen, dass ein Mitglied von Palpatines Ehrengarde unsere Sache unterstützt."

„Klemp, Sie Trottel!", herrschte Devian den Untergebenen an. „Wie können Sie es wagen, unser Gespräch zu unterbrechen?"

„T-tut mir leid", sagte Klemp und schlich wie eine geprügelte Wompratte davon.

Kir Kanos hob die zernarbte Braue. „Das scheint mir eine seltsame Art zu sein, seine Offiziere zu behandeln."

„Wir haben hier einen strikten Kodex, der allen strikte Disziplin abverlangt. Er ist zu weit gegangen. Aber konzentrieren wir uns besser auf die Mission."

„Welche Mission?", fragte Kir Kanos zunehmend ungeduldig.

Devian hob eine Hand. „Alles zu seiner Zeit." Er wandte sich um. „Soldat Lonkin, kommen Sie doch mal her!"

„Vota, meine Lanze bitte!", gab er dem General einen Befehl, dem dieser umgehend nachkam.

„Lonkin, geben Sie alles!", rief Devian und stürzte sich auf seinen Untergebenen.

Kir Kanos wurde zunehmend unwohl, während er dem harten Duell zuschaute. Die Drehungen und Hiebmuster, die sowohl Devian als auch Lonkin vollführten, wiesen auf eine profunde Ausbildung hin. Der ehemalige Ehrengardist fühlte immer mehr, dass es hier um mehr ging als einen bloßen Schaukampf.

Lonkin ging zu Boden. Devian erhob die Lanze und stieß mit voller Kraft zu. Das Helmvisier Lonkins zersplitterte, als der Oberste Commander die Waffe hindurchtrieb, um dem am Boden Liegenden den Todesstoß zu versetzen. „Er war ein guter Kämpfer, einer meiner besten Männer", erklärte Devian theatralisch. „Ein Held von Divac 7. Ein wahrer Jammer, dass er tot ist."

Kir Kanos kam das Bedauern Devians gespielt vor. Dieser Mann war nicht nur abgebrüht, ihm war nichts heilig. Ein Blick in General Votas blaue Augen, die angestrengt starr auf den toten Lonkin gerichtet waren, signalisierte ihm, dass er mit seiner Ablehnung nicht alleine stand.

„Das war sinnlose Verschwendung!", sagte Kanos anklagend. „Wenn Sie so ihre Mission durchführen, dann sehe ich schwarz für Sie."

„Nicht nachdem Sie unsere wahre Kraft gesehen haben", erwiderte Devian hochmütig. „Vota, zeigen Sie ihm die Stärke des _Wiedererstarkten Imperiums_!"

Sie verließen den Versammlungsraum und begaben sich in einen Hangar, in welchem Kir Kanos mehrere Acclamator-Angriffskreuzer, modifizierte Tie-Jäger, Laat-Kanonenbote sowie eine Reihe AT-ST-Kampfläufer sehen konnte.

„Wir befinden uns in einem Außenposten, der heimlich während der Frühzeit von Palpatines Herrschaft erbaut wurde – als Absicherung gegen die unzuverlässige Hand des Schicksals", erklärte General Vota. „Zahllose Waffen und Schiffe, die außer Betrieb genommen und demontiert werden sollten, wurden im Laufe der Jahre hierher umgeleitet, repariert und gewartet."

„Alles aus der Zeit der Klonkriege", stellte Kir Kanos fest.

„Und nichtsdestotrotz solide und einsatzbereit", versicherte der schwarzhaarige General. „Schon die Rebellen haben mit solchen Waffen das Imperium bekämpft. Wie sollten wir damit also nicht auch gegen die Neue Republik vorgehen?"

Sie gingen durch die Basis. Alles war ordentlich und aufgeräumt. Weißgerüstete Sturmtruppler zeigten vollen Eifer beim Trainieren oder beim Warten ihrer Waffen oder Fluggefährte. _Inspektionsroutine_, dachte Kir Kanos.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen nun unsere neueste Erwerbung zeigen", kündigte Vota an, während Ennix Devian kalt und schweigend über allem thronte und sich in der brutalen Autorität suhlte, die er mit seinem gewonnenen Schaukampf vorhin demonstriert hatte.

Sie verließen den Hangar und passierten eine schwer gesicherte Tür, hinter welcher sich das Schaufenster zu einem Labor befand, dessen Wände sehr dick zu sein schienen, wenn man von der Dicke des Transparistahls ausging, der die Besucher von den in schwerer Schutzkluft arbeitenden Wissenschaftlern trennte.

Devian machte einen Wink und Vota trat zur Seite. „Die Männer in diesem Labor befassen sich mit einer sehr seltenen Substanz; in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand ist sie relativ harmlos", erklärte der Oberste Commander.

„Zinethium?", riet Kir Kanos.

„Sehr gut", lobte ihn Devian. „Sie überraschen mich. Sie kennen also dessen einzigartige Eigenschaften?"

Kir Kanos' braune Augen fixierten das graue, mit Dellen übersäte Stück Metall, welches aus einer Kugel gerissen zu sein schien. „Richtig behandelt kann dieser kleine Stein eine ganze Stadt zerstören. Was haben Sie mit diesem Stück vor?"

„Ich werde es verwenden, um einen Schlag gegen die Republik zu landen, von dem sie sich nie mehr erholen wird."

Kir Kanos ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und überlegte, wo genau ein Mann vom Schlage Ennix Devians wohl damit angreifen würde.

„Meine Männer wurden früher als Hardliner bezeichnet – einzig Palpatine treu ergeben – wie Sie. Wir haben Xandel Carivus und seinen Provisorischen Rat nicht unterstützt. Und nun hat Admiral Pellaeon die Führung des Imperiums übernommen und schickt sich an, mit der Neuen Republik Frieden zu schließen. Unsere Spione haben herausgefunden, dass dem Imperium ein Friedensvertrag angeboten werden wird - eine Entdeckung, die unsere eigenen Pläne beschleunigt hat. Viele halten Pellaeon ohnehin für schwach … für eine Schande für das Imperium, das Palpatine errichtet hat. Und wer könnte wohl als Symbol für unsere Bewegung des _Wiedererstarkten Imperiums_ besser taugen als Sie, letzter Ehrengardist von Palpatines Garden?"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass ich für jemanden wie Sie arbeiten würde?"

„Meine Kompetenz als Anführer", schnaubte Devian. „Ich verfüge über eine Flotte von Sternzerstörern, Angriffsschiffen und treu ergebenen Männern. Wir bereiten einen Überraschungsangriff vor, der mitten auf das Herz des Imperiums zielt. Zur selben Zeit wird das Zinethium dazu dienen, das Regierungszentrum auf Coruscant zu vernichten - um so der Neuen Republik ein Ende zu bereiten."

„Es werden also Unschuldige sterben?", fragte Kir Kanos, obgleich er die Antwort kannte.

„Eine bedauerliche Nebenwirkung des Krieges", sagte Devian mitleidslos.

Kir Kanos machte eine ausladende Geste. „Sie sind ein brutaler Verbrecher. Ich werde niemals für Sie arbeiten!"

„Sie haben genauso Palpatines Befehle befolgt wie ich. Wieso glauben Sie, so anders zu sein als ich? Oder schrecken Sie etwa vor den Konsequenzen eines endgültigen Sieges gegen die Neue Republik zurück?"

Kanos' Miene troff vor Verachtung. „Sie haben sich keinen Deut verändert, Devian. Sie haben es schon immer genossen, Leid und Elend zu verbreiten. Nein, wir gleichen uns nicht."

Devian winkte einem Trupp Sturmtrupplern zu. „Ich habe genug von Ihrem Geschwätz, Kanos. Diese Leute werden Sie sicher verwahren, bis Sie Ihre Entscheidung entweder überdenken oder hingerichtet werden."

Die Sturmtruppler umringten Kir Kanos und drängten ihn von Devian fort. Der Oberste Commander sah seinem Widersacher hinterher, bis er und die Sturmtruppler außer Sicht waren, dann fasste er betroffen an sein Holster. „Mein Blaster ist weg! Und das, obwohl ich Kir Kanos keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen habe!"

Er wartete, bis seine Leute davongeeilt waren, um den nun bewaffneten Kanos zu verfolgen. Vota folgten seinem Blick. Sobald der letzte Sturmtruppler um die Ecke verschwunden war, wandten sich beide Männer zeitgleich zueinander um.

Devians rotes künstliches Auge glühte. „Phase Eins unseres Plans verlief nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Und doch wirken Sie zufrieden", setzte er lauernd nach.

„Ein geringfügiger Rückschlag", spielte Vota den Fehlschlag auf Coruscant herunter. „Meine Leute draußen im Nebenhangar haben sichergestellt, dass Kanos auch das richtige Schiff wählt."

„Sehr gut, General. Sie haben wahrlich gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich erwarte, dass es bei Phase Zwei auch künftig keinerlei Fehler gibt!"

_Fünf Minuten später in Major Klemps bescheidenem Privatquartier_

Klemp strich angestrengt eine Strähne roten Haares aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht, bevor er sein Interkom aktivierte. Sein gespaltenes Kinn erbebte in Furcht, als die schwarzgewandete Gestalt in Miniaturgröße über dem Kommunikator erschien.

„Ihr Bericht", verlangte Nom Anor.

„Kir Kanos ist eingetroffen, aber er ist nicht bereit, für Devian zu arbeiten", rapportierte Klemp.

„Das war anzunehmen", sagte der Yuuzhan Vong in Verkleidung.

„Nicht anzunehmen war, dass es Kir Kanos gelungen ist, dem Obersten Commander einen Blaster zu entwenden und ein Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse zu kapern, mit welchem er die Basis eigenmächtig verlassen hat."

„Dann verläuft alles nach Plan", konstatierte Nom Anor.

Klemp riss die wasserblauen Augen auf. „_Das_ war Ihr Plan?"

Nom Anor lachte trocken auf. „Kir Kanos ist viel zu eigensinnig, als dass man sich auf ihn verlassen könnte. Also muss man sich genau darauf verlassen, dass man sich nicht auf ihn verlassen kann."

Klemps Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Sir, Nom Anor?"

„Ich weiß um den Preis des Dienstes, den Sie unter Devian leisten müssen, Major Klemp."

_Der Preis, dass ich für alle den Trottel spielen muss, damit Sie ihre Infos bekommen, Nom Anor_!

„Sobald die Neue Republik vernichtet wurde, werde ich Ihnen eine Belohnung angedeihen lassen, die Ihre kühnsten Vorstellungen übersteigt", hörte er Nom Anor tönen, „und dies ganz unabhängig vom Schicksal des Obersten Commanders. Brauchen Sie sonst noch irgendetwas?"

„Nur die üblichen Gelder."

„Die werden Sie bekommen, nebst einer neuen ID-Card für Notfälle."

Klemps vom Schwitzen feuchte Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dieser Zusatzleistung auf. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir", sagte er devot, während das Hologramm Nom Anors bereits am Erlöschen war.

༺═────────────═༻

Mirith Sinn schritt die Treppe hinab, die zum Holoprojektor führte, der inmitten des ovalen Raumes auf einem rot-goldenen Teppich stand. Schon von weitem hatte die Sicherheitschefin von Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo die vertraute Silhouette ihrer Freundin über dem Projektor leuchten sehen.

„Ihr habt mich gerufen?"

Leia nickte. „Ja, gerade ist eine Botschaft eingetroffen. Sie ist an dich gerichtet." Sie drückte einen Knopf und das Hologramm einer weißhaarigen, doch jungen menschlichen Frau erwachte zum Leben.

„Mein Name ist Feena D'Asta, Tochter von Baron Ragez D'Asta. Diese Botschaft gilt Mirith Sinn, zurzeit Leiterin der Palastsicherheit auf Coruscant. Admiral Pellaeon hat über die schreckliche Verschwendung von Leben und Ressourcen nachgedacht, die ein Konflikt mit sich bringt, der bereits seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt andauert und noch weitere Jahrzehnte andauern könnte. Er hat mich dazu autorisiert, ein Treffen anzustreben, um die Möglichkeit eines Waffenstillstands mit der Neuen Republik zu diskutieren."

Leia schaltete auf Pause und sah Mirith ins Gesicht. „Ein Waffenstillstand? Wie kann das Imperium in einem Moment Attentäter schicken, um meine Familie zu ermorden und sich im nächsten nach einem Friedensvertrag mit mir erkundigen?"

Sie drückte erneut auf den Knopf und die Nachricht wurde weiter abgespult. „Mirith, ich sende dir diese Botschaft, weil ich sicher bin, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Dies ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit, das Blutvergießen zu beenden, unter dem so viele Generationen leiden mussten. Bitte antworte schnell. Die Zeit drängt."

Feenas Hologramm erlosch und die Übertragung war zu Ende. Mirith sah, wie Leia mit sich rang. „Ihr habt mir einmal geraten, meine persönlichen Gefühle zum Wohl der Republik beiseite zu lassen."

Leia atmete scharf aus. „Das ist die Gefahr, wenn man Ratschläge erteilt … letzten Endes muss man ihnen vielleicht selber folgen. Komm, begleite mich."

Sie verließen den Kommunikationsraum und begaben sich vor den Palast. „Mein Bruder Luke trifft gerade von Yavin IV ein. Ich will, dass er diese Neuigkeiten erfährt und der Person begegnet, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass meine Kinder und ich noch am Leben sind."

Mirith Sinn neigte den Kopf. „Es wird mir eine Ehre sein."

Luke hatte einige Jedi bei sich, mit denen er das kleine Schiff verließ.

„Hallo Luke, ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", begann Leia. „Dies ist Mirith Sinn. Ich habe dir schon von ihr erzählt."

„Ja, deine Sicherheitschefin", sagte Luke und wandte sich jener zu. „Ich will Ihnen danken, Mirith, dass Sie während des Attentats auf die Familie meiner Schwester so viel Tapferkeit gezeigt haben."

Er wandte sich erneut seiner Zwillingsschwester zu. „Leia, ich möchte sofort die Sicherheitssysteme des Palastes überprüfen."

„Was?", wunderte sich Leia. „Luke, dank Sinn haben wir jemanden festgenommen, der den Attentätern bei ihrem Angriff geholfen hat. Er wird gerade verhört. Wir werden herausfinden, wer ihn beauftragt hat."

Lukes Blick verhieß, dass ihn das nicht überraschte. „Ich kenne die Antwort bereits. Sein Name ist Devian."

Obwohl Leia wusste, dass ihr Bruder durch seine entwickelten Jedi-Instinkte viele Sachen herausbekam, bevor andere davon erfuhren, war sie dennoch überrascht, als sie erfuhr, dass der Whiphid Gorr-Bon im Verhörräum genau denselben Namen zutage gefördert hatte.

_Ein Tag später_

Die Wachen, die um den vormals Imperialen Palast auf Coruscant und jetzigen Sitz der Regierung der Neuen Republik postiert waren, wurden am Landeplatz massiert. Ein Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse kam immer näher – schwebte schließlich genau an diesem Landeplatz herab.

„Ein Schiff unbekannter Herkunft dringt mit dem universalen Funkimpuls der „Weißen Fahne" in den gesperrten Luftraum ein und bisher wurde noch kein direkter Kontakt mit der Besatzung oder den Passagieren hergestellt", informierte der Chef der Geländewache Mirith Sinn.

„Umstellt den Landeplatz und haltet euch bereit, aber schießt nur im äußersten Notfall", wies die Sicherheitschefin ihren Untergebenen an.

Sie selbst begab sich zusammen mit Leia und Luke ins Büro der Staatschefin. Von dessen Fenster aus sah sie, wie sich die Soldaten formierten, wie sich die Tür des Shuttles öffnete, wie die Landerampe ausfuhr. Ein rotgewandeter Mann trat aus der eckigen Öffnung und ging ruhig die Rampe herunter. Unter dem linken Arm trug er den roten Helm mit dunklem Visier.

„Er ist es", hauchte Mirith Sinn in Leias Richtung.

Leia stellte sich neben sie. „Dein Spürsinn hat dich nicht getrogen, Mirith. Bleibt die Frage, in wessen Auftrag dein Kir Kanos kommt, in Pellaeons oder Devians?"

Luke zog die Brauen über den blauen Augen zusammen, als Leia das sagte. Leia kam in den Sinn, dass die demonstrativ rote Kleidung des Neuankömmlings nicht unbedingt vertrauensbildend auf jemanden wirken mochte, der vor neun Jahren auf dem Zweiten Todesstern nur knapp Palpatines Klauen entronnen war.

Sie sahen zu, wie Kir Kanos mit dem Chef der Außensicherheit verhandelte. Endlich zückte jener sein Komlink und setzte sich mit der Sicherheitschefin in Verbindung.

Mirith schaltete den Kanal frei. „Das Shuttle ist gelandet", hörte sie die Stimme des Wächters. „Sein Pilot, ein gewisser Kir Kanos, weigert sich, mir mitzuteilen, von wo er gekommen ist. Er behauptet, dringende Informationen für Sie zu haben, die er Ihnen möglichst schnell überbringen möchte. Ansonsten, lässt er ausrichten, werden viele Menschen sterben."

„Das hört sich eher nach Erpressung an als nach Warnung", meinte Luke finster.

„Ich werde mit Sinn rausgehen und mit ihm sprechen", entschied Leia.

Lukes Ton wurde dringlich. „Leia, bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

„Wenn es eine Chance gibt, diesem Krieg endlich ein Ende zu bereiten, muss ich sie ergreifen. Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Luke furchte die Stirn, während er überlegte, abwog. „Nicht direkt, aber wir wurden vor Verrat gewarnt und was dieses Treffen angeht, habe ich ein ganz mieses Gefühl. Etwas stimmt da nicht."

Er wandte sich an Mirith. „Wie weit vertrauen Sie dieser Feena D'Asta? Ihr Vater war ein treuer Verbündeter des Imperiums. Und sagen Sie mir, Sinn, warum sollte sie eine dermaßen wichtige Botschaft an die Sicherheitschefin schicken statt an die Staatschefin?"

Mirith Sinn sah Luke geradewegs in die blauen Augen. „D'Asta hat die Botschaft an mich geschickt, weil sie sonst niemandem vertrauen konnte … auf keiner Seite."

Luke streckte seine Hand aus. Sein Zeigefinger wies direkt auf Miriths Brust. „Und warum sollten wir Ihnen vertrauen? Unter Ihrer Aufsicht wurden meine Schwester und ihre Familie beinahe getötet!"

„Wissen Sie was? Ich wollte den Job von Anfang an nicht!", brach es aus Mirith heraus.

Luke Skywalkers Stimme wurde eiskalt. „Dann sollten Sie kündigen!"

„Aufhören! Beide!", mischte sich Leia ein. So in Rage hatte sie Luke selten erlebt. Es erschreckte sie. „Vielleicht spielt Verrat bei diesem Angebot eine Rolle. Aber nicht auf Miriths Seite. Wenn Frieden in Aussicht steht, müssen wir dieser Möglichkeit nachgehen."

Lukes Miene wurde schlaff. „Du hast Recht. Ich werde dem Treffen beiwohnen."

„Nein", entschied Leia. „Ich brauche dich hier auf Coruscant. Ich werde Mirith bitten zu gehen, weil ich ihr vertraue. Aber vorher wird sie mit Kir Kanos reden."

Der Besprechungsraum, in welchen Kir Kanos geführt wurde, war so karg und steril, wie seine Wände massiv und seine einzige Tür und deren Bewacher dahinter fluchtfeindlich wirkten. Aber in dem Raum stand Mirith Sinn – genau wie er es sich gewünscht hatte.

„Kir Kanos, bist du es wirklich?", begann die rothaarige Frau.

„Hallo Mirith, es ist lange her."

„Dann stelle ich also die offensichtliche Frage … Hast du den Verstand verloren? Du hast dich geradewegs in die Hände deiner Todfeinde begeben. Oder ist das irgendein verrückter Plan, damit du dich an den Skywalkers rächen kannst?"

„Nein, ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu warnen."

„Mich?", schnappte Mirith, „Woher wusstest du, wo ich zu finden bin?"

„Ich …", er stockte, „ich habe dich immer im Auge behalten. Und … was meinen Schwur angeht … sagen wir einfach, dass er vor langer Zeit geleistet wurde. Ich wurde zwar ausgebildet, auf eine bestimmte Weise zu denken, aber es hat sich einiges geändert. Ich habe gesehen, was blinde Ergebenheit einem Mann antun kann. Oder einer Gruppe von Männern. Dieser Mann kann und will ich nicht mehr sein. Der Imperator und das Imperium, denen ich gedient habe, lassen sich nicht mehr zurückholen. Aber darum bin ich nicht hier. In diesem Augenblick ist eine Verschwörung im Gange, die die Regierung der Neuen Republik stürzen will."

Miriths grüne Augen wurden hart. „Ich weiß deine Gefühle zu schätzen, Kir, doch deine Warnung kommt zu spät. Das Attentat auf die Staatschefin und ihre Kinder konnte bereits vereitelt werden."

Überraschung machte sich auf Kir Kanos' Gesicht breit. „Attentat? Davon weiß ich nichts."

Mirith Sinn ließ sich ihre Erleichterung über Kanos' Verblüffung nicht anmerken. Ihre gegenüber Leia geäußerte Einschätzung des ehemaligen Ehrengardisten war also richtig gewesen. Aber würde sie ihm auch weitergehend vertrauen können?

„Ich spreche von der vollständigen Zerstörung des Palasts hier …", hörte sie Kir weitersprechen, „… und allem ringsherum. Ein Imperialer namens Ennix Devian behauptet, eine explosive Substanz gestohlen zu haben, die diese ganze Region auslöschen kann. Er hat vor, sie zu benutzen, bald."

Mirith kombinierte. „Devian? Skywalker ist mit einer Warnung vor ihm zurückgekehrt – und wir wurden wegen des Diebstahls von Zinethium in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt."

Kanos' Blick wurde dringlicher. „Ich habe dieses Zinethium auf Devians Basis gesehen. Er plant einen massiven Angriff, aber die Republik wird in einer Art und Weise getroffen werden, die sie nicht vermuten wird."

Dann erzählte er ihr alles, was er auf Devians Basis erlebt und gesehen hatte.

Mirith hörte zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und wartete, bis er endete. „Das musst du Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo berichten."

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Aber du musst mir schwören, dass du dich von deinem Eid losgesagt hast." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Und vielleicht bist du glaubwürdiger, wenn du nicht mehr diese rote Uniform trägst."

Als Kir Kanos, nun in einen grauen Militäranzug gekleidet, zu Luke und Leia in deren Büro kam, war die Spannung mit den Händen zu greifen.

„Ich bin neugierig, Kanos", begrüßte ihn Leia. „Die gesamte Galaxis weiß von Ihrem Schwur, Palpatine zu rächen. Ihre Loyalität ist legendär. Und doch sind Sie hier, um uns zu warnen?"

Kir Kanos erzählte Leia alles, was er auch Mirith Sinn über Ennix Devian und dessen Pläne erzählt hatte.

„Und was meinen Eid angeht, so gelten die Gründe dafür nicht mehr", schloss er seine Rede.

„Das sagt ein Mann, der geschworen hat, mich zu töten."

Kir Kanos breitete die Arme aus. „Ich bin unter einer weißen Flagge hergekommen – mit einem Kapitulationscode. Ich habe Sie vor einer großen Gefahr gewarnt. Wenn Sie auch nur einen Hauch Ehre im Leib haben, werden Sie mich jetzt ziehen lassen."

Luke Skywalker stand neben den beiden Frauen Kir Kanos gegenüber, sagte jedoch nichts.

Leia sah mit einem Mal sehr unglücklich aus. „Es tut mir leid, aber …"

„Moment!", fiel Mirith der Staatschefin ins Wort, „bevor Ihr etwas sagt: Ich habe beschlossen, Eurer Bitte zu entsprechen. Ich werde mich mit D'Asta treffen. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung … Kir Kanos begleitet mich."

Mirith konnte Leias Überraschung über diese Bedingung fühlen. „Luke?"

Luke Skywalkers Blick war nicht mehr so dunkel wie bei dem Gespräch mit Mirith Sinn und Leia alleine eine Stunde zuvor. „Du hast dieser Frau vertraut. Warum damit aufhören? Und ich spüre keinen Verrat … in keinem von beiden."

Leias Züge entspannten sich sichtlich. „Dann ist meine Antwort Ja. Nimm ihn mit."

Sie ging auf Kir Kanos zu. „Wer hätte sich das jemals träumen lassen? Die Staatschefin der Neuen Republik reicht einem Mitglied von Palpatines Ehrengarde die Hand." Sie drückte seine Hände. „Viel Glück."

Die Zwillingsgeschwister schauten dem Paar noch hinterher, da kam einer der Außenwächter auf sie zu. „Verzeihung Madam. Mein Chefingenieur will Sie unbedingt sprechen. Er sagt, es sei dringend."

„Ist gut", sagte Leia und wandte sich um.

Ein älterer, weißhaariger Mann mit einer klobigen Untersuchungsbrille, wie sie für Wissenschaftler im Labor typisch war, trat an sie heran. „Tut mir leid, Madam, aber wir haben das Schiff, in dem Kir Kanos hergekommen ist, routinemäßig untersucht und dabei etwas sehr ungewöhnliches entdeckt. Von einer Stelle des Schiffs geht eine eigenartige Strahlung aus. Mehr noch, die Strahlung wird mit jedem Moment stärker."

„Und?", drängte Leia.

Der Physiker rang nach Worten. „Mit anderen Worten … ich glaube, dieses Schiff wird explodieren!"

„Es war alles ein Trick!", zischte Luke. „Das gestohlene Zinethium … Ich wette, es ist in Kanos' Schiff eingebaut.", vollendete Luke seinen Satz und lief in Richtung des Shuttles, mit dem Palpatines ehemaliger Ehrengardist angekommen war.

„Luke! Warte!", rief Leia ihrem Bruder hinterher.

„Keine Zeit, Leia. Wenn das Schiff im Raumhafen explodiert … gibt es keine Neue Republik mehr. Ich muss es vom Planeten schaffen."

„Tu was immer du tun musst", rief ihm Leia nach, dann wandte sie sich an den Wachmann. „Helfen Sie ihm, dieses Schiff startklar zu machen, schnell!"

Leia und die Außenwachen sahen dabei zu, wie das Shuttle in den Orbit von Coruscant aufstieg. Nach fünf Minuten war es nur noch ein kleiner, heller Punkt am Abendhimmel.

Der Punkt explodierte. Leia überrollte eine Woge der Macht. Sie versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, in die Macht hinein zu fühlen, aber alles, was sie in sich fand, war der Feuerball am Himmel, der sich in ihrem Inneren spiegelte. Da war keine Jedi-Gelassenheit, die Luke Skywalker so meisterhaft beherrschte – nun ja, meistens jedenfalls.

Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte es erneut – nichts!

_Das war's dann. Das kann niemand überlebt haben_.

„Bringt mich hier weg", sagte sie zu ihren Wachen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Währenddessen auf der entlegenen Welt Venzeiia Prime_

Mirith Sinn und Kir Kanos stiegen den Eingang zu einem Stollen hinab. Der Planet Venzeiia Prime war eine Bergbauwelt und dieser Teil von ihm war bereits derart ausgebeutet und durchhöhlt worden, dass sich hier keine Menschenseele mehr hatte blicken lassen – schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, wie man an den verrosteten Maschinen und den kaputten Bergwerksbahnwaggons sehen konnte.

Sie stiegen weiter hinunter und sahen ein Licht. Das Licht wurde größer und beleuchtete drei Männer, welche in eine Militäruniform gekleidet waren, wie sie Baron Ragez D'Astas Leute trugen.

„Ah, da sind ja unsere Gastgeber", sagte Kir Kanos zu Mirith.

Einer der drei, offenbar ihr Anführer, war kahlköpfig. Seine Hände hingen locker von den Seiten herab, obwohl seine übrige Haltung straff und militärisch war.

„Willkommen auf Venzeiia Prime. Ich bin Major Venz, Sicherheitschef von Lady Feena D'Asta. Ich darf Sie um Ihre Waffen bitten?"

Mirith wusste, dass das keine Bitte war.

„Wir sind unbewaffnet", versicherte Kir Kanos.

Venz gab sich skeptisch. „Dann habt ihr ja wohl nichts dagegen, wenn wir das überprüfen."

Weder Mirith noch Kir hatten etwas dagegen. Leute wie sie oder er waren niemals wirklich unbewaffnet.

Sie händigten Venz Blaster und Messer aus und wurden von ihm zu einer runden, gut gesicherten Tür geführt. Ein leises Zischen und die Tür glitt auf. Im Zentrum des provisorisch hergerichteten Besprechungsraumes befand sich ein großer, steinerner Tisch, hinter welchem ihre Gastgeberin stand. Neben der Frau mit den weißen Haaren und den dunkelbraunen Augen stand ein Mann in einer blauen Tracht, die Kir Kanos an die Kleidung der Adeligen von Naboo erinnerte. Er war etwas kleiner als der Anführer der Wache, hatte schulterlanges, blondes Haar und sein Gesicht trug eine Verlebtheit zur Schau, die in Kir Kanos' Augen nicht auf den harten Dienst beim Militär zurückzuführen sein mochte.

Feena D'Asta begrüßte die Gäste. „Mirith Sinn, treten Sie ein. Im Namen von Admiral Pellaeon heißen Zam Basdor und ich Sie willkommen. Und Kir Kanos, was für eine Überraschung. Aber irgendwie passt es, dass auch ein Abgesandter des alten Imperiums dabei ist. Setzen Sie sich."

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander, D'Asta gegenüber, während sich Basdor am Kopfende des Tisches niederließ. Kir Kanos fand, dass da etwas in seinen blauen Augen war, das mehr als nur Ablehnung signalisierte.

„Meine Mission hier lautet, die Möglichkeit eines Friedensvertrags zwischen dem Neuen Imperium und der Neuen Republik zu erörtern", erklärte D'Asta.

Mirith lächelte. „Die Neue Republik hört sich gern Ihren Vorschlag an. Doch zunächst eine Frage: Warum haben Sie die Botschaft an mich geschickt?"

Kir Kanos verstand, dass Mirith das fragen musste, Er wusste, dass die beiden Frauen miteinander befreundet waren. Jedoch kannten weder er noch Mirith Zam Basdor und es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, eine Freundschaft zu zeigen, die später vor anderen Leuten als Befangenheit gegen sie verwendet werden konnte.

Feena D'Asta ließ ein diplomatisches Lächeln aufblitzen. „Mirith Sinn, wir haben eine gemeinsame Geschichte. Und ich glaube, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann."

„Doch sie traf mit Kir Kanos ein", mischte sich Zam Basdor ein. „Kir Kanos, der Xandel Carivus ermordet hat und zum Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger wurde. Ich weigere mich, mit einem gesuchten Mörder an einem Tisch zu sitzen. Seine Anwesenheit vergiftet diese Diskussion!"

Basdor erhob sich vom Tisch. Feena hielt in ihrer geplanten Weiterrede inne. Man konnte ihr die Bestürzung angesichts dieses Einspruchs ansehen. „Basdor, warten Sie."

Der blonde Mann strebte zur Tür. „Nein, ich bin sicher, Admiral Pellaeon wird meine Entscheidung unterstützen."

Feena hob eine Braue und schaute Basdor hinterher. „Tut mir leid … Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll."

„Was jetzt?", fragte Mirith.

„Wir machen weiter", entschied die weißhaarige Gastgeberin.

Major Venz begleitete den Berater von Admiral Pellaeon hinaus. Er vergewisserte sich, dass keine Gefahr drohte, dann kehrte er wieder um, um die Geheimkonferenz abzusichern. Ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust ließ ihn gerademal bis auf einen Meter an die runde Tür herankommen.

Es hatte keinerlei Anzeichen für das gegeben, was folgte. Der Treffpunkt wirkte genauso einsam und abgeschieden wie, als er Kir Kanos und Mirith Sinn hereineskortiert hatte. Sicher, er hatte sich zunächst über die Anwesenheit des Mannes an Miriths Seite gewundert, aber der konnte es nicht sein. Es gab nur diesen einen Eingang zum Konferenzraum und die beiden Unterhändler waren nach wie vor drinnen. Blieb nur die Möglichkeit, dass noch andere Leute von diesem Treffen wussten und es verhin …

Getroffen sank Venz auf den Boden, während hinter ihm weitere rote Blasterstrahlen vorbeizischten, um auch den Rest der D'Asta-treuen Leute auszulöschen. Aus den Augenwinkeln seiner sich bereits trübenden Augen konnte Venz das blendende Weiß der Rüstungen imperialer Sturmtruppen erkennen.

„Keine Überlebenden!", waren die letzten Worte, die der sterbende Anführer der Wache von dem Sturmtruppler hörte, der dieses weißgerüstete Todeskommando befehligte.

Die Blasterschüsse waren im Versammlungsraum nur sehr gedämpft zu vernehmen, aber das reichte aus. Kir Kanos war als erster vom Tisch aufgesprungen. Mirith war ihm nur eine Viertelsekunde später gefolgt.

Feenas Brauen senkten sich über die angstgeweiteten braunen Augen. „Was ist da draußen los?"

„Verrat, wie's scheint", antwortete Mirith ruhig, aber in ihr brodelte es.

Ein weiteres leises Zischen und die runde Tür glitt erneut auf.

„Runter!", schrie Kir Kanos.

Sie suchten hinter dem massiven, rechteckigen Tisch Deckung. Mirith und Kir stellten fest, dass nur dessen obere Schicht aus Steinauflage bestand, der Rest war leichteres Material; ansonsten hätten sie den Tisch nicht umkippen und dessen gewaltige Platte als Deckung verwenden können, wie es jetzt nötig war.

Zing! Zing! Zing!

Drei Blasterschüsse prallten von der Tischoberfläche ab.

Skrak!

Ein Blasterschuss ging am Tisch vorbei und bohrte sich in die Wand, die zumindest an ihrer Oberfläche aus weicherem Kalkgestein zu bestehen schien.

Kir Kanos berechnete das Streumuster, in welchem die Schüsse arrangiert waren. Ja, links vom Tisch musste zumindest einer der Angreifer stehen.

Kanos schleuderte einen Stuhl in die grob antizipierte Richtung. Sie hörten, wie jemand zu Boden ging. Sowohl Kir Kanos als auch Mirith Sinn kannten den Sound, den eine Sturmtrupplerrüstung machte, wenn sie auf Steinboden aufprallte. Feenas Augen hingegen signalisierten Überraschung. Kir Kanos hechtete nach vorn, während Mirith sich traute, über den Tischrand zu illern und ihm Deckung zu geben, indem sie einen zweiten Stuhl nach einem weiteren Angreifer warf. Selbst wenn es viele waren, sie konnten unmöglich alle zur gleichen Zeit durch die Tür hereinkommen und effektiv kämpfen. Also konnte man sie nacheinander erledigen, wenn man es klug anstellte und die eigenen Ressourcen gut nutzte. Dumm nur, dass der zweite Sturmtruppler zu weit weg war, als dass ihn der Wurf ebenfalls hätte umhauen können. Aber zumindest war er erst einmal für einige Augenblicke beschäftigt. Das war in der derzeitigen Situation für Mirith schon sehr viel. Häufig brauchte es nur solche Ablenkung, um das Blatt zu wenden.

Sie hatten Glück. Der Sturmtruppler, der von dem ersten Stuhl getroffen worden war, hatte in dem Bemühen, seine Balance zu halten, seinen Kameraden mit umgerissen. Ein gezielter Fußtritt gegen den Arm und Kir Kanos hatte sich eines Blasters bemächtigt. Ein zweiter Fußtritt gegen den Kopf des zweiten Mannes und er hatte auch einen für Mirith organisiert.

„Sinn - Fang!"

Er musste nichts weiter sagen. Seine Gefährtin verstand auch so und streckte hinter dem Tisch ihre rechte Hand aus, um die neue Waffe zu fangen. Jetzt endlich konnte sie Kir Kanos effektive Deckung geben, indem sie den dritten Mann an der Tür in Schach hielt. Der erste Schuss prallte von der Brustplatte ab, der zweite jedoch traf die Ritze zwischen zwei Platten am Schultergelenk. Der Mann stieß einen Schrei aus, schaffte es aber noch, den Blaster in die Linke zu nehmen, die jedoch nicht so treffsicher war. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Kir Kanos die Waffe vielleicht auf Betäubung gestellt, aber weitere Sturmtruppler quollen durch die Tür.

Die beiden Verteidiger stellten sich jetzt rechts und links von der Tür auf, um die Eindringlinge ins Kreuzfeuer zu nehmen.

Es waren zwölf Angreifer gewesen, wie Mirith zählte, als sie den Versammlungsraum verließen. Die drei Leute D'Astas lagen vor der Tür und man konnte nichts mehr für sie tun.

„Alles o.k?", fragte Kir Kanos seine Gefährtin.

Sie nickte schwach. Sie gingen zurück in den Versammlungsraum, wo es immer noch mucksmäuschenstill war. Mirith schaute auf die toten Sturmtruppler, die auf dem grauen Steinboden lagen, dessen einzelne Fliesen derart unregelmäßig gestaltet worden waren, dass der Boden von einem locker gewebten Netz überzogen schien.

„Ja, aber das ergibt keinen Sinn", grollte Mirith. „Warum sollte das Imperium seine eigene Geheimkonferenz verhindern?"

Kir Kanos bückte sich zu einem der Toten herunter. Er zog den Handschuh von der rechten, immer noch beweglichen Hand und entblößte ein Symbol, welches das sechsstrahlige Symbol des Imperiums in einem Kreis zeigte. „Ah. Das sind Devians Leute!"

Mirith, die eben noch auf das entblößte Handgelenk des toten Sturmtrupplers geblickt hatte, fuhr plötzlich herum und ihre grünen Augen scannten hastig den Raum. „Wo ist D'Asta?"

Kir Kanos ließ den Arm fahren und lief hinter Mirith zum Steintisch hinüber. Feena D'Asta lag dahinter. Ihr eigentlich bodenlanges, grünes Kleid war ihr bis zum Oberschenkel nach oben gerutscht und auf ihrer Stirn über den noch geöffneten Augen trug sie das Mal der unmissverständlichen Todesursache.

Mirith beugte sich herab. Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, Feenas Puls zu fühlen, denn es gab bei solch einer Verletzung keine Überlebenschance. Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer, als sie die toten Augen ihrer Freundin schloss.

Kir Kanos' Miene wurde finster. „Bleibt eigentlich nur einer, den wir danach fragen können."

Sie verließen den Stollen und gingen nach draußen, um das verwaiste Landungsboot zu sehen, mit welchem die Sturmtruppler gekommen waren. Weiter hinten, auf einem weiteren Landeplatz, stand ein Shuttle, welches den D'Astanischen Farben nach bestimmt Feena gehörte – gehört hatte. Es war so geparkt, dass ein anderes Schiff daneben Platz hatte – einen Platz, der leer war.

„Hier ist vor kurzem jemand gestartet", stellte Mirith fest, während sie die leere Fläche untersuchte.

Kir Kanos nickte langsam. „Mirith Sinn, ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass er damit nicht weit kommen wird – und dieses Mal halte ich meinen Schwur!"

In Miriths grünen Augen leuchtete etwas auf. Sie steckte ihren Blaster in ihr leeres Holster und hielt Kir Kanos ihre Rechte zum Einschlag hin. „Und dieses Mal bin ich dabei."

Sie sammelten noch ihre eigenen Waffen ein, die sie bei Ankunft auf der Bergbauwelt bei Major Venz abgegeben hatten, dann setzte sich Kir Kanos in das Shuttle, in dem sie gekommen waren, während Mirith mit der Leiche ihrer toten Freundin in den Armen deren Shuttle bestieg, um sie Feenas Vater zurückzubringen.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich um Ereignisse aus dem Comic „Crimson Empire III – Das Verlorene Imperium" aus dem Jahre 2012.

Bolpuhr ist eine Figur aus „Das Erbe der Jediritter", Bd. 2, „Die Dunkle Flut" von Michael Stackpole (2000). In Crimson Empire III hingegen wird keiner der Noghri namentlich genannt.

Major Venz ist in Crimson Empire III ebenfalls namenlos.

Und Major Klemps (diesen Rang habe ich ihm verliehen) Rolle habe ich ebenfalls etwas ausgebaut.


	15. Wer anderen eine Grube gräbt

Der schlanke, schnittige Gleiter flog zurück zum ehemals imperialen Palast. Sein Weg kam Leia zäh und endlos vor. Der Pilot vor ihr schien viel zu langsam zu fliegen. An den Sicherheitsmann hinter sich dachte sie überhaupt nicht. Ein Komlink piepte. Leia kam es vor, als würde sie den Kommunikator wie aus weiter Ferne hören. Die Watte ihrer Trauer hüllte sie immer noch ein und dämpfte alles um sie herum ab, als wäre es lediglich eine blasse, unwirkliche Kulisse.

„Ma'am, ich fange einen dringenden Funkspruch auf. Ich bin sicher, Sie möchten ihn entgegennehmen", hörte Leia die Stimme des Mannes hinter sich.

Ihr kam zu Bewusstsein, dass sie nicht alleine war, zumindest nicht körperlich. Sie registrierte, dass der Gleiter langsamer wurde – schließlich stoppte. Leia schirmte ihre tränenden Augen ab. Mochte sie? Sollte sie? Konnte sie?

„Nein, ich kann nicht. Nicht jetzt."

Der Wachmann schaltete das Komlink auf Laut. „Leia, ich bin's", hörte sie die vertraute Stimme.

Eine Welle der Wärme durchflutete die Zwillingsschwester Lukes. Es war wie damals vor zwölf Jahren, als sie endlich diesen langen Antennenarm in der Wolkenstadt erreicht hatten. Damals Lukes letzte Zuflucht vor dem freien Fall auf den Gasriesen Bespin.

Leias feuchte, braune Augen fixierten das Bild über dem Komlink des Wachmannes. „Luke! Ich dachte du wärst …"

Der Jedi lachte leise. „Inzwischen solltest du doch wissen, dass mich eine kleine Explosion nicht aufhalten kann. Kurz bevor das Schiff hochgegangen ist, habe ich mich in der Rettungskapsel von Bord katapultiert. Die Orbitalpatrouille hat mich aufgelesen. Aber diese Explosion war mehr als nur eine Ablenkung … und ich glaube, wir wissen beide, wer dafür verantwortlich war."

_Zeitgleich auf R27-6311-23 im Wilden Raum_

Ennix Devian und sein General Bernard Vota standen im Kommandobereich der großen Halle, die das Herz ihrer geheimen Basis auf R27-6311-23 ausmachte. Sie konnten es nicht sehen, hatten jedoch Zugang zu einer Live-Übertragung von einem ihrer Schiffe im Orbit, welches sich gerade einen Kampf mit einem republikanischen Kreuzer lieferte. Vota hatte angenommen, dass es sich um eine Aufklärungsmission handelte, war doch zwei Wochen zuvor ein republikanische Kreuzer namens _Endor_ genau hier über R27-6311-23 verschwunden, nachdem er Devians Basis des _Wiedererstarkenden Imperiums_ zu nahe gekommen war. Diesem neuen republikanischen Schiff nun sollte es nicht anders ergehen.

„Unser Angriff auf das Schiff, zusammen mit den mächtigen Abschirmanlagen, die wir einsetzen, macht es unwahrscheinlich, dass unsere Flotte gleich beim Aufbruch entdeckt wird. Außerdem haben sie Schaden genommen. Selbst wenn sie uns sehen, können sie uns nicht aufhalten", versicherte Vota seinem Boss.

Devian schaute auf den betreffenden Monitor. „Gut, sehr gut. Der Erfolg unserer Mission hängt vom Überraschungsmoment ab. Wir kennen unser Ziel. Nichts darf uns aufhalten."

Vota ließ ein verschrobenes Lächeln aufblitzen. „Und wir haben eine letzte Überraschung für sie auf Lager."

„Die Basis?"

Vota nickte grimmig. „Ja, in diesem Moment greifen republikanische Streitkräfte an. Wir haben eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe zurückgelassen, aber die gesamte Basis wird zerstört werden."

Ein Lieutenant trat an die beiden höherrangigen Militärs heran. „Sir, die letzten Schiffe sind in den Hyperraum gesprungen."

„Dann gibt es für uns kein Zurück mehr", sagte Devian feierlich. „Es gibt nur noch die Zukunft."

Lar Ndigo hoffte, dass diese seine neue Mission genau wie die sein würde, die er an General Han Solos Seite im Pallaxides-System erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte. Man hatte dort einen imperialen Außenposten ausgehoben, welcher ein republikanisches Schiff vom Himmel geholt hatte. Der Widerstand war erbittert gewesen, jedoch chancenlos, da die Imperialen einfach zu wenige und ohne Unterstützung gewesen waren, um der Armee der Neuen Republik wirkungsvoll Paroli zu bieten.

Dies hier schien ein ebensolcher verlorener Außenposten des Restimperiums zu sein. Die _Endor_ damals vor zwei Wochen war zu klein gewesen, um den Imperialen Paroli zu bieten, aber Ndigos Schiff und Besatzung waren wesentlich größer und besser gerüstet. Gut, sie hatten ein paar Treffer von der lokalen Verteidigungsplattform einstecken müssen, aber Colonel Berol hatte ihm vom Boden des Asteroiden aus gemeldet, dass seine Leute die Plattform zerstört hatten. Seitdem gab es vom Boden auch keinerlei Angriffe mehr gegen die Korvette, die Lar Ndigo befehligte. Die Schäden an deren Heck waren zumindest unter Kontrolle und wenn die Meldung der Techs stimmte, dann würde die _Vanguard_ schon bald die Heimreise antreten können – wenn möglich mit Zwischenstopp auf einem republik-treuen Planeten, wo die Schäden mit den entsprechenden Ersatzteilen repariert werden konnten.

Ndigos Komlink summte. Er nahm die Verbindung an. „Wir stoßen auf Widerstand, aber nur geringfügig", rapportierte Colonel Berol von der Oberfläche des Planetoiden R27-6311-23.

Etwas knackte, dann war die Verbindung weg. Der blonde Commander beendete die Verbindung ordentlich, dann versuchte er einen neuen Kontakt herzustellen. „Colonel Berol, hier spricht Commander Lar Ndigo. Können Sie mich hören?"

Statisches Rauschen war die Antwort.

Nach einer Weile summte sein Komlink erneut. Ndigo atmete einmal tief durch. Er schaltete frei, um den Leiter der Bodenmission zu hören. „Bodentruppe an Zentrale. Wir haben den Widerstand gebrochen. Wir befinden uns jetzt in der Basis, aber sie wirkt verlassen."

Eine kalte Welle spülte Ndigos Rückgrat hinauf. „Beenden Sie sofort den Einsatz und kehren Sie zurück!"

Er erwartete eine bestätigende Antwort, aber es knackte erneut und dann hörte Lar wieder dieses unheimliche statische Rauschen.

Ein Lieutenant trat an Ndigo heran. "Commander, es scheint, als würde unser Funkverkehr massiv gestört werden. Wir bekommen keine Verbindung mehr zu anderen Teilen der Flotte."

Ndigo hörte mit einem halben Ohr hin, mit dem anderen nahm er erleichtert auf, dass das statische Rauschen aufgehört und Colonel Berols Stimme gewichen war.

„Bodentruppe an Zentrale, können Sie mich hören?", erklang es dringlicher aus Ndigos Komlink. Offenbar hatte auch Berol die Existenz von Störsendern erkannt. „Wir haben den Widerstand gebrochen. Wir befinden uns jetzt …"

Ein gleißender Feuerball erhellte die Stelle, wo Ndigo das Einsatzteam hinuntergeschickt hatte. Wellen von Geröll wurden in die dünne Atmosphäre geschleudert und sackten in weiten Bögen wieder zurück auf die verzogene Kugelfläche von R27-6311-23.

Die Statusmeldung Berols hallte noch im Ohr von Commander Lar Ndigo wider. Sein Hirn weigerte sich zu glauben, was er dort unten sah. Sie waren alle tot – unausweichlich gefangen in einem Hinterhalt, den er, Lar Ndigo, zu spät gewittert hatte. Nun war er für den Tod von Colonel Berol und weiteren dreiundzwanzig Mann verantwortlich. So etwas hatte er sich nie vorstellen können, seit er damals vor zwei Standardwochen auf Coruscant vor Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo getreten war, diese ihn belobigt und hernach zu ihrem Gatten auf Mission entsandt hatte. Damals auf Pallaxides war das Restimperium noch zu verschlafen gewesen. Aber man hatte auf der anderen Seite offenbar dazugelernt.

„Bereiten Sie einen Mikrosprung ins nächste System vor", gab Ndigo die neue Order aus. „Dort werden wir uns in Ruhe um die Schäden an unserem Schiff kümmern und hoffentlich können wir von dort aus auch wieder Kontakt zur Flotte herstellen."

„Wird sofort ausgeführt, Sir", kam die bestätigende Antwort von der Pilotenkanzel zurück.

Wenigstens funktionierte die Kommunikation innerhalb des Schiffes noch.

Der Lieutenant von vorhin trat an Ndigo heran. „Sir, der Empfang ist immer noch gestört, aber da ist etwas, was Sie sich ansehen sollten. Er wies auf einen Monitor, welcher den Orbit in Sektor scannte.

„Es ist schon vorbei, aber ich habe es aufzeichnen lassen", sagte der Lieutenant.

Er drückte einen Knopf und man konnte einen Wellenteppich sehen, der wie eine Pixelanomalie über den Bildschirm schwappte. „Eine Auffälligkeit in der Lichtverteilung im Orbit von R27-6311-23", erklärte der Lieutenant.

Lar Ndigos blaue Augen scannten das Wellenmuster. „Das sind mindestens zwanzig Epizentren, die diese Wellen verursachen. Scheint, als hätten viele große Schiffe gleichzeitig die Basis verlassen."

„Sie mögen mit ihren Störsendern vielleicht unsere Geräusch- und optischen Erfassungsgeräte getäuscht haben, aber Lichtwellen trickst man nicht so einfach aus", meinte der Lieutenant.

„Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant. Das muss Coruscant unbedingt erfahren", sagte Ndigo, dann erzitterte das Schiff und das Abtauchen in den Hyperraum begann.

Die _Vanguard_ betrat den Tunnel aus Silberflocken; das mulmige Gefühl jedoch blieb in Lar Ndigo. Ihn beschlich der Verdacht, dass die Mission noch nicht vorbei war. Nein, sie fing gerade erst an.

༺═────────────═༻

_Orinda, zeitweilige Basis von Admiral Gilad Pellaeon_

Die Tür schwang auf und Zam Basdor betrat den Versammlungsraum. Gilad Pellaeon stand an einer Seite des Rechtecks, welches der Tisch bildete, an welchem sich seine hochrangigen Offiziere versammelt hatten.

„Admiral, ich grüße Sie", begann Basdor mit getragener Stimme. „Ich bringe nur ungern die Neuigkeiten, die ich jetzt für Sie habe. Unser Treffen auf Venzeiia Prime wurde sabotiert. Bewaffnete in Uniform der Republik tauchten plötzlich auf und töteten alle Anwesenden, auch Feena D'Asta. Ich konnte mich verstecken, weil ich vorher den Verrat witterte. Nur deshalb haben sie mich nicht entdeckt, so dass ich jetzt hier vor Ihnen stehen und berichten kann."

„Sie haben also Verrat gewittert, ja?", fragte Pellaeon sarkastisch, „und Baron D'Astas einzige Tochter dem sicheren Tod überlassen? Nun müssen wir Vergeltung üben. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Und Sie tragen die Verantwortung. Verstehen Sie?"

Basdor riss die blauen Augen auf. „Aber ich … Ja, ich verstehe."

„Admiral", mischte sich ein Offizier ein. „Unsere Streitkräfte haben gerade bei Pallaxides schwere Verluste durch die Republik hinnehmen müssen. Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um unsere Flotte zu schwächen."

„Danke für Ihre Einschätzung, Commander. Es wird reichen", beschied ihn Pellaeon.

Er wandte sich Basdor zu. „Was Sie angeht, Basdor, so wundere ich mich über ihr Glück. Wie ist es möglich, dass Sie gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen konnten?"

Basdor war klug genug zu schweigen und Pellaeon wandte sich dem Offizier zu, der seine Bedenken angemeldet hatte.

„Feena D'Asta war die Tochter eines wichtigen Verbündeten … und eines einstigen Mitglieds des Provisorischen Rats. So wie ich es sehe, dürfen wir die Unterstützung des D'Astanischen Sektors nicht verlieren. Wir müssen einen Vergeltungsschlag landen, um unsere Solidarität und Empörung zu zeigen. Beginnen Sie mit den Vorbereitungen!"

༺═────────────═༻

_Der Planet Nez Peron im D'Astanischen Sektor_

Kir Kanos hatte sich während ihres Fluges vom Venzeiia-System mehrere Male versichert, dass es Mirith einigermaßen gut ging. Nez Peron war nicht nur der Sitz von Baron Ragez D'Asta, dem sie jetzt einen Kondolenzbesuch abstatten wollten. Dieser Planet war auch die Heimat von Mirith Sinn, der Ort, wo Darth Vader ihren Ehemann getötet hatte, bevor sie von dort geflüchtet war – um nun in einer ähnlich traurigen Angelegenheit zurückzukehren.

Sie waren beide erleichtert gewesen, als die Orbitalkontrolle von Nez Peron keine weiteren Fragen darüber gestellt hatte, warum sie direkt zum Palast von Baron Ragez D'Asta fliegen wollten. Sie hatten vereinbart, dass außer dem Vater niemand von Feenas Tod erfahren sollte. Das war wichtig in vielerlei Hinsicht. Die rothaarige Frau hatte schweigend neben dem Shuttle gestanden, aus welchem die Soldaten der Palastwache den Leichnam Feena D'Astas geholt und auf eine Repulsorbahre gebettet hatten.

Sie wurden in die Empfangshalle geführt, wo der knapp siebzigjährige Baron sie bereits erwartete. Sie setzten sich auf ein Sofa, während der Baron auf einem Drehsessel ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Danke, dass Sie meine Tochter nach Hause gebracht haben", begann der alte Baron. „Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, war ihr Tod für mich ein furchtbarer Schlag. Ich will alles darüber wissen, wie sie gestorben ist. Ersparen Sie mir kein Detail."

„Feena hat nicht gelitten, Baron", begann Mirith. „Die Geheimkonferenz wurde von Sturmtrupplern angegriffen."

Weiterer Schmerz verzerrte das Gesicht des alten Barons. „Von Sturmtrupplern? Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass das Imperium – dass Gilad Pellaeon – meine Tochter getötet hat?"

„Nein, Baron. Feenas Ermordung war das Werk eines Mannes namens Devian", brachte sich Kir Kanos ein.

Ragez D'Asta erhob sich von seinem Sessel. „Ennix Devian? Palpatines Handlanger? Ich kenne ihn. Mir wird schon übel, wenn ich nur seinen Namen höre. Wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagen, haben wir ein ernsthaftes Problem. Pellaeon plant einen Präventivschlag gegen Coruscant. Er ist überzeugt, dass das Doppelspiel von Verhandlungsbereitschaft und Mordanschlag ein Verrat der Republik war."

Mirith Sinn erhob sich ebenfalls. „Dann wird mir Devians Plan klar. Er will Pellaeon zu einem Angriff auf Coruscant verleiten …"

„… während er das Zentrum des Imperiums angreift. Jaaa …", vollendete Kir Kanos Miriths Theorie und stand ebenfalls vom Sofa auf. „Wenn Admiral Pellaeon diesen Erstschlag durchführt, sind alle Chancen auf Frieden null und nichtig. Können wir ihn aufhalten?"

D'Asta nickte bedächtig. „Es gibt einen Weg. Wenn kein Verrat vorliegt, besteht auch keine Notwendigkeit zur Vergeltung." Er hielt kurz inne. „Zumindest nicht gegenüber der Republik."

Der weißhaarige Baron gab ihnen mit seiner Rechten einen Wink. „Kommen Sie, ich möchte Ihnen jemanden vorstellen."

༺═────────────═༻

_Ein paar Stunden später über Orinda, der zeitweiligen Basis von Admiral Pellaeon_

Ennix Devian schaute hinunter auf den Planeten Orinda. Blaue Meere umgaben mehrheitlich grüne Kontinente, die mal in einer lockeren Landmasse zusammenhingen, mal gigantische Inseln waren. Mit den beiden weißen Polkappen und dem gemäßigten Klima nördlich und südlich des Äquators hatte der derzeitige Sitz von Admiral Pellaeon alle Voraussetzungen, ein Paradies zu sein. Wenn sich der ehemals blonde, jetzt komplett weißhaarige Nachfolger von Großadmiral Thrawn kooperativ zeigte, so würde er, Ennix Devian, ihm die Gnade erweisen, noch ein paar Monate hier auf dieser Idylle zu verbleiben, bevor er irgendeinen Plan ersinnen würde, sich auch dieses Konkurrenten endgültig zu entledigen – zur Sicherheit, denn Gilad Pellaeon hatte es bislang nicht besonders eilig gehabt, sich mit ihm gutzustellen. Nicht, dass der schnauzbärtige Admiral überhaupt nennenswerten Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hätte.

Ennix' gutes linkes und sein rechtes mechatronisches Auge scannten die Hauptstadt Orindas ab, die immer näher kam - blieben an jenem schlanken weißen Turm hängen, der über einem sechseckigen Sockelgebäude thronte – das Hauptquartier von Admiral Pellaeon.

„Es ist immer wieder spannend, mitzuverfolgen, wie ein Plan aufgeht. Finden Sie nicht auch, General Vota?"

Votas blaue Augen betrachteten das kybernetische Implantat, welches Devians rechtes Auge ersetzte. „Der Admiral hat nur wenige Schiffe zurückgelassen. Unsere zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit wird kurzen Prozess mit ihnen machen."

Es hingen drei Sternzerstörer der Providence-Klasse im Orbit über Orinda, eskortiert von einigen Tie-Jägern, die träge ihre Patrouillen flogen. Ein paar Minuten später explodierten acht davon und der Rest der Tie-Jäger ergriff die Flucht, nachdem die urplötzlich aus dem Hyperraum aufgetauchte Flotte sich direkt deren Mutterschiffe vornahm.

Der rechte der drei Sternzerstörer Pellaeons hatte einen frontalen Treffer abbekommen und drehte sich in einer unkoordinierten Seitwärtsrolle. Ein Lieutenant trat an die beiden Männer heran. „General Vota, wir durchbrechen ihre Verteidigungslinie. Sie können nicht mehr lange durchhalten."

Bernard Vota hörte die Nachricht. Und er sah die Bilder dazu. Der nächste der drei Sternzerstörer ging gerade in Flammen auf. „Was für ein genialer Plan", lobte er sich selbst. „Pellaeon kann niemals vermutet haben, dass es eine weitere Streitmacht gibt."

„Ja, sieht so aus, als hätte der alte Fuchs doch noch einen tödlichen Fehler begangen", säuselte Devian neben ihm.

Lar Ndigo hatte mittlerweile seinen Sternenkreuzer der MC80-Liberty-Klasse reparieren lassen und ihn über Coruscant in den Orbit gebracht. Han Solo stand neben ihm auf der Brücke und beobachtete die Ausrichtung der Verteidigungsflotte der Neuen Republik, um den Feind möglichst beim Austritt aus dem Hyperraum zu überraschen.

„Geben Sie mir ein Update über den Standort der imperialen Armada", bat Han Solo Lar Ndigo.

Der Angesprochene schaute auf die Displays. „Sir, die Armada ist nicht dort, wo sie sein sollte … Ich habe ihr Signal verloren. Sie war knapp innerhalb der Reichweite unserer Langstreckensensoren. Dann ist sie plötzlich verschwunden."

„Was sagst du dazu, Chewie?", wandte sich Han Solo an seinen besten Freund. „Irgendein Trick?"

„Hrrrr …"

Ein neues Wellenmuster entfaltete sich auf dem Bildschirm vor Lar Ndigo. „Ich habe sie wieder, Sir … Die Imperiale Flotte ist auf Gegenkurs gegangen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht", murmelte Han.

„General, vielleicht kann ich helfen", hörte der Corellianer von hinten die heisere Stimme von Admiral Gial Ackbar. „Admiral Pellaeons neue vorübergehende Basis wird angegriffen."

„Dann ist die Imperiale Flotte umgekehrt, um ihre Basis zu beschützen", mutmaßte Han Solo. „Aber wer sind die Angreifer?"

„Das werden wir schon bald erfahren, ohne uns selbst einmischen zu müssen", meinte der braune Mon Calamari und seine Kinnborsten bebten.

༺═────────────═༻

Der dritte und letzte von Pellaeons Sternzerstörern war vom Himmel über Orinda geholt worden und auf die Planetenoberfläche gekracht – immerhin ins Meer, während die Trümmer der beiden anderen über einer ländlichen Gegend herabgefallen waren, wo es viele Menschen und Tiere als Opfer zu beklagen gab – immerhin weniger, als wenn der Kreuzer über einer Stadt abgestürzt wäre.

Jäger der Nimbus-Klasse und Landungsboote landeten in der Hauptstadt und zogen einen Cordon um Gilad Pellaeons Hauptquartier.

„Vorwärts!", rief ein Commander. „Unsere Flotte hat die Orbitalverteidigung aufgerieben! Jetzt sind wir dran! Jetzt steht nur noch Pellaeons Leibgarde zwischen uns und dem Admiral selbst."

Der eigentliche Bodenkampf dauerte etwa zwei Stunden, dann flauten die Häuserkämpfe langsam ab. Die Sturmtruppler drangen in den Palast ein, sicherten die Türen zur Kommandozentrale, wo Devian den Konkurrenten vermutete. Der Oberste Commander des _Wiedererstarkten Imperiums_ ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Eindringlinge persönlich anzuführen.

„Admiral, wir wissen, dass Sie da drin sind. Sagen Sie Ihren Männern, sie sollen ihre Waffen niederlegen. Der Kampf ist vorbei."

„Ich danke euch für eure Loyalität, Soldaten", sagte Pellaeon drinnen zu seinen Sturmtrupplern. „Bitte legt eure Waffen nieder und tretet zurück."

Die Sturmtruppler gehorchten und legten ihre Waffen auf den Boden. Der Admiral gab einen Wink und die Tür wurde entriegelt, um mit einem leisen Zischen aufzugehen.

Ennix Devian trat ein, gefolgt von seiner Einheit Sturmtruppler, die ihn an den Seiten und von hinten flankierten.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte der höchste Vertreter des _Wiedererstarkten Imperiums_. „Aber ich hoffe, Admiral, Sie sind nicht so töricht, _diese_ Waffe zu benutzen", sagte er und wies auf den Blaster, den Pellaeon am Oberschenkel festgeschnallt hatte.

„Nicht im geringsten", erwiderte Pellaeon ruhig. „Obwohl mir die Vorstellung gefällt."

„Admiral, Sie waren immer ein guter Soldat, aber Sie sind vom Weg abgekommen. Ich meine …", Devians Stimme schaltete von verständnisvoll auf arrogant um. „Also wirklich – ein Friedensvertrag mit der Neuen Republik? Ich bin hier, damit Sie wieder zur Einsicht kommen, aber dazu müssen Sie eine Wahl treffen. Schließen Sie sich uns an. Unterwerfen Sie sich unserer neuen Ordnung. Erneuern Sie Ihr Gelöbnis gegenüber Palpatine, dann können Sie gemeinsam mit uns ein Imperium errichten, das größer wird als je zuvor."

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Devian … und was Sie getan haben." Pellaeons braune Augen wanderten zur Seite. „Aaaah, Basdor. Sie sind auch hier. Aber sie wirken verwirrt. Sie stehen auf der falschen Seite, nicht wahr?"

Schweißperlen erschienen auf Zam Basdors Stirn. Ennix Devian war so frei, an seiner statt zu antworten. „Er arbeitet jetzt für mich - schon seit einiger Zeit. Ich habe regelmäßig Berichte über jede Ihrer Bewegungen von ihm bekommen. Diesmal, Admiral Pellaeon, sind _Sie_ ausgetrickst worden."

Pellaeons weißer Schnauzbart bebte. „So, Basdor … Sie sind also der Spion, nach dem ich gesucht habe. Hätte ich mir ja denken können."

Der Admiral erhob seinen Blaster und zielte auf Basdors Kopf. Ennix Devian stand daneben und tat nichts, um ihn aufzuhalten. Zam Basdors blaue Augen traten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen. Der Schweiß tropfte jetzt nicht nur von seiner Stirn, sondern auch von seinen Wangen, seinem Kinn. Sein Blick hetzte zu seinem wahren Vorgesetzten. Und Ennix Devian stand immer noch in aller Seelenruhe da und beobachtete kalt das Schauspiel.

Pellaeon drückte ab. Der Schuss hallte durch die gespannte Stille des Kommandoraums und brannte seinem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter ein sauberes Loch in die Stirn. „So sterben Verräter", sagte der Admiral in leiser Genugtuung.

Jetzt erst wurde Ennix Devian aktiv. „Ergreift ihn!", rief er theatralisch seinen Sturmtrupplern zu, bevor er sich in gespielter Liebenswürdigkeit wieder an sein eigentliches Opfer wandte. „Im Grunde haben Sie mir einen Gefallen erwiesen, indem Sie ihn getötet haben, Admiral. Nun brauche ich meine Versprechen nicht mehr zu brechen."

„Vergessen Sie Ihre Versprechen", erwiderte Pellaeon. „Ich werde Ihnen eine letzte Chance geben, Devian. Ergeben Sie sich jetzt. Dann kann ich Ihnen ein faires Verfahren garantieren."

Devians Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich. „Ha! Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind, mir ein Ultimatum zu stellen."

Pellaeon blieb ruhig. „Und Sie sind ein Narr, wenn Sie glauben, dass ich Sie so weit hätte kommen lassen, ohne etwas geplant zu haben. Vielleicht hilft es Ihnen ja bei Ihrer Entscheidung, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass Ihre Flotte just in diesem Moment zerstört wird."

Devians gutes linkes Auge zuckte misstrauisch, aber der selbsternannte Oberste Commander zwang sich ebenfalls zur Ruhe. „Schon wieder unterschätzen Sie mich. Selbst wenn Ihre Flotte zurückgerufen wurde, kann sie unmöglich bereits hier sein."

Pellaeon gestattete sich ein Lächeln. „Ich spreche nicht von der Orinda-Flotte."

General Vota stürzte in den Kom-Raum. „Commander! Unsere Flotte wird angegriffen! Wir sind überrumpelt worden."

Devians aufgesetzte Ruhe war dahin. „Was? Wie kann das sein?" Er schwang herum, als er noch mehr Bewegung am Eingang zur Kommandozentrale registrierte. Männer in braunen Westen kamen herein. Die Sturmtruppler Devians machten ihnen bereitwillig Platz – sie warteten auf Devians oder Votas Anweisung, bevor sie handeln würden. Aber es kam nichts dergleichen.

„Baron D'Asta!", brachte Devian hervor.

Ragez D'Asta stand wie ein Baum inmitten der Kommandozentrale. Seine Präsenz, seine von Zorn durchwirkte Entschlossenheit trafen Ennix Devian wie Peitschenhiebe. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Baron auf seine alten Tage derartigen Mut, eine solche Wehrhaftigkeit an den Tag legen würde. D'Asta war trotz seiner über siebzig Jahre immer noch ein stattlicher Mann. Er trug eine rote Robe, über der er einen goldfarbenen Harnisch angelegt hatte. Devian nahm an, dass es sich dabei um eine Phrik-Legierung handelte – dasselbe Metall, welches bereits Imperator Palpatine für seine Lichtschwerter verwendet hatte.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie könnten einen Teil des Imperiums angreifen, ohne den Zorn des übrigen Teils auf sich zu ziehen?", begann D'Asta seine Ansprache. „Ich hatte veranlasst, dass die dritte, vierte und siebte Flotte aus dem D'Asta-Sektor sich hinter Orindas Mond verbirgt - mehr als genug Schiffe, um mit Ihrer Angriffsstreitmacht fertig zu werden."

Aber einen Trumpf hatte Palpatines ehemaliger Auftragsmörder noch im Ärmel.

„Sie vertrauen Pellaeon noch, nach allem, was Ihrer Tochter widerfahren ist? Nachdem er zugelassen hat, dass sie während der Verhandlungen mit der Republik niedergeschossen wird?"

„Ich weiß, wer für den Mordversuch an meiner Tochter verantwortlich ist", erwiderte D'Asta in bedrohlicher Ruhe.

„Versuch?", zischte Devian aufgebracht.

„Ein misslungener Versuch", sagte die schlanke, dunkle Silhouette, die Devian am Eingang ausmachen konnte. Konturen und Größe stimmten überein, aber das war unmöglich!

Die Frau trat ins Licht des Raumes. Sie hatte weiße, hochgesteckte Haare, von denen einige geringelte Strähnen ihr herzförmiges Gesicht locker umspielten. Und dann diese tiefbraunen Augen – ja das war genau die Feena D'Asta, die bereits früher auf De-Purteen regelmäßig Interimsimperator Xandel Carivus ins Schwitzen gebracht hatte.

„Feena D'Asta ... Aber Sie sind tot. Wie ist das möglich?", fauchte Devian.

Sie hob eine Braue. „Interessant, dass Sie sich meines Todes so sicher sind."

Pellaeon nickte. „Ja, wahrlich interessant. Dies ist Ihre letzte Chance, Devian. Ergeben Sie sich jetzt."

Eine weitere wichtige Person trat durch die Tür. Diese Person war rotgewandet und trug den Helm mit dem schwarzen Visier der Ehrengardisten Palpatines. In der Hand trug sie den Doppelklingenstab aus mandalorianischem Beskar-Eisen.

„Und du, Kir Kanos, stehst auf ihrer Seite? Du bist eine Schande für deinen Imperator und verrätst sein Andenken!"

„Nein. Ich habe _Sie_ verraten. Doch _Sie_ sind nicht _Sein_ Erbe!"

„Schluss damit!" General Vota hob den Blaster und zielte mit der Mündung auf den „Gastgeber". „Pellaeon stirbt!"

Vota musste seine Aufmerksamkeit teilen, denn eine rothaarige Frau in schwarzem Kampfanzug hechtete zwischen ihn und Pellaeon - in ihren Händen zwei entsicherte und geladene Blaster. „Nicht, wenn du zuerst stirbst."

Die Sicherheitschefin der Familie Organa-Solo feuerte – und Bernard Vota ging in die Brust getroffen zu Boden.

Einige Sturmtruppler Devians fingen an zu schießen und die Leute D'Astas und Pellaeons erwiderten vereint das Feuer. Ennix Devian wirbelte herum, schubste einige Leute zu Boden, wandte sich zur Flucht. Sein verletzter, am Boden liegender General schaute ihm hinterher, aber sein Boss blickte nicht einmal zurück. Flankiert von einigen Getreuen lief der Noch-Oberste Commander zu seinem Shuttle, welches er im Hangar des Hauptquartiers Pellaeons zu stehen hatte. Er erreichte den Hangar, während seine Leute Mühe hatten, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Er zückte eine Fernbedienung und die Landerampe öffnete sich für ihn. Doch die Schritte, die hinter ihm zu hören waren, wurden immer lauter.

Nicht nur die Schritte. „Ihre Zeit ist abgelaufen. Wappnen Sie sich für den Tod."

Ennix Devian erkannte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, noch länger davonzulaufen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Kir Kanos stand nur zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt. Die rote Robe wehte hinter dem ehemaligen Gardisten Palpatines her, um sich im verlangsamenden Tempo wieder um die Gestalt ihres Trägers zu schmiegen. Die Beskar-Eisenstange hielt Kir Kanos energisch in der rechten Hand und brachte sie in eine waagerechte Stellung, die Devian ein Prickeln das Rückgrat hinunterlaufen ließ.

„Er ist allein. Haltet ihn auf!", rief Devian seinen Leuten zu.

Aber Kir Kanos war nicht allein gekommen. Blaster erklangen und schickten rote Bolzen durch die Halle des Hangars. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis Pellaeons und D'Astas Leute Devians Männer ausgeschaltet hatten. Dann bildeten sie spontan einen Kreis um den Flüchtigen und seinen roten Verfolger.

Devian wandte sich Kir Kanos zu. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde, gegen einen von Palpatines Gardisten anzutreten. Wir sind beide Krieger, du und ich. Ich wurde von Vader persönlich ausgebildet. Er hat mir das Auge genommen … eine Erinnerung an den Preis, den man für sein Scheitern bezahlt."

„Sie haben Vaders Lektionen gut gelernt", sagte Kanos verächtlich. „Ich habe gesehen, wie er Schüler getötet hat, die nichts anderes wollten, als ihm treu zu dienen, so wie Sie bei unserer ersten Begegnung einen Ihrer Leute getötet haben."

Devian presste in Wut die Lippen zusammen.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen", entschied Kir Kanos. „Einer von uns stirbt."

Major Klemp studierte die Meldungen, die vom Boden Orindas auf der _Vindication_, dem persönlichen Sternzerstörer von Ennix Devian, eingingen. Die Flotte D'Astas setzte ihnen zu und zwei Sternzerstörer waren bereits verloren, während die fünf übrigen es gerademal schafften, sich die angreifenden Nimbus-Jäger zumindest vom Leib zu halten. An einen konzertierten Angriff hingegen war bei dieser feindlichen Übermacht nicht zu denken – nicht mehr.

Also versuchte Klemp, Kontakt zu General Vota herzustellen, allein, sein direkter Vorgesetzter antwortete nicht. Auch die Commander, die er sonst am Boden anfunkte, gingen nicht an ihre Komlinks. Und D'Astas Flotte, allen voran die Jäger der Nimbus-Klasse, griffen immer weiter an und bekamen von ihren Mutterschiffen gute Rückendeckung. Klemp wusste, dass etwas gewaltig schief lief – genau wie sein wahrer Meister es vorhergesehen hatte.

„Bereiten Sie die Flotte für den Sprung in den Hyperraum vor!", wies er den Navigationsoffizier an.

„Wir fliehen?", kam es irritiert zurück.

„Unter anderen Umständen würde ich Sie für ihren Mut belobigen, aber der Befehl steht", beharrte Klemp.

Der Pilot schluckte. „Welche Koordinaten?"

Klemp überlegte. Devian hatte gesagt, dass es kein Zurück mehr gäbe. Damals jedoch war der Oberste Commander von einem Sieg ausgegangen. Vielleicht passierte ja doch noch etwas. Fünf Minuten würde er dem Obersten Commander und den Truppen jedenfalls noch geben, bis jene das Blatt entweder wenden konnten oder der Angriff abgebrochen werden musste.

„Das sage ich Ihnen gleich. Bereiten Sie einfach den Hyperraumsprung und das Runterfahren der Schilde vor, damit wir später effektiv springen können."

Klemps Komlink summte. Endlich! Aber was war das? Votas Hologramm war liegend!

„General Vota. Wie ist der Status?", fragte Klemp, obwohl ihm diese Frage eigentlich so nicht zustand.

„Die Mission ist verloren", hörte er Votas müde Stimme. „Devian ist geflohen. Ich bin verletzt und werde es nicht mehr zurückschaffen. Hiermit ernenne ich Sie zu meinem Nachfolger, General Aldrich Klemp."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Klemp und neigte den Kopf in echter Dankbarkeit. Dann beendete er hastig die Verbindung, möglicherweise, bevor Vota noch einen letzten Wunsch äußern oder gar eine taktische Anweisung konnte.

„Ihr habt ihn gehört!", sagte Klemp herrisch zu den Umstehenden.

„Jawohl, Sir, General Klemp!", sagte ein anderer Major und salutierte. „Wie lauten Ihre Befehle?"

„Und was ist mit den Koordinaten für den Hyperraumsprung?", fragte der Mann von vorhin.

„Vergessen Sie den Hyperraumsprung. Diese Schlacht ist verloren. Wir werden uns ergeben. Stellen Sie eine Verbindung zu Admiral Pellaeon her."

„Sofort Sir."

_Drei Stunden später_

General Aldrich Klemp war allein in dem Quartier auf der _Vindication_, welches früher Ennix Devian bewohnt hatte. Zufrieden betrachtete er die Ernennungsurkunde, die ihm Admiral Gilad Pellaeon ausgehändigt hatte und die seinen erst am heutigen Tag erworbenen Rang als General des Restimperiums bestätigte. Das frühere _Widererstarkte Imperium_, dem er unter Ennix Devian gedient hatte, war Geschichte. Aber warum auch nicht, waren doch die Imperialen Kräfte jetzt alle wieder vereint wie weiland unter Palpatine.

Er schaute zufrieden seine Urkunde und den dazugehörigen Vertrag an. Sein Gehalt war jetzt gar höher als es das von Bernard Vota unter Ennix Devian gewesen war. Er schloss beides weg und holte sein Komlink hervor, um die altbekannte Verbindung zu wählen.

„Ah, Major Klemp, wie sieht es aus?"

„Devians Plan wurde vereitelt …" Der frischgebackene General holte etwas Luft, um das Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners zu studieren. Aber Nom Anor trug wieder diese verdammte Maske. „Vereitelt von Baron Ragez D'Asta, der ihn durchschaute und statt der Republik Devians Flotte über Orinda überraschte."

Nom Anors schwarze Maske ließ keinerlei Emotionen im Hologramm erkennen. „Dann ist D'Asta schlauer, als Devian dachte."

Aldrich Klemp dachte darüber nach. Nom Anor hatte gesagt _schlauer, als Devian dachte_, nicht _schlauer, als ich dachte_. Trotzdem kam es ihm vor, als sei der maskierte Strippenzieher von dieser Entwicklung ebenso überrascht worden wie sein ehemaliger Boss.

„Und seine Tochter Feena D'Asta ist unerklärlicherweise noch am Leben, nachdem wir das Attentat auf sie verübt hatten."

Nom Anor nickte, als überrasche ihn das nicht. Klemp war das unheimlich. Diesmal wirkte die Nicht-Überraschung des Anderen sehr echt.

„Eine interessante Wendung. Wo ist Devian?", wollte Nom Anor wissen.

„Kir Kanos hat ihn getötet. General Vota ist ebenfalls tot. Ich wurde vorher von ihm zu seinem Nachfolger und also zum General ernannt."

„Das macht vieles einfacher. Dann sind Sie also zu Plan B übergegangen?"

Klemp nickte eifrig. „Die privaten Gelder von Ennix Devian wurden auf das von Ihnen genannte Konto transferiert und gleich danach habe ich die Kapitulation vor Pellaeon vollzogen."

„Ausgezeichnet, General Klemp!", lobte ihn Nom Anor. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Erfolg bei Ihrer zukünftigen Arbeit für Pellaeons Restimperium. Sie werden sich in einer Standardwoche wieder bei mir melden, falls bis dahin nichts dringliches anfällt."

„Sehr wohl, Sir Nom Anor. Ich wünsche auch Ihnen Erfolg." _Bei was auch immer._

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor verließ den Raum des Hauses, welches er seit vier Jahren auf Rhommamool bewohnte. Nur allzu gerne würde er wieder mit jemandem reden, dem er alles, aber auch wirklich alles, berichten konnte, was sich ereignet und welchen Beitrag er dazu geleistet hatte. Aber jetzt war es Zeit, nach draußen zu gehen und den Leuten zu sagen, was sie zu tun hatten.

Ein Postbote brachte die Zeitung.

„_Raumhafenmeister sucht sich eine Wohnung am anderen Ende der Stadt_", las Nom Anor die Schlagzeile.

Vor zwei Wochen waren seine Anhänger vor dem Haus erschienen, in welchem der Raumhafenvorsteher nicht nur seine Diensträume, sondern auch seine private Wohnung hatte.

„Du bist ein verdammter Droidenfreund!", erinnerte sich Nom Anor an die Ansage eines seiner Männer an den verstörten und vor allem verschlafenen Raumhafenmeister.

_Zwei Wochen vorher_

Sie waren in aller Frühe gekommen, als die Sonne Rhommamools noch hinter dem Horizont geschlafen hatte. Die meisten von ihnen hatten auf schwarzen Tutakans gesessen, etwa ein Meter fünfzig hohen, einheimischen Echsen auf acht Beinen, deren gebogene, weiße Stoßzähne sich um ihre schwarzen Augen kringelten.

Es war gerade jene nur kurz andauernde Zeit, wo es noch kühl genug war, den Garten zu bestellen, bevor die Sonne das Land erneut verbrennen und die Kräfte seiner Bewohner ermatten lassen würde, falls sie sich nicht in gekühlten und schattigen Räumen aufhalten würden – wie zum Beispiel in den zahlreichen Bergwerken des Planeten. Ellgo Veritin schnitt einige unerwünschte Triebe von den Prisht-Sträuchern, eine Arbeit, die nur er selbst erledigte. Hinter sich hörte er das mahlende Geräusch der Eggen, die der Gärtnerdroide ausgefahren hatte, um den Boden aufzulockern, auf dass der Nährdünger und das Wasser auch an die Wurzeln der Pflanzen gelangen konnten.

Er hatte das Stampfen der herannahenden Tutakans gehört. Vor zwei Tagen waren sie schon einmal dagewesen, hatten gedroht. „Du wirst die Droiden abschaffen, oder es passiert was!"

Aber was sollte denn schon passieren? Er, Ellgo Veritin war der Raumhafenmeister von Redhaven, der Hauptstadt! Gut, die Roten Ritter von Rhommamool waren Fanatiker und sie hatten schon ein paar Leuten ihre Droiden weggenommen, aber es gab auch Gerichtsverfahren, wo sie zum Ausgleich an die Besitzer verurteilt worden waren – als Einzelpersonen wohlgemerkt, denn die Roten Ritter waren als Vereinigung nirgendwo registriert. Jetzt also schon wieder!

„Du hast ja immer noch Droiden!", hatte ein Roter Ritter drohend gesagt.

Der Hafenmeister hatte aufgeschaut. „Ja, und das wird auch so bleiben!"

Mehrstimmiges Gelächter hatte sich erhoben. „Aber gewiss nicht hier auf Rhommamool."

„Dies ist ein freier Planet und dies ist mein Haus! Sie haben nicht das Recht …"

„Los!", hatte einer der Roten Ritter gerufen.

Die Tutakans hatten ihre massigen Köpfe gegen den Metallzaun geworfen. Der Hafenmeister zählte genau fünf Stöße, bis er nachgab. Zwei der Roten Ritter liefen über den plattgemachten Zaun auf den Droiden zu. Einer von ihnen schaltete ihn ab und dann hievten sie ihn auf einen Wagen, der von einem Tutakan gezogen wurde.

„Ich werde das melden!", hatte der Raumhafenmeister zurückgedroht.

Am liebsten hätte er sich die Beiden vorgenommen, aber was hätte das gebracht? Er war allein und drinnen im Haus schlief seine Familie.

Die Tutakans waren durch den Garten getrampelt, hatten die sorgfältig gehegten Prisht-Büsche umgenietet. Ellgo Veritin hatte die noch unreifen Früchte der Büsche betrachtet und ihm war klargeworden, dass es dieses Jahr keine Prisht-Ernte geben würde. Einer der Roten Ritter erhob eine Eisenstange und schlug die Glasscheibe der Eingangstür zu seinem Haus ein.

„Lassen Sie das!", hatte er gerufen. „Das ist Hausfriedensbruch und unerlaubtes Eindringen! Ich werde jetzt die Polizei rufen und ihr alles haarscharf berichten!"

Ellgo Veritins dunkle Augen hatten die Angreifer gezählt. Vorhin waren es sechs gewesen. Jetzt waren noch mindestens zwanzig dazugekommen. Mit sich führten sie Stöcke, Stangen, Keulen – ja, auch zwei Blaster. Von so vielen auf einmal war in den Medien noch nie berichtet worden. Wollten die Roten Ritter von Rhommamool heute ein Exempel statuieren?

Eine dunkle Gestalt trat hinter dem roten Ring hervor, der sich immer enger um Ellgo Veritin zusammenzog. Der hochgewachsene Mann trug eine Maske, die seltsam im Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung glitzerte.

„Du wirst gar niemandem irgendetwas berichten, wenn dir das Leben deiner Familie lieb ist", hatte der Anführer in gespenstisch ruhigem Tonfall gedroht. „Und du wirst auch nicht die Polizei rufen!"

Und in diesem Moment hatte Ellgo Veritin gewusst, dass seine Familie drinnen keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde.

„Was wollen Sie?", hatte er den Anführer gefragt.

„Sie und Ihre Familie werden von hier verschwinden. Sie haben genau eine Stunde, Ihre Familie zu wecken und Ihre Sachen zu packen. Haben Sie sich schon überlegt, wo Sie zunächst unterkommen wollen?"

Er hatte überlegt. Er hätte zu seiner Schwester fliehen können, aber damit wäre der Fokus der Roten Ritter auch auf sie und ihre Familie gelenkt worden. „Wir ziehen ins Hotel …", hatte er gestottert. Und ihm war sogar gleich ein brauchbares Haus eingefallen. Von dort aus könnte er weiterplanen.

Das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Aber jetzt hatte sich Ellgo Veritin in einem Aufsichtsturm versteckt. Früher einmal hatte er hier den Ab- und Anflug der Raumschiffe koordiniert, bevor er zum Hafenmeister des Raumhafens von Redhaven befördert worden war. Jetzt hatte den Job jemand anders; jemand, der die Droiden im Raumhafen durch menschliche Arbeitskräfte hatte ersetzen lassen, um es Nom Anor recht zu machen. Und Bürgermeister Tamaktis Breetha hatte nichts, aber auch gar nichts getan, um ihm zu helfen oder gar dem Spuk Nom Anors ein Ende zu bereiten.

Eigentlich sollte er Rhommamool schon längst verlassen haben, aber es gab da noch etwas zu tun. Ellgo Veritin schaute nach unten in die Grube, wo vor zwei Wochen noch sein Haus gestanden hatte. Jetzt lagen dort Droiden, binäre Einheiten und andere Maschinen, die eigentlich den Bewohnern von Rhommamool und in der gesamten Galaxis das Leben erleichtern sollte. Er hörte das Wimmern und Klagen von Protokolldroiden in seiner Sprache, das aufgeregte Piepen einer Astromech-Einheit, die nicht verstand, weil es nicht ihrer Programmierung entsprach, in einwandfreiem Zustand geschrottet zu werden.

Rings um die Feuergrube waren die Roten Ritter von Rhommamool postiert – ein roter Kreis, der das Elend in Schach hielt und gelegentlich Parolen rief. Ellgo Veritin wusste, dass sein Gärtnerdroide ganz unten in der neu ausgehobenen Grube lag. Er würde ZA83 rächen!

Ein wie üblich schwarzgewandeter Nom Anor erschien und begab sich auf ein von seinen Anhängern für ihn bereitetes Podium. Der schwarze Umhang des Anführers glitzerte in der Sonne in mehreren Nuancen, so dass sich Ellgo Veritin fragte, was das eigentlich für ein Material war. Aus Ellbogen und Knöcheln der ebenfalls schwarzen Rüstung Nom Anors ragten gebogene Stacheln heraus – fürwahr eine wehrhafte Erscheinung!

Der ehemalige Raumhafenmeister öffnete ein kleines Fenster im Aufsichtstower. Der Bedienstete, der in diesem Tower jetzt seine Schicht absolvierte, war ein guter Freund von Ellgo Veritin und hatte nur zu bereitwillig zugestimmt, ihm diesen Ausblick heute zu gewähren. Jetzt scannte der Mann die Monitore und gab einige Informationen an die Fluglotsen unten im Raumhafen weiter.

„Bürger von Rhommamool, meine tapferen Roten Ritter!", dröhnte Nom Anors kehlige Stimme von unten zu ihm hinauf. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um ein weiteres Zeichen zu setzen, um diese Welt von der Verderbtheit lebloser Technologie zu reinigen. Die Droiden werden erst der Anfang sein. Aber nach und nach werdet ihr merken, um wieviel angenehmer ein Leben in Natürlichkeit und ohne technische Helfer ist, die lediglich eine Illusion dessen verbreiten, was man gemeinhin Leben nennt."

„Was glaubst du, wie lange dieser Spuk noch dauern wird?", fragte Ellgo Veritin den Tower-Bediensteten.

„Ich gebe ihm ein halbes Jahr, bis er hinweggefegt wird", erwiderte der etwa dreißigjährige Mann. „Dafür würde ich sogar nach Osarian fliegen, um Hilfe zu erbitten."

„Soweit kommt's noch", meinte Ellgo Veritin angewidert. „Dann schon lieber die Neue Republik."

Der Tower-Angestellte runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat denn die Neue Republik bislang getan? Staatschefin Leia meint, dass Nom Anor unsere interne Angelegenheit wäre. Dabei stammt er noch nicht einmal von hier. Niemand weiß, wo er herkommt. Und er nistet sich hier ein und tut, was ihm gefällt."

„Weil er genügend unzufriedene Idioten findet, die ihm nachlaufen. Aber irgendwann werden ihnen die Augen geöffnet werden. So wie … jetzt zum Beispiel."

Ellgo Veritin gab über Komlink ein Signal. Seine Frau, die etwa einen Kilometer entfernt war, schnitt das Seil los und der Ballon erhob sich in die Höhe.

Nom Anor und die Roten Ritter von Rhommamool sahen, wie der orangefarbene Ballon emporschwebte. Auf der mit Gas gefüllten Kugel stand klar und deutlich:

„Nom Anor, hau ab! Für Droidenrechte!"

Zufrieden schaute Ellgo Veritin dabei zu, wie einige der Roten Ritter den Platz verließen. Ein Gleiter stieg vom Boden auf, um auf den rebellischen Ballon zuzuhalten. Ein, nein zwei rote Bolzen flogen durch die Luft und der Ballon fiel in sich zusammen, um zur Erde Rhommamools zurückzutrudeln. Der Gleiter folgte schon bald. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuschauer richtete sich nun wieder auf die Grube, zu welcher nun ein bereits defekter, jedoch noch sprechender imperialer K2-Droide gezerrt wurde.

„Das war ein kurzer Aufstand", meinte der Tower-Mitarbeiter.

„Nom Anor. Wir rücken vor!", grölten die Roten Ritter von Rhommamool unten.

Die Rufe wurden lauter, denn immer mehr der Versammelten schlossen sich den Parolen der Einpeitscher an, die wie ein Crescendo über diesen Teil Redhavens hinwegzogen.

„Es ist ein Anfang, nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erwiderte Ellgo Veritin ruhig.

„Mir scheint eher, als würde unser schwarzer Freund dort unten jetzt erst richtig loslegen, wo er seine Grube einweiht", hielt der Tower-Bedienstete dagegen. „So laut waren sie noch nie."

„_Seine_ Grube – auf _meinem_ Grund!", grollte Ellgo Veritin. „Ja, vielleicht fangen _sie_ erst an. Aber _wir_ werden es beenden!"


	16. Wiedervereinigung

_Coruscant - im Jahre 13 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – zwölf Jahre vor der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Borsk Fey'lya hatte bereits mehrfach versucht, Amorrn zu erreichen. Sein wichtigster politischer Berater hatte ihm geraten, für eine Weile die Füße still zu halten, wenn es darum ging, seine härteste Widersacherin, die Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo, persönlich zu unterhöhlen. Nicht dass der Senator für den Planeten Bothawui nach neun Jahren Bekanntschaft noch allzu viele Ratschläge von dem blonden Menschen nötig gehabt hätte. Aber vor zwei Wochen war Xbrr-Zinngogg, der Abgesandte von Rhommamool, nach Coruscant gekommen. Und nach dem Besuch des Gran im Senat fand es der Bothaner an der Zeit, diese Zurückhaltung gegenüber der prominenten Menschenfrau fahren zu lassen. Und mit Rückendeckung von seinem politischen Ziehvater würde ihm das erheblich leichter fallen und angenehmer sein.

Er musste den halben Tag warten, bis ihn Amorrn endlich zurückrief. „Sie scheinen noch beschäftigter zu sein als ich", eröffnete der Bothaner das Gespräch.

„Vielleicht bin ich das ja", sagte der semmelblonde Mensch nebulös.

„Haben Sie nicht mal Lust, in meinem Büro vorbeizuschauen, ich hätte da einiges auf dem Herzen, was ich nur unter vier Augen besprechen möchte."

Das blaue Holobild Amorrns wurde nachdenklich. „Ich schau mal in meinem Terminkalender nach."

Der Senator musste eine Weile warten, bis sich der andere wieder meldete. „In acht Tagen hätte ich Zeit", bot Amorrn an.

Jetzt war es an Borsk Fey'lya, zu schauen, ob der Termin passte. „Da muss ich zwei Termine umdisponieren", sagte der Bothaner, obwohl das überhaupt nicht stimmte. „Aber ja, ich würde mich freuen."

Als Nom Anor in seinem alten Ooglith-Hüller durch den Gang des ehemaligen imperialen Palasts lief, wirkte er wie einer von vielen Menschen, die im Senat mehr als gut vertreten waren. Senatoren, deren Mitarbeiter und Protokolldroiden gingen an ihm vorüber. Er bedachte jeden mit dem gleichen flüchtig-neutralen Blick und ließ sich schließlich unter einem jener orange gesprenkelten Ch'hala-Bäume nieder, die den Hauptgang zum Sitzungssaal säumten. Es dauerte zehn Minuten, bis sein Schützling auftauchte.

Nom Anor sah, wie Borsk Fey'lya besorgt dreinschaute, als er seiner ansichtig wurde. Er hatte das erwartet und würde es für seine Zwecke nutzen.

„Schön, dass Sie die Zeit gefunden haben, Amorrn. So kommen Sie doch mit", lud ihn der Bothaner mit dem cremefarbenen Fell ein.

Sie gingen nebeneinanderher ins Büro. Staatschefin Leia Organa-Solo kam ihnen entgegen.

„Borsk", begann Leia, „Haben Sie Zeit, sich mit mir und Senator A'Kla über die Einrichtung der geplanten Kommission für die Überwachung des Waffenstillstandes mit dem Imperium zu unterhalten?"

„Erst in ca. zwei Stunden", sagte Fey'lya kühl.

Leias braune Augen signalisierten Enttäuschung. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den hellblonden Amorrn.

„Sie kommen mir bekannt vor", sagte die Staatschefin mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Nom Anor erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind. Aber ich habe sicherlich etliche Doppelgänger."

Leia ließ nicht locker. „Wie heißen und woher kommen Sie?"

„Ich bin Amorrn vom Programm der Politischen Legislative von Hanna City auf Chandrila."

„Ach, daher kenne ich sie", meinte Leia und zupfte sich eine Schläfenhaarsträhne von der Wange. „Dann habe ich schon einiges von Ihnen gehört. Und das, obwohl Sie in letzter Zeit dort recht selten waren."

Nom Anors Miene signalisierte Bedauern. „Politik ist gut und schön, aber derzeit halten mich viele geschäftliche Angelegenheiten davon ab."

Er zwinkerte Fey'lya zu, bevor er zu Leia sagte. „Es hat mich gefreut, Staatschefin Organa-Solo."

Sie ließen Leia stehen und gingen endlich ins Büro.

„Leia hätte wohl gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen geplaudert, Amorrn", sagte Borsk, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Nom Anor zwinkerte dem Bothaner zu. „Offenbar schätzt die Staatschefin Sie derart, dass sie gerne wissen möchte, mit welchen Leuten Sie sich treffen."

Borsk lachte kurz auf. „Soll sie doch. Vielleicht haben Sie ja vom Auftritt des Botschafters von Rhommamool hier auf Coruscant gehört."

Nom Anor horchte auf. „Er soll sehr verärgert gewesen sein."

Natürlich wusste Nom Anor, dass der Botschafter des Planeten, auf welchem er sich eingenistet hatte, nicht nur verärgert gewesen war, sondern gar wütend, verzweifelt, verbittert. Die Gran waren ohnehin eine nachtragende Spezies und so schnell würde Xbrr-Zinngogg Leias Grinsen in sein dreiäugiges Gesicht bestimmt nicht vergessen. Der Botschafter hatte nach seiner Rückkehr dem Senat in Redhaven davon berichtet und der Bürgermeister Tamaktis Breetha hatte es Nom Anor weitererzählt, aber der Bothaner durfte nicht wissen, dass auf Rhommamool sein neuer Lebensmittelpunkt war.

„Er ist zu mir ins Büro gekommen und hat sich über Leia Organa beschwert", begann Borsk, zum Kern seines Anliegens vorzustoßen. „Xbrr-Zinngogg wirft der Staatschefin Ignoranz und Arroganz vor, weil sie ihm ins Gesicht gelacht hat. Ich habe ihn natürlich darin bestärkt, dass Menschen nun einmal so sind, wenn Gran oder andere Nichtmenschen vor sie hintreten."

„Und?"

„Der Botschafter hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Leia in Wirklichkeit in jenem Moment von ihren drei Kindern abgelenkt gewesen war, die sich der Aufsicht des Droidenkindermädchens entzogen hatten."

Amorrn hob eine Braue. „Die Staatschefin betraut Droiden mit der Aufzucht ihrer Kinder?"

Borsk lächelte wissend. „Ich dachte mir, dass Sie das fragen würden. In der Tat gibt es viele Familien, die sich solche Nanny-Droiden für ihren Nachwuchs leisten."

Spott funkelte in Nom Anors rechtem Auge. „Mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Kinder diesen Droiden entwischen."

„Diese Droidin hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, einen Kidnapper zu überwältigen, der versucht hatte, sich des kleinen Anakin zu bemächtigen. Sie hat vier Arme, müssen Sie wissen."

Nom Anor verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie denken sicherlich so ähnlich wie dieser Nom Anor, der letztens auf Adumar und auf Rhommamool von sich reden gemacht hat. Kennen Sie ihn?", sondierte der Bothaner.

Amorrn kräuselte abfällig die falsche Oberlippe, auch um aufkeimende Unsicherheit zu verbergen. „Nom Anor ist ein Fanatiker. Wer wirft denn schon Droiden in eine Grube und verbrennt sie?"

Borsk öffnete die lilanen Augen etwas weiter, um Überraschung zu signalisieren. „So weit geht er?", fragte er, obwohl er das bereits wusste. „Wie es scheint, sind Sie bestens informiert."

„Ich weiß auch nur, was das Holo-Net berichtet", wiegelte Amorrn ab. „Also, worum geht es?"

„Xbrr-Zinngogg möchte eine Vielfältigkeitsliga ins Leben rufen, die gegen die menschliche Dominanz im Senat vorgeht. Dafür hat er natürlich meine volle Unterstützung. Ich selbst finde es außerdem angebracht, dass wir wieder damit beginnen sollten, die Staatschefin aufs Korn zu nehmen."

Amorrns gutes Auge blitzte, aber er blieb stumm. Es entstand eine kurze Pause, in der Fey'lya abwartete, ob sein Mentor etwas sagen wollte, aber das geschah nicht, also sprach er weiter.

„Irgendwelche Skandale konnte ich ihr bislang nicht anhängen, aber wenn man sie so wie die Kinder irgendwie ablenken könnte, so dass sie einen Fehler macht ..." Borsk kratzte sich am felligen Hinterkopf. „Es muss ja nicht gleich eine Kindesentführung sein. Das möchte ich klarstellen."

Nom Anor feixte. Es ging also wirklich nicht um seine neue Existenz auf Rhommamool. Der andere hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wen er vor sich hatte. „Dass Sie mir so etwas überhaupt zutrauen, Borsk. Aber ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Ihrem linken Auge passiert?", fragte der Bothaner, anteilnehmend auf die Augenprothese schauend, die sein politischer Ziehvater anstelle des Plaeryn Bol in der linken Augenhöhle trug, um nicht unnötig Aufsehen zu erregen.

„Ein Jagdunfall auf Belkadan", log Nom Anor.

Es war das zweite Mal, dass man ihn das fragte. Ennix Devian vom sogenannten _Wiedererstarkten Imperium_ hatte er eine andere Geschichte aufgetischt, aber der ehemalige Auftragsmörder Palpatines war tot und das Restimperium unter Gilad Pellaeon war nach dem Überlaufen von Ennix' Leuten bislang alles andere als wiedererstarkt.

„Sie sehen generell nicht gut aus, Amorrn", sagte Borsk ehrlich besorgt.

Auch das wusste Nom Anor. Aber natürlich konnte er dem Bothaner nicht sagen, dass sein Ooglith-Hüller bereits weit jenseits seines Verfallsdatums existierte und er ihn nur deshalb nicht entsorgt hatte, weil es Fälle wie dieses Treffen geben konnte, wo Amorrn ein Lebenszeichen von sich geben musste, damit bestimmte Leute nicht unruhig wurden, solange das noch nicht angebracht war. Seine rechte Hand strich über seine eingefallene, mit tiefen Falten übersäte Wange.

„Es ist ein Virus, der meine inneren Organe befallen hat. Aber die Ärzte haben es unter Kontrolle. Ich muss Medikamente nehmen, die setzen meiner Haut zu."

„Wo gehen Sie denn zum Arzt, auf Chandrila oder Belkadan?"

„Grabbus der Hutt hat einen sehr guten Leibarzt, der sich auch mit Menschen gut auskennt."

„Ich gebe Ihnen die Adresse von meinem Hausarzt", bot der Senator an. „Oder besser, ich kann Staatschefin Leia Organa nach ihrem Hausarzt fragen. Sie ist immerhin ein Mensch wie Sie und …"

Nom Anor hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nein, danke. Wenn zu viele Leute in einer Suppe herumrühren … Sie wissen schon."

Schweigen entstand und Nom Anor beeilte sich, das Thema zu wechseln, bevor der Andere noch etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Und was die Staatschefin sonst angeht, so überstürzen Sie nichts", gab Amorrn seinem Schützling einen guten Rat. „Ich werde mir Gedanken machen, aber für die nächsten drei Wochen bin ich fort."

„Wieder Belkadan?", fragte Borsk Fey'lya.

Nom Anor nickte.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Paru-shan hatte Nom Anor wie geplant an Bord genommen, um ihn zurück zu seinem Heimatweltschiff zu bringen. Der Exekutor fand, dass es wieder einmal ruhiger auf dem Scout-Schiff war als sonst. Nicht so ruhig wie damals, als dieser Kriegsfilm mit Großmoff Tarkin vorgeführt worden war, aber ihm fiel auf, dass vor allem die weiblichen Mitglieder des Spionageschiffs nicht an ihren Plätzen waren. Als er in den Versammlungsraum kam, sah er auch die Ursache dafür. Die vier Damen, die auf der Paru-shan Dienst taten, genossen gerade eines jener Holo-Dramen, welches auf dem Planeten Ryloth spielte und von einer verbotenen Liebesbeziehung zwischen einer Dorfschönheit und einem Jedi handelte, der auf dem Heimatplaneten der Twi'leks eine Geheimmission absolvierte.

„Es ist so schön, dass du hier bist", sagte die Dorfschönheit zu ihrem Liebsten, der in eine traditionelle, hellbeige Tracht des Jediordens gewandet war.

„Ich kann nur für zwei Tage hier sein, Liebste", sagte der Jedi und fasste ihre Hand.

„Zwei Tage sind mehr als nichts", hauchte die blaue Twi'lek, die zu Nom Anors Verwunderung vier Lekkus hatte. „Ich weiß ja, dass du wiederkommst."

Er zog sie an sich. „Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu lange dauern, aber Meister Windu hat neulich im Rat so eine Andeutung gemacht, dass bestimmte Jedi nicht unbedingt auf ihren Heimatplaneten entsandt werden sollten. Dabei hat er mich so seltsam angesehen."

„Wir haben zwei Tage", sagte sie und spitzte die Lippen zum Kuss. „Und die kann uns keiner nehmen, auch nicht dein Meister Windu."

Er küsste sie – lange und ausgiebig, während zwei der vier Yuuzhan Vong-Frauen im Raum kicherten und etwas wisperten.

„Mace Windu ist nicht mein Meister", sagte der Jedi im Film. „Das fehlte mir gerade noch."

Nom Anor verließ den Raum. Er würde ganze drei Monate auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Anor verbringen. Und da würde niemand sein, der diese drei Monate so zu schätzen wissen würde wie diese Twi'lek mit den vier Lekkus diese lumpigen zwei Tage! Auch Nom Anors Ernennung zum Exekutor hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass sich Nagme wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatte.

Als Nom Anor am nächsten Tag erwachte, war er schweißgebadet. Er hatte schon wieder diesen Traum gehabt. Der angespitzte, glühende Holzpflock näherte sich seinem linken Augapfel – und als er sich in den Augapfel bohrte, wurde alles schwarz. Schmerz überflutete ihn und hallte nach, während sich die Erkenntnis des Erwachens einstellte. Er setzte sich auf und blinzelte. Nein, es war kein Traum gewesen, sondern er hatte das wirklich erlebt. Immerhin war es jetzt, drei Monate nach jener Blendung, nicht mehr so ungewohnt, aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass nur das rechte Auge etwas sah, wenn er die Lider öffnete.

Sein rechtes Auge schaute aus dem runden Fenster der kleinen Kabine, die er für den Flug zu seinem Weltschiff bewohnte. Das Spiralrad der zu erobernden Galaxis lag weit hinter ihnen und füllte gerademal ein Viertel des Fensters aus. Die Paru-shan flog also bereits im Leeren Raum, wo es nichts gab außer den auf ihre Chance wartenden Weltschiffen, Korvetten und anderen organischen Schiffen der Yuuzhan Vong.

Es dauerte noch einen Tag, bis das Weltschiff der Domäne Anor in Sicht kam. Nom Anor durchschritt die Schleuse und ging die Rampe herunter, die zungengleich von der Schleuse herablief. Da unten stand Sang Anor und erwartete seinen Sohn. Neben ihm stand eine Frau, die Nom Anor schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Mutter, Sie sind auch gekommen?", begrüßte er seine Erzeugerin.

„Ich hatte eigentlich bereits zu deiner Plaeryn Bol-Zeremonie kommen wollen", entschuldigte sich die Mutter. „Wo du doch auch Exekutor geworden bist, Nom. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich."

„Und, warum sind Sie dann nicht gekommen?", wollte Nom wissen.

„Meine Tochter Vilyu ist zur selben Zeit Konsulin geworden. Du verstehst ja sicherlich, dass das vorgeht."

Nom Anor biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste, dass seine Mutter noch zwei andere Kinder von anderen Männern hatte, aber soweit er wusste, war Vilyu ganze zwei Jahre jünger als er. Wie also kam seine Halbschwester in so jungen Jahren zu diesem hohen Rang, für den sich sein Vorgänger She'i Vish jahrelang im Gebiet der Ungläubigen abrackern musste?

Er neigte den Kopf. „Vater hatte mir erzählt, dass Sie einen neuen Partner haben und deshalb keine Zeit gehabt hätten."

„Sang, warum erzählst du Nom so einen Quatsch?", fragte die Mutter vorwurfsvoll.

„Was hätte ich ihm denn sonst sagen sollen?", verteidigte sich der Vater. „Du selbst hast mir vor einem halben Jahr von deinem neuen Partner erzählt. Und dass deine Vilyu Konsulin wurde, höre ich jetzt zum ersten Mal!"

„Dein Plaeryn Bol sieht wirklich gut aus, Nom", wechselte die Mutter das Thema. „Wie oft musst du den eigentlich überprüfen lassen?"

„Ein Plaeryn Bol lebt zehn Jahre", erklärte ihr Sohn. „Und morgen wird überprüft, ob alles gut funktioniert. Läuft alles, dann muss ich ihn höchstens alle zwei Jahre checken lassen."

„Du wirst dazu wieder zum Weltschiff der Domäne Dal reisen, nehme ich an", sagte der Vater.

„Nein, es wird jemand vorbeikommen", erwiderte Nom stolz.

Er vermeinte, ob dieser Antwort Erleichterung in Sang Anors harten Zügen zu entdecken.

Den Rest des Tages bis zum Abendessen brachte Nom Anor damit zu, Berichte nebst wichtigen Fundstücken zusammenzustellen und für den Transport vorzubereiten – Dinge eben, die man nicht per Villip übermitteln konnte. Dies war einer der Momente, wo er sich wünschte, dass sein Volk die Galaxis schon vollständig erreicht hätte, so dass er nicht auf den Urlaub warten musste, um zum Beispiel die neuesten Blastermodelle abzuliefern, so dass man sie an den Vonduun-Krabbenrüstungen der Krieger testen konnte.

Das Abendessen im Apartment von Sang Anor verlief unspektakulär. Es waren dieses Mal keine Damen anwesend, die in Nom Anor den Verdacht erweckten, von seinem Vater zu Verkuppelungszwecken eingeladen zu sein. Zufrieden drehte er die runde Platte, bis der Bottich mit den Yanskac-Krabben vor ihm zu stehen kam, und nahm sich eines der orangefarbenen Krustentiere heraus.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Kravgu einen Sohn bekommen hat?", fragte Sang Anor seinen Sohn.

Der Yanskac zuckte in Nom Anors Hand, um von dieser in das bereitstehende Kohlebecken befördert zu werden.

Nom Anor schaute auf die Glut, die die harte Krustenschale des von ihm auserwählten Tieres dunkel werden ließ. „Nein."

„Nom, du bist jetzt achtunddreißig Jahre alt und es wird Zeit, dass du auch mal daran denkst, für unsere Domäne Nachwuchs zu zeugen."

Noms gutes Auge zuckte. „Ich bin gerademal einen Tag wieder hier und unten in der Galaxis habe ich andere Prioritäten. Wie soll das denn bitteschön gehen?"

Seine Mutter zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich kenne da eine professionelle Vermittlerin, die geeignete Kandidatinnen bei der Hand hat, Nom. Das ist immer noch besser, als wenn wir in die Galaxis eindringen und du dir dann von einem Vorgesetzten eine Partnerin zuweisen lassen musst, falls es eng wird mit dem Nachwuchs insgesamt."

„So ein Unsinn!", blaffte Nom. „Unsere Weltschiffe quellen über an Bevölkerung. Vor allem an Kriegern. Und solange ich von unten die Invasion vorbereite, werden wir auch keine großen Verluste erleiden!"

„Dein Wort in Yun-Yuuzhans Ohr", meinte Sang Anor.

Nom Anor nahm sich die zu diesem Zweck neben dem Kohlebecken bereitliegende hölzerne Zange und hob damit den Yanskac aus der Glut, um ihn auf seinen Teller zu legen und begierig zu betrachten, bis er genügend abgekühlt sein würde. „Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein", sagte er und alle lachten.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Kammer, in welcher damals Liam Anor gelegen und auf die Wartung seines Plaeryn Bols gewartet hatte, sah noch fast genauso aus wie, als Nom Anor seinen verstorbenen Großvater das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sein Vater hatte allerdings eine neue Kommode hineinstellen lassen, die Nom Anor bereits seit einem Jahr in Beschlag genommen hatte. Hier lagen auch die ganzen Villips, mit denen er mit seinem Vorgesetzten und anderen Verwaltern kommunizierte, wenn er daheim war. Einer der Villips war ziemlich neu. Nom Anor hatte ihn bekommen, nachdem er zum Exekutor befördert worden war und sein Gegenstück gehörte dem Obersten Kommandanten der Flotte seines Volkes. Aber dessen Weltschiff war noch weit hinten im Leeren Raum und Nom Anor erwartete nicht, dass sich der Villip so schnell umstülpen würde.

Nom Anor hörte die verwunderte Stimme seines Vaters durch die Lamellentür.

„Sie?"

„Heviz Dal hat einen anderen Termin, der dringlicher war. Deshalb übernehme ich jetzt diesen Termin", hörte Nom Anor eine wohlklingende Stimme, die er kannte.

Es war genau wie damals, als Nagme Dal den Termin bei seinem Großvater übernommen hatte, nachdem ihre Meisterin gestorben war. Nom Anor bezweifelte stark, dass dem verhinderten Heviz Dal jetzt ein ähnliches Schicksal drohte.

Die Lamellentür zu seiner Kammer öffnete sich und die Gestalterin trat ein. Nagme Dal trug ein tiefgrünes Kleid, welches hervorragend mit ihrem grauen Teint kontrastierte. Aber ihre Augen …

„Du trägst jetzt Maa'its?", entfuhr es Nom Anor.

„Und du einen Plaeryn Bol, den ich mit den Maa'it-Implantaten jetzt viel besser sehen und untersuchen kann." Sie kicherte leise. „Und den Rest von dir auch."

Nom Anor lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und schaute skeptisch in die neuen Augen Nagmes – zwei gleichförmig gelbe Mandeln ohne Iris und Pupille. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass du auch den Rest von mir untersuchen darfst?"

„Weil du dir im Gegenzug auch mein neues Labor anschauen darfst – und darin bleiben kannst, solange du willst."

Nom Anors rechtes gutes Auge wurde so groß wie sein Plaeryn Bol. An diese Möglichkeit hatte er ob der gelungenen Überraschung gar nicht gedacht.

„Und bei mir im Labor kann ich dir auch erzählen, was in deiner Abwesenheit alles passiert ist."

Er musterte sie eingehender. Nagme Dal war etwas runder geworden. Nicht, dass ihm das missfallen würde. Und sie hatte immerhin ihr schwarzes Haar beibehalten. Viele Gestalter ersetzten ihr natürliches Haar durch einen Tentakelkopfputz, der Stimmungen und Gedanken nach außen vermitteln konnte. Nagme jedoch hatte sich über ihrer hohen Stirn eine zweireihige Schuppenkrone implantieren lassen, die den Rest des Haares hinten hielt. Und ihre fünffingrige Adeptenhand war einer achtfingrigen Hand gewichen.

Nagme bemerkte seinen Blick und hob stolz jene Hand empor. Nom Anor konnte zusätzlich zu den Zangen, Messern und dem Hammer noch eine Art Pipette und eine Pinzette erkennen.

„Eine Meisterhand für eine Meisterin!", erklärte sie stolz.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Nom mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich habe zu gratulieren – zum Exekutor und zum Plaeryn Bol."

„Den du jetzt untersuchen solltest", sagte er ungeduldig. „Ich will nicht allzu viel Zeit vertrödeln, bevor wir zu dir ins Labor fahren."

Sie beugte sich über ihn. „Dann lass mal sehen."

Nom Anor griff mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in seine linke Augenhöhle und holte den ledrigen Ball heraus. Nagme nahm ihn und begutachtete den Plaeryn Bol von allen Seiten, schaute in den schwarzen Schlitz, der wie eine Pupille anmutete. Ihre gelben Augen schauten auf diesen Schlitz, als würden sie einen Antwortblick daraus erwarten. Dann schloss sich ihre graue Hand derart fest um den Ball, dass er etwas zusammengedrückt wurde.

Etwas milchig-weißes spritzte aus dem Pupillenschlitz gegen die Wand und Nagme lächelte. „Sehr gut."

„Zumindest das funktioniert", sagte Nom Anor und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter auf dem Bett zurück – ohne skeptischen Blick diesmal.

Sie hielt ihm den Plaeryn Bol hin, um ihn zurückzugeben. „Zumindest?"

Seine Linke nahm ihre Hand, in der sein Implantat ruhte, und hielt sie fest. Mit der rechten Hand nahm er den Plaeryn Bol aus dieser, dann drückte seine Linke ihre nun leere Hand etwas fester. „Nun, ich hoffe doch stark, dass ich das nächste Mal nicht nur die Wand treffe."

Sie neigte den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Ich bin mir sicher, du triffst mit allem, was du bei der Hand hast."

Er ließ ihre Hand wieder fahren. Dann beförderte er sein Implantat wieder zurück in die leere Augenhöhle.

Sie gingen nach draußen und Nom Anor sah seinen Vater, der mit lauernden Blicken auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Ich werde für mindestens zwei Wochen auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Dal sein", verkündete der Sohn.

Sang Anors blaue Augen verengten sich. „Das ist eine recht lange Zeit. Ich würde dich in einer Woche hier brauchen. Da steht die Großinventur unseres Weltschiffes an."

Nom Anor blieb stehen. „Dafür war ich aber gar nicht eingeteilt."

Sang Anor machte eine scheuchende Bewegung, die Nagme nach draußen vor die Tür dirigierte.

„Jetzt _bist_ du es", flüsterte Sang Anor drohend. „Außerdem würde es dir besser anstehen, hier bei uns auf dem Weltschiff zu bleiben, anstatt dich in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einer Gestalterin herumzutreiben, mit der du eh schon häufiger als schicklich zusammen warst. Ich bin schon recht großzügig, wenn ich dir zumindest eine Woche bei den Dals einräume."

Nom Anor straffte sich. Er war mit seinen 1,77 Metern Körpergröße immer noch einen halben Kopf kleiner als sein Vater und das ärgerte ihn. „Danke Vater, aber ich brauche diese Großzügigkeit nicht. Ich bin jetzt Exekutor und niemand hat das Recht, meine Taten in Zweifel zu ziehen, außer, es besteht begründeter Verdacht auf Fehlverhalten. Und ich versichere dir, ich werde niemandem einen Grund liefern!"

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast", zischte Sang Anor.

Nom Anor grinste. „Wenigstens _habe_ ich etwas zu sehen."

Es war befreiend für Nom Anor, zusammen mit Nagme zum Weltschiff der Domäne Dal zu reisen, ohne dass sich einer von ihnen verstecken musste. Jetzt, wo Nagme Dal Meisterin geworden war, konnte sie genauso souverän mit Leuten Kontakte pflegen wie er, ohne sich von Vorgesetzten hineinreden oder von anderen Leuten etwas öffentlich nachsagen lassen zu müssen. Sie führte ihn einen anderen Weg als den, welchen er beim letzten Besuch des Weltschiffes genommen hatte, der immerhin schon fünf Jahre her war. Nagmes neues Labor war ein sternförmiges Gebilde, welches an ein Damutek erinnerte, welches die Yuuzhan Vong früher auf richtigen Planeten eingepflanzt hatten. Dieses Labor jedoch war höchstens halb so hoch, aber Nom Anor fand gerade das sehr gemütlich.

„Hast du jetzt als Meisterin auch einen Adepten?", wollte Nom Anor wissen.

„Ich hatte einen, aber der ist jetzt mit seiner Ausbildung fertig und arbeitet vorerst auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Hul, bis er sich an die Meisterprüfungen macht. Und als ich gehört hatte, dass du kommst, hatte ich es mit der Annahme eines neuen Adepten nicht besonders eilig."

„Was ist mit Ch'Gang Hool?"

Sie lächelte süßlich. „Er war einfach nicht abzuschütteln, aber dann war da die Sache, dass er unbedingt noch einen Sohn von mir wollte. Das hat nicht so geklappt und so habe ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Ich bin ihm hinterhergelaufen und habe mich an ihn drangehängt."

Nom Anor grinste. „Das wird ihn irritiert haben."

Sie lachte. „Irritiert ist ein nettes Wort. Er war genervt, verärgert. Irgendwann wollte ich ihn aufs Bett ziehen. Da wurde er so aggressiv, dass er mir eine Ohrfeige gegeben und gesagt hat, er hätte jetzt jemand neues und ich soll gehen. Natürlich bin ich gegangen."

„Dann hast du also dein Kindersoll vorerst erfüllt", meinte Nom Anor.

„Momentan gibt es genügend Gestalter, also ja."

Sie gingen in den hinteren Bereich des Labors, wo Nagme einen Übertragungssack zu stehen hatte.

„Wir können uns gleich die Nachrichten anhören", schlug sie vor.

Nom Anor hatte nichts dagegen und so sahen sie sich die neuesten Aufklärungsfilme über die neue Galaxis an.

„Es ist eine verseuchte, schmutzige Galaxis, die wir betreten und reinigen werden", sagte der Moderator der Sendung, ein älterer Yuuzhan Vong mit grauen Haaren. „Nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir mit den Ungläubigen kommunizieren, um sie effektiv beherrschen zu können. Deshalb sind alle Kommandanten, Meistergestalter und Präfekten angehalten, Basic zu lernen, so dass sie sich zur Not auch ohne Tizowyrm mit den Bewohnern dieser Galaxis verständigen können. Basic-Lernprogramme dazu können ab sofort bei jedem Gestalterweltschiff geordert werden."

„Ich habe für diese Programme eine Software geschrieben", sagte Nagme stolz.

„Und ich habe die Daten und das Vokabular dafür beschafft", ergänzte Nom Anor.

Sie rückte etwas an ihn heran. „Wie viele Exekutoren gibt es überhaupt momentan?"

Er gab sich beleidigt. „Was denn? Reiche ich dir nicht?"

Sie zog eine Schnute. „Vorhin noch hast du mir verboten, dich auch anderswo zu untersuchen."

Nom Anor ignorierte ihr Schmollen und wandte sich dem Übertragungssack zu. „… jeder Verwalter ab Konsulrang verpflichtet, sich mit dem chaotischen Wirtschaftswesen der Ungläubigen zu befassen", sprach der Moderator im Fernsehen weiter. „Die sogenannte freie Marktwirtschaft lässt es zu, dass Einzelpersonen nach eigenem Gutdünken Firmen gründen und Häuser kaufen können, um dann die Mitarbeiter dieser Firmen oder die Bewohner ihrer Wohnungen nach Belieben zu schikanieren. Präfekt Da'Gara von den Praetorite Vong betont, dass solche Zustände nach und nach abgeschafft und durch die sorgfältig durchdachte Planwirtschaft ersetzt werden, wie sie auf unseren Weltschiffen gang und gäbe ist, wo sich selbst der armseligste Beschämte nicht um sein täglich Obdach zu sorgen hat ganz im Gegensatz zu den unglückseligen Bewohnern mancher Planeten, die gezwungen sind, im Schmutz und Unrat derer zu kampieren, die sie aus der Wohnung geworfen haben, weil sie die Monatsgebühr namens Miete nicht bezahlen konnten …"

„Ist das dort unten wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Nagme.

„Sie glauben, sie haben unglaublich viele Ressourcen", sagte Nom Anor. „Und Lebewesen, die sie entbehren können. Sollen sie doch in ihrem verschwenderischen Hochmut verharren. Umso leichter für uns."

In Nagmes gelbe Augen trat Glanz. „Dann werden uns die Bewohner dieser Galaxis als Befreier begrüßen?"

Nom Anor fasste ihre Hand. „Mich jedenfalls haben sie als Erlöser willkommen geheißen. Es muss ihnen nur schlecht genug gehen."

Nagme legte den Kopf schief und schloss halb die Augen. „Weißt du, Nommie, mir geht es so richtig schlecht."

„Man sieht's", meinte er in gelangweilt-sarkastischem Tonfall. „Soll ich dich kurieren?"

Sie drehte sich von ihm weg. „Hast du denn zumindest Adeptenrang?"

Er kicherte geheimnisvoll. „Nein, ich bin ein Meister."

In einer fließenden Bewegung ergriff Nagmes linke natürliche, graue Hand träge zur Fernbedienung, um den Übertragungssack auszuschalten, während ihr Körper sich mit dem Gesicht zur Sofalehne in die Horizontale begab. Ihre Hand war gerade noch in seiner Reichweite, so dass er ihr die ovale Scheibe aus der Hand nehmen und sie auf den Beistelltisch legen konnte.

„Gleich kommt doch die Sendung über den Cremlevianischen Krieg", schnurrte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich finde es lustig, wenn im Hintergrund unsere Leute die Droiden plattmachen."

„Nicht mehr", widersprach Nagme, während er ihr den Rock nach oben schob, um sich an ihrer organischen Unterwäschehaut zu schaffen zu machen. Endlich hatte er den Punkt gefunden, der das Ding sich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollen ließ.

„Das Fernsehprogramm wurde geändert. Sie bringen jetzt zu dieser Uhrzeit immer eine Sendung über die sogenannten Klonkriege von vor fünfzig Jahren in dieser Galaxis", hörte er Nagme unter sich säuseln.

„Da werden auch Droiden plattgemacht, als los", keuchte Nom Anor und schob sein bestes Teil in die feuchte Höhle, die sich lustvoll darum zusammenzog.

Als Nom Anor am nächsten Morgen erwachten, lief der Übertragungssack immer noch – oder schon wieder? Er blinzelte und schlug die Augen auf. Nein, es machte ihm nichts mehr aus, dass es auf der linken Seite dunkel blieb. Aber dass er jetzt allein auf der Couch lag, behagte ihm nicht. Er richtete sich halb auf und spähte um sich. Nagme war nicht zu sehen, aber von der Küche her wehte ein angenehmer Essensduft zu ihm herüber. Er entspannte sich und sog den Duft ein. Es roch nach Öl, Schlick und Salz – also würde es eine leckere Schlepptangbrühe geben. Nur einige Augenblicke später trat Nagme zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um das Frühstück zu bringen. Sie nahmen es auf der Couch ein, die sie sich in dieser Nacht geteilt hatten.

„Lecker", meinte er und schaute sie zufrieden an.

Sie schaute gefällig herab, als sie ihm den dunkelbraunen Pott mit der Brühe auf den niedrigen Tisch vor der Couch hinstellte. „Gestalter kochen nun mal am besten."

„Wenn du so gut gestaltest, wie du kochst …?", murmelte er, bevor er einen weiteren herzhaften Zug aus seinem Pott nahm.

„Warte erstmal, bis du im Labor die neue Generation Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung siehst", versetzte sie. „Dank unserer Experimente mit dem Lichtschwert, welches du uns von dieser bothanischen Jedi mitgebracht hast, sind wir endlich soweit, die Rüstungen unserer Krieger so zu gestalten, dass selbst die Lichtschwerter von Jedi ihnen nichts anhaben können. Diese Rüstungen produzieren wir jetzt serienmäßig."

„Das ist gut", sagte Nom Anor. „Wenn wir jetzt noch etwas hätten, ihren sogenannten Machtgebrauch zu unterbinden."

Nagmes gelbe Augen wurden fahl. „Letztens hat man mir einen toten Jedi gebracht, einen Menschen. Aber ich konnte keinerlei Unterschiede zu normalen Menschen ohne diese Fähigkeiten feststellen. Man müsste schon einen lebendigen Jedi einfangen, damit ich ein taugliches Vergleichsobjekt habe."

Nom Anor legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Spätestens mit Invasionsbeginn werden sich die Praetorite Vong auch darum kümmern. Das verspreche ich dir."

Er hob sein Gefäß mit Schlepptangbrühe. „Da wäre noch die Sache mit den Ooglith-Masken, mit denen man auch andere Spezies imitieren kann. Das wäre sehr hilfreich, um dort neue Verbündete zu gewinnen. Vor allem solche, die keine Menschen mögen."

Sie legte ihre Hand um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Auch daran arbeite ich. Du weißt doch, ich will mal aussehen wie eine Twi'lek."

Sie bot ihm die Lippen zum Kuss und er sog daran, bevor er ihr die Zunge in den Mund schob. Ihr Mund war warm und bereitwillig. Genau wie ihre andere Öffnung weiter unten während der gesamten Nacht. Nom musste daran denken, wie er mindestens zweimal nachts aufgewacht war und schon wieder einen Steifen gehabt hatte. Er hatte sie im Schlaf genommen und sie hatte leise dazu gestöhnt und sich nicht gewehrt. Offenbar hatte Nagme ihn genauso vermisst wie er sie. Und danach war er gleich wieder eingeschlafen … bis er erneut aufgewacht war … in derselben Sache. In der Galaxis der Ungläubigen schlief er nie so schnell und unkompliziert ein. Zu viele Unwägbarkeiten, zu viele Leute, die ihn überraschen könnten …

Schmatzend lösten sie ihre Lippen wieder voneinander und er tätschelte ihre Wange. „Du würdest dich bestimmt gut als Tänzerin in Grabbus' Palast machen."

Sie schlürfte einen großen Zug aus ihrer Schlepptangbrühe. „Warum denn so eine Randwelt? Ich will nach Nal Hutta, wo die großen Shows sind!"

Nom Anor erhob den Zeigefinger. „Du bist ein richtig verdorbenes Luder, weißt du das?"

Sie kicherte belustigt und schlürfte weiter ihre Schlepptangbrühe. Noch eine Viertelstunde verging, dann war das Frühstück beendet. Sie wuschen sich, kleideten sich an und Nagme führte ihn ins Labor.

„Hast du eigentlich schon einmal den Plaeryn Bol benutzt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis jetzt war das noch nicht nötig."

Sie streichelte seine Hand. „Du bist sehr umsichtig. Das mag ich so an dir."

Nom Anor lächelte zufrieden. „Und jetzt möchte ich meine neue Ooglith-Maske sehen."

Sie gingen in einen anderen Raum des großzügig bemessenen Meisterlabors. Dort gab es einen neuen rothaarigen Ooglith-Hüller, der aus demselben Material gezüchtet worden war wie Nom Anors erster dieser Art. Er drehte und wendete sich mit seiner neuen roten Haarpracht vor dem Spiegel.

„Was bist du doch für ein schöner Mensch", sagte Nagme.

Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk. „Aber nur, weil du weißt, wer drunter ist, hoffe ich doch."

Sie schüttelte unschuldig ihren Kopf. „Als hätte ich je etwas anderes gemeint."

Nom Anor dachte darüber nach und schaute in ihre gelben Augen. Es war ungewohnt, in ihnen die Emotionen zu lesen, die er aus Nagmes ursprünglichen schwarzen Augen kannte. Die hatten ihm besser gefallen … Er würde sich daran gewöhnen … irgendwann.

„Und jetzt zeigst du mir, wie man das macht", kam er zum nächsten Punkt seiner Agenda. „Zeit haben wir genug."

Sie langte auf den Tisch und gab ihm eine Pipette. „Träufle zwei Tropfen von dem Oozah in diese Schale."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen und sein gutes Auge glänzte. Der braune Klumpen, der bis dahin undefinierbar in der Schale gelegen hatte, blähte sich auf und trieb Zweige aus.

„Was wird das?"

Sie lächelte diebisch. „Wandelnde Bäume. Es gibt keine besseren Spione und Vorratsräume, wenn man sonst keine Deckung hat."

Nom Anor schaute zu, wie das Ding im Zentimetertakt wuchs und weiter austrieb. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie später unten in der Galaxis zu sehen."

Er blieb die geplanten zwei Wochen in ihrem Labor plus Privatquartier, dann musste Nom Anor wieder zurück zu seinem Weltschiff. Nagme reiste nicht mit ihm, hatte aber versprochen, der anstehenden Zeremonie beizuwohnen.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor hätte nicht gedacht, dass es Nagme nicht nur schaffte, wie versprochen in der Zeremonienhalle des Weltschiffs der Domäne Anor zu erscheinen, sondern auch noch den Gestalterpart der anstehenden Opferung an sich zu reißen. Ein cleverer Schachzug, wie er fand. Denn niemand würde eine Gestalterin verdächtigen, ein Verhältnis mit jemandem zu haben, dem sie öffentlich eine Gliedmaße amputierte.

„Sind Sie bereit?", fragte der Priester, ein würdevoller Mann, der in eine grüne Seidenrobe gehüllt war und dem beide kleinen Finger fehlten.

Nom Anor nickte. Dann ließ er sich auf einem Schemel nieder und legte seine linke Hand auf den vorbereiteten Block. Der Weihrauch nebenan kitzelte die Härchen seiner Restnase. Er hatte den Streifen Haut aus seinem Oberschenkel dieses Mal zügig und ohne zeitschindende Blicke zu seinem Vater herausgeschnitten. Und der Rest würde auch nicht sonderlich schwierig sein. Er schaute auf die bereits verstümmelte rechte Hand des Priesters, die den zusammengeflochtenen Strang der drei Fleischstreifen in die Höhe hob.

Nom Anor lächelte fein, als er den Zopf betrachtete. Es waren ein grauer, ein gelblicher und ein zimtbrauner Hautstreifen, die derart in friedlicher Eintracht miteinander verflochten waren. Er fand, dass es eigentlich vollkommen reichte, dass Nagmes und sein Fleisch in diesem Zopf miteinander vereint waren. Der dritte Streifen war eindeutig zu viel, auch wenn Nom Anor sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, ob man auch aus zwei Hautstreifen etwas flechten konnte – Knoten ginge sicherlich. Außerdem war ein Priester für eine solche Zeremonie nun einmal unerlässlich.

„Und so möge Yun-Harla dieses Opfer annehmen und Nom Anor bei seiner Arbeit als Exekutor immerdar zur Seite stehen", sagte der Priester salbungsvoll.

Nom Anor hätte es vorgezogen, weiter zu dem Priester zu schauen, aber das Opferprotokoll sah vor, dass er mit eigenem Auge sah, was mit seiner Hand geschah. Nagme erhob ihre achtfingrige Gestalterhand und setzte das runde Rädchen, welches den dritten Finger krönte, am ersten Knöchelgelenk seines kleinen Fingers an. Nom Anor blinzelte, als das Rädchen anfing zu rotieren. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sich das spitzzahnige Rädchen durch die gelbliche Haut fraß. Er schaffte es, ein zufriedenes Lächeln aufzusetzen, als das Rädchen das Fleisch darunter teilte, bis sich das Geräusch des rotierenden Zahnrads in der Tonhöhe änderte und schriller wurde.

Der Knöchel war erreicht. Lautlose Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus Nom Anors Augen hinaus auf die Wangen, aber das Lächeln blieb und gefror.

Freudentränen – genauso sollte es aussehen.

Nom Anors Lächeln, welches die Freude über diesen Schmerz signalisieren sollte, blieb in seiner Gefrorenheit erhalten, bis der gesamte Finger abgetrennt war. Nagme hob die verletzte Hand in einen Bottich mit Nährstofflösung, die außerdem den Blutverlust stoppte – zumindest mit einiger Verzögerung. Ein schwarzes Rinnsal verdunkelte rasch die Lösung.

Nom Anor stand von dem Schemel auf. „Ich danke Yun-Harla und erbitte mit diesem Opfer weiterhin ihre Gunst", sagte er und kreuzte die Fäuste an den Schultern.

Nagme legte den abgetrennten Finger auf den Block, wo sich auch der Weihrauch und der Fleischzopf befanden. Nom Anor setzte sich erneut auf den Schemel. Mit dem Schleifer an ihrer Meisterhand spitzte Nagme den Restknochen so zu, dass er zum neuen Implantat passen würde. Dann hob sie Nom Anors Hand wieder aus dem Gefäß und legte eine Membran um den verletzten Knochenstummel des amputierten Fingers, um die Aufpfropfung vorzubereiten.

„Ich werde jetzt ein paar Blutgefäße reaktivieren, damit Ihr neues Implantat ernährt werden kann", kündigte Nagme an.

Nom Anor lächelte ein echtes Lächeln. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, es anzuwenden."

Sie schob einige nadelförmige Kanäle in die Fleischwunde an Nom Anors Hand. Dann nahm sie den neuen kleinen Finger vom Opferblock. Er sah genauso aus wie Nom Anors alter Finger. Zu diesem Zweck hatte er vor zwei Monaten in Nagmes Labor Haut abgegeben und sie zu der unauffälligen Hülle formen lassen, die seine neueste Geheimwaffe verdecken würde. Nagme steckte den neuen Finger an Nom Anors verletzte Hand, als handele es sich um einen wertvollen Ring. Es machte Plopp und seine Hand sah genauso aus wie vorher. Er reckte seine Hand und bewegte jeden Finger. Alles ließ sich problemlos bewegen.

Der Priester hob die eigenen verstümmelten Hände in die Höhe, so dass die weiten Ärmel seines Gewandes herabrutschten und magere Arme freigaben. „Möge dieses Implantat den Willen Yun-Harlas in der Gelobten Galaxis verstärken!"

Nom Anor stand endgültig vom Schemel auf. „Ich werde der Verhüllten Göttin keine Schande bereiten."

Die Menge spendierte eifrig Beifall.

„Es war mir eine Freude", sagte der Priester zu Nom Anor und Nagme.

„Ganz meinerseits, Priester Harrar", erwiderte die Gestalterin. „Es ist mein erster Qualmfinger, müssen Sie wissen."

Harrars dunkle Augen lächelten. „Ich bin mir sicher, es wird auch nicht Ihr letzter sein."

In der restlichen Zeit, die Nom Anor auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Dal verbrachte, badete Nom Anor in einem Meer von Wissen. Er ließ sich von Nagme in die Welt der Gestalterprotokolle, der Molekülverbindungen und DNA-Stränge der Yorik-Koralle, dem Grundbaustein der Yuuzhan-Vong-Wissenschaft, sowie der Biologie des Lebens überhaupt einweihen. Die Stunden, Tage und Kets vergingen wie im Fluge und der Exekutor wusste genau, dass er sich später, wieder unten in der neuen Galaxis, noch oft und lange an diese glückliche Zeit zurückerinnern würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Borsk Fey'lya saß an einem Tisch im Büro des Chefs des bothanischen Spionagenetzwerkes. Karist Krey'lya hatte ihm ein Glas endorianischen Portweins hingestellt und genehmigte sich auch ein Gläschen.

„Es geht um Amorrn", begann Borsk Fey'lya. „Es ging ihm nicht gut, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah."

„Wo haben Sie Amorrn denn gesehen?", wollte der braunfellige Bothaner wissen.

„Er war in meinem Büro auf Coruscant. Sein linkes Auge ist erblindet und seine Haut ist eingefallen und faltig. Er hat was von einem Jagdunfall auf Belkadan und von einer Viruserkrankung erzählt."

Krey'lya ließ die Luft in einem Pfiff aus seinem vorgeschobenen Mund entweichen. „Das ist mehr, als ich in den letzten zehn Jahren von Amorrn gehört, geschweige denn zu sehen bekommen habe. Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Er sagte mir, er wolle für drei Wochen nach Belkadan reisen, aber er kehrte niemals von dort zurück. Das ist jetzt schon drei Monate her." Borsk Fey'lya knetete die breiten Hände. „Ich verstehe das nicht; wenn er schon so krank ist, wieso geht er dann weiter dort auf die Jagd?"

„Manche Leute können von bestimmten Sachen nicht lassen", erwiderte Karist Krey'lya mit Wehmut in der Stimme. „Sie machen eine Sache immer und immer wieder, auch wenn sie genau wissen, dass sie irgendwann dabei draufgehen. Oder aber er ist unheilbar krank und wollte es so beenden."

„Was, wenn er immer noch auf Belkadan ist und unsere Hilfe braucht?", fragte Borsk.

Krey'lya schüttelte den Kopf. „Grabbus der Hutt wird uns nicht helfen."

Borsk Fey'lya glaubte das nicht. Er hatte vielmehr das Gefühl, dass ihm der andere Bothaner aus irgendeinem Grund nicht helfen wollte. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Karist Krey'lya, ich bin nicht nur der Senator von Bothawui, sondern auch seit zwanzig Standardjahren der Vorsitzende des All-Bothanischen Rates. In dieser Funktion weise ich sie an, nach Amorrn zu suchen!"

Krey'lyas schwarze Augen schlossen sich halb, als der Leiter des Spionagenetzwerkes nachdachte. „Ich könnte Nachforschungen anstellen."

Borsk Fey'lyas Stimme blieb hart. „Ich bitte darum."

Die Nachforschungen von Karist Krey'lya beschränkten sich darauf, dass er nach Belkadan flog, um dort Leute zu befragen. Man erzählte ihm dort, dass Amorrn eines Tages in den Dschungel gegangen sei, um zu jagen, jedoch nie von dort zurückgekehrt war. Der Spür-Canide, den er mitgebracht hatte, lief in den Dschungel und führte den braunfelligen Bothaner zu einer Lichtung, auf welcher plattgedrückte Vegetation davon kündete, dass hier vor einiger Zeit ein Raumschiff gelandet sein musste. Der Canide verharrte an dieser Stelle und lief nicht weiter.

„Was für ein Typ Raumschiff könnte Amorrn mitgenommen haben?", fragte Borsk Fey'lya Karist Krey'lya nach dessen Rückkehr nach Bothawui.

„Die vier ausgefahrenen Stützen waren rund und in einem Viereck angeordnet. Sie hatten zudem eine Art gebogene Krallen ins Erdreich ausgefahren. Ich habe alle Raumschifftypen überprüft, aber es passen keine gängigen Modelle in dieses Muster."

„Aber das ist … völlig absurd!", entfuhr es Borsk.

Der Chef des Spionagenetzwerkes erhob beide Hände über dem Tisch und bildete mit ihnen eine Kugel, als wolle er etwas verdecken. „Das sage ich jetzt nur Ihnen, Borsk. Als ich Amorrn kennenlernte, da war er Koth Melans alleiniger Verbindungsmann zu einem Barkeeper namens Wuher auf Tatooine gewesen, der uns zur Zeit des Imperiums mit Informationen versorgte. Es waren gute Informationen und Wuher, auch ein Mensch, war stets verlässlich und verschwiegen gewesen. Nun, dieser Wuher machte eines Tages Urlaub auf Dubrillion und ward seitdem nicht wieder gesehen."

Er ließ eine Pause, um zu sehen, wie Borsk darauf reagierte. „Amorrn hat für Sie gearbeitet?"

Krey'lya lächelte diebisch. „Jetzt sagen Sie bloß, das hat er Ihnen nicht erzählt. Natürlich nicht, so verschwiegen wie er war."

Borsks Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Sie meinen, die Informanten verschwinden einer nach dem anderen – und hängen irgendwie miteinander zusammen?"

Krey'lyas Miene wurde verschwörerisch. „Ich will damit sagen, dass Ihr und mein Amorrn möglicherweise genau so wenig existiert hat wie Wuher damals. Niemand verschwindet spurlos – und schon gar nicht zweimal!"

Borsk Fey'lya ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. „Sie sagten etwas davon, dass Amorrn die letzte Verbindung zu diesem Wuher gewesen war. Meinen Sie, dass Amorrn uns jetzt wieder so einen Sachwalter schicken wird?"

Krey'lya lächelte freudlos. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Dann würde ich mich an seine Fersen heften und ihn grillen, bis er zusammenbricht. Aber so dumm wird er nicht sein."

„Leia Organa-Solo fand ihn interessant", fiel Borsk plötzlich wieder ein. „Sie hat mich selten nach meinem Begleiter gefragt, wenn wir uns im Senat über den Weg liefen, aber vor vier Monaten, als Amorrn mich dort besuchte, da war sie richtig neugierig gewesen. Leia hat Jedikräfte. Was, wenn sie irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches an ihm wahrgenommen hat?"

Krey'lyas schwarze Augen schauten versonnen. „Das müssen _Sie_ sie fragen."

„Nachdem sie _mich_ über ihn befragt hat? Das würde komisch wirken."

„Ich lass mir was einfallen", versprach der Spionagechef.

Es fand sich tatsächlich eine Gelegenheit, bei welcher Karist Krey'lya Staatschefin Leia Organa nach Amorrn befragen konnte. Aber Leia konnte ihm über Amorrn auch nur das mitteilen, was er bereits vor Jahren von der glücklosen Jedi Meqel Saav'etu erfahren hatte. Nämlich, dass Amorrn ein Loch in der sogenannten Macht war – nicht zu fühlen. Mit dieser Bemerkung hatte bereits Krey'lyas Vorgänger Koth Melan nichts anzufangen gewusst. Und so verlosch die letzte Spur, die der semmelblonde Mensch namens Amorrn in dieser Galaxis hinterließ.

༺═────────────═༻

_Acht Jahre später, Planet Rhommamool - im Jahre 21 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Nom Anor warf einen Abschiedsblick auf die Feuergrube, in der Droiden dahinschmolzen und ihr künstliches Dasein aushauchten. War die Grube beim ersten Ereignis dieser Art gerademal bis zu einem Viertel gefüllt gewesen, so war der Schrottspiegel jetzt bereits auf über die Hälfte der Grubentiefe angestiegen – nachdem man die Schlacke vom letzten Mal weggeräumt hatte, wohlgemerkt.

Er wandte sich an seinen Stellvertreter. „Wir sollten den Bürgermeister nicht länger warten lassen."

Es war Abend in Redhaven, der Hauptstadt von Rhommamool, geworden. Nom Anor hatte den Anruf von Tamaktis Breetha bereits vor zwei Stunden bekommen, es aber nicht für nötig gehalten, seine Anhänger auf dem Platz der Himmlischen Erlösung alleinzulassen, bevor die Zeremonie der Vernichtung beendet war. Er liebte diese Zeremonien, die Ehrfurcht, ja Anbetung, die ihm die vernachlässigten Rhommamoolianer entgegenbrachten. Nicht zuletzt schwelgte er in der Auslöschung der künstlicher Intelligenzen, die seine rotgekleideten Jünger und Sympathisanten in jene brennende Grube warfen. Ein weiterer angenehmer Aspekt dieser Veranstaltungen war, dass er, Nom Anor, zwar im Mittelpunkt stand, jedoch selbst nichts opfern musste. Manchmal spürte er noch den Phantomschmerz seines verlorenen kleinen Fingers, aber das dauerte höchstens ein paar Minuten, bevor sein Hirn die Information aussandte, dass es jetzt einen neuen Finger gab. Noch hatte er ihn nicht in Gänze benutzt und er fragte sich, wann das wohl sein würde. Was er jedoch genau wusste, war, dass er keine weiteren Teile seines Körpers mehr opfern wollte. Eigentlich hatte er bereits vor acht Jahren mit dem Plaeryn Bol sein Soll mehr als erfüllt. Und den kleinen Finger hatte er später auch nur deshalb geopfert, um an jene weitere exklusive Geheimwaffe zu gelangen …

Er schwang sich auf das rot aufgezäumte Tutakan und sein Stellvertreter tat es ihm gleich. Das Tier war lang und massig genug, so dass es beide Männer tragen konnte. Nom Anor wusste, dass Shok Tinoktin es als besondere Ehre empfand, dass er hinter dem Anführer der Roten Ritter auf dem Reittier sitzen durfte. Hinter ihnen ging die rote Sonne Rhommamools unter und das triumphierende Heulen der Roten Ritter wurde immer spärlicher und leiser, je weiter sich die Menge nach dem Abgang ihres Anführers zerstreute.

Tamaktis Breetha wirkte niedergeschlagen, als Nom Anor und sein Stellvertreter sein Büro im Rathaus betraten. Nom Anor hatte seine schwarze Kapuze zurückgeschlagen, so dass sein rotes Haar und das sommersprossige Gesicht seiner Ooglithmaske sichtbar wurden.

„Osarian hat uns ein Ultimatum gestellt", begann der Bürgermeister. „Wenn wir binnen eines Monats nicht unsere Schulden an die Schwesternwelt bezahlen, dann werden sie den Galaktischen Senat anrufen, der den Bankenclan einschalten wird. Dann könnten wir unseren Sitz im Senat verlieren und unsere Finanzen werden unter Zwangsverwaltung gestellt werden."

Nom Anor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie wissen doch genau, dass wir gegen Osarian derzeit nicht ankommen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir unseren Sitz im Senat den Osarianern in dem Sinne zur Verfügung stellen, dass wir jedes ihrer politischen Anliegen im Senat bedingungslos unterstützen. Das wahrt den Schein nach außen hin und erkauft uns mindestens zwei Monate Zeit, bis wir neue Einnahmen für die Schuldentilgung abzweigen können."

Tamaktis' braune Augen wurden matt. „Das wird unserem Gouverneur nicht gefallen."

„Mir gefällt es auch nicht", erwiderte Nom Anor anteilnehmend, „aber ich sehe auch keine andere Lösung."

„Auf dem Platz der Himmlischen Erlösung sind Sie immer so radikal, aber gegenüber den Osarianern kuschen Sie!", zischte der Bürgermeister.

Nom Anor erhob beide Hände, so dass sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm aufwallte. „Glauben Sie mir, Bürgermeister, ich weiß, wann es Zeit ist, zuzuschlagen oder abzuwarten."

„Nach und nach unsere Rechte an die Osarianer abzutreten ist wohl kaum bloßes Abwarten!", sagte Breetha scharf. „Irgendwann wird es zu spät sein und sie kassieren uns vollends ein."

Nom Anor lächelte verständnisvoll. _Es ist bereits zu spät – ihr wisst es bloß noch nicht_.

„Wenn Sie wollen, sage ich es dem Gouverneur persönlich und Sie sind raus", gab sich Nom Anor großmütig.

„Das fehlte mir gerade noch!", begehrte Breetha auf.

Nom Anors gutes Auge wurde eiskalt. „Nun, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Sonst noch etwas?"

Der Bürgermeister schwieg. Ein Frösteln legte sich über sein Rückgrat und er überlegte, ob Nom Anor nicht vielleicht genau das gewollt hatte. Die beiden Männer wandten sich zum Gehen.

„Ach", hielt Breetha sie zurück. „Da wäre doch noch etwas."

Nom Anor wandte sich wieder um und Shok Tinoktin folgte seinem Anführer um eine halbe Sekunde versetzt. „Ich höre."

„Ellgo Veritin, der frühere Raumhafenmeister von Redhaven, wurde gestern auf der Welt Cartao getötet …", Breetha holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach, „… totgetrampelt von einem Tutakan, welches von einem Ihrer Roten Ritter geritten wurde."

Nom Anor setzte eine betroffene Miene auf. „Meine Anhänger sind gelegentlich etwas feurig, aber Mord gehört nicht zu unseren politischen Mitteln – ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Dann haben Sie Ihre Männer nicht im Griff!", polterte Breetha.

Nom Anor wies auf seinen Stellvertreter. „Shok Tinoktin wird eine Untersuchung des Vorfalls einleiten und wir werden Ihnen den Schuldigen überstellen. Das verspreche ich Ihnen, Bürgermeister."

Shok Tinoktin nickte eifrig und Breetha konnte nicht anders, als jenes Nicken zu erwidern, wenn auch nur schwach. „Ich verlasse mich auf Sie, Nom Anor."

_Sehr gut, du Narr!_

Nom Anor war bereits wieder in seinem stattlichen Haus am Rande von Redhaven, welches er mittlerweile allein bewohnte. Er hatte den Ooglith abgelegt und wollte gerade schlafen gehen, als er ein Schmatzen aus dem Schrank hörte. Er war wie elektrisiert, denn er kannte dieses Schmatzen noch nicht. Er ging dorthin, nahm den Villip aus seinem Versteck und streichelte ihn. Der Villip stülpte sich um und ein bleiches Gesicht mit eng zusammenstehenden schwarzen Augen materialisierte sich auf der oberen Hälfte des braunen Balls. Die langen schwarzen Haare waren in einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden und über der Oberlippe war ein dünner Flaum erkennbar, der dem Gesicht etwas Feines und Elegantes verlieh.

Endlich!

Nom Anor verbeugte sich und kreuzte die Fäuste vor den Schultern im Salut. „Oberster Kommandant, ich fühle mich durch Ihren Anruf geehrt."

„Die Ehre gebührt Ihnen, wenn Sie mit der Mission erfolgreich sein werden, Nom Anor", sagte das Gesicht mit leicht schnippischem Unterton.

Nom Anor straffte sich. „Ich höre."

„Es ist an der Zeit, die Invasion aktiv vorzubereiten", verkündete Nas Choka. „Und von den in der neuen Galaxis aktiven zehn Exekutoren wurden Sie auserwählt, diese Vorbereitungen unten in der Galaxis zu koordinieren."

Der Oberste Kommandant ließ eine Pause und Nom Anor verzichtete darauf, sie mit leeren Worten zu füllen, denn außer gängigen Floskeln wollte ihm partout nichts einfallen in diesem historischen Moment.

„Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass sich die lokalen Unruhen über die Grenze eines Planeten hinaus ausweiten und so die Aufmerksamkeit der Neuen Republik von unserem Invasionskorridor ablenken."

Wieder ließ Nas Choka eine Pause und jetzt wusste Nom Anor etwas Vernünftiges zu antworten.

„Dahingehend ist bereits alles vorbereitet. In einigen Welten wie Adumar und Rhommamool wartet die Unterschicht nur darauf, ihrer Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen und ich werde sie in eine uns genehme Form gießen."

Nas Choka lächelte dünn. „Sehr gut. Aber Sie sollten außerdem geeignete Verbündete auftreiben, die geächtet genug sind, dass man ihnen in der neuen Galaxis nicht vertraut, aber fähig genug, den Boden für unser Eintreffen vorzubereiten."

Nom Anor ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen, dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er verneigte sich vor Nas Chokas Villip. „So wird es geschehen, Oberster Kommandant."

Nas Chokas schwarze Augen schauten prüfend auf ihn herab, obwohl sich der Villip weit unterhalb von Nom Anors Brustbereich befand. „Sie haben ein Zeitfenster von vier Jahren. Nutzen Sie es klug, Nom Anor!"

Nom Anor kreuzte erneut beide Fäuste und schlug sie gegen seine Schultern. „Ich gelobe es."

Der Villip Nas Chokas stülpte sich wieder um und Nom Anor bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ja, er freute sich. Seine Leute rückten näher an diese Galaxis heran. Aber ihm war auch klar, dass er dann nicht mehr so unabhängig operieren konnte wie bisher. Er würde wieder mit den eigenen Leuten zusammenarbeiten. Mit Leuten, die Fragen stellen würden, kritische Fragen. Nein, sie würden natürlich keine kritischen Fragen stellen. Niemand würde dem Exekutor widersprechen, zumindest nicht öffentlich. Und niemand würde sich Nom Anor widersetzen. Nicht, wenn er seinen Job ordentlich erledigte.

_Eine Woche später _

Es war früher Morgen in Redhaven, als sich Nom Anor erneut ins Büro von Tamaktis Breetha begab. Der dunkelhaarige Mensch zuckte zusammen, als er Nom Anors ansichtig wurde, angetan ganz in Schwarz – und mit der Maske vorm Gesicht, mit welcher er sich bislang zumeist vor der Grube auf dem Platz der Himmlischen Erlösung sehen gelassen hatte. Der schlaksige, dunkelblonde Shok Tinoktin, der einen Kopf kleiner war als Nom Anor, stand neben seinem Boss und tat, als wäre dieses Verbergen des Gesichts ganz normal. Breetha beschloss, diesen Fauxpas vorerst ebenfalls zu ignorieren.

„Osarian wünscht Rhommamools Unterstützung, um die Schürfrechte auf Cartao für Laminanium-Erz durchzusetzen", begann der Bürgermeister, Nom Anor sein neuestes Anliegen vorzutragen. „Einige Senatoren haben einen Antrag auf Verhinderung dieses Vorhabens im Senat eingebracht, weil sie eine Monopolstellung Osarians in der Laminanium-Förderung befürchten. Ich denke, wir könnten den Osarianern unsere Unterstützung gewähren, wenn sie uns im Gegenzug zehn Prozent unserer Schulden erließen. Was meinen Sie, Nom Anor?"

Der Yuuzhan Vong grinste hinter seiner schwarzen Maske. „Zehn Prozent sind nicht genug. Die Osarianer sollen uns alles erlassen!"

Tamaktis Breethas braune Augen traten fast aus ihren Höhlen. „Alles? Das soll ich unserem Gouverneur sagen? Der Gouverneur von Osarian wird uns den Bankenclan auf den Hals hetzen!"

Nom Anor verschränkte die dornenbewehrten Arme vor der Brust. „Sollen sie es doch versuchen", sagte er höhnisch. „Wenn man gewillt ist, den Preis für eine riskante Sache zu bezahlen, so wird man in neunzig Prozent aller Fälle feststellen, dass man ihn gar nicht bezahlen braucht."

Tamaktis Breethas Hände klammerten sich an den dunklen Holzrahmen seines Stuhls, während er antwortete. „Und wenn wir zu den zehn Prozent gehören, wo es nicht klappt?"

„Dann werden wir den Osarianern zeigen, was Sache ist", gab sich Nom Anor so souverän wie nebulös. „Wir werden also den Gegenantrag von Senator Elegos A'Kla im Galaktischen Senat unterstützen."

Der Bürgermeister rang nach Luft. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ den Schreibtisch, um mit Nom Anor auf etwa derselben Augenhöhe zu reden. „Meinen Sie, die Jedi werden uns helfen?"

Nom Anor lächelte hinter seiner Maske. „Natürlich werden sie das. Leia Organa-Solo wird entzückt darüber sein, dass ihr Caamasi-Freund weitere Unterstützung bekommt von einem zu lang unterdrückten Volk. Das Aufbegehren des geknechteten Rhommamool gegen das reiche Osarian wird ein Fanal in der Galaxis setzen."

„Nom Anor, ich erkenne Sie nicht wieder."

Der Yuuzhan Vong lachte kehlig. „Haben Sie mich denn je gekannt?"

Der verwirrte Blick des Bürgermeisters nach dieser Ansage entlockte Shok Tinoktin ein leises Schmunzeln und Nom Anor tat nichts, um dieser Respektlosigkeit gegenüber dem Gastgeber Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Ach, bevor ich gehe … da wäre noch eine Sache", kam Nom Anor zu einem anderen Punkt. „Shok Tinoktins Nachforschungen auf Cartao hinsichtlich des Todes von Ellgo Veritin haben erstaunliche Ergebnisse zutage gefördert."

Er nickte seinem Stellvertreter zu und Shok Tinoktin legte los. „Der Mörder von Ellgo Veritin war ein Einheimischer von Cartao, der verhindern wollte, dass Veritin seinen privaten Konflikt mit den Roten Rittern von Rhommamool auf seinen Heimatplaneten trägt. Es gibt einen Brief des ehemaligen Raumhafenmeisters von Redhaven, der besagt, dass Ellgo Veritin die Jedi in die Sache hineinziehen wollte. Aber die Bürger Cartaos hassen die Jedi, seitdem Jedimeister Torles vor fünfzig Jahren den Krieg nach Cartao brachte. Droiden und Jedi gleichermaßen verwüsteten damals einen Teil des Planeten. Da verstehen die Cartaoaner keinen Spaß!"

„Ein Einheimischer Cartaos?", wunderte sich Breetha. „Aber er trug die Kluft der Roten Ritter von Rhommamool!"

„Um eine falsche Spur zu legen!", erklärte Shok Tinoktin empört.

„Wo ist dieser Mörder jetzt?", fragte der Bürgermeister.

„Er nahm sich noch vor seiner Verhaftung das Leben, hinterließ aber einen Abschiedsbrief, der den von Shok Tinoktin geschilderten Sachstand bestätigt", übernahm Nom Anor wieder das Gespräch.

Breethas Gesicht gefror zu einer bitteren Grimasse. „Wie praktisch für Sie."

„Womit die Angelegenheit erledigt wäre", konstatierte Nom Anor kühl.

„Falls es keine weiteren Zeugen gibt", konterte Breetha.

Nom Anor trat einen Schritt auf den Bürgermeister zu. „Es gibt keine weiteren Zeugen und es ist sinnlos, weiter mit der Wahrheit zu hadern."

Tamaktis Breetha zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben und schaute hoch in Nom Anors schwarze Maske. „Sie meinen wohl mit _Ihrer_ Wahrheit."

Nom Anor lachte ein tiefes Lachen und legte dem kleineren Mann eine schwarz behandschuhte Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Wahrheit, mein lieber Bürgermeister, ist mit denen, die sie aus ihrer eigenen Macht heraus gestalten – immer!"

Er wandte sich an seinen Stellvertreter. „Komm Shok, wir sind hier fertig."

Nom Anor schritt würdevoll zur Tür, drehte sich an dieser jedoch noch einmal zu dem von ihm gedemütigten Bürgermeister um. „Und Sie, Breetha, werden dem Gouverneur genau das sagen wie besprochen. Bescheren wir also unseren osarianischen Freunden ein böses Erwachen im Galaktischen Senat!"

Zorn wallte in Tamaktis Breetha auf und der Bürgermeister beschloss, diesen seinen Zorn vorerst gegen die Osarianer zu richten. Nom Anor hatte ja recht: der reiche Zwillingsplanet musste in seinen Hegemonialbestrebungen eingehegt und gestutzt werden – zum Wohle Rhommamools. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob er nicht gerade angefangen hatte, den wahren Nom Anor kennenzulernen, der ihm mit der Maske vor dem Gesicht wesentlich authentischer vorkam als ohne.

Nom Anor war gerade von einer weiteren Vernichtungszeremonie auf dem Platz der Himmlischen Erlösung heimgekommen. Jetzt stand der Yuuzhan Vong hinter dem von außen verspiegelten Fenster und schaute hinaus – hin zu der Qualmsäule, die jetzt nur noch in einem dünnen Faden aus der nun verlassenen Grube in den Nachthimmel Rhommamools aufstieg.

_Irgendwann werden es nicht nur Droiden sein_ …

* * *

Note der Autorin: Mit diesem Kapitel endet der Handlungsstrang des Comics „Crimson Empire III – Das Verlorene Imperium" aus dem Jahre 2012. Ab jetzt geht es in die Ära „Das Erbe der Jediritter."


	17. Bei einem kühlen Kri'gee

_Nar Shaddaa, Café Jara' – Zwei zum Preis von Einem-Nacht – Fünfter Monat des Jahres 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – ein Jahr bis zur Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Im Café Jara', welches als Anlaufpunkt für versprengte Mandalorianer auf dem Huttenmond galt, ging die Abendschicht zu Ende und die Nachtschicht brach an. Eine Gruppe Frauen in Beskar'gam-Rüstung feierte ziemlich lautstark. Sie mussten schon seit Stunden hier zugange sein, wie der schwarzgekleidete Gast schätzte, der allein an einem Tisch saß und an seinem Kri'gee-Bier nippte, das ihm der Kellner vor zehn Minuten gebracht hatte. Er hätte lieber ein Wasser bestellt, zog es jedoch vor, sich soweit es ging, an die sprichwörtlich lokalen Gepflogenheiten anzupassen, denn das, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war, wich doch erheblich davon ab.

Er sah, wie der Kellner, ein blonder Mann mit kantigen Gesichtszügen, zum Tisch der feiernden Damen ging, um weiteres Bier aufzutischen. Dieser Mann hatte ihm versprochen, einen Kontakt herzustellen. Das war vor zwei Tagen gewesen und der Gast zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Termin eingehalten werden würde. Mandalorianer waren für ihre Pünktlichkeit und Akkuratesse bekannt – genau wie es auch bei seinesgleichen Brauch war, auch wenn noch niemand hier davon wusste.

Ein mandalorianischer Krieger betrat das Lokal, mittelgroß und in voller Beskar'gam. Durch das charakteristische T-Visier war nichts von seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Der Gast schätzte derartige Tarnung durchaus, allerdings eher für sich selbst; bei anderen wollte er schon gerne wissen, mit wem genau er es zu tun hatte.

Der Mann ging an den Tresen, hinter den der Wirt zurückgekehrt war, und erfuhr von jenem, wer ihn bestellt hatte. Dann kam er nicht allzu eilig an den Tisch des Gastes und legte seine Waffe, einen schweren Blaster, auf der Tischoberfläche ab, bevor er sich seinem Verhandlungspartner gegenübersetzte.

Der Mann im schwarzen Anzug fühlte sich bemüßigt, anstelle seiner Waffe die behandschuhten Hände auf den Tisch zu legen. „Ich habe ein Problem, das gelöst werden muss."

„Davon gehe ich aus. Ich bin Goran Beviin. Und Sie sind?"

Der Schwarzgekleidete hob die Oberlippe gerade hoch genug, um seine Zähne nicht zu zeigen – ein Ausdruck angeekelten Hochmuts. „Ich dachte, Kopfgeldjäger wären diskret."

Beviin musterte den Anderen. Seine Lippen waren nicht dünn, wirkten jedoch blutleer und schlaff. Sein ganzes Gesicht war grob gehauen, als hätte ein Bildhauer seine Büste nicht vollendet, sondern nur die wichtigsten Konturen hineingemeißelt. Die Augen waren wässrig blau in dem bleichen Gesicht, das gespenstisch mit dem eleganten, schwarzen Anzug kontrastierte, den der potentielle Auftraggeber trug.

„Diskret ja, dämlich nein", gab Goran Beviin zurück.

Es war eine Sache, diskret zu sein, eine ganz andere, nicht zu wissen, mit wem man es zu tun hatte. „Nachdem Sie erst einmal das Risiko eingegangen sind, mir zu sagen, was Sie wollen, bezahlen Sie entweder komplett im Voraus oder geben mir Informationen, um zu überprüfen, dass Sie tatsächlich bezahlen können."

Der Andere lächelte dünn. „Welche Ironie, das von einem Mann zu hören, der sich hinter seinem Helm versteckt."

„Ich bin Mandalorianer", tat Beviin den Angriff ab. „Den meisten Kunden genügt das normalerweise an guten Referenzen."

Er konnte den Mann ihm gegenüber nicht einordnen. Er mochte vierzig bis fünfundvierzig Jahre alt sein, aber sein Basic ließ keinerlei Rückschlüsse darauf zu, woher er stammte. Aber er schien frustriert darüber zu sein, dass er die Augen seines zukünftigen Vertragspartners nicht sehen konnte. Das kannte Beviin nur allzu gut. Die Leute brauchten immer irgendetwas Greifbares, Visuelles, Persönliches. Und was konnte persönlicher sein als Augen? Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Landsmännin in roter Beskar'gam wahr, die in Richtung Toilette strebte. Sie hatte an dem Tisch gesessen, wo die Frauen die Verd'goten-Feier abhielten, die Zeremonie des Erwachsenwerdens der jungen Blonden sicherlich – vielleicht die Tochter der Frau in der roten Rüstung.

Und dann beging der potentielle Kunde einen Fauxpas. Seine behandschuhten Hände wanderten unter den Tisch. Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde, bis Beviins zweite Waffe, ein Miniblaster, gezogen, entsichert und auf das Gesicht des Gegenübers gerichtet war. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es war ein gut eingeübter Reflex. Seine Hand hatte es einfach getan.

Der Gast blinzelte kurz. Er hatte nie vorgehabt, den Mandalorianer zu bedrohen. Stattdessen hatte das Stilett in seiner rechten Hand unter dem massiven Holztisch die Handfläche der Linken durchbohrt. Das war eine Konzentrationsmethode, sonst nichts. Keine lebenswichtige Ader oder Sehne war getroffen worden. Aber freilich konnte der Mandalorianer das nicht wissen. Er hatte das ganz reflexhaft gemacht, während er überlegt hatte, wieviel von seiner Person er wann preisgeben würde. Tatsache war, dass dieser Beviin ihn nervös machte, sehr nervös. Er hatte sich im Vorfeld mit der Geschichte der Mandalorianer vertraut gemacht und dabei erfahren, dass dieses Volk, welches zumeist aus Menschen bestand, aber jeden aufnahm, der sich dem Kodex dieser Gemeinschaft unterwarf, schon öfters das Zünglein an der Waage gewesen war, was die Geschicke dieser Galaxis anbetraf. Hier im Jara' ging es im Prinzip um keine große Sache, aber wenn sie glückte und das Band erst einmal geknüpft war, dann würde den Mandalorianern wieder einmal so eine Entscheidungsrolle zuteilwerden – nein, keine Entscheiderrolle, die hatte immer noch er. Und genau deshalb durfte er sich jetzt keine Fehler erlauben.

Das Blinzeln wich dem Blick auf einen neuen Störfaktor. Nervosität machte tödlicher Ruhe Platz. Da war noch ein Blaster auf ihn gerichtet – aus Richtung der Toilettentür, wo die rotgerüstete Frau stand, ein wesentlich größeres Blastermodell in der entschlossenen Hand.

Das Geschnatter an dem Frauentisch verstummte – so wie all das Murmeln und Schwatzen im übrigen Teil des Jara'.

„Copaani gaan, burc'ya?", fragte die Frau an der Toilettentür Beviin.

Gaan als Mando'a-Wort für Hand konnte auch Hilfe bedeuten und Burc'ya bedeutete so viel wie Freund oder Kumpel. Der Bedrohte hätte jedoch auch ohne Kenntnis dieser beiden Mando'a-Wörter gewusst, was jetzt lief. Langsam legte er beide Hände wieder sichtbar vor sich auf den Tisch. Die Oberseite des Handschuhs der durchbohrten linken Hand war noch intakt. Darauf hatte er geachtet. Fleisch und Haut würden schnell heilen – eine verpatzte Gelegenheit vielleicht niemals. Die Frau in der roten Rüstung hatte bleiche, fast weiße Haut. Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen glühten in dem Eifer, ihrem Mandobruder zu Hilfe zu eilen. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu im Nacken zu einem Zopf geflochten, dessen Länge er jetzt nicht abschätzen konnte. Aber diese Hand, die den Blaster hielt – voller dunkelblauer Tätowierungen! Schöne Muster, wie er fand. Und sie kontrastierten hervorragend zu ihrem hellen Hautteint. Vielleicht waren die Mandalorianer doch noch mehr wert, als er diesem zusammengewürfelten Haufen bislang zugetraut hatte. Er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, die Frau hätte ihm beigestanden, nicht Beviin.

Beviin schüttelte den Kopf. „Naysh a'vor'e, vod." _Danke, Schwester, aber nein._ "Ich bin in letzter Zeit bloß ein bisschen angespannt."

Sie senkte ihre Waffe, wartete aber noch zwei Sekunden, bevor sie sie endgültig wieder im Holster verstaute. Beviin tat es ihr gleich und lehnte sich an die Wand der Nische, in welcher er saß, zurück, um endlich die erwartete Antwort zu bekommen.

„Mein Name ist Udelen", sagte der Mann ihm gegenüber. Seine Stimme klang ruhig dabei und überhaupt schien er im Moment mehr Interesse an der rotgerüsteten Helferin zu haben. Er beobachtete sie doch tatsächlich, bis sie außer Sicht war. Goran fiel ein, dass Udelen schon vor seiner längst überfälligen Namensnennung auf die tätowierte Hand der Frau gestiert hatte, als würden ihm die indigoblauen Muster irgendetwas sagen. Komischer Kerl, aber immerhin ließ er sich nicht so leicht Angst machen. Und ängstliche Auftraggeber waren ihm ein Gräuel.

Endlich schaute ihn der Fremde wieder an. „Ich muss jemanden aus dem Verkehr ziehen."

„Wie nachhaltig?", fragte der Söldner routiniert.

„Dauerhaft", kam die überzeugte Antwort.

Udelen schien aufzutauen. Jetzt wurde es für Goran Beviin interessant. „Schulden? Rivalität?"

Der Auftraggeber lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Das brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen."

„Ohne ein paar Einzelheiten kann ich Ihnen keinen Preis für den Job nennen."

Udelen lächelte dünn. „Nun, dann eben Rivalität."

"Wollen Sie das näher ausführen?"

Udelens blaue Augen wurden noch kälter. „Nein."

Jetzt war es an Beviin, hinter seinem T-Visier zu lächeln. „Das geht dann extra."

„Sind Sie mit der Politik des Planeten Ter Abbes vertraut?"

Mit einer Reihe rascher Blinzler aktivierte Beviin die Bedienoberfläche in seinem Helm, und an einer Seite seines Blickfeldes ergoss sich eine Kaskade von Symbolen nach unten.

„Ter Abbes", echote er, als würde er lediglich sichergehen wollen, richtig verstanden zu haben, während der Audiosensor die Worte bereits aufgenommen und analysiert hatte. Beviin brauchte nur noch den Strom von GalaxSat-Bildern zu überfliegen, um zu erfahren, dass Ter Abbes ein trostloser Industrieplanet abseits der perlemianischen Handelsstraße war. Es war keine besonders reiche Welt und die Kriminalität bewegte sich deutlich unter Hutt-Niveau. Beviin wurde unwohl. Es war eine Sache, gesuchte Kriminelle oder anderen Hut'uune-Abschaum zur Strecke zu bringen, Politiker waren etwas anderes. Mandalorianer mischten sich seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr in die Politik anderer Welten ein, andererseits war die Kopfgeldjagd auch kein Geschäft, bei welchem man einen Fünfjahresplan aufstellte. Zudem machte seine Farm auf Mandalore gerade ein ziemlich mageres Jahr durch – genau wie das Jahr davor. Und wenn der Auftragsmord glückte, dann hätten er und Medrit für dieses Jahr ausgesorgt, wenn nicht für längere Zeit. Aber bis dahin standen noch Verhandlungen bevor.

„Was hat er getan?"

„Er lässt sich bestechen."

Diese Antwort war Beviin viel zu banal. Es musste um etwas Größeres gehen – um etwas viel Größeres! „Nein, ich meine, was hat er getan, das all die anderen nicht tun?"

„Er hatt seine Versprechen nicht eingehalten."

Goran Beviin zuckte mit den Schultern. Dass Politiker Wahlversprechen brachen, war ebenfalls nichts Neues. Und Udelen sah nicht aus wie ein enttäuschter Kleinbürger, der angesichts eines solchen Wahlversprechensbruchs aus allen Wolken fallen würde. Er beobachtete, wie Udelens sehnige Hand bedächtig zum Aufschlag des eleganten Jacketts wanderte. Offenbar hatte er seine Lektion gelernt.

Ein Datenchip wechselte den Besitzer.

„Darauf finden Sie, wie ich diese Angelegenheit gehandhabt haben möchte", erklärte Udelen hoheitsvoll. „Ich möchte, dass er bis zu den Wahlen nächsten Monat nicht mehr als Politiker tätig ist."

Beviin schob den Chip in die Buchse seines Unterarmpanzers und der Datenstrom lief geradewegs über sein HUD. Gut, dass Udelen jetzt nicht sah, wie sich seine blauen Augen in Überraschung weiteten.

„_Osik_", entfuhr es ihm und er hoffte, dass Udelen dieses Mando'a-Wort für braune Fäkalien nicht verstehen würde. „Das ist der Anführer der Opposition, Tholote B'Leph! In Ordnung, als er noch an der Macht war, war er für die ungewöhnliche Generosität bekannt, mit der er Mordaufträge auf Regierungsangehörige vergab. Doch ihn zu töten, wird auf dem ganzen Planeten Aufstände hervorrufen. Wollen Sie nicht lieber, dass ich ihm die Finger breche oder etwas in der Art? Normalerweise funktioniert das."

Udelens grimmiges Gesicht wurde noch grimmiger. „Was immer die Folgen sind, ist nicht Ihr, sondern Ter Abbes' Problem."

Er hielt Beviin die Handfläche hin, um den Datenchip wieder entgegenzunehmen. „100 000 Credits. Der übliche Deal – die Hälfte im Voraus, wenn Sie akzeptieren, die andere bei Abschluss, was einige Tage vor der Wahl sein muss."

In Goran Beviins behelmtem Kopf ratterte es. Ein so enger Zeitplan bedeutete, dass es bei der Sache um wesentlich mehr ging als nur um Bestechungsgelder. Doch 100 000 Credits waren eine Menge. 100 000 Credits würden bedeuten, dass er sich um die nächsten paar Jahre weder Gedanken um die Ernte auf seiner Farm auf Mandalore machen müsste, noch über neue Kopfgeldjägeraufträge. Er könnte sich die aussuchen, die ihm zusagten – keine Morde an Politikern mehr. Möglicherweise jedoch würde dieser Auftrag auch Ärger einbringen – mehr, als er alleine würde bewältigen können.

„Möglicherweise muss ich Verstärkung anheuern. Wie lange habe ich Zeit, es mir zu überlegen?"

Udelens Oberkörper kam etwas näher an den Tisch heran. „Bis die Schicht unseres Wirts zu Ende ist. Also bis zur Morgendämmerung. Solange werde ich hier sein."

Goran Beviin lächelte hinter seinem Helmvisier. „Ich werde schon früher wieder zurück sein."

Während der Söldner zur Tür ging, beobachtete er durch den 360°-Sensor seines Helmvisiers die tätowierte Frau mit der roten Rüstung. Sie hatte ihren Oberkörper leicht gedreht, beobachtete ihn also auch. Er nahm sich vor, nach seiner Rückkehr zu ihrem Tisch hinüberzugehen und ihrer Tochter zur Verd'goten-Feier zu gratulieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam er mit, dass Udelen sich ebenfalls nach der Frau umgedreht hatte. Wie konnte es dieses hässliche, grimmige, abgebrühte Stück Fleisch überhaupt wagen …?! Wichtiger jedoch war, dass dieser brisante Auftrag vom Mand'alor persönlich abgesegnet werden musste.

Goran Beviin schaute auf die Holo-Konsole seines Angriffsjägers, den er _Beroya_ getauft hatte, wo sich das blaue Holoabbild Boba Fetts materialisierte.

„Ich bin auf Nar Shaddaa und ein Typ namens Udelen hat mir einen Deal von 100 000 Credits angeboten, wenn ich Tholote B'Leph, einen Politiker von der Welt Ter Abbes töte."

„Verlierst du die Nerven?", fragte Fett lässig.

„Es gehört nicht gerade zu meinen üblichen Aufträgen, einen Anführer der politischen Opposition, egal wo auch immer, zu eliminieren."

Fetts Miene wurde aufmerksamer, wobei er nicht aufhörte, seinen EE3-Blaster zu putzen. „Was gibt dir daran zu denken?"

„Die Bürgerunruhen, die es auslösen wird."

„Es gibt immer irgendwo Bürgerunruhen", wiegelte Fett ab. „An dem Tag, an dem du anfängst zu überlegen, ob das Ganze moralisch richtig ist, bevor du ein Kopfgeld akzeptierst, kannst du dich ebenso gut der Armee der Neuen Republik anschließen. Und auch da lassen sie dich deine Schlachten nicht selbst aussuchen."

Beviin unterdrückte seine Verärgerung. Fett hatte ja recht: Ja, womöglich war er übermäßig pingelig mit seinen Kontrakten und machte sich vermutlich viel zu viele moralische Gedanken darüber. „Aber das Ganze erscheint mir dennoch so, als ginge es dabei um mehr, als bloß um die Bestrafung von jemandem, der es versäumt hat, die Dinge mit seinem Zahlmeister im Guten zu regeln."

Jetzt wurden Fetts Putzbewegungen am Blaster deutlich langsamer. „Sprich weiter."

„Es ist zu strategisch. Der Zeitplan ist sehr eng."

Boba Fett wischte einmal energisch den Blasterlauf entlang. „Es geht um 100 000 Credits. Wann hast du das letzte Mal so viel Geld gesehen?"

„In Ordnung", seufzte Beviin. „Gehen wir die Sache mal durch."

Er ließ die Positionslichter aufblitzen, um Schaulustige von seinem Landeplatz zu verscheuchen, die mitbekommen hatten, dass ein echter Mandalorianer samt einem Angriffsjäger der Gladiator-Klasse auf Nar Shaddaa gelandet war. „Er will nicht einfach nur, dass ich dem Kerl ein wenig die Beine breche oder ihn sonst wie aufmische. Er will, dass ein politischer Rivale unmittelbar vor der Wahl ausgeschaltet wird. Das ist keine Erinnerung daran, dass er mit dem Begleichen seiner Rechnung überfällig ist."

Fetts Holobild zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann ist es eben was Politisches. Das sind Geschäfte mit den Hutten auch."

Beviin rang nach einem weiteren Grund, die Sache abzublasen. „Nein, es ist alles sehr … unpersönlich. Ich werde Vernunft walten lassen."

Fett drehte das abgeschraubte Zielfernrohr der EE-3, um es zu putzen, obwohl Beviin sogar über den Holoprojektor sehen konnte, dass es bereits sauber war. Der Mand'alor war eindeutig verwirrt. „Aber du brauchst diese Credits."

Der Söldner ließ die Schultern schlaff nach vorne hängen. „Ich hatte nicht unbedingt das beste Jahr."

Fett lachte kurz auf und begann wieder schneller zu putzen. „Ich bekomme mehr Aufträge angeboten, als ich in meinem Alter erledigen kann. Nimm mir doch beizeiten ein paar davon ab."

Es war gerade mal zwei Standardjahre her, seit der berühmteste Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis den verstorbenen Fenn Shysa als Mand'alor, den Herrscher Mandalores, abgelöst hatte. Trotzdem war der Klon Jango Fetts immer noch als Kopfgeldjäger tätig. Eigentlich hätte Goran Beviin es wissen müssen, trotzdem …

Sein Mund schnappte nach Luft. „Mand'alor …"

„Fett Ende."

Der blaue Schein erlosch und Goran Beviin verließ das Cockpit, um wieder zurück ins Jara' zu gehen. Da sollte einer den Mand'alor verstehen. Schon einige Male hatte Boba Fett sehr selbstlos gehandelt, weil er der Meinung gewesen war, dass diese Dinge moralisch richtig waren und getan werden mussten. Fett hatte so seine Momente. Und im nächsten Moment blies er jemandem den Schädel weg, weil alles rein geschäftlich war. Vielleicht verstand ja auch Boba Fett nicht, um was es hier ging. Aber wie auch, wenn er, Goran Beviin, einfach nicht die richtigen Worte fand, um auszudrücken, was bisher noch nicht dagewesen.

Er betrat wieder die Kneipe. Udelen schaute ihn an, als hätte er nie etwas anderes hier getan. Auch Mutter und Tochter waren noch da – und feierten weiter.

Er ging auf seinen Auftraggeber zu. „Abgemacht."

Udelen griff in sein Jackett – langsam und bedächtig – und holte einen Creditchip hervor. „Informieren Sie mich, sobald der Auftrag erledigt ist", sagte er. „Und geben Sie mir Bescheid, wie ich wieder mit Ihnen in Kontakt treten kann, um Ihnen die andere Hälfte zu zahlen. Wenn mir Ihre  
Arbeit gefällt, habe ich jede Menge Arbeit für Sie und Ihre Kameraden."

Beviin fand, dass sich das gut anhörte. Er nahm den Chip und stöpselte ihn in die Datenbuchse an seinem Unterarmpanzer ein, um zu prüfen, ob er gültig war: 50 000 Credits, genug, um das Leben auf seiner Farm für eine Weile zum Besseren zu ändern. Das stecknadelkopfgroße blaue Licht bestätigte es.

„Ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen", sagte der Mandalorianer.

Udelen neigte den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit, dann erhob er sich und verließ das Jara' mit der steifen Würde eines Bestattungsunternehmers. Goran Beviin wurde kalt. Er hatte Udelen vor ihrem Verhandlungsgespräch nicht hereinkommen sehen, aber jetzt, wo er zusah, wie er sich in dem zugegebenermaßen sehr eleganten Anzug von ihm fortbewegte, kam es ihm vor, als sei sein Auftraggeber der Tod persönlich. Sein Gang bestärkte Beviin noch in seinem miesen Gefühl, dass es um mehr ging, als dass ein Mistkerl den anderen ausknipsen wollte. Um viel mehr!

Allerdings hatte er endlich ein gutes Geschäft abgeschlossen und das wollte er feiern. Also bestellte er Getränke für die Frauen am Verd'goten-Tisch und schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber, um die Gläser vor sie hinzustellen.

„_Oya, vo'ika_", begrüßte er das Mädchen, um das es hier ging.

Einige Gäste an anderen Tischen gafften ihn blöde an, aber das waren _Aruetiise_, Außenseiter mit null Ahnung von Mando-Gepflogenheiten. _Oya, vo'ika_ war so viel mehr als ein bloßes Prosit. Es bedeutete: Überlebe, kleine Schwester. Jage, genieße das Leben, mach deinem Volk Ehre. „_Oya manda_."

„_Oya_", erwiderte das Mädchen strahlend. „Ich bin Dinua."

Er wandte sich der Frau in der roten Rüstung zu. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, wie eigenartig kalt ihre haselnussbraunen Augen wirkten. „Sie müssen Dinuas Mutter sein."

Sie nickte. "Und mein Name ist Briika - Briika Jeban."

Goran lächelte. Endlich hatte er erfahren, was er wissen wollte, seit ihm die Frau so unverhofft zur Seite gesprungen war.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Tage später – immer noch im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – ein Jahr vor der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Nom Anor hatte einen Villip hervorgeholt, um zur Paru-shan Verbindung aufzunehmen, damit das Scoutschiff der Yuuzhan Vong auch den richtigen Felsbrocken ansteuern würde. Denn dort saß der Exekutor in einem rhombenförmigen VCX-100-Frachter und wartete. Endlich hatte das Scoutschiff den Asteroiden in der Nähe des Planeten Bandomeer an der Kreuzung zwischen der Braxant-Strecke und der Hydianischen Handelsstraße erreicht. Das eiförmige Schiff senkte sich langsam ab, um nicht durch den Rückstoß infolge nahezu nicht existenter Schwerkraft das Ziel wieder zu verlassen. Die Krallen der vier ausgefahrenen Stützen gruben sich in den felsigen Grund, dann öffnete sich die Membran der Einstiegsluke und das felsenähnliche Schiff fuhr seine zungenartige Einstiegsklappe aus. Über die Zunge lief ein junger, hochgewachsener Yuuzhan Vong nach unten, der eine Gnullith-Maske trug, um auch im Vakuum atmen zu können. Der Krieger verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er das mechanische Schiff sah, das auf ihn wartete.

Der Exekutor wartete, bis die Paru-shan sich wieder erhob, dann öffnete er die Einstiegsluke seines Schiffs.

Der Blick der schwarzen Augen des Kriegers, der von draußen kam, war schon im Vakuum des Asteroiden nicht besonders angetan gewesen. Jetzt in Nom Anors Schiff nahm er seine Gnullith-Maske ab und offenbarte eine in Ekel emporgezogene Oberlippe, während er die Augen zu unwilligen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen hatte.

„Sie sind also Yomin Carr, den mir Präfekt Da'Gara als seinen besten Mann in Spionagedingen angepriesen hat", begrüßte Nom Anor seinen Gast.

Der Angesprochene verzog den linken Mundwinkel zu einem Halbgrinsen. „Sicher nicht besser als Sie – ein Frischling zudem."

Nom Anor hob eine Braue. Wieso dachte dieser Kerl überhaupt daran, besser als er, Nom Anor, zu sein?

Yomin Carr ließ seinen Blick durch das Schiffsinnere schweifen. „Und das müssen Sie alles ganz allein bedienen?"

„Wenn ich andere Geheimagenten empfange, die ganz offen Gnullith-Masken tragen, dann schon."

Yomin Carrs zog die zerschnittenen Brauen zusammen. „Was hätte ich denn stattdessen tragen sollen? Etwa so ein technisches Atemgerät wie die Ungläubigen?"

Nom Anor lächelte belustig. „Auch daran werden Sie sich noch gewöhnen müssen. Wie haben Sie sich Ihre Mission eigentlich vorgestellt?"

Das tätowierte und vernarbte Gesicht des Gefragten gefror für einen Augenblick, bevor er antwortete. Nom Anor vermutete stark, dass Yomin Carr in dieser Frage eine Falle vermutete. Es war nicht üblich, dass Untergebene gefragt wurden, welche Vorstellungen oder gar Wünsche sie von ihrer Arbeit oder Mission hatten. Sicherlich hatte er stattdessen konkrete Anweisungen erwartet. Aber das hatte Zeit.

„Ich kundschafte den Außenposten der Ungläubigen aus, der am nächsten an unserem Invasionskorridor liegt, lege ihn lahm und kehre dann zu Da'Garas Weltschiff zurück."

Nom Anor wiegte weise sein kahles Haupt. „Gute Agenten sind rar in diesen Tagen, Yomin Carr. Machen Sie sich darauf gefasst, von einer Mission zur nächsten geschickt zu werden."

„Aber doch nur solange, bis wir diese Galaxis eingenommen haben."

Nom Anors gutes Auge zwinkerte. „Ihr Zeitplan ist wahrlich unterhaltsam. Ich hoffe, unsere Krieger kämpfen so schnell wie Sie planen."

Zum ersten Mal konnte Nom Anor Zweifel im Gesicht Yomin Carrs sehen. Der Krieger war einen Kopf größer als er selbst, hatte mindestens so viele Narben und Tätowierungen wie der Exekutor selbst. Es waren jedoch zumeist Narben, die er sich selbst beigebracht hatte oder sich hatte machen lassen. Ein wirklich vom Leben gezeichnetes Gesicht war das noch nicht.

„Was glauben Sie denn, wie lange wir für die Inbesitznahme dieser Galaxis brauchen werden, Exekutor?"

„Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?", wollte Nom Anor wissen.

„Dreiundzwanzig Jahre."

„Dann lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass ich bereits ein Jahr länger hier unten bin als Sie alt sind", ermahnte ihn Nom Anor. „Und ich wäre hier nicht so alt geworden, wenn ich in zu knappen Zeitfenstern planen oder mich in falschen Hoffnungen wiegen würde."

Sein gutes Auge wanderte zu dem Amphistab, den Yomin Carr um seine Taille geschlungen hatte. „Das hier oder den Gnullith darf niemals jemand von hier zu sehen bekommen."

„Und mit was soll ich mich dann verteidigen?", schnappte Yomin Carr. „Auch in dieser Galaxis soll es viele gefährliche Raubtiere geben und einen dieser Blaster fass ich nicht an!"

„Und ob du das wirst!", sagte Nom Anor streng.

Dann machte er eine Geste, die Yomin Carr bedeutete, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie gingen in den Aufenthaltsraum, der fünfmal fünf Meter groß war. Nom Anor ging zur Wand, öffnete ein Paneel und entnahm dem dahinter versteckten Regal eine grau schimmernde Waffe.

„Ein E-11-Blaster", erklärte Nom Anor seinem Schützling. „Nicht das neueste Modell, aber sehr zuverlässig."

Er wies auf eine Scheibe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, auf der mehrere verschiedenfarbige Kreise zu sehen waren. „Du entsicherst die Waffe hier", erklärte er und es machte metallisch Klick.

„Dann drückst du hier ab und …"

Peng! Auf dem Mittelpunkt der Scheibe leuchtete etwas auf.

„Getroffen!", sagte Nom Anor stolz, während Yomin Carr erneut die Augen zusammenkniff – nicht wegen des Schallstoßes der unreinen Waffe, wie er feststellte.

„Und jetzt Sie."

Angewidert starrte Yomin Carr auf den grauen Blaster.

„Den hab ich auf niedrigste Intensität eingestellt", erklärte Nom Anor. „Soll ja auch nur eine Zielübung sein." Seine Stimme wurde feierlich. „Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Sie würden damit Ungläubige erschießen – mit ihren eigenen Waffen."

Nom Anor sicherte den Blaster und reichte ihn seinem Schutzbefohlenen. Jetzt ergriff Yomin Carr die verruchte Waffe, entsicherte sie erneut und legte an, zielte und schoss.

Peng! Der Schuss ging genau auf die Kreislinie, die den Mittelpunkt umschloss.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte Nom Anor. „Die meisten Ziele sind für gewöhnlich eh größer, auch Herzen und Köpfe von Menschen."

„Haben Sie schon viele damit erschossen?"

Nom Anor lächelte dünn. „Noch nicht genug."

Yomin Carr reichte die Waffe wieder Nom Anor. Der verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Auch das war noch nicht genug. Außerdem haben Sie vergessen, die Waffe wieder zu sichern. Und gleich noch mal."

Yomin Carr erhob erneut die lang bekrallte Hand mit dem Blaster und drückte ab. Sein zweiter Schuss traf die andere Seite des Kreises, den er bereits getroffen hatte. Er bewegte die Lippen in lautlosem Fluch, dann drückte er zum dritten Mal ab. Der Schuss traf innerhalb des Mittelpunktkreises, wenn auch nahe an dessen Rand. Er wollte die Waffe zurückgeben, besann sich jedoch und sicherte sie zunächst, bevor er sie dem Exekutor hinhielt. „Ist es jetzt genug?"

Nom Anor lächelte etwas weniger dünn und nahm den E-11-Blaster wieder an sich. „Für heute ja."

Er führte Yomin Carr in die Pilotenkanzel und setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz. Auf eine Geste hin nahm Yomin auf dem Co-Pilotensitz neben ihm Platz. „Und jetzt wird es Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden. Hier gibt man die Zielkoordinaten ein und das Schiff berechnet dann den Kurs."

Nom Anor drückte ein paar Knöpfe und Yomin Carr schaute dabei zu, wie der sich verlängernde Balken anzeigte, wie weit der Navcomputer mit seinen Berechnungen fortgeschritten war.

„Naaal Huttaaa", las Yomin Carr langsam die Basicbuchstaben, die er auf dem Weltschiff gelernt hatte. „Was ist das für eine Welt?"

Nom Anor lachte kurz auf. „Eine der schmutzigsten und verdorbensten Welten dieser Galaxis überhaupt. Wenn Sie eine Weile dort gelebt haben, dann kann Sie hier so schnell nichts mehr umhauen."

Die Triebwerke des VCX-100-Frachters erwachten zum Leben und Yomin Carr neben ihm erstarrte, die Augen erneut zusammengekniffen. Nom Anor zog den Steuerknüppel nach hinten, um das Schiff möglichst steil vom Asteroiden abheben zu lassen.

Das Schiff gewann an Höhe und Yomin Carr saß immer noch steif in seinem Co-Pilotensessel, in den ihn der Druck des schnellen Auftriebs presste.

„Jetzt entspannen Sie sich mal", sagte Nom Anor. „Ich fliege diese Kiste bereits seit zehn Standardjahren."

„Ist es die ganze Flugzeit über so laut?", fragte Yomin Carr vorsichtig.

Nom Anor ärgerte sich, dass er nicht gleich darauf gekommen war, was den jungen Mann an seiner Seite umtrieb. Stattdessen war er in Gedanken bereits an ihrem Zielort gewesen. Auch das zeigte ihm an, dass er schon viel zu lange in dieser Galaxis und getrennt von seinem Volk lebte. Die lebenden Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong flogen lautlos, selbst bei Start und Landung. Gravitationsunterschiede wurden von den Dovin Basalen der Schiffe beinahe sofort nach ihrem Erkennbarwerden ausgeglichen. Bei der mechanischen Schwerkraftsimulation im Inneren eines Raumschiffs der Ungläubigen hingegen konnte es schon mal einige Augenblicke dauern, bis ein Druckausgleich stattgefunden hatte. Allerdings verschaffte einem solch eine technische Verzögerung auch einen greifbaren, sinnlichen Eindruck jener physikalische Gesetzmäßigkeiten, die einem Yuuzhan Vong, der Zeit seines Lebens auf einem vollklimatisierten Weltschiff lebte, höchstens als Abstraktion bekannt sein dürften.

„Ja, diese Motorengeräusche werden Sie den ganzen Flug über ertragen müssen", raubte Nom Anor Yomin Carr die Illusion, das Summen und Brummen der Schiffsmaschinen würde sich lediglich auf Start und Landung beschränken.

„Welche Spezies leben denn auf Nal Hutta?", wechselte Yomin Carr das Thema.

„Ziemlich viele, die ich Ihnen dort alle zeigen kann. Aber beherrscht wird der Planet von Hutts, riesigen, ziemlich schleimigen Schneckenwesen, die jedoch sehr intelligent und verschlagen sind. Sie sind für unsere Sache von großem Nutzen."

Das Abendessen stand an. Nom Anor ging zur Kühleinheit des Transporters und holte einen gefrorenen Fisch heraus, um ihn in einen Topf und jenen auf den Plasmaherd in der Bordküche zu stellen.

„Der ist ja schon tot!", meinte Yomin Carr angewidert.

„Manchmal muss ich mit diesem Schiff schnell von einem Ort verschwinden", wies Nom Anor seinen Schützling zurecht. „Und dann ist herumschwappendes Wasser in einem Bottich lebender Fische eher kontraproduktiv. Auf einem behäbig dahinsegelnden Weltschiff wie dem von Präfekt Da'Gara freilich ist es was anderes."

Das Essen war beendet und Nom Anor zeigte Yomin Carr dessen Schlafplatz, eine dreimal vier Meter große Kammer mit einem Doppelstockbett. Zum ersten Mal sah der Exekutor, wie sich die Miene des jüngeren Mannes aufhellte.

„Das ist total viel Platz", sagte Yomin Carr überrascht. „Und das auf so einem kleinen Schiff."

„Mehr als auf einem Weltschiff – und das, wo mein Schiff doch so klein ist", meinte Nom Anor spöttisch.

„Aber es riecht nicht gut."

„Es ist _mein_ Schiff", wies Nom Anor ihn zurecht. „Und auch daran werden Sie sich gewöhnen. Und Sie werden auf anderen Schiffen noch wesentlich üblere Gerüche vorfinden."

Am nächsten Tag gab Nom Anor seinem Schützling einen kleinen Ball. „Sie kennen das schon?"

Yomin Carr nickte. „Natürlich, eine Ooglith-Maske."

Er wollte sich den hellrosafarbenen Ball nehmen, aber Nom Anor zog seine Hand zurück. „Sie werden sich zunächst die Fingernägel abschleifen."

Yomin Carr schaute ungläubig auf seine schwarzen, fünf Zentimeter langen, am Ende spitz zugefeilten Krallen. „Aber die gehören zu mir. Jeder Yuuzhan Vong hat …"

„Du könntest die Ooglith-Maske damit beschädigen", warnte Nom Anor. „Außerdem würden Ihre Finger derart verhüllt unter der Maske unnatürlich lang wirken."

Er hielt seine eigenen Hände hin, so dass Yomin Carr die sorgfältig zu Ovalen getrimmten Fingernägel des Exekutors sehen konnte, deren Rand ziemlich stumpf aussah.

„Das ist ein Preis des Dienstes, Yomin Carr", erklärte Nom Anor. „Sie werden sich andere Mittel zum Durchbohren oder Aufreißen zulegen müssen – so wie ich."

Er zog ein metallenes Messer von seinem Gürtel und Yomin Carr konnte eine schmale Stahlklinge sehen. „Das ist ein gängiges Modell, mit dem man weniger auffällt als mit naturschwarzen, langen Fingerkrallen."

Yomin Carr folgte ihm ins Bad und Nom Anor zog einen Schleifer mit einer runden, rauen Steinscheibe hervor. Er drückte einen Knopf und der Stein begann mit einem Summen zu rotieren. Yomin Carr schreckte zurück. „Mit solch einer ekligen technischen Apparatur soll ich mir die Nägel stutzen lassen?"

Nom Anor kniff die Augen zusammen. „Weigern Sie sich und ich rufe sofort die Paru-shan an, dass sie Sie wieder zurück auf Da'Garas Weltschiff bringt und man mir jemand besseren schicken möge."

Jetzt kniff Yomin Carr die Augen zusammen, aber er hielt seine Hände hin. Nom Anor atmete unhörbar auf. Er war sich für einen Augenblick tatsächlich unsicher gewesen, ob er wirklich mit dem Jüngeren zusammenarbeiten sollte. Ein anderer Vorgesetzter hätte Yomin Carr geschlagen oder anderweitig bestraft. Und die meisten anderen Untergebenen hätten sich nicht widersetzt. Allerdings erinnerte er sich an ähnliche Vorfälle bei seiner eigenen Einweisung durch seinen Exekutorenvorgänger She'i Vish. Solch ein Widerspruchsgeist und zu viel Eigensinn waren bei seinem Volk nicht gern gesehen. Aber es waren genau die Gründe, warum man solche Leute wie ihn oder Yomin Carr in diese Galaxis geschickt hatte. Denn hier waren sie auf sich allein gestellt, um weitestgehend eigenständig zum Wohle ihres Volkes zu handeln. Sie waren der vielfältigen Unsicherheit einer Freiheit ausgesetzt, mit welcher viele andere Angehörige ihres Volkes nicht umzugehen wissen würden. Und je länger Nom Anor in dieser Galaxis lebte, je näher der Tag der Invasion rückte, desto ferner rückte auf unerklärliche Weise in seinem Geist das Ziel.

Mit Wehmut sah der junge Yuuzhan Vong dabei zu, wie seine langen, scharfen Krallen dem schnöden, leblosen Werkzeug der Ungläubigen zum Opfer fielen.

Das Schiff fiel aus dem Hyperraum und der gelb-grünliche Planet Nal Hutta bot sich dar, umgeben von vielen Ringen. Der Asteroidengürtel Nal Huttas war genauso dicht wie der um Bothawui – eine gute Möglichkeit, um Dinge darin zu verstecken, die nicht unbedingt gesehen werden sollten. Nicht dass die Hutts allzu viele Gedanken daran verschwenden würden, dass jemand in ihre Hauptwelt eindringen würde. Selbst Palpatine hatte die Hutts in Ruhe gelassen und es war keine Macht in Sicht, die daran bald etwas ändern würde.

Nom Anor steuerte den Mond Nar Shaddaa an und sie stiegen aus. Ein griesgrämiger Mensch, flankiert von zwei Gamorreanern, überprüfte ihre gefälschten Papiere und ließ sie den Kontrollpunkt passieren. Als sie die Straße betraten, waren sie zwei Menschen, der eine mit kurz geschnittenen, braunen Haaren und blauen Augen, von denen das eine als Prothese erkennbar war, während der andere schwarze Haare und ebensolche Augen hatte. Yomin Carr schaute in das gute Auge des Exekutors, dessen Pupille durch die Kontaktlinse jetzt rund und nicht mehr als senkrechter Schlitz erkennbar war. Immerhin diesen Aufwand musste er nicht betreiben, waren doch seine Iriden genauso schwarz wie die schlitzförmige Pupille darin.

Sie kamen an eine Straßenkreuzung, in derem einen Winkel ein Haufen alter Kleidung lag, garniert mit einigen Holzstücken, einem verrosteten Plasmaherd sowie einer Haarfrisierhaube, die wohl genauso defekt war wie der Herd. Und niemanden kümmerte es.

„Was ist das?", fragte Yomin Carr in seiner Muttersprache.

Nom Anor bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick und antwortete auf Basic. „Eine der vielen Müllkippen. Einmal am Tag kommt die Müllabfuhr vorbei, um aufzuräumen, damit sich keine Seuchen ausbreiten."

„Was ist Müll?", fragte Yomin Carr.

Der Exekutor lächelte belustigt. „Müll sind die Sachen, die die Ungläubigen nach einer Weile nicht mehr brauchen, weil sie nicht gelernt haben, diese Sachen nach deren Verschleiß in andere nützliche Zustände umzuwandeln, so dass der natürliche Zyklus der Dinge erhalten bleibt."

„Aber die …", Yomin Carr hatte Mühe, sich an das neue Wort zu erinnern, „Müllabfuhr holt das doch heute noch ab. Was machen sie damit, wenn sie es nicht wieder aufarbeiten?"

„Sie bringen es auf einen größeren Haufen Müll und dort bleibt es dann, wenn sich keiner der Schrottsammler erbarmt. Aber die Schrottsammler haben es zumeist nur auf die technischen Geräte abgesehen."

Yomin Carr rümpfte die falsche Nase. „Kein Wunder, dass es hier so stinkt."

Nom Anor steuerte ein Gebäude an, welches im Gegensatz zu den meisten in jener Gasse, die sie gerade durchmaßen, ziemlich gut in Schuss war. Es war kein Schimmel an den Wänden, sondern ordentliche Wandfarbe ohne Schmierereien oder grellbunte Reklame. Am Eingang wachte ein Twi'lek-Concierge über die Hereinkommenden und die das Gebäude Verlassenden und im Treppenhaus der Technischen Fachschule von Nar Shaddaa roch es auch viel besser als draußen in den Straßen und Gassen.

Der rutianische Twi'lek hob den Blick. „Guten Tag, meine Herren, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Mein Name ist Udelen Carr", sagte Nom Anor zu dem blauhäutigen Concierge. „Ich hatte meinen Neffen Yomin hier für eine technische Ausbildung angemeldet."

„Für ein Jahr oder für zwei?", fragte der Concierge zurück.

„Für eins", sagte der braunhaarige Mensch.

Der Twi'lek schaute ungläubig drein.

„Fürs Erste", schob Udelen Carr nach und bedeutete Yomin Carr, seinen gefälschten Ausweis vorzulegen.

Der Twi'lek sah den neuen Schüler an und lächelte. „Na dann wollen wir mal ein technisches Genie aus dir machen."

Nom Anor schaute dabei zu, wie Yomin Carrs Miene erneut versteinerte. Nein, so hatte sich sein Schützling seine Mission ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt.

„Das ist dann Raum 404 im vierten Stock links", sagte der Concierge zu Yomin Carr gewandt. „Professor Paldrup führt in zehn Minuten die Neulinge ein. Und hier ist die Schlüsselkarte für Ihr Zimmer im Wohntrakt der Fachschule. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen oder wissen wollen, dann kommen Sie ruhig zu mir."

„Dann weiß ich dich ja in guten Händen", sagte Nom Anor zu seinem Schützling, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Yomin Carr wollte die Treppe hinaufgehen, da rief ihm der Concierge zu: „Dort rechts ist doch ein Repulsorlift. Das geht schneller."

„Äh, ja, danke", brachte er hervor – und lief die Treppe hinauf, die technische Abscheulichkeit auf der rechten Seite peinlich vermeidend.

Raum 404 war bereits mit fünfzehn anderen Schülern gefüllt, zwei davon Mädchen, die kicherten, als Yomin Carr eintrat. Bis auf einen Rodianer und einen Quarren waren alles Menschen. Schweigend setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl an einem Zweiertisch, wo der Rodianer saß. Ihm gefiel der Geruch nicht, den der grüngeschuppte Geselle absonderte, aber er hatte auch keine Lust, sich gleich neben einen Menschen zu setzen, der von dem vermeintlichen Speziesgenossen Dinge erwarten könnte, die er nicht wusste oder konnte.

„Hey, ich bin Lesmo und komme direkt von Rodia – und du?", stellte sich der Rodianer vor.

„Ich bin Yomin Carr und vom Planeten Null kommen."

Lesmo verzog die grüne Schnauze. „Mit Basic hat man es auf dem Planeten Null wohl nicht so."

„Nein", erwiderte Yomin Carr steif.

„Ist auch egal", sagte Lesmo und machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. „Hauptsache, wir lernen hier was. Ich will ein Fliegerass werden und bei den großen Rennen mitmischen so wie mein großer Bruder. Und ich will das Schiff auch warten können, das ich dann fliege – und du?"

„Ich studiere hier Astrophysik. Aber ich auch fliegen … will."

Lesmo lachte ein krächzendes Lachen. „Was denn, du kannst noch nicht mal fliegen?"

Yomin Carr schaute peinlich berührt nach unten. Offenbar hatte er etwas ziemlich Dummes gesagt. „Dann hast du aber noch 'ne Menge zu lernen. Aber ich hab schon gehört, dass Null ziemlich zurückgeblieben sein soll. Wenn du willst, lass ich dich nach dem Unterricht mal mitfliegen und zeig dir mein derzeitiges Schiff."

Yomin Carr dachte kurz daran, was ihm Nom Anor über den Geruch in anderen Schiffen erzählt hatte, und schnüffelte in Lesmos Richtung, dann brachte er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle. „Sehr gern", sagte er kurz angebunden, darauf hoffend, dass der Tizowyrm, der in seinem linken Ohr saß, ihm bei einem derart kurzen Satz die richtigen Worte eingegeben hatte. Der Exekutor würde sicherlich Verständnis dafür haben, wenn er sich etwas später zurückmelden würde. Ein möglicherweise wichtiger Kontakt würde das gewiss rechtfertigen.

Professor Paldrup betrat den Raum. Der Mensch mochte um die sechzig sein, hatte sich bereits lichtendes, weißes Haar und stechend blaue Augen.

„Ihr seid also die Neuen. Willkommen in der technischen Fachschule von Nar Shaddaa. Ich bin Professor Paldrup und werde euch das Wichtigste sagen, was ihr über unsere Schule wissen müsst. Aber zunächst stellt euch doch vor."

Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich vor. Yomin Carr war froh, nicht der erste zu sein, so dass er sich an den Erzählungen der anderen Schüler orientieren konnte.

In der recht überschaubaren Astrophysik-Klasse, die Yomin Carr belegte, war er der einzige Nichtmensch, ohne dass seine menschlichen Mitschüler davon ahnten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Professor Paldrup auch hier ihr Lehrer war.

„Früher bin ich immer zu astronomischen Missionen aufgebrochen, um neue Systeme zu kartographieren und die Sternen- und Landkarten zu aktualisieren", plauderte der alte Mann. „Aber heutzutage ist ja so gut wie alles in der Galaxis bereits erforscht. Warum also wollt ihr Astrophysik studieren?"

„Ich will ein Schwarzes Loch erforschen", sagte ein Schüler.

„Nun, bislang ist noch keiner wieder daraus zurückgekommen" erwiderte Paldrup. „Ein ehrgeiziges Ziel also."

Yomin Carr war froh, als zweiter dran zu sein. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen. „Ich möchte gerne wissen, was diese Galaxis zusammenhält."

Paldrup lachte. „Dazu braucht man freilich nicht Astrophysik zu studieren. Die Macht hält die Galaxis zusammen. Du hast doch sicherlich von dem Energiefeld der Midichlorianer gehört, welches sich durch diese Galaxis zieht."

Yomin Carr zog die Brauen zusammen. Natürlich hatte er von diesen Midichlorianern bereits gehört, wenngleich auch erst vor zwei Wochen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich eher zur Jedi-Akademie begeben, wenn du das Geheimnis der Macht erforschen willst", sagte belustigt ein rothaariges Mädchen, das einzige weibliche Wesen der Klasse.

„Die Jedi haben diese Galaxis aber nicht erschaffen", konterte Yomin Carr. „Und da es auch andere Galaxien gibt, was hält die dann zusammen?"

Paldrup wurde nachdenklich. „Dort gibt es sicherlich auch Midichlorianer. Wir wissen nur nichts davon."

„Dann hat also noch niemand diese Galaxis verlassen und ist wieder zurückgekehrt?", fragte Yomin Carr in ehrlichem Interesse.

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Hätte jemand so einen schnellen Hyperantrieb erfunden, wüsste ich davon. Und da die Galaxien immer weiter auseinanderdriften, wäre solch eine Reise eine Angelegenheit von Generationen, wenn nicht Äonen."

„Warum sollten wir diese Galaxis auch verlassen?", meinte die Rothaarige schnippisch. „Wir haben hier doch alles."

„Na ja, für dich reicht's gerade noch vielleicht", spöttelte Yomin Carr.

„Genug damit", beendete der Professor den Schlagabtausch und nach fünf weiteren Vorstellungen begann der Unterricht.

Der Rodianer Lesmo wartete neben dem Turbolift auf Yomin Carr, dessen letzte Unterrichtsstunde im selben Stockwerk stattgefunden hatte. Seine schwarzen Facettenaugen sahen, wie der Mensch angewidert auf den Turbolift schaute und dann zu ihm sagte: „Lass uns die Treppe nehmen."

„Fünf Stockwerke?"

„Warum nicht? Das ist wie Sport."

Lesmo trat etwas dichter an seinen neuen Kameraden heran. „Gehörst du etwa auch zu den Leuten, die Angst davor haben, Turbolifte zu betreten?"

Yomin Carr lachte laut und hart auf. „Angst? Davor? Ich einfach in Form bleiben will."

„So dünn, wie du bist?", wunderte sich Lesmo. „Aber warum eigentlich nicht. Solange ich nicht rauflaufen muss."

Das Raumschiff des Rodianers entpuppte sich als ein Shuttle der Sheathipede-Klasse, welches schon ziemlich alt aussah, zumindest für Leute, die neuere Modelle gewohnt waren. Als sie das Innere betraten, schlug Yomin Carr ein penetranter Gestank entgegen und er erinnerte sich erneut an Nom Anors Worte.

Lesmo sah, wie der Mensch die falsche Nase rümpfte. „Ach, ich hatte gestern hier Krötensuppe gekocht – aus meiner Heimat Rodia. Das mag nicht jeder."

„Vielleicht schmeckt sie ja besser als sie riechen", meinte Yomin Carr.

Die Schnauze des Rodianers verzog sich zu einem Lächeln dieser Spezies. „Du bist echt nett, Yomin. Sowas hat noch kein Mensch zu mir gesagt. Aber zumindest in Turboliften riecht es nicht so und wenn du dich trotz des Gestanks in mein Raumschiff traust, dann könnten wir ja morgen zusammen im Turbolift hochfahren. Es ist gar nicht so schwierig, wenn man abgelenkt ist."

„Du denkst also immer noch, ich hätte Angst davor?"

„Beweise mir morgen, dass es nicht so ist", sagte Lesmo feierlich und hielt die Hand zum Einschlagen hin.

„Also gut", erwiderte Yomin und schlug ein.

༺═────────────═༻

_Ter Abbes – Casino Glückssträhne – im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – zehn Monate vor der Invasion_

„Der Anzug steht Ihnen gut, B'Leph", sagte die schlanke, rothaarige Frau am Sabacctisch zu dem Mann, der gerade seine Karten auf den Tisch legte.

„Danke, Schätzchen."

Die Rothaarige lächelte artig. Der strahlendweiße Anzug kontrastierte hervorragend mit dem gebräunten Hautton des Politikers. In einer Brusttasche prangte eine runde, blaue Blüte – das Zeichen der Opposition auf Ter Abbes.

Die anderen Spieler legten ihre Karten auf den Tisch und ihre Werte waren durchweg niedriger.

„Narrenrunde!", verkündete Tholote B'Leph und warf dem Croupier einen gebieterischen Blick zu.

Die Rothaarige wusste, dass dieser Blick überflüssig war. Auch so war es die Pflicht des Casinodieners, die Chips auf B'Lephs Stapel zu legen.

„Wenn Sie genauso gut die Wahl gewinnen, wie Sie spielen, dann kann ja nichts mehr schiefgehen", meinte einer der unterlegenen Spieler.

B'Leph lächelte demonstrativ bescheiden. „Noch ist das Spiel ja nicht beendet."

„Aber die Umfragewerte sind eindeutig", sagte der Unterlegene. „Dieses Mal hat Hankoth endgültig ausgespielt!", sagte die blonde Frau an des Spielers Seite. „Es hat mich schon verwundert, dass er diese Legislaturperiode überhaupt durchgestanden hat."

Die Rothaarige grinste. „Unser Tholote hat dem Präsidenten aber auch ganz schön zugesetzt, und das mit absolut fairen und sauberen Mitteln."

Die Blonde lachte. „Ja, er kann auch ganz anders." Ihr Blick glitt zum Subjekt des Gesprächs. „Nicht wahr, Thotti?"

Tholote B'Leph stemmte die fleischigen Arme in die Hüften, so dass sein verbliebenes Sabaccblatt hinter seinem Rücken verschwand. „_Ich_ hab's nicht nötig, gegen _den_ schwere Geschütze aufzufahren."

Die Hände kamen wieder hinter dem Rücken hervor und der Rundengewinner eröffnete eine neue Runde. „Voller Sabacc!" verkündete B'Leph triumphierend.

Der Rest am Spieltisch machte betretene Gesichter. „Ich passe", sagte der, der bereits vorher unterlegen gewesen war.

B'Leph nickte ihm zu. „Eine weise Entscheidung, Brench. Sonst hättest du noch mehr verloren."

Der Croupier schob die Chips auf B'Lephs Stapel und jener machte sich daran, die Zwischenstufe seines Gewinn in ein Tuch zu packen.

„Keine Revanche?", fragte Brench – seine Stimme zwischen Erwartung und Enttäuschung.

„Heute nicht", beschied ihn B'Leph. „Ich hab heute gewonnen und dabei bleibt es."

Die Rothaarige berührte ihn am Unterarm. „Und das mit ganz fairen Mitteln."

„Wollte dein Mann nicht noch kommen?", reagierte B'Leph auf die Berührung.

Ein blaues Licht blitzte an der Decke des Raumes auf, beinahe nicht wahrnehmbar unter all den absonderlich geformten Lampen, die dort hingen und ihr diffuses, in vielen Farben gedämpftes Licht verbreiteten. Aber draußen vor dem Casino war jemand, der die Botschaft empfing.

Ihre braunen Augen signalisierten Bedauern. „Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass sein Termin länger dauert. Jetzt muss ich allein nach Hause fahren. Und das, wo die Straßen dank Hankoths Politik so unsicher geworden sind."

„Ich werde dich nach Hause bringen", bot B'Leph an.

„Oh, das ist nicht nötig. Deine Frau wartet bestimmt bereits."

B'Leph tat diesen Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Natürlich tut sie das. Sie ist sehr geduldig, musst du wissen." Die anderen am Tisch lachten. Er fasste ihre Hand und seine dunkelbraunen Augen glühten. „Ich bestehe darauf."

Der Privatspeeder, dessen rote Greelholzvertäfelung mit aurodiumfarben blitzenden Metallarmaturen durchbrochen war, glitt beinahe lautlos durch die Nacht der Hauptstadt von Ter Abbes, bis sie zu jener Villa kamen, in welcher die Rothaarige wohnte.

„Und dein Mann ist immer noch beim Termin?"

Sie schaute kurz zu Boden, dann sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Er übernachtet im Büro. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir noch schnell einen Stimcaf aufbrühen, damit du auf dem Rückweg nicht einschläfst."

Er lachte und tätschelte ihre nackte, ebenmäßige Schulter. „Das werde ich bestimmt nicht."

Sie gingen ins Haus. Die Rothaarige zog die Chipkarte über den Scanner und die Tür glitt mit einem tiefen Ton auf. Sie betätigte einen Lichtschalter, während er besitzergreifend ihre Hüfte umfasste.

Der Schalter machte Klick; aber es blieb dunkel.

„Ich versuch mal den Schalter an der gegenüberliegenden Wand; der geht eigentlich immer", schlug sie vor, blieb aber stehen.

„Ich sehe ihn schon", sagte Tholote B'Leph zuvorkommend, nahm seine Hand von ihrem Gesäß und ging zu dem Schalter.

Eine starke Hand packte ihn unsanft an der Schulter. „Hab ich Sie!"

B'Leph wandte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Typ in einem schwarzen, eleganten Anzug. Er musste sich hinter der breiten Säule hinter dem Eingangsraum verborgen gehalten haben. Über seinen Kopf hatte er eine Kapuze gezogen, so dass man sein dem Kinn nach vermutlich hellhäutiges Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Die Rothaarige zuckte zusammen, schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft. „Du?"

B'Lephs Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen Blaustich bekommen, aber der Politiker fing sich rasch wieder. „Es ist nicht so, wie sie denken."

„Wie ist es dann, hääh?"

„Ich habe Ihre Frau lediglich nach Hause gebracht, weil Sie noch arbeiten mussten. Wir haben Sie im Casino vermisst."

Der Griff des Ehemannes wurde fester. „Ach ja? Habt ihr das?"

„Lassen Sie mich los. Ich werde gehen und die Sache ist erledigt."

„Ja, gleich. Aber Sie haben beim Sabacc gemogelt!", grollte der Ehemann. „Ich hab genau gesehen, wie Sie eine Todeskarte aus ihrem Ärmel zogen, als Sie die Arme in die Hüfte gestemmt hatten."

B'Leph setzte eine gelangweilte Miene auf. „Das ist absolut lächerlich."

„Ja, eigentlich ist es das – vielleicht aber auch nicht."

Ein Faustschlag traf B'Leph an der Schläfe und es knackte hörbar. Der Politiker merkte, dass das keine normale Hand war, die ihn da geschlagen hatte. Brennender Schmerz kroch sein gebrochenes Jochbein entlang und bohrte sich in sein Hirn. Er ging benommen zu Boden und blickte zu dem Mann in Schwarz hoch.

„Es ist nicht wegen dem Sabacc. Und Sie sind gar nicht ihr Mann, richtig?"

Tholote B'leph änderte die Blickrichtung zu der Rothaarigen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie kalt ihre Augen waren. Er überlegte, ob sie ihm möglicherweise deshalb im Casino so zugesagt hatte. Er schalt sich sofort ob dieses Gedankens, denn jetzt hielt sie einen Miniblaster auf ihn gerichtet.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Aber es ist auch nichts Persönliches", sagte sie kalt …

… und drückte ab.

Das mörderische Paar verließ die Villa, um zu dem Raumschiff zu eilen, wo eine dreizehnjährige Pilotin auf sie wartete.

„Würdest du jetzt bitte diesen fürchterlichen schwarzen Anzug ausziehen?", sagte Briika Jeban zu Goran Beviin, der im Aufenthaltsraum des Schiffes gerademal dazu gekommen war, sich die schweren Handschuhe abzustreifen, welche Faustschläge so wahnsinnig effektiv machten.

„Aber deine Überraschung im Gesicht war so echt, die hat ihn erst einmal abgelenkt", erwiderte Goran grinsend. „Außerdem hätte _er_ es tun sollen."

Briikas braune Augen funkelten. „Ja, _er_ hätte es tun sollen."

„Ich wünsche mir so, dass der Verdacht irgendwann auf Udelen fallen möge."

Briika lächelte ein bitteres Lächeln, dann erst zog sie sich die Rothaarperücke vom Kopf. „Nette Idee. Immerhin hast du schon mal die Crushgaunts ausgezogen. Du weißt genau, dass die illegal sind."

Beviin warf angewidert die Kapuze in die Ecke. „Natürlich, aber ich bin froh, dir und Dinua ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen zu können."

„_Oya manda_", erwiderte sie und schaute in Richtung Cockpit, wo ihre Tochter den Hyperraumsprung einleitete.

༺═────────────═༻

_Im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – zwölf Wochen vor der Invasion_

Der Direktor der Zentralbank von Rhommamool hatte schwitzende Hände bekommen. Sein Puls war ohnehin bereits mehr angestiegen, als gesund war. Er fragte sich, wie viel Druck er an diesem Tag noch ertragen würde müssen.

„Nein, das ist gegen die Vorschriften", sagte er und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme kläglich klang. „Ich darf Ihnen keinen Kredit mehr einräumen. Sie haben bereits die letzten vier Millionen Credits nicht in ihrer Rückzahlung bedient."

Nom Anor verschränkte die Arme vor der schwarz geharnischten Brust. Sein gutes Auge schien ein Loch in den einen Kopf kleineren Menschen zu brennen, aber er wusste, dass es der Plaeryn Bol war, der dem Mann noch viel mehr Angst machte. Es kursierten bereits Gerüchte, dass dieses Auge kein gewöhnliches war. Dass es mehr als eine bloße Prothese war, dass es gar sehen konnte – und dem Angeschauten die intimsten Geheimnisse entreißen konnte. Nom Anor hatte sich weder die Mühe gemacht, den Zustand in seiner linken Augenhöhle zu erklären noch irgendetwas zu dementieren. Sollten die Gerüchte doch ruhig weiter ins Kraut schießen, wenn das seine Macht festigte. _Manchmal sagen keine Worte mehr als alle Worte zusammen_.

„Ich dachte immer, hochrangige Angestellte einer Bank würden langfristig planen", sagte er in lauerndem Bedauern. „Sie wissen, dass wir den Osarianern keinerlei Schürfrechte mehr gestatten und so immer mehr Gewinne in unsere Kassen gespült werden. Zusätzlich zu den Ausgleichszahlungen, die Senator Zinngogg im Galaktischen Senat gegenüber Osarian beantragt hat."

Die schwarzen Augen des Bankdirektors wurden panisch. „Aber darauf werden die Osarianer sich nicht einlassen! Sie haben sich noch nie auf so etwas eingelassen!"

Nom Anor lächelte hinter seiner schwarzen Maske. „Glauben Sie mir, Direktor, Osa-Prime wird sich darauf einlassen."

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?"

Nom Anor trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis nur noch fünf Zentimeter die beiden Männer voneinander trennten und der Direktor gezwungen war, zu dem Anführer der Roten Ritter von Rhommamool aufzuschauen. „Wir werden die Osarianer zwingen."

„Wie?", schnappte der Direktor. „Die würden uns beschießen. Es würde Krieg geben!"

_Den gibt es bald sowieso_.

Nom Anor ergriff die Hand des Direktors. „Wir werden aber zuerst schießen. Und jetzt unterschreiben Sie schon den Vertrag, bevor ich richtig ungemütlich werde!"

Die Knöchel an der derart gepackten Hand des Direktors wurden weiß. Der Schweiß an seiner Hand begann zu rinnen. Ein, zwei leiser Platscher auf dem Boden machten das Rinnen hörbar. Sicher hörte der Schwarzgeharnischte es auch. „Natürlich, Sir Nom Anor."

Der ungekrönte König Rhommamools verließ die Zentralbank, deren Gebäude von einem Kordon seiner _Roten Ritter für das Leben_ umstellt war, während ihr Anführer drinnen mit dem Direktor harte Verhandlungen geführt hatte.

Als Nom Anor wieder allein in seiner Villa war, stellte er die Holo-Konsole an, um die Nachrichten zu hören.

_Der Bürgerkrieg auf Ter Abbes tobt weiter. Xynnox T'Leeth, der Nachfolger des vor acht Monaten ermordeten Oppositionsführers Tholote B'Leph, hat angekündigt, den bewaffneten Kampf gegen Präsident Hankoth solange fortzusetzen, bis jener abdankt und somit die Rache für B'Lephs Tod vollzogen ist. Hankoth wiederum weigert sich unter Verweis auf die prekäre Sicherheitslage auf Ter Abbes kategorisch, den Präsidentenpalast zu räumen unter Verweis auf die Militanz und Gewalttätigkeit einer Opposition, die seine Verhandlungsangebote bereits mehrmals zurückgewiesen hat._

_Und jetzt noch die Nachrichten von Adumar …"_

Nom Anor wusste bereits, dass auch der Bürgerkrieg auf Adumar nicht so schnell enden würde. Auf dem Planeten hatte sich ebenfalls eine Rote Ritter-Miliz gebildet, die er von Rhommamool aus tatkräftig finanziell unterstützte – einer der Gründe, warum er heute die Zentralbank seiner derzeitigen Wahlheimat aufgesucht hatte.

Er schaltete die Holo-Konsole aus und holte sich ein Kri'gee-Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, um den kühlen Getreidesaft genüsslich zu schlürfen, während sich neue Pläne in seinem Hirn entfalteten. Ja, das Mando-Gebräu stieg in den Kopf, aber nach so einem erfolgreichen Tag war das angemessen – und es ließ einen hernach herrlich schlafen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Nar Shaddaa im Jahr 24 vor der Schlacht von Yavin – 11 Wochen vor Invasionsbeginn_

Yomin Carr starrte auf die bunten Knöpfe der Maschine, von denen sein rodianischer Freund Lesmo gerade den grünen betätigt hatte. Es ratterte und die etwas dunkler grüne Schnauze des Spielers knitterte sich in etwas, das der Yuuzhan Vong in Tarnung als Enttäuschung zu identifizieren gelernt hatte.

„Dein Algorithmus funktioniert nicht", stellte Yomin Carr fest.

„Meistens tut er das", erwiderte Lesmo trotzig. „Da kann ich die zwei Credits verschmerzen."

„Hast ja auch noch dreißig."

Schwarze Facettenaugen richteten sich auf ihn. „Du bist am Zug."

„Willst sagen, am Knopf, denn gezogen wird doch nicht", wandte Yomin Carr ein.

„Wenn schon, dann am Drücker, aber das bedeutet eigentlich eher, dass man Macht über andere hat – in einem bestimmten Moment jedenfalls", setzte Lesmo zögerlicher hinzu.

_Oh ja, die werde ich haben. Aber bestimmt nicht in einem derart lächerlichen Spiel._

Yomin Carr wusste, dass er mit derartigen Nachfragen seine Umwelt nervte. Aber hier konnte er das noch, um sein Basic zu verbessern. Manche hielten ihn deswegen für einen Besserwisser, aber Lesmo kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er damit niemanden bloßstellen wollte. Er nahm einen Chip und drückte damit auf den roten Knopf. Die beiden ungleichen Freunde schauten auf das große Rad, welches sich nach Drücken eines Knopfs hinter einer gesicherten Transparistahlscheibe in Bewegung setzte. Der Zeiger wirbelte ein paar Runden so schnell, dass man dessen Runden nicht zählen konnte. Schon gar nicht, weil sich die Scheibe in die Gegenrichtung drehte. Dann wurden die beiden Drehbewegungen langsamer und der Zeiger rastete über dem blauen Feld ein.

Wieder zwei Credits futsch. „Das war's", sagte Yomin Carr.

„Du hast echt nur zwanzig Credits mitgenommen?"

„Ja, das ist mein Limit."

„Aber doch nicht heute", protestierte Lesmo. „Ich leih dir dreißig. Heute ist unser letzter Tag in der Fachschule. Das sollten wir ordentlich feiern."

„Gerade deshalb ich nicht weiß, wann uns wir wiedersehen, so dass ich dir es schnell zurückgeben kann.", wandte Yomin Carr ein.

„Du kannst es mir doch überweisen", schlug Lesmo vor und hielt ihm die Credits hin. „Aber es wäre schöner, wir machen das beim nächsten Wiedersehen. Das hat Zeit und du bist doch mein Freund!"

Yomin Carr nahm die Credits. „Ja, ich wird sehen, dass wir uns treffen, so in …"

Er ließ den Satz unvollendet. Lesmo hörte sowieso nicht mehr zu, sondern versenkte bereits die nächsten Chips in dem Automaten.

Die seelenlose Maschine spuckte zwanzig Credits aus. Nicht viel, aber immerhin zwei Fünftel dessen, was Lesmo heute zu verspielen versprochen hatte – fünfzig Credits.

„Siehst du. Mein Algorithmus funktioniert."

„Zu vierzig Prozent", konstatierte Yomin Carr trocken, aber das tat Lesmos Freude kaum Abbruch.

Der Rodianer kam wirklich dem nahe, was man auch in seinem Volk einen Freund nannte. Aber Yomin Carr wusste, dass das nicht so bleiben würde, es sei denn, er könnte ihn vom Wahren Weg überzeugen. Vielleicht könnte er ihn später auch von diesen sinnlosen Spielen abbringen.

„Was überlegst du denn, Yomin?", drängte Lesmo ungeduldig. „Dein Einsatz wartet."

Sie spielten noch ein paar Runden, dann spürte Yomin Carr, wie etwas in seinem Rückgrat kribbelte. Irgendetwas war im Anzug. Er hatte noch fünf Credits von den dreißig, die Lesmo ihm gegeben hatte. Bislang hatte nur Lesmo etwas gewonnen. Ob er das Blatt jetzt noch wenden könnte? Er steckte die verbliebenen fünf Chips in den lilanen Schlitz.

„Puuhh", machte Lesmo. „Riskant!"

„Für dich doch nicht." Auch Yomin Carr wusste, dass die lilanen Felder auf der Scheibe besonders schmal und vor allem dünn gesät waren. Und dennoch: wer auf Lila setzte, konnte das Zehnfache seines Einsatzes gewinnen. Und beim Verlieren wäre der Verlustschmerz nicht so hoch, da im Vorfeld die Hoffnung auf Gewinn eh gedämpft war. Außerdem wollte er es beenden.

Das Rad begann sich zu drehen und der Zeiger schlug die Gegenrichtung ein. Es dauerte besonders lange dieses Mal, bis beides wieder langsamer wurde … Gelb … Orange … Rot … zum Stillstand kam … Lila.

„Das hab ich ja gerne", motzte Lesmo übertrieben mürrisch, so dass sein Freund die Ironie verstehen würde. „Kannst Basic nur radebrechen, aber dafür den Jackpot knacken. Hast du ein Mehl!"

„Mehl?", wunderte sich Yomin Carr.

„Das sagt man bei uns für Glück bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten", erklärte Lesmo.

Eine Triumphmusik ertönte aus dem Automaten. Yomin Carr zuckte zusammen, während Lesmo stolz um sich schaute, als andere Spieler in ihrem Tun innehielten und zu ihnen herüberglotzten. Es schepperte und die Ausgabe des Automaten füllte sich mit Credits. Es war Yomin Carr peinlich, dass die Maschine gerade ihn, der sie am meisten von allen Anwesenden verachtete, mit derartigem Gewinn überhäufte.

„Hast du einen großen Beutel mit?", fragte Lesmo seinen Freund.

„Immer", sagte Yomin Carr und holte einen Leinenbeutel aus seiner Tasche, um den Gewinn einzuheimsen.

Dann bemerkte er, dass sein Freund erneut abgelenkt war. Nicht vom Spiel dieses Mal. Er sah zuerst Lesmos überraschte Augen, dann spürte er das energische Fingerklopfen auf seiner Schulter. Das musste die Ursache für das Kribbeln vorhin gewesen sein. Gut, dass er vorher noch den Gewinn eingesackt hatte. Würde er ihn behalten dürfen?

„Sie müssen Yomin Carrs Onkel sein. Sie sehen sich wirklich sehr ähnlich", begrüßte Lesmo den Neuankömmling.

Yomin Carr grinste innerlich. Er und Nom Anor entstammten unterschiedlichen Unterrassen der Yuuzhan Vong. Selbst mit ihren Ooglith-Hüllern sahen sie auch als Menschen grundverschieden aus. Aber es war typisch für den Rodianer Lesmo, alle Menschen als ähnlich aussehend zu empfinden.

Er schwang herum und richtete sich aus seiner Hockposition, die er eingenommen hatte, um die Credits aus dem Ausgabefach zu holen, auf. „Guten Abend - Onkel Udelen."

„Du hast nicht an der Rezeption Bescheid gesagt, wo ihr hingeht, Yomin", sagte Nom Anor tadelnd zu seinem vermeintlichen Neffen.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du …"

„Du solltest immer für solche Nachfragen Vorsorge treffen", kam eine weitere Ermahnung. „Du hast schon gepackt?"

Yomin Carr wusste, dass das eigentlich keine Frage war.

„Natürlich."

„Ähm … ich muss Lesmo noch etwas geben", bedang er sich noch etwas Zeit aus und kramte in seinem Leinenbeutel, um die dreißig Credits für seinen Freund abzuzählen.

Nom Anors Stimme wurde spitz. „Spielschulden?"

„Ein Gefallen unter Freunden", gab Yomin Carr zurück.

Das erste Mal seit seinem Eintreffen im Spielerparadies betrachtete Nom Anor den Rodianer näher, bevor er sich wieder seinem Schützling zuwandte.

„Das Raumschiff steht bereit. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."

„Dann muss ich mich bloß noch abmelden."

Nom Anor winkte ab. „Das habe ich bereits getan. Du brauchst nur noch deine Tasche zu holen."

Yomin Carr schluckte. Sicher, Nom Anor hatte ihn damals auch alleine in der Technischen Fachschule von Nar Shaddaa angemeldet. Aber ihn jetzt einfach so ohne sein Zugegensein abzumelden, obwohl er volljährig war? Aber es war ohnehin vorbei, wenngleich zwei Tage früher als angekündigt. Er wandte sich seinem Freund zu und hielt ihm die Credits hin. „Mach's gut, Lesmo."

Lesmos Schnauze schnüffelte. „Wohin fliegst du jetzt eigentlich?"

Yomin Carr schaute zu seinem vermeintlichen Onkel.

Nom Anor lächelte. „Nach Naboo."

In Lesmos Facettenaugen blitzte etwas auf. „Ich hab dort einen Gungan-Freund, aber ich denke, Sie werden zunächst einmal bei Ihresgleichen sein."

Yomin Carr nickte und Nom Anors Lächeln wurde schelmisch. „Gewiss", sagte der falsche Onkel und legte seinem Neffen kurz die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Melde dich mal. Meine Komlink-Nummer hast du ja", sagte der Rodianer zu Yomin Carr und packte die Credits weg.

Yomin Carr schaute noch einmal nach unten auf den schmutzigen Mond, der für fast ein Jahr sein Zuhause gewesen war. Ab jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden. Er schämte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er einige Dinge auf Nar Shaddaa vermissen würde – zumindest für eine Weile.

Jetzt hatte Nom Anor den Abendbrottisch gedeckt und saß mit seinem Schützling im Hauptraum seines Shuttles.

„Was werden Sie denn mit Ihrem Gewinn anfangen?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Ich werde es behalten", sagte der Jüngere. „Man weiß nie, was kommt und hier gibt es nichts, was ich jetzt dringend haben müsste."

„Eine gute Einstellung", lobte ihn der Exekutor. „Was denken Sie? Wird sich Ihr Freund später unserer Sache anschließen?"

„Er ist ziemlich technikverliebt", gab Yomin Carr zweifelnd zurück.

Nom Anor goss sich bedächtig ein Glas Wasser ein. „Es wird hier noch eine ganze Weile Technik geben – und damit auch Leute, die sie bedienen müssen, bis sie unsere Fortschritte anerkennen. Es ist gut, dass Sie diesen Kontakt geknüpft haben. Haben Sie sonst noch interessante Bekanntschaften gemacht? Mit Menschen?"

Yomin Carr schüttelte den kahlen Kopf. „Es waren einige ziemlich arrogante dabei. Die gaben den Ton an und ich habe mich da einfach nicht sicher genug gefühlt."

Oh ja, Nom Anor kannte das. _Besser einen Kontakt zu wenig als den falschen Kontakt zu viel_. „Vielleicht läuft es ja auf Belkadan besser."

„Auf Belkadan?", fragte Yomin Carr und strich gedanklich den Namen Naboo von der Reiseroute.

„Deine nächste und letzte Station, bevor die Invasion beginnen wird", kam Nom Anor zum eigentlichen Ziel ihrer Reise. „Auf Belkadan gibt es einen Außenposten der sogenannten ExGal-Gesellschaft. Diese astronomische Gesellschaft hat es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Leben in anderen Galaxien zu finden und mit diesen extragalaktischen Intelligenzen in Kontakt zu treten."

Er ließ eine Pause, um Yomin Carrs Reaktion zu sehen, aber der jüngere Agent hatte sich entschieden, den Spott in Nom Anors Stimme zu ignorieren und sich auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. _Gut so_.

„Deine Aufgabe wird es sein, die Besatzung des Außenpostens im Auge zu behalten und sie im entscheidenden Moment derart zu beschäftigen, dass sie das Eintreffen von Präfekt Da'Garas Weltschiff nicht bemerken wird. Du wirst außerdem den Planeten für eine spätere sinnvolle Nutzung durch unser Volk vorbereiten. Ich habe bereits einen Plan dafür ausgearbeitet."

Der Exekutor beugte sich seitlich, um etwas vom Boden aufzuheben. Dann stellte er einen transparenten, unregelmäßig geformten Ball mit winzigen Löchern auf den Tisch. In dem Gefäß, gebettet auf einer grünlichen Nährmasse, krabbelten rostbraune Käfer herum und schauten mit ihren kleinen, schwarzen Knopfaugen durch ihr Gefängnis nach draußen auf den Tisch, auf dem Nom Anor sie abgestellt hatte.

„Dweebits", erklärte Nom Anor. „Die sollten sich binnen eines Klekket ausreichend vermehrt haben, um die Umformung des Planeten vorzubereiten. Sie müssen sie einfach nur auf einem ausreichend Deckung gebenden Gebiet aussetzen."

Yomin Carr nickte. „Was geschieht nach der Invasion mit der Besatzung des Außenpostens?"

Nom Anors Lippen wurden noch schmaler als ohnehin. „Auf keinen Fall darf Kunde von unserem Eindringen zu anderen Welten dieser Galaxis durchsickern. Also werden Sie warten, bis Da'Gara den Eintrittsvektor durchquert hat."

Der Eintrittsvektor. Yomin Carr wusste, dass es mehrere solche schmalen Passagen gab, die es erlaubten, durch die ansonsten undurchdringliche Barriere von Gravitationsanomalien zu gelangen, die diese Galaxis umgaben wie einen Schutzwall. Und nahe Belkadan befand sich einer dieser Eintrittsvektoren. Wären die Ungläubigen schlau, dann würden sie all diese Schlupflöcher sichern, aber sie kamen ja noch nicht einmal selbst von dort hinaus in den Leeren Raum.

„Sollten die ExGal4-Leute das nicht bemerken, werden Sie den Außenposten unter einem Vorwand verlassen. Vorher stellen Sie sicher, dass der Außenposten keine Verbindung mehr zum Rest der Galaxis hat. Falls sie doch etwas bemerken sollten, dann ist es Ihre Pflicht, sich um diese Leute rasch und angemessen zu kümmern."

Der Jüngere nickte erneut. „Ich verstehe, Exekutor."

„Sehr gut. Und jetzt werden wir die Holonet-News schauen."

Yomin Carr bemühte sich, seine Freude über diese Ankündigung zu verbergen. Er war auf Nar Shaddaa öfters im Gemeinschaftsraum des Internats gewesen, um dort mit den anderen gemeinsam die Holonet-News oder auch nur Filme zu schauen.

„Schauen Sie auch manchmal Filme von dort?", wagte er zu fragen.

„Das ist manchmal nötig, um sich mit den Gepflogenheiten in dieser Galaxis vertraut zu machen."

Yomin Carr schien, dass Nom Anor bei dieser Antwort etwas zu viel Ernst in die Stimme gelegt hatte. Konnte es sein, dass der Exekutor vor ihm genau das verbarg, was er versucht hatte zu verheimlichen, als Nom Anor das Anschauen der Holonet-News angekündigt hatte?

Nom Anor zückte die Fernbedienung und schaltete den Bildschirm an der Wand an.

_Auf dem Planeten Ter Abbes ist, wie erst heute bekannt wurde, Präsident Hankoth getötet worden. Wir schalten jetzt live zu unserem Korrespondenten auf Ter Abbes:_

„_Hier auf Ter Abbes herrscht ja schon seit sieben Monaten Bürgerkrieg, aber jetzt wurde der Siedepunkt erreicht", _begann der menschliche Reporter._ „Gestern haben bewaffnete Milizen des Oppositionsführers Xynnox T'Leeth, dem Nachfolger des vor jenen sieben Monaten ermordeten Oppositionsführers Tholote B'Leph, den Präsidentenpalast gestürmt und seitdem herrscht Ausnahmezustand in der Hauptstadt von Ter Abbes. T'Leeth hat eine Erklärung veröffentlichen lassen, der zufolge sich Präsident Hankoth aufgrund seiner aussichtslosen Lage selbst gerichtet hat. Dem widersprechen einige Augenzeugen, die von Schusswechseln im Inneren des Palastes und von einer auf dem Balkon gehaltenen letzten Ansprache Hankoths berichten, die mitten im Satz beendet wurde. Xynnox T'Leeth hat die Bildung einer Interimsregierung angekündigt, welcher freie Wahlen folgen sollen. Auf diese Weise soll das Vermächtnis seines Vorgängers Tholote B'Leph geehrt werden_."

„Und mein Vermächtnis", sagte Nom Anor zu seinem Mitzuschauer.

„Ihres?", fragte Yomin Carr.

„Ich habe die Ermordung Tholote B'Lephs anordnen lassen", verkündete der Exekutor stolz.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

Nom Anor lächelte diebisch. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, Yomin Carr. Sobald Sie sich auf Belkadan eingelebt haben, werde ich Sie zu einem Treffen mitnehmen, damit Sie lernen, wie man solche Ereignisse im Vorfeld einfädelt. Es gibt in dieser Galaxis genügend Gesetzlose und willfährige Handlanger, die für uns arbeiten, ohne, dass wir uns selbst die Hände schmutzig machen müssen."

„Auf dass wir möglichst unbehelligt bleiben, solange nötig", schlussfolgerte Yomin Carr.

Nom Anors gutes Auge blickte wohlgefällig auf den Jüngeren. „Sehr gut. Und glauben Sie mir: Wir werden uns noch oft genug die Hände schmutzig machen. Da ist es gut, Leute bei der Hand zu haben, die einem gegebenenfalls etwas Arbeit abnehmen."

* * *

Note der Autorin: Der E-11-Blaster Nom Anors kommt in „Die Verheißung" von Greg Keyes, dem achten Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2004 vor.

Die Ereignisse um Boba Fett und Goran Beviin entstammen größtenteils der Kurzgeschichte: „Boba Fett – ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde.


	18. Die Krönung

_Belkadan – im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin - neun Wochen vor Invasionsbeginn_

Als Udelen Carr auf dem Raumhafen von Belkadan landete, stand Yomin Carr bereits am Dock, um seinen vermeintlichen Onkel zu empfangen. Der junge Yuuzhan Vong stieg in den Speeder, den Nom Anor am Raumhafen anmietete und der Ältere hieß ihn, sich ans Steuer zu setzen, nachdem er ihm die Koordinaten gegeben hatte.

„Sie machen das recht gut", sagte Nom Anor in seiner Muttersprache zu Yomin Carr.

„Danke, Exekutor."

„Wie läuft es denn auf ExGal4?"

Yomin Carr zögerte einen Moment. Natürlich könnte er Nom Anor etwas über Annäherungsversuche einer gewissen Twi'lek erzählen. Über die Hilfe, die ihm andere Mitglieder des Astroforschungsteams manchmal zuteilwerden ließen. Darüber, wie gut Stromkabel schmeckten. Aber das hätte ihn schwach erscheinen lassen. Also entschied er sich für geradlinige Unverfänglichkeit. „Sie ahnen nichts und ich habe mich gut eingelebt."

„Das ist gut. Sorge dafür, dass es weiter so bleibt, bis Da'Gara eintreffen wird."

Sie hatten den Palast von Grabbus dem Hutten erreicht. Der Herrscher Belkadans ergötzte sich gerade an einer Tanzdarbietung und winkte die beiden Besucher träge heran, ohne ihnen wirkliche Beachtung zu schenken. Also schauten die beiden Yuuzhan Vong solange zu, bis der Hausherr geruhen würde, sich ihnen zuzuwenden.

„Das ist so – entwürdigend", meinte Yomin Carr in seiner Muttersprache leise zu Nom Anor, während seine eine Fußspitze in Ungeduld wippte.

„Lassen Sie das!", fauchte ihn der Exekutor mit Blick auf den unruhigen Fuß an. „So wird das nicht bleiben", beruhigte Nom Anor den aufgebrachten Speziesgenossen. „Nicht, nachdem er erfahren hat, was wir von ihm wollen."

Sie mussten eine halbe Stunde warten, bis Grabbus genug von dem Getanze der Twi'lek-Damen hatte. Er wedelte mit der grünen Hand und die Tänzerinnen verschwanden. Nom Anor wartete, bis zwei andere Bittsteller ihr Anliegen vorgebracht hatte, dann kam die Reihe an ihn.

„Großer Grabbus, ich bitte um eine Audienz unter sechs Augen."

Grabbus musterte die beiden Menschen. Der ältere, braunhaarige von ihnen starrte ihm direkt in die Augen, ohne die Blickrichtung zu ändern.

„Ich bin Udelen Carr und das ist mein Neffe Yomin Carr."

Grabbus fiel auf, dass der, der sich Udelen nannte, zunächst den Blick senkte, bevor er seinen Neffen mit der schwarzen Wallemähne ansah. Irgendetwas stimmte mit den blauen Augen Udelens nicht, aber noch konnte er sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Den Hutt beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass der Mensch noch unangenehmere Geheimnisse barg.

Der Hutt wedelte mit den kleinen, energischen Händen. „Räumt den Saal!"

Sie warteten, bis der Empfangssaal leer war und sich die Türen wieder schlossen.

„Also", sagte Grabbus in bedrohlicher Tieflage seiner gewaltigen Stimme.

„Wir sind gekommen, um Sie zu warnen", kam Udelen Carr zum Punkt. „Es wird hier in der Region Krieg geben und Sie sollten sich eine neue Basis des Herrschens suchen."

„Ich wünsche keinen Krieg", erwiderte Grabbus hart. „Wer immer Krieg will – ich werde mich mit ihm zu einigen wissen."

„Das hat nichts mit Ihnen persönlich zu tun", sagte Udelen besänftigend. „Es ist vielmehr so, dass Sie einst einem guten Freund von mir geholfen haben, dessen Vermächtnis ich fortführen möchte. Sie erinnern sich vielleicht noch an Amorrn."

„Haben Sie ihn umgebracht?", fragte Grabbus ohne Umschweife.

Nom Anor ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen. „Nein und selbst wenn, dann hätte das keinerlei Auswirkungen auf das, was es jetzt zu besprechen gibt."

Er wartete auf Grabbus' Reaktion nach diesem Satz, aber der Hutt schien von diesem Gedankengang seines Gastes unbeeindruckt. Den Fältchen nach zu urteilen, die sich um seine gelben Augen legten, war er gar eher beeindruckt denn geschockt.

„Amorrn hat Sie stets geschätzt und auch ich tue das. Sie sollten Belkadan binnen eines Standardmonats unauffällig verlassen und sich während dieser Zeit eine neue Machtbasis auf Ylesia aufbauen."

Grabbus' Zunge fuhr über den oberen Teil des klaffenden Risses, der der Mund des Hutts war. „Ylesia."

Nom Anor konnte förmlich riechen, wie der Hutt gedanklich in all den Vorteilen und Annehmlichkeiten schwelgte, die sich durch die Inbesitznahme dieser Welt im Huttraum für ihn ergeben würden. Belkadan lag doch ziemlich verloren am Rande der Galaxis – weit weg vom Stammland der Hutts, und viele Leute, nicht nur Hutts, würden solch eine Gelegenheit gerne ergreifen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Tolja Besadii Diori so leicht entthronen lässt", gab sich Grabbus zaudernd.

Udelens blaue Augen glitzerten. „Wer redet von Entthronen? Ich spreche davon, den Hutt dauerhaft aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." _Wodurch seine Cousine Borga Besadii Diori auf Nal Hutta geschwächt werden wird und wir später also noch einen fetten Deal bekommen werden._

„Dauerhaft?", fragte Grabbus vorsichtig.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Grabbus Progga", dröhnte Nom Anor. „Tolja Besadii Diori wird sterben. Und zwar binnen einer Woche. Sie können Gewinn aus der Sache ziehen und sich darauf vorbereiten, ihn zu beerben oder aber nichts zu tun und hier sterben."

Grabbus kicherte. „Das reimt sich."

Nom Anor hatte das nicht beabsichtigt, griff die Trope jedoch sofort auf. „Was ist Ihnen lieber – Erben oder Sterben?"

„Warum tun Sie das?", wollte Grabbus wissen.

„Das erfahren Sie, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Nehmen Sie diese Informationen als Vorschuss des Vertrauens, das ich und meine Leute in Sie setzen aufgrund der guten Empfehlungen von Amorrn."

Der Hutt hob eine Stelle über seinem rechten Auge, wo bei Humanoiden Brauen waren. „Ihre Leute?"

Udelen lächelte verheißungsvoll. „Auch die werden Sie zu gegebener Zeit kennenlernen – auf Ylesia."

Grabbus fixierte Udelens Augen. Irgendetwas daran kam ihm bekannt vor. Nicht die Augenfarbe, es handelte sich um ein etwas anderes Blau – ganz sicher, aber der Mensch hatte so etwas an sich …

„Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass das keine Falle ist, in die Sie mich locken?"

„Sie werden erkennen, dass es keine Falle ist, wenn Sie eine längere Geschäftsreise nach Ylesia unternehmen und währenddessen vom Tod Toljas erfahren sowie später von gewissen Ereignissen hier auf Belkadan."

Grabbus schwieg eine Weile und starrte vor sich hin. Nom Anor frohlockte still. Das war genau jener Moment, wo die Leute umkippten – um zu tun, was er von ihnen wollte.

„Eine Geschäftsreise", brach Grabbus die knisternde Stille. „Ich freue mich, wieder von Ihnen zu hören, Udelen Carr."

„Ganz meinerseits. Dann bis später auf Ylesia."

Udelen nickte seinem jungen Begleiter zu und die beiden Menschen verließen den Thronsaal.

Grabbus schaute ihnen nach. Ja, die Art, wie Udelen Carr sich eben von ihm abgewandt hatte. Wie er jetzt mit dem jüngeren Speziesgenossen von ihm fortstrebte – genau wie Amorrn damals. Konnte es sein, dass Amorrn nie gestorben war? Würde Udelen Carr irgendwann auch derart sang- und klanglos verschwinden, um unverhofft in neuer Identität aufzutauchen? Der Hutt nahm sich vor, den Menschen später daraufhin zu befragen – auf Ylesia.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man diese Riesenschnecken so einfach überzeugen kann", sagte Yomin Carr, während der Speeder über den Dschungel Belkadans zog. „Immerhin hat er Sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben gesehen."

Nom Anor genoss die bewundernden Blicke des jüngeren Yuuzhan Vong. „Gute Ermittlungsarbeit und Planung ist eben alles. Wie du siehst, habe ich ihn genau dort gepackt, wo er am empfänglichsten ist, an seiner Gier und an seinem Überlebenswillen. Und meine Partner werden auf Ylesia den Weg für seinen Einzug bereiten. Grabbus wird erkennen, wie groß meine Reichweite ist und mir noch mehr vertrauen." Er verzog einen der falschen Mundwinkel schief nach oben. „Solange, bis niemand anderes mehr da ist, dem er vertrauen kann."

„Sie kamen, sahen und siegten", sagte Yomin Carr andächtig. „Sowas würde ich auch gerne können."

Nom Anor klopfte ihm mit der freien Hand auf die linke Schulter. „Wenn Sie weiter so anstellig sind wie bisher, werden Sie das sicherlich noch lernen."

Der Exekutor fand es nicht angebracht, seinem Schützling zu erklären, dass es mitnichten das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er Grabbus begegnet war. Sollte Yomin Carr ihn ruhig noch etwas weiter bewundern.

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Amorrn gewesen?", fragte Yomin Carr, als hätte er Nom Anors Gedanken gelesen.

Der Mann am Speedersteuer kniff sein gutes Auge zusammen. „Jemand, der seinen Sinn und Zweck erfüllt hat und entbehrlich wurde."

Yomin Carr öffnete den Mund, um eine weitere Frage nachzuschieben, entschied sich jedoch anders und blieb still, wohl um über den letzten Satz nachzudenken, wie Nom Anor vermutete. Er war überzeugt davon, dass man über solch einen Satz eigentlich gar nicht lange genug nachdenken konnte – und dass man stets dafür sorgen sollte, niemals entbehrlich zu werden. So langsam würde der Jüngere begreifen, wie alles hier funktionierte – in ein paar Jahren vielleicht, wie _alles_ funktionierte, nicht nur die Maschinen, die er mittlerweile warten und reparieren konnte.

Nom Anor brachte Yomin Carr noch bis zum gut umzäunten Gelände des ExGal4-Außenpostens, dann flog er mit dem Speeder zurück zum Raumhafen, um wieder in seinen CVX-100-Frachter zu steigen und die Holo-Komm-Anlage zu aktivieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich Goran Beviins behelmtes Gesicht darüber materialisierte. Nom Anor hatte sich mittlerweile an dieses Maskieren des Anderen gewöhnt. Er kannte die Stimme und die Art des Mandalorianers und wusste, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte.

„Beviin, ich habe einen Auftrag für Sie."

„Wieder Treffen auf Nar Shaddaa, nehme ich an."

„Nein, soviel Zeit haben wir nicht. Wir werden uns direkt in zwei Tagen auf Ylesia treffen. Ich bringe die 150 000 Credits Vorschuss wieder in Form eines Chips mit."

Nom Anor ließ eine gewisse Pause, um des Mandalorianers Neugier auf den groß angekündigten Auftrag in sich einzusaugen.

„Ein Regierungschef?", sonderte Beviin.

Udelen deutete ein Lächeln an. „Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, in einem Standardmonat Tolja Besadii Diori auszuschalten."

„Den regierenden Hutt von Ylesia?"

Udelen nickte.

Für einen Moment zögerte der Mandalorianer am anderen Ende der Verbindung. Eigentlich hatte er bereits genügend Credits von Udelen erhalten, um einige Jahre auf seiner Farm zu überleben, ohne dass er oder Medrit groß arbeiten gehen würden müssen. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was Boba Fett ihm vor acht Monaten über seinen ersten politischen Auftragsmord an Tholote B'Leph auf Ter Abbes gesagt hatte. _Dann ist es eben was Politisches. Das sind Geschäfte mit den Hutten auch._ Jetzt kam eben noch ein _Mord_ an einem Hutt dazu. Geschäft eben. Goran Beviin entschied, dass diese Ansage des Mand'alor ausreichte, den Auftrag auch ohne vorheriges Einholen von dessen Zustimmung durchzuführen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Keldabe, Hauptstadt von Mandalore – 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin – acht Wochen vor Invasionsbeginn_

Udelen steuerte seinen T-77 Luftspeeder zu der Landeplattform hin, die ihm Goran Beviin zugeteilt hatte. Auf Nar Shaddaa war er in dieser Sache mit einem anderen gemieteten Flugvehikel unterwegs gewesen und je weniger man ihn von Seiten der Mandalorianer einschätzen oder gar berechnen konnte, desto besser. Und noch etwas war dieses Mal anders. Auf dem Huttenmond war er derjenige gewesen, der zuerst dagewesen war. Wie auch die anderen Male, die er Goran Beviin und später auch einige seiner Mitarbeiter getroffen hatte. Jetzt jedoch stand nicht nur Beviins Gladiator-Kampfjäger bereits auf dem Rollfeld, sondern auch die fönförmige Slave I, das bevorzugte Schiff des Kopfgeldjägers und jetzigen Mand'alors Boba Fett.

Er ließ den Blick über diesen Teil des Planeten schweifen. Mandalore bestand hier aus vielen Wäldern, in die hinein man mehrere Fabrikanlagen gestellt hatte. Mandal Motors hatte hier ihren Sitz. Keldabe selbst war eine Festung auf einem Hügel, der sich in eine Windung des Flusses Kelita schmiegte. Weiter hinten am Horizont brach das Grün des Waldes scharf ab, um einer der ockerfarbenen Wüstengebiete Mandalores Platz zu machen. Begrünte, regelmäßig geformte Abraumhalden kündeten vom weitgehend aufgegebenen Beskar-Eisenerzabbau, dem das untergegangene Imperium mehr als ausgiebig gefrönt hatte. Der Wald war mit kleineren Werkstätten und einzelnen Weilern gesprenkelt. Udelen erspähte einige Gebilde aus Holz, die inmitten von Bäumen angebracht waren. Davor flatterte an Leinen, die von Ast zu Ast gespannt worden waren, frischgewaschene Wäsche. Nom Anor lächelte. Lebende Häuser – eine Besonderheit, die ihm die Mandalorianer etwas sympathischer erscheinen ließ als andere Völker, mit denen er in dieser Galaxis zu tun hatte.

Die grüne Beskar'gam des Mannes, der sich in respektvoller Entfernung von dem T-77-Airspeeder postiert hatte, um auf seinen Gast zu warten, war abgewetzt und etwas ausgebleicht in der blaugrünen Farbe, aber seine braunen Augen waren so wach und bereit wie eh und je, auch wenn der Gast sie nicht zu sehen bekommen würde.

Udelen verließ mit einem letzten Schritt die Ausstiegsrampe. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Mandalore so … unberührt ist", begrüßte er Boba Fett. „Irgendwie habe ich geglaubt, der Planet wäre stärker industrialisiert. Ihr habt sogar einige Baumhäuser."

„Wir haben alle möglichen Arten von Behausungen", wich Fett aus. „Einige Einheimische ziehen die Bäume dem Erdboden allerdings noch immer vor."

„Wer führt eure Regierung? Wer sind die Verwalter?"

Hinter Fetts T-Visier gefror die Miene. _Was will der? Wieso stellt er Fragen wie ein neugieriger Tourist?_ „Mandalorianer mögen die Dinge zwanglos und freundlich. Was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

Boba Fett registrierte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, den Udelen zögerte in Unwillen über eine derart abweisende Beantwortung seiner Fragen. Aber schnell gewann der Mensch im schwarzen Anzug die Kontrolle über sich zurück. „Ich kam, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass Ihr Volk in den nächsten paar Monaten gut beschäftigt sein wird. Ein Krieg steht bevor."

„Sie müssen neu in dieser Galaxis sein", meinte Fett herablassend. „Irgendwo herrscht immer Krieg. Das war schon immer so und das wird immer so sein. Das ist der Grund, warum Mandalorianer niemals arbeitslos werden."

_Nein, werdet ihr nicht_, dachte Udelen zurück. _Ihr lebt vom Krieg und doch habt ihr gar nichts davon außer einem unsteten Broterwerb. Und du als Mand'alor nimmst immer noch Kopfgeldjägeraufträge entgegen wie ein gemeiner Söldner. Was für eine Art Herrscher bist du?_

„Dieser könnte eskalieren", kam Udelen der Sache näher.

„Wird das Einfluss auf den Mandalore-Sektor haben?"

_Ah, er sorgt sich doch tatsächlich um seine Leute. Soll er doch, bis er erledigt hat, wofür ich ihn und seinesgleichen bezahle._ Selbstzufriedenheit machte sich auf Udelens grobgeschnittenem Ooglith-Gesicht breit. „Wollen wir hoffen, dass das nicht passiert."

Fett baute sich vor Udelen auf. „Wer auch immer auch nur in Erwägung zieht, hier gegen uns zu kämpfen, sollte besser ebenfalls darauf hoffen."

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr das Rückgrat des Mand'alor. Dieser Udelen schien in einer Liga zu spielen, die ihn an bestimmte Leute aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Und da war noch dieser Geruch, den ein laues Lüftchen von dem Besucher zu ihm herüberwehte. Es war ein feiner, doch nicht zu ignorierender Geruch der frischen, kalten Gischt des Meeres von Kamino. Heimat! Boba Fett war noch nie einem Menschen begegnet, der so roch. Doch, da war mal einer gewesen, aber so sehr er auch in seinem Gedächtnis kramte, es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Dies war eine der Sachen, wobei einem auch keine Datenbank helfen konnte, die man vom HUD seines Helms aus hätte abrufen können. Vielleicht war der Meeresgeruch ja eines dieser Understatement-Parfüms einer Welt, die er nur noch nicht kannte. Die Färbung von Udelens Basic jedenfalls konnte er ebenso wenig zuordnen.

„Dann nehme ich an, unsere Übereinkunft schließt Söldnerarbeit mit ein", unterbrach Udelen seine Erinnerungen. „Die üblichen Konditionen."

Boba Fett hob eine Hand, um deren leere Innenfläche dem Auftraggeber zu präsentieren. „Nicht alle Mandalorianer sind Söldner. Sie suchen sich die Aufträge aus, die sie übernehmen."

_Als ob das einen Unterschied machen würde, Mand'alor. Du nimmst meine Aufträge an, weil du hörst, was du hören willst – und weil ich weiß, was ich dir sagen muss, damit du sie annimmst._ „Dann bitte ich Sie, sich mit einigen Truppen Ihrer Wahl in acht Wochen für ein Treffen zur Verfügung zu halten."

„Besser, Sie verraten mir, was uns erwartet, damit ich die richtigen Leute für den Job mitbringe." _Ich bin nicht dein Handlanger, Freundchen. Ich bin mein eigener Herr_. „Wie immer behalten wir uns das Recht vor, Ihr Angebot abzulehnen."

Udelen nahm diese Ansage mit einem unmerklichen, nachsichtigen Lächeln zur Kenntnis. _Ich werde ihn bei seiner Ehre als Krieger packen._ „Sie haben sich gar nicht danach erkundigt, wer die Gegner sein werden."

Fett brachte es fertig, arrogant mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Sie würden es mir ohnehin nicht sagen."

Udelens Lächeln wurde einen Hauch dünner und breiter. „Stimmt."

„Darum rechne ich mit dem Schlimmsten."

Der Schwarzgekleidete machte eine Andeutung, als wolle er dem Mand'alor auf die Schulter klopfen. „Tun Sie das. Dann bis in acht Wochen."

Udelen gab Boba Fett den Creditchip und der Kopfgeldjäger prüfte ihn. 200 000 Credits. Woher hatte ein Typ wie Udelen so viel Knete? Aber natürlich war Boba Fett diskret und professionell genug, nicht nach derlei zu fragen.

Der Mand'alor ging zum Gladiator-Angriffsjäger von Goran Bevin. Er musste nicht anrufen, keinen Code absetzen, dass sich die Einstiegsluke für ihn öffnete und er hineingehen konnte.

„Also sooo hässlich sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus", sagte Boba Fett zu Goran Beviin, der im Cockpit saß. „Da gibt es üblere Typen."

„Na, wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Goran mit Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Er hat mir 200 000 Credits gegeben … im Voraus."

Ein Pfiff entwand sich Bevins Mund. „Wofür?"

„Es wird Krieg geben. Und er will uns unsere neuen Gegner vorstellen."

„Lass mich raten: Er hat die Gegner nicht genannt."

„Braucht er auch nicht", meinte Fett leichthin. „Es handelt sich immer um zeitlich begrenzte Operationen. Das versichere ich dir. Und sollte die Sache zu schlimm werden, können wir jederzeit aussteigen."

„Ja, sicher", erwiderte Goran und nickte. _Ich hoffe, wir können das dann noch._

Die beiden Männer schauten dabei zu, wie Udelens Luftspeeder abhob, dann deaktivierte Boba Fett mittels seiner Helmverbindung die Kanone der _Slave_ 1, die er scharf gemacht und auf den T-77 gerichtet hatte – nur für den Fall. Er wusste, dass der Kontrolltower des Raumhafens von Keldabe den Speeder verfolgen würde, bis er den Orbit von Mandalore verließ – nur für den Fall.

Bevor Nom Anor den Orbit von Mandalore verließ, schaltete er die Holonet-News an.

„_Wie erst heute bekannt wurde, hat gestern auf der Huttenwelt Ylesia ein Putsch stattgefunden_", bereitete ihm der Sprecher, ein blauer Twi'lek, eine große Freude. „_Dem Putsch ging die Explosion der Sternenjacht von Tolja Besadii Diori im Orbit des Planeten Bimmisaari voraus. Die Ursache dieser Explosion ist bislang ungeklärt. Grabbus Progga, der neue Machthaber auf Ylesia, hat die Rückendeckung des Progga-Clans bei seiner Machtübernahme, während Borga Besadii Diori auf Nal Hutta eine Erklärung veröffentlicht hat, dass sie diese Übernahme Ylesias nicht gewillt ist hinzunehmen_."

Nom Anor grinste den blauen Twi'lek auf der Mattscheibe an. Alles verlief genauso, wie er es geplant und angeordnet hatte.

༺═────────────═༻

_Im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin auf dem Weltschiff der Gestalterdomäne Q'el – sieben Wochen der Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Nom Anor hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er zum ersten Mal seine Halbschwester besuchen würde. Er hatte wieder einmal vergeblich versucht, Nagme zu erreichen, aber jetzt, wo er seine Geliebte in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit wirklich brauchte, war sie nicht für ihn da. Also war Vilyu Anor seine letzte Hoffnung.

Die Türmembran schwoll an, ging auf und Nom Anor trat ins Büro der jungen Konsulin.

„Hallo, Glückwunsch zur Ernennung zur Konsulin", begrüßte Nom Anor seine Halbschwester, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

Vilyu Anor hatte genauso blaue Augen wie er selbst und war etwas kleiner als er. Die langen dunkelbraunen Haare trug sie in mehreren Zöpfen geflochten. Ihr Gesicht wies mehrere schmale, in eleganten Schlängellinien verlaufende Narben auf, die so gestaltet waren, dass sie die Tätowierungen in deren Windungen nicht unvorteilhaft beeinträchtigten. Ihre Haut war noch etwas blasser als seine eigene und wies im Gegensatz zu seiner Hautfarbe keinerlei gelblichen Schimmer auf. Seine Halbschwester trug ein schulterfreies, knallrotes, eng anliegendes organisches Kostüm, welches ihr Dekolleté sehr vorteilhaft betonte, vor allem, als sie sich nach vorn beugte, um von ihrem Stuhl aufzustehen und ihn zu begrüßen.

„Ich hab mich schon lange gefragt, wann wir uns mal begegnen. Glückwunsch auch zum Exekutor."

Nom Anor vermeinte, Geringschätzung aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören. „Respekt, dass du dich so schnell hochgearbeitet hast."

Sie lachte. „Du bist sicherlich nicht hergekommen, um dich nach den Geheimnissen meines Aufstiegs zu erkundigen. Willst du einen Pryash?"

„Gerne." Sie ging zu einer Ausbuchtung im Büro, wo sie eine Flasche mit dem Schnaps zu stehen hatte, und brachte ihrem Halbbruder ein Glas. „Auf unsere Beförderung."

Sie stießen an und Nom Anor nahm einen großen Schluck. „Es geht darum, dass ich einen Yammosk für die Praetorite Vong brauche."

Sie zog die zu einer Linie von Punkten rasierten Brauen hoch. „Was sagt denn der Oberste Kommandant dazu?"

„Nas Choka hat mein Ansinnen abgelehnt. Auch Präfekt Da'Gara kann ihn nicht umstimmen."

„Ich nehme stark an, der Oberste Kommandant möchte nicht, dass die Praetorite Vong zu mächtig werden."

„Zu mächtig?", schnaubte Nom Anor. „Es sind gerademal drei Weltschiffe, die unsere Vorhut bilden. Die Kriegerdomänen jedoch haben viel mehr Weltschiffe. Und darüber hinaus will ich den Yammosk ja auch nur zu Verteidigungszwecken, falls nötig."

„Ich glaube, Nas Choka hat dir und Da'Gara das nicht abgenommen."

Nom Anor nickte. „Er meint, wenn wir es klug genug anstellen, brauchen wir keinen Yammosk, aber Da'Garas Leute sind genauso Krieger wie die von der Domäne Lah oder Hul. Wieso also sollten sie dann auch keinen Yammosk bekommen?"

„Vielleicht, weil sie trotz allem nur zur Verwalterkaste gehören?"

„Nur?", fragte Nom Anor höhnisch.

Sie schaute, als hätte sie das eben nicht gesagt. „Das ist ja nicht meine Meinung, aber der Oberste Kommandant denkt gewiss so. Er hat von der Verwalterkaste generell keine allzu hohe Meinung."

„So etwas habe ich mir bereits gedacht", stimmte ihr ihr Halbbruder zu. „Denkst du, Tsavong Lah denkt anders?"

„Das Weltschiff des Kriegsmeisters befindet sich noch weit hinten im Leeren Raum. Ich befürchte, wenn wir den Obersten Kommandanten derart übergehen, dann könnte das später übel für uns ausgehen, falls es herauskommt."

„Nicht, wenn wir siegen."

Sie lächelte fein. „Dann erst recht. Kennst du keinen Gestalter, dass du direkt von der Quelle einen Yammosk bekommen kannst?"

„Da gäbe es schon jemanden. Allerdings ist der Kontakt eher sporadisch und momentan kann ich den Gestalter überhaupt nicht erreichen. Aber die Invasion soll bald starten."

Sie beugte sich etwas vor, so dass ihr Dekolleté noch etwas besser zur Geltung kam. „Mir scheint, du weißt, wann genau sie losgeht."

Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck. „Vielleicht weiß ich das."

Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust, so dass die Busenfalte sich noch schärfer abzeichnete. „Du weißt vielleicht, wann die Invasion losgeht und ich kann dir vielleicht einen Yammosk besorgen."

Nom Anor schaute auf sein leeres Glas und sie nahm es, ging wieder zu der Nische, um nachzuschenken. Er nippte nur kurz. Eigentlich hatte er sich mit diesem Blick ins leere Glas lediglich eine Denkpause verschaffen wollen. Der Fusel begann bereits, sich in seinem Hirn breitzumachen und auch wenn jetzt eine gewisse Aufgeschlossenheit angesagt war, wollte er es damit nicht übertreiben. „Also gut, die Invasion wird in fünf Klekket starten."

Sie lächelte. „Das wird reichen. Aber ich möchte dann noch ein Haus auf einem netten Planeten oder Mond, wo ich mich unbehelligt mit Leuten treffen kann."

Er schluckte und dachte an das idyllische Haus auf dem Mond Lamyon bei Ryloth, welches ihm Konsul She'i Vish vermacht hatte. Sicherlich würde ihm seine Halbschwester von Zeit zu Zeit auch die Nutzung gestatten, wenn er es brauchte. Würde sie?

„Bist du denn oft unten in der Galaxis?"

Ihr Ton wurde fordernd. „Kriege ich das Haus nun oder nicht?"

„Natürlich", hörte er sich sagen.

Ja, ein Yammosk war eigentlich noch viel mehr wert als ein lebloses Haus der Ungläubigen. Ihn beschlich so eine Ahnung, wie seine Halbschwester es geschafft hatte, so schnell zur Konsulin aufzusteigen. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog die Schlüsselkarte für das exklusive Anwesen auf dem Mond heraus und überreichte sie ihr.

Sie grinste. „Wie widerlich rechteckig!"

Er erwiderte ihr Grinsen. „Das Haus ist noch rechteckiger, aber manche Zimmer sind auch quadratisch."

„Bist du dort unten eigentlich auch Jedi begegnet?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Ja, schon einigen", sagte er stolz.

„Und hast du das Geheimnis ihrer Macht bereits ergründet?"

„Dazu müssten meine Gestalterkenntnisse besser sein. Vorerst begnügen wir uns damit, die Jedi zu schwächen und ganz aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."

„Und wie machst du das?", wollte sie wissen und berührte dabei seinen Unterarm.

Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er bei ihrer Berührung etwas stärker atmete. Tja, wenn sie nicht seine Halbschwester wäre … „Die Jedi können uns nicht fühlen wie sie andere Wesen fühlen können. Diesen Umstand nutze ich aus, um sie zu überraschen."

Sie machte in schleichenden Schritten einen Halbkreis um ihn herum. „Du hast schon einen getötet?"

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass einer starb, ja."

Sie stellte sich vor ihm hin und sah ihm in sein gutes Auge. „Also hast du ihm nicht in die Augen gesehen, als er starb."

„Unnützer und gefährlicher Heroismus", gab er von oben herab zurück. „Aber es werden weitere folgen. Das verspreche ich dir."

༺═────────────═༻

_Im Jahre 24 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – sechs Wochen vor der Invasion_

Vilyu Anor tat, als käme sie rein zufällig ins Büro des Gestalters. Meister Sihho Q'el war nicht unbedingt eine Augenweide von einem Yuuzhan Vong, dafür stets bedacht, seine Stellung zu festigen und seinen jeweiligen Adepten und die Initiaten unter seiner Aufsicht zu Höchstleistungen anzutreiben, was die Arbeit anging. Genauso einen brauchte die junge Konsulin.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie und ihre Leute an einer neuen Generation von Dovin Basalen arbeiten, die noch schneller Gravitationsanomalien aufbauen als bislang üblich. Mir ist die Leitung eines Projekts übertragen worden, welches sich direkt in der Galaxis der Ungläubigen entfalten soll und Sie wurden mir empfohlen."

Eifer glomm in Sihho Q'els schwarzen Augen auf. „Wie lange soll das Projekt denn dauern und wo wird es stattfinden?"

„Mir ist bewusst, dass ich Sie nicht allzu lange von Ihrer Arbeit hier wegholen kann, aber eine Woche wäre ein guter Anfang fürs Erste. Es wird auf den Planeten Ryloth gehen."

Sihho glotzte auf ihr freizügig dargebotenes Dekolleté. Vilyu vermutete, dass er überlegte, ob sie wohl dort Implantate hatte. „Von dem Planeten habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Dann werden Sie der Erste sein, der ihn kennenlernt."

Eine Woche später trat das felsige Korallenschiff mit der Konsulin und dem Gestalter an Bord im Orbit über dem Planeten Osarian aus dem Dunkelraum aus. Von der Ferne konnte man als größeren Punkt den Zwillingsplaneten Rhommamool sehen.

„Das ist nicht Ryloth", sagte Sihho irritiert zu seiner Ko-Pilotin.

Sie strich über seine Hand. „Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen."

„Ich dachte, die Arbeit _wäre_ auf Ryloth", stutzte er.

Sie seufzte lautlos über seine Engstirnigkeit. „Keine große Sache", meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Es geht darum, ein bestimmtes Schiff aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen, wenn es diesen Teil der Corr – rellianischen", sie hatte Mühe mit diesem Wort, „Handelsstraße passiert. Dann versenken wir das Schiff vermittels des Dovin Basals unten auf dem Planeten – fertig."

„Wer ist denn auf diesem Schiff?", wollte der Gestalter wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, aber zur Belohnung dürfen wir auf einem Mond von Ryloth in einem schönen Haus wohnen."

„Wenn Sie das sagen", meinte der Gestalter eher weniger überzeugt.

Ihr Korallenfelsen von Schiff hing unauffällig außerhalb der Sichtweite der osarianischen Orbitalwacht. So hatte es ihm Vilyu Anor versichert unter Bezugnahme auf einen Kontaktmann, der sich in diesem Teil der Galaxis bestens auskennen würde. Also beschloss er, der hochrangigen Verwalterin zu vertrauen.

Die Kontrollhaube des Schiffes über den wohlfrisierten Kopf gezogen, saß Vilyu im bauchigen Pilotensitz und bewegte ihre Arme in den Steuerungssäcken, um dem Schiff Befehle zu erteilen, während die Haube, die an einer Art riesiger Nabelschnur von der Schiffsdecke hing, ihr Informationen übermittelte. Nach einer Weile blinkten einige Sensoren auf und Vilyu wandte sich zu Sihho um, ohne die Kontrollhaube von ihrem Kopf abzunehmen.

„Machen Sie den Dovin Basal bereit. Unser Ziel ist jetzt nahe genug."

Sofort machte sich der Meistergestalter an diese eher niedere Arbeit. Das Schiff ruckelte durch den Gegenstoß, dann materialisierte sich das elegante Shuttle der Lambda-Klasse vor ihnen. Das Schiff der Ungläubigen machte eine Fassrolle. Offenbar war es durch das Herausreißen aus dem Dunkelraum völlig überrascht worden und der Pilot hatte die Steuerung für den Moment nicht im Griff.

„Soll ich es jetzt nach unten drücken?", fragte Sihho die Pilotin.

„Wäre gut, bevor sich jemand dort drin irgendeinen Reim auf unser Schiff machen kann. Wir sind doch ziemlich nah, wenngleich ich bezweifle, dass er oder sie alle Felsbrocken in der Nähe von Osarian kennt."

Der Gestalter berührte den Dovin Basal und der gigantische Gravitationserzeuger kehrte den Zug um hundertzwanzig Grad, um ihn in einen Druck zu verwandeln, der das dem Hyperraum entrissene Schiff gnadenlos und in schnurgerader Linie nach unten in Richtung Planet drückte. Der Druck dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten, dann versuchte die Beute seitlich auszuscheren. Der Dovin Basal änderte die Richtung und das Schiff wich in die Gegenrichtung aus und – flog davon.

„Setzen Sie den Yaret-Kor ein!", befahl Vilyu.

„Aber … verrät uns das nicht?"

„Wenn das Schiff dadurch tödlich getroffen wird und rasend schnell auf der Planetenoberfläche aufschlägt, interessiert sich doch kein Vlekin mehr dafür", beruhigte ihn Vilyu.

Also machte Sihho die Plasmakanone bereit, zielte und schoss. Eine am Rumpf des Lambda-Shuttles aufblühende Feuerblume zeigte an, dass das Ziel getroffen worden war.

„Sehr gut!", lobte Vilyu ihren Kanonier, während die beiden Yuuzhan Vong dabei zusahen, wie das weiße Shuttle völlig ohne Kontrolle auf Osarians Oberfläche zuraste. Ein weiteres Glühen erschien, als das verendende Schiff in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eintrat. Aufgrund des atmosphärischen Widerstands erfolgte eine Explosion und die Trümmerteile flogen auseinander.

„Sehen Sie, Sihho Q'el", meinte Vilyu. „Wer wird da noch nach einer Plasmakugel fragen?"

„Trotzdem wäre mir lieber, der Dovin Basal hätte die Arbeit alleine bewältigt."

„Er hat dem Schiff vorher die Schilde runtergerissen, so dass es unserem Treffer ausgeliefert war. Das ist schon sehr gut. Und um Ryloth herum gibt es genügend Felsbrocken an denen wir üben können", versprach die Konsulin. Dann nahm sie ihre Pilotenhaube ab und lächelte den Meistergestalter an, gewiss, dass ihr Lächeln erwidert werden würde.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Tage später auf dem Planeten Monor II_

Zwei Männer und eine Frau vom einheimischen Volk der Sunesi waren damit beschäftigt, die türkisfarbenen Masken zu kontrollieren, die es den auserlesenen Gästen der Krönungsfeierlichkeiten auf dem Planeten Monor II ermöglichen sollten, unbeschadet die für die meisten Wesen giftige Luft des Planeten zu atmen, welche als Cirrinebel bekannt war.

„Schade, dass ich bei der Zeremonie nicht dabei sein kann", sagte die türkisfarbene Sunesi-Frau auf Basic zu dem Menschen neben ihr. „Aber ich habe nachher eine Schicht Arbeit unten im Palastkeller."

Der mittelalte Mensch strich mit seinen schlanken Fingern über eine der Masken, von denen er selbst eine trug. „Ich kann Ihnen nachfühlen; ich muss auch gleich zurück nach Coruscant ins Biologische Institut, wenn wir hier fertig sind."

„Ich finde es sehr aufmerksam, dass das Biologische Institut Coruscant das überwacht", sagte der männliche Sunesi.

Die Augen des Menschen legten sich in Fältchen. „Als Nicht-Sunesi hängt auch mein Wohl und Wehe vom Funktionieren dieser Maske ab. Außerdem gibt es noch andere Welten mit für Menschen toxischer Atmosphäre, für die wir Masken entwickeln wollen, die leichter zu handhaben sind als die Sauerstoffmasken im Weltraum. Da ist Ihre Maske wegweisend."

„Welche Welten denn zum Beispiel?", fragte der männliche Sunesi.

„Skako und Dorin", kam prompt die Antwort.

„Diese Planeten sind schon seit langem bekannt", meinte der Sunesi. „Und gerade Skako ist hochentwickelt! Kaum zu glauben, dass man dort noch keine effektiven Masken für Nicht-Skakoaner entwickelt haben soll."

„Schau dir doch mal die Skakoaner außerhalb ihres Heimatplaneten an", sagte die weibliche Sunesi. „Die tragen ja nur diese umständlichen Anzüge. Ich glaube nicht, dass diese Spezies besonderen Wert auf Eleganz legt so wie wir."

„Im Gegenteil: Die finden das cool", sagte ihr Kollege. „Ich hab mal eine Reportage von Skako gesehen, und da wurde gesagt, dass sich die Skakoaner derart entwickelt haben, dass sie ohne technische Hilfsmittel noch nicht einmal auf ihrem eigenen Heimatplaneten leben können."

„Können schon, aber sie wollen nicht", korrigierte die Frau, jedoch nicht auf Basic, sondern vermittels jener Ultraschalllaute, mit denen sich Sunesi außer in ihrer mundgesprochenen Muttersprache mit ihresgleichen verständigten.

„Nicht so viel schwatzen bitte", ermahnte der Mensch die Beiden. „Hier geht es nicht um Trends, sondern um aktuelle Gefahrenabwehr!"

Die schwarzen Augen der Sunesi-Frau wurden groß und rund. „Was? Welche Gefahr?"

In den blauen Augen des Professors spiegelte sich Besorgnis. Er zückte sein Prüfgerät und ließ es in einer Höhe von ein paar Millimetern über der Innenseite der Maskenoberfläche entlanggleiten. „Ich bin nicht nur zu Forschungszwecken hier. Diese Begründung wurde lediglich offiziell ausgegeben, um im Vorfeld der Krönungsfeierlichkeiten Aufregung zu vermeiden. Es hat im Vorfeld der Krönung einige Anschlagsdrohungen gegen einzelne Politiker gegeben, die an der Zeremonie teilnehmen werden. Und glauben Sie mir, dabei handelt es sich nicht nur um schießwütige Splittergruppen, sondern auch um derart skrupellose Leute, dass sie noch nicht einmal vor Giftanschlägen haltmachen, egal wie viele Leute dabei draufgehen."

„Giftanschläge?", hauchte die Frau.

„Und genau deshalb müssen wir jedes Risiko für die Gäste ausschließen", sagte der Mensch und legte die Maske auf den Stapel der bereits kontrollierten Masken. „Schließlich wird diese Zeremonie vom Holonet in die ganze Galaxis übertragen und es wäre wahrlich kein gutes Omen für Agapos den Zehnten, wenn seine Regentschaft mit einer Mordserie beginnt."

„Im Prinzip gibt es ja eh keine absolute Sicherheit", sagte der männliche Sunesi, der die vom Professor geprüften Masken in eine Folie packte und seiner Kollegin gab. „Noch zwanzig Stück, Drina."

Drina ließ ihren stabförmigen Brenner über die Folie fahren, um die Maske darin luftdicht einzuschweißen, während der Professor eine neue Maske nahm, um mit seinem Prüfgerät darüber zu gehen.

„Fertig!", sagte Drina.

Der Professor lächelte. „Nun dann, möge Ihr Leben unter Agapos X. besser werden."

„Viel Erfolg noch bei Ihren Forschungen", sagte der männliche Sunesi, bevor er mit seiner türkisfarbenen Kollegin davonging.

Nom Anor stand in der Empfangshalle des Palastes des zu krönenden Priester-Fürsten Agapos dem Zehnten. Er hatte wieder seine schwarze Kluft angetan, die man von Rhommamool kannte. Vor dem Gesicht hatte er die Maske, die jegliche Regungen seines Gesichts verbarg, jedoch zwei Schlitze für die Augen freiließ. Wer genau hinsah, sah, dass die Augen nicht gleich waren, denn im Gegensatz zu früher trug er jetzt ganz offen sein Plaeryn Bol. Bislang hatte jeder diesen Ersatz für einen künstlichen Augapfel gehalten – oder für eine unnatürliche Deformation eines natürlichen Auges – genau, wie beabsichtigt.

„Die Natürlichkeit des Lebens ist alles, was wir brauchen", erklärte er der Traube von Zuhörern, die sich um ihn scharte. „und genau diese Natürlichkeit ist es, die die Republik uns vorenthält, indem sie uns immer neue technische Abscheulichkeiten aufdrängt, die unser Leben verfremden und uns zu Sklaven einer Technik machen, die wir nur bedingt kontrollieren können."

„Also mein Rasierapparat hat bislang immer das getan, was er sollte – rasieren", sagte ein Mann belustigt.

„Was, wenn jemand darin eine Bombe einbaut, von der Sie nichts wissen?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Na, wenn ich so wichtig wäre, dann würde ich bestimmt nicht hier herumstehen und Ihnen zuhören", gab der Mann zurück.

Nom Anor lächelte hinter seiner Maske. „Und doch tun Sie es. Warum?"

„Weil die Krönungszeremonie erst ein einer Stunde anfängt."

Einige Zuhörer lachten.

„Aber diese Attentäterdroiden sind der Gipfel der Abscheulichkeit, den diese Galaxis toleriert", kam Nom Anor wieder zum Thema zurück.

„Mir ist es egal, ob ich von einem Attentäterdroiden gekillt werde oder von Typen wie Ihnen", sagte ein anderer Mann.

„Das ist genau das Problem der heutigen Zeit", meinte Nom Anor salbungsvoll. „Den Leuten ist alles egal und sie lassen zu, dass ihnen die Zukunft aus den Händen genommen wird – unter anderem von den Jedi!"

Sein gutes Auge scannte die Menge. Irgendwann musste _sie_ kommen. Seit er die Gästeliste illegal eingesehen hatte, wusste er, dass eine recht prominente Jedi bei den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten anwesend sein würde.

„Die Jedi kann ich auch nicht leiden", sagte ein anderer Zuhörer. „Haben immer weise Sprüche parat, aber wenn man sie dann mal braucht, sind sie nicht da."

„Die Jedi tun schon was", sagte ein anderer Mensch.

„Ach ja? Was denn?", fragte eher kleiner, dunkelblonder Mensch mit sarkastischem Unterton.

Nom Anor nickte Shok Tinoktin zu. Sein Stellvertreter war immer mit den passenden Fragen zur Stelle, um den Unterstützern des Predigers Rückendeckung zu geben. Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, als der Jedi-Befürworter zunächst schwieg.

„Ich werde es Ihnen sagen!", tönte Nom Anor. „Die Jedi beschützen die falschen Leute und bevormunden all jene, die es wagen, eigenständig zu denken und zu handeln. Kurzum, sie halten all jene nieder, die es wagen, der Macht ihrer monströsen Lichtschwerter zu trotzen!"

„Sie werden schon sehen", sagte sein Herausforderer düster. „Wir brauchen keine Lichtschwerter, um mit Ihresgleichen fertigzuwerden."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Nom Anor sah ihm gelassen hinterher. Bis jetzt entwickelte sich alles genauso, wie er es geplant hatte.

Nom Anors gutes Auge nahm die rotblonde Frau wahr, die an der Seite eines Triffianers in den Raum kam. Der Mann war einen Kopf kleiner war als seine menschliche Begleiterin. Er wusste bereits, dass es sich bei dem felligen Triffianer um Senator Aagros Li handelte, den Enkel eines früheren Senators des Planeten Triffis auf dem Planeten Coruscant. Nicht, dass sich der Exekutor wirklich für die Familiengeschichte des Senators interessiert hätte. Das war lediglich ein nützliches Detail für den Fall, dass es zu einem Gespräch kommen würde. Momentan jedoch hörte sich Nom Anor lieber selbst reden. Und selbst das war jetzt nicht mehr von Belang. _Sie_ war gekommen. Und endlich würde er _seinem_ Volk zeigen können, wie man diesen Supergeschöpfen der Galaxis beikommen konnte. Und die Bewohner dieser Galaxis würden erkennen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sich auf die Jedi zu verlassen.

Mara Jade drehte sich zu ihm um, zweifellos, weil er mit seinen Brandreden die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Leute auf sich zog. Aber diese völlig normale Reaktion der Jedi wich schon bald etwas anderem, was Nom Anor großes Unbehagen bereitete. Ihre geistige Fixierung auf ihn war derart, dass Senator Li sie am Ärmel zupfte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen. Aber Mara Jade gebot ihm mit einer Handbewegung, sie in Ruhe zu lassen.

Mara glotzte weiter in seine Richtung und Nom Anor feixte innerlich. Selbst, wenn Mara Jade seine Abwesenheit in der sogenannten Macht spürte, so konnte sie nichts tun – zumindest nicht jetzt und hier unter aller Augen. Nicht, solange er sich friedlich verhielt. Nom Anor verspürte keine Neigung, die Jedi unnötig zu provozieren. Er war umringt von vielen Leuten und wenn er sich an seinen Plan A hielt, würde Plan B nicht zum Einsatz kommen müssen.

Ein in blauer Livree angetaner Sunesi kam in den eigens für die ausländischen Gäste klimatisierten Bereich. „Die Krönung beginnt in einer Viertelstunde auf dem Platz vor dem Palast. Bitte holen Sie sich Ihre Atemmasken in Raum B12 ab."

Sofort wurde die Traube um Nom Anor kleiner. Auch Mara Jade und der von ihr begleitete Politiker wandten sich ab und strebten Raum B12 zu. Der Yuuzhan Vong wartete eine Weile, bis er sicher war, dass genügend Zeit verstrichen war, dann ging er, begleitet von Shok Tinoktin, zur Toilette, um sich seinerseits auf die Zeremonie vorzubereiten. Er hatte das Stille Örtchen noch nicht erreicht, als ihm zwei schwarz uniformierte Sicherheitsleute der Sunesi den Weg versperrten.

„Nom Anor von Rhommamool", sagte einer der türkisfarbenen Sicherheitsleute, „hiermit werden Sie aufgefordert, Monor II umgehend zu verlassen!"

Der Yuuzhan Vong straffte sich. „Was legt man mir zur Last?"

„Unruhestiftung während der Krönungsfeierlichkeiten und Aufwiegelung zum Hass. Sie sind hier auf Monor II nicht mehr erwünscht!"

Nom Anor fixierte den Beamten, während sich Shok Tinoktin unauffällig von seinem Boss entfernte. „Haben Sie einen schriftlichen Beweis für Ihre Anschuldigung?"

Wortlos zog der Sicherheitsmann ein Stück Flimsiplast aus seiner Tasche, entfaltete es und hielt es Nom Anor viel zu dicht vor die Augen, so dass der Yuuzhan Vong etwas zurückweichen musste, um es zu lesen.

Nom Anor reckte das Kinn nach vorn. „Nun, wenn das der Wunsch des Polizeipräsidenten ist …"

„Nicht nur des Polizeipräsidenten, unseres neuen Priester-Fürsten!", legte der Beamte nach.

Der Yuuzhan Vong neigte gefällig den schwarz maskierten Kopf – seine Stimme wurde sanft und freundlich. „Nun, dann wünsche ich dem Priester-Fürsten eine lange und erfolgreiche Regentschaft."

„Wir eskortieren Sie zurück zu Ihrem Raumschiff", ignorierte der Sicherheitsmann den unterschwelligen Spott. „Es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet, noch irgendeinen Abstecher zu machen, um etwas mitzunehmen oder mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen."

Nom Anor breitete halb die Arme aus. „Das ist auch nicht nötig."

Zufrieden registrierte er, wie seine Bewacher sich entspannten. Zu dritt gingen sie zu seinem VCX-100-Frachter, der im Raumhafen stand – ebenfalls bewacht, wie Nom Anor feststellte. Es war wie so oft. Seine Verfolger kamen viel zu spät, wenn alles bereits gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich würde sich Mara Jade jetzt in der Genugtuung suhlen, eine Gefahr gebannt zu haben. Genau wie jener Typ, der während der Diskussion in der Vorhalle die Jedi verteidigt hatte. Sollten sie doch!

Shok Tinoktin war, nachdem die Beamten seinen Boss abgeführt hatten, wieder zur Toilette zurückgekehrt, um sich so zurechtzumachen, wie es eigentlich auch Nom Anor geplant hatte. Aber das war nur Plan B gewesen. Wie bisher auch hatte Plan A auch jetzt hervorragend funktioniert und der Mensch von Rhommamool hatte sich vorgenommen, Nom Anor auch weiterhin nicht zu enttäuschen. Angetan mit einer der mit türkisfarbenen Cirri-Kristallen verzierten Atemmaske ging Shok Tinoktin hinaus auf den Vorplatz, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht als verdächtiger Nachzügler ausgemacht zu werden. Er ließ sich auf dem für ihn reservierten Platz nieder und schaute auf den leeren neben sich. Jetzt, da Nom Anor fort war, konnte er dort seine Tasche abstellen. Er schaute hinauf in den Himmel, der derart intensiv türkis war, dass seine braunen Augen nicht lange hinsehen konnten, auch wenn er in die der Sonne abgewandte Richtung schaute. Schuld daran waren die winzigen Cirri-Kristallpartikel, welche auch die Luft Monor IIs so giftig machten. Er hatte von Nom Anor gehört, dass sich die ursprünglich fellbedeckten Einheimischen im Alter von 15 Jahren in einem Kristallkokon aus ebenjenen Cirri-Kristallen verpuppten, später aus diesem schlüpften, um als haarlose und türkise Sunesi mit voll entfalteten Sinnen ins Erwachsenenalter einzutreten.

Er schaute zum Podium, wo der leere Thron stand. Eine Fanfare erklang und ein Trupp rotgewandeter Ehrengardisten schritt auf den Thron zu, um sich beidseitig spaliermäßig aufzustellen. Ein Tusch ertönte und Agapos X., der neue Priesterfürst des Planeten Monor II, durchschritt das Spalier, um auf dem goldumrandeten Thron Platz zu nehmen. Die schwarzen Augen des neuen Priesterfürsten glitten milde über die Menge. Der Mann mochte vielleicht Mitte Vierzig sein, nur etwas älter als Shok Tinoktin selbst.

Das Murmeln und Geschwatze der Menge erstarb, als eine neue Fanfare ertönte. Agapos IX, der bisherige Amtsinhaber schritt auf seinen Sohn zu, in seiner Hand ein Kissen, auf welchem eine runde, aurodiumfarbene Kugel lag. Auf seinem Kopf jedoch trug er die türkisfarben glitzernde Krone, die die Herrscher Monor IIs nun schon seit Generationen trugen. Das anwesende Orchester schlug mit Zimbeln und leisen Trommeln einen erwartungsvollen Musikschauer an, der sofort verebbte, als der Vater seinen Sohn erreicht hatte.

„Mein Sohn, hiermit hast du die Ehre, mir, Agapos dem Neunten, auf den Thron Monor IIs nachzufolgen."

Agapos X. stand von seinem Thron auf und nahm die Kugel von dem Kissen, das ihm der Vater hinhielt. Dann setzte er sich wieder.

„Mein Sohn, möge Monor II unter deiner Herrschaft gedeihen und von Krieg, Seuche und anderem Unbill verschont bleiben."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Vater!"

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam aus dem mittleren Segment der Publikumstribüne. Shok Tinoktin wandte seinen Kopf in jene Richtung. Ein blauer Twi'lek war zusammengebrochen und wurde von zwei anwesenden Sicherheitsleuten umgehend abtransportiert. Shok Tinoktin kannte sogar den Namen. Es war Azuris Free Taa, der jüngste Sohn des früheren Senators für den Planeten Ryloth im Galaktischen Senat – und dessen Nachfolger im Amt. Der fette und als notorisch korrupt bekannte Orn Free Taa hatte seinen Sohn Azuris im stolzen Alter von sechsundsechzig Jahren gezeugt – mit einer seinen beiden Lethan-Twi'lek-Assistentinnen, die damals mit ihm auf Coruscant gewesen waren. Jetzt lag der Twi'lek wimmernd auf der Trage und schon bald darauf in einem Kranken-Gleiter, der den Unpässlichen sicherlich in ein Hospital brachte.

Agapos IX. nahm sich die Krone vom türkisfarbenen Haupt und setzte sie seinem Sohn auf den kahlen Kopf, der von zahlreichen Windungen durchfurcht wurde wie bei einem Siniteen.

Der Hauptmann der Ehrengarde trat vor. „Alle Ehre unserem früheren Herrscher Agapos dem Neunten. Lang Lebe unser neuer Herrscher, Agapos der Zehnte!"

Mara Jade schaute zum Senator neben sich, den zu bewachen sie vom Jediorden abgestellt worden war. Aagros Li hatte das Zusammenbrechen seines Twi'lek-Kollegen offenbar nicht beeindruckt. Er lauschte der Musik des Palastorchesters, die nun, wo Agapos X. die Krone Monor IIs trug, wieder zur vollen Lautstärke angeschwollen war und die mit Cirri-Kristallen durchwirkte Luft erfüllte.

„Der Schall hier ist Wahnsinn!", sagte Aagros Li zu seiner Beschützerin.

„Das ist bei ihren feinentwickelten Ohren kein Wunder", erwiderte Mara Jade und schaute auf die zwei großen Hautlappen, die den Kopf des Triffianers umspannten wie ein überdimensioniertes Segel.

„Und bisher gab es auch keinen Anschlag", plauderte der Senator weiter.

Mara lachte höflich. „Beschreien Sie es nicht, Senator."

„Schwitzen Sie unter der Maske auch so?", wollte Aagros von der Jedi wissen.

Mara ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Dann schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Hoffentlich war diese Zeremonie bald vorbei. Sie musste Luke erreichen. Möglichst, bevor sie wieder von Monor II startete. Nom Anor war nicht einfach nur gefährlich, er war unheimlich. Sie hatte ihn nicht in der Macht gespürt wie alle anderen Wesen, mit denen sie bislang zu tun hatte. Sie dachte an die Ysalamiri auf Myrkr, wo sie zum ersten Mal mit Luke zusammengearbeitet hatte, um sich gemeinsam der Vornskrs zu erwehren, die nicht nur auf Ysalamiri, sondern auf Machtnutzer jeglicher Art Jagd machten. Die Ysalamiri schafften es, dieser Bedrohung auszuweichen, indem sie Blasen um sich herum errichteten, die eine Trägheit in der Macht erzeugten, was deren Gebrauch durch Jedi verhinderte. Aber das betraf den gesamten Raum um die Ysalamiri herum. Nom Anor jedoch erzeugte keine Blase, er selbst war eine Blase – eine Blase des Nichts, denn Mara hatte weder in seinen Gedanken noch in seinen Gefühlen lesen können. Auch wenn sie Nom Anor deutlich vor sich gesehen hatte – es hatte sich angefühlt, als wäre er gar nicht da – ein Loch in der Macht, das so eigentlich unmöglich war. Selbst ein Yinchorri …

„Ich fragte, ob Sie unter der Maske auch so schwitzen wie ich", holte Senator Lis fistelige Stimme sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung … nein, eigentlich nicht."

„Oh, wie schön!", hörte sie neben sich eine Stimme, die einer Gotal-Frau gehörte.

Mara schaute in den türkisfarbenen Himmel und schärfte ihre Sinne. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, aber sie wusste nicht, was es war. Sie schien jeden einzelnen Cirri-Kristall in der Luft zu spüren. Es war, als würden sich die von ihr ausgemachten Kristalle durch ihre Maske hindurch in ihre Haut – in ihr Fleisch hineinbohren. Hatte sie es mit der Sinnesschärfung übertrieben? Luke würde sagen ‚Bitte etwas mehr Gelassenheit, Schatz'. Und dann würde er sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr beruhigend durch das rotblonde Haar fahren. Und sie würde sich sofort entspannen und sagen: …

„Ja, wunderschön", murmelte Mara Jade, während sie die in Regenbogenfarben schimmernden kleinen Ballons betrachtete, die in Monor IIs klaren Himmel aufstiegen. Ein paar der Ballons platzten, je höher sie aufstiegen. Das gedämpfte Geräusch der Ballonexplosionen erreichte den Platz mit einer Verzögerung, die Mara als unnatürlich empfand. Aber auch diese Schallverzögerung wurde durch die vielen Mikrokristalle in der Luft dieses Planeten verursacht. Mara schaute zu, wie einer der Ballons es schaffte, in den Himmel aufzusteigen, ohne zu zerplatzen. Der Punkt verlor seine Regenbogenfarben, wurde immer grauer, bis er verschwand. Mara überlegte, ob er gleich darauf platzen oder aber weiter aufsteigen würde, bis ihn die ewige Kälte des Alls umfangen und zu einer starren Kugel gefrieren lassen würde, die unbeachtet den Planeten umkreisen würde wie ein neuer Minimond.

Mara Jade spürte, wie sie träge wurde. Nein, ein gefrorener Minimond war kein schöner Gedanke anlässlich solch einer Zeremonie. Kein Ballon war mehr am Himmel zu sehen; dafür kamen zehn Sunesi-Tänzer, um einen Tanz zu zelebrieren, der Mara an eine frühere Reise nach Zeltros erinnerte. Nur die Schleier für die Frauen fehlten, ansonsten tanzten die Sunesi-Damen mindestens genauso anmutig wie die lilafarbenen Zeltronierinnen. Sie fühlte, wie sie müde wurde. Immer nur zuzuschauen war nicht ihr Ding … und doch war sie auch dafür ausgebildet worden.

Die Zeremonie war zu Ende. Mara Jade eskortierte den Senator zu dessen Raumschiff.

„Wie es scheint, hatten Sie Recht, Senator Li. Es ist, abgesehen von Azuris Free Taas Kollaps nichts passiert. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Heimreise nach Coruscant."

„Ihnen auch, Jedi Jade-Skywalker", parlierte Aagros Li zurück und seine segelartigen Ohren wackelten in einer herzlichen Mimik.

Sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie vom Inneren des Schiffes her etwas spürte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Senator, aber ich fürchte, jemand wartet in Ihrem Schiff auf Sie." Sie schickte sich an, die geöffnete Rampe hinaufzugehen. „Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht allzu lange."

Sie gingen ins Raumschiff und Mara fuhr ihre Machtsinne aus. Die Störquelle kam aus dem Maschinenraum.

„Gehen Sie bitte in einen Raum möglichst fern vom Maschinenraum", wies Mara den Senator an.

Aagros Li tat wie geheißen und mit einem schnellen Griff öffnete Mara die Bodenklappe, die in den Maschinenraum führte – und schoss.

Der Blasterschuss wurde erwidert, nicht mit einem Gegenschuss, sondern mit einer ganzen Salve, die teils an Mara vorbeiflog, teils mit ihrem gezogenen blauen Lichtschwert abgewehrt wurde.

„Sofort rauskommen oder ich nehme Ihren Tod in Kauf!", drohte die Jedi.

Der Beschuss aus dem Inneren des Maschinenraums ging weiter und Mara deflektierte die Schüsse, als der Mann plötzlich zu Boden ging. Offenbar hatte ihn einer der deflektierten Schüsse verletzt, wenn nicht getötet. Er hatte es nicht anders gewollt!

Die blaue Klinge immer noch aktiviert, ging Mara Jade auf den am Boden Liegenden zu; da wirbelte dieser plötzlich herum, um eine runde Scheibe nach ihr zu werfen. Mara zuckte zur Seite und der flache Teller zischte einen Schlitz in ihren eng anliegenden Schutzoverall, den sie unter der weiten, harmlos wirkenden Tunika trug. Sie fühlte einen Schmerz am Hals, aber es konnten höchstens ein paar Millimeter sein, die die Scheibe in ihre Halsbeuge eingedrungen war.

Ihre Klinge kreiselte, um zwei weitere Scheiben jener Art abzuwehren, aber das war schwieriger als bei Blasterschüssen – aus dem simplen Grund, weil die Scheiben schwerer und größer waren. Sie hatte sich bis auf zehn Meter auf den Attentäter herangearbeitet, als der Mann einen würfelförmigen Gegenstand zückte. Mara wusste, was das war. Sie hatte genug. Ihre Linke schnellte vor, um mithilfe der Macht den erhobenen Arm des am Boden Liegenden festzuhalten.

„Den werden Sie nicht weit werfen können", sagte sie trocken. „Und jetzt ergeben Sie sich!"

„Lassen Sie mich los, dann ergebe ich mich."

Mara musterte den Mann. Er trug braune Lederkluft und seine gebräunte Haut war eingefallen, während die braunen Augen sie in einer Mischung aus verzweifelter Entschlossenheit und Arglist anfunkelten. Nein, der wollte sich nicht ergeben! Das konnte sie in der Macht deutlich fühlen. Sie drückte mithilfe der Macht zu und der Mann stöhnt auf, als ihm der Thermaldetonator aus der Hand fiel. Mara trat zu ihm und hielt ihm die Klingenspitze unter die Kehle.

„Aufstehen. Und Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann!"

Der Tritt kam und traf Mara am Schienbein. Eigentlich war so ein Tritt aus dem Winkel unmöglich, weshalb Mara ihn nicht vorausgesehen hatte. Aber die Maladianer waren berüchtigt sowohl für ihre konventionellen als auch für ihre unkonventionellen Kampfmethoden. Sie kam nicht umhin, beeindruckt zu sein. Geistesgegenwärtig kickte ihr anderer Fuß den Thermaldetonator außer Reichweite des Attentäters, dann ging sie zu Boden. Die trainierte Jedi rollte sich so ab, dass sie sowohl Blaster als auch Lichtschwert in Position bringen konnte. Der Maladianer hingegen erhob sich und stürzte auf den Ausgang zu. Logisch eigentlich. Wieso hatte sie das nicht kommen sehen?

Mithilfe der Macht zog sie sich auf die Beine und sprintete ihm nach. Er schaffte es nicht, die Tür vor ihr zu schließen. Hätte er diesen wertvollen Zeitvorsprung herausgeschunden, dann hätte sie in ihrer Mission, den Senator zu schützen, sicherlich versagt. So jedoch zog Mara an dem Knauf im Inneren und zog die Tür zu, bevor der Maladianer seinen zweiten Fuß hindurchbringen konnte. Der Mann jaulte auf, denn Mara hatte das Türzuziehen derart mit der Macht verstärkt, dass der Fuß mindestens verstaucht sein würde.

Mara ließ die Tür los und der Mann lief davon, allerdings mit wesentlich weniger Elan, als er zuvor den Maschinenraum verlassen wollte. Mehr noch, er hinkte deutlich, aber sein Ziel ließ er trotzdem nicht aus den Augen. Mara griff nach einer seiner nun herrenlos an der Wand liegenden Enthaupterscheiben und warf sie nach ihm. Die diskusähnliche Scheibe traf den Mann zwischen den Schulterblättern und warf ihn nach vorn auf den Boden des Schiffsflurs. Mara sprang geradewegs auf ihn drauf und zog die Arme nach hinten, um sie mit Duroplast-Handschellen auf dem Rücken zu fixieren. Dann drehte sie den nun Wehrlosen um.

„Nun, wer schickt dich, Maladianer?"

Statt einer Antwort begannen die Kiefer des Mannes zu mahlen. Mara Jades Hand griff in seinen Mund, um zu verhindern, dass er sich seinem Verhör durch Gift entzog, aber seine Zähne waren bereit und scharf. Scharfer Schmerz durchfuhr die Knöchel ihrer Finger. Mara unterdrückten einen Aufschrei und versuchte verzweifelt, ihre Hand so zu drehen, dass sie seine Kiefer weiter öffnen konnte – nicht nur, um ihre Hand zu befreien.

Nach einer Weile ließ der Druck seines Bisses nach, seine Augen wurden glasig. Mara sah, dass das Gift anfing zu wirken und zog ihre blutende Hand aus seinem Mund zurück. Jetzt erst spürte sie, wie erschöpft sie war.

„Sagen Sie mir, wer Sie geschickt hat, verdammt noch mal!", versuchte sie es erneut.

Der Mann sah sie an – ein letzter verzweifelter Triumph, bevor er sein Leben aushauchte.

Mara stand auf. Sie spürte, wie ihr Körper zitterte. „Senator Li, die Gefahr wurde gebannt. Sie können zurückkommen."

Aagros Li kam aus dem Cockpit herüber und starrte bestürzt auf den toten Attentäter. „Wissen Sie, wer ihn geschickt hat?"

Mara zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist wie alle seiner Art. Maladianer sterben lieber, als ihre Auftraggeber preiszugeben. Genau deshalb wurde er ja auch angeheuert."

„Wachsam bis zum Schluss", lobte ihr Schützling sie. „Ich danke Ihnen. Wenn ich mal irgendwas für Sie tun kann."

„Danke, Senator. Es wird jetzt noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis die Sunesi den Kampfplatz untersucht und die Leiche mitgenommen haben. Aber ich hoffe, dass Sie in einer halben Stunde starten können."

Aagros Li unterdrückte die Enttäuschung und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, um diesen Mordanschlag aufzuklären."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Tage später im Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV_

Mara Jade saß mit ihrem Mann auf dem Sofa und schaute auf den Blumenstrauß, der auf dem Tisch ihres Wohnzimmers stand.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, Schatz", sagte Luke zu seiner Frau.

„Dieser Blumenduft – er ist sehr intensiv", sagte Mara und strich sich beinahe beiläufig über ihren Bauch.

„Die Blumen von Senator Li haben es in der Tat in sich", stimmte ihr Ehemann zu. „Aber wir haben schon viele Blumensträuße hier im Raum gehabt, ohne dass dir davon unwohl wurde."

„Ja, ich fühle mich etwas schlapp. Aber es ist bestimmt nur die Luftveränderung", wiegelte Mara ab. „Ich trug zwar diese Maske, aber auch der veränderte Schall durch die schwere Luft, der anschließende Kampf – offenbar bekommt mir Monor II nicht", sie lächelte rätselhaft, „… oder ...?"

„Ich werde Cilghal vorbeischicken, auf dass sie nach dir schaut."

„Danke Luke, aber ich werde selbst zu ihr gehen. Sie muss wegen mir keine Extratouren machen."

Luke strich ihr durchs Haar. „Wie du willst."

„Ist dir denn etwas eingefallen, wie man diesem Nom Anor beikommen kann?", schnitt seine Frau ein anderes Thema an.

„Er ist also ein nicht in der Macht wahrnehmbarer Fanatiker", sagte Luke in dieser beruhigenden Stimme, die Mara die Probleme mit einem Mal nur halb so schwer erscheinen ließ. „Aber wenn er in der Macht nicht wahrnehmbar ist, dann könnte das ja auch bedeuten, dass Nom Anor in gewisser Weise neutral ist, also zunächst einmal weder gut noch schlecht."

Mara lachte bitter auf. „Also neutral ist nun wirklich das letzte Wort, was mir für einen geistigen Brandstifter wie Nom Anor einfallen würde."

Luke sah ihr in die grünen Augen. „Er wurde ja von Monor II ausgewiesen und ist auch friedlich abgezogen. Also gibt es durchaus genügend Leute, die ihn in die Schranken weisen können. Das sollte dir Genugtuung genug sein, Liebes. Er vermag vielleicht auf unterentwickelten Welten wie Rhommamool leichtes Spiel haben, aber bei hochentwickelten Zivilisationen wird er auf Larmal beißen."

Ihre Hand berührte seinen Nacken. „Dein Wort ins Ohr der Macht, Luke."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie vom Sofa auf und ging.

Sie fand die Heilerin Cilghal im Medi-Trakt des Praxeums, wo sie gerade Valin Horn behandelte. Der elfjährige Sohn des Jediritters Corran Horn litt unter Durchfall und bekam gerade Tabletten aus gepressten Pflanzenteilen verabreicht, was in dem jungen Jedi einigen Widerwillen hervorrief, wie Mara in seiner Kindermiene und am gesträubten braunen Haar deutlich sehen konnte.

Sofort wandte sich die Mon Calamari Mara zu. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Mara?"

Mara registrierte die Besorgnis im Blick der aquatischen Heilerin. Nicht ganz die Reaktion, die sie sich erhofft hatte. „Ich warte, bis du mit Valin fertig bist", sagte Mara und ging in den Warteraum.

Nach einigen Minuten steckte die braune Mon Calamari ihren Kopf ins Wartezimmer und bat Mara herein. „Also, was liegt an?"

„Mir geht es nicht gut, seit ich von Monor II zurück bin. Mir wird manchmal schwindlig und ich fühle mich schlapp und matt."

Cilghal dachte einen Moment nach. Dann nahm sie Blut- und Speichelproben von Mara und untersuchte sie. „Hmmm, ich kann nichts finden."

„Nichts?"

Cilghal sah etwas im Blick der Menschenfrau, was so gar nicht zu einer Kranken passte. „Was hattest du denn gedacht?"

„Ich würde gerne einen Schwangerschaftstest machen."

Jetzt begriff die Heilerin. Sie gab Mara einen Teststreifen und Mara ging damit auf die Toilette, um nach ein paar Minuten noch frustrierter aus dieser herauszukommen. „Nichts."

Cilghal nahm beruhigend ihre Hand. „Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. Manche Jedifrauen spüren eine Schwangerschaft bereits in einem Stadium, wo die Tests noch gar nicht anschlagen. Allerdings sind einschlägige Erfahrungsberichte aufgrund der restriktiven Moralvorstellungen des alten Jediordens doch recht selten. Ich kann also nichts versprechen. Und um ehrlich zu sein …"

Maras Augen verengten sich. „Ja?"

„Du siehst nicht unbedingt schwanger aus. Ich fürchte, es ist wirklich eine Krankheit, aber …", die Sprechpause der Heilerin machte Mara zu schaffen, „… es ist nicht so recht greifbar."

Bestürzung machte sich in Maras Gesicht breit. „Noch nicht einmal für dich?"

Cilghal faltete die Hände vor ihrem Bauch. „Zumindest noch nicht."

„Ich warte noch eine Woche; wenn sich bis dahin keine Besserung ergibt, komme ich wieder", entschied Mara.

„Ich werde deine Blut- und Speichelproben auf jeden Fall dabehalten. Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch etwas ein, was ich übersehen habe."

Die Mon Calamari fühlte, wie sich der Enttäuschung von Mara über das Nichtvorhandensein einer Schwangerschaft gleich einer Glocke auch über sie stülpte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Mara in dieser Angelegenheit bei ihr vorbeischaute. Und so wie sie Mara kannte, würde es auch nicht das letzte Mal sein.

༺═────────────═༻

Als Mara nach einer Woche erneut zu Cilghal in die Praxis kam, hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht gebessert. Ihre Haut war bleicher geworden und um die Augen herum zeigten sich dunkle Ringe.

„Ich glaube, es ist doch etwas Ernstes", begann Mara ohne Umschweife.

„Das sehe ich. Das Einzige, was mir jetzt einfällt, ist, einen Scan auf molekularer Ebene zu machen."

„Geht das jetzt gleich?"

Cilghals Schnurrhaare bebten. „Den Apparat zu aktivieren dauert ein paar Minuten, aber dann kann ich das tun."

Sie ging zu einem silbermetallicfarbenen Kasten an der Wand und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Die Maschine erwachte zum Leben und sonderte einige Pieptöne ab. Schließlich leuchtete ein grünes Licht auf.

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen", murmelte Cilghal und gab einen Blutstropfen von Mara ein.

Der Apparat spuckte einen Papierstreifen aus und Cilghal schüttelte den Kopf. „Da ist ... was?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Mara.

„Der Computer kann die Substanz nicht identifizieren, die er in deinem Blut gefunden hat. Es handelt sich um eine Art Spore, die so fein ist, dass sie sich durch die gängigen Untersuchungsmethoden nicht nachweisen lässt."

„Also eine organische Verbindung?", sondierte Mara.

Cilghal nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall. Aber organisch in einer derartigen Form, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Das sind ganz sonderbare Atomverkettungen in den Molekülen. Und vor allem erzeugt diese Substanz winzige Löcher in der Macht, die der Computer so natürlich nicht ausmachen kann."

Mara zog die Brauen zusammen. „Winzige Löcher in der Macht?"

„Ein solcher Fall ist mir noch nie untergekommen", meinte Cilghal ratlos.

Maras Stimme wurde hitziger. „Nom Anor auf Monor II hat auch solch ein Loch in der Macht erzeugt. Was, wenn seine ganzen Hetztiraden dort nur ein gigantisches Ablenkungsmanöver waren – ebenso wie dieser Attentatsversuch des Maladianers auf Senator Aagros Li?"

„War denn Nom Anor die ganze Zeit über anwesend, wo du auch da warst?"

„Nein, er wurde vor Beginn der eigentlichen Krönungszeremonie ausgewiesen, weil seine Hetzreden in der Empfangshalle des fürstlichen Palastes zu viele Leute erzürnt haben." Falten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, „Möglicherweise hat er das genauso inszeniert, um nach getaner Arbeit so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Er erschien mir ziemlich abgebrüht. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie er mich angeschaut hat. Da war so eine entschlossene Kälte in seinem Blick, die so ähnlich war wie …"

„… bei Darth Vader", vollendete Cilghal ihren Satz.

„Er kleidet sich wohl nicht ohne Grund so wie er."

„Wenn deine Krankheit wirklich mit diesem Aufenthalt auf Monor II zusammenhängt, dann wäre es ja möglich, dass noch andere Leute betroffen sind. Du solltest dort anrufen", schlug Cilghal vor.

„Da fällt mir etwas ein!", rief Mara. „Da war Senator Azuris Free Taa, der während der Zeremonie zusammengeklappt war. Man hat ihn fortgebracht. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war Nom Anor bereits fort, denn ich hätte ihn sofort auf der Tribüne auf dem Platz vor dem Palast ausgemacht."

Cilghal schaltete den Untersuchungsapparat wieder aus. „Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren und sofort nachhaken."

Wie sieht es mit einem Gegenmittel gegen diese Spore aus?", kam Mara wieder auf ihrem Zustand zurück.

„Dazu müsste ich imstande sein, eine Substanz zu erschaffen, die jene Sporen an sich bindet, um sie wieder aus deinem Körper zu schleusen. Allein, mir fehlen das Wissen und die Mittel, um Anti-Sporen ähnlicher Art zu erzeugen. Diese Sporen sind äußerst hartnäckig. Sie haben sich in deinen Zellen festgekrallt und saugen das Leben aus ihnen heraus, um sich selbst zu nähren."

„Wie gruselig", brummte Mara. „Dann gib mir bitte eine Analyse jener Sporen, damit ich sie der Klinik auf Monor II schicken kann. Vielleicht können die Sunesi etwas dagegen tun."

Die Mon Calamari lächelte milde. „Das glaube ich zwar nicht, aber Versuchen schadet ja nichts."

Endlich hatte Mara es geschafft, den Leiter der Klinik an den Holoprojektor zu bekommen, in welche Senator Azuris Free Taa eingeliefert worden war.

„Hier Direktor Bilkadis, was kann ich für Sie tun, Jediritterin Jade?"

„Ich bin seit dem Besuch der Krönungszeremonie auf Ihrem Planeten krank und wollte mich nach dem Zustand von Senator Azuris Free Taa erkundigen, der bereits während der Zeremonie einen Kollaps erlitt."

„Eigentlich geben wir solche Informationen nicht auf distante Nachfrage raus, aber Sie sind ja eine Jedi und ich kenne Ihr Gesicht. Also: Der blaue Twi'lek war unser Patient Null", begann der Direktor. „Außer ihm sind seither noch sieben Menschen sowie eine Gotal-Frau gestorben."

Die Nachricht traf Mara wie ein Faustschlag in der Magengrube. Sie hatte während der Zeremonie nur eine Gotal-Frau gesehen. Es war jene, welche Mara auf die bunten Ballons aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Hundert weitere Patienten kämpfen derzeit um ihr Leben und leider wissen wir nicht, was wir tun oder wonach wir überhaupt suchen sollen."

„Es muss eine Liste aller Teilnehmer der Krönungszeremonie erstellt werden", forderte Mara. „Es muss eine großangelegte Untersuchung und eine medizinische Überwachung all dieser Leute erfolgen, da ich stark vermute, dass sie alle während der Zeremonie infiziert wurden."

Der Direktor kratzte sich am kahlen Hinterkopf. „Die Symptome zeigten sich bislang bei jedem einzelnen Patienten zu einem derart unterschiedlich versetzten Zeitpunkt, dass wir so eine Möglichkeit noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen haben. Aber ich werde das an den fürstlichen Palast weiterleiten, so dass dem nachgegangen werden kann. Zudem sind die meisten Teilnehmer ja bereits abgereist, so dass sie möglicherweise noch gar nichts ahnen, falls die Krankheit noch nicht bei ihnen ausgebrochen ist."

„Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal hat hier auf Yavin IV eine Mikro-Spore identifiziert, die auch mich befallen hat. Sie wird Ihnen den medizinischen Befund schicken und Informationen über diese Spore."

Der Holo-Sunesi lächelte Mara zu. „Das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, Mrs. Jade. Ich weiß doch, dass ich mich auf die Jedi verlassen kann. Sie finden Dinge, die Normalsterblichen einfach entgehen."

„Es ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."

Das nächste, was Mara Jade tat, war, Senator Aagros Li auf Coruscant anzurufen und ihm ihre Entdeckungen mitzuteilen. Dem Senator ging es gut. Offenbar konnte die Spore seiner Spezies nichts anhaben. Zumindest hoffte Mara, dass die Krankheit nicht doch noch zeitverzögert auch bei ihm ausbrechen würde.

Als Drina und ihr männlicher Kollege von der Polizei auf Monor II verhört wurden, erzählten die beiden Sunesi alles, was sich vor der Zeremonie in jenem Untersuchungsraum abgespielt hatte, wo die Masken auf ihre Unversehrtheit hin überprüft worden waren.

„Professor Dendruff hat Ihnen also gesagt, dass er noch vor der Zeremonie wieder abreisen würde, ist das richtig?", fragte der verhörende Polizist.

„Ja, das ist richtig", sagte Drina. „Er sagte, er müsse wieder zurück nach Coruscant."

„Wir werden das überprüfen", sagte der Polizist und verließ den Raum.

Als er wieder zurückkam, wirkte er ratloser als zuvor. „In der Tat ist Professor Dendruff zur Veranstaltung eingeladen gewesen und sein Eintreffen wurde auch im Palast registriert, nicht jedoch seine Ein- und Ausreise am Raumhafen. Er hat sich auch nicht im Palast abgemeldet und während der Zeremonie selbst war er nicht anwesend, wie Sie schon sagten."

„Er hat uns doch noch vor Giftanschlägen gewarnt", sagte Drinas männlicher Kollege.

„Dann _hat_ er etwas damit zu tun", sagte der Polizist. „Denn sein Raumschiff hat wohl von Coruscant abgehoben, seitdem jedoch verliert sich seine Spur. Das Biologische Institut hat bereits eine Vermisstenmeldung herausgegeben."

Drina riss ihre Augen auf. Sie dachte an den schmalen Stab, mit dem der Mensch über jede einzelne Maske gefahren war. „Dann ist der wahre Professor Dendruff niemals auf unserem Planeten gewesen und wir haben die ganze Zeit über mit einem Betrüger und Mörder zusammengearbeitet."

„… und zur Vermisstenmeldung wird ein Fahndungsaufruf hinzugefügt werden", ergänzte der Polizist. „Ich habe bereits eine Untersuchung der Atemmasken veranlasst und ein Exemplar davon an das Jedi-Praxeum in Yavin IV schicken lassen, denn auch eine Jedi wurde mit den Keimen infiziert, die schon so viele Tote forderten. Sie dürfen gehen. Wir danken Ihnen."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zeitgleich auf dem Mond Lamyon über dem Planeten Ryloth_

Vilyu zog die Chipkarte durch den Scanner und die Tür des großen Anwesens auf dem Mond Ryloths sprang auf.

„Das ist der Flur", erklärte die Konsulin und Sihho Q'el trottete ihr nach, auf ihren Hintern glotzend. Dabei übersah er eine Statue, deren Arm etwas zu ausladend abstand. Ein lautes Krachen ließ Vilyu herumfahren und sehen, was ihr Gast angerichtet hatte. Die nicht ganz ein Meter hohe Frauenstatue war von ihrem Sockel gestoßen worden. Ihr Kopf und die Arme lagen um den Torso verstreut auf dem feingetäfelten Flur.

„Als Gestalter sollten Sie _etwas_ geschickter und umsichtiger sein, Sihho Q'el!", meinte sie in dezidiertem Tonfall.

Der Meistergestalter deutete einen gekreuzten Salut vor der Brust an, zuckte dabei jedoch lediglich mit den herunterhängenden Händen, während er den Kopf neigte. „Belek tiu. Es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen."

Sie lächelte belustigt. „Wenn Ihre Dovin Basale genauso effektiv die Schiffe der Ungläubigen vom Himmel holen, sei Ihnen vergeben."

Er bückte sich, um nach einem Arm zu greifen, um ihn an den Stumpf zu fügen, von welchem er abgebrochen war.

„Lassen Sie das!", hielt ihn Vilyu von dieser Trümmerbeseitigung ab. „Sie können das nachher nach draußen in den Garten bringen, wenn wir mit der Besichtigung und mit Ihrer Einweisung fertig sind."

Sihho Q'el nickte stumm. Er war müde nach dem langen Flug und wollte sich ausruhen. Nicht müde genug jedoch, um sogleich ins Bett zu fallen. Er hatte seinen Part geleistet, jedenfalls bei der „nicht großen Sache"; jetzt wollte er belohnt werden.

„Hier haben wir das Wohnzimmer", sagte Vilyu und öffnete eine weitere Tür, die den großen, behaglich eingerichteten Raum dahinter freigab, an dessen rechter Seite sich die heimelige Getränkebar befand.

Interessiert wanderten die Augen des Gestalters zu jener Bar. „Was sind das für Flaschen?", fragte er.

„Anregende Getränke, die man sich für die Momente aufhebt, die wahrhafter Erfolg zeitigt", erklärte Vilyu mahnend.

„Wir _hatten_ heute Erfolg", forderte der Meistergestalter.

Vilyu sah ihm direkt in die schwarzen Augen. „Wie ich schon sagte: Das war keine große Sache. Ich werden Ihnen jetzt Ihr Schlafzimmer zeigen."

Sie drehte sich um und der Gestalter trottete wieder hinterher, ohne aufzumucken.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen", zwitscherte Vilyu am nächsten Morgen.

„Ja, ganz gut", sagte Sihho Q'el mit einem nicht ganz so echten Lächeln.

Vilyu konnte sich denken, warum das Lächeln nicht echt war. Sie überlegte, wann Sihho Q'el wohl begreifen würde, was für ein Spiel sie spielte … wenn er überhaupt begreifen würde.

„Ich freue mich schon, das volle Potential Ihrer Dovin Basale zu testen", sagte sie freundlich. „Und jetzt gehen wir mal in die Küche und schauen, was uns der Hausherr zum Essen dagelassen hat."

„Zumindest ist er auch ein Yuuzhan Vong", sagte Sihho Q'el, als er die Vorratskammer inspizierte und dort bekannte Speisen vorfand.

Sie bereiteten das Frühstück vor.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten", machte der Gestalter ein erstes, ungelenkes Kompliment.

„Es ist schön, zusammen die Invasion vorzubereiten", sagte Vilyu feierlich und stellte zwei Teller auf den Frühstückstisch. „Ich habe mir bereits einige Gedanken gemacht, wie wir unsere Truppen noch besser unterstützen können als nur mit der Weiterentwicklung von Dovin Basalen. Und wenn dieses Projekt Erfolg hat, dann wird uns nicht nur der Oberste Kommandant belobigen, sondern uns wird gar der Kriegsmeister selbst belohnen."

Sihho hielt in seiner Bewegung, die Tassen auf den Tisch zu stellen, inne. „An was hatten Sie da genau gedacht?"

„Die Praetorite Vong brauchen einen Yammosk. Das würde unserer Invasion den Weg schneller ebnen", ließ sie die Lothkatze aus dem Sack, während sie das Essen auf dem Tisch arrangierte.

Misstrauen schlich sich in den Blick des Meistergestalters. „Aber wieso haben die Praetorite Vong dann noch keinen beantragt?"

„Wer sagt, dass sie das nicht getan haben?"

„Es wird einen Grund haben, dass ihr Ersuchen nicht bewilligt wurde", hielt der Meistergestalter dagegen, während er die Teekanne auf den Tisch stellte.

Sie setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch.

„Konkurrenzdenken unter Kriegerkasten", meinte Vilyu. „Sie kennen das ja sicherlich. Aber Da'Gara wird den Yammosk klug nutzen", setzte sie in beschwörendem Tonfall nach. „Und er wird sich erkenntlich zeigen. Das weiß ich. Wir gehören zu den ersten Yuuzhan Vong hier unten in der Galaxis. Und wir können auch die Ersten sein, die den Praetorite Vong einen Yammosk beschaffen."

„Was, wenn der Oberste Kommandant das herausbekommt?"

„Nas Choka ist noch weit hinten im Leeren Raum. Er kann sich nicht um alles kümmern. Sagen wir, dass wir ihm etwas Arbeit abnehmen."

Sie beugte sich über den Frühstückstisch zu ihm vor. „Für den Erfolg unseres Eindringens in diese Galaxis bin ich zu allem bereit!"

Sein Kopf kam ihr ein Stück entgegen. „Es gibt da einen Yammosk, der etwas komisch gestaltet ist, aber ansonsten tadellos funktioniert. Niemand wollte ihn haben, aber ich fand es bislang zu schade, ihn wegen einer äußerlichen Unregelmäßigkeit zu entsorgen."

Sie schob ihre Hand etwas vor, ohne die seine zu berühren, die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch lag. „Ich denke, Präfekt Da'Gara wird es zufrieden sein. Ich finde ja sowieso, dass Äußerlichkeiten viel zu hoch bewertet werden."

Ein echtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Da'Gara soll seinen Yammosk bekommen."

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Ereignisse um Boba Fett und Goran Beviin entstammen größtenteils der Kurzgeschichte: „Boba Fett – ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde.

Ein Klekket sind bei den Yuuzhan Vong zwei Monate.

Die Mission Nom Anors auf Monor II wird in „Planet der Verlorenen" von Kathy Tyers, dem 6. Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter" lediglich in skizzenhaften Punkten erwähnt.

Ein Vlekin ist ein niederes Tier bei den Yuuzhan Vong.


	19. Unverhüllt

_Planet Belkadan im Äußeren Rand, Forschungsstation ExGal4 – drei Tage vor Invasionsbeginn_

Danni Quee hatte den Westturm des ExGal-4-Forschungsprojekts erklommen. Seit zehn Minuten hatte sie Feierabend und wollte die Zeit nutzen, um still dem Sonnenuntergang zuzuschauen. Sie liebte die Rosa- und später Rottöne, die der Himmel ihrer derzeitigen Wahlheimat annahm, bevor die dunkelrote Scheibe der Sonne Belkadans am Horizont unterging. Aber dieses wiederkehrende Ritual war seit etwa einem Monat verändert. Zunächst hatte sie sich gefragt, ob die Veränderung schon immer dagewesen war oder ob sie sich die neu hinzugekommenen Orange- und Grünnoten am Himmel nur einbildete. Aber es gab Fotos – Fotos, die sie selbst in den drei Jahren geschossen hatte, seit sie hier auf den vierten Außenposten der ExGal Forschungsgesellschaft auf Belkadan gekommen war. Da waren die Sonnenuntergänge eindeutig nur rosa und rot gewesen. Zuerst war das Orange dazugekommen – zunächst als schmaler, kaum wahrnehmbarer Streifen am Horizont. Dann war das Orange breiter geworden und seit zwei Tagen hatte sich unterhalb davon eine grüne Zackenlinie dazugesellt.

Danni war schon immer begeisterte Hobby-Astronomin gewesen. Vor sechs Jahren war sie im zarten Alter von fünfzehn Jahren der ExGal-Forschungsgesellschaft beigetreten, die auch ihr späteres Studium auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Commenor finanziert hatte. Nur ungern hatten die gutsituierten Beamteneltern sie damals vor drei Jahren nach Belkadan ziehen lassen, aber die junge Frau hatte diesen Schritt niemals bereut. Immerhin konnte sie in regelmäßigen Urläuben nach Hause fliegen. Daheim auf Commenor musste sie sich des öfteren Sprüche wie „Dort draußen ist sowieso nichts" oder „Das Universum ist so groß. Wieso sollten Leute aus anderen Galaxien ausgerechnet zu uns kommen?" anhören. Am meisten nervten Danni die diskreten Anfragen ihres Vaters, wann sie denn endlich eine „richtige" Stelle an Land ziehen würde. Für Danni jedoch hatte sich mit der Berufung nach Belkadan ein Traum erfüllt – zumindest der Anfang davon. Die Kollegen hier auf ExGal4 waren in Ordnung und akzeptierten ihre junge Chefin, die häufig als Letzte die Laborräume verließ. Jetzt fehlte Danni Quee nur noch eines zu ihrem Glück – eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, die ihren Namen bis in alle Ewigkeit in den Annalen der Astronomieforschung dieser Galaxis festschreiben würde.

Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, damit alleine zu sein. Viele ihrer Kollegen betrachteten die Arbeit hier auf Belkadan eher als Durchgangsstation, bis irgendwo im reichen, saturierten Kern der Galaxis in einem renommierten Institut ein gut dotierter Posten für sie frei wurde. Manchmal stellte Danni sich vor, wie es wäre, solch eine gut bezahlte Stelle anzutreten, eine Familie zu gründen, worüber sich ihre Eltern mehr als freuen würden. Sie würde mit dem Mann ihrer Träume vielleicht ein, zwei Kinder haben … aber erst, _nachdem_ sie ihre bahnbrechende Entdeckung hingelegt hatte. Sicherlich gab es irgendwo da draußen noch Leben. Sie hatte bereits vor ihrem Studium am Astrophysikalischen Institut von Munto auf Commenor gewusst, dass es nicht nur eine Galaxis gab. Seit dieser frühen Zeit hatte Danni Quee die Frage umgetrieben, ob es auch dort Leben, womöglich sogar intelligentes Leben, gab – und ob eine Möglichkeit bestünde, sich mit solcher außergalaktischer Intelligenz bekanntzumachen.

Danni Quee überlegte, ob eine Bekanntschaft mit einer extragalaktischen Kultur sie irgendwann genauso ermüden würde wie all die Annäherungsversuche der Männer auf der Forschungsstation. Eigentlich konnte sie es ihren Kollegen gar nicht mal übelnehmen. Sie war eine von nur vier Frauen der insgesamt fünfzehn Mann starken Besatzung von ExGal4. Sie alle waren junge Leute und warum sollten bei dem einen oder der anderen nicht auch mal die Hormone überschießen? Aber warum kapierten manche Männer einfach nicht, dass sie kein Interesse an ihnen hatte? Nicht, dass sie körperlich zudringlich wurden. Aber Danni spürte den Wunsch, hörte die Absicht hinter vermeintlich harmlosen Komplimenten. Anfangs hatte sie sich eingeredet, sich das alles nur einzubilden – nur um mehr Ruhe zu haben. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

Danni Quee ließ einen leisen Seufzer fahren und wünschte, sie hätte ein so dickes Fell wie ihre Kollegin Tee-ubo. Die grüne Twi'lek genoss all die Komplimente, badete förmlich darin und ging oft mit dem einen oder anderen Mann aus. Hin und wieder warf sie dann ihren Kopf in den Nacken, so dass die beiden Lekku anmutig durch die Luft schwangen – und dann sagte sie so etwas Hinreißendes, dass ihr keiner böse sein konnte, es den Verehrer aber doch irgendwie beschwichtigte und Tee-ubo eine Pause gewährte. Während Danni in die rote, nun nur noch halbe Scheibe des untergehenden Sterns Belkadans starrte, wollte ihr partout keiner dieser netten Sprüche Tee-ubos einfallen. In derartig zweideutigen Situationen wich sie für gewöhnlich auf ein sachliches, arbeitsbezogenes Thema aus und … kam sich dann richtig ungeschickt vor, keine galante und dabei superschlaue Erwiderung parat zu haben.

Danni fiel selbst auf, wie lange ihre Gedanken um dieses Thema kreisten. Sie schaute auf den großen Palisadenzaun direkt unter dem Turm, auf dem sie saß. Sie und ihre Kollegen hatten einige der Dallon-Bäume gerodet, um Befestigungs- und Schutzanlagen zu bauen. Rotkammpumas waren eine allgegenwärtige Bedrohung auf Belkadan. Jetzt zierten viele Teleskopschüsseln, Antennen und Lauschgeräte die Dächer und vier Türme von ExGal4 – sie alle hatten das zusammen aufgebaut, nun ja, bis auf Yomin Carr, ihren jüngsten Neuzugang, der erst zum Team gestoßen war, als der Großteil der Anlage bereits stand.

Aber der Frischling hatte beim Anlegen und Pflegen der Gärten einen grünen Daumen bewiesen. Und er war ein Genie, was das Reparieren von Technik anging. Sie schaute nach unten zu dem plätschernden Süßwasserbrunnen, dessen gebrochene Kurbelwelle Yomin Carr vor einer Woche erneuert hatte. Sie hob den Blick, um festzustellen, dass die Sonne nun völlig untergegangen war, einen Orangeschleier mit grünem Rand hinterlassend, der sich von Norden nach Süden ausdehnte. Sie sog die laue Stille der Abenddämmerung in sich ein, bis jene Stille jäh gebrochen wurde. Ein lang gezogenes, tiefes Knurren ertönte von unten und Danni Quee erkannte es als Laut eines Rotkammpumas.

Die Zeit des Zwielichts war hereingebrochen – die Jagd begann.

Danni rieb sich die Augen und gähnte. Der Arbeitstag war lang gewesen. Jetzt wollte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer im Wohntrakt der Station. Langsam stieg sie vom Turm hinunter, nicht ahnend, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurde.

༺═────────────═༻

_Planet Birgis am nördlichen Rand der Galaxis, Nähe Bastion im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin, zwei Tage vor Invasionsbeginn_

Der kleine Stern Birgis strahlte nur wenig Licht ab im Verhältnis zu der Nähe, in welcher sich die Besucher aufhielten. Es war eine überschaubare Gruppe von sieben Kampfjägern, die oberhalb des Planeten kreuzten, der ebenfalls Birgis hieß - ihrem von Udelen bestimmten Treffpunkt. In der Mitte des Kleingeschwaders thronte Boba Fetts Slave I, rechts davon flogen die Detta-Brüder Cham und Suvar, den linken Flügel bildeten Tiroc Vhon und Goran Beviin - alle in Gladiator-Jägern. Als Nachhut fungierten Briika Jeban und ihre dreizehnjährige Tochter Dinua in ihren Aggressor-Jägern.

Goran Beviin starrte hinaus in die Schwärze des Alls. Hier draußen am Rand der Galaxis waren die Sterne rar gesät. Hinter ihnen befanden sich gerade mal zwei schwach flackernde Punkte, hinten links der Stern der restimperialen Hauptstadtwelt Bastion am Ende der Braxant-Straße sowie hinten rechts die Sonne des Belkadan-Systems im Dalonbian-Sektor. Noch etwas weiter rechts, dann würde das Helska-System kommen, das zweite der beiden Sternsysteme dieses Sektors, wie er wusste.

„Wäre irgendwie trostlos, an einem solchen Ort zu sterben", sagte Beviin über Komlink zu seinen Mitstreitern.

„Das Einzige, an dem heute irgendwer sterben wird, ist Langeweile", hörte er Cham Detta antworten, „zumindest nicht wegen Unpünktlichkeit. Wir haben das Zeitfenster doch nicht verpasst, oder?"

„Nein", schaltete sich Fetts Stimme ein. „Haben wir nicht. Er aber – fast."

Beviin gab Energie auf seine Schubdüsen. „Ich werde mich mal ein bisschen umsehen."

Ganz im Gegensatz zu Cham empfand er überhaupt keine Langeweile, zumindest nicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie wenig sie alle doch über ihren gutbetuchten Klienten wussten, der sie zu dieser leeren Ecke der Galaxis beordert hatte. Er drehte seine Gladiator um 180 Grad und schoss kernwärts in einem Bogen davon. Die Rasanz des Wendemanövers brachte ihm die nötige Ablenkung, um noch einmal über alles nachzudenken. Udelen hatte gesagt, dieses Treffen würde allein einer Einsatzbesprechung dienen. Er überlegte, wie viel die Mandalorianer wohl unter den Truppen stehen würden, mit denen Udelen sie heute bekanntmachen wollte. Er fand, dass das eigentlich egal war. Niemand in der Galaxis legte sich gerne mit der geballten Mandalorianermacht an. Und wenn Udelen so dumm war zu glauben, er könnte die Beskar'gamträger zu irgendetwas absolut Ehrenrührigem zwingen, dann hatte er sich gewaltig getäuscht. Fett hatte schon Recht, wenn er zunächst mal schauen wollte, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelte, bis er Udelen und die Seinen schließlich in die Schranken weisen würde. Bis dahin hatten sie mehr verdient als in den ganzen zehn Standardjahren zuvor. Und trotzdem …

Der Annäherungssensor blinkte auf und Beviin wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem HUD der transparenten Kuppel der Gladiator zu. Er zog Sichtkontakt grundsätzlich vor. Einen Moment lang dachte er, der Scanner würde verrücktspielen, weil das unbekannte Schiff – und es musste ein Schiff sein, wenn man die Geschwindigkeit bedachte, mit der es sich bewegte, vom Profil her eher einem Asteroiden ähnelte, einer Ansammlung mineralischer Messwerte – und es war riesig, weit über tausend Meter groß, vielleicht sogar zweitausend. Er wendete, um Sichtkontakt zu dem zu bekommen, was auch immer hinter seinem Heck lag.

Ja, da war ein großes Objekt in Reichweite. Aber dessen Form war gleichmäßiger und ovaler als die üblichen Trümmerbrocken. Verdammt! Das hier war kein Asteroidengebiet! Der Felsbrocken bewegte sich mit der Zielstrebigkeit eines Kriegsschiffes durchs All und als er vom Licht des Zwergsterns gestreift wurde, glitzerte er und Beviin konnte mehr erkennen. Er schaltete sein Visier auf maximale Vergrößerung und sah einen grauen, zerklüfteten Felsen mit ungewöhnlich regelmäßigen Ansammlungen von schwarzem, glänzendem Material - wie Hämatit oder Tektit. Aus den Krümmungen des Dings ragten funkelnde scharlachrote und blaue, zweigähnliche Auswüchse hervor, fast wie die Barteln eines Eisflussvabans; an einigen waren beutelartige, kegelförmige lila Schoten zu erkennen. Die „Schoten" schienen ungefähr die Größe eines X-Wings zu besitzen.

Ein Blinzeln von Beviins rechtem Auge und das Komlink im Helm war aktiviert. „Mand'alor, klink dich mal in meinen Videokanal ein."

„Ich kann es auch von hier aus gut erkennen", ertönte Fett ruhige Stimme. „Tatsächlich kann ich sogar noch mehr davon sehen."

Beviin schaute wieder auf die Tafel des Annäherungssensors. Ja, da waren noch vier Punkte derselben undefinierbaren Art. Als er wieder aus dem Cockpit schaute, konnte er sogar zwei davon sehen – ferne, schwarzgraue Ovale.

„Das Ding navigiert", hörte Goran Briikas Stimme. „Das ist eine Flotte."

„Wir haben schon häufiger Flotten zu Gesicht bekommen", meinte Fett cool.

„Aber keine wie diese, Mand'alor", erwiderte die Frau und sie klang besorgt.

Etwas in Beviins HUD klickte und er wusste, dass Fett gleich eine Übertragung an die fremde Flotte senden würde. „Unidentifizierte Raumschiffe, hier spricht die Slave I." Beviin fand, dass Fett so kontrolliert und sorglos sprach wie immer. Wahrscheinlich wurde man so abgebrüht, wenn man in einen Sarlacc gefallen war, von jenem stundenlang langsam verdaut wurde, um im letzten Moment von einem Freund gerettet zu werden. „Ich empfange kein Transpondersignal von Ihnen. Identifizieren Sie sich."

Es folgte leise zischendes Schweigen und irgendwie hatte Beviin auch nichts anderes erwartet. _Warum nehme ich automatisch an, dass sie feindselig sind?_

Zum einen, weil es immer mehr wurden - eine schweigende Horde von Felskolossen, deren Strom sich rechts von ihnen in leicht gekrümmtem Weg vorbeibewegte. Beviin dämmerte es: die Wolke der Objekte – der Schiffe – war auf Kurs nach Belkadan.

„Mandalorianer", hörte Beviin eine vertraute Stimme über den Komlink. „Wir sind gekommen, um euch und eure gesamte Galaxis von eurem Irrglauben an die Technologie zu befreien und euch Respekt vor den Großen Göttern zu lehren."

„Udelen …", sagte Beviin.

„Ich bin Nom Anor, Vollstrecker, und was ihr hier seht, ist die Vorhut der Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte. Es hat Jahrzehnte gedauert, um hierher zu gelangen, und jetzt wird eure Galaxis von uns verbessert werden. Verwandelt."

Beviin hörte, wie Fett leise Atem holte. Für seine Verhältnisse kam das einem überraschten Aufheulen gleich. Beviin hingegen war nicht überrascht. Ärger brodelte in ihm hoch. Ärger darüber, dass Boba Fett ihm nicht geglaubt hatte. Ärger über sich selbst, nicht öfters und entschiedener den Mund aufgemacht zu haben. Ärger darüber, für diesen Kerl mit falschem Namen eine Mordserie hingelegt zu haben, damit der seine, Beviins, Heimat _verbessern_ konnte.

„Ich nehme an, einige Leute werden darüber erst einmal reden wollen." Boba Fetts Stimme klang so kühl und professionell wie, als gehe es lediglich um die Konditionen eines nur _etwas_ größeren Auftrags. Ihre Waffen waren immer noch feuerbereit, aber wie groß war diese Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte eigentlich, wenn das hier nur die Vorhut war?

„Ihr würdet dies eine Invasion nennen", hörte er Nom Anor dröhnen. „Und ihr genießt das Privileg, zu den ersten Ungläubigen zu gehören, die Zeugen unserer Ankunft werden."

Beviin wartete darauf, dass Boba Fett irgendetwas sagen würde. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder an den rothaarigen Kerl vom Raumhafen von Adumar erinnerte. Nom Anor hatte damals einen von Boba Fetts Truppe gekillt – mit einem durch und durch mechanischen Blaster, über den er jetzt derart verächtlich sprach. Und er hatte ihm, Goran Beviin, die Faust in die Magengrube gerammt. Wie konnte Fett jetzt so ruhig bleiben, wo er den bereits damals ungeliebten, jetzt garantiert verhassten, Namen gehört hatte?!

„Nom Anor – Sie haben damals auf Adumar einen meiner besten Männer umgebracht!", grollte Fett glücklicherweise genauso emotional, wie es Goran Beviin in solch einer Situation erwartete.

„Sehen Sie's als Kollateralschaden an." Goran konnte das dünne Lächeln des vermeintlichen Udelen förmlich spüren, auch wenn er nur die tiefe, kehlige Stimme hörte. „Und als Kompliment, dass es nicht Sie getroffen hat, Fett. Die Überraschung ist Ihnen jedenfalls damals gelungen."

„Ihnen jetzt ebenso", gestand Boba Fett ein, der sich jetzt endlich wieder daran erinnerte, wo er den Geruch der frischen Meeresbrise das erste Mal an einem Menschen gerochen hatte. Zwölf Jahre waren seitdem vergangen – verdammt lang her, aber nicht lang genug. Ja, es war _tatsächlich_ eine neue Galaxis, die auf einen Sprung vorbeigekommen war. Über das aktivierte Komlink war das Atmen aller zu hören, und es klang gepresst, flach – ängstlich.

„Fett, folgen Sie diesen Koordinaten und kommen Sie an Bord meines Schiffs", befahl Nom Anor. „Wir werden euch die Zukunft eurer Galaxis zeigen und euch sagen, welche Rolle ihr beim Erreichen dieser dringend erforderlichen Verwandlung spielen werdet."

„Dann werde ich meine Truppen hierlassen, damit sie auf meine sichere Rückkehr warten."

„Ich bin einverstanden; es gibt keinen Anlass, dass ihr alle an Bord kommt. Und Sie werden sich für Ihre Männer verbürgen."

Fetts Stimme wurde sarkastisch. „Angesichts der Größe Ihrer Flotte, was könnten ein paar kleine Schiffe da überhaupt anrichten?"

„Mand'alor, ich begleite dich", unterbrach Beviin. Er hatte das so nicht geplant, sondern die Worte waren ihm wie selbstverständlich entschlüpft. _Wir scharen uns um den Mandalore. Auf diese Art überleben wir_. „Ich folge dir hinein."

„Sobald ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe, wo es hinein geht", sagte Fett. „Dann nur zu."

„_Oya_", brachte sich Suvar Detta in die Funk-Konversation ein. _Schnappt sie euch. Und bleibt am Leben_. Beviin fand, dass dieses Oya schon ein komisches Wort war. Es war so mandalorianisch wie kein anderes Wort, das er kannte. Es passte in jeder Situation. Goran Beviin verstand darunter Tapferkeit.

_Einige Minuten später an Bord des Miid Ro'ik_

„Sie landen hier – mit ihren scheußlichen Schiffen – und ihren leblosen Waffen?", fragte Tsaak Vootuh, der Kommandant des Miid Ro'ik, Nom Anor.

„Ja und ich werde dafür garantieren, dass sie mit allem wieder von hier abheben", bestätigte der Exekutor. „Es ist Ihr Erstkontakt mit Ungläubigen; da werde ich Ihnen diese Frage nachsehen."

„Darf ich fragen, wieso die Ungläubigen keinen Villip benutzen, obwohl sie unsere Verbündeten sind, wie Sie sagen?", fragte Vootuh mit Blick auf Nom Anors Komlink, welches der Exekutor am Armgelenk trug.

Nom Anors Stimme wurde drohend. „_Ich_ entscheide, welche unserer Errungenschaften ich den Händen eines Ungläubigen anvertraue und _wann_ das geschieht."

Der Kommandant schwieg düster und Nom Anor trat einige Schritte von ihm fort – hin zum geplanten Landeplatz der Gäste. Die Mandalorianer sollten nicht unbedingt gleich beim Eintreffen bemerken, dass der Kommandant der _Tarak-shi_ einen Kopf größer war als ihr Gastgeber.

Nom Anor ließ sich die Konversation durch den Kopf gehen, während die Slave I und Goran Beviins Gladiator-Jäger im Hangar vor ihm und der Kriegerphalanx aufsetzten, die zur Überwachung ihrer Ankunft angetreten war. Sicherlich wäre das Benutzen eines Villips ein guter Test dafür, wie weit bestimmte Ungläubige gehen würden, um ihren neuen Herren zu dienen. Ein Villip in ihrer Obhut würde sie zudem verwundbar machen – und so noch enger an die Invasoren ketten. Eigentlich sprach nichts dagegen, den Mandalorianern zum Abschluss ihres Besuchs einen Villip zu geben, am besten Beviin, den er schon länger kannte.

Fett und Bevin entstiegen ihren Raumjägern, sahen sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann kamen die beiden Mandalorianer auf ihn zu.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte Sie von jetzt an nicht mehr mit Udelen ansprechen", sagte Fett zur Begrüßung, noch bevor der Exekutor etwas sagen konnte.

„In der Tat ist Udelen von jetzt an Geschichte", bestätigte Nom Anor. „Willkommen an Bord der _Tarak-shi_ – einem Angriffskreuzer der Miid Ro'ik-Klasse der Yuuzhan Vong."

Der Exekutor konnte die Gesichter der Ungläubigen nicht sehen, aber der Körperhaltung und Kopfbewegung nach schienen sie bereits von diesem Teil des Miid Ro'ik ziemlich beeindruckt. Alles war geordnet und die schwarzgerüsteten Krieger säumten in schnurgerader Phalanx sowohl die gelandeten Schiffe als auch den ersten Teil des Korridors, den Nom Anor mit seinen Gästen entlangzuschreiten gedachte. Boba Fetts Helm bewegte sich ziemlich oft und er war sich sicher, dass dem Kopfgeldjäger nichts entging, was er hier sehen würde. Und der Helm mit Antenne würde womöglich Daten speichern. Aber was waren das für Daten, die er nicht entschlüsseln konnte, da diese grüne, technische Abscheulichkeit gar nicht einordnen konnte, was ihre Sensoren aufnahmen?

Er hatte gehört, dass Boba Fett beeindruckende Narben am Körper trug. Eigentlich würde er diese Narben gerne sehen, auch wenn sie lediglich von einem Unfall von vor 25 Jahren herrührten. Er registrierte, wie Goran Beviin Fett diszipliniert folgte. Der Mann hatte im letzten Jahr wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet und bei den letzten Deals viel weniger dumme Fragen gestellt oder skeptische Bemerkungen gemacht als noch zu Anfang ihres Kontakts. _Womöglich fügen sich die Mandalorianer doch gut in die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge ein_.

Aber das hatte noch Zeit, denn jetzt war zunächst ein anderer Meilenstein erreicht. Nom Anor gab sich den Ungläubigen als das zu erkennen, was und wer er wirklich war. Seine rechte Hand strich versonnen über die braune, organische Kluft mit den breiten Schulterplatten, die er nun anstelle des schwarzen Anzugs trug. In Höhe der Schlüsselbeine waren auf diesen Platten runde, blaue Augen zu sehen, Sinnesorgane seiner Kleidung. Die schmale Hüfte zierte ein breiter Gürtel, auch das über seine hagere Gestalt hinwegtäuschend. Und aus der oberen Rückenpartie seiner Robe wuchsen strahlenförmig lange, schlanke, mit Löchern durchbrochene Yorik-Dornen, die ihren Träger größer und majestätischer erscheinen ließen. Dies war seine Festrobe und Nom Anor trug sie nur zu gerne an diesem denkwürdigen Tag der Wahrheit.

Der Exekutor sog die frische Luft an Bord des Miid Ro'ik in sich ein. Endlich wieder unter Seinesgleichen und das nicht im Urlaub. Endlich wieder die Luft auf der Haut spüren, auf seiner eigenen, richtigen tätowierten, vernarbten Haut – ohne Ooglith-Hüller, dessen Eindringen in seine Hautporen immer noch wehtat – wehtun musste.

Nom Anor fühlte die Blicke der beiden Mandalorianer auf ihm ruhen. Die Körperhaltung beider Männer war zu ruhig, zu starr, als dass ihnen sein Äußeres gefallen würde. Kein Mensch dieser Galaxis fand eine abgeschnittene Nase schön, deren hinterlassenes Loch das Gesicht zierte wie ein Baustellenkrater eine Verkehrsstraße. Für ihn freilich war das eine Zierde und wenn die Bewohner dieser Galaxis seine Male des Schmerzes und des Opfers nicht als schön empfanden, dann zeigte das nur einmal mehr, wie verweichlicht und ignorant sie doch waren. Seine Rechte gab einen Wink und Fett und Beviin folgten ihm in den von der Kriegerphalanx vorgegebenen Gang, der vom Hangar fortführte.

„Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, was er ist?", zischte Goran durch die interne HUD-Kommunikation seinem Boss zu, so dass Nom Anor davon nichts mitbekam.

„Das konntest du nicht", nahm Fett ihm einen Teil der Schuld ab. „Und wir sollten besser herausfinden, womit wir es hier zu tun haben, bevor wir wie der Rest der Galaxis eine böse Überraschung erleben."

Beviin zog die ergrauten Brauen zusammen. „Das hier wird nicht laufen wie das gute alte Sith- und Jedi-Puppentheater, oder?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", brummte Fett zurück. „Alles, worauf es ankommt, ist, ob dabei irgendetwas für uns Mandalorianer rausspringt."

Der Mand'alor betrachtete die leuchtenden Farben der Wände und der Gegenstände im Schiff, von denen er keine Ahnung hatte, wozu sie dienten. Helle, perlmuttartige Pastelltöne wechselten sich mit dunklen, von innen glühenden Farben ab und vermittelten den Eindruck, sich trotz aller Lebendigkeit in einer künstlichen Welt zu befinden, die es eigentlich nicht geben durfte, sollte. Das Leben in diesem Schiff strotzte vor Kraft, Agilität und Stärke – und doch haftete ihm ein Geruch an, der Boba Fett an eine stinkende Höhle erinnerte – und das, obwohl der Geruch von feuchten Wäldern oder Gras, welches über Ästen trocknete, eigentlich angenehm sein sollte. Aber da war auch eine Andeutung von einem ganz bestimmten Metall, die die sauerstoffreiche Luft im Schiff durchzog.

Ja, Blut! Boba Fett merkte, wie sein Stresspegel deutlich anstieg. Er befand sich erneut im Inneren eines Sarlaccs – eines gar mobilen Monsters, das die gesamte Galaxis zu verschlingen drohte! _Nein, das habe ich nicht kommen sehen. Ich hätte es tun sollen. Doch jetzt weiß ich es – nun, vielleicht ist dies die beste Position, in der man jetzt sein kann._ Er ließ jedes Aufnahme- und Analysegerät in seinem Helm mitlaufen, während er durch das Schiff ging, berührte organische Wände und tat, als würde er sie bewundern, dabei Organspuren aufnehmend und diskret in den Fächern seines Gürtels verstauend.

„Proben", sagte er durch die interne HUD-Kommunikation zu Beviin rechts hinter ihm. „Alles, was klein ist. Jedes Fitzelchen von diesem Ding, das du dir unauffällig schnappen kannst. Steck es ein. In Ordnung?"

„Verstanden."

Ein Mann kam ihnen entgegen. Der Yuuzhan Vong war nicht so mit Narben übersät wie die Krieger, die bei ihrem Empfang Spalier gestanden hatten, aber seine Tätowierungen waren genauso regelmäßig wie die der Krieger. Während jene entweder glatzköpfig waren oder aber oberhalb der fliehenden Stirn schwarze Haare trugen, die entweder zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden oder in mehreren Zöpfen geflochten waren, trug dieser Typ ein Gebilde auf dem Kopf, das an durchscheinende Schlangen erinnerte. In seinen sehnigen Händen, von denen eine an den Fingern vollgepackt war mit Zangen, Rädchen oder Pinzettenfortsätzen, hielt er ein violettes Gefäß. Dieses Gefäß hatte keine gewöhnliche Öffnung, sondern ein Maul mit zwei Reihen spitzer, dreieckiger Zähne. Das runde Gebilde war reglos, doch zwei schwarze Augen zeigten an, dass es lebte.

Boba Fett schauderte. _Es wartet auf seinen Einsatz. Und ansonsten befindet es sich im Standby-Modus, bis seine Herren etwas für es zu tun haben. Die perfekte Maschine – nur eben organisch. Ob es auch Tiere bei ihnen gibt, die einen Freiraum haben so wie die Tiere bei uns auch?_

Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Gefäßträger ab und fixierte das schlangenartige Ding, welches um den linken Arm des Vollstreckers geschlungen war. Jabba hatte einen kowakianischen Echsenaffen gehabt, der in seiner Bauchtasche wohnen durfte. Viele Bewohner der Galaxis hielten Haustiere, vielleicht auch die Yuuzhan Vong? Er schaltete von interner HUD-Kommunikation auf externe Stimmübertragung um.

„Ein Haustier?", fragte er Nom Anor.

Der drehte sich zu ihm um. „Eine Waffe."

Er schüttelte das dünne, schwarze Ding mit einer eleganten Geste vom Arm und es versteifte sich zu einem geraden Stab von vielleicht zwei Metern Länge, die Spitze dünn und vielleicht scharf, das dicke Ende ein Schlangenkopf mit ausgefahrener, gespaltener Zunge. Boba Fett unterdrückte ein Zurückzucken, während er vermutete, dass das Ding Gift speien könnte. Dieselbe elegante Armbewegung Nom Anors und das Ding ringelte sich wieder um den Arm des Vollstreckers zusammen, als habe es sich nie in anderer Position befunden.

„Eine lebendige Waffe, die Amphistab genannt wird", erklärte Nom Anor stolz.

In Boba Fetts Kopf arbeitete es. Er hatte schon viele gefährliche Tiere gesehen, sie bekämpft, Kriege gefochten und dabei gelernt, was er in dieser Galaxis verändern konnte und was nicht. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste für ihn und sein Volk war, sich das zu nehmen, was man kriegen konnte, ohne dabei allzu viel Unwillen zu erregen. Dass man die Nachbarn in Ruhe ließ, auf dass sie einen ebenfalls in Ruhe lassen würden. Das hatte zumindest für ihn und für Mandalore im Imperium funktioniert und auch die Neue Republik schien sich unausgesprochen an diese Regel zu halten. Diese Yuuzhan Vong allerdings schienen zu glauben, dass es nichts gab, das sie _nicht_ verändern oder zu ihren Gunsten formen konnten, dass es passgenau so funktionierte, wie es ihnen beliebte. Das machte ihm Angst, denn es bedeutete, irgendwann aus der selbstgewählten mandalorianischen Isolation heraustreten und galaxisübergreifenden Widerstand zu organisieren, um diese einfallenden Horden mit ihren abartigen, hochgezüchteten Geschöpfen effektiv bekämpfen zu können.

Nom Anor wandte sich wieder dem Weg zu und schritt mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten voran. Seine tätowierte Hand wies stolz auf eine Flechte an der rechten Flurwand, die warmes, gelbliches Licht absonderte. Die Geste grenzte an Arroganz, bevor Nom Anor auch diese Grenze deutlich überschritt.

„Ich habe mich sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang unter euch Ungläubige gemischt", sagte er. „Kein einziges Mal bin ich dabei auf eine reine Kultur mit komplett organischer Technologie gestoßen."

„Wir tun unser Bestes", sagte Boba Fett in einem Tonfall, den Beviin so noch nie an seinem Mand'alor gehört hatte. Es war nicht direkt unterwürfig, aber doch viel zu kooperativ und willig. „Ihr müsst uns lehren, wie man die Dinge richtig macht."

Sie gingen weiter und Beviin tat, als würde er stolpern, um eine rosafarbene Scherbe aufzulesen.

„Das werden wir", sagte Nom Anor.

„Dann sind Sie also ein befehlshabender Offizier – so etwas wie ein Kommandant?", sondierte Fett.

„Wir haben eine Kastengesellschaft", erklärte Nom Anor. „Ich bin Vollstrecker, auch Exekutor genannt. Ich gehöre zur Kaste der Verwalter. Das stellt mich in der Hierarchie über einen Krieger."

Fett zog hinter seinem Helm die Oberlippe hoch. _Ein Bürokrat, der über einen Krieger gebot, mit gerümpfter Nase auf ihn herabblickte … Fierfek, die elende Barve hatte nicht einmal eine Nase!_

Fett musterte die Krieger in ihren schwarzen Rüstungen, deren Gewebe auch organisch zu sein schien. Sie trugen große, brutale, klauenartige Fortsätze an Schultern, Knien, Handgelenken und sogar hinten an ihren Beinen. Sie würden sich im Dienst niemals hinsetzen, soviel war schon mal sicher. Als ein Soldat vorbeiging, bewegte sich das glänzende, polierte, scharlachrote Ehrenabzeichen auf seiner Brust plötzlich – ein Käfer, ein großer Käfer.

„Woraus ist diese Rüstung angefertigt?", fragte Fett.

„Nicht angefertigt, biogenetisch gezüchtet. Eine lebende Vonduun-Krabbe, mit der eure Technik es nicht im Mindesten aufnehmen kann. Blasterfeuer kann den Panzer nicht durchdringen. Und sie töten jeden, abgesehen von dem Krieger, für den sie gezüchtet wurden."

_Ja, verrat mir ruhig all eure Geheimnisse_. „Dann seid ihr nicht auf einem Verkaufstrip hier."

Nom Anor lächelte, als er sich umwandte, um Fett anzusehen. Die beiden Mandalorianer betrachteten das vernarbte Gesicht. Unter den hochstehenden Wangenknochen war die Haut der Wangen derart eingefallen, dass das fahlgelbe Gesicht wie die Vorderseite eines Schädels wirkte. Die dünnen Lippen waren mehrfach gespalten worden, so dass man durch die Scharten hindurch die Zähne sehen konnte, deren untere Reihe einige Brüche aufwies. Offenbar war dem Exekutor mehrfach der Unterkiefer gebrochen worden, denn auch sein Kinn sah sehr unregelmäßig geformt aus. _Sie gestalten sich so wie ihre Biogeschöpfe – konsequent eben. Und mit derselben Konsequenz würden sie diese Galaxis erobern._

Nein!

Nom Anors Stimme troff vor Herablassung. „Wir sind gekommen, um diese Galaxis zu erobern und zu kolonisieren. Ich sagte doch, dass dies eine Invasion ist, nicht wahr?"

„Und Sie glauben, wir helfen Ihnen dabei?", fragte Fett und gab zumindest die Hälfte von Nom Anors Herablassung zurück.

„Ihr habt kaum eine Wahl."

„Sie werden sich Ihren Weg quer durch diese Galaxis erkämpfen müssen, Welt für Welt, und das wissen Sie. Sie hätten uns nicht angeheuert, würden Sie glauben, Sie könnten das allein hinbekommen."

„Fordert ihr weitere Credits?", fragte Nom Anor lauernd.

Fett beschloss, Nom Anor in diesem Irrglauben zu belassen. Und mehr Credits waren wirklich nicht schlecht. „Vielleicht."

„Ihr seid nicht in der Position zu feilschen."

„Ich glaube doch." Fetts Stimme klang so ruhig und souverän, wie es Goran Beviin von seinem Boss kannte. „Ich will genau wissen, was Sie von uns erwarten. Und was wollt ihr von der Galaxis?"

Nom Anor blieb an einer zackigen Öffnung in der Wand stehen und winkte sie mit einer Geste hindurch. „Unterwerfung und Gehorsam."

Fett schürzte die Oberlippe_. Träum weiter, Barve_. „Präziser bitte."

„Wir werden eure Galaxis von aller Technologie säubern und sie durch unsere eigene ersetzen. Durch organische Technologie. Lebendige Technologie. Keine Maschinen, keine künstliche Verbrennung, keine Artefakte. All das sind, wie ihr noch erkennen werdet, Abscheulichkeiten und eine Beleidigung der Großen Götter höchstpersönlich."

Boba Fett hatte plötzlich das Bild von sich selbst in einer Vonduunkrabbenrüstung vor Augen. Er kannte bislang nur einen, der versuchte hatte, die gesamte Galaxis zu übernehmen. Aber selbst Palpatine hatte nicht versucht, die Galaxis von unten nach oben umzukrempeln, indem er Technologie ausrottete. Aber sein eigener Vater Jango Fett hatte damals unwissentlich Palpatine dabei geholfen, später die Macht zu übernehmen. Er, Boba Fett, würden diesen Fehler seines Vaters aus Ignoranz und Geldgier nicht wiederholen! Aber dafür musste er weiter aufklären - still, heimlich und leise.

„Und worin besteht unsere Rolle in diesem großen Plan?", fragte er pflichtbewusst.

„In der Informationsbeschaffung und dem Erledigen der subtilen Arbeit, die getan werden muss."

Also weitermachen wie bisher. Er schaute auf den Boden der Kammer, in die Nom Anor ihn und Beviin geführt hatte. Auf deren Boden kauerte ein Wesen, das humanoid aussah, um den Hals jedoch ein Art Kragen trug, der dieselbe rosane Farbe hatte wie die Knötchen, die aus der olivbraunen Haut seines Nackens und Halses ragten. Die Gestalt wirkte apathisch und war in ein grobes, graues Leinenhemd gekleidet. Nom Anor riss das Wesen an der Schulter hoch und jetzt sah Boba Fett, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelte – einen Menschen wie ihn und Goran.

„Wollen Sie mir das näher erklären?", forderte Boba Fett eher, als er fragte.

„Es ist eine Koralle", sagte Nom Anor. „Sie kolonisiert den Körper und ermöglicht es uns, Gefangene zu kontrollieren und sie zu produktiven Sklaven zu machen. Dieses Exemplar war ein wenig anders, deshalb studieren unsere Gestalter, wie sich das Yorik-kul an ihn anpasst. Der Prozess ist …", er entließ den Bedauernswerten aus seinem Griff und der Mann fiel schlaff zu Boden, „… unvollständig."

Fett trat einen Schritt von Nom Anor und dem bedauernswerten Sklaven weg. „Und das haben Sie mit der ganzen Galaxis vor, nicht wahr? Mit uns allen."

„Nicht notwendigerweise als Sklaven", gab Nom Anor sich konziliant. „Einige werden die Wahrheit erkennen und zu Yuuzhan Vong werden."

„Und die, die das nicht tun? Lassen Sie mich raten", begehrte Fett auf.

„Entweder werden sie zu Yuuzhan Vong oder sie sterben."

Das war der Moment, in dem Nom Anor aufhörte, einfach nur ein widerlicher Geschäftspartner zu sein, und zu etwas wurde, das Fett vorher noch nicht untergekommen war – zu einer Gefahr, mit der er möglicherweise nicht fertig werden würde. Bisher hatte Boba Fett seine Feinde oder Klienten kühl analysiert, sie zu verstehen gemeistert, um größtmöglichen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen - und dabei doch stets die Distanz gewahrt. Er mustere den Exekutor; sein Blick verweilte auf den ungleichen Augen, von denen das linke größer war als das rechte und nicht so glänzte. Was er anfangs noch für menschengleich gehalten hatte, entpuppte sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Augen mit katzenhaft senkrecht schmaler Pupille – _wie bei einer Raubkatze_. Blieben Nom Anors Zähne – da gab es in der Tat keinen Unterschied zur Menschenspezies. Mit diesem seinem apodiktischen Satz jedoch hatte Nom Anor alles, was Boba Fett noch an ihm menschlich erschienen war, verspielt. Es war verschwunden und machte einer völligen Fremdartigkeit und Bösartigkeit Platz, die es zu tilgen galt. Gerade durch die Allumfassendheit von Nom Anors Vorhaben wurde die Sache persönlich, was Fett ein Gräuel war. Aber nun wusste er zumindest, was er zu verlangen hatte.

„Solange wir für euch arbeiten", sagte Fett, „haltet ihr euch aus dem Mandalore-Sektor raus."

Nom Anors blaue Augen fixierten seinen Helmschlitz und Boba Fett starrte zurück. Er betrachtete die dicken, blauen Wülste, die sich sichelförmig entlang der Wangenknochen unterhalb von Nom Anors Augen entlangzogen. Ob das auch Narben waren oder doch eher Natur?

„Du versuchst immer noch, mit mir zu feilschen", sagte Nom Anor tadelnd.

„Das ist mein Preis", bejahte Fett. „Und wenn ich herausfinde, dass ein Klient nicht vollkommen offen zu mir war, steigt er noch." _Auch wenn jetzt ich es bin, der sich, nein uns, etwas erkauft – nämlich Zeit._ „Ihr werdet hier um jeden Meter Boden kämpfen müssen. Tausende empfindungsfähige Rassen, unzählige Welten. Und jede einzelne davon wird sich zur Wehr setzen. Ihr braucht uns. Und wenn auch bloß, um mit den Jedi fertig zu werden."

„Bloß?", höhnte Nom Anor. „Ich könnte dich jetzt auf der Stelle töten."

„Und wenn schon. Ich bin bloß ein Mann, der versucht, für sein Volk zu sorgen und dabei das Richtige zu tun. Wenn ich sterbe, werden sich die Clans unverzüglich einen neuen Mandalore suchen, und dann werden sie kämpfen – gegen Sie. Ihre Entscheidung."

Der Kragenmann auf dem Boden begann, unartikuliert zu stöhnen und unter Krämpfen zu zucken. Ein weiterer Yuuzhan Vong, ebenso tätowiert und vernarbt wie Nom Anor, betrat die Kammer. Er trug ein aschgraues Gewand, das er nicht einfach angezogen hatte, sondern es war ihm an den Körper implantiert worden. Boba Fett verspürte das Verlangen, das Leiden des Gefangenen mit seinem Blaster zu beenden. Aber er wusste, dass viele Mandalorianer für diese seine Großzügigkeit büßen würden müssen. _Wenn sich diese Leute schon selbst gerne solche Schmerzen zufügen, was tun sie dann erst anderen an?_ Der Graugekleidete beugte sich über den Gefangenen und riss ihm mit einem Ruck den Korallenkragen vom Hals. Blutende Wunden waren dort zu sehen, wo sich die Fortsätze des Kragens in den Hals des Sklaven gebohrt hatten. Der Gefangene hörte auf, sich zu regen und seine Augen rollten nach oben weg. Boba Fett wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er tot war.

„Ich will jeden einzelnen Krabbenbengel in der Galaxis zur Strecke bringen", hörte Fett Beviin durch die Sicherheit der internen Helmkommunikation fluchen. „Ganz egal, ob du einen Handel mit ihnen hast oder nicht, Mand'alor."

„Ganz ruhig, Goran." Der Ausbruch seines getreuen Kameraden hatte Fett überrascht. Und er hatte Beviin noch nie einfach nur beim Vornamen genannt. Aber Krabbenbengel – Beviin hatte einfach ein unfehlbares Talent, Leuten wohlfeile Beleidigungen angedeihen zu lassen.

„Der Mandalore-Sektor bleibt unangetastet", gab Nom Anor schließlich nach.

_Lügner! Deine Krabbenbengel werden sich um uns kümmern, wenn du es an der Zeit findest. Du hast sechsundzwanzig Jahre lang als wandelnde Lüge unter uns gelebt. Da ist eine weitere Täuschung nicht weiter von Belang_.

„Unter dieser Bedingung sind wir uns dann also einig." _Aber ich kann genauso gut lügen wie du!_

„Eure nächste Aufgabe besteht darin, auf Birgis eine Landezone für uns zu sichern", kam Nom Anor zum nächsten Punkt. Er reichte Fett einen Datenchip – verderbte Technologie, wie Fett innerlich schmunzelte. „Hier sind die Aufklärungsdaten, die wir kürzlich erhielten – in einem Format, mit dem ihr arbeiten könnt. Wir könnten die Oberfläche auch einfach vom Orbit aus vernichten, da der Planet ohnehin umgebildet und neu gestaltet werden wird, um unseren Bedürfnissen zu entsprechen, aber wir möchten die Bewohner am Leben lassen, damit sie für uns arbeiten."

„Wann?", fragte Fett.

„In fünf Tagen."

„Dann sollten wir uns lieber an die Arbeit machen."

Nom Anor strebte dem gezackten Eingang der Todeskammer zu – die Einsatzbesprechung war beendet. Es fiel den beiden Mandalorianern schwer, Nom Anor auf ihrem Rückweg nicht zu überholen und diesen Schlund von Korridor nicht einfach zu durchrennen. Im Hangar standen nach wie vor ihre beiden Schiffe, gesäumt von den Yuuzhan Vong-Kriegern gleich einem Wald schwarzer, grotesker Dornenbäume, an die sich Schlangen schmiegten. Für Boba Fett und Goran Beviin war dieser Wald das, was sie seit neuestem am meisten verabscheuten - der Vorbote einer schwarzen Zukunft.

Der Kommandant der _Tarak-shi_ trat auf Nom Anor zu. „Sie haben ihnen immer noch keine Villips gegeben."

„Haben Sie meine Worte vom Anfang dieses Treffens vergessen?", kam Nom Anors spitze Antwort.

„Nein, aber ich dachte, Sie hätten Ihr Bündnis mit den Mandalorianern auf eine neue Stufe gehoben, die den Einsatz von Villips rechtfertigen würde."

„Sie dachten …" Nom Anor wiegte sein kahles Haupt. „Und die Mandalorianer kooperieren, aber sie tun es nicht gern. Wir werden also weiter scheibchenweise ihre Loyalität einfordern, bis sie wahrhaft begreifen werden – so oder so."

„Wozu brauchen wir diese Leute überhaupt?", fragte Tsaak Vootuh verärgert. „Wir könnten uns Tizowyrms einsetzen und selbst mit den Leuten von Birgis reden."

Nom Anors gutes Auge verengte sich. „Noch ist es nicht an der Zeit, dass allzu viele Bewohner dieser Galaxis von unserem Eintreffen Kenntnis erhalten, aber ich verspreche Ihnen, dass es bis dahin nicht mehr weit sein wird. Bis dahin werden die Mandalorianer entbehrlich werden."

_Und dann wird jeder Einwohner dieser Galaxis nicht nur meinen Namen, sondern auch mein Gesicht kennen._

༺═────────────═༻

_Belkadan, Forschungsstation ExGal4 – 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin - Tag Null_

Der junge Yuuzhan Vong hatte genau eine Stunde, die er allein im Beobachtungsraum von ExGal4 war, bis seine Kollegen für diese Nachtschicht eintrudeln würden. Diese Zeit des Ungestörtseins würde bald herum sein und Yomin Carr straffte sich in seinem Sessel vor dem Bildschirm in Erwartung einer Störung.

„Wieder so früh?", hörte Yomin Carr hinter sich von der Tür her eine spöttische Stimme.

Er wandte sich um. Bensin Tomri stand hinter ihm, bereit, an ihm vorbei zu seiner Beobachtungskapsel von sieben insgesamt im Raum zu gehen.

Tomri kicherte. „Oder bist du von gestern Abend übrig geblieben?"

Der Yuuzhan Vong zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Es war oft genug vorgekommen, dass er die Nacht hier durchgemacht hatte – allerdings nicht heute. Trotzdem sollte der Mensch ruhig weiter glauben, dass er der fleißige Neuling war, dessen Begeisterung zu überlangen Nachtschichten führte.

„Es wird ihn schon noch früh genug langweilen", sagte von hinten im Raum Garth Breise, ein anderer Kontrolleur der Nachtschicht, der auf jener höheren Ebene im Raum saß, wo sich bequeme Stühle, ein Spieltisch und der Küchenbereich der Station befanden.

Yomin Carr schenkte Breise ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder dem Sichtschirm von Kapsel Drei zuwandte, von der aus er die Weite jenseits dieser Galaxis betrachtete.

Die Chefin Danni Quee betrat den großen, elliptischen Raum. Yomin Carr schaute ihr dabei zu, wie sie ihr langes, blondes Haar zurückwarf, als sie sich an Kapsel Vier genau neben seine Kapsel setzte. Von Kapsel Vier aus konnte Danni überlappend alle sechs eng begrenzten Bereiche des Weltraums beobachten, die ihre Kollegen in dieser Nachtschicht zugeteilt bekommen hatten.

Das letzte Mitglied der Nachtschicht erschien im Raum. Tee-ubo Doole wedelte kokett mit ihrer kleinen Handtasche herum, als sie die Tür durchschritt.

„Alle da?", rief die grüne Twi'lek fröhlich in die Runde. „Dann kann ich die Tür ja zumachen."

Sie schlenderte mit ziemlich weit ausladenden Hüftbewegungen an den bereits besetzten Kapseln vorbei und zwinkerte Yomin Carr zu – eine Aufmerksamkeit, die den Yuuzhan Vong gewaltig amüsierte. Sie zog eine Phiole aus ihrer Handtasche und schüttelte sie.

_Ryll_, dachte Yomin Carr angewidert. Ein Genussgift, dessen Gebrauch die junge Chefin hier auf der Station lediglich duldete. Er registrierte, wie Danni Quee neben ihm angewidert die Nase kraus zog. Sofort wandte er sich von der posierenden Twi'lek ab und Danni zu, die falsche Nase ebenso krausziehend und ein Lächeln andeutend. Etwas leuchtete in Dannis grünen Augen auf, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihren erhabenen Sichtbereich des Alls jenseits der Galaxis.

Sie überprüfte rasch die Systeme von ihrer Zentralkapsel aus und stellte den Zentralschirm so ein, dass er der Reihe nach die kleineren Erfassungsbereiche jeder einzelnen Kapsel zeigte. Dies dauerte genau solange, bis die, die es wollten, mit ihrem Ryll fertig waren und im Küchenbereich miteinander lachten.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Dejarik?", fragte Danni und stieg die drei Stufen hinauf zum Pausenbereich, um zu jenem runden Tisch zu gehen.

„Ja, gerne", sagte Garth Breise und setzte sich sofort auf die Rundbank am Dejarik-Tisch.

Danni warf einen Blick nach unten, wo Yomin Carr immer noch hinter seiner Kapsel saß, aber der zwei Jahre ältere Mann mit den schwarzen, leicht welligen, kinnlangen Haaren schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das Gejaule und Geknurre der virtuellen Holo-Monster auf dem Rund des Dejarik-Tisches begann aufzubranden. Und so bekam Danni Quee nicht mehr mit, wie Yomin Carr unauffällig den Lautstärkeregler an ihrer Kontrollkapsel auf extrem niedrig stellte, so dass nur er hören konnte, falls sich etwas Auffälliges ereignen sollte.

„Willst du spielen?", rief Garth Breise so gar nicht subtil zu Yomin Carr an seiner Kapsel hinunter.

Yomin Carr schaute auf die Monster auf dem Dejarik-Spieltisch. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich der Runde hinzugesellt. Besonders gegen Danni hätte er gerne gespielt, da sie eine gute Strategin war. Dejarik schulte den Kriegergeist und die Konzentration, hatte Nom Anor ihm gesagt.

„Nein, ich habe zu tun", antwortete er.

„Zu tun?", schnaubte Bensin Tomri. „Man könnte glauben, dass die größte wissenschaftliche Entdeckung des letzten Jahrtausends jeden Augenblick vor deinen staunenden Augen stattfinden wird."

„Wenn du hältst das für wahr, mit dem nächsten Shuttle solltest du nicht gehen?", entgegnete Yomin Carr höflich und merkte anhand der Reaktionen der Kollegen, dass er wieder einmal die Satzstruktur durcheinandergebracht hatte. _Verdammt! Ich muss mehr mit dem Tizowyrm üben!_

„Lass ihn doch", sagte Jerem, ein junger Mann, dessen raspelkurzes Haar fast so dunkel war wie die Ooglith-Perücke Yomin Carrs, und legte Tomri begütigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Yomin Carr merkte angesichts der unerwarteten Schützenhilfe auf und beschloss, sich das zu merken.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte jetzt auch Danni Quee den einsamen Mann an Kapsel Drei.

„Es gefällt mir so", sprach Yomin Carr akzentuiert, sorgfältig auf jedes Wort achtend.

Danni nickte ihm zu und ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie sich wünschte, andere Kollegen würden seinem Beispiel folgen.

Die Runde wandte ihre belustigten oder neugierigen Blicke von ihm ab und wieder dem Dejarik-Tisch zu. Auf dem Spielfeld jaulte ein rothäutiger Monnok auf, als ihn ein Kintan-Schreiter mit seinen Pranken packte und hochhob. Jetzt fand es Yomin Carr an der Zeit, seine Satellitenschüssel langsam und verstohlen auf den Sektor L-30 zu justieren, denn hier lag der Eintrittsvektor, über den Da'Garas Weltschiff in diese Galaxis eintreten würde.

Dann geschah es.

Yomin Carr bemerkte den winzigen Lichtfunken ganz am Rand des Sichtschirms der Kapsel aus dem Augenwinkel. Er erstarrte, sah genauer hin und stellte die Lautstärke ein winziges bisschen höher ein. Das Signal verschwand, dann war es wieder zu sehen, begleitet von dem rhythmischen Signal, das nur von einem Schiff kommen konnte – von _seinem_ Schiff.

Yomin Carr konnte kaum atmen. Endlich - nach all den Jahren der Vorbereitung! Rasch schaltete er seine Satellitenschüssel auf Sektor Eins um. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Da'Garas Weltschiff den Sichtbereich auf dem Hauptbildschirm wieder verlassen hatte, stellte er die Lautstärke wieder auf normal und stand auf, zunächst, um sich nach der langen Sitzerei zu strecken – und erregte Dannis Aufmerksamkeit.

„Gehen muss." Noch bevor Danni etwas sagen konnte, korrigierte er sich. „Ich muss ein paar Schritte gehen."

Danni nickte. „Es ist ohnehin ruhig. Du kannst den Rest deiner Schicht frei nehmen, wenn du willst."

„Nein", antwortete er schnell. „Ich muss mich nur ein wenig räk … räk … strecken."

Er ging in seine Kammer und berührte den verborgenen Punkt neben seinem linken Nasenloch. Tausend winzige Tentakel rissen sich aus seinen Poren. Die Ooglithmaske glitt von seinem Gesicht, seinem Oberkörper, seinen Armen und Beinen, rollte sich zu einem rosafarbenen Ball zusammen und glitt mit schlürfenden, saugenden Bewegungen hin zum Schrank.

Yomin Carr betrachtete sich im Spiegel, begutachtete seine den Körper überziehenden Tätowierungen. Schon bald würde das Muster vollkommen sein! Er erfreute sich an seiner mehrfach gebrochenen Nase, dem vergrößerten Riss der Unterlippe, dem gespaltene Augenlid. Jetzt, nur noch mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet, der seine wohltrainierte Gestalt betonte, war er bereit, mit dem Exekutor zu sprechen. Seine Finger zitterten vor Aufregung, als er den Code eingab, um besagtes Fach im Schrank zu öffnen. Zwei Villips lagen dort. Eigentlich hätte er lieber den von Präfekt Da'Gara genommen, aber das wäre gegen das Protokoll gewesen.

Der Villip, der mit dem des Exekutors verbunden war, stülpte sich um und Yomin Carr konnte die vertrauten Züge erkennen.

Yomin Carr verbeugte sich respektvoll.

„Es ist so weit", sagte er, froh, wieder seine eigene Sprache benutzen zu können.

„Haben Sie die Station zum Schweigen gebracht?"

„Das werde ich jetzt tun", erklärte Yomin Carr.

„Dann tun Sie das", erwiderte Nom Anors Villip und stülpte sich ohne jede weitere Förmlichkeit wieder um.

Wieder musste sich Yomin Carr dem Drang widersetzen, Da'Garas Villip zu streicheln, aber jetzt musste schnell gehandelt werden. Der Exekutor würde an diesem kritischen Punkt kein Versagen tolerieren. Er stellte den Villip zurück in den Schrank und holte stattdessen eine kleine Truhe heraus. Er küsste sie zweimal und murmelte ein rasches Stoßgebet, bevor er sie öffnete. Drinnen befand sich die kleine Statue des schönsten Geschöpfs, dass sich ein Krieger der Yuuzhan Vong überhaupt nur vorstellen konnte. Es erinnerte an ein Hirn mit einem einzigen, riesigen Auge und einer vorgewölbten Schnauze. Viele Tentakel gingen von diesem rosafarbenen Wesen aus, einige kurz und dick, andere fein und lang. Das war Yun-Yammka, der Schlächter, der Kriegsgott der Yuuzhan Vong.

Yomin Carr betete abermals, die gesamte Litanei des Yun-Yammka, dann küsste er die Statue erneut und stellte die Truhe wieder zurück in den Schrank. Er verließ seine Kammer, um hinaus in die Nacht zu huschen, nur bekleidet mit seinem Lendenschurz – ohne Ooglithmaske. In der Hand trug er sein Coufee, jenes kurze, scharfe Messer, welches in seiner breiten archaischen Form das Symbol der Wehrhaftigkeit schlechthin war. Es war kalt dort draußen, doch das Blut Yomin Carrs war derart in Wallung und Aufruhr, dass ihn die Kälte eher anstachelte.

Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Ereignisse um Boba Fett und Goran Beviin entstammen größtenteils der Kurzgeschichte: „Boba Fett – ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde.

Der Erzählstrang um Danni Quee und die Forschungsstation ExGal4 entstammt dem Roman „Die Abtrünnigen" von R.A. Salvatore (2000), dem ersten Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter", warum auch immer der Band im Deutschen so heißt. Der englische Titel „Vector Prime" ist da wesentlich aussagekräftiger, finde ich.

Tsaak Vootuh ist eine Figur aus dem Roman "Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong" von Greg Keyes (2004), dem siebten Band der Buchreihe "Das Erbe der Jediritter".


	20. Hoffnungsvolle Erlösung

_Im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin im Orbit des Planeten Rhommamool – am Tag der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong _

Die _Jadeschatten_, das Schiff von Mara Jade, war aus dem Hyperraum gefallen. Vor ihnen lag die rote Kugel der Bergbauwelt Rhommamool, etwas weiter dahinter die wesentlich kleinere Kugel des Schwesternplaneten Osarian, der jetzt wie ein Mond Rhommamools wirkte.

Jaina Solo saß im Co-Pilotensessel neben ihrer Tante und schaute nach vorn auf die Welt, die sie gleich besuchen würden.

„Die Zwillingsplaneten stehen ja ziemlich dicht beieinander – in Langstreckenraketenschussweite", stellte Leia fest, die hinter den beiden jüngeren Frauen saß, während ihr Noghri-Leibwächter Bolpuhr sich neben ihr postiert hielt.

„In zwei Standardwochen werden sie noch dichter beieinander stehen", klärte C-3PO die Damen auf. „Es handelt sich um die größte Annäherung innerhalb der vergangenen Dekade."

Mara schüttelte den Kopf, dann stellte sie fest, dass der Protokolldroide sie um ihren Gesprächsfaden gebracht hatte. Oder war auch das ein Werk der noch unbekannten Krankheit, die sie jetzt schon seit anderthalb Monaten in Beschlag genommen hatte? Irgendwann würde es ihr schon wieder einfallen. „Deshalb hat sich deine Mutter auch entschieden, jetzt hierher zu kommen, Jaina."

In Jainas dunkelbraunen Augen blitzte etwas auf. „Erwartest du einen Kampf?"

„Die _Schlichter_ wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sie sich ordentlich benehmen", meinte Leia hoffnungsvoll. „Immerhin ist die _Schlichter_ eine viel modernere Version der Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer von vor fünfundzwanzig Standardjahren."

„Es wird mehr brauchen als eine Machtdemonstration, um diese Katastrophe aufzuhalten", sagte Mara. „Hoffen wir, dass Commander Ackdool nicht nur sein Schlachtschiff im Griff hat, sondern auch einige Kunstgriffe der Diplomatie beherrscht."

„Tatsächlich ist die Lage allen Berichten zufolge eskaliert", warf C-3PO ein. „Es begann als einfacher Disput über Schürfrechte, aber nun klingt es ganz nach einem Heiligen Krieg."

Es war nicht C-3POs Art, mit derart emotional aufgeladenen Begriffen wie Heiliger Krieg um sich zu werfen, aber Leia wusste, dass die Situation auf Rhommamool den Protokolldroiden so betroffen machte, wie es seine Droidenpersönlichkeit nur zulassen konnte.

„Das liegt an Nom Anor, dem derzeitigen politischen Führer auf Rhommamool", grollte Mara. „Er spricht direkt die Instinkte seiner Anhänger an und hat den Schürfrechtsdisput mit Osarian zu einer Angelegenheit von Tyrannei und Unterdrückung umgedeutet. Du solltest ihn nicht unterschätzen, Schwägerin."

Leia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte schon häufig mit Typen wie ihm zu tun."

Maras Stimme wurde leise. „Ich glaube, da irrst du dich."

Leia zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme Maras erinnerte sie wieder an die Krankheit, die ihre Schwägerin auf Monor II befallen hatte. Mara hatte Nom Anor dort gesehen, aber nichts direkt mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Was musste dieser Mann für einen Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen haben, wenn sie derart von seiner Boshaftigkeit überzeugt war?

„Schiffe im Anflug", verkündete Jaina.

„Vier Schiffe - von Osarian kommend", bestätigte Mara. „Wissen sie, wer wir sind?"

Leia nickte schwach. „Und sie wissen auch, weshalb ich hier bin."

„Dann sollten sie auch wissen, dass sie uns besser in Ruhe lassen sollten", meinte Jaina verärgert.

Leia nickte erneut. Den Osarianern musste das Wasser bis zum Hals stehen, wenn sie jetzt ein derart aufdringliches Manöver starteten, um sie von ihrem Ziel abzubringen, mit deren politischen Rivalen Nom Anor zu verhandeln.

„Sag ihnen, sie sollen sich zurückhalten", wandte sich Leia an ihre Schwägerin.

„Höflich?", fragte Mara und Leia sah das gefährliche Blitzen in ihren grünen Augen.

„Shuttle der Neuen Republik", erklang eine zögernde Stimme aus dem Komm. „Hier spricht Captain Grappa von den osarianischen Streitkräften."

Jaina gluckste, als sie das Bild des grünen Rodianers auf der Komm-Konsole sah. „Wie Grappa der Hutt."

„Das habe ich gehört!", sagte der Captain des osarianischen Schiffs. „Sie werden mit uns kommen - nach Osa-Prime."

„Captain Grappa", säuselte Mara honigsüß, „wenn Sie ihn schon kennen, dann wissen Sie doch sicherlich noch, was Grappa dem Hutt vor zwölf Jahren widerfuhr, als er zu … übermütig wurde."

„Bilden Sie sich mal nicht zu viel auf Ihre Künste ein, Jedi!", bellte es von dem osarianischen Abfangjäger zurück.

„Prinzessin Leia?", fragte ein ob dieser Worte Maras offensichtlich beunruhigter C-3PO.

„Hängt sie ab!", wies Leia die beiden Pilotinnen an.

Mara und Jaina nickten einander mit leuchtenden Augen zu, dann legten sie die Hebel um.

„Anschnallen!", wies Jaina die Crew an, dann beschleunigte sie auf fünfundneunzig Prozent, wie es Kampfpiloten häufig taten, damit sie eine taktile Wahrnehmung der Bewegungen ihrer Schiffe erreichten. _Die Gs lesen_, nannte man das, und Jaina war immer am liebsten auf diese Weise geflogen, wenn rasche Wendungen oder hohe Beschleunigungen sie in den Sitz drückten.

„War das höflich genug?", fragte Mara ihre Schwägerin.

Leia lächelte. „Wenn unsere Jedi-Künste auch ausreichen, um die Osarianer abzuhängen, werde ich zufrieden sein."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf dem Planeten Belkadan, ExGal4-Forschungsstation _

Das Brüllen eines Rotkammpumas erfüllte die vielbesternte Nacht von Belkadan. Jeder andere, der sich zu dieser Zeit außerhalb des Palisadenzaunes um das Gelände von Ex-Gal4 aufgehalten hätte, wäre jetzt zurück hinter den Zaun geeilt, nicht so Yomin Carr, der geradewegs auf den Ruf zulief. Das hundertvierzig Kilo schwere Tier konnte nicht wissen, dass er, der Yuuzhan Vong, ein weit besserer Jäger war als die Menschen und Tiere, die zu reißen es jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich auf dem Weg war.

_Aber nicht jetzt_, ermahnte er sich, und änderte die Richtung, um auf den hohen Gitterturm zuzuhalten, das einzige Gebäude außerhalb des umzäunten Lagers. Ein dickes Kabel kroch aus dem Lager zum Sockel des Turms und Yomin Carrs Hand wanderte zu seinem Coufee, dann überlegte er sich auch das anders. Der glatte Schnitt wäre viel zu leicht zu reparieren. Er hob den Blick zur Turmspitze – und kletterte behände auf dem engmaschigen Gitter nach oben. Hundert Meter trennten Yomin Carr vom Boden, als er die Spitze erreicht hatte. Er schaute aus seiner Vogelperspektive nach unten, sicherstellend, dass ihn niemand beobachtete. Dann machte er sich daran, hier eine Schraube zu lockern, da eine Niete heraus zu stemmen, weiter hinten an einem Kabel zu ziehen, bis ein Reißgeräusch Erfolg verkündete. Jeder, der im Nachhinein überprüfen wollte, warum der Übertragungsmast nicht funktionierte, würde den Schaden auf das schlechte belkadanische Wetter inklusive starkem Wind zurückführen. Er kletterte genauso schnell hinab, wie er hinaufgeklettert war. Die letzten Meter sprang er und rollte sich in einem Salto ab. Vor ihm lag noch ein langer Weg, und den wollte er sich auf eine ganz besondere Art versüßen.

Yomin Carr ergriff das Kabel, von dem er wusste, dass es lediglich ein Komm-Kabel, keines mit Starkstrom war. Er hielt die dicke, graue Schnur an seinen Mund, biss herzhaft hinein. Was für ein wunderbarer Schmerz! Knisternde Energie flutete durch seine Kiefer, grub sich das Rückenmark hinunter, bis er im Bauch ein dunkles Kribbeln genießen konnte – viel zu schön dafür, dass es von einer schnöden Technikinstallation der Ungläubigen kam. Er ließ es noch eine Weile kribbeln, dann kaute er etwas auf dem Kabel herum, um die Sensation dieses Schmerzes noch zu verstärken. Funken sprühten über sein vernarbtes Gesicht, fuhren durch seinen zerscharteten Mund. Sollten die Noch-Kollegen doch zunächst diese Stelle finden und die Funkstille darauf zurückführen, bevor sie weitersuchten. Sein Mund und seine Hände ließen das Kabel zurück auf den Boden fallen. Dann ging er zurück zum Zaun, um wieder in die Basis hinein zu huschen, als er am Boden eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Er ging auf die Knie und grinste breit, dann nahm er den rotbraunen Käfer mit hakenbewehrten Fresswerkzeugen und einer einzelnen vorragenden, röhrenförmigen Zunge hoch. Seit seiner Ankunft hatte er keinen dieser Käfer mehr gesehen, nachdem er sie in der Wildnis Belkadans ausgesetzt hatte. Das Erscheinen des Dweebit jetzt zeigte ihm an, dass die Verbreitung dieser Spezies bereits weit genug vorangeschritten war.

„Mein Kleiner", flüsterte er hingebungsvoll.

Danni Quee würde schon bald begreifen, weshalb ihre geliebten Sonnenuntergänge derart verfärbt waren. Ein Dreimetersatz und Yomin Carr landete auf der Innenseite des Zauns. Unbehelligt gelangte er in sein Zimmer, genoss einen weiteren exquisiten Schmerz, als sich die Fühler des Ooglith-Hüllers erneut in seine Haut gruben, und überprüfte im Spiegel, ob seine Verkleidung perfekt war. Fehlte nur noch der Tizowyrm, der in einer kleinen Truhe bereitlag, um in sein Ohr zu kriechen und mit der Übersetzungsarbeit zu beginnen.

Als er den Kontrollraum erneut betrat, sah er, wie sich Tee-ubo zusammen mit einem stark schwankenden Garth Breise über Kapsel Drei beugten, während Danni damit beschäftigt war, Kapsel Vier auf denselben Ausschnitt einzustellen.

„Yomin", rief Danni, als sie ihn bemerkte. „Komm her, schnell. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es verpasst hast!"

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Sie hatten _es_ also bemerkt. Er überlegte, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar besser war als, wenn sie weiterhin ahnungslos geblieben wären. Jetzt könnte er handeln, wie mit Nom Anor vereinbart. Er würde es schnell beenden und die Invasion könnte unbehelligt starten. Zunächst jedoch überlegte er, was er Danni Quee erwidern sollte. Dem Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen zufolge war sie ehrlich betrübt darüber, dass er _es_ verpasst hatte. Eigentlich rührend, doch er brauchte eine angemessene Antwort, die ihm der Tizowyrm in seinem Ohr nicht selbständig geben konnte. Ihm fiel der Trick ein, den ihm sein Mentor einst gesagt hatte. ‚_Wenn du nicht gleich eine Antwort parat hast, wiederhole einfach irgendetwas von dem, was man dir eben gesagt hat_.'

„Verpasst?", wiederholte Yomin Carr.

„Ein Signal", erklärte Danni Quee atemlos.

„Statik", meinte Yomin Carr und eilte zu ihr.

Und dort war es, auf dem Schirm und in der Audiofunktion: das klare Signal von etwas – etwas sehr Großem -, das den galaktischen Rand von außen überquerte. Und Yomin Carr bemühte sich, Verständnislosigkeit an den Tag zu legen, indem er erstaunt seine Augen aufriss und auf den Bildschirm glotzte, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Extragalaktisch", sagte Danni ernsthaft.

Yomin Carr beugte sich tief über die Instrumente, studierte die Daten, berechnete den Vektor, obwohl er selbstverständlich wusste, dass Dannis Beschreibung korrekt war. Er blickte zu ihr auf und nickte feierlich.

Bensin Tomri kam zusammen mit mehreren anderen Teammitgliedern hereingestürzt und bald waren alle fünfzehn anwesend, passten die Kapselschirme an, verstärkten die Signale mit Hilfe des Computers, verglichen das Signal mit all den Millionen anderen in ihren Datenbanken, versuchten, so viele Perspektiven wie möglich von dem zu erhalten, was gerade in ihre Galaxis eindrang.

„Ein Komet!", rief Garth Breise.

„Oder ein Stück Weltraummüll", sagte Lysire, eine der vier Frauen der Station.

„Ja, das denke ich auch", schloss Yomin Carr sich ihr an.

„Aber das ist sicherlich Wasser", hielt Garth Breise dagegen. „Es hat einen Schweif … wie ein Komet eben."

„Wohin ist es denn unterwegs?", fragte jemand anderes.

„Wir sollten das sofort der Zentrale von ExGal melden!", schlug Lysire vor.

Yomin Carr seufzte innerlich, dann fiel ihm etwas ein, um diese unheilvolle Dynamik zu unterbrechen. „Bevor wir wissen, was es ist?"

Bensin Tomri wandte sich ihm zu. „Guter Einwand, Yomin. Das Ding ist jetzt in unserer Galaxis und wenn nötig, können wir es bis zum anderen Rand verfolgen."

Das war nicht, was Yomin Carr im Sinne gehabt hatte.

„Aber wir sind keine autonome Einheit", hielt Lysire dagegen.

„Ach nein?" Dieser Trotz kam von Jerem.

Yomin Carr nickte und übernahm. „Aber wissen wir denn genau, was wir hier verfolgen?"

Alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Wissen wir es?", wiederholte er.

Unmut und Unglauben wogten durch den Raum.

„Etwas Extragalaktisches, was denn sonst?", sagte Cho Badelek, was alle dachten.

Yomin Carrs Miene wurde abweisend. „Ich habe dieser Aussage nie zugestimmt."

Danni stellte sich an seine Seite. „Wir können noch nichts mit absoluter Sicherheit feststellen", sprang sie ihm auch verbal bei. „Wir stimmen darin überein, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ein Asteroid ist, der aus unserer eigenen Galaxis entkommen ist, jedenfalls beinahe entkommen wäre … und wieder angezogen wurde."

„Es könnte tatsächlich etwas aus unserer eigenen Galaxis sein", sagte Yomin Carr und genoss die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte. „Tatsächlich glaube ich das auch."

„Was war denn dein Argument?", fragte Bensin Tomri verärgert.

„Mein Argument?", verschaffte er sich erneut etwas Zeit, hauptsächlich, weil der Tizowyrm ein Problem mit diesem Wort hatte. „Mein Argument ist, dass wir noch nicht einmal wissen, ob es sich um etwas Extragalaktisches handelt."

„Du hast den Eintrittsvektor gesehen!", protestierte Bensin Tomri.

„Und wie werden wir wohl vor der Zentrale dastehen, wenn wir jetzt vorschnell Meldung erstatten und dann stellt sich heraus, dass es sich um nichts als Weltraummüll handelt – Weltraummüll aus unserer eigenen Galaxis? Wäre das ein intelligentes Vorgehen?"

„Und jeder Funkspruch von hier wird öffentliche Information sein, bevor er auch nur zum ExGal-Kommando gelangt", warf Danni Quee ein.

„Das hier ist größer als wir", meinte Bensin Tomri mit Emphase.

„Das ist es tatsächlich, doch vielleicht hat Yomin Carr Recht", erwiderte Danni Quee. „Wir sind hier, um unabhängig zu arbeiten und genau deshalb wäre es dumm, wegen falschem Alarm als Trottel dazustehen."

„Dann wäre auch die Finanzierung für diese Station in Gefahr", ergänzte Tee-ubo und ihre Lekkus zitterten nervös.

Unwillen machte sich auf Bensin Tomris Gesicht breit. Yomin Carr sah, dass er bereits den Mund öffnete, um irgendetwas neues Pathetisches herauszulassen, aber der Yuuzhan Vong war schneller. „Bensin, wärst du bereit, diese Meldung selbst dem ExGal-Kommando zu überbringen? Willst du, dass ein ganzes Heer von Wissenschaftlern, sogar einige Jedi, hier auftauchen, um das alles zu untersuchen und auseinander zu nehmen? Willst du die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, wenn es doch etwas aus unserer eigenen Galaxis ist?"

Bensin Tomri starrte ihn an. Sein Unmut wich Unsicherheit. Yomin Carr lächelte innerlich. Er hatte jetzt einen Plan – einen, den Nom Anor sicherlich gutheißen würde. Jetzt war es an ihm, Emphase zu demonstrieren.

„Dies hier ist unser Moment!", tönte Yomin Carrs Stimme durch den Raum. „Wir haben jahrelang dafür gearbeitet, darauf gewartet, es herbeigesehnt. Also sollten wir es sein, die diese Informationen sammeln, auswerten und als überzeugendes Werk der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Wir können das und wir werden es tun!"

Sein Blick streifte kurz über all seine Zuhörer. Danni hatte ihre Augen halb geschlossen und sah ihn in einer Art an, die ihn berührte – nicht unbedingt unangenehm, aber es war trotzdem viel zu nah.

„Falls es tatsächlich etwas Extragalaktisches sein sollte, dann werden _wir_ es sein, die die ersten Erforschungen durchführen", fuhr er fort. „_Wir_ werden festhalten, woher es kam, um uns zu überzeugen, dass es nicht einfach nur ein Abpraller war. Wir werden den derzeitigen Weg des Objekts verfolgen und so viele Informationen darüber wie möglich sammeln. Das wird _unser_ Verdienst sein, den uns später niemand mehr nehmen kann!"

Jerem und Cho Badelek fingen an, laut und langsam in die Hände zu klatschen ob dieser feurigen Ansprache. Danni lächelte ihn an.

„Gute Idee, Neuling", meinte Garth Breise grinsend.

Yomin Carr erwiderte Garth Breises Grinsen. Die Debatte war beendet. Auch Bensin Tomri hatte sich mit seiner Niederlage abgefunden und war still. Aufklärung und Vorbereitung waren abgeschlossen. Jetzt konnte Yomin Carr die nächste Stufe seiner Mission angehen.

༺═────────────═༻

Ein mittelgroßer, braunhaariger Mann mit dunkelbraunen Augen stand am Landeplatz, den die Orbitalkontrolle Rhommamools der _Jadeschatten_ auf dem Raumhafen von Redhaven, der Hauptstadt von Rhommamool, zugewiesen hatte.

„Ich bin Shok Tinoktin, Berater von Nom Anor. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie auf Rhommamool begrüßen zu dürfen, Jedi, Prinzessin."

Auf Shok Tinoktins Schultern hockte ein molchartiges Tier mit ocker-brauner Färbung. Seine Knopfaugen musterten die Ankommenden und verweilten einen Augenblick länger auf Mara Jade. Plötzlich stieß der Molch ein heiseres Keckern aus und ließ seine Zunge aus dem kleinen Maul hervorschnellen, als wolle er von der rotblonden Jedi etwas zu essen haben.

„Der Mann war mit Nom Anor auf Monor II", wisperte Mara ihrer Schwägerin zu, bevor sie in den Gleiter stiegen, der sie zum Regierungsgebäude in der Hauptstadt bringen sollte.

Die Fahrt zum Regierungssitz war unspektakulär. Alles wirkte geordnet und aufgeräumt, wenn auch eher einfach und bescheiden. Es gab nur wenige hohe Gebäude in Redhaven und das würfelförmige Senatsgebäude war eines der höchsten. Sie stiegen aus und betraten den nahezu vollständig aus Transparistahl bestehenden Würfel, der inmitten all der aus Lehm oder Backsteinziegeln bestehenden Häuser hypermodern wirkte.

„Ist dieses Gebäude neu?", fragte Leia ihren Führer.

„Es wurde vor etwa fünfzehn Jahren erbaut, als Tamaktis Breetha noch Bürgermeister von Redhaven war", erklärte Shok Tinoktin.

„Und was ist Tamaktis Breetha jetzt?", fragte Leia.

Shok Tinoktins Miene war ausdruckslos, als er Leia antwortete. „Er ist jetzt Mitglied des Senats unseres Planeten."

Sie bestiegen einen Repulsorlift, der sie in die oberste Etage des Würfels brachte. Als sie ausstiegen, war über ihnen nichts als der blaue Himmel Rhommamools, über den sich ein roter Schleier gelegt hatte, der hier oben nicht ganz so dicht war wie weiter unten auf der Straße. Der Transparistahl über und neben ihnen gaben den Jedi und ihren Begleitern das Gefühl zu schweben, auch wenn die Schwerkraft Rhommamools der von Coruscant und Alderaan ähnelte.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, nahmen einen Abzweig. Der Gang dahinter war genauso lang wie der, den sie eben verlassen hatten, doch an seinem Ende stand eine schwarze Statue. Die schwarze Säule hob sich unangenehm dunkel von der lichten Durchsichtigkeit ihrer Transparistahlumgebung ab. Leia erinnerte diese Statue an eine von denen, die sich früher im Senatsbüro des damaligen Kanzlers und späteren Imperators Palpatine befunden hatten. Mochte auch Nom Anor derart düstere Kunst?

Sie passierten eine Abzweigung nach der anderen, ließen eine nach der anderen Tür rechts oder links liegen – immer weiter geradeaus führte ihr Weg – immer näher zu der Statue, welche, wie Leia bemerkte, an Armen und Kniegelenken dornenartige Fortsätze aufwies. Der ehemaligen Rebellin wurde unwohl. Darth Vader hatte genauso starr und unbeweglich dagestanden, nachdem man sie von Bord der Tantive IV fort- und auf den Todesstern gebracht hatte. Genauso unbeweglich, wie Darth Vader nur wenig später der Vernichtung ihrer Heimat Alderaan beigewohnt hatte. Würde sie es dieses Mal schaffen, den Konflikt zwischen den Zwillingswelten Rhommamool und Osarian zu entschärfen, bevor er zum offenen Krieg eskalieren würde?

Mara Jade wandte sich erneut an Leia: „Das ist er."

Leia reagierte nicht gleich. „Das ist Nom Anor", widerholte Mara.

Die Statue bewegte sich und Leia zuckte zusammen. Nom Anors rechte Hand gab einen gebieterischen Wink und Shok Tinoktin ging rasch zur Seite. Jetzt war nichts mehr zwischen der Prinzessin und dem Mann, den sie am heutigen Tage treffen wollte. Jetzt erst sah sie, dass am Rand des Ganges noch jemand stand – ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Halbglatze und ebenso schwarzen, sanften Augen – der Kleidung nach ein Einheimischer wie Shok Tinoktin.

Leia starrte das Vader-Abbild vor ihr an – unmöglich, etwas in Nom Anors Gesicht zu lesen, welches hinter einer schwarzen Maske verborgen war. Immerhin konnte sie blaue Augen sehen. Augen, die seltsam ungleich wirkten. Und der Mann war nicht ganz so groß wie Vader, aber immer noch anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie, die nur ein Meter Fünfzig groß war.

„Ich bringe Grüße vom Rat der Neuen Republik", begann Leia förmlich.

„Sie mischen sich ein, wo niemand es wünscht."

Leia hörte, wie der Mann mit Halbglatze, der schräg hinter Nom Anor stand, zu keuchen begann. Offenbar war auch er von der Barschheit in Nom Anors Stimme geschockt.

Leias Stimme blieb gleichmütig. „Wir sind gekommen, wie es abgesprochen war. Ein Abkommen zwischen Ihnen und Borsk Fey'lya, soviel ich weiß."

Seine Stimme wurde eine Nuance weniger barsch. „Ich habe der Entsendung eines Botschafters zugestimmt. Zu welchem Zweck, weiß ich allerdings nicht. Was können Sie, Leia Organa Solo, zu dem Disput zwischen Rhommamool und Osarian beitragen? Welche Flamme der Hoffnung können Sie in den Rhommamoolianern entzünden, dass Ihr verzweifelter Schrei nach Unabhängigkeit nicht von der Neuen Republik ignoriert wird, die angeblich die Freiheit als größte ihrer Tugenden betrachtet?"

Leia schluckte. Was spielte der Kerl für ein Spiel? Tatsache war, dass Borsk Fey'lya, der alte Intrigant, Gespräche mit Vertretern von sowohl Rhommamool als auch Osarian geführt hatte. Seit sich Rhommamool vor zwei Jahren offiziell von Osarian losgesagt hatten, gab es auf dem reicheren der Zwillingsplaneten Befürchtungen, dass Nom Anor seinen Einfluss ausweiten würde. Trotzdem war es Nom Anor gewesen, der als erster zugesagt hatte, Gespräche mit einem Abgesandten des Senats zu führen – wohl um die Osarianer auszumanövrieren, wie Leia angenommen hatte. Aber dafür verhielt er sich jetzt äußerst unflexibel. Vielleicht aber wollte er seine Karten auch nur nicht vor so vielen Zuhörern präsentieren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns in privatere Räumlichkeiten zurückziehen", schlug Leia vor.

Der Mann mit Halbglatze machte eine Bewegung, als hätte er bereits einen geeigneten Raum im Auge, aber ein Blick Nom Anors ließ ihn in jener Bewegung erstarren.

„Was haben Sie zu verbergen?", wandte sich Nom Anor wieder an Leia.

„Dann eine bequemere Umgebung."

Seine Stimme wurde frostig. „Wäre ein Stuhl bequemer für Sie? Vielleicht körperlich – aber würde es Ihnen die Wahrheit angenehmer machen?"

Leias Augen weiteten sich angesichts der fortgesetzten Härte. Sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben.

„Denn das ist alles, was ich Ihnen bieten kann", dröhnte Nom Anor. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass Osarian keinen Anspruch auf das Volk von Rhommamool hat. Die Wahrheit besteht in den Unsicherheiten und dem Versagen Ihrer Neuen Republik. Es ist die Wahrheit falscher Helden, der Jedi-Ritter."

„_Ihre_ Wahrheit", warf Mara ein und Leia warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

In Nom Anor brodelte es. Diese Frau war immer noch nicht tot und jetzt wagte sie es, ihm genau die Worte entgegenzuschleudern, die er für gewöhnlich seinen Widersachern an den Kopf warf, wenn sie nicht parierten. Sein linkes Augenlid zuckte. Mara stand geradeso in Reichweite seines Plaeryn Bols, aber er wusste, dass er nicht riskieren durfte, seine Waffen vorzeitig zu enthüllen. Er war hier, um Zwietracht und Unfrieden zu stiften, nicht, um offenen Widerstand zu provozieren, der die Invasion gefährden würde. Außerdem würde er dann niemals mehr wissen, ob es seine Coombe-Sporen auch so schaffen würden – bei einer Jedi. Maras Krankheit wuchs sich mehr und mehr zu einem interessanten Langzeitexperiment aus und dessen Erfolg durfte nicht durch vorschnelles Zuschlagen unterminiert werden. Schließlich musste auch er Rechenschaft darüber ablegen, wie wirksam seine Methoden waren …

Leia sah, dass sich Nom Anors Gesichtsmaske leicht verzog. Der Mann lächelte sie an und es war ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Es gibt nur eine Wahrheit", hörte sie Nom Anors plötzlich wieder ruhige, sonore Stimme. „Nur, wenn man die nicht hören will, braut man sich andere, verdaulichere Versionen zusammen."

„Wenn Sie erlauben, Prinzessin Leia …" C-3POs Stimme klang blechern und förmlich, als er sich auf Nom Anor zubewegte. „Es gibt genügend historische Beispiele über die Jedi-Ritter, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass …"

„Still!", knurrte Nom Anor.

Leia sah, dass der große Mann vor ihr vor Zorn zu zittern begann. C-3PO begann ebenfalls, zu zittern, wenngleich überhaupt nicht bedrohlich. Sie nickte ihrer Tochter zu schob C-3PO sanft in Richtung Jaina.

„Werden wir über die Situation zwischen Osarian und Rhommamool diskutieren?", fragte Leia in beruhigendem, diplomatischem Tonfall.

„Ich dachte, das tun wir gerade", sagte Nom Anor, wieder vollkommen beherrscht.

„Das hier ist keine Besprechung", entgegnete Leia, „es ist eine Vorlesung auf einem Flur."

„Und selbst das ist mehr, als Borsk Fey'lya verdient hat", antwortete Nom Anor rasch. „Würden Sie mir da nicht zustimmen, ehemalige Ratsherrin Solo?"

_Er versucht, mich gegen Borsk auszuspielen_. „Es geht hier nicht um Borsk Fey'lya." Leia kämpfte mit wachsender Unruhe und Beklemmung, die in ihr nach oben stiegen. „Es geht um das Schicksal zweier Welten."

„Die keine Einmischung von der heuchlerischen Neuen Republik brauchen", fügte Nom Anor hinzu. „Dieser Neuen Republik, die von Frieden und Wohlstand spricht, wenn Frieden für sie nur bedeutet, dass die unteren Klassen keine Macht haben, Wohlstand oder Macht zu gewinnen, und der Reichtum nur für die Freunde der Neuen Republik bestimmt ist."

Leia schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie hier eigentlich tun sollte. Was wollte Nom Anor? Sie musste Zeit gewinnen, irgendeinen Punkt in ihrem schwarzen Gegenüber finden, an den sie anknüpfen konnte … sie brauchte mehr Zeit – und das mit einem Mann, mit dem sie nicht mehr Zeit als nötig verbringen wollte … mehr unverständliche Worte entschlüpften ihrem sorgfältig geschminkten Mund.

„Befehlen Sie Ihrem Schlachtkreuzer, die Anlagen, mittels derer Osarian Rhommamool angreifen kann, zu zerstören!", verlangte Nom Anor. „Schießen Sie ihre Sternjäger ab, zerstören Sie ihre Raketenabschussanlagen und verbieten Sie ihnen, solch offensive Waffen wieder aufzubauen!"

Leia starrte ihn forschend an. Nom Anor ähnelte immer mehr früheren Feinden, aber Mara hatte Recht gehabt – der Mann war noch viel schlimmer – nun ja, vielleicht nicht so schlimm wie …

„Und wenn sie uns in Ruhe lassen, wird auch der Konflikt ein Ende finden", fuhr Nom Anor fort. „Dann wird wieder Friede herrschen. Und Wohlstand einkehren." Er hielt inne, hob die Hand an sein schwarz maskiertes Gesicht und nahm eine nachdenkliche Pose ein. „Oh ja, dann wird Wohlstand einkehren, aber es wird Wohlstand für Rhommamool und nicht für Osarian sein. Nicht für die bevorzugte Elite der Neuen Republik."

Leias Stimme wurde noch trockener als ihr Hals. „Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht."

„Ach ja?" Nom Anors Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Eine plausible Interpretation. Gehen Sie doch selbst hinaus auf die Straßen von Redhaven und fragen Sie."

„Wenn Ihnen die Menschen von Rhommamool etwas bedeuteten, würden Sie sich hinsetzen und über Möglichkeiten diskutieren, diesen aufkeimenden Krieg aufzuhalten", sagte Leia barsch.

Nom Anor verschränkte die Arme vor der schwarz geharnischten Brust. „Ich dachte, das haben wir gerade getan."

Leia starrte ihn an – diesmal in offenem Unglauben.

„Ich habe Ihnen mitgeteilt, wie ein Krieg aufzuhalten ist", fuhr Nom Anor fort. „Ein einfacher Funkspruch zum Kommandanten ihrer vorgeschobenen Terrorwaffe …"

Leia sah Mara und Jaina an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was hatten Sie erwartet?", höhnte Nom Anor. „Aber das ist mehr, als Sie oder die Neue Republik verdienen. Ich denke, unsere Positionen sind klar. Also sage ich Ihnen: Kehren Sie um! Setzen Sie sich in Ihre alberne, kleine Funkkiste und verschwinden Sie von Rhommamool! Ich fürchte, ich verliere die Geduld mit Ihrer Dummheit."

Leias Züge entgleisten. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Ihr Mund klappte auf und zu. All ihre diplomatische Selbstbeherrschtheit war dahin. Sie starrte Nom Anor eine gefühlte Ewigkeit fassungslos an, dann machte sie kehrt und stürmte den Gang zurück, gefolgt von Jaina und Mara.

C-3PO hingegen blieb stehen. „Verzeihung, Sir, aber dürfte ich fragen, ob Sie etwas gegen mich haben?"

Nom Anor ging einen drohenden Schritt auf den Protokolldroiden zu. „Nichts, was ich nicht leicht korrigieren könnte", sagte er unheilverkündend und erhob die Hand.

„Habe ich Sie irgendwie beleidigt?", fragte der Droide höflich, obwohl er vor Angst zitterte.

„Deine Existenz beleidigt mich bereits!", fauchte Nom Anor.

C-3PO hatte genug gehört. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon. „Mistress Leia!", schepperten seine mechanisch klingenden Worte über den Flur.

Kalt und hasserfüllt starrte Nom Anor der goldenen Gestalt hinterher.

„Eine solche Begegnung hatte ich nicht erwartet", sagte der Mann mit Halbglatze zu Nom Anor in einem Tonfall, der keinen Aufschluss gab, was er darüber dachte.

„Ich auch nicht. Ich dachte, diese Begegnung würde langweilig werden und nicht so viel Spaß machen." Nom Anor schaute Tamaktis Breetha an und bemerkte seine zweifelnde Miene. „Sprechen Sie es ruhig aus", wies Nom Anor den ehemaligen Bürgermeister von Redhaven an. „Ihre Fragen werden mich nur stärken."

Breetha schwieg eine Weile, bevor er sich zu antworten traute. „Rhommamool wird tatsächlich die Hilfe der Neuen Republik brauchen."

Nom Anor lachte leise. Der Mann hatte ja Recht, nur kümmerte ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Aber noch durfte Tamaktis Breetha das nicht erfahren. Und wenn er es erfuhr, dann würde es längst zu spät sein.

„Unsere Sache ist wichtiger als ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen zwei Planeten", sagte er zu Tamaktis. „Es geht um die grundlegenden Freiheiten der Bürger der Neuen Republik und um die grundlegende Gerechtigkeit für die ausgebeuteten Massen überall. Wenn diese Wahrheit ans Licht kommt, wird Rhommamool alle Verbündeten finden, die es braucht, um die diebischen Herrscher von Osarian zu zermalmen."

Der ehemalige Bürgermeister richtete sich auf – stolz auf seine Sache. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass unsere Gäste uns sofort verlassen", verkündete er und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Aber erst, nachdem Nom Anor es ihm durch eine Geste gestattet hatte, ging er davon.

Nom Anor wandte sich Shok Tinoktin zu und tätschelte sanft den Kopf des immer noch aufgeregten Shlecho-Wassermolchs auf dessen Schulter. „Ihr Atem roch stark nach Coombe-Sporen", bemerkte Shok Tinoktin.

„Und sie war nicht sonderlich kräftig", fügte Nom Anor hinzu. „Das sah man an der Art, wie sie sich bewegte."

Ungeheuer zufrieden mit sich selbst, machte sich der Exekutor auf zu seinen privaten Gemächern im Gebäude. Shok Tinoktin schickte sich an, ihm zu folgen.

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass unsere Gäste auf ihrem Rückweg am Platz der Hoffnungsvollen Erlösung vorbeikommen", fiel Nom Anor plötzlich ein. „Ich möchte, dass sie Zeugen der Ergebenheit meiner Anhänger werden."

Shok Tinoktin verbeugte sich und ging.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, ging Nom Anor zunächst zu den beiden im Schrank verborgenen Villips, dann hielt er inne und schaute zum Himmel, wo nach und nach die Sterne aufgingen. Waren seine Leute bereits da? Er dachte an Leia, wie sie gegen die Art, wie er mit ihr umgesprungen war, protestiert hatte – leidenschaftlich protestiert. Was für ein Kampfgeist! Die Menschenfrau nutzte die noch geringste Chance, um ihr Ziel, Frieden zu schaffen, zu erreichen. Aber was war das nur für ein Frieden, den Leia anstrebte? Ein fauler Kompromiss zwischen verrottenden Welten, die nicht wussten, was es hieß, wahrer Ordnung zu gehorchen. Ordnung, die aus Prinzipien und Gesetzen bestand, die unbedingt eingehalten werden mussten, damit alles an seinem gebührenden Platz war. Aber was konnte man schon von einer Frau erwarten, die sich, urplötzlich heimatlos geworden, einem zwielichtigen Schmuggler an den Hals geworfen hatte, der Gesetze umging, brach oder beugte, wie es ihm gerade passte? Han Solo war einst General der Neuen Republik gewesen, bevor er diese militärischen Ehren an den Nagel gehängt hatte und … was war Han Solo jetzt eigentlich? Nom Anor musste zugeben, dass er das nicht wusste. Was er jedoch wusste, war, dass es Leute wie Han Solo waren, die durch ihren Irrglauben, über jeglichem Gesetz zu stehen, diese Galaxis in Chaos und Willkür gestürzt hatten. Es gab keinerlei Plan, der das Leben dieser Leute erhellte und ihm einen Sinn gab. Es war die Aufgabe der Yuuzhan Vong, dieser Galaxis die Segnungen von Zucht und Ordnung zuteilwerden zu lassen. Irgendwann würden die Leute schon erkennen, was richtig und was falsch war – wenn sie bis dahin überlebten.

Durch genau diese eiserne Disziplin und Planung hatte er, Nom Anor, nun Leias Widerstand gebrochen. Ihre ganze diplomatische Fassade war in sich zusammengefallen und hatte ihm das Gesicht einer Frau enthüllt, der die Hände gebunden waren, um mit aller Entschiedenheit vorzugehen, wenn sie auf Widerstand traf wie gerade eben. Leia Organa-Solo war vor ihm geflohen – und ihr langer, dicker, brauner Zopf hatte dabei hin und her gewogt. Damals vor zwölf Jahren im Senat war er ihr in Begleitung von Borsk Fey'lya inkognito über den Weg gelaufen. Damals hatte sie alle Haare hochgesteckt gehabt, so dass er nicht sehen konnte, wie lang ihr Haar war und wie viel sie davon hatte. Nom Anor konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals bei seinem Volk jemanden mit solch einer Haarpracht gesehen zu haben. Wie denn auch, wenn bei den meisten seines Volkes der Haaransatz erst am Hinterkopf begann, so dass die fliehende Stirn extra betont wurde, von seiner eigenen, quasi nicht existenten Haarmenge gar nicht zu reden. Er überlegte, wie schwer Leias Zopf sein mochte. Und wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen, in diese langen, schweren Haare hineinzugreifen? Ihm fiel selbst auf, dass er viel zu lange bei diesen profanen Gedanken verweilte. Was viel wichtiger war: Hatte der Yammosk endlich die Kontrollbasis errichtet?

༺═────────────═༻

Yomin Carr, Garth Breise, Tee-ubo Doole und Danni Quee waren allein im Kontrollraum, um in ihrer Schicht zu beobachten, wohin das unbekannte Objekt flog.

„Das Helska-System, der vierte Planet", meinte Garth Breise.

„Was wissen wir von den Planeten dieses Systems?", fragte Danni.

„Sie haben noch nicht einmal Namen." Garth Breise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur Helska I bis VII – sehr schwer zu besiedeln."

„Dann richten wir das Teleskop doch auf Helska IV aus, um zu sehen, aus was er besteht."

„Eis", gab Yomin Carr die Antwort. „Und ich habe mir erlaubt, das Teleskop bereits dorthin auszurichten."

„Es ist also eine überfrorene Felskugel?", fragte Garth Breise.

„Oder eine Kugel aus gefrorenem Wasser. Keinerlei Anzeichen für Mineralien oder andere feste Stoffe", sagte Yomin Carr.

Tatsache war, dass Yomin Carr Helska IV sehr gut kannte. Er selbst war dorthin gereist, hatte den Planeten erkundet und eine Spur von Villips zurückgelassen, um die Praetorite Vong sicher dorthin zu leiten.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es mit dem Planeten kollidieren wird?", fragte Tee-ubo.

„So sieht es aus", erwiderte Danni.

„Wie groß ist der Planet?", wollte die Twi'lek wissen.

„Nicht groß", antwortete Yomin Carr. „Einige tausend Kilometer Durchmesser."

„Wenn er nur aus Eis besteht, dann wird ihn dieser Asteroid vollkommen zerstören", sorgte sich Bensin Tomri.

Yomin Carr sah ihn an. Keiner der Anwesenden war bislang Zeuge einer Kollision eines Asteroiden mit einem Eisplaneten gewesen und in Bensin Tomris blauen Augen stand ein faszinierendes Gruseln angesichts eines unverhofften Himmelsspektakels der Zerstörung. _Wenn du wüsstest_.

„Verschaffen wir uns doch einen besseren Überblick über diesen Planeten", schlug Danni vor. „Und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Bescheid zu sagen, dass ExGal und die Neue Republik Wissenschaftler hinschicken können."

„Und zwar schnell", fügte Bensin Tomri hinzu. „Denn uns bleiben nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum …", er grinste breit und klatschte dabei laut in die Hände, „… großen Knall."

Tee-ubo setzte sich in Bewegung und öffnete den Transmitter im erhöhten Bereich des Kontrollraums. Sie wartete, um jemanden an die Leitung zu bekommen, aber alles, was die grüne Twi'lek und die anderen hörten, war Schweigen.

„Es funktioniert nicht", sagte Te-uubo irritiert. „Kein Empfang."

༺═────────────═༻

Präfekt Da'Gara wandte sich an seinen Navigator. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass sich die Dovin Basale stärker auf den Planeten ausrichten."

„Sie wollen höhere Geschwindigkeit?", fragte Tu Shoolb zurück.

Da'Gara war es nicht gewohnt, hinterfragt zu werden, schon gar nicht in der Begleitung, die jetzt neben ihm stand. Also sah er den Untergebenen einfach nur unwillig an.

„Belek tiu", erwiderte der Navigator und schlug sich mit den Fäusten an die gegenüberliegenden Schultern. „Ich befürchte, dass eine Geschwindigkeitsveränderung jene alarmieren könnte, die uns beobachten. Natürliche Körper würden nicht so offensichtlich beschleunigen."

„Jene, die uns beobachten?", fragte der Präfekt misstrauisch. „Bezweifeln Sie etwa, dass Yomin Carr seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat?"

Tu Shoolb war eigentlich ein guter Mann, der schon viele Jahre Navigationserfahrung hinter sich hatte. Deshalb ließ Da'Gara ihm die Unbotmäßigkeit durchgehen. Aber was, wenn Yomin Carr noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden hatte, sich um die Leute auf der Station zu kümmern? Aber er hatte doch sicherlich deren Kommunikation unterbrochen; der Rest würde folgen. Trotzdem bereitete ihm der Einspruch von Tu Shoolb Unbehagen. Er hätte seinen Befehl beinahe widerrufen, da fiel sein Blick auf seine Begleitung. Vilju Anor würde sein Schwanken sicherlich als Schwäche interpretieren und das wollte er nicht. Also machte er mit der Hand einen Wink, der den Navigator in Richtung Dovin Basale scheuchte.

„Belek tiu", wiederholte Tu Shoolb, dann verbeugte er sich und ging zu den Dovin Basalen, um die drei Meter breiten Geschöpfe dazu zu bringen, ihre Gravitationsleistung zu erhöhen, auf dass die Reise früher als geplant enden möge.

Da'Gara wandte sich seiner Begleitung zu. „Und jetzt schauen wir nach unserem Yammosk", kündigte er an und machte eine einladende Geste.

Vilyu Anor neigte den Kopf und ihre blauen Augen himmelten den anderthalb Kopf größeren Mann an. „Gerne."

Ohne Wachen gingen die beiden in den unteren Teil des Weltschiffes. Ein scharfer, knoblauchartiger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Da'Gara legte eine Hand auf die Lamellentür und sie glitt zu beiden Seiten hin auf wie ein hungriges Fischmaul. Sie traten ein und vor ihnen lag das runde Becken, gefüllt mit schwarzer Nährflüssigkeit. Und in diesem Becken thronte rosarot, zwei Meter groß und mit erwartungsvoll zitternden Tentakel der Yammosk – der Kriegskoordinator. Das krakenartige Wesen mit den zwei schwarzen Augen im überdimensionalen Kopf, der auf hunderten langer, dicker und dünner, kürzerer Tentakel lagerte, schien auf den Präfekten und seine Begleitung gewartet zu haben. Zwei Tentakel streckten sich ihnen entgegen und Da'Gara und Vilju Anor nahmen sie und strichen sich damit übers Gesicht, ließen zu, dass der Yammosk sie auf seine Art willkommen hieß.

„Als wäre er unser Baby", sagte Vilju Anor und kicherte.

Da'Gara strich ihr über die Linie aus tätowierten Punkten, die sich brauengleich über ihr linkes Auge wölbte. „Dieser Yammosk _ist_ unser Baby", sagte er.

Sie neigte den Kopf ein Stück zurück, so dass ihre schwarze Haarpracht auf dem rosafarbenen Tentakel zu liegen kam, der sie gerade umarmt hatte.

„Und unser eigentliches Kind wird in dieser Galaxis zur Welt kommen", schnurrte sie und lehnte sich an seine Brust.

Da'Gara lächelte auf sie herab. „Hoffentlich nicht auf dieser trostlosen Eiskugel, die wir gerade ansteuern."

Ihre linke Hand wanderte an seiner schlanken Taille entlang, so dass seine Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung reagierte. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass uns der Kriegsmeister für unsere Bemühungen angemessen entlohnen wird – mit dem schönsten Planeten, auf dem unser Kind nur aufwachsen kann."

༺═────────────═༻

„Ich wünschte, diese Begegnung wäre besser verlaufen", sagte Tamaktis Breetha bedauernd zu Leia, nachdem Jaina, Mara und C-3PO bereits an Bord der _Jadeschatten_ gegangen waren, um mit den Vorbereitungen für den Abflug zu beginnen.

„Das sollten Sie vielleicht Nom Anor sagen", erwiderte Leia melancholisch.

Der alte Mann mit den sanften Augen verbeugte sich. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass Osarian uns seit Jahrzehnten wie eine Art Sklavenkolonie beherrscht hat."

Leia nickte. „Ich kenne die Geschichte und die derzeitige Situation, aber Ihr widerspenstiger Anführer macht alles nur noch schlimmer."

Der ehemalige Bürgermeister von Redhaven antwortete nicht, was Leia als Unentschlossenheit interpretierte – oder war es gar Fremdschämen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stieg die Rampe hinauf – Bolpuhr im Schlepptau, der den alten Mann und dessen beide Wachen argwöhnisch im Blickfeld seiner scharfen Noghriaugen behielt.

Jaina setzte sich neben Mara in den Pilotensessel und studierte die Koordinaten, die ihr die Orbitalüberwachung des Raumhafens von Redhaven für den Abflug durchgegeben hatte.

„Wir sollen den Kurs wechseln", informierte Mara Leia, sobald sich diese auf den Platz hinter ihrer Tochter gesetzt hatte.

„Eine Falle?", fragte die misstrauische Jaina.

„Das wäre sinnlos", konterte Mara. „Sie hätten die Fähre stürmen können, während wir bei Nom Anor waren. Es wäre leicht gewesen, uns innerhalb des Gebäudes gefangen zu nehmen."

Jainas Blick wurde giftig. „Es sei denn, sie wollen es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen."

Leia hinter ihr nickte und versank in Gedanken.

"Sie verfügen über nichts, womit sie uns abschießen könnten" erklärte Mara mit fester Stimme. „Sobald wir in der Luft sind und die Triebwerke vollen Schub haben, sind wir außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer primitiven Waffen."

„Nichts, worüber wir Bescheid wissen", fügte Leia dunkel hinzu. „Folgt einfach dem angegebenen Kurs. Aber haltet euch bereit auszubrechen, sobald es das geringste Anzeichen von Ärger gibt."

Die _Jadeschatten_ erhob sich und glitt in geringer Höhe über die Stadt hinweg – dicht über den Dächern, wie man sie angewiesen hatte. Ein paar Augenblicke später verstand Leia den Grund für diesen Kurswechsel, denn nun kam der große Zentralplatz von Redhaven in Sicht, wo ein großes Feuer brannte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Jaina und zeigte auf die Grube unter ihnen.

„Sieht aus wie eine Feier", meinte Mara und zog die _Jadeschatten_ tiefer, damit alle einen besseren Ausblick auf die Szenerie bekamen.

C-3PO jammerte, wie Leia ihn nur einmal hatte jammern hören – auf Bespin, als Vaders Schergen ihn auseinandergenommen hatten. Als sie hinabschauten, sahen sie auch den Grund für des Droiden schlechte Befindlichkeit. In der Grube befanden sich zerschlagene, verbeulte oder noch einwandfrei funktionierende Droiden, von denen sich einige noch bewegten, Funken sprühten, als könne das den Steinhagel abwehren, der überall vom Rand der Grube her auf sie herabprasselte.

Jede Bewegung eines gefangenen Droiden – zwei Steinschläge – so erschien es Leia. Sie schnüffelte, als könne sie den Geruch verbrannter Drähte und verkokelter Servogelenke riechen, den es den deutlichen Bildern zufolge unten in der Grube geben musste.

„Barbarisch!", rief C-3PO. „Unmenschlich!"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass es hauptsächlich Menschen sind, die das hier tun, hast du völlig Recht, Goldjunge", bemerkte Jaina trocken.

„Bring uns hier weg!", bat Leia und bemühte sich nicht, ihre Aufgewühltheit zu verbergen.

Noch während sie diese Worte sprach, hatte ihre Schwägerin ihr Schiff bereits gewendet und zog es hoch. Das plötzliche Aufheulen der Doppeltriebwerke infolge rasanter Beschleunigung ließ die Fanatiker auf dem Platz unten in Deckung gehen. Jaina und Mara grinsten unisono.

Das Komm knackte und Jaina seufzte entnervt. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tante gerade einer Anweisung der Raumhafenbehörde zuwidergehandelt hatte und jetzt kam die Quittung. „Das ist zu früh. Sie müssen erst …", hörten sie den Protest des Fluglotsens vom Raumhafen.

Mara drückte einen Knopf und die Komm-Anlage wurde stumm. Nom Anor hatte bekommen, was er wollte und es war genug. Die _Jadeschatten_ bekam weiter Auftrieb und schon bald war Rhommamool nur noch die rote Kugel, die es bei Austritt aus dem Hyperraum gewesen war.

„Nun, ich habe dich vor Nom Anor gewarnt", wandte sich Mara an ihre Schwägerin. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass ich übertrieben habe?"

„Er ist unerträglich", stimmte Leia zu.

„Und wieder hat die Macht mir kein bisschen geholfen", fügte Mara hinzu. „Ich habe sogar versucht, lautlos mit ihm zu sprechen, nur um zu sehen, ob er reagiert, aber das hat er nicht – ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er es gehört hat", sie holte tief Luft, „und er hat mich so vollkommen ignoriert."

„Das kann man so nicht sagen", brachte sich Jaina ein. „Im Gegenteil hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er dich immer wieder verstohlen beobachtet hat, während er mit Mutter sprach."

„Das stimmt", sagte Leia, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Mara. „Aber das liegt vielleicht daran, dass du ihm schon einmal begegnet bist und er sich daran erinnerte. Trotzdem hast du nicht versucht, der zweiten Begegnung auszuweichen. Du bist mutiger als ich."

„Bin ich nicht", wiegelte Mara ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass auch du ihm wiederbegegnen würdest, wenn du musst." Die rotblonde Frau lächelte. „Ich kenne dich. Und im Gegensatz zu mir bist du noch nicht einmal krank. Mit dem werden wir schon noch fertig."

„Hoffentlich bald", stimmte Jaina zu, dann legte die junge Solo den Hebel um und die Sterne verschwommen zu den dünnen, silbernen Linien des Hyperraums.

༺═────────────═༻

_Einen Tag später auf Belkadan_

Danni Quee lag auf dem grünen Rasen und blinzelte nach oben. Über sich sah sie Yomin Carrs Gesicht. Eine schwarze Haarsträhne hing von seiner hohen Stirn und streichelte ihre Wange. Vorsichtig schoben seine Finger die vorwitzige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast verloren, Danni Quee."

Seine Stimme tadelte sie weder, noch triumphierte sie. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung, in welcher eine feierliche Wehmut mitschwang, die ihr ein Prickeln im Nacken verursachte. Redet er wirklich von dem Spiel? Sie entschied sich, ihrer Sicherheit halber beim Thema bleiben.

„Ich weiß. Aber deine Züge waren fair. Ich gratuliere."

Yomin Carr schaute sie von oben an, als würde er noch auf irgendetwas von ihrer Seite warten. So von unten gegen das Licht sah seine Haut noch blasser, sein Haar noch schwärzer aus. Sie blinzelte nach der Seite. Das grüne Gras des Dejarik-Feldes, auf dem sie ihre Partie versemmelt hatte, war weich und angenehm unter ihrem Rücken. Sie fragte sich, woher Grabbus das orangefarbene Gras für jene Felder beschafft hatte, die sich mit den grünen Feldern des inneren und des äußeren Kreises des zehn Standardmeter großen Spielfeldes abwechselten. Aber Hutts wie Grabbus hatten nun mal eine Vorliebe für sehr Buntes. Und nur eine dieser Riesenschnecken konnte auf die Idee kommen, einen lebensgroßen Dejarik-Parcour zu errichten, auf dem lebende Wesen spielten, nicht nur Hologramme. Danni war zunächst skeptisch gewesen, als ihr Tee-ubo von dieser neuesten Attraktion am Hofe des Herrschers über Belkadan erzählt hatte, aber ihre beiden Kollegen Bensin Tomri und Cho Badelek waren sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Zumal ja niemand wirklich sterben würde.

Ja, sie hatte diese Partie verloren. Sie schaute an Yomin Carrs Gestalt vorbei nach oben, wo sich eine milchig-glasige Kuppel aus Transparistahl über das Spielfeld wölbte - oder war es doch eher Eis? Auf jeden Fall war es gemütlich warm hier.

„Du hättest den Kintan-Schreiter aus dem Spiel nehmen sollen, als du noch die Chance dazu hattest", hörte sie Yomin Carr von oben sagen.

Sie kicherte leise. „Vielleicht wollte ich diese Chance gar nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. „Weil ich dann nie gewusst hätte, wie es sich anfühlt, auf diesem Rasen zu liegen."

Jetzt lächelte Yomin Carr. „Du bist schon verrückt. Willst du denn noch etwas anderes wissen?"

„Ja, ich würde gerne wissen, wie lange du in dieser Liegestützposition _über_ mir noch ausharren kannst, bevor du _auf_ mir zu liegen kommst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Letzteres wird nie passieren."

Sie schaute an seiner schlanken, über ihr schwebenden Gestalt entlang, die vielleicht zehn Zentimeter über ihrem Körper hing, ohne diesen irgendwo zu berühren. Der Liegestütz schien Yomin Carr wirklich keine Probleme zu bereiten. Seine Stirn war glatt und entspannt – kein Schweiß nirgendwo. Aber für wie lange? Irgendwann musste jeder Liegestütz enden. „Sicher?"

„Sicher!"

Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wir verbringen hier auf Belkadan doch sowieso viel zu viel Zeit mit sinnlosem Geplänkel. Dabei bin ich wegen was ganz anderem hierhergekommen."

Seine Augen über ihren legten sich in Fältchen. „Ich weiß."

Sie lachte leise. „Weißt du, Yomin, deine Augen sind so schwarz und so unergründlich wie der leere Raum außerhalb der Galaxis."

„Dann solltest du diesen Raum vielleicht besser erkunden."

Sie hörte sich heftiger atmen. „Genau das habe ich vor."

„Gut", hörte sie Yomin Carr über sich schnurren. „Sehr gut. Dann lass mich dir etwas zeigen."

Danni spürte, wie sich in ihrem Unterleib etwas zusammenzog. Es war nicht unangenehm … nein … ganz und gar nicht. Der Winkel zwischen Yomin Carrs durchtrainierten Ober- und Unterarmen zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes wurde noch spitzer, so dass sein Gesicht näher an ihres herankam. Danni versuchte, in seinen Augen zu lesen. Da war verhaltene Neugier, die sich rasch erwärmte … zur Begierde heranwuchs.

Genau das, was sie jetzt wollte … und brauchte.

Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, endlich zu ergründen, wo seine Iriden endeten und die Pupillen anfingen … allein ihre Sinne waren viel zu benebelt, um sich jetzt auf solche Einzelheiten zu konzentrieren. Zusätzlich zu ihrer Niederlage im Spiel war Danni benommen von dem Geruch, der ihr entgegenschlug – eine frische Meeresbrise gemischt mit dem Duft eines Waldes, wo es gerade geregnet hatte. Und niemand, der diese Idylle stören würde.

Sein Mund senkte sich auf ihren herab und sie fühlte, wie sich ihrer für ihn öffnete. Sie hatte das nicht bewusst getan, es geschah einfach. Sie hatte die Dejarik-Partie verloren, aber hieß es nicht: Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe?

Dannis Stimme wurde ein heiseres Keuchen. „Ja, Yomin, zeig's mir!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie einen grünen Lichtschein wahr. Ein Licht – na und? Sicher wieder irgendeine Show, die Grabbus der Hutt draußen abzog, um seine Besucher zu beeindrucken.

Yomin Carrs Mund traf auf den ihren und Danni sog begierig an seinen Lippen.

Jaaa! Endlich!

Und dann war da dieses Rufen – dumpf, wie von weiter Ferne. „Warte, ich hol dich da raus!"

Aber Danni Quee wollte nicht rausgeholt werden. Sie wollte für immer mit Yomin Carr unter dieser Kuppel auf dem grünen Rasen bleiben.

Transparistahl splitterte – oder war es doch Eis? Der Krach tat Danni weh in den Ohren. Der grüne Schein konzentrierte sich und wurde zu einer langen, schmalen Klinge – und dahinter stand eine Person, von der Danni nur die Konturen sehen konnte. Was hatten sie oder Yomin Carr denn Schlimmes getan, was ein Eingreifen der Jedi auf den Plan rufen würde?

Sie war derart alarmiert, dass es ihr in diesem Augenblick nicht mal auffiel, dass Yomin Carr seine Lippen von ihren gelöst hatte. Nein, sie hatten auf ExGal4 nichts Verbotenes getan. Bestimmt ging es um die finsteren Machenschaften von Grabbus dem Hutt und sie waren nur zufällig da hineingeraten. Wieso hatte sie sich eigentlich von Tee-ubo breitschlagen lassen, an den Hof der grünen Schnecke mitzukommen? Vielleicht, weil Yomin Carr dieses Mal auch mitging?

Yomin Carr. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich leer und betrogen an. Sie wandte ihren Blick von dem grünen Lichtschein ab, um nach oben zu schauen, aber ihr Kollege war verschwunden, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben.

Schweißgebadet setzte sich Danni Quee in ihrem Bett auf. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie am gestrigen Tag eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht hatten und sie, Danni Quee, des Nachts nicht besseres zu tun hatte, als von Yomin Carr zu träumen?

Sie machte sich fertig, verließ ihr Zimmer und begab sich in den Kontrollraum. Jerem Cadmir und Bensin Tomri waren bereits anwesend und richteten die Teleskope auf das in die Galaxis eingetretene Objekt aus. Yomin Carr war auch da, allerdings nicht an seiner Kapsel Drei, sondern er saß entspannt auf dem erhöhten Bereich, wo die kleine Küche war und die Spiel- und Esstische standen. Danni fand das ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise war der zwei Jahre ältere Kollege immer am Arbeiten, wenn sie hereinkam und machte erst später eine kurze Pause. Aber seit sie dieses in die Galaxis eingedrungene Objekt entdeckt hatten, war vieles in der Routine des Teams aus den Fugen geraten. Yomin Carr erhob einen Becher, nippte daran und nickte ihr freundlich zu, bevor er den Blick wieder zu Kapsel Sieben richtete, um seine arbeitenden Kollegen zu beobachten.

„Ein Schweif", sagte Jerem und seine dunkelbraunen Augen glühten. „Ich wusste es."

Bensin Tomri nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn auch kein sonderlich großer. Also ein Komet."

Tee-ubo Doole betrat den Raum. Sie beugte sich über den Bildschirm von Kapsel Sieben und betrachtete das eingedrungene Objekt. „Wie kann ein Komet von außen eindringen, wenn das Fehlen jeglicher Hitze am galaktischen Rand ihn längst auslöschen hätte sollen?"

„Dann ist dieser Komet eben heißer als die Kometen in dieser Galaxis und kann das überstehen", konterte Tomri.

„Oder er hat einen der Eintrittsvektoren erwischt, die es laut Berechnung von Raumzeitkrümmung im Rand unserer Galaxis geben soll", mutmaßte Danni.

„Du glaubst also auch, dass unsere Galaxis Fransen in diesem Rand hat?", fragte Tee-ubo die junge Chefin.

Danni beschloss, nicht zu antworten. Die Theorie der Einlass- und Auslasslöcher im Rand der Galaxis war nicht vollständig bewiesen oder widerlegt worden. Und angesichts ihrer Entdeckung hatte sie keine Lust, jetzt mit der Twi'lek darüber zu streiten. Stattdessen schaute sie auf den Monitor von Kapsel Sieben. „Er beschleunigt", stellte sie fest.

„Stimmt", sagte Bensin Tomri. „Wie geht das denn?"

„Wir hatten gedacht, er würde vielleicht vier Tage brauchen, um Helska IV zu erreichen", murmelte Danni. „Jetzt denke ich, es könnten nur zwei sein."

Sie blickte vom Bildschirm auf. „Hat Garth das Kommsystem schon repariert?

„Er arbeitet noch dran", erwiderte Bensin Tomri. „Etwas hat sich direkt durch die Kabel gefressen, und er muss eine Möglichkeit finden, alle wieder miteinander zu verbinden."

Yomin Carr grinste. Sollte sich Garth Breise doch draußen abrackern. Er wusste bereits, dass der „Kometenschweif" nichts anderes war als die langen Tentakel, an denen die Trauben von Korallenskippern hingen, die auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Aber niemand im Team würde das in Erfahrung bringen und er würde es ihnen ganz gewiss nicht erzählen.

Garth Breise kam herein. Er schleppte einen großen Metallkasten hinter sich her. „Zwei Tage wird es dauern", japste er.

„Lieber morgen", drängte Danni. „Die Leute sollen doch genügend Zeit haben, vor Ort zu sein, wenn die Kollision stattfindet."

Garth seufzte und schleppte den Metallkasten wieder hinaus. Yomin Carr schaute ihm hinterher und nahm einen großen Zug aus seiner Tasse. Der Stimkaf schmeckte bitter, aber mit genügend Zucker konnte man ihn hinunterbekommen. Er freute sich schon darauf, wie Breise draußen an dem Kasten herumflicken würde, nur um festzustellen, dass das System immer noch nicht funktionierte. Er fragte sich, wie lange die Noch-Kollegen wohl brauchen würden, die Ursache der Funkstille zu erkennen. Ein weiterer Schluck des warmen, braunen Getränks rann seine Kehle hinunter. Er musste für den Moment nicht viel tun, aber sich bereithalten. Der Stimkaf würde ihm dabei helfen, denn er hielt wach … verdammt wach. Und er musste wach sein!

༺═────────────═༻

_Einen Tag später auf dem Planeten Ylesia – zwei Tage nach Invasionsbeginn_

Nom Anor hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, unauffällige Zivilkleidung anzulegen. In seinem schwarzen Harnisch, mit schwarzem Umhang, stieg er aus dem silberfarbenen Chryya-Flieger, den er _Süßes Gift_ getauft hatte. Ein gelber Twi'lek stand unten in der Landebucht, um ihn zu empfangen.

„Ich bin Majordomus Ent'less", stellte sich der Mann vor. „Grabbus der Hutt lässt Sie grüßen."

Sie stiegen in den wartenden Gleiter und fuhren zum Palast, der früher Tolja Besadii Diori gehört hatte. Der grüne Hutt fläzte sich auf einem Podest – flankiert von drei Gamorreanern.

„Sie haben Glück, dass einer meiner Termine kurzfristig abgesagt hat, Nom Anor", tönte Grabbus zur Begrüßung.

„Das ist kein Glück, sondern effektive Planung", erwiderte der Schwarzgewandete. „Gefällt Ihnen Ihr neues Heim?"

„Kommen Sie zur Sache!", forderte Grabbus.

„Schicken Sie die Wachen raus", forderte Nom Anor.

Grabbus blinzelte, dann nahm er eine Kröte aus einem bereitstehenden Wasserbottich und schlang sie hinunter. „Sie mögen zwar auf Rhommamool Macht haben, aber hier bestimme immer noch ich."

„Und wem haben Sie das wohl zu verdanken?", fragte Nom Anor lauernd.

„Dem Termin, der kurzfristig abgesagt hat", dröhnte Grabbus. „Warum interessiert Sie das?"

Nom Anor lachte ein tiefes Lachen. „Schöne Grüße von Udelen Carr soll ich Ihnen ausrichten."

Grabbus riss die gelben Augen auf, sein Maul schnappte ein paar Mal nach Luft.

„Schicken Sie Ihre Leute jetzt endlich weg?", insistierte Nom Anor in unverhohlenem Triumph.

Grabbus machte eine scheuchende Bewegung und die Gamorreaner trollten sich nach draußen. Nom Anor nahm er seine Maske ab. Blasse Haut, umrahmt von braunen Haaren – darin zwei blaue Augen.

„_Sie_ sind Udelen Carr?"

Nom Anor nickte kaum merklich. „Ein weiteres kleines Geheimnis, aber das ist unwichtig geworden."

„Ich schätze, ich sollte Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet sein", sagte Grabbus vorsichtig.

„Ja, das sollten Sie. Wie hat sich Borga Besadii Diori angesichts des Todes ihres Cousins verhalten?"

Grabbus lachte tief, so dass Nom Anors Zwerchfell erbebte. „Sie gibt mir die Schuld am Tod Toljas, was sonst? Aber sie hat nicht genügend Deckung im Hutt-Rat, dass sie gegen mich vorgehen könnte."

„Sorgen Sie dafür, dass das so bleibt, aber wenn es darum geht, die Interessen des Hutt-Rats gegenüber der Außenwelt zu vertreten, dann tun Sie gut daran, Borga vorzuschicken, um die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen, während Sie weiterhin für mich arbeiten."

„Ich dachte, das sei ein Deal zum gegenseitigen Vorteil, aber ein Hutt arbeitet nicht für einen Menschen, nur umgekehrt!", begehrte der Hutt auf.

Nom Anor neigte den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit zur Seite. „Es wird zu Ihrem Vorteil sein, Großer Grabbus. Irgendwann wird Borga entbehrlich werden und dann werden Sie es sein, der Nal Hutta beherrscht."

„Große Worte, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wieso ich Belkadan verlassen sollte."

Nom Anor holte ein Abspielgerät aus der Tasche seines Umhangs. Grabbus' gelbe Augen wurden größer, glotzten auf die farbig in die Luft projizierte rechteckige Fläche. Er konnte die Silhouette seines Palastes in der Hauptstadt von Belkadan sehen. Es war bereits Dämmerung, wie man an der Schwärze des Palastumrisses sehen konnte, aber der Himmel …

„Sehen Sie den Sonnenuntergang?", fragte Nom Anor beinahe heiter.

„Er ist grün!", sagte Grabbus überrascht. „Er sollte orange sein!"

Nom Anor lächelte dünn. „Schon bald werden die Sonnenuntergänge auch wieder orange werden. Aber bis dahin wird es auf dem Planeten etwas Sturm geben, dem Sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig entzogen haben."

„Wie meinen Sie das, etwas Sturm?" Grabbus' Stimme wurde ungehalten. „Ein echter Sturm oder einer im übertragenen Sinne?"

Nom Anors Stimme wurde seidenweich. „Ein Sturm in jeder Beziehung."

Grabbus wurde nachdenklich. Er starrte auf das Bild, welches ihm Nom Anor immer noch hinhielt. Die Farben der Bäume und vorbeihuschenden Tiere waren alle genauso, wie er sie von seiner Heimat kannte. Nur der Himmel, der stimmte nicht. Aber wenn alle anderen Farben stimmten, dann war dieser grüne Himmel auch keine Farbmanipulation am Holovid. Wie machte Nom Anor das?

„Sie hatten damals etwas davon gesagt, dass ich auf Ylesia Ihre Leute kennenlernen werde", knüpfte Grabbus an einen weiteren Punkt ihrer Unterhaltung von vor neun Wochen auf Belkadan an. „Wo sind denn diese Leute?"

Nom Anor schaltete das Übertragungsgerät aus. „Sie können sich doch noch an meinen … Neffen … Yomin Carr erinnern."

Grabbus nickte.

„Dieser grüne Himmel über Belkadan ist _sein_ Werk."

Grabbus fuchtelte mit beiden kleinen Händen in der Luft herum. „Warum tut er sowas?"

Nom Anors Stimme wurde tödlich ruhig. „Weil ich es ihm befohlen habe."

Grabbus öffnete den Mund, aber Nom Anor ließ dem Hutt keine Chance, ihn zu unterbrechen. „Und auf Ylesia wünsche ich, dass Sie mir ein großes, repräsentatives Gebäude zur Verfügung stellen, wo ich jene Leute ein Hauptquartier einrichten lassen möchte, die zukünftig als Verbindungsglied zwischen meinen Leuten und … der Neuen Republik fungieren werden."

„Was denn für Verbindungsleute? Sie betrachten sich nicht als Teil der Neuen Republik?"

Nom Anor lächelte überlegen. „Genauso wenig wie Sie. Noch weniger, um genau zu sein, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich hätte das Gebäude dann gerne in vier Wochen bezugsbereit."

„Nur das Gebäude oder was planen Sie sonst für Ylesia?", fragte Grabbus misstrauisch.

„Der Planet bleibt so, wie er ist", sagte Nom Anor mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste beider Hände, „auch wenn ich nicht ausschließen kann, dass meine Leute mit der Zeit neue Pläne für Ylesia entwickeln. Aber solange meine Verbindungsleute hier residieren, sind alle hier sicher."

„Sie wollen hier eine Organisation gründen? Wie soll die denn heißen?"

„Ich suche noch nach einem geeigneten Namen. Irgendetwas mit Frieden und Wohlstand und so."

„Wenn ich mir die Lage auf Rhommamool so anschaue, dann sind das nicht unbedingt Werte, für die Sie stehen, Nom Anor."

„Genauso wenig wie Sie als Hutt für Nächstenliebe oder Barmherzigkeit."

Grabbus lachte. „Sie gefallen mir, Nom Anor. Wollen wir nicht eine Partie Dejarik spielen?"

Unter anderen Umständen wäre Nom Anor jetzt unter einem Vorwand gegangen. Andererseits war es gut, dieses Spiel zu trainieren. Shok Tinoktin verlor zu häufig gegen ihn, als dass der Mensch als einziger Trainingspartner ausreichen würde, um seine Sinne in diesem Strategiespiel zu schärfen. Auch wenn er lieber Sabacc spielte, beschloss Nom Anor, diesem Ansinnen Grabbus' zu entsprechen, um den Hutt bei Laune zu halten.

Die Dejarik-Partie endete damit, dass Nom Anor knapp verlor. „Nun, wo ich gewonnen habe", wagte sich Grabbus noch etwas weiter vor, „würde ich gerne wissen, welches Gesicht denn Ihr wahres ist. Dieses hier, oder das Phantombild mit den roten Haaren, welches ein Zeichner auf Rhommamool von Ihnen erstellt hat?"

„Eine gute Frage – für ein anderes Mal", beschied er den Gastgeber und erhob sich. „Ich werde meinen Vertrauten namens Shok Tinoktin vorbeischicken, der sich das Gebäude ansehen wird. Bis dahin, leben Sie wohl."

Grabbus machte einen Wink und die Gamorreaner kamen wieder herein, den Majordomus Ent'less im Schlepptau, der den vermeintlichen Menschen wieder zurück zu seinem silberglänzenden Raumschiff bringen würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Bensin Tomris Stimme überschlug sich. „Die Schwerkraft des Planeten hat den Kometen eingefangen!"

Um Kapsel Fünf herum standen alle fünfzehn Wissenschaftler, um der antizipierten Kollision des extragalaktischen Objekts mit Helska IV beizuwohnen. Das unbekannte Objekt hatte am gestrigen Tag erheblich beschleunigt und der Aufprall würde nicht nur das Eis Helska IVs schmelzen lassen, sondern …

Das Objekt bremste ab.

„Es drosselt die Geschwindigkeit? Aber Helska IV hat überhaupt keine starke Atmosphäre!", ereiferte sich Tee'ubo.

Danni war verwirrt. Einerseits hatte sie eine Kollision befürchtet, da dann das Objekt ihres Interesses unwiederbringlich verloren wäre. Andererseits hatte sie es auch erhofft, denn dann würde das Objekt zumindest da bleiben und seine Überreste könnten untersucht werden. Möglich wäre auch, dass der Komet einfach haarscharf vorbeiflog …

Das Objekt wurde noch langsamer, änderte etwas die Richtung, um noch näher an die Planetenoberfläche heranzukommen …

… und dann verschmolz der kleine Punkt mit der Oberfläche von Helska IV.

Die Wissenschaftler hielten den Atem an und es geschah

… nichts …

Keine Explosion, kein farbenfrohes Spektakel, kein Eisdampf von Helska IVs Oberfläche.

„Was zum Bantha …?", fluchte Cho Badelek.

Danni sah die Enttäuschung in Chos blauen Augen und sie hatte keine Antwort. „Hast du den Kommunikationsturm repariert?", fragte sie Garth Breise und die Umstehenden zuckten ob der Schärfe in ihrer Stimme zusammen, so dass Danni ihren Tonfall sogleich bereute.

Garth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das einzige, was ich noch nicht versucht habe, ist, auf das Dach hinaufzuklettern und die Verbindung an diesem Ende zu überprüfen."

„Hat irgendjemand eine Idee, was wir da gerade gesehen haben?", fragte Danni frustriert und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Sichtschirm der Kapsel Fünf zu.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

„Wir müssen uns mit ExGal in Verbindung setzen", meinte Bensin Tomri. „Entweder über den Turm oder vom Raum aus."

„Du willst mit der alten _Spacecaster_ starten?", fragte Lysire fassungslos.

„Genau das werden wir tun", sagte Danni. „Wir starten und machen uns auf den Weg zu diesem Planeten, und von unterwegs setzen wir uns mit dem galaktischen Netz in Verbindung."

Niemand widersprach, aber die Begeisterung für Dannis Vorschlag hielt sich in Grenzen. Das letzte Mal, als sie das klapprige Schiff gestartet hatten, konnte es kaum Belkadans Atmosphäre verlassen. Die Vorstellung, mit der alten Kiste bis nach Helska IV zu fliegen, war für viele der Anwesenden eine recht furchterregende. Nur nicht für Yomin Carr, der diese unordentlichen, jetzt auch noch ziemlich verwirrten Wissenschaftler recht erheiternd fand.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor hörte das Schmatzgeräusch. Eine prüfende Hand, dass die Tür auch wirklich zu war – und er eilte zu dem Regal, wohinter die beiden Villips standen. Es war der von Yomin Carr.

„Yomin Carr", sagte Nom Anor freundlich. „Wie läuft es?"

„Exekutor, es ist so weit. Da'Gara hat Helska IV erreicht. Es besteht immer noch keine Kommunikation von Belkadan aus. Jetzt will die Leiterin der Station mit einem Raumschiff nach Helska VI fliegen, um nachzuschauen."

„Haben die Leute die Vermutung, dass es sich um ein Schiff handeln könnte?"

„Nein, Exekutor. Sie haben keine Ahnung und sind ratlos."

„Sie sehen und sehen doch nicht – wunderbar. Und wie ich Ihren Übertragungen entnehmen konnte, sind auch die Dweebits auf einem guten Weg, den Planeten zu säubern."

„Ja, Exekutor."

„Wie viele Leute passen in das Raumschiff, welches nach Helska IV fliegen wird?"

Yomin Carr überlegte. Er hatte die _Spacecaster_ noch nie zum Fliegen betreten, sondern wusste lediglich, wo sich die wichtigen technischen Komponenten des alten Schiffes befanden. „So vier Leute?"

„Dann werden sie sich also aufteilen – gut für Sie, Yomin Carr. Informieren Sie Da'Gara darüber, dass er bald Besuch bekommen wird. Er wird sich jener Leute annehmen und Sie werden sich um den Rest von ihnen kümmern."

„So wird es geschehen, Nom Anor."

„Agent Yomin Carr, ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie und freue mich schon, Ihnen eine neue Aufgabe übertragen zu können, sobald die Transformation des Planeten abgeschlossen ist."

„Ich fühle mich durch Ihre Worte geehrt, Exekutor."

Nom Anor fühlte, dass das nicht nur leere Worte waren. Yomin Carr war so eifrig, so intelligent und in gewisser Weise loyal ihm gegenüber, wie es nicht häufig vorkam. Sicher, sie hatten genügend Zeit miteinander verbracht, in welcher er ihm diese Galaxis gezeigt hatte. Wenn er einen Sohn hätte, dann könnte jener ruhig wie Yomin Carr sein. „Bleiben Sie wachsam, und möge Yun-Harla weiterhin mit Ihnen sein."

„Und mit Ihnen, Exekutor."

Nom Anor verstand nur die ersten beiden Worte dieses Abschiedssatzes von Yomin Carr, da er den Villip mit der Streichelbewegung bereits wieder umgestülpt hatte. Es hatte an der Tür geklopft – klopfte immer noch … und also musste er das Villip-Gespräch beenden. Er stellte den braunen Lederball zurück ins Regal und schaute durch die Holocam, die ihm die Situation vor der Tür zeigte.

Vor der Tür stand Shok Tinoktin und neben ihm eine Menschenfrau, die ziemlich ungepflegt aussah.

„Nom Anor, diese Frau behauptet, Nachricht von Ihrer Mutter zu überbringen", hörte er Shoks verwunderte Stimme.

Das wiederum verwunderte ihn überhaupt nicht, hatte er doch weder Shok Tinoktin noch irgendeinem anderen Menschen etwas von einer Familie erzählt. Niemand hier kannte seine Eltern, schon gar nicht so eine Menschenfrau, es sei denn …

„Sie wollen mir also eine Nachricht von meiner Mutter überbringen", begann Nom Anor über die Gegensprechanlage, die Frau auszufragen. „Sie erinnern mich an eine Freundin."

„Eine Freundin", wiederholte die Frau mit brüchiger Stimme.

„An eine Freundin, die in Ungnade fiel, so dass sie ihre Hand verlor."

Shok Tinoktins Miene signalisierte Bestürzung, aber natürlich mischte er sich nicht ein. Die Frau neben ihm überlegte oder tat so.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wen Sie meinen", sagte sie schließlich. „Sie heißt Niina, nicht wahr? Ich habe Sie schon einmal nach ihr gefragt."

Er legte die Hand ans Kinn. „Allerdings. Shok, du kannst gehen."

Nom Anor wartete noch, bis sein Vertrauter sich angemessen entfernt hatte, dann öffnete er die Tür. Die Frau trat ein und Nom Anor sah ihr braunes, von vielen grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar, welches in unordentlichen Zotteln über ihre Schulter hing. Das Gesicht war von aufgeplatzten Adern gerötet, die auf ausgiebigen Konsum von alkoholischen Getränken schließen ließen. Bekleidet war die Frau mit einem weiten, dunkelgrauen Rock, der arg zipfelte, und einer dicken Strickjacke in einem etwas helleren Grauton, an welcher einige Knöpfe fehlten.

Nom Anor drückte den Punkt neben ihrer Hakennase und der Ooglith-Hüller schälte sich von Nagmes grauer Haut. „Sag mal, kannst du dir nicht einen ansprechenderen Ooglith-Hüller zulegen, wenn du mich besuchst?", meinte Nom Anor. „Man muss sich ja schämen, wenn man daran denkt, was die Leute jetzt über mich reden."

„Aber auf den da kannst du dich verlassen, oder?"

„Allerdings. Sollten keine Klatschgerüchte über ein Verhältnis Nom Anors mit einer Freundin seiner Mutter die Runde machen, wird er eine neue Aufgabe übertragen bekommen, die seinen Fähigkeiten entspricht."

Sie schaute zu den Fenstern, deren rosarote Färbung ihr anzeigte, dass sie von außen verspiegelt worden waren. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu und tippte ihm auf die Brust, die nur mit einem Leinenhemd bedeckt war. „Wie sieht es mit _deinen_ Fähigkeiten aus?"

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie von der Wohnungstür fort. „Du hast vielleicht auch etwas von Redhaven gesehen, bevor man dich hierhergeschickt hat."

„Ja, es gibt überhaupt keine Droiden mehr in der Stadt. Dafür auffällig viele Last- und Reittiere. Du hast deine Leute wahrlich gut im Griff, Nommie."

„Und du, Nagme? Was hast du noch so getrieben."

Ihre gelben Maa'its leuchteten und Nom Anor entschied, dass er sich daran doch gewöhnen würde. „Ich habe endlich wieder eine neue Außenmission zugewiesen bekommen – auf Dibrook. Ich werde dort ein Forschungszentrum errichten, sobald der Planet eingenommen wurde."

„Wieder im Schlepptau der Krieger?"

„Nein, das ist wirklich _meine_ Mission und die Krieger werden sie lediglich absichern."

Ihm kam der Gedanke, Nagme zu fragen, ob es wieder der mürrische Tsalok Shai sein würde, der die Mission absichern würde, aber einen solchen Zufall hielt er für unwahrscheinlich. Außerdem wollte er die Hochstimmung des Wiedersehens nicht trüben.

„Dann gratuliere ich dir. Möchtest du vielleicht mein Labor sehen?"

Sie legte die Hand um seine Taille. „Gerne. Ich hoffe, es ist so gut wie der Raum in der Villa von früher."

„Dies ist eine Wohnung, die vom Erdgeschoss bis in zwei Kelleretagen hinabreicht", erklärte er. „Genug Platz für ein mehrräumiges Labor, das selbst eines Gestalters würdig ist."

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinunter. Nom Anor öffnete mit einem altertümlichen Schlüssel eine schwere Holztür und sie traten ein.

Auf einer großen Tischplatte lagen einige Bälle, die verschiedene Farben aufwiesen, darunter grün und blau.

„Du experimentierst mit Ooglith-Masken?", fragte Nagme.

„Ich werde sie Gablith nennen, wenn sie fertig sind. Mir fehlt noch ein entscheidender Hinweis, aber wenn sie funktionieren, kann ich jede beliebige humanoide Spezies in dieser Galaxis imitieren."

Sie stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „So etwas habe ich mir schon lange gewünscht, aber nie die Zeit dafür gehabt. Der Leiter meiner Domäne hatte immer andere Aufgaben für mich, aber du hast hier ja viel mehr Zeit."

„Noch", meinte Nom Anor. „Sobald die Invasion wirklich beginnt, werden sich die Ereignisse überschlagen."

Sie kamen in einen anderen Raum, wo verschiedene Gläser auf dem Tisch standen, sorgfältig mit Stopfen verschlossen.

„Meine Sporensammlung!", erklärte Nom Anor stolz. „Darf ich vorstellen – Coombe! Diese Spore verzehrt die Körperzellen von innen und bricht ihre Struktur auf, ohne, dass die hiesigen Mediziner etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Selbst die Jedi sind machtlos."

„Du hast einen Jedi infiziert?"

„Mara Jade-Skywalker."

„Wie lange ist sie schon infiziert?", fragte Nagme.

„Seit sechs Wochen. Die übrigen Opfer starben binnen Tagen. Aber Mara Jade wird immer schwächer, wie ich erst gestern beobachten durfte."

Sie nahm ein neues Glas in die graue Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Tegnest", sagte er nicht minder stolz. „Tegnest befällt menschliche Nieren, ist also für Yuuzhan Vong völlig ungefährlich. Dann ist hier …", er zeigte ein weiteres Glas, „Brollup, der vor allem die Atemwege angreift."

Er genoss ihr Interesse an seinen Schöpfungen. Dies waren alles hochgiftige Sporen, geschaffen von ihm selbst, um den Yuuzhan Vong, vor allem aber ihm, Nom Anor, den Weg zu bahnen.

„Wie verbreitest du die denn?", unterbrach Nagme sein stilles Selbstlob.

„Durch Tröpfcheninfektion, wenn die Spore direkt mit den Atemwegen der Betroffenen in Kontakt kommt."

„Es wird von Mensch zu Mensch übertragen?"

Er schaute kurz nach unten. „Bislang konnte ich das nicht feststellen. Die Coombe-Sporen habe ich auf Atemmasken aufgetragen, die später an Festgäste verteilt wurden."

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Also keine Epidemie oder gar Pandemie."

Er zog die Brauen zusammen. „Noch nicht."

Nagme hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ach würde er doch nur einen Weg finden, die Sporen derart zu modifizieren, dass sie sich nicht nur in einem Körper breitmachten und sich dort vermehrten. Nein, seine Schöpfungen sollten imstande sein, von Wirt zu Wirt zu hüpfen – Seuchen ungeahnten Ausmaßes hervorzurufen – und dabei möglichst viele Jedi dahinzuraffen.

Sie stellte das Glas mit dem Brollup vorsichtig wieder auf dem Tisch ab. „Was noch nicht ist, kann bald werden." Sie sah ihm bei diesen Worten tief in die blauen Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit viel zu selten bei dir habe sehen lassen, Nommie."

Schuldbewusstsein? Oder wollte sie etwas von ihm – außer dem üblichen?

„Ach?" Es war mehr ein Versuch Zeit zu gewinnen – und etwas Abstand. Und doch wusste er, dass der Abstand nicht lange vorhalten würde. Das hatte er noch nie.

„Wenn du die Zeit hast, werde ich dich von jetzt ab häufiger besuchen kommen", versprach sie und ihre Hände wanderten an seinen Hüften entlang nach unten. „Bevor meine Mission auf Dibrook losgeht."

Er senkte die Stimme. „Nun, dann schätze ich, dass es jetzt an der Zeit ist, dir meine anderen Fähigkeiten zu zeigen."

Sie schloss halb die Augen und grinste. „Aber ohne den Ooglith-Hüller", gurrte sie und drückte den Punkt neben seiner falschen Nase.

Noch während sie in das sehr großzügig bemessene Schlafzimmer gingen, schälte sich der blasse Ooglith-Hüller von Nom Anors Gesicht, von seinem Körper. Er schämte sich, nicht gleich daran gedacht zu haben. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass, wenn Nagme auch lange Jahre als Agentin im Außeneinsatz verbracht hätte, sie ebenfalls vergessen haben könnte, den Ooglith auszuziehen, selbst wenn sie unter ihresgleichen war. Andererseits hätte er eh kein Verlangen verspürt, sie in jener hässlichen Ooglith-Maske zu besteigen, in der sie gekommen war. Würde er überhaupt … Gab es denn …? Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite, hob Nagme hoch und warf sie auf das breite, grün bezogene Bett. Dieses Grün des Bettbezuges war die Farbe des Gewandes des Hochpräfekten ihres Volkes. Irgendwann würde er nicht nur in derart grünem Bettzeug schlafen, sondern auch so ein Gewand tragen …

༺═────────────═༻

Es klopfte an Yomin Carrs Tür und er öffnete. Blonde Locken wetteiferten in ihrem Glanz mit dem Sonnenlicht Belkadans und umrahmten grüne, tatendurstsprühende Augen. Danni Quee stand vor ihm, in einen Arbeitsoverall gekleidet, der nahelegte, dass sie eine derjenigen war, die mit der _Spacecaster_ nach Helska IV fliegen würde.

„Du willst mich fragen, ob ich mich freiwillig melde?", mutmaßte der Yuuzhan Vong.

„Ich denke, du hast eine Belohnung für deinen Schweiß und deine schwere Arbeit verdient, Yomin", erwiderte Danni. „Eigentlich hättest du es sein sollen, der diesen Kometen entdeckt."

Seine Stimme wurde sehr ernst. „Also bietest du mir die wissenschaftliche Chance meines Lebens?"

Danni senkte irritiert die Augenbrauen. Yomin Carr konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie erwartet hatte, dass er sich freuen würde. Ein unsicheres Lächeln folgte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss ablehnen." Der Tizowyrm in seinem Ohr vibrierte und Yomin Carr lauschte ihm, dann erkannte er, dass es Zeit für einen Scherz war. „Du fragst mich nur, weil sonst niemand verrückt genug ist, in diesen Müllhaufen zu steigen, den du als Shuttle bezeichnest", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Danni lachte, aber er wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, das wäre unangemessen", sagte er.

Unangemessen war noch untertrieben. Präfekt Da'Gara hatte ihm strengstens verboten, auch nur in die Nähe der Basis zu kommen. Ihm drohte die Todesstrafe, verbunden mit einer sehr unehrenhaften Todesart, sollte er sich dem Befehl widersetzen.

„Ich bin noch nicht lange Mitglied von ExGal", wand er sich. „Die anderen sind schon viel länger hier. Ich sollte ihnen diese Gelegenheit nicht vor der Nase wegschnappen."

„Du hast es bereits ausgesprochen", sagte Danni. „Die meisten anderen wollen nicht einmal mitfliegen."

„Oh doch, das wollen sie", versicherte ihr Yomin Carr. „Sie haben nur Angst vor dem Schiff – genau wie ich. Und auch du solltest dich fürchten. In Wahrheit jedoch wird sich jeder Wissenschaftler begeistert auf diese Gelegenheit stürzen."

Danni runzelte die Stirn angesichts der hochgestochenen Wortwahl Yomins. Andererseits fand sie das süß an ihm. Aber da war noch etwas. Irgendetwas wollte er ihr nicht sagen – das spürte sie. „Jeder Wissenschaftler außer Yomin Carr."

„Ich glaube an Angemessenheit und Bescheidenheit", sagte er wieder in dieser demütigen Emphase, der sie nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Yomin Carr war immer rechtzeitig zu seiner Schicht erschienen. Yomin Carr blieb auf dem Posten, Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag, Woche um Woche, während alle anderen – Danni zu einem gewissen Maß eingeschlossen – nachgelassen hatten.

„Ich rieche einen baldavischen Taschenhasen", versuchte es Danni keck lächelnd mit einer Provokation unter Anspielung auf das ängstliche Tier, das der Tizowyrm in Yomin Carrs Ohr nicht kannte. Also ging er nicht darauf ein.

„Such dir eine Mannschaft unter jenen zusammen, die das verdient haben", sagte Yomin Carr stoisch.

Enttäuschung huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Dann schau dir wenigstens noch den Trägheitskompensator und andere Systeme der _Spacecaster_ an, damit wir nicht sofort wieder auf den Boden knallen, noch bevor wir die Atmosphäre Belkadans verlassen haben."

Sein Lächeln war echt. „Sehr gern."

Yomin Carr wartete noch solange, bis Dannis Schritte vor der Tür verklungen waren, dann holte er den Villip von Präfekt Da'Gara aus dem Schrank.

Als sich der Villip umstülpte, sah Yomin, dass der Präfekt eine sternförmige Maske vor dem Mund trug – einen Gnullith, um unter Wasser oder für kurze Zeit auch im Vakuum atmen zu können. Die Basis war also bereits erreicht und eingerichtet.

„Sollen sie ruhig kommen", erwiderte Da'Gara, nachdem ihm Yomin Carr von Dannis Plänen berichtet hatte. „Und es war gut, dass Sie sie mundtot gemacht haben."

„Achten Sie auf die Frau namens Danni Quee", erklärte Yomin Carr. „Sie ist recht beeindruckend."

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Präfekten-Villip, und es war so breit, dass die Ränder der Lippen des Präfekten über den Gnullith hinausragten. „Könnte man sie umdrehen?"

Yomin Carr dachte lange darüber nach. Er hatte getreulich Bilder ans Weltschiff gesendet – Bilder von der Basis von ExGal4 und auch Porträts der Gesichter seiner Kollegen. Konnte es sein, dass Da'Gara …? Nein, das war unmöglich! Nicht so eine Person ohne jegliche Tätowierungen, Narben oder andere Auszeichnungen. Trotzdem würde Danni Quee tatsächlich eine gute Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriegerin abgeben, aber ihr starker Wille würde vermutlich verhindern, dass man sie gegen ihr eigenes Volk einsetzen konnte. Seine Miene, die von dem Villip wiedergegeben wurde, musste seine Zweifel dem Ranghöheren deutlich anzeigen.

„Also ein würdiges Opfer", meinte Da'Gara und Yomin Carr vermeinte, Enttäuschung im vernarbten Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten zu sehen. „Sie wird ehrenhaft und zur angemessenen Zeit getötet werden."

„Sie ehren mich, indem Sie meine Worte ernst nehmen, Präfekt", erwiderte Yomin Carr, und das hatte Da'Gara tatsächlich getan, vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass es sich dabei um ein Opfer handelte, eines der wichtigsten Rituale der Yuuzhan Vong. Keinen anderen seiner Noch-Kollegen hielt er für derart würdig und Yomin Carr hoffte inbrünstig, dass Danni Quee wenigstens zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes begreifen würde, welche Ehre ihr gerade widerfuhr.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Viele Zitate und Passagen entstammen dem Roman „Die Abtrünnigen" von R.A. Salvatore (2000), dem ersten Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter".


	21. Bumm!

Seit einer Stunde war Yomin Carr damit beschäftigt, die alte _Spacecaster_ zu warten. Ihm lag nichts daran, seine Tätigkeit zu verbergen. Je offener er sein Werk ausführte, desto weniger Verdacht erregte er. Er hatte Lampen aufgestellt, die ihm in der Morgendämmerung bessere Sicht gaben. Er klapperte mit Werkzeug herum. Die meisten Astronomen hatten ohnehin keine Lust, sich mit technischen Raffinessen zu befassen und waren froh, wenn jemand sich darum kümmerte und die anderen in Ruhe forschen oder sich erholen konnten.

Leichte Schritte kündigten einen Beobachter an, eine Beobachterin, wie Yomin Carr schon bald die Schritte identifizierte.

„Und?", fragte Danni Quee. „Alles im Lot?"

Yomin Carr nickte. Zumindest von seiner Warte aus war alles in Ordnung, wenn er diese umgangssprachliche Frage seiner Chefin richtig interpretiert hatte. Wäre Danni etwas früher gekommen, hätte sie beobachten können, wie er den Langstreckenkommunikator lahmgelegt hatte, aber jetzt sah das zylinderförmige Gerät unauffällig aus und niemand konnte von außen erkennen, dass der feindliche Agent den Signalgeber am Kommunikationsport deaktiviert hatte. Auch wenn Yomin Carr es hasste, an dieser leblosen Technologie herumzuschrauben, so war er doch stolz darauf, der wahrscheinlich beste Tech der Praetorite Vong zu sein.

"Die Dichtung an der Druckpumpe ist verrutscht", erklärte er mit fachmännischem Blick.

„Was ist mit dem Kompensator?", wollte Danni wissen."

„Es ging nur um die Dichtung", erwiderte Yomin Carr und hielt ihr ein Lasersiegel vor die Augen, um es sogleich außen um den Ring zu schließen. „Fertig", verkündete er.

Danni beugte sich über seine Schulter, um seine Arbeit zu inspizieren. Dann nickte sie zustimmend und doch sah Yomin Carr, dass sie nicht zufrieden war.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht mitkommen willst?", fragte sie. „Bensin Tomri und Cho Badelek haben sich gemeldet, aber wir haben noch Platz für dich."

„Das ist eine gute Wahl", erklärte Yomin Carr. „Aber nein, ein weiterer Passagier würde nur den Erfolg des Einsatzes gefährden. Du wirst in der Nähe des Planeten einige Zeit für Forschungsarbeiten benötigen, aber nicht genug Platz für Vorräte haben, wenn du vier Personen an Bord nimmst, besonders wenn dieser Hyperantrieb nicht sonderlich gut funktioniert."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schade. Wie du willst. Wir starten in drei Stunden."

"Geh besser und ruh dich noch etwas aus bis dahin", sagte er fürsorglich.

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und eine Locke ihres büstenlangen Haares wurde vom Wind auf seine Wange geweht. „Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar", sagte sie.

Er widerstand dem Drang, sich zurückzuziehen. Sie kam ihm jetzt wirklich zu nahe und er schämte sich dafür, dass er das noch nicht einmal als unangenehm empfand. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er wieder zu den Seinen zurückkehrte. Wie machte Nom Anor das eigentlich über all die Jahre, die er nun schon hier unten in der Galaxis weilte?

Er bemühte sich, nicht allzu sehr zu lächeln ob ihrer Dankesworte. Er schaltete den Kurzstreckenkommunikator ein und rief die nahe gelegene ExGal-4-Station. Alle Anzeigen bestätigten, dass das Signal gesendet worden war.

„Dann ist ja alles bestens", sagte Danni Quee.

Yomin Carr nickte freundlich. Ja, alles war bestens, denn trotz der funktionierenden Anzeigen war überhaupt kein Signal gesendet worden.

Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ach, Yomin, es wäre schön, wenn du Garth dabei helfen würdest, den Kommunikationsturm zu reparieren. Allein war er ja bisher nicht sonderlich erfolgreich."

Er nickte erneut und etwas eifriger. „Natürlich. Er war lange genug defekt."

Sie warf ihre blonden Locken nach hinten. „Du machst das schon, Yomin."

Er schaute ihr nur kurz in die Augen, bevor er den Blick senkte. Er suchte nach einem Scherz, den er darauf erwidern konnte, allein, Danni ging bereits fort, ohne auf die Empfehlung des Tizowyrms in seinem Ohr zu warten.

„Willst du dich erst verabschieden?", fragte Yomin Carr und zeigte zur Andockbucht, wo Danni und die anderen sich auf den Abflug vorbereiteten.

„Das habe ich schon getan", erwiderte Garth Breise leicht genervt. „Ich will einfach diese dumme Arbeit hinter mich bringen."

„Der Turm ist nur hundert Meter hoch", meinte Yomin Carr.

„Nur?", wiederholte Garth sarkastisch. „Und es wird da oben verdammt kalt und windig sein."

Yomin Carr grinste frech. „Vielleicht haben wir Glück und am Sockel wartet ein Rotkammpuma auf uns. Das würde uns den Aufstieg ersparen."

Garth Breise zog einen Flunsch, dann machte er sich daran, die Scheinwerfer so auszurichten, dass sie den Bereich rings um den Sockel des Turms beleuchteten. Er holte einen Blaster aus dem Waffenschrank, befestigte ihn an seinem Gürtel, nahm einen weiteren heraus und bot ihn Yomin Carr an.

„Nein danke."

Sie verließen den sicheren, umzäunten Bereich und gingen durch das Tor hinaus zum Turm.

„Was zum Teufel ist da los?", fragte Garth Breise mürrisch, als er am Boden die vielen rotbraunen Käfer bemerkte.

„Vielleicht die Ursache unserer Transmitterprobleme?"

Breise schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich das zerfressene Kabel fand, habe ich die da noch nicht gesehen."

Yomin Carr blickte steil nach oben. „Glaubst du immer noch, es wäre die Klettertour wert? Oder willst du lieber zuerst das Kabel am Boden noch einmal untersuchen?"

Der Andere zögerte und Yomin Carr glaubte bereits, ihn überredet zu haben, am Boden zu bleiben.

„Wir gehen nach oben", entschied Garth schließlich. „Ich hab keinen Bock auf den Zorn von Danni Quee, also bringen wir es hinter uns."

Yomin Carr suchte fieberhaft nach einem Argument, ihn davon abzubringen, dann fühlte er das Blut in seinen Adern kribbeln. Garth hatte Recht. Sie mussten es hinter sich bringen. _Er_ musste es hinter sich bringen. Und es war besser und vor allem ehrenhafter, aktiv etwas zu tun, als in irgendeinem Versteck darauf zu warten, dass die von ihm herbeigeführte Naturkatastrophe das Team niedermähen würde. Ja, er _wollte_ auf den Turm klettern!

Sie stiegen nach oben – Stück für Stück, jeden Schritt mit ihren Seilen absichernd. Garth Breise erreichte die Turmspitze mit den Installationen als erster und als Yomin Carr gleichgezogen hatte, war es immer noch dunkel.

„Da hast du's", verkündete Garth und griff nach dem Verbindungskasten. „Der Wind."

Yomin Carr trat neben ihn. „Mag sein."

Ein Dröhnen hinter ihnen kündete davon, dass sich Danni, Cho und Bensin bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Sie drehten sich um und winkten der _Spacecaster_ hinterher, deren glühende Triebwerke die noch am Himmel zu sehenden Sterne überstrahlten.

„Ich bin lieber hier als dort", meinte Garth.

„Aber hier oben bist du eine Gefahr", sagte Yomin Carr.

Irritiert von der Aussage und dem beiläufigen Tonfall, in dem sie gesprochen wurde, drehte sich Garth Breise zu seinem Kollegen um. „Wie bitte?"

Yomin Carrs Arm schnellte nach vorn und zwei Finger gruben sich in den Hals von Garth Breise, um diesem die Luftzufuhr abzuschneiden. Garth keuchte und griff mit einer Hand nach seiner Kehle, doch Yomin Carr schlug ihm mit denselben zwei Fingern aufs Handgelenk der anderen Hand, mit der Garth sich am Turm festhielt. Der Schmerz und der Reflex, sich zu verteidigen, zwangen Garth dazu, das Seil fahren zu lassen, um die Hand des Angreifers zu packen.

Garth griff daneben und der Gurtsitz, in dem er gesichert am Seil hängend saß, drehte sich einmal um seine Achse und prallte gegen das Gitter, welches die Apparaturen des Turms umgab. Obwohl Garth diese Rotation kaum kontrollieren konnte, schlug er wild um sich, versuchte sich festzuhalten – am Gitter oder am Seil, aber Yomin Carrs Hände waren stets im Weg, hielten ihn ab, hielten ihn fern. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein kleines, glitzerndes, gezacktes Messer vor seinem Gesicht auf, stach nach seinen Augen. In instinktiver Abwehr hob Garth die Hände vor sein Gesicht, um die Messerattacke abzuwehren, dann sah er, wie das Messer steil vor seinem Gesicht aufwärtsfuhr.

Garth Breise verstand zunächst nicht. Er verstand gar nichts. Bis er losgelöst wurde. Der Freie Fall ergriff von ihm Besitz, ausgelöst von dem fremdartigen Messer, welches Yomin Carr dazu benutzt hatte, das Seil zu durchtrennen, mit dem sich Garth Breise an einer Querverstrebung des Turms gesichert hatte. Seine Arme ruderten ziellos durch die Luft, seine Beine zuckten ebenso sinnlos herum.

Seine Frage mehr ein Keuchen. „Warum?"

Er sah Yomin Carrs blasses, von schwarzen Locken umrahmtes Gesicht über sich auf dem Turm. Der selbstzufriedene, das Leid genießende Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Kollegen entfachte in ihm ein nie gekanntes Entsetzen. Und jede verzweifelte Bewegung, jede Regung in seinem entgleisten Gesicht gaben neue Glut in das abartige Entzücken, welches in Yomin Carrs Miene geschrieben stand.

‚_Weil du mir die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben hast_', las Garth Breise im Gesicht seines Mörders die schallend stumme Antwort auf seine Frage.

Yomin Carr fand es praktisch, dass Garth vorher das Flutlicht auf den Sockel gerichtet hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte er einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen unter sich. Er hörte den Todesschrei, als Garth Breise rückwärts über die Seite des Turms fiel. Dann prallte der Körper noch einmal gegen eine Querverstrebung und stürzte schließlich sich überschlagend nach unten.

Bumm!

Der Aufprall hörte sich gedämpft an aus den hundert Metern Höhe. Das Flutlicht strahlte einen Garth Breise an, der auf der Seite lag, den Rücken leicht gekrümmt, die Arme vor den Kopf gezogen, die Beine angewinkelt, als würde er schlafen. Yomin Carr verspürte einen Anfall von Bedauern, als er daran dachte, dass sein früherer Kollege bei seinem Aufkommen auf dem Boden Belkadans möglicherweise auch ein paar seiner Dweebits zerquetscht hatte.

༺═────────────═༻

General Teeso Ranaris hatte noch einmal alle Waffensysteme überprüft, welche Rhommamool zur Verfügung standen. Nom Anor hatte schon seit Wochen angekündigt, dass es Krieg mit Osarian geben würde, da der reiche Zwillingsplanet den Rhommamoolianern nach wie vor elementare Rechte wie Wiedergutmachung für die Ausbeutung vergangener Jahrhunderte und Abrüstung seines Angriffsarsenals verweigerte. Alle Geschützbatterien waren voll einsatzbereit und es gab immerhin dreißig Abfangjäger, die zwar schon einige Jährchen auf der Außenhülle hatten, aber gut gewartet und einsatzbereit waren. Zwar waren Astromechdroiden nicht mehr als Helfer im Kampfeinsatz erlaubt, aber gute Navigatoren und Schützen würden sie sicherlich ebenso gut ersetzen, da lebendige Wesen mit unvorhersehbaren Manövern überraschen konnten – etwas, worin sie seelenlosen Droiden haushoch überlegen waren.

Jetzt war Teeso Ranaris auf dem Weg vom militärischen Hauptquartier am Rande von Redhaven zurück in sein Haus, welches praktischerweise nur zweihundert Meter entfernt von seinem Arbeitsplatz lag. Er war wieder einmal einer der Letzten gewesen, die das Hauptquartier verlassen hatten – weit nach Dienstschluss, wie er sich stolz anrechnete. Jetzt ließ er den Scanner an der Eingangstür seine Retina abtasten. Die Tür glitt lautlos auf und Ranaris betrat sein Heim.

Seine Frau kam ihm entgegen. „Immerhin bist du noch vor Mitternacht zurückgekehrt", sagte sie.

„Ich hoffe, wenn die Krise vorüber ist, werde ich wieder früher heimkommen", versicherte er ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die bronzebraune Wange.

Rika hatte ihm sogar einen Nachtimbiss angerichtet. Den konnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen. Die Kinder schliefen bereits wie immer um diese Zeit. „Rika, hast du bei den Pshorris angerufen, ob Pretto am Wochenende Zeit hat?"

„Ja, das habe ich, dreimal, aber niemand geht ans Komlink", sagte seine Frau.

„Noch nicht einmal seine Haushälterin?", wunderte sich Teeso.

Rika schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seltsam", meinte ihr Mann. „Versuch es morgen noch einmal. Du weißt, wie gerne ich alle meine Freunde auf dem Fest dabeihaben möchte."

Sie schenkte ihm Wein ein. „Sie werden schon kommen und Pretto wird schon wieder eure gemeinsame Zeit auf der Akademie zum Besten geben."

Es wurde nach Mitternacht und Rika machte sich fertig fürs Bett, während ihr Ehemann noch die Zeitung las.

Rika schlang von hinten ihre Arme um den Sessel, in welchem Teeso saß. Ihre Hände schlossen sich vor seinem Hals – nicht zu eng, aber doch nachdrücklich. „Lies dir nicht die Augen aus dem Kopf. Und lass mich nicht allzu lange warten."

Sie ging ins Ehebett und legte sich hin. Manchmal schlummerte sie allein ein, aber zumeist wartete sie, bis Teeso sich zu ihr legte. Erst dann hatte sie die nötige Ruhe und Kuscheligkeit, um unbeschwert einzuschlafen. Aber Teeso kam nicht. Also nahm sie sich einen Roman und las einige Seiten. Eigentlich war das Geschehen in diesem Roman spannend, trotzdem spürte Rika, wie müde sie war. Sie hatte die Kinder hier- und dorthin gebracht – mit dem neuen Tutakan, welches sie jetzt dafür verwendeten, weil die Kinder die Tiere so cool fanden. Aber die Wege auf dem neuen Reittier waren länger, da so ein Tutakan in der Regel gemächlich dahintrottete. Dann musste sie die Tiere in einen dafür errichteten Stall bringen, sie bürsten, füttern, den Kot wegräumen. Der Wahre Weg Nom Anors erforderte wahrhaft Opfer …

Rika legte den Roman weg und löschte das Licht auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett. Nur Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

༺═────────────═༻

Bensin Tomri machte sich daran, die _Spacecaster_ in den Hyperraum zu bringen, als ihn Danni davon abhielt. „Jetzt seht euch das hier mal an", sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der auch Cho Badelek, das dritte Teammitglied auf der Reise, alarmierte.

„Ein Mordssturm", sagte Cho Badelek und runzelte die dunkelbraune Stirn.

Eine große, grüngelbe Wolke wälzte sich vorwärts, hatte bereits die Hauptstadt mit der Residenz von Grabbus dem Hutten überquert und bewegte sich zielstrebig auf die Basis von ExGal-4 zu. Danni erinnerte sich an die seit einigen Tagen grünen Sonnenuntergänge und fragte sich, was geschehen war – noch geschehen würde.

„Ruf das Lager und sag ihnen, sie sollen alles sichern", befahl sie.

Cho Badelek schüttelte das schwarze, krause Haar. „Der Turm ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht repariert."

Danni holte ihren tragbaren Kommunikator heraus. „Bring uns näher zum Planeten", wies sie Bensin Tomri an, und dieser wendete das Shuttle. Sie schlitterten am Rand von Belkadans Atmosphäre entlang und hatten Angst, das Schiff würde auseinander fallen.

„Tee-ubo?", rief Danni und verzog das Gesicht wegen der Statikgeräusche aus dem Kommunikator. „Kannst du mich hören?"

„Danni?", kam die von heftigem Rauschen gestörte Antwort. Die grüne Twi'lek erzählte mit ebenso verzogenem Gesicht etwas von Garth Breise, aber sie konnten es nicht richtig verstehen.

„Es gibt einen Sturm südlich von euch. Einen großen, hast du verstanden?", warnte Danni.

Es kam keine Antwort und Danni wiederholte die Ansage. Endlich sagte Tee-ubo etwas, aber es waren nur einzelne Worte, die durchkamen, manchmal auch nur einzelne Silben.

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich am Sturm", sagte Cho Badelek.

Danni gab auf und schaltete den Kommunikator aus.

"Schon komisch, dass sich Grabbus der Hutt Wochen vor dem Sturm verdrückt hat", meinte Cho Badelek giftig.

„Was hat Grabbus davon?", fragte Bensin.

"Vielleicht gefällt es ihm ja auf Ylesia besser", spöttelte Bensin Tomri. „Und schlimmer als auf Nar Shaddaa kann es auf Belkadan ja auch nicht mehr werden."

„Wir sollten lieber überlegen, ob wir jetzt weiterfliegen oder wieder umkehren, um nach den anderen zu sehen", beendete Danni das Thema Grabbus.

„Wenn wir jetzt wieder da runter gehen, werden wir es so schnell nicht wieder schaffen, den Planeten zu verlassen", wandte Bensin Tomri ein. „Besonders, wenn dieser Sturm erst einmal angefangen hat. Wir hatten Glück, das Ding überhaupt in die Umlaufbahn bringen zu können."

„Der Sturm sieht seltsam aus", meinte Cho Badelek nachdenklich. „Kein sichtbarer Wirbel, kein definierter Mittelpunkt."

„Meinst du, sie werden es überstehen?", wandte sich Danni an ihn.

Bensin Tomri antwortete an Chos statt. „Nachdem wir erst einmal aus dieser Statik raus sind, können wir über den Kommunikator des Schiffs Verbindung aufnehmen. Triff eine Entscheidung: Fliegen wir weiter oder kehren wir zurück?"

Danni dachte lange und intensiv darüber nach. Doch sie war eine leidenschaftliche Wissenschaftlerin und es kam ihr ohnehin so vor, als gingen sie und die beiden anderen ein größeres Risiko ein als jene, die sie zurückgelassen hatten. „Tee-ubo hat irgendetwas von Garth gesagt", meinte sie. „Er wird wahrscheinlich den Turm reparieren."

„Also weiter", schlussfolgerte Bensin Tomri und machte sich erneut daran, die Koordinaten für den Sprung in den Hyperraum zu berechnen.

༺═────────────═༻

Rika erwachte und verstand zunächst nicht wieso. Sie rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte zum Fenster, wo man um diese Uhrzeit eine durch den allgegenwärtigen roten Staub verursachte sternlose Nacht sehen konnte. Alles wirkte so wie immer, aber es war zu still. Sie tastete neben sich, aber Teeso war immer noch nicht neben ihr im Bett. Sie machte das Licht an und schaute auf das Chrono an der Wand. Es war bereits halb drei Uhr nachts. War ihr Mann draußen im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen? Sie stand auf, strich sich das verstrubbelte, schwarze, wellige Haar aus dem Gesicht und huschte ins Wohnzimmer. Teeso Ranaris saß nach wie vor in seinem Sessel, jedoch sehr schief.

„Hey, du solltest mich doch nicht so lange warten lassen."

Sie gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Wange, aber er reagierte nicht, weniger noch; die Haut ihres Ehemannes fühlte sich seltsam kalt an.

„Teeso?"

Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände, um ihn in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Keine Reaktion – immer noch nicht.

„Teeso!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, zog ihn etwas nach vorn … und sah den roten Blutstrom, der das beigefarbene Polster des Sessels lanzengleich nach unten hin eingefärbt hatte.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei entwand sich ihrer Kehle, dann rief Rika Ranaris die Polizei an.

Zur selben Zeit, etwa fünfhundert Meter von ihr entfernt, verließ Nom Anor das letzte Haus, welches es heute zu besuchen galt. General Pomfris hatte er durch einen Stich von hinten ins Herz erledigt, genau wie er es vor zwölf Jahren mit General Banjeer von jener lächerlichen provisorischen Interimsregierung getan hatte, als er in De-Purteen auf dem idyllischen Planeten Ord Cantrell dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es kein starkes Imperium mehr in dieser Galaxis geben würde. Der Yuuzhan Vong hatte sich in seinen Nuun-Hüller geworfen, der ihn vor neugierigen Blicken schützte. Unter dem unsichtbar machenden Umhang, den sein Volk für die Jagd benutzte, wischte er das Blut seines letzten Opfers von seinem Coufee ab. Er wusste, dass die fünfzigtausend Credits gut angelegt waren, für welche der Mandalorianer Goran Beviin auch Oberst Pretto Pshorri und noch einen General seiner derzeitigen Wahlheimat Rhommamool getötet hatte, dessen Name Nom Anor jetzt, im Hochgefühl nahen Sieges, partout nicht einfallen wollte. Aber wofür gab es Pläne und Listen?

Ein paar Stunden später berief Nom Anor Tamaktis Breetha und andere Politiker ins Regierungsgebäude von Redhaven ein.

„Ardent Pomfris, Pretto Pshorri, Teeso Ranaris …", die Namen der getöteten Generäle und Oberste Rhommamools flossen von Nom Anors Lippen. „Das Unrecht, welches uns Osarian nun schon seit Jahrhunderten antut, hat jetzt neue Namen bekommen. Namen, die es wert sind, mit dem Blut derer reingewaschen zu werden, die den Tod dieser treuen Söhne Rhommamools verursacht haben. Wir müssen zurückschlagen!"

Tamaktis Breethas sanfte Augen weiteten sich. „Aber das bedeutet Krieg mit Osarian – offenen Krieg!"

Nom Anor hob eine Braue im dieses Mal unmaskierten Gesicht. „Was habe ich Ihnen, Tamaktis Breetha, über die Verbündeten gesagt, die Rhommamool bekommen wird, wenn es nur entschlossen genug vorgeht?"

„Wenn wir den Osarianern jetzt nicht Paroli bieten, werden sie immer brutaler werden!", sagte Shok Tinoktin mit Verzweiflung und Unheil verkündender Stimme.

„Die Waffensysteme sind bereit", sagte General Albis Chanaktis, der letzte verbliebene hochrangige Militär des Planeten.

„Sehr gut", sagte Nom Anor. „Dann lasst uns zurückschlagen und den Osarianern zeigen, wie unsere Vergeltung aussieht!"

Tamaktis Breetha nickte unmerklich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich mit Nom Anor anzulegen. Er stand im Raum offenbar alleine und konnte nur hoffen, dass jetzt, wo die Sache derart eskalierte, jemand auftauchen würde, der besser war als der schwarzgewandete Anführer des Planeten – und stärker.

_Eine halbe Stunde später_

Nom Anor zwinkerte angesichts der Triebwerksfeuer der Raketen, die auf die feindliche Stadt Osa-Prime abgeschossen wurden. Dies war ein Angriff, den er schon seit Wochen geplant hatte. Dann nahm er sein Komlink und wählte eine Verbindung.

„Hier Commander Ackdool", hörte er die heisere Stimme des Mon Calamari.

„Hier ist Nom Anor. Sie wollten mich sprechen", sagte der Yuuzhan Vong.

„Sie wollten mir eine Zusicherung geben, nicht mit Kampfhandlungen zu beginnen", sagte der Commander der Neuen Republik.

„Wie Sie vielleicht gehört haben, wurden sechs hochrangige Militärs unseres Planeten heimtückisch von Killern ermordet", sagte Nom Anor in getragenem Tonfall. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Osarian keinen Frieden will."

„Erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist", forderte Ackdool.

Nom Anor leierte den Bericht herunter, den er schon vor Tagen ausgearbeitet hatte, inclusive der Namen der Getöteten. „Jetzt wo sich Leia und Borsk Fey'lya nicht mehr einmischen, wird es uns ein Leichtes sein, geeignete Methoden zu finden, diesen Zwischenfall effektiv aufarbeiten zu können. Ich nehme doch an, Sie werden den Osarianern die Zugeständnisse abringen können, wo Leia Organa Solo versagte."

Ackdools Stimme klang reserviert. „Ich bräuchte Beweise dafür, dass Osarian hinter den Mordanschlägen auf Ihre Millitärs steht, Nom Anor."

„Die werden Sie bekommen", versprach Nom Anor. Natürlich hatte er im Vorfeld auch entsprechende Spuren gelegt, die zwar nachvollziehbar waren, deren Widerlegung jedoch sehr zeitaufwändig sein würde.

„Ich könnte die Schirmherrschaft über eine Unabhängige Untersuchungskommission übernehmen", bot Ackdool an.

„Ein Schritt, den ich begrüße", säuselte Nom Anor. Unabhängige Untersuchungskommissionen waren immer gut, denn man konnte ihre Arbeit beeinflussen, indem man Agenten einschleuste. Man konnte ihre Arbeit behindern oder so gestalten, dass deren Untersuchungen ein genehmes Ergebnis zeitigten.

Außerdem hieß es, dass Ackdool das Kommando über den Schlachtkreuzer namens _Schlichter_ nur deshalb erhalten habe, um die Nichtmenschen innerhalb des Militärs der Neuen Republik zu repräsentieren. Der Mon Calamari war hauptsächlich deshalb eingestellt worden, weil das Volk der Mon Calamari, das vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren die Rebellion gegen das Imperium Palpatines so tatkräftig unterstützt hatte, nach Pensionierung von Admiral Ackbar wieder jemand Vorzeigbares in den oberen Rängen der Militärs der Neuen Republik haben wollte. Das Amphibienwesen verspürte also den Druck, außer seiner ethnischen Herkunft auch handfeste Erfolge aufweisen zu müssen, um dem Image des Quoten-Mannes im Militär zu entkommen. Nom Anor wollte dieses verletzliche Ego etwas hätscheln und hatte deshalb gegenüber Ackdool einen freundlichen Kurs eingeschlagen …

„Ich freue mich, das von Ihnen zu hören, Nom Anor", sagte Ackdool. „Bitte versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie bis zum Abschluss der Arbeit der Kommission keinerlei Kampfhandlungen gegen Osarian unternehmen."

„Versprechen Sie mir dasselbe von Osarian gegenüber Rhommamool?"

„Die Osarianer werden dem zustimmen. Dafür werde ich sorgen", versicherte das braune Amphibienwesen mit den gelben, vom Kopf abstehenden Augen.

Nom Anor lächelte mit seinen falschen Lippen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Commander Ackdool, und ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg."

_Zweieinhalb Stunden später_

Nom Anor hatte seine persönlichen Sachen zusammengepackt. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die _Schlichter_ die Raketen entdeckt hätte, die Nom Anor von derartigen Positionen abschießen hatte lassen, dass man sie im Licht des Sterns des Systems nicht gleich entdecken würde. Wenn die Raketen erneut ihre Triebwerke zünden würden, um in die Atmosphäre Osarians einzudringen, war alles bereits gelaufen – nun ja, fast alles.

Nom Anors Komlink summte.

"Commander Ackdool. Was haben Sie für mich?", fragte Nom Anor neugierig.

„Sie! … Sie haben Raketen auf Osa-Prime abfeuern lassen!" Ackdools Stimme war bedrohlich und anklagend zugleich.

„Ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht – mir blieb keine andere Wahl", behauptete Nom Anor. „Es ist so, dass ich gewisse Kreise in meinen eigenen Reihen beschwichtigen muss, um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden."

„Sie meinen wohl, Schlimmes für Sie", ätzte Ackdool.

„Commander Ackdool, es hätten auch wesentlich mehr Raketen sein können. Ich habe alles getan, um die Schäden im Rahmen zu halten", beschwor Nom Anor den Mon Calamari.

„Osa-Prime steht in Flammen und das nennen Sie Schadensbegrenzung?", fauchte Ackdool.

Nom Anor erhob in Abwehr beide Hände. „Nicht, dass ich das gewollt hätte, aber der Zorn meines Volkes muss sich zunächst Luft machen, bevor wir eine umfassende und gründliche Regelung des Konflikts erreichen – Sie und ich."

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir vorher mit der Vereinbarung über eine Untersuchungskommission getan!", versetzte Ackdool zornig.

„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Untersuchungskommission so schnell wie möglich ihre Arbeit aufnehmen kann", ertönte Nom Anors salbungsvolle Stimme. „Aber vorher möchte ich Sie um ein Treffen mit Ihnen und osarianischen Gesandten bitten – um ein Treffen, um auf dem neutralen Boden Ihres Schiffs über die nächsten Schritte zu sprechen – völlig losgelöst von den Verhältnissen hier oder dort."

„Sie haben vielleicht Nerven!", polterte Ackdool. „Fangen einen Krieg an und wollen jetzt auf _mein_ Schiff!"

Nom Anors Stimme wurde eindringlich. „Wir müssen alle Chancen nutzen, Commander. Nur wenn die Osarianer sehen, dass es Ihnen ernst damit ist, neutral und gleichzeitig entschlossen zu sein, werden Sie sie überzeugen können, die nötigen Zugeständnisse zu machen."

„Ich sehe hier immer mehr Raketen, die auf Osa-Prime niedergehen!" sagte Ackdool barsch.

Er schaute in sein Komlink und erkannte, dass Nom Anor die Verbindung beendet hatten. Oder waren sie unterbrochen worden? Er wies seine Leute an, ein Treffen mit Nom Anor an Bord der _Schlichter_ vorzubereiten, denn er brauchte ein Ergebnis, einen Erfolg – diesen Erfolg. Dann schaltete er den osarianischen Nachrichtenkanal ein, um die Berichte über die Kriegshandlungen Rhommamools aus nächster Nähe zu sehen und zu hören.

Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin sahen sich die Nachrichten desselben osarianischen Kanals an. Sie hörten einen aufgeregten Reporter, der über Verwirrung und Panik in Osa-Prime berichtete. Hinter dem Reporter schlug in etwas Entfernung eine weitere Rakete ein und hinterließ einen Flammenball. Die Holocam wurde nach oben geschwenkt und fing die Feuerstreifen ein, die sich durch den Nachthimmel zogen. Andere Raketen und Unmengen Kampfjäger stiegen auf, um sie aufzuhalten. Aber sie würden sie nicht alle erwischen können.

Die Hauptstadt Osarians brannte.

Ein ruhmreicher Tag für Nom Anor.

༺═────────────═༻

Normalerweise wäre Tee-ubo Doole im Inneren der gut befestigten Basis von ExGal-4 geblieben, doch Dannis Warnung vor dem Sturm hatte in der grünen Twi'lek die Überzeugung reifen lassen, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Sturm war, der über Belkadan hinwegfegte. Es beschlich sie außerdem eine dumpfe Ahnung, dass die schlechte Qualität ihres Langstreckengesprächs mit ihrer Chefin eine Folge des Sturms war. Wenn dieser Sturm wirklich so außergewöhnlich war, und daran hatte Tee-ubo angesichts der seltsamen Verfärbung der Sonnenuntergänge auf dem Planeten keinen Zweifel, dann musste der Sache nachgegangen werden, bevor der Sturm die Station plattmachte.

Das waren sie außerdem Garth Breise schuldig, dessen Tod sie alle schwer getroffen hatte, auch wenn niemand Lust hatte, offen darüber zu sprechen. Yomin Carr, der einzige Augenzeuge des Geschehens, war sichtlich erschüttert vom Turm in die Basis zurückgekommen. Er hatte fast kein Wort gesprochen, seit es passiert war, und hatte sich stattdessen entweder vor seiner Kapsel Drei in die Arbeit gestürzt oder sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Um ihn zu schonen, war Tee-ubo mit den anderen übereingekommen, den ansonsten kräftigen Mann besser in der Basis zu lassen, während sie zu viert nach dem Rechten schauen wollten. Da waren außer ihr Luther De'Ono, ein kräftiger Mann Mitte zwanzig mit rabenschwarzem Haar und dunklen Augen. Luther sicherte die linke Flanke, während Bendodi Ballow-Reese, der mit dreiundfünfzig nicht nur das älteste Team-Mitglied, sondern auch ein altgedientes Mitglied der früheren Rebellenallianz war, die rechte Flanke absicherte. Bendodi war guerillakampferfahren und die Twi'lek hatte das Gefühl, dass mit ihm als Mitstreiter nichts schiefgehen konnte. Und dann war da noch Jerem Cadmir, der Corellianer, der die Nachhut bildete. Jerem war nicht unbedingt das, was man einen martialischen Kämpfer nannte, aber er war ein ausgezeichneter Geologe und Klimatologe. Mit diesen beiden Professionen würde Jerem jede Situation gut einschätzen und richtig auswerten können.

Sie stapften durch den Dschungel, nicht nur mit ihren Rucksäcken mit Essvorräten und Überlebenswerkzeug ausgestattet, sondern auch mit Flugdüsen, die es ihnen im Fall von Gefahr ermöglichen würden, wie Mandalorianer mit ihren Jetpacks schnell und fliegend entweder gut einsehbare Strecken zu überbrücken oder aber sich aus einer Gefahrenzone zu entfernen. Tee-ubo wusste, dass einige ihrer Kollegen die Flugdüsen am liebsten sofort benutzen würden, um es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen, aber letztlich hatte Tee-ubos Vernunft gesiegt und nach Berechnung der Sturmgeschwindigkeit war das Team zur Übereinkunft gelangt, dass der Sturm noch eine Woche brauchen würde, bis er das Lager erreichen würde. Bis dahin hätten sie dessen Ursache erforscht und könnten … Tee-ubo wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass der Kommunikationsturm außerhalb des Lagers immer noch nicht funktionierte. Yomin Carr hatte auch oben an den Kabeln im Kasten keine Schäden feststellen können.

Sie übernachteten in einem Baum, dessen Ästeverzweigung ein einigermaßen bequemes Nachtlager und ausreichenden Schutz vor den nachtaktiven Rotkammpumas garantierte. Trotzdem schlief das Team unruhig und alle waren entschlossen, den Rand des Beckens, welches zwanzig Kilometer südlich des Lagers begann, so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen. Dieses Becken war einzigartig auf Belkadan, denn mit einer geraden Fläche von etwa dreihundert Kilometern bot es einen enorm weiten und damit ausreichenden Ausblick auf den sich nähernden Sturm.

Sie aktivierten ihre Schubdüsen und flogen über das gewaltige Becken. Auch dieser neue Tag verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, aber auch ohne neue Erkenntnisse. Der gegenüberliegende Rand des Beckens war erreicht und sie beschlossen, hier eine zweite Übernachtung einzulegen, wieder auf einem Baum. Es lagen noch ein paar Tage vor ihnen, bevor sie die entscheidenden Messungen durchführen konnten, bevor sie rasch ins Lager zurückkehren würden.

Tee-ubo erwachte früher als geplant, denn ein Hustenanfall schüttelte sie heftig. Als sie sich aufrichtete, bemerkte sie einen widerlichen Geruch in der Luft, der sie an faulende Eier erinnerte.

„In die Anzüge!", hörte sie Bendodi rufen, die Stimme bereits durch die hochgezogene Kapuze gedämpft. „Keine Haut soll offen liegen, ehe wir wissen, was das hier ist."

Mit brennenden Augen und immer noch mit dem ekligen Gestank in der Nase, sah Tee-ubo, wie Jerem Cadmir dabei war, Blätter des Baumes zu erforschen, auf dem sie saßen.

„Wahrscheinlich ein Vulkan", meinte Luther. „Das ist es, was Danni aus der Umlaufbahn gesehen hat. Ein Vulkan, der Dämpfe ausspuckt; wir müssen ExGal anrufen, damit sie das Lager dicht versiegeln."

Tee-ubo nickte. Eine Versiegelung des Lagers war überhaupt kein Problem. Viele ExGal-Stationen befanden sich in wesentlich feindlicheren Welten.

„Es ist kein Vulkan", erklang Jerems Stimme.

Tee-ubo drehte sich zu ihm um. Der Corellianer hielt ein Blatt hoch, welches grün-orangen Dunst absonderte – wie der gesamte Wald um sie herum. „Wie ist so etwas möglich", fragte sie ihre Kollegen und schüttelte den kapuzenbedeckten Kopf.

„Luther, du steigst hoch in den Baum und sagst uns, was du dort siehst", befahl Bendodi. „Wir anderen steigen nach unten."

Sie stiegen vom Baum und Jerem zog eine kleine Pflanze mitsamt der Wurzel aus dem Boden. Während er das tat, krochen ein paar seltsame, rotbraune Käfer aus dem freigelegten Loch.

„Was ist das?", fragte Bendodi und starrte argwöhnisch auf das kleine, schwarze Röhrchen, das zwischen den Mandibeln aus den Köpfen der Käfer ragte.

„Vielleicht gar nichts", erwiderte Jerem. „Vielleicht aber auch ein Hinweis."

Luther kam vom Baum herabgeklettert. „Es ist an uns vorbeigezogen", erklärte er und zeigte nach Norden in Richtung Station. „Und es treibt weiter – ich konnte sehen, wie die Bäume die Farbe veränderten und zu qualmen begannen!"

„Verschwinden wir von hier", meinte Tee-ubo, steckte einen der Käfer in eine Gürteltasche und schob den Kontrollhebel für ihre Flugdüsen vorwärts. Sie zündete die Schubdüsen – und entlockte ihnen lediglich ein heiseres Stottern. Tee-ubo wurde in die Luft gehoben, machte einen kurzen Sprung und landete wieder auf dem Boden.

„Sie bekommen nicht genug Sauerstoff", meinte Bendodi.

Sie liefen durch das Becken zurück. Ein Rascheln ließ sie innehalten und die Blaster ziehen. Ein Rotkammpuma brach aus dem Busch aus. Das große Tier keuchte und hechelte, geriet ins Taumeln. Sie verstanden, dass es nicht nötig gewesen war, die Blaster zu ziehen. Das Geschöpf fiel zu Boden und tat seinen letzten Atemzug.

„Verschwinden wir von hier!", rief Tee-ubo.

Jerem Cadmir fummelte an seinem Komlink herum, um die Station anzurufen, aber alles, was er hörte, war ein unheilvolles Rauschen.

Sie liefen gut eine Stunde – und hatten bereits die Hälfte ihres Sauerstoffs verbraucht. Der Qualm wurde dichter und der gelb-grüne Nebel umfing sie, ohne, dass sie sich orientieren konnten. Nach weiteren langen Minuten waren sie wieder bei dem Baum angelangt, von dem sie hinuntergestiegen waren.

Bendodi Ballow-Reese nahm seinen Sauerstoffpack ab und warf ihn Jerem Cadmir zu. „Lauf nach Hause", befahl er.

Jerem sah seinen etwa doppelt so alten Kollegen an. Bendodi trug den Opfergeist in sich, der damals den Sieg der Rebellenallianz garantiert hatte; jetzt sollte dieser Opfergeist sein, Jerems, Leben retten. Er stand unschlüssig da und schaute zu Tee-ubo, die bereits weiterlief und sich nicht umdrehte. Bendodi stand vor ihm, mit gerümpfter Nase, jetzt, da er kein Atemgerät mehr trug.

„Mach schon", hörte er Bendodis nun heisere Stimme. „Einer von uns muss zur Basis gehen und sie warnen."

Tee-ubo und Luther waren stehen geblieben und starrten die beiden an.

„Geh!", sagte Bendodi.

Jerem setzte zum Widerspruch an, aber der Ältere drehte sich einfach um und rannte von ihnen fort in den Busch. Die anderen konnten noch sein Husten hören, welches immer schwächer wurde, je weiter Bendodi von ihnen fortrannte.

„Er hat den Verstand verloren", rief Luther und rannte ihm hinterher.

Jerem wollte ihm ebenfalls folgen, aber Tee-ubo hielt ihn zurück. „Ich habe da ein …"

Luther hatte das Buschdickicht, in welchem Bendodi verschwunden war, gerade erreicht, als ein Schuss die ansonsten ruhige Geräuschkulisse des Dschungels zerriss.

„Aber er hätte doch …" Tee-ubo brachte Jerem mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

Luther De'Ono brach am Rande des Buschdickichts zusammen und sackte auf den Boden.

Und Jerem begriff plötzlich, was Bendodi vorhin gesagt hatte: _Einer von euch muss zur Basis gehen und sie warnen._

„Geht!", hörten sie Bendodis Stimme rufen – nun nur noch ein mattes Krächzen.

„Halt", sagte Tee-ubo zu Jerem. „Wir müssen auch Luthers Sauerstofftank mitnehmen."

Jerem sah sie an. Er konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, vor allem nicht, dass Tee-ubo auf einmal so knallhart rational denken und handeln konnte. Bisher war sie … nein, das war nicht immer so gewesen.

Tee-ubo stieß ihn in die Seite. „Nun komm schon. Bendodi hat uns gebeten. Wir sind es ihm und Luther schuldig!"

Sie schulterte Luthers Sauerstofftank zusätzlich zu ihrem eigenen, dann stapften sie wieder los. Ein weiterer Schuss hinter ihnen erklang. Jerem und Tee-ubo sahen sich an und wussten, dass jetzt auch Bendodi tot war.

_Einer von euch muss zur Basis gehen und sie warnen …_

Sie liefen los. Die Dämpfe um sie herum waren noch intensiver geworden, so dass Jerem Tee-ubo nur noch als Schemen wahrnehmen konnte. Immer öfter fiel die Leiterin der auf zwei Mann geschrumpften Expedition zurück. Gelegentlich half Jerem ihr über in den Weg ragende Baumwurzeln oder tiefere Kuhlen hinweg.

Es war still geworden im Dschungel Belkadans. Früher in der Station hatten sie sich bei Stille entspannt. Sie waren bei jedem Dämmerungsheulen eines Rotkammpumas zusammengezuckt. Jetzt vermisste Jerem dieses vertraute Heulen. Der gelbgrüne Dampf war dabei, Belkadans Dschungel zu zerfressen und alles, was sie dagegen tun konnten, war, ein paar Beweismittel zur Basis zu bringen. Jerem Cadmir achtete auf den Weg, um nicht zu stolpern, und entdeckte noch mehr von den ihm neu auf Belkadan erscheinenden rotbraunen Käfern mit dem ungewöhnlichen Röhrchen vorne am Kopf. Einer der Käfer war auf einen anderen gestiegen und vollführte rhythmische Stoßbewegungen. Sie paaren sich, trotz dieser Katastrophe – interessant. Trotzdem ekelte es Jerem an, dass diesen Viechern der Smog nichts auszumachen schien.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde spürte Jerem, dass sie ihre Sauerstofftanks wechseln mussten. Er sah sich zu Tee-ubo um, aber die Twi'lek rannte einfach weiter, die Augen hinter ihrer Maske glasig und verzweifelt.

„Tee-ubo, du musst …"

Die Leiterin des einst vierköpfigen Teams sackte auf den Boden und machte sich nicht die Mühe, wieder aufzustehen. „Brauchst du Sauerstoff?", fragte Jerem. „Ich werde die Tanks für dich wechseln."

Statt einer Antwort hielt sie ihm ihren Tank hin. „Lauf", erklärte sie. „Ich habe dich in der letzten Stunde eh nur aufgehalten. Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung." Sie schnallte ihre Gürteltasche ab – die mit dem Käfer drin – und warf sie ebenfalls dem verblüfften Jerem zu.

Mit dem Ersatztank in der Hand ging er auf die Twi'lek zu. „Ich lasse dich nicht hier."

Sie schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Du bist schneller und besser ausgebildet, um herauszufinden, was los ist … Letzte Chance", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und wies nach Norden gen Lager.

Jerem blieb unschlüssig stehen und überlegte, was er erwidern, wie er Tee-ubo überzeugen, ihr wieder neue Hoffnung geben konnte. Hätte die Twi'lek am heutigen Tag ein genauso schnelles Tempo vorgelegt wie er, dann hätte ihr verbliebener Sauerstoffvorrat für beide bis zum Lager gereicht. Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht zurücklassen. Die Dämpfe würden irgendwann wieder abnehmen. Dann bräuchten sie beide die Masken nicht mehr. Die Frage war nur, wie lange sie bis zur Zone mit atembarer Luft bräuchten.

Tee-ubo nahm ihre Kapuze ab und warf sie zur Seite. Sofort nahmen ihre Augen eine rotgelbe Färbung an und schaumige Flüssigkeit rann aus ihrer Nase.

Ihr Atem war ein einziges Rasseln. „Du verschwendest Zeit … und Sauerstoff."

Jerem ging einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, aber ihre Hand hob sich, den Blaster auf ihn gerichtet.

_Einer von Euch muss zur Basis gehen und sie warnen ... Einer von euch … nur einer …_

Er blinzelte und der Schuss ging knapp an ihm vorbei. Nein, das war nicht mehr die Tee-ubo, die für ihre Ryll-Partys bekannt war, die ziemlich spät am Tage mit der Arbeit anfing und dafür umso früher Feierabend machte. Das war jene Tee-ubo, die nach Belkadan gekommen war, um Neues zu entdecken, die Twi'lek, die immer hilfsbereit und umsichtig gewesen war, bevor der Schlendrian der Ereignislosigkeit auf dem Dschungelplaneten sie eingeholt hatte – genau wie ihn auch. Aber diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Er sah Tee-ubos Augen brechen, dann nahm Jerem Cadmir ihren verbliebenen Sauerstofftank an sich und rannte weiter – immer auf das Lager zu, wie er hoffte. Seine Augen tränten, nicht von dem Giftnebel um ihn herum, sondern vom angestrengten Schauen auf das Peilgerät – seiner einzigen Orientierung im gleichförmigen, grüngelben Dunst. Langsam fühlte er, wie seine Kräfte schwanden. Aber der Nebel um ihn herum blieb so dicht wie schon seit Tagen. Er konnte sich eigentlich keine Verschnaufpause leisten … und blieb doch stehen, um etwas zu finden, zu erkennen, woran er noch nicht gedacht hatte. Tatsächlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er griff nach Tee-ubos Sauerstofftank, öffnete die Zuleitung und stöpselte sie in die Öffnung der Flugdüsen ein. Die Düsen spuckten und husteten wie Tee-ubo vor Stunden, dann gaben sie Zunder.

Jerem Cadmir erhob sich in die Luft und überwand das Felsmassiv der Senkenbegrenzung, die die vier als erstes überwunden hatten. Unter sich sah er die gelb-grüne Pracht des Sturms, von dem Danni gesprochen hatte. Es war überhaupt kein Sturm, sondern eine riesige Wolke giftiger Dämpfe, eine Wolke, die jede Sekunde größer wurde, da sie sich von den Pflanzen des üppigen Dschungels Belkadans nährte. Er schätzte, dass die Wolke sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit von zehn Stundenkilometern ausbreitete. Noch hielt die natürliche Begrenzung des Felsgrates sie zurück, aber einzelne grünliche Schwaden überwanden die Barriere bereits …

… und noch zwei Tage bis zur Station.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Schweif des vermeintlichen Kometen war ausgeflockt und hatte die vielen lilafarben und in anderen Pastelltönen schimmernden Kampfjäger der Yuuzhan Vong freigesetzt. Jetzt flog ein Geschwader Yorik-ets in V-Form über die Oberfläche von Helska IV, um die von Yomin Carr angekündigten Besucher zu begrüßen. Unter der Kontrollhaube, die an einem nabelschnurartigen Seil von der Decke des Kommandoraums herabhing, sah Präfekt Da'Gara, wie Danni Quee und die anderen näherkamen. Was für ein klappriges Schiff das war! Nein, das war nicht die neueste High-Tech, vor der ihn Nom Anor immer wieder gewarnt hatte. Die Kampfjäger würden leichtes Spiel mit diesen unbedarften Wissenschaftlern haben. Dafür brauchte er den Yammosk nicht weiter zu behelligen. Der große Kriegskoordinator brauchte Ruhe und Kraft, um sich auf andere Herausforderungen vorzubereiten.

Die Yorik-ets hatten die _Spacecaster_ umzingelt und unterbanden einen Ausbruchsversuch. Zufrieden sah der Präfekt des Weltschiffes der Praetorite Vong dabei zu, wie der kleine Villip sich durch die Scheibe der _Spacecaster_ brannte. Jetzt endlich konnte er mit der Chefin der Crew persönlich sprechen. Das erste, was Da'Gara von Danni Quee sah, war ihr angewidertes Gesicht, als der Villip ihr sein Gesicht offenbarte. Kein Wunder, wenn diese Leute nur ungezeichnete Larvengesichter gewöhnt waren bar jeder Auszeichnung, wie er sie als Narben und Tätowierungen trug.

„Schön, dass Sie hergekommen sind, Danni Quee, Bensin Tomri und Cho Badelek. Ich – Da'Gara. Präfekt und Berater für Yammosk, Kriegskoordinator, d …" der Tizowyrm hatte mit den folgenden Basic-Wörtern Probleme, „der Praetorite Vong. Willkommen in meinem Heim."

Die blonde Frau reagierte nicht gleich. Wie auch, hatten sie doch einen leblosen Kometen erwartet. „Sie sehen mein Zuhause, ich g… glaube", fuhr Da'Gara höflich fort. „Sie kommen mich sehen. Ich zeigen Yuuzhan Vong."

„Wie bitte?", hörte Da'Gara den Kerl mit den blauen Augen sagen, der Bensin Tomri hieß.

„Offenbar eine Einladung", erwiderte Danni achselzuckend.

„Sie sehen Villip", erklärte Da'Gara. „Haustier von Yuuzhan Vong."

„Wo kommen Sie her?", fragte Danni.

Da'Garas rechtes Augenlid zwinkerte. _Alles zu seiner Zeit_. „Orte, die Sie nicht kennen."

Da'Gara fühlte, dass die blonde Frau sich beherrschen musste, bei der folgenden Frage ruhig zu bleiben. „Warum sind Sie hier?"

Da'Gara lachte nur. Sein Lachen genügte, die _Spacecaster_ erneut einen Ausfall wagen zu lassen. Kleine goldene Bälle trafen das alte Schiff, abgefeuert aus den Yaret-kors der Yorik-ets. Die geschmolzene Gesteinsmasse fraß sich durch den alten, fleckigen Schiffsrumpf und die _Spacecaster_ begann, in wilden Schrauben nach unten auf die Eisfläche Helska IVs hinab zu trudeln.

Da'Gara lächelte breit. „Keine Wahl", sagte er. „Sie folgen Korallenskippern. Sofort! Oder Sie schmelzen, und wir erhalten Ehre für Geschenk an Yun-Yammka."

„Lass uns einfach ab…hauen!" Das war der dunkelhäutige Wissenschaftler mit dem Kraushaar. Cho Badelek stotterte bei diesen Worten gar. _Nicht würdig!_

„Keine Wahl!" Da'Garas Stimme war warnend geworden.

Der Präfekt beobachtete Dannis schreckerfülltes Gesicht. Doch nur wenig später wurden die grünen Augen klarer und härter als je zuvor.

Bumm!

Das Abbild, das der Villip von Danni an das Weltschiff sandte, zerfloss vor Da'Garas Blickfeld in viele Fetzen und Streifen, begleitet von jenem Geräusch, das Da'Gara als Schuss eines Blasters identifizierte. Nur einen Moment später erteilte er einem bereitstehenden Bergungskommando den Befehl, ein Fangnetz unter der _Spacecaster_ auszubreiten. Agent Yomin Carr hatte Recht gehabt! Und also war es Da'Garas Pflicht, seiner Bitte nachzukommen.

༺═────────────═༻

Als Jerem Cadmir wieder auf dem Boden aufsetzte, war die Luft wieder klarer. Die Schubdüsen hatten ihm Stunden mühsamer Kletterei erspart, aber jetzt war ihr Sauerstoffvorrat aufgebraucht. Er setzte die Kapuze ab und stellte fest, dass er wieder atmen konnte. Halbwegs erleichtert warf er die Sauerstofftanks zu Boden. Jetzt lag noch ein langer Fußmarsch vor ihm. Jerem Cadmir rannte. Sein Verstand setzte aus. Das einzige, auf was er sich fixierte, war sein Peilgerät. Darüber hinaus hatte er nur drei Dinge bei sich: Die Pflanzenprobe, die er unterhalb des Baumes genommen hatte sowie den Käfer – und eine Gasprobe der giftigen Dämpfe, die sie kurzzeitig eingeatmet hatten. Und er rannte weiter, vorbei an einem Rotkammpuma, das ihn hinter einem Busch stehend neugierig beobachtete, statt anzugreifen. _Es ist satt oder mit etwas anderem beschäftigt – wie ich_.

Jerem Cadmir hatte das Gefühl, im Kreis gelaufen zu sein, trotzdem er sich genau an die Richtungsvorgabe seines Peilgerätes gehalten hatte. Spielte ihm sein Orientierungssinn einen Streich? Waren seine Sinne durch die Dämpfe beschädigt worden? Eigentlich hätte er die Basis schon längst erreicht haben müssen. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen, dass er knapp am Lager vorbeirennen würde …

Ein Rascheln ertönte und Jerem Cadmir verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Vertraute Schritte waren zu hören. Das Lager konnte nicht mehr weit sein! Jetzt erst registrierte er die hundert kleinen Kratzer an den Armen, realisierte, wie erschöpft er war. Er hielt auf die Schritte zu, kämpfte sich durch ein Gebüsch …

… und stand Yomin Carr gegenüber. Erleichtert sackte Jerem Cadmir zusammen und genoss es, einfach nur auf dem Boden zu sitzen, ohne dass Gefahr drohte.

„Das Lager?", keuchte Jerem.

„Direkt da drüben", antwortete Yomin Carr und zog Jerem wieder auf die Beine. „Wo sind die anderen?"

„Tot", sagte Jerem und holte keuchend Luft. „Alle."

Yomin Carr starrte ihn an.

„Wir haben … wir haben … den Sturm gefunden … aber es war gar kein Sturm", versuchte Jerem zu erklären. „Eine Art Seuche – eine biologische Katastrophe. Sie hat uns überwältigt."

Der Yuuzhan Vong musterte Jerem. Der Mann war nicht unbedingt ein Hüne, aber doch kräftig und trainiert. Seine Augen waren, seit er zu ExGal-4 gekommen war, zumeist sanft gewesen. Nein, Jerem Cadmir war niemand, der Streit suchte oder Ärger machte. Er war in der Gruppe stets verträglich und ausgleichend gewesen. Yomin Carr hätte nie gedacht, dass der Corellianer ein derartiges Durchhaltevermögen an den Tag legen würde wie jetzt, wo es ums Überleben ging. Aber jetzt gab es keinen Kompromiss mehr, hinter dem sich Jerem Cadmir verstecken würde können.

„Aber du bist entkommen", sagte Yomin Carr in seltsam feierlicher Ruhe.

„Sie haben mir ihren Sauerstoff überlassen", erwiderte der andere Mann und begann aus einem ihm selbst unerfindlichen Grund zu zittern.

Yomin Carr packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn fest. _Er gibt mir die Schuld am Tod der anderen!_, schoss es Jerem durch den Kopf.

„Einer von uns musste zurück ins Lager", rechtfertigte Jerem sein Überleben. „Um die anderen zu warnen. Wir müssen den Frachter starten und von hier verschwinden."

Yomin Carr ließ Jerems Schultern los und lachte laut auf. „Den Frachter?", echote er. „Das Schiff ist nicht mehr geflogen, seit das Lager errichtet wurde und die Hälfte der Komponenten wurde als Ersatzteile für die Systeme der Station ausgebaut. Wir werden ihn nie in die Luft bekommen."

„Aber das müssen wir!", rief Jerem und packte nun seinerseits Yomin Carr an den Schultern." Wir haben keine andere Wahl, es sei denn, der Kommunikationsturm würde wieder funktionieren und wir könnten ..."

„Eine Seuche, sagst du?", wiederholte Yomin Carr mit einer Spur Ironie, die Jerem nicht gefiel. Spielte der andere die Gefahr herunter? Es konnte nur so sein.

Jerems Stimme wurde schriller, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Du glaubst mir nicht."

„Nun, vielleicht werden wir einen Weg finden, dagegen anzukämpfen", fuhr Yomin Carr, wieder vollkommen ernst geworden, fort, „oder uns vor ihr abzuschotten."

„Das können wir", sagte Jerem und ließ Yomin Carrs Schultern wieder los. Vielleicht hatten ihm die Dämpfe in seinem Hirn einen Streich gespielt und er hatte einfach überreagiert. Vielleicht aber …

„Dann lass uns zum Lager gehen und mit den anderen darüber reden, ob wir den Frachter startklar machen oder zuerst den Turm reparieren sollen", drängte Jerem und strebte an Yomin Carr vorbei in die Richtung, die ihm jener gewiesen hatte. „Die Dämpfe …"

Zwei energische Hände krallten sich erneut in Jerems Schultern. „Dämpfe?", fragte Yomin Carr ruhig.

Ein seltsames Grauen stieg in Jerem hoch. Er musste zu den anderen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Yomin Carr nicht. Er wollte von dem Kollegen weg! „Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", keuchte er und versuchte, sich Yomin Carrs Griff zu entwinden.

Jerem Cadmir wurde hochgerissen und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Benommen schaute er zu dem Werfer hoch. Yomin Carr hatte wohl eine athletische Figur aber so einen Wurf aus dem Stand hätte er ihm nie zugetraut. Zu was war sein Kollege noch in der Lage? Er entschied, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sich in seinem entkräfteten Zustand weiter zu widersetzen.

„Ich könnte dich zu ihnen gelangen lassen", sagte Yomin Carr. „Ich könnte mit dir ins Lager stolpern und hektisch schreien, dass wir den Frachter starten müssen."

„Du verstehst nicht", sagte Jerem.

Die Wahrheit war, dass er selbst nicht verstand. Aber selbst wenn Yomin Carr ihn aus irgendeinem Grund aus dem Weg haben wollte, so mussten sie doch alle zusammenhalten! Keiner von ihnen würde das ansonsten überleben. Auch nicht Yomin Carr, egal wie stark er sein mochte. Er hatte es ja noch nicht einmal geschafft, den Kommunikationsturm zu reparieren, und Garth Breise …

Garth Breise! Er war auf dem Turm allein mit Yomin Carr gewesen … genau wie er jetzt mit dem bislang unbescholtenen ExGal-Mitglied allein war! Jerem Cadmir dämmerte, dass Garths Tod kein zufälliges Unglück gewesen sein mochte. Trotzdem war da immer noch das nahende Unheil, dem sie begegnen mussten. Weder Garth Breise noch Yomin Carr hatten davon gewusst, aber er, Jerem Cadmir, war klüger. Er würde, er _musste_ Yomin Carr zur Einsicht bringen.

„Diese Seuche nähert sich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit", beschwor Jerem den über ihm stehenden Mann. „Es ist nur noch eine Sache von Stunden."

„Gut", meinte Yomin Carr trocken von oben herab und es hörte sich für Jerem beinahe an wie ein Lob, aber eben nur beinahe. „Genauer gesagt sind es drei Stunden."

Jerem glotzte ihn verständnislos an.

„Die Gase werden das Lager innerhalb von drei Stunden erreichen", fuhr Yomin Carr fort. „Der Rest des Planeten wird innerhalb von zwei Tagen damit überzogen sein – oder noch schneller, wenn günstiges Wetter es erlaubt, dass die Atmosphäre ihre kritische Masse erreicht."

„Günstiges Wetter?", wiederholte Jerem Cadmir verwirrt. „Woher weißt du das alles?"

Die Stimme Yomin Carrs wurde zu einem herrischen Bellen. „Schluss damit!"

Er legte den Finger neben die Nase und die Ooglith-Maske schälte sich von seinem Gesicht, von seinem Körper. Jerem Cadmir sah, wie der andere lächelte, als er vollends seine wahre Natur preisgab. Er wusste nicht, dass Yomin Carr den Schmerz genoss, als die fremde Haut ihre vielen, kleinen Tentakel aus seiner bleichen, in einem wilden Zackenmuster schwarz tätowierten Haut herauszog. Angewidert schaute er auf das gespaltene Oberlid, die zerschnittenen Lippen, die Narben auf dem kahlen Kopf, in die schwarzen Augen, die in einer Mischung aus Spott und Verachtung auf ihn herabschauten. _Nur die Augen waren echt gewesen_.

„Was … bist du?", brachte Jerem hervor.

Yomin Carr legte die tätowierte Hand mit den schwarzen Fingernägeln an die Wange, als würde er nachdenken. „Ja, sicherlich könnte ich dich mit zur Basis nehmen und dort mit den anderen darauf warten, dass euch euer Schicksal ereilt."

Jerem schüttelte den Kopf. Der gelangweilte Ton, in welchem Yomin Carr diese Worte gesprochen hatte, lähmte ihn, raubte ihm jede Hoffnung auf Rettung. Er kämpfte gegen diese dunkle Umklammerung an, versuchte, etwas zu antworten, doch ihm versagte die Stimme ob all dem, was er bis jetzt von Yomin Carr zu sehen, zu hören und vor allem zu fühlen bekommen hatte.

„Denn ich habe selbstverständlich dafür gesorgt, dass der Frachter nie wieder repariert werden kann", fuhr Yomin Carr höhnisch in seiner Selbstoffenbarung fort, „nicht, dass ihr in der Lage gewesen wärt, das rostige Ding vom Boden zu bekommen. Ich könnte euch tapfer gegen die Veränderung ankämpfen lassen, die du als Seuche bezeichnest, und ehrlos sterben lassen, nicht von den Händen eines Kriegers, sondern einfach aus Sauerstoffmangel."

Yomin Carr ließ eine Pause, aber Jerem bewegte lediglich die Lippen und blieb stumm.

„Aber ich habe das Gefühl, es dir schuldig zu sein, aus Hochachtung vor deinem Durchhaltevermögen und deiner Findigkeit, die dich hierher zurückgebracht haben", ließ Yomin Carr die Lothkatze aus dem Sack.

Jerem erwachte aus seiner Starre. Er musste Zeit gewinnen, um sich irgendetwas einfallen zu lassen. Also wiederholte er seine Frage von vorhin etwas detaillierter.

„Was für eine Spezies bist du?"

„Ich bin ein Krieger des glorreichen Volkes der Yuuzhan Vong."

„Was wollt ihr hier?" Jerem fiel auf, dass er automatisch annahm, dass Yomin Carr kein versprengter Irrer seines ihm bislang unbekannten Volkes war.

„Wir werden diese eure Galaxis befreien und sie von euren technischen Monstrositäten reinigen", erklärte Yomin Carr ruhig, aber entschlossen.

„Aber … du hast die _Spacecaster_ repariert. Du hast immer alles repariert. Wie kannst du …?"

„Das ist dein Argument?", höhnte Yomin Carr. „Keine Argumente mehr! Mit jeder jämmerlicher Ausflucht besudelst du dein Ende."

„Mein Ende?" Diese Frage Jerems war rhetorisch und lediglich eine weitere jämmerliche Ausflucht. Er musste an diesem neuen, schrecklichen Yomin Carr vorbei in den Schutz der Basis gelangen! Er rollte sich zur Seite in dem Bestreben, aufstehen und an dem anderen vorbeisprinten zu können, aber der kampfgestählte Krieger war schneller, packte ihn mit einer Hand an den kinnlangen Haaren.

Jerems Beine zappelten in der Luft in dem Bestreben, weiterzulaufen. Seine Füße wurden still, als der andere mit der linken Hand sein Kinn nach oben drückte, so dass Jerem direkt in Yomin Carrs Augen schauen musste.

„Verstehst du, welche Ehre ich dir nun biete?", fragte Yomin Carr ernster als je zuvor.

Jerem antwortete nicht.

„Ich biete dir den Tod eines Kriegers!", rief der Yuuzhan Vong.

„Yun-Yammka!" und mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung der Arme brach er Jerem Cadmir das Genick.

༺═────────────═༻

Das erste, was Danni Quee nach dem Absturz der _Spacecaster_ und ihrer darauffolgenden Bewusstlosigkeit sah, war eine hohe, weite Kuppel, die sich über ihr wölbte. Diese Kuppel war in einem Mosaik verschiedenster Blau-, Grün- und Rosatöne gesprenkelt. Der Anblick erweckte in Danni das Gefühl, sich in einer exklusive Badetherme zu befinden – in so einer, wo man für Stunden einfach abschalten und sich entspannen konnte. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Yomin Carr. Als ihr Kollege an der _Spacecaster_ gearbeitet hatte, hatte er einen beigen Arbeitsoverall getragen. Zumeist jedoch trug der Frischling von ExGal-4 ein reinweißes Hemd und eine schwarze Hose – klassisch irgendwie und eine Reinheit ausstrahlend, von der sie sich angezogen fühlte. Aber Yomin Carr war nicht mitgekommen.

Ihr fiel ein, dass sie sich auf Helska IV befand, der Kuppelansicht über ihr zufolge jetzt unterhalb des flachen, von einer milchig-opaken Schicht überzogenen Hügels, den sie an Bord der _Spacecaster_ wahrgenommen hatten. Wieviel Zeit war seitdem vergangen? Ihre rechte Schulter schmerzte ungeheuer und sie stellte fest, dass sie den daran hängenden Arm nicht bewegen konnte.

„Danni Quee?"

Sie hörte, wie jemand ihren Namen sagte und es hörte sich so ähnlich an wie, wenn Yomin Carr ihn aussprach. Aber Yomin Carr war nicht hier.

Zwei starke Hände rissen sie nach oben und hielten sie so, dass sie mit ihren Füßen gerade noch auf dem Boden stehen konnte – auf einem schleimigen, schlüpfrigen Boden – igitt! Sie fühlte etwas Fremdartiges auf ihrer Haut und prüfte instinktiv, ob sie nicht vielleicht zu viel von ihrem Körper entblößte, bevor sie die Leute mustern würde, die sie hochgeholt hatten. Sie trug einen Poncho aus braunem Stoff, nicht unangenehm auf der Haut, aber nicht ihrer. Sie drehte den Kopf nach links und sah einen großen, kräftigen Humanoiden in einer schwarzen Kluft, die glänzte und hier Augen zu haben schien, dort dornenförmige Auswüchse hatte. Eine Rüstung?

Sie schaute dem Rüstungsträger ins vernarbte, tätowierte Gesicht. Die Augen des mutmaßlichen Kriegers waren so schwarz wie die von Yomin Carr, seine Haut noch viel bleicher. Und die Lippen wiesen oben und unten ein paar selbst verursachte Scharten auf. Auch die eingedrückte Nase wies darauf hin, dass dieser Mann sich gern verstümmelt oder verstümmeln hatte lassen. Sie schaute nach rechts und der rechte Krieger sah ähnlich aus – mit ebensolcher Rüstung – und denselben schwarzen Augen. Aber während Yomin Carr sie zumeist freundlich-distanziert oder ernsthaft-zurückhaltend angeschaut hatte, musterten diese Krieger sie mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Interesse. Weil sie weder Narben noch Tätowierungen hatte?

Sie zwang sich, mit diesen Vergleichen aufzuhören. Yomin Carr konnte nichts dafür, dass er so schwarze Augen hatte wie diese Männer. Und er war nicht hier und vermutlich war das besser so. Sie hingegen sollte sich besser um das Schicksal der zwei Kollegen sorgen, die den Mut aufgebracht hatten, mit ihr zu reisen.

Sie hörte einen gurgelnden Schrei, drehte sich in jene Richtung - und sah Bensin Tomri. Ihrem Kollegen quollen die blaue Augen aus den Höhlen, weil einer der beiden Männer, die ihn in der gleichen aufrechten Position hielten, wie sie gehalten wurde, den Kopf zurückgerissen hatte, so dass Bensins Kehle entblößt war. Ein Humanoider, noch größer war als die beiden Halter Bensins, trat auf den wehrlosen Mann zu und schlug ihm die langen, schwarzen Krallen seiner rechten Hand in die Kehle. Blut spritzte aus Bensin Tomris Hals und besudelte seine Kleidung, die ebenfalls nicht die seine war, seine nackten Füße. Diese Füße zappelten noch etwas, wurden jedoch rasch wieder ruhig. Die beiden Krieger ließen den Leichnam los und der Große, der Bensin Tomri ermordet hatte, drehte ab und kam direkt auf Danni zu.

Dannis Augen konnten sich nicht weiter vor Entsetzen weiten, als sie erkannte, dass dieser Typ derjenige war, mit dem sie über diesen verdammten Villip gesprochen hatte, der ein Loch in die _Spacecaster_ gebrannt und sich danach umgestülpt hatte, um diese abgebrühte Visage zu offenbaren. Die Hand immer noch feucht von Bensins rotem Blut, hielt Präfekt Da'Gara weiter auf Danni zu. Sie versuchte, ihren Haltern zu entkommen und riss an ihren Armen, um sie freizubekommen.

„Gut so", sagte Da'Gara und Danni sah ein Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Mund. _Zumindest das können die auch._

Die Krieger stießen Dannis Arme in Richtung ihrer Schultern zurück und eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes überflutete die junge Frau, aber nicht nur unangenehm. Der rechte Arm war wieder eingerenkt worden; sie konnte ihn wieder bewegen wie den linken. Da'Gara machte einen Wink und die beiden Krieger ließen sie los. Sie stand zwar wackelig auf ihren Beinen, aber sie stand.

„Yomin Carr verlangt Respekt für Danni Quee", hörte Danni Da'Garas Stimme. „Hast du ver … ver …"

Er hielt inne und Danni erkannte, wie sehr er mit Basic kämpfte.

„Verstanden", vollendete Danni seinen Satz und Da'Gara schenkte ihr ein weiteres Lächeln. „Verstehst du die Ehre?"

Aber Danni verstand nicht. Hilflos schaute sie ihren Gesprächspartner an und überlegte, woher Da'Gara Yomin Carr kennen könnte. Brennender Schmerz an ihren Füßen riss sie aus diesen Gedanken. Der Schleim, den sie am Boden gefühlt hatte, schien lebendig geworden zu sein. Er umschlang nicht nur ihre Füße, sondern kroch an ihren Waden, ihren Oberschenkeln nach oben, schlüpfte unter ihren Poncho. Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre. Viele kleine Tentakel bohrten sich in ihre Haut, als würde das Ding von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Jeder Tentakel – ein Stich – neuer Schmerz. Wie viele noch?

Danni griff mit ihren Händen nach dem Schleim, aber er schien genau zu wissen, wo er hinmusste, und flutschte ihr immer wieder aus dem sicher geglaubten Griff. Noch ein paar Sekunden und das Ding hatte ihren gesamten Körper umschlungen bis auf ihr Gesicht. Danni griff instinktiv an ihren Hals, um die ekelhafte Hülle von sich herunterzuziehen. Vielleicht saugte sie sie später irgendwie aus.

Da'Gara holte aus und verpasste Danni einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie taumelte zurück und konnte gerade noch verhindern, nach hinten zu fallen.

„Entehre nicht Yomin Carrs Bitte", knurrte er sie an. „Zeige Mut, oder ich setze dich aus in leerer Luft von Oberfläche!"

Das ernüchterte Danni. Sie versuchte tapfer, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und zwang sich, ihr bedrohliches Gegenüber ruhig zu betrachten. Da'Gara hatte von Respekt gesprochen. Vielleicht half es ja, wenn sie sich einigermaßen respektgebietend verhielt.

Als hätte er ihre Absicht erkannt, nickte der Präfekt zustimmend. „Ich froh, dass Danni nicht tot, wie Cho Badelek, als ihr abstürzt", sagte er und es klang ehrlich. „Ich erwarte, dich selbst töten, ehrenhaft und heute."

Danni zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Offenbar hatte der Präfekt Schwierigkeiten mit den Zeitformen im Basic und wenn sie Glück hatte, wollte er eigentlich in der Vergangenheitsform sprechen.

„Jetzt anders denke", erklärte Da'Gara und ein kleiner Stein fiel von Dannis Herz, da sich ihr Wunsch erfüllt hatte. „Vielleicht besser, du bleibst bei mir und siehst Zhaetor-Zhae." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er ein Wort seiner Sprache benutzt hatte, das seine Gefangene unmöglich kennen konnte. „Um den Ruhm der Praetorite Vong zu sehen."

Danni schüttelte den Kopf, da sie immer noch nicht begriff, von was er redete.

„Du willst sehen, wie Abscheulichkeit in Galaxis stirbt?", fragte Da'Gara barsch. „Du siehst bei Eindringen Weltschiff. Anfang vom Ende."

Danni verzog das Gesicht, als sie begriff, was Da'Gara vorhatte, warum auch immer. Es kam ihr absurd vor. Wieso wollte er etwas zerstören, was er gar nicht kennen konnte, da er eben erst angekommen war? Oder kannte er die Galaxis bereits? Hatte ihm jemand etwas erzählt?

„Sie haben von Yomin Carr gesprochen", begann Danni den furchtbaren Gedanken zu formulieren. „Arbeitet er für Sie?"

Da'Garas Lippen öffneten sich und er lachte.

„Gut", sagte er, streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft über Dannis Wange, was sie noch mehr anwiderte, als hätte er sie geschlagen wie vorhin. „Yomin Carr Agent von Praetorite Vong. Er auskundschaften ExGal-4 und gesagt, dass du und die anderen herkommen."

Die Worte trafen Danni wie, als hätte er sie tatsächlich geschlagen. Sie schaute an sich hinunter. Yomin Carr hatte ausgesehen wie ein Mensch. War er wirklich einer, der für eine fremde Macht spionierte? Ihr fiel ein, dass auch Yomin Carr so eine fliehende Stirn gehabt hatte wie die Männer hier auf dem Stützpunkt. Und den Rest seines Schädels hatte er gut unter der schwarzen Lockenpracht verborgen. Aber es gab unterschiedliche Menschenrassen. Vielleicht kannte sie nicht alle davon. Oder trug Yomin Carr auch so eine lebendige Haut wie sie jetzt – und sah unten drunter genauso aus wie die Männer hier? Sie tendierte zu letzterem.

Ihr war jetzt klar, warum Yomin Carr nicht mitgewollt hatte. Er war groß und kräftig, gar nicht dumm und die anderen Wissenschaftler in der Station waren jetzt ganz allein mit ihm. Ihr standen wieder die Bilder vor Augen, wie Da'Gara Bensin Tomri getötet hatte. Und jetzt, wo sich Da'Garas Plan entfaltete, war ein entfesselter Yomin Carr in der Ex-Gal-Station wie ein Rotkammpuma im Shaakstall!

„Du wirst mit mir sehen, du siehst Wahrheit, du siehst Zhaetor-Zhae, Ruhm von Yuuzhan Vong. Vielleicht du wirst begreifen und glauben und mitmachen. Vielleicht hast du Viccae – Zorn im Stolz – und stirbst. Das gleichgültig. Mein Gedanke, ich mache Yun-Yammka glücklich."

Er winkte einem seiner Mannen und der Krieger gab ihm einen glibberigen, sternförmigen Klumpen. Da'Gara ging auf Danni zu. Sie wich instinktiv zurück, aber der Krieger, der Da'Gara den Klumpen gegeben hatte, ergriff ihre Arme und drehte sie auf ihren Rücken. Dann umklammerte er von hinten ihren Oberkörper, so dass sie in Position dafür gehalten wurde, dass der Präfekt ihr den Gallertklumpen in den Mund schieben konnte, während seine andere Hand ihre Kiefer weit geöffnet hielt. Da'Garas spitze Klauen kratzten an Dannis Gaumen und ihrer Backentasche. Würde sie ihren Mund schließen, würden seine langen Krallen sie unweigerlich verletzen. So musste Danni es erdulden, dass sich zwei Tentakel in ihre Luftröhre schoben. Irgendwo weit unten in ihrem Hals schoben sich wieder diese verfluchten Ausstülpungen in ihr Fleisch, wie es bereits bei ihrem Anzug der Fall gewesen war.

Da'Gara und der Krieger ließen Danni los und die junge Frau fühlte, wie sich der kreisförmige Stern, in welchem die Tentakel oben endeten, über ihren Mund legte, um diesen zu versiegeln. Erneut gruben sich winzige Fühler in ihre Haut, dann war die Transformation vollendet. Sie tat einen Atemzug und zu ihrer Verwunderung konnte sie durch das Ding atmen, als wäre es nicht da, wenn sie es denn nicht fühlen würde.

Da'Gara machte einen Wink und Danni trottete hinter ihm her, flankiert von zwei Wachen. Türen öffneten sich maulgleich und schlossen sich wieder hinter ihnen. Überall dieselben porösen Wände ohne Ecken und Kanten, als liefen sie durch das Innere einer Weltraumschnecke – zumindest stellte sich Danni das Innere einer Weltraumschnecke so vor. Sie gelangten zu einer runden Kammer, in deren Mitte ein Loch gähnte. Danni konnte nicht sehen, was dieser Schlund barg, aber um ihn herum war ein Rand kristallinen Eises. Wieso fror sie nicht?

Ein Schubs von Da'Gara und Danni stürzte vornüber in das Loch. Sie konnte sich gerade noch mit den Händen an der Wand vor ihr abfangen, um nicht mit dem Kopf dagegen zu stoßen, dann rutschte sie in einem langen Eistunnel nach unten. Sie hörte, wie hinter ihr weitere Körper rutschten. Offenbar waren der Präfekt und seine Begleiter ihr nachgesprungen. Die Rutsche endete und Danni fiel ins kalte Wasser von Helska IV. Und immer noch fror sie nicht, obwohl die Temperatur des Wassers nur knapp über dem Gefrierpunkt sein konnte. Jetzt verstand sie, was der Anzug tat. Er schützte sie vor Kälte, so wie Da'Gara und seine Begleiter. Und sie konnte unter Wasser atmen – dank des gallertartigen Sterns vor ihrem Mund, der sich mit ihren Lungen verbunden hatte – eigentlich atemberaubend!

Sie schwammen eine Weile, bis sie eine Art Plattform erreichten, deren Umriss sich dunkel im grünen Wasser des planetenumspannenden Meeres abzeichnete. In diese runde Scheibe war ein Loch eingelassen. Danni fühlte, dass sie am Ziel der Schwimmtour angelangt waren und ergriff den Rand, um an ihm durch das Loch nach oben zu klettern. Was sie oben zu sehen bekam, ließ sie erstarren. Über ihr befand sich genau jene Eiskuppel, von der sie damals auf Belkadan geträumt hatte. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen jenseits des Lochs war von einer Art grünem Moos überzogen. Und auf diesem Boden standen zwei Schüsseln. In der einen befand sich klare Flüssigkeit, die Danni für Wasser hielt. In der anderen hingegen regte sich etwas Schwarzes.

Da'Gara drückte einen Punkt an ihrem Hals und der Hüller zog sich von ihrem Körper zurück. Noch während Danni grimmig die Zähne zusammenbiss, um den Schmerz zu ertragen, den ihr die Tentakel der Schutzhaut beim Sich-Herausziehen zufügten, drückte Da'Gara auf die sternförmige Atemmaske und auch dieses Geschöpf, wie Danni stark annahm, zog sich aus ihren Lungen, aus ihrer Kehle zurück.

„Das Trinken – Wasser", sagte Da'Gara und wies auf die Schüssel mit der klaren Flüssigkeit. „Das Essen", wies er auf die andere Schüssel mit dem schwarzen Inhalt. „Und morgen du sehen Yammosk - Kriegskoordinator."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Da'Gara wieder zurück ins Wasser. Durch den Rand des Loches konnte Danni sehen, dass die Krieger, die ihn begleiteten, unter der Plattform blieben, um Wache zu schieben, damit die kostbare Gefangene nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Sie ließ sich auf das grüne Moos sinken und merkte auf einmal, wie hungrig sie war. Sie griff in die Schale mit dem Essen und zog ein zappelndes aalartiges Tier heraus. _Wenn diese Leute sich lebende Geschöpfe in die Lungen stecken, dann essen sie auch lebende Tiere – auch wieder irgendwie authentisch_. Sie biss dem Aal unterhalb des Kopfes in den schwarzen Leib und er hörte sofort auf zu zucken. Wenigstens hatte sie ihm einen schnellen Tod beschert. Welchen ehrenhaften Opfertod mochte Da'Gara für sie vorgesehen haben, sollte sie seine Wahrheit nicht erkennen?

Danni musste zugeben, dass der frische Aal herrlich schmeckte nach all dem, was sie erlebt hatte. Das Wasser daneben war klar und frisch und löschte ihren brennenden Durst. Das Rückgrat des Aals abnagend, saß Danni Quee an der Wand der Eiskuppel, deren Milchigkeit sie umfing, und genoss die Wärme, die diese Wand abstrahlte – eigentlich ungewöhnlich für solch eine Eiskuppel. Sie untersuchte die Wand näher und stellte fest, dass sie von kleinen Flechten bedeckt war, die nicht nur Wärme gaben, sondern dem frischen Geruch nach zu urteilen auch Sauerstoff absonderten – viel mehr, als es normale Pflanzen in dieser geringen Menge tun würden. Und die Wandflechten spendeten Licht – warmes, goldenes Licht.

Danni seufzte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sich einer ihrer Träume bewahrheitet hatte, aber dieser hier war _zu_ wahr geworden. Yomin Carr war zwar nicht hier, aber sie war hier bei seinem Volk, den Yuuzhan Vong – und trotz dieses Traumes hatte sie DAS nicht kommen sehen. Jetzt, wo sie intensiv und ausgestattet mit ihrem neuen Wissen darüber nachdachte, hatte es schon den einen oder anderen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass etwas mit dem Neuling bei ExGal-4 nicht stimmte. Aber sie hatte stets eine Entschuldigung gefunden. Yomin Carr kam angeblich vom rückständigen Planeten Null, wo man nur schlecht Basic sprach. Yomin Carr war zurückhaltend, weil er wahrscheinlich von Natur aus schüchtern war. Yomin Carr wollte nicht mit ihr nach Helska IV reisen, weil er … so rücksichtsvoll und so bescheiden war.

Und jetzt hatte Yomin Carr für sie bei seinem Volk eine Sonderbehandlung erbeten – weil er sie schätzte? War da manchmal noch mehr in seinem Blick gewesen oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Aber selbst wenn, was nützte ihr das?

_Zeig's mir!_, hatte sie ihn im Traum aufgefordert. Jetzt hatte Yomin Carr es ihr gezeigt. Yomin Carr – der einzige Mann im ExGal-4-Team, der ihr niemals irgendwelche Avancen gemacht hatte. Yomin Carr, der einzige Mann auf der Station, für den sie sich wirklich auch als Mann interessiert hatte. Yomin Carr hatte sie getäuscht und hintergangen … und sie den Seinen als Beute vorgeworfen.

Sie warf die Rückgratgräte fort und brach in jämmerliches Schluchzen aus. Ihr war egal, ob es die Wachen unterhalb der Plattform hören würden. Cho Badelek und Bensin Tomri waren tot und über die einsame Danni brachen alle möglichen Szenarien herein, was der Yuuzhan Vong in Verkleidung in ihrer Abwesenheit den verbliebenen Kollegen antun würde. Erst nach einer Stunde Weinen bekam sie mit, dass die Flechten an der Wand ihr Licht dimmten. Es war Schlafenszeit.

Danni streckte sich auf dem Moosboden aus und spürte, wie ihre Glieder schmerzten. Minuten später versank sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlummer.

༺═────────────═༻

Jetzt, wo Danni Quee, Cho Badelek, Bensin Tomri fort und Garth Breise sowie Jerem Cadmir tot waren, blieben noch sechs Feinde – vier Männer und zwei Frauen, die Yomin Carrs Plan gefährden könnten. Einer davon saß oben auf dem Kommunikationsturm und versuchte, die Verbindung zur Außenwelt wieder herzustellen.

Yomin Carr wusste, dass das Bemühen sinnlos geworden war. Selbst, wenn derjenige es schaffen und sogleich jemand vom Inneren der Basis um Hilfe rufen würde, hatte die molekulare Seuche bereits fast ganz Belkadan überzogen. Die giftigen Gase und wirbelnden gelbgrünen Wolken waren inzwischen zu dicht, als dass das Signal noch hätte durchkommen können. Als die Wahrheit über die heranrollende Zerstörung deutlich geworden war, hatten die verbliebenen Wissenschaftler versucht, den kleinen Frachter startklar zu machen – natürlich wieder mit Yomin Carrs Hilfe, hatte er doch Tage zuvor bereits die alte _Spacecaster_ wieder flott gemacht. Der Yuuzhan Vong in Verkleidung hatte Drähte geknickt, sodass sich die verrottete Isolierung auflöste, Kurzschlüsse bewirkt und bereits verrostete Bolzen endgültig pulverisiert und so die Verbindungsplatten gelockert.

Als klar geworden war, dass der alte Frachter fluguntauglich bleiben würde, war der zu reparierende Kommunikationsturm die letzte Hoffnung des stark dezimierten ExGal-4-Teams. Lässig verließ der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieger das Lager und trug dabei ganz offen seinen Gnullith vor dem Mund, um sich vor den giftigen Dämpfen außerhalb des bereits versiegelten Lagers zu schützen. Yomin Carr wusste genau, dass auch das den Anweisungen widersprach, die er von Da'Gara und Nom Anor erhalten hatte, aber auf einen Verstoß mehr oder weniger kam es jetzt auch nicht mehr an. Es hatte … ja, wann hatte diese Serie von Unbotmäßigkeiten eigentlich begonnen? Als er eigenmächtig Jerem Cadmir getötet und sich diesem obendrein als Yuuzhan Vong offenbart hatte oder bereits, als er das erste Mal in dieses Kommunikationskabel der Ungläubigen unten am Turm gebissen hatte, um seine Schmerzlust zu befriedigen?

Nom Anor hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er das Team solange hinhalten sollte, bis alle an der Molekularseuche verreckt waren. Bis dahin sollte er Daten sammeln – Daten über das Fortschreiten des Siechtums und er sollte den genauen Todeszeitpunkt der einzelnen ExGal-Mitglieder festhalten, getrennt nach den Spezies Mensch und Twi'lek wohlgemerkt. Er würde sich irgendwelche plausiblen Daten zusammenreimen und die in den Bericht schreiben – falls denn einer verlangt werden würde. Nein, er würde ins Feld führen, dass Jerem Cadmir mit der Entdeckung der Dweebit-Käfer zu gefährlich geworden war, um bis zum Schluss am Leben gelassen zu werden, so dass er eventuell seine Kollegen hätte warnen können. Ein sehr überzeugend wirkender Grund und doch wusste Yomin Carr, dass es eine Lüge war. Denn er hatte einen Befehl missachtet und nach langer Enthaltsamkeit vom Kriegerdasein aus reiner Lust getötet – weil er es _wollte_. Und jetzt würde es weitergehen.

Yomin Carr ging zum Sockel des Kommunikationsturms und schaute nach oben. „Wie geht es mit den Apparaturen voran?", rief er, und wegen der Atemmaske klang seine Stimme irgendwie wässrig.

„Ich habe es gleich", erklang von oben die Stimme einer Frau. „Noch eine Verbindung …"

Lysire Donnabelle hörte das Geräusch eines dumpfen Schlags von unten zu ihr heraufdringen. Was trieb Yomin Carr dort unten? Seit dem spurlosen Verschwinden des Expeditionsteams von Tee-ubo war der Rest der ExGal-4-Mannschaft zur Sicherheit in Zweier- und Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt, die im Schichtsystem wachten oder schliefen. Und war Yomin Carr jetzt nicht zur Schlafenszeit eingeteilt?

Sie zog noch eine Schraube fest, dann packte sie die Reparaturwerkzeuge und den Rest der Ersatzteile, die sie mitgebacht hatte, zusammen und stieg zufrieden den Turm hinunter.

„Es wird jetzt funktionieren", erklärte sie, als sie den Boden erreicht hatte. „Nur eine einzelne Verbindung musste erneuert und befestigt werden."

Sie begann, sich von dem Sicherheitsseil plus Gurtsitz loszumachen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Yomin Carr um – und riss die Augen vor Erstaunen weit auf. Der jüngere Mann trug eine Axt in der Hand – zur Verteidigung gegen Rotkammpumas? Aber das absonderlichste an ihrem Kollegen war der seltsame, gallertartige Stern, den er statt einer Atemschutzmaske und gar ohne Sauerstofftank vor dem Mund trug. Hinter dem durchsichtigen Stern sah sie Yomin Carr grinsen, als ginge ihn der grüngelbe Dunst um sie herum nichts weiter an – oder erfreute er sich gar daran?

Stumm wies Yomin Carr nach unten auf das Verbindungskabel. Lysire Donnabelle starrte auf den glatten, sauberen Schnitt, dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder nach oben zur Axt in Yomin Carrs rechter Hand. Ihr Kollege stand immer noch seelenruhig da und grinste. Lysire schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann wandte sie sich zur Flucht gen Lager.

Yomin Carr ließ sein Bein vorschnellen und die aufgescheuchte Lysire fiel darüber. Noch während seine Kollegin fiel, zog, Yomin Carr in derselben fließenden Bewegung, die sein Bein begonnen hatte, den Schlauch aus der Sauerstoffflasche auf Lysires Rücken. Der Sturz seines Opfers vollendete sich und Lysire wollte sich wieder aufrichten, aber Yomin Carr stellte den Fuß auf ihren Rücken und drückte zu.

Lysire wand sich hektisch, schnappte nach der Luft, die es nicht mehr zum Atmen gab. Die grüngelben Dämpfe drangen durch das herausgerissene Kabel in ihren Schutzanzug, doch wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihr, sich umzudrehen und dabei Yomin Carrs Fuß zu entkommen. Er ließ sie aufstehen und schaute in ihre sich von Blau in Rotgelb wandelnden Augen. _Das würde Nom Anor zweifellos interessieren_. Lysire wandte sich endgültig zur Flucht und eilte auf das Tor zu, welches den einzigen Ein- und Ausgang in dem Palisadenzaun rund um die Basis darstellte. Ihr schleppender Schritt, gepaart mit rasselndem Keuchen, ließ Yomin Carr zur Überzeugung kommen, dass weiteres Eingreifen unnötig war. Gelassen sah er dabei zu, wie Lysire torkelte und schwankte, bis sich die Schlangenlinie ihres Wegs vollendete und sie mit dem entblößten Kopf gegen das Tor krachte. Ein unbeholfener Versuch, das Tor zu öffnen, und Lysire sank zu Boden.

Yomin Carr holte schnell zu ihr auf und blieb stehen. Halb galt seiner Aufmerksamkeit der sterbenden Lysire Donnabelle, halb achtete er auf Geräusche vom Inneren der Basis. Er musste etwa eine halbe Stunde warten – Lysire war schon längst tot – bis sich die Tür von innen öffnete.

„Lysire!", der Schrei ihrer Teampartnerin, die nach dem Rechten sehen wollte, überraschte Yomin Carr nicht. Er wusste genau, wer mit wem im Team eingeteilt war und alles verlief nach seinem Plan.

Aryla Kaeris beugte sich über ihre tote Partnerin. Das dreckverschmierte Gesicht ihrer Kollegin wies darauf hin, dass Lysire gestürzt war – und ihre verfärbten Augen waren noch geöffnet. Aryla schloss Lysires tote Augen und ließ einen tiefen Seufzer fahren. Die zweite Tote im Team – und sieben weitere verschollen oder noch auf Reisen. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Leiche, da bemerkte sie das herausgerissene Kabel an der Atemmaske. Sie schaute auf und sah Yomin Carr über sich stehen, die schwarzen Augen kalt und entschlossen, die Axt hoch erhoben.

Es blieb keine Zeit mehr für einen Todesschrei, als die Axt in Aryla Kaeris' Brustkorb eindrang und dabei einige Rippen durchschlug. Ein stiller Triumph durchströmte Yomin Carr. _Die letzte Frau im Team tot – welch eine Symbolik!_ Die Menschen und anderen Spezies dieser Galaxis hatten versagt – hatten den Yuuzhan Vong nichts entgegenzusetzen!

Yomin Carr brach das Schwelgen im Triumph ab und zog die Axt aus Arylas Brust, um sie auf die tote Lysire fallen zu lassen. Dann eilte er durch das geöffnete Tor zurück ins Lager. Es blieben noch vier Feinde und er wusste, dass zwei von ihnen der Teamaufteilung gemäß schliefen. Aber auf eine weitere Missachtung von Befehlen kam es jetzt nicht mehr an. Nach dem Tod des Letzten hätte er genügend Zeit, Spuren zu verwischen, neue, falsche Fährten zu legen – letztendlich würde die von ihm erschaffene grüngelbe Wolke alles in gefälliges Dunkel hüllen. Und später, wenn der Planet gereinigt war, würde er seine Beförderung einheimsen nebst Belobigung – und vielleicht …

… vielleicht wäre Danni Quee auf Da'Garas Weltschiff ja doch einsichtig. Vielleicht würde er sie dann wiedersehen.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor fühlte sich alles andere als wohl, als er angeschnallt auf seinem Sitz des Schiffes saß, um den letzten Schritt seines Plans Rhommamool zu wagen. Neben ihm saß sein Getreuer Shok Tinoktin, der immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, für wen er eigentlich arbeitete. Der Exekutor hatte sich nie vor Raumflügen mit lebloser Technologie gefürchtet, aber diese primitive Zweistufenrakete aus rhommamoolianischer Produktion würde selbst einem Han Solo nicht geheuer sein – davon war er überzeugt.

Shok Tinoktin zog das Schiff hoch und die Schwerkraft Rhommamools drückte sie in die Sitze. Der Planet unter ihnen wurde kleiner und Nom Anor atmete einmal tief durch. Ein abrupter Geschwindigkeitsabfall signalisierte, dass die erste Stufe der Rakete hinter ihnen ausgebrannt war, und Shok Tinoktin machte sich daran, das große, ungelenke Schiff auf die wartende _Schlichter_ zuzusteuern. Einen Moment später knackte ihr Kom-Kanal.

„Sie rufen uns", erklärte Shok seinem Anführer.

Nom Anor hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kümmere dich um den Kurs."

Die Verhandlungspartner an Bord des Mon-Calamari-Kreuzers mussten zweifellos sehen, wie schwerfällig und schwer zu lenken das Schiff der Gäste aus Rhommamool war. Eine Verzögerung in Nom Anors Antwort würde die Angelegenheit noch ein bisschen dramatischer gestalten. Die beiden Männer lösten die Gurte ihrer Sitze und krochen durch die enge Kapsel, die das Cockpit des Schiffes darstellte. Dann hob Nom Anor den enthaupteten Körper des ursprünglichen Piloten auf den Sitz, wo Shok gesessen hatte.

Nom Anor sprach ein Gebet zu Yun-Harla, welches Shok Tinoktin nicht verstand. Es war das erste Mal das er dies in Shoks Gegenwart tat. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er es ihm erklären. Dann küsste er den Villip, den er, mit Blorash-Gallert auf dem Hals des toten Piloten befestigt, in der Kapsel zurücklassen musste. Die beiden Männer verließen kriechend die Kapsel und erreichten den hinteren Teil der Rakete, wo ihr Fluchtvehikel stand.

Die rhommamoolianische Rakete brach aus der Umlaufbahn und raste auf die _Schlichter_ zu – warf dabei ihre zweite Stufe ab. Diese Stufe war tatsächlich nie gezündet worden, denn das war gar nicht nötig. Diese zweite Stufe war lediglich eine leere Hülse, in welcher ein A-Flügler versteckt war, der die Hülse derart durch den Raum fliegen ließ, als würde sie ziellos umhertrudeln. Aus dem vergrößerten Cockpit dieses A-Wings, welches modifiziert worden war, um zwei Personen aufzunehmen, sahen Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin dabei zu, wie zwischen Osarian und Rhommamool die Raketen hin und her flogen. Die Kampfjäger der _Schlichter_ surrten durch die Atmosphäre beider Planeten, besonders die von Osarian, und versuchten, so viele Raketen wie möglich abzuschießen. Die Hülse wendete und gewährte ihnen einen Ausblick auf den reicheren der Zwillingsplaneten, wo thermonukleare Wolken davon kündeten, dass einige der rhommamoolianischen Raketen durchgekommen waren. Und jede durchkommende Rakete war ein Argument mehr für Commander Ackdool, mit Nom Anor zu verhandeln.

Die Hülse drehte sich noch ein Stück und nun sahen sie das Ziel, die _Schlichter_, die bereits riesig aussah, wo sie noch ein paar Kilometer von ihr entfernt waren.

„Bleib auf diesem Kurs", befahl Nom Anor.

Shok zündete die Schubvektor-Kontrolldüsen, unterbrach damit die Drehbewegung und stabilisierte langsam den Blick auf die _Schlichter_.

„Öffne den Kanal."

Shok nickte und öffnete den bildlosen Komm-Kanal. Ein Bild war auch nicht nötig, denn das lieferte der auf Nom Anors Ooglith-Gesicht eingestellte Villip vorne in der verkabelten Kapsel. Trotzdem konnte sich Nom Anor das Bild des arglosen Mon Calamari nur zu gut vorstellen – sein falsches Begrüßungslächeln, das sich öffnende Fischmaul, welches die zu erwartenden diplomatischen Plattitüden absondern würde.

„Ich grüße Sie, Commander Ackdool", sagte Nom Anors Villip.

„Ich grüße auch Sie, Nom Anor. Ich hoffe, dass …"

Ackdool wurde von drei Kampfjägern unterbrochen, die auf die Kapsel zuhielten. Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin hörten Ackdool fluchen, dann spuckte die _Schlichter_ eigene Jäger auf, um die Kapsel abzuschirmen. Die osarianischen Z-95 Headhunter drehten ab und flogen in Richtung Basis davon. Shok Tinoktin bemühte sich, die Hülse so zu halten, dass sich sein Chef an dieser Schützenhilfe der Neuen Republik laben konnte.

„Ihre Freunde von Osarian scheinen an keinen Gesprächen interessiert zu sein, Commander Ackdool", meinte Nom Anor vorwurfsvoll.

„Osa-Prime steht in Flammen", erwiderte Ackdool und Nom Anor erkannte den Riss in seiner diplomatischen Fassade.

„Wir haben einem Waffenstillstand zugestimmt", sagte Nom Anor.

„Sie werden den ganzen Weg zur _Schlichter_ unter unserem Schutz stehen und nach unserem Gespräch nach Rhommamool zurück eskortiert werden", versicherte der Mon Calamari. „Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort."

„Wie Sie wollen", sagte Nom Anor, da der angeklebte Villip nicht nicken konnte.

„Bildverbindung abbrechen", flüsterte er Shok zu.

Dieser schaltete auf eine andere Frequenz um, so dass es auf Ackdool wie eine technische Störung wirken musste. Erneut raste eine Welle von Z-95-Headhuntern heran, um die Kapsel von ihrem Kurs zur _Schlichter_ abzudrängen.

„Commander Ackdool", sagte Nom Anors Villip sehr zögerlich.

„Ich kann Sie hören", erwiderte Ackdools knisternde Stimme. „Wir haben die Bildverbindung verloren."

„Ich fürchte, der Schaden liegt bei uns", sagte Nom Anor. „Ich sehe nichts als osarianische Schiffe. Und ich habe keine Kontrollen." Seine Stimme schraubte sich etwas höher. „Ich kann ihnen nicht aus dem Weg gehen!"

„Bewahren Sie die Ruhe, Nom Anor", erwiderte Ackdool. „Meine Jäger werden Sie schützen."

Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin lächelten, als die X-Wings des Mon-Calamari-Kreuzers auch die zweite Welle abfingen. Einer der X-Wings schoss in einem brillanten Manöver mitten aus einer Fassrolle einen Torpedo ab, der die Kapsel nicht nur vor einem Schuss der Osarianer rettete, sondern sie zugleich in gehörige Rotation versetzte.

„Ich habe nie an Ihnen gezweifelt", sagte Nom Anors Villip ruhig.

Ackdools Pause nach diesem Satz war vielsagend. Der Commander hatte offenbar große Hochachtung vor einem derart ruhigen, über dem Tod stehenden Nom Anor. Der Exekutor wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick beinahe, er wäre wirklich in dieser Kapsel, um sich mit Ackdool und den Osarianern zu treffen – aber nur beinahe.

„Ohne Kontrollen", veränderte sich Nom Anors Stimme zu einem Knurren, „kann ich noch nicht einmal meine Triebwerke drosseln und den Kurs wechseln. In die Teergruben von Alurion mit Ihnen, Ackdool! Sie haben mir sicheres Geleit versprochen!"

„Wir werden Sie holen", kündigte Ackdool an.

Einen Augenblick später kam die Kapsel abrupt zum Stillstand. Trotz ihrer Richtung, die von der _Schlichter_ fort wies, bewegte sie sich auf das große Schiff zu.

„Ein Traktorstrahl", erklärte Shok Tinoktin. „Die Triebwerke der Kapsel werden nicht dagegen ankommen. Sie werden die Kapsel zum Schiff ziehen und sie dort festhalten, bis sie sie an Bord holen können."

„Wir haben Sie", erklärte Ackdool.

Nom Anor kümmerte sich nicht um seinen potentiellen Gastgeber. „Umso leichter für uns", sagte er zu Shok Tinoktin.

Der in der Hülse verborgene A-Flügler begann sich zu drehen und Nom Anor sah, dass Shok Schwierigkeiten mit der Steuerung hatte. Er warf seinem Getreuen einen erbosten Blick zu. Shok wusste, dass Nom Anor es ihm nie verzeihen würde, bliebe ihm dieser ganz spezielle Triumph versagt.

„Wir schlittern am Rand der Atmosphäre entlang", rechtfertigte sich Shok Tinoktin, dann verdoppelte er seine Anstrengungen und Nom Anor erhielt erneut Ausblick auf die _Schlichter_ – und damit auf sein sich vollendendes Werk.

Der kleine Punkt der Kapsel verschwand in der Andockbucht der _Schlichter_ und Shok Tinoktin öffnete den Sichtkanal wieder.

„Bumm!", sagte Nom Anor und lächelte Shok zu.

„Bumm!", sagte Nom Anors Villip zu Commander Ackdool.

Die nuklearen Sprengköpfe, die in der Kapsel versteckt waren, explodierten, zerstörten den gesamten Bereich der Andockbuchten und rissen einen großen Brocken aus dem Deck des großen Schlachtkreuzers. Eine Druckwelle erhob sich und ein Regen weiß glühender Metallsplitter zerstörte viele der näheren Kampfjäger. Das Heck des Schlachtkreuzers hob sich um neunzig Grad, bis die Stabilisierungstriebwerke die Bewegung aufhalten konnten.

Gefangen von der Schwerkraft Rhommamools, trieben Nom Anor und Shok Tinoktin in ihrer Hülse auf den Planeten zu. Als sie sich weit genug von der _Schlichter_ entfernt hatten, um nicht entdeckt werden zu können, zerstörte Shok die Hülse mit Lasergeschützen. Sie flogen mit ihrem modifizierten A-Flügler zur anderen Seite des Planeten und verließen sich darauf, dass Commander Ackdool und seine Besatzung zu viel damit zu tun hatten, den Rest ihres Schiffes zu sichern, um sie auch nur zu bemerken.

Kurz darauf sprangen sie in die Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ließen Rhommamool weit hinter sich. Nom Anor hatte den Konflikt weit vorangetrieben, bis zu dem einen Punkt, an dem es keine Hoffnungen auf eine friedliche Lösung mehr gab. Seine Pflicht hier war zu Ende.

Nom Anor dachte immer noch über die Schönheit seines Plans nach, als der A-Wing Stunden später wieder aus dem Hyperraum fiel. Der Kurs nach Adumar, der nächsten Welt, wo er Unruhe stiften würde, war bereits berechnet und so hatte sich Shok Tinoktin ein Schläfchen gegönnt. Nom Anor versicherte sich, dass sein Getreuer fest schlief, dann aktivierte er einen seiner Villips. Nur Minuten später stülpte sich das Geschöpf um und enthüllte das Antlitz von Präfekt Da'Gara.

„Wie steht es mit Yomin Carrs Operation?", fragte Nom Anor nach der höflichen und formellen Begrüßung, froh, wieder in seiner Muttersprache sprechen zu können.

„Belkadan ist für unsere Feinde so gut wie tot", versicherte ihm Da'Gara. „Yomin Carr wird dort bleiben und in diesem Bereich der Galaxis als meine Augen fungieren."

„Er hat also die Satelliten der Station zu unserem Vorteil ausgerichtet?", wollte Nom Anor wissen.

„Das hat er, Exekutor. Oder er wird es tun, sobald der Sturm vorüber ist. Wir sind allerdings auch jetzt nicht blind, denn der Kriegskoordinator überwacht den nahe gelegenen Sektor."

„Und Sie sind zufrieden mit dem, was der Kriegskoordinator sieht?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Diese Region ist kaum bevölkert", antwortete Da'Gara mit einem gewissen Bedauern. „Die Beobachtungen des Kriegskoordinators, zusammen mit den vorigen Berichten, zeigen, dass wir hier auf wenig Widerstand stoßen werden."

Nom Anor nickte zustimmend. Die Praetorite Vong würden noch eine Weile verwundbar sein, solange sie nur diesen einzelnen gefrorenen Planeten als Basis hatten. Es war von großem Vorteil, einen Yammosk für den Angriff einsetzen zu können. Zusätzlich zu seinen eigenen wichtigen Kräften konnte das Geschöpf die Kräfte von drei Weltschiffen zielgerichtet steuern – dafür war es erschaffen worden. Jetzt musste dem Yammosk gestattet werden, alle grundlegenden Verteidigungseinrichtungen zu installieren, um so mit der Zeit auch diesen ersten Schwachpunkt bedeutungslos werden zu lassen.

„Haben Sie Ihr Ziel bereits ausgewählt?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Sernpidal", erwiderte der Präfekt. „Der dritte Planet des julevianischen Systems und der am dichtesten bevölkerte Planet des ganzen Sektors."

Nom Anors Hand fasste sein Kinn. „Ein ehrgeiziger Schritt."

„Der Yammosk hat die atmosphärischen Brüche und die Vielfalt der Kommunikation, die von der Oberfläche Sernpidals ausgeht, bereits gefühlt und er fühlt sich nicht sicher."

„Wenn man euch entdeckt, dann vermutlich von dort aus", mutmaßte Nom Anor.

„Wir werden versuchen, es unauffällig zu tun", versicherte Da'Gara. „Vielleicht durch eine Seuche – etwa eine ähnlich wie das molekulare Desaster, das Yomin Carr auf Belkadan in Gang gesetzt hat, obwohl es schwieriger sein wird, die Kommunikation eines so fortgeschrittenen Planeten wie Sernpidal mit dem Rest der Galaxis zu unterbrechen. Und wir müssen unsere Feinde am Boden halten, während die Zerstörung ihren Lauf nimmt. Der Kriegskoordinator hat uns im Falle einer Seuche eine Chance von sieben-komma-drei zu eins gegeben, bei letzterem gar nur eine Chance von eins zu eins."

Nom Anor dachte lange nach, bevor er antwortete. „Es müsste etwas sein, das nicht direkt als Invasion erkannt wird und auf keinen Fall das Ausmaß unserer Kräfte erahnen lässt." Er dachte an seine eigenen Subversionen auf Rhommamool und anderswo. „Aber es muss nicht lautlos vor sich gehen."

Er sah, wie Da'Gara überlegte.

„Zerstören wir Sernpidal", sagte Nom Anor. „Und töten dabei so viele Feinde wie möglich. Aber wir sollten zumindest ein paar feindliche Schiffe zu uns locken, um sie zu studieren – und um sie nach und nach aufzureiben. In ihrer Gesamtheit würde die Flotte der Neuen Republik eine Gefahr für die Praetorite Vong bedeuten, aber wenn wir sie nach und nach zu uns locken, wird sie wirkungslos sein."

„Nicht in aller Stille?", meinte Da'Gara skeptisch.

„Aber auch nicht öffentlich", ergänzte Nom Anor.

Wieder schwiegen beide lange Zeit und Nom Anor überlegte bereits, ob er dem Präfekten Ratschläge geben sollte, da bildete der Villip des Präfekten ein Aufblitzen in dessen Auge ab.

„Yo'Gands Kern?", fragte Da'Gara.

Der Vorschlag überraschte Nom Anor und er hätte ihn beinahe abgelehnt, doch dann dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach. Ja, es würde schnell geschehen, ungeheuer effektiv sein und …

„Machen Sie Ihren Lärm, Präfekt Da'Gara", sagte Nom Anor. „Zerstören Sie Sernpidal und planen Sie unsere Expansion. Ich erwarte, wieder von Ihnen zu hören."

„Da ist noch etwas", hielt Da'Gara ihn zurück. „Danni Quee, die Leiterin der ExGal-4-Station von Belkadan, ist mit zweien ihrer Leute nach Helska IV gekommen."

„Wie konnte Yomin Carr das zulassen?", fragte Nom Anor aufgebracht.

Der Präfekt verzog keine Miene angesichts des Ausbruchs von Unmut. „Keine Sorge, Exekutor. Ich halte die Frau als meine Gefangene und ihre Mitstreiter sind tot. Yomin Carr hat mir versichert, dass Danni Quee ein würdiges Opfer für den Schlächter ist. Ich glaube ihm und …" Da'Gara ließ eine kleine Pause, „… sie hat wertvolle Informationen über diese Galaxis."

„Freiwillige Informationen?", fragte Nom Anor skeptisch.

Da'Gara grinste. „Nun, ich und der Kriegskoordinator testen sie in vielerlei Hinsicht."

„Ich hoffe, das ist es wert", sagte Nom Anor düster, dann streichelte er den Villip Da'Garas und der braune Ball stülpte sich wieder um.

Angesichts dieser letzten Information fand Nom Anor, dass Yo'Gands Kern für die Klärung des Problems Sernpidal wirklich eine gute Lösung darstellte.

„Was war los?", fragte ein verschlafener Shok Tinoktin und blinzelte.

„Der Ruf", sagte Nom Anor salbungsvoll und Shok hing sofort andächtig an seinen Lippen. „Der Ruf der Unterdrückten, die darum betteln, dass wir ihnen gegen die gnadenlose Ratsherren der Neuen Republik beistehen."

Shoks braune Augen lächelten unsicher. „Bereiten Sie Ihre nächste Ansprache vor?"

Nom Anor lächelte. „Nicht meine, deine, lieber Shok."

„Ich?"

„Du hast mir die ganzen Jahre über treu gedient", lobte Nom Anor seinen Getreuen. „Du hast auch viel gelernt und jetzt wirst du fortführen, was ich einst auf Rhommamool begann. Ich habe andere Arbeiten zu erledigen, aber wir bleiben in Kontakt."

„Sie können Sich auf mich verlassen, Nom Anor."

„Gut, denn mein Ruf als Märtyrer für unsere Sache wird das Fundament sein, auf dem du deine Karriere fürs Erste aufbauen wirst. Nutze den Trauerbonus gut, Shok, dann wird uns später so viel Erfolg zuteilwerden, dass …", er bemühte sich, eine nicht ganz so profane Formulierung zu finden, „… alle Probleme, die wir auf Rhommamool angesprochen haben, gelöst sein werden."

Nom Anor wusste, dass Yun-Harla, falls es sie wirklich gab, ihn auf eine erneute Probe stellte. Nicht, dass er gerne auf Rhommamool geblieben wäre. Aber die sichere Wohnung – das gut eingerichtete Labor. Nach Jahren musste er diese Sicherheiten, diesen Komfort, aufgeben und erneut untertauchen. Aber irgendwann würde er wieder auferstehen. Und dann würde er seine menschliche Hülle endgültig ablegen und sich nicht nur dem auserwählten Kreis mandalorianischer Handlanger, sondern auch galaxisweit als der Yuuzhan Vong offenbaren, der er war. Bis dahin würde er sich aus der Distanz mit den Trauerbekundungen seiner Jünger auf Rhommamool zufriedengeben müssen. Diese Trauer um den vermeintlichen Märtyrer Nom Anor würde schon bald in den Hass und die Wut umschlagen, die Nom Anor brauchte, um sich die Früchte seines Werkes noch süßer schmecken zu lassen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Einen Tag später auf Coruscant_

Commander Ackdool war mehr als unwohl zumute, als er dem Staatschef gegenüberstand. Borsk Fey'lya war flankiert von den anderen Ratsherren und Senatsmitgliedern, die der Anhörung des Mon Calamari über die Operation Rhommamool/Osarian beiwohnten.

„Wie konnte es passieren, dass Nom Anor auf _Ihrem_ Schiff sein und _sein_ Schiff explodieren konnte?", fragte der Bothaner den Mon Calamari.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Ackdool.

„Wurde die Kapsel nicht vorher auf Waffen untersucht?"

„Er war ein Gesandter und wollte verhandeln. Das ergibt alles gar keinen Sinn!"

„Vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick", gab Fey'lya zu. „Aber Shunta Osarian Dhargg war äußerst empört darüber, dass Sie seine Gesandten auf der _Schlichter_ solch einer Gefahr ausgesetzt haben."

„Shunta Osarian Dhargg wollte noch nicht einmal selbst auf mein Schiff kommen!", rechtfertigte sich Ackdool. „Und seinen Gesandten ist nichts passiert."

„Trotzdem war es Ihre Fahrlässigkeit, Commander", beharrte Fey'lya. „Osarian und Rhommamool haben unisono einen Untersuchungsausschuss des Senats in dieser Angelegenheit beantragt. Und ich habe ihrem Antrag stattgegeben. Ich muss Sie bitten, sich bis zur Klärung des Sachverhalts hier auf Coruscant zur Verfügung zu halten."

„Jetzt, wo der Konflikt zwischen Osarian und Rhommamool wieder richtig aufgeflammt ist?" Die Stimme gehörte Leia Organa-Solo, der früheren Staatschefin.

Fey'lya zog die Brauen zusammen. „Mit Verlaub, Ratsherrin Solo, aber dieses Vorgehen ist absolut protokollkonform."

„Hier geht es nicht um Protokolle, Staatschef, sondern um Menschenleben – um Krieg oder Frieden!"

„Frieden, den Sie nicht herbeiführen konnten, Ratsherrin Organa-Solo!", tönte Fey'lya. „Und jetzt ist Nom Anor tot!"

„Die Zwillingsplaneten brauchen einen Schlichter wie Commander Ackdool", beharrte Leia. „Dass so ein hinterhältiger Anschlag geschehen ist, ist nicht seine Schuld."

Fey'lyas Mund verzog sich. „Das sagen Sie doch nur, weil die Mon Calamari seit jeher Ihre Freunde und Alibi-Aushängeschild dafür sind, dass die Neue Republik die Nichtmenschen gleichrangig behandeln würde. Was sind denn bitteschön Commander Ackdools diplomatische oder auch nur militärische Glanzleistungen in letzter Zeit?"

„Staatschef, ich muss doch sehr bitten", verteidigte sich Ackdool. „Ich hatte in der Vergangenheit genügend Einsätze geleitet, wo niemand zu Schaden kam und der Frieden gewahrt wurde. Nur spricht niemand darüber, weil es für gewöhnlich nicht der Rede wert ist, wenn die Waffen schweigen, wohingegen jeder sich über einen aufflammenden Konflikt beschwert."

„Das mag ja alles sein, Commander", wiegelte Fey'lya ab. „Trotzdem bleiben Sie hier auf Coruscant, bis der Untersuchungsausschuss seine Arbeit beendet hat."

Die Barthaare des Mon Calamari stellten sich in Widerspruch auf. „Wie Sie wünschen, Staatschef."

Ackdool fiel ein, dass er selbst es gewesen war, der Nom Anor zu Lebzeiten einen Untersuchungsausschuss zum Konflikt Rhommamool/Osarian angeboten hatte. Und nun sollte es einen über ihn, Commander Ackdool und seine angeblichen Versäumnisse geben. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass der ehemalige politische Anführer auf Rhommamool solch einen Untersuchungsausschuss sehr erheiternd gefunden hätte.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel finden sich allerhand Begebenheiten und Zitate aus dem Roman „Die Abtrünnigen" von. R.A. Salvatore (2000), dem 1. Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter".


	22. Verweigerung

_Im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – eine Woche nach Invasionsbeginn im Helska-System am nördlichen Rand der Galaxis_

Das Helska-System war nicht besonders groß. Es umfasste sieben Planeten, die nach ihrem Stern Helska benannt und nach jenem Namen durchnummeriert waren. Kyp Durron war mit seiner Rächerstaffel soeben aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten und ließ sich von seinem Astromech R5-L4 die Daten zeigen, die für dieses System im Dalonbian-Sektor relevant waren. Schon seit Monaten kreuzte der hochgewachsene Jedimeister mit den schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen jenseits des Asteroidengürtels im Äußeren Rand herum, um Schmuggler zu jagen – die einzig relevante Tätigkeit, der er als selbständiger Jedimeister ausüben konnte, ohne allzu vielen Leuten auf den Schlips zu treten.

Noch vor einem Tag hatte sich Kyps Staffel im Orbit über Dubrillion befunden, dem Planeten, auf welchem Lando Calrissian seine neue Heimat gefunden hatte. Es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, sich dort mit Leuten anzulegen, die möglicherweise im Auftrag des berühmtesten Schwindlers und späteren Rebellionshelden der Galaxis unterwegs waren. Dann jedoch, im angrenzenden Veragi-Sektor, hatte Kyp Durron die Informationen einer Beobachtungsboje, die er dort installiert hatte, ausgewertet. Ein Frachter der _Spacecaster_-Klasse hatte sich von Belkadan aus auf den Weg ins benachbarte Helska-Systems gemacht. Der Langstreckenkommunikator dieses Schiffs hatte eine ziemlich schlecht zu vernehmende Nachricht gesendet, in der das Wort „Sturm" vorgekommen war. Kyp Durron hatte sich daraufhin die Frage gestellt, wieso der Frachter dann in ein unbewohntes System gesprungen war, anstatt auf nahegelegenen bewohnten Planeten wie Dubrillion oder Sernpidal um Hilfe zu bitten.

Kyp ging die sieben Planeten durch. Der erste war kaum groß genug, um nennenswerte Gravitation zu haben, der zweite und der dritte waren aufgrund ihrer dicken Atmosphären glühende Dampfhöllen, der vierte wiederum war eine überfrorene Eiskugel, deren Inneres vulkanische Aktivitäten barg. Der fünfte und größte von ihnen war ein Gasriese, wie ihn fast alle Sonnensysteme aufwiesen.

„Ich empfange Signale vom vierten", sagte Miko Reglia, der zweite Jedi der Rächerstaffel.

Sofort drosselte Kyp die Geschwindigkeit seines XJ-X-Wings und die anderen dreizehn Rächer taten es ihm gleich. Sie schossen als wirbelnde Formation auf Helska IV zu, bei der die Piloten ständig ihre Plätze in dem Keil wechselten, koordinierte Rollen und Loopings durchführten – brillantes Präzisionsfliegen, immer am Rand der Katastrophe, genau wie Kyp Durron es liebte. Außerdem war es so für potentielle Feinde auch viel schwieriger, ihren Funkverkehr abzuhören.

Sie waren in eine Umlaufbahn um den Eisplaneten eingeschwenkt und nutzten dessen Gravitation, um wie im Gleitflug mit minimaler Energie am Rande des Schwerkraftfeldes um Helska IV herumzufliegen und die Lage zu sondieren. Sie hatten gerademal ein Drittel der weißen Kugel umflogen, da sah Kyp verdächtige Bewegungen. Die kleinen Punkte waren noch viel zu weit entfernt, um sagen zu können, was genau sie waren, und waren doch zu geordnet und viel zu symmetrisch, als dass es sich um Zufall handeln könnte.

„Schilde hoch und Torpedos bereit", rief Kyp auf der offenen Frequenz den anderen zu. „Zieht den Keil auseinander, zwei rechts von mir."

Der schnelle A-Flügler an Kyps linker Seite vollführte eine Seitwärtsrolle, die ihn direkt hinter Kyps Leitschiff rechts im Keil brachte.

„Bewegungen oberhalb der Planetenoberfläche", kam Miko Reglias Meldung, und Kyps Astromech bestätigte es im selben Moment.

Die Punkte wurden größer. Es waren Dutzende von … Asteroiden? Kyps Instrumente zeigten ein Durcheinander von Signalen an – bestätigte die Existenz von Lebensformen – Lebensformen, die er als Jedi nicht fühlen konnte.

„Miko, fühlst du Lebewesen?", fragte Kyp über denselben Kanal.

„Nein, tue ich nicht, obwohl die Sensoren das anzeigen."

„Meine Systeme zeigen mir auch eine gewaltige Energieblase an, die den Planeten umspannt – die aber völlig untypisch für Planeten wie Helska IV ist."

„Ich kann mir darauf auch keinen Reim machen", meinte Miko. „Aber vermutlich ist es das, was die _Spacecaster_ hierhergeführt hat – eine Anomalie. Schließlich ist es die Aufgabe von ExGal-4, genau solche Lebensformen in der Region aufzuspüren."

Kyps Oberlippe hob sich spöttisch. „Du meinst, sie halten es für außergalaktisch?"

„Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir sie ja selber fragen."

Die Keilformation beschleunigte, um näher an die gleichmäßig fliegende Asteroidenschar heranzukommen. Die Felsklumpen waren ziemlich bunt und nicht gleich in ihrer Form, doch hatten sie Gemeinsamkeiten, eine spitz zulaufende Nase und ziemlich aerodynamische Seiten. Und über der Nase konnte Kyp eine durchsichtige Wölbung erkennen – Cockpits von Kampfjägern!

Kyp gab vollen Schub, riss den Steuerknüppel zurück und zog die Nase zu einem scharfen Looping hoch. Als er den höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, drehte er sein Schiff und flog zurück. Die Felsbrocken folgten ihm – ein geordneter Schwarm.

„Es sind Feinde!", rief er. „Miko, halt dich links von mir!" Noch während dieser Worte kreischte R5-L4, und der X-Flügler ruckte, weil er von etwas getroffen worden war.

Die Rächerstaffel floh und schoss dabei. Einer der Felsen wurde getroffen, verlor ein Stück Felsen und wirbelte davon, aber ein anderer sauste direkt an Kyp vorüber, so dass er durch das glimmerartige Cockpit ins Innere schauen konnte. Er sah den Piloten, einen barbarisch wirkenden Humanoiden – sein Kopf eine bleiche, pulsierende Fleischmasse, die durch Narben oder Tätowierungen entstellt war. Oder war es beides zugleich?

Die Felsenjäger beharkten sie mit leuchtenden Geschossen, die aus Miniaturvulkanen zu kommen schienen. Auch die Systeme registrierten geschmolzenen Stein – Lavabällchen, die von den Schilden der X- und A-Wings abgefangen und unschädlich gemacht wurden. Ein neuer Felsenjäger näherte sich. Nein, kein neuer – es war jener, dem Kyp vor einigen Minuten ein Stück weggeschossen hatte. Genauso hatten es auch die anderen Piloten der Rächerstaffel getan, aber der Außenhüllenverlust schien die feindlichen Jäger nicht zu stören. Sie drehten einfach ab und tauchten später wieder auf, um erneut goldene Kugeln abzusondern.

„Die können was wegstecken", meinte Miko.

„Aber austeilen können sich nicht", versetzte Kyp, der sah, wie mehrere Projektile gegen die Schilde eines B-Wings krachten und dort abprallten. „Also gut, Dutzend-und-zwei", rief er. „Unsere Schilde kommen mit ihnen zurecht. Formieren wir uns und erledigen wir sie, einen nach dem anderen." Er warf einen Blick zurück zu seinem Droiden. „L4, versuch sie anzusprechen, alle Kanäle. Sehen wir, ob sie sich ergeben."

„Das fällt dir aber ganz schön früh ein, Kyp", sagte Miko Reglia von links in leichtem Vorwurf.

„Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass in diesen Dingern …?"

Ein Ruf vom Piloten des B-Wings rechts von ihm ließ ihn im Satz verstummen. „Meine Schilde sind unten!"

Bevor Kyp auch nur reagieren konnte, raste ein ganzes Heer feindlicher Flieger in Position und entsandte Schwärme von Vulkangeschossen. Der B-Flügler wurde halbiert und geviertelt; in rascher Folge, bis tausend kleine Trümmer durch den dunklen Himmel flogen. Ein weiterer Pilot meldete den Verlust seiner Schilde und eine _Headhunter_ ereilte das gleiche Schicksal.

Doch die Rächer gaben nicht auf. Sie hielten ihre Formation und konzentrierten ihr Feuer auf einzelne Feindschiffe, schossen immer wieder auf eine Stelle, bis der Fels brach und der Pilot ins All gesaugt wurde. Sie sahen die schockgefrorene Leiche des Humanoiden – die breite Brust war nackt und ebenso mit Tätowierungen und Narben überzogen wie sein Gesicht. Bekleidet war der Pilot lediglich mit einem Lendenschurz, um die intimste Körperzone zu verdecken. An den nackten Füßen konnte Kyp Durron schwarze, kurze Krallen erkennen. Die ebenso schwarzen Fingernägel waren wesentlich länger. Jetzt in der Kälte des Alls waren diese natürlichen Reiß- und Schlitzwerkzeuge nutzlos geworden.

Aber für jeden abgeschossenen Feind stieg ein weiteres Dutzend Felsenjäger vom Planeten auf und dann meldete Miko: „Keine Schilde."

„Wie ist das möglich", fragte Kyp. „Wir sind doch überhaupt nicht mitten im Kampf?"

„Ein Schwerkraftproblem", versuchte Miko zu erklären. „Ich habe ein Zerren gespürt, als rissen mich ein Dutzend g aus meinem Sitz. Dann gab es ein Loch im Schild und dann nichts mehr. Mein Droide brabbelte was von Magnetfeldern, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Erst jetzt erkannte Kyp den Ernst der Lage. „Verschwindet von hier! Verschwindet alle!"

Er wendete seinen XJ-X-Wing und schoss mit seiner Laserkanone ein Loch in einen feindlichen Jäger. Als das Loch groß genug war, versenkte er einen Torpedo darin und der Jäger explodierte. Seine Torpedos waren endlich, doch er wollte ja auch nur den Rückzug seiner Kameraden decken. Er steckte ein paar folgenlose Treffer ein, kehrte den Schub um und kippte sein Schiff – ein höllisches Manöver, dass ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein raubte, obwohl sein Trägheitskompensator bei 97 Prozent stand. Kyp bewahrte die Ruhe und seine Laser droschen auf weitere Feindschiffe ein, pulverisierte einen …

… ein A-Wing kam an ihm vorbei, wurde getroffen und Kyp sah die Magma-Geschosse, die wie glühender Leim an einer Seite klebten. Er wusste, dass sie die Stelle erwischt hatten, wo sich die Ionentriebwerke befanden.

„Oh nein!", ächzte Kyp und dann explodierte der A-Wing auch schon.

Er stürzte sich weiter in die Feinde und bemerkte ein Schiff, das etwas hatte, was die anderen nicht hatten. Es war eine Art pulsierendes Herz, das aus einem Rohr vorn am Bug herausragte. Seine Sensoren fingen Signale auf, die anders waren als alles, was sie bislang gesendet hatten … und dann spürte er das Zerren. Kyps Schilde waren passé und er wusste, dass dieses schwarze Herz etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Er ließ einen Torpedo auf das pulsierende Herz los und der Torpedo blieb kurz vorher stehen, zuckte und explodierte nutzlos mitten im Raum.

„Was ist das?", fragte Kyp, wagte jedoch nicht langsamer zu werden, denn jetzt war auch er nackt, ohne Schild – umringt von feindlichen Schiffen.

„Ich bin getroffen!", rief Miko.

Kyp wendete, um seinen Freund zu finden. Aber er konnte noch nicht einmal langsam genug werden, um ein Ziel zu fokussieren, wenn er nicht selbst in Stücke geschossen werden wollte. Und die Feinde hatten bislang nicht auf die Signale der Rächerstaffel geantwortet. Verstanden sie sie nur nicht? Kyp Durron mochte das nicht glauben.

Ein älterer X-Wing neben ihm wurde in Stücke geschossen und wieder hörte er Miko rufen: „Die Triebwerke funktionieren nicht mehr! Keine Energie! Keine Energie!"

Dann Schweigen. Kyp blieb keine Zeit, weiter auf den anderen Jedi zu achten. Miko Reglia war nie sonderlich ehrgeizig gewesen. Die Zeit, die er nicht mit Flugübungen mit der Rächerstaffel verbracht hatte, war er entweder am Meditieren unterm Sternenhimmel oder beim Lichtschwerttraining. Kyp wusste, dass Miko mit der Twi'lek Daeshara'cor befreundet war, aber für ihn war der jüngere Jedi lediglich ein Kollege, der ihm in puncto Machtbeherrschung nicht das Wasser reichen konnte – ansonsten hätte er sich vielleicht retten können … vielleicht ...

Ein A-Wing tauchte an seiner Seite auf, zog rasch an ihm vorbei. „Sie sind direkt hinter uns!", rief der Pilot.

„Halte dich gerade aus und beeile dich!", rief Kyp seinem neuen Flügelmann zu, denn er wusste nicht, wie schnell die feindlichen Schiffe werden konnten.

„Aber wir sind die Einzigen, die übrig geblieben sind!", rief der Pilot.

„Geradeaus!"

Tatsächlich konnten die feindlichen Jäger sie nicht einholen. Dafür kam ein ovales, ebenfalls felsenähnliches Schiff auf sie zu. Es öffnete eine Kammer und ein Schwarm schwarzer, geflügelter Insekten entwich, jedes von ihnen vielleicht einen halben Meter groß. Kyp sah, dass die Insekten schnell aufholten.

„Hyperantrieb!" schrie er seinem neuen Flügelmann zu.

„Keine Koordinaten!", kam es zurück.

„Jetzt!", befahl Kyp und schaltete den Antrieb ein, ebenso wie der A-Wing.

Kyp sah, wie die schwarzen Insekten seinen Flügelmann erreichten, wie sie eine Substanz ausschieden, die sich durch den Rumpf ätzte und den Geschöpfen gestattete einzudringen. Er sah den Piloten mit den Händen herumfuchteln, dann verlor er den A-Wing aus den Augen. In jenem momentanen Erstarren der Wirklichkeit, das zum Beginn des Hyperraumflugs gehörte, wurden die Sterne zu Streifen. Kyp, wusste, dass sein Flügelmann nicht überlebt hatte – denn das Einschalten des mächtigen Hyperantriebs zerriss ein derart beschädigtes Schiff.

Keine Koordinaten – das traf auch auf ihn zu. Also ging Kyp Durron beinahe sofort wieder zur Sublichtgeschwindigkeit über, um einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Planeten oder gar einer Sonne zu vermeiden. Bevor er allerdings damit beginnen konnte, zu berechnen, wo er war, sah er, dass auch er nicht ganz unbeschädigt entkommen war, dass auch er ein paar blinde Passagiere bei sich hatte. Und einer davon erwachte aus seiner Starre, die ihm der Hyperraumsprung auferlegt hatte, fraß sich ein Loch durch die Kuppel und kam direkt auf ihn zu gekrabbelt, während seine Zangen aufgeregte Schneidebewegungen ausführten.

༺═────────────═༻

_Einen halben Tag später auf dem Planeten Dubrillion, ebenfalls am nördlichen Rand der Galaxis_

„Sernpidal?", fragte Han Solo ungläubig seinen langjährigen Freund. „Du willst, dass ich nach Sernpidal fliege?"

Lando Calrissian lächelte gewinnend, so wie nur er es konnte. „Du tust mir damit einen riesigen Gefallen. Hey, immerhin habe ich dich und deine Kinder umsonst zum Flugtraining in den Asteroidengürtel gelassen."

Han verzog das Gesicht und Lando erkannte, dass die Erwähnung des Asteroidengürtels nicht ausreichte, um einen Gefallen einzufordern. „Es wird nur zwei Tage dauern", beteuerte er. „Wenn ich einen Frachter schicken muss, kostet mich das mehr als die Bezahlung einbringt."

„Dann schicke ihnen kein Erz."

„Ich muss aber", beharrte Lando. „Solange ich die äußeren Kolonien beliefere, drückt die Neue Republik gegenüber einigen meiner … wie soll ich es ausdrücken … Nebenerwerbe ein Auge zu."

Han verstand. „Dann erstatte mir zumindest die Betriebskosten."

Er schaute zu seiner Frau, aber ihre Miene und die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme wiesen darauf hin, dass sie sein Zieren nicht guthieß. Lando war in diesen turbulenten Zeiten ein guter und häufig auch stiller Verbündeter, trotzdem wollte Han Solo wissen, wieviel mehr da noch mehr ging.

„Ich lasse dich auch gerne noch einmal umsonst fliegen", lockte Lando. „Jaina hat immerhin einen Pilotenrekord gebrochen, ebenso wie du und Chewie."

Han schaute wieder zu Leia und wiederholte die Destination etwas freundlicher. „Sernpidal."

Landos Grinsen wuchs von Ohr zu Ohr. „Du wirst wieder da sein, bevor noch jemand gemerkt hat, dass du weg warst."

Ein Tech störte ihr Gespräch. Der Mann trug einen Datenblock in der Hand und rannte auf Lando zu, eindeutig beunruhigt.

„Ärger?", fragte Lando und griff nach dem Block.

„Von Kyp Durron", erklang des Techs belegte Stimme.

„Die Dutzend-und-zwei-Rächer", las Lando mit belustigter Stimme vor, doch je weiter er stumm las, desto mehr verging ihm das Grinsen.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Leia beunruhigt.

„Ein Außenposten auf Belkadan im dalonbianschen Sektor", erklärte Lando. „Irgendetwas ist da los." Er wandte sich an den Tech. „Hast du versucht, sie zu erreichen?"

„Von diesem Planeten ist nichts als Statik zu hören", bestätigte der Mann.

„Belkadan?", fragte Leia.

„Ein kleiner Planet mit einem Außenposten der ExGal-Gesellschaft, der mit Wissenschaftlern besetzt ist", erwiderte Lando. „Rund ein Dutzend Leute."

„Plus einem Hutt, der dort regiert", ergänzte Han.

Leia griff nach dem Block. „Und was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

„Es bedeutet wahrscheinlich nur, dass ihr Transmitter kaputt ist", wiegelte Lando ab. „Oder vielleicht, dass ein Sonnensturm die Kommunikation stört. Vermutlich nichts Wichtiges." Er wandte sich an Han. „Aber da du dich ohnehin auf den Weg machst …"

„Belkadan?", fragte Han noch ungläubiger, als er es vorhin bei Sernpidal getan hatte.

Lando machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Nur ein paar Tage Umweg."

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal zugestimmt, nach Sernpidal zu fliegen", erinnerte ihn Han.

„Kyp Durron würde diesen Bericht so nicht senden, wenn es nichts Ernstes geben würde", meinte Leia. „Deshalb können wir auch noch gar nicht einschätzen, wie lange der Belkadan-Abstecher wirklich dauert, wenn du deine Erzlieferung wirklich pünktlich auf Sernpidal haben möchtest. Nein, Luke und Mara werden nach Belkadan fliegen. Sie wollten ohnehin ein bisschen Zeit für sich."

Lando nickte. So viel Entlastung hätte er nicht erwartet. All seine Schiffe waren durch geschäftliche Verträge gebunden und jede Ablenkung bedeutete Verlust.

Sie trafen sich alle später an diesem Tag, und tatsächlich übernahmen Luke und Mara gern die Exkursion nach Belkadan, während Han und Chewie den Milleniumfalken für Lando nach Sernpidal fliegen würden. Leia hingegen wollte auf Dubrillion bei Lando bleiben, schlug jedoch nachdrücklich vor, dass Han ihren jüngsten Sohn Anakin nach Sernpidal mitnehmen und ihn bitte auch mal ans Steuer lassen möge.

༺═────────────═༻

Danni Quee saß in ihrer Kuppelkammer und starrte auf das Loch, welches sich in der Mitte des Moosbodens befand und den Blick auf Helska IVs Meer freigab. Sie war nach Belkadan ausgezogen, um nach extragalaktischen Intelligenzen zu forschen. Jetzt war so eine extragalaktische Intelligenz in ihre Galaxis eingedrungen und hatte ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt – zur Hölle gemacht. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass Yomin Carr ihr durch seine Bitte an Da'Gara, sie mit Respekt zu behandeln, womöglich wirklich etwas Gutes tun wollte. Nur konnte sie ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen beim besten Willen nicht dankbar dafür sein. Vor allem nicht dafür, was sie gestern mit dem Yammosk erlebt hatte. Schon allein der Geruch!

Das Becken, indem der große Kriegskoordinator ruhte, hatte nach Knoblauch gestunken – und das in einer Konzentration, die selbst ihre knoblauchgewöhnten Geruchssinne überfordert hatte. Der meterlange rosafarbene Tentakel hatte in der dunklen Nährflüssigkeit geplätschert und dann hatte er sich erhoben, war über ihre Figur gewandert, hatte ihr Gesicht gestreift und an ihren Haaren gezogen. Nicht nur an ihren Haaren. Der Yammosk, dessen Kopf über ein Dutzend Meter im Durchmesser maß, sandte telepathische Wellen aus, die ihren Geist, ihre Sinne berührten. Das krakenartige Wesen bewirkte mit diesen Wellen, dass sich Danni plötzlich an Sachen erinnerte, die sie bereits vergessen geglaubt hatte – Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit, wie sie mit Murmeln gespielt und damit die Galaxis nachgebildet hatte, wie sie sich mit einem Mitschüler darüber gestritten hatte, ob es außergalaktische Intelligenz gab oder nicht. Das ging noch, aber dann erfasste eine neue Welle die junge Frau und sie sah, wie mehrere Männer sie zu einer Grube zerrten, hineinstießen – und Erde in das Loch schaufelten. So etwas war Danni nie passiert, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, mal einen Bericht im Holonet gesehen zu haben, wo jemand von Nahtoderfahrungen berichtet hatte, als er versehentlich lebendig begraben wurde, da man ihn für tot gehalten hatte. Danni sah in die zwei runden, schwarzen Augen des Kriegskoordinators, las ein gewisses Entzücken ob ihres Schauderns vor dem Alptraum. Und Da'Gara hatte daneben gestanden und interessiert geschaut.

Ein anderer Tentakel des Yammosk war über ihren Oberkörper gepeitscht und für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, der Präfekt würde sie jetzt opfern wollen. Aber dann hatte sich der rosafarbene Tentakel erneut genähert, hatte ihren Oberkörper umschlungen und herzhaft gedrückt. Das riesige Maul des Yammosk hatte sich verzogen und den einzigen Zahn enthüllt, den das Wesen besaß. Und in diesem Moment hatte Danni gefühlt, dass der große Kriegskoordinator sie akzeptierte. Danni hatte zurückgelächelt – mehr eine Höflichkeit gegenüber dem vollkommen andersartigen Wesen als wirkliche Empathie, aber so sicher war sich Danni, nachdem es vorbei war, nicht mehr gewesen.

„Yomin Carr hat Recht gehabt", hatte Da'Gara gesagt und ihr auf die Schulter geklopft.

Danni hatte im Stillen nicht viel auf diese Gunstbezeigung gegeben. Da'Gara hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sie auf seiner Seite haben wollte. Der Yammosk musste das gespürt haben – und hatte sich ihr gegenüber entsprechend verhalten. Den machtvollen Wellen zufolge, die von dem Wesen ausgingen, war sich Danni ziemlich sicher, dass der Yammosk noch ganz anders mit ihr hätte umspringen können, falls das des Präfekten Wille gewesen wäre. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, dass der Yammosk hier im Becken saß, ohne dass Danni ein Anzeichen dafür sah, dass es dem Yammosk gestattet war, sich allein und frei irgendwohin zu bewegen, auch nicht im Wasser, was seiner Anatomie zufolge doch eigentlich für Wesen seiner Art als Lebensraum bestimmt war. Und Danni hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie auch als Gefolgsfrau der Yuuzhan Vong größere Freiheit besitzen würde. Die Leute, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft im Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong gesehen hatte, schienen alle klar zugewiesene Aufgaben zu erfüllen – auf solch engem Raum gab es keinen Platz für Ausbüchsen oder Anfälle von Verweigerung oder auch nur Eigensinn. Da'Gara hatte ihr erzählt, dass sein Volk schon lange durch den Leeren Raum gereist war. Dass bald noch weitere Weltschiffe ankommen würden. Diese Leute waren dort draußen ganz allein mit ihresgleichen gewesen. Dies hier war die totalitärste Gesellschaft, von der Danni Quee jemals auch nur gehört hatte. Alles hier schien sich nur um Ruhm und Ehre zu drehen – und der Preis, um beides zu erringen, schien egal.

Das Wasser blubberte und zeigte Besuch an. Da'Gara hatte ihr für den heutigen Tag keine Ankündigung gemacht und so war Danni auf alles oder nichts gefasst. Aber das, was sie sah, hätte sie trotzdem nicht erwartet. Zwei barbarisch aussehende Krieger der Yuuzhan Vong krabbelten durch das Loch nach oben und benetzten den Moosboden mit salzigem Wasser. Mit sich schleppten sie einen Menschen, den sie grob zu Boden stießen. Hinter dem Trupp kletterte Präfekt Da'Gara aus dem Loch und sein organischer Schutzanzug schälte sich vom Körper.

„Krieger haben uns angegriffen", erklärte der Präfekt durch das wässrige Gurgeln des sternförmigen Gnullith. „Offenbar eure Besten."

Er hielt inne und nickte in Richtung der schlaffen Gestalt am Boden. „Wir haben sie mit Leichtigkeit vernichten können."

Danni sah ihn neugierig an, eher wegen der Art, in der er sprach, als wegen der eigentlichen Worte. Zuvor war sein Akzent schrecklich gewesen, und er hatte beinahe jede Satzstruktur durcheinander gebracht, aber nun konnte er erheblich fließender sprechen.

„Sie bezweifeln unsere Macht?", fragte Da'Gara, der offenbar versuchte, ihre Miene zu lesen.

„Sie haben unsere Sprache gelernt", erwiderte sie.

Der Präfekt drehte den Kopf zur Seite und berührte sein Ohr mit einem Finger, und Danni sah etwas darin, das zuckte und sich wand – wie ein Wurm. „Wir haben Möglichkeiten, Danni Quee. Sie werden es schon bald begreifen."

Das bezweifelte Danni nicht und das ließ ihr die Yuuzhan Vong nur noch schrecklicher erscheinen.

Der Präfekt schaute auf sie herab. „Er ist unwürdig", sagte ihr, zeigte auf ihren neuen Gefährten und befahl dann den beiden anderen mit einer plötzlichen Geste, zurück ins Wasser zu springen. Da'Gara warf Danni noch einen langen Blick zu, dann folgte er ihnen ins dunkle Wasser.

Jetzt erst rannte Danni zu dem Menschen. Er trug keine Abzeichen, die ihn hätten ausweisen können; er trug überhaupt nichts mehr außer einem Paar Shorts. Er hatte allerdings viele frische Narben, als hätten Da'Garas Krieger ihn erst verwundet und dann geheilt. Als Danni an Da'Garas letzte Worte dachte, dass dieser hier nicht würdig war, verstand sie, was es bedeutete.

Der Mann regte sich und blinzelte, verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht.

„Wo?", stotterte er.

„Auf dem vierten Planeten", erwiderte Danni.

„Kampfjäger … wie Felsen", fasste er in Worte, was ihm begegnet war.

„Korallenskipper", erklärte Danni, denn Da'Gara hatte ihr die wörtliche Übersetzung der Yuuzhan Vong-Bezeichnung genannt. „Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit."

Tatsächlich schloss er seine Augen und öffnete sie etwa eine Stunde später wieder – begleitet von einem entsetzlichen Schrei. „Sie kommen durchs Schiff!" Er erkannte, dass das nur ein Traum gewesen war. „Das Helska-System?"

Danni nickte. „Ich bin Danni Quee", begann sie. „Ich bin von der ExGal-Station auf Belkadan gekommen …"

Der plötzlich wissende Blick des Mannes ließ sie innehalten. „In einem Shuttle der _Spacecaster_-Klasse", sagte er. „Wir haben Sie verfolgt – bis hierher."

„Wir?"

Der Mann zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und streckte die Hand aus. „Miko Reglia von den Dutzend-und-zwei-Rächern", sagte er.

Danni ergriff seine Hand, aber ihre Miene zeigte, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach.

„Eine Staffel von …" Danni schien, als müsse er überlegen, was er eigentlich war. „Eine Staffel von Kampfjägerpiloten, angeführt von Jedi Kyp Durron und mir."

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer stahl sich in ihre Augen. „Sie sind ein Jedi-Ritter?"

Er nickte und schien seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen, als habe ihm erst Dannis Frage sein Selbst wieder zurückgegeben. „Ja", sagte er, erheblich nachdrücklicher, „ich wurde an der Akademie von Luke Skywalker selbst ausgebildet, und obwohl meine Ausbildung noch nicht beendet ist – ich war Schüler von Kyp Durron – bin ich tatsächlich ein Jedi-Ritter."

Danni starrte auf das Wasserloch. Wie konnte Da'Gara behaupten, dass ein Jedi unwürdig war? Wusste der Präfekt überhaupt, wen er da zu ihr verschleppt hatte? Womöglich war das ein Schwachpunkt, den sie nutzen könnten. Sie schaute zu Miko, der sich in den Schneidersitz begeben hatte – die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Danni.

Miko öffnete die Augen. „Ich meditiere und sende einen Ruf aus. Ich projiziere meine Gedanken und versuche die anderen Jedi zu spüren, die sich in diesem Bereich aufhalten."

„Wird das funktionieren?", fragte Danni, die schon viele Geschichten über die Jedi gehört hatte, und rückte etwas näher an Miko heran.

Miko zuckte die Achseln. „Jedi haben eine Verbindung untereinander – durch unser gemeinsames Verständnis der Macht, das uns einander näherbringt."

„Wird es funktionieren?", beharrte Danni.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Miko zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Kyp entkommen konnte; ich weiß nicht, wie weit er oder andere Jedi entfernt sind."

Danni seufzte lautlos. Zumindest wusste sie, dass verschiedene Jedi nicht in allen Bereichen gleich gut waren. Entweder Miko war nicht sonderlich gut im Aufspüren seiner Mit-Jedi, oder aber es gab tatsächlich keine in der Nähe.

„Was sind das für Leute?", wollte Miko von seiner Mitgefangenen wissen. „Schmuggler?"

Danni konnte nicht an sich halten und brach in wildes Gelächter aus. _Wenn es nur das wäre!_ „Vielleicht waren sie, diese Yuuzhan Vong, in ihrer eigenen Galaxis Schmuggler."

Miko Reglia brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was Danni gesagt hatte.

„Ja, sie sind nicht aus unserer Galaxis", bekräftigte Danni.

„Unmöglich!", wies er ihre Aussage zurück. „Das ist eine Lüge, die sie Ihnen erzählt haben, damit sie sich fürchten."

„Was glauben Sie denn, woher ich das weiß?!", brauste Danni auf. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich von ExGal-4 bin. Wir haben sie auf Belkadan mit unseren Sensoren verfolgt. Wir haben gesehen, wie ihr Weltschiff über einen Eintrittsvektor im galaktischen Rand in unsere Galaxis eingedrungen ist. Wir dachten zunächst, es sei ein Komet; deshalb sind ich und zwei andere Wissenschaftler nach Helska IV gekommen, um es aus nächster Nähe anzusehen. Leute wie die Yuuzhan Vong aufzuspüren, war unser Lebensziel."

„Gratuliere", erwiderte Miko trocken. „Was ist mit den beiden anderen?"

Danni verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und schüttelte den Kopf, so dass Miko die Antwort auch so lesen konnte.

„Was wollen sie denn hier, die Yuuzhan Vong?"

Dannis grüne Augen schauten in Mikos dunkle. „Die Yuuzhan Vong wollen alles."

„Eroberung?"

Dannis Ton wurde schauerlich-feierlich. „Die gesamte Galaxis."

„Dann werden sie eine Überraschung erleben."

Danni presste scharf die Luft aus dem Mund. „Das hoffe ich auch. Aber im Moment sind sie es, die uns eine Überraschung nach der anderen bereiten werden. Sie haben Möglichkeiten, Miko. Möglichkeiten, von denen du noch nicht einmal geträumt hast. Sie nutzen alle möglichen gezüchteten Lebewesen dazu, ihre Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen."

„Wir sind im Verhältnis eins zu drei gegen sie angetreten", erklärte Miko. „Und wir hatten nur veraltete Kampfjäger und haben trotzdem im Verhältnis mehr Jäger von ihnen abgeschossen als umgekehrt. Gegen einen Sternzerstörer könnten sie niemals bestehen!"

„Sie hätten beinahe gewonnen", meinte Danni sarkastisch. „Aber dann doch verloren."

„Nur weil sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, unsere Schilde abzuschalten und …", widersprach Miko, doch Dannis eisiger Blick ließ ihn mitten im Satz verstummen.

„Unterschätzen Sie sie nicht", tadelte ihn Danni. „Sie haben Waffen, die uns völlig fremd sind. Waffen, denen wir nicht so leicht etwas entgegensetzen können. Und sie scheinen uns besser zu kennen als wir sie."

Miko schaute nach oben zur Kuppeldecke.

„Das Eis ist Hunderte von Metern dick", erklärte Danni.

„Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, der Neuen Republik Bescheid zu sagen. Und dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was diese … Yuuzhan Vong … gegen echte Feuerkraft unternehmen können."

Danni nickte resolut, gestärkt durch die Kraft des Jediritters. Sie hoffte, dass Da'Gara ihn tatsächlich unterschätzte.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor fand es an der Zeit, Da'Gara zu rufen. Früher hatte er den Präfekten vielleicht einmal im Monat, in der letzten Zeit wöchentlich kontaktiert. Jetzt jedoch überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und es war viel Feinabstimmung nötig, auf dass niemandem ein kleiner, dafür gravierender Fehler unterlief. Noch hatten sie nur Helska IV als Basis. Aber nur mit mindestens drei Ausgangsbasen ließ sich die Invasion in der nötigen Breite beginnen, um die Ungläubigen einzuschüchtern und ihnen den Mut zu nehmen, damit sich Widerstand von ihrer Seite in Grenzen hielt.

Der Exekutor befand sich an Bord der _Tarak-shi_, des Miid Ro'ik, wo er sich bereits vor knapp zwei Wochen aufgehalten hatte, um Boba Fett und dessen Adjutanten Goran Beviin die Macht der Yuuzhan Vong zu zeigen und einen weiteren Deal mit den Mandalorianern einzufädeln. Der Kommandant des Angriffskreuzers, Tsaak Vootuh, hatte mit der Vorhut der Flotte den Raum um Birgis gesichert, während eine andere Abteilung, in der sich hauptsächlich Gestalter befanden, auf dem Weg nach Belkadan war, um die Umformung des Planeten in Angriff zu nehmen. Jetzt befand sich Nom Anor in einer privaten Kabine und schaute auf den sich auf sein Kommando hin umstülpenden Villip.

„Präfekt Da'Gara, wie verlaufen Ihre Vorbereitungen?", fragte er, froh, die Grußformeln unter Gleichrangigen hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

„Wir wurden angegriffen", erklärte der Präfekt, dem der Anruf nicht sonderlich gelegen zu kommen schien. „Es war eine Staffel von vierzehn Piloten."

Nom Anors Stirn runzelte sich. „Dafür ist es noch viel zu früh! Wie konnten die Feinde von unserem Eindringen erfahren? Kann es sein, dass Ihre Gefangene Hilfe herbeigeholt hat?"

„Wie denn?", höhnte Da'Gara. „Sie hatte keinerlei solche Mittel. Wir haben sie nach Absturz ihres Schiffes genauestens untersucht, um genau so etwas zu verhindern."

„Woher dann?", insistierte Nom Anor.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht", gab Da'Gara zu. „Vielleicht handelte es sich um eine routinemäßige Patrouille."

„In einem seit Ewigkeiten völlig unbewohnten System", ätzte Nom Anor. „Und Ihre Verluste?"

„Wir haben mehr als ein Dutzend verloren", hörte Nom Anor Da'Gara zugeben und seine Augen verengten sich zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. „Aber als wir ihre Schwäche erkannten und die Dovin-Basale benutzten, um ihre blockierenden Energieschilde zu zerstören, wendete sich die Schlacht zu unseren Gunsten. Jetzt können wir sie schlagen, eins zu eins und eins zu zehn."

„Die Schlacht wendete sich also zu Ihren Gunsten", echote Nom Anor in leichter Herablassung.

„Elf Feinde wurden vernichtet", berichtete Da'Gara. „Ein zwölfter wurde zur Bruchlandung gezwungen und obwohl zwei entkamen, waren die Grutchins schon hinter ihnen her. Wir glauben, dass auch diese beiden letzten Feinde vernichtet wurden."

„Sie glauben?"

Da'Garas Miene wurde lebhaft. „Sie sind in die Überlichtgeschwindigkeit gesprungen, die sie als Hyperantrieb bezeichnen", erklärte Da'Gara. „Als sie das letzte Mal gesichtet wurden, hatten sich die Grutchins bereits an ihre Schiffe geheftet, um sie zu zerstören, und viele weitere verfolgten sie. Sie können nicht überlebt haben."

Nom Anor schwieg lange und Da'Gara wagte nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen. Der Einsatz von Grutchins war eine riskante Sache. Einmal losgelassen, konnten die großen schwarzen Insekten nicht wieder zurückgeholt werden. Sie zerfraßen und zersetzten mit der von ihnen ausgeschiedenen Säure alles, was ihnen vor die Mandibeln kam und irgendwann starben sie oder wurden gewaltsam aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Dass der Feind einen solchen Beweis für die Ankunft der Eroberer in den Händen halten könnte, beunruhigte den Exekutor zutiefst. Trotzdem war ihm klar, dass Da'Gara kein anderes Mittel gehabt hatte, um die Feinde auszuschalten. Die Korallenskipper hatten keine Möglichkeit, dem Feind weiter durch den Dunkelraum zu folgen.

„Wie kommt es, dass so wenige Piloten der Feinde so viele von unseren binden konnten?", fragte Nom Anor weiter. Er spürte es, wenn der andere etwas verbarg.

„Gut, dass Sie das ansprechen, Exekutor", kam ihm Da'Gara entgegen. „Bei zweien der Piloten konnte unser Yammosk Jedi-Kräfte feststellen. Einen davon haben wir in Gewahrsam."

„Den mit der Bruchlandung", schlussfolgerte Nom Anor und Da'Gara nickte.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig mit ihm", warnte Nom Anor.

„Er ist bei der Frau", sagte Da'Gara. „Es gibt keine Fluchtmöglichkeit."

„Haben Sie bereits begonnen, ihn zu brechen?"

„Wir haben die Frau gegen ihn eingesetzt", sagte Da'Gara und seine schwarzen Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Wir haben ihm erklärt, dass sie würdig sei, er jedoch nicht. Wir werden ihn im Geiste tausend Tode sterben lassen, falls das notwendig ist."

Nom Anor kicherte, als er sich vorstellte, was Da'Gara mit dem Jedi anstellen würde.

„Wir werden natürlich auch seine Willenskraft sorgfältig messen", versicherte Da'Gara. „Dann werden wir die Grenzen eines Jedi kennen und wissen, wie wir sie durchbrechen können."

„Vor allem müssen Sie ihn demütigen", schlug Nom Anor vor. „Er ist unwürdig – das ist Ihre Litanei, das ist die Botschaft, mit der wir in seinen Willen eindringen und die Grenzen durchbrechen. Deshalb ist es umso besser, dass sie immer noch die Frau haben, um über einen Maßstab zu verfügen. Sie ist würdig, er nicht – Das sollte einen schwächenden Effekt haben."

„Dann sind wir derselben Ansicht."

„Wann wird der Rest der Praetorite Vong eintreffen?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Das zweite Weltschiff wird heute ankommen", antwortete Da'Gara. „Das Dritte noch innerhalb dieser Woche."

„Bereiten Sie die Verteidigungsanlagen angemessen vor und bleiben Sie weiterhin misstrauisch", wies Nom Anor den Präfekten an. „Wenn die Neue Republik durch einen fliehenden Piloten von unserer Existenz erfahren sollte …"

„Sie können nicht überlebt haben", wiederholte Da'Gara, verärgert, dass Nom Anor seinen Versicherungen nicht glaubte.

„War einer der Piloten, die geflohen waren, der andere Jedi?"

Da'Gara nickte langsam.

„Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht", erklärte Nom Anor bitter. „Wenn der Jedi doch durchgekommen ist, dann werden wir uns binnen einer Woche noch viel furchterregenderen Feinden gegenübersehen."

„Wir werden bereit sein."

„Sorgen Sie dafür."

Er stülpte Da'Garas Villip wieder um. Vielleicht schaffte der Yammosk es ja trotz alldem, die Basis auf Sernpidal zu errichten, bevor die Ungläubigen von ihrem Eintreffen Wind bekommen würden. Aber für den Fall, dass etwas schief lief, gab es immer noch andere Optionen. Optionen wie die, die er gerade vorbereitete. Die Operationen Birgis und Sernpidal sollten möglichst synchron ablaufen, um für größtmögliche Chancen auf Verbreiterung des Angriffskeils zu sorgen.

Nom Anor fand es schade, dass Da'Gara ein Jedi in den Schoß gefallen war, er jedoch keinen hatte, um ihn Nagme zu übergeben, auf dass seine Geliebte an ihm die Experimente durchführen konnte, die so dringend nötig waren, um diese Supergeschöpfe dieser Galaxis für die Zukunft auszuschalten. Hätte Da'Gara hingegen beide eingefangen, hätte er ihm einen abgeben können.

Er schob diese Gedanken beiseite und verließ die Kammer, um sich zu Tsaak Vootuh auf die Kommandobrücke der _Tarak-shi_ zu begeben.

„Sind unsere mandalorianischen Freunde bereits erschienen?", fragte er den Kommandanten.

„Sie sind bereits unten auf dem Planeten stationiert und warten darauf, dass ich ihnen das Zeichen gebe, den Raumhafen lahmzulegen, so dass die _Tarak-shi_ und vier Landungsskiffs dort landen können."

„Sind es wieder dieselben Mandalorianer wie letztes Mal vor zwei Ket?"

„Es sind Boba Fett, sein Adjutant Goran Beviin, Cham und Suvar Detta, sowie Briika Jeban und ihre Tochter Dinua und ein Mann namens Tiroc", zählte Vootuh die Namen auf.

„Sehr gut", sagte Nom Anor eher beiläufig.

Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, nicht selbst mit seinen ungläubigen Verbündeten zu sprechen, sondern dies mittelbar über den Kommandanten zu tun, der eben erst in der Galaxis angekommen war. Alles andere würde allerdings seiner Rolle als gefallener Märtyrer auf Rhommamool widersprechen. Er hatte Fetts stillen Widerstand vor zwei Wochen deutlich gespürt. Nein, er würde ihnen aus der Distanz heraus noch weitere Prüfungen auferlegen – und zusätzliche Sicherheiten einfordern, nachdem Da'Gara auf Helska IV so negativ überrascht worden war. Später hingegen, wenn die Invasion erfolgreich angelaufen war, würde er seine Mandalorianer wieder persönlich an die Kandare nehmen.

Tsaak Vootuh richtete das Große Auge, die lebende Linse auf der Kommandobrücke, auf den Planeten unter ihnen aus. Nom Anor konnte deutlich Boba Fetts blaugrüne Rüstung erkennen, etwas weiter weg Briika und Dinua Jebans rote und etwas weiter hinten versetzt die grauen Harnische der Detta-Brüder Cham und Suvar.

Goran Beviin hielt einen Kanal seins Komlinks offen, um den Funkverkehr der Neuen Republik in der Region abzuhören. Sie rechneten mit ähnlichen Landungen der Yuuzhan Vong auf anderen Planeten wie Birgis – abgeschiedenen Planeten, deren Widerstand einfach zu brechen sein würde, bevor die Neue Republik zu Hilfe eilen konnte. Er konnte Funksprüche abhören, in denen die Einsatzleitung von lokalen Streitkräften Frühwarnschiffe und Jäger über fünf Städten in der nördlichen Hemisphäre des Planeten in Stellung brachte, Berichte über die Sichtung feindlicher Kriegsschiffe sammelte – und vermeldeten, dass Basen auf anderen Planeten dichter am Rand der Galaxis plötzlich nicht mehr auf Signale reagierten. Bisher existente Komstationen verloschen in einer Linie – die Spur des Kielwassers der Invasion.

Boba Fett machte einen Uhrenvergleich mit seinen sechs Begleitern, dann ermahnte er sie: „Vergesst nicht, ich will gute Schauspielerei sehen. Schlagt hart genug zu, um überzeugend zu wirken, aber mäht nicht alle nieder, weil wir mindestens einen Überlebenden brauchen."

Nachdem der Countdown von dreißig Sekunden heruntergezählt war, explodierte die Spitze des Kontrollturms des Raumhafens in einem gleißenden Feuerball. Wenig später schoss Cham Suvars Laserkanone einen nahe gelegenen Wasserturm zu Schutt und Asche.

Aus der luftigen Sicherheit des Miid Ro'ik schauten Tsaak Vootuh und Nom Anor dabei zu, wie die Mandalorianer nach dieser Grobarbeit auf verschiedenen Wegen ins Raumhafengebäude rannten, um dort, im Verwaltungstrakt, die Macht zu übernehmen, bevor sie sie ihren Herren zu Füßen legen würden.

Normalerweise hätten die Mandalorianer den Generatorraum gestürmt, um die Kommunikation und den Betrieb des Raumhafens lahmzulegen, aber das war nicht wirklich ihr Ziel. Die Yuuzhan Vong draußen vor dem verwinkelten Gebäude würden das nicht mitbekommen, solange der Vormarsch planmäßig verlief. Sie sprinteten durch die Gänge, während Suvar und Tiroc zurückblieben und die Fluchtroute sicherten.

Die fünf Mandalorianer rannten durch einen Korridor, erreichten eine Gabelung desselben. Aus dem rechten Zweig dieser Gabelung schlug ihnen Blasterfeuer entgegen. Beviin sprang zurück, um seinen Blaster nachzuladen. „Gut, da ist jemand zu Hause."

„Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch dazu bringen, lange genug das Feuer einzustellen, um ihnen zu erklären, was eigentlich Sache ist", erwiderte Fett.

Sie rückten weiter vor. Ihre Beskar-Rüstungen und die Nicht-Beskar-Rüstung Boba Fetts kassierten einige Treffer, ohne dass die Träger geschädigt wurden, während sich die Verteidiger in einen strategisch günstigeren Raum zurückzogen.

Es war ein Küchenraum mit genügend Tischen und Stühlen, um als Deckung herzuhalten. Liegengelassenes Geschirr kündete davon, dass die Mahlzeit unzeitig abgebrochen worden war und die Esser gegangen waren – aber nicht alle.

Die Angreifer sahen ein oranges Aufblitzen. Ein Fliegeroverall. Ein Pilot!

Der Pilot hob die Waffe und schoss. Ein Blasterbolzen traf Beviins Brustplatte und sengend heiße Luft blies durch das Atemgerät seines Visiers, dann zielte der Blaster um zehn Grad versetzt auf Boba Fett.

Goran Beviin sprang vor und warf den Piloten um. Aber der wehrte sich, wäre beinahe wieder auf die Beine gekommen. _Der ist stark!_, dachte Goran, überrascht, hier draußen Leute von derartigem Kämpferformat vorzufinden.

„Fallen lassen!", rief Goran. „Klappe halten und zuhören!"

Ein weiterer Sprung und Briika Jeban landete auf seinem Rücken, seitlich flankiert von ihrer Tochter Dinua. Drei Mandalorianer waren nötig, um den Piloten zu bändigen, dessen Widerstand erlahmte angesichts des dreifachen Gewichts seiner selbst, das auf ihm lastete. Doch die Hand mit dem Blaster bewegte sich wieder.

„Runter von mir", sagte Beviin zu Briika und Dinua. „Wir zerdrücken ihn ja."

Ein rot beschienter Arm fasste nach links und ergriff das Handgelenk des Piloten.

„Hast du seinen Blaster?", fragte Beviin.

„Ich hab ihn", hörte er über sich Briikas Stimme.

„Hast du seine Arme?"

Der Pilot jaulte auf. Es war Dinua, die seine Arme fixiert hatte. Beviin kam ebenfalls wieder hoch und brachte den Piloten in eine sitzende Position. Es war eine _sie_, eine wütend ausschauende Blondine mit raspelkurzem Haar und einer Beule am rechten Jochbein, die sich gerade in ein blaues Auge verwandelte.

„Mando'ade", stieß die Pilotin hervor. „Ihr kämpft für diese Dinger? Ihr dreckigen _Hut'uune_!"

„Ja, wir haben dich auch lieb, _vod_", sagte Beviin. „Und jetzt hör zu, was der Mandalore zu sagen hat."

Er riss sie herum, damit sie Fett ansehen musste. „Wo ist dein Helm?", fragte dieser. „Du musst gleich ein bisschen rumfliegen."

Ihre Augen wurden zu Fragezeichen. „Warum? Für euch?"

Fett hielt ihr einen Datenchip hin. „Bring diese Daten zu eurem nächsten Kommandoposten. Ihr braucht diese Daten über die Vong. Schiffsgrundrisse, einige Biodaten und zwei Missionspläne, die zeigen, wohin sie als Nächstes fliegen, mitsamt ihrer Einsatzbefehle. Das ist alles, was wir beschaffen konnten. Bring es einfach zu jemandem, der etwas Sinnvolles damit anfangen kann. Und wir haben keine Zeit für dieses theatralische, von verblüfftem Schweigen begleitete Gaffen. Also spar dir das. Sofort."

Fett half ihr auf und sie verstaute den Chip in einer Tasche am Oberschenkel ihres Anzugs.

„Also", begann sie zögerlich, „auf welcher Seite steht ihr eigentlich?"

„Auf unserer", sagte Briika. „Ich will, dass meine Tochter selbst Töchter haben kann. Wenn die _Vongese_ in dieser Galaxis das Sagen haben, wird das nicht passieren."

„Sag ihnen nicht, von wem du die Informationen hast, _vod_", sagte Goran zu der jungen Frau. „Wir müssen noch für eine Weile bei den _Vongese_ ausharren, bevor sie erkennen, aus welchem Eisen wir geschmiedet sind."

In ihren Augen stand Erkennen. „Ach, so ist das."

Briika lächelte ihr zu und Goran schien es, dass ihre braunen Augen für einen Moment nicht mehr ganz so kalt waren wie für gewöhnlich.

„Ich werde vielleicht zwei Hyperraumsprünge brauchen, bis ich unbehelligt zum nächsten Kommandostützpunkt komme", sagte die Pilotin.

„Du bekommst von mir eine aktuelle Liste, welche Stützpunkte noch aktiv sind", sagte Fett ernst, dann wandte er sich an den Mann in gelber Beskar'gam. „Cham, bring sie zu ihrem Raumjäger oder was immer noch fliegt, und sieh zu, dass sie an den _Vongese_ vorbeikommt." Er wies mit seinem Blaster auf den Ausgang. „Falls auf dem Flugfeld nichts Flugtaugliches mehr zu finden ist, lösch die Sicherungsdaten deiner _Gladiator_ und gib ihr die Codes. Ich kaufe dir eine neue."

Cham reichte der Pilotin einen Helm. „_Oya!_"

Sie nickte und er schob sie vorsichtig in Richtung Ausgang, bevor er sich seinen Leuten zuwandte. „Wir sollten es aussehen lassen, als würden wir sie verfolgen", schlug er vor, dann sprach er seinen Mandalore direkt an. „Und wenn ich ihr schon meine _Gladiator_ geben werde, dann will ich für die Zukunft eine gelbe haben, die zu meiner Rüstung passt. Sonderanfertigung!"

Fett nickte, gab ein Zeichen und sie liefen los, darauf achtend, der Botin einen ordentlichen Vorsprung zu lassen.

Die vorrückenden Bodentruppen der Yuuzhan Vong sahen in ihren Dornenrüstungen aus wie ein wandelnder Wald im Winter. Und dieser Wald war routiniert und diszipliniert genug, für sie eine Gasse zu bilden, durch die die Mandalorianerschar in der Gegenrichtung an ihnen vorbei auf den Miid Ro'ik zustrebte. Ihre Arbeit hier war getan und noch glaubten die _Vongese_, sie gälte ihnen. Sie bemühten sich, gelassen zu wirken angesichts der Tatsache, dass der schwarze Wald ausschwärmte, diskusartige Scheiben in die ungeordneten Haufen dürftigst gerüsteter Verteidiger warf, während sich die Amphistäbe von den Armen der Krieger rollten und an der Menge der Verteidiger austobten – mal als scharfer Speer, mal als zuckende Peitsche, wie Boba Fett und seine Gefährten registrierten.

Das Maul des Miid Ro'ik öffnete sich und die sieben Mandalorianer schritten die Rampe hinauf. Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh stand genau dort, wo er auch gestanden hatte, als sie ihm das erste Mal _über_ Birgis begegnet waren. Rechts und links flankierten ihn zwei Dutzend Krieger. Aber Goran Beviin interessierte viel mehr die verhüllte Gestalt, die statuengleich etwas abseits stand, sie jedoch genauestens zu beobachten schien.

„Der Raumhafen von Birgis ist gesichert", erklärte Boba Fett und überreichte dem Kommandanten die Zugangsschlüssel und Codes, die die Generalvollmachten und Zugangsrechte zu allen Bereichen und Funktionen des halb zerstörten Raumhafens gewährten.

„Gab es Widerstand im Gebäude?"

Fett winkte ab. „Keinen, der erwähnenswert gewesen wäre."

Mit angewiderter Miene holte der Yuuzhan Vong die von Nom Anor als Belohnung vereinbarten Credit-Chips aus einer Tasche seines Kommandantenumhangs und übergab sie Boba Fett. „Ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet, meine Diener. Wir erwarten euch dann in zwei Wochen auf Neu-Holgha."

„Wir sehen uns, Kommandant."

Sie drehten sich wieder zum Ausgang um und Briika Jeban hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, dass die verhüllte Gestalt am Rande des Eingangsbereichs ihr mit Blicken folgte.

„Der Verhüllte gefällt mir nicht", sagte sie über ihre interne HUD-Kommunikation zu ihren Begleitern.

„Mir gefällt er auch nicht", erwiderte Goran Beviin. „Mir gefällt viel mehr, was ich gerade weiter oben auf drei Uhr von uns sehe."

Briika schaute in die Richtung, ohne dabei ihren Kopf zu drehen. Sie brauchte keine Sensorerfassung, um zu erkennen, auf was Goran sie hingewiesen hatte. Ein grauer Fleck stieg über dem Horizont auf, als die Mandalorianer die zungenartige Einstiegsrampe des Miid Ro'ik wieder hinunterschritten. Alle Mandalorianer bemühten sich, ihre Besorgnis zu verbergen, als dieser graue Fleck von lilafarbenen Korallenskippern umringt wurde. Aber Boba Fett konnte über sein HUD die Signale erkennen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass die Gladiator Lasersalven austeilte. Zwei lilane Punkte verschwanden vom Abendhimmel von Birgis, zwei andere drehten ab, als sie erkannten, dass Verfolgung zwecklos war.

„Die Kleine kann fliegen", sagte Cham Detta, offensichtlich stolz darauf, wem er seine _Gladiator_ vermacht hatte.

Boba Fett lächelte hinter seinem T-Visier. „Sie soll die Nachricht überbringen. Mehr verlange ich gar nicht."

Nur wenig später verschwand auch der graue Punkt und die sieben Mandalorianer wussten auch ohne ihre HUDs zu bemühen, dass die Botin in den Schutz des Hyperraums gesprungen war.

Die Eingangsrampe der _Tarak-shi_ schloss sich und die verhüllte Gestalt ließ ihren Umhang herabgleiten, um ihn mit einer Hand aufzufangen, in einer Schlenkerbewegung jener Hand um jene aufzuwickeln und schließlich im Weiterfluss dieser Bewegung in einer Tasche im dunkelbraunen Gewand zu verstauen.

„Nun, Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh, habe ich Ihnen zu viel versprochen?", sagte Nom Anor mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

„Diese Leute leisten in der Tat gute Arbeit. Sie sind pünktlich, effizient und hoffentlich auch verschwiegen."

„Natürlich sind sie das, Kommandant", versicherte der Exekutor. „Das gebietet schon allein ihre Kopfgeldjägerehre."

„Trotzdem weigern sie sich immer noch, Villips zu benutzen."

„Mir sind verlässliche Leute, die keine Villips benutzen, lieber als Leute, die Villips benutzen, uns später jedoch hintergehen", schoss Nom Anor zurück. „Außerdem sind die Mandalorianer in dieser Galaxis nicht sonderlich beliebt. Sie werden also niemanden haben, an den sie sich im Falle eines Falles wenden können – auch nicht für Verrat."

„Ich rate Ihnen, die Praetorite Vong auf Helska IV ebenso weise zu beraten, Nom Anor", sagte Tsaak Vootuh mit einer gewissen Vorsicht in der Stimme. „Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, in zwei Wochen auf Neu-Holgha wieder diese ekligen Chips in die Hand zu nehmen, um sie Ihren unreinen Verbündeten in die Hand zu drücken."

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte der kleinere Yuuzhan Vong mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Bis dahin werden wir stark genug sein, dass ich mich wieder öffentlich zeigen kann. Präfekt Da'Gara wird nicht versagen."

„Das hoffe ich … für Sie, Nom Anor", setzte Tsaak Vootuh drohend hinzu.

Nom Anor biss die Zähne zusammen. Präfekt Da'Gara hätte ihm gegenüber niemals solch einen Ton angeschlagen. Aber Tsaak Vootuh gehörte nicht zu den Praetorite Vong, sondern zu einer Vorhut, die Nas Choka, der Oberste Kommandant der eigentlichen Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte, ausgesandt hatte. Der Exekutor wusste, dass Vootuhs Drohung nicht nur darauf zurückzuführen war, dass der Kommandant keine Sachen der Ungläubigen berühren wollte. Noch war der Angriff auf Sernpidal nicht erfolgt und selbst wenn er erfolgte, gab es immer noch ein Restrisiko, dass der Lärm, den Präfekt Da'Gara auf dem Planeten veranstalten wollte, zur Unzeit zu seinem Urheber zurückverfolgt werden könnte.

„Was ist mit dem Schiff der Ungläubigen, das vorhin in den Himmel aufgestiegen ist?", konterte Nom Anor kühl.

Kommandant Vootuhs Miene schien für einen Moment zu erstarren und Nom Anor frohlockte still darüber, dass der Krieger sich ertappt fühlte.

„Wir informieren gerade alle umliegenden Basen darüber, dass auf diesen Jäger geachtet werden soll", sagte Vootuh einen Tick zu eilig, wie es Nom Anor schien. „Immerhin war der Pilot clever genug, sich ein Schiff Ihrer Mandalorianer zu schnappen", setzte der Kommandant giftig hinzu.

„Da sehen Sie wieder einmal, wie pflichtbewusst Mandalorianer sind, Tsaak Vootuh", tönte Nom Anor. „Sie lassen sogar ihre Schiffe im Stich, um für uns ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden."

Der Kommandant nickte knapp und der Exekutor ging in die ihm zugeteilte Kabine. Dort angekommen, holte er den Villip hervor, der ihm besonders am Herzen lag. Er streichelte den Kommunikator und er stülpte sich um, um Nagmes Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen.

„Ich grüße dich, großer Exekutor", sagte Nagme und lächelte.

„Ist unser Mann bereit?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Wir haben ihn hinreichend darauf konditioniert, seine Wahrsagertalente zu entfalten. Wo soll's denn hingehen?"

Nom Anor erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Bringt ihn nach Sernpidal und setzt ihn in nahe der Hauptstadt ab. Er wird schon allein dorthin finden und dann mag er sein Chaos verbreiten. Sag ihm, dass es seine große Stunde wird, die Ankunft der Göttin Tosi-Karu zu verkündigen."

Nagme kicherte. „Tosi-Karu … der Name gefällt mir. Könnte glatt eine Göttin von uns sein."

„Tatsächlich handelt es sich um eine lokale Göttin der Sernpidalianer. Sie wird auch die Wächterin der Pforte ins Jenseits genannt", erklärte Nom Anor. „Es geht die Legende um, dass, wenn Tosi-Karu den Planeten Sernpidal besucht, das Ende der Zeit gekommen ist. Alle Sünder werden dann bestraft, die Tugendhaften jedoch werden mit den höchsten Wonnen beschenkt werden."

Nagme verzog belustigt ihren schmalen Mund. „Gut, dass du mir das sagst. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

„Hast du auf Dibrook alles, was du brauchst?"

Ihre Lider taten einen gefälligen Wimpernschlag. „Ich kann nicht klagen."

Nom Anor dachte über ihre Worte und die Mimik dazu nach. „Nach zwei Wochen habe ich etwas Luft und könnte dich dann besuchen."

„Bringst du mir dann einen Jedi mit – einen lebendigen?"

Nom Anor dachte an Miko Reglia auf Helska IV. „Ich habe in der Tat einen in petto. Ich hoffe, dass Präfekt Da'Gara noch genügend von ihm für dich übriglässt, bis wir mit Sernpidal fertig sind. Er testet ihn ziemlich intensiv, musst du wissen."

„Warte nur ab, wie ich _dich_ testen werde, Nommie!"

Er neigte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten."

༺═────────────═༻

Danni Quee und Miko Reglia hasteten den schlauchartigen Gang hinauf, dessen Lamellen ihnen guten Halt beim Steigen gaben, jedoch auch diesen Geruch absonderten, der Danni an die frischen Innereien eines Tieres erinnerte – ein Gefühl, das von der dunkelbraunen Farbe des Ganges, die an vielen Stellen durch rostrote Einsprengsel aufgelockert war, noch unterstrichen wurde. Diese rostroten Inseln glühten schwach, gerade so funzelig, dass man noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte und nicht die Orientierung verlor. Dieser dunkle Schlauch war der Weg nach oben, den Danni kannte. Der Jedi und die Wissenschaftlerin hatten unerlaubt ihre Eiskuppelzelle verlassen, angetan mit den Gnulliths und Schutzanzügen, die sie den drei Kriegern abgenommen hatten, welche gekommen waren, um ihnen das Essen zu bringen und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Danni hatte kalkuliert, dass es mindestens zwei Stunden dauern würde, bis die ohne Schutzhaut und ohne Gnullith im eiskalten Wasser von Helska IV treibenden Leichen der Krieger gefunden werden würden – eine notwendige Vorsichtsmaßnahme, um ihnen so viel Vorsprung wie möglich zu verschaffen.

Sie waren durch das Wasser geschwommen, an der mit Lampen gesäumten Basis des Yammosk vorbei, der unten auf dem Meeresgrund ruhte, während aus der Ferne die Blubbersäule eines Schwarzen Rauchers sichtbar war. Der Meeresboden des Planeten war mit Vulkanen übersät, weshalb es der Yammosk an seinem Platz nicht allzu kalt haben dürfte. Sie hatten es geschafft, der Aufmerksamkeit des Kriegskoordinators zu entgehen und jenen Schlauch zu erreichen, durch den sie einst aus dem Weltschiff nach unten gerutscht waren.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie so gut kämpfen können", sagte der Jedi anerkennend zu der Wissenschaftlerin und zog die Kapuze, die Danni für ihn notdürftig aus ihrem Poncho geschneidert hatte, tiefer ins Gesicht, als könne jemand seine Worte hören und so auf sie aufmerksam werden.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Danni. „Wir haben manchmal auf unserer Station trainiert, aber überhaupt nicht regelmäßig. Irgendwie lief das eben alles sehr reflexartig ab." Sie lächelte. „Vielleicht haben Sie als Jedi mich ja inspiriert."

Miko lachte verlegen. „Das wäre schön, aber eigentlich funktioniert so etwas höchstens bei anderen Jedi, auch wenn sie noch nicht so gut ausgebildet sind."

Danni kicherte. „Wenn wir hier rauskommen, dann fange ich sofort bei Ihnen mit der Ausbildung an."

„Die würde ich sogar übernehmen, obwohl Sie gar keine Jedikräfte haben. Ich muss nur noch meine Meisterprüfungen ablegen, dann kann ich mir auch einen Schüler nehmen."

Die Wahrheit war, dass Miko Reglia bislang noch nicht an so etwas gedacht hatte. Er war viel zu gern allein und zu introvertiert, als dass er sich hätte vorstellen können, Tag für Tag einen Schüler zu unterweisen. Und wenn überhaupt, so würde Luke Skywalker es gewiss lieber sehen, wenn er eines der machtsensitiven Jungtalente ausbilden würde. Wenn sie allerdings freikommen würden, dann würde er insofern für Danni ein gutes Wort einlegen, als sie ihm jetzt geholfen hatte und den Jedi gewiss auch weiterhin helfen würde.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass dein Schiff noch flugtauglich ist?", fragte Danni.

„Das ist das erste Schiff, das sie nahezu unbeschädigt in ihre Krallen bekommen haben – ein X-Wing noch dazu", erklärte Miko. „Wenn sie schlau sind – und das sind die Yuuzhan Vong ohne Zweifel, dann werden sie ihn studieren, um noch mehr Schwachstellen zu erkennen, nicht nur, wie man unsere Schilde herunterreißen kann."

Ein Licht erschien von oben, wurde größer und erhellte schließlich das obere Ende des Tunnels. Danni verlangsamte ihren Schritt und ihre rechte Hand zupfte am rechten Rand ihrer selbstgenähten Kapuze. „Dann hoffen wir, dass uns auf dem Weg zum Schiff niemand behelligt. Wir haben zwar die Anzüge, aber unsere Köpfe sind bei weitem viel zu naturbelassen, um als Yuuzhan Vong durchzugehen. Und allzu viele Kapuzenträger habe ich auf dem Weltschiff auch nicht gesehen."

„Der Weg ist nicht weit", versicherte Miko ihr. „, bis wir zum …"

„Ruhig!", zischte Danni.

Miko unterdrückte den Impuls, sie zu fragen, was sie beunruhigte, und sandte stattdessen seine Machtsinne aus. Er fühlte … nichts. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können. Seit er mit seinem X-Wing vom Himmel Helska IVs geholt worden war, fühlte er sich in seinen Machtsinnen blind, taub – vollkommen behindert, aber was hatte Danni dann gespürt, was er nicht spürte?

Sie erreichten die obere Mündung des Tunnels. Danni hielt sich an der Seite und wartete, während Miko sich anschickte, den Rand des Lochs nach oben zu überwinden. Über sich konnte er die buntgesprenkelte Raumdecke erkennen – eigentlich schöne Farben, doch für die Fliehenden verhießen sie das Unheil eines starken Gifts. Miko kletterte vollends aus dem Tunnel, überwand den geeisten Rand und Danni folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Miko Reglias Augen brauchten eine Weile, um sich an die veränderte Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Er blinzelte nach rechts, während Danni wie verabredet die linke Seite scannte. Er sah nur eine kahle, schrundige Wand, die so rund war wie alle Wände in diesem ebenfalls runden Weltschiff. Eine Nische von etwa einem halben Meter Durchmesser war in die Wand eingelassen, aber nichts stand oder lag darin.

Er schielte zu Danni nach links und sah ihre erschrockenen grünen Augen. Sein Blick wanderte noch weiter nach links. Die Wand zu ihrer Linken sah genauso schrundig und leer aus wie rechts. Auch hier gab es eine Nische. Aber diese Nische war nicht leer. Eine schwarze, dornenbewehrte Silhouette hob sich vom braunen Hintergrund ab. Und jetzt bewegte sich die Silhouette – genauer gesagt bewegten sich ihre Lippen. Die Statue lächelte sie an.

„Sie brauchen Ihren Gnullith hier nicht", sagte Präfekt Da'Gara. „Das Weltschiff produziert seine eigene Atmosphäre."

Gehetzt wanderten Mikos Augen im Raum umher, nach weiteren Kriegern Ausschau haltend.

„Sie haben länger gebraucht, als ich erwartet hatte", meinte Da'Gara ruhig.

Die arrogante Gelassenheit des Präfekten brachte Mikos Blut zum Sieden. Er schoss auf den Yuuzhan Vong zu und wirbelte dabei den Amphistab über den Kopf, so wie man es bei der Kampfform des Ataru machen würde. Nur war Da'Gara viel größer als er.

Der Präfekt warf ein gelbes Etwas nach Miko. Die andere Hand öffnete er lediglich, um ein kleines rundes Wesen freizugeben, welches mit surrenden, ob ihrer Schnelligkeit kaum erkennbaren Flügelschlägen, auf Miko zu flatterte.

Der trainierte Jedi schlug einen Salto, um beidem auszuweichen, aber als er wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, hatte ihn der wandelnde gelbe Fleck schon wieder eingeholt. Noch ein Ausfallschritt und ein weiterer Salto und die Masse hatte Mikos rechten Fuß erfasst. Er fiel zu Boden und die Masse kroch über seine Beine zu seinem Oberkörper, umschlang seinen Arm, um schließlich den Amphistab festzuhalten, den er unter der Eiskuppel dem einen Krieger im Kampf abgenommen hatte.

Neben sich hörte er Danni aufschreien. Seine Partnerin war von dem runden Käfer direkt auf der Brust getroffen worden, taumelte rückwärts – fiel hin.

Danni musterte die bunte Decke des Raumes. Sie musste aufstehen und Miko helfen – irgendwie. Und wieder zogen zwei starke Arme sie hoch – genau wie vor zwei Tagen oben unter der Kuppel nach ihrem Absturz. Sie spürte etwas Feuchtes, Klebriges an ihrer Hand – an beiden Händen. Die beiden Krieger, die sie hielten, arbeiteten absolut synchron. Ihr wurden mit der feuchten Masse beide Hände auf den Rücken gebunden und dann riss sie einer der Krieger herum, so dass sie zu Da'Gara schauen musste. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten, wo immer noch Miko lag, von dem gelben Zeug am Boden gefesselt.

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie hätten eine Chance?", fragte Da'Gara den vor ihm liegenden Jedi.

Er beugte sich herab und riss Miko den Gnullith aus dem Mund. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits in aller Ehrlichkeit gesagt, dass Sie nicht würdig sind. Sie sollten nicht einmal daran denken, sich uns zu widersetzen."

Miko stieß ein leises Knurren aus und kämpfte vergeblich gegen die klebrige Masse an. Der Präfekt fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger unter Mikos Nase und piekte ihn dort in die Haut, so dass der Jedi vor Schmerz zusammenfuhr.

„Zu einfach", flüsterte der Präfekt gifttriefend in Mikos Ohr.

Er winkte zwei Kriegern zu. „Bereitet ihn vor", sagte Da'Gara und wies auf den wehrlosen Miko, dann wandte er sich viel freundlicher an Danni. „Gut, dass Sie gekommen sind – absolut pünktlich."

Sie verließen den Raum und gelangten in einen, dessen linke Wand so durchsichtig war, dass man durch sie das sanfte, weiße, da eisbedeckte Rund der Oberfläche des Weltschiffes sehen konnte. Die schwach gekrümmte Oberfläche erstreckte sich bis zum Sichthorizont, als gäbe es den Planeten unter ihnen nicht_._

_Das war für lange Zeit ihr einziger Horizont – immer dunkel – ganz ohne Sterne_, dachte Danni.

Jetzt jedoch war der Nachthimmel von Helska IV mit Sternen gespickt – mit Sternen, die Danni alle mit Namen und ungefährer Entfernung kannte. Bis auf einen. Und dieser eine Stern wurde größer und hielt direkt auf den Planeten zu. Sie warteten noch eine Weile, dann breitete das neue Korallenschiff einen Hautschirm aus, um die Landung abzufedern.

„Oh, es wird noch mehr geben, Danni Quee", säuselte Da'Gara ihr ins Ohr. „Erkennen Sie jetzt die Wahrheit? Verstehen Sie jetzt, wie vergeblich dieser Versuch war?"

Danni blieb starr und steif stehen – zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

Da'Gara kicherte leise und sein Daumen und Zeigefinger ergriffen eine ihrer blonden Locken, um sie langzuziehen. „Es gibt Wege für Sie, sich uns anzuschließen", raunte er und Danni verzog das Gesicht.

Er ließ die Haarsträhne wieder los, so dass sie erneut in die Lockenform zusammenschnurrte, die sie vorher gehabt hatte. Ihr stiller Widerstand brachte Da'Gara nicht von seiner guten Laune ab, was Danni nur noch mehr anwiderte.

„Sie werden lernen", versprach er. „Sie werden jetzt den Ruhm der Praetorite Vong erfahren. Sie werden erfahren, wo Ihr Platz ist."

Er wandte sich den beiden verbliebenen Kriegern zu. „Kümmert euch um unseren Gast und dann bittet Präfekt Ma'Shraid zu uns. Sie wird sicher gerne zusehen wollen, wie der Yammosk den Unwürdigen verschlingt."

Die Krieger packten Danni erneut an den Armen und führten sie aus dem Raum. Da'Gara, nun allein, schaute noch eine Weile dem ankommenden Weltschiff seiner Präfektenkollegin zu. _Jetzt genau stoßen sie sie wieder in das Loch_, dachte er noch einmal an seine wertvolle Gefangene, bevor er den Raum in einer anderen Richtung verließ … und Vilyu Anor gegenüber stand.

Zunächst wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber seine Geliebte nahm ihm die Antwort ab. „Was ist denn an dieser Ungläubigen so interessant, dass du so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringst?"

Da'Gara räusperte sich. „Danni Quee ist eine Quelle wertvollen Wissens, das uns helfen wird, diese Galaxis zu erobern."

Das Blau in Vilyus Augen wurde kälter als das Eis von Helska IV. „Und ein Teil dieses unschätzbaren Wissens ist zweifellos, wie sich ihre gekrümmten Haare verhalten, wenn man sie langzieht und wieder loslässt."

Seine schwarzen Augen zogen sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen zusammen. „Du hast mich beobachtet?"

„Wir Anors sind von Natur aus neugierig", flötete Vilyu unschuldig. „Und ich bezweifle, dass es dem Exekutor gefallen würde, sähe er, was du hier treibst, anstatt den Angriff auf Sernpidal abzusichern."

„Das ist alles Teil meiner ausgeklügelten Strategie", behauptete Da'Gara.

„Ihr schien es aber nicht zu gefallen."

„Mit solchen Dingen provoziere ich sie lediglich solange, bis sie einen Fehler macht", versicherte Da'Gara. „Ich messe sorgfältig die Grenzen ihres Widerstandes aus, genauso, wie es Nom Anor gewünscht hat."

Vilyu lächelte schal. Die Botschaft hörte sie wohl. Sie selbst setzte solche Methoden nur allzu oft ein. Allein, ihr fehlte der Glaube, dass Da'Gara im Fall Danni Quee lediglich neugieriger Forscherdrang oder auch nur die Lust an einer finsteren Intrige umtrieb.

„Ich will, dass Danni Quee dem Yammosk geopfert wird", forderte sie.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", stichelte Da'Gara. „Eifersüchtig auf eine Ungläubige?"

„Eine, die du unbedingt bekehren willst. Und ich sage dir, das ist verlorene Liebesmüh. Danni Quee wird uns nichts als Ärger einbringen; das sagt mir mein Verwaltersinn. Wir sollten sie loswerden, solange uns das hier in dieser Abgeschiedenheit noch möglich ist."

Da'Gara kicherte. „Alles zu seiner Zeit, meine Liebe. Solange die Testlisten nicht vollständig ausgefüllt sind, wird nicht geopfert. Das müsstest du als Verwalterin doch verstehen, oder?"

„Verstehen oder nicht. Die Leute beginnen schon zu tuscheln." Sie tippte mit dem Finger auf seine Brust. „Es schadet deinem Ansehen, wenn du dich von dieser Ungläubigen noch länger hinhalten oder gar zum Narren halten lässt."

Da'Gara packte sie an der Schulter. „Welche Leute tuscheln genau was?"

„Das sage ich dir, nachdem du sie geopfert hast."

Da'Gara ließ ihre Schulter los und stemmte stattdessen herausfordernd die Hände in die Hüften. „Also nur der Aufbau einer netten Drohkulisse."

„Viel mehr als das!", fauchte Vilyu und wandte sich ab.

„Wir sehen uns dann unten beim Yammosk", sagte Da'Gara ungerührt, als hätte gerade kein Streit stattgefunden, als sich die Türlamelle bereits hinter ihr schloss.

༺═────────────═༻

Aus dem Tunnel gleitend, plumpsten die beiden Krieger hinter Danni ins Wasser. Sie nahmen die junge Frau in ihre Mitte und geleiteten sie in die Tiefe – hin zu der Lichterkette – zur Basis des Yammosk. Der wachsende Wasserdruck schien Danni nichts auszumachen und erneut kam sie nicht umhin, die Technik zu bewundern, die ihr Schutzanzug wirkte. Dort unten beim rosafarbenen Kriegskoordinator waren schon einige andere Krieger versammelt und sekündlich wurden es mehr. Die Krieger geleiteten Danni zu einer vom Yammosk ziemlich weit entfernten Stelle, die wohl für sie reserviert war. Sie blieben stehen und Danni schaute dabei zu, wie sich der Platz um den Yammosk herum mit Kriegern füllte. Felsige Riffe dienten als Tribünen. Die Stimmen der Krieger waren, gedämpft durch die Gnullithmasken, als Gemurmel zu vernehmen; die Intensität ihrer Blicke jedoch wurde durch die Masken nicht vermindert.

Danni Quee schaute auf den Yammosk, auf dieses riesige, entsetzliche Gesicht mit den zwei schwarzen, kalten Augen und dem Maul, welches außerordentlich hungrig schien. Ihr Blick begegnete dem des Yammosk und das riesige Ungetüm zwinkerte ihr zu. Der Yammosk hatte sie erkannt – als Nicht-Feind erkannt. Vielleicht würde sie das später nutzen können.

Der Yammosk rülpste gewaltig und eine Luftblase breitete sich um die Schar der Krieger aus. Die Krieger nahmen ihre Gnulliths ab und Danni tat es ihnen gleich. Der Kriegskoordinator hatte doch tatsächlich eine atembare Atmosphäre für sie geschaffen – ein Instrument für den Notfall, wenn es nur Vakuum gab?

Sie sah Präfekt Da'Gara, gehüllt in rote Zeremonialgewänder, zum Yammosk schreiten. Er bestieg das vorbereitete, runde Podium und streckte die Hände zu seinen Leuten aus.

Der Ordnungsruf erreichte auch Danni. Sie verstand nicht die Worte, die Da'Gara zu seinen Leuten sprach, doch verstand sie auch so, vor allem, wenn sie die Augen schloss, um sich tiefer in die Atmosphäre fallen zu lassen, die der Yammosk um sie herum verbreitete. Die beiden Krieger ließen Danni los und glotzten ebenfalls nach vorne zum Kriegskoordinator und ihrem Anführer Da'Gara.

Auch niemand anders kümmerte sich darum, was sie trieb. Danni wusste, dass jetzt ein perfekter Zeitpunkt für eine erneute Flucht war. Es verwunderte sie, dass sie so gar keine Neigung verspürte, erneut zu fliehen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie dann Miko zurücklassen müsste. Und sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wo sein Schiff stand und wie lange sie brauchen würde, um es wieder flott zu bekommen. Yomin Carr hingegen ... Ärgerlich schob sie diesen aufkeimenden Gedanken von sich.

Da'Gara sprach vom Ruhm der Praetorite Vong – von der großen Eroberung und Danni fühlte Stolz in ihrer Brust anschwellen. Falschen Stolz, den ihr der Yammosk suggerierte. _Ein Schiff wird kommen_, verkündete Da'Gara. Der Präfekt schwärmte davon, was Ma'Shraid, die Präfektin dieses neuen Schiffs, für eine wunderbare Anführerin sei. _Und ein drittes Schiff wird kommen_.

Danni hatte ihren Kopf zur Meeresoberfläche erhoben, da der Yammosk sie darauf vorbereitet hatte – genau wie die Abertausenden von Kriegern, die ihre länglichen Schädel in dieselbe Richtung erhoben hatten. Nur wenige Augenblicke später brach von oben eine Röhre durchs Eis. Aus dieser Röhre quollen weitere Krieger, ähnlich denen, die bereits auf dem Festgelände verharrten. Sie formierten sich in Reihen, Männer und Frauen gemischt – und bildeten ein Spalier.

Durch dieses Spalier kamen zwei Krieger, die eine verhangene Sänfte trugen. Die Vorhänge glitten zur Seite und der Sänfte entstieg eine Frau, die im Gesicht ähnlich stark tätowiert, aber weit weniger vernarbt war als Da'Gara. Auch sie trug rote Zeremonialgewänder. Das musste die Präfektin sein, von der Da'Gara gesprochen hatte.

Ma'Shraid stellte sich an Da'Garas Seite und fing sofort an, zu allen möglichen Göttern zu beten, von denen Danni noch nichts wusste. Sie sprach von Gehorsam und Pflicht, pries die Ehre, die es bedeutete, auserwählt zu sein, bei den Praetorite Vong zu dienen, und sie verhieß den Ruhm, den sie alle bald ernten würden, besonders jene, die bei der Eroberung starben.

So ging es Stunden und Aberstunden und Danni sah kein einziges Gesicht, das schläfrig oder auch nur gelangweilt wirkte. Die Intonation von Ma'Shraids Stimme, die telepathischen Wellen des Yammosk, die konzentrierte, hungrige Aufmerksamkeit - das Ausmaß dieser geballten Energie überwältigte sie beinahe – eine Hingabe, die bei ihrem eigenen Volk so selten war.

Die Energie in Dannis Körper – um sie herum – drohte zu explodieren, als eine weitere Sänfte hereingetragen wurde. Diese Sänfte kam nicht aus dem Tunnel, sondern vom Weltschiff Da'Garas. Die Fenster der Sänfte waren verhangen, doch Danni konnte fühlen, wer darin saß. _Die Kräfte des Yammosk sind wirklich sehr stark_, dachte sie.

Die Sänfte wurde durch das Spalier der Krieger getragen, welches zum Yammosk führte. Dann fielen die Vorhänge und Miko Reglia wurde aus der Sänfte gezerrt und vor den Kriegskoordinator gebracht. Danni konnte die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit spüren, die vom Yammosk ausgingen – voll auf Miko gerichtet. Seine Schultern sackten nach unten und dann wich all die Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung, die sich zuvor in Danni ausgebreitet hatten, blankem Entsetzen.

Der Kriegskoordinator streckte zwei vergleichsweise dünne Tentakel aus, packte den gefesselten Jedi und hob ihn mit verblüffender Leichtigkeit hoch – hin zum hungrigen Maul seiner rosanen Riesigkeit. Miko Reglia kämpfte eine Weile gegen den mentalen und den körperlichen Angriff an, dann schloss der Jedi die Augen, erschlaffte vollends und Danni wusste, dass er in seiner geliebten Meditation versank; so gut kannte sie ihn mittlerweile.

Sie hätte es Miko so sehr gewünscht, dass es ihm gelungen wäre, diese ganze Zeremonie um ihn herum einfach auszublenden und in der Macht zu versinken, die ihn bisher – die ihn hierher geleitet hatte. Aber immer neue Wellen von schreckerregender Telepathie gingen von dem Yammosk aus, zehrten von Mikos Gedankenenergie, rissen an seinem Herz, zerrten an seiner Willenskraft – und das alles mit dem Ziel, dass Miko seine Angst nicht länger verbergen konnte. Nein, er sollte sie blank und ungeschützt zeigen – er sollte in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung gestoßen werden.

_Der Jedi Miko Reglia sollte gebrochen werden_.

„Kämpfe dagegen an, Miko", flüsterte sie und wünschte sich, dass auch sie eine Jedi wäre, sodass sie sich irgendwie mit ihm verbinden könnte, um ihm genug Kraft zu geben, damit er ehrenhaft sterben konnte.

Miko Reglia versuchte, die Augen weiter geschlossen zu halten, sich vom Yammosk abzuschirmen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der rosa Riese ließ es nicht zu. Er musste die Augen wieder öffnen und sah sich im Inneren des riesigen Mauls. Der einzige Zahn des Yammosk kratzte an seinem Oberschenkel. Noch etwas tiefer und der weiße, spitze Keil würde die Arterie öffnen. Miko Reglia sah Blut an seinem Bein herablaufen. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten weiter und sahen viele kleine Zähne, die in mehreren Reihen hinter dem gewaltigen Reißzahn des Yammosk verborgen gewesen waren. Ein Revolvergebiss? Etwas Speichel tropfte von der riesigen Gaumendecke auf Mikos Kopf und die Flüssigkeit brannte auf seinem Scheitel.

Der Jedi versuchte erneut, gegen die Hoffnungslosigkeit anzukämpfen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass dies alles nur ein telepathischer Trick dieses Monstrums war, doch auch dieser erheblich dünnere Schutzwall brach und dahinter gähnte eine dunkle Drohung und Leere, wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben oder auch nur während seiner Ausbildungstests gefühlt hatte. Er schaute in den unter ihm gähnenden Schlund, in die Kehle des Yammosk. Tiefer und tiefer führten ihn die Tentakel nach unten in diesen echten Schlund, aus dem es keine Wiederkehr gab. Das Maul um ihn herum öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Es kaute bereits und weiterer Speichel fiel in dünnen Fäden auf Mikos Kopf, benetzte seine Schulter – und es brannte erneut.

Miko Reglia wurde noch tiefer in den Schlund geschoben … näher an sein Ende, auf das ihn keine Ausbildung vorbereitet hatte …

… tiefer … näher …

… tot … toter …

… am totesten.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Ereignisse dieses Kapitel und viele Zitate entstammen wieder dem Roman „Die Abtrünnigen" von R.A. Salvatore (2000), dem ersten Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" sowie der Kurzgeschichte: „Boba Fett – ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde.

Für die mandalorianischen Wörter siehe Kap 17 „Bei einem kühlen Kri'gee".


	23. Der Ruf

_Planet Sernpidal – Das Jahr 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin - Am Tag Neun der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

„Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt", sagte die männliche Stimme der Orbitalkontrolle des Planeten Sernpidal.

„Das ging ja fix", wunderte sich Han. „Sie wollten noch nicht einmal wissen, für wen wir die Ladung bringen."

Chewie blökte etwas.

„Dass du aber auch immer Probleme sehen musst", gab Han zurück. „Wir wissen uns schon zu helfen, falls es dort unten Probleme geben sollte."

„Wir wollen ja auch nur etwas abladen", pflichtete ihm sein Sohn bei. „Und falls du Recht hast, sind wir auch schnell wieder fort."

Sie landeten den Falken auf dem ihnen von der Orbitalkontrolle zugewiesenen Dock. Es handelte sich dabei eher um eine grobe Piste, die mitten in einem verwilderten Feld angelegt worden war, in dem in unregelmäßigen grünen Flecken das Unkraut der hiesigen Flora spross. Han sah sich um. Die Leute hier waren zumeist Menschen, aber er sah auch andere Spezies wie Chevin, Rodianer oder Twi'leks, die zielstrebig irgendwohin gingen, ohne sich groß um sie zu scheren.

„Lando hatte Recht", sagte Han. „Wir ziehen die Sache schnell durch. Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre hier übermäßig viel Abschaum zu erwarten."

Chewie knurrte.

„Ja, ein Empfangskomitee wäre doch ganz nett, da gebe ich dir recht, Kumpel."

„Vielleicht brauchen sie einfach ein bisschen Zeit", meinte Anakin.

Han schaute auf sein Chrono. „Es sind jetzt schon fünfzehn Standardminuten vergangen. Das ist selbst für Zeltronier noch zu spät."

„Wir könnten das Erz ja schon mal ausladen, bis Landos Leute kommen", schlug sein Sohn vor.

„Von mir aus", knurrte Han. „Aber langsam werde ich zu alt für derartige Taurücken-Arbeiten."

Er sah sich nach irgendwelchen Leuten um, denen ihre Ankunft etwas bedeuten könnte.

„Kann hier vielleicht mal jemand mit anfassen?"

Han Solos Stimme bei dieser Aufforderung war frustriert bis sarkastisch. Denn ganz entgegen Lando Calrissians Behauptung, dass seine Vertragspartner auf Sernpidal händeringend auf die versprochene Erzlieferung warten würden, eilten die von ihm angesprochenen Angehörigen diverser Spezies an ihm vorüber und keiner dachte daran, ihm beim Ausladen der schweren Erzbarren zu helfen. Also blieb die Ware vorerst auf dem Schiff.

Han Solo wandte sich an zwei Einheimische, weißhäutige Humanoiden mit roten Augen, Albinos offenbar, die die traditionelle Tracht von Sernpidals Männern trugen – rot-weiß gestreifte Gewänder mit riesigen Kapuzen. „Wer betreibt das Dock hier?"

„Tosi-Karu!", schrie einer der beiden Männer hektisch und beide schickten sich an, wegzurennen.

Han setzte ihnen nach. „Tosi-Karu? Wo finde ich den … oder die?"

„Oh, Sie müssen schon nach oben sehen, um sie zu entdecken, fürchte ich", erklang hinter ihnen eine nicht unangenehme Männerstimme.

„Von oben komm ich gerade her", erwiderte Han genervt und drehte sich um.

Er stand einem älteren Sernpidalianer gegenüber, dessen Haar bereits schlohweiß war, jedoch seine dunklen Augen und sein Hautteint wiesen darauf hin, dass er kein Albino war. Offenbar waren die beiden von vorhin Ausnahmen gewesen.

„So weit weg ist sie schließlich auch wieder nicht. Wenn sie es denn jemals war", sagte der Alte.

Han unterdrückte ein Aufstampfen mit dem Fuß. „Bitte tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und hören Sie auf, in Rätseln zu sprechen, denn meine Zeit hier ist begrenzt."

„So wie unser aller Zeit, mein Junge", erwiderte der Sernpidalianer ruhig. „Also, Tosi-Karu kreist über uns. Obwohl ich annehme, dass sie auch fliegen kann – weit fort, wenn die Legenden, die hier über die Göttin verbreitet werden, der Wahrheit entsprechen."

„Göttin?", wiederholte Han.

„Die Göttin Tosi-Karu besucht Sernpidal", erklärte der Alte. „Und jene, deren Leben unbescholten ist, werden reich von ihr belohnt, während die Sünder ihr verdientes Ende finden werden."

„Wo ist der Dockmeister?", drängte Han.

Der Alte lächelte milde. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass es hier einen gäbe. Wir haben auf Sernpidal nicht viel Verkehr. Hier macht jeder seins."

„Wunderbar", murmelte Han. Es gab also überhaupt keine Einfuhr- oder gar Einreisekontrolle. Kein Wunder, dass Lando hier so gerne Geschäfte tätigte. „Ich habe einen Frachtraum voller Waren."

Der Alte blieb gelassen. „Oh, ich denke, Sie werden keine Schwierigkeiten mit dem Entladen haben."

„Das Entladen ist das Eine", zischte Han. „Aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass derjenige beim Entladen hilft, für den ich das ganze Zeug überhaupt hergebracht habe!"

Der Alte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Haben Sie denn denjenigen nicht vorher Bescheid gegeben?"

Han lag etwas auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte es hinunter. Er würde sich mit Lando in Verbindung setzen. Sollte doch sein alter Freund seine saumseligen Geschäftspartner auf Trab bringen.

Anakin Solo war neben seinen Vater getreten. „Ich mach das schon, Papa", sagte der jüngste Solo und trat auf ein paar Leute zu, die vorbeiliefen.

Der Jugendliche wedelte mit der rechten Hand. „Ihr solltet wirklich stehen bleiben und uns helfen."

Die Gruppe blieb tatsächlich stehen und starrte kollektiv Anakin an, doch dann grölte einer von ihnen „Tosi-Karu!", und der Trupp setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Chewie, der ebenfalls den _Milleniumfalken_ verlassen hatte, blökte und Han lachte. „Ob Meister Luke das wohl besser hinbekommen hätte? Eine gute Frage."

Er wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Wir werden schon noch Hilfe finden."

„Tosi-Karu!" Der Schrei erscholl aus hundert Kehlen – mindestens.

„Die Göttin scheint wirklich zu kommen", sagte Anakin.

„Dann sollten wir sie uns einmal ansehen und sie fragen, ob sie auch sonst Bescheid weiß", meinte Han säuerlich.

„Dann könnt ihr auch gleich hier bleiben", mischte sich der alte Mann von vorhin wieder ein.

Han schwang zu ihm herum. „Sie? Aber Sie sind ein Mann."

Der alte Mann lachte und wies mit der Hand schräg in den Himmel gen Osten. Han, Anakin und Chewie drehten sich unisono um und dann sahen sie es.

„Ein Mond", sagte Anakin.

„Zu groß für einen Mond", versetzte sein Vater und Han klang ernstlich besorgt.

Chewie blökte und es klang aufgescheucht. Und was für ein Mond das war! Er wirkte riesig, als handele es sich um einen zweiten Planeten, ebenso groß wie Sernpidal selbst. Han überlegte, was er von dem Briefing über den Planeten, das ihm Lando vor Antritt seiner Reise gegeben hatte, noch wusste. Sernpidal hatte sogar zwei Monde. Einen großen namens Namigo und einen kleineren.

Angst erschien in Anakins blauen Augen. „Welcher der beiden Monde ist das? Dobido?"

„Es ist tatsächlich Dobido", bestätigte der alte Mann. „Und er wird mit jeder Stunde schneller."

Chewie brüllte.

„Wollen Sie damit behaupten, dass Dobido abstürzt?!", gab Han Chewies Worte an den Sernpidalianer weiter.

Der Alte nickte langsam. „Ich halte allerdings die Erklärung der Ortsansässigen, dass Tosi-Karu erschienen ist, für ein wenig weit hergeholt."

„Wie lange noch?", hörte Han seinen Sohn fragen, während sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Die Zeit rannte ihnen davon. „Zurück zum _Falken_!", rief er.

Der Alte lachte melancholisch. „Vielleicht ist er bereits entladen."

„Wie bitte?"

Han sah den Alten bei dieser Frage nicht mehr an. Als sie zurück zum _Milleniumfalken_ rannten, sahen sie, wie Leute unterschiedlichster Spezies dabei waren, die Erzbarren aus dem Schiff zu tragen und in unordentlichen Haufen neben dem Schiff aufzuschichten. Ein Teil der Leute schien sich für die Natur der Ware zu interessieren, ein anderer hatte es eher auf das Vehikel abgesehen, das sie hertransportiert hatte.

„He!", brüllte Han, rannte auf die Menge zu und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Weg von meinem Schiff!"

Chewbacca blökte und fuhr seine Pranken aus, was einen Teil der Plünderer die Flucht ergreifen ließ, während Anakin scheinbar entspannt zwischen den übrigen Leuten herumschlenderte, um ihnen wie beiläufig vorzuschlagen, lieber zu gehen – was zu seines Vaters Zufriedenheit dieses Mal befolgt wurde.

Nachdem Anakin mithilfe seiner Machtsinne alle blinden Passagiere an Bord aufgestöbert und vom _Falken_ gelotst hatte, hoben sie ab. Befreit von der schweren Erzladung, folgten sie dem unheimlichen Mond in seiner Umlaufbahn. Han erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, das er seiner Frau gegeben hatte, und überließ nach dem Start Anakin das Steuer.

„Das ist er – zehn Trillionen Tonnen Gefahr für Sernpidal", exklamierte Han. „Wirklich eine nette Liefertour, die Lando uns da aufs Auge gedrückt hat."

„Torpedos?", schlug Anakin vor.

„Das ist, als würde man versuchen, einen Bantha mit einer Stecknadel aus einem Blasrohr zu erledigen", wies sein Vater den Vorschlag zurück. „Es bräuchte schon einen Sternzerstörer, um diesen Mond zu zerschießen, und selbst dann würden die Trümmer Sernpidal zerstören."

„Was sonst?", wollte Anakin wissen.

„Immer wenn man einen Todesstern braucht, ist gerade keiner da", grummelte Han.

Chewie fummelte an den Instrumenten herum und röhrte.

„Was?", protestierte Han. „Sieben Stunden?"

Anakin riss den Mund auf.

„Ja, Junge, unser Tag ist gerade noch besser geworden", ätzte Han. „Unsere einzige Chance, diese Frist zu verlängern, besteht darin, dass Dobido noch eine Weile an der Oberseite von Sernpidals Atmosphäre entlangschliddert, bevor er sie durchbricht."

„Aber wenn er erst einmal durchbricht, geht alles sehr schnell, nicht wahr?" sinnierte Anakin.

Han klopfte seinem Sohn beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Du hast in Physik gut aufgepasst, mein Junge. Das Ding ist nur: Dieser Mond war eine Million Jahre in seiner Umlaufbahn. Wieso passiert das, und wieso passiert es jetzt?"

„Glaubst du, Lando wusste davon?", fragte Anakin skeptisch.

„Lando sicher nicht. Aber es gibt eine Menge Leute, für die er Konkurrenz ist. Aber wer von denen weiß schon, wie man einen Mond aus der Umlaufbahn holt? Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn! Und überhaupt: Wie sollen wir all diese Leute innerhalb von sieben Stunden vom Planeten bekommen?"

Han sandte ein allgemeines Notsignal aus, verbunden mit der Botschaft, dass sämtliche Schiffe in der Umgebung nach Sernpidal kommen sollten, um bei der Evakuierung der Bevölkerung zu helfen. Ein Wettersatellit, Modell _Thunderstorm-63_, trudelte vorbei und Chewie verband die Computer des _Milleniumfalken_ mit den Datenbanken des Satelliten.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt, mach ich mit der Satellitenforschung weiter", sagte Anakin. „Und ihr kommt so dicht wie möglich an Dobido ran. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwelche Signale, die man nur von dort erfassen kann."

Sein Vater nickte und der Fünfzehnjährige erhob sich vom Pilotensessel, um Chewie Platz zu machen. Im Gespann mit dem Wookiee manövrierte Han sich von unten an den Mond heran, scannte ihn nach irgendwelchen Auffälligkeiten, aber es gab weder Ionenantriebe noch andere auffällige Installationen. Er ließ sich etwas zurückfallen und schob sich auf die andere, oberen Seite des Mondes – wieder nichts. Nur ein unförmiger Gesteinsbrocken, der sich in immer derselben Bahn um den Planeten herumbewegte – so kam es Anakin zumindest vor.

Es ruckelte etwas, als der Mond urplötzlich ein Stück näher an Sernpidal herankam und um diese Entfernung vom Milleniumfalken abrückte.

„Wären wir auf der Innenbahn gewesen, wären wir jetzt pulverisiert", meinte Han.

Anakin trat von hinten an sie heran. „Ja, ich denke, das ist es."

„Hast du irgendetwas herausbekommen?"

„Ja", sagte Anakin. „Da ist wirklich ein Signal. Und es kommt vom Planeten."

„Vielleicht rufen sie ihn mit ihren Gebeten zu sich", murmelte Han.

„Seht euch die Kurve an!", sprudelte es aus Anakin hervor und er zeigte auf einen bestimmten Bereich der ausgedruckten Wetterkarte. „Jedes Mal, wenn Dobido diesen Bereich des Planeten überquert, kommt er steiler nach unten. Irgendetwas zieht ihn runter und bewirkt das Abstürzen." Sein Finger zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Wetterkarte unten auf dem Planeten. „Irgendetwas genau in der Mitte von diesem Bogen."

Han sah Chewie an. „Sieht aus wie eine Gebirgskette."

„Es muss einfach dort sein", beharrte Anakin.

Han berechnete einen Kurs und sie verließen die Mondbahn, um wieder zurück zum Planeten zu fliegen. Aber sie fanden keinerlei Hinweise auf irgendwelche Abfangkreuzer, die wie zu Imperiumszeiten mit jenen berüchtigten Schwerkraftprojektoren ausgerüstet waren, welche damals Schiffe der Rebellenallianz aus dem Hyperraum gezogen hatten, oder sie an einer Flucht in denselben hindern konnten.

Dobido durchquerte abermals den neuralgischen Bereich und sackte tiefer. Anakin, der den Mond weiterhin im Auge behielt und aufgrund der Satellitendaten und der des _Milleniumfalken_ weiter Berechnungen anstellte, stöhnte auf.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Han.

„Das Absacken des Mondes an dieser Stelle ist exponentiell. Der Abstieg an dieser Stelle wird jedes Mal steiler. Das bedeutet, Dobido wird nicht erst eine Weile über die Atmosphäre schlittern. Und wir haben jetzt nur noch weniger als sechs Stunden …" Anakin holte Luft. „Und noch etwas … Den Berechnungen zufolge wird der Mond mitten in Sernpidal City aufschlagen."

„Was für ein Zufall", sagte Han trocken und Chewie knurrte zustimmend.

Han merkte auf. Noch nie hatte er seinen pelzigen Freund derart sarkastisch erlebt.

„Allein in dieser Stadt leben fünfzigtausend Leute", meinte Han.

„Und es gibt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als hundert Schiffe", ergänzte Anakin.

„Es werden hoffentlich von außen ein paar Schiffe unserem Notruf folgen und zu Hilfe eilen. Wir müssen die Quelle der Anziehungskraft finden!", verlangte Han.

Sie brachten den Falken zunächst zurück zum Dock. Han verwunderte, dass sich noch nicht einmal mehr die Orbitalkontrolle von Sernpidal für sein Zurückkommen interessierte. Sicher, diese Orbitalkontrolle war nicht die rigideste, aber …

Ein dumpfes Grollen kündigte den Grund für die Zurückhaltung der Orbitalkontrolle an. Eine Welle des Bebens erschütterte den Boden des Raumhafens und der angrenzenden Wohngebiete. Gebäude schwankten. Mauern stürzten ein und Fußgänger fielen reihenweise hin.

„Gut, dass es keine Küstenstadt ist", sagte Anakin, während sie das Erdbeben beobachteten.

Han sah von einer Landung ab und zog den _Milleniumfalken_ stattdessen nach Süden, wo sie ein Dorf überflogen, das hinter einem Bergkamm und vor einer Meeresküste lag. Anakin stöhnte und Han wusste auch bar jeder Machtfühligkeit, dass sein äußerst machtsensitiver Sohn den Tod der Bewohner dieses Dorfes gespürt hatte. Eine Flutwelle war darüber hinweggezogen und hatte Mauern unterspült, Bäume entwurzelt und Mensch und Tier fortgerissen. Während der _Milleniumfalke_ über die Verwüstung hinweg zog, klatschte die zweite, nur wenig schwächere Tsunamiwelle gegen die Ausläufer des Bergkamms.

Han wendete den _Falken_ und flog wieder zurück in die Stadt. Überall auf den Straßen sah man Leute auf die Knie fallen und zu Tosi-Karu beten – oder einfach nur weinen. Andere wiederum rannten an den Betenden vorbei zum Raumhafen – es war chaotisch. Han sah Chewie an. „Du machst es jetzt genau andersrum und belädst das Schiff. Zwäng so viele rein, wie du nur kannst."

„Und wir müssen alle anderen Schiffe mobilisieren", spann Anakin die Idee weiter. „Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass auch nur eines startet, das nicht voll ist."

Han nickte. „Aber das genügt nicht", erinnerte er. „Wir müssen die Ursache dieser Katastrophe finden und sie zum Verschwinden bringen."

„Ich kann sie finden", bot Anakin an.

Han erstarrte und sah ihn an.

„Das kann ich", beharrte Anakin. „Und dann kommst du mit Chewie und dem _Falken_ und ihr zerstört sie."

„So wie du das sagst, klingt es so leicht", murmelte Han. „Wir beschaffen dir einen Landgleiter und du findest die Quelle. Aber gib sofort die Koordinaten durch und spiel nicht erst lang herum, ja?"

Anakin nickte, dann ging er zum Waffenschrank und schnallte sich zusätzlich zu seinem Lichtschwert einen Blaster an den Gürtel.

Als Han mit Anakin aus dem Falken stieg und die Umgebung nach einem brauchbaren Gleiter absuchte, fand er tatsächlich einen. Und gleich daneben saß der Alte, der sie vor zwei Stunden über die Natur der Göttin Tosi-Karu aufgeklärt hatte.

„Was machen Sie hier?", fragte Han.

Der Alte zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich nehme an, ich warte auf das Erscheinen der Göttin." Er lachte leise. „Ich wusste, dass Sie zurückkommen würden."

„Ach ja?", versuchte Han, mehr aus ihm heraus zu kitzeln.

„Sie sind der typische Held", sagte der alte Mann ruhig. „Können Sie den Mond aufhalten?"

„Ich habe nicht die Geschütze, die es dazu braucht", antwortete Han.

„Wird er irgendwie hier runtergezogen?", fragte der alte Mann überraschend. „Von einer Schwerkraftquelle vielleicht? Einem Abfangkreuzer?"

Hans Blick wurde skeptisch. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Ich habe nicht immer hier gewohnt", erklärte der Alte. „Und höher entwickelte Schiffe sind mir nicht fremd. Ich hätte dieses Volk besser schützen sollen, anstatt es lediglich zu warnen."

„Jetzt haben Sie die Chance", erwiderte Han. „Begleiten Sie meinen Sohn!"

Die Stimme des Alten wies keinerlei Zittern auf nach dieser Ansage, die ihn ins Ungewisse führen würde. „Wohin fahren wir?"

„Beeilen Sie sich. Anakin wird Ihnen unterwegs alles erklären."

Der Alte stieg in den Gleiter. Anakin reichte seinem Beifahrer die Karten, dann startete der Junge das Fahrzeug, beschleunigte und raste davon.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf dem Planeten Belkadan _

Yomin Carr schritt durch den Kontrollraum der ExGal-4 Station und ließ sich am Sichtschirm von Kapsel Vier nieder, die mit dem zentralen Sichtschirm, wo früher immer Danni Quee gesessen hatte. Der Yuuzhan Vong hatte den Drehstuhl etwas höher einstellen müssen, da Danni mindestens einen Kopf kleiner gewesen war als er, aber jetzt war sein neuer Arbeitsplatz perfekt, wenn man einmal davon absah, und das durfte er eigentlich nicht, dass es sich um eine ekelhafte, da leblose technische Anlage handelte. Der Sichtschirm von Kapsel Vier war immer noch so eingestellt, dass man den Planeten Helska IV sehen konnte. Damals, vor neun Tagen, hatten sich hier fünfzehn Wissenschaftler erregt darüber gestritten, was das wohl für ein Objekt sei, das den galaktischen Rand von außen kommend überquert hatte. Er war der einzige, der wusste, dass es sich in Wahrheit um Da'Garas Weltschiff gehandelt hatte. Und jetzt hatte Yomin Carr ganz im Sinne des Präfekten der Praetorite Vong die Station zu dessen Vorteil ausgerichtet.

Yomin Carr starrte auf den Bildschirm. Helska IV lag ruhig inmitten der Schwärze und nichts kam oder verließ diesen Punkt, obwohl der Yuuzhan Vong genau wusste, dass Da'Gara über der Planetenoberfläche Manöver der Korallenskipper abhalten lassen würde, um die Truppen in Bereitschaft zu halten. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er dabei zugesehen, wie das zweite Weltschiff, das der Präfektin Ma'Shraid, auf Helska IV gelandet war. Bis jetzt hatten er und Da'Gara es geschafft, sämtliche Zeugen ihres Eindringens in diese Galaxis zu beseitigen oder aber mundtot zu machen. Vielleicht würde Da'Gara mit dem Opfer von Danni Quee ja auch solange warten, bis der dritte Präfekt, Dooje Brolo, mit seinem Weltschiff auf dem Eisplaneten gelandet war. Das würde erst einmal reichen. Mehr als die Kräfte von drei Weltschiffen konnte der Yammosk ohnehin nicht koordinieren, aber wenn diese vereinte Streitmacht erst einmal den entscheidenden Sieg errungen hätte, dann wäre es doch durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass auch Danni Quee die Wahrheit erkannte.

Vielleicht würde seine ehemalige Chefin ja sogar Gefallen daran finden, in was sich Belkadan schon bald verwandeln würde. Die von ihm ausgelöste Seuche hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und alles bisherige Leben auf dem Planeten ausgelöscht. Zumindest die höherentwickelten Tiere und vernunftbegabten Spezies – bis auf den fetten Hutt natürlich. Es war genauso gekommen, wie er es Jerem Cadmir prophezeit hatte. Die Atmosphäre hatte ihre kritische Masse erreicht und das Klima Belkadans war gekippt. Es würde vielleicht noch fünf Tage dauern, bis sich der grüne Dunst wieder verzog und seine Leute hier Fuß fassen würden.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Dannis gefallene Kollegen eine ordentliche Feuerbestattung erhielten und er würde ihr auch den Ort zeigen können, an welchem er deren Asche vergraben hatte. Hatte Danni erst einmal die Wahrheit angenommen, dann würde es ihr auch nichts mehr ausmachen zu sehen, was er sonst noch in der Station angerichtet hatte. Bis auf Kapsel Vier arbeitete keine andere Überwachungskapsel mehr. Die Drähte waren zerschnitten, Bildschirme zerbrochen, Tastaturen zerschmettert worden, als sich Yomin Carr im heiligen Eifer der Reinigung an den technischen Gerätschaften der Station ausgetobt hatte – und das nicht nur in diesem Raum. Er schaltete den Sichtbereich der Kapsel etwas weiter nach Osten. Dort konnte man einen neuen Strom von Punkten erkennen, der sich südwärts ergoss. Er wusste, dass die Schiffe vorerst in Position gebracht wurden, bis Nom Anor das Zeichen geben würde. Und das würde der Exekutor nur dann tun, wenn es dem Yammosk gelungen war, die Verteidigungsanlagen ihrer Basis auf Helska IV fertigzustellen.

Mara Jade zog die _Jadeschwert_ tiefer über den grüngelben Planeten herab. Auf den Bildern zuvor war Belkadan noch grün gewesen. Was war das für ein Sturm, von dem Kyp Durron berichtet hatte? Minuten zogen sich zu Stunden, während sie durch die giftig aussehende Wolkendecke brachen.

R2D2 stieß einen besonders schrillen Triller aus, als er kurzzeitig den Boden unter den mechanischen Füßen verlor. Der Boden floh vor ihm und das Schiff selbst fiel, unfähig, schnell genug auf die Veränderung zu reagieren. Mara und Luke spürten, wie die Sicherheitsgurte auf ihrer Haut drückten, um zu verhindern, dass Pilotin und Copilot an die Decke knallen würden. Luke sah seine Frau an. Mara Jade schaute auf die verrücktspielenden Skalen des Trägheitskompensators und der Schubdüsen, dann nickte sie Luke zu.

Die _Jadeschwert_ fiel weiter, doch Mara und Luke dachten nur für einen kurzen Moment daran, das Schiff vorzeitig zu verlassen. Es ruckelte und die Systeme hatten das Schiff den veränderten Bedingungen angepasst. Tausend Meter tief waren sie gefallen, aber jetzt wurden beide Insassen wieder in die Sitze gedrückt - die _Jadeschwert_ hatte das Luftloch über sich gelassen und flog wieder normal, so dass sich Mara anderen Dingen zuwenden konnte.

Ihre grünen Augen fixierten den gelbgrünen Dunst um sie herum. „Was ist das für eine Luftzusammensetzung?"

Luke Skywalker zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Frage ist doch eher, wieso diese Bäume derart rotbraun und kahl sind – und wieso sie so qualmen?"

„Bleibt die Frage, ob dieser Qualm atembar ist", erwiderte seine Ehefrau härter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

R2D2 trillerte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Luke den Droiden spitz.

R2D2 trillerte erneut – wie ein betrunkener Pirat.

„Schwefel sagst du?", übersetzte Luke. „Ein Vulkan?"

Mara sah ihren Ehemann genervt an. „Wir werden Atemmasken brauchen, wenn wir es herausfinden wollen."

„Ich kann in diesem Dunst noch nicht einmal ordentlich navigieren", versetzte Luke.

„Dann schließ die Augen und verlasse dich auf die Macht", riet ihm seine Frau.

„Dazu müsste ich mich aber an irgendwelchen Lebensformen orientieren können, deren Präsenz uns leiten kann. Aber das einzige, was ich hier spüre, sind Tod und Vernichtung."

„Ich habe bis jetzt ebenso wenige Lebensformen gespürt, die uns bei der Ortung der Station helfen könnten", sagte Mara. „Lass die Instrumente und lehn dich für einen Moment zurück."

Luke hielt einen Moment inne, dann tat er, was seine Ehefrau ihm geraten hatte. Mara wendete die _Jadeschwert_ und flog nach Norden. Die Eiskappe des Nordpols von Belkadan war nur noch halb so groß wie auf den Bildern, die sie in Datenbanken aufgerufen hatten. Aber die noch vorhandene Kühle dort reichte aus, um den Schwefel zurückzudrängen. R2D2 pfiff vergnügt. Zufrieden registrierten die beiden lebenden Insassen, wie sich der gelbgrüne Dunst um sie herum lichtete.

„Ich kann auch wieder etwas lesen", sagte Mara wesentlich euphorischer und schaute auf ihre wieder funktionierende Instrumententafel, dann begannen sie, eifrig Daten zu sammeln und auszuwerten.

„Spürst du jetzt etwas?", fragte Mara.

„Hmmm, also Belkadan ist nicht tot." Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist nur … anders."

Mara wendete ihr Schiff und gab frischen Schub. „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wo wir hinmüssen."

Yomin Carr stellte die Instrumente auf Maximal Vergrößern ein. Ein Schwarm von Punkten flog an Helska IV vorbei – in seine Richtung nach Belkadan. Schon bald würde er eine neue Aufgabe übertragen bekommen. Yomin Carr fragte sich, ob es wieder die _Paru-shan_ sein würde, die ihn aufsammeln und mit neuem Auftrag irgendwo andershin brachte, wo er seinen Wert erneut unter Beweis stellen würde.

Ein dunkles Brummen über ihm ließ Yomin Carr in seiner Weltraumbeobachtung innehalten. Er schaute zum Fenster, konnte aber nur noch einen länglichen Schatten des schon vorbeigeflogenen Schiffs wahrnehmen. Er hechtete zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster und jetzt sah er es: Der Cockpitbereich erinnerte an einen glatten Fischkopf, die Heckflossen waren hochgezogen, und die breiten Seiten schützten gewiss die mächtigen Ionentriebwerke. Der Yuuzhan Vong musste zugeben, noch nie so ein schönes Schiff der Ungläubigen gesehen zu haben. Doch nur für einen Moment überlegte der Krieger, ob Nom Anor ihn möglicherweise wieder mit solch einer mechanischen Scheußlichkeit abholen kommen würde.

Rasch erhob er sich und schlüpfte in die miteinander verbundenen Krebsschalen seiner Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung, legte den Gurt mit den Prallkäfern um und schaute, ob das Blorash-Gallert an Ort und Stelle war. Zu guter Letzt nahm er seinen Amphistab und wirbelte ihn über seinem Kopf herum, drückte dort eine Stelle, um den Peitschenmodus des lebendigen Stabs zu überprüfen, bevor es ernst werden würde. Derart gerüstet und vorbereitet schaute Yomin Carr dabei zu, wie das fremde Schiff jenseits der Lagermauern landete. Ein Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht und er hoffte, dass die Eindringlinge die Mühe wert waren. Zumindest würde es eine kurzweilige Unterbrechung der Tristesse seines Wartens geben.

„Schau dir das an", sagte Mara zu ihrem Mann und zog ihn zum Kommunikationsturm.

Luke Skywalker schaute auf das zerschnittene Kabel zu seinen Füßen. „Jemand hat die Station aktiv sabotiert."

„Das meinte ich nicht."

Maras Hand zeigte auf die rotbraunen Käfer mit den seltsamen Röhrchen zwischen den beiden kleinen, gebogenen Mandibeln.

„Sie sind alle tot, wie so vieles auf diesem Planeten … Halt … da bewegen sich welche."

„Die werden auch noch sterben, keine Sorge."

Luke gefiel Maras Ton nicht. „Immerhin könnte es da drinnen noch Menschen geben, die überlebt haben."

Sie gingen zur Mauer und standen vor dem metallenen Tor, welches von dunkelroten Sprenkeln übersät war.

„Blut", bemerkte Mara. „Kyp hatte Recht. Hier ist was oberfaul."

„Das ist mehr als Sabotage. Lass uns reingehen."

Im umfriedeten Hof vor dem Stationsgebäude lagen ebenfalls tote Käfer herum, dazwischen einige, die noch lebten. Mara bückte sich, hob einen der lebenden Käfer hoch und hielt ihn sich vor die Augen. Eine klare Flüssigkeit troff von den Enden der winzigen Mundwerkzeuge und benetzte die Hand der Jedi.

„Oh."

Da war es wieder. Dieser Ton in Maras Stimme zeigte Luke, dass sie sich wieder an ihre Krankheit erinnerte. „Glaubst du, dass diese Käfer irgendetwas mit dieser Katastrophe zu tun haben?", versuchte er, sie davon abzulenken.

Mara antwortete nicht und das alarmierte Luke in höchstem Maße, aber er wollte nicht in sie dringen.

„Dieses Zeug hat etwas an sich …" sagte sie langsam.

„Wahrscheinlich Gift", meinte Luke.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Etwas anderes … also ich weiß nicht …"

Luke schaute in ihre eingesunkenen, abwesend wirkenden Augen. Er wusste, dass sich in seiner Frau gerade verschiedene Eindrücke, Ahnungen zu einer Theorie verdichteten, mit der Mara Jade bislang noch jedes Mal Recht behalten hatte.

Sie betraten die Station. Um sie herum waren die Geräusche summender Computer zu hören. Lampen brannten und die Luft war im Gegensatz zu draußen geradezu köstlich zu atmen. Und doch …

„Es ist wie in einer Gruft", sagte Mara.

„Finden wir den Hauptcomputer, wo sich R2 einstöpseln und mehr Informationen beschaffen kann", schlug Luke vor.

Sie verließen den Eingangsraum und gingen durch einen Korridor, öffneten jede Tür zur Kontrolle, doch da war niemand. Sie erreichten den Kontrollraum. R2-D2 fand sofort den Hauptcomputer und stöpselte sich dort ein, ohne dass ihm jemand explizit Anweisungen geben musste.

„R2 ist beschäftigt", sagte Luke zu seiner Frau. „Ich werde mich hier weiter umsehen, während du in den Wohntrakt gehst und dort die Zimmer der Wissenschaftler untersuchst. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Mara nickte und die beiden verließen den Raum. Der Astromech lud Daten herunter und trillerte leise dabei. Er hatte ungefähr siebzig Prozent der Daten gesichert, als sein Sichtsensor eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Eine Gestalt sprang aus dem Schatten des Geländers, welches einen erhöhten Bereich vom eigentlichen Arbeitsraum abtrennte. Die Gestalt trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine ebenso schwarze, glänzende Rüstung mit vielen Dornen, wie sie R2 noch nie gesehen hatte. Mit dem Satz einer Raubkatze sprang der Fremde auf eine Kapsel, stampfte auf die dortige Konsole und ein Funkenregen sprühte daraus hervor.

„Ungläubiger! Perversion! Blasphemie!", brüllte Yomin Carr auf den Droiden herab.

R2, immer noch eingestöpselt, war in seiner Aufgabe gefangen. Es würde zu lange dauern, die Verbindung zu lösen, also trillerte er um Hilfe.

Mara Jade war durch die Wohnräume gestreift und hatte immer wieder dasselbe Bild vorgefunden. Lichter hatten gebrannt, technische Geräte gesummt und Sachen waren halb erledigt worden, um jäh abgebrochen zu werden. Dann war sie endlich fündig geworden. In einem der Räume hatte sie ein paar Karten Flimsiplast gefunden, auf denen einer der Wissenschaftler etwas über die Klimakatastrophe geschrieben hatte. Ein gewisser Yomin Carr behauptete, dass die Wetterveränderung nur etwas Vorübergehendes war. Mara las begierig weiter, doch dann endete die Seite mit einem Satz, der jäh abbrach. Schon wieder! Als hätte ein einschneidendes Ereignis all diese Wissenschaftler plötzlich in ihrem Tun innehalten und für immer verstummen lassen. Eine Phiole mit einem ebensolchen Käfer wie draußen stand auf dem Tisch. Offenbar waren auch die Wissenschaftler von ExGal-4 zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Käfer hier auf Belkadan eine Anomalie war – _höchst verdächtig_.

Sie hörte R2 trillern und wusste, dass der Astromech in Gefahr war. Mara steckte das Stück Flimsiplast und die Phiole mit dem Käfer ein und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Forschungsgebäude. Sie eilte in den Kontrollraum und das Bild, das sich ihr bot, entsetzte sie. R2 lag umgestürzt auf dem Boden, die Kopfkapsel halb verdreht, während just in diesem Moment eine runde, diskusartige Scheibe an dem Droiden vorbeizischte und dahinter in eine der Kapseln einschlug. Mara war klar, dass der Droide soeben umgekippt sein musste. Hätte R2 noch gestanden, hätte ihm die Wurfscheibe sauber den Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt. Sie kannte diese Waffe von den maladianischen Attentätern, aber die verwendeten Enthaupterscheiben aus Metall. Diese hier jedoch war braun … und jetzt löste sich das braune Ding und flog wieder zurück, als wäre es lebendig … zurück zu einem schwarzgerüsteten Mann, der in etwa zehn Meter Entfernung von dem ängstlich zirpenden Astromechdroiden wie ein Turm aufragte. Maras Blick blieb an dem ebenfalls sehr lebendig wirkenden Stab hängen, den der Angreifer in seiner rechten Hand trug.

„Aufhören!", schrie sie. „Wir sind keine Feinde!"

Der Mann wandte sich von R2 ab und ihr zu und jetzt konnte Mara Jade seine Kriegernatur klar erkennen, seine Rüstung, seine Bewegungen in Vorbereitung eines Angriffs, seine eisige, vernarbte Miene. Eine mehr als dunkle Ahnung stieg in ihr auf. Ihr kam es vor, als ob der Typ sie bereits kannte; mehr noch, es fühlte sich für Mara an, als wenn sie ihn ebenso kennen würde, obwohl sie so ein Gesicht noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber woher nur?

Mara unterdrückte den Impuls, nach ihrem Lichtschwert zu greifen. Sie fühlte sich zu schwach für einen direkten Kampf und zog stattdessen ihren Blaster.

„Sofort aufhören!"

„Es ist eine Scheußlichkeit", sagte der Krieger und starrte abfällig auf den am Boden liegenden Astromech.

„Es ist ein Droide", korrigierte sie.

„Genau das meine ich", knurrte er und grinste boshaft. „Widerwärtig. Ein Zeichen der Schwäche, die euer Volk durchdringt."

„Mein Volk?", fragte Mara. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich bin Yomin Carr, der Vorbote eures Untergangs." Er lachte finster. „Ich bringe für dich und dein Volk das Ende."

Mara verzog das Gesicht in Angewidertsein und Unglauben.

„Spotte nicht!", brüllte Yomin Carr, zog einen weiteren Prallkäfer von seinem Waffengurt und warf ihn nach der Jedi, von der er noch nicht wusste, dass sie eine war.

Sie schoss, aber die Scheibe wich wie ferngesteuert aus und nun musste sie selbst ausweichen, und gleich nochmal, als das Ding um sie herumsauste, um einen geeigneten Eintrittsvektor zu finden. Ein dritter Anlauf erfolgte, aber dieses Mal war Mara schneller und der Blasterschuss pustete den Prallkäfer aus der Luft.

Yomin Carr lachte höhnisch. „Ist das alles, was du drauf hast?"

Mara zielte wieder auf ihn. „Ich denke, Sie sollten mit mir kommen."

Er lachte lauter und zog erneut einen Prallkäfer.

„Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu!", warnte Mara und hob ihren Blaster wieder in Richtung seiner Brust, nachdem sie den Prallkäfer in Höhe ihrer Oberschenkel erfolgreich abgewehrt hatte.

Es war, als hätte der immer noch lachende Yomin Carr darauf gewartet. Seelenruhig wartete er ab, bis der Blasterschuss von seiner Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung abprallte und zog derweil einen neuen Prallkäfer vom Gurt … und noch einen. Sie kamen wieder zu ihm zurück, da sie ihr Ziel, eine schnell ausweichende Mara Jade, jedes Mal verfehlten, aber der Krieger intensivierte sein Wurftempo.

Mara warf den Blaster fort und griff stattdessen nach ihrem Lichtschwert. Die blaue Klinge war breiter und länger und verschaffte ihr so nicht nur einen effektiveren Abwehrschild, sondern auch eine dringend benötigte Atempause.

Yomin Carrs Lachen verwandelte sich in ein Knurren, als er erkannte, dass er einer echten Jedi gegenüberstand. Seine Würfe der Prallkäfer wurden härter, aggressiver, und doch gab es für das Dutzend der um sein Opfer herumschwirrenden Wurfscheiben keine Chance, die zugegebenermaßen lückenlose Deckung seiner Gegnerin zu durchbrechen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fixierte Yomin Carr den Soresu-Tanz der blauen Klinge.

Das war sie also – die sagenumwobene Waffe der Jedi!

Das Warten wurde zur zäh dahinfließenden Qual, als der Krieger mit ansehen musste, wie die Prallkäfer, die eigentlich für ihn die Arbeit verrichten sollten, Stück für Stück von dem blauen Stab aus der Luft geholt wurden, überarbeitet gegen eine Wand krachten, um von dort zu ihm zurück zu kriechen, oder aber von der blauen Klinge aufgespießt wurden, bis das Loch in ihrer Mitte so groß geworden war, dass sie irgendwann im Verlauf dieses Abwehrkampfes mit einer Spalte zu Boden fielen.

Jetzt hatte Yomin Carr nur noch seinen Stab – zumindest glaubte Mara das – und sprang in einem Vorwärtssalto auf den Krieger zu. „Jetzt zeig mal, was du ohne deine Drohnen drauf hast."

Yomin Carr zog erneut etwas von seinem Gürtel, um es nach Mara zu werfen. Aber der Krieger hatte ihren Aufschlagpunkt nach dem Salto falsch eingeschätzt und so landete das Ding nutzlos zu ihren Füßen, um dort liegenzubleiben.

„Ein Rohrkrepierer – sehr eindrucksvoll", ätzte Mara weiter und erhob ihr Lichtschwert, um es gegen Yomin Carrs schwarzen Stab zu richten.

Gleich hinter dem Stab sah sie sein zernarbtes Gesicht mit dem gespaltenen Augenlid – ihr nächstes Ziel. Aber zu ihrer Verwunderung hielt der Stab ihrem Lichtschwert stand. Sie musste den Druck vergrößern, um dagegenhalten zu können. Sie fühlte, wie sich Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn bildete. Nein, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, als Lando Calrissian auf Dubrillion von einem Abstecher nach Belkadan gesprochen hatte.

Mara versuchte, einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, um den Druck ihrer am Stab des Gegners knisternden Klinge in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, allein, sie konnte nicht. Ihre Füße waren wie am Boden festgeklebt. Sie riskierte einen Blick nach unten. Ihre Füße _waren_ festgeklebt. Der Körper, den Yomin Carr vorhin nach unten geworfen hatte, hatte seine Form, seine Konsistenz verändert. Gelber Glibber umhüllte ihre Füße, strich gegen ihre Waden, zog an ihren Schienbeinen. Vor sich hörte sie ein Heulen, das Triumphgeheul von Yomin Carr, der jetzt ein weiteres Werkzeug eingesetzt hatte, um sie zu besiegen, während auch er die Druckrichtung seines Amphistabs änderte. Jetzt erst konnte Mara erkennen, dass der Stab einen Kopf hatte. Einen Kopf mit Augen, Maul und einer roten, gespaltenen Zunge – eine Schlange! Sie fühlte, wie der Schleim sich weiter an ihr hocharbeitete, ihre Beine zusammenschnürte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, wie R2 sich aufrichtete und aus dem Raum rollte – hoffentlich um Luke zu holen. Yomin Carr war einen Schritt zurückgegangen und brachte seinen Amphistab in eine neue Position, wohl, um den finalen Tötungsstoß zu vollziehen. Mara nutzte diesen Moment, um die Masse zumindest zwischen ihren Beinen zu zerteilen, einen Fuß um ein paar Zentimeter anzuheben, ihn vom Boden zu befreien – blieb noch ein festgeleimter Fuß.

Die braunen Wurfscheiben, das Gelee an ihren Füßen, der Schlangenstab – alle Waffen dieses Kriegers lebten – aber sie konnte nichts von diesem Leben in der Macht wahrnehmen – genauso wenig wie Yomin Carr selbst – und auf einmal wusste Mara Jade, woher sie den Krieger kannte. Er verströmte dieselbe machtleere Aura wie Nom Anor auf Monor II, sonderte dieselben technikfeindlichen Phrasen ab, die sie dort gehört hatte. Aber sein Gesicht! Nom Anor trug meist eine Maske. Was, wenn es sich um dieselbe Spezies handelte? Aber Nom Anor war ein Mensch, das wusste jeder.

Mara zwang sich, diesen Gedanken auf später zu vertagen. Erneut sauste der schwarze Stab ihr entgegen, aber ihr Lichtschwert war bereit. Yomin Carr verdrehte die Hände und brachte Mara damit aus dem Gleichgewicht, denn sie hatte nur einen Fuß, um ihr Gewicht entsprechend zu verlagern – nicht weit genug, um den nächsten Schlag angemessen zu parieren.

Das Maul des Amphistabs öffnete sich und Mara konnte zwei lange Zähne sehen, von denen klare Flüssigkeit tropfte. Sie schlug mit der Hand gleich hinter jenem Kopf gegen den Stab … und das Gift schoss in einem dünnen Strahl haarscharf an ihr vorbei. Der Schlangenkopf drehte sich zum Biss, aber ihre Hand war noch schneller zurückgezogen. Dafür schnellte ihr Lichtschwert in der anderen Hand empor zu Yomin Carrs Gesicht.

Der Krieger erkannte die Natur des Manövers und wich einen Schritt zurück – genau die Zeit, die Mara brauchte, um ihren anderen Fuß unten loszuschneiden. Sie konnte beide Füße wieder bewegen, doch jener Schritt nach hinten war zäh wie, als hätte sie Kaugummi an ihren Sohlen.

Vor ihren Augen zerfloss die schwarze, gerade Linie von Yomin Carrs Waffe in gefällige Mäander, die sich urplötzlich um ihre Klinge wickelten.

„Du bist würdig", hörte sie den Krieger gratulieren.

Unter ihrem Unterarm schoss der Kopf der Schlange hervor, um seine langen Zähne durch den Ärmel ihrer robusten Kampfmontur zu bohren und in dem darunterliegenden zartrosanen Fleisch zu versenken. Mara Jade ignorierte den Siegesschrei Yomin Carrs, um all ihre Energien auf die Bisswunde zu konzentrieren, um das Gift an Ort und Stelle zu halten, es zu neutralisieren, so wie sie es schon seit über sieben Wochen mit jenem anderen Gift tat, das ihren Körper schon genügend lähmte.

Die neue Form des Stabs war eine Chance und Mara ergriff sie, deaktivierte kurz ihre Klinge, so dass der zur Peitschenschnur geringelte Amphistab im nächsten Moment kraftlos nach unten hing, bevor sich die neu entzündete Klinge wieder auf ihn stürzte. Der Schweiß lief ihr nun in Strömen vom Gesicht, troff in den Ausschnitt ihres Kampfanzugs und brannte dort. Die Peitschenschnur zuckte unter ihrem Stoß zur Seite, aber Mara stach erneut zu – immer wieder – in der Hoffnung, das schwarze Tau zu erwischen, bevor es sich wieder in jene steife Stabform begeben würde.

Yomin Carr war gezwungen, etliche Schritte nach hinten zu gehen, um seiner Waffe zu gestatten, wieder zur Stabform zurückzufinden, während der Kopf der Schlange erneut nach einem Ziel für eine Giftattacke suchte. Ein paar Hiebe wich Mara dem Maul aus, während sie weiter vorwärts stürmte. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, während die Umwelt seltsam von ihr wegrückte.

Blutdruckabfall!

Die Jedi wusste, dass sie diesen Vorwärtssprint nicht lange durchhalten würde, wenn sie nicht bald eine Entscheidung zu ihren Gunsten erzwingen konnte. Yomin Carr sprang behände rückwärts nach hinten über das Geländer und Mara folgte ihm, während es in ihren Füßen zu kribbeln begann – nicht aufgrund der Reste des gelben Gelees, das nur ihre Stiefel umschloss.

Sie überwand das Geländer und landete vor Yomin Carr auf der erhöhten Ebene, genau neben dem Dejarik-Tisch. Die hintere Partie des schwarzen Stabs war bereits wieder steif geworden, aber noch bewegte sich der Kopf züngelnd in ihre Richtung. Auch gut, dachte Mara und ließ sich auf ein Knie sinken. Die Schlange, die darauf optierte, erneut in ihren Arm zu beißen oder dorthin zu speien, öffnete ihr Maul, bekam aber nicht Maras Unterarm, sondern die blaue Plasmaspitze zu schmecken.

Ein Stoß und Mara stieß das Schwert in den Rachen der Kreatur. Yomin Carr heulte auf und diesmal war es kein Triumphgeheul. Sie ließ ihre Klinge waagerecht sausen in der Hoffnung, in der schwarzen Rüstung eine Lücke zwischen Oberschenkel und Schienbein zu erwischen. Es gelang nicht. Yomin Carr sprang über ihre Klinge. Sie hieb noch etwas höher, in ihrer Taillenhöhe und er überwand auch diese. Sein nun wieder vollständig steifer Stab sauste auf ihr Lichtschwert herab und bildete mit diesem einen rechten Winkel in welchem sich ihr Hals befand. Nur ein falscher Druck …

Es gelang ihr, Yomin Carr gegen das Schienbein zu treten und der Krieger war gezwungen, das Gewicht aufs andere Bein zu verlagern. Aber das verschaffte ihr nur eine kurze Atempause. In ihren Ohren klingelte es heftiger und ihre Füße fühlten sich an, als gehörten sie einem völlig fremden Körper, als wären sie bereits abgestorben genau wie der Kopf der nun wohl für immer steifen Schlange über ihr, die zu einem weiteren Schlag herabsauste. Mara fing den Hieb ab und erschrak vor der brutalen Kraft, die dahinter steckte. Ein zweiter Schlag … ein dritter … und Yomin Carr wollte einfach nicht ermüden.

Mara Jade verlagerte ihr Gewicht aufs andere Knie … und zwang damit Yomin Carr, den Angriffswinkel zu verändern. Ihr Lichtschwert fälschte den Schlag seines Stabes seitlich ab, genug, um den Krieger über den Rand der Verlagerung hinauszudrängen, die er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Ein leichtes Taumeln – eine Verzögerung …

… und Mara riss das Lichtschwert in einem scharfen Bogen quer über seine Knie. Endlich hatte sie eine Schwachstelle getroffen, wenn auch nur angeritzt.

Yomin Carr ächzte und fiel auf den Rücken. Mara richtete sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie vielleicht noch vierzig Prozent Kontrolle über diesen wackeligen Stand hatte. Sie versteifte sich, um Yomin Carr diese Schwäche nicht zu offenbaren. Der Krieger, nicht faul, rollte auf sie zu, um nun seinerseits eine Schwachstelle zu finden, mit den bleichen, mit schwarzen Mustern verzierten Händen seinen nun toten, doch immer noch steifen Stab verzweifelt umklammernd.

Mara erspähte eine weitere Ritze in seiner zugegebenermaßen wunderbaren Schuppenrüstung. Ein gut platzierter Tritt und Yomin Carrs Schwertarm lag paralysiert am Boden. Die hellblaue Spitze ihrer Waffe fand die Stelle und grub sich zwischen zwei Krabbenplatten in Yomin Carrs hellgraue Haut, in sein Fleisch, bis sie des Kriegers Herz fand – und es durchbohrte.

Und in diesem Moment dämmerte es Yomin Carr, dass sich Danni Quee niemals seiner Sache anschließen würde.

_Dann eben … ein Opfer_.

༺═────────────═༻

_Derweil auf dem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong auf Helska IV_

_Spiele die Situation immer wieder durch, solange, bis sie ihren Schrecken verliert und überwinde sie so._ Dieses Mantra hatte Luke Skywalker dem angehenden Jediritter Miko Reglia auf Yavin IV beigebracht und bisher hatte das auch immer geklappt. Nur nicht hier, auf Helska IV, wo er immer und immer wieder dem Yammosk vorgeführt wurde, um erneut in dieses schreckliche Maul gehoben, mit finsteren Endzeitgedanken traktiert und mit Schmerzen gequält zu werden, wie sie keine Jediausbildung zu keiner Zeit je vorgesehen hatte.

In der Ausbildung hatte Miko Reglia der Dunklen Seite der Macht gegenübergestanden, hatte sich mit seinen tiefsten Ängsten auseinandergesetzt – und doch war dieses Maul des Yammosk immer wieder neu für ihn – als zögen ihn die Tentakel erneut zum allerersten Mal in das Innerste des Kriegskoordinators. War es deshalb immer wieder neu, weil er es einfach nicht verstand – noch nicht verstand? Konnte man so ein rosa Monstrum überhaupt verstehen – sollte man – durfte man?

„Sie wollen dich nur studieren. Sie werden dich am Leben lassen", hörte er Danni Quees besänftigende Stimme.

„Ich weiß", sagte er, obwohl es ihm mittlerweile egal geworden war, denn die Frage lautete nicht _ob_, sondern lediglich _wann _er sterben würde.

„Dann darfst du dich nicht gehen lassen, Miko. Denk an etwas anderes, an deine Mitjedi zum Beispiel. Erzähl mir von ihnen", drang die blonde Wissenschaftlerin in ihn.

Und Miko Reglia erzählte, wie seine Jediausbildung verlaufen war. Er erzählte von den drei Solo-Kindern, von Luke Skywalker und von Kyp Durron, dessen Mission ihn überhaupt erst hierher verschlagen hatte. Es war ihm, als erzählte er von jemand anderem, von jemandem, der auch Miko Reglia hieß und auch dieselbe Kindheit und Jugend gehabt hatte wie er. Doch seit seiner zweiten, oder war es bereits die erste gewesen? – Begegnung mit dem Yammosk hatte er sich von jenem früheren Leben abgespalten – und für den neuen Miko Reglia gab es kein Zurück in jene mehr und mehr vergoldende Vergangenheit.

„Und dann hat Kyp zu seinem Droiden gesagt: ‚Den Kurs zurückverfolgen, L4.'"

Danni hatte die Geschichte des Herkommens von Kyp Durrons Dutzend-und-zwei-Rächern bereits zweimal gehört. Sie würde sie sich auch noch ein drittes, ein viertes Mal anhören, wenn sie dem Jedi damit helfen konnte. Sie würde sich alles anhören, wenn das der Schlüssel dazu war, dass Miko Reglia wieder Kraft schöpfen und sich für den unausweichlichen Endkampf sammeln konnte.

Er unterbrach seine Erzählung mitten im Satz und begann wieder zu schluchzen. „Noch einmal werde ich das nicht mehr überstehen."

Danni nahm seine Hand. „Doch, Miko. Das wirst du. Sie werden wieder nur so tun als ob, weil sie dich gegen mich ausspielen wollen. Das liegt auf der Hand."

„Ich halt das einfach nicht mehr aus hier!" Miko riss sich von ihrer Hand los und warf sich bäuchlings auf das grüne Moos, auf dem sie beide saßen.

Stück um Stück robbte der Jedi auf das Wasserloch zu, dessen vereister Rand in der Mitte der Eiskuppel gähnte, in welcher sie beide hier gefangen gehalten wurden. Mikos Kopf erreichte den überfrorenen Rand und Danni hielt seine Füße fest.

„Nein! Miko, du kannst mich nicht hier allein lassen!" Sie holte Atem. „Du kannst da nicht runter. Du hast keinen Anzug. Das weißt du."

Seine Hände klammerten sich in das raue Eis. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber alles ist besser als das hier."

„Natürlich ist es das." Dannis Stimme wurde sanfter. „Bitte lass mich nicht allein. Ich werde dich auch nicht allein lassen. Niemals."

Danni zog noch einmal energisch an seinen Füßen und seine Hände zogen sich vom Eisrand zurück; dann erschlaffte Mikos Körper und er begann erneut zu schluchzen – laut und hemmungslos dieses Mal. Und Danni barg seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und streichelte über sein wirres, dunkelbraunes Haar.

_Ach könnte ich doch_ ... _Warum kommt denn bloß niemand?_, dachte Danni Quee verzweifelt. _Bitte! Hört uns niemand? Fühlt uns niemand? Ist vielleicht irgendjemand dort draußen?_

_Hiiilfeee!_

༺═────────────═༻

Die Beben wurden heftiger und ein starker Wind hatte sich erhoben und blies Anakin und seinem alten Beifahrer ins Gesicht. Der Alte, dem er seinen Plan erklärt hatte, war die Ruhe selbst und der jugendliche Jedi war der Meinung, dass sich viele Mitjedi von ihm eine Scheibe Gelassenheit abschneiden könnten angesichts der Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, wonach er suchen sollte. Nichts sah aus wie das verräterische Gitter eines Schwerkraftprojektors. Aber das waren die alten Modelle, die neueren im Imperium bestanden aus vier flachen Kuppeln, die an der Oberseite eines Sternzerstörers angebracht waren und im Zusammenspiel ihre Wirkung entfalteten. Vielleicht war das Ding in der Erde versteckt, aber dann müsste es irgendwo eine Grube geben, einen Riss. Aber Anakin sah lediglich die ganz frischen Risse, die das Erdbeben verursacht hatte. Er ließ seine Machtsinne schweifen und fand … nichts.

Dobido raste in noch niedrigerer Höhe über sie hinweg und eine weitere Welle fegte über das Land unterhalb des Gleiters. Anakin zog das Gefährt hoch und steuerte weiter auf die Koordinaten zu, die er vom Orbit aus anhand der Daten des Wettersatelliten erstellt hatte. Von dort oben hatte das Gebiet klein ausgesehen, aber in Wahrheit handelte es sich um eine Fläche von vielleicht tausend Quadratkilometern – immer noch groß genug, um lediglich einen Zufallsfund machen zu können, da die Zeit nicht reichen würde, systematisch jeden Quadratmeter abzusuchen.

Anakin beschleunigte und ließ sich gleichzeitig tiefer in die Macht fallen. Etwas, das den Mond mit solcher Kraft gepackt hatte, konnte in der Macht nicht verborgen bleiben. Er nahm eine Kurve und zog eine Kreisbewegung – eher zufällig, als dass er dabei einem Muster folgte. Als er den Kreis halb vollendet hatte, zog Anakin sich aus der Macht zurück, denn seine Sinne wurden mit einem Male derart überwältigt, dass er beinahe die Steuerung vernachlässigt hätte.

Es begann als sanftes Zupfen und war schließlich zu einem groben Zerren geworden, je weiter er sich von der Kreisbahn entfernte – immer auf sein Ziel zu. Er durchquerte ein Tal zwischen zwei instabil gewordenen Hügeln, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor ein Felsbrocken genau da in den Boden einschlug, wo eine halbe Sekunde zuvor noch der Gleiter entlang gezogen war. Der Rückenwind war ihr Verbündeter, doch Anakin erkannte, dass das kein normaler Wind war. Es war das Werk jener Gravitationsquelle, die auch den Wind zu sich heranholte. Er musste abbremsen, um nicht unkontrolliert irgendwo hinein zu krachen und nutzte die kurze Pause, um gen Himmel zu blicken. Dobido zog erneut über sie hinweg – jetzt mit Feuerschweif. Der abstürzende Mond hatte Sernpidals Atmosphäre erreicht.

Sie wichen einem Felsvorsprung aus und gelangten an ein Feld, in dessen Mitte ein schwarzer Krater gähnte. Diese Vertiefung war nicht groß, hatte nur ein paar Dutzend Meter Durchmesser. Anakin zog den Gleiter hoch und nah genug an die Vertiefung heran, aber doch entfernt genug von der deutlich sichtbaren Windströmung, die auf den Krater von oben zuströmte, um seitwärts blütenblättergleich wieder abgestoßen zu werden. Und mittendrin in diesem Loch saß ein riesiges, pulsierendes, dunkelrotes Gebilde, das Anakin an ein rotes Herz erinnerte, welches überall mit dunkelblauen Stacheln besetzt war.

Für eine Weile betrachtete der junge Jedi das unbekannte Gebilde, suchte fieberhaft nach Instrumenten, die jenes Herz kontrollierten, nach einer Energiequelle, die das Ding speiste. Er fand nichts dergleichen.

„Was ist das?", fragte der alte Mann.

Anakin antwortete nicht, sondern versuchte, die Kreatur zu fühlen. Er fühlte absolut nichts, wusste jedoch instinktiv, dass das Herz lebte. Er zog seinen Blaster und schoss. Der rote Strahl raste auf das Herz zu und … verpuffte kurz vorm Erreichen des übergroßen Ziels. Anakin schoss erneut … und wieder … mit demselben Ergebnis. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte seines Vaters. Keine Spielchen! Doch wenn er es jetzt mit dem Lichtschwert beendete, würde er seinem Vater und Chewie jede Menge Zeit ersparen. Er gab dem Alten sein Komlink. „Rufen Sie meinen Vater an", wies Anakin ihn an und aktivierte die grüne Klinge.

Anakin Solo sprang vom Gleiter und eilte auf den Krater zu, erreichte dessen Rand … Ein Stoß aus dem Inneren der Grube warf ihn zehn Meter zurück und er musste die Macht zu Hilfe rufen, um den Aufprall auf dem harten, vertrockneten Feldboden abzufedern. Er verstand, dass das Geschöpf seine Absicht richtig gedeutet und einen Angriff abgewehrt hatte. Aber was sollte er jetzt tun?

Ein vertrautes Dröhnen ließ ihn zum Himmel blicken. Rasend schnell stieß der _Milleniumfalke_ herab und die Einstiegsluke öffnete sich. Anakin konnte seinen Vater sehen, der im Türrahmen stand. Also flog Chewbacca den _Falken_. Leichtfüßig und machtverstärkt sprang Anakin auf die ausgefahrene Rampe.

„Du bist dem Ruf aber schnell gefolgt", sagte der Sohn zum Vater.

„Der Ruf kam viel zu spät", erwiderte Han und schaute auf das Lichtschwert, das sein Sohn wieder brav am Gürtel verstaut hatte. „Ich hatte einen Peilsender am Gleiter angebracht, weil ich so etwas wie eben schon geahnt hatte."

„Dieses Geschöpf da unten." Anakin wies auf den Krater. „Es ist ein lebendiges Wesen!"

„Das ist jetzt egal", erwiderte der Vater. „Jede Sekunde Zögern bedeutet, dass noch mehr sterben werden."

„Aber der Alte", wandte Anakin ein. „Ohne ihn und den Gleiter wären wir nicht hierhergekommen."

Han gab Chewie ein Zeichen und der Milleniumfalke schwebte sanft an den Gleiter heran.

„Fliegt zurück", sagte der Alte und seine verbrauchten Hände umklammerten das Steuer. „Verlasst Sernpidal und nehmt so viele Leute mit euch, wie ihr nur könnt."

„Aber warum nicht Sie?", wollte Anakin wissen.

„Weil ich eine Schuld abzutragen habe", erklärte der alte Mann und seine braunen Augen waren auf einmal so klar, wie Han und Anakin sie seit ihrer Ankunft auf Sernpidal noch nie gesehen hatten. „Ich habe mich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen. Und dann habe ich den Sernpidalianern etwas von Tosi-Karu erzählt. Und dann habe ich auf Helden wie euch gewartet, damit ich zumindest etwas tun kann, um diese Teufel aufzuhalten, bevor sie noch weitere Welten zerstören."

„Welche Teufel?", riefen Han und Anakin gleichzeitig.

Der Alte lächelte, dann öffnete er den Umhang und holte eine Metallröhre heraus. „Eine Thermalbombe", enthüllte er. „Und Sie sollten sehen, dass Sie von hier wegkommen."

„Sie sind verrückt!", sagte Han.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte der Alte, dann wendete er den Gleiter und hielt auf den Krater zu.

Der _Falke_ hatte kaum wieder an Höhe gewonnen, als er von der Wucht der Explosion durchgerüttelt wurde.

„Wieso hat das Ding mich zurückgeschleudert, den Alten jedoch nicht?", wunderte sich Anakin, während er neben seinem Vater her zurück ins Cockpit wanderte.

„Er sagte doch, dass er sich mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hatte. Und vielleicht gehörte dieses Ding – dieses Herz – auch zu diesen falschen Leuten und hat deshalb nicht erwartet, dass er sich jetzt gegen es wendete."

Chewie röhrte und Anakin schaute durch das Cockpitfenster hinunter auf den Krater. Er war immer noch schwarz, aber viel tiefer als vorher. Anakin konnte das Pulsieren von unten nicht mehr spüren und seine Augen bestätigten, was er fühlte – das Zerren war fort, denn das riesige, dunkelrote Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen.

༺═────────────═༻

Präfekt Da'Gara war sowohl berauscht als auch erschöpft von der letzten Begegnung mit dem Kriegskoordinator. Er hatte mit dem Wesen seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle ausgetauscht und die nächsten Taktik- und Strategiezüge besprochen. Alles verlief weiterhin nach Plan. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war die Erlaubnis. Er hatte die Erlaubnis zunächst erst dann einholen wollen, nachdem er mit Yomin Carr auf Belkadan gesprochen hatte, doch der Agent war nicht an seinen Villip gegangen – schon den ganzen Vormittag nicht. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Yomin Carr entweder sehr beschäftigt war oder aber es war noch dramatischer. Letzten Endes jedoch war Belkadan tot und kein Risiko mehr. Da'Gara fand, dass es völlig ausreichen würde, wenn sich die Leute, die mit der Umformung des ehemaligen Dschungelplaneten betraut worden waren, nach ihrer Ankunft in ca. einer Woche um den Verbleib des Agenten kümmern würden. Also begab er sich vom Yammosk direkt in seine Privatgemächer, um den Villip von Nom Anor aufzuwecken. Der Exekutor antwortete sofort.

„Heute werden wir beginnen", erklärte Da'Gara.

„Geht mit Ruhm zum Sieg", erklang die angemessene Floskel. „Sterbt als Krieger."

Da'Gara gefiel der letzte Satz nicht. „Wir werden die Yuuzhan Vong nicht entehren", antwortete er, was eine Gegenfloskel war. „Sernpidal stirbt heute."

„Und die Bevölkerung?"

Da'Gara wusste, wem Nom Anors Sorge galt. „Viele versuchen zu fliehen, und dadurch werden unsere Krieger eine neue Herausforderung finden", gab Da'Gara zurück. „Der Kriegskoordinator hat vier vollzählige Schlachtgruppen losgeschickt, um die Flüchtlinge abzufangen und zu jagen. Sie werden sich von dem Flüchtlingskonvoi zum nächsten Planeten leiten lassen und dort mit dem offenen Krieg beginnen."

„_Do-ro'ik vong pratte_", erklärte Nom Anor.

Da war sie – die Erlaubnis, die Da'Gara so sehr ersehnt hatte.

_Do-ro'ik vong pratte_ war der Kriegsschrei der Kriegerkaste der Yuuzhan Vong. Dieser Schrei verhieß ungezügelte Wildheit, die Freisetzung der niedrigsten Kriegerinstinkte. Unter solchem Befehl wurden Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger die reinsten Mörder, Zerstörer und noch vieles andere mehr.

„_Do-ro'ik vong pratte_", stimmte Da'Gara zu.

Nom Anors Villip stülpte sich wieder um und Da'Gara ging in eine Art Audienzzimmer, wo seine blonde Gefangene auf ihn wartete.

„Nun, Danni Quee, werden Sie erneut Zeugin des Ruhmes der Praetorite Vong werden", verkündete der Präfekt und strich über einen unförmigen Sack, der auf einem rotgeäderten Sockel an der Wand stand. Der Sack erwachte zum Leben und Danni sah einen ihr fremden Planeten, über den ein eiförmiger, zerklüfteter Felsbrocken hinweg flog.

„Was ist das?", fragte Danni.

„Das ist Dobido", sagte Da'Gara in heiterer Ruhe. „Ich nehme an, Ihnen als Astro … nomin ist dieser Name ein Begriff."

Natürlich kannte Danni Dobido. Sernpidal und seine beiden Monde waren in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Belkadan, Helska IV, korrigierte sie ihr Denken. Bisher waren sowohl Sernpidal als auch seine beiden Monde für sie nur bunte Kugeln auf einer Sternenkarte gewesen. Aber wieso war Dobido so nahe und was war das für ein gigantischer Feuerschweif, den der eher mickrige Mond auf einmal hinter sich her zog.

Ihre grünen Augen verengten sich. „Was soll denn das werden?"

„Es dürfte sich nur noch um Minuten handeln", erklärte Da'Gara in der ihr verhassten Seelenruhe. „Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Taktik, die wir Yo'Gands Kern nennen. Ein Dovin Basal, der normalerweise unsere Schiffe antreibt, indem er die Gravitation des Ziels nutzt, richtet von einem Planeten aus seine Energie auf einen Mond, der daraufhin unweigerlich auf die Welt stürzt, die er zuvor umrundet hat."

„Aber …" Danni schnappte nach Luft. „Das wird das Leben auf dem gesamten Planeten auslöschen."

Da'Gara nickte.

„Aber die Bevölkerung hat Ihnen nichts getan!", begehrte Danni auf. „Und Sie werden nur unnötig Leute gegen sich aufbringen, wenn Sie derart rabiat vorgehen!"

Da'Gara brachte sein Gesicht so nahe an ihres heran, dass sie gerade ein Dutzend Zentimeter voneinander trennte. „Sie sind also nicht nur Astronomin und Biologin, sondern auch noch eine politische Strategin, wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Vielleicht lief das ja in Ihrer Galaxis so, aber hier werden Sie damit nicht durchkommen!", warnte Danni.

Seine Hand berührte ihre Schulter und Danni zuckte zusammen. „Oh glauben Sie mir, Danni Quee", säuselte der Präfekt in ihr Ohr. „Wenn das Schicksal dieses Planeten erst einmal bekannt wird …"

Anakin und Chewie standen auf dem Raumhafen von Sernpidal City und sortierten die Leute in die, die es wert waren, gerettet zu werden und jene, die man zurücklassen musste. Der _Milleniumfalke_ war bereits mit Flüchtigen gefüllt, aber da war noch diese Fähre gleich in der Nähe, die gerade abheben wollte, aber plötzlich von den Trümmern eines erneuten Bebens am Start gehindert wurde. Anakin benutzte die Macht, Chewie seine immensen körperlichen Kräfte, um die Trümmer beiseite zu räumen. Neben ihnen heulten die Triebwerke des _Milleniumfalken_. Han stand wieder im Türrahmen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Sohn und sein Freund zurückkehren würden.

Nur noch ein Stück. Nur noch ein Brocken – und was für einer!

„Starten Sie!", schrie Anakin zu der Frau, die sich ans Steuer der Fähre gesetzt hatte.

Triebwerke heulten auf und Chewie und Anakin vereinten ihre Kräfte, um das letzte und größte Permabetonstück vom Heck der bereits zum Bersten gefüllten Fähre zu hieven. Das Gefährt bäumte sich auf und …

… Klong!

Die Fähre war frei und erhob sich – gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ein erneutes Beben den Boden überzog. Chewie und Anakin liefen zurück zum _Falken_, stolperten dabei immer wieder über hektisch Umherirrende und bereits Verletzte. Anakin ging zu Boden. Der Wookiee zog ein gerademal dem Krabbelalter entwachsenes Kind in seinen linken Arm, mit dem rechten packte er Anakin und schleifte diesen hinter sich her, bis der Jugendliche wieder selbst laufen konnte – zumindest für ein paar Schritte. Sie waren bereits an der Rampe des _Falken_ angelangt, als eine weitere Bö einen Steinregen an ihnen vorbeischießen ließ. Einer der Steine traf Anakins Kopf und er fiel erneut. Chewie heulte auf und zog ihn wieder hoch, während der _Falke_, auf einmal ein dutzend Meter von ihnen entfernt, knapp über dem Boden dahinschlidderte. Chewie warf das einjährige Kind in Richtung der Einstiegsluke – und Han fing es auf, um es ins Innere seines Schiffs weiterzureichen.

Chewie packte erneut zu. Anakin wurde vom Boden hochgehoben und fühlte sich in den starken Armen des Wookiee auf einmal leicht wie eine Feder. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass ihn jemand derart hochgehoben und in den Armen getragen hatte? War es Winter gewesen … oder die Droiden-Nanna … oder doch Leia, seine Mutter?

„Chewie!", hörte Anakin seinen Vater schreien, dann flog er dem Kind von vorhin hinterher – geradewegs in die Sicherheit des _Milleniumfalken_.

Zwei starke Arme, deren Geruch er kannte, fingen ihn auf, dann verlor Anakin Solo das Bewusstsein. Der endlose Fall ins Nichts endete, als sich der Boden unter Anakin bewegte. Der Falke zog hart nach oben und Anakin erhob sich, um zu seinem Vater ins Cockpit zu taumeln. Als er durch den kreisförmigen Hauptaufenthaltsraum kam, entdeckte er im Gewühl der Geretteten jenes einjährige Kind. Man hatte dem Jungen einen bequemen Sitzplatz am runden Dejarik-Tisch gegeben - und jetzt strahlten Anakin von dort die grünen Augen an, die zuvor dankbar Chewbacca angeschaut hatten. Der Kleine hatte ihn wiedererkannt!

Er riss seinen Blick von dem Jungen los und lief weiter, bis er das Cockpit erreichte. Erleichtert ließ sich Anakin neben seinem Vater in den Copilotensessel fallen und schaute in Sernpidals Abendhimmel, bevor er sich der Steuerung zuwenden würde. Aber diese kleine Pause musste sein.

„Wo ist er!?", schrie Han seinen Sohn an.

Anakin glotzte seinen Vater an.

„Wo ist Chewie!?"

Anakin überlegte fieberhaft. Er war doch gerade erst wieder aufgewacht. Sicher war Chewie gleich nach ihm … Aber dann säße der Wookiee hier im Sessel und nicht er … und sein Vater würde nicht ... „Nach links", presste er schließlich hervor.

Han wendete und dann sahen sie Chewie, der unten auf dem Boden stand, umringt von anderen Verzweifelten, Zurückgelassenen. Und hinter dem Wookiee und all den Verlorenen vollzog sich der finale Abstieg von Dobido, die Ankunft jener Göttin in all ihrer vernichtenden Glorie, die die frommen Bewohner von Sernpidal, die immer noch auf den trümmerübersäten Straßen beteten, verkündet hatten. Anakin wusste sofort, dass ihnen keine Zeit mehr blieb – für niemanden. In seinen jungen Ohren gellte der flehentliche Schrei seines Vaters, ihn zurückzubringen – zurück zu Chewie. Aber der junge Jedi wusste, dass sie dann alle zum Tode verdammt sein würden. Anakin Organa-Solo zog die Nase des Milleniumfalken hoch und beschleunigte.

Chewbacca unten wurde immer kleiner. Noch sahen sie seine erhobenen Arme, seinen aufgerissenen Mund. Anakin vermeinte gar noch das letzte trotzige, verzweifelte Brüllen des Wookiee zu hören, als all diese Bilder hinweggefegt wurden – in jenem Moment, in welchem sich der Mond Dobido in die Erde seines Mutterplaneten Sernpidal hineingrub.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel finden sich wieder viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus „Die Abtrünnigen", dem ersten Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von R.A. Salvatore (2000)


	24. Botschaften

_Auf dem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong auf Helska IV – im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin - am neunten Tag der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Präfekt Da'Gara hielt in seiner Rede inne, als der Übertragungssack ein lautes Geräusch machte, das Danni so noch nie gehört hatte. Es war das Geräusch, das sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, als jener vermeintliche Komet auf Helska IV auftraf. Auf den Monitoren in der Station auf Belkadan hätte man dieses Geräusch freilich nicht aufnehmen können, wäre es denn je erklungen, aber jetzt hörte Danni es nicht nur, sondern sah auch live und in Farbe, wie sich der fehlgeleitete Mond Dobido in den Boden der Hauptstadt von Sernpidal bohrte.

Ihr Verstand weigerte sich zu begreifen, was ihre Augen gerade sahen. Immerhin hatte Da'Gara endlich seine langbekrallte Klaue wieder von ihrer Schulter genommen.

„Zweifeln Sie immer noch an unserer Macht?", fragte der Präfekt seine Gefangene.

Danni wandte ihren Blick vom Übertragungssack ab und sah zu dem anderthalb Köpfe größeren Mann auf. „Nein, an Ihrer Macht habe ich gar keine Zweifel."

„An was zweifeln Sie dann?"

Entgegen Da'Garas Erwartung kam keine trotzige Erwiderung. „Sie glauben wirklich, dass Sie mit solchen Aktionen die Leute einschüchtern können, so dass sie Ihnen folgen werden wie brave Shaaks."

Die melancholische Herablassung in Dannis Stimme bei dieser durchaus richtigen Feststellung provozierte ihn noch mehr und er beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen. „Was sind Shaaks?"

„Es sind friedliche Pflanzenfresser vom Planeten Naboo", erklärte Danni dem Außergalaktischen. „Aber warum sollten die Leute Ihrer Wahrheit sonst folgen, wenn Sie sie nicht zwingen?"

Da'Gara unterdrückte das Ballen einer Faust und zwang sich zur Wahrung seiner Gelassenheit. Dann wies auf den Übertragungssack. „Weil sie ansonsten das hier erwartet."

Danni starte auf den immer noch lebendigen Bildschirm. Das hellbraune Feld, auf dem immer noch fliehende Schiffe starteten, war mit Trümmern und Leichen übersät. Da'Gara wischte über den Bildschirm und das Bild zoomte etwas weiter fort, so dass Danni einen großen Ausschnitt von Sernpidal sehen konnte – alles tot, nichts bewegte sich mehr, außer der Erde, die noch im Nachbeben zuckte … und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, entstand ein schwarzer Riss auf dem Bildschirm. Danni glaubte zunächst an eine technische Störung, doch leider war dem nicht so. Ein zweiter Riss ging vom ersten ab, verzweigte sich erneut und dann brach Sernpidal in mehrere Teile auseinander. Zwischen die vier, fünf … zehn auseinanderdriftenden Trümmerteilen ergoss sich eine Dunkelheit, die daher rührte, dass durch die nun rapide heruntergefahrene Gravitation der einzelnen Teile die Atmosphäre Sernpidals optisch und real auf ein Minimum reduziert worden war und der Schwärze des Alls Platz machte. Danni sah Sterne zwischen den davondriftenden Überresten des Planeten aufgehen und ihre Augen wurden feucht.

„Schon bald werden diese Reste Sernpidals einer neuen Bestimmung gewidmet werden", versprach Da'Gara und Danni stülpte sich der Magen um angesichts der pathetischen Worte, mit denen der Präfekt die monströse Zerstörung Sernpidals rechtfertigte.

Trotzdem zwang sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Der Präfekt glaubte offenbar weiter, sie belehren und gar bekehren zu können und also musste sie auf Zeit spielen, um später weitergeben zu können, was sie bislang auf Helska IV erfahren hatte. „Und wie genau sieht diese Bestimmung aus?", fragte sie sachlich.

„Wir werden hier neue Schiffswerften bauen", verkündete Da'Gara. „Es wird genug für mehrere Weltschiffe zu fressen geben, bis sie erwachsen geworden sind und unsere Leute in sich aufnehmen können. Die Miid Ro'iks und Yorik-ets brauchen ja nicht ganz so viel Nahrung."

Danni verkniff sich die Frage danach, was nach dem Erwachsenwerden mehrerer Weltschiffe noch von Sernpidal übrig sein würde. „Gibt es denn auch Pflanzen, die Sie anbauen werden? Tiere, die Sie züchten?"

„Davon haben wir jede Menge", bestätigte der Präfekt. „Es müssen lediglich geeignete Welten gefunden werden, wo diese Nutzpflanzen und -tiere auch wachsen und gedeihen können."

„Was ist mit Belkadan?", wollte Danni wissen.

„Dort werden wir vor allem Korallenskipper anbauen. Das heiße, feuchte Klima Ihres früheren Arbeitsorts ist ideal dafür, hat mir Yomin Carr berichtet."

„Wie geht es ihm denn?"

Danni registrierte, dass Da'Gara einen Moment innehielt, bevor er antwortete. „Agent Yomin Carr hat seinen Auftrag auf Belkadan hervorragend erfüllt und sich dadurch in den Reihen der Praetorite Vong große Ehre erworben."

Danni ließ sich diese Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Entweder wollte ihr Da'Gara nichts Näheres über ihren früheren Kollegen mitteilen oder aber er wusste es schlicht und ergreifend nicht und versteckte sich jetzt hinter leeren Floskeln. Es gab einige Kulturen in dieser Galaxis, die es im Falle negativer Auskünfte genauso hielten.

„Wieso glauben Sie eigentlich, dass Ihr Lebensstil besser ist als unserer?", kam sie zu einem neuen Punkt.

„Weil unsere Schöpfungen unglaublich effektiv und gehorsam sind, anstatt in wilder Beliebigkeit vor sich hin zu vegetieren und dabei Chaos anzurichten", erklärte Da'Gara vollkommen überzeugt.

Danni starrte auf den Übertragungssack, zählte erneut die Überreste des zerstörten Planeten, die sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten. „Und es hat in Ihrer Geschichte noch niemals Fehlentwicklungen gegeben?", sondierte sie weiter.

„Ja, die gab es. Nachdem wir die Droidenrassen der Abominors und Silentiums besiegt hatten, brachen innerhalb unseres Volkes Richtungs- und Machtkämpfe aus", begann der Präfekt zu erzählen. „Besonders die Domäne Steng auf dem Planeten Ygziir war sehr renitent. Aber dann setzte der legendäre General Yo'Gand seine brillante Dovin Basal-Strategie gegen den Planeten ein."

Er ließ eine Pause, um Dannis Reaktion zu testen – und ihre Merkfähigkeit. „Yo'Gand hat einen Mond auf Ygziir herabstürzen lassen", schlussfolgerte Danni.

Da'Gara grinste. „Sehr gut, Danni Quee! Und seitdem waren alle Yuuzhan Vong vereint im Kampf und auch später während unserer langen Reise zu eurer Galaxis."

„Wann war Ygziirs Untergang?"

Da'Gara machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist jetzt bereits tausend Standardjahre her. Und außerdem haben wir jegliche Lebensform in unserem Umfeld derart perfektioniert, dass nichts und niemand mehr unsere Harmonie mit der Schöpfung als solcher noch stören kann."

Danni erschauderte. Tausend Jahre. Kein Wunder, dass sich diese Leute unbesiegbar glaubten! „Und wie lange sind Sie bis hierher unterwegs gewesen?"

„Tausend Jahre."

_Ein Pyrrhussieg also damals auf Ygziir_, dachte Danni und fragte sich, wie oft und in welchem Zusammenhang sie von Da'Gara wohl noch die Zahl Tausend zu hören bekommen würde.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich aus Ihrer Galaxis …", sie suchte nach einem möglichst harmlos klingenden Wort, „abgereist?"

„Unser Ringen um Perfektion nach dem Willen unserer Götter erforderte einen hohen Preis", gestand der Präfekt und klang nicht mehr ganz so stolz wie vorhin. „Die Droidenrassen der Silentiums und Abominor waren tückisch und hätten unser Volk um ein Haar ausgerottet, wäre nicht Yun-Yammka erschienen, um uns die Kraft zu geben, um zu widerstehen. Glauben Sie mir, Danni Quee: Ich und jeder andere Yuuzhan Vong würde, um den Göttern zu gefallen, jederzeit erneut ein solches Opfer bringen – und das mit Freuden."

Danni schloss halb ihre Augen. „Ihre Hingabe ist in der Tat beeindruckend. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass die Droiden in unserer Galaxis noch nie versucht haben, die Macht zu übernehmen."

Da'Gara lächelte sie an. „Umso einfacher für uns. Und unsere Agenten sind auch noch keinem anderen natürlichen Volk hier in dieser Galaxis begegnet, welches es an Effizienz und Intelligenz mit uns würde aufnehmen können."

Danni überlegte. Ihr fielen durchaus hochintelligente Rassen wie Muuns oder Siniteen ein – durchweg friedliebende Völker, die sich bislang nicht durch kriegerische Raubzüge hervorgetan hatten – _wovon sie vermutlich ihre überlegene Intelligenz abgehalten hat_.

„Sie fragen sich bestimmt seit einiger Zeit, was ein Yuuzhan Vong wie ich von einem Menschen wie Ihnen möchte, weil Sie meinen Worten nicht trauen", sagte Da'Gara in verschwörerischem Tonfall.

Danni beschloss, ihn in dem Glauben zu lassen, ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben. Ein gesprächiger Da'Gara schien guter Laune zu sein und sie musste den Anführer der Praetorite Vong bei Laune halten, um durchzuhalten, so wie sie es sich auch für Miko Reglia wünschte, den angeblich unwürdigen Jedi.

„Es ist so, dass wir Yuuzhan Vong durchaus dafür offen sind, uns durch andere Völker bereichern zu lassen, wenn wir Ausnahmetalenten wie Ihnen begegnen. Wir haben im Laufe der Jahrtausende verschiedene Spezies assimiliert, wie Sie bald feststellen werden, wenn Sie länger bei uns bleiben. Bei uns Yuuzhan Vong gibt es verschiedene Schädelformen, verschiedene Hautfarben, Augenformen und Formationen der Zähne – alles Zeichen der erfolgreichen Assimilation würdiger Vertreter fremder Spezies."

Danni schluckte. Sie trieb weniger die Frage um, was mit den Vertretern jener Spezies geschehen war, die für nichtassimilationswürdig befunden worden waren, sondern eher der begehrliche Blick von Da'Garas schwarzen Augen. Allerdings hatte sie auch mitbekommen, dass Männer und Frauen bei seinem Volk in Gleichberechtigung miteinander lebten. Sicherlich würde ihr der Präfekt nicht ungefragt zu nahe kommen – ihr Zeit lassen. Aber wieviel Zeit? Würde jemand kommen, um sie zu retten, bevor seine Geduld erschöpft sein und sie dem Yammosk doch noch als Opfer dargebracht werden würde?

Danni schaute zum Übertragungssack. Gerade trieb das letzte Stück Sernpidals aus dem Blickfeld des runden Monitors. Alles, was sie jetzt sehen konnte, war besternte Schwärze, als sei es niemals anders gewesen. In regelmäßigen Abständen blitzte der eine oder andere Stern auf, ansonsten sah alles ruhig aus, geradezu langweilig-friedlich – wie ein Bildschirmschoner. Da'Gara trat zu dem Wesen und streichelte dessen Oberseite. Sofort erlosch der Sack und hatte wieder die unscheinbare Gestalt wie vorher.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie jetzt Hunger haben", sagte Da'Gara. „Würden Sie mich zu diesem Zweck in die Offiziersmesse begleiten, bevor ich Sie wieder zu dem Unwürdigen zurückbringe?"

Danni nickte. „Ja, gerne", sagte sie, obwohl sie nach der schaurigen Vorführung überhaupt keinen Appetit hatte, von Hunger ganz zu schweigen.

Im Prinzip lief das Ganze ab wie bei einem Date - und Danni Quee machte mit. Sie musste Zeit schinden, um später die Welten zu retten, die noch zu retten waren.

Sie verließen den Raum und Da'Gara geleitete Danni über einen Flur zu einem doppelsträngigen Schacht, in welchem sich mehrere etwas mehr als mannshohe, offene Kapseln in einer durchgehenden Kette links nach oben oder rechts nach unten bewegten. Da'Gara bedeutete Danni, in eine der Kapseln zu steigen und sie traten gleichzeitig ein, um zwei Stockwerke weiter nach oben zu fahren. Sie stiegen aus und Danni sah einen großen überkuppelten Raum mit mehreren Sitzgruppen, an denen sich einige Yuuzhan Vong niedergelassen hatten, die mindestens ebenso stark tätowiert und vernarbt waren wie der Präfekt an ihrer Seite. Sie gingen an eine Theke, wo es viele Fisch- und Gemüsespeisen gab, die Danni so noch nie gesehen hatte. Da'Gara fragte sie, was sie essen wollte und erklärte ihr einige der Sorten und Danni wählte nach Gefühl aus, was sie am wenigsten wieder hervorbrechen würde angesichts der Filmvorführung eben.

Der Präfekt stellte sein Tablett auf einen Tisch nahe der Theke und begann, die Krabben zu schälen, die er sich von der Thekenkraft hatte geben lassen. Die leeren Schalen warf er einfach auf den Boden. Danni runzelte zunächst die Stirn, dann sah sie, wie eine rotbraune Raupe angekrochen kam, um den frischgefallenen Abfall zu vertilgen.

„So entsorgen Sie Ihren Müll?", fragte Danni ihren Gastgeber.

„Die Kaastoags verzehren in der Tat viele Speisereste", erklärte Da'Gara. „Am späten Nachmittag kommen dann die Gestalter und nehmen den Kaastoags die Seide ab, die sie für unsere vornehmere Kleidung in einer Drüse im Unterleib produzieren."

Danni nickte. „Eine sehr vielseitige Verwendung."

Da'Gara lächelte. „Vielseitig und effizient."

Mit den gefüllten Tabletts in ihren Händen, dirigierte Da'Gara Danni zu einem Tisch, an welchem eine Frau und ein Mann saßen. Danni konnte die Präfektin Ma'Shraid erkennen; neben ihr saß ein Mann, der ähnlich wichtig aussah. Beide trugen Vonduun-Krabbenrüstungen und ließen es sich schmecken.

„Darf ich Ihnen meinen Gast vorstellen – Danni Quee, Astronomin von Belkadan", sagte der Präfekt auf Basic.

„Guten Tag!", sagte Danni und dachte an den Yammosk.

„Präfektin Ma'Shraid kennen Sie ja bereits", wandte sich Da'Gara wieder Danni zu. „Und das ist Präfekt Dooje Brolo, dessen Weltschiff erst heute ankam."

Danni nickte dem dritten Präfekten zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Der Mann hatte genauso schwarze Augen wie Da'Gara, schlang das Essen ziemlich schnell hinunter und schien überhaupt sehr energisch bis ungeduldig zu sein. Da'Gara reichte Danni einen rotbraunen Wurm. „Wir werden uns jetzt etwas in unserer Muttersprache unterhalten", bereitete der Präfekt Danni auf eine neue Art der Konversation vor. „Setzen Sie den Tizowyrm in eines ihrer Ohren ein und sie werden verstehen."

Danni nahm den Wurm aus seiner Hand und betrachtete ihn. Das Geschöpf war vielleicht drei Zentimeter lang, würde in ihrer Ohrhöhle also geradeso genügend Platz finden. Zögerlich führte sie das Ding an ihr Ohr und der Tizowyrm glitt hinein und brachte sich in eine Position, die Danni als nicht so schlimm empfand.

„Meine Piloten sind erschöpft und fühlen sich beschämt, weil sie auf der Welt, die die Ungläubigen Dubrillion nennen, nicht die Ehre fanden, die sie ersehnt haben", begann Ma'Shraid und Danni sog die fremde Sprache in sich ein, während der Tizowyrm in ihrem Ohr ins Basic übersetzte.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Da'Gara der Präfektin. „Sie werden neue Energie tanken und sich neu bewaffnen."

„Aber der Planet bleibt in der Hand der Ungläubigen", moserte Ma'Shraid weiter.

„Und genauso sollte es sein, um die Feinde in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen", erklärte Da'Gara souverän. „Es war lediglich ein Test, mit dem der Kriegskoordinator die Verteidigungsanlagen des nächsten Planeten in der Reihe überprüfen wollte. Wir wussten bereits über die Natur ihrer kleinen Kampfjäger Bescheid, seit vor fünf Tagen dieser Unwürdige mit seinen Spießgesellen über unserer Basis aufkreuzte. Und nun haben wir gar etwas über ihre größeren Verteidigungsstrukturen in Erfahrung bringen können und haben eine Ahnung davon bekommen, was ihre besten Flieger leisten können, sollten sie uns erneut begegnen."

„Und?", hakte Dooje Brolo nach. „Waren diese Verteidigungsanlagen Furcht erregend? Haben euch diese Flugkünste beeindruckt?"

Da'Gara schnaubte. „Jenes Schiff, das eine bestimmte Art von Schilden generierte, wurde von uns zerstört. Ebenso die Hälfte der Bodengeschütze. Und inzwischen ist auch die Kampfjägerflotte von Dubrillion auf eine Handvoll reduziert."

„Wünscht der Kriegskoordinator, dass sich auch meine Korallenskipper dem Kampf anschließen?", bot Dooje Brolo an und Danni sah seine dunklen Augen kampfeslustig glitzern.

Da'Gara schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Korallenskipper werden zurückkehren, um Destrillion, den Schwesternplaneten Dubrillions, anzugreifen", erklärte er. „Aber sie werden nicht lange genug im System bleiben, sondern nur als Köder für unsere Feinde dienen. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie unsere wahre Stärke erkennen. Der Kriegskoordinator hat mir gezeigt, dass mächtigere Schiffe auf dem Weg sind, um die Planeten zu beschützen. Wir wollen sie hierher locken und dann können sich Ihre Leute beweisen. Und wenn der Feind dann unsere wahre Stärke erkennt, wird es zu spät sein."

Danni hätte sich fast an einem zugegebenermaßen köstlich schmeckenden Gemüsestück verschluckt, hielt die Luft an und konnte das Würgen gerade noch aufhalten. Das Gemüse kam wieder hoch in ihren Mund und sie zerkaute es weiter – und hörte zu.

„Das wird ein ruhmreicher Tag werden", meinte Ma'Shraid.

„Und dann werden wir uns den Schwesternplaneten Dubrillion und Destrillion widmen", ergänzte Brolo.

Da'Gara machte mit seiner linken Hand, die nicht mit dem Essen beschäftigt war, eine weitausgreifende Geste. „Und dann greifen wir nach dem Kern der Galaxis", verkündete der Präfekt. „Der Yammosk und ich haben geplant, diese beiden Planeten für unseren Nachschub auszubeuten und dort vielleicht eine zweite Basis zu errichten."

Ma'Shraid hielt die Luft an und Danni sah, dass Dooje Brolos Augen größer wurden.

„Der Kriegskoordinator wird sich teilen?", fragte Ma'Shraid.

„Schneller, als wir es für möglich gehalten hätten", informierte Da'Gara die andere Präfektin. „Wir werden unsere zweite Basis errichten, sobald die unmittelbare Bedrohung eliminiert ist, und diese zweite Basis wird unserem Großen Kriegskoordinator erlauben, sich auf eine weitere Teilung zu konzentrieren. Der zweite Yammosk wird unmittelbar durch seine geistige Verbindung mit dem ersten ausgebildet werden. Obwohl ich bis jetzt noch keinen Kontakt mit meinem Agenten vor Ort hatte, gehe ich außerdem davon aus, dass die Metamorphose des Planeten Belkadan beinahe vollendet ist." Er schaute Danni direkt in die Augen. „Wir werden dort schon bald Yorik-Korallen anpflanzen können, die schnell wachsen werden."

Die beiden anderen Präfekten lächelten erst sich, dann Danni an. „Dann werden die Praetorite Vong die zweite Ebene erreichen", erklärte Ma'Shraid und ihre braunen Augen zwinkerten Danni zu. „Die Ebene der Festigung und des Aufbaus und dann werden eure Völker schon sehen, was für eine blühende Zukunft diese Galaxis erwarten wird."

Danni lächelte zurück. Vielleicht meinte es diese Frau wirklich gut mit ihr – und mit dieser für sie neuen Galaxis, aber Danni dachte nur eins: _Uns wird was blühen!_

༺═────────────═༻

_Auf dem Planeten Dubrillion – am elften Tag der Invasion_

Es war das zweite Gipfeltreffen, welches Luke, Mara, Han und Leia unter Lando Calrissians Schirmherrschaft auf dessen Heimatplaneten Dubrillion abhielten, um die neuesten Entwicklungen auszuwerten und über neue Maßnahmen dagegen zu beraten. Mara und Luke waren nach ihrem Flug nach Belkadan zunächst weiter nach Helska IV gereist, um Kyp Durrons Spur zu folgen und zu überprüfen, was an seiner dringenden Nachricht dran war. Auch das Jedi-Ehepaar hatte auf Helska IV Bekanntschaft mit den Korallenskippern gemacht, aber bereits Yomin Carrs Tod durch Maras Hand war beiden genug gewesen, um zu dem Schluss zu gelangen, dass der Besatzung des alten _Spacecaster_-Schiffes auf dem Eisplaneten höchste Gefahr drohte.

Noch bevor der _Milleniumfalke_ den Orbit von Sernpidal verlassen hatte, war Kyp Durron mit seinem lädierten XJ-X-Wing zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte sein Puzzleteil der neuesten Ereignisse beigesteuert. Der _Milleniumfalke_ hatte einen langen Flüchtlingskonvoi an Schiffen nach Dubrillion dirigiert – nicht ohne Zwischenfälle, denn es waren auch hier Korallenskipper aufgetaucht, um die Flüchtlinge vor sich her zu treiben – und um jene hyperraumfähigen Käfer abzusetzen, die so manches Schiff zerfraßen, bevor es in den nicht mehr ganz so sicheren Hafen, den Landos neue Heimat darstellte, fliehen konnte.

Jetzt war einer der bunten Korallenjäger im Besitz von Lando Calrissian und dieser zeigte die Beute seinen Freunden.

„Wir haben es am Rande der Stadt gefunden. Die Pilotin war bereits tot, aber wir fanden es trotzdem mit unseren Sensoren, die darauf eingestellt waren, Lebensformen zu entdecken. Das Schiff ist ein lebendiger Organismus", erklärte Lando und strich mit der rechten Hand fast zärtlich über die raue Außenhülle. „Und es ist schön – sowohl, was das Aussehen als auch den Zusammenhang zwischen Funktion und Design angeht."

„Ja, es ist wirklich schön", bestätigte Luke und fuhr mit seiner echten linken Hand ebenfalls über die raue Oberfläche, die lila schimmerte. Jetzt, wo er nicht dagegen kämpfen musste, bemerkte er, dass dieses Schiff eine dreieckige Form hatte. Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an einen imperialen Sternzerstörer en miniature, jedoch mit all den Ausstülpungen für die vielen vulkanischen Geschütze, die er schon live in Aktion erlebt hatte.

„Es ist aus einem Guss", stellte der Jedimeister fest. „Wie eine Koralle, die auf irgendeiner Felsbank im Meer heranwächst."

„Das beste Kampfjägerdesign, das meine Wissenschaftler je gesehen haben", pries Lando die Beute. „Es kann so schnell wenden wie ein A-Flügler und hat mehr Feuerkraft als beinahe alles in jeder Größe, was wir bringen könnten."

„Was ist mit der Pilotin passiert?", wollte Han wissen.

„Gebrochene Halswirbelsäule infolge einer unsanften Landung", begann Lando. „Du hättest sie sehen sollen. Muskulös wie ein hapanischer Kickboxer und am ganzen Körper bedeckt mit Tätowierungen. Kopf und Gesicht voller Narben und Unterkiefer und Nase mindestens ein dutzend Mal gebrochen – eine echte Schönheit also."

„Genau wie bei der Leiche, die wir von Belkadan mitgebracht haben", brachte sich Mara ein. „Es handelt sich also um dieselbe Spezies."

Han rümpfte die Nase und sah wieder Lando an. „Hatte die Pilotin so wenig an, dass du das alles so genau sehen konntest?"

Lando senkte den Blick. „Sie trug in der Tat nur einen Rock, mehr ein Lendenschurz, um ihre Mitte zu bedecken. Aber ich glaube, viel wichtiger ist diese Maske, die auf ihrem Kopf saß und durch eine Schnur mit der Cockpitdecke verbunden ist. Das war ihre Verbindung zu ihrem … Gefährten."

Lukes blaue Augen wurden ein Stück größer. „Ihr Gefährte?"

„Die Pilotin war mit ihrem Schiff verbunden", sagte Lando feierlich. „Es war, als ritte sie es mehr, als dass sie es flog, wie die Sandleute auf Tatooine und ihre Banthas."

Luke schaute durch die geöffnete Luke zu der gelblichen Hülle, die wie von Lando beschrieben von der niedrigen Decke des Cockpits hing. Dann bestieg den leeren Pilotensitz, ergriff die Maske und setzte sie auf. Seine blauen Augen blinzelten kurz, denn das Schiff um ihn herum schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Luke saß mitten auf dem Platz und sah seine Freunde um sich herumstehen. _So sehen sie im All während des Gefechts – ohne, dass eine Wand die Sicht nimmt._ Er drehte sich um und sah hinter sich Landos Villa, welche er wegen des Hecks des Korallenskippers unmöglich sehen konnte. _Faszinierend!_ Luke hörte ein leises Murmeln. Es klang wie die Sprache aus dem braunen Ball, den sie in Yomin Carrs Quartier auf Belkadan gefunden hatten. Offenbar konnten sie damit den Funkverkehr des Feindes abhören, wenn sie die Sprache verstanden. Luke versuchte, sich in die Macht zu versenken, um wenigstens etwas von der fremden Sprache zu verstehen, aber der große Helfer blieb stumm.

_Stopp, so funktioniert das nicht. _

Luke setzte die organische Haube wieder ab. Es war dieser Augenblick des Innehaltens, als Lukes Blick auf einen durchsichtigen, gallertartigen Klumpen fiel, der an der Wand des Korallenskippers in einer halbrunden Nische ruhte. Und gleich daneben in einer gleichgearteten Nische lag ein sternförmiges Quallengeschöpf.

Er schaute zu Lando, Han und Mara, die geduldig außerhalb des Korallenskippers warteten.

„Sagt der Helm etwas?", fragte Lando. „So wie ein HUD?"

Luke nickte nachdenklich. „So etwas in der Art. Wir brauchen 3PO. Ich will alles über dieses Schiff wissen." Er zeigte auf die beiden Nischen. „Und über diese beiden Dinge ganz besonders."

„Ich geh ihn holen", kündigte Han an.

Nach einer Weile erschien Han mit C-3PO im Schlepptau.

„Wieso soll ich mir das antun? Diese Kreatur wird mich zermalmen und dann ist mein Speicher für immer dahin", lamentierte 3-PO.

„Nein, wird sie nicht. Es ist doch nur – ein Schiff ... Und falls doch …", fügte Han hinzu und wies auf seinen Blaster.

„Master Solo, ich bezweifle stark …"

„Jetzt steig schon ein, sonst trifft der Blaster dich!"

C-3PO lamentierte lauter und Han lächelte. _Gleich wird er nachgeben._ Und tatsächlich – unter viel Gezeter betrat der goldene Droide endlich das Schiff, setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz und streifte sich die Kontrollmaske der toten Pilotin über den Kopf.

„Zumindest ist er jetzt ruhig", meinte Han zu Luke und Lando.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis C-3PO die Maske wieder vom Kopf streifte.

„Es ist keine sonderlich schwierige Sprache, Master Luke", verkündete C-3PO. „Ähnlich wie die janguinische Sprache der Dschungelbarbaren von …"

Luke hob die Hand. „Das bitte später. Was treibt diese Schiffe eigentlich an?"

„Sie bewegen sich durch Spucken vorwärts." C-3PO wand sich verlegen. „Also durch das Benutzen des Rückstoßes ihrer Geschütze und die Manipulation der Gravitation. Und sie fressen Felsgestein, um sich zu ernähren und um ihre Waffen neu aufzuladen und sich zu regenerieren."

Die Einfachheit dieser Antworten verblüffte Luke.

„Wieso hat es dir so viel erzählt?", wunderte sich Han.

„Weil es Hunger hat", kam die hochgeschraubt-dramatische Antwort des Droiden.

„Keine Sorge, du bist aus Blech. Es wird dich nicht fressen", beruhigte Luke C-3PO, dann wies er erneut auf die beiden Nischen. „Hat dir das Schiff gesagt, um was es sich bei diesen beiden Geschöpfen handelt?"

„Das eine ist ein Schutzanzug, der sowohl vor Kälte als auch vor Hitze schützt", erklärte C-3PO. „Der Quallenstern ist eine Atemmaske."

„O.k., danke", sagte Luke. „Du kannst jetzt wieder aussteigen."

Schneller als er ihn bestiegen hatte, verließ C-3PO den Korallenskipper und trat weiter von ihm weg als all die Menschen bei ihm um das Schiff herumstanden. Luke ließ sich von ihm noch einige wichtige Hinweise geben, dann nahm er den Klumpen aus der Nische. Sofort dehnte sich die Gallerte aus, zog sich über seine Hand und von dort aus weiter den Arm hinauf. Winzige Tentakel drangen in seine Haut ein. Es schmerzte, aber Luke hatte schon Schlimmeres erlebt – den Verlust einer Gliedmaße. Dies hier jedoch war die Umkehrung davon – ein neues Organ, eine zweite Haut, die ihn schützte. Es dauerte weniger als eine Minute, dann war Luke in dem Kokon eingesponnen. Seine derart geschützte Hand griff nach dem Quallengeschöpf in der anderen Nische. Er sah den Tentakel daran und hielt sich das Ding vor den Mund – schätzte die Entfernung des Sterns bis zum unteren Ende des Tentakels ab und verglich sie mit der Länge seiner Kehle. An der Übereinstimmung beider Werte erkannte Luke, dass die Qualle den Anzug komplett machte. Er überlegte, ob er das organische Atemgerät jetzt auch ausprobieren sollte, dann entschied er sich anders. Er drückte den Punkt am Anzug, den ihm C-3PO als Aktivierungsknopf genannt hatte. Sofort zog sich der Anzug von ihm zurück und rollte sich wieder zu dem Ball zusammen, der er vorher gewesen war.

Lando musterte Luke, als suche er nach Rückständen des Anzugs auf der Kleidung des Jedi. „Wie aus dem Ei gepellt."

„Vielleicht ist es sogar etwas in der Art", murmelte Luke und reichte Lando das Quallengeschöpf zum Betrachten. „Der Tentakel verbindet sich direkt mit deinen Lungenflügeln."

Lando verzog den vollen Mund. „Sehr appetitlich."

Luke schmunzelte. „Nur wer atmen kann, kann später auch essen. Wie auch immer - Helska IV ist der Schlüssel. Jetzt verstehe ich, dass sie nicht einfach auf dem Eisplaneten leben, sondern sich unterhalb der Eiskruste eingenistet haben. Du hast doch schon Mienen auf Eisplaneten ausgebeutet, oder?"

Lando nickte langsam und rieb sich bedächtig das Kinn. „Es gibt da schon Möglichkeiten wie Schiffe, mit denen man sich durch die Eiskruste bohren kann – rein und wieder raus. Ich kann bis morgen eins von Destrillion herschaffen lassen."

„Dann werde ich damit nochmal nach Helska IV fliegen", kündigte Luke an.

„So ein Griffelschiff ist nicht hyperraumtauglich", informierte ihn Lando. „Es braucht ein Trägerschiff und meine Trägerschiffe dafür sind zwar sehr solide gebaut, aber eben auch demensprechend schwerfällig im Manövrieren – du verstehst schon."

„Und damit willst du ihre Basis unter dem Eis ausspionieren?", fragte Han seinen Schwager.

Luke nickte langsam.

„Kyp konnte diesen Leuten nur knapp entkommen und Miko Reglia ist dort abgestürzt und immer noch verschollen. Wir brauchen dich jetzt hier", widersprach Mara. „Ich mache das."

Ihr Mann legte ihr fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht infrage."

Mara protestierte nicht und Luke nahm das als Einverständnis, dass jemand anders diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde. Da sah er, wie C-3PO sich langsam umwandte, um von der Vierergruppe fortzustreben.

„Halt 3-PO", hielt Luke ihn auf. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Master Luke?"

„Da ist noch die Sache mit dem braunen Ball von Belkadan", erinnerte Mara, jenen Villip mit ihren Händen knetend. „Vielleicht eine Botschaft."

C-3PO nahm den Villip, den Luke und Mara von Belkadan mitgebracht hatten, in seine mechanischen Hände und drehte ihn hin und her.

„Du musst ihn streicheln – da an der Kerbe", sagte Mara und der Protokolldroide tat es.

„Es handelt sich tatsächlich um eine Botschaft", sagte C-3PO. „Die Praetorite Vong gehen weiter nach Plan vor. Ihr Teil ist im Augenblick erledigt. Gute Arbeit", rezitierte C-3PO gehorsam.

„Praetorite Vong?", wiederholten Han und Luke gleichzeitig.

„Den Namen habe ich schon einmal von Yomin Carr auf Belkadan gehört", sagte Mara.

„Eine Art Söldnertruppe?", fragte Han.

Lukes Mundwinkel zuckten skeptisch. „Dann eine ziemlich große, wenn es überhaupt eine ist."

Sie gingen wieder zurück zu Leia, die im Haus geblieben war, um die neuen Erkenntnisse mit ihr zu teilen. Es bestand für keinen der fünf noch irgendein Zweifel daran, dass all die Ereignisse von Helska IV, Sernpidal, Belkadan und jetzt auch noch die Angriffe auf Dubrillion, miteinander zu tun hatten. Das waren keine zufällig örtlich gehäuften Zufälle.

„Wer auch immer jetzt nach Helska IV aufbrechen wird, um die Basis auszuspähen, wird das nicht alleine tun", eröffnete Leia ihnen. „Ich war so frei, zum Holoprojektor zu gehen und eine Nachricht abzuhören, die gerade einging. Ein Sternzerstörer der Imperial-II-Klasse namens _Jungbrunnen_ hat auf deinen Hilferuf reagiert, Lando."

Lando zupfte kurz an der Spange, die seinen heute blauen Umhang zusammenhielt. „Von wo?"

Leia nickte. „Commander Warshak Rojo sagte, dass er im Begriff sei, von Ord Mantell aufzubrechen. Er wird morgen über Dubrillion sein, um hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Die _Jungbrunnen_ hat eine Einsatztruppe dabei. Ein paar kleine Kreuzer, Kanonenschiffe, einige Frachter und sogar einen Mannschaftstransporter."

„Das ist doch schon mal was", sagte Han anerkennend. „Auch wenn die _Jungbrunnen_ für Sernpidal zu spät war – auf Helska IV werden wir früher aufstehen."

„Wir sollten uns jetzt um ein paar anständige Felsbrocken für unser Korallenschiff kümmern", kam Luke zu einem ganz profanen Anliegen. „Schließlich hat es gesagt, dass es Hunger hat."

„Ich werde dir Jacen vorbeischicken, damit er dir dabei hilft, Farmerjunge", sagte Han zu seinem Schwager und Freund.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf Coruscant – Hauptquartier der Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik_

Admiral Traest Kre'fey saß in seinem Büro und studierte die jüngsten militärischen Berichte von den aktuellen Brennpunkten innerhalb der Neuen Republik. Der Bürgerkrieg zwischen Rhommamool und Osarian war immer noch nicht beendet und jetzt waren gar rhommamoolianische Truppen in Osa-Prime einmarschiert und hielten die Hauptstadt von Osarian besetzt. Shok Tinoktin, der neue Anführer der Roten Ritter von Rhommamool, hatte kurzerhand den großen Platz vor dem Regierungsgebäude in Osa-Prime in Nom Anor-Platz umbenennen und auf diesem gar eine Statue des angeblich getöteten früheren Anführers der Roten Ritter aufstellen lassen. Allerdings waren bereits am nächsten Tag Schmierereien auf dem Denkmal gefunden worden und die neuen Namensschilder des Nom Anor-Platzes waren des Nachts ebenfalls wieder abmontiert worden.

Der Bothaner mit dem schneeweißen Fell lächelte milde über seine Neigung, sich beim Lesen an derartigen amüsanten, jedoch eher unwichtigen Einzelheiten festzuklammern.

Dann war da noch die Sache mit dem Mond, der auf Sernpidal gestürzt war. Kre'fey hätte gerne bei der Evakuierung der Planetenbevölkerung geholfen, aber die Katastrophe hatte sich so schnell vollzogen, dass jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen wäre. Der Admiral überlegte, wann so etwas schon einmal vorgekommen war, dass nicht nur ein Himmelskörper auf einen anderen geprallt, sondern der Planet darunter auch zerstückelt worden war. Ihm fiel kein Fall ein außer Alderaan und das war nur fünfundzwanzig Standardjahre her, wenn man bedachte, dass sich solche hochkarätigen Katastrophen natürlicher Art auf einem Planeten höchstens alle siebzig Millionen Jahre ereigneten. Ob auch hier irgendein finsterer Bösewicht die Hand im Spiel hatte? Aber Sernpidal war friedlich. Das war Alderaan auch gewesen. Sernpidal war weit weg. Niemand hätte irgendeinen Nutzen von der Zerstörung dieser Welt. _Hatte jemand einen Nutzen?_

Ein Summen ertönte und seine Sekretärin meldete sich. „Da ist eine junge Pilotin, die Sie sprechen möchte."

„Wo kommt sie denn her und was möchte sie?"

„Sie ist Mandalorianerin und kommt vom Äußeren Rand. Sie sagt, sie kann nur mit Ihnen darüber sprechen."

Kre'fey drückte einen anderen Knopf und die Verbindung wechselte. „Lieutenant Huskell, sichern Sie den Flur und alle Zugänge. Ich hab gleich eine Besucherin, bei der wir Vorsicht walten lassen müssen, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es eine schlechte Idee wäre, sie einfach wegzuschicken."

„Habe verstanden, Sir!"

Er drückte den Knopf erneut und die Anlage schaltete wieder die Sekretärin zu. „Lassen Sie sie noch zwei Minuten draußen schmoren, dann schicken Sie sie rein."

Zwei Minuten verstrichen und die Pilotin trat ein, der orange Fliegeroverall mit grauen Flecken übersät, das kurze, blonde Haar strähnig und verschwitzt. „Ich bin Krina Wren", stellte sich die junge Frau vor.

„Sind sie mit der legendären Sabine Wren von der Ghost-Crew verwandt?", fragte Kre'fey.

„Ich bin ihre Tochter."

Kre'fey lachte. „Und die Haare trotzdem ganz naturbelassen, aber wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich Ihnen die zwei Minuten Wartezeit erspart."

Sie lächelte. „Besser als zwei Stunden, aber was ich für Sie habe, eilt. Außergalaktische Eroberer sind vom Dalonbianschen System aus in unserer Galaxis eingedrungen und haben die Welt Birgis besetzt. Ich habe hier einige Daten, die meine Freunde sammeln konnten, damit Sie sich gegen diese Invasoren zur Wehr setzen können."

Kre'fey hob die schmalen Brauen. „Invasoren, sagen Sie. Dann geben Sie mal her."

Er schob die überreichte Datenkarte in sein Datapad und sah die Innenaufnahme aus den Eingeweiden des Miid Ro'ik namens _Tarak-shi_, dann die zerstörte Hauptstadt von Birgis, in welcher einige Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger in schwarzbedornter Rüstung gruppenweise Streife liefen.

„Wie viele von diesen Leuten gibt es?"

Krina zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind recht verschlagen und wissen genau, wem sie was erzählen und was sie für sich behalten. Ich war von den Verteidigungsstreitkräften von Birgis angeheuert worden, um die Verteidigung des Raumhafens zu sichern, aber es gibt auch Mandalorianer, die für die Gegenseite arbeiten. Zum Schein jedenfalls. Von ihnen habe ich diese Informationen."

Kre'fey verzog den Mund. „Das wundert mich überhaupt nicht. Die Frage ist, warum helfen sie uns, wo doch die Mandalorianer sich ansonsten nur um sich selbst scheren?"

Krinas Blick wurde eindringlich. „Wenn sich alle nur um sich selbst scheren, ist diese Galaxis bald verloren, denn diese Leute sind hochorganisiert und sehr effizient. Sie kommen von außerhalb und keiner weiß, wie viele Reserven sie noch vor den Toren dieser Galaxis für uns in petto haben."

Kre'fey schaute auf sein Display, wo eine Datenkolonne seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Es waren die Namen der Planeten, die als nächste Ziele im Invasionskorridor der Yuuzhan Vong eingeplant waren, dazu noch die von den Mandalorianern geschätzten Verluste an Leben und Material, die noch kommen würden.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie der Senat so etwas einschätzt, aber ich hoffe, die Neue Republik wird Hilfe schicken."

Krina kaute nervös an ihrer Unterlippe. „Das könnte Tage, Wochen dauern, wie ich den Senat kenne. Pedd IV und Artorias bräuchten jetzt Hilfe, bevor die Krabbenjungs dort auftauchen!"

„Ich bräuchte einen offiziellen Hilferuf von Autoritätspersonen der betroffenen Planeten selbst, um einen Sternenkreuzer losschicken zu können", deutete der Bothaner eine Lösung an.

„Wir könnten nach Informationen über den Präsidenten von Pedd IV im Holonet suchen und seine Unterschrift fälschen", schlug Krina vor. „Er wird nicht mehr widersprechen können, denn er wurde vor zwei Tagen von unbekannten Attentätern getötet."

„Sie sind sehr kreativ, Krina vom Clan Wren", lobte der Admiral die Pilotin. „Also gehen wir's an. Sie können Ihren Leuten sagen, dass Commander Ackdool zu Ihnen nach Pedd IV unterwegs sein wird."

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ Krina Wren Kre'feys Büro. Das war besser verlaufen, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihre Kontakte nicht preisgegeben. Aber sie war überzeugt davon, dass Boba Fett und seine Leute auch bei der Ermordung des Präsidenten von Pedd IV ihre Finger im Auftrag der Yuuzhan Vong im Spiel gehabt hatten. Sie kannte das Vorgehensmuster. Aber so hatte sein Tod wenigstens im Nachhinein einen Sinn erhalten.

Nur zwei Stunden später stellte die Sekretärin ein Gespräch von Leia Organa-Solo zu ihrem Chef durch.

„Admiral, es geht um eine Invasion großen Stils", begann die alderaanische Prinzessin, die nicht mehr so genannt werden wollte. „Es handelt sich um Humanoide, die von außerhalb unserer Galaxis kommen. Die sogenannten Yuuzhan Vong haben auf dem Planeten Helska IV eine Basis errichtet und von dort aus mit sehr unkonventionellen Biowaffen die Nachbarplaneten Belkadan, Sernpidal und jetzt auch Dubrillion angegriffen."

„Das sind ja gleich drei Planeten auf einmal", gab Kre'fey zunächst eine etwas dümmliche Antwort. „Aber das deckt sich mit anderen Berichten, die ich erhalten habe."

Er hörte, wie Leia am anderen Ende der Verbindung aufatmete.

„Wir konnten bereits den Sternzerstörer von Commander Warshak Rojo über Ord Mantell per Hilferuf requirieren", sprach Leia weiter, „aber ich befürchte, das wird gegen diese hochgerüsteten Eroberer nicht ausreichen."

„Ich habe gerade Commander Ackdool in dieser Sache mit seiner Schlichter an einen anderen Ort in der Nähe entsandt, aber für eine kleinere Entsatzflotte für Commander Rojo wird es schon noch reichen", versprach der Bothaner.

„Sollte sich Commander Ackdool nicht auf Coruscant für den Ermittlungsausschuss in Sachen Rhommamool zur Verfügung halten?"

„Im Falle solcher Dringlichkeit brauchen wir jeden Militär", erklärte der Bothaner. „Ich habe den Staatschef überreden können, die Ermittlungen vorerst ohne Ackdool fortzuführen. Im Zweifelsfall kann man ihn auch über Interkom befragen, wo leben wir eigentlich?"

Leia lächelte. „Es war sicherlich nicht einfach, Borsk zu überzeugen. Ich danke Ihnen, Admiral. Ich bin auch schon dabei, einen Bericht für den Senat zu verfassen und hoffe, den mit weiteren Fakten füttern zu können, falls unsere Maßnahmen Erfolg haben."

„Tun Sie das, Prinzessin. Und Ihre Fakten in des Staatschefs Ohr. Wann werden Sie dem Senat den Bericht in dieser Sache vorlegen?"

„Sobald wir auf Helska IV fertig sind."

Kre'fey stützte das Kinn auf eine Hand. „Sie nehmen sich also ihre Basis vor. Haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie groß die Streitmacht dieser Außergalaktischen ist?"

„Tut mir leid, Admiral, aber sie schirmen ihre Basis auf Helska IV sehr effektiv ab und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, wie viele von denen noch jenseits des galaktischen Rands warten."

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, Leia?"

„Vielleicht interessiert es Sie, zu erfahren, dass Chewbacca auf Sernpidal getötet wurde."

Kre'fey senkte den Kopf. „Das tut mir leid. Richten sie Ihrem Mann mein Beileid aus."

„Ja, das werde ich", sagte Leia, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass Han das wirklich trösten würde.

༺═────────────═༻

„Wir sollten direkt nach Helska fliegen", erklärte Commander Warshak Rojo von der Kommandobrücke der _Jungbrunnen_ aus. „Die Ranger-Kanonenboote würden mit den kleineren Feindschiffen – wie haben Sie sie genannt? Korallenskipper? – zurechtkommen, während die _Jungbrunnen_ sich um die Basis dieser Barbaren kümmert. Wir werden sie mit einem Schlag erledigen. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern, und dann können wir uns um die wichtigeren Dinge kümmern, mit denen die Neue Republik es zu tun hat. Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich tiefer im System anschließen", bot der glatzköpfige Mann mit dem eindeutig rasierten Schädel an.

„Sechs Tage", sagte Leia, die mit Han, Luke und Lando an einem kleinen, runden Tisch in einem eher kleinen Raum von Landos Villa saß und auf den Schirm schaute, der auf des Tisches Mitte stand. „Bis dahin werden wir drei Schlachtkreuzer, einen Abfangkreuzer, einen weiteren Sternzerstörer und die zugehörigen Sondertruppen haben, um Ihre Flanken zu sichern. Das hat mir Admiral Traest Kre'fey persönlich zugesichert."

Gerade eben hatte Commander Rojo seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite bewegt und der Diamantohrring, den er im rechten Ohr trug, glitzerte eitel dabei. „Wir brauchen nicht zu warten", bügelte Rojo Leias Angebot ab. „Ich habe genug Feuerkraft, um die feindliche Basis dem Erdboden gleichzumachen, und wenn es notwendig ist, auch den Planeten, auf dem sie sich befindet."

„Ich glaube, ich habe Sie verstanden", sagte Han in einem Tonfall, der mehr Fragen offenließ, als die Worte es bedeuteten.

„Wir fliegen", erklärte Rojo, „zur Not auch allein, wenn es nicht anders geht."

Die Übertragung brach ab und Leia seufzte. „Wofür hab ich mir eigentlich die Mühe mit den ganzen Anrufen gestern und heute gemacht?"

„Ein halsstarriger Corellianer eben – wie ich vor zwanzig Jahren", tröstete Han seine Frau.

„Und genauso leichtsinnig wie damals", sagte Leia. „Nur ist Commander Rojo fast so alt wie du."

Sie fühlte eine Veränderung und sah, wie ihr Zwillingsbruder den Kopf drehte. Und dort draußen, jenseits des Fensters sah sie es. Die langgezogene Silhouette des von Lando versprochenen Griffelschiffes hatte sich in den Nachthimmel von Dubrillion erhoben – und Leia hoffte wie ihr Bruder, dass dessen Name _Glückauf_ auch hielt, was er versprach.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel finden sich wieder viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus „Die Abtrünnigen", dem ersten Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von R.A. Salvatore (2000).


	25. Vernichtung

_Planet Helska IV – 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin - zwei Wochen nach Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Jaina Solo hatte die _Glückauf_, in welchem sich der abschussbereite und bemannbare Eisbohrer befand, in eine perfekte Position zwischen dem Stern Helska und dessen vierten Planeten gebracht.

„Schieß schon", bat Jacen seine Zwillingsschwester.

„Bleib nicht länger als ein paar Minuten dort unten, hörst du? Ich sitze hier oben ziemlich hilflos."

„Wenn sie dich entdecken, flieg einfach nach Dubrillion zurück – und jetzt schieß mich schon ab."

Jaina betätigte den Auslöser und das Griffelschiff löste sich vom Träger, um auf die eisige Oberfläche von Helska IV zuzuhalten. Der Siebzehnjährige trug nichts als den Waffenrock der Pilotin, woran sich ein seltsam gezacktes Messer befand – superscharf geschliffene Koralle, wie C-3PO aus dem Schiffsspeicher erfahren hatte. Aber der Rock war noch das einfachste gewesen. Jetzt kam der Teil, vor dem es ihm graute. Er schaute auf den gelblichen Ball vor ihm auf dem Boden und streckte sich, um ihn mit den Zehen zu berühren. Von den Zehen über die Knöchel, weiter hoch bis über die Knie erklomm das grausame Geschöpf seinen Körper, hüllte ihn ein und schob seine Tentakel in seine junge Haut.

„Onkel Luke hat es auch im Selbstversuch geschafft", fiel ihm Anakins Bemerkung dazu ein, als er sich mit seinen Geschwistern über die seltsamen lebendigen Helfer der Yuuzhan Vong und ihre Nutzung unterhalten hatte.

Und doch erschien es ihm unmenschlich, sich mit solch einem Geschöpf zu verbinden. Sicher, die Yuuzhan Vong waren keine Menschen, vielleicht sogar empfindungsärmer, wenn er an die ganzen Narben und Tätowierungen dachte, die man bei der Pilotin und dem toten Yomin Carr gefunden hatte. Aber er als Jedi fühlte besonders viel und das machte es noch abartiger, sich derart intim mit einem Geschöpf zu verbinden, das er noch nicht einmal in der Macht fühlen konnte. Aber Jacen wusste, dass ihm das Schlimmste noch bevorstand – das Anlegen der Gnullithmaske.

Der Würgereiz endete und der Tentakel hatte sich mit Jacens Luftröhre verbunden. Die weiße Eiskugel vor ihm wurde größer und größer, füllte bald den gesamten Sichtbereich aus. Jacen Solo konnte die sanfte Wölbung erkennen, welche Onkel Luke bei seinem Besuch von vor zwei Tagen als Basis des Feindes ausgemacht hatte. Das Griffelschiff würde sich genau neben den Hügel ins Eis bohren und dann musste er sich verhalten wie ein Yuuzhan Vong.

Jacen Solo hielt inne und spannte alle Sinne an. Da war etwas, etwas Wichtiges – und der junge Jedi lauschte. Es war ein Ruf, wie er ihn in dieser Eindringlichkeit schon lange nicht mehr vernommen hatte, vielleicht gerade deshalb, weil es um ihn herum bis auf das Summen des Motors des Griffelschiffs vollkommen ruhig war. Und es war kein gewöhnlicher Ruf, sondern ein Hilferuf – gesendet durch die Macht!

Jacen konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf diesen Ruf, schloss die Augen und ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, berührte er leicht die Kursdüsen und zündete sie für kurze Zeit, so dass er möglichst über der Quelle des Rufs ins Eis stoßen würde. Ihm war egal, ob er dadurch den Feind alarmierte. Kyp Durron hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Miko Reglia hier abgestürzt war. Jacen kannte Miko kaum, aber nun vermehrte sich seine Hoffnung, dass Kyp Durrons Kampfgefährte noch lebte.

Lilane Punkte sausten heran, unterbrachen des Jedis Konzentration. Jacen hätte beinahe vergessen, die Hitzeladung zu zünden, die das Eis für sein Eindringen vorbereiten sollte. Er betätigte den Zünder – zwei Sekunden bis zum Eintritt ins ewige Eis.

Platsch!

Es hatte funktioniert. Das Eis war geschmolzen und gewährte dem Griffelschiff sicheres Passieren. Jacen schaute auf ein kleines Display, welches ihm das Heck des Griffelschiffes und die Umgebung dahinter anzeigte. Das Eis hatte sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder über ihm geschlossen – ein lilaner Schatten glitt über der opaken Schicht hinweg, die sich rasch verdunkelte und dem Rest von Helska IVs mehr als dezimeterdicker Eisschicht anglich. Er tat die Verfolger als lästigen, aber durchaus vernachlässigbaren Faktor ab, denn da war wieder dieser Ruf – jetzt ganz in seiner Nähe.

Die Luke öffnete sich und Jacen kroch hinaus ins offene Wasser. Bei sich hatte er einen kleinen Sensorschlüssel, der ihn zum Griffelschiff zurückführen würde, das er am unteren Rand der schrundigen Eiskruste vertäut hatte. Und dann sah er die Lichter – ein Kreis – die Basis, ein rundes, dunkles Ungetüm mit denselben, wenn auch viel größeren Ausstülpungen, wie er sie an dem Korallenskipper in Landos Besitz gesehen hatte. Doch der Ruf kam nicht von der Basis, sondern aus der anderen Richtung – aus Eiskrustennähe. Er hielt auf den Ruf zu und sah wandernde kleine Lichter – eine Prozession der Feinde, die direkt auf ihn zu schwamm.

Seine Frage, ob er den Feinden ausweichen oder sich ihnen stellen sollte, wurde dadurch beantwortet, dass der Trupp sein Verhalten und sein Tempo nicht änderte. _Sie halten mich für einen von ihnen_. Es waren sechs und alle trugen mürrische Mienen zur Schau. Der Anführer hatte nur ein Auge, während Jacen in der anderen Höhle einen seltsamen Knoten ausmachen konnte. Die wenige Haut, die Jacen zwischen Schutzhülle und Gnullith sehen konnte, war kunstvoll tätowiert, die anderen fünf hatten keine oder nur wenige Tätowierungen oder Narben in diesem Gesichtsbereich. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass die beiden Leichen, die Luke und Lando geborgen hatten, zu Lebzeiten wohl eher hochrangige Mitglieder dieses seltsamen Volkes gewesen waren.

Der Sechsertrupp bewegte sich auf die Quelle des Rufes zu. Jacen folgte seiner Intuition und begab sich demütig dreinschauend ans hintere Ende des Trupps. Sie erreichten die Oberfläche, wo sich ein Loch befand, über welchem Jacen eine milchige, eher kleine Kuppel sehen konnte. Jacen wusste sofort, dass der Rufer sich unter dieser Kuppel befand. Einer nach dem anderen stiegen die Männer aus dem Wasser und Jacen als letzter, immer die anderen Männer im Blick behaltend, um ihre Bewegungen gut und rechtzeitig nachahmen zu können.

Endlich war Jacen aus dem Loch gestiegen und musste sich gehörig anstrengen, um das Entsetzen in seinen Augen zu verbergen. Da war wirklich Miko Reglia, doch der Jedi saß ängstlich zusammengekauert an der Wand – nur noch ein klägliches Abbild des Jedi, der er einst gewesen. _Würde Miko Reglia je wieder …?_

Der Anführer des Trupps stieß Miko mit dem Fuß an und zerrte ihn am Arm hoch. Jacen wandte den Blick ab, um zur anderen Seite der Kuppelwand zu schauen – dort saß eine blonde Frau, deren Kampfgeist noch ungebrochen war – die Quelle des Rufes in der Macht!

„_Yuth ugh!"*_ Die beiden Worte waren ein einziges Bellen und sie störten ihn in seiner Konzentration – störten ihn bei allem, was ihn momentan umtrieb.

Jacen wandte sich dem Anführer zu und sah an der herrischen Geste seiner rechten Hand, dass er zurück ins Wasser springen sollte – offenbar, um Wache zu schieben, während alle anderen Krieger in der Kuppel bleiben durften. Jacen Solo hatte nicht vor, diesem Befehl Folge zu leisten, trotzdem drehte er sich zunächst zum Loch um.

„Komm, Miko", hörte er den Anführer in Basic mit schwerem Akzent sagen. „Es ist Zeit zu sterben."

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", flehte die Frau. „Ihr werdet doch nur wieder so tun als ob. Sie meinen es nicht ernst, Miko."

Jacen hörte einen dumpfen Schlag und fühlte sofort die Schmerzen der Frau. Es war Zeit zu handeln und er drehte sich wieder um. Die Gefangene lag vornübergekippt auf dem grünen Moosboden und krümmte sich, keuchte schwer. Der Anführer hatte ihr offensichtlich die Faust in die Magengrube gerammt, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„_Yuth ugh!_", schrie ein anderer Krieger Jacen an, dann veränderte sich plötzlich dessen Miene. „_Bos sos si?_" Der Krieger zeigte auf den Gürtel oberhalb des Rocks der Pilotin.

Jacen lächelte. Der Krieger hatte sich offenbar die Zeit genommen, genauer zu untersuchen, woher die Unbotmäßigkeit des Neuen kam. Kurz zuvor war diese Waffe noch _unter_ dem Rock versteckt gewesen, aber dann hatte der Anführer befohlen, dass Jacen ins Loch zurückspringen sollte – genau der rechte Augenblick, jenes Detail zu ändern und jetzt …

Er ignorierte den verblüfften Krieger zunächst und schaute nach rechts, wo zwei der Barbaren Miko brutal hochrissen. Er schaute nach links und von dort kamen zwei weitere Krieger auf ihn zu und begehrten mit derselben Frage wie vorhin zu wissen, was er da am Gürtel trug. Jacen Solo hatte nicht vor, ihnen noch länger die Antwort auf diese Frage vorzuenthalten.

Danni riss ihre grünen Augen weit auf, als sie den grünen Schein der Jediklinge vor sich aufleuchten sah. Ihr Retter aus der Vision von vor zwei Wochen auf Belkadan war erschienen. _Jetzt würde alles gut werden._

Die grüne Klinge schlug einen Querbogen und trennte dem Krieger direkt neben ihm, der Mikos rechten Arm fixiert hielt, beide Beine oberhalb des Knies ab. Der Mann stieß ein gequältes Heulen aus und fiel auf das Moos, tränkte es mit schwarzem Blut, was einen metallischen Geruch in der Kuppel verbreitete.

„Los, Miko!", hörte Danni den anderen Jedi rufen.

Jetzt erst realisierte sie, dass er ein Mensch war wie sie. Sie schaute zu ihrem Mitgefangenen. Miko war zur Hälfte befreit, aber der andere Krieger hielt weiter Mikos Hand fest und der Jedi stand wie gelähmt, ohne seinem unverhofften Verbündeten zu helfen. Danni hatte nichts anderes erwartet und jetzt hörte sie das lautlose Seufzen des möglichen Befreiers. Jacen gab dem nun beinlosen Feind einen Tritt und der Mann fiel ins Loch, wo das eisige Wasser seine beiden Wunden kühlen würde bis zum Schluss.

Ein Doppelzischen brachte Jacen dazu, sich schnell wieder umzuwenden. Zwei Prallkäfer waren von zwei Untergebenen auf ihn losgelassen worden, aber das Lichtschwert holte sie beide in nicht allzu langen Abständen aus der Luft und sie verendeten auf dem Moos.

Angesichts der akuten Bedrohung durch einen frischen, moralisch noch ungebrochenen und vor allem bewaffneten Jedi, ließ auch der andere Bewacher Miko los und dieser fiel wie ein nasser Sack auf die Erde.

༺═────────────═༻

Da'Gara lächelte, als der Yammosk den Jedi lokalisiert hatte, der urplötzlich, aber nicht unerwartet aus dem Dunkelraum aufgetaucht war. Jetzt hing das feindliche Schiff im Orbit seines derzeitigen Heims und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Etwas löste sich vom Rumpf des Eindringlings, um auf den Planeten herabzufallen und auf der Oberfläche des Eises zu verschwinden, als wäre es eine harmlose Schneeflocke. Da'Gara kam in den Sinn, dass es für die Späher von ExGal-4 auf Belkadan von der Ferne fast genauso ausgesehen haben mochte, als sein Weltschiff auf Helska IV gelandet war. Er musste dem Kriegskoordinator auch keine weiteren Befehle erteilen, denn der Yammosk wusste, dass sein Chef den Jedi lebend wollte. Ein Schwarm Korallenskipper stieg auf, um das wartende Schiff in die Zange zu nehmen. Und was für ein Schiff das war – klobig und ungelenk flog es in eine bestimmte Richtung – viel zu langsam, um den Korallenskippern auf lange Sicht zu entkommen. Es flog in Richtung Sonne, von wo es gewiss auch hergekommen war, um die Abwehr der Basis zu täuschen und für eine Weile unsichtbar zu bleiben. Aber einen Yammosk konnte man nicht täuschen. Und die Korallenskipper, die sich jetzt aus genau dieser Gegenrichtung auf das feindliche Schiff zubewegten, konnte der Eindringling zunächst genauso wenig mit bloßem Auge sehen wie Da'Gara das ungewöhnliche Schiff des Jedi von unten. Der Präfekt befahl dem Yammosk, vorsichtshalber die mutmaßliche Aufschlagstelle des herabfallenden Objekts unter Beobachtung zu halten.

Ein großer Punkt sprang aus dem Dunkelraum und der Yammosk teilte Da'Gara mit, dass er weitere Punkte ausspie. Die Ungläubigen hatten einen Kreuzer geschickt – ein Manöver, dass der Jedi in dem klobigen Frachter sofort nutzte, um hinter der Entsatzflotte in die wartende Sicherheit zu verschwinden, während mehrere Staffeln X-Wings auftauchten, um in der charakteristischen Keilformation seinen Platz einzunehmen. Der dreieckigen Form des großen Schiffes zufolge musste es sich um einen jener Sternzerstörer handeln, von denen ihm Nom Anor einige Geschichten erzählt hatte.

Das Dreieck versprühte rote Strahlen und die drei Flammkäfer, welche jene drei Korallenskipper simulierten, die gerade abgeschossen worden waren, verloren auf Da'Garas Schlachtplansimulation ihr Leuchten. Sie krochen in normalem Rot in eine Ecke des runden Feldes zurück, um zu warten, bis sie erneut gebraucht wurden, um einen Feind darzustellen. „_Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok*!_", murmelte der Präfekt, um die Gefallenen zu ehren.

Der Verlust kümmerte Da'Gara indes nicht sonderlich, waren jene Yorik-ets doch lediglich als Lockmittel ausgesandt worden, um den Feind in Position fürs kommende Abschlachten zu lotsen. Weitere, erheblich kleinere Schiffe tauchten aus dem Dunkelraum auf, um sich zunächst um den Sternzerstörer zu scharen, dann etwas weiter im Raum auszugreifen. Jetzt schaute der Präfekt dabei zu, wie sich seine Korallenskipper wieder zurückzogen … und die X-Wings ihnen folgten – immer auf die wahre Macht des Großen Kriegskoordinators zu. Der Präfekt lächelte gierig. Heute würden die Yuuzhan Vong Geschichte schreiben, sogar noch gewichtigere als gestern auf Sernpidal.

Der Präfekt streichelte einen Schultervillip, der sich sofort umstülpte. „Präfekt Dooje Brolo, es ist so weit", sagte Da'Gara, „Ein kapitales Schiff der Ungläubigen ist aufgetaucht. Entsenden Sie mindestens drei Schwärme und helfen Sie uns, es fertig zu machen!"

„Es wird geschehen."

„Sind alle miteinander verbunden?", versicherte sich Da'Gara.

Da'Gara spürte das Vertrauen des Yammosk in die planetarischen Verteidigungsanlagen und badete darin. Die Verteidigung der Basis, deren wichtigste Last der Yammosk selbst trug, bestand vor allem aus einem gigantischen Energiefeld, das das Tentakelwesen im Verbund mit den Dovin Basalen der drei Weltschiffe selbst erzeugte, die wiederum ihre Energien aus der Planetenoberfläche saugten. So entstanden Traktorstrahlen, die einen kleinen Mond vom Himmel reißen konnten, viel mehr noch X-Wings oder größere Schiffe.

[Ja, alles ist miteinander verbunden.]

Jetzt waren alle Praetorite Vong vereint. Es konnte beginnen.

Die Schwärme verließen die Hangars, unscheinbar wirkende Gauben im oberen Bereich der drei Weltschiffe, und stellten sich dem Feind. Die großen und kleinen Schiffe der Ungläubigen begannen, ihre roten Strahlen auszuspucken und einige Korallenskipper wurden getroffen, da sie keinen Platz hatten, um auszuweichen, ohne andere Piloten ihres Schwarms zu touchieren.

Ein größeres Schiff des Feindes, ein Ranger-Kanonenboot, das mit Commander Rojos _Jungbrunnen_ mitgereist war, ging in die entstandene Bresche, um der Feindflotte den Weg zu bahnen. Der Yammosk griff zu … und das Kanonenboot sackte ab, um in einem Loch zu verschwinden – eine etwas größere Ausgabe eines Schwarzen Lochs, wie sie nur ein Yammosk erzeugen konnte.

Durch die Kontrollhaube sah Da'Gara den Orbit von Helska IV, als gäbe es das Weltschiff, den Kommandoraum um ihn herum nicht. Nachdem ihr Kanonenboot spurlos verschwunden war, zogen sich die Feindschiffe zurück. Ein Super-Yorik-et folgte ihnen. Von außen sah er aus wie ein nur etwas größerer Korallenskipper. Zwei Kanonenboote nahm das Schiff von den gegenüberliegenden Seiten ins Visier und der Korallenskipper begann sich zu drehen, als sei er getroffen worden. Die beiden Kanonenboote kamen näher, wohl, um zur Sicherheit weitere Treffer zu landen. Verständlich, da niemand einen Aufprall eines Geschosse oder eine Explosion wahrgenommen hatte.

Der Superskip drehte sich schneller und absorbierte die Lasergeschosse, verband sie zu einem gewaltigen, rot leuchtenden Schwerkraftfeld. Erst jetzt merkten die Feinde, dass sie jenes Feld nicht kontrollieren konnten. Da'Gara sah, wie sie sich ausrichteten, ruckten, um zu fliehen. Aber das Superskip drehte sich schneller und schneller – und die beiden Kanonenboote drehten sich mit ihm wie zwei Monde, die um einen Planeten kreisten … oder wie Planeten um eine Sonne.

Die drei im Strudeln gefangenen Schiffe stießen zusammen und die Sonne des Superskips verwandelte sich in eine gleißende Supernova, um sich und die beiden glücklosen Feindschiffe in genau das Schwarze Loch zu reißen, dass sie selbst verursacht hatte.

_Genau dafür braucht es einen Yammosk_, dachte Da'Gara und rieb sich die bekrallten Hände. Denn der Yammosk konnte jene Superskips auch unbemannt fliegen und verenden lassen. Der Präfekt war zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Einzelne Skips wurden vom Feindbeschuss zerstört, doch die große Mehrzahl schaffte es mit ihren Dovin Basalen an Bord, und unterstützt durch das Energiefeld des Yammosk, die Treffer des Feindes in winzigen Schwarzen Löchern vor ihrer Außenhülle wirkungslos verpuffen zu lassen.

Die überwältigende Mehrheit der Korallenskipper und weitere Superskips, die vor allem die mittleren Schiffe des Feindes attackierten, trieben die kleineren Jäger des Feindes zurück – hin zu jenem Sternzerstörer, der die größte Hoffnung der Angreifer schien. Jetzt lag das Schiff, von dem Da'Gara nicht wusste, dass seine Feinde es _Jungbrunnen_ nannten, schutzlos vor der anrückenden Phalanx der Korallenskipper. Es war lediglich eine Frage der Zeit.

Anakin Solo betrachtete von seinem Geschützstand des _Milleniumfalken_ aus die erschreckend genaue Koordination der Korallenskipper beim Angriff auf die _Jungbrunnen_. Er selbst hatte solche Manöver bereits mit seinen Geschwistern und anderen Jedi durchgeführt, aber das hier war eine ganze Flotte von Tausenden von Skips! Und die Yuuzhan Vong waren keine Jedi, noch nicht einmal in der Macht wahrzunehmen. Und doch gab es eine gewisse Energie dort unten.

„Sie stehen miteinander in Verbindung", rief er seinen Eltern im Cockpit zu.

„Sie sind nur gute Piloten", erwiderte Leia.

„Hab schon bessere gesehen", meinte Han abfällig, aber Anakin wusste, dass es sich lediglich um eine trotzige Abwehrreaktion seines ratlosen Vaters handelte.

Das war genau die Reaktion, die Anakin Solo Angst bereitete. Er würde später mit seinem Onkel, seiner Mutter, seinen Geschwistern, möglicherweise sogar mit den anderen Jedi darüber sprechen müssen.

Die Yorik-ets und der Yammosk schafften es aus der Distanz zwar nicht, dem Sternzerstörer die Schilde herunterzureißen, aber das mussten sie auch gar nicht. Ein Korallenskipper landete einen Treffer und seine Flügelmänner trafen in genau dasselbe Loch auf der Oberseite des feindlichen Dreiecks – Yammosk-Präzision. Das große Feindschiff wendete, um durch seine schiere Größe den Feind zu verdrängen und seine perfekte Angriffsformation zu stören, aber die Korallenskipper folgten dem Wendemanöver und schossen unbeirrt weiter in die Breschen, die ihr Beschuss bereits verursacht hatte.

Weitere Löcher tauchten in der Außenhülle der _Jungbrunnen_ auf und vergrößerten sich durch den koordinierten Beschuss. Feuerwalzen krochen aus diesen Löchern und ihrer wurden immer mehr. Andere Schiffe des Feindes eilten dem verwundeten Riesen zu Hilfe, nur, um ebenfalls von den Korallenskippern ins Kreuzfeuer genommen zu werden. Die Schiffe des Feindes, die gekommen waren, um zu helfen, wurden daran gehindert, aber dann waren sie auf einmal wieder frei, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die _Jungbrunnen_ in Nöten zu richten.

Da'Gara lächelte selbstgefällig. Natürlich verstand der Feind nicht, warum er, nein, der Yammosk, die Korallenskipper wieder abgezogen hatte. Sein und des Yammosks Denken und Fühlen waren miteinander verschmolzen, so dass Da'Gara manchmal nicht wusste, welche Idee von wem von beiden gekommen war. Aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Das große Schiff war so gut wie tot, aber es konnte dort immer noch eine unliebsame Überraschung geben.

„Orbitalbombardement einleiten", sagte er zum Yammosk.

Eine Ausstülpung seines Weltschiffes schwoll an und dann schoss ein gewaltiger Magmastrahl gen Himmel, um der_ Jungbrunnen_ den ohnehin bereits durchlöcherten Bauch zu versengen. Das Schiff erzitterte und ein zweiter Strahl derselben Art traf das verendende Schiff. Ein gleißender Feuerball erhellte diesen Teil des Orbits um Helska IV, um sogleich von der Schwärze des Alls wieder verschluckt zu werden, als auch der Rest der Atmosphäre der _Jungbrunnen_ entwich.

Der Tod des Sternzerstörers war die Wende. Korallenskipper stürzten sich auf fliehende Schiffe, die alle denselben Austrittsvektor aus dem Realraum anstrebten. Da'Gara wusste, dass sie zurück nach Dubrillion wollten, woher sie gekommen waren. Irgendwann würde er ihnen dorthin folgen, aber nicht jetzt.

„Vielen Dank, Großer Yammosk."

[Ich schütze, was mir anvertraut.]

Da'Gara aktivierte zwei Schultervillips. „Präfektin Ma'Shraid, Präfekt Dooje Brolo – Wir alle haben heute einen großen Sieg errungen. Und das sollten wir feiern – Yun-Yammka!"

„Yun-Yammka zum Ruhm!", kam es von beiden Schultervillips zurück.

༺═────────────═༻

Die junge Frau hielt sich an der Wand, um mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zuzusehen, wie die grüne Klinge einen weiten Bogen schlug, um den Anführer des Trupps auszuschalten, aber der Mann reagierte schnell. Er ließ sich zurückfallen, so dass die Klingenspitze gerademal seinen Anzug anritzte. Zwei seiner Untergebenen schoben sich vor ihn und der Anführer blieb an der Wand stehen und schaute ruhig dabei zu, wie seine vier verbliebenen Untergebenen den Angreifer umzingelten.

Vier Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger rannten in Gegenrichtung um das Loch herum, um den Jedi zu fangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Danni mit, wie der Anführer in seinen Waffengurt griff, um einen Prallkäfer herauszuziehen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, sprang Danni ihm auf den Rücken, zerkratzte ihm das Gesicht und grub ihre Finger tief in seine Augenhöhlen oberhalb des Gnullith, doch der Krieger ließ sich nicht beirren und packte sie am Arm. Danni fuhr ihren anderen Arm aus, suchte und fand den Druckpunkt, um den Ganzkörperhüller zu lösen und der Mann stand nur noch im Lendenschurz vor ihr. Er zog Danni am Handgelenk, an dem er sie gepackt hatte, nach vorn, doch die Gefangene biss ihm in _sein_ Handgelenk und er jaulte auf. Das war ein Kampfkniff, den sie damals auf Belkadan geübt hatten, um sich gegen den Angriff eines Rotkammpumas verteidigen zu können. Sie vollendete den Kniff, drehte ihr eigenes Handgelenk und seine bereits durch den Biss verletzte Hand gab sie frei. Danni wartete nicht, bis er erneut zu seinen Waffen griff, sondern senkte Kopf und Oberkörper nach vorn, rammte ihren Kopf in seine Magengrube und gab ihm damit den Schubs, der ihn zu seinem beinlosen Untergebenen hinabplumpsen ließ, während das dunkelgrüne Meereswasser Helska IVs über ihm zusammenschlug.

Ihre Freude dauerte nur einen Augenblick, denn nur wenig später sah sie, wie sich bleiche Krallen von unten kommend wieder in den Rand des Eisloches bohrten. Der stark vernarbte Kopf des Mannes folgte wenig später, das eine Auge schwarz und wild zuckend, der Knoten hing durch Dannis Attacke von hinten halb aus der leeren Höhle. Der Anführer japste, war eindeutig am Hyperventilieren, und jetzt erst sah Danni, dass sie ihm infolge ihres Angriffs von hinten auch den Gnullith hatte verrutschen lassen. Danni Quee beugte sich herab, um es zu vollenden, da fühlte sie einen Schmerz in der Brust. Der Treffer des Prallkäfers war nicht tödlich, reichte jedoch aus, um sie k.o. zu schlagen. Sie sackte auf den Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein. So bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie das dunkle Wasser den Anführer langsam aber sicher wieder zurück nach unten in seine eiskalte Umarmung zog.

Jacen blockierte einen Keulenschlag, um gleich darauf einen Prallkäfer aus der Luft zu holen. Drei Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger hatten ihn umzingelt. Der vierte hielt sich bereit, um einzuspringen, denn mehr Leute konnten in der Kuppel nicht gemeinsam kämpfen, ohne sich gegenseitig zu verletzen. Jacen konterte, drehte sich, sprang in Salti über seine Angreifer hinweg. Seine Gegner waren gut ausgebildet und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er ihren gut koordinierten Attacken würde standhalten können. Die Krieger schlugen gleichzeitig von oben und unten zu, so dass Jacen springen musste, um einem Keulenhieb von unten gegen seine Knie auszuweichen, während er gleichzeitig mit dem Lichtschwert einen Prallkäfer aus der Luft holte, der ansonsten seinen Hals aufgeschlitzt hätte. Er schätzte, dass er einen von ihnen gut besiegen konnte, mit viel Glück vielleicht zwei, aber keine drei, von vieren gar nicht erst zu reden, wenn der vierte Mann in Ruhestellung beschloss, einen Gefallenen zu ersetzen.

Zwei Hände erschienen auf den Gesichtern von zwei seiner Kontrahenten. Diese menschlichen Hände lösten die Schutzanzüge, die die Krieger trugen. Miko Reglia hatte in den Kampf eingegriffen und er hatte nicht vor, es jetzt bei diesem kleinen Vorteil für Jacen bewenden zu lassen. Zwei Hände stießen und zogen beide Krieger, die immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, des Jedis grüne Waffe abzuwehren, nacheinander ins Loch. Der dritte Kämpfer beging den Fehler, ihnen nachzuspringen, um seine Kameraden zu retten. Jacen brachte sein Lichtschwert in Position, um ihm damit in den Rücken zu stechen, als der vierte Mann eingriff. Jacen versetzte dem Dritten noch einen Tritt, der ihn schneller ins kalte Nass beförderte, dann zog er seine Klinge herum. Der vierte Mann hatte das Manöver erkannt und war zurückgewichen. Jacens Klinge stach ins Leere. Der Yuuzhan Vong machte einen Salto über Jacen und das Loch hinweg und versuchte dabei, mit seiner Keule Jacens Kopf zu erwischen.

Der Keulenschlag ging haarscharf an Jacens Nase vorbei, aber dafür hatte er den Kopf etwas zurückneigen müssen. Das kostete ihn die Balance. Sein verbliebener Feind musste nun keine Rücksicht mehr auf Kameraden nehmen, die er verletzen könnte. Der Mann hatte Reserven gespart und jetzt warf er alles gegen den Feind, was er hatte und konnte.

Der Jedi rutschte auf dem grünen Moos aus und fiel nach hinten. Er musste seine Klinge deaktivieren, um sich nicht selbst zu verletzen. Darauf hatte sein frisch ausgeruhter Gegner nur gewartet. Ein zweiter Salto und der Yuuzhan Vong flog keulenschwingend wieder über die Grube zurück. Die Keule traf das Moos, welches Jacens abermals weggezogener Kopf als neues Ziel des Schlages anbot. Noch während die Keule auf dem Moos aufschlug, zog der liegende Jacen seine Beine nach oben und versetzte seinem auf ihn herabstürzenden Gegner einen kräftigen Doppeltritt. Der Krieger flog wieder von ihm weg und …

… landete im Loch. Behände kletterte der Yuuzhan Vong wieder nach oben, aber die Hände der wiedererwachten Danni waren im Weg. Jacen stellte sich hinter sie und ließ seine grüne Klinge ebenfalls wieder zum Leben erwachen. Der grüne Schein huschte über Dannis blonden Schopf hinweg und bohrte sich dem Krieger tief in die noch vom Wasser nasse Brust.

„Danke", sagte er zu seiner Helferin.

Aber die Frau schaute nicht einmal hoch, sondern kroch noch ein Stück weiter auf das Loch zu. „Miko!"

„Sie haben einen Anzug und eine Maske für ihn mitgebracht", sagte Jacen zu der ihm unbekannten Frau. „Ziehen Sie sie an!"

Dann sprang er selbst in das Loch, um den dritten Mann zu erledigen, der bis zuletzt versuchte, seine beiden Kameraden zu retten. Aber er war zu entkräftet, um zu verhindern, dass Jacen ihm nach einer Reihe von Ausweichmanövern den Kopf von den Schultern schnitt. Als Danni Quee mit Anzug und Gnullith angetan ebenfalls ins Wasser sprang, sah sie Miko Reglia leblos im Wasser treiben, die toten Hände immer noch um die Unterarme der beiden ebenfalls hüllenlosen Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger gekrallt, während im Hals der dritten Feindesleiche ein schwarzes Loch prangte, aus welchem kein schwarzes Blut entwich.

Eine Hand griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie hoch zur Unterseite des Eises. Danni sah ein langes, schmales Etwas und hoffte, dass dieses Schiff schneller und stabiler sein würde als die alte _Spacecaster_ von vor zwei Wochen.

Sie zwängten sich in das Griffelschiff, erst Danni, dann Jacen, um ihren Rückzug zu sichern. Er betätigte das Triebwerk und das nadelähnliche Schiff löste sich von der Eiskruste, um einen Bogen nach unten zu schlagen. Jacen beschleunigte, dann setzte er die zweite Sprengladung frei. Es wurde heller um sie herum und das Griffelschiff schoss durch das erneut geschaffene Loch nach oben. Ein wartendes Skip wurde gestreift, drehte sich einmal um seine Achse und heftete sich dann an seine ihm bereits einmal entkommene Beute.

Jacen hielt auf Helska IVs Stern zu und er und Danni spürten die Hitze, die durch die gepanzerten Wände des Schiffs drang. Hinter ihnen feuerte der Skip ein paar Magmasalven ab, aber sie zogen an ihnen vorbei und drehten dann in weiten Bögen ab. Die Sonne kam immer näher und Jacen wurde unerträglich heiß. Er schaute auf das Chrono und sah, dass die Zeit des Austritts aus dem System schon überfällig war. Er hoffte, dass seine Schwester noch auf ihn wartete und schaltete die Kom-Anlage ein.

„Jaina, bist du hier oben?"

„Hab zwischendurch einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht, aber deiner war der Macht sei Dank viel länger, Bruderherz", hörte er Jainas angespannte, aber euphorische Stimme. „Du solltest doch nur ein paar Minuten dort unten bleiben."

Jacen ließ einen leisen Pfiff entweichen. „Ein paar Minuten … ein paar Krieger, die unbedingt besiegt werden wollten."

„Und? Hast du nebenbei auch die Basis ausgekundschaftet?"

Jacen drosselte die Geschwindigkeit. Der Skip hinter ihm war abgedreht, da seine Korallen-Außenhaut offenbar nicht für diese sonnennahen Temperaturen gemacht war. Jetzt konnte er gemütlicher zum Treffpunkt gleiten, so dass ihn seine Zwillingsschwester an Bord der _Glückauf _leichter einsammeln konnte. „Für reine Spionage hatte ich leider keine Zeit, aber ich habe hier jemanden bei mir, der sie hatte."

„Ich seh dich", hörte er Jaina rufen. „Geh nach elf Uhr. In zwei Minuten schalte ich den Traktorstrahl ein und komme dich holen."

Die _Glückauf_ hatte die kritische Zone verlassen und Jaina bestätigte ihrem Bruder, dass auch die _Jadeschwert_ und der _Milleniumfalke_ in Sicherheit waren. Das war der Moment, in dem sich Jacen ein Aufatmen gestattete. Er und Danni drückten auf die Punkte, die die Gnulliths und Schutzanzüge von ihren Körpern lösten und sie waren frei – Jacen nur bekleidet mit dem Rock der Pilotin, während Danni ein dünnes, weites Hemd trug. Er konnte ihre Haut, ihr Fleisch darunter fühlen und jetzt, wo sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er, wie schön diese Frau war, obwohl ihr Gesicht so verhärmt, ihre blonden, lockigen Haare verfilzt und zerzaust waren. Aber Jacen sah die Kraft in ihrem Geist, die Hoffnung in ihren grünen Augen und ihm kam erneut zu Bewusstsein, dass sie und nicht Miko Reglia die Quelle des Rufs gewesen war.

Nein, sie war keine Jedi, aber sie könnte eine werden, eine verdammt gute gar. Er zog seine Hand hoch, sorgsam darauf achtend, die befreite Gefangene nicht an der falschen Stelle zu berühren.

„Sie sind jetzt in Sicherheit." Die Hand war endlich nach oben gezogen und er legte vorsichtig einen Finger auf ihre Wange.

„Miko", sagte die Frau leise und es klang wie ein Schluchzen.

Jacen nickte stumm. Diese Frau hatte viel durchmachen müssen. Es würde seine Zeit brauchen. Er wagte es, seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf zu legen und seine Finger durch ihr dichtes, lockiges Haar gleiten zu lassen. Mit der anderen Hand zog er sie an sich und genoss die Nähe. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern vergrub ihr Gesicht stumm an seiner Schulter. Dann begann sie hemmungslos zu weinen.

Sie waren nicht weit von Dubrillion entfernt, als die Verbindung zwischen der _Glückauf_, der _Jadeschwert_ und dem _Milleniumfalken_ hergestellt wurde.

„Jacen, mein Junge. Schön, dass du wieder hier bist", hörte der junge Solo seines Vaters Stimme.

„Habt ihr es ihnen gegeben?"

Jacen und Danni hörten die Pause und beiden war nicht wohl dabei. „Wir haben einen Sternzerstörer verloren und müssen uns neu formieren", sagte Han mit belegter Stimme.

„Einen Sternzerstörer?", rief Jacen entsetzt.

„Die _Jungbrunnen_ von Commander Warshak Rojo", präzisierte Han. „Die Korallenskipper haben das Schiff regelrecht zu Klump und Asche geschossen, als es schon längst manövrierunfähig war. Rojo ist tot. Ich hoffe, bei dir lief es besser."

„Miko Reglia ist auch tot", begann Jacen. „Aber ich habe eine Frau gerettet. Eine ganz besondere Frau."

„Danni Quee?", hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter.

„Genau die", sprach Danni in die Konsole der _Glückauf_. „Man hat mich also vermisst."

„Wir haben die Spur Ihrer _Spacecaster_ bis nach Helska IV verfolgt. Nur so konnten wir diesen Barbaren überhaupt auf die Schliche kommen", erklärte Luke Skywalker.

„Einer dieser Barbaren war bereits auf Belkadan. Und ich habe ihn nicht erkannt, da er maskiert war", sagte Danni.

„Yomin Carr", meldete sich Mara Jade von Bord der _Jadeschwert_. „Wir haben seine Leiche von Belkadan mitgenommen. Wenn Sie mögen, können Sie sie gerne identifizieren."

Danni schluckte. „Ich fürchte, es wird nicht mehr der Yomin Carr sein, den ich kannte, aber wenn ich helfen kann, dann werde ich es tun."

Und dann begann Danni Quee, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Als sie zum Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft mit dem Yammosk kam, wurde sie von Leia unterbrochen. „Könnte es sein, dass dieses Yammosk-Geschöpf unsere Feinde irgendwie miteinander verbunden hat?"

Danni nickte. „Die Yuuzhan Vong selbst sagen immer wieder, dass sie durch den Kriegskoordinator miteinander verbunden sind."

„So wie ein Korallenskipper mit seinem Piloten", ergänzte Luke.

„Ich habe es gespürt", sagte Jaina, die zwischen Danni und Jacen stand. „Schon in großer Entfernung vom Planeten. Aber unten, in der Nähe der Oberfläche, war es geradezu überwältigend."

„Ja, das ist es in der Tat", pflichtete ihr Danni bei. „Ihr solltet wirklich mal so einer Zeremonie beiwohnen, wo der Yammosk die Truppen auf einer Art Appellplatz koordiniert und aufpeitscht."

„Das hört sich aber gruselig an", sagte Anakin Solo. „Gibt es irgendeinen Weg, wie man diesem Yammosk beikommen kann?"

„Wir müssten einen einfangen und untersuchen", meinte Danni.

„Mir gehen Commander Rojos Worte nicht aus dem Kopf, als wir noch auf Dubrillion waren", sagte Han. „Er hat gemeint, er würde die Basis dem Erdboden gleich machen, und wenn es sein muss, auch den ganzen Planeten."

„Wenn unsere Feinde sowieso dort alle versammelt sind, wie Mrs. Quee meint, könnten wir dann nicht genügend Feuerkraft zusammenbringen, um den ganzen Planeten zu vernichten?", fragte Anakin.

Leia rümpfte die Nase. „Und dort gibt es ansonsten kein intelligentes Leben?"

„Ein paar Fische und Algen in Vulkannähe am Meeresboden vielleicht", steuerte Han bei.

„Ja, es gibt Fische", bestätigte Danni. „Aber die Praetorite Vong werden durch die ganze Galaxis ziehen, durch ein System nach dem anderen. Sie werden das eine System vernichten und das andere so entsprechend ihren Wünschen umgestalten, dass die Ureinwohner dieser Welten ihre Heimat nicht wiedererkennen werden, sollten sie die Umgestaltung überleben."

„Wir müssen sie kalt erwischen, bevor dieser Yammosk angemessen reagieren kann - so wie sie uns auf Sernpidal überrascht haben", schlug Lando Calrissian vor, der sich ebenfalls an Bord des _Milleniumfalken_ befand.

„Schade, dass man nicht einfach die Vulkane stoppen und das Ding im Eis erfrieren lassen kann", warf Jacen ein.

Eine Pause trat ein und Jacen war drauf und dran, seine Worte zu bereuen, als ...

„Und wie sollen wir das machen?", fragte Han Solo. „Es ist auf diesem Planeten schon so kalt wie nur irgend möglich."

„Beinahe", meinte Anakin heimtückisch. „Aber nicht ganz."

„Der absolute Nullpunkt?", fragte Luke.

„Lasst es mich euch erklären", hub Anakin Solo an und alle hörten zu, während sich sein Bruder langsam wieder entspannte.

༺═────────────═༻

Präfekt Da'Gara war unruhig geworden. Der Sieg über die Feinde war gefeiert worden. Alle drei Präfekten hatten ihre Kräfte dem Yammosk anvertraut und so eine Flotte in die Flucht geschlagen, an welcher sogar einige Jedi beteiligt waren, wie ihm der Yammosk mitgeteilt hatte. Jetzt würde die Republik zwar unweigerlich vollends Kunde von ihrem Eindringen in die Galaxis erhalten, aber schon bald würde sich der Yammosk teilen und bis Dubrillion fiel, wo sich der neue, zweite Yammosk niederlassen würde, war nur eine Frage von Tagen. Dann würden die Praetorite Vong unaufhaltbar sein und hätten mehr Ruhe, um die weitere Expansion zu planen. Binnen eines Jahres würde sich mindestens einer der Yammoske erneut teilen und dann gäbe es gleich drei neue Standorte, deren Schilde sich gegenseitig überlappen würden. Und so würde es immer weitergehen.

Aber da waren zwei Wermutstropfen. Der eine war, dass sich Yomin Carr immer noch nicht von Belkadan gemeldet hatte. Der Präfekt hielt den Krieger für zu versiert, als dass er sich von den lokalen Bestien Belkadans hätte reißen lassen. Was Da'Gara hingegen noch viel mehr umtrieb, war der Verlust seiner Gefangenen. Es war schon ärgerlich genug gewesen, dass der unwürdige Jedi Miko Reglia beim Siegesappell nicht dem Yammosk vorgeführt werden konnte. Natürlich hatte Da'Gara vor Ma'Shraid und Dooje Brolo so getan, als wäre es niemals anders geplant gewesen, nachdem die beauftragte Einheit nicht von ihrem Dienstgang zur Gefängniskuppel zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte nach dem Appell einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt und dieser Trupp wurde jede Minute erwartet. Er hörte Schritte vor der Tür und öffnete sie. Vilyu stand vor ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Sieg über die Ungläubigen, Mächtiger Herr."

Der Präfekt lächelte knapp. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Vilyu Anor, aber ich habe zu tun. Wie wäre es in einer Stunde?", wollte er sie wieder ausladen.

„Auf was wartest du?", begehrte seine Geliebte zu wissen.

„Ich warte auf eine dringende Nachricht, die kriegswichtig ist", wich er der Wahrheit aus.

„Und?" Sie neigte den Kopf und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Ihm lag etwas auf der Zunge, um sie endgültig fortzuschicken, aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke und er überlegte es sich anders.

„Komm rein", sagte er und fasste sie sanft am Arm. „Und ich freue mich, dass du vom Weltschiff deiner Domäne wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt bist."

Sie trat ein und er zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen, da knarrte die Türmembran erneut. Er ließ Vilyu los und gab der Tür ein Zeichen. Die Lamellen glitten zur Seite und ein Krieger trat ein.

„Präfekt, ich muss vermelden, dass der Schwarmführer Ygaz Shoolb getötet wurde, genau wie seine fünf Untergebenen", rapportierte der Soldat. „Der _Jeedai_ Miko Reglia fand ebenfalls den Tod. Und die Gefangene Danni Quee ist geflohen."

„Ganz allein?"

„Sie muss einen Helfer gehabt haben, Präfekt, denn von den Leichen, die wir fanden, weisen drei kauterisierte Wunden auf, so wie als wäre die Wunde mit einem langen, heißen Gegenstand ausgebrannt worden."

„Ich verlange einen Untersuchungsbericht", forderte der Präfekt. „Und bereiten Sie alles für die Bestattung der Opfer vor."

„Und der tote _Jeedai_?", fragte der Untergebene.

Da'Gara überlegte einen Moment. „Den bringen Sie in die Offiziersmesse und werfen ihn den Kaastoags zum Fraß vor, so dass die Kommandanten noch eine Erbauung nach unserem Sieg haben."

„Bevor wir das machen", mischte sich Vilyu ein, „könnte ja noch ein Gestalter einen Blick drauf werfen, um die _Jeedai_-Kräfte zu entschlüsseln."

„Bringen Sie die Leiche vorher zu den Gestaltern", ordnete Da'Gara an, zornig, nicht gleich und vor allem nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein. „Die Gestalter sollen Miko Reglias Leiche mit denen von Bensin Tomri und von diesem …", er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung, „… diesem anderen Menschen vergleichen. Die Gestalter wissen schon Bescheid."

Er machte eine weitere scheuchende Bewegung und der Krieger trat ab.

„Dann ist dieser _Jeedai_ wenigstens zu etwas nütze, er war sowieso unwürdig", meinte Da'Gara abfällig zu Vilyu.

„Genau wie diese Danni Quee", giftete Vilyu. „Erkennst du jetzt, dass diese Frau zu behalten ein Fehler war?"

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen", bügelte Da'Gara die Anschuldigung ab, die er bei jedem anderen mit körperlicher Züchtigung geahndet hätte. „Aber wichtigeres steht an. Unsere Feinde sammeln sich zu einem zweiten Angriff. Ich hege den Verdacht, dass dieser erste Angriff auf unsere Basis lediglich ein Täuschungsmanöver war, um uns in Sicherheit zu wiegen, bevor unsere Feinde ihr wahres Potential enthüllen. Und wenn es stimmt, dass Danni Quee einen Helfer hatte, dann sind sie möglicherweise nie wirklich weg gewesen."

„Aber Nom Anor hat dir doch alle Zahlen gegeben, was das militärische Potential der örtlichen Streitkräfte angeht", widersprach Vilyu. „Und der Rest ist anderswo in der Neuen Republik gebunden. Woher also sollen sie diese gewaltige Streitmacht nehmen, die uns bezwingen könnte?"

„Vielleicht war die Schlacht gestern auch nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um Danni Quee und dem _Jeedai_ die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Sie hat es nicht vom Planeten heruntergeschafft und jetzt kommen sie, um sie zu holen."

Vilyu zog abfällig die feine Oberlippe hoch. „Du nimmst diese Menschenfrau wirklich viel zu wichtig. Sie hat noch nicht einmal Jedikräfte!", ereiferte sie sich.

„Vilyu Anor, du magst vielleicht eifersüchtig sein, aber ab jetzt ist der Grund dafür entfallen. Wir müssen herausfinden, was unser Feind jetzt vorhat. Willst du mich zum Yammosk begleiten?"

Sie henkelte sich an seinem Oberarm ein. „Aber gerne doch."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste seine Geliebte endlich. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und verließen den Raum in Richtung Kriegskoordinator. Sie betraten die Stätte, wo der Yammosk saß und Da'Gara berührte die Partie zwischen seinen Augen.

[Ja, es gibt einen Angriff], berichtete der Yammosk. [Aber diese Streitkräfte sind verglichen mit den vorherigen geradezu winzig. Das einzig neue, was die Ungläubigen derzeit aufbieten, sind sechs riesige, aber schwerfällige Schildschiffe, die dazu gedacht sind, Hitze standzuhalten und das Sonnenlicht zu reflektieren.]

„Aber wozu sollte das gut sein?", wunderte sich der Präfekt. „Wollen sie die Eisschicht schmelzen und uns direkt im Meer abkochen?"

[Dafür reicht die Energie nicht aus], erwiderte der Yammosk still. [Der Feind könnte viel mehr versuchen, mit den Schildschiffen das magnetische Energiefeld rund um den Planeten zu stören, um so die Funktion unserer Dovin Basale zu beeinträchtigen und damit unsere Zielfertigkeiten zu sabotieren. Aber ich werde dem entgegensteuern. Ich werde meine Jungen, die Dovin Basale, weiterhin anleiten.]

„Die Truppen sind miteinander verbunden?"

[Ja.]

Da'Gara und Vilyu vernahmen einen Ruf. Es war der Ruf des Yammosks an jene Yorik-et-Staffeln, die sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um das System zu verlassen und mit der Jagd zu beginnen. Aber das war nur die Vorhut, um die Feinde anzulocken. Wichtiger war, dass der Yammosk die bereits vor der ersten Schlacht installierten Verteidigungsanlagen wieder hochgefahren hatte.

Der Präfekt überlegte, ob er den Yammosk fragen sollte, ob Danni Quee den Planeten wirklich verlassen hatte, aber dann ließ er es sein. Erstens verfügte die junge Frau nicht über jene Kräfte, anhand derer es dem Yammosk gelingen könnte, sie in der Nähe aufzuspüren. Zweitens wollte er Vilyu nicht erneut verärgern. Außerdem machte Danni Quees Flucht kaum einen Unterschied. Die Feinde hatten über Helska IV, Sernpidal und Dubrillion genügend Korallenskipper abgeschossen, um auch so Informationen zu erhalten. Trotzdem war er traurig darüber, dass ihm die blonde Menschenfrau entkommen war, denn er hätte sie nur zu gerne weiter studiert und noch näher kennengelernt.

Luke Skywalkers Aufgabe war es, die Korallenskipper von den Schildschiffen wegzulocken und diesen damit zu ermöglichen, ihre Arbeit zu tun. Intervallmäßig stiegen Verdunstungsnebel vom Planeten auf, in denen er sich verstecken konnte. Ein bunter Schweif von Korallenskippern folgte ihm – gespenstisch gut koordiniert vom Yammosk unter ihnen. Aber Luke verließ sich nicht auf die Instrumente, die in dem seltsam kalten und zugleich feuchten Klima ohnehin klamm und bewegungsunfähig geworden waren. R2 stieß ein träges Pfeifen aus und Luke beschloss, seine Dienste vorerst nicht in Anspruch zu nehmen. Der Großmeister des Jediordens ließ sich in die Macht fallen, der einzigen Kraft, die der Yammosk offenbar nicht ausschalten konnte. Er wich knapp dem Zusammenstoß mit einem Korallenskipper aus, dann ließ er sich jäh abwärts fallen. Er zog zwei Korallenskipper mit sich, die dachten, ihn einholen zu können. Luke versuchte, den X-Wing wieder hochzuziehen, aber der Steuerknüppel rief trägere Reaktionen hervor als sonst – und der X-Wing fiel weiter.

Da'Gara begab sich in die Kommandozentrale, um sich die Sensorkappe überzustülpen, die ihn mit allen wichtigen Vorgängen in und um das Weltschiff herum verband. Einer seiner Schultervillips stülpte sich um.

„Ein X-Wing ist in die Atmosphäre Helska IVs eingedrungen", vermeldete ein Kommandant.

„Schicken Sie drei Staffeln Yorik-ets raus und fangen sie ihn ab!", befahl der Präfekt. „Und quetschen Sie den Piloten nach der Gefangenen namens Danni Quee aus!"

„Es wird geschehen", erwiderte der Kommandant.

_Es muss geschehen!_, dachte Da'Gara. _Danni Quee kann noch nicht weit sein. Ich werde sie zurückholen und dann werde ich sie behalten – für immer._

Danni Quee war tatsächlich noch in der Nähe. Sie saß zusammen mit Mara Jade und Jaina Solo in der _Jadeschwert_, flankiert vom _Milleniumfalken_. Die beiden Jedifrauen hielten mit gekonnten Manövern die Korallenskipper davon ab, sich den Schildschiffen aus Landos Produktion zu nähern und Danni hielt ihnen dabei den Rücken frei, wo sie nur konnte. Jaina kippte die _Jadeschwert_ zur Seite, geriet dabei in den Weg eines Korallenskippers, was ihrer rotblonden Tante die Gelegenheit gab, den lilanen Feind abzuschießen. Sie wich der Explosion gerade noch rechtzeitig aus, schob die _Jadeschwert_ dem nächsten Korallenskipper in den Weg, kippte wieder und Mara schoss. So ging das eine ganze Weile, bis Jaina erneut ein Ziel ausmachte, sich ihm in den Weg stellte, kippte und … nichts.

„Danni, übernehmen Sie kurz?"

Jaina musste ihr das nicht zweimal sagen. Die nur etwas größere Frau nahm ihren Platz in der Pilotenkanzel ein und Jaina eilte ins Heck des Schiffes und blieb dort wie angewurzelt stehen. Mara Jade war an ihrem Platz zusammengesackt; ihr Kopf hing schlaff zur Seite.

„Tante Mara?" _Diese verdammte Krankheit!_ Die Siebzehnjährige wusste, dass sie mit der unerfahrenen Danni Quee alleine nicht bestehen würde. Sie rüttelte ihre Tante erneut durch … und die _Jadeschwert_ trieb im Sturzflug auf die eisige Oberfläche Helska IVs zu. Jaina erkannte, dass sie hinten nichts tun konnte und löste Danni im Cockpit wieder ab. Sie legte Hebel um, zog an anderen – nichts … die Kontrollen funktionierten nicht oder viel zu spät. Der Vorschlag ihres Bruders und der damit verbundene Klimawandel auf und über dem Planeten begannen, ihren Tribut zu fordern.

Luke war nur noch ein paar Meter von der Planetenoberfläche entfernt, bis es ihm gelang, den X-Wing zumindest wieder in die Horizontale zu bringen, um, den natürlichen Rückstoß der Planetenoberfläche nutzend, wie Seevögel entlang jener eisigen Oberfläche dahinzugleiten, bis er in einen neuen Schwarm von Korallenskippern geriet, diesen hinter sich ließ, und wieder aufstieg. Da sah er die _Jadeschwert_ herankommen – ebenso im unfreiwilligen Sturzflug wie er vorhin.

Luke Skywalker verlor die Hoffnung. Er gab vollen Schub und versuchte, auf Abfangkurs zu dem stürzenden Schiff seiner Ehefrau zu gehen. Die augenfälligen Bemühungen der _Jadeschatten_, in die Waagerechte zu kommen, zeigten ihm an, dass da zumindest noch jemand an den Kontrollen saß. Er zog mit seinem X-Wing eine Schleife, um in möglichst paralleler Ausrichtung an die Jadeschwert heranzukommen. Es bedurfte einiger Manövrierschlenker, dann hatte er es geschafft, den X-Wing an den blankliegenden Unterleib der _Jadeschwert_ zu schmiegen. Zunächst drückte er das Schiff seitwärts und kippte es dabei sanft, kippte es immer mehr, bis er die _Jadeschwert_ soweit gedreht hatte, dass sein X-Wing sie praktisch trug. Er musste alle Repulsoren aufbieten, aber das dauerte nur eine kurze Weile. Das Gewicht verringerte sich und Luke sah und fühlte, wie sich Maras Schiff wieder von dem X-Wing erhob und aus eigener Kraft normal weiterflog.

Seine Erleichterung wich Ungewissheit. So etwas wie jetzt hatte noch niemand gewagt, noch nicht einmal das Imperium, das wenig zimperlich mit unterworfenen Welten umgegangen war. Würde Anakins und Landos Plan aufgehen oder würde es zu unvorhergesehenen und schrecklichen Nebenwirkungen kommen? Würde aus seinem jüngsten Neffen ein zweiter Kyp Durron werden?

Die Luft um ihn herum war verändert. Der Nebel sank entweder erkaltet herab oder aber verdickte sich zu Eiskristallen, die im oberen Teil der Atmosphäre wie Fallbeile in der Luft schwebten. Manche davon sanken ab und schossen dann auf die Planetenoberfläche zu. Manche, deren Standort er kreuzte, lösten sich vor der Nase seines X-Wings wieder auf. Die Verdampfung nahm ihren Lauf und Luke lief ein Schauer über das Rückgrat ob dem, was sie schon bald entfesseln würden.

„Die Außentemperatur oberhalb der Eisfläche liegt bei minus hundertfünfzig Grad", vermeldete eine weibliche Stimme im Helm von Da'Garas Kommandozentrale.

„Dann lasst diese X-Wings und anderen Schiffe in Frieden und greift endlich diese Schildschiffe an, bevor unser Yammosk gefriert!", befahl Da'Gara, dem endlich aufging, was der Feind vorhatte.

Über einen anderen Sichtbereich des Helms wurde eine Explosion angezeigt und gleich darauf erwachte auch einer der Schultervillips von Da'Gara zum Leben.

„Das erste Schildschiff explodierte unter dem Beschuss unserer Yorik-ets."

„Ich werde den Piloten eine Belobigung aussprechen. Weiter so!", sagte der Präfekt.

„Wieso dauert das so lange?", knurrte Han und wandte seinen Frust gegen Lando.

Dieser hob hilflos die Hände. „Ich verstehe ja nicht einmal genau, was wir da versuchen."

„Genauso wenig, wie du verstanden hast, in was für eine Misere du mich und Chewie auf Sernpidal geschickt hast?"

„Han, bitte!", mischte sich Leia ein und legte ihrem Mann die Hand auf die Schulter, dann wandte sie sich an C-3PO. „Kannst du das erklären?"

Der goldene Protokolldroide stammelte etwas und Han brüllte: „Links!"

Eine Gruppe wild feuernder Korallenskipper tauchte vor ihnen auf und nahm den _Falken_ unter Beschuss, so dass Jacen an den unteren Geschützen gerademal einen Treffer landen konnte, dann mussten sie die Energie in die Deflektorschilde leiten, um nicht von den vielen goldenen Bällen getroffen zu werden. Und da war wieder diese absolute Koordination und Präzision, von der sie nun wussten, woher sie kam.

„Komm schon!", knurrte Han das Schaltpult an, als auch die Schilde verschwanden.

Ein Knall in der Ferne und die Besatzung des _Milleniumfalken_ sah einen leichten Angriffskreuzer in Flammen aufgehen. Ein lauter Knall in der Nähe und das zweite Schildschiff war dahin.

„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden", riet Lando.

„Unmöglich", widersprach Leia heftig. „Das ist unsere einzige Gelegenheit."

„Wir vermelden den Abschuss eines größeren Kreuzers des Feindes", kam eine weitere Meldung, die Da'Gara zunächst erzürnte. „Sie sollten doch die Schildschiffe ausschalten!"

„_Belek tiu_, aber dieser Kreuzer schützte ein Schildschiff", verteidigte sich der Kommandant.

Da'Gara lächelte „Schützte?"

Eine zweite Explosion zeigte sich auf dem Bereich der Kommunikationshaube, die den Raum über der Planetenoberfläche anzeigte. „Ein zweites Schildschiff wurde ausgeschaltet, Präfekt Da'Gara", kam die neueste Meldung herein.

„Dieses Tempo gefällt mir."

„Achtung, eine Warnung. Die Temperatur der unteren Atmosphäre beträgt jetzt minus zweihundert Grad. Um das Weltschiff zu erhalten, ist auch im Inneren eine Temperatursenkung um zehn Grad erforderlich", verkündete die weibliche Stimme von vorhin.

Da'Gara merkte erst nach Ende dieser Durchsage, wie kalt ihm geworden war. Er begann zu frösteln und die Temperatur in der Kommandozentrale würde noch weiter sinken - um mindestens fünf Grad, wie er schätzte.

„An alle Einheiten! Ziehen Sie Ihre Schutzanzüge an und setzen Sie ihre Gnullithmasken auf!", befahl Da'Gara. Mit den Schutzhüllen könnten sie noch gut fünfzig Grad kälter aushalten, dann würde die Situation kritisch werden.

Der Villip auf Da'Garas Schulter stülpte sich erneut um. „Präfekt, das dritte Schildschiff wurde ausgeschal…"

Ein Knall unterbrach die Meldung und der Villip stülpte sich wieder um, ohne dass der Präfekt die Gelegenheit hatte, den oder die Schützen zu belobigen. „_Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok!_", sagte er stattdessen, um dem in seinem Dienst Gefallenen einen guten und ehrenvollen Tod zu wünschen.

Nom Anors Worte von ihrem letzten Gespräch kamen ihm in Erinnerung. Würde er, Da'Gara, die Yuuzhan Vong an diesem Tage ehren oder entehren? … Könnte er letzteres mit seinem Leben überhaupt sühnen? Nein, denn andere würden fortführen, was er begonnen – und seinem Werk so den Sinn zurückgeben. Dafür würde er sein Leben geben, und das mit Freuden, so hatte er es Danni Quee versprochen.

„Danni Quee wurde gesichtet", vermeldete ein anderer Schultervillip. „Sie befindet sich an Bord des Schiffes, das die Ungläubigen _Jadeschwert_ nennen. Und bei Danni Quee ist Mara Jade und noch eine andere Jedi, wie der Yammosk vermeldet."

Da'Gara wollte gerade einen neuen Befehl herausgeben, die _Jadeschwert_ unter Intensivbeschuss zu nehmen, um das Schiff zum Boden abzudrängen, als sich in seinem Helm wieder die weibliche Stimme meldete, die der Präfekt mittlerweile fürchten gelernt hatte. „Die Außentemperatur beträgt minus zweihundertfünfzig Grad und fällt weiter. Wir empfehlen die Evakuierung der Basis."

Seine Gelassenheit war endgültig dahin. „Wieso dauert das so lange?!", brüllte Da'Gara in den Kommandoraum, wo außer ihm noch vier Subalterne Dienst taten, die bei diesem Ausbruch zusammenzuckten.

Der Schultervillip stülpte sich um. „Viertes Schildschiff vernichtet", sagte eine männliche Stimme, aber Da'Gara erkannte, dass es sich lediglich um eine Botschaft handelte, deren Übermittler wohl gerade anderes zu tun hatte, wenn er überhaupt noch lebte, was Da'Gara bezweifelte. „_Rrush'hok ichnar …_"

In der Kontrollhaube erschien eine Meldung – vom Yammosk persönlich. Es war eine simple Botschaft und gerade deshalb fuhr sie Da'Gara durch Mark und Bein.

[Ich erfriere.]

„Vier futsch, zwei bleiben", sagte Anakin halb optimistisch.

Zwei Korallenskipper stießen vor ihnen zusammen.

„Guter Schuss!", lobte Han seinen jüngsten Sohn.

„Nicht von mir", kam es aus der unteren Kapsel zurück.

„Ich hab auch nicht geschossen", meldete sich Jacen von den oberen Geschützen.

Han und Leia sahen einander, dann Lando an. Drei weitere Korallenskipper streiften einander und gerieten ins Trudeln.

„Also da hab ich schon bessere Piloten gesehen", spöttelte Han Solo.

Anakin betätigte sein Geschütz und schoss einen der nun wehrlos erscheinenden Korallenskipper ab.

„Wir haben es geschafft!", schrie der jüngste Solo siegestrunken. „Wir können sie alle abschießen, bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe unserer Schutzschilde kommen!"

Leia runzelte die Stirn und Anakin zuckte zusammen, weil er die Gedanken seiner Mutter spürte, ohne dabei ihr Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

„Ja, das könnten wir, aber wozu noch die Mühe, wenn die zwei restlichen Schildschiffe den Rest erledigen werden?", warf Lando ein.

„An alle Yorik-ets: Sofort zur Basis zurückkehren und alle Energien zur Systemerhaltung der Weltschiffe bereitstellen!", brüllte Präfekt Da'Gara.

Dann riss er sich die Kontrollhaube vom kahlen, vernarbten Kopf und rannte aus der Kommandozentrale, während die Hülle der Kommunikationsmaske leer und nutzlos an der nabelschnurartigen Verbindung herabbaumelte, die sie mit der Decke der Kommandozentrale verband. Noch während er durch die eisigen Räume des frierenden Weltschiffs rannte, zog sich Da'Gara selbst den Schutzanzug an, holte seinen Gnullith hervor. Rechts und links von ihm in den Gängen lagen Krieger und Bedienstete, deren Anzüge bereits versagt hatten, die verständnislosen, erschrockenen schwarzen Augen an die mosaikartig und bunt gesprenkelte Decke des Korridors gerichtet. Mit einem Male wurde Da'Gara bewusst, wie warm es in der Kommandozentrale noch gewesen war, dem am besten temperierten Raum in diesem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong.

Er hastete weiter den Gang entlang, den er früher immer so selbstsicher und majestätisch entlanggeschritten war. Die Türmembran zu jenem Raum, wo er einst mit Danni Quee gestanden und ihr vom ankommenden Weltschiff der Präfektin Ma'Shraid erzählt hatte, stand unzulässigerweise offen und er konnte deutlich das Panoramafenster an der linken Seite sehen – und nur das Panoramafenster, welches keinen Ausblick mehr gewährte, da es mit einem üppigen Teppich von Eisblumen und –ranken bedeckt war. Eiskalte Lebendigkeit, die den Tod verhieß.

Der Boden unter ihm begann zu vibrieren. Zunächst befürchtete Da'Gara ein Erdbeben, doch dann erkannte er die simple Wahrheit: Das Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong fror erbärmlich und zitterte, um so dringend benötigte Wärme zu erzeugen. Hektisch versuchte er, eine Verbindung zu den benachbarten Weltschiffen der Präfekten Ma'Shraid und Dooje Brolo herzustellen – keiner der beiden gleichrangigen Kollegen antwortete.

Da'Gara verließ das Weltschiff über einen Tunnel, der ihn direkt zum Yammosk auf jenem Versammlungsplatz brachte. Das Rosa der Kreatur war heller geworden, und als er näher kam, erkannte er die Reifschicht über der dicken Haut. Die Augen des Kriegskoordinators waren immer noch schwarz, aber jeglicher Glanz war aus ihnen gewichen. Erst jetzt sah Da'Gara zu Füßen des Yammosk Vilyu liegen. Der Kriegskoordinator, den seine spätere Geliebte ihm damals vor sechs Klekket beschafft hatte, hatte zwei seiner Tentakel um die Frau geschlungen, um sie zu wärmen, aber jetzt waren sie zu reifüberzogenen Eiszapfen geworden. Vilyus blaue Augen standen offen und schauten hoch zum Kriegskoordinator, der jetzt nichts mehr für sie tun konnte. Der Präfekt fühlte, wie die Hülle seines Schutzanzuges härter wurde. Und mit der Härte kam die Kälte auch zu ihm. Sie kroch von überall durch den Anzug, der dazu bestimmt war, Temperaturen bis zu hundert Grad plus und minus zweihundertfünfzig Grad zu widerstehen. Langsam hob Da'Gara seinen Arm, um den Punkt zwischen den Augen des Kriegskoordinators zu berühren, aber der Yammosk strahlte keine Energie mehr aus, von Wärme ganz zu schweigen. Er berührte die runden schwarzen Augen – sie waren kalt und gefroren – so wie der Rest des Großen Yammosk.

Niemand in der Schar der Jedi und Militärs, die von Dubrillion angerückt waren, interessierte sich noch für die verstört davonschießenden oder hilflos umhertrudelnden Korallenskipper. Alle schauten wie gebannt auf den Planeten unter ihnen. Als hätte es ein Theaterdirigent angewiesen, hob sich mit einem Mal der Nebel rings um Helska IV, und der Blick auf die Eiswelt wurde klarer und klarer, bis innerhalb von Sekunden kein Hauch von Dampf mehr in der Atmosphäre zu sehen war.

Leia stöhnte entzückt auf, als ein vertrauter Umriss vor der Cockpitscheibe des _Milleniumfalken_ auftauchte – die _Jadeschwert_ war zurückgekehrt! Aber bevor sie auch nur mit Jaina oder Danni sprechen konnte, wirkte der Planet plötzlich verschwommen und verzerrt, als schauten sie ihn durch eine Glaskugel an.

„Die Mezzicanley-Welle!", ächzte Anakin. „Der vierte Aggregatzustand! Es muss eisig dort drunten sein. Zumindest ist alles Wasser jetzt gefroren!"

„So wie ihr Kriegskoordinator", fügte Jacen hinzu und grinste.

Helska IV hörte auf, sich zu drehen und Da'Gara wurde schwindlig vom plötzlichen Stillstand seines derzeitigen Heims. Der Boden, auf dem er in der Blase der Atmosphäre stand, die der Yammosk damals durch sein Rülpsen auf dem Meeresgrund erschaffen hatte, erzitterte – und Da'Gara erkannte, dass es dieses Mal wirklich ein Erdbeben war. Die atembare Luft der Blase trübte sich immer mehr, bis auch sie von jenen Eiskristallen durchsetzt war, die die Korallenskipper bereits oben über der Eisschicht kennengelernt hatten. Die Welle des Bebens ließ einen Vulkan in der Ferne bersten und dann zog sich der Riss immer länger, bis er Da'Garas Weltschiff von denen der bereits toten Präfekten Ma'Shraid und Dooje Brolo durch den tiefen Graben abtrennte. Da'Garas sich trübende Augen konnten nicht mehr erkennen, dass dieser Riss sich von Pol zu Pol des Planeten erstreckte, den er einst sein Heim genannt hatte.

Da'Gara wurde unbeschreiblich kalt und er erstarrte in dieser Position – ein schwarzes Standbild, dessen Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung nicht mehr glänzte, da sie unter dem Anzug ebenso erfroren war wie ihr Träger. Jegliches Gefühl wich aus des Präfekten Gliedern; ja, er schaffte es nicht einmal mehr, die nun toten Augen zu schließen, da seine Augenlider ebenso eingefroren waren wie der Rest seines einst so ehrfurchtgebietenden Körpers. Da'Gara war jetzt nichts als ein stummer, nutzloser Wächter seiner toten Geliebten und des einst mächtigen Yammosk.

Es knirschte, knackte – und mit einem Mal löste sich der gefrostete Boden unter der toten Dreieinigkeit auf, denn der ganze Planet explodierte – eine berstende, blitzende Explosion von Eiskristallen, die davonspritzten und die Strahlen der Sonne des Systems in einer Myriade von Farben einfingen. Und aus dieser sich ausdehnenden, farbenfrohen Wolke schoss ein einzelner schwarzer Fleck – ein X-Flügler, der auf dem Kamm jener sich nach allen Seiten hin auswälzenden Woge dahinraste, um zu den Seinen aufzuschließen, die bereits auf dem Rückweg nach Dubrillion waren.

Luke Skywalkers Gedanken waren bei seiner Frau, die sich seit dem Absacken der _Jadeschwert_ noch nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Doch er spürte genau, dass Mara Jade noch lebte. Aber weder er noch einer der anderen auf Helska IV anwesenden Jedi hatte das wellenartige Anschwellen und Abebben der lauten oder lautlosen Schreie der Yuuzhan Vong auf dem nun verschwundenen Planeten verspürt, die erschollen waren, um hernach für immer zu verstummen. Denn die Jedi konnten die Angehörigen dieses Volkes in der Macht einfach nicht wahrnehmen.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Auch in diesem Kapitel finden sich wieder viele Begebenheiten und Zitate aus „Die Abtrünnigen", dem ersten Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von R.A. Salvatore (2000).

Mit diesem Kapitel endet auch die Beschreibung der Ereignisse dieses Buches, welche in Kapitel 19 dieser Geschichte begann. Die nächsten Kapitel werden sich nicht mehr derart ausgiebig mit einem Band der Buchreihe beschäftigen, weil Nom Anor dort nicht mehr so häufig vorkommt. Es wird also zügiger weitergehen und es werden auch nicht alle Bände der Buchreihe in dieser Geschichte verarbeitet werden.

* „Yuth ugh!" – Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache „Vorwärts!"

*_„Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok!"_ – Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache „Aller Ruhm für dich, Krieger!"

Krina Wren gibt es so nicht. Sie ist in dieser Geschichte jene blonde Pilotin, die in Karen Traviss' Kurzgeschichte „Boba Fett: Ein Pragmatiker" namenlos im Birgis-Part vorkommt. Diese Kurzgeschichte wurde dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt.


	26. Abschied

_Coruscant – Zentrale der ExGal-Gesellschaft – zwei Wochen nach Beginn der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion_

Das Gebäude der Zentrale der ExGal-Gesellschaft auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten lag im vornehmen Manarai-Distrikt – ziemlich nah an der Grenze zum wesentlich lauteren Uscru, was Danni Quee auch daran sah, dass es hier viel mehr fliegende Händler und Garküchen auf der Straße gab als in Richtung zur Monument Plaza, wo sich die Bankengebäude tummelten. Der bogenförmige Eingang des aus altertümlichen roten Backsteinen bestehenden Gebäudes stand offen und Danni fragte sich, wie lange das wohl noch so bleiben würde.

„Ah, Mrs. Quee!", begrüßte sie der Portier von seinem Raum aus, von dem aus sich die Eingangshalle gut überblicken ließ. „Ich habe von Belkadan gehört. Mein Beileid."

Es war drei Jahre her, dass sie hier gewesen war, und dies auch nur kurz, um sich auf ihre Mission auf Belkadan vorzubereiten. Deshalb schmeichelte es ihr, dass sich der Pförtner immer noch an sie erinnerte.

Danni lächelte den Mann an. „Danke. Es muss ja weitergehen. Ich habe einen Termin bei Dr. Terklik."

Sie ging durch den großen, breiten Flur, bog rechts ab und fuhr dann mit dem Repulsorlift in den Keller. Sie fand es im Flur des Kellergeschosses sogar noch heller als oben. Die Luft war angenehm temperiert und hin und wieder lief jemand an ihr vorüber. Alles war vollkommen normal – der in mäßigem Tempo dahinfließende Arbeitsalltag in der Zentrale einer wissenschaftlichen Einrichtung eben. Trotzdem kroch ein Grauen in ihr hoch – gerade weil alles so normal aussah. Denn auch auf Belkadan hatte alles normal gewirkt, obwohl der Maulwurf längst am Werk gewesen war.

Eine Twi'lek, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre jünger als sie, kam ihr entgegen, die Haut hellblau genau wie ihre Augen.

„Suchen Sie irgendwen?", fragte die Twi'lek.

„Ähm, nein, ich möchte zu Dr. Terklik."

„Der ist im Raum 26."

Danni nickte schnell. „Ja, danke. Weiß ich."

Es war ihr unangenehm, dass ihr die Twi'lek ihr Unbehagen und die damit verbundene Unsicherheit angesehen und vollkommen falsche Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte. Oder hatte sie vielleicht gespürt, was Danni umtrieb und ihr eine Fangfrage gestellt? Wäre es möglich, dass die Yuuzhan Vong nicht nur Menschen nachahmten, sondern auch andere Spezies? War der Feind bereits hier auf Coruscant? Aber Yomin Carr war älter gewesen als sie. So junge Agenten – unmöglich!

Sie spürte, wie sie unwillkürlich ihre Schritte beschleunigte. Ganz ruhig bleiben und am besten nicht mehr daran denken. Würde sich so etwas wiederholen?

Nicht mehr daran denken.

Danni in betrat den Obduktionsraum der Abteilung Exo-Biologie der ExGal-Gesellschaft. Professor Tennan Terklik, der Leiter dieser neugegründeten Abteilung, stand genau hinter der Tür und klopfte ihr zum Gruß auf die Schulter.

„Willkommen daheim, Danni."

Hinter Terkliks fülliger Silhouette waren Anfang und Ende des Obduktionstisches, des zentralen Elements dieses Raumes, sichtbar. Danni wünschte, ihr Kollege würde noch ein paar Augenblicke so stehenbleiben, auf dass sie sich besser fassen könnte, bevor ... „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Beförderung, Tennan."

Glanz trat in seine Augen. „Danke. Ja, das sind schon aufregende Zeiten. Ich wusste immer, dass etwas aus Ihnen werden würde. Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, dass Sie uns eines Tages ein paar nette Bilder von außergalaktischen Himmelskörpern präsentieren würden, aber dieses Exemplar hier ist wirklich ein Prachtstück – Vielen Dank!"

Er trat zur Seite und endlich wurde der Obduktionstisch vollständig sichtbar. Danni nahm eine Hand in die andere. „Nun, ich wünschte, es wären andere Umstände, aber …"

Terklik bemerkte ihr Zögern und machte eine einladende Geste hin zum Tisch. „So kommen Sie doch näher."

Danni blieb in Türnähe stehen und starrte aus dieser Distanz auf den leblosen Körper auf dem Obduktionstisch. Hellgrau mit vielen schwarzen Zacken, Wirbeln, Verstümmelungen – Gefahr im momentanen Ruhezustand. Danni beschlich das Gefühl, dass dieser Körper nicht hier sein sollte, dass sie ihn eigentlich nie hätte sehen sollen – egal ob tot oder lebendig – nicht früher, nicht jetzt – Niemals!

Und doch trat sie näher – nur zwei Schritte, mehr konnte sie nicht. Der Tote hatte auf dem kahlen Kopf ein Gewirr von Narben, welches bereits älter sein musste, denn einige seiner Tätowierungen waren kunstvoll darum gewunden worden. Wie gut Yomin Carr diese Male seiner Spezies doch unter seiner falschen schwarzen Lockenpracht verborgen gehalten hatte. Das erste Mal sah Danni das gähnende Loch der abgetrennten Nase. Ihr Blick wanderte an dem athletischen, muskulösen Körper entlang, dessen Farbe noch etwas bleicher war als der Ooglith-Hüller, den Yomin Carr damals auf der Station getragen hatte. Ja, die Körperproportionen waren alle so, wie sie sie von Belkadan gekannt hatte. Ihr Blick folgte einem Strang ineinander verschlungener Tätowierungen die schmal zulaufende Taille weiter abwärts. Es war offensichtlich, dass diese Linien auch unter dem Lendenschurz, den der Tote trug, weitergehen würden. Aber Danni hatte nicht vor, herauszufinden, ob dem wirklich so war.

„Der Tote hat keine Nieren", sagte Professor Terklik. „Die tägliche Entgiftung der Nahrung erfolgte ausschließlich durch die Wäsche durch das Blut."

„Da bekommt der Begriff Blutwäsche gleich eine ganz andere Bedeutung – eine umgekehrte", sagte Danni endlich etwas, dann hatte sie eine Idee. „Ist das Blut der Yuuzhan Vong möglicherweise deshalb schwarz, weil sie damit ihren Körper entgiften? Wäre es normalerweise so rot wie unseres?"

Terklik überlegte kurz. „Eine gute Theorie. Aber um sie zu beweisen, müssten wir Föten untersuchen, die sich im Mutterleib befinden und noch keine fremde Nahrung zu sich genommen haben."

Danni presste die Lippen zusammen. „Der Präfekt hat zwar gesagt, es würden noch mehr von ihnen kommen, und doch würde ich liebend gerne auf solche Untersuchungen verzichten, wenn wir dafür nie wieder welche von seiner Sorte zu Gesicht bekämen."

Die blauen Augen des Professors lächelten verständnisvoll. „Sie sind traumatisiert, Danni. Ich verstehe Ihre Reaktion. Aber wir müssen uns darauf vorbereiten, falls doch noch mehr von ihnen kommen. Und jetzt kommen Sie zum Tisch."

Danni lief erneut ein Stück hin zum Obduktionstisch und blieb einen guten Meter entfernt davon stehen, während Professor Terkliks Kittel bereits den Tisch berührte, auf dem das Forschungsobjekt lag.

„Er kann Ihnen nichts mehr tun", versuchte der Professor, ihr das Unbehagen zu nehmen. „Schauen Sie doch mal auf seine Brustwunde. So einen Stich ins Herz überlebt keiner."

Danni schaute zu Yomin Carrs Brustkorb und fühlte einen Stich in ihrem eigenen Herz, geradeso als hätte Maras Klinge ein neues Ziel gefunden. „Nein, kann er nicht, aber …"

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie sich trotz alledem nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Yomin Carr ihr auch zu seinen Lebzeiten irgendetwas angetan hätte, auch wenn ihr ihr Verstand sagte, dass er auch sie dahingemetzelt hätte, wenn sie ihn vorzeitig entlarvt hätte. Noch immer waren die Leichen ihrer Kollegen nicht gefunden worden. Niemand außer Yomin Carr wusste, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Sie hingegen wusste nur, was Bensin Tomri und Cho Badelek wiederfahren war, aber deren Mörder war tot und Da'Garas gefrorene Überreste waren im All des Dalonbianschen Systems verstreut. Aber Yomin Carr hatte sie gerettet, indem er Da'Gara ein Versprechen abgefordert hatte.

Sie sah den Professor an. „Lassen Sie mich bitte allein."

Er ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen. „Ah, auf einmal …"

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum und Danni blieb noch für eine Minute in der Distanz von einem Meter stehen, bevor sie sie überwand und näher kam.

Für einen Moment schämte sich Danni, Yomin Carrs beinahe völlig entblößten Körper zu betrachten. Sie schaute zu der schwarzen Öffnung in seiner Brust, unter der sein durchbohrtes Herz geschlagen hatte, dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter über sein immer noch sichtbares Sixpack, übersprang den darunterliegenden Bereich, um auf seinen kräftigen Oberschenkeln zu verweilen, deren Tattoomuster zu studieren - dann die Füße mit den zu kurzen Spitzen getrimmten schwarzen Krallen. Danni musste sich eingestehen, dass Yomin Carrs Körper, wenn sie einmal von den Narben absah, perfekt war. Sie fand seine Tätowierungen schön – wie sie in ihrem wilden Zackenmuster um die Narben herum arrangiert waren, um deren optische Wirkung nicht zu schmälern. Danni befürchtete, dass, wenn sie ihn noch länger so ansehen würde, sie am Ende auch noch die Narben schön finden würde. Nein, deshalb war sie nicht hergekommen.

Danni Quee schaute dem toten Yomin Carr direkt ins Gesicht. Sie begutachtete das gespaltene Oberlid, die Nase, von der nur noch mehrfach gebrochene Reste aus einem Loch gähnten, die mehrfach eingeritzten Lippen, wodurch sie zwei makellose Zahnreihen erblicken konnte. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder hoch zu seinen Augen. Unter dem gespaltenen Oberlid konnte sie etwas von seiner Iris erkennen – ein tiefschwarzer See, der zu einem Bad einlud.

Langsam fuhr Danni ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Wange. Yomin Carrs Haut unterhalb des mehr als scharf definierten Wangenknochens war nicht so leicht eindrückbar wie bei einem Menschen und Danni fühlte, dass das nicht nur an der Totenstarre lag. Ihre andere Hand fuhr an seinem muskulösen Oberarm entlang und folgte dabei unbewusst dem Muster der dortigen Tätowierung. Hier war die Haut naturgemäß etwas dicker als an der Wange, aber immer noch viel robuster und härter als bei einem Menschen in dieser Körperregion. Kein Wunder, dass sich diese Spezies ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Geschöpfe über den Körper streifte, deren Tentakel sich in ihre Haut bohrte – sicherlich um bei diesen abgehärteten Leuten nur halb so viele Schmerzen zu verursachen, wie sie vor Tagen auf Da'Garas Weltschiff beim Überstreifen dieser Hüllen ertragen musste.

Danni nahm ihre Hand von Yomins Oberarm fort, aber ihre andere Hand berührte weiterhin seine Wange. Die Hand, die eben noch seinen Oberarm berührt hatte, näherte sich jetzt seinem intakten Augenlid und schob es nach oben, so dass sie direkt in sein tiefschwarzes Auge sehen konnte, das immer noch die klare Farbe hatte, als würde es noch sehen können.

„Du willst also, dass ich dein Versprechen ehre, ja?", sagte sie zu dem Toten. „Ein Versprechen, das du für mich erbeten hast, ohne dass _ich_ darum gebeten habe. Ein Versprechen, von dem ich noch nicht einmal etwas wusste, weil du mir nichts davon erzählt hast, wie so vieles nicht."

Sie ließ eine Pause als erwarte sie, dass der tote Yomin Carr ihr antworten würde, und stellte sich vor, er würde tatsächlich etwas sagen. _[__Du hättest es ja doch nicht verstanden. Hast du bis jetzt noch nicht.]_

„Nein, du bist es, der hier nichts versteht!", sagte sie schärfer. „Was ist denn mit dem Versprechen, das du damals abgegeben hattest, als du die Verpflichtungserklärung bei Eintritt in die ExGal-Gesellschaft unterzeichnet hast? Wieso sollte ich auch nur einen Credit auf das Versprechen geben, dass du damals von Da'Gara für mich erbeten hast?"

Sie ließ wieder eine Pause. _[Weil es eine Ehre ist_._]_

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. Es hätte so vieles gegeben, was sie Yomin Carr hätte sagen, was sie ihm beichten, dessen sie ihn bezichtigen könnte. Aber all diese angedachten Worte verblassten gegenüber dem, was Yomin Carr darauf erwidern würde. _[Du bist schwach. Du bist ungläubig. Du bist nicht würdig.]_

Ihre Hand bewegte sich und tätschelte seine Wange. „Weißt du was, Yomin? Ich werde Dein Versprechen ehren. Aber anders, als du es dir je in deinen kühnsten Träumen vorgestellt hast. Jetzt wirst du endlich deinen Teil zur Erforschung des Raumes und des Lebens jenseits unserer Galaxis beitragen, so wie du es damals versprochen hattest. Und ich werde ebenfalls meinen Teil dazu beitragen, verlass dich drauf!"

Sie ließ erneut eine Pause und dieses Mal gab der tote Yomin Carr keine imaginäre Antwort.

„Und jetzt …",

ihre Hand strich noch ein letztes Mal zärtlich über seine bleiche Wange, während ihre grünen Augen in seine schwarzen schauten, die so tief und unergründlich waren wie der Leere Raum jenseits der Galaxis,

„… lebe wohl, Yomin Carr."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit im Orbit des Planeten Pedd IV – Miid Ro'ik namens Tarak-shi_

Nom Anor saß in seinem Raum an Bord der _Tarak-shi_ und versuchte, Präfekt Da'Gara zu erreichen. Es war sein dritter Versuch an diesem Tage und mittlerweile war der Exekutor sehr unruhig geworden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Yomin Carr bereits seit Tagen verschollen war. Eigentlich hatte heute Dubrillion an der Tagesordnung sein sollen, aber von dort aus gab es immer noch normale Kommunikation in den Rest der Galaxis, wie die Spione vermeldeten. Also tat Nom Anor etwas Ungewöhnliches und ziemlich Ketzerisches: Er holte den tragbaren Holonet-Empfänger hervor und schaltete ihn ein, darauf achtend, dass die Lautstärke leise genug war, so dass niemand außerhalb des Raumes etwas von dieser technischen Perversion mitbekommen würde.

Es war Prime Time und die Holonet-News begannen gerade. Die Senatsstreitigkeiten auf Coruscant erheiterten Nom Anor. Die Nachrichten von anderen Regionen beruhigten ihn zumindest in dem Sinne etwas, weil er entweder bereits davon wusste, oder aber weil zusätzliche schlechte Nachrichten über aufflammende Konflikte davon kündeten, dass er unfreiwillige Helfer hatte, die ihm einen Teil der Arbeit abnahmen.

„_Und jetzt eine Meldung aus dem Dalonbian-Sektor_", vermeldete der Nachrichtensprecher. „_Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde, hat eine aufgrund eines Hilferufs entsandte Verteidigungsstreitmacht der Neuen Republik im Verbund mit den Jedi Luke Skywalker, seiner Frau Mara Jade_ …"

Der Name traf den Exekutor wie der Hieb eines Amphistabs im Peitschenmodus. _Wieso war Mara Jade noch nicht tot? Wieso dauerte das so lange?!_

„… _sowie jüngeren Mitgliedern der Jedi-Akademie die Basis einer militanten Gruppierung namens Praetorite Vong auf dem Planeten Helska IV vernichtet, wobei der gesamte Planet durch Verdampfung des Meeres gesprengt wurde. Die Praetorite Vong hatten zuvor durch biologische Sabotageaktionen systemnahe Planeten verwüstet. So ist mittlerweile klar geworden, dass der Sturz des Mondes Dobido auf seinen Mutterplaneten Sernpidal ebenso auf das Konto dieser gewalttätigen Gruppe geht, wie eine Klimakatastrophe auf Belkadan, wodurch auch auf diesem Planeten jegliches Leben ausgelöscht wurde. Während des Angriffs durch die Truppen der Neuen Republik konnte eine Astronomin und Biologin namens Danni Quee befreit werden, die von der Terrorgruppe auf ihre Basis verschleppt und dort als Geisel gefangen gehalten wurde. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde auf Belkadan ein Anhänger der Praetorite Vong gestellt und getötet, der sich verkleidet in das ExGal-Team eingeschlichen hatte, welches Quee bis zu ihrer Verschleppung nach Helska IV geleitet hatte. Quee behauptet, dass die Praetorite Vong außergalaktischen Ursprungs seien. Ein Sprecher von Staatschef Fey'lya teilte mit, dass es in dieser Angelegenheit eine gründliche Untersuchung geben wird, um Klarheit in die verworrene Situation am nördlichen Rand unserer Galaxis zu bringen_.

_Und jetzt die Kulturnachrichten_."

Nom Anor schaltete den Holonet-Empfänger wieder aus und klappte ihn zusammen. Er hatte Da'Gara gewarnt, die Frau zu behalten. Warum hatte der Präfekt sie nicht geopfert, wie Yomin Carr es vorgeschlagen hatte? Wieso war Yomin Carr jetzt tot, wieso waren sie alle tot, während diese Danni Quee weiterlebte, als hätte sie die Kräfte der verschwundenen Praetorite Vong in sich aufgesogen? Aber noch viel schlimmer war, dass die Yuuzhan Vong, die noch auf Sernpidal oder Dubrillion ausgeharrt hatten, jetzt versprengt durch die Galaxis irrten und niemand da war, der sie koordinieren konnte. Dabei hatte er doch alles dafür getan, dass die Kräfte der Republik anderweitig gebunden und die Politiker so nicht imstande gewesen waren, ihre Aufmerksamkeit der wahren Bedrohung der Neuen Republik zuzuwenden. Und trotz alledem hatten Da'Gara und der Kriegskoordinator versagt.

Nom Anor war der Überzeugung, dass es allein Da'Garas Schuld war, weil er die Frau behalten hatte. Wer sonst hätte den Jedi etwas über die verwundbaren Stellen der Praetorite Vong erzählen können. Aber was wusste Danni Quee überhaupt, wenn Da'Gara sie die ganze Zeit in einer Zelle gefangen gehalten hatte, wie er versichert hatte? Oder hatte der Präfekt sie etwa durch das Weltschiff spazieren geführt, um seine Gefangene zu beeindrucken? _Möglich wäre es, so eitel, wie Da'Gara zu Lebzeiten gewesen war_.

Nom Anor dachte noch einmal über die Anschuldigung nach. Allein hätte Danni Quee schwerlich entkommen können. Tatsache war, dass sie während eines Angriffs der Jedi und Truppen der Neuen Republik geflohen war. Also war es doch lediglich simples Pech gewesen, dass vor einer Woche dieser Jedi aufgetaucht war, um im Dalonbian-Sektor herumzuschnüffeln, weil es Großmeister Luke Skywalker einfach nicht schaffte, seine Leute genügend an offensichtlichen Brennpunkten in der Galaxis zu beschäftigen. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein. Zumindest war in den Nachrichten nichts vom Yammosk berichtet worden. Das gab ihm Hoffnung.

Aber in Wahrheit begann er allmählich, sich auf dem Miid Ro'ik von Kommandant Vootuh unwohl zu fühlen. Mit dem Debakel auf Helska IV waren nicht nur die Praetorite Vong insgesamt vernichtet worden, sondern auch genau die Krieger, auf die sich Nom Anor bislang stets verlassen konnte. Die Praetorite Vong waren, obwohl Krieger, direkt der Verwalterkaste unterstellt und somit Nom Anors ureigener Kraftquell und Rückhalt gewesen. Aber nun hatte ihn der Feind dieser seiner Basis beraubt, ihn von seinen Wurzeln abgeschnitten. Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh jedoch war direkt Nas Choka unterstellt und Nom Anor betete, dass der Oberste Kommandant seinen Bericht so interpretieren möge, dass nicht allzu viel Schuld an der Niederlage an ihm hängenbleiben würde. Für Vootuh hingegen war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man den plötzlich glücklosen Exekutor degradieren oder zumindest von dem Miid Ro'ik abberufen würde.

Natürlich könnte Nom Anor wieder auf irgendeiner Welt Unruhe stiften, wo ihn noch keiner kannte. Er würde erneut Chaos veranstalten so wie weiland auf Rhommamool. Aber dazu brauchte er eine neue Identität, denn Nom Anor durfte sich erst dann wieder als Nom Anor zeigen, wenn die Invasion auf einen guten Weg gebracht worden war. Doch dieses Ziel, kaum erreicht, war auf einmal wieder in weite Ferne gerückt. Nein, er wollte nicht wieder auf eine Stufe zurückfallen, die er längst überwunden geglaubt hatte. Und doch musste er. Wer wusste schon, welche wertvollen Informationen er auf diese Weise noch sammeln konnte? Er würde diese Zeit dazu nutzen, einen neuen Plan zu ersinnen. Einen, der ihn davon fortführen würde, sich neue Hinterwäldlerplaneten zu suchen, sich ständig wieder mit neuen, dummen Wesen abgeben zu müssen, die er in ihr Unglück stürzen lassen würde, so dass ein neuer Brennpunkt entstand, um den sich die Regierung auf Coruscant zu kümmern hatte. Aber noch hatte er keine Ahnung, wo genau ihn dieser neue Plan hinführen würde.

Ein Schmatzen der Tür zeigte Nom Anor einen Besucher an. Hastig packte er den Holonet-Empfänger in jenes Fach unter seinem Bett, dann erhob er sich von selbigem und begab sich zur Tür. Ein Krieger stand davor.

„Exekutor Nom Anor, Kommandant Vootuh wünscht Sie zu sprechen."

Nom Anor ging hinter dem Krieger her in einen Raum nahe der Kommandobrücke der _Tarak-shi_. Die Lamellentür schloss sich hinter dem Exekutor und Vootuhs Miene ließ keinen Rückschluss darauf zu, was der Kommandant des Miid Ro'ik dachte.

„Der Oberste Kommandant wünscht, dass Sie sich umgehend bei Kommandant Shedao Shai melden und ihm die Überreste unserer Streitkräfte, die bis jetzt über den Welten namens Sernpidal und Dubrillion ausharren, aushändigen."

Der Befehl traf Nom Anor wie ein Peitschenhieb. Nicht nur, weil dann die letzten Reste der Praetorite Vong an die Kriegerkaste gingen und somit für immer seinem Zugriff entzogen wären. Nas Choka hatte ihn gedemütigt, indem er ihm diesen Befehl nicht persönlich mitteilte, sondern über Dritte, die diese Demütigung voll auskosten würden.

„Der Oberste Kommandant geht davon aus, dass Sie die wichtigen Codes der Praetorite Vong besitzen, um diese Mission zum Abschluss zu bringen", fuhr Vootuh fort. „Im Anschluss werden Sie auch diese Codes Kommandant Shai übergeben und sich in vierzehn Tagen wieder auf der _Tarak-shi_ einfinden."

Nom Anor schluckte. Hatte Tsaak Vootuh auch Holonet geschaut oder woher wusste er von der Niederlage? Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er seit Vootuhs Ankunft in der neuen Galaxis nicht mehr der einzige Yuuzhan Vong war, der über Exklusivinformationen über das zukünftige Heim seines Volkes verfügte. Was das andere anging: natürlich hatte Nom Anor Generalcodes der Praetorite Vong, um sich im Zweifelsfall einmischen und bestimmte Entwicklungen korrigieren zu können. Aber es könnte Wochen dauern, bis er diese Mission zum Abschluss bringen konnte, wenn man bedachte, dass der Feind auf Dubrillion noch ungebrochen war.

„Es wird geschehen", erwiderte Nom Anor pflichtschuldig, während er sich bereits einen Reiseplan überlegte, um die versprengen Yorik-ets möglichst schnell einzusammeln und anschließend zu dem Punkt zurückzukehren, an welchem sich die _Tarak-shi_ laut weiterem Vorgehensplan in vierzehn Tagen befinden würde.

Vootuh reichte ihm einen Villip und Nom Anor wusste, wem das Gegenstück dazu gehörte. „Wir sehen uns dann über Ciutric IV, Kommandant Vootuh."

Nom Anor ging zurück in seine Kammer. Die Praetorite Vong waren zwar verloren, aber es gab immer noch das Netz von Agenten, dass er über die Galaxis gespannt hatte und befehligte. Und dieses Netz würde er jetzt anzapfen, um den Vormarsch der Yuuzhan Vong zu beschleunigen.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor musste nicht lange warten, bis Nina Galfridian auf die Botschaft reagierte, die er ihr per Villip übermittelt hatte. Das war in letzter Zeit nicht so gewesen, aber jetzt, wo überall im Holonet verkündet worden war, was die Yuuzhan Vong für eine Niederlage erlitten hatten, waren die Agenten verständlicherweise aufgescheucht und drängten auf neue Taten, um eine weitere Katastrophe dieser Art abzuwenden.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre bisherige Arbeit, Königin Nina Galfridian", sagte Nom Anor. „In zwei Tagen wird sich Kommandant Azca an Bord der _Lish Q'ah_ auf Artorias einfinden und ich erwarte, dass Sie ihm einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Ich habe ihm Ihre Liste mit den Zielen bereits gegeben. Und nach der Eroberung werden Sie sich zu erkennen geben."

Die Königin des Planeten Artorias setzte eine hoheitsvolle Miene auf. „Ich werde Kommandant Azca einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Und ich freue mich bereits darauf, mich zu erkennen zu geben als das, was ich bin."

„Es wird ein Fanal für die Ungläubigen sein", tönte Nom Anor. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mich Ihnen in diesem Punkt anzuschließen, sobald es die Umstände zulassen."

_Ja, das glaube ich. Und auch wieder nicht._

Nina Galfridian sah zu, wie der Villip Nom Anors nun unmaskiertes Gesicht in sich einsog. Noch glaubte ihr Mann, dass der politische Anführer von Rhommamool tot war, aber bald würde sie ihm die Wahrheit beichten. Zuvor jedoch stand etwas anderes an. Caled Galfridian feierte seinen fünfzigsten Geburtstag und seine liebende Ehefrau wollte dafür sorgen, dass es ein unvergessliches Fest werden würde.

Es ging Nom Anor schon viel besser nach diesem Gespräch. Aber bevor er seine Reisevorbereitungen für die neue Mission traf, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um für den Obersten Kommandanten jenen Bericht über seine erste, persönliche Niederlage in dieser für ihn nicht mehr neuen Galaxis anzufertigen – typische Verwalterarbeit eben, für die seine Kaste zuständig war.

_Zwei Tage später im Orbit über dem Planeten Artorias im Äußeren Rand_

Selten war ein ungewöhnlicheres Duo auf einer Forschungsreise unterwegs gewesen. Panha, die die Expedition leitete, war eine blauhäutige Chiss und Sarkkin an den Kontrollen ein braunfelliger Wookiee. Ihr rostbraunes Schiff war klein und ähnelte von weitem einem Blaster, aber es hatte keine Waffen an Bord außer den Handfeuerwaffen, die die beiden Besatzungsmitglieder mit sich führten. Hauptsächlich jedoch nutzte die Zweimannbesatzung der _Pythea_ die wissenschaftlichen Instrumente, um diesen Teil des Äußeren Randes zu erforschen. Die Kom-Konsole knackte und eine dringende Botschaft wurde angezeigt.

Sarkkin schaltete den Kanal frei und ein paar rote und ein paar braune Augen sahen einen bullig aussehenden Humanoiden, dessen wettergebräuntes Gesicht so grimmig aussah, als wolle er sie direkt durch die Kom-Verbindung angreifen.

„… hoffe, dass diese Aufzeichnung empfangen wird", begann der Fremde. „Wir waren Krieger … wir waren brutal. Wir waren skrupellos. Sobald sie laufen konnten, brachten wir unseren Kindern bei zu kämpfen. Unsere klügsten Köpfe versuchten nie, Krankheiten zu heilen, nur Schwächlinge wurden von Krankheiten heimgesucht. Stattdessen arbeiteten unsere Wissenschaftler an Werkzeugen der Zerstörung. Wir waren stark, aber das nützte rein gar nichts gegen die Yuuzhan Vong."

Panha horchte auf. Diese Spezies, die Yuuzhan Vong. Sie kannte den Namen aus alten Geschichten. Sie schaute zu Sarkkin, der ganz still war und weiter lauschte.

„Ich bin Arbeloa, der letzte unseres Volkes. Wir waren so stolz … und nun sind wir ausgelöscht. Ich sende diese Warnung in der Hoffnung, dass sie jemanden erreichen wird. Irgendwen. Die Yuuzhan Vong kommen. Ihr könnt sie nicht bekämpfen, also sage ich euch: Flieht!"

Eine Reihe von unbekannten Geräuschen und Signalen überflutete die Skalen und Bildschirme im Cockpit. Panha stürzte zu Sarkkin. „Überprüfe die Langstreckenscanner."

Es war zu spät. Als sie erneut aus der Cockpitscheibe schauten, schwebten vor ihnen recht regelmäßig geformte Körper, die sehr organisch aussahen. Panha schaute Sarkkin an, aber auch der Wookiee konnte sich auf diese seltsame Flotte keinen Reim machen. Und dann wendete eines der Schiffe, ein riesiges braunes Ei mit großen schwarzen Flecken und mehreren langen Armen, die schräg nach unten hin wegstanden wie die Flossen eines Urzeitfisches seiner Heimat Kashyyyk, und hielt direkt auf sie zu. Direkt dahinter konnte die Chiss kleinere weißliche, eiförmige Schiffe ausmachen, deren Oberfläche von mehreren parallellaufenden schwarzen Diagonalgräben durchzogen wurde. Ein kleineres Schiff, rund und mit Spiralarmen, als sei es selbst eine kleine Galaxis, hielt sich weiter hinten. Seine Umrisse wirkten eigenartig verschwommen. Nein, das Schiff war nicht klein, erkannte Panha. Es war nur noch sehr weit weg. Es glitt relativ langsam dahin und war von einem Ring geradezu winzig erscheinender Schiffen umgeben, offenbar zum Schutz, während sich das am nächsten liegende braune Schiff rasch näherte.

[So eine große Flotte?]

„Nur die vorderen Schiffe, Sarkkin. Im Spiralschiff weiter hinten sind die Zivilisten."

[Wieso schleppen sie die Zivilisten mit in den Krieg, anstatt sie zuhause zu lassen?]

„Weil sie keine Heimat haben", erklärte Panha. „Aber wir Chiss sind schon vor fünfzig Jahren mit solchen Piraten fertig geworden und jetzt wird es nicht anders sein. Welchen bewohnten Planeten können wir als nächstes erreichen?"

Der Wookiee checkte die Konsole. [Artorias.]

„Sende ihnen eine Nachricht", befahl Panha.

[Ich bekomme keinen Empfang.]

„Dann müssen wir näher ran."

[Wenn wir den Kurs beibehalten, wird diese Flotte uns abfangen!]

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Meine Spezies ist den Yuuzhan Vong schon einmal begegnet. Selbst in geringer Anzahl waren sie fast nicht aufzuhalten. Wir müssen den Artorianern eine Chance ...

… Still! Endlich!"

_Derweil auf Artorias in der Zentrale der planetaren Orbitalüberwachung_

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du wolltest die Interkom-Anlage reparieren, nicht einfach nur mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand beharken. Äußerst sensibles Vorgehen", sagte Mann, der gerade die Komm-Zentrale betreten hatte.

„Es _war_ sensibles Vorgehen", verteidigte sich der Angesprochene. „Bis ich immer frustrierter wurde. Und überhaupt, was weißt du schon darüber, wie man Interkom-Anlagen repariert?"

„Warum lässt du es mich nicht einmal versuchen, Sparky?"

Der sorgsam gestutzte Kinn- und Oberlippenbartkreis des anderen verzog sich. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Schlimmer kannst du es auch nicht mehr machen. Warum bist du überhaupt hier unten?"

„Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, dass Artorias vom Rest der Galaxis abgeschnitten ist."

Sparky lächelte etwas gezwungen. „Wenn es dir gelingt, das Kom-System wieder zu reparieren, kannst du dann bitte erzählen, dass ich es war? Immerhin ist das mein Job."

Sein Kollege strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. _Das war seine Chance_. „Geht klar, Sparky."

Sparky verließ den Interkomm-Raum und der Neue kauerte sich hin, um die Bescherung zu begutachten. Er bog ein dünnes Paneel gerade und zog eine Schraube fest, dann noch eine. Es knisterte und dann ertönte eine Stimme mit ziemlich hartem Akzent im Basic. „Hallo? Können Sie mich hören?"

Der Hilfstechniker sah eine Frau, von der er nicht wusste, dass ihre Haut auch in Wahrheit so blau war wie das Holobild, das nun endlich zum Leben erwacht war.

„Hallo", erwiderte er. „Hier spricht Artorias."

„Hier spricht das Forschungsschiff _Pythea_. Wir sind auf ein gewaltiges Invasionsheer gestoßen und werden gerade angegriffen. Ich übermittle alle Details, die wir mit Hilfe unserer Scanner über die Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong zusammentragen konnten … von einem Planeten, den sie zerstörten, wissen wir bereits, und sie halten Kurs auf Artorias. Ihr müsst eure Welt evakuieren!"

„Ihre Nachricht und die Daten wurden empfangen. Im Namen aller Artorianer, wir danken Ihnen. Viel Glück."

Die Verbindung erlosch und der Hilfstechniker erhob sich. Wie gut, dass _er_ die Interkom-Anlage repariert hatte und nicht …

Er erhob sich und sah Sparky zurückkommen. „Na? Glück gehabt beim Reparieren der Komm-Anlage?"

Er grinste. „Nein, du hattest Recht. Ich habe auch nur drauf rumgehämmert."

„Was soll's?", meinte Sparky. „Es kann wohl nicht schaden, noch etwas länger im Dunkeln zu tappen."

Der Aushilfsmonteur lächelte. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

Sarkkin erstarrte, als seine Kapitänin urplötzlich herumfuhr und im Lauschen erstarrte. Ja, da hinten war etwas und es hörte sich nicht gut an.

Panha hörte Geräusche, von denen sie nie geglaubt hätte, sie jemals in dieser Intensität zu hören. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein lautes Zischen oder doch eher ein gieriges Schmatzen war, aber das Knistern, das auf dieses erste Geräusch folgte, kündete unmissverständlich davon, dass etwas weggeschmolzen wurde. Und dem organischen Aussehen der fremden Schiffe nach zu urteilen, die sie gerade in Augenschein genommen hatte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten.

„Sarkkin, unsere Piraten sind dabei, uns zu entern. Jetzt wird's eng!"

[Was nun?]

„Sind sie nur zu zweit, dann schreie ich laut, sobald ich hinten bin. Mit dir an meiner Seite habe ich gegen zwei vielleicht eine Chance. Ansonsten …", ihr Blick sondierte die Lage vor der Cockpitscheibe, „wende das Schiff und halte direkt auf den großen Braunen dort zu." Panhas Mundwinkel zuckten in der Andeutung, die der Wookiee als Lächeln erkannte. „Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst seine Kommandobrücke besser sehen als er unsere."

Sarkkin verließ die Kontrollen und machte sich bereit. Als er auch nach fünf Sekunden kein Schreien hörte, ließ er sich wieder auf dem Pilotensessel nieder und wendete die _Pythea_.

Schwere Schritte ertönten und Sarkkins scharfe Ohren machten mindestens vier Mann aus – zwei Wimpernschläge später sah er sie: Krieger in dorniger Rüstung und oberhalb derselben bleiche, vernarbte Gesichter. Einer von ihnen hielt Panha am Oberarm und zerrte sie daran nach vorn. Sarkkin konnte Panhas Hände und Unterarme nicht mehr sehen und schloss daraus, dass man die Hände der Kapitänin hinter dem Rücken gefesselt hatte.

Einer der Enterer erkannte die Gefahr und schrie Panha an. „Sag deinem Fellfreund, er soll das Schiff wenden!"

Die Chiss zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste ihn an. „Sag's ihm doch selbst. Er versteht Basic genau wie ich … oder du."

Der Krieger gab ihr eine Ohrfeige und Panha ging zu Boden. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit, die Genugtuung seiner Bestrafungsaktion zu genießen, denn jemand riss an seinem Arm – sehr stark an seinem Arm. Der Yuuzhan Vong wurde hochgehoben und gegen die Wand geschmettert. Sarkkin ergriff einen anderen Yuuzhan Vong an der Kehle, riss mit der anderen Pranke dessen Stab aus der Hand, bevor er reagieren konnte, und schmetterte beides zu Boden. Dann bückte sich und riss Panhas Hände aus dem Blorash-Gallert, welches sie gefesselt gehalten hatte.

Panha erhob ihre befreiten Hände, um den Blaster aufzufangen, den ihr ihr Copilot zuwarf. Ein Yuuzhan Vong verstand nicht gleich, was sie damit wollte, und bekam eine Salve ins Gesicht verpasst. Die Chiss änderte die Richtung der Mündung, um einen Prallkäfer abzufangen, der auf sie zuflog. Gleichzeitig bekam sie aus den Augenwinkeln mit, wie Sarkkin dem vierten Yuuzhan Vong, der sich über die Kontrollen gebeugt hatte und hektisch irgendwelche Knöpfe drückte, den Schädel nach hinten zog, nur um ihn einen Augenblick später voll nach unten gegen die Armaturen knallen zu lassen. Es knackte vernehmlich und der Mann glitt leblos von den Armaturen nach unten auf den Boden.

Der Wookiee schoss herum, um zu sehen, wie der erste Mann, der Panha am Arm gehalten hatte, seinen Arm erhob – in der Hand einen Prallkäfer. Sarkkin wich aus, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. Der Prallkäfer streifte ihn am Arm und der Wookiee heulte auf. Er vergalt es dem Krieger mit einem Tritt voll in die Magengrube. Noch im Fall ergriff Sarkkin seine Kehle und hob den röchelnden Yuuzhan Vong hoch. Der hängende Krieger zappelte, rang nach Luft, und seine schwarzen Augen drehten sich zum Cockpitfenster. Sein Zappeln erstarb, als er erkannte, dass ein weiterer Überlebenskampf eh keine Rolle mehr spielte. Die durchsichtige Trennwand kam immer näher und mit ihr die Kommandobrücke. Auf dieser vorgeschobenen Zunge nun sah er seinen Chef stehen, den Kommandanten Azca in seiner eindrucksvollen Dornenmontur, deren aus dieser Distanz filigran wirkende Einzelheiten er deutlich erkennen konnte. _Wieso eigentlich musste der Kommandant die Schiffsbesatzung unbedingt lebend gewollt haben? Warum jetzt, so kurz vor dem Ziel, der neuen Heimat? Und wieso konnte er selbst nicht wenigstens einen anständigen Kriegertod bekommen wie Ferkk, dem das Fellbündel den Kopf auf die Steuerung geknallt hatte?!_

Nur Wimpernschläge später schlug das Schiff, von dem er nicht wusste, dass es _Pythea_ hieß, durch die durchsichtige Frontscheibe und löste eine Kettenreaktion aus, die zum Tod des Angriffskreuzers führte.

Dem gleißenden Feuerball des verendenden Miid Ro'ik entstieg ein Yorik-Vec, ein ebenfalls organischer Transporter, welcher einige Überlebende der Katastrophe barg und zum nächsten Schiff der Flotte in Sicherheit brachte. Und in diesem Yorik-Vec stand Kommandant Tsalok Shai und freute sich – nicht nur über sein Überleben. Die neue Galaxis hatte ihn dieses Mal mit Gewalt und Zerstörung empfangen und er wollte mehr davon.

Zuerst kamen die Sprengsätze. Sie waren unvermittelt explodiert und hatten Tote unter den Invasoren hinterlassen. Den Toten folgten noch mehr Krieger, um der Ursache des Widerstandes auf den Grund zu gehen. Der Marktplatz in der Hauptstadt von Artorias war gut gefüllt, als die Invasoren ihn erreichten. Nina Galfridian war mit ihrer Tochter Kaye etwas einkaufen, eher shoppen, wenn sie ehrlich war, denn jene Vase, die ihr die Verkäuferin, ihre gute Freundin Jenny, zeigte, stand nicht auf der Einkaufsliste, genauso wenig wie der nietenbesetzte Gürtel, den sie vor fünf Minuten für Kaye gekauft hatte.

Die Vase fiel zu Boden und zerschellte, als Jenny vornüberkippte. Nina beugte sich über ihre Freundin. Jenny atmete schwer und Nina stellte eine Diagnose: Herzinfarkt. Sie begann, den Brustkorb zu massieren, um das Leben der Frau zu retten, als ihr Komlink summte.

„Lauf zum Palast", sagte Nina zu ihrer Tochter, dann nahm sie die Verbindung an.

„Nina, geht es dir und Kaye gut. Wo seid ihr?", fragte der König seine Frau.

„Wir sind immer noch auf dem Markt", erwiderte Nina. „Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

„Später", beschied sie ihr Ehemann. „Artorias wird evakuiert. Komm zurück."

„Wir beeilen uns. Und du setzt den Notfallplan in Kraft – du weist welchen."

„Es ist bereits geschehen." Caled Galfridian ging mit Dulac, seinem Berater und langjährigen Freund, in den Hangar, wo die großen Transporter standen. Die Leute vom Markt und von anderswo strömten ihnen hinterher, wurden von Sicherheitskräften den Schiffen zugeteilt – und konnten doch nicht hinein.

„Jemand hat die Schiffe sabotiert – jedes einzelne", sagte Dulac, ein Mensch mit schwarzen Haaren und intensiv blauen Augen. „Und noch etwas: Nichts weist darauf hin, dass die Invasoren hier waren. Wer das durchgezogen hat, befand sich bereits auf dem Planeten, vielleicht arbeitet ein Artorianer mit den Invasoren zusammen."

„Das bringt nichts", meinte der König. „Wir müssen diese Schiffe startklar machen. Der Feind rückt näher, also müssen wir uns Zeit erkaufen."

Nina und Kaye sahen die bedornten Soldaten näher rücken. Aus Richtung der Zentralbank hörten sie einen weiteren Sprengsatz explodieren. Im Regierungsgebäude ebenso. Die Königin wusste, dass dies Zeichen dafür waren, dass ihr Mann den besprochenen Notfallplan in die Tat umsetzte. Bald würden noch mehr Sprengsätze hochgehen. Und zwar genau an den Orten, die sie auch Nom Anor mitgeteilt hatte. Denn dort würden die Yuuzhan Vong einmarschieren – und den Alarm auslösen, sobald bestimmte organische Materialien eine unsichtbare Grenze überquerten – mit fünf Minuten Verzögerung, bis auch genügend Feindziele am Sprengort versammelt waren. Denn im Gegensatz zu Borsk Fey'lya und der Mehrheit der Senatoren der Neuen Republik hatte Caled Galfridian es sofort geglaubt, als ihm seine Frau von der neuen Bedrohung der Galaxis erzählt hatte.

Zwei Krieger stürzten sich auf Nina und Kaye musste ansehen, wie ihre Mutter paralysiert dastand, versteinert, bevor sie von den beiden grauhäutigen Hünen abtransportiert wurde. Ein Krieger packte die Siebzehnjährige am Handgelenk und Kaye biss ihm in dasselbe.

„Na warte, Kleine."

Das Messer war wie von selbst in Kayes Hand gesprungen. Der Blick ihrer blauen Augen suchte eine Schwachstelle und fand … einen Spalt zwischen den schwarzglänzenden Platten seiner Rüstung. Der Stich ging sauber in seine Hüfte und der Krieger grunzte.

„Noch mal!", feuerte er Kaye an. „Gut! Ich denke, dich behalte ich."

„Du wirst gar nichts behalten", spottete die Prinzessin. „Ein letzter Versuch."

Der Stab, den der Krieger in seiner Hand hielt, wandelte sich zu einer Peitsche. Kaye duckte sich unter dem ersten Hieb hinweg, kam wieder hoch, bevor die Schlange erneut in ihren Windungen nach unten sausen würde … und erwischte den Bereich zwischen Schulter und Oberkörper, rammte ihre kurze Klinge schräg in den Spalt, so dass sie das Herz treffen musste – wenn es bei dieser Spezies dort saß.

Kayes Messer war so scharf, der Stich so schnell, dass der Krieger es erst merkte, als sein Herz begann zu schmerzen. Er hatte die Kleine unterschätzt – aber immerhin einen ordentlichen Kriegertod bekommen. Und für ihn standen bereits drei Ersatzmänner in Wartestellung. _Wer von den Dreien die Kleine wohl bekommen würde?_

Die Schiffe, die beim königlichen Palast landeten, waren ganz konventionelle, technische. Einem von ihnen entstieg ein dunkelblonder Mann, den so gut wie jeder in der Galaxis kannte.

„Meister Luke Skywalker", begrüßte König Galfridian den Gast. „Ich wusste ja, dass Jedi vieles fühlen können, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie so schnell sind."

„Wir haben euren Hilferuf erhalten", sagte der Jedimeister.

Caled schaute verwundert zu seinem Sohn. „Finn, hast du die Jedi gerufen?"

Der Achtzehnjährige schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon so, dass ich etwas gefühlt habe, aber … ich konnte es nicht einordnen."

„Es war nicht Finn", sagte Luke, „sondern Ihre Frau."

Caled lächelte. „Nina denkt eben an alles."

„Ich habe eine kleine Flotte mitgebracht, um viele Ihrer Leute zu evakuieren", sagte Luke.

Caled sah Dulac, seinen Freund, der herankam, aber respektvollen Abstand hielt, als er den Jedimeister bei seinem König erblickte. „Dulac, weise bitte die Leute auf die neuen Schiffe ein. Sparky hat derweil vielleicht auch einige von unseren Schiffen reparieren lassen können."

Sofort lief der Berater des Königs davon, um den Befehl auszuführen. Luke Skywalker sah ihm kurz hinterher, dann wandte er sich an Caleds Sohn: „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, Finn, würde ich dich gerne zum Training mit nach Yavin IV mitnehmen. Du musst das hier überleben, denn dein Volk braucht auch später einen Anführer."

Der blonde Jugendliche schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Anführer. Und auch kein Jedi."

Luke lächelte. „Nein, noch nicht. Aber deine Mutter hat mir auch gesagt, was in dir steckt. Und du kannst beides werden."

Der Kampflärm kam näher. Und mit ihm kam des Königs Berater zurück.

„Mein König, ich werde sie aufhalten", rief Dulac und zeigte dem König ein paar Granaten. „Das wird Euch und der Evakuierung Zeit verschaffen."

„Bitte Dulac, Nina und Kaye sind noch nicht vom Markt zurückgekommen. Geh du nicht auch noch."

Dulacs blaue Augen schauten in des Königs braune. „Wenn der Dienst mich ruft, dann werde ich folgen."

Caled Galfridian nickte seinem langjährigen Freund noch einmal zu, dann stürmte jener davon, geradewegs auf die feindlichen Linien zu. Die Yuuzhan Vong von der Ferne rannten auf ihn zu und eine Granate explodierte.

„Dann will ich sein Opfer ehren und wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren", sagte Caled und Luke nickte traurig.

༺═────────────═༻

Die _Tsam P'ah_ war ein großes, bauchiges Schiff – eines von denen, wo es viel Platz gab, um so viel Beute wie möglich davonschleppen zu können – lebende Beute in diesem Fall, denn es handelte sich um ein Sklavenschiff. Die Königin von Artorias, ihre Freundin und ihre Tochter waren in ein Geflecht gepackt worden, worin sie stehen, aber nicht weglaufen konnten. Die braune Schiffswand hinter ihnen roch nach Schweiß und Blut. Vor ihnen strömten immer mehr Artorianer ins Schiff, angetrieben von Yuuzhan Vong, die die neuen Sklaven zu anderen offenen Räumen trieben, um sie dort einzusperren.

„Wir sind Königin und Prinzessin, diese Titel werden uns auch hier nützen", flüsterte Nina ihrer Tochter zu. „Aber trotzdem müssen wir tun, was sie von uns verlangen, nun ja, nur fast alles, damit sie uns respektieren."

Das sommersprossige Mädchen sah ihre Mutter an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Endlich war sie wieder aus ihrer Starre erwacht.

Ein Krieger packte Nina an der Schulter. „Du kommst mit. Du wirst unserem Kommandanten dienen", sagte der Mann und Nina wusste sofort, dass er einen Tizowyrm im Ohr hatte.

„Ich bin Nina Galfridian. Ich bin die Königin von Artorias. Und ich diene nur dem artorianischen Volk."

Zwei Krieger zerrten an der Königin, um sie fortzubringen. Aber Nina Galfridian blieb stehen, so dass die drei nicht vom Fleck kamen. Einer der Krieger erhob seine Hand und verpasste der Königin eine schallende Ohrfeige. Nina sank auf den Boden, aber zwei ihrer weiblichen Untertanen fingen sie im Fallen auf.

„Aufhören!", schrie ihre Tochter die Krieger an.

Diese drehten sich zu ihr um. „Aufhören! Bitte, ich gehe mit euch."

„Kaye! Nein!", rief ihre Mutter.

Kaye baute sich vor dem anderthalb Köpfe größeren Mann auf. „Ich bin ihre Tochter. Ich habe auch königliches Blut. Das wollt ihr doch, richtig? Ich werde eurem Kommandanten dienen."

Entsetzte grüne Augen richteten sich auf sie. „Kaye!"

Die Tochter lächelte tapfer. „Ich krieg's hin, Mom. Kümmere du dich um Jenny."

Als Kaye abgeführt wurde, schaute ihr ein massiger Humanoider hinterher. Es war jener Mann, der den Notruf an das Forschungsschiff namens _Pythea_ gesandt hatte. Er fühlte neue Kraft in seinen Adern fließen, denn gerade hatte ihm die blonde Menschenfrau Hoffnung zurückgegeben. Andere Sklaven hatten ihm zugeraunt, dass Kaye Galfridian ganz allein einen Yuuzhan Vong Krieger umgebracht hatte. Irgendwie hatte er das gute Gefühl, dass es nicht bei diesem einen bleiben würde.

Die Prinzessin wurde in einen runden Raum gebracht, in dessen Mitte der Kommandant des Schiffes auf einem fleischigen, bequem wirkenden Sessel saß. Vor ihm stand ein runder Tisch, der auf einem hyperbelförmigen Sockel ruhte, welcher aus dem Fleisch des Schiffes zu wachsen schien. Der Tisch selbst war eine einzige Mulde, in der allerlei Essen lag, das Kaye als Baum- und Strauchfrüchte identifizierte.

„Setzen, iss!", war das erste, was der Kommandant zu Kaye sagte.

Kaye blieb stehen. „Ich dachte, ich soll deine Sklavin sein."

„Bist du auch. Das war keine Einladung. Du wirst dich setzen und essen, sonst töte ich dich. Ich habe eure Sprache studiert. Ich brauche Übung."

Sie setzte sich und hob zögerlich eine gelbe Frucht aus der Tischmulde, um hineinzubeißen. Sie musterte dabei den Kommandanten, der sich nichts zu essen nahm. Er trug im Gegensatz zu seinen Untergebenen, die durchweg schwarz gekleidet waren oder nur einen Lendenschurz trugen, eine rote Krabbenrüstung, aus deren Schulterstücken eindrucksvolle Dornen hervorragten. An den Wangen trug der Kommandant im Gegensatz zu seinen Untergebenen Wangenlappen, die Kaye an Nimbanel oder Quarren erinnerten. Ob er ein Mischling aus der Yuuzhan Vong-Spezies und einer anderen war?

„Kennst du Schmerz?", fragte der Kommandant.

„Ihr habt alles zerstört, was ich war. Ich kenne Schmerz."

„Du bist ziemlich jung. Du bist nicht die Königin", sagte der Kommandant.

Sie ließ die Hand mit der gelben Frucht sinken. „Nein, ich bin ihre Tochter."

„Du hast auf dem Planeten einen unserer Krieger getötet."

„Ja."

Der Kommandant setzte einen genüsslichen Gesichtsausdruck auf und ließ sich in seinem Sessel etwas bequemer nach hinten sinken. „Erzähl mir davon."

Kaye nahm sich die Zeit, einen weiteren Bissen von der Frucht zu nehmen, bevor sie in allen Einzelheiten erzählte, wie sie den Krieger ausgeschaltet hatte.

„Beeindruckend", sagte der Kommandant, nachdem Kaye ihre mörderische Erzählung geendet hatte.

„Wenn Sie den Tod beeindruckend finden: Warum habt ihr Artorias zerstört?"

„Kleine, hier geht es nicht nur um deine Welt. Wir werden eure ganze Galaxis erobern. Und im Gegenzug werden wir sie von den ganzen schändlichen Maschinen reinigen und hernach alles mit euch teilen, was wir haben. Unsere lebendigen Helfer, unsere Götter, unseren Schmerz."

„Es gibt da bei uns ein Sprichwort, das besagt: Geteilter Schmerz ist halber Schmerz."

Der Kommandant lächelte. „Glaub mir, Kleine, Schmerz haben wir genug für alle. Und ihr werdet ihn begrüßen – so wie wir."

Der Kommandant erhob sich von seinem fleischigen Sessel und zog ein Messer, nicht irgendein Messer, sondern das von Kaye, mit dem sie den Krieger abgestochen hatte. Jetzt bohrte sich ihr Messer in ihre eigene Schulter. Das junge Mädchen zuckte zusammen und ließ ein Keuchen entfahren, schrie jedoch nicht auf.

„Sehr gut", sagte der Kommandant und setzte sich, als hätte er ihr lediglich einen Spritzer Brei aus dem Gesicht gewischt. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ich bin Kaye, Prinzessin von Artorias."

„Und ich bin Sha'kel, Kommandant nicht nur dieses Sklavenschiffes. Und du, Kaye, wirst von jetzt an mein Schmusetier sein. Mal sehen, ob du mehr aushältst als mein letztes."

Kaye legte die Frucht am Muldenrand ab und starrte ihn trotzig an.

„Komm her, Kaye."

„Kommen Sie doch und holen Sie mich."

Sha'kel schnellte aus seinem Kommandosessel, wie es Kaye nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Andererseits hatte sie den Krieger unten in der Stadt vorhin ähnlich überrascht. Aber was nützte das noch? Sha'kel und überwand die Distanz des Tisches. Er griff nach der Hand, die die Frucht gehalten hatte und riss das Mädchen einfach nach oben über den Tisch zu sich, so dass die gelbe Frucht von selbigem gefegt wurde. Dann ließ er sich mit Kaye über sich wieder zurück in seinen Kommandantensessel plumpsen. Kaye versuchte, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden. „So macht man das bei uns aber nicht."

„Für Sklaven gelten andere Regeln als für freie Frauen", bellte Sha'kel, packte sie mit der anderen Hand am Hals und zog sie zu sich heran, so dass ihr Gesicht direkt vor seines kam.

Kaye holte aus und versetzte ihm eine Ohrfeige. Sha'kel lachte, dann spreizte er ihre Beine und schob diese rechts und links neben seine breiten Hüften. Nachdem er ihre Beine derart fixiert hatte, packte er ihre Arme und begann, ihr das Blut von der Schulterwunde zu lecken. Sie drehte scharf den Kopf und ließ ihn gegen seinen krachen, um etwas mehr Freiraum zu gewinnen, aber es tat höllisch weh und sie knurrte.

„Ja, das ist gut, Kleine", grunzte Sha'kel, dann schob sich seine scharf bekrallte Hand zwischen ihre gespreizten Oberschenkel.

༺═────────────═༻

_Orbit von Dubrillion – Kommandoschiff Erbe der Qual_

Nom Anor hatte mit seiner Mission, Da'Garas und der anderen beiden Präfekten versprengte Truppen einzusammeln, auf Belkadan angefangen, weil er dort keine Gegenwehr befürchtete und sich zunächst eine brauchbare Eskorte aufbauen wollte, bevor er sich ins immer noch zur Neuen Republik gehörige Dubrillion aufmachte. Er hatte seinen auf Artorias von Dowron bekommenen Chryya-Flieger mitgenommen, um auf Dubrillion weniger Aufsehen zu erregen. Dabei wäre er fast draufgegangen, als ihn zwei der aufgespürten Skips zunächst pulverisieren wollten. Er hatte daraufhin einen Korallenskipperpiloten davon überzeugen können, mit ihm das Schiff zu tauschen. Jetzt saß also ein des Basic völlig unkundiger Yuuzhan Vong in jener technischen Scheußlichkeit und kommunizierte mit ihm per Villip ohne Gesichtskennung, den er für solche Gelegenheiten dabei hatte. Der Mann brauchte es nicht zu fliegen, sondern sollte einfach nur auf ihn warten. Nom Anor saß währenddessen im Yorik-et und zog, versteckt zwischen dem Brocken des hiesigen Asteroidengürtels, seine Kreise, um dann und wann ein Signal abzusetzen, auf das hin sich versprengte Schiffe nach und nach bei ihm meldeten.

Vua Shoolb saß in dem Chryya-Jäger und wartete. Es war jetzt schon zwei Tage her, dass ihn der Exekutor in dem Blechungetüm der Ungläubigen abgesetzt hatte, um mit seinem geliebten Korallenskipper Dubrillion zu umrunden und Kameraden einzusammeln. Nom Anor hatte ihm einige Verpflegungskugeln mitgegeben, auf dass er sich nicht an dem Essen der Ungläubigen auf dem Schiff selbst bedienen musste. Wasser gab es auch, doch das Warten in diesem Schiff, das für ihn nach Tod und Sünde roch, war das Schlimmste, was er seit seinem Eintritt in diese Galaxis erlebt hatte. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal irgendetwas tun, um die Eroberung weiter voranzubringen.

Ein gefährliches Brummen ertönte von außerhalb des Schiffes, kam näher und verstummte. Ein Feindschiff war gelandet und Vua Shoolb sollte weiter warten. Aber was, wenn die Feinde ins Schiff kamen? Stimmen wurden laut, Fäuste klopften gegen die Einstiegsluke des Chryya. Vua Shoolb schlich sich neben die Einstiegsluke und beschloss, sie zu überraschen. Hämmern wurde hörbar, hörte wieder auf. Etwas surrte und dann stand die Tür offen und zwei Männer traten ein, gekleidet in die orange Fliegertracht des Feindes. Sie stießen Laute der Überraschung aus, als sich der Yuuzhan Vong ihnen entgegen warf. Sie zogen ihre Blaster, aber Shoolb wich aus. Er trug keine Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung, war also ganz allein auf seine Schnelligkeit und seine Waffen gestützt. Ein Prallkäfer fand sein Ziel und der eine Pilot ging zu Boden. Der andere zielte mit seinem Blaster, aber Vua Shoolb sprang über den Schuss hinweg und riss den Tisch aus der Verankerung des Bodens, der ihm jetzt als Schild diente. Zwei Blasterschüsse prallten an diesem Behelfsschild ab, der dritte ging in Vuas Knöchel und ließ ihn zu Boden sinken. Der Mann kam an sein angeschossenes Opfer heran und wollte den Tisch wegziehen, dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders, verließ das Schiff und schloss von außen die Tür.

Vua Shoolb setzte ihm nach, wollte die Tür öffnen, da hörte er ein vertrautes Geräusch. Es war das Brennen und Knistern der Plasmabälle, die Yorik-ets auf ihre Feinde abfeuerten. Im All konnte man davon für gewöhnlich nichts hören, aber hier im Orbit von Dubrillion hatte Vua Shoolb es ziemlich oft gehört – und es genossen, da es von erfolgreichen Treffern kündete. Er beschloss, erneut zu warten und dieses neue Warten fühlte sich nicht so schlimm an wie das vorige. Die Tür öffnete sich und der Exekutor trat ein, hinter ihm das qualmende Wrack eines Feindschiffs, dessen Besatzung noch nicht einmal aussteigen konnte, um ihrem Kameraden zu helfen, der zerfetzt am Boden lag, kaum dass er den Chryya-Flieger wieder verlassen hatte.

„Wir sind hier fertig", erklärte Nom Anor. „Und Sie haben sich wacker geschlagen und möchten bestimmt wieder Ihr Schiff zurück."

Vua Shoolb ging zu seinem Korallenskipper, den Nom Anor hinter dem Feindschiff abgestellt hatte, bestieg ihn und setzte sich die Steuerungshaube auf den Kopf. Endlich war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung gekommen. Nom Anors Chryya-Flieger erhob sich und mit etwa hundertfünfzig Korallenskippern im Schlepptau steuerte der Exekutor die _Erbe der Qual_ an, jenes Kommandoschiff, auf welchem sie Kommandant Shedao Shai erwartete.

Die _Erbe der Qual_ war ein riesiges, gelbliches Schiff, welches aus mehreren Ebenen bestand, die wie lose Halbkugeln auf- und nebeneinander geschichtet und durch mehrere, von der Ferne fragil wirkende Korridorschläuche miteinander verbunden waren. Es war schon lange her, dass Nom Anor ein solches Schiff gesehen hatte. Sie ließen sich zur vorgesehenen Andockbucht leiten. Zuerst schwebte der silberne Chryya hinein, dann folgten die Korallenskipper, einer nach dem anderen.

Nom Anor konnte den Kommandanten Shedao Shai sehen, der erschienen war, um die Rückkehrer zu begrüßen. Der hochgewachsene Yuuzhan Vong trug eine lilane Tracht, die mit einem goldenen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Im Vergleich dazu wirkte Nom Anors braune Leinentracht, die er für Missionen dieser Art gerne verwendete, geradezu ärmlich, wenn nicht gar schlampig. Aber das, wovor ihm am meisten graute, war die Miene des Kommandanten, die sein scharfes Auge bereits von der Ferne sehen konnte. Shedao Shai schaute nicht nur reserviert, sondern offen feindselig und Nom Anor wurde sehr unwohl, je näher sein Chryya-Flieger sich dem Landeplatz näherte.

Er stieg aus und bewegte sich auf Shedao Shai zu, während die Korallenskipperpiloten in einiger Entfernung ausstiegen, um sofort von bereitstehenden Subalternen in die für sie organisierten Unterkünfte gebracht zu werden.

„Ich grüße Sie, Kommandant Shedao von der Domäne Shai, und wünsche Ihnen den Beistand Yun-Yammkas in den folgenden Operationen", begann Nom Anor.

Shedao Shai zog die dreifach geschartete Oberlippe hoch. „Exekutor Nom Anor, haben Sie diesen Beistand auch den Präfekten Da'Gara, Ma'Shraid und Dooje Brolo gewünscht?"

_Ich habe ihnen sogar gesagt ‚Do-ro'ik vong pratte_'. Aber solch eine freche Antwort würde den Kommandanten gewiss noch mehr erzürnen, also sagte Nom Anor: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das für Sie und Ihre Pläne noch eine Rolle spielt."

„Ihre früheren Aktivitäten spielen für mich insofern eine Rolle, als durch Ihr Versagen unsere Pläne verzögert wurden", erwiderte Shai. „Ich habe mir Ihren Bericht zukommen lassen, den Sie an den Obersten Kommandanten geschickt haben. Und nicht nur Ihren Bericht."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

„Wir wollten diese Galaxis möglichst unauffällig betreten, Nom Anor. Und was ist geschehen?", dröhnte Shedao Shai und alle Offiziere oder Krieger im Umkreis von dreißig Metern drehten sich um. „Selbst so ein kleiner Außenposten des Feindes wie der auf Belkadan konnte den Eintrittsvektor der Praetorite Vong lokalisieren und ihnen folgen. Oder wie erklären Sie denn, dass Danni Quee und ihre Leute nach Helska IV geflogen sind?"

„Mit Verlaub, Kommandant, aber ich saß nicht an der Steuerung jenes Weltschiffes. Ich kann nur das analysieren und planen, was mir geliefert wird."

Verachtung für diese Rechtfertigung troff von Shedao Shais Mundwinkeln. „Und was können Sie mir zu dem fehlerhaften Yammosk sagen, der noch mehr Feinde angezogen hat, da Präfekt Da'Gara ihnen ja auch unbedingt auch diese unsere Errungenschaft präsentieren wollte?"

Nom Anor bewahrte die Gelassenheit. Natürlich könnte er die Schuld für den Yammosk jetzt seiner Halbschwester anlasten, allein, ihm behagte das ganz und gar nicht. Erstens hatte er aufgrund der Berichte von Da'Gara wirklich keinerlei Mängel an dem Kriegskoordinator feststellen können. Zweitens war Vilyu seine Halbschwester. Drittens würde sie nie wieder irgendetwas für ihn tun, wenn er sie jetzt anschwärzen würde. „Soweit ich weiß, arbeitete der Yammosk auf Da'Garas Weltschiff einwandfrei, bis die Feinde das Klima sabotierten, aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir diese Unterhaltung anderswo in ruhigerer Atmosphäre fortsetzen."

„Vielleicht wäre es dann ja für Sie gemütlicher, Nom Anor", ätzte Shedao Shai in derselben Lautstärke wie vorhin. „Aber würde es die Wahrheit erträglicher machen? Die hässliche Wahrheit, dass Sie und Ihre Praetorite Vong versagt haben?"

„Es geht hier auch um Sachen, die nicht unbedingt jeder hören sollte", wandte Nom Anor indigniert ein, „um Dinge, die nur für Kommandantenohren bestimmt sind."

„Ah, um Dinge, die nur für meine Ohren bestimmt sind, meinen Sie?"

Nom Anor nickte.

„Und was ist mit den Dingen, die nur für meine Augen bestimmt sind? Oder für alle Leute hier im Hangar?", bohrte der Kommandant und starrte penetrant in Nom Anors gutes Auge.

Der kleinere Yuuzhan Vong schaute an sich herunter. Sicher, sein Aufzug war nicht der schickste, aber er kam von einem Bergungseinsatz, nicht von einem abendlichen Empfang auf einem Kommandoschiff wie diesem … oder einem Weltschiff.

„Und Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, wovon ich spreche", zischte Shedao Shai. „Sie _merken_ es einfach nicht!"

Der Kommandant schaute an dem Exekutor vorbei – hin zu dessen Chryya-Jäger, wo der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen hängen blieb, während sich seine Oberlippe erneut in Ekel hob.

„Sie dürfen mir glauben, dass es mich zutiefst anwidert, mit solchen mechanischen Scheußlichkeiten unterwegs sein zu müssen", beteuerte Nom Anor, dem viel zu spät ein Licht aufgegangen war, „aber da der Feind noch immer auf Dubrillion ist, fand ich es unumgänglich …"

„Sie fanden es unumgänglich, solch eine Perversion der Ungläubigen auf _mein_ Schiff zu schleppen, so dass alle Leute sie hier sehen können, inklusive meiner Wenigkeit natürlich", deklamierte der Kommandant. „Ist es das, Exekutor Nom Anor?"

„Hätte ich das Schiff denn einfach dort lassen sollen? Beim Feind? Ich brauche es noch."

„Natürlich hätten Sie es einfach stehenlassen und per Villip ein angemessenes Transportmittel von mir erbitten können. Aber Sie brauchen Sie es ja noch, Exekutor Nom Anor!", höhnte Shedao Shai.

Nom Anor fand es unerträglich, wie Shedao Shai seinen Titel benutzte. Der Kommandant brachte es doch tatsächlich fertig, das Wort Exekutor wie eine Beleidigung auszusprechen. Und sein Spott traf ihn – jedes Mal, wenn der andere das Wort aussprach.

„Sie brauchen dieses Schiff, Nom Anor, weil Sie es bislang nämlich nicht geschafft haben, unsere Invasion derart voranzubringen, dass Sie derartige Versteckspiele gar nicht mehr nötig hätten!"

„Ich habe die Codes bei mir, die Sie bekommen sollen", überging Nom Anor den erneuten Spott. „Ich werde sofort starten, so dass mein Schiff Ihr Kommandoschiff nicht länger behelligt – genauso wenig wie ich."

„Nicht so schnell, Exekutor!", bellte Shai. „Ich verstehe durchaus, dass Sie zu lange unter den Ungläubigen gelebt haben und deshalb biete ich Ihnen jetzt die Chance zur Erholung und Läuterung."

Das letzte Wort brannte in Nom Anors Ohren. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, dass die Spitzen seiner Ohren nicht zittern mochten.

„Nom Anor, Sie werden sich auf Ebene Drei begeben. Dort steht eine Umarmung des Schmerzes für Sie bereit, die Sie vier Stunden lang nutzen dürfen. Anschließend ist es Zeit fürs Abendessen, welches Sie mit mir in der Offiziersmesse einnehmen werden. Anschließend wird Ihnen ein Quartier zugewiesen und anschließend werden Sie für einen Monat mein Gast sein, um zu sehen, wie versierte Krieger die Welt Dubrillion einnehmen werden – keine Möchtegernkrieger, die eigentlich Verwalter sind."

„Mit Verlaub, ich hatte mit Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh besprochen, dass ich in vierzehn Tagen …"

„Das werde ich alles mit dem Obersten Kommandanten persönlich regeln", unterbrach ihn Shedao Shai. „Aber zunächst einmal: Willkommen auf der _Erbe der Qual_, Nom Anor."

Der gedemütigte Exekutor griff in eine Brusttasche und überreichte Shedao Shai den organischen Speicher in Käferform, der die Codes enthielt, die ihm einst Präfekt Da'Gara gegeben hatte. Für einen Moment bedauerte Nom Anor, auch diese letzten Überreste der Praetorite Vong an die eigentliche Kriegerkaste übergeben zu müssen. Allerdings verfügte er weder über einen Miid Ro'ik, noch über andere größere Kampfschiffe, um jenen Korallenskippern eine eindrucksvolle Basis und damit ein militärisches Heim zu bieten. Von jetzt an war er in seinen Unternehmungen auf Gedeih und Verderb der Kriegerkaste seines Volkes ausgeliefert, wenn seine Missionen auf heiße Kämpfe hinausliefen.

༺═────────────═༻

_Coruscant – Senat der Neuen Republik – genau zwei Monate nach Beginn der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion_

Leia Organa-Solo war nervös. Es war so ähnlich wie, als sie zum ersten Mal als blutjunge Achtzehnjährige eine Ansprache im damals imperialen Senat gehalten hatte. Jetzt war sie keine Achtzehn mehr. Der Imperator war fort und doch war der Senat der Neuen Republik nicht mehr der, dem sie damals nach der Schlacht von Endor unter der Leitung von Mon Mothma als Ratsmitglied gedient hatte.

Da saßen mehr Nichtmenschen als Menschen an den Pultreihen und mindestens die Hälfte davon waren neue Gesichter. Sie konnte Senatorin Viqi Shesh von Kuat ausmachen. Die Kuati mochte nur wenige Jahre jünger sein als Leia und sie war nicht unbedingt eine politische Verbündete. Rechts und links von Viqi saßen zwei Männer, deren wesentlich jüngeres Alter als das ihrer Chefin man erst auf den zweiten Blick sehen konnte. Leia wusste, dass es sich bei diesen beiden Männern um Telbuns handelte, die rein formal als Sekretäre bzw. Stabsmitarbeiter galten, aber privat noch ganz andere Dienste für die Senatorin erbrachten, Dienste, bei denen sich Leias Oberlippe kräuselte.

Ihr Blick schweifte weiter zum ebenfalls menschlichen Senator Cal Omas, der die Exilalderaaner vertrat. Der grauhaarige Mann lächelte ihr zu, aber nur kurz, während seine nichtmenschlichen Senatskollegen nebenan ihren Blick geflissentlich mieden und Leia wusste warum, auch wenn sie es nicht – noch immer nicht verstand.

Rechts neben Leia stand ihr getreuer Noghri-Leibwächter Bolpuhr, aber auch er würde sie nicht vor den stichelnden Gemeinheiten schützen, die im Senat der Neuen Republik mittlerweile gang und gebe waren. Sie schaute rückversichernd über ihre Schulter nach hinten links und sah Danni Quee. Die frühere Leiterin des nun zerstörten Außenpostens ExGal-4 auf Belkadan hatte zusammen mit Leia und anderen Wissenschaftlern wochenlang an dem Bericht gearbeitet, dessen wichtigste Punkte sie nun dem Hohen Haus vortragen wollten. Aber die frühere Staatschefin wusste auch, dass harte Fakten und logische Argumente nicht immer ausreichten, um andere Leute zu überzeugen – nicht die Senatoren und Ratsmitglieder von heute und vor allem nicht den jetzigen Staatschef. Dieser Staatschef ließ sie warten – und Leia war sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Wartenlassen aus purer Böswilligkeit erfolgte oder aber wirklich nur dem protokollarischen Prozedere des geplanten Sitzungsablaufes geschuldet war – einem sehr langen Prozedere, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie bereits seit anderthalb Monaten auf diese Anhörung gedrängt hatte.

„Vielen Dank, Senator Wynl, für Ihren Beitrag. Es passiert nicht oft, dass unser Haus von einer ehemaligen Staatschefin beehrt wird, die noch nicht einmal mehr Senatorin ist und sich vollständig aus dem politischen Leben zurückgezogen hat. So dachte ich bislang zumindest", begann Borsk Fey'lya mit brummender Stimme. „Und daher ist es mir eine besondere Freude, einmal mehr eine Frau in dieser Kammer willkommen zu heißen, die hier stets mehr zu Hause war als irgendjemand sonst in der Geschichte des Senats. Ich darf Ihnen also Leia Organa-Solo, die Botschafterin von Dubrillion, vorstellen."

Leia Organa-Solo schritt auf die Empore, auf welcher zwei Sprechpulte standen – eines für sie und am Pult rechts davon stand der Staatschef, der diese Senatssitzung leitete.

Vor einem Monat war sie auch offiziell zur Botschafterin eines angegriffenen Planeten ernannt worden. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer üblichen opulenten Aufmachung als Staatsrepräsentantin oder Prinzessin trug Leia jetzt schwarze Hosen und dazu farblich passende Stiefel sowie eine einfarbig türkise Seidenbluse. Ihr Haar hatte sie bar jeden sichtbaren Haarschmucks zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgebunden – alles Anzeichen für die ernste, ja kriegerische Natur dessen, was sie nun vortragen würde – aber die simple, ja karge Tracht war auch symbolisch für ihre Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen und für ihre Entschlossenheit.

„Danke, Staatschef Fey'lya. Hoch geschätzte Senatoren, verehrte Gäste, ich überbringe Ihnen die Grüße und besten Wünsche der Bevölkerung von Dubrillion, deren Anliegen es ist, dass ich Sie über eine ernste Krise im Äußeren Rand in Kenntnis setze", hub sie an. „Eine bislang unbekannte Spezies hat unlängst am Rand unserer Galaxis eine Serie von Angriffen durchgeführt. Sie haben die Forschungsstation ExGal-4 auf Belkadan ausgelöscht, Dubrillion überfallen, bei Helska IV das republikanische Kampfschiff Jungbrunnen zerstört und schließlich den Planeten Sernpidal vernichtet, indem sie den Mond dieser Welt auf die Oberfläche stürzen ließen. Es ist uns gelungen, den Stützpunkt der Fremden auf Helska IV zu lokalisieren und zu zerstören, aber damit ist die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt."

Leia ließ eine Pause, blickte zu ihrer Zuhörerschaft und sah konsterniert, wie viele Senatoren sich zu langweilen schienen, als wäre sie nur die Erzählerin in einem Kuati-Sittenstück. Eigentlich verwunderte sie das nicht, denn diese Neuigkeiten waren längst bekannt. Und genau deshalb fand Leia es an der Zeit, dass diese Übergriffe der Extragalaktischen endlich auch Thema im Senat der Neuen Republik wurden, anstatt weiterhin geflissentlich vom Hohen Haus ignoriert zu werden.

„Luke Skywalker hat auf Belkadan Hinweise auf eine ökologische Katastrophe gefunden, die die Zusammensetzung der Atmosphäre dieser Welt von Grund auf verändert hat. Diese Katastrophe wurde bis zu einem fremden Agenten zurückverfolgt, der sich auf dem Planeten aufhielt und getötet wurde, als er auf Mara Jade Skywalker losging. Diese Hinweise legen den Schluss nahe, dass die Fremden den Planeten zu ihrer Invasionsbasis machen wollten."

Sie hielt erneut inne, und der bucklige, reptiloide Senator, der vor Leia gesprochen hatte, nutzte die Pause, um sich von seinem Sitz zu erheben. Sofort wandten so gut wie alle Senatoren ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem braunen Baragwin zu, dessen Spezies-Gemeinden, die er hier vertrat, überall in der Galaxis verstreut waren.

Fey'lya nickte Senator Wyln zu und dieser öffnete seinen lippenlosen Mund. „Ich würde die Sprecherin gerne fragen, ob sie dieselbe Leia Organa-Solo ist, deren sogenannte Friedensbemühungen auf Rhommamool dazu geführt haben, dass vor zwei Monaten der dortige Anführer Nom Anor zu Tode kam, was dazu führte, dass die Rhommamoolianer Osarian besetzten."

Leia hob die Hände. „Bei allem schuldigen Respekt, Senator Wyln, aber der Krieg zwischen Rhommamool und Osarian hat wenig bis nichts mit der Invasion zu tun, von der ich hier spreche."

Fey'lyas Mund deutete ein ironisches Lächeln in ihre Richtung an. „Wenig bis nichts? Das würde bedeuten, dass es möglicherweise doch irgendeine Verbindung gibt."

Leia nickte unbehaglich. Der Baragwin hatte sie aus dem Konzept gebracht und in ihrer Erwiderung auf seine Provokation hatte sie einen Gedanken herausrutschen lassen, den sie bislang nur mit ihrer Familie und mit Lando besprochen hatte. „Als der Eindringling Mara angriff, versuchte er zuerst, R2D2 zu zerstören, den Astromechdroiden meines Bruders. Dabei brüllte der Fremde die gleichen gegen Droiden gerichteten Sprüche, die auch die Roten Ritter für das Leben von Rhommamool während ihrer Säuberungszüge verwenden."

Borsks violette Augen zwinkerten. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass die Roten Ritter hinter der Vergiftung von Belkadan, der Vernichtung von Sernpidal und hinter dem Überfall auf Dubrillion stecken? Und dass sie Waffen besaßen, die einen Mond aus seiner Umlaufbahn zerren konnten, aber nicht in der Lage waren, ihren Anführer gegen einen Angriff der Osarianer zu verteidigen? Verstehe ich Sie da richtig?"

Leia legte einen Eiseshauch in ihre Stimme. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das tun, Staatschef Fey'lya. Ich glaube keineswegs, dass der Fremde auf Belkadan unter dem Einfluss der Roten Ritter stand, aber es ist durchaus möglich, dass die Roten Ritter Teil eines Komplotts zur Zerschlagung der Neuen Republik sind."

Niuk Niuv, Senator von Sullust, erbat das Wort und bekam es erteilt. „Ich denke, Sie wollen uns von der Bedrohung ablenken, die der Jedi-Orden gegenwärtig für die Neue Republik darstellt. Es ist bekannt geworden, dass einer der Jedi aufseiten der Osarianer gekämpft und damit den Krieg vom Zaun gebrochen hat. Sie sagen, ein Jedi habe Ihnen von diesem Fremden auf Belkadan und von seinen Worten berichtet. Ich bin nicht dumm genug, um nicht die Hand eines Jedi zu erkennen, der uns von den Schwierigkeiten ablenken will, die uns sein Orden anderswo beschert hat."

Leias Stimme wurde einige Töne höher und lauter. „Der Jedi auf Belkadan war mein Bruder, der Jedimeister Luke Skywalker!"

„Und wer könnte ein größeres Interesse daran haben, die Fehler seiner Schüler …", der Sullustaner ließ eine dramatische Pause, „… oder die Fehler des Zwillingsbruders vergessen zu machen?

In den hinteren Rängen kicherten einige Senatoren und Leia zwang sich, den Griff um das Pult wieder zu lockern. „Ich weiß um die Kontroverse, die um die Rolle der Jedi entbrannt ist, aber ich bitte Sie nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen, über diesen Streit hinwegzusehen und Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das zu richten, was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe. Jenseits der Grenzen unserer Galaxis wurde eine Invasion ins Werk gesetzt, die die Neue Republik auslöschen wird, wenn Sie nichts dagegen unternehmen."

Der Quarren-Senator Pwoe stand auf und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen über das tentakelbewehrte Kinn. „Ich bin verwirrt, Botschafterin. Sie haben uns eben mitgeteilt, dass Sie Teil eines Unternehmens zur Zerstörung der eindringenden Streitmacht waren. Ich war zu der Überzeugung gelangt, Sie hätten Erfolg gehabt."

„Ja, hatten wir."

„Es hat also keine weiteren Sichtungen dieser Invasoren mehr gegeben?"

„Nein, aber ..."

Pwoes schwarze Augen glitzerten tückisch. „Besitzen Sie Beweise, die sie mit den Roten Rittern in Verbindung bringen, die über bloßes Hörensagen hinsichtlich gewisser Bemerkungen eines inzwischen verstorbenen Individuums hinausgehen?"

„Das nicht, jedoch …"

„Besitzen Sie überhaupt irgendwelche greifbaren Beweise für die Existenz dieser ominösen Invasoren?", fiel Pwoe Leia erneut ins Wort.

„Einige. Ein paar Leichen, einige ihrer Korallenskipper."

Fey'lya lächelte und ließ die spitzen Zähne aufblitzen. „Korallenskipper?"

Leia schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Diese Fremden scheinen von genetisch erzeugten biomechanischen Organismen abzuhängen. Sie züchten ihre Sternjäger aus sogenannten Yorik-Korallen."

Der Bothaner schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen Sie uns damit erzählen, dass sie Mineralien benutzt haben, um einen Sternzerstörer vom Format der _Jungbrunnen_ zu vernichten?"

Leia musste sich anstrengen, den Kopf nicht zu senken. „Ja."

Fey'lyas violette Augen blinzelten und Leia erinnerten sie in diesem Moment an gleichfarbige Korallenskipper.

„Ehemalige Staatschefin Leia", setzte der Quarren sein Kreuzverhör fort, „Sie sagten doch vorhin, dass Sie die Basis dieser Invasoren auf Helska IV vernichtet hätten. Welche Beweise dafür, dass die Fremden dort eine Basis hatten, gibt es denn überhaupt?"

„Wir haben den ansonsten unbewohnten Planeten gesprengt; wir mussten es tun, sonst hätten die Yuuzhan Vong noch weitere Welten zerstört!", rief Leia.

Übelwollender Glanz erschien in Pwoes Augen. „Genau wie die Invasoren Sernpidal und Belkadan. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was es für ein Sternensystem bedeutet, wenn man einfach so einen Stern aus dessen Mitte nimmt? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist Helska IV in der Tat der mittlere Planet von insgesamt sieben gewesen, und gerade Sie als Überlebende eines vernichteten Planeten müssten verstehen, dass so etwas unverzeihlich ist, egal ob der Planet bewohnt ist oder nicht!"

Leia schnappte nach Luft. „Wie können Sie es wagen!"

Aber Pwoe war noch nicht fertig. „Leia, als jemand, der in der Vergangenheit zu Ihnen aufgeblickt hat, bitte ich Sie inständig, fürderhin zu schweigen. Merken Sie nicht, wie bejammernswert Sie hier erscheinen? Sie haben sich für den Rückzug aus dem öffentlichen Leben entschieden. Es steht Ihnen nicht zu, jetzt vor uns zu erscheinen, und das mit dieser Geschichte - einem derartig durchsichtigen Versuch, die Kontrolle von uns zurückzuerlangen."

„Von Ihnen?!", fragte Leia scharf.

„Ja, von uns Nichtmenschen." Pwoe sah sich siegessicher im von Nichtmenschen dominierten Senat um. „Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie Ihren Bruder und Ihre Kinder schützen wollen, aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir nicht in der Lage wären, künftige Katastrophen auch ohne Sie zu überstehen? Wir alle kennen das Verlangen der Menschen nach Macht", er ließ eine Pause, um seinen Triumph auszukosten. „Wir haben Sie dafür bewundert, dass Sie dieses Verlangen solange zu beherrschen vermochten, doch jetzt sage ich Ihnen: Ihre Zeit ist vorbei. Genießen Sie Ihren Ruhestand und verschonen Sie uns mit solchen Bedrohungsszenarien, um sich wichtig zu machen."

Leia hob beschwörend ihre Hände. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich weiter mit den grotesken Anschuldigungen des Quarren auseinanderzusetzen. „Alles, was ich Ihnen sage, ist die Wahrheit. Es geschieht wirklich. Mag sein, wir haben die Vorhut zurückgeschlagen. Aber sie werden kommen."

Der Sullustaner Niuk Niuv bedeckte theatralisch die Ohren mit den Händen. „Bitte, Leia, kein Wort mehr, kein Wort. Ihre Treue zu den Jedi ist lobenswert, aber dieser Versuch, uns gegen eine derart imaginäre Bedrohung beizustehen …", er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf, so dass seine gelben Wangenlappen erzitterten, „… ist Ihrer nicht würdig!"

Sein Baragwin-Kollege Wyln rümpfte die stumpfe Nase. „Aber sehr menschlich."

„Menschlich oder nicht", bügelte Leia den Angriff ab. „Ich habe hier eine Augenzeugin, die sich eine Woche lang in Gefangenschaft dieser Fremden befunden hat. Darf ich Ihnen Danni Quee, Leiterin des von den Invasoren verwüsteten Außenpostens ExGal-4 auf dem verheerten Belkadan vorstellen?"

Danni Quee ging zum Podium, um sich neben Leia zu stellen.

„Natürlich – wieder ein Mensch", mokierte sich der Senator von Rodia.

Fey'lya nickte und Leia trat zur Seite, damit Danni Quee das Wort ergreifen konnte: „Senator, ich hätte Ihnen gerne auch meine Twi'lek-Kollegin Tee-ubo Doole vorgestellt, doch leider fand man ihre Leiche auf Belkadan, vergiftet von den Gasen, die mein früherer Kollege, der verkleidete Yuuzhan Vong Yomin Carr, auf Belkadan verbreitet hatte."

Pwoe zeigte anklagend mit einem langen, weißlichen Finger auf die Astronomin. „Wie kam es denn überhaupt, dass Sie allein überlebt und von den ach so grausamen Invasoren verschont wurden, Mrs. Quee, während all Ihre Kollegen starben?"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Kollege", erklang von der linken Seite ein süßlich klingende Stimme.

Leia schaute zu Senatorin Viqi Shesh, die sich von ihrem Sitz erhoben hatte und auch sogleich vom Staatschef das Wort erteilt bekam. „Es ist natürlich eine Tragödie, die Ihrer Station auf dieser Randwelt wiederfahren ist, Mrs. Quee. Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer einfach für Sie war, Gelder für eine angemessene Forschung oder Ausrüstung zur Verfügung gestellt zu bekommen, wenn ich zum Beispiel an das alte Schiff denke, in dem sie gefangen genommen wurden. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Ihre Informationen für die Zukunft ein Segen für die ExGal-Gesellschaft sein werden, sobald ihre Richtigkeit bestätigt wurde."

„Die Mittel waren ausreichend, so dass wir die Invasoren auf frischer Tat ertappen konnten", konterte Danni. „Und ich habe bereits alles, was ich auf Belkadan und Helska IV herausgefunden habe, in dem Bericht niedergeschrieben, den Botschafterin Leia Organa-Solo diesem Haus bereits hat zukommen lassen."

Viqi Shesh fuhr sich mit der fein manikürten Hand durch ihr büstenlanges Haar, das so schwarz war wie die Teergruben von Alurion. „Dann sollten diese Ihre Erkenntnisse auch weiterhin in neutraler Hand bleiben, anstatt von bestimmten Gruppierungen als Druckmittel missbraucht zu werden, um eigene Machtansprüche durchzusetzen."

„Wenn es solche Versuche gibt, dann nicht von den Leuten, mit denen _ich_ zusammenarbeite", widersprach Danni.

„Dann schauen Sie doch einfach mal links neben sich, Mrs. Quee", sagte Senator Wyln spitz und seine orangen Augen fixierten Leia. „Diese junge Frau kommt Ihnen doch gerade recht, nicht wahr? Sie können mit ihrem Schicksal so herrlich Mitleid erregen und glauben, damit zu bekommen, was immer Sie wollen."

„Wie können Sie es wagen!?", erklang eine Stimme aus dem Zentrum des Plenarsaals und alle schauten dorthin.

Ein schlanker Nichtmensch mit goldenem Fell und Purpurstreifen, die sich von den Augenwinkeln schräg aufwärts nach hinten über seinen Kopf zogen, war aufgestanden und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe von ein Meter neunzig auf.

„Wie kann es auch nur einer von Ihnen wagen, so mit ihr zu sprechen? Wenn es diese Frau und die Opfer ihrer Familie nicht gegeben hätte, wäre niemand von uns hier. Die meisten von uns wären längst tot." Senator Elegos A'Kla öffnete die dreifingrigen Hände. „Ihre offenkundige Undankbarkeit verleiht der Vorstellung der Imperialen, nach der wir alle nur Tiere sind, im Nachhinein Glaubwürdigkeit!"

Der rodianische Senator stieß seinen mit Saugnapf bewehrten Finger nach dem Caamasi-Senator. „Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Leia früher im imperialen Senat saß! Sie war eine von ihnen."

Elegos A'Kla kniff die lilanen Augen zusammen. „Merken Sie eigentlich, wie schwachsinnig Sie sich dabei anhören? Leia mit den Imperialen in einen Topf zu werfen ist die pure Verleumdung – imperiale Propaganda vom Feinsten!"

Der Sullustaner Niuk Niuv meldete sich erneut zu Wort. „Ihr Tadel hätte mehr Gewicht, Senator A'Kla, wenn Sie nicht dafür bekannt wären, schon früher mit den Jedi zusammengearbeitet zu haben. Ihre Sympathien für die Jedi reichen tief. War Ihr Onkel nicht einer von ihnen?"

Elegos warf in einer eleganten Bewegung den Kopf zurück. „Meine Verbundenheit mit Freunden und Verwandten, die zu den Jedi gehören, macht mich nicht blind für das, was Leia hier zu sagen versucht hat. Bitteschön, es steht Ihnen allen frei, in den Jedi eine Gefahr zu sehen – ich will sogar einräumen, dass die Handlungen mancher von ihnen mir wenig erfreulich erscheinen -, aber sie berichtet hier von einer neuen, möglicherweise weit größeren Bedrohung für die Neue Republik. Diese Gefahr mutwillig zu ignorieren ist der Gipfel der Verantwortungslosigkeit!"

Pwoes Fangarme rollten sich im Zorn auf. „Was Sie sagen ist schön und gut, A'Kla, aber Ihr Volk hat sein Überleben um großen Teil Leia und ihrer Familie zu verdanken. Viele Ihrer Leute sind auf Alderaan ums Leben gekommen, und Sie stehen seit Jahrzehnten unter dem Schutz des Schuldbewusstseins und der Wohlfahrt der Menschen. Da ist es nicht überraschend, dass gerade Sie sich hier erheben und für sie sprechen. Sie gleichen einem Nek-Kampfhund, der die Hand des Trainers leckt, der ihn gezähmt hat."

Danni fühlte, wie diese Bemerkung Leia traf und erschütterte. Sie spürte auch, dass die andere Frau etwas darauf erwidern wollte und räumte das Rednerpult.

„Sie mögen mir alle erdenklichen finsteren Motive unterstellen. Ich verstehe sogar, dass Sie Ihre alten Ressentiments auf mich übertragen, wenngleich ich geglaubt hatte, meine Geschichte hätte Sie gelehrt, für welche Seite mein Herz schlägt. Sie betrachten die Neue Republik als Ihren Besitz und dass Sie sich endlich dazu durchgerungen haben, Verantwortung zu übernehmen, findet meinen Beifall. Ganz gleich, was Sie denken mögen: Diese Versammlung hier erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Was mich indes enttäuscht, ist Ihre Selbstsucht. Die Kraft der Neuen Republik erwuchs stets aus der Vereinigung der unterschiedlichen Völker." Leia zuckte die Achseln und richtete sich noch etwas höher auf. „Ich werde Ihnen alles überlassen, was wir über die Invasoren in Erfahrung gebracht haben. Ich hoffe, Sie werden diese Informationen nutzen, wenn Sie die Zeit finden, sich mit ihnen zu beschäftigen."

„Ich denke, das war ein gutes Schlusswort meiner Vorgängerin in diesem Amt", schaltete sich Borsk Fey'lya wieder ein, um Leias Besuch und damit auch die Debatte zu beenden. „Und jetzt ist es Zeit für die Mittagspause."

Die Senatoren tuschelten noch etwas, dann erhoben sie sich und verließen den Plenarsaal.

Leia drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der seit zwei Jahren ihr Nachfolger als Staatschef der Republik war. Borsk schien sie mit seinen lilanen Augen zu prüfen, bevor er fragte: „Was werden Sie jetzt unternehmen, Leia?"

Sie schaute ihn an und spielte gedanklich alle finsteren Szenarien durch, die den Bothaner umtreiben mochten, sie jetzt in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. _Hast du etwa Angst, ich könnte einen Staatsstreich anzetteln, Borsk_?

„Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss. Die Neue Republik mag mich im Stich lassen, aber ich werde die Republik jedenfalls nicht im Stich lassen. Dieser Bedrohung muss Einhalt geboten werden."

Das Rückenfell des Bothaners richtete sich langsam auf. „Sie bekleiden kein öffentliches Amt mehr. Sie können nicht einfach Ausrüstung anfordern, Befehle erteilen und dergleichen."

Sie erkannte, dass er auf ihre erfolgreichen Aktivitäten anspielte, die _Jungbrunnen_ und andere Schiffe für die Operation Helska IV heranzuziehen. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, dann lächelte sie, als sie Senator A'Kla von der Seite kommen sah. „Ich kenne die Regeln, Staatschef Fey'lya. Sowohl die öffentlich festgelegten als auch die, nach denen das Spiel wirklich gespielt wird. Es ist nicht mein Wunsch, mich gegen Sie zu stellen; zwingen Sie mich also nicht dazu."

Elegos legte Leia begütigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dieser Senator möchte mehr über die drohende Gefahr erfahren. Ich denke, Staatschef Fey'lya, es besteht kein Interessenkonflikt zwischen meinen Ermittlungen und meinem Amt."

„Ein Interessenkonflikt, nein …" Die violetten Augen des Bothaners verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Aber gehen Sie mit Bedacht zu Werk. Neugier ist willkommen, Verrat jedoch wird bestraft werden. Sie verstehen mich."

Der Caamasi nickte und Leia tat es ihm gleich. „Ihre Botschaft ist angekommen, Staatschef Fey'lya. Senator A'Kla und ich werden sehr vorsichtig sein, aber das Gleiche sollte auch für Sie gelten. Eine Verurteilung wegen Hochverrats in diesen Zeiten könnte die gesamte zukünftige Geschichte gegen Sie aufbringen, falls die Invasoren jemanden davonkommen lassen, der sich darum noch schert."

Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte Fey'lyas Mund. „Ich sorge dafür, dass es nicht so weit kommt."

Die Botschaft hörte Leia wohl, allein, ihr fehlte der Glaube. _Natürlich wirst du wie immer deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen, während andere für deine Versäumnisse büßen müssen, Borsk._

Fey'lyas Lächeln wich einer sachlichen Miene. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Erfolg. Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Die Stimme des Staatschefs war voll und tief bei diesen Abschiedsworten und für einen Moment schien es Leia, dass er sich wirklich um sie und den Caamasi sorgte, dass Borsk Fey'lya vielleicht sogar verstand, was für sie alle auf dem Spiel stand.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Der dritte und vierte Abschnitt dieses Kapitels enthalten Ereignisse des Comics „Invasion, Teil I: Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong" von 2010 und „Invasion, Teil II: Die Rettung" von 2011 der Star Wars-Invasion-Comicreihe von Panini, die beide zeitlich zwischen Band 1 „Die Abtrünnigen" und Band 2 „Die Schwarze Flut" der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" angesiedelt sind.

In Teil I dieser Comicreihe kann man auch eine sogenannte _Umarmung des Schmerzes_ sehen. Dieses Wesen wurde bereits in Kap. 6 dieser Geschichte „Auf der Jagd", erwähnt, welches im Jahre 2 nach der Schlacht von Yavin spielt. Kap. 9 und 10 beschäftigen sich mit der Vorgeschichte zu Nina Galfridian.

Der fünfte Abschnitt dieses Kapitels enthält Begebenheiten und Zitate aus „Die schwarze Flut" von Michael Stackpole, Bd. 2 der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2001.


	27. Vorrücken

_Orbit des Planeten Dubrillion – 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin – zwei Monate nach Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong_

Nom Anor schaute missmutig auf sein Komlink. Es war jetzt schon zwei Monate her, dass sich Nina Galfridian bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Der Miid Ro'ik namens _Lish Q'ah_ von Kommandant Azca, der eigentlich Artorias hätte einnehmen sollen, war einem Selbstmordanschlag zum Opfer gefallen und von seinem Nachfolger, der jetzt Artorias verwaltete, hatte er keinen Villip. Aber selbst wenn er einen hätte … In den Nachrichten galt Nina Galfridian als verschollen und Nom Anor musste davon ausgehen, dass sie entweder aus Unwissenheit den eigenen Leuten zum Opfer gefallen war oder aber … er mochte sich diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal vorstellen. Alle Informationen, die ihm die frühere Gestalterin über Artorias gegeben hatte, waren korrekt gewesen. Es war Nina Galfridian zu verdanken gewesen, dass der Planet so schnell und weitgehend reibungslos eingenommen werden konnte. Er gab eine andere Frequenz in sein Komlink ein und dort endlich meldete sich jemand.

„Agent Lac'du, was gibt es?"

„Ich habe endlich Nachricht über den Verbleib der Königin, Exekutor. Sie ist an Bord des Sklavenschiffes _Tsam P'ah_ von Kommandeur Sha'kel. Das Schiff ist momentan auf der Welt Rychel, um dort seine Fracht zu löschen."

Nom Anor atmete auf. „Dann ist sie also bei unseren Leuten."

„Ja, mit ihrer Tochter Kaye, die dem Kommandanten als Schmusetier dient."

Nom Anor lächelte fein. _Was für ein raffinierter Schachzug_! So eine Scharade hätte er seiner Agentin gar nicht zugetraut. Und das, wo Niina Zun'qel vor siebzehn Jahren so entsetzt gewesen war, als er sie auf Artorias an den Duros Dowron verhökert hatte. Jetzt also war die menschliche Ziehtochter seiner Agentin als Schmusetier bei einem Yuuzhan Vong – so war die Welt in Ordnung, auch wenn Nom Anor sich so etwas für sich selbst nicht vorstellen mochte. Es reichte schon, dass er so viele Agenten kontrollieren und abschöpfen, so viele Pläne ausarbeiten und umsetzen musste. Und er hatte auch keine Leute, die so ein Schmusetier bewachen würden, falls er nicht in seinem derzeitigen Domizil weilte. Wo würde das wohl in Bälde sein? Und es müsste schon so eine ergebene Anhängerin wie diese Twi'lek sein, die sich sein Vorgänger She'i Vish damals in seinem Quartier auf Ryloths Mond als Intima gehalten hatte. Ihm fiel sogar ein, dass die Frau Tin'de geheißen hatte. Aber was hatte man denn von einem Wesen, das einem wie eine Sprechpuppe alles nachplapperte, was man vorgab?

Seine Gedanken krochen wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Wie entsetzt die junge Kaye gewesen sein musste, dass ihre Mutter sie derart an den Feind ausgeliefert hatte. Und wie entsetzt erst, wo sie das wahre Wesen ihrer Mutter erkannt hatte. Aber warum hatte sich Nina dann immer noch nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet? Sicherlich gab es einen triftigen Grund, dass sie jetzt keinen Kontakt aufnahm. Vielleicht war es wegen der Tochter, auf die sie noch Rücksicht nahm. Vielleicht … Das führte zu nichts.

„Was ist mit dem Jungen, Finn?", sprang er zu einem anderen Thema.

„Der Jedi Luke Skywalker ist unerwartet aufgetaucht und hat Leute evakuiert, darunter auch den Königssohn", sagte Lac'du. „Ich bin noch dabei, seine Position zu lokalisieren."

„Wie konnte Luke Skywalker so schnell reagieren, nachdem Sie die Schiffe sabotiert hatten?"

Lac'dus Mund verzog sich. „Ich sag nur eins – Jedikräfte. Ich hab mitbekommen, dass Finn Galfridian eine Ausbildung von Meister Skywalker persönlich erhalten wird."

_Ein Jedi für Nagme – endlich_! Sicherlich würde ihm Nina den Jungen geben, so wie sie ihre Tochter bereits dem Kommandanten Sha'kel vermacht hatte.

„Wo sind Sie jetzt?", fragte Nom Anor.

„Am ehemaligen Raumhafen von Artorias. Die Vongformung des Planeten verläuft wie geplant."

Schade, dass Nina jetzt nicht auch dort war. Das war ja ihr Fachgebiet. Blieb nur noch eine unsichere Variable.

„Agent Lac'du, ich wünsche, dass Sie sich in spätestens zwei Wochen um König Caled kümmern. Jetzt, wo seine liebende Gattin und seine Kinder nicht mehr bei ihm sind, wird er am Boden zerstört sein. _Ich habe dir damals dein Glück verschafft und ich kann es dir auch wieder nehmen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist_.

Das gute Auge von Lac'du glänzte. „So wird es geschehen, Exekutor. Sie ahnen gar nicht, wie angenehm es war, sich endlich wieder in der Umarmung des Schmerzes zu befinden."

Nom Anor setzte ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf. „Ich hatte jüngst ein ebensolches Vergnügen."

Er strich über die Mulde und der Villip stülpte sich wieder um. Wenigstens die Dinge auf Artorias liefen, wie sie sollten. Das Einzige, was noch nicht eingetreten war, war die offizielle Enthüllung von Nina Galfridian als Yuuzhan Vong. Aber sicherlich musste auch seine Agentin noch die geeigneten Vorbereitungen treffen, einen guten Zeitpunkt wählen, ihren Sohn herlocken und ihn ihm übergeben, auf dass sich Nagme freuen würde …

༺═────────────═༻

„Yuledan?"

Der Ruf scholl über das Geröllplateau von Rychel. Der Pau'aner Meister Lar Le'Ung, wie die meisten seiner Spezies ein hochaufgeschossenes, schlankes Exemplar mit hellgrauer Haut und gelben Augen, stand auf einem kleinen Hügel, genauer gesagt auf einer Trümmerruine, die die Invasoren hier hinterlassen hatten. Die bereits auf der Flucht befindliche Regierungschefin der Welt Rychel hatte die Jedi um Hilfe gerufen, nachdem organische Raumschiffe riesige Wesen vom Himmel geworfen hatten, die sich in Rychels Boden bohrten und dort zu gigantischen Behausungen und Anlagen heranwuchsen. Mit den organischen Häusern waren die Soldaten der Eroberer gekommen, schwarzbedornte Hünen mit grimmigen Gesichtern, vielen Tätowierungen, jedoch bar jeder Gnade für die Zivilbevölkerung.

Also hatte sich Jedimeister Luke Skywalker zusammen mit dem Ferroaner Yuledan, dem Pau'aner Le'Ung und dem Menschen Finn Galfridian auf den Weg gemacht, um auf Rychel nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Jetzt standen drei der vier Jedi auf verschiedenen Punkten der Trümmerhalde verteilt und sahen dabei zu, wie ein olivgrünes Schlangenwesen von mindestens zwanzig Metern Länge und entsprechender Breite sowie ein riesiger, weißer Wurm von derselben Größe die Häuser plattmachten, hineinbissen oder aber sich in Rollen seitwärts wälzten, um die Hauptstadt von Rychel zu zerstören.

„Yuledan!"

Das war Luke Skywalkers Stimme.

„Meldet sich auch bei mir nicht", rief Finn zu Luke hinüber.

„Eben war er doch noch da", wunderte sich Luke.

„Wir müssen uns um diese Dinger kümmern", meinte Le'Ung und wies mit der grauen Hand auf die beiden Wesen, die die Feinde mitgebracht hatten.

„Yuledan ist noch irgendwo da draußen. Ich kann ihn spüren. Vielleicht hat er was entdeckt", meinte Luke. „Ich denke, wir nehmen uns zunächst die Schlange vor, um die Vong von den Gefangenen abzulenken, so dass wir sie befreien und mitnehmen können, Meister Le'Ung."

Der Pau'aner nickte.

„Captain Gerrison, Sie geben mir Deckung", sagte Luke zu dem Anführer der Soldateneinheit, die ihm die Neue Republik, genauer gesagt Admiral Traest Kre'fey, mitgegeben hatte.

„Jawohl, Sir", erwiderte der versierte Soldat knapp.

Die zwei Dutzend Soldaten machten sich bereit und nahmen die Stellung ein, die ihnen Skywalker zuwies. Sie zwangen die Yuuzhan Vong, die ihre Gefangenen auf dem verwüsteten Marktplatz zusammengepfercht hatten, jene unbewacht zu lassen. Da der Feind keine Luftunterstützung hatte, war die Neue Republik hier mit drei X-Wings klar im Vorteil. Aber das würde nicht lange vorhalten. Zunächst jedoch ließen die Lasergarben von oben die Feindkrieger zur Seite springen und trieben sie immer weiter von dem Gefangenenpulk fort.

Lar Le'Ung hielt mit seinem orangen Lichtschwert auf die olivgrünen Schlange zu. Und wirklich ließ das Tier von den Häusern ab und wandte sich dem Jedimeister zu. Der weiße Wurm auf der anderen Seite der breiten Allee hingegen fuhr unbeeindruckt in seinem Zerstörungswerk fort. Ein Trupp Yuuzhan Vong kam auf den Pau'aner zugelaufen, aber der Jedimeister hob eine Hand. Ein Halbmond aus Trümmern walzte über den ahnungslosen Trupp hinweg und setzte ihn außer Gefecht.

„Zweihundert Jahre Erfahrung", sagte Luke zu Finn. „Pau'aner können bis zu dreihundert Jahre alt werden."

Lar Le'Ung vollführte einen Sprung in der Macht – mindestens zehn Meter hoch. Die orange Klinge erwachte in seiner grauen Hand zum Leben.

„Meister Le'Ung!", hörte der Jedimeister die Stimme eines Piloten per Komlink. „Halten Sie das Vieh nur fest. Wir kümmern uns drum."

Der Kopf der Schlange stieß zu, um verwirrt innezuhalten, als der Jedimeister urplötzlich seitwärts flog – ganz entgegen der zu erwartenden Sprungkurve.

„Wie macht er das?", fragte Finn.

„Er kann die Luftmoleküle mithilfe eines Machtknotens bündeln und diesen fokussieren", erklärte Luke.

Der X-Wing nahm Le'Ungs Platz ein, machte einen Torpedo scharf – aber das Geschoss flog nie los. Der Jäger wurde vom Maul der Schlange einfach zerbissen. Le'Ung fälschte seine Landung seitwärts ab, um nicht von den brennenden Trümmerteilen des zerstückelten X-Wings getroffen zu werden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Luke, Finn und ihre Soldaten die Yuuzhan Vong-Bewacher der Gefangenen erledigten. Ein Teil der Soldaten bildete einen Kordon, um jene Gefangenen sicher zum Transporter der Neuen Republik zu geleiten. Die zwei anderen X-Wings flogen zur grünen Schlange, um ihren Kameraden zu ersetzen.

„Halt, Soldaten!", rief Le'Ung. „Ihr werdet bei der Evakuierung der Gefangenen gebraucht. Mit der Schlange werde ich schon fertig. Das ist nichts, wovor ihr euch mehr fürchten müsst."

Die X-Wings drehten ab und Le'Ung setzte zu einem erneuten Sprung an. Mit der einen Hand dirigierte er einen Strudel Trümmerteile gen Kopf der Riesenschlange, in der anderen hielt er sein orange flammendes Lichtschwert, um es in die ausgespähte Schwachstelle zu stoßen - eigentlich eher ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Das Maul der Schlange schloss sich um den Sprengsatz, den Le'Ung innerhalb der machtwandelnden Trümmerwolke versteckt hatte.

Der pau'anische Jedi war am Höhepunkt der Kurve seines Machtsprungs angelangt. Noch eine Bewegung der linken Hand, um andere Trümmer gegen die Augen des Tiers zu lenken.

_Rumms! Scrunnntch!_

Der Sprengsatz explodierte und Flammen und Qualm entwichen den Rändern des gewaltigen Mauls. Die Schlange war ausgeschaltet; ihr riesiger Kopf sank in schlingernden Bewegungen gen Boden. Le'Ung steuerte indes seinen eigenen Abstieg, um möglichst nahe bei den anderen Jedi zu landen.

„Meister Le'Ung!"

„Tu-Scart!"

Die beiden Rufe gellten zeitgleich in unterschiedlichen Tonlagen in des Pau'aners Ohren. Finn Galfridian hatte seinen Namen gerufen. Das andere Wort kannte Le'Ung nicht. Es war in jener Sprache geschrien worden, die die Invasoren sprachen – und dieses Wort war ganz nah. Es gehörte dem Krieger, dessen Amphistab soeben im Sprung in mindestens drei Meter Höhe von hinten seine Lunge durchbohrt hatte. Immer noch im gut koordinierten Abstieg begriffen, keuchte der Pau'aner hart auf, während die Luft unkontrolliert seinem Atemorgan entwich.

Jedimeister Lar Le'Ung war stark in der Macht und gut im Lichtschwertkampf, aber das nützte ihm jetzt nichts mehr. Er hatte seinerzeit die Order 66 überlebt und später das Imperium Palpatines. Nur die Gefahr von hinten, jenes Nichts in der Macht, hatte er nicht gespürt, denn die Yuuzhan Vong waren in der Macht unsichtbar.

Zeitgleich mit dem Kopf der Schlange schlug der sterbende Körper des Jedi auf dem Trümmerfeld auf, das einst die Hauptstadt von Rychel gewesen.

Noch im Sprung zog Tsalok Shai seinen Amphistab wieder aus dem sterbenden Jedimeister heraus. Es kümmerte den Krieger auch nicht weiter, dass der dunkelblonde und der hellblonde Jedi mit seinen Gefangenen abzuhauen im Begriff war. Sollten sie doch mit ihren hässlichen Schiffen wieder abziehen. Und mit den Leuten, die jetzt für ihn wertlos geworden waren. Denn fünf Häuserblocktrümmer weiter lag jener Gefangene, der wirklich wichtig war. Tu-Scart war jetzt tot, aber Sgauru würde weitermachen. Tsalok sprang über eine Säule hinweg, landete auf einer beinahe vollständig intakten, jetzt fast waagerechten Hauswand. Vom Nachbarhaus her knirschte es. Tsalok wich aus, um nicht von den Trümmern, dem Werk von Tu-Scart, erschlagen zu werden, als er hinter sich ein Laufen hörte – ein Keuchen.

„Damit kommen Sie nicht davon!", hörte Tsalok den Mann hinter sich rufen.

Es war der, der vorhin auch den Namen des Jedi gerufen hatte, den er getötet hatte. Natürlich wollte er jetzt Rache nehmen – absolut verständlich. Aber dazu würde es nicht kommen.

„Bleiben Sie stehen! Das Haus stürzt gleich ein!"

_Wieder so ein billiger Jeedaitrick!_ Tsalok drehte sich zu dem Jedi um. Ja, es war der semmelblonde mit den blauen Augen. Er musste ihn weg von seiner Beute locken. Ein Jedi durfte den anderen nicht spüren. Außerdem waren zwei tote Jedi besser als einer. Wie schön, wenn er diesen hier im echten Kampf Mann gegen Mann töten könnte …

Der breite Pfeiler erwischte Tsalok an der Schulter und warf ihn zu Boden. Wäre er nicht so stark, hätte ihn der Stein sicherlich sofort zerquetscht. Würde er bald, denn der Druck wurde unerträglich. Schon begannen einige Rippen zu ächzen. Lange würden seine Muskeln nicht mehr gegen den immensen Druck des Durabetongewichts über ihm ankommen können. Tu-Scart hatte wirklich gründlich gearbeitet. _Und das so kurz vor dem Ziel._

Der blonde Jedi kümmerte sich zunächst nicht um ihn, wandte sich gar von ihm ab, so dass Tsalok seinen blonden Schopf nur von hinten sah. Leute liefen an ihnen vorbei.

„Schnell!", hörte er den Jedi rufen. „Lauft zu dem letzten Schiff! Ich halte euch den Rücken frei."

Dann drehte sich der Jedi zu seinem am Boden liegenden Feind um. „Du hast mir meine Familie, meine Freunde, mein Zuhause genommen."

Tsaloks gelbe Maa'its glotzten nach oben in die blauen Augen des Jedi. _Warum bringt er es nicht zu Ende?_

Finn Galfridian bewegte die Hand und der Pfeiler hob sich von dem eingezwängten Feind hinweg. Tsalok sah die gelbe Klinge in des Jedi Hand in der Waagerechten über sich leuchten, aber der Jedi schien es nicht eilig mit seiner Rache zu haben. Tsalok wartete noch einen Augenblick, fühlte, wie sein Brustkorb wieder frei war, vergewisserte sich, dass nichts gebrochen war.

Die Klinge war immer noch da, stach immer noch nicht zu. _Was wollte der Jedi? Einen Zweikampf mit einem stehenden, gleichwertigen Gegner?_

Zögerlich stand Tsalok auf. Der Jedi stand immer noch da und musterte ihn – nicht in der Art, um einen potentiellen Duellgegner abzuschätzen.

„Was? …" Mehr fiel dem Yuuzhan Vong nicht ein.

Der Blick der blauen Augen verhieß Wut, Trauer und noch etwas anderes, was Tsalok Shai nicht kannte. Immer noch griff der Jedi nicht an, senkte gar die gelbe Klinge.

„Lerne", sagte Finn Galfridian, dann drehte er sich um und ging zügig von dannen, den verdutzten Tsalok zurücklassend.

Tsalok Shai wartete, bis der Jedi außer Duellweite war. Es wäre äußerst unehrenhaft, diesen jetzt von hinten anzugreifen wie den vorigen. Er wartete weiter, bis die Schiffe der nun nur noch zwei Jedi und ihrer Soldaten wieder abgezogen waren, dann ging er zu jenem Haus, wo der blauhäutige Jedi lag, den er ganz zu Anfang der Mission aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte. Das Sedierungsmittel, das ihm Nagme für solche Fälle mitgegeben hatte, wirkte immer noch, zumindest den geschlossenen Augen des Jedi nach zu urteilen. Der Yuuzhan Vong bückte sich, hob den bewusstlosen Mann hoch und warf ihn sich leichthändig über die Schulter. _Nagme wird sich freuen … ich habe es ihr versprochen_.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf der Erbe der Qual – Kommandoschiff von Shedao Shai_

Reißende Schmerzen zerrten an Nom Anors Füßen, als würde man ihm die Zehennägel einen nach dem anderen herausreißen. Natürlich würde das nicht geschehen, aber es war die unausweichliche Vorstellung, die zählte. Nom Anor überlegte, wie er an einen Jedi kommen könnte. Ein solcher erschien ihm ein geeignetes Mitbringsel, um Nagme bei seinem ersten Besuch seit Invasionsbeginn zu erfreuen. Aber Kommandant Shedao Shai schien es nicht sonderlich eilig damit zu haben, lebendige Jedi zu fangen. Also müsste er wohl auf eigene Faust etwas organisieren. Er wünschte sich, wieder in Nagmes Umarmung zu liegen, doch das einzige, was ihn jetzt umfing, waren die langen, roten Tentakel jener Kreatur, von der ihm Nagme vor über zwanzig Jahren erzählt hatte, dass ausgerechnet Meistergestalter Ch'Gang Hool sie installiert hatte, der Mann, mit dem seine Geliebte eine Tochter hatte. Fühler streckten sich aus und stachen dem Exekutor in die Ohren, sandten feine Nadelstiche in sein Trommelfell und schrilles Piepen erfüllte seinen Kopf. Noch ein paar Minuten länger, und es wird nie mehr aufhören.

Das Ende eines Tentakels ballte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und schlug ihn in den Magen. Nom Anor krümmte sich – zumindest versuchte er es, aber die Kreatur hielt seine Arme und seine Beine in Position und so spannte sich sein Körper lediglich an. Wenn es Kommandant Shedao Shai wirklich auf diese Weise gelang, hier in der Umarmung des Schmerzes, dieser Inkarnation des erhabenen Leidens seines Volkes, Inspiration für die kommende Schlachtplanung zu erhalten, wieso konnte dieses verdammte Vieh ihm dann nicht wenigstens eine Idee bescheren, wie er an einen Jedi kommen konnte – einen lebendigen bitte?

Die Nadelstiche in Nom Anors Ohren begannen zu glühen. Die Tentakel unten an seinen Zehen waren von der Vorstufe des Nagelausreißens dazu übergegangen, jeden einzelnen Zeh zu quetschen. Das würde sicherlich viele blaue Flecken geben, die man in den Fußlappen oder den Stiefeln der Ungläubigen freilich nicht sehen konnte. Ob es Sinn machen würde, sich nach Coruscant zu schleichen, wo die Solos ihre Wohnung hatten? Aber die Familie war nicht oft daheim und wenn, dann waren sie meistens zusammen und dann wäre es noch schwieriger, einen der Machtsensitiven dieser Familie zu kidnappen. Ihm fiel die Unterhaltung ein, die er vor dreizehn Jahren mit Borsk Fey'lya in dieser Sache geführt hatte. Nein, er würde dabei auch heute keinerlei Unterstützung bekommen. Die Tentakel, die seine Handgelenke hielten, zogen kräftig an jenen, wanden sich weiter seine Oberarme hinauf.

Es knackte in seinem linken Schultergelenk und Nom Anor ließ einen Schrei fahren. Das  
Ding hatte ihm doch wirklich die Schulter ausgerenkt! War das so vorgesehen? Sicherlich gab es Gestalter, die das wieder richten würden. Er würde später erklären, lediglich aus Überraschung geschrien zu haben, falls ihn jemand fragen würde. Nein, niemand würde so etwas fragen. Ein unsanfter, aber präziser Gegenstoß renkte die Schulter wieder ein. Ja, das war so vorgesehen gewesen!

Ohne eine Vorwarnung ließ das Wesen den Gefolterten frei. Die Tentakel zogen sich zurück und Nom Anor plumpste auf den Boden vor seinem Peiniger nieder. Er hob den Blick, peinlich darauf bedacht, die Umarmung des Schmerzes nicht mit auch nur einem Blick zurück zu behelligen. Auf einem Vorsprung, der aus der Wand ragte, sah er ein Gefäß mit frischem Wasser stehen. Bedächtig, den geschundenen Körper nicht erneut zu martern, stand er auf, ging dorthin und setzte die Schüssel an den Mund, um sie zur Hälfte leerzutrinken. Das tat so gut! Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm Wasser ähnlich gut geschmeckt hatte – zumindest ein Gutes, das er dieser Tortur abgewinnen konnte.

Nom Anor verließ die Kammer und blickte in die steife bis blasierte Miene von Deign Lian, seines Zeichens Adjutant von Shedao Shai.

„Dieser Krieger hofft, dass der Exekutor einen erfüllenden Aufenthalt hatte."

Nom Anor warf dem Krieger einen nichtssagenden Blick zu. „Es ist in der Tat schon eine Weile her gewesen."

༺═────────────═༻

_Eine Stunde später im Damutek der Gestalter auf Rychel _

Yuledan schlug die goldenen Augen auf. Er befand sich in einer Kugel mit grüner Flüssigkeit, die ihn zwar nährte und gut tat, ihn aber auch auf eigenartige Weise lähmte. Vor seiner ungewöhnlichen Behausung standen ein Mann und eine Frau jener Spezies, die die Welt erobert hatten, die er zu retten gekommen war. Er war mit Finn Galfridian eingeteilt worden, um einen bestimmten Sektor der Hauptstadt zu beobachten. Finn war noch nicht so gut im Erspüren der Mitjedi, ansonsten hätten die anderen ihn sicher finden können. Aber die Gefangenen – ja, natürlich waren die wichtig. Trotzdem hätten Luke Skywalker und Lar Le'Ung … Nein, ein Jedi war nicht derart selbstsüchtig. Und überhaupt ... woher wusste er eigentlich, ob es den anderen Jedi nicht noch dreckiger ging als ihm? Er streckte sich in der Macht aus. Ganz schwach konnte er den hellen Stern des Großmeisters fühlen. Finn Galfridian? Mit viel gutem Willen könnte man sagen, dass der andere Jedi auch noch lebte. Jetzt Meister Le'Ung. Da war nichts als Leere, eine traurige, entsetzliche Leere. Und diese Leere war im Gegensatz zu den beiden anderen Jedi noch ganz in der Nähe.

Yuledan hatte davon im Training gehört, aber gefühlt hatte er so etwas noch nicht. Jetzt erst verstand er. Luke und Finn waren ohne ihn und Meister Le'Ung in die Unterzahl geraten. Sie hatten alles geben müssen, um sich selbst und die Gefangenen zu retten. Er schaute zu seinen Bewachern. Gedämpftes Gezische und Gegrunze drang an seine Ohren – die Sprache der Invasoren, die er nicht verstand. _Was wollten die eigentlich von ihm_?

„Was ist das überhaupt für eine Spezies?", fragte Nagme den Kommandanten.

Tsalok ließ einen Pfiff entweichen und schaute auf den blauen Mann in der Kugel. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Unsere Leute müssten mal irgendeinen Wissensspeicher der Ungläubigen in die Hände bekommen."

„Ich schau mal im Qang Qahsa nach", sagte Nagme.

Das Qang Qahsa war ein braunes Speichermedium, vielleicht drei Handteller groß. Nagme klappte das muschelartige Wesen auf und drückte einige Knoten an den Rändern. Die obere Hälfte der Muschel hielt sie so, dass deren Bildschirm das Gesicht des Gefangenen mit der blauen Haut und den goldglänzenden Augen gut erkennen konnte.

„Ferroaner", sagte sie triumphierend zu Tsalok. „Wir sind dieser Spezies schon einmal begegnet und zwar vor fast fünfzig Jahren und zwar auf … Zonama Sekot."

Tsalok runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das nicht diese verlorene Welt, die uns alle ins Unglück stürzen wird, wenn wir auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen?"

Die Meistergestalterin lachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa an diese Märchen von früher. Außerdem ist der Planet damals vor uns geflohen."

Tsalok blieb ernst. „Auch wenn der Planet jetzt fort ist, so kann er doch jederzeit wieder irgendwo auftauchen."

„Und wenn schon", tat Nagme den Einwand mit einer schlappen Handbewegung ab. „Wir haben dann so viele Planeten, dass der eine auch keinen Ärger mehr machen kann. Dann wird auch der Kriegsmeister hier sein …", sie holte tief Luft, „… und der Overlord. Shimrra wird schon wissen, was dann zu tun ist."

„Ja, sicher", murmelte Tsalok.

Nagme war der abwesende Tonfall Tsaloks bei diesen Worten nicht entgangen. „Sag mal, wie redest du denn von unserm Overlord?"

„Ach, lass mich."

„Was genau ist denn in der Stadt eigentlich passiert?"

"Nichts Besonderes. Du hast deinen Jedi und jetzt gib Ruhe."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und schloss halb die Augen. „Weißt du denn eigentlich, was ich jetzt von dir haben will?"

Er drehte sich von ihr weg. „Nein, heute nicht. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung."

Enttäuscht ließ sie die Hand sinken. „Du bist manchmal aber auch komisch, Tsalok von der Domäne Shai."

Tsalok schaute auf den blauhäutigen Gefangenen. „Wir werden den _Jeedai_ morgen verhören. Jetzt geh ich schlafen."

Nagme zog den Mund zusammen, als hätte sie in eine saure Frucht gebissen. „Dann bis morgen."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zwei Wochen später auf der Erbe der Qual _

Hastig klappte Nom Anor den Holonet-Empfänger zusammen und versteckte das technische Gerät unter seinem Bett. Gerade hatten die Nachrichten angefangen und ausgerechnet jetzt kam wieder jemand, um ihn dabei zu stören.

„Kommandant Shedao Shai erwartet Sie auf der Kommandobrücke", teilte ihm dessen Adjutant Deign Lian mit. „Der Angriff auf Dubrillion startet in einer Viertelstunde."

Nom Anor nickte knapp und trottete dem Adjutanten hinterher.

Shedao Shai stand auf der Kommandobrücke und drehte sich kurz um. Der Kommandant bedachte Nom Anor mit einem prüfenden Blick, dann wandte er sich wieder der Aussicht vor ihnen zu. Im gemessenen Tempo schritt Nom Anor auf die Kommandobrücke und blieb rechts von Shedao Shai stehen, während dessen Adjutant links von ihm Stellung bezog. Es herrschte eine gespannte Stille, die keiner zu brechen wagte. Vor ihnen lag der blau-grüne Planet Dubrillion und Nom Anor lächelte. Bereits vor zwei Wochen, als er Da'Garas, Ma'Shraids und Dooje Brolos versprengte Korallenskipper eingesammelt hatte, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass hier auf Dubrillion ein Heim für mindestens drei Domänen entstehen könnte. Es gab weite Meere, wo sicherlich auch viele Fisch- und andere Meerestierarten heimisch werden konnten, die den Yuuzhan Vong über die tausend Jahre, die sie unterwegs gewesen waren, zur Nahrung gedient hatten.

Der Kommandant machte eine Geste nach vorn und das Asteroidenfeld, in dem sie sich befanden, erwachte zum Leben. Mehrere eiförmige Miid Ro'iks schossen aus dem Felsengürtel hervor, der Dubrillion in dessen Äquatorlinie umgab, und bewegten sich auf den Planeten zu, um sich in den Positionen zu formieren, die Nom Anor als die Punkte erkannte, die seine Leute im Vorfeld ausgekundschaftet hatten. Eigentlich hätte jetzt Da'Gara die Früchte seiner Mühen ernten sollen, aber es war ihm nicht bestimmt gewesen.

Die Miid Ro'ik drehten sich auf Kommando, als wären sie ein Schiff, richteten ihre schwarzen Rückgratstacheln aus und schossen. Breite Plasmastreifen rasten hinab zur Planetenoberfläche, um die Stromwerke, Raumhäfen sowie die Fabriken, die einst Lando Calrissian gehört hatten, dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Ein Plasmabombardement traf eine, wie Nom Anor wusste, Wohngegend. Von oben lediglich als zäh fließende Rinnsale zu erkennen, ergossen sich Ströme der überraschten Zivilbevölkerung auf die Straßen. Er wartete, dass weitere Salven dieser Art folgen würden, aber das blieb aus.

„Nur diese eine Salve in dem Wohnviertel?", hörte Nom Anor Deign Lian seinen Boss fragen.

„Was denken Sie wohl, weshalb?", fragte Shedao Shai zurück.

Deign Lian hob eine schmale Braue. „Brauchen wir so viele Sklaven?"

„Womöglich Nachschub an Sklaven, wenn es mit der ersten Charge nicht so laufen sollte wie geplant", entgegnete der Kommandant mit einer in Nom Anors Ohren ausgesprochen müde klingenden Stimme. „Außerdem gedenke ich einen halbwegs intakten Planeten einzunehmen, kein hoffnungslos verwüstetes Chaos. Und jetzt gehen Sie in die Teeküche und holen für mich und für Nom Anor je eine Schlepptangbrühe!"

„Es wird geschehen", sagte der Adjutant und eilte davon.

Deign Lian betrat den Teeküchenbereich, der etwas weiter weg von der Kommandobrücke lag. Zwei Subalterne standen vor dem Nushyn und warteten. Der Adjutant von Shedao Shai wusste, dass sich manche der Armaturen des Kommandoschiffs etwas Zeit ließen mit den Aufgaben, die sie zu erfüllen hatten – so wie er gerade.

„Gibt es gerade wieder keinen Cran-Saft?", fragte er und legte leicht den Kopf zur Seite.

„Haben Sie denn welchen?", fragte eine der beiden jungen Frauen.

Deign Lian musterte sie. Ybura war ihm schon seit einer Weile äußerst angenehm aufgefallen und jetzt ergab sich eine günstige Gelegenheit. „Kann schon sein. Lassen Sie mich mal."

Er ging zu der Mulde und die beiden Frauen traten zur Seite.

Deign Lian drückte an den Seiten des Nushyn und die kleine Vertiefung zuckte etwas.

„Ach so geht das", meinte Ybura zu ihrer Kameradin.

Roter Saft sprudelte in einem sanften Bogen aus dem geöffneten Nushyn in den Becher, der davor in der vorgesehenen Vertiefung stand. Deign Lian wartete, bis das Gefäß voll war, dann nahm er es und reichte es Ybura. „Meine Domäne ist schon seit alters her für ihre Verdienste um unser Volk bekannt."

Yburas blaue Tränensäcke zuckten. „Was waren denn das für Verdienste?"

„Das Schiff des Overlords bekam urplötzlich eine Unpässlichkeit und blieb auf der Reise zwischen zwei Weltschiffen liegen. Ein Kommandant meiner Domäne Lian opferte sein eigenes Schiff und sein Leben, um das Yorik-trema des Overlords sicher zum Weltschiff zu bringen."

„Und deshalb hat Shimrra Ihnen diese Adjutantenstelle verschafft?", fragte Yburas Freundin.

Deign Lian vermeinte, Spott aus dieser Frage herauszuhören. Aber natürlich war die Frau eifersüchtig auf ihre Freundin. So dünne Sicheln, wie sie als Tränensäcke hatte, brauchte sie sich auch nicht zu wundern. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass die hübsche Ybura ihrer Freundin bestimmt schon öfters die Show gestohlen hatte.

Er straffte sich und seine Hand fuhr über die Stelle seiner schwarzglänzenden Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung, wo sein Herz saß. „Dieser Krieger hat jene Adjutantenstelle bei Ihrem Kommandanten auf die persönliche Empfehlung unseres Kriegsmeisters hin erhalten."

Ybura lächelte. „Dann kennen Sie Tsavong Lah persönlich?"

Deign Lian erwiderte das Lächeln und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Selbstverständlich. Schmeckt es?"

Ybura nickte kurz. Kaberu neben ihr lächelte nicht. Sie musste sich jetzt ihren Cran-Saft selbst holen, immerhin klüger als vorhin. „Wann war das mit dem havarierten Schiff des Overlords denn?", beharrte sie auf ihrer Frage von vorhin.

„Das war vor sechshundert Jahren", gab Deign zu.

Jetzt lächelte Kaberu. „Es ist sehr großzügig von unserem Kriegsmeister, dass er Ihrer Domäne diese lang zurückliegende Begebenheit derart anrechnet."

„Es gibt selbstverständlich auch weitere Verdienste unserer Domäne", er senkte die Stimme und ließ sie dabei vorwurfsvoll klingen, „Verdienste dieses Kriegers, die nicht überall auf jedem Welt- oder Kommandoschiff herumposaunt werden können."

„Ja, ganz sicher", versetzte Kaberu. „Zum Beispiel diese Narbe auf dem Kopf, die Ihnen der Kommandant vorgestern verpasst hat. Lassen Sie mich raten … war es wegen vorlauter Widerworte oder doch eher …"

Sie ließ eine Pause, die Ybura sofort nutzte. „Das führt doch jetzt zu nichts, Kaberu. Wir alle haben doch schon einmal …"

Der Villip auf Deign Lians Schulter stülpte sich um. Der Adjutant blickte in das verärgerte Gesicht seines Vorgesetzten. „Wo bleibt denn die Schlepptangbrühe für mich und den Exekutor?", hörten alle drei Anwesenden Shedao Shais ungeduldige Stimme.

Deign Lian setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Ist schon unterwegs, Kommandant. Es gab lediglich eine kleine Funktionsstörung in der Teeküche."

Die beiden Damen im Hintergrund kicherten.

„… wegen Zuspätkommens", ergänzte Kaberu, nachdem sich Deign Lians Schultervillip wieder umgestülpt hatte.

Das Tablett mit den beiden Säckchen mit Schlepptangbrühe in den schlanken Händen, schritt Deign Lian mit wichtiger Miene zurück zur Kommandobrücke.

Nom Anor trank einen herzhaften Zug der salzigen Algenbrühe, nachdem er gewartet hatte, bis der Kommandant zuerst einen Zug getan hatte. Durch das große Panoramafenster sah er, wie sich von bestimmten Punkten unten in der Stadt das Abwehrfeuer erhob, um erstickt zu werden, bevor die Boden-Luft-Raketen einen der Miid Ro'iks erreichen konnten. Nom Anor konnte eine Rakete erkennen, die es eigentlich geschafft hatte, jedoch von einem der vielen über das Schiff verteilten Dovin Basalen abgefangen wurde. Er schaute zu, wie sich die Rakete in Nichts auflöste - verschwunden und komprimiert in einem vom Dovin Basal produzierten Schwarzen Loch. Drei weitere Plasmaschwälle und das Abwehrfeuer erlosch – die Verteidigungsstellungen des Feindes waren ausgeschaltet worden. Nom Anor lächelte. Er hatte Spione nach Dubrillion geschickt und deren Ergebnisse an Da'Gara weitergeleitet. Jetzt war es eben jemand anders, der das Werk vollendete.

Die Miid Ro'ik nahmen eine kreisförmige Formation rund um die Hauptstadt ein und blieben dort stehen – jedes der Großkampfschiffe einen Sektor überwachend. Dann öffneten sie ihre Bäuche und quaderförmige Luftskiffs fielen nach unten. Kurz vor Auftreffen auf der Planetenoberfläche verlangsamte sich ihr Fall und sie landeten. Nom Anor konnte auch einige Yorik-Tremas erkennen, die nach unten flogen. Es waren die Schiffe des Kommandanten der Landung und von dessen Stab, um auf Dubrillion die Verwaltung zu übernehmen, bis die echten Verwalter eintreffen würden.

Schiffe stiegen auf, um zu fliehen. Jetzt wurden die langen, roten Arme am Ende der Miid Ro'iks aktiv. Die Korallenskipper, die wie Trauben an diesen Armen hingen, lösten sich und umringten die fliehenden Schiffe, schossen eines nach dem anderen ab, aber es gab auch welche, die entkamen.

„Wieso schießen wir die dort drüben nicht ab?", ereiferte sich Deign Lian erneut. „Die sind doch gut in unserer Reichweite."

Shedao Shai schnaubte. „Werden Sie etwa die Weisheit des Yammosk infrage stellen, Deign Lian? Oder meine Weisheit?"

Deign Lian neigte den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit, um gerade so viel Demut an den Tag zu legen, wie angemessen war. „Gewiss nicht, Kommandant. Dieser Krieger bittet lediglich um eine Erklärung."

Der Kommandant sah statt des Fragenden Nom Anor an. „Selbst dieser Exekutor hier weiß um die Notwendigkeit, einige entkommen zu lassen, damit sie uns zu ihrer Ausweichbasis bzw. ihrem Fluchtpunkt führen können. Im Übrigen waren die Daten Ihrer Aufklärung sehr hilfreich, Nom Anor."

Nom Anor zog in Erwägung, dass ihn Shedao Shai trotz des frostigen Empfangs am Vortag lobend im Bericht an den Obersten Kommandanten erwähnen würde. Er neigte den Kopf etwas weiter zur Seite, als es der aufmüpfige Adjutant zuvor getan hatte. „Wo immer ich von Nutzen sein kann."

Jetzt lächelte Shedao Shai. „Wir werden sehen."

Die _Erbe der Qual_ setzte sich in Bewegung und schwebte den Asteroidengürtel entlang. Als der Planet zu einem Drittel umrundet war, stoppte das Kommandoschiff. Nom Anor sah Deign Lians schwarze Augen ungläubig dreinschauen, aber dieses Mal sagte der Adjutant nichts. An ihnen vorbei zogen drei eiförmige Miid Ro'iks und dann kam ein Schiff, dass wie zwei Herzen aussah, die man hintereinander ausgerichtet und miteinander verbunden hatte – ein Interdiktor der Vua'spar-Klasse, in der Größe einem Sternzerstörer der Ungläubigen vergleichbar.

Die Angriffsflotte der Yuuzhan Vong hielt sich immer noch im Asteroidenfeld versteckt, während vom Planeten Fähren aufstiegen, um an die in einer Linie aufgereihten Schiffe anzudocken und nach einer Weile wieder abzukoppeln, um zurück zur Planetenoberfläche zu fliegen. Sie warteten Minuten – eine Stunde, um zu sehen, wie dieselben Fähren wieder zurückkehrten, wohl, um weitere Fracht zu bringen. Neue Schiffe kamen von jenseits des Asteroidengürtels, um sich einzureihen und die aus silbernen und schwarzen Punkten bestehende Linie zu verlängern.

Nach einer Weile kamen keine neuen Schiffe mehr dazu und auch der Fährenstrom vom Planeten war merklich dünner geworden.

„Könnte das dort der berühmte _Milleniumfalke_ sein?", fragte Deign Lian seinen Chef.

„Er sieht in der Tat so aus, aber wenn er es wäre, dann befänden sich Leia Organa-Solo und ihr Stab gewiss an dessen Bord und nicht an Bord jenes Schiffes, in welchem ihr Kommandant fliegt."

„Man weiß, mit welchem Schiff sie unterwegs sind?", fragte Deign Lian.

„Man wird sich früh genug um sie kümmern", erwiderte Shedao Shai. „Mir ist viel wichtiger, ihren militärischen Anführer auszuschalten, einen äußerst fähigen Bothaner namens …" Er sah Nom Anor an.

„Admiral Traest Kre'fey, der im Übrigen ein Cousin des derzeitigen Staatschefs Borsk Fey'lya ist", brillierte Nom Anor und sein gutes Auge glänzte. „Jenes weiße, langgezogene Schiff mit dem sich verbreiternden Heck, das aus mehreren Quadern zu bestehen scheint, ist ein bothanischer Angriffskreuzer, der einzige, den ich hier sehe. Das Schiff wird von X-Wings bewacht und ich denke, wenn wir es ausschalten, werden wir viele Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen."

„Das denke ich auch", gab Shedao Shai zu. „Und doch werden wir zunächst die kleineren Schiffe angreifen und schauen, wie sich die Großen verhalten."

Shedao Shai aktivierte einen Schultervillip und ein Miid Ro'ik verließ die Deckung des Asteroidengürtels, um auf den Flüchtlingskonvoi zuzuhalten. Korallenskipper lösten sich von seinen Heckranken, bildeten Staffeln und nahmen einzelne Schiffe ins Kreuzfeuer. Aus fünf Kilometer Entfernung schossen sie Plasmasalven ab, die schon aufgrund der Dichte der Schiffe im Flüchtlingskonvoi einzelne Ziele trafen. Das runde Schiff mit den beiden spiegelgleichen trapezförmigen Verlängerungen am Bug wendete, um den goldenen Plasmakugeln zu entkommen, wurde von drei Skips umringt und von jenen auf den Miid Ro'ik zugetrieben.

„Vielleicht ist ja jemand anderes Wichtiges an Bord dieses Schiffes", meinte Deign Lian.

„Dann hätten sie schon längst die Verfolgung aufgenommen", widersprach Nom Anor.

Nom Anor sah, wie der Adjutant zu Shedao Shai schaute, als erwarte er, dass sein Chef für einen von ihnen Partei ergriff, aber das geschah nicht. Mit unbewegter Miene schaute der Kommandant dabei zu, wie der Miid Ro'ik nun ebenso Plasmasalven ausstieß. Eine der Kugeln traf das Schiff vorne an der Kanzel, um ein Loch in den Transparistahl hineinzufressen. Das Schiff, das dem _Milleniumfalken_ so sehr glich, begann zu kreiseln und spie dabei Menschen und Material aus, als handele es sich um einen dieser rotierenden Wassersprenger, die Nom Anor so oft auf dem grünen Rasen vor den Villen auf De-Purteen gesehen hatte.

Der Exekutor schob dieses beschauliche Bild von sich, denn der Feind war auf den Plan getreten. Der bothanische Angriffskreuzer ließ eine Staffel X-Wings frei, die jetzt auf die Korallenskipper zuschossen und sie mit ihren roten Laserstrahlen eindeckten. Die Skips formierten sich zu Dreiergruppen, um je einen X-Wing zu bedrängen, aber die Feindjäger gaben sich gegenseitig Deckung, indem sie derart zusammenblieben, dass ein schnelles Dazwischendrängeln den Verlust eigener Korallenskipper bedeutet hätte.

„_Erbe der Qual_ an _Blutprinz_. Der weiße bothanische Angriffskreuzer auf zwei Uhr ist Ziel X1", erklärte Shedao Shai dem Schultervillip. „X1 hat Vorrang im Ausschalten."

Drei der zehn Korallenskipperstaffeln, die die _Blutprinz_ ausgespien hatte, wendeten und schossen auf die _Ralroost_, das Kommandoschiff des Feindes zu.

„Renegaten, uns wurde das als Felsen-1 bezeichnete Ziel zugewiesen", hörte Jaina Solo in ihrem X-Flügler die Stimme ihres Staffelführers. „Halten Sie hohes Tempo und verursachen Sie so viele Schäden, wie Sie können. Jeder behält den anderen im Auge."

Jainas R5-Droide, ein weißes Modell mit kastanienbrauner Kuppel, gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

„Was hast du, Sparky?"

Der Droide trillerte.

Jaina schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Sparky. Admiral Kre'fey kann ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Und wenn wir Felsen-1 ausschalten, wird der Bothaner auch wieder mehr Luft bekommen."

Der Droide zwitscherte und gab ihr die Zielkoordinaten.

Shedao Shai sah, wie einer der X-Wings mit der Nase nach unten schoss, dabei einem Trio Korallenskipper entkam und in Richtung der _Blutprinz _steuerte. Die Skips machten zunächst Anstalten, dem Schiff zu folgen, änderten allerdings synchron den Kurs, um sich ihren Kameraden anzuschließen, die die _Ralroost_ attackierten.

Deign Lian hob eine Braue. „Sollten sie nicht lieber diesem X-Wing folgen?"

„Glauben Sie, die _Blutprinz_ wird nicht mit einem einzelnen X-Wing fertig", fauchte Shedao Shai.

„Kommandant Shai, ich möchte Ihrem Adjutanten Recht geben", mischte sich Nom Anor ein. „Wenn es ein einzelner X-Wing wagt, allein einen Miid Ro'ik anzugreifen, dann muss darin ein verdammt guter Pilot sitzen, möglicherweise gar ein _Jeedai_, von denen wir noch lebende Testexemplare brauchen."

„Der Yammosk wird das feststellen und geeignete Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen", wiegelte Shai ab. „Und bis dahin werden Sie beobachten, zu was dieser Feindjäger fähig ist, während ich den Angriff auf X1 überwache."

Nom Anor verfolgte die komplizierten Manöver, die der einzelne X-Wing vollführte, um dem Plasmabeschuss auszuweichen. Er musste feststellen, dass der Pilot auf eine sehr raffinierte Art und Weise dem Muster des Ausstoßes der Yaret-kors folgte, indem er jene zwei Crizt abpasste, die die Plasmakanone brauchte, um sich für einen Plasmaausstoß zu öffnen. Der X-Wing sandte eine Lasersalve aus, die der Dovin Basal, der gleich neben dem Yaret-kor saß, abfangen musste. Dabei wurde unglücklicherweise auch das vorbereitete Plasmageschoss an seiner Entfaltung gehindert. Der goldene Ball wurde, kaum dass er der Öffnung entschossen, sofort wieder in das frisch entstandene schwarze Loch gesaugt, das auch den Laserblitz des Feindjägers abfing.

„Kommandant, der X-Wing …"

„Deign Lian, habe ich Ihnen gestattet, zusammen mit Nom Anor die _Blutprinz_ zu beobachten?", schnaubte Shedao Shai.

Nom Anor freute sich still, dass nicht er es gewesen war, der Shedao Shai so verärgert hatte. Er gestattete sich einen Blick auf die _Ralroost_, aus deren Heck eine Qualmsäule ins All zog. Mehrere X-Wings schirmten das Schiff ab und lilane Korallensplitter säumten ihre Phalanx. Der Feind verteidigte das Kommandoschiff wie ein Fero xyn seine Jungen und …

… er hatte einen anderen Befehl erhalten. Ein roter Regen ging auf eine der Dornenfortsätze nieder, worunter sich ein Yaret-kor der _Blutprinz_ verbarg. Eine hässliche Erkenntnis überkam Nom Anor. _Der Pilot überlastet den Yaret-kor, indem er ihm widersprüchliche Signale sendet._ Dovin Basal und Yaret-kor benutzten dieselbe Öffnung und waren darauf angewiesen, dass andere Plasmakanonen sie vor einer solchen Überlastung schützten. Nur, der X-Wing wich sämtlichem Beschuss der benachbarten Yaret-kors aus und hielt mit seinem Dauerbeschuss trotzdem unbeirrt weiter auf die auserkorene Öffnung drauf.

„Sie hatten Recht, Nom Anor", sagte Shedao Shai wieder mit dieser seltsam müden Stimme. „Der Yammosk hat vor der _Blutprinz_ einen _Jeedai_ lokalisiert. Ich werde eine Staffel zurückbeordern. Die Korallenskipper werden einen Doppelring um diesen X-Wing bilden. So wird er nicht entkommen."

Der lila Haufen flog in geordneten Bahnen zurück zu seinem Mutterschiff. Die Korallenskipper hatten gerade die halbe Distanz durchmessen, als Nom Anor sah, wie das Dauerbombardement des X-Wings verlosch. _Jetzt ist dir die Munition ausgegangen_. Ein einzelnes Geschoss löste sich vom X-Wing und verschwand im Tunnel des Yaret-kor, der von weitem wie ein großer, schwarzer Dorn aussah. Nom Anor kniff sein gutes Auge zusammen. Der Feindpilot hätte das nicht tun können, hätte er vorher nicht das Streufeuer losgelassen.

Noch ein Protonentorpedo erreichte sein Ziel, dann musste Jaina Solo wieder dem Feindbeschuss ausweichen. Sie kehrte den Schub um und zog eine elegante Schleife, um wieder auf ihr Ziel zuzuhalten. Die _Blutprinz_ wendete, um die verwundete Stelle zu schützen, aber Jaina folgte der mühsam erarbeiteten Schwachstelle. Weitere Torpedos fanden ihr Ziel und alsbald konnte die junge Frau beobachten, wie sich Risse im Kanonentunnel bildeten, er in mehrere Teile auseinanderbrach und goldenes und silbernes Feuer freisetzte. Die Plasmafontäne knickte den Dorn um und der Tunnel krachte gegen den Nachbar-Yaret-kor. Ein zweiter X-Wing tauchte auf, um die heranrückenden Korallenskipper abzulenken – genau die Pause, die Jaina brauchte. Noch während sie ihren Jäger wendete, schlug ein weiteres Paar Protonentorpedos in den Schacht, den Jaina freigelegt hatte. Eine Mulde verbrannter Yorik-Koralle sackte ins Innere des Schiffs ab, dann quollen Yuuzhan Vong und Material aus dem schwarzen Kreis ins All.

„Guter Schuss, Zwölf", lobte Jaina ihren Helfer.

„Ich folge nur Ihrem Beispiel, Sticks."

Jaina lachte, während sie ihren Jäger weg vom kollabierenden Ziel lenkte. „Denen haben wir es gezeigt."

Shedao Shai schaute dabei zu, wie ein X-Wing nach dem anderen auf seinem lebendigen Monitor erlosch. Er hatte keine Muße, sich an diesem Verlust zu erfreuen, denn für jeden X-Wing wurden drei Yorik-ets zerstört. Und dann sprang die _Ralroost_ in den Hyperraum.

„Offenbar war der Schaden an X1 doch nicht so groß", meinte Deign Lian.

Shedao Shai schoss seinem Adjutanten einen zornigen Blick zu. Als er seinen Blick wieder der _Blutprinz_ zuwandte, war von dem Miid Ro'ik nur noch ein großer Trümmerhaufen übrig, dessen Feuer rasch vom Vakuum des Alls erstickt wurde. Der Kommandant wandte seinen Blick von der verendeten _Blutprinz ab_, um zu beobachten, wie ein Schiff des Flüchtlingskonvois nach dem anderen in den Hyperraum sprang.

„Und da wollen Sie …", brachte sich Deign Lian wieder vorwurfsvoll ein.

Shedao Shai hob die Hand. „Noch nicht."

Ein Villip auf des Kommandanten Schulter stülpte sich um. „Untergebener Shar'darr Bhul, was gibt es."

„Dantooine", sagte der Mann außer Atem. „Sie gehen nach Dantooine."

Geschrei wurde im Hintergrund hörbar, dann stülpte sich der Villip urplötzlich wieder um.

„Feuer frei", befahl Shedao Shai. „Jetzt haben wir die Information, auf die ich gewartet habe."

Der Vua'spar-Interdiktor verließ das Asteroidenfeld und nahm den Platz der pulverisierten _Blutprinz_ ein. Es waren zwar nicht mehr allzu viele Schiffe des Flüchtlingskonvois übriggeblieben, aber dieser Rest würde ausreichen, um den Ehrgeiz der übrigen Schiffskommandanten zumindest ansatzweise zu befriedigen.

„Ich rufe die _Kriegerehre_, sich folgende Ziele vorzunehmen", begann der Kommandant, neue Ziele zuzuweisen.

Und hinter dem Vua'spar-Interdiktor, den Shedao Shai soeben angerufen hatte, warteten noch drei Miid Ro'iks auf neue Ziele.

༺═────────────═༻

_Drei Tage später im Orbit über Dantooine_

Die _Erbe der Qual_ hielt sich so weit oben im Orbit von Dantooine auf, dass man sie vom Planeten aus nicht sehen konnte. Diese Unsichtbarkeit war wichtig, denn für den Plan des Kommandanten Shedao Shai war es von entscheidender Bedeutung, dass der Feind zunächst auf jener Landmasse versammelt war, die man den Äquatorialkontinent nannte. Zwei schmale Landzungen verbanden diesen Kontinent mit der nördlichen und der südlichen Landmasse von Dantooine, die sich bis zu den Polen des Planeten erstreckten. Durch das Große Auge konnte Shedao Shai erkennen, dass an der nördlichen Landzunge eine Staffel X-Wings patrouillierte und an der südlichen ebenso eine. Ein belangloses, wenngleich augenfälliges Detail waren die riesigen lilanen Grasfelder, die das Land dies- und jenseits des Äquators bedeckten. Sie erinnerten den Kommandanten an jene lavendelfarbene Kluft, die er getragen hatte, als er Nom Anor empfing. Würde ihm Dantooine jetzt einen besseren Empfang bereiten?

Er zoomte das Große Auge näher an die Planetenoberfläche heran. Das Lila bekam erste Risse. Diese Risse entpuppten sich als Arbeiterkolonnen, die Gräben aushoben.

„Sie bereiten sich auf ihre Verteidigung vor", meinte Deign Lian.

„Was nicht heißt, dass sie nicht auch einen Angriff planen", versetzte sein Chef.

Im zentralen Bereich der Talsenke, wo sich die Flüchtlinge und ihre militärische Eskorte formierten, standen mehrere bauchige Frachter, aus denen eifrig entladen wurde.

Shedao Shai lächelte schief. „Das sind also ihre Vorräte. Die heben wir uns für das letzte Drittel auf."

Der Kommandant schaute auf die schwerfällig aussehenden Maschinen, die am Rand der entstehenden Zeltstadt aufgestellt wurden. Dank seiner Späher am Boden wusste er, dass es sich um Abwehrgeschütze handelte.

_Zur selben Zeit unten auf dem Planeten_

Die _Ralroost_, das Kommandoschiff von Admiral Traest Kre'fey war nur knapp dem Inferno von Dubrillion entronnen. Sie hatten das hintere Ende des Flüchtlingskonvois auf Landos früherem Heimatplaneten zurücklassen müssen. Jene Schiffe hätten sie angesichts der erdrückenden Übermacht des Feindes ohnehin nicht mehr verteidigen gekonnt. Jetzt saß der abgekämpfte Bothaner zusammen mit den wichtigsten Leuten dieser Evakuierungsmission zusammen, um die neue Strategie zu beraten.

„Sie beginnen bereits, Belkadan umzugestalten", begann Luke. „Sie pflanzen dort in den Sümpfen jene Villips an, von denen wir einen in Yomin Carrs Zimmer gefunden hatten. Sie setzen gefangene Sklaven ein, die eindeutig nicht von Belkadan stammen. Sie manipulieren diese Gefangenen mit Korallenimplantaten, die ihnen aus Hals und Rücken wachsen."

„Diese Implantate sind direkt mit dem Rückenmark und also auch mit dem Gehirn verbunden", ergänzte Kre'fey.

Leia nickte. „Wenn der Senat meinen Bericht aufmerksam studiert hat, dann muss spätestens jetzt etwas auf Coruscant passieren, damit das aufhört. Denn heute sind es Sklaven, denen sie diese Dinger einsetzen, um sie in ihrem Sinne zu lenken. Morgen können es andere Wesen sein."

Senator Elegos A'Kla meldete sich zu Wort. „Wenn es auch nur irgendeinen Weg gibt, diesen Krieg durch Verhandlungen zu beenden, dann werde ich ihn beschreiten. Das Problem ist, dass die Yuuzhan Vong mit ihren bisherigen Eroberungen zufrieden scheinen und wir ihre weitere Strategie nicht kennen. Wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob sie der Vernunft überhaupt zugänglich sind."

Danni Quee hob die Hand. „Die Yuuzhan Vong sind so von sich überzeugt, dass sie überhaupt nicht auf die Idee kommen, ihr Handeln von anderen hinterfragen zu lassen, geschweige denn, ihre eigenen Motive infrage zu stellen. Sie wollen alles, und sie werden es sich nehmen – mit oder ohne beschwichtigende Worte von unserer Seite."

Gavin Darklighter, Führer der Renegatenstaffel, runzelte die Stirn. „Die Yuuzhan Vong mögen ja nicht uns reden, aber ihren bisherigen Weg zurückverfolgend sieht es ganz so aus, als wenn sie sich an den Grenzen zum Restimperium entlanghangeln, um von dort aus einen Keil in die Galaxis zu treiben – bis hin zum Kern."

„Ich und Anakin sind ihrer Vorhut hier auf Dantooine begegnet", brachte sich Mara Jade ein. „Und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde dieser Vortrupp alleine bleiben. Und deshalb nehme ich an, dass sie noch andere Welten infiltriert haben, von denen wir noch gar nichts wissen."

Admiral Kre'feys weißes Fell sträubte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wir brauchen mindestens anderthalb Tage, bis wir unsere Reise über Agamar weiter in den Kern fortsetzen können."

„Und bis die _Ralroost_ wieder vollständig repariert ist", ergänzte Leia. „Wir haben auch immer noch keine Nachricht von den Jedi Corran Horn und Ganner Rhysode auf Bimmiel erhalten."

Elegos sah Leia an: „Warum sind die beiden Jedi denn auf Bimmiel?"

„Vor drei Monaten hatte die Universität von Agamar eine Gruppe von Xenoarchäeologen auf diese Welt geschickt", erklärte Leia. „Seitdem hat man nie wieder etwas von ihnen gehört. Die Universität machte sich zunächst keine Sorgen, weil ein Pulsar in der Nähe die Kommunikation nach und von Bimmiel schwierig gestaltet, aber seit den Angriffen auf Sernpidal und Belkadan macht man sich auf Agamar große Sorgen und fragte bei Luke Skywalker an, ob man nicht Jedi nach Bimmiel schicken könnte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, was Horn und Rhysode auf Bimmiel angeht", sagte Luke. „Sie werden sich melden."

Gavin Darklighter biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er sprach. „Das wird kein leichter Kampf. Sobald sie uns in den Luftkämpfen gebunden haben, könnten sich andere Truppen von ihnen über die Flüchtlinge und Zivilisten hermachen. Das Streufeuer der Laser oder einer dieser Plasmabälle kann, wenn die Schilde in Ordnung sind, nur den Lack von einem Jäger brennen, aber die Fußsoldaten werden binnen einer Sekunde gegrillt. Ich habe eine Simulation vorbereitet, wie sie vorrücken könnten."

Der Staffelführer schaltete sein Datapad ein und ein riesiger Käfer auf einer Vielzahl von Beinen erwachte zum Leben, pflügte mit seinen Mandibeln den Boden vor ihm um und schoss aus einer Vielzahl von Öffnungen auf die Verteidiger, schluckte das Gegenfeuer mit seinen eingebauten Dovin Basal-Anomalien.

Jaina Solo erhob die Hand und Gavin nickte ihr zu. „Wir könnten die Dovin Basale austricksen, indem wir Protonentorpedos kurz vor dem Ereignishorizont von ihren kleinen Schwarzen Löchern explodieren lassen. Das könnte ihren Bodentruppen um ihre Geschütze herum viele Verluste bereiten."

Traest Kre'fey wiegte das weiße Haupt und lächelte. „Der Gedanke gefällt mir, junge Solo. Warum mehrere Protonentorpedos verschwenden, um an einer Stelle hundert Prozent Trefferquote zu erzielen, wenn man mit derselben Anzahl an mehreren Stellen siebzig Prozent Verluste verursachen kann?"

„Ich werde mit dir und den anderen Renegaten für diese Strategie nochmal extra eine Besprechung machen", versprach Gavin. „Jetzt sollten wir zusehen, dass die Schützengräben fertiggestellt werden."

„Ich gehe schon", sagte Jacen Solo, der während der Besprechung neben Danni Quee gestanden hatte. „Ich brauch frische Luft."

༺═────────────═༻

_Eine Viertelstunde später_

Jacen Solo stand hinter der Brustwehr, die er und die anderen Jedi und Flüchtlinge errichtet hatten, um sich auf dem Planeten Dantooine vor einem Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong zu schützen. Trotzdem er todmüde war und seinen Hunger bereits mit einer Essensration gestillt hatte, war er hellwach. Wie konnte man auch schlafen, wenn der Feind ante portas wartete, vielleicht gerade die antizipierte Müdigkeit seiner späteren Opfer ausnutzend. Also hatte Jacen einen Mann, der eigentlich Wachdienst gehabt hätte, in sein Zelt geschickt, damit jener seine Kinder zu Bett bringen konnte. Wenigstens eine gute Tat, wenn er schon kein Auge zukriegen konnte.

Er dachte an die Ereignisse der zurückliegenden Woche und betastete die Wunde, die in seinem Wangenknochen unterhalb des rechten Auges prangte. Die Yuuzhan Vong hatten sie ihm während seiner Mission auf Belkadan verpasst, um ihrem Gefangenen dort eines ihrer Korallenimplantate zu verpassen, auf dass er den Invasoren als willenloser Sklave dienen möge. Sie hatten ihn in dieses ekelhafte Gestell mit den roten Tentakeln gehängt. Die Tentakel hatten sich um ihn gewunden, ihn gewürgt, gequetscht und auf andere Art und Weisen gequält. Aber dann war sein Onkel gekommen, hatte die Macht entfesselt und seinen Neffen von diesem Martermonstrum befreit.

Sicher, er und Luke waren von der Hölle Belkadans entkommen, aber die Wunde war noch da. Der Schorf war dick, aber Jacen konnte bereits den Schmerz der zusammenwachsenden Adern, das Kribbeln der Heilung fühlen.

„Kratz nicht an der Wunde herum, Jacen", hörte er eine angenehme Frauenstimme. „Wenn sie sich entzündet, stehst du am Ende mit einer hässlichen Narbe da."

Endlich kam die angenehme Ablenkung, die sich Jacen gewünscht hatte. Immerhin war auch Danni Quee auf Belkadan gewesen. Jemand, mit dem er darüber reden konnte. Also drehte sich der junge Jedi zu der blonden Astronomin um und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, welches durch die Narbe gewiss seltsam verzerrt wirken musste. „Eine Narbe würde mich verwegener aussehen lassen, meinst du nicht auch?"

Danni legte ihren Kopf zunächst in einer ironischen Pose schief, dann schüttelte sie ihn. „Du brauchst keine Narbe. Du siehst, so wie du bist, wirklich gut aus – vorausgesetzt, du wirst den sorgenvollen Blick los."

Jacen blinzelte. „Ich bin nicht besorgt, nur verwirrt. Und das sollte eigentlich nicht so offensichtlich sein, es sei denn, du liest meine Gedanken in der Macht."

„Ich habe geübt, was deine Schwester mir gezeigt hat, aber ich habe mich die meiste Zeit damit abgegeben, leichte Sachen anzuheben und meine Gefühle abzuschirmen." Sie drückte die Arme enger an ihren Körper, so dass es die Brüste etwas mehr zusammendrückte. „Seit ich Verbindung mit der Macht habe, bin ich mir bewusst geworden, wie leichtfertig die Leute mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen. Manche sind nichts als Gefäße, bis oben angefüllt mit Emotionen, die sie überall ausschütten."

Jacen griff in die Macht hinaus und spürte, dass Danni ein ängstliches Schaudern überlief. „Du hast die Dinge ganz gut unter Kontrolle, aber deine Furcht sollte auch dazugehören. Furcht führt zu Hass und …"

Danni erhob die Hand, um seinen Satz abzuschneiden. „Ich weiß, die Furcht ist ein Schritt auf dem Weg zur Dunklen Seite." Sie atmete langsam aus, dann stieg sie zu ihm auf den Wall und starrte in die Finsternis jenseits der Brustwehr hinaus. Der Widerschein der abgefeuerten Geschosse infolge des Luftkrieges in noch respektvoller Ferne ließ ihr Haar golden aufflackern. „Die Yuuzhan Vong hatten mich schon mal, und ich möchte nicht noch einmal ihre Gefangene werden. Das würde ich nicht aushalten; das könnte ich einfach nicht."

„Die Vong hinterlassen nicht gerade einen guten Eindruck bei ihren Gästen, wie?"

„Nein." Sie wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn an. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so mutig sein wie du. Du machst noch Witze darüber, ein Gast der Vong zu sein."

Jacen schob die Brust nach vorn und lehnte sich dabei über die Brustwehr. „Es heißt friss oder stirb, Danni. Es ist gar nicht so schwer, mutig zu sein, weißt du? Mut besteht zum größten Teil in der Missachtung dessen, was um einen herum passiert. Ich hatte gar keine Zeit, Angst zu haben und die hattest du auch nicht, als wir von Helska IV fliehen mussten. Als es darauf ankam, hattest du jedenfalls keine Angst."

Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen wurde eindringlich. „Aber jetzt habe ich welche. Ich spüre einfach überall Furcht. Überall."

Jacen nickte bedächtig. „Ja, es gibt eine Menge Furcht in diesem Lager und noch mehr da draußen." Er deutete in die Dunkelheit. „Du kannst dieses unheimliche Summen in der Macht vermutlich auch fühlen. Onkel Luke und ich haben herausgefunden, dass diese Wahrnehmung mit den Sklaven der Yuuzhan Vong zusammenhängt. Ich nehme an, dass die erste Welle ihres Angriffs aus Sklaven bestehen wird. Die sind ersetzbar und die Yuuzhan Vong können mit ihnen ihre Vorgehensweise erproben, ohne allzu viele ihrer eigenen Leute zu opfern."

„Meinst du, wir werden siegen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, dass wir eine andere Wahl haben. Ich könnte auch sagen, dass, wenn ich mich irre, niemand mehr da ist, um darüber zu diskutieren."

Danni zog eine Braue hoch. „Kein Hinweis auf die Zukunft in der Macht?"

„Nein. Dazu müsste ich mich tage- oder gar wochenlang in Meditation versenken. Jetzt jedoch werde ich als Jedikämpfer gebraucht."

Danni lächelte verhalten. „Aber du wünschst es dir, mehr über die Zukunft herauszufinden, nicht wahr?"

Jacen erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Ja, so ist es."

Danni wickelte eine blonde Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. „Vielleicht ist dein Weg ja genau wie die Zukunft – immer in Bewegung. Und immer, wenn du an eine neue Weggabelung gelangst, kannst du dich neu entscheiden – aufgrund deiner Erfahrungen."

Jacen schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Was habe ich denn schon für Erfahrungen gemacht? Aber so, wie du das sagst, hört es sich an, als hättest du dir bereits viele Gedanken über die Macht gemacht."

„Nicht nur über die Macht, sondern auch über das Leben an sich. Ich musste mich damals für einen Weg entscheiden. Wir alle müssen das. Ich hätte damals auf Commenor bleiben, heiraten und Kinder haben können, stattdessen habe ich mich bei der ExGal-Gesellschaft beworben und die Stelle auf Belkadan bekommen. Wenn ich diesen Krieg heil überstehe, erhalte ich vielleicht die Chance, meine frühere Entscheidung noch mal zu überdenken."

Jacen fühlte die aufwallende Hitze in seinen Wangen. Sicherlich errötete er jetzt gerade. Und das, wo er kurz zuvor von der Beherrschung von Gefühlen gesprochen hatte. „Du willst heiraten und Kinder haben?"

„Ja, das ist gut möglich, wenn mir der richtige Mann über den Weg läuft." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Aber bei allem, was sich im Moment ereignet, bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich meinen Gefühlen überhaupt trauen kann. Dankbarkeit, Furcht, Neugier – das alles vermengt sich in mir."

Jacen senkte den Blick seiner braunen Augen. „Es gibt niemanden, mit dem du dich triffst?" Jacen spürte, wie die Frage einen Augenblick lang in der Luft hängen blieb, um dann bleischwer zu Boden zu fallen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm die Tatsache bewusst, dass Danni ganze fünf Jahre älter war als er, dass sie wahrscheinlich reifere Männer bevorzugen würde, dennoch … _Sie hat gesagt, ich sehe gut aus_ … _Trotzdem sieht sie in mir nur einen Jungen. Ich bin sicher … Nein, ich bin überhaupt nicht sicher_ …

„Romanzen gehörten eigentlich immer zu dem Teil meines Lebens, den ich auf später verschoben habe", hörte er Danni sagen, während sie an ihm vorbei in die dunkle Ferne schaute. „Aber vielleicht ist später ja jetzt, ich weiß es nicht." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Wenn du ein bisschen älter wärst, oder ich ein bisschen jünger … oder wenn die Umstände ganz andere wären … ich weiß auch nicht. Ich meine, ich empfinde etwas für dich, Jacen, aber auch diese Gefühle vermischen sich mit allem anderen. Du bist so aufmerksam und hast mir die Holografien und Erinnerungsstücke von unserer Forschungsstation auf Belkadan mitgebracht. Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie viel mir das gegeben hat …"

Enttäuschung fraß sich in Jacens Magengrube. „Und bei allem, was geschieht, kannst du deinen Gefühlen nicht trauen?"

Danni nickte langsam. „Flüssigkeiten, die unter Druck stehen, kochen nicht dann, wenn sie es sollen, und Gefühle haben die Neigung, sich genau andersherum zu verhalten. Ich finde dich ganz wunderbar und schätze dich als einen Freund. Was alles andere angeht, nun, wie du selbst gesagt hast, ist die Zukunft ständig in Bewegung."

„Nein, das hattest _du_ gesagt!", schoss Jacen zurück und schalt sich sogleich, zu viel Schärfe in seine Stimme gelegt zu haben.

_Manche Leute sind nichts als Gefäße, bis oben angefüllt mit Emotionen, die sie überall ausschütten_, gellten ihm ihre anderen Worte von vorhin im Kopf. Sie wird denken, ich bin unachtsam mit meinen Gefühlen.

Er überlegte, ob sie auch damals in der Rettungskapsel seine aufkeimende Erregung gespürt hatte – sie beide auf engstem Raum stundenlang in einer körperlichen Intimität gefangen, die für eine Erstbegegnung ungewöhnlich, ja unziemlich gewesen war. Ja, er hatte sich damals über Helska IV Fantasien hingegeben, sich darüber bewusst werdend, dass diese Fantasien mehr mit der überkommenen Romantik eines Helden zu tun hatten, der eine schöne Maid aus größter Not befreit, als mit irgendetwas sonst. Und trotzdem, Danni war verdammt schön. Sie war klug und einfühlsam … und er begehrte sie!

Ihr Blick glitt sondierend über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe dich verletzt, nicht wahr?"

Jacen schenkte ihr ein tapferes Lächeln. „Jediritter kennen keinen Schmerz, Danni. Und in Zeiten wie diesen ist eine gute Freundin wahrhaftig ein Schatz. Wenn man bedenkt, was hier geschieht, auch mit unseren Leben, dann ist Freundschaft vermutlich das Beste, was uns passieren kann."

Ihre Linke streichelte seine rechte, verletzte Wange. „Das war eine sehr erwachsene Antwort, Jacen. Du bist wirklich jemand ganz Besonderes."

Er drehte den Kopf weg unter ihrer Berührung, weg von ihrem Lob von einer anderen Ebene herab, dann lächelte er ein gequältes Halblächeln. „Danke, meine Freundin."

Er starrte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. „Freunde bringen meistens meine besten Seiten zum Vorschein."

Sie drückte ihr Rückgrat durch. „Weißt du Jacen, da ist eine Sache, die mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen will. Damals auf dem Weltschiff auf Helska IV."

Ruckartig drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um. „Was meinst du?"

„Als mich Präfekt Da'Gara in Augenschein nahm, nachdem er Bensin Tomri getötet hatte, da hat er gesagt, Agent Yomin Carr hätte Respekt für mich eingefordert."

Jacen zuckte die Schultern. „Sie haben in dir Potential gesehen und wollten dich umdrehen. Das machen viele Eroberer, die neue Leute rekrutieren wollen."

Danni schüttelte ihre blonde Mähne. „Ja, schon, aber dann hätten sie es auch mit den anderen tun können, aber das haben sie nicht. Es hätte mir bereits damals auf Belkadan auffallen müssen, aber meine Gedanken waren überall, nur nicht dort, wo sie hätten sein sollen."

Jacen hob eine Braue. „Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Vorwürfe, dass du zu spät erkannt hattest, dass Yomin Carr ein Agent der Praetorite Vong war?"

„Yomin Carr war der letzte Neuzugang im Team, bevor Da'Garas Weltschiff in unsere Galaxis eindrang. Ich hatte mich damals gewundert, wieso er so zurückhaltend war, während die meisten anderen Männer auf der ExGal4-Station", sie schaute ob ihrer folgenden Worte genant nach unten, „mir hin und wieder zu verstehen gegeben haben, dass sie mit mir ausgehen wollten. Manchmal jedoch habe ich mitbekommen, dass Yomin Carr mich verstohlen beobachtet hat. Aber immer, wenn ich mich ihm zugewandt habe, hat er so getan, als wäre gar nichts."

„Das würde ich als Geheimagent auch so machen, wenn ich nicht enttarnt werden möchte."

„Und doch verdanke ich nicht nur dir, sondern auch Yomin Carr meine Rettung. Es war mein Ruf in der Macht, den du gespürt hattest, nicht der vom ausgebildeten Jedi Miko Reglia."

Jacen grinste schief. „Und Yomin Carr als von der Macht völlig abgeschnittener Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger hat das gespürt und dich deshalb gerettet und damit seine eigenen Leute dem Untergang preisgegeben, weil du uns ihre Geheimnisse, vor allem die Sache mit dem Yammosk, verraten hast. Irgendwie absurd, findest du nicht?"

Danni senkte ihre Augenlider. „Die Macht geht manchmal Wege, die wir nicht verstehen, Jacen. Auch wenn die Yuuzhan Vong sie nicht spüren können, so ist sie doch da und wirkt auf alles ein, was sich hier befindet. Was, wenn Yomin Carr gerade durch seine Präsenz auf Belkadan von der Macht zu einem Werkzeug auserkoren wurde, um uns den Schlüssel zu unserer Rettung in die Hand zu geben?"

Jacen verzog angewidert den Mund. „Yomin Carr hat dein gesamtes Team niedergemetzelt. Irgendwie eine grauenhafte Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet dieser Yuuzhan Vong uns die Mittel zum Sieg in die Hand gegeben hat."

„War nicht auch dein Großvater eigentlich ein ziemlich übler Bursche, bevor er wieder zurück ins Licht fand? So hat es mir zumindest Jaina erzählt."

„Aber Anakin Skywalker hatte sich bewusst dafür entschieden, nicht mehr Darth Vader zu sein – das ist sein Vermächtnis, während Yomin Carr einfach nur tot ist – völlig ungeläutert wohlgemerkt, wir mir Tante Mara berichtete", erwiderte Jacen spitz.

„Trotzdem hat Yomin Carr etwas an mir gelegen. Das weiß ich jetzt."

„Eben hast du noch gesagt, er hätte lediglich irgendetwas in dir gesehen, das besonders ist."

Danni kringelte erneut die Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. „Vermutlich ist es eine Mischung aus beidem. Aber seit meinem Aufenthalt in ihrem Weltschiff weiß ich, dass auch Gutes in den Yuuzhan Vong steckt. Sie haben einen Sinn für Ehre und Wahrhaftigkeit, der vielen Leuten in unserer Galaxis abhandengekommen ist. Und wenn wir es behutsam anstellen, dann können wir nicht nur uns, sondern auch sie retten."

„Ja, sicher … ganz behutsam." Jacen runzelte die Stirn und schaute in den dunklen Himmel, wo gelegentlich Plasmaentladungen der Korallenskipper zu sehen waren, die den Vormarsch der Sklavensoldaten der Yuuzhan Vong von der Luft aus absicherten – gekreuzt von den roten Plasmastrahlen der X-Wings und anderer Kampfjäger der Flugstaffeln der Republik. „Wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte, dann fühle ich diese deine Zukunftsvision sehr, sehr weit von uns entfernt. Und das allerwenigste, was ich bei den Yuuzhan Vong fühlen kann, ist Behutsamkeit und ich bezweifle, dass sie diese deine Überlegungen teilen."

Danni kräuselte die Unterlippe. „Mag sein, dass es jetzt so ist. Aber Präfekt Da'Gara hat mich damals aufgefordert, die Bitte Yomin Carrs um Respekt für mich zu ehren. Und ich werde sie ehren – auf meine Weise …", sie lächelte nachsichtig, „… und du spielst schon wieder an deiner Narbe herum."

Jacen lächelte breit, doch sie erkannte die Verlegenheit, die er auf diese Weise zu verbergen suchte. „Nun, vielleicht lässt mich diese Narbe ja tatsächlich verwegener aussehen. Aber an den Narbenkopf Yomin Carr komme ich vermutlich nicht heran."

Danni lachte. „Immerhin bist du im Gegensatz zu ihm noch quicklebendig. Bis dann, Jacen!"

„Bis dann, Danni."

Sie wandte sich ab, um in der Nacht Dantooines zu verschwinden. Jacen sah ihrer schlanken Gestalt nach, dann schaute er wieder grimmig über die Brustwehr hinaus. Er hatte gerade noch drei Sekunden, als der Alarm losheulte.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Säule des angekündigten Sturms wälzte sich von Norden kommend auf Dantooines Äquatorialkontinent zu.

„Entfesselt die Rakamats!", ordnete Shedao Shai an.

Ein Miid Ro'ik senkte sich herab und gab seine Last frei. Die beiden Rakamats waren gepanzerte Ungetüme mit zahlreichen ihnen angezüchteten Plasmageschützen. Flankiert wurden die riesigen Echsen von wandelnden Plasmakanonen, die helfen sollten, das Abwehrfeuer des Feindes auf sich zu ziehen, so dass das Rakamat ungehindert wirken und wüten konnte. Die Luft über der vorrückenden Bodenkolonne war gesichert durch zehn Staffeln Yorik-ets, deren lilane Punkte Nom Anor von oben durch die Reihe der Wächterdrohnen, die vor Ort dem Großen Auge die Bilder lieferten, deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Diese X-Wings sehen komisch aus", sagte Deign Lian.

„Es handelt sich um sogenannte Missgeburten", erklärte Nom Anor. „Das sind Feindschiffe, die aus Teilen verschiedener Raumjägertypen zusammengeschustert wurden."

Shedao Shai schaltete einen anderen Wächter zu. Die vom Feind gesicherte Zeltstadt erwachte angesichts des Vormarsches der Yuuzhan Vong zum Leben. Leute verließen die Zelte, irrten umher, suchten einander oder auch nur etwas, das sie in eine ungewisse Zukunft mitnehmen konnten.

Der Kommandant schaltete wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Front. Ein greller Feuerball entfaltete sich vor dem ersten Rakamat. Die Fußtruppen der reptiloiden Chazrach, die das Waffentier flankierten, wurden zu Hunderten zerfetzt, flogen durch die Luft und blieben wie Puppen auf dem Boden Dantooines liegen. Der X-Wing, der die verhängnisvolle Ladung abgefeuert hatte, schien jetzt erst recht Blut geleckt zu haben. Geschickt nutzte er die Verlangsamung des Vormarsches, um das Rakamat mit rotem Streufeuer einzudecken – zunächst ohne Erfolg.

„Das ist der X-Wing, der die _Blutprinz_ über Dubrillion auf dem Gewissen hat", sagte Nom Anor und Deign Lian nickte.

Deign Lian schnaubte. „Selbst, wenn er den Rakamat vernichtet – unsere Kolonne ist fünf Kilometer lang. Die können sie unmöglich aufhalten."

„Dort unten sind jede Menge hochkarätiger Feinde versammelt, darunter viele _Jeedai_", mahnte Shedao Shai an. „Eine Verlangsamung unseres Vormarsches könnte ihre Flucht und damit eine unnötige Verlängerung dieses Krieges bedeuten."

„Eine Verlängerung, die doch wohl eher unseren Feinden schadet als uns", konterte Deign Lian.

Shedao Shai stellte die Schlepptangbrühe ab, erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er saß, und wandte sich seinem Adjutanten zu. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Tsavong Lah nicht genauso denkt wie Sie." Er holte mit der Faust aus und versetzte seinem Untergebenen einen Schlag gegen das Kinn. Deign Lian taumelte rückwärts. Sein kahler Kopf krachte gegen die Lamelle der Wand hinter ihm.

„Und diese Antwort schadet eher Ihnen als unseren Feinden", dröhnte Shedao Shai, dann ließ er sich wieder auf der Bank nieder, wo auch Nom Anor saß, und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner von Deign Lian mitgebrachten Schlepptangbrühe.

„Vielleicht bekommt er davon ja zumindest eine hübsche Narbe", wagte Nom Anor zu scherzen.

Zu des Exekutors Zufriedenheit lächelte der Kommandant. „Solange es nicht zu viele Narben dieser Art werden."

Shedao Shai schaltete wieder zur Wächterdrohne im Flüchtlingslager. Einer seiner Schultervillips stülpte sich zeitgleich um.

„Untergebener Shar'darr Bhul, berichten Sie."

„Sie bereiten ihre Flucht und damit die Evakuierung vor", sagte der Yuuzhan Vong. „Ich schätze …"

Leia hatte etwas gespürt. Wie von ihrem Zwillingsbruder erwartet, war ihre Schwägerin nicht willens gewesen, sich auszuruhen, sondern hatte sich die ganze Nacht im Flüchtlingslager nützlich gemacht. Die ehemalige Staatschefin wusste, dass Mara Jade-Skywalker sogar noch viel lieber vorne bei ihrer Nichte Jaina gewesen wäre, die jetzt schon ziemlich lange dieses riesige Waffentier der Yuuzhan Vong mit ihrem X-Wing beharkte. Aber jetzt war sie froh, dass Mara hier an ihrer Seite war.

„Siehst du dieses Zelt?"

Mara nickte. „Ja, schon, aber …"

In dem Zelt bewegten sich Menschen, aber die Macht sagte ihnen etwas anderes. „Eben waren da noch drei Leute drin – und ich habe sie gefühlt", sagte Leia. „Das ist … unmöglich."

„Nicht ganz", keuchte Mara und rannte los, das blaue Lichtschwert mit einem Zischen aktiviert.

Die blaue Klinge schlitzte die Bahn des Zelteinganges auf … Drei Tote lagen an der Seite auf dem Boden. Die drei Leute, die sie außerdem sah, waren eine alte Frau und zwei junge Burschen. Alle drei Menschen, aber als Mara genauer hinschaute, entdeckte sie die Zipfel der Kapuze, die der Ooglith war, der lediglich die Köpfe der Eindringlinge bedeckte. Und darunter wurde graue Haut sichtbar. Ihre blaue Klinge fand ihr Ziel, bevor die Yuuzhan Vong in Tarnung zu ihren organischen Waffen greifen konnten. Wenig später schloss sich ihr Leias grüne Klinge im Vernichten der Infiltratoren an.

Ein Yuuzhan Vong, vollgepumpt mit Maras Blasterschüssen, sank zu Boden, aber der zweite stürzte sich auf Leia. Etwas Dünnes, Scharfes ritzte ihren Unterarm an, dessen Hand das grüne Lichtschwert hielt. Der Schmerz kam mit der Lähmung der Hand. Leia ließ das Lichtschwert fallen. Noch bevor er sich auf sie stürzen konnte, ging ein grauer Schatten dazwischen. Ihr Noghri-Leibwächter Bolpuhr warf sich auf den Feind, riss ihn zu Boden – und blieb dort liegen – für eine Sekunde. Dann flog der Noghri in hohem Bogen gegen die Zeltwand und der Yuuzhan Vong stand wieder auf. Leia streckte ihre Linke aus, um ihr Lichtschwert wieder zu sich zu rufen. Sie fühlte das noch warme Metall in ihrer Hand – Geschafft! Der Krieger lief noch zwei Schritte auf sie zu und Leia zündete die Klinge, da blieb er plötzlich stehen und fiel nach vorn. Leia trat zur Seite und ließ ihn zu Boden gehen. Aus seinem Rücken sah sie die dreiseitige Klinge austreten – Bolpuhrs Stilett. Wie in Zeitlupe bekam sie mit, wie Mara den dritten Mann mit dem Lichtschwert erledigte, dann drehte sie sich ebenso verlangsamt zur Zeltwand um. Ihr getreuer Leibwächter lag dort, als würde er friedlich schlafen, aber seine gelben Augen starrten blicklos zur Zeltdecke. Bolpuhr hatte damals vor dreizehn Jahren auf Coruscant geholfen, die Geiselnahme ihrer drei damals noch kleinen Kinder im Regierungsgebäude zu beenden. Der Noghri hatte auch jetzt seine Pflicht erfüllt und den Angriff gestoppt. Es war sein letzter Leibwächterdienst gewesen. An Bolpuhrs Hals und in seiner Brust konnte Leia die tiefen Wunden sehen, die die langen Klauen des Yuuzhan Vong im Abwehrkampf in den Körper ihres Leibwächters gerissen hatten.

_Lebe wohl, Bolpuhr!_

Das doppelte Zischen ließ die drei Yuuzhan Vong auf der Kommandobrücke der _Erbe der Qual_ zusammenzucken. Der Schultervillip Shedao Shais stülpte sich urplötzlich wieder in seinen Urzustand zurück.

„_Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok_!", murmelte der Kommandant, um die soeben Gefallenen zu ehren.

༺═────────────═༻

Jaina Solo kämpfte gegen Ungeduld und Langeweile an. In immer neuen abenteuerlichen Winkeln stieß sie auf das panzerplattenbewehrte Tier herab, wich Korallenskippern von oben und Plasmakanonen von unten aus – und wartete auf ihre Chance. Sie kehrte den Schub um und flog über das Tier hinweg, den Zug der Eroberer kreuzend, dann senkte sie die Nase ihres X-Wings plötzlich ab und schoss unter dem Waffentier hindurch – ein wahnwitziges Manöver, wobei ihre Cockpitkanzel den schrundigen Bauch des Tieres streifte. Die Fläche unterhalb dieses Bauches war indes die einzige, wo sie ungestört arbeiten und ihre Fracht abladen konnte. Als sie ihren Jäger wieder hochzog, hefteten sich zwei Korallenskipper an ihre Fersen. Jaina schlug einen Haken und schrammte haarscharf an einem anderen Korallenskipper vorbei, der vom versehentlichen Beschuss ihrer Verfolger zerfetzt wurde.

Ungerührt setzte das schwerfellige Rakamat seinen stampfenden Vormarsch fort und schien nicht aufzuhalten zu sein. Nur der Formalität halber ließ die junge Jedi noch ein paar Lasersalven zwischen seine Schuppenplatten regnen, dann drehte sie ab und suchte sich neue Ziele, bevor ihre innere Unruhe sie auffressen würde.

Das zweite Rakamat erreichte die Stelle, wo Jaina zuvor unter dem ersten hindurchgeflogen war. Die junge Solo war zwar jetzt einen Kilometer weit entfernt, aber das genügte. Sie drückte einen Knopf und der Thermaldetonator, den sie zuvor unauffällig hatte fallen lassen, explodierte. Brocken roten Fleisches und Fontänen bräunlichen Blutes spritzen durch die Gegend, dann sackte das Tier tot zusammen und verursachte einen Stau, der sich binnen weniger Minuten wieder auflöste, als sich die Chazrach und die kleineren Schiffe in zwei kontrollierten Strömen um das verendende Tier herum bewegten.

Die reptiloiden Sklavensoldaten der Yuuzhan Vong hatten die Zweihundert-Meter-Grenze erreicht, bis zu der man die Flüchtlinge noch effektiv verteidigen konnte. Die Transporter füllten sich erneut und bei einigen liefen bereits die Motoren, um den Start vorzubereiten. Die Verteidigung hinter den Brustwehren schoss gezielt und ohne Aufregung, aber auch wenn Krieger niedergingen, so rückten die übrigen Reptiloiden einfach weiter vor, unbeeindruckt vom Verlust der Kameraden.

Als die Chazrach-Vorhut auch die Hundert-Meter-Grenze durchbrach, hatte Luke Skywalker die Muße, das neueste Aufgebot des Feindes näher zu betrachten. Die Reptiloiden ähnelten Trandoshanern. Aus ihrer breiten, fliehenden Stirn ragten je ein Paar knochiger Auswüchse, die mehr Beulen als Hörnern glichen.

„Damit kontrollieren sie sie", sagte sein Neffe Jacen, „wie ihre Sklaven auf Belkadan."

Luke nickte. „Immerhin kann man sie in der Macht wahrnehmen. Das ist doch schon einmal was."

In den Händen hielten die anstürmenden Soldaten Amphistäbe, jedoch eine kürzere Version. Und Luke fiel auf, dass sich diese Amphistäbe ausnahmslos in steifem Zustand befanden. Die Krieger pflügten Zelte nieder, hieben auf die aufgescheuchten Zivilisten ein, ließen das dicke Ende ihrer Amphikeulen auf die Köpfe der Verteidiger knallen, ließen jedoch die in Ruhe, die sich nicht wehrten und zusammengerollt wie Embryonen ängstlich am Boden lagen, insofern sie nicht der Bequemlichkeit und Effizienz halber über sie hinwegtrampelten.

Danni Quee kauerte im Zentrum des Flüchtlingslagers und versorgte einen Verwundeten. Sie fühlte, wie Leia auf sie zustürzte und wandte sich ihr zu. Leias rechter Arm war notdürftig verbunden worden und die junge Wissenschaftlerin fuhr alarmiert aus ihrer hockenden Position hoch.

„Danni, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Danni nickte steif.

„Sie können gut Emotionen wahrnehmen", fuhr Leia fort.

„Ich spüre Angst", sagte Danni. „Überall. Auch in mir."

„Hören Sie, Danni. Hier im Lager treiben sich verkleidete Yuuzhan Vong herum und wir müssen sie aufspüren … alle."

„Yuuzhan Vong?" Dannis Puls beschleunigte sich. „Hier im Lager?"

Leia packte ihre linke Schulter. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Sie können das. Sie _müssen_."

Die beiden Frauen schlichen durch die aufgescheuchten Flüchtlinge und lauschten. Die Macht um sie herum toste, während ein Schiff nach dem anderen startete und vom Boden Dantooines abhob. _Diesen Posten haben wir schon einmal aufgegeben_, dachte Leia, _vor vielen Jahren_. _Wie konnte es nur wieder soweit kommen_?

„Dort drüben – zwei Leute ohne Macht", hörte sie Danni neben sich. Sie sah in ihre grünen Augen und erkannte, dass die Angst in der anderen Frau schon viel schwächer geworden war. Leia berührte Danni in der Macht und sandte ihr Kraft.

„Ich bin bereit. Scheuchen wir sie auf und bringen wir sie zur Strecke!", sagte Danni Quee und Leia lächelte.

Sie sahen die Staffeln der X-Wings zurückkehren. Danni zählte und erkannte, dass mindestens die Hälfte der vor Stunden ausgeschwärmten Piloten fehlte. Die Kampfjäger schienen schneller zu fliegen und Danni und Leia wussten, dass dem tatsächlich so war. Denn weiter hinten walzte eine schwarze Säule auf sie zu, nur einen halben Kilometer hinter dem ersten Rakamat, welches fauchend und spuckend am Lagerrand stehengeblieben war. Der Sturm gab dem Feind wortwörtlich Rückendeckung – und beschleunigte dessen Vormarsch.

„Der Sturm wird uns später bei der Flucht helfen", meinte Leia und ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über ihre abgehärmten Züge. „Vorausgesetzt wir nutzen seine Thermik richtig."

Danni nickte, dann zeigte ihre Hand mit dem Blaster auf ein bestimmtes Zelt, das noch stand. Leia folgte ihr. Noch dieses eine, denn dort drinnen waren die wahren Feinde – die, die wirklich wehtaten.

Shedao Shai sah dabei zu, wie das erste und einzig verbliebene Rakamat die Grenze zum Flüchtlingslager erreichte und dort stehenblieb. Von hier aus konnten seine Geschütze problemlos alle Ziele erreichen – nur nicht die, die wegflogen – und das waren doch ziemlich viele Schiffe der Ungläubigen. Er schaute auf die reptiloiden Sklavensoldaten. Die Chazrach kämpften wirklich gut. Sie würden nachher eine kleine Belohnung erhalten. Und er hatte auch schon den einen und anderen Kandidaten von ihnen im Auge, den er zum Kommandanten eines Zugs befördern würde. Deign Lian würde die Zeremonie hierfür organisieren.

༺═────────────═༻

„Nom Anor, die _Jeedai_ konnten zwar allesamt fliehen, aber Dantooine ist unser", verkündete der Kommandant feierlich seinem Gast. „Ihr Aufenthalt auf der _Erbe der Qual_ ist hiermit beendet und ich hoffe, er war für Sie genauso erbaulich wie die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen für mich."

„Kommandant Shedao Shai, ich fühle in der Tat erneute Zuversicht, diesen Feldzug doch noch zu einem guten Abschluss zu bringen und möchte Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft danken."

Shedao Shai lächelte knapp. „Das freut mich zu hören, Exekutor, aber Ihre Zweifel waren fehl am Platz. Ihre Ratschläge hingegen während der Schlachten waren durchaus wertvoll und werden in meinem Bericht an den Obersten Kommandanten erwähnt werden. Und richten Sie Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh meine besten Grüße aus."

Nom Anor neigte den Kopf und lächelte etwas länger als der Kommandant. „Ich danke Ihnen und werde sie ausrichten."

Shedao Shai saß in der Kommandozentrale mit Deign Lian zusammen und bereitete den Bericht an den Obersten Kommandanten Nas Choka vor.

„Ich finde ja nicht, dass Nom Anor allzu viel zum positiven Ausgang der Schlachten um Dubrillion und Dantooine beigetragen hat", meinte der Adjutant skeptisch.

„Deign von der Domäne Lian", begann Shedao Shai in herablassendem Tonfall, der der Ehrerbietung in der Anrede Hohn sprach. „Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass Sie all das verstanden haben, was Nom Anor während seiner Zeit hier in Ihrer Gegenwart gesagt hat, aber er ist ein guter und verlässlicher Organisator und Planer. Und ich bin zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass das Versagen der Praetorite Vong ein notwendiges Opfer war, das niemand verhindern konnte. Nom Anor war lange Zeit nicht in unserer Mitte, aber jetzt, wo er hier gewesen ist und auch in die Umarmung des Schmerzes zurückgefunden hat, wird er schon bald sein volles Potential entfalten."

Deign glotzte seinen Chef verständnislos an. „Sein volles Potential?"

„Nom Anor mag zu bescheiden sein, um es offen zu zeigen, aber ich habe seine Ergebenheit gegenüber dem Wahren Weg und sein Vertrauen in die Götter klar und deutlich gespürt."

Der Adjutant blinzelte. „Also wenn Sie das so sagen …"

„Ja, dieser Kommandant sagt das", bekräftigte Shedao Shai mit Nachdruck. „Und unser Kriegsmeister schätzt Leute, die nicht nur mit Umsicht, sondern auch mit Hingabe an die Götter für unsere heilige Sache kämpfen. Gerade Leute wie Sie könnten sich an dem Exekutor getrost ein Beispiel nehmen."

Deign Lian war nach Besprechung des Berichts an Nas Choka umgehend in seine Kammer gegangen und hoffte, dass ihn jetzt niemand stören mochte. Er griff in das Fach unter seinem Bett und holte den Sklipun hervor, jene Muschel, die man dafür benutzte, um Wertgegenstände aufzubewahren. In diesem Sklipun befand sich ein kleiner Villip, den Deign Lian aktivierte.

Die Kerbe stülpte sich um und zeigte ein vernarbtes Gesicht, dessen schwarze Augen im Feuer des Eifers brannten. Weiß beperlte Akzentzöpfe zierten die Vorderpartie seiner Haare und ließen die dicke Mähne der restlichen Haare dahinter erahnen.

„Was gibt es, mein Diener?"

„Mein Meister, Nom Anor ist wieder abgereist und Shedao Shai ist mit ihm zufrieden gewesen."

„Was? Das passt nicht zu Shedao Shai", wunderte sich der andere.

„Shedao Shai meint, dass Nom Anors Ratschläge für beide Schlachten von großem Wert gewesen seien und er wird das auch so in seinem Bericht an Nas Choka erwähnen."

„Das ist sehr interessant, Deign Lian. Und weiterhin viel Erfolg."

Der Villip stülpte sich wieder um und der Adjutant schloss den Sklipun wieder weg.

Shedao Shai schaute dabei zu, wie sich Nom Anors silberglänzendes Schiff wieder von der _Erbe der Qual_ entfernte. _Endlich war der Schandfleck fort!_ Der Kommandant lächelte. Nicht nur darüber, dass der undurchsichtige Verwalter wieder abreiste. In Wahrheit freute sich Shedao Shai bereits auf den Tag, an dem Tsavong Lah die wahre Natur des Mannes erkennen würde, den er gegenüber Deign Lian am Tag zuvor in den höchsten Tönen gelobt hatte. Aber warum sollte es dem Kriegsmeister auch besser ergehen als ihm, dem Kommandanten Shedao Shai, der sich jetzt schon über acht Klekket lang mit dieser penetranten und inkompetenten Nervensäge namens Deign Lian herumärgern musste, und dies nur, weil Tsavong Lah der Ansicht war, dass dieser angeblich vielversprechende Krieger noch etwas mehr Schliff und mehr Schulung seiner Kriegertugenden von Seiten eines erfahrenen Kommandanten an vorderster Front wie ihm, Shedao Shai, bedürfen würde.

Der Kommandant hörte Schritte, die von der Seite zu ihm herankamen. Er drehte sich um und sah Ybura, die Villipdienerin.

„Ich bringe Nachricht von der Welt, die die Ungläubigen Bimmiel nennen", sagte die Villipdienerin mit sorgenvoller Miene. „Zwei _Jeedai_ wurden dort gesichtet und während eines Kampfes in einem Grashal wurden Ihre Cousins Neira und Dranae Shai von den Ungläubigen getötet. Andere Krieger haben den Ort des Kampfes gesichert und erwarten Ihre weitere Anweisungen."

„Das ist bedauerlich", grollte der Kommandant, dann entließ er die Botin mit einem Wink und wandte sich dem Navigator zu „Setzen Sie Kurs auf Bimmiel."

Er schaute zu Deign Lian, aber es schien seinen Adjutanten nicht sonderlich zu bekümmern, dass sein Chef gerade zwei Angehörige seiner weiteren Familie verloren hatte. „Deign Lian, das mag sich vielleicht wie eines jener belanglosen Scharmützel anhören, in die unsere Leute gelegentlich verwickelt werden. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, zumindest endlich Kunde vom Schicksal meines lang verschollenen Großvaters Mongei Shai erhalten zu können."

Deign Lian setzte eine höfliche Miene auf. „Das hoffe ich für Sie und für Ihre Domäne, Kommandant."

* * *

Note der Autorin: In diesem Kapitel gibt es wieder viele Ereignisse und Zitate aus „Invasion, Teil I: Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong" von 2010 der Star Wars-Invasion-Comicreihe von Panini, die zeitlich zwischen Band 1 „Die Abtrünnigen" und Band 2 „Die Schwarze Flut" der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" angesiedelt sind.

Darüber hinaus gibt es Begebenheiten und Zitate aus „Die schwarze Flut" von Michael Stackpole, Bd. 2 der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2001, dessen Wiedergabe mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen ist.

Das Rakamat taucht zunächst namenlos in „Die Schwarze Flut" auf und wird mit diesem Namen noch einmal in „Rebellenträume" von Aaron Allston, dem 11. Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2005 verwendet.

Tu-Scart und Sgauru tauchen auch im Roman „Planet der Verlorenen" von Kathy Tyers auf, dem sechsten Band der Reihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2003.

Ein Crizt ist eine nicht näher definierte Einheit der Zeit bei den Yuuzhan Vong. Sie taucht nur einmal, im Roman „Verräter" von Matthew Stover, dem 13. Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2006 auf.

Ein Fero xyn ist ein Tier der Yuuzhan Vong. Es taucht im Roman „Stern um Stern", in der deutschen Ausgabe enthalten in „Das Ultimatum", von Troy Denning, dem 9. Band der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von 2005 auf.


	28. Aufstand

_Planet Artorias – zweieinhalb Monate nach Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

Die Hügel waren aus dem Meer aufgetaucht, hatten sich miteinander verbunden und formten jetzt die Strahlenarme einer Wiege, die darauf wartete, dass man ein junges Wesen hineinlegte. Kommandant Sha'kel war sich sicher, dass die so entstehende Halbinsel praktisch uneinnehmbar sein würde.

„Nun, wie gefällt dir das, Kleine?", fragte Sha'kel sein Schmusetier.

Kaye Galfridian schaute nach unten auf den achtarmigen Riesenpolypen, zu welchem sich die unscheinbaren Hügel verbunden hatten. Die aschgrauen Arme waren von leuchtend lilanen Linien überzogen. „Wozu ist das gut?"

Sha'kel tätschelte Kayes Schulter. „Ein Weltschiff, das momentan noch im Orbit in Wartestellung verharrt, wird schon bald eintreffen und sich in dieser Wiege verankern. Fünfzehntausend Yuuzhan Vong werden dann hier auf Artorias eintreffen und nach und nach diesen Planeten besiedeln."

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber irgendwann würde sein Schmusetier verstehen. Hier könnte das alternde Weltschiff möglicherweise nicht nur neue Kräfte tanken, sondern sich gar wieder verjüngen, um die jahrtausendealte Wohnstätte zehntausender Yuuzhan Vong nicht nur am Leben zu erhalten, sondern auch vitaler zu machen – nur für alle Fälle wohlgemerkt, denn die Yuuzhan Vong würden Artorias nie wieder aufgeben und diesen Planeten schon bald nicht nur in Besitz nehmen, sondern auch besiedeln, so dass das steinalte Weltschiff dann entbehrlich werden würde. Die Gestalter hatten Sha'kel jedoch ebenso gesagt, dass solch eine Verjüngung zunächst rein theoretisch war. Experimente mit neu entwickelten Substanzen harrten noch ihrer Verwirklichung in der realen Umgebung dieser neuen Galaxis, aber auch das brauchte Kaye noch nicht zu wissen.

Ihr linker Mundwinkel zuckte, so dass sich die Sommersprossen oberhalb lebhaft bewegten. „Ihr habt meine Heimat ja schon genügend vorbereitet, so dass es ihnen hier gefallen wird."

„Gefällt es _dir_ denn, Kaye?"

Sie stutzte. So eine persönliche Frage hatte die Siebzehnjährige nicht erwartet. Andererseits hatte sie in den vergangenen zwei Monaten genügend Neugierde gezeigt. Dann und wann hatte sie trotzigen Widerstand einfließen lassen, hauptsächlich gegenüber Nebensächlichkeiten, was ihrem Herrn gerade so viel Vergnügen bereitete, dass er kein ernsthaftes Aufbegehren von ihrer Seite befürchtete.

Ihr anderer Mundwinkel zuckte ebenfalls und vervollständigte das Lächeln. „Ich werde es begrüßen, der Rest ergibt sich."

„Das ist meine Kaye", sagte Sha'kel stolz und die Klaue seines Zeigefingers ritzte eine dünne Furche in die Schulter, die er soeben getätschelt hatte.

Kaye schaute mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck hoch in seine gelben Maa'its und … wie erwartet beugte sich der Kommandant zu ihr herab, um das austretende Blut von der Kratzwunde zu lecken.

„Die Saat ist nun bereitet", erklärte Sha'kel nach einem genüsslichen Schmatzen und seine Wangenlappen bebten. „Und schon bald werden wir die Ernte einfahren."

Kaye nickte. _Ich hoffe, dir gefällt die Ernte_.

Sha'kel ergriff ihr Kinn, um sie noch etwas näher zu sich heranzuziehen. Ein gedämpfter Knall unterhalb der _Tsam P'ah_ unterbrach die körperliche Annäherung. Sha'kel fuhr herum und glotzte aus dem Panoramafenster seines Sklavenschiffs. Eine grellorange Stichflamme züngelte aus der Mitte des neu erschaffenen Polypen nach oben. Die Oberfläche des dicken Knotens, wo die Tentakel zusammenliefen war aufgeplatzt und legte rohes, rotes Fleisch frei, benetzt von einer gelben Brühe, die Kaye schon vom bloßen Anblick her Ekel verursachte.

„Was machen die Gestalter denn da?", fragte sie arglos.

„Das sind nicht unsere Gestalter!", wetterte Sha'kel. „Das sind wieder diese Saboteure! Bislang haben sie nur eure technischen Abscheulichkeiten angegriffen, die wir besetzten. Aber jetzt wird eine unserer eigenen Einrichtungen zerstört! Und unser Agent, der schon seit Jahren auf Artorias lebt, hat keine Ahnung, was diese Angriffe hervorrufen könnte."

„Aber auf dem Planeten ist doch nichts mehr vom alten Leben übriggeblieben", wandte Kaye ein. „Die Invasion hat alles zerstört. Es sei denn, jemand von Ihren eigenen Leuten …"

„Schweig!", herrschte der Kommandant Kaye an. „Unsere Feuerspucker haben den Erdboden verbrannt. Wir haben jede Höhle und jeden Winkel durchsucht. Nichts dürfte mehr am Leben sein. Trotzdem muss ich jetzt _meine_ Leute losschicken, damit sie unten bei der Wiege als Wachen dienen. Aber du kannst sicher sein, dass das, was uns angreift, nicht mehr lange leben wird."

_Genau wie du._

Er bellte in einen Villip. „Minos! Bring sie zurück in ihre Zelle und sorge dafür, dass nichts Ungehöriges geschieht."

_Drei Tage später an Bord der_ _Tsam P'ah – wieder über Artorias_

Kayes erstickte Schreie hallten durch den Gefangenentrakt. Die beiden Wärter, die diesen Bereich der _Tsam P'ah_ bewachten, liefen zu der Stelle, von der das Geschrei kam. Irgendwie hatte es dieser bullige Humanoide unbekannter Spezies geschafft, Prinzessin Kaye Galfridian in seinen Würgegriff zu nehmen. Kaye röchelte.

„Ich weiß, dass euer Kommandant auf die Kleine steht", begann Arbeloa. „Ich bin bereit, eine Abmachung mit euch zu treffen. Im Tausch gegen meine Freiheit drehe ich ihr nicht den Hals um."

„Wie viel Freiheit kann es schon an Bord eines Sklavenschiffes geben?", fragte eine der Wachen.

„Ich weiß, dass sogar ihr Rettungskapseln habt", entgegnete Arbeloa abfällig. „Lasst mich gehen, den Rest des Wegs schaff ich dann schon allein."

„Er wird das Mädchen töten und dann sind wir dafür verantwortlich!", zischte einer der beiden Wächter seinem Kollegen in ihrer Muttersprache zu.

„Der Kommandant wird sich ein neues Spielzeug besorgen."

„Ja, nachdem er uns einen Kopf kürzer gemacht hat!", meinte der erste entnervt.

„Aber wir sind nur zu zweit. Wenn wir jetzt dort reingehen …"

„Das wissen die doch nicht!", schnitt ihm der Erste das Wort ab. „Die haben viel zu viel Angst vor uns, als dass sie irgendetwas tun würden."

Kayes Röcheln wurde stärker. Zögerlich legte der Erste seine Hand auf den Knoten auf der netzartigen Gittertür. Das Gewebe glitt zur Seite und die Wärter traten ein. Das Gitter schloss sich umgehend wieder hinter ihnen …

… _ja,_ _kommt noch etwas näher_ …

… und plötzlich entließ Arbeloa Kaye aus dem Schwitzkasten.

Der erste Wächter glotzte auf das braune Messer, welches Kaye in der Hand hielt. Die junge Prinzessin musste es schon die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen haben, aber ihre Miene ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass sie sich bei ihren Befreiern bedanken würde.

Arbeloa sprang ihn an und warf ihn in seiner gewaltigen Sprungkraft auf den Rücken. Der Wächter drehte seinen Arm, um einen seiner Ellbogendornen als Waffe zu gebrauchen, aber die Hände des anderen Humanoiden waren stärker als er erwartet hatte … und hielten jenen Arm fest. Ein weiterer Gefangener, ein Mensch, eilte Arbeloa zu Hilfe, um den anderen Arm zu fixieren. Es gelang dem Yuuzhan Vong, jenen Arm hervorzuziehen und dem neuen Angreifer die bekrallten Klauen über das Gesicht zu ziehen. Rotes Blut quoll aus Stirn und Augen des Helfers, der Griff um die Hand lockerte sich. Er wollte sich drehen, um Arbeloa zu erledigen, aber ein blauer Twi'lek war herbeigesprungen, um den Menschen zu ersetzen. Jemand zerrte den Amphistab von seinem Arm, um welchen die Waffe geringelt war. Ein Zischen ertönte. Jemand stöhnte auf, doch das änderte nichts. Seine Waffe war fort – unwiederbringlich fort.

Er konnte nicht aufstehen und aus dieser unwürdigen Position heraus sah er, wie Prinzessin Kaye seinem Kollegen das braune, offenbar selbstgefertigte Messer in die Kehle trieb. Mindestens vier andere Gefangene halfen der Prinzessin, seinen Kollegen dafür in Position zu halten. Der Amphistab lag kopf- und somit nutzlos auf dem Boden und war tot. Ein Faustschlag Arbeloas in sein Gesicht beendete die furchtbare Ansicht. Er fühlte, wie warmes Blut an seinem Gesicht herunterlief. Der Druck an seinem rechten Arm wurde schwächer, aber er selbst war zu geschwächt, um diesen Vorteil zu nutzen.

_Zumindest ein Kriegertod, anstatt dass Kommandant Sha'kel uns demütigen und degradieren wird._

Er spürte einen leichten, warmen Hauch der abgestandenen Zellenluft, gefolgt von einem wuchtigen Schlag gegen die Stirn, der ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ. So bekam der Wächter noch nicht einmal mehr mit, wie sich Arbeloa daran machte, mit einem selbstgefertigten Keil, den er aus der Yorikkoralle der Wandverästelungen herausgebrochen hatte, seinen rechten Arm vom Körper zu separieren.

Triumphierend hielt Arbeloa den abgetrennten Yuuzhan Vong-Arm in die Höhe. Die nun nutzlosen Krallen winkten beinahe freundlich in die Runde der aufbegehrenden Gefangenen. „Dies, meine Freunde, ist erst der Anfang", rief Arbeloa. „Endlich haben wir einen Arm, um uns und die Gefangenen in den anderen Zellen zu befreien. Und jetzt …"

Er schritt zur Gittertür und hielt die tote Hand an den Knoten. Die Tür glitt auf und Arbeloa schaute zu Kaye. Die blonde Menschenfrau nickte und vollendete den Satz. „… holen wir uns einen Kopf!"

Kaye schaute zu ihrer Mutter. Seit sie auf dem Schiff angekommen waren, war Nina Galfridian nicht mehr die Frau, die sie kannte. Jetzt war etwas in ihren grünen Augen erwacht, aber ihr Körper war nach wie vor schlaff und apathisch. Die Königin von Artorias schaute auf die vier Toten, die die Revolte gefordert hatte. „Kaye, bist du sicher?"

„Glaub mir, Mom, ich war mir noch nie so sicher." Kaye wandte sich zwei Mithäftlingen zu. „Ihr beide kümmert euch um sie. Sie ist nicht sie selbst und ich will, dass sie während der Kämpfe in Sicherheit ist."

Der lethanische Twi'lek und der braunhaarige Mensch nickten. Kaye, Arbeloa und die übrigen verließen die Gemeinschaftszelle. Und mit jeder geöffneten Zelle wurden der Aufständischen mehr … und der Wärter immer weniger.

Kommandant Sha'kel fand, dass es merkwürdig ruhig auf der _Tsam P'ah _war. Eigentlich hatte er vor einer halben Stunde Minos ausgeschickt, um Kaye zu holen, aber sein Adjutant war bislang nicht zurückgekehrt. Er aktivierte seinen Villip, der ihn mit seinem Untergebenen verband, aber das Gegenstück blieb stumm. Ein bislang unbekanntes Grauen kroch sein Rückgrat hoch. Bislang war er davon ausgegangen, dass das Verenden des Miid Ro'ik von Kommandant Azca die Tat eines todesmutigen Einzelkämpfers gewesen war. Was, wenn es nicht bei diesem einen Selbstmordanschlag bleiben würde? Er erinnerte sich an die Explosion auf der Wiege für das Weltschiff unten auf Artorias. Es würde Tage dauern, bis der Schaden behoben sein würde und solange harrte das Weltschiff zwischen den Sternen aus – nur zur Sicherheit. Aber was war mit seiner, Sha'kels, Sicherheit?

Sha'kel saß in seinem Sessel und wartete. Natürlich konnte er jederzeit aufstehen und selbst nachsehen, doch irgendetwas lähmte ihn, hielt ihn auf dem Sessel fest, in dem er sich so oft mit der kleinen Kaye vergnügt hatte. Worauf wartete er eigentlich? Nein, Angst hatte er keine.

Die Lamellentür ging auf und Kaye Galfridian trat in des Kommandanten Zimmer. Bei ihr war nicht Minos, sondern dieser Humanoide, von dem er sogar den Namen kannte. Arbeloa, dessen Volk damals so viel Ärger bereitet hatte, bevor dessen Heimatplanet endlich unterworfen worden war. Jetzt hielt Arbeloa einen braunen Speer in der Hand – eine Stichwaffe, die er aus jener Yorikkoralle gefertigt hatte, die ihn eigentlich gefangen halten sollte.

„Kommandant Sha'kel", sagte Kaye Galfridian und ihre Stimme hatte jegliche Botmäßigkeit und jeden Gehorsam verloren.

„Prinzessin. Wo ist Minos?", fragte Sha'kel.

Kaye lächelte und jetzt tanzten all ihre Sommersprossen auf den hellen Wangen. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, Kommandant, dass Sie von mir nur zu gerne in allen Einzelheiten hören möchten, was Minos geschehen ist."

Sha'kels gelbe Maa'its glitzerten. Das war ganz die Kaye, die er liebte – gefährliche blonde Schönheit.

„Allein, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun", fuhr Kaye fort. „Denn ich habe diesem Mann Euren Kopf versprochen." Sie lachte kurz auf. „Gut, dass Ihr auf Schmerzen steht; es wird nämlich wehtun!"

Ein Prallkäfer flog durch die Luft. Sha'kel konnte nicht sehen, wer ihn geworfen hatte, denn das lebende Geschoss kam von hinten. Er war gezwungen, seinen Amphistab zu erheben, um die braune Scheibe abzufangen. Noch bevor seine geübten Kriegerreflexe damit Erfolg haben konnten, sprang Arbeloa vor und legte die massigen Pranken um seinen Hals. Kaye griff indes an seinen Gürtel, um ein Messer davon abzuziehen – ihr Messer, mit dem sie damals …

Weitere befreite Gefangene strömten in die Kammer des Kommandanten, um seine Arme zu greifen. Ein Schlag von hinten traf seinen Kopf und dann bohrte sich Kayes Messer von der Seite in seinen Hals. Zunächst hatte Sha'kel es gar nicht bemerkt, erst als er keine Luft mehr bekam … als er Blut spuckte. Nein, das waren nicht die Schmerzen, die er willkommen hieß.

Das letzte Mal schauten seine gelben Maa'its in Kayes blaue Augen. „Kommandant Sha'kel, seien Sie gewiss, dass ich meiner Mutter in allen Einzelheiten berichten werde, wie Sie gestorben sind. Ich hoffe, es geht ihr danach besser."

Nina Galfridian hörte viele Schritte und schöpfte Hoffnung. Sie sah sich um und blickte auf ihre Tochter, neben ihr der bullige Arbeloa. Anstelle des blonden Irokesenkamms, den Arbeloa normalerweise trug, prangte die Oberseite eines Yuuzhan Vong-Schädels auf seinem Haupt, nicht irgendeines Schädels, denn dieser hier trug Wangenlappen.

„Mutter, es ist vollbracht", hörte sie ihre Tochter sagen.

Nina Galfridian lächelte – das erste Mal seit ihrer Verschleppung auf die Tsam P'ah. „Das sehe ich."

༺═────────────═༻

Dulac hatte König Caled und dessen Familie schon seit über einem Jahrzehnt gedient. Er hatte gelegentlich auf Finn und Kaye aufgepasst, als die beiden Kinder des Königs noch kleiner waren. Er hatte den König beraten, ihm bei technischen Dingen, in denen Caled nicht besonders bewandert war, unter die Arme gegriffen. Zuletzt hatte er dabei geholfen, einige Schiffe startklar zu machen, um Bürger von Artorias vor der drohenden Invasion zu evakuieren, nur um später festzustellen, dass die eh kleine Flotte von Artorias sabotiert worden war.

Dann hatte Dulac sich todesmutig dem Feind entgegengeworfen, Sprengsätze gezündet, um seinem Herrscher und dessen Untertanen etwas Zeit zu verschaffen. Jetzt, hier in der Umarmung des Schmerzes unterhalb der Meeresoberfläche, hatte er alle Zeit der Welt, um über sein bisheriges Leben nachzudenken. Er dachte an Zoria, seine Ehefrau, die als Zofe im königlichen Palast arbeitete. Zoria hatte sich immer Kinder gewünscht und auch für sie war die Sorge um den kleinen Finn und die noch kleinere Kaye ein Ersatz für die ungewollte Kinderlosigkeit gewesen.

Die roten Tentakel legten sich um den Hals des langjährigen Beraters und drückten zu. Dulac kam in den Sinn, dass er diese Qualen wahrhaft verdient hatte. Inmitten der friedlichen Idylle des friedliebenden Planeten war er nachlässig geworden. Caled war ein guter und gerechter Herrscher, besser als viele Befehlshaber, die er von früher kannte. Gut, vielleicht war der König manchmal ein wenig zu gutmütig wie die Politik von Artorias überhaupt, aber ansonsten war das Leben auf Artorias ein Paradies gewesen – ein Paradies, dessen schiere Existenz Dulac nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Und gerade, weil Artorias solch eine Irrealität war, musste es irgendwann enden – für Artorias – für ihn, Dulac.

Dulac röchelte. Gerade, als er meinte, ersticken zu müssen, zogen sich die Tentakel von seinem Hals gerade so weit zurück, dass er wieder normal atmen konnte … und begannen dafür seine Taille einzuschnüren. Gut, vielleicht war es auch das viele und üppige Essen, das ihm Zoria daheim im Palast bereitet hatte, was sich jetzt rächte. Daheim? Eine einsame Träne lief aus seinen blauen Augen. Das mit dem Heim war nur ein grellbunter Traum gewesen; er, Dulac, hatte niemals wirklich ein Heim gehabt.

Ein Beben lief durch den ovalen Raum, in dem Dulac in jener qualvollen Umarmung hing, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Grollen. Dulac schaute sich um. Niemand kam, um nach ihm zu sehen, aber von draußen wurden Befehlsschreie hörbar. Offenbar gab es einen Angriff und jetzt lief alles dorthin, wo die Bombe explodiert war. Die roten Schläuche, die seine Fesseln waren, lockerten sich, geradeso, als hätte das Wesen jetzt anderes zu tun. Eine Lamellentür zog sich auf und ein Schwall Meereswasser fegte heran, gekrönt von einer weißen Wolke Gischt. Dulac zappelte und die Umarmung ließ ihn frei, ebenfalls auf ihr Überleben erpicht. Dulac ruderte mit den Armen und kam auf dem Wasser zu schwimmen. Es hob ihm vom Boden hoch und die Decke des organischen Raums kam immer näher. Unter ihm zappelten die Tentakel der Umarmung des Schmerzes, aber das Tier war im Boden verankert.

_Jetzt fühlst du mal, was du sonst immer anderen antust._

Dulac ruderte zu dem Punkt, wo die Decke am höchsten war. Der Ausgang war immer noch offen, aber der Wasserdruck aus dieser Richtung war viel zu stark, als dass er jetzt tauchen und sich gegen die Strömung behaupten würde können. Er betastete die Decke, die nur noch Zentimeter über ihm wasserlos war.

Gleich war es vorbei – so oder so.

Die Yorik-Koralle über ihm war alt, hart und unnachgiebig. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, jetzt ebenfalls irgendeinen Sprengsatz zünden zu können. Etwas zog an seinen Beinen und Dulac schaute nach unten. Sein Gesicht tauchte ins Wasser ein und jetzt sah er sie – es waren zwei Wookiees, die es mit ihren riesigen Kräften geschafft hatten, hier herein zu schwimmen und – er hielt den Atem an – ihn zu retten. Der eine Wookiee hielt ihn fest, während ihm der andere eine Atemmaske über das Gesicht streifte. Dulac fühlte, wie neue Kräfte in ihm wuchsen. Jetzt, wo die ganze Kammer unter Wasser stand, war auch die Strömung verschwunden. Dulac warf noch einen Blick zurück nach unten. Die Umarmung des Schmerzes hing schlaff und leblos an dem Gestell, welches ihr Zuhause war. Die grellen Lampen, die seine Sinne und Empfindungen registriert und aufgezeichnet hatten, waren erloschen. Ja, dieses Foltertier war tot, aber es gab noch viele andere davon.

༺═────────────═༻

Die Aufständischen verließen die Zelle und blieben an dem Panoramafenster stehen, wo Sha'kel und Kaye die explodierende Wiege beobachtet hatten. Noch immer war der Schaden nicht behoben worden und Nina wusste, dass das Weltschiff, für das diese Wiege bestimmt war, niemals hier ankommen sollte.

„Ich habe es immer geglaubt, aber jetzt _weiß_ ich es", sagte die Königin von Artorias. „Artorias gehört nicht den Yuuzhan Vong."

„Wir sollten zu Vater", sagte Kaye.

Nina nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Ich kenne meinen Mann – meinen König. Er wird hartnäckig an unserem Planeten festhalten und die Feinde dort unten weiter peinigen."

„Aber wir sollten …"

„Nein, Kaye. Er hat seine Verpflichtungen und wir die unseren. Wir haben hier ein Schiff voller Leute, die wir in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Wir können noch anderen damit helfen, denn es ist ein großes Schiff."

„Aber wir wissen nicht, wie man es steuert", wandte Kaye ein.

„Dann, meine Tochter, wird es höchste Zeit, dass ich mir dieses Schiff etwas näher ansehe."

Sie betraten die Navigationskammer. Der Pilot blickte überrascht nach hinten. Es schien ihm Schmerzen zu bereiten, die Hülle abzunehmen, die ihn sensorisch mit der _Tsam P'ah_ verband.

„Raus da!", sagte Nina Galfridian.

Der Pilot gestikulierte mit den Händen. Arbeloa nahm Sha'kels Schädel von seinem Kopf und wedelte damit vor dem Gesicht des Piloten herum. Der Mann stieg aus der muldenartigen Vertiefung aus, in der er bisher gesessen hatte, dann zog er urplötzlich ein Messer und fuhr sich damit über die Kehle, die schwarzen Augen vor Trotz sprühend.

Nina lachte. „Er glaubt doch tatsächlich, dass er der einzige ist, der dieses Schiff fliegen kann."

Nina Galfridian stieg in die Kuhle und steckte die Arme in die sackartigen Ausstülpungen, in welchen vorher die Arme des Piloten geruht hatten. „Es ist intuitiv steuerbar", sagte sie.

Kaya schaute ihre Mutter an. Ihre Stirn war von Schweißperlen überzogen, die Wangen angespannt, der Mund wie zu einem stillen Schrei geöffnet. Und ihre Augen – ihre Augen wurden zu feuchten Schlitzen. „Aber, Mama, du hast Schmerzen!"

„Schon in Ordnung, Kaye. Hauptsache, es ist getan. Das ist nun einmal der Preis, den diese Leute und ihre Geschöpfe uns abverlangen. Aber glaub mir, Kaye, er ist es wert."

Das junge Mädchen kaute an ihrer Unterlippe. „Mom, du schaust aus, als würdest du so ein Ding nicht das erste Mal fliegen."

„Überleg dir schon mal einen neuen Namen für unser Schiff, _Tsam P'ah_ gefällt mir nicht besonders", sagte Nina, dann griff sie zur Kontrollhaube und zog sie sich über. „Ja, das ist gut", murmelte sie, während sie die Daten auswertete, die ihr die Haube übermittelte. „Nächster Halt – Dibrook!"

༺═────────────═༻

Dulac folgte den beiden Wookiees durch die Lamellenschläuche der organischen Festung nach draußen. Auf ihrem Weg begegneten sie auch Menschen, die geschäftig Proben nahmen und andere überlebende Gefangene geborgen hatten. Jetzt schwammen sie alle in die Freiheit nach draußen in das Artorias, welches jetzt so anders aussah. Wie, als wäre es nur ein Traum gewesen, glitten Körper toter Yuuzhan Vong an ihm vorbei, zerfetzt von der Explosion oder aber getötet durch gezielte Blasterschüsse. Ein dritter Wookiee wartete am Eingang auf sie und Dulac sah das offene Meer – eine grüne Unergründlichkeit, mit der er sich nie beschäftigt hatte als die Landratte, die er war.

Er und die Wookiees separierten sich vom Strom der Anderen und schwammen nach rechts. Gelegentlich musste ihn einer der Wookiees auf den Rücken nehmen, denn Dulac war nach der Tortur in der Festung einfach zu schwach für Langstreckenschwimmen. Sie schwammen tiefer und er fühlte den wachsenden Druck auf den Ohren. Einer der Wookiees gestikulierte und zeigte weiter nach unten und jetzt sah er es – ein runder Eingang, hinter welchem gedämpftes grünliches Licht glomm. Als sie heranschwammen, erkannte Dulac eine sechseckige Wabenstruktur im Rund. Der Wookiee, der vorausschwamm, gab einen Code ein und die hellgrüne Halbkugel teilte sich in zwei Hälften. Dahinter gab es eine weitere Tür – eine Schleuse, um zunächst das Meerwasser abzusaugen, bevor sie weiter ins Innere des Meeresrefugiums gingen.

Glatte, bläuliche Dreieckspaneele bedeckten den Gang hinter der zweiten Schleusentür, überzogen von einem Lampenmeer, welches in der Form von Sechsecken arrangiert war. Welch ein steril-technischer Kontrast zu den organischen Räumlichkeiten, die er noch vor zwei Stunden bewohnt hatte!

Eine Tür ging auf und Dulac sah seinen Freund.

„König Caled!"

Der König nahm ihm die Atemmaske ab. „Dulac, mein Freund. Willkommen beim Widerstand."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, Euch noch einmal zu sehen."

Caled klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du hast viel durchgemacht, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Bitte folge mir."

Sie gingen durch die Tür, durch die König Caled gekommen war, und erreichten einen Raum, dessen Wände mit Gewehren, Blastern und Kisten gefüllt waren, in denen Dulac Sprengstoff vermutete.

„Was ist das für ein Ort?"

„Wir haben ihn vor langer Zeit erbaut, Dulac. Bevor du und so viele andere, die ein Leben in Frieden suchten, hierher gelangten. Ich kämpfte für die Rebellion, als ich erfuhr, dass das Imperium sich auf den Randwelten immer weiter ausbreitete. Ich kehrte sofort nach Hause zurück, wollte das artorianische Volk verstecken und für seine Sicherheit sorgen."

Der König lächelte verschmitzt. „Mein Vater glaubte damals, es wäre überflüssig."

„Euer Vater kannte die Yuuzhan Vong noch nicht."

Caled nickte. „So oder so, bis unser Sicherer Hafen fertig war, gab es kein Imperium mehr. Ich bin trotzdem recht froh, ihn jetzt zu haben."

„Und ich bin froh, Euch wieder dienen zu können. Habt Ihr Nachricht von Zoria?"

Caleds Miene wurde traurig. „Zoria war auf dem Markt, um einzukaufen, während du dich dem Feind entgegenwarfst. Seitdem verliert sich ihre Spur."

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt", erwiderte sein Berater. „So wie Ihr an meine Rettung geglaubt habt."

Caled griff sich verlegen an seinen gestutzten Bart. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war deine Rettung ein Zufallsfund unseres Wookiee-Vorauskommandos. Wir wissen ja, dass unsere Feinde gerne Leute verschleppen."

Dulac nickte. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass es Wookiees gibt, die für uns arbeiten."

„Eine Aufmerksamkeit von Luke Skywalker", erklärte der König. „Sie können es kräftemäßig einigermaßen mit den Yuuzhan Vong aufnehmen." Er lachte. „Und ihr Blut ist genauso schwarz wie deren Blut. Aber warum reden wir überhaupt davon? Du hast schon so lange gelitten. Du hast dir eine Ruhepause verdient."

„Caled, wenn du glaubst, ich bleibe hier, während Zoria irgendwo dort draußen ist …"

„Ich bin dein König. Muss ich dir eine Ruhepause befehlen?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „So ein Befehl würde ziemlich dumm klingen."

Dulac breitete die Arme aus. „Du hast immer ruhig über Artorias geherrscht, ohne Pomp und Zeremonien. Du hast nie die Krone getragen und du hast dich auch nie über deine Mitmenschen erhoben – bis jetzt."

„Artorias hat das bisher auch nie von mir verlangt. Ich werde draußen Wachen postieren lassen, um sicherzustellen, dass du jetzt auch hier bleibst und in Sicherheit bist. Und jetzt geh und ruhe dich aus."

„Du hast ja Recht", lenkte Dulac ein. „Vielleicht war ich einfach nur übereifrig. Aber schlapp und müde nutze ich niemandem."

„Stimmt", sagte der König. „In einigen Tagen wollen wir erneut an der Oberfläche in den Vong-Gebäuden zuschlagen. Und wenn du bis dahin fit bist, darfst du dich unserem kleinen Gemetzel gerne anschließen."

Dulacs blaue Augen glänzten. „Wie mein König wünscht."

༺═────────────═༻

_Shirb-System, Äußerer Rand, Planet Neu-Holgha, im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – im dritten Monat der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong _

Eins … Zwei … Drei … Vier … Fünf.

Das Zählen hatte lange gedauert. Eine dieser fünf Zahlen abzuhaken hatte vielleicht einen guten Standardtag gedauert. Es war die Zeitspanne, die die Yuuzhan Vong brauchten, um eine der fünf Heiligen Städte von Neu-Holgha zu bezwingen. Das hieß in erster Linie, die Verteidigung auszuschalten, um den Prozess so kurz und so effektiv wie möglich zu gestalten. Es war Goran Beviins Aufgabe gewesen, das Langstrecken-Planetenverteidigungsradar von Neu-Holgha zu sabotieren. Das hatten sie seit etwas über zwei Standardmonaten gewusst, aufgezeichnet und weitergeleitet, und Boba Fett bezweifelte nicht, dass die blonde Botin von Birgis seine Nachricht den Militärs oder den Senatoren der Neuen Republik überbracht hatte.

Der Mand'alor hatte sich einige Szenarien ausgemalt, wie die Reaktion der Neuen Republik auf diese seine Botschaft aussehen hätte können. Das Beste dieser Szenarien wäre zweifelsohne gewesen, die Neue Republik hatte einen fähigen Befehlshaber, beispielsweise den Bothaner Traest Kre'fey, ins Shirb-System entsandt. Kre'fey hätte den Feind in einen seiner legendären Hinterhalte gelockt und auf diese Weise garantiert nicht nur das Shirb-System vor den Invasoren gerettet.

Ein anderes Szenario wäre gewesen, dass die Neue Republik sich formell bei den Mandalorianern bedankt und erst später Hilfe entsandt hätte – vielleicht einen eher schwerfälligeren General wie zum Beispiel den Sullustaner Sien Sovv. Besser wäre natürlich dessen Vorgänger Gial Ackbar gewesen, aber der Mon Calamari und Rebellenveteran war in verdienten Ruhestand gegangen. Die Republik würde also Sovv schicken, um den Gegenangriff nicht nur zu verzögern und damit Kräfte zu sparen, sondern auch, um die Mandalorianer zu testen, wie lange sie weiter Informationen liefern würden.

Wahrscheinlicher war jedoch, dass die Neue Republik ihnen eins auszuwischen – und gar niemanden schicken würde. Fett war sich nur zu bewusst, dass man ihm und den seinen offenbar nicht über den Weg traute, wenn bis jetzt keine Reaktion von Coruscant gekommen war. Diese dritte Option war umso quälender, als er jetzt nicht mehr wusste, an wen er die mühsam gesammelten Informationen überhaupt schicken konnte. Es wäre ja durchaus möglich, dass der Feind bereits in der Hauptstadt seine Spione hatte. Möglicherweise hatten diese Spione die Botin abgefangen. Insgeheim wünschte er sich, irgendein Senator würde die Rolle der Mandalorianer laut herausposaunen, trotzdem der Senat keinerlei militärische Hilfe beschließen würde. In dem Fall wäre zwar die Rolle der Mandalorianer aufgeflogen, aber dann hätte wenigstens der unwürdige Dienst für die Krabbenbengel ein Ende gehabt.

Aber noch war es nicht soweit. Boba Fett und sein Adjutant Goran Beviin hockte in einem überstürzt aufgegebenen Fabrikgebäude am Rande der fünften der Fünf Heiligen Städte von Neu-Holgha und warteten auf den nächsten Befehl ihrer Yuuzhan Vong-Auftraggeber. Normalerweise wären sie um diese Zeit schon wieder woanders gewesen so wie bei den vier Heiligen Städten davor, aber Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh hatte sie angewiesen, sich bereit zu halten für etwas, das noch kommen würde.

Zunächst kam der Schlauch. Es war das erste Mal, dass die beiden Mandalorianer so etwas sahen und Boba Fett konnte praktisch spüren, wie seine drei Mitstreiter hinter ihren T-Visieren den Mund verzogen. Die _Tarak-shi_ hing über der Fünften Heiligen Stadt und hatte ebendiesen hunderte Meter langen dunklen, gefleckten Rüssel ausgefahren, der über die Gebäude der Stadt fegte. Überall, wo die Mündung des Schlauchs landete, wurden Gebäude eingedrückt. Die Rüsselspitze erhob sich etwas und dann sog sie die vorbereiteten Trümmerteile einfach in sich ein, bis vom ehemals hoch aufragenden Gebäude nur noch die unregelmäßigen Kanten der Grundmauer übrigblieben.

„Das ist shab", sagte Goran Beviin und sprach damit Boba Fetts Gedanken aus. „Das ist es wirklich."

Der Mand'alor schwenkte sein Makrofernglas den Weg des gefleckten Rüssels des Miid Ro'ik entlang. Die _Tarak-shi_ fraß nicht nur Gebäude, sondern auch Bäume … Menschen … und sicherlich auch andere Spezies ohne Unterschied, wenn es die hier gab.

„Sie tanken auf", sagte Beviin tonlos. „Das Ding verarbeitet wirklich alles. Widerlich!"

Boba Fett schüttelte sich. Dieses Ding hier vor ihnen in der Luft war wie ein Sarlacc – nur von oben. Einundzwanzig Jahre war es nun her, seit er dem Sarlacc auf Tatooine entkommen war. Er hatte die physischen Folgen der Verdauungsversuche des Erdungeheuers bewältigt. Seine Haut war mit den Jahren wieder in Ordnung gekommen. Seine Seele ebenfalls. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt, bis er sich erneut in den Eingeweiden einer monströsen Kreatur aufgehalten hatte – ebenjener _Tarak-shi_. Aber da war der Miid Ro'ik zumindest noch ein normales Kriegsschiff gewesen – eines mit Waffen – sicherlich. Aber jetzt zu sehen, wie dieses Riesen-Ei nicht nur aus der Distanz Waffen abschoss, wie es normale Kriegsschiffe taten, sondern sich derart unmittelbar körperlich über den bereits besiegten Feind hermachte, erreichte in Boba Fetts Augen eine völlig neue Dimension der Kriegsführung. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf dämmerte es dem Mand'alor, dass das Fressverhalten des Miid Ro'ik sich für die betroffenen Neu-Holghaner noch viel schlimmer anfühlen musste.

„Die Neue Republik hat uns nicht geglaubt", stieß Fett hervor. „Nun, vielleicht glaubt sie uns jetzt."

Goran Beviin rieb sich mit dem Rücken seines Crushgaunt-Handschuhs die Stirn. „Sie haben Truppen abkommandiert, um Pedd Vier zu verteidigen, aber dort hängen sie bereits seit zwei Wochen im Orbit und die Krabbenjungs greifen nicht an."

„Und jetzt denken sie, wir hätten sie mit Fehlinformationen versorgt, um ihre Truppen zu binden, während ein paar Informationsschnipsel der Wahrheit entsprechen, damit alles authentisch wirkt", ergänzte Fett.

„Womöglich halten es die Vong mit uns genauso, um unsere Bündnistreue zu überprüfen", meinte Beviin. „Wozu sie allen Grund hätten, falls sie unsere Pilotin vor drei Monaten wirklich abgefangen oder auch nur bemerkt haben."

Fett überprüfte die Funktionen seines Blasters. „Ich werde mir einen besseren Weg überlegen, die Neue Republik von unseren Absichten zu überzeugen. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich diesen elenden Barven geschlagen zu geben."

„Wie lange dauert es eigentlich, einen Planeten zu evakuieren", fragte Beviin, der sich noch nie über Operationen in jenem großen Maßstab Gedanken gemacht hatte. „Können wir überhaupt etwas für die Welten tun, die schon in einigen Wochen dran sind?"

„Das kommt auf die Logistik an, die du zur Verfügung hast", erwiderte Fett. „Mit ein paar Sternzerstörern und genügend Landungsschiffen kann es ein paar Tage dauern. Mit kleineren Schiffen, die ja alle irgendwo landen müssen, ein paar Monate. Dann kommt es noch darauf an, wie dicht besiedelt der Planet ist und …"

„Ich sage nur, dass es zahlenmäßig keinen großen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn die Republik den Informationen geglaubt hätte, die wir ihnen gegeben haben", unterbrach Goran ihn, verärgert über die penetrante Sachlichkeit. „So oder so werden noch Millionen sterben."

Boba Fett ignorierte Gorans Ausbruch. Er dachte an all die Daten, an all die Bioproben, die er der Neuen Republik hatte zukommen lassen. Die Wissenschaftler auf Coruscant und anderswo hätten diese Informationen in den drei Monaten effektiv nutzen können, um der organischen Technologie der Vong etwas entgegenzusetzen. Aber er hatte nichts von solcherlei Bemühungen gehört. Eigentlich hätte er sich das denken können, und doch …

„Wir werden ihnen weiter Informationen zuspielen, bis sie es schließlich kapieren."

Beviin starrte auf seinen Helm, den er unter seinen linken Arm geklemmt hatte. „Solange die Yuuzhan Vong keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Früher oder später wird ihnen auch ohne unseren Schönling Nom klar werden, dass unser Vorgehen effizienter sein sollte."

Fett starrte Beviin in die blauen Augen. „Noch hat man Nom Anors Leiche nicht gefunden. Und so wie er sich auf Adumar geschlagen hat, glaube ich erst dann an seinen Tod, wenn ich die Leiche auch wirklich sehe – und nicht nur als Hologramm."

༺═────────────═༻

„Was ist das?", fragte Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh seinen mittlerweile Dauergast.

Nom Anors gutes Auge schaute durch das Große Auge, die lebende Linse auf der Kommandobrücke des Miid Ro'ik herunter auf die Welt, die sie gerade erobert hatten. Dort unten lief ein Trupp von Yuuzhan Vong-Kriegern eine lange Straße entlang, die die _Tarak-shi_ gerade abgegrast hatte. Aber der Trupp lief nicht in der lockeren Marschordnung, die die Yuuzhan Vong beim Nahkampf in Städten wie diesen bevorzugte, sondern das Vorankommen des Trupps wurde immer wieder von herumfliegenden Trümmerteilen behindert, die wie aus dem Nichts zu kommen schienen.

Nom Anor zoomte das Bild schärfer und sah eine menschliche Gestalt in Zivilkleidung, die in unnatürlich hohen und weiten Sprüngen über den Trupp hinwegsprang. Kaum war der Sprung auf die andere Straßenseite geglückt, fing das Trümmerbombardement auch wieder an, während der Mann auf einem Häuservorsprung stehend die Brockenorgie mit den Händen zu dirigieren schien.

„Also, Exekutor?", fragte Vootuh ungeduldig.

„Einen Augenblick noch, Kommandant. Es gibt in dieser Galaxis bestimmte Spezies, deren Spezialität solche Sprünge sind. Ich möchte sie ausschließen, bevor ich eine Aussage mache."

„Bis Sie ihren Ausschluss getroffen haben, hat der Typ den gesamten Schwarm zerlegt!", schimpfte der Kommandant.

Ein großer Brocken eines herabstürzenden Balkons landete in einer Vierergruppe von Yuuzhan Vong. Kameraden eilten ihnen zu Hilfe, um zu retten, wen sie konnten, als der Mann vom Rest des Balkons auf diesen Trupp zusprang. Eine grüne Klinge blitzte in der Hand des einsamen Kämpfers auf, fuhr einem Yuuzhan Vong diagonal übers Gesicht und hinterließ eine Wunde, die absolut tödlich für den derart Getroffenen war. Ein anderer Krieger wollte dem Angreifer den Glühstab entreißen, aber ein gezielter Tritt des Menschen ließ den Amphistab aus dessen Hand fallen, während sich das Lichtschwert in ein Auge der Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung des Kriegers bohrte, direkt unterhalb der Schulter.

„Der Mensch hat die Schwachstelle entdeckt. Was hat er da in der Hand?", bellte Vootuh.

Nom Anor wandte sich vom Großen Auge ab. „Ich habe genug gesehen, Kommandant", verkündete er. „Es handelt sich hier eindeutig um einen Jedi. Wir sollten ihn lebend fangen, denn ich kenne Gestalter, die ihn nur zu gern untersuchen würden."

„Die sollten ihn dabei auch gleich etwas foltern, um Informationen zu beschaffen."

Nom Anor lächelte dünn. „Genau das meinte ich mit Untersuchen."

Vootuh wandte sich wieder dem Großen Auge zu und beobachtete, wie sich seine Leute unten machten. Der Jedi hatte während seiner Konversation mit Nom Anor zwei weitere Krieger getötet und ließ gerade ein weiteres Trümmerteil auf den Rest der Kompanie herabsausen. Drei Krieger sprangen rechtzeitig zur Seite, zwei langsamere Kameraden wurden darunter begraben. Der Jedi, der auf dem Trümmerbrocken stand, wehrte mehrere Prallkäfer mit seinem Lichtschwert ab, dann sprang er auf einen der drei Krieger zu und hieb ihm derartig stark auf den kahlen Schädel, dass er gespalten wurde und die Leiche zu Boden sank, bevor der Amphistab in ihrer erschlaffenden Hand die Lichtwaffe abzuwehren im Stande gewesen war.

„_Pul_!", entfuhr es dem Kommandanten.

Nom Anor bemühte sich, ebenso genügend durch das Große Auge sehen zu können, ohne dabei seinem Gastgeber zu nahe zu kommen. Was er sah, entsetzte ihn. Die beiden verbliebenen Krieger begaben sich doch wahrhaftig auf die Flucht vor dem Menschen, der ihnen noch ein Dutzend Meter weit nachsetzte, um dann abrupt die Richtung zu ändern und wieder die verwaiste Straße entlang zu rennen, wie er es ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, bevor der Schwarm Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger aufgetaucht war.

Die Krieger rannten weiter – immer auf den Miid Ro'ik zu. Vootuh wollte das Große Auge bereits wegdrehen, um ihrem Weg zu folgen, als Nom Anor ihm Einhalt gebot.

„Da bewegt sich etwas."

Am rechten Rand der runden, lebendigen Linse bewegte sich die linke Hälfte jenes Trümmerteils, das der Jedi auf seine Attackierer geworfen hatte. Tsaak Vootuh drehte das Große Auge wieder etwas nach rechts und sah einen Krieger darunter hervorkriechen, während sein Kamerad, der ebenfalls unter dem Ferrobeton gefangen war, reglos darunter liegenblieb. Der wiederauferstandene Krieger sah sich um und zog methodisch einen Kreis um das Gebiet, in dem er das Ziel vermutete. Erst als er erkannte, dass die Spur des _Jeedai_ erkaltet war, lief er zum Miid Ro'ik zurück.

Die beiden vor dem Feind Geflüchteten standen vor ihrem Kommandanten.

„Berichtet", forderte Tsaak Vootuh.

„Wir trafen auf einen Menschen, der war ungewöhnlich stark", berichtete einer der beiden. „Er trug so einen Leuchtstab, der so gut wie alles durchtrennen kann, außer unseren Rüstungen."

„Das hatte er auch gar nicht nötig, da ihr Zwei ja bereits vorher geflüchtet seid."

„Er hat mithilfe von Gesteinsbrocken viele von uns getötet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt, und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass er Hilfe hatte, deren Dimension wir noch nicht einschätzen können", erwiderte der Krieger.

„Und diese Trümmerteile sorgten dafür, dass wir von unserem Schwarm getrennt wurden, bevor der Angreifer flüchtete", verteidigte der andere Soldat sich und seinen Kameraden.

Nom Anor fand diese Art Verteidigung interessant.

„Das hört sich ja alles sehr plausibel an", meinte Vootuh abschätzig, „und doch habe ich durch das Große Auge genau gesehen, wie ihr geflüchtet seid, um mir hier diese Lügen aufzutischen!"

Die beiden Krieger sahen sich an und schwiegen.

„Melak und Tu'er von meiner Domäne – ihr seid eine Schande für die Domäne Vootuh!", donnerte der Kommandant.

Er gab den sechs Kriegern links von ihm einen Wink. „Bringt sie zum Yanskac-Becken und beschwert ihre Körper ausreichend, bevor ihr sie hineinstoßt! Diese _Brenzlits_ verdienen keinen Kriegertod!"

Je drei Krieger nahmen einen der beiden Unglücklichen in ihre Mitte und versiegelten ihre Hände mit Blorash-Gelee auf dem Rücken, dann führten sie die Todgeweihten ab.

„Wie ich es gesagt habe", wandte sich Vootuh an Nom Anor. „Der _Jeedai_ hat den gesamten Schwarm plattgemacht, bevor Sie ihn identifiziert haben. Aber wie werden wir seiner jetzt habhaft?"

„Ich werde meine Mandalorianer anweisen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Boba Fett wird genauso wenig versagen wie sein Vater vor ihm in dieser Sache."

„Was war denn mit Boba Fetts Vater?", fragte Tsaak Vootuh neugierig.

„Jango Fett war ebenfalls ein berühmter Kopfgeldjäger. Einst fing er gegen ein hohes Kopfgeld eine _Jeedai_ namens Komari Vosa ein und übergab sie dem Auftraggeber."

„Zu welchem Zweck?", erkundigte sich der Kommandant.

„Count Dooku tötete eigenhändig seine ehemalige Padawan." Nom Anor kam zu Bewusstsein, dass er ein Wort benutzt hatte, das der Speziesgenosse unmöglich kennen konnte, seinem unwilligen Blick nach zu urteilen, „… äh, seine frühere Schülerin."

„Rache also", meinte Vootuh.

„Ein Opfer", korrigierte Nom Anor.

Vootuh kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ein Opfer für wen?"

„Für Dookus neuen Herrn, einen Sithlord."

Nom Anor erkannte, dass der Kommandant zunächst überlegte, auch nach diesem letzten Wort in Nom Anors Satz zu fragen, dann machte er eine abtuende Handbewegung. „Zunächst einmal müssen wir den _Jeedai_ fangen. Was, wenn es Ihre Mandalorianer auch nicht schaffen?"

Nom Anor wusste, dass die Besorgnis des Kommandanten nicht ohne Grund vorgebracht wurde. Von Birgis aus war ein Schiff entkommen und Nom Anor hegte entgegen seiner Beteuerungen gegenüber Vootuh den Verdacht, dass seine Mandalorianer daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt waren. „Dann werden wir ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen, indem wir einen von ihnen als Geisel auf dem Schiff behalten, bevor wir ihnen den Sold aushändigen."

Vootuhs schwarze Augen wurden lebhaft. „An wen hatten Sie denn in dem Fall gedacht? An die kleine Blonde?"

Nom Anor runzelte ob dieses Vorschlags die Stirn. „Dinua Jeban ist viel zu jung und das könnte auf beiden Seiten zu Ärger führen. Nein, ich dachte an ihre Mutter Briika. Wir werden den Mandalorianern vorschlagen, sie als ständige Verbindungsfrau hier bei uns zu lassen."

„Sie wollen sich also den Jedi für Ihre Gestalter unter den Nagel reißen und die Mandalorianerin gleich mit?"

Nom Anors gutes Auge zog sich drohend zusammen. „Was denken Sie eigentlich von mir, Kommandant Vootuh!? Es geht darum, ein weibliches Mitglied des Teams aus jenem auszugliedern, weil man ihre Fürsorge um die Frauen ausnutzen kann, um sie gefügig zu halten, um nichts anderes!"

„Dann befürchten Sie Widerspenstigkeit Ihrer Verbündeten?", fragte Vootuh spitz.

„Sollten sie Widerstand planen, werden sie unsere Botschaft verstehen", erwiderte Nom Anor in tückischer Ruhe. „Und ansonsten wird Briika Jebans zwischenzeitlicher Aufenthalt auf dem Miid Ro'ik ihre Leistungsbereitschaft etwas anspornen. Und Sie waren es doch, der soeben die Effizienz der Mandalorianer infrage gestellt hat."

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?", sagte Vootuh. „Vielleicht wird sie ja erkennen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Immerhin ist sie tätowiert, schätzt also Schmerzen und angemessenen Körperschmuck."

Er holte einen Villip hervor und nach einer Minute stand ein Krieger vor ihm, dessen Gesicht und Oberarme mit auffälligen Brandnarben bedeckt waren, die sich in einem spiegelsymmetrischen Muster an den Extremitäten entlang wanden, um dann an den Hüften unter seinem Lendenschurz zu verschwinden.

„Wenn wir schon von Verbindungsleuten sprechen", hub der Kommandant an. „Das ist Bur'lorr Val, mein bester Krieger. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass sich Ihre Mandalorianer angemessen verhalten. Und Sie, Exekutor, werden Bur'lorr im Gebrauch dieser widerlichen Komlinks unterweisen, da sich Ihre Mandalorianer ja immer noch weigern, Villips zu benutzen."

„Es wird geschehen, Kommandant Vootuh", erwiderte Nom Anor und neigte den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit.

„Dies wird Ihre Bewährungsprobe sein, Untergebener Bur'lorr Val", wandte sich der Kommandant an seinen Untergebenen. „Fühlen Sie den Ungläubigen gehörig auf den Zahn und berichten Sie mir später haarklein, wie die Gefangennahme des _Jeedai_ abgelaufen ist."

Val neigte das Haupt, an dessen Hinterkopf gerademal ein Dutzend Quadratzentimeter bleicher Haut mit schütterem Haar bedeckt war, welches der Krieger in einem langen, dünnen Zopf trug, der bis zu seiner Taille reichte.

Nom Anor zog ein Komlink aus seiner Tasche und gab es dem Krieger, der es mit angewidertem Blick in seine Krallenhand nahm. „Mit diesem Knopf nimmt man das Gespräch an", erklärte Nom Anor. „Der Angerufene sieht dann Ihre Gestalt."

„Die ganze Gestalt von Kopf bis Fuß?", fragte Bur'lorr ungläubig.

„Und Sie können den Ungläubigen genauso sehen", bestätigte Nom Anor.

Das grimmige Gesicht Bur'lorrs wurde während seiner Erklärungen, wie ein Komlink zu bedienen war, zunehmend ungeduldig und Nom Anor wusste, dass den Krieger vielmehr interessierte, wie sein Feind, der _Jeedai_, beschaffen war.

༺═────────────═༻

Fetts Komlink summte. Widerwillig öffnete der Mand'alor die Frequenz … und sah die blaue Silhouette eines Yuuzhan Vong-Kriegers darüber.

„Ungläubiger! Hier spricht Untergebener Bur'lorr Val. Ich benötige eure Unterstützung. Ich jage einen _Jeedai_."

„Einen Jedi?" Fett klammerte sich an dieses Wort, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass es einmal derartige Hoffnung in ihm wecken könnte. „Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

„Er hat eine Lichtwaffe. Er sprang von einem hoch aufragenden Ding, verletzte sich dabei aber nicht."

„Überlassen Sie ihn mir", sagte Fett im Befehlston. „Jedi sind meine Spezialität. Sie haben meinen Vater getötet."

„Ich werde ihn auf euch zutreiben", sagte der Untergebene. „Seine Lichtwaffe konnte meiner Rüstung nichts anhaben, was ihn zu überraschen schien."

„Stellen Sie sich mal vor, Untergebener Bur'lorr Val", Beviin akzentuierte mit Vergnügen diese Titulierung, „unserer wird sie auch nichts anhaben können."

Bur'lorr hob verächtlich die schmale Oberlippe, schluckte jedoch die Demütigung, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Fett grinste das Holobild an. „Also noch eine Überraschung für den Jedi. Schicken Sie mir die Koordinaten."

„Lassen Sie ihn von Ihren Einheiten in die Enge treiben", bemühte sich Bur'lorr, einen ähnlichen Befehlston an den Tag zu legen. „Unsere Gestalter wollen einen lebenden _Jeedai_, um ihn zu untersuchen."

„Wir tun unser Bestes", versicherte Fett im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Bur'lorr gab die Koordinaten durch, dann beendete er die Verbindung. Boba Fett hingegen rief den Rest seines Einsatzteams – die Gebrüder Cham und Suvar Detta, Tiroc sowie Briika und Dinua Jeban.

„Es gibt etwas für uns zu tun, Leute. Die Yuuzhan Vong haben einen Jedi gefunden und wollen ihn lebend, um ihn zu untersuchen. Aber wir brauchen ihn dringender lebend als die. Ein Jedi kann erkennen, dass wir nicht lügen, und er kann die Daten von hier wegbringen."

„Hoffentlich ist er mit seinen Jeditricks gegenüber der Neuen Republik auch überzeugender als unsere Pilotin von vor drei Monaten", meldete sich Briika Jeban.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Jedi gesehen", sagte ihre Tochter Dinua.

Beviin setzte ein väterliches Lächeln auf und war selbst überrascht, wie einfach das für ihn war. Ja, da war vor einem Jahr dieses Versprechen an Dinuas Mutter gewesen und sie hatten bereits einige Missionen gemeinsam bestritten. Trotzdem war ihm dieses Gefühl etwas unheimlich. „Er wird nicht übermäßig erfreut sein, uns zu sehen, also nimm dich vor seinem Lichtschwert in Acht."

„Was macht denn ein Jedi hier überhaupt?", fragte Dinua.

„Das ist egal, denn er wird hier eh nicht mehr lange bleiben. Und jetzt lasst uns zu ihm gelangen, bevor die es tun."

Die Koordinaten des Überlebenden brachten sie zu einer langen Straße, die vom zentralen Marktplatz der Stadt abzweigte. Die Gebäude, die diese Straße einst gesäumt hatten, waren dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden. Eine gleichmäßige Reihe hellbrauner Punkte kündeten davon, dass hier einst Bäume gestanden hatten, bevor der gefleckte Rüssel der _Tarak-shi_ sie vertilgt hatte.

Fetts Durchdringungsradar und die Sensoren seines Helms registrierten sprunghafte Bewegungen, viel zu sprunghaft für ein gewöhnliches Wesen – und ein organisches Ziel mit menschlicher Körpertemperatur. Dieses Wesen bewegte sich in Zickzacklinien durch eine Häuserreihe, die ob der Magma-Waffen, die man auf sie hatte herabprasseln lassen, ziemlich stark qualmte.

„In Ordnung, wir können ihm folgen, aber vergesst nicht, dass er uns fühlen kann", warnte Fett.

Er dirigierte die Detta-Brüder mit Handbewegungen zum Südende der Gasse und Briika und Dinua zu dem kaputten Dach, von dem aus man sie überschaute. „Beviin, geh und halte den Untergebenen hin, der so gut mit unserem technischen Komlink spielen kann. Verschaff uns etwas Zeit. Tiroc, du kommst mit mir."

Fett verfolgte den Jedi bis zum Ende der Gasse, dann hörte die Bewegung, die ihn geleitet hatte, plötzlich auf. Er rief Briika an.

Die Mandalorianerin lag auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Dach, während ihr Kopf darüber hinausragte und nach unten schaute. „Siehst du ihn?", fragte sie Boba Fett. „Er ist in schlechter Verfassung."

Der Jedi war ein kräftiger, vierschrötiger Mann in mittleren Jahren, gekleidet in eine dunkelgraue Zivilhose und eine blaue Jacke, die durch die Feuer arg ramponiert war. Er war gegen eine Wand gesunken und hielt die Augen im mit Brandwunden übersäten Gesicht geschlossen, aber seine Hand umklammerte immer noch entschlossen den Griff seiner legendären Waffe.

Fett aktivierte seinen Raketenrucksack und schob ein Betäubungsgeschoss in den Pfeilwerfer am Handgelenk. Der Mandalorianer stieg über der versengten Mauer auf, aber der Jedi schaute auf und war in verblüffender Schnelligkeit wieder auf den Beinen. Er entzündete sein Lichtschwert, noch bevor Boba Fett in die Gasse sank und seinen Pfeil abfeuerte, und doch war der Schlag der Klinge nicht präzise genug. Der Saberdart zischte an der grünen Klinge vorbei und bohrte sich wie beabsichtigt in die Brust des Jedi, um dort eine elektrische Ladung freizusetzen, die das Ziel wieder auf den Boden brachte. Das Lichtschwert fiel ihm aus der Hand, deren Finger sich verzweifelt ausstreckten, zuckten, um mithilfe der Macht wieder an die Waffe zu gelangen.

„Lass es nicht drauf ankommen", sagte Fett von oben und kickte den silberfarbenen Griff mit der Spitze seines stachelbewehrten Stiefels nach oben, um es leichthändig aufzufangen. „Ein Grünes fehlt mir noch in meiner Sammlung."

„Sie sehen nicht aus wie General Grievous", zischte der Jedi zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen, während neben ihm Cham und Detta Suvar aus der Luft herabstiegen.

„Und genau deshalb bin ich auch noch am Leben", erwiderte Fett drohend und gab Cham Detta einen Wink.

Der Jedi schoss hoch. „Ich auch!", rief er lauter als Fett es erwartet hatte.

Ein Tritt prallte von Fetts blaugrüner Rüstung ab, während Cham sich auf den nach hinten taumelnden Jedi warf. Zwei sonnengebräunte Fäuste kämpften gegen den gelbgerüsteten Mandalorianer an und es bedurfte noch Suvars und Tirocs Hilfe, um den widerspenstigen Jedi am Boden zu fixieren. Der Widerstand erlahmte. Jetzt erst konnte Cham Bacta auf sein zerschundenes Gesicht sprühen. Aber der Jedi dankte es, indem er aufsprang und dessen Bruder Suvar ein Knie in die Leistengegend rammte.

„Zeig etwas Respekt", mischte sich Briika ein und nahm ihn von hinten in den Schwitzkasten. „Der Mand'alor redet mit dir."

Der Jedi ließ sich von Briika auf den Boden legen und das verbrannte Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Dann bist du Boba Fett. Und ich wollte nicht glauben, dass Manda …"

„Ausnahmsweise brauche ich einen lebenden Jedi", unterbrach Fett die Tirade. „Du wirst genügen müssen. Also spar dir die Anschuldigungen und hör zu."

„Erschieß mich. Du weißt, was die Vong mir antun werden."

„Ich sagte: Halt den Mund." Fett hockte sich über ihn. „Wir haben euch vor diesem Angriff und der Vong-Technologie gewarnt, aber eure Leute haben uns ignoriert. Trotzdem bieten wir euch erneut unsere Hilfe an. Richtet ein sicheres Nachrichtensystem ein und wir versorgen euch mit internen Informationen, bis uns das Glück nicht länger hold ist."

Cham rammte dem Jedi eine Einwegspritze Schmerzmittel in den Hals und der Patient zuckte nicht mit der Wimper.

„Kommt ganz darauf an, wie man Glück definiert", ätzte der Jedi.

„Glaubst du allen Ernstes, das macht uns Spaß, Jedi?", fauchte Briika von hinten.

Der Jedi ignorierte sie. „Du lässt nach, Fett", sagte er heiser. „Uns mit Fehlinformationen zu füttern, ist stümperhaft."

„Pläne können sich ändern, auch die der Vong", zischte Fett verärgert. „Ich setze das Leben jedes einzelnen Mandalorianers aufs Spiel, um dir das hier zu beschaffen, Barvenfresse."

Mit einer energischen Bewegung riss er des Jedis Jacke auf und stopfte den Chip einfach in dessen Gürtel. „Na los, wirk deine Zaubertricks. Mal sehen, was deine kostbare Macht dir über unserer Absichten verrät. Und jetzt nimm das und verschwinde. Wir werden die Vong hinhalten, aber du musst es zurück zu euren Geheimdienstleuten schaffen, ohne unsere Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. Wir sind Verräter, in Ordnung? Und solange wir insgeheim auch Verräter an den Vong sind, können wir Informationen beschaffen. Haltet eure Quelle geheim."

Der Jedi setzte sich auf, dieses Mal, ohne einen Befreiungsschlag zu versuchen. Aber seine Miene war ein einziges Aufbegehren. Seine Nase war nur Millimeter von Fetts Helm entfernt. „Aber ihr setzt uns zu. Ihr tötet Leute. Warum kämpft ihr nicht einfach?"

„Weil das selbstlose, heldenhafte letzte Gefecht eine tolle Sache für Holovids ist, aber so funktioniert Krieg nun mal nicht. Zumindest nicht, solange es noch andere Möglichkeiten gibt."

Er reichte dem Jedi die Hand und jener ergriff sie zögerlich. Boba Fett zog ihn hoch und schaute auf das volle, graue Haar, das früher einmal pechschwarz gewesen sein musste. Er drückte ihm sein Lichtschwert zurück in die Hand.

„Die Krabben müssen glauben, dass wir es ernst meinen. Ein paar Leben für die ganze Galaxis, einschließlich der Chance, sie vom Mandalore-Sektor fernzuhalten. Rechne dir Eins und Eins zusammen."

Der Jedi starrte auf seine ihm zurückgegebene Waffe. „Hast du am Ende doch so etwas wie ein Gewissen?"

Fetts Miene hinter dem Visier wurde kühl. „Nein. Ich habe die Aufgabe übernommen, Mandalore zu beschützen, und eine Abmachung ist eine Abmachung. Wenn die Vong die Macht übernehmen, gibt es für niemanden von uns eine Zukunft."

Braune Augen blickten verwundert in ebenso braune. „Ich hätte niemals …"

„Keine Ansprachen. Beweg dich. Wir schaffen dich an den Vong vorbei."

Tiroc stieß ihn an. „Krabbe im Anmarsch, Mand'alor. Überprüf dein HUD."

„Ich sehe ihn", bestätigte Fett, dann wandte er sich wieder zu dem unerwarteten Verbündeten. „Hast du ein Schiff, Jedi?"

„Ich war gerade dorthin unterwegs."

„Tiroc, sieh zu, dass er dorthin gelangt, und begleite ihn aus dem Sektor", befahl Fett, „Du weißt schon, der übliche Verfolgungsfake wie damals auf Birgis."

Der Jedi fixierte den anderen Mandalorianer, dann wandte er sein Gesicht wieder Boba Fett zu. „Kubariet", sagte er.

Fett glotzte ihn an und der Jedi erkannte seinen Fehler in der Kommunikation. „Ich bin Jediritter Kubariet. Bloß der eine Name."

Tiroc stieß Kubariet in die Seite und der Jedi rannte los. Boba Fett und die anderen schauten zu, wie Tiroc ihm einen Vorsprung ließ, bevor er langsam aufzuholen begann, dann wieder zurückfiel.

Die HUD-Signale der sich nähernden Lebensformen wurden stärker und Goran Beviin zückte seinen Merr-Sonn-Blaster, um seinem dornigen Begleiter Diensteifrigkeit zu signalisieren. Dieser Eifer war nicht ganz gespielt. Er hatte auch damit zu tun, dass über den HUD die Entscheidung des Mand'alor bekanntgegeben wurde, dass es schon bald einen Toten geben würde – und dass jenes Zweckbündnis, das Goran so sehr verabscheute, Geschichte war.

Die schwarzen Augen in den bleichen Höhlen waren kalt und hart in ihrer Entschlossenheit. „Wo ist der _Jeedai_?"

Bur'lorr Val schob sich an Goran Beviin vorbei – hin zu dem gewaltsam geschaffenen Innenhof der Häuserruine, von der Kubariet soeben geflohen war. Eine der Dornen, die aus seiner Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung hervorragten, streifte Beviins Schulterplatte, um einen Kratzer in der blauen Farbe zu hinterlassen. Hätte der Mandalorianer keine Beskar'gam-Rüstung getragen, hätte ihn der Stachel einfach aufschlitzen können wie eine Blechbüchse. _Ein weiteres Kampfmal_, dachte Goran befriedigt, und schon bald auch ein Toter dazu.

Beviins Hand glitt zu dem altertümlichen Beskad-Säbel, den er am Gürtel trug, während der HUD ihm anzeigte, dass auch Boba, Briika und die anderen ihre Waffen bereitmachten. Seine Augen hinter dem T-Visier linsten zu Bur'lorr, dessen Amphistab immer noch um seinen Oberarm geringelt war.

„Er ist hier reingelaufen", erklärte Beviin dem Yuuzhan Vong. „Wir haben ihn bis hierher verfolgt."

Sie betraten die Häuserruine und Briika kam auf sie zu, sich schützend vor ihre Tochter Dinua schiebend, wie Goran registrierte.

„Wo ist der _Jeedai_?"

Bur'lorrs Ton war grollend geworden und die Frau zuckte die Achseln. „Nicht hier, Kumpel", sagte Briika abweisend.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", rief Bur'lorr, jetzt offen zornig. „Sagt es mir!"

Briika wies in die Richtung, aus der das ungleiche Team gekommen war. „Er lief in eure Richtung und wir dachten, ihr hättet ihn endlich. Sollen wir gemeinsam nach ihm suchen oder wie lauten Ihre Anweisungen, Untergebener Burr'… ähm … wie war doch gleich Ihr Name?"

Der Krieger wirbelte herum und erwischte Beviin beinahe erneut mit seinem dornenbewehrten Arm. Dieser umklammerte den lederumwickelten Griff seines Beskads fester.

„Ganz ruhig jetzt", sagte Goran in einem Tonfall, wie als würde er mit einem Kind sprechen. „Du hättest jemandem mit diesem Ding das Auge ausstechen können."

Bur'lorr glotzte ihn an, da schnellte die schmale Klinge des Beskad in Beviins Hand nach oben und war auch schon wieder unten. Bur'lorr blinzelte. Seine Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung war nach wie vor intakt, aber etwas Braunes floss von seiner Schulter. Es war das Innenleben des Schultervillips, der ihn direkt mit Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh verband.

Seine Kiefer klafften auf und sein lippenloser Mund blieb für einen Moment offen stehen, bevor er schrie: „Verrät…"

Mit diesem Wort erwachte die Ruine noch einmal zum Leben – zum Leben eines regelrechten Tollhauses. Die lebende Rüstung veränderte sich, um des Kriegers Hals und Gesicht zu schützen, aber Beviin hatte den Beskad in einem Bogen geschwungen, der Bur'lorr an der linken Wange erwischte und seinen Kiefer nach unten hin durchbohrte. Noch während der Yuuzhan Vong auf die Knie fiel, ringelte sich der Amphistab von dessen Arm und versteifte sich zu der Waffenform, die er jetzt haben sollte. Fetts Vibroklinge stieß zu und nagelte den Amphistab am Boden fest, während Suvar herbeieilte, um den zuckenden Schwanz von der lebendigen Waffe abzutrennen.

Doch Bur'lorr wehrte sich immer noch. Er schrie aus vollem Halse, wand sich, schlug so heftig um sich, dass es Goran nicht gelang, seinen Beskad aus dessen Unterkiefer herauszuziehen. Briika sprang ihnen bei und hechtete nach oben, um ihre Vibroklinge in dem Bereich seiner Kehle zu vergraben, den die Vonduun-Krabbenrüstung nicht schützte. Briikas Waffe bohrte sich in Bur'lorrs Schlüsselbein und ein Springbrunnen schwarzen Blutes schoss ihr entgegen, benetzte die Krabbenrüstung und Briika rutschte aus.

Briika Jeban spürte einen Stich in der Herzgegend. Eine der verfluchten Dornen hatte sie genau an einer Ritze zwischen zwei Brustplatten erwischt. Immer noch steckte ihr Vibroklinge im Körper des am Boden liegenden Feindes, doch der schrie und wehrte sich immer noch. Sie gab ein Grunzen von sich, während sie ihre Klinge aus seinem Leib zog und erneut zustach – fester dieses Mal. Ihre Klinge glitt ab, denn die lebendige Rüstung hatte die neuralgische Lücke geschlossen.

„Fierfek! Elende Krabbenbarve!", fauchte Briika.

Das geöffnete Maul des verstümmelten Amphistabs tauchte vor dem Visier ihres roten Helmes auf und spritzte etwas. Briika drehte ihren Kopf seitlich und hörte das Geräusch, als der Amphistab sein Gift gegen ihren Helm spie. Und Bur'lorr Val schrie: „_Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"_

Ihre Stimme wurde ein Krächzen. „Bringt ihn zum Schweigen, um Fierfeks willen …"

„_Shabla_-Klauen. Passt auf."

Beviin ließ den Säbel los und packte die urplötzlich gepanzerte Kehle des Kriegers mit seinen Crushgaunts. „Lass uns ein Spiel spielen, _shabuir_." Er drückte zu und die Augen des Untergebenen starrten ihn an, und sein Mund öffnete sich weit. „Es heißt: Beskar schlägt Krabbenpanzer."

Der verkürzte Amphistab fiel aus Bur'lorrs Hand. Die durch mikronisiertes Beskar-Eisen verstärkten Hände Goran Beviins drückten dem Yuuzhan Vong die Luft aus der Kehle und dessen schwarze Augen traten beinahe aus ihren Höhlen. Die Rüstung zuckte und die bleichen, bekrallten Klauen des Kriegers griffen noch einmal ins Leere.

_Und mit diesem unreinen, widerwärtigen Komlink hat es begonnen!_

Dann erschlaffte alles an Bur'lorr Val und er erstarrte für immer. Augenblicke des Schweigens folgten.

Beviin blickte auf seine behandschuhten Hände und lächelte abwesend. „Wir waren wirklich dämlich, die zu verbieten."

„Erinnere mich daran, das zu widerrufen, sobald ich zurück bin", sagte Fett.

„Dann stirbt die Rüstung also, wenn der Soldat darin stirbt?" Suvar Detta machte sich daran, Stücke vom Amphistab abzuschneiden, von dem Untergebenen und dessen Rüstung ebenso.

„Bioproben, keine Trophäen, okay?", ermahnte Boba Fett Suvar. „Wir müssen so viele Informationen über diese … Dinger sammeln, wie wir können."

Briika rappelte sich auf und alle sahen, dass Blut von ihrer Brust, von ihrem Arm herunterlief. „Wir können eine Crushgaunt-Fabrik aufmachen. Ein Kinderspiel. Oh, ich meine ... oh."

Sie sank wieder auf die Knie, die Hände auf die Brustplatten gepresst.

„_Buir? Buir!_" Dinuas Stimme war dünn und schrill, als sie ihre sterbende Mutter anrief.

„Sie hat eine Stichwunde von einer dieser verdammten Dornen! Nehmt ihr die Platten ab!", forderte das Mädchen.

„Nein", widersprach Cham. „Vielleicht halten diese Platten sie am Leben. Bringt sie zur _Slave I_ zurück – und zwar schnell."

„Sie verblutet!", sagte Dinua mit zitternder Stimme.

Beviin beugte sich herab und hob Briika in seine Arme, um sie fortzutragen.

Sie sah ihn an. „Du hast es versprochen."

„Es geht schneller, wenn wir sie mit Raketenrucksäcken transportieren", schlug Fett vor. „Dinua, du kümmerst dich um die Leiche. Falls die Vong ihn finden, werden sie erkennen, dass er nicht von einem Lichtschwert aufgeschlitzt wurde."

Dinua wirkte einen Augenblick, als würde sie widersprechen, doch dann justierte sie den Flammenwerfer am Handgelenk, ehe sie wieder zu ihrer Mutter schaute.

„_K'oyacyi, Buir_." Halte durch, Mama.

Sie hoben ab und Beviin wurde von Boba Fett links und von Cham rechts gehalten, während er Briika weiter in seinen Armen trug.

„Du hast es versprochen", wiederholte sie etwas leiser und sah in sein blaugestrichenes T-Visier.

„Du solltest nicht an so etwas denken, Briika", kam die beruhigend klingende Antwort. „Wir sind gleich bei der _Slave I_. Dort haben wir Blutkonserven … Plasma."

Briikas Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. „Du hast es versprochen."

Sie erreichten die _Slave I_ und Boba Fetts Medi-Droide war vorbereitet, hatten seine Sensoren doch die Daten der Verletzten bereits erfasst, während die Mandalorianer landeten. „Bluttransfusion erforderlich", verkündete der Droide.

„Dann führ eine Transfusion durch, du _hut'uun_, und quatsch nicht dumm rum!" schrie Beviin, bevor er sich sanfter an die Patientin wandte. „Ich bin hier, Briika, alles in Ordnung. Du kommst wieder auf die Beine."

Goran nahm Briika den Helm ab und sah sie an. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten und er konnte nicht sagen, ob es der Fieberglanz der letzten Lebensminuten oder aber wilde Entschlossenheit war.

„Du hast es versprochen." Briikas Stimme war wieder so laut und klar wie, als sie diesen Satz das erste Mal an diesem Tag ausgesprochen hatte und Goran lächelte. _Sie erholt sich bereits. Schon bald wird Briika …_

„Dinua. _Gai bal manda_." Goran hörte wohl den Satz, weigerte sich jedoch, die Unabänderlichkeit zu glauben. „Das habe ich", versicherte er. Er nahm seinen Helm ab und sah in ihr Gesicht. „Ich schwöre es. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. _K'oyacyi_. Halte durch."

Der Medi-Droide führte Katheter in Briikas Arm und Hals ein und die Schläuche füllten sich mit der roten Flüssigkeit, die der Verletzten zugeführt wurde. Beviin blinzelte hektisch und wandte sich dem Fenster zu in Erwartung der zurückkehrenden Tochter.

Der Medi-Droide piepste und Goran zuckte zusammen, wagte nicht sich umzusehen. „Kein Puls", verkündete die Maschine. „Wiederbelebung nicht möglich."

Dinua kam herangestürmt; ihre Stiefel klapperten über die Einstiegsrampe der _Slave I_ – eine Minute zu spät. Die Rüstung des jungen Mädchens war an der rechten Hälfte versengt – Brandspuren, die dem Beskar-Eisen nichts anhaben konnten, aber auf einen riskanten Kampfeinsatz schließen ließen. _Das Mädchen denkt mit_. Wieder einmal merkte Beviin, wie gut Briika ihre Tochter ausgebildet hatte.

„Dinua …" Goran Beviin fasste sie an der angekokelten Armschiene, bevor sie zum Leichnam ihrer Mutter gelangen konnte. „_Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad_." Er warf Boba Fett einen Blick zu, denn hauptsächlich galten diese Worte ihm als Zeugen. „Ich erkenne dich als mein Kind an."

Dinua zog ihren Helm vom Kopf und starrte ihn an – erstarrt in ihrer eigenen Bewegung – ganz in sich selbst versunken. Und Boba Fett schaute das Mädchen an und versank in einer längst vergangenen Zeit, wo er ebenso erstarrt auf dem Boden jener Arena gekauert hatte – einen Helm in den Händen, seinen Vater betrauernd, noch voller Zweifel darüber, dass es überhaupt geschehen konnte. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente, wo sich Boba Fett direkt mit einer anderen Person verbunden fühlte – mit Dinua, die ihren einzig verbliebenen Elternteil nicht durch, sondern für einen Jedi verloren hatte.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel enthält die Ereignisse der Comics „Invasion I: Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong" von 2010 sowie „Invasion II: Die Rettung" von 2012, dem ersten und zweiten Teil der Star Wars-Invasion-Comicreihe von Panini, der zeitlich zwischen Band 2 und 3 der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" angesiedelt ist.

Der zweite Abschnitt enthält den vorletzten Abschnitt der Kurzgeschichte „Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde.

*Pul – Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache für Nein

*Brenzlit – Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache für Feigling

*Shabuir – Mando'a für Dummkopf

*Shabla – Mando'a für Versager

*Gai bal Manda – Mando'a für Name und Seele. Damit gibt man ein Kind zur Adoption frei.


	29. Lebe wohl, mein König!

_Drei Tage später über dem Planeten Dibrook – Albarrio-System im Äußeren Rand_

Die _Tsam P'ah _trat aus dem Hyperraum aus. Nina Galfridian hatte es für das Beste gehalten, dem Kurs zu folgen, den Kommandant Sha'kel vorher festgelegt hatte, um die Yuuzhan Vong nicht unnötig früh zu alarmieren. Angesichts des Bildes, das die ehemalige Gestalterin jetzt vor sich sah, bezweifelte die Königin von Artorias, dass die Kaperung des Sklavenschiffes noch länger unbehelligt bleiben würde.

Der Planet Dibrook war in ein schwach leuchtendes Dunkelrot getaucht – eine furztrockene Kugel, auf der man weder Flüsse, von Meeren ganz zu schweigen, noch nennenswerte Erhebungen feststellen konnte. Die Welt wirkte absolut steril. Über Dibrook schwebte eine schwarz glänzende Raumstation – ein Ungetüm, dessen Form Nina an eine Mischung aus Blaster und Amboss erinnerte. Die Lichter auf der Station kündeten von Leben – genauso wie die kleineren lebendigen Schiffe, die die Orbitalstation umkreisten und ihre goldenen Plasmabälle darauf spuckten. Aus einer der beiden nach hinten stumpf zulaufenden Heck-Enden der Station schlugen Flammen.

Kaye zog die Nase kraus. „Oje, vom Regen in die Traufe."

Für einen Moment wirkte Nina in sich gekehrt, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Tochter um und nahm die Kontrollhaube des lebenden Schiffes ab. „Nein, nicht wir sind es, die in der Traufe landen werden." Sie wandte sich Arbeloa und einigen anderen zu. „Ich werde euch jetzt zeigen, wie ihr mir helfen könnt, die Geschütze an Bord dieses Schiffes einzusetzen. Helfen wir dieser Station, dann werden auch wir bald Hilfe erhalten."

„Woher weißt du, wie die Waffen funktionieren?", wollte Kaye wissen.

„Die Kontrollhaube", sagte Nina. „Durch sie habe ich Zugang."

Niemand stellte das infrage, aber Arbeloa zuckte skeptisch die Achseln. „Und Ihr meint, die auf der Station glauben uns?"

„Sie haben keine andere Wahl", entgegnete die Königin. „Sie werden gerade angegriffen, wurden beschädigt und müssen also jede Unterstützung nehmen, die sie kriegen können."

Sie nahm einen kleineren _Matalok_-Kreuzer ins Visier und gab dem Dovin Basal zu verstehen, dass die Yaret-Kors zu ihrer vollen Höchstleistung auflaufen sollten. Arbeloa und andere Befreite liefen zu den Knotenpunkten, um sie erstens von Personen freizuhalten und zweitens zu überwachen, dass der Gesteinsstrom, der unter ihnen pulsierte, ungehindert die Mündung der Kanonen erreichen konnte.

Nina Galfridian gab dem zögernden Schiff zu verstehen, dass der Matalok keine Deckung erhalten, sondern pulverisiert werden sollte. Die _Tsam P'ah_ sträubte sich – nein, nicht die _Tsam P'ah_.

„Raus aus meinem Kopf!", fluchte Nina und haute mit der flachen Hand auf die Kontrollhaube und somit an ihren eigenen Kopf, dann gab sie erneut Befehle. Das feindliche Schiff hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, zu wenden, um weniger Angriffsfläche zu bieten, so überraschend kam das vermeintlich freundliche Feuer.

„_Bos sos si?_", schallte die Frage des aufgescheuchten Kommandanten des Mataloks über Ninas Kontrollhaube in ihr Ohr.

Und Nina Galfridian antwortete. „_Do-Yuuzhan Vong pratte!_"

Nina befahl einen erneuten Abschuss und der Plasmaball traf. Der Matalok bäumte sich auf, dann drehte er sich mit dem Bauch nach oben wie ein verwesender Fisch.

„Netter Schuss, Mom. Was hast du denen gesagt?", schwappte Kayes verblüffte Frage wie von der Ferne zu ihr heran.

„Das erklär ich dir später, Kaye. Ein Abschnitt dieser Raumstation sieht stark beschädigt aus."

„Dann gehen wir ihnen doch etwas zur Hand, nachdem wir diese lästigen Viecher erledigt haben", schlug Kaye vor.

Die Kommunikationsversuche des Feindes mit der _Tsam P'ah_ erstarben und das große, bauchige Schiff wurde nun selbst zur Zielscheibe. Allerdings arbeiteten die Dovin Basale hervorragend und fingen die meisten Geschosse in den schnell produzierten Schwarzen Löchern auf, während andere Plasmabälle die Barriere simulierter Gravitationsschlünde durchbrachen, jedoch lediglich unbedeutende Schrunden in der Korallenaußenhaut des Schiffes hinterließen.

Von hinten hörten sie Arbeloa triumphierend röhren. Nina lächelte. Der massige Humanoide, von dem sie noch nicht einmal die Spezies kannte, hatte den zweiten Matalok-Kreuzer getroffen. Die _Tsam P'ah_ pulverisierte noch einige Korallenskipper und Yorik-Vecs, dann flohen die Überlegenden und Nina runzelte die Stirn. Korallenskipper und Yorik-Vecs waren nicht dunkelraumfähig, also musste es noch irgendeinen größeren Träger geben, der sie in Sicherheit brachte … und damit den Verrat weitermelden konnte.

Nina wendete die _Tsam P'ah_, um ihnen nachzusetzen, aber das Sklavenschiff konnte nicht mit der Geschwindigkeit der wendigeren Yorik-ets und –Vecs mithalten. Sie hatten gerademal die Hälfte des Planeten umrundet, als sie es sahen – einen Miid Ro'ik, der sich vornehm im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Gegen ein Kampfschiff dieser Klasse war die _Tsam P'ah_ aufgeschmissen. Die Kontrollhaube vermittelte Nina das Gefühl, schwerelos im All zu treiben, während ihr Schiff komplett ausgeblendet war, ihr also nicht die Sicht nehmen konnte. Schnell schlossen die kleineren Schiffe zu dem Miid Ro'ik auf und es sah nicht aus, als würde der Kreuzer wenden wollen. Aber sie konnte auch zwei andere Schiffe sehen, die hinunter zum Planeten flogen, hin zu der Quelle, die die Verzögerung beim Angriff auf den Feind bewirkt hatte.

Nina sah eine Hügelkette, die die ebenmäßige, rötliche Tristesse Dibrooks aufbrach. Gekrönt wurde das Massiv von einem erhabenen Kegel – und darunter konnte Nina die Ursache ihres Unbehagens deutlich spüren.

༺═────────────═༻

„Sie hatten mir gesagt, es würde einfach werden, diese technische Abscheulichkeit zu überwältigen", sagte Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh gifttriefend zu einem ratlosen Nom Anor, der mit schlaffen Schultern neben dem gut einen Kopf größeren Kommandanten stand.

„Ich habe bislang auch keine Erklärung dafür, Kommandant", begann der Exekutor. „Dieses Sklavenschiff sollte eigentlich Verstärkung sein angesichts der dezimierten Flotte, die uns Kommandant Azca hinterlassen hatte."

„Dann hat der Yammosk versagt?"

Nom Anor schaute zur roten Kugel des Planeten Dibrook. „Das wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit, die andere wäre, dass irgendetwas mit der Kommunikation der _Tsam P'ah_ nicht stimmt."

Ein Subalterner kam und erstattete Meldung. „Die _Tsam P'ah_ hat vor der technischen Orbitalstation unsere eigenen Leute beschossen. Und eine Frau auf der _Tsam P'ah_ hat den Yuuzhan Vong Verderben an den Hals gewünscht – in unserer Sprache."

Nom Anors gelbe Haut wurde einen Ton heller. Ihm fiel genau eine Passagierin des Sklavenschiffs ein, die seiner Sprache mächtig war und so etwas wagen würde, aber das konnte er Vootuh unmöglich erzählen.

Die beiden Männer schauten auf das große, braune Ei, das behäbig und halb verdeckt hinter dem Planeten hing und zumindest genügend Respekt vor der geballten Kampfkraft eines Miid Ro'ik zu haben schien, als sich vorschnell auf eine Konfrontation mit einem Angriffskreuzer dieser Klasse einzulassen.

„Jaja, Exekutor, fehlende Kommunikation - Beschuss der eigenen Leute! Wann geruhen Sie mir zu sagen, was dort hinten eigentlich los ist?"

Nom Anor wurde flau im Magen. Eigentlich hatte er dieses Zusammentreffen zwischen der _Tarak-shi_ und der _Tsam P'ah_ auch deshalb organisiert, um Tsaak Vootuh einen sichtbaren Erfolg seiner Unterwanderungsarbeit zu präsentieren. Er hätte diesen Kommandanten Sha'kel und Nina Galfridian an Bord kommen lassen und sie hätten gemütlich bei einer Tasse Schlepptangbrühe miteinander geplauscht, während sie sich an der Zerstörung jener technischen Scheußlichkeit laben würden, die zu seinem Verdruss noch immer über Dibrook hing. Konnte es sein, dass ihre Tochter sich an Nina dafür gerächt hatte, dass ihre Mutter sie einfach so dem Kommandanten überlassen hatte? Hatte einer der Yuuzhan Vong an Bord Kaye Galfridian ein paar Flüche beigebracht? Die andere und weitaus unangenehmere Möglichkeit war jene, dass es nicht Kaye Galfridian mit ein paar Helfern allein gewesen war, die jenes feindliche Gebaren befohlen hatte. Denn niemand außer Nina Galfridian verfügte über ausreichend Kenntnisse, um ein Yuuzhan Vong-Schiff zu steuern und feuern zu lassen. Und wenn dem so war, konnte er vor dem Kommandanten unmöglich zugeben, dass er, Nom Anor, es gewesen war, der diese Agentin damals vor siebzehn Jahren rekrutiert hatte.

„Sie drehen ab", sagte er eilig zu dem Kommandanten, was dieser eh sah. „Ich werde unseren Agenten vor Ort anweisen, die Augen offenzuhalten. Außerdem sind zwei Wächter vor Ort platziert, die uns Bilder liefern werden."

„Tun Sie das!", bellte Vootuh. „Nachdem bereits auf Helska IV ein Yammosk versagt hat, wäre es äußerst peinlich, jetzt erneut wegen einem Geschöpfversagen dumm dazustehen."

Nom Anor überlegte, ob er sich selbst in Verkleidung an Bord der Station oder der _Tsam P'ah_ schleichen sollte, um die Verräter zu stellen, aber das würde ohne ein konventionelles Raumschiff auffallen. _Also werde ich einfach nur aufklären._

༺═────────────═༻

Die _Tsam P'ah_ näherte sich dem brennenden Heck der Raumstation. Wasserfontänen schossen aus dem bauchigen Rumpf des Sklavenschiffs und löschten nach und nach die Flammen. Als sich der Rauch etwas verzog, dockte das bauchige Schiff an und Nina und Kaye konnten die Bewohner der Station sehen: Menschen, Twi'leks, Rodianer – alles Wesen, die mit gepackten Taschen dastanden oder saßen, einige davon verletzt und nur schlampig versorgt, wovon die nässenden und schwärenden Wunden an ihren Körpern kündeten. Diese Leute schienen nicht zu Hause zu sein – Flüchtlinge im Transit.

„Rein mit euch", rief Kaye. „Wir haben noch genug Platz für euch und wir haben auch Leute, die Ahnung von Medizin haben."

Ein grimmig aussehender schwarzhaariger Mann in blauer Uniform trat auf die junge Prinzessin zu. „Wer bist du und was hast du für ein Schiff?"

„Wir sind Überlebende von Artorias und anderen Planeten. Wir haben unser Schiff denen geraubt, die uns die Heimat genommen haben."

Der Blaugekleidete lächelte. „Gut gemacht!"

Kaye holte tief Luft. „Lob kann bis nach der Evakuierung warten. Wenn Ihr uns helfen könnt, diese Leute auf unser Schiff zu bekommen, können wir …"

Der Soldat drehte sich urplötzlich zu seinen Untergebenen um. „Übernehmt die Brücke ihres Schiffes. Die Neue Republik wird es untersuchen wollen."

„Nein!", protestierte Kaye.

Arbeloas Pranke schloss sich um den im Verhältnis zu ihr fragil wirkenden Hals des Uniformierten. „Du bekommst unser Schiff nicht!"

Der Soldat keuchte. „Die Neue Republik wird … ack!"

Das Klicken von entsicherten Blastern war zu hören. Die Untergebenen des im Würgegriff Arbeloas Befindlichen postierten sich im Kreis um ihren Vorgesetzten und warteten auf freies Schussfeld.

„Jeder, der nichts mehr von den Problemen der Welten der weiten Galaxis wissen wollte, war bei uns auf Artorias willkommen", brach es aus Kaye angesichts dieser Überrumpelung heraus. „Unser Planet wurde vielleicht überrollt. Aber unsere Überzeugungen leben fort. Dieses Schiff ist nun das Symbol dieser Überzeugungen. Wir werden es nutzen, um den Opfern dieser Invasion zu helfen. Es wird denjenigen als Unterkunft und Transportmittel dienen, die nach Sicherheit trachten, denjenigen, deren Welten fielen. Es ist jetzt mehr als nur ein Schiff: Es ist das Herz von Artorias! Anstatt uns daran zu hindern, diesen Leuten zu helfen, sollten Sie Ihren Leuten besser befehlen, die Waffen beiseite zu legen und die Verletzten zu versorgen."

Die dunklen Augen des Gepeinigten signalisierten Einverständnis und er deutete ein Nicken an. Arbeloa lockerte seinen Griff.

„Lasst die Waffen sinken", erfüllte der Blaugekleidete seinen Teil der Abmachung und Arbeloa ließ los.

Ein weißblonder Mann mit blauen Augen betrat den Ort des Geschehens und schritt auf Kaye und Arbeloa zu. „Ich muss mich für meinen übervorsichtigen Sicherheitschef entschuldigen. Ich bin Admiral Bylsma und ich leite diese Station. Dieser Planet ist unbewohnt und so ist _Oblivion_ unser einziges Zuhause."

„Wie lange wohnen Sie hier schon?", fragte Kaye.

„Ich stamme ursprünglich von Alderaan", begann Bylsma zu erzählen. „Nach der Zerstörung dieser Welt zog ich mich mit einigen Leuten auf diese Station zurück, um Zuflucht vor dem Imperium zu finden. Wir haben hier eine gut gehende Reparaturwerkstatt für Raumschiffe der unterschiedlichsten Typen. Das war nicht nur unsere Einnahmequelle, sondern auch unsere zivile Tarnung, denn wir haben damals die Rebellion unterstützt, so gut wir eben konnten. Aber seit diese Barbaren mit ihren organischen Schiffen in den Albarrio-Sektor eingefallen sind, ist es mit der Zeit der ruhigen Abgeschiedenheit vorbei. Die Station platzt aus allen Nähten, weil immer mehr Vertriebene von allen möglichen Welten hier stranden. Vielen Dank, dass Sie die Brände am Heck gelöscht haben und sich um die Flüchtlinge kümmern."

Kaye nickte. „Deshalb sind wir hier."

„Kann ich vielleicht auch irgendetwas für Sie tun?", bot der Admiral an.

Die junge Frau überlegte. „Wir bräuchten ein Interkom – einen Holoprojektor … irgendwas in der Art. Die Kommunikation unseres Schiffes ist nicht so, wie ich das von Artorias gewohnt bin und wir müssen uns mit anderen Welten in Verbindung setzen."

Der Admiral gab dem Soldaten, der sich noch vor kurzem so brennend für das ehemalige Sklavenschiff interessiert hatte, einen Wink. „Captain Ogden, besorgen Sie der Lady einen tragbaren Holoprojektor, einige Komlinks und bringen sie alles an Bord des Schiffes." Er überlegte kurz. „Und einen Energiegenerator noch dazu, um alles für eine Weile am Laufen zu halten."

Kaye und der Soldat betraten die _Tsam P'ah_ und brachten den Holoprojektor samt Energiegenerator ins Cockpit, wo Nina immer noch in der Steuerungskuhle saß. Der Captain zeigte den beiden Frauen, wie man das Gerät bediente, dann ging er wieder. Die Komlinks wurden verteilt und dann erzählte Kaye von ihren Erlebnissen auf der Station, an der sie nun angedockt hingen.

„Hmm, dieser Admiral Bylsma denkt also, Dibrook sei unbewohnt, aber da täuscht er sich", meinte Nina nach einer Denkpause. „Du hast doch auch gesehen, dass einige der Jäger zur Planetenoberfläche geflogen sind."

„Ich dachte, sie wollten irgendwie ausweichen", erwiderte Kaye.

„Wo sie dort draußen einen großen Träger haben? Niemals! Ich sage dir: Etwas dort unten versucht, mit unserem Schiff Kontakt aufzunehmen. Es hat mich die ganze Zeit während der Schlacht behindert."

„Wir sollten das Admiral Bylsma mitteilen", sagte Kaye. „Mit vereinten Kräften kommen wir diesem Geheimnis bestimmt auf die Schliche."

Nina lächelte. „Bestimmt. Und außerdem möchte ich dir dazu gratulieren, während deiner Ansprache zu diesem Sicherheitschef endlich einen passenden Namen für unser Schiff gefunden zu haben."

Kaye überlegte einen Augenblick und Nina legte ihre Hand aufs Herz. Da endlich fiel der Groschen. „Das Herz von Artorias?"

Die Königin nickte. „Die besten Sachen passieren einem als Beigabe zu etwas anderem."

Zwei Stunden später waren die Vorbereitungen für die Bodenmission abgeschlossen. „Captain Ogden wird die Bodenmission auf Dibrook leiten und absichern", kündigte Admiral Bylsma an.

„Dann wird meine Tochter die Interessen der Artorianer im Team und der Gefangenen auf Dibrook im Blick behalten", brachte sich die Königin in die Planung ein.

Bylsma nickte. Doch Kaye war nicht wohl dabei, die zugegebenermaßen gut ausgerüstete Truppe ausgerechnet von dem Mann befehligen zu lassen, der versucht hatte, ihr Schiff zu beschlagnahmen. Trotzdem schob sie diese Zweifel beiseite. Bylsma hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass die Yuuzhan Vong Leute von der Station nach unten auf den Planeten verschleppt hatten. Es handelte sich also auch um eine Rettungsmission, etwas, was Kaye noch mehr am Herzen lag, als jenes Wesen aufzuspüren, das die Steuerung der _Herz_, wie sie ihr umgetauftes Schiff jetzt salopperweise nannte, derart hartnäckig zu beeinflussen suchte.

Je mehr sie sich der Planetenoberfläche näherten, desto deutlicher wurde, dass hier, auf der der Raumstation abgewandten Seite, Gebäude errichtet worden waren. Diese Bauten schmiegten sich derart fließend an die natürliche Hügelkette, dass sich die Terrassen und Zinnen dem Betrachter erst ziemlich spät offenbarten. Kleinere kegelförmige Wachtürme ließen darauf schließen, dass hier wichtige Sachen verborgen waren. Auch das Schlauchgewirr, von dem Kaye annahm, dass es ein unterirdisches Tunnelsystem barg, wies eindeutig auf künstliche Eingriffe hin, wie organisch es auch anmuten mochte.

Sie landeten die Schiffe außer Sichtweite der Gebäude und Tunnel und stapften in zwei Kolonnen auf ihr Ziel zu.

„Vergesst nicht, dass das hier eine Rettungsmission ist", ermahnte Kaye die Soldaten. „Schießt nicht auf Gebäude, in denen die Leute leben könnten, die wir evakuieren und retten wollen."

„So ein Quatsch", ereiferte sich Captain Ogden. „Wir tun, was wir immer tun. Hört nicht auf sie!"

„Arb."

Kaye musste nichts weiter sagen. Der massige Humanoide schnappte sich Ogden und der Captain hing wie ein nasser Sack an den Schultern in Arbeloas eisernem Griff.

„Captain Ogden, hiermit übergebe ich die Leitung der Mission an Captain Reymo."

„Das kannst du nicht tun!", begehrte Ogden auf. „Du bist nur eine Flüchtlingsgöre, der wir freundlicherweise Unterschlupf gewährt haben."

„Nachdem _wir eure_ Station gerettet haben. Ich bin eine Prinzessin so wie Leia Organa-Solo. Sie hat auch viele Leute gerettet. Und jetzt werden wir noch mehr Leute retten. Beschweren Sie sich doch hinterher bei Admiral Bylsma", sagte Kaye gleichmütig. „Ich übernehme dafür die volle Verantwortung, wenn's sein muss." Sie schaute in die Runde. „Hat irgendjemand etwas dagegen?"

Niemand widersprach. Captain Reymo trat vor. „Gut, ich übernehme die Leitung der Mission."

Arbeloa ließ Ogden wieder hinunter und der Trupp marschierte weiter – unter der Führung von Captain Reymo.

Sie näherten sich von der Seite, wo ihnen die Hügelkette Deckung geben konnte, stiegen den Hang derselben hinauf und erreichten den Kamm. Sie schwitzten unter den Schutzanzügen, die nötig waren, um dem säurehaltigen Regen auf Dibrook trotzen zu können, der hier oben auf dem Kamm noch stärker auf sie herab zu prasseln schien.

Jetzt sahen sie das Tunnelgewirr in seiner wahren Dimension. Es erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont und nur ein paar hundert Meter von ihnen entfernt gab einer der Tunnel seine Öffnung frei, aus welcher ein Trupp Yuuzhan Vong strömte.

„Wir warten besser", sagte Captain Reymo. „Das sieht nach einer kleinen Patrouille aus, die ihre Runden zieht. Wenn wir Glück haben, bemerken sie gar nicht, dass wir hier waren, bis sie wieder zurückkommen."

„Klingt vernünftig", sagte Kaye.

Sie ließ den Zoom ihres Makrofernglases über die Ansammlung von Türmen und Gebäuden der gewaltigen Anlage schweifen. Außer dem gleichmäßig dahinmarschierenden Trupp Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger, der sich langsam von ihnen entfernte, wirkte alles ruhig, geradeso, als wolle die Anlage nicht gestört werden und sei sich selbst genug. Doch da war ein Kribbeln in ihrem Rückgrat. Es war nicht direkt so, dass Kaye sich und ihre Leute beobachtet fühlte, aber sie wollte diese Möglichkeit auch nicht ausschließen.

Kommandant Tsalok stand zusammen mit der Meistergestalterin Nagme auf einer Brustwehr der terrassierten Hügelwand, hinter welcher sich der Yammosk verbarg. Aus ihrer Deckung heraus schauten sie auf den anrückenden Feind.

„Fünfzig Mann. Warum so viele? Niemand sollte denken, dass hier etwas von Bedeutung ist", wunderte sich der Kommandant.

„Unsere letzte Ernte war nicht ganz ertraglos", erwiderte Nagme. „Wir konnten ungefähr dreißig Leute aus der Raumstation mitnehmen. Möglicherweise vermisst man sie."

„Erzähle mir etwas, was ich noch nicht weiß."

„Meine Gestalter haben sie erfolgreich umgeformt. Jetzt haben wir eine Armee, die bedingungslos für uns kämpft und der Yammosk kann sie gar bis zu einem gewissen Grad kontrollieren."

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad?", hakte Tsalok argwöhnisch nach.

„Nun, haben sie erst einmal angegriffen, ebbt ihr Blutrausch erst wieder ab, wenn alle Feinde tot sind."

„Und was dann?" Besorgnis schwang in Tsaloks Stimme mit. „Was ist, wenn der Feind tot ist?"

„Dann wenden sie sich gegeneinander und reißen einander in Stücke. Das kann schon zwei Tage lang anhalten."

„Du und deine Gestalter haben also eine Horde humanoider Grutchins erschaffen? Die man höchstens einmal alle zwei Tage verwenden kann, besser drei Tage, da sie ja auch mal schlafen und essen müssen? Gibt es vielleicht noch andere nette Sachen, die du mir bislang verschwiegen hast?"

Sie wiegte wissend den Kopf. „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du fragst, Tsalok. Ich habe unserem Jedi einen Rückgratrochen implantiert. Wenn du ihn mit einem Villip verbindest, wirst du durch gezieltes Fragen alle Informationen aus ihm rausholen können, die wir brauchen."

Ein Lächeln deutete sich auf Tsaloks lippenlosem Mund an und seine rechte Hand streichelte ihre Taille. „Endlich. Zeig mir, wie das geht und ich werde mich um den Jedi kümmern. In der Zwischenzeit machst du den Yammosk transportfähig und leitest die Evakuierung der Basis ein mit Ausnahme der Kampfsklaven."

„Du willst fliehen? Du bist ein Krieger!"

„Diese Kampfidioten werden dem Feind eh ins Auge stechen, also können wir sie ihm auch gleich überlassen. Wenn der Feind denkt, dass diese Modifizierungen alles sind, was du hier getrieben hast, so ist das nur in unserem Sinne. Deine Forschungen an dem Jedi jedoch dürfen nicht unterbrochen werden. Deine Arbeit an ihm ist viel zu wichtig für die Invasion. Sein Tod wäre töricht und …", er holte Luft, „dein Verlust wäre tragisch."

Sie nahm kurz seine Hand. „Dann lass mich ihn dir zeigen."

Yuledan badete in einer runden Wanne, die aussah wie eine riesige aufgeplatzte Samenkapsel. Die braunen Dornen, die den Rand säumten, luden dazu ein, sich dort festzuhalten und schwerelos in der grünen Brühe treiben zu lassen, aber er war eh gefesselt und selbst ohne diese Fesseln machte die giftig aussehende und riechende Flüssigkeit, dass er sich nicht kraftvoll bewegen konnte. Alles um ihn herum war hellgrüne, nasse Watte, doch schlimmer als seine Machtlosigkeit war das Schwinden jeglicher Hoffnung. _Durfte er sich als Jedi dieser Trägheit hingeben?_

Die Lamellen in der Wand seines Raumes klafften auf und der Krieger mit dem Pferdeschwanz trat ein, von dem er inzwischen wusste, dass er Tsalok hieß. Diesen Kerl hatte er bereits auf Rychel gesehen. Etwas war anders bei diesem Besuch, denn durch die organische Tür drangen Geräusche. Es war lauter als sonst. Vertrautes Zischen in einem Rhythmus, den er schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte. Yuledan konnte sich lebhaft die geraden, scharlachroten Bolzen Laserenergie vorstellen, die jetzt draußen vor seinem Kerker durch die Regenluft von Dibrook flogen … und hoffentlich bald näherkommen würden.

„Ich sehe den Hoffnungsschimmer in deinen Augen, _Jeedai_", begann Tsalok. „Aber heute wirst du nicht gerettet. Bis sie dieses Bauwerk betreten, werden wir weg sein, und du mit uns. Die Gestalter haben Pläne für dich. Du wirst dem Imperium der Yuuzhan Vong Beistand leisten."

Der Kommandant öffnete seine Faust und Yuledan konnte einen kleinen ledrigen Ball mit langen Fäden sehen, die aussahen wie die Wurzeln einer tropischen Waldpflanze, die sich den Bodendampf des Dschungels als Nahrung zunutze macht. Tsalok streichelte das Geschöpf und es platzte auf. Ein blonder Haarschopf erschien, blaue Augen dazu und ein ernster Mund über einem gespaltenen Kinn.

„Luke Skywalker", begann Tsalok und Yuledan nickte.

Tsalok streichelte noch einmal über den Villip und jetzt sah Yuledan den grauen Pau'aner, mit dem er damals auf Mission gegangen war. Er hatte ihn später nicht mehr in der Macht gespürt, aber keine Kraft mehr gehabt, sich weiter darum zu kümmern.

„Meister Lar Le'Ung", sagte Tsalok und seine Stimme dröhnte über Yuledans Wanne hinweg. „Ich habe ihn getötet."

Yuledan zuckte zusammen. _Was war mit dem anderen passiert, Finn?_

Tsalok streichelte erneut über die Kugel und die Haare des Mannes, die jetzt zum Vorschein kamen, waren erheblich heller als die von Luke Skywalker.

„Was?" Hatte der Yuuzhan Vong seine Gedanken gelesen? Nein, es war dieses Vieh an seinem Rücken! Das Tier klammerte sich an sein Rückenmark und sog ihm das Mark aus den Knochenscheiben, um sich davon zu ernähren, wie er befürchtete. Wie machten die das nur?

Tsalok brach in Gelächter aus. „Du wirst mir seinen Namen sagen! Jetzt sofort!"

Yuledan stutzte. Was wollte Tsalok von Finn? Wenn Finn bereits tot war, was interessierte dann noch der Name? Es musste also etwas anderes sein, etwas, das ihm wieder Hoffnung gab.

„Er … er ist noch kein Jedi … nur in Ausbildung", ächzte Yuledan und kämpfte gegen den Schmerz an.

Tsalok streckte seine andere Hand aus und griff in Yuledans dichten, schwarzen Haarschopf, zog ihn daran etwas aus einem Bad heraus, so dass dem Jedi zusätzlich zu dem Rückgratrochen sein eigenes Gewicht Schmerzen bereitete. „Ausbildung oder nicht", schnarrte Tsalok ungehalten, „Luke Skywalker selbst kümmert sich um ihn. Er hat ein Lichtschwert. Er _ist_ ein Jedi! Der Name!"

Die Schmerzen im Rückgrat wurden unerträglich. Seine Haarwurzeln schienen zu explodieren. Yuledan hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft sein würde, an den Haaren hochgezogen zu werden. Oder war auch das nur das Werk dieses Viehs hinten an seinem Rücken? Und wenn schon. Finn war nicht hier. Finn war nicht allein – ganz bestimmt war er nicht allein. Finn würde kämpfen … und überleben – ja das würde er. Was zählte da noch ein Name?

„Er heißt Finn … Finn Galfridian."

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit tief unter dem Meeresboden des Planeten Artorias_

Es war ruhig gewesen in den drei Tagen, die im geheimen Hauptquartier des artorianischen Widerstandes vergangen waren, seit Dulac, der Berater, zu seinem König zurückgekehrt war. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass man den langjährigen Freund von König Caled die ganze Zeit über in der sogenannten Umarmung des Schmerzes gefangengehalten hatte. Die Yuuzhan Vong hatten ihm wohl zu essen und zu trinken gegeben, aber es hatte noch nicht einmal ein ordentliches Verhör gegeben. Manchmal hatten die Schmerzen nachgelassen, dann waren sie schlagartig wieder stärker geworden. Und die Lichtkugeln, die an dem roten Tentakelwesen hingen, hatten alles aufmerksam beobachtet wie kalte, gleißende Augen. So war es Dulac zumindest vorgekommen. Die Schmerzen waren derart unerträglich gewesen, hatten sein gesamtes Wesen beherrscht, so dass es Dulac noch nicht einmal möglich war, die Zeit anzugeben, die er überhaupt dort drin in dem sternförmigen Bio-Komplex gefangen gehalten worden war.

Seit Dulac wieder zurück war, hatte er wenig gesprochen, hatte sich viel in dem ihm zugewiesenen Raum aufgehalten. So auch heute, als König Caled ihn dort besuchte.

„Mein Freund, wie geht es dir heute?"

„Hat man etwas über Zoria herausgefunden?", fragte Dulac, ohne die Frage zu beantworten.

Caled Galfridian legte seinem Freund mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir so leid für deine Frau, Dulac. Ich selbst weiß nicht, wo Nina und Kaye jetzt sind."

Dulac rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Immerhin ist Finn in Sicherheit. Hoffe ich zumindest."

„Ich auch", erwiderte der König. „Aber es wird Zeit, deine Trauer etwas beiseitezuschieben. Ich hatte dir ja nach deiner Rückkehr gesagt, dass ich dich gerne bei unserem nächsten Angriff dabeihaben möchte."

Dulacs linkes Augenlid zuckte nervös. „Ich nehme an, es ist so weit."

„Entspann dich, mein Freund. Wenn du erst einmal mitten im Kampfeinsatz bist, wirst du gleich wieder ruhiger und konzentrierter werden, so wie ich dich kenne."

Dulac verzog einen Mundwinkel zu einem Halblächeln. „Wenn Ihr das sagt."

„Bisher haben wir mit den Angriffen Glück gehabt. Aber ich frage mich, wie lange unser Glück noch anhalten wird. Mit dir an unserer Seite …"

„Jaja, die Angriffe sind _zu_ effektiv geworden", fiel Dulac ihm ins Wort.

Caled horchte auf. Dulac war ihm noch nie ins Wort gefallen. Und dieser warnende Tonfall dazu …

„Sie sind ein Ärgernis", fuhr Dulac fort. „Ich darf sie nicht länger zulassen."

Der König verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wovor wollte sein Freund ihn warnen? „Dulac, ich weiß, du warst zweieinhalb Monate dort oben. Haben sie dort irgendetwas mit dir angestellt? Bist du …?"

„Caled, ich hatte immer vor, Euch am Leben zu lassen", sagte Dulac in schwerer Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich rettete Euch, als unsere Armeen eintrafen, weil Ihr meinen Respekt erworben hattet. Aber nun ist mir klar, dass es töricht wäre, Euch nur einen weiteren Atemzug tun zu lassen."

Caleds Hand wanderte langsam an seine Hüfte. „Mir scheint, du kannst nicht mehr klar denken, Dulac. Als wir dich fanden, wurdest du gefoltert."

Dulac wandte sich vom König ab. „Die Umarmung des Schmerzes ist für die Yuuzhan Vong keine Folter", dozierte er. „Ich hatte zu viel Zeit auf eurem Planeten verbracht. War zu lange weg von meiner Spezies. Ich habe mich sogar mit eurer verhassten Technologie befassen müssen."

Seine Stimme wurde zu einem triumphierenden Dröhnen. „Ich beherrschte sie besser als Sparky, dieser unbeholfene Dilettant, der noch nicht einmal den Holoprojektor reparieren konnte, so dass euch vielleicht noch jemand hätte warnen können, bevor wir kamen. Ich brauchte die Umarmung der Qual, um wieder zu wissen, was es heißt, ein Yuuzhan Vong zu sein. Ich musste _geläutert_ werden", seine Stimme wurde weicher, erfüllt von träumerischer Melancholie, „Schmerzen erleiden."

Als sich Dulac wieder zu seinem König umdrehte, sah er nur kurz in die Mündung des auf ihn gerichteten Blasters, dann schaute er seinem Souverän direkt in die blauen Augen. „Und nun werde ich Euch leiden lassen."

Caled musterte seinen ehemaligen Freund. Alle Nervosität war von Dulac abgefallen. Er war jedoch nicht im Begriff, ebenfalls seine Waffe zu ziehen, die er am Holstergürtel trug wie der König. Stattdessen erhob er langsam in einer bedauernd wirkenden Geste seine Hand. Diese Bewegung war alles andere als aggressiv – sie wirkte regelrecht mitleiderregend. Dulac fasste sich betroffen ans Gesicht, als würde er sich schämen. Die rosafarbene Haut schälte sich von seinem Gesicht, seinem Körper. Graue Haut kam zum Vorschein, ein ausgeprägter Knochenwulstkranz um den Schädel herum und die Augen … Dulacs wahre Augen waren gelb, strahlend gelb!

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Caled Dulac nicht zugetraut hätte, duckte sich der Yuuzhan Vong, um von unten auf ihn zuzuspringen. Ein zischendes Geräusch ertönte und Caled wurde der Blaster aus der Hand geschlagen, bevor er ihn auf das verkleinerte Ziel senken konnte. Die Schnittwunde, die die braune, runde Scheibe an Caleds Hand hinterließ, schmerzte - genau wie seine Handgelenke ob des Drucks, den Dulacs mitleidlos zupackende Fäuste auf sie ausübten. Doch noch mehr schmerzte der Verrat, der jahrzehntelange Betrug.

„Lebe wohl … mein König."

Der König von Artorias sah seinen Angreifer an – das graue Gesicht so nah wie es das menschliche niemals gewesen war, seit sie sich kannten. In diesen gelben Augen sah er nichts als kalte, tödliche Entschlossenheit … und doch … War da etwa auch ein Tropfen Wehmut in Dulacs Stimme gewesen?

Etwas anderes beanspruchte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Zunächst war es nur ein kaum wahrnehmbares Sirren, das genauso gut von seinem aufgewühlten Inneren kommen mochte … Doch der Ton wurde lauter, begann in seinen Ohren zu vibrieren … ein vertrautes Summen … und dann flog es heran – grauer Stahl von vielleicht fünfzig Zentimetern Durchmesser mit zwei roten, wachsamen Fotorezeptoren, denen Infrarotsensoren nichts entging … und noch vielen anderen versteckten Raffinessen.

Dulac schwang herum, ohne freilich sein Opfer loszulassen. „Der Droide?"

Caled lächelte. Finn war zurückgekommen. Irgendwie musste sein Sohn gespürt haben, dass etwas im Anzug war.

„Prowl, erschieß ihn!"

Das war Finns Stimme. Prowl war schon lange der Droidenbegleiter Finns gewesen – eine Drohne, die spähen, Hindernisse überwinden, töten konnte. Waren die Jedisinne seines Sohnes bereits derart entwickelt, dass Finn …? Dulac hielt mit seinen Fäusten immer noch seine Handgelenke in Schach; er konnte also nicht an seine Waffe gelangen und Prowl …

Ein roter Laserbolzen löste sich vom schwebenden Prowl und erwischte Dulac genau in der Mitte, wo die Beine zusammenliefen. Dulac gab ein Ächzen von sich und Caled fragte sich, ob er wahrhaftig auch diesen Schmerz genoss. Sein Gegner taumelte, fiel … ließ los … und Caled bückte sich nach seiner auf dem Boden liegenden Waffe.

Gleich wird auch Finn da sein. Es sind vielleicht noch hundert …

Caled erhob sich und zielte mit dem Blaster auf den ebenfalls wieder auf die Beine kommenden Gegner. „Es ist vorbei, Dulac!"

Ein befreites Grinsen entfesselter Wut legte sich über Dulacs harte Züge. „Ja, ist es. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht."

Dulacs rechtes Augenlid zuckte erneut und erst jetzt sah Caled, dass die gelben Augen ungleich waren. Während das linke Auge durchgehend gelb war, zierte das rechte ein schwarzer Fleck, der vielleicht eine Iris sein konnte. Von dieser Iris gingen sich verjüngende Streifen in alle Richtungen. Die Iris und die Streifen glänzten nicht, sondern wirkten irgendwie … ledrig?

Ein Strahl gelben Glibbers schoss aus dem schwarzen Fleck in Dulacs rechtem Auge. Der Strahl war schnurgerade und traf Caleds Gesicht. Der gelbe Schleim brannte auf seiner Haut und Caled fühlte, wie sich seine Augen zu trüben begannen, und er ärgerte sich darüber, sich in derartigen Einzelheiten von Dulacs Augen verloren zu haben.

Es blieb nur dieser Augenblick … und er drückte ab.

Der Schuss hallte durch den Gang und Caled hörte Dulac fauchen – nicht wegen dem Schuss, der war viel zu weit entfernt eingeschlagen. Der Mangel an Sicht schien jedes Geräusch um ihn herum hundertfach zu verstärken – er hatte nicht getroffen … aber was zählte das noch? Die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwamm immer mehr, während seine Qualen zunahmen. Instinktiv schloss der König die Augen und bereute es sogleich. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er den beißenden Schmerz gar hinter seinen Lidern einzuschließen und damit vervielfachen.

„König Caled, das übernehmen wir", hörte er eine junge Frauenstimme rufen und dann endlich ... „Dad!"

Finn Galfridian beugte sich über seinen verletzten Vater. „Ich hab dich, Dad."

„Rühr diese Substanz nicht an, Finn!", warnte der König seinen Sohn.

König Caled kippte nach hinten und die starken Arme seines Sohnes fingen ihn auf. Er versuchte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Schädel schmerzte und wie von weiter Ferne hörte er, wie Lichtschwertklingen brummten und zischten, als sie trafen.

Dulac knurrte hart auf und da war wieder die junge, weibliche Stimme: „Es ist vorbei, Majestät."

Jemand stülpte eine Maske über seinen Mund und seine Nase und der verletzte König fiel in einen tiefen Schlummer.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Hügel, von welchem die seltsamen Signale kamen, die die _Herz von Artorias_ störten, war nahezu kreisförmig. Um ihn herum war ein Graben angelegt, durch den jener säurehaltige Regen Dibrooks floss – eine graugrüne Plörre, die zu durchqueren man Anzüge tragen musste, aber die hatten Kaye, Captain Reymo und die übrigen Mitglieder ihres Teams angezogen.

Der Hügel öffnete sich und spie kleine braune Käfer aus. Die Insekten flogen durch die Luft und explodierten, sobald sie die Ankommenden erreicht hatten. Löcher qualmten in einigen Schutzanzügen auf und der Trupp zog sich etwas zurück, die einen, um ihre Löcher mit Flicken zu beschichten, die anderen formierten sich neu, um keinen einzigen der Schüsse mehr durchzulassen. Kurz darauf erschienen die Leute, die jene Käfer geworfen hatten. Sie bewegten sich schnell auf den Erkundungstrupp zu. Kaye entsicherte ihren Blaster … und entdeckte blaue Haut an einem der Angreifer.

„Feuer einstellen! Das sind keine Yuuzhan Vong!"

Die blaue Figur kam näher und Kaye konnte die mit braunen Lederbändern umwickelten Lekkus sehen. „Eine Twi'lek", keuchte sie.

Aber was für eine. Ihre Augen schauten glänzend und fiebrig. Aus ihrem Rücken ragten bleiche Dornen. Sie schien nicht sie selbst zu sein.

„Irgendetwas, irgendwer hat sie verändert. Sie scheint Schmerzen zu haben", meinte Kaye.

„Ach ja?", sagte ein Lieutenant. „Das könnte ein Blasterschuss durch den Kopf schnell ändern."

„Danke, Lieutenant", erwiderte Kaye trocken. „Sie haben sich gerade freiwillig gemeldet."

„Wozu?"

„Sie und ein Kamerad werden diese arme Kreatur ins Schiff zurückbegleiten und sie in einer der Zellen unterbringen. Sie darf nicht zu Schaden kommen. Ob _Sie_ dabei zu Schaden kommen, ist mir nicht so wichtig."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den weißbehelmten Kopf.

„Alle feindlichen Krieger, die wir gefangen nehmen, werden mit Respekt behandelt."

Der Lieutenant ging mit seinen Leuten zurück zum Schiff, während Kaye, Arbeloa und der Rest der über fünfzig Mann den Säuregraben durchwateten. Die Angreifer wurden weniger und weniger. Sie kämpften wild und verbissen und Kaye schauderte. Diese Leute waren unaufhaltsame Kampfmaschinen. Sie alle lediglich zu verletzen und dabei in Kauf zu nehmen, dass sich der Trupp immer mehr verkleinerte, um die verletzten Feinde ins Schiff zurückzubringen, würde nicht nur die Mission gefährden. Womöglich spielte der Feind mit ihrer Großzügigkeit und sie alle würden hier draufgehen.

Ein brauner Ithorianer fiel getroffen auf den Boden, zwei der vier Kehlen aufgeschlitzt. Einem grauhäutigen Humanoiden mit langen, schwarzen Haaren pustete Kaye ein Loch in die Stirn und sie fühlte den Schmerz beinahe – aber sie mussten weiter, auch über die Leiche eines Kameraden hinweg. Das Loch im Hügel klaffte immer noch offen und sie gingen hinein. Der Gang hatte einen nahezu runden Querschnitt. Braune Ranken hingen an den Wänden. Manche davon spendeten trübes, gelbliches Licht, das groteske Schatten der Truppmitglieder an die gegenüberliegende Wand warf. Es gab keine Abzweigung, nichts war abgestellt – kurzum, alles sah unauffällig aus. Und vor allem waren hier keine Yuuzhan Vong.

Der Gang mündete in eine Halle und dort stand ein einsamer Krieger - hochgerüstet, mit einem Schlangenstab in der Hand. Seinen tätowierten Schädel zierten zwei kleine Hörner, die er triumphierend in die Höhe reckte. Er schien auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„Zurück!", befahl Kaye.

„Es ist ein Typ mit einem Stock", widersprach Captain Reymo. „Wir sind fünfzig. Und wir haben Blaster."

Der Arm des Kriegers bewegte sich, noch während der Captain das sprach. Noch bevor er seinen Blaster abfeuern konnte, erwischte ihn die kleine, braune Scheibe in der Brust, die der Krieger geworfen hatte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Reymo auf seinen Blaster. Die Zeit hatte lediglich zum Entsichern gereicht.

„Captain!"

Das war Kayes Stimme. in Loch öffnete sich in der gegenüberliegenden Wand und weitere Krieger strömten in den Saal. Kaye eilte zu dem Verletzten, doch einer der Krieger sprang aus dem Stand – mindestens fünf Meter weit – und schob sich zwischen Kaye und Captain Reymo. Der Krieger, der den Prallkäfer geworfen hatte, ergriff den Captain am Hals und schleifte ihn fort.

„Zurück!", schrie Kaye.

Und dieses Mal folgten ihr alle.

Sie verließen den Saal und liefen durch den Gang nach draußen. Das Eingangsrund stand immer noch offen und sie durchquerten es, erneut über die Leichen von Freund und Feind steigend.

„Es hat keinen Zweck", sagte Kaye. „Die Anlage ist doch bewacht. Und wir wissen nicht, wie viele von denen noch dort drin hocken."

Sie hatten sich vielleicht etwa fünfzig Meter vom Bergeingang entfernt, als ein Prallkäfer hinter ihnen her zischte. Kaye drehte sich um und sah einen Yuuzhan Vong vor dem Eingang stehen, den sie vorher im Saal nicht gesehen hatte. Er war größer als die Krieger von vorhin und trug einen langen, schwarzen Pferdeschwanz am Hinterkopf. Seine muskulöse Gestalt entlockte Arbeloa ein Murmeln in seiner Muttersprache und das markante Muster seiner Tätowierungen konnte Kaye sogar auf diese Entfernung deutlich sehen. Noch deutlicher sah sie den Körper von Captain Reymo im Griff der Pranke des Kriegers zappeln.

Kaye wandte sich Arbeloa zu. „Was tut er? Will er verhandeln?"

Tsalok Shai grinste hinter seiner Atemmaske. Der Mensch in seiner Gewalt trug weder Maske noch seinen Helm und war der giftigen Atmosphäre Dibrooks völlig ausgeliefert. Reymo keuchte angestrengt.

„Du bist also einer ihrer Anführer ja?", höhnte der Yuuzhan Vong. „Du kannst uns nicht bekämpfen. Schwächliche, zerbrechliche Wesen, wir werden euch zerreißen!"

Er versetzte den Körper des Captains in Schwingung, so dass seine andere Hand beide Fußknöchel zu fassen bekam. Die andere Hand ließ den Hals los und der fleischige Arm dazu schlang sich um Reymos Taille. Tsalok drehte den Arm mit den Knöcheln, kippte den anderen Arm in die Gegenrichtung … und zog einmal kräftig.

Der Todesschrei des derart Gestreckten hallte über den Planeten Dibrook, zerriss den Regenvorhang aus Säure und Kaye und die anderen starrten fassungslos auf den entzweigerissenen Reymo.

„So einem sind wir noch nicht begegnet", murmelte Arbeloa.

„Hauen wir ab, bevor wir noch mehr von seiner Sorte begegnen", presste Kaye hervor und wandte sich angewidert ab.

„Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin", sagte Captain Ogden mit belegter Stimme. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich gerne wieder die Führung übernehmen."

Kaye schaute ihren vormaligen Widersacher an. Es lag auf der Hand, dass sich Ogden dafür schämte, dass durch sein Verhalten von vor vier Stunden jetzt Reymo hatte büßen müssen. „Erlaubnis erteilt."

Tsalok ließ die beiden Leichenteile zu Boden fallen und ging in aller Seelenruhe wieder zurück in den Gang. Seine Wache folgte ihm, bis er den Saal an dessen Ende erreicht hatte, dann gab der Kommandant ihnen ein Zeichen und sie drehten ab, um in anderen sich urplötzlich auftuenden Öffnungen in der Saalwand zu verschwinden. Tsalok jedoch ging in den gegenüberliegenden Ausgang und stand Nagme gegenüber.

„Sie werden sich schon bald neu formieren und angreifen", informierte der Kommandant die Gestalterin. „Sie sind hier, um ihresgleichen zu retten. Mal sehen, wie lange sie es aushalten, gegen ihresgleichen zu kämpfen."

Sie ging auf ihn zu, und ihre gelben Maa'its glitzerten. „Ich habe dich vermisst, Tsalok."

Tsalok schaute an sich herunter. Da war noch rotes Blut seines letzten Opfers an seinen Oberarmen. Aber Nagme kam näher und legte unbekümmert ihre linke, ungestaltete Hand auf seine Brust.

„Nicht, Nagme. Du bist eine Gestalterin. Das ist verboten."

Sie senkte gespielt-beschämt den Blick. „Vieles, was ich hier tue, ist verboten. Die Pläne, die ich für die _Jeedai_ habe, sind verboten, mein Ziel, auf das ich letzten Endes hinarbeite, ist verboten." Sie sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Ich tu's trotzdem."

„Nur weil der Kriegsmeister nichts dazu sagt, muss das nicht bedeuten, dass er davon nichts ahnt oder gar weiß", wandte Tsalok ein. „Trotzdem würde ich mich gerne vorher reinigen."

Sie neigte kokett den besternten Kopf. „Wie der Herr Kommandant wünscht."

༺═────────────═༻

Caled Galfridian war aufgewacht. Er fühlte sich besser, aber dieses Gefühl ebbte sofort wieder ab, als er versuchte, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es ging, aber er konnte nur Umrisse erkennen. Er wollte sich aufsetzen, um Finn zu begrüßen, der auf der Bettkante saß, aber das war unmöglich. Er war einfach zu schwach.

„Dad, ich habe meine Jedi-Grundausbildung auf Yavin IV abgeschlossen."

Finn hielt etwas in die Höhe, was der Griff eines Lichtschwerts sein könnte. „Schau mal, mein Lichtschwert. Es hat eine gelbe Klinge."

Ach, wenn er sich doch nur aus ganzem Herzen mit seinem Sohn freuen könnte. Aber das Gift … „Die Ärzte können meine Schmerzen wohl lindern, aber nicht besiegen."

Finn packte das Lichtschwert an seinen Gürtel und nahm seines Vaters Hand. „Aber Jaina und Jacen Solo sind hier. Sie beherrschen Jedi-Heiltechniken."

Caleds Stimme klang müde. „Vielleicht können sie es etwas hinauszögern."

„Aber Dad!"

„Finn, du wusstest, dass es einmal soweit kommen würde. Deshalb habe ich dich zu Luke Skywalker nach Yavin IV geschickt."

Der junge blonde Mann schluckte. Die trüben Augen seines Vaters schauten, als würden sie mehr auf dem Herzen haben als nur die Ankündigung eines nahen Todes.

„Finn, die Geschichte, die ich dir jetzt erzählen werde, ist auch für deine Schwester bestimmt. Ich möchte sie zumindest einmal in meinem Leben erzählen, bevor ich es nicht mehr kann. Es geht um deine Mutter."

„Natürlich, Dad."

„Es geschah vor siebzehn Jahren. Die imperiale Gefahr war noch vorhanden, doch Artorias wurde zu der Zuflucht, wie ich erhofft hatte – zu einem Ort, wo man den Rest der Galaxis vergessen konnte – zu einem sicheren Hafen. Aber es siedelten hier viele Wesen und einige von ihnen brachten eben die Probleme mit sich im Gepäck, denen sie doch eigentlich entkommen wollten."

König Caled Galfridian erzählte von dem Duros namens Dowron, wie er in dessen Hauptquartier Nina kennengelernt hatte. Wie schnell aus der Rettung der jungen Frau eine Liebe, eine Ehe, eine Familie wurde.

„Von deiner Mutter hast du deine Furchtlosigkeit. Von ihr hat Kaye ihr Feuer. Nina und ich wussten schon immer, was aus Kaye werden würde. Sie brütete über meinen Kriegsstrategien, wollte jede Taktik lernen, um den Frieden zu bewahren. Aber deinen Weg konnten wir bislang nicht so klar erkennen. Und jetzt bist du ein Jedi. Nina wird so stolz auf dich sein. _Ich_ bin stolz auf dich."

„Danke, Dad."

„Und deshalb sage ich dir: Geh von hier weg. Ich bin so dumm gewesen und so stur. Unsere Angriffe dort oben führen zu nichts gutem. Irgendwann verlässt uns das Glück und wir werden doch vernichtet."

Finn drückte die Hand seines Vaters. „So etwas passiert uns allen. Ich nahm an einer Schlacht auf Rychel teil und ein Jedimeister wurde dort getötet, weil er den Yuuzhan Vong, der ihn hinterrücks angriff, nicht in der Macht fühlen konnte."

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte sein Vater.

„Die Macht fließt durch alle Lebewesen. Sie verbindet uns und führt uns zusammen, aber die Yuuzhan Vong existieren irgendwie außerhalb dieser Macht. Noch nicht einmal Meister Skywalker kann sie mit der Macht berühren. Aber ich …"

„Finn!"

„Ich wollte es niemandem sagen. Ich will nicht als Missgeburt dastehen. Aber ich habe dem Yuuzhan Vong, der Meister Lar Le'Ung tötete, gegenübergestanden und dabei hat sich etwas in mir bewegt. Ich konnte spüren … wie es sich bewegt."

„Du kannst die Yuuzhan Vong in der Macht spüren?"

Finn nickte.

„Aber … Finn, das ist ein Geschenk! So, wie du gekommen bist, bevor ich sterben werde. Hat dir das auch die Macht gesagt?"

Der Sohn senkte den Kopf. „Wir, also Leia, ihr Mann und die Solozwillinge und Anakin waren auf einer Mission auf Nar Shaddaa. Da hat uns so ein Typ unbedingt ein Holocron verkaufen wollen. Und dieses Holocron hat sich geöffnet, aber nur für mich. Ein ziemlich verwilderter Jedi hat mir als Avatar des Holocrons mitgeteilt, dass dein Berater Dulac ein Yuuzhan Vong-Agent ist. Ich wollte dich warnen – und jetzt bin ich zu spät."

„Du bist früh genug gekommen, dass ich dich noch sehen konnte - den Mann, zu dem du herangereift bist. Deine Mutter hat mich auch vor einem Angriff gewarnt. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich dieses Verteidigungszentrum hier unten unter dem Meeresgrund geplant und auf den neuesten Stand der Technik gebracht. Aber würdest du hierbleiben, würdest du dich abnutzen. Es würde weitere Angriffe geben. Irgendwann würdest du nicht mehr die Kraft finden zu widerstehen. Jetzt ist Nina fort, aber wisse, dass deine Mutter viele Geheimnisse mit sich herumträgt, die sie selbst mir nicht alle offenbart hat, weil sie nicht riskieren will …", er suchte nach einer angemessenen Formulierung, „Argwohn zu erregen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich verstehe."

„Du musst nur verstehen, dass es keine Schande ist, etwas zu können, das andere nicht können. Und jetzt hol bitte Prowl herein, denn ich möchte eine Aufzeichnung machen."

Finn stieß einen Pfiff aus und Prowl schwebte ins Zimmer.

„Starte die Aufzeichnung", bat Caled und dann dachte er nur noch an eine. „Nina, es tut mir so leid …"

Die _Herz von Artorias_ hing über Dibrook und wartete. Nina Galfridian konnte sehen, wie die fünfzig Mann, die den Hügel erkunden sollten, halb um jenen herumliefen, um einen neuen, direkteren Zugang zur Störquelle zu finden. So wie sie Kaye über Komlink verstanden hatte, waren nicht wirklich viele Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger auf dem Planeten. Kayes Leute waren gezwungen gewesen, einige Sklaven zu töten, die der Feind in Kampfmaschinen transformiert hatte. Dann hatte sich der Feind wieder in seine Katakomben zurückgezogen – und der Yammosk ärgerte sie immer noch, ohne dass sie ihren Leuten zu viel darüber verraten konnte, ohne sich verdächtig zu machen.

[Verteidige mich und schieß sie weg – am besten im Kurvenanflug auf zehn Uhr bis auf ein Phon]

_Halt die Klappe!_ Etwas neben der Pilotenkanzel schmatzte. Nina nahm die Kontrollhaube ab und starrte auf einen braunen Ball, einen der Villips, die sie in Sha'kels Kommandozentrale gefunden hatte. Sie hatte die organischen Kommunikatoren mit zu sich ins Cockpit genommen, wo sie zumeist allein war. Schon ein paar Mal hatte sich der eine oder andere Villip umgestülpt und zu ihr in ihrer Muttersprache gesprochen. Sie hatte es ignoriert. Jetzt jedoch hatte die _Herz_ offen Partei ergriffen – für den Feind. Warum es also noch weiter hinauszögern?

Sie nahm den Villip in die Hand und blickte … in Tsaloks grimmiges Gesicht.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Tsalok auf Basic.

Offenbar war das so ein Villip, der nicht auf ein bestimmtes Gesicht geeicht war, sondern er übertrug einfach jedes Gesicht, das sich vor ihm befand. Sie konnte sich jetzt also nicht hinter Sha'kels Gesicht verstecken.

„Ich bin Nina Galfridian."

„Galfridian?"

„Die Königin von Artorias. Bald wird unsere Armee die Mauer der armen Seelen durchbrechen, die Sie zum Kampf gegen uns gezwungen haben, Tsalok."

„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen und wieso gehen Sie an den Villip? Wo ist Kommandant Sha'kel?"

Nina lächelte. „Heldenhaft gefallen im Kampf um sein Schiff, ganz im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."

Tsalok ließ ein ärgerliches Grollen fahren. „Sie wissen also auch um diese Sache."

„Natürlich", log sie.

Sie wollte mehr über _diese Sache_ erfahren. Ein wunder Punkt war immer gut. „Und schon bald werden Sie und Ihresgleichen bezahlen. Bald werden wir Ihre Anlage einnehmen."

Tsaloks Abbild auf dem Villip verzog einen Mundwinkel. „Dann werden wir nicht mehr hier sein."

„Sie zwingen andere, für Sie zu kämpfen und fliehen dann? Ich dachte, ihr wärt Krieger, keine Feiglinge!"

Tsalok zog bedrohlich die Brauen zusammen, schwieg jedoch. Dann verdeckte ein neues Bild sein Gesicht. „Kennen Sie den Mann?"

Nina erstarrte. Das Gesicht auf dem Villip war das von Finn, ihrem Sohn. „Was? … Finn? Wie …?"

Finns Bild machte wieder Tsaloks harten Zügen Platz. „Wir ziehen jetzt ab. Kommen Sie Ihre Leute holen."

Nina fühlte, wie ihre Augen anfingen, zu brennen. Sie wollte losheulen, aber das ging nicht. Gedanken, Befürchtungen überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf. „Haben Sie ihn? Antworten Sie mir!"

Tsalok lachte. „Sie sollten sich beeilen."

Der Villip begann bereits, das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Geliebten in sich einzusaugen. Und auch die Wellen des Yammosk wurden plötzlich schwächer. Wenn der Kriegskoordinator aufhörte zu senden, weil man ihn wegbrachte, würden sie Finn vielleicht auch nicht mehr finden können. Dann war alles verloren. „Rühren Sie meinen Sohn nicht an!", schrie sie.

Der Villip kehrte in seine Urform zurück und Nina gestattete sich zu weinen. Jetzt war es Tsalok, der einen Schwachpunkt bei ihr entlarvt hatte. Sie wischte die Tränen fort, als ihr Komlink summte. Es war Kaye und sie sah nicht gut aus. Nina schämte sich. Sie hatte um Finn gefürchtet und dabei vergessen, dass sie dort unten noch eine Tochter hatte. Sie schaute nach unten auf den Planeten, zoomte das Gebiet um den Hügel heran. Aus der kreisrunden Erhebung quollen Wesen – keine Yuuzhan Vong, wie Nina erkannte. Und – diese Kleidung …

„Sie haben eine zweite Welle Sklaven entfesselt", berichtete Kaye tonlos. „Die Sklaven, die sie jetzt gegen uns einsetzen – es sind Leute von Artorias, die sie modifiziert haben. Es sind zu viele. Den Leuten von Station _Oblivion_ mag das egal sein, mir aber nicht."

„Das ist genau das, was unsere Feinde von uns erwarten, Kaye. Du rettest viel mehr Leute von uns, wenn du jetzt nicht einknickst, verstehst du?"

„Aber Mom, ich …"

„Du bist erst siebzehn und dieser Krieg ist unbarmherzig. Kannst du die Blaster auf Betäubung einstellen?"

Kaye hieb sich mit der behandschuhten Hand gegen den Helm. „Deshalb liebe ich dich, Mom. Es ist so naheliegend und doch kam ich nicht drauf. Ich melde mich gleich wieder."

„Kaye, warte!" Nina Galfridian öffnete den Mund erneut, um ihrer Tochter mitzuteilen, dass ihr Bruder ebenfalls dort unten war, dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Ich ruf dich gleich wieder an."

Nina beendete die Komlinkverbindung und ging zum Holoprojektor, wählte Finns Komm-Daten. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis ihr Sohn an den Holoprojektor ging. „Mom?"

Finns Stimme klang seltsam belegt. „Finn, wo bist du?"

„Auf Artorias bei Dad."

„Dem Himmel sei Dank, du bist in Sicherheit!"

Sie beendete rasch die Verbindung. Woher immer Tsalok Finns Bild hatte, sein Täuschungsmanöver hatte nicht funktioniert.

༺═────────────═༻

„Wie kann eine einzige schwache Menschenfrau die _Tsam P'ah_ kontrollieren?", fragte Nagme ungläubig.

Tsalok zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Offenbar gibt es mehr als nur einen interessanten Galfridian."

„Das ist also der Junge, den du suchst."

„Darum brauchst du dich nicht zu kümmern", schnaubte Tsalok. „Ist der Yammosk bereit für den Abtransport?"

„So gut wie."

Ein Krieger betrat den Raum und Tsalok erteilte ihm mit einem Wink die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. „Vergebt mir, Kommandant Tsalok. Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah hat Verbindung aufgenommen. Er hat gehört, dass Ihr Euren Posten auf Rychel verlassen habt und möchte den Grund erfahren. Er hat außerdem gehört, dass die _Tsam P'ah_ hier ist und möchte wissen, was Ihr zu unternehmen gedenkt, um unser Sklavenschiff wieder in Besitz zu nehmen."

„Ich habe Ihren Bericht zur Kenntnis genommen, Verston", sagte Tsalok kalt. „Und jetzt gehen Sie."

„Willst du dich lieber vorbeugend mit dem Kriegsmeister in Verbindung setzen, um dich zu erklären?", fragte Nagme, als sie allein waren.

Tsaloks bekrallte Hand wies nach unten. „Da die _Tarak-shi_ offenbar nicht mit dem Abschaum der Ungläubigen fertig wird, werden eben wir dieses Sklavenschiff wieder einfangen. Das wird Tsavong Lah als Antwort reichen." Seine Stimme bekam einen lauernden Unterton. „Weitaus mehr Sorgen macht mir, dass jemand hier ein exzellentes Gehör haben muss, aus großer Entfernung derart unsere Gespräche zu belauschen. Einer deiner Gestalter vielleicht?"

Sie trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Unmöglich!"

„Du wirst mir die Namen aller Gestalter geben, denen du nicht bedingungslos vertraust. Angefangen bei dem, der die Botschaft des Kriegsmeisters überbrachte."

„Tsalok!"

„Wenn Tsavong Lah herausfindet, was du hier getan hast, dann ist unser beider Leben verwirkt", zischte Tsalok.

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Nur, wenn unser _Jeedai_-Projekt scheitert."

„Wenn es dem Feind in die Hände fällt und Tsavong Lah es auch noch durch den Feind erfährt, dann ist das genauso gut Scheitern! Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Wenn sein Agent tot ist, dann wird er doch erst recht misstrauisch werden."

„Gestorben wird überall", knurrte Tsalok unwirsch. „Du wirst zum Yammosk gehen und bei ihm sein, bis ich dir das Zeichen zum Aufbruch gebe."

Nagme verließ den Kommandoraum und nachdem er die gewünschte Liste bekommen hatte, begab sich Tsalok in den Raum des Damuteks, wo er die Gestalter bei der Mittagspause wusste.

„Genug gegessen!", unterbrach er das Essen. „Ihr werdet jetzt nach draußen gehen und euch dem Feind stellen. Und zwar Al'noc, Verkar, Tsamik, Kroookh …"

„Aber wir sind Gestalter, keine Krieger", wandte einer der Aufgerufenen ein. „Was würde der Kriegsmeister dazu sagen? Ihr könnt uns nicht bitten."

Tsalok wandte sich dem Krieger zu, den er mitgebracht hatte. „Verston."

Der Krieger sprang vor und sein Amphistab erwischte den aufbegehrenden Gestalter am Hals, biss hinein. Verston drehte den Stab und das scharfe Ende bohrte sich in die Brust des Opfers. Nur zur Sicherheit, bei Gestaltern konnte man nie wissen. Der Gestalter fiel zu Boden und schwarzes Blut sickerte auf den Boden des Pausenraums.

Verston drehte sich zum Rest der schockierten Gestalter um. „Kommandant Tsalok hat einen Befehl erteilt!"

Und dieses Mal widersprach keiner.

„Zakar", wandte sich Tsalok an jenen Krieger mit den zwei Hörnern auf dem Kopf. „Führe unsere Gestaltergarde zum Haupteingang."

„Soll ich mich ihnen anschließen?"

Tsalok musterte seinen Untergebenen. Die Frage verhieß keinerlei Zögern, eher Sorge darum, den Einsatz gegenüber den Ungläubigen zu einem möglichst erfolgreichen Abschluss zu bringen. Er lächelte. _Nein, ich habe noch andere Aufgaben für dich_. „Nein, es ist nicht mein Wille, dass du heute stirbst."

Zufrieden registrierte er, wie die auserwählten Gestalter bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich den Kopf in die Schultern einzogen. Sie waren keine Krieger. Wer konnte es ihnen also verdenken?

༺═────────────═༻

Kaye und ihr Trupp hatten den Kordon der Kampfsklaven durchbrochen. Die meisten lagen betäubt auf dem Boden, aber nicht bei allen Spezies funktionierte die standardisiert abgegebene Betäubungsdosis eines Blasters gleichermaßen. Kaye hatte auf Nummer sicher gehen gemusst, um ihre Leute zu schützen – auf Kosten der Leute, die einmal die Untertanen ihres Vaters gewesen waren. Später würde sie die Überlebenden mitnehmen, ihnen helfen, diese scheußlichen Modifikationen, die sie zu seelenlosen Kampfmaschinen gemacht hatten, wieder loszuwerden. Was aber, wenn das nicht ging? Ihr wurde bewusst, wie viele Ungewissheiten dieser Krieg mit sich brachte. Für den Yuuzhan Vong hingegen, die den Sklaven folgten, waren die Blaster auf tödlich eingestellt. Kaye beobachtete, dass sie sich erheblich langsamer bewegten als die Krieger, denen sie vorhin in der Anlage begegnet waren. Und sie waren wesentlich beleibter, trugen seltsame Kopfputze im Gegensatz zu den Kriegern, die entweder Haare oder Glatze trugen. Keiner von ihnen überlebte und Kaye überlegte, ob ihr Kommandant sie vielleicht in einer Art Bestrafung gegen sie entsandt hatte.

Auf einmal war der Kampf zu Ende. Die Sklaven blieben stehen und rührten sich nicht mehr. Kaye überlegte. Irgendwo hatte sie so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Sie tippte eine grüne Twi'lek an und die Frau fiel einfach erschöpft auf die Erde, ohne sich auch nur weiter um sie zu kümmern. Da fiel es Kaye wieder ein. Es war in diesem Film über die Schlacht von Naboo lange vor den Klonkriegen. Damals waren es Droiden gewesen, deren Kontrollschiff im Orbit zu Klump geschossen worden war. Jetzt hingegen …

Kaye ließ ihren Blick zum Himmel schweifen. Weit hinten sah sie die _Herz von Artorias_. Sie schaute in die andere Richtung. Über dem Gipfel des Berges stieg lautlos ein Schiff auf, das so ähnlich aussah wie die _Herz_, nur viel kleiner. Das lebendige Schiff stieg rasch in den Himmel von Dibrook auf und Kaye zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sie rückten weiter vor, erreichten das Innere des Gebäudes, von dem nur Kayes Mutter wusste, dass es sich um ein Damutek der Gestalterkaste handelte. Sie liefen durch verwaiste Gänge, an deren Seiten apathische Sklaven vieler Spezies lagen und mit blöden Augen an die geriefte Decke glotzten. Als seien auch sie ferngesteuert gewesen.

Kayes Komlink summte. „Verlasst die Anlage, Kaye!", hörte sie ihre Mutter. „Was wir suchen, ist bereits fort."

Das junge Mädchen stutzte. „Was?"

„Sofort!"

Kaye sah drei Soldaten um die kreisrunde Wanne mit den Dornen stehen, in welcher noch vor zehn Minuten Yuledan gelegen hatte.

„Rückzug!", ordnete Kaye an. „Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu entdecken."

Sie liefen wieder nach draußen und als sie den Ausgang des Damuteks erreicht hatten, verdunkelte der Schatten der _Herz von Artorias_ den eh dunklen Himmel von Dibrook über ihnen. Die junge Prinzessin zählte die eine Hälfte ihrer Leute, dann nickte sie Arbeloa zu, der in der Zeit die andere Hälfte gezählt hatte, um Zeit zu sparen.

„Wir sind raus", teilte Kaye ihrer Mutter mit.

Die _Herz_ schob sich über den Gipfel des Bergs, der eigentlich ein Damutek …

Ein gewaltiger grüner Strahl schoss aus der _Herz_ auf die Anlage zu und Kaye und ihre Leute rannten instinktiv weiter fort. Felsbrocken flogen durch die Luft und Säfte spritzten, die ohnehin unatembare Luft noch ungenießbarer machend. Die Brustwehr, auf der noch vor anderthalb Stunden Tsalok und Nagme gestanden hatten, brach von der oberhalb liegenden Terrassenlage ab und stürzte lawinengleich in die Tiefe.

Nina Galfridian saß in ihrem organischen Cockpit und feuerte. Sie hörte die Botschaft, die Finn ihr hatte zukommen lassen und sie sog jedes Wort davon in sich ein, egal wie sehr es sie schmerzte. Oder aber gerade deshalb?

„Nina, ich weiß, wie sehr du verletzt wurdest, welchen Schmerz du erlitten hast", begannen Caled Galfridians letzte Worte an seine Frau. „Ich weiß, welche Leidenschaft du trotz deines Geheimnisses in dir trägst … oder vielleicht gerade deswegen."

Sie schoss eine weitere Salve auf das Damutek unter ihr ab. Dort hatte Tsalok gearbeitet, zusammen mit Nagme, der Verräterin.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass du viele Geheimnisse hast. Ich habe sie nie zu erfahren versucht, aber ich habe es immer gewusst. Du bist mehr als du zu sein vorgibst. Ich weiß, dass du unsere Kinder liebst. Ich habe ihnen nie von meinen Vermutungen erzählt. Du wirst es ihnen sagen, wenn du soweit bist. Sorge für sie. Enthalte ihnen die Wahrheit nicht vor."

Eine weitere Salve Orbitalbombardement erschütterte das Damutek unter der _Herz_. Der Gipfel war kein Gipfel mehr, sondern nur noch der Krater eines rauchenden Vulkans, von dem niemals wieder eine Gefahr ausgehen würde. Und Nina Galfridian badete darin. Wie gerne hätte sie schon damals auf dem Weltschiff der Domäne Dal … Aber das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Irgendwann musste sie es Finn und Kaye sagen, aber der Zeitpunkt ... Wann würde es je einen geben, der passte?

"Ich weiß, was du bist, und ich liebe dich trotzdem. Danke, Nina", sprach der sterbende König die bereits konservierten Worte weiter. „An dem Tag, an dem ich dich befreite, hast du mich gerettet."

Nina hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie wieder an etwas anders denken konnte als an ihren Mann. _Sorge für sie_. Das sagte nur jemand, der dem Tode nahe war und Caleds Stimme hatte anders geklungen als sonst, nicht unbedingt schwach, aber müde – und dagegen ankämpfend. Trotzdem lag eine Klarheit in den Worten ihres Mannes, wie sie nur von jemandem kommen konnte, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte. Sie senkte die _Herz_ soweit ab, dass die Überlebenden der Erkundungs- und Rettungsmission wieder an Bord kommen konnten.

_Lebewohl, mein König!_

༺═────────────═༻

Die ehemaligen Sklaven der Yuuzhan Vong waren in ihre neuen Quartiere an Bord der _Herz_ gebracht worden. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass ihre Implantate lediglich den Befehlen eines Yammosks gehorchten. Da es jetzt keinen solchen mehr in der Nähe gab, hatte die Entfernung der Implantate noch Zeit. Jetzt saß eine Gruppe der frisch Befreiten in dem Speiseraum und aß etwas von dem Essen, welches Bylsma mit an Bord gebracht hatte, gemischt mit dem Muur-Brei, den es auf dem ehemaligen Sklavenschiff ohnehin in rauen Mengen gab. Einer der Sklaven, ein Mensch, stand vom Esstisch auf und fragte nach einer Toilette. Man zeigte ihm den Weg und er verschwand in der organischen Zelle mit dem kleinen Loch in der Mitte. Kaum hatte sich die Membrantür hinter ihm geschlossen, holte er einen Villip aus der Achselhöhle, von deren Verdickung der Arzt an Bord geglaubt hatte, es handele sich dabei lediglich um ein weiteres Korallenimplantat zwecks Steuerung durch die Yuuzhan Vong.

Der Villip stülpte sich um und ein vernarbtes Yuuzhan Vong-Gesicht erschien über der Kerbe.

„Exekutor, die _Tsam P'ah_ ist von Dibrook gestartet. Das Schiff wird jetzt im übrigen _Herz von Artorias_ genannt."

Nom Anors Stimme klang ungeduldig. „Wer befehligt das Sklavenschiff jetzt?"

„Die Königin von Artorias hat die Steuerung übernommen."

„Nina Galfridian?"

Der Agent nickte. „Und Admiral Bylsma begleitet sie mit der gesamten Station _Oblivion_."

Der Exekutor überlegte. Es würde vielleicht Sinn machen, persönlich mit seiner ehemaligen Agentin zu sprechen, vielleicht aber auch nicht. In seiner erbärmlichen Unkenntnis hatte Sha'kel es sicherlich nicht versäumt, Nina und Kaye ihre Komlinks abzunehmen und diese technischen Ekelhaftigkeiten zu zerstören. Sicher hatte man Nina in der Zwischenzeit ein neues Kommunikationsmedium gegeben. „Sie werden mir die Komlinkdaten der Königin besorgen", sagte er schließlich.

„So wird es geschehen, Exekutor. Da ist noch eine Sache, falls Sie davon noch nicht wissen."

Nom Anor erwiderte nichts und so sprach der Agent weiter. „Es wurde Trauer auf dem Schiff angeordnet, weil König Caled Galfridian infolge eines Giftanschlages eines Yuuzhan Vong-Agenten ums Leben kam."

_Meines_ Agenten. Gute Arbeit, Agent Lac'du.

„Wissen Sie, wie er es getan hat?"

„Er hat ihn mit etwas aus seinem Auge angespritzt und wurde kurz darauf von den Jedi Jacen und Jaina Solo getötet."

Nom Anors linkes Augenlid zuckte. Einer der Gründe, warum er Lac'du so geschätzt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass der untergebene Agent ebenfalls ein Plaeryn Bol-Implantat in der Augenhöhle trug – so wie er selbst. Das konnte der Ungläubige am anderen Ende der Villipverbindung nicht wissen – musste er auch nicht. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er diese Waffe nicht allzu häufig einsetzen konnte, ohne sich als Yuuzhan Vong zu verraten – zumindest nicht mehr seit Dulacs Tod. Der andere Yuuzhan Vong war beinahe so lange wie er selbst in dieser Galaxis gewesen, war gar mit einer Menschenfrau verheiratet gewesen. Jetzt, wo die Invasion endlich begonnen hatte, würde er, Nom Anor, sich bestimmt nicht mehr zu so etwas verleiten lassen. Das mit Heritha auf Bothawui war genug gewesen – wirklich genug. Ja, er würde Lac'dus Berichte von Artorias vermissen.

_Rrush'hok ichnar vinim'hok, Lac'du!_ Aller Ruhm für dich, tapferer Krieger Lac'du. „Ich danke Ihnen, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden."

„Das werde ich, Exekutor."

Nom Anor strich über den Villip und jener stülpte sich wieder in den runden Urzustand um. Nur wenig später berief ihn Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh auf die Kommandobrücke der _Tarak-shi_.

„Nom Anor, das Sklavenschiff ist fort", sagte Vootuh barsch.

„Wir werden es nicht weiterverfolgen?", fragte Nom Anor ungläubig.

Der Kommandant starrte nach unten auf die zerstörte Basis. „Shedao Shai hat angewiesen, dass die _Tarak-shi_ Dibrook verlassen und weiter nach Dathomir fliegen wird. Dort treiben sich einige machtsensitive Personen herum, die man statt Jedi ebenso gut für Versuche und Experimente nutzen kann. Außerdem ist der Planet zu unbedeutend, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Neuen Republik zu erhalten."

_Doch noch ein Jeedai oder ähnliches für Nagme!_ „Aber gehört denn Dathomir nicht schon seit einiger Zeit zum Hapes-Konsortium?", wandte Nom Anor ein.

„Shedao Shai sieht das als gute Gelegenheit an, sich weitere Verbündete zu verschaffen, die man gegen die Neue Republik einsetzen kann. Sollten sich die Hapaner zu einer Übereinkunft bereiterklären, werden ihre übrigen Welten verschont bleiben."

Nom Anor zeigte ein nadelspitzes Lächeln. „Für's erste, nehme ich an."

Tsaak Vootuh hob abfällig die Oberlippe. „Was erwarten Sie denn nach dem Debakel mit Ihren Mandalorianern?"

„Ich erwarte nichts, sondern ich plane lieber."

„Dann planen Sie dieses Mal besser, Nom Anor. Ansonsten wird einer von uns beiden dieses Schiff verlassen und das werde nicht ich sein."

Nom Anors Lächeln wurde etwas weicher. „Ich bin mir sicher, Dathomir wird Ihnen gefallen, Kommandant Vootuh."

༺═────────────═༻

Ninas Galfridians Komlink summte und sie sah Admiral Bylsmas blaues Holobild darüber in Wartestellung. Die _Oblivion_ flog neben der _Herz von Artorias_ her und solange das so blieb, fühlte sich Nina sehr sicher.

„Mein herzliches Beileid zum Tod Ihres Mannes", begann Bylsma mit leicht gesenktem Kopf.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Admiral."

„Sie haben ja einen kleinen Teil Ihrer Leute wieder eingesammelt, aber ich habe mich noch ein bisschen umgehört", sagte der hellblonde Mann. „Es gab mehrere Flüchtlingstransporte in der Region und einer davon hat die Evakuierten von Artorias auf die Welt Shramar gebracht."

Ninas Hand umklammerte das Komlink etwas fester. „Shramar? Aber das liegt im Restimperium!"

„Diese Invasion betrifft jetzt uns alle", meinte Bylsma. „Der Sektorenkommandant von Shramar ist ein vernünftiger Mann. Und wenn er sich bereiterklärt hat, die Flüchtlinge Ihres Planeten aufzunehmen, dann ist das ein gutes Zeichen."

Nina lächelte vorsichtig. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht."

* * *

Note der Autorin: Der Hauptteil des Kapitels enthält vor allem die Ereignisse des Comics „Invasion II: Die Rettung" von 2011, des zweiten Teils der Star Wars-Invasion-Comicreihe von Panini, der zeitlich zwischen Band 1 „Die Abtrünningen" und 2 „Die Schwarze Flut" der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" angesiedelt ist.


	30. Die Allianz des Äußeren Randes

_Im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin – drei Monate nach Beginn der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion_

Der Besucher, den Borsk Fey'lya an diesem Tag empfing, hatte seinen Termin mit dem Staatschef erst vor zwei Tagen vereinbart. Für gewöhnlich ließ der Bothaner Besucher länger warten, um deren Anliegen und Absichten vor dem Erscheinen genau zu prüfen, doch würde es bei seinen Widersachern im Senat gehörigen Eindruck schinden, wenn er gute Kontakte oder gar eine valide Abmachung mit dem Restimperium vorweisen konnte. Es hatte schon lange keine wichtigen Kontakte mehr zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Imperium des Admirals Gilead Pellaeon gegeben, da kam es dem gewieften Politiker Borsk Fey'lya auf ein paar Tage zu viel oder zu wenig auch nicht an.

Der Imperiale trug die graue Uniform nebst etlichen Rangabzeichen mit gerader Haltung. Sein ohnehin markantes Kinn wurde von dem akzentuierten Kinnbart noch zusätzlich optisch verlängert und schien den Staatschef zusammen mit der ausgeprägten Nase in die Zange zu nehmen.

„Botschafter Yarmond. Vielen Dank. Es bedeutet mir viel, die imperialen Planeten des Äußeren Randes heute hier vertreten zu sehen", begrüßte der Staatschef seinen Gast.

Yarmond nickte knapp. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Oberhaupt Fey'lya. Und Ihr habt Recht mit dem, was Ihr sagt. Gerade kam eine Meldung von Shramar rein. Unser Planet befindet sich nahe der Stelle, auf die diese Invasion", er akzentuierte dieses Wort eindeutig ironisch, „angeblich abzielt. Aber Genaueres wissen wir nicht."

Fey'lya verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie ich hörte, hat Shramar Flüchtlinge aufgenommen."

„Wir haben einen Teil der Bevölkerung von Artorias zu Gast, einem kleinen Hinterwäldlerplaneten, auf dem ein Bürgerkrieg entflammt ist. Zweifellos irgendein Gezänk um Vieh oder dergleichen."

Fey'lyas Schnurrhaare bogen sich leicht nach oben. „Ja, es scheint, als spielte jedes Mal, wenn auf einem dieser Randplaneten ein Krieg ausbricht, irgendein Nutztier eine Rolle."

Yarmond machte eine theatralische Geste mit seiner Linken. „Das Imperium ist mehr als bereit, diesen Unglückseligen beizustehen in ihrer …"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Ein junger, blonder Mann mit einer roten Brille, die er nach oben in die Stirn geschoben hatte, stürzte auf die beiden zu. Fey'lya machte eine Geste und die Senatswache zückte ihre Waffen. Noch bevor die Gardisten den Staatschef erreichen konnten, sprang der imperiale Botschafter vor.

„Du!" Die blauen Augen des Attentäters sagten mehr als dieses eine Wort und Yarmond erkannte, dass der Angreifer es nicht auf den Staatschef, sondern auf ihn abgesehen hatte. „Ich weiß, wer du bist!"

Garmonds schwerer Stiefel erwischte den Attentäter am Kopf und dieser ging zu Boden. Ein heiseres Keuchen war das letzte, was der Mann von sich gab, dann schloss er die Augen. Der Imperiale beugte sich herab und fühlte den Puls, während die Senatswachen herankamen.

„Er ist bloß bewusstlos, Staatschef." Yarmond lächelte herb. „Das ist ja gerade nochmal gut gegangen."

Soldat, der er war, untersuchte er den Attentäter und einen Augenblick später sah Borsk Fey'lya einen silberfarbenen Zylinder in der Hand seines imperialen Gastes.

„Na sieh mal einer an", sagte Yarmond vorwurfsvoll. „Und ich dachte, die Jedi würden die Neue Republik beschützen."

Fey'lya räusperte sich. „Diese Zeit bringt seltsame Allianzen hervor, Botschafter. Ich danke Ihnen."

༺═────────────═༻

Shramar war eine hellgrüne Welt – zumindest von der Ferne. Erst als die _Herz von Artorias_ näherkam, entdeckte deren Pilotin auch orangefarbene Felder, die eigenartig schimmerten. Sobald die Herz aus dem Hyperraum gefallen war, hatte Nina eine Meldung abgesetzt, in der sie sich vorgestellt und erklärt hatte, dass ihr Schiff nicht zur Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte gehörte, sondern in eigener Mission mit Flüchtlingen unterwegs sei, aber vom anderen Ende war nichts zurückgekommen. Die Verbindung war entweder tot oder wurde gestört. Die beiden Sternzerstörer, die kurz darauf hinter der Planetenkugel hervorkrochen, schienen diese Meldung jedenfalls nicht erhalten zu haben – und feuerten. Einer der Tentakel der _Herz_ wurde getroffen und löste sich auf halber Länge vom Rumpf. Ein Ächzen ging durch das organische Schiff und Nina konnte die Verletzung und den Schmerz mit ihrem ganzen Körper fühlen.

„Shramar, wenn Sie das Feuer nicht einstellen, sind wir gezwungen, zurückzuschießen!"

Endlich knackte es und eine männliche Stimme ertönte. „_Herz von Artorias_, Ihre Nachricht wurde empfangen. Wir haben den Angriff eingestellt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie die sind, für die sie sich ausgeben. Fliegen Sie weiter. Ich habe hunderttausend Soldaten auf Shramar und eine halbe Million Flüchtlinge. Der Planet bietet weder genug Platz noch genug Ressourcen für weitere."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie verstehen", erwiderte Nina dunkel. „Der Großteil unseres Volkes _ist_ bereits auf Ihrem Planeten. Sie haben Verwandte und Freunde an Bord dieses Schiffes. Erlauben Sie uns wenigstens, zu landen. Gestatten Sie, dass meine Leute ihre Familien wiedersehen."

„Und was dann?", kam es ärgerlich zurück. „Verschwinden Sie? Werden Ihre Flüchtlinge nicht versuchen, hier zu bleiben? Nein, das Risiko gehe ich nicht ein. Sie erhalten keine Landeerlaubnis."

„Wir landen", beharrte die Königin. „Wenn es Ihnen nicht passt, müssen Sie uns schon vom Himmel schießen."

Ein Seufzer ertönte am anderen Ende der Verbindung. „Na schön. Aber ich darf nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr auf diesem Planeten landen. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand Shramars Schutz verlässt."

Der letzte Satz verwunderte Nina. „Es wäre ratsam, eine Botin zu schicken, die sich mit Ihnen trifft, um die genauen Modalitäten unseres Zwischenaufenthaltes auszuhandeln."

„Ich …", der andere stockte. „Natürlich. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihnen nicht behilflicher sein können, Euer Hoheit. Es ist wirklich nur zu Ihrem Besten."

Kaye und Arbeloa verließen auf einer Ausgangsrutsche die _Herz_. Der Landeplatz, den man ihnen zugewiesen hatte, war gesäumt mit einem Bataillon von Sturmtrupplern, flankiert von einigen AT-STs, deren Kanonen auf die drei Ausgestiegenen gerichtet war.

Kaye nickte Arbeloa zu. „Ich spüre die Liebe auch."

Eine Zivilistin, ein Mädchen, höchstens fünfzehn Jahre alt, löste sich aus dem Pulk der Sturmtruppler. Kaye fragte sich, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte, den Kordon zu durchbrechen. Sie hatte pechschwarze Haare und trug eine legere artorianische hellgrüne Tracht.

„Prinzessin!", hörte Kaye das Mädchen von einer Entfernung von vielleicht zweihundert Metern rufen.

Sie unterdrückte den Impuls, auf das Mädchen zuzulaufen. Irgendetwas war hier im Gange, aber es hätte die ohnehin mehr als reservierten Gastgeber provoziert, wenn sie jetzt … Ein roter Plasmabolzen sauste heran und Kaye hielt die Luft an. Der Schuss traf die jüngere Landsfrau im Rücken und sie sackte auf den Boden.

„Was stimmt mit Ihnen nicht?", schrie Kaye die Imperialen an. „Wir sollten die Yuuzhan Vong bekämpfen, nicht uns gegenseitig."

Arbeloa sprang vor und ein multiples Klicken von Blastern war zu hören. Der massige Humanoide riss in einer beschwichtigenden Geste beide Arme hoch: „Ich berge nur ihre Leiche", rief er in Richtung der Imperialen.

Kaye stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und sah die Sturmtruppler herausfordernd an. Arbeloa erreichte den reglosen Körper und wuchtete ihn sich über die Schulter. Die Truppler verhielten sich weiterhin ruhig und so stapfte Arbeloa mit dem schmalen Körper an Kaye vorbei zurück zum Schiff. „Sie lebt noch", raunte er ihr zu. „Du solltest deine Mutter informieren, dass wir uns mit der Botin solange Zeit lassen, bis wir herausgefunden haben, was hier gespielt wird."

༺═────────────═༻

Tsalok und Nagme standen neben der Wanne, in der der blaue Jedi lag. Yuledan hielt die Augen geschlossen und ruhte sich von den Experimenten aus. Die Meistergestalterin hatte dem wertvollen Gefangenen den Rückgratrochen entfernen lassen – jetzt, wo er die wichtigsten Informationen geliefert hatte, die man durch Verhöre erlangen konnte. Jetzt waren Testreihen anderer Art angesagt – Testreihen, die sich auf jene Stoffe konzentrierten, die einem Jeedai seine einzigartigen Machtkräfte verliehen.

Ein Villip stülpte sich um und Tsalok nahm sich seiner sofort an. Es war ein Menschengesicht, gekleidet in eine Uniform, die Nagme als nicht der Neuen Republik zugehörig identifizierte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er es ist?", fragte Tsalok.

„Zugegeben, diese Menschen sehen alle gleich aus", sagte der Agent. „Mit all den Haaren und ihren weichen, zerbrechlichen Körpern."

Tsalok verzog einen Mundwinkel und sah zu Nagme herüber. Der Agent legte viel zu viel Emphase und Verachtung in diese Worte. Warum? Und überhaupt - wen interessierte das?

Nagme grinste zurück und Tsalok nahm ihr Einverständnis wohlwollend zur Kenntnis. Dieser Agent lebte eindeutig bereits zu lange unter den Ungläubigen.

„Aber ich habe ihn anhand des Bildes, das Sie über das Villip-Netzwerk ausgesandt haben, eindeutig erkannt. Es ist Finn Galfridian. Er wusste trotz meiner Maske, was ich bin, Tsalok. Er hat irgendetwas in sich, nicht wahr? Etwas von uns."

„Dann haben Sie es also auch gespürt", brummte Tsalok.

„Ich sollte ihn gleich töten."

„Nein, werden Sie nicht", bremste ihn der Kommandant. „Ich werde sofort einen meiner Krieger schicken, damit er ihn abholt – falls Sie ihn bis dahin nicht verlieren."

„Keine Sorge", versicherte der Agent unter der Ooglith-Maske. „Er wird gut bewacht."

Tsalok stülpte den Villip wieder um und legte Nagme die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist eine Aufgabe für Zakar."

„Dir scheint wirklich viel an diesem Jungen zu liegen", erwiderte sie und legte den Kopf schief, und Tsalok wusste, dass sie nicht Zakar meinte.

„An dir", erwiderte er, zog sie an sich und sie ließ sich in die Umarmung fallen.

Durch seine kleine Nase sog er ihren Duft in sich ein. Diese Augenblicke waren nur für sie beide, vor allem, weil Nagme mittlerweile klug genug war, das Thema Finn Galfridian nicht mehr anzuschneiden, bevor er es abgearbeitet haben würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Finn Galfridian rieb sich die Augen. Er lag auf dem kalten Boden einer dunklen Gefängniszelle. Nicht ganz dunkel, denn da war ein Lichtkegel, vermutlich das Signal, um ihn aufwachen zu lassen. Was war passiert? Ein weiteres Reiben und es fiel ihm ein ... Dray, dieser undefinierbare Typ mit den verfilzten Haaren und manchmal wirren Gedanken. Er war zusammen mit anderen Jedi auf Nar Shaddaa gewesen und seitdem hatte sich dieser Dray, der in seinen Fünfzigern sein mochte, an ihn drangehangen – nur an ihn, wohlgemerkt, nicht an Jacen, Jaina oder Leia, die auch noch mit von der Partie gewesen waren. Damals vor zwei Wochen hatte er geglaubt, dass Dray einfach irre war, aber der Hinweis in Drays Holocron, dass Dulac ein Agent der Yuuzhan Vong sei, hatte sich als wahr herausgestellt. Und jetzt hatte Dray behauptet, dass der Staatschef der Neuen Republik ebenfalls in Gefahr sei. Also waren sie nach Coruscant geflogen. Noch bevor die Tür zum Empfangssaal aufgeglitten war, hatte er es gespürt – es war das gleiche Gefühl wie damals auf Rychel, als er diesem Yuuzhan Vong gegenübergestanden hatte. Aber der Krieger von Rychel war unmaskiert gewesen … und er hatte es geschafft, einen Jedimeister zu töten. Dieser hier jedoch durfte nicht …

Er starrte den Bothaner an, der ihn abschätzig von oben herab musterte.

„Wir werden deinen Knebel entfernen", sprach Borsk Fey'lya zu dem Gefangenen. „Die Wachen können dich nicht hören und deine Gedankentricks wirken bei mir nicht. Versuch's also gar nicht erst."

Finn Galfridian schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte aufstehen, stellte aber fest, dass seine Hände am Rücken gefesselt waren. Klar könnte er sich auch mithilfe der Macht aufrichten, aber wozu?

Der Staatschef „Wer bist du? Warum spionieren die Jedi mir nach?"

„Ich bin hier, um Euch zu beschützen."

Fey'lyas Schnurrhaare stellten sich in unverkennbarer Skepsis auf. „Mit _dem_ hier?"

Finn schaute auf sein Lichtschwert, das der Staatschef in der Hand hielt. „Das ist kompliziert, ich …"

„Ich habe genug gehört", unterbrach Fey'lya ihn rüde. „Du hast dich bewaffnet in den Regierungspalast eingeschlichen und erwartest von mir zu glauben, dass du hier bist, um mich zu beschützen?"

Finn nickte, aber Borsk Fey'lya lächelte höhnisch. „Nein, du bist kein Jedi. Ich erkenne einen Attentäter, wenn ich einen sehe."

_Nein, tust du nicht. Nicht einmal das_.

༺═────────────═༻

Admiral Bylsma hatte es irgendwie geschafft, der Königin von Artorias eine einigermaßen repräsentative Robe zu beschaffen, in der sie auch den Leuten gegenüber wie eine Herrscherin auftreten konnte, denen Etikette und Standesbewusstsein sehr wichtig waren. Sektorkommandant Devry war ein solcher Mann. Er sah genauso aus, wie sich Nina einen Imperialen vorstellte. Die kurzen, grauen Haare streng nach hinten frisiert und mit einer Miene, die kundtat, dass er schnell und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken knallharte Entscheidungen traf - ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er trug seine Ausgehuniform, um die Königin in seiner Residenz auf Shramar zu empfangen, während Nina ihr neues azurblaues, mit goldenen Biesen gesäumtes Kleid mit hellblauem Gürtel trug.

„Meine Chefköche haben eine schlichtweg unglaubliche Mahlzeit zubereitet", sagte Devry stolz. „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst den Magen füllen, bevor Sie etwas sagen, das sie später bereuen."

_Ob ich dann überhaupt noch etwas sagen kann_? Nina Galfridian ließ ihren Blick über die reich gedeckte Tafel schweifen. Es roch wirklich lecker und einige der angebotenen Gerichte wie Tarsh-Maxxer und Prisht-Früchte kannte sie sogar.

Die Königin von Artorias lächelte huldvoll. „Ich werde Ihnen eine Chance geben. Übergeben Sie mir mein Volk."

„Meine Dame, Ihr seid nicht in der Position für …"

Eigentlich hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet … und es gleichzeitig erhofft. Denn jetzt war _der_ Augenblick gekommen.

Nina berührte den Punkt neben ihrer Nase und die rosafarbene Haut schälte sich von ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Hals, dem Dekolleté. Graue Haut mit scharfgeschnittenen Zügen kamen zum Vorschein, spitze Ohren und die streng zurückgekämmten echten Haare mit ein paar vereinzelten Exemplaren auf der ansonsten hohen, fliehenden Stirn.

Sektorkommandant Devry sah, wie sein Gast die Arme hob. Zwei energische Stöße und die beiden Sturmtruppler, die die Königin flankierten, gut trainierte Leute, wurden zur Seite gestoßen und flogen wie weiße Gliederpuppen auf den Boden.

„Madame!", stieß Devry hervor und sein vormals dominanter Tonfall wich plötzlich unnatürlicher Servilität. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie …"

„Sie hatten Ihre Chance", zischte Nina.

Sie trat kräftig gegen den Tisch und die erlesenen Speisen stoben gegen die Wand, um dort rote und gelbe Flecken zu hinterlassen. Devry wurde auch von diesem neuen dem Manöver überrascht. Ein Tischbein schlug gegen seine Brust und ließ ihn niedergehen. Pfeile schossen aus Ninas Händen und drangen zielsicher in die Ritzen zwischen den Rüstungsplatten der Uniform zweier weiterer Sturmtruppler.

Devry erhob sich und bemühte sich um Haltung.

„Königin, das ist ein Missverständnis. Ich …"

„Ja, ein ganz dummes Missverständnis", sagte Nina und griff nach seinem Hals. „So wie vorhin, als sie zunächst die Kommunikation verweigerten und Ihre Sternzerstörer stattdessen auf die _Herz von Artorias_ geschossen haben."

„Was wollt Ihr, Majestät. Ich kann …"

Sie drückte fester zu. „Ich weiß, dass Sie meine Leute hier festhalten, auf dass sie auf den Feldern Shramars für Sie arbeiten."

Seine graublauen Augen glotzten sie an. „Aber das … Auf welcher Seite sind Sie?"

„Wem liefern Sie die Ernte, nachdem meine Leute sie für Sie eingebracht haben, häh? Ich weiß bereits, dass das meiste nicht auf Shramar verbleibt."

Erkennen trat in Devrys Augen und Nina wurde plötzlich unwohl. Es war eine Sache, jemanden anhand von Zeugenaussagen eines Opfers zu entlarven, aber jetzt hatte sie ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie zwar eine Yuuzhan Vong war, aber zu wenig von den konkreten Plänen ihres Volkes wusste, um dazuzugehören.

Ihr Opfer rang nach Luft. „Ich … ich …"

Er zog die Knie an und Nina verlor die Balance. Devry plumpste auf den Rücken und die Königin war über ihm, jedoch immer noch ohne Halt – seine Chance. Eine Rolle und er war oben, hieb ihr mit der Faust ins Gesicht und der Griff ihrer grauen Hände lockerte sich. Devry sprang auf, hechtete durch den Raum und sprang zu einem tiefer gelegten Bereich. Nina überlegte, ihm nachzusetzen, besann sich aber anders. Diese Nische war eine Sackgasse. Es gab keine Tür dort unten. Wenn Devry etwas unternehmen wollte, dann musste er zurück und an ihr vorbei.

„Ihr wolltet doch wissen, wem wir die Ernte geben", sagte er und hatte zu seiner dominante Art zurückgefunden.

Er schlug ein Tuch zurück und dahinter sah Nina einen ziemlich großen Villip. Devry streichelte ihn und Nina sah einen Krieger ihres Volkes mit einem durch zahlreiche Narben verstümmelten Gesicht – mehr als üblich. Er hatte für einen Yuuzhan Vong schon beinahe unverschämt viele Haare. Fast wie bei einem Menschen und bestimmt mehr als Devry, dachte sie amüsiert. Die vorderen Haarpartien hatte er durch mehrere untereinanderliegende braune Röhrchen gezogen, so dass diese Strähnen das längliche Gesicht einrahmten. Nina hatte dieses Gesicht schon früher auf den Weltschiffen gesehen, im Fernsehen, wenn die Nachrichtensendung kam.

„Tsavong Lah." Devrys Stimme klang jetzt nicht mehr so herrisch, eher erleichtert. „Ich habe alles getan, was Sie von mir verlangt haben. Tsavong Lah, Sie müssen mich beschützen."

Die Baritonstimme des Kriegsmeisters oszillierte zwischen Staunen und Unwillen. „Wovor, Devry?"

„Eines Ihrer Sklavenschiffe voller Flüchtlinge ist auf Shramar gelandet. Sie sah aus wie … Sie behauptete, eine Königin der Menschen zu sein."

„Ich weiß von diesem Schiff", erwiderte Tsavong Lah grimmig. „Ich werde sofort eine Flotte schicken, um das zu klären."

Nina sah, wie Devrys Züge in Panik entgleisten, seine Augen huschten kurz zu ihr hoch, wandten sich dann wieder dem Villip zu. „Sie … hat alle getötet. Sie ist eine von Ihrem Volk, Kriegsmeister! … Und sie ..."

Nina sprang in den tiefergelegenen Bereich. Ihre Hände legten sich erneut um Devrys Kehle und dieses Mal blieb es nicht dabei, sondern sie warf ihn zu Boden, so dass er erneut auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam, aber sie hatte jetzt Bodenhalt. Sie drückte mit einer Hand auf seine Kehle, die andere ballte sie zur Faust und holte aus. Die graue Faust traf das Brustbein und es knackte. Ein Krater eingesackter Uniform bildete sich dort, wo die Brust zuvor am weitesten vorgeragt hatte und Devry begann zu gurgeln, hustete Blut. Seine Augen wurden glasig und verdrehten sich nach oben, dann war es für ihn vorbei.

Nina ging zum Villip und stellte sich so hin, dass der Kriegsmeister ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, ihr wahres Yuuzhan Vong Gesicht.

„_Hurr_", machte Tsavong Lah nachdenklich. „_Pryozzt Yuuzhan Vong_?"*

„_Pul niyor_. [Nicht mehr]."*

Die bislang grimmigen Züge des Kriegsmeisters zogen sich in offensichtlicher Verwirrung wieder auseinander. „Warum tust du das?", fragte er weiter in seiner Muttersprache.

Ninas Oberlippe zuckte. Das war natürlich eine gute Frage, aber keine, die sie jetzt und vor allem nicht dem Kriegsmeister beantworten wollte. „Ihr könnt das unmöglich verstehen, Tsavong Lah."

„Egal, unsere Truppen sind bereits unterwegs. Du wirst auf Shramar bleiben und uns unser Sklavenschiff übergeben." Seine Stimme wurde leise und kalt. „Wenn du versuchst zu fliehen, werden wir jegliches Leben auf diesem Planeten auslöschen."

Nina fröstelte. Sie wusste, dass das keine leere Drohung war. Auch wenn Artorias ziemlich abgeschieden war, lag es nahe genug beim Dalonbian-Sektor, so dass die Nachrichten von Belkadan und Sernpidal bereits bekannt waren. Und schlimmer noch, der Kriegsmeister nutzte ihre Schwäche, die Sorge um ihr Volk.

Eilige Stiefelschritte näherten sich und Nina erkannte den Gang. Sie drehte sich um. „Kaye, wir müssen …"

Kaye streckte abwehrend die Hände nach vorn. „Rühr mich nicht an!"

Nina sah in das Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Kaye sollte unten vor dem Haus warten, bis die Verhandlungen gelaufen waren oder sie sie hochbitten würde. Offenbar hatte sie gespürt, dass ihre Mutter Probleme hatte. Und im Eifer des Gefechts hatte Nina vollkommen vergessen, ihren Ooglith-Hüller wieder anzulegen.

Ihre Ziehtochter stürmte aus dem Raum und Nina hinterher. „Kaye …!"

Kaye stoppte, drehte sich um, hielt sich jedoch wie zur Abwehr einen Arm vors Gesicht. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, wieso ihre Mutter immer diese Banane als Frisur trug, die ihren Kopf so elegant noch oben und hinten hin verlängerte. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass das keine Haare gewesen waren, jedenfalls nicht nur. Ninas Kopf war wirklich so … verlängert. „Lass mich in Ruhe! Du! Ich habe gesehen, wie du mit dem anderen in eurer Sprache gesprochen hast. Du arbeitest mit ihnen zusammen!"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich versprech's. Wir haben keine Zeit. Die Yuuzhan Vong-Schiffe nähern sich."

„Eure Schiffe nähern sich?"

Nina legte wieder ihren Ooglith-Hüller an. Rasch glitt die falsche Haut erneut über ihren Kopf. Sie hob beschwörend die wieder rosafarbenen Hände. „Kaye, das können wir uns nicht leisten. Nicht solange alle Lebewesen auf Shramar in Gefahr sind." Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es auf diese Weise erfährst. Ich hatte gehofft, es dir behutsam beibringen zu können."

„Behutsam? So wie Sha'kel mich auf dem Schiff behutsam in bestimmte körperliche Nähe eingeführt hat?"

Nina seufzte. Sie hatte es geahnt, aber jetzt, wo ihre Tochter es laut aussprach … „Kaye, du hast damals viel auf dich nehmen müssen … so wie ich damals."

„Du hast mit der Faust die Brust eines Menschen durchschlagen. Das ist nicht behutsam."

„Kaye. Ich bin deine Mutter. Ich liebe dich. Ich werde dir alles erklären, aber im Moment müssen wir jeden auf diesem Planeten retten."

Kaye schaute auf die Leichen Devrys und der Sturmtruppler zu ihrer beider Füße. „Weißt du, die Sturmtruppler vor dem Haus … sie wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen. Und …", sie stockte sichtlich verlegen, „Ich hab sie getötet … so ähnlich."

Nina lächelte. „Ich hab dir ja immer gesagt, wie stark du bist."

Sie verließen den verwüsteten Raum und gingen die Treppe hinunter nach draußen. Kayes Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich habe einem Sturmtruppler mit bloßen Händen den Kopf von den Schultern gerissen. Sag mir, Mom. Bin ich eine Yuuzhan Vong?" Sie tippte auf ihre Brust. „Da drin?"

Sie erreichten das bereits geöffnete Tor und es war mit Sturmtrupplern gesäumt.

Nina legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Später. Jetzt müssen wir wieder mehr diplomatisch sein."

„Keine Bewegung!", rief einer der Sturmtruppler. „Was ist hier passiert, Ma'am? Wer hat all die Offiziere …?"

Die Königin ignorierte die Frage und schaute in die Runde. „Wer von den Überlebenden ist der Offizier mit dem höchsten Rang?"

Ein Imperialer trat vor. „Ähm … ich glaube, der bin ich. Bristow, Ma'am. Aber ich bin nur ein Captain."

Nina Galfridian lächelte huldvoll. „Nun, Captain Bristow. Sie wurden soeben zum Kommandanten dieser Welt befördert. Ich weiß, dass einige von euch unsicher und verängstigt sind und das nicht ohne Grund. Was euren befehlshabenden Offizieren widerfuhr, ist wirklich entsetzlich. Und das war das Werk eines einzigen Yuuzhan Vong. Jetzt nähert sich uns eine Armee von denen."

In Bristows braunen Augen erschienen Fragezeichen. „Und _Sie_ hat er am Leben gelassen?"

„Ich bin eine Königin und ich habe meine Mittel und Wege – auch um Ihnen zu helfen", sagte Nina hoheitsvoll.

„Aber …", Bristow rang nach Luft. „Wir hatten doch für die Yuuzhan Vong gearbeitet. Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung. Wir …"

„Erzählen Sie das den Überresten von Devry!", schnitt ihm Nina das Wort ab. „Ich denke, es dürfte feststehen, dass den Yuuzhan Vong nicht zu trauen ist. Wo sind die Flüchtlinge?"

„Die meisten werden auf den Feldern arbeiten. Einige Kilometer entfernt", gab Bristow Auskunft.

„Arbeiten bedeutet Entlohnung, ja?", fragte Kaye dazwischen.

„Nicht jetzt Kaye." Ihre Mutter wandte sich wieder Bristow zu. „Die _Herz_ wird zu diesen Feldern fliegen und mit der Evakuierung beginnen. Wir wissen, dass die Yuuzhan Vong ihr Schiff zurückhaben wollen. Daher ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie die _Herz_ direkt angreifen. In Anbetracht dessen ist eure Armee bei uns am sichersten."

„Einverstanden", sagte Bristow. „Wir werden in der Nähe Ihres Schiffes bleiben und Sie bei der Evakuierung decken. Ich nehme an, Sie haben für unsere Soldaten noch Platz in Ihrem Schiff, unabhängig davon, was Ihr Volk durch unsere befehlshabenden Offiziere erlitten hat."

Nina lächelte. „Sie haben es hier nicht mit den Yuuzhan Vong zu tun. Uns können Sie vertrauen, also … ich bitte Sie jetzt darum, Ihre Komm-Zentrale nutzen zu dürfen. Wir müssen diesen Planeten evakuieren."

Einer der Sturmtruppler führte die Königin und ihre Tochter zur Kom-Zentrale. Sie wählte die Verbindung zur Station _Oblivion_ und das Konterfei von Admiral Bylsma erschien. „Eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong ist im Anflug", berichtete Nina. „Ihre Schiffe müssen lange genug aufgehalten werden, um den Planeten zu evakuieren."

Bylsma lächelte. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie mit Devry eine Übereinkunft erzielen konnten."

Die Königin erhob eine Hand. „Devry ist tot. Er wird mit niemandem mehr irgendwelche Übereinkünfte treffen."

Bylsmas Augen weiteten sich in Erkennen. „Dieser Schuft! Diese Station wird sofort aufbrechen, um die Evakuierung zu unterstützen und ich werde mit der Neuen Republik in Kontakt treten. Sie wird eine Verteidigungsflotte versammeln."

༺═────────────═༻

Captain Kopri war eine rutianische Twi'lek mit eindrucksvollen Lekku, die die wehrhafte Frau in einer braunen Halterung trug, um sie zu schützen und zu schmücken. Gerade hatte es im Gefängnistrakt in der Nähe eine Explosion gegeben und sie war dorthin geeilt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Jetzt eilte sie über die Brücke, die zu jenem Eingang des Senatsgebäudes führte, wo ihr Vorgesetzter stand und ihren Bericht erwartete.

„Staatschef, der Attentäter ist getötet worden, aber bitte, Sir, Ihr solltet Euch nicht hier draußen aufhalten."

Fey'lya hob eine Braue.

„Der Attentäter hat nicht allein gearbeitet", fuhr die blaue Twi'lek fort. „Er hatte zwei Komplizen beim Ausbrechen, einen anderen Menschen und einen Droiden."

Fey'lya zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie meinen. Ich werde in meine Gemächer zurückkehren. Finden Sie seine Komplizen. Kümmern Sie sich um sie."

Es ärgerte Captain Kopri, dass der Bothaner das Gespräch mit ihr als eine lästige Pflicht ansah, die schnell abgehandelt werden musste. „Das werden wir, Sir."

Sie sah noch dabei zu, wie der Bothaner den leuchtenden Torbogen unterquerte, um wieder nach drinnen zu verschwinden, wo andere Wachen ihn beschützen würde. Sie selbst wandte sich von dem behaglich-goldenen Licht des Eingangs ab und den drei Senatsgardisten zu, die ihr unterstellt waren.

„Zieht los, durchsucht den Palast", wies die blaue Twi'lek die Gardisten an.

Sie hörte weder, noch sah sie, wie sich hinter ihr der blonde Jedi wieder zurück auf die Brücke schwang, unter der er ausgeharrt hatte, um seinen Tod möglichst glaubhaft vorzutäuschen. Als sie sich wieder zum Eingang ins Senatsgebäude umdrehte, war Finn Galfridian schon längst darin verschwunden.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf dem Planeten Rychel_

Nagme stand an der Tür und lauschte der Villipkonversation – wieder einmal.

Der drohende Unterton in der Stimme des Kriegsmeisters war nicht zu überhören. „Kommandant Tsalok Shai, Sie erhalten eine letzte Chance, unser großes Sklavenschiff zurückzuholen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Tsavong Lah!"

„Sie werden beim Flug nach Shramar den Oberbefehl über unsere Armada übernehmen und unser Schiff zurückbringen. Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass Shramar zu Schaden kommt. Es ist lebenswichtig für die Invasion."

„Natürlich, Kriegsmeister. _Do-ro'ik vong pratte!_"

Der Villip stülpte sich wieder um und Nagme kam auf Tsalok zu. „Was ist so schwierig daran, dieses Schiff aufzubringen?"

„Auf Dibrook hatte die Evakuierung Vorrang und jetzt muss ich aufpassen, dass Shramar nicht zu Schaden kommt. Ich befürchte, dass der Feind das merken und ausnutzen wird."

„Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, nicht wahr?"

Tsalok schaute kurz zum Ausgang des Raumes, bevor er seine Geliebte wieder anschaute. „Du hast Recht, da ist noch etwas. Diese Königin von Artorias ist viel zu frech für eine Ungläubige. Und sie hat es geschafft, das Sklavenschiff nicht nur an sich zu reißen, sondern auch, es zu steuern und zu kontrollieren. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

Sie hob beunruhigt eine Braue. „Du vermutest, dass ihr Leute von uns dabei helfen?"

„Entweder sie zwingt sie irgendwie dazu, oder …", seine Knochenwülste über den Augen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen, „… die machen das sogar freiwillig, weil sie sie verdorben hat … sie und ihre kleine Tochter im Gespann!"

Sie verzog abfällig den Mund. „Als ob ein Yuuzhan Vong so etwas nötig hätte, noch dazu von ungläubigen Sklaven!"

„Vergiss nicht, wir haben Kommandant Sha'kel auf diese Weise verloren. Er hatte sich die kleine Galfridian als Schmusetier genommen - und schwupps, war das Schiff weg und er tot. Nina Galfridian und ihre Tochter dürfen damit nicht erneut durchkommen!", schnaubte Tsalok. „Stelle sicher, dass die Bewaffnung und die Essensvorräte bereitstehen, bevor die Flotte eintrifft und verproviantiert wird. Ich bin nicht so weit gekommen, um mich jetzt vom Kriegsmeister degradieren oder gar härter bestrafen zu lassen!"

༺═────────────═༻

Borsk Fey'lya saß auf einer gemütlichen Sitzbank, die sich um den riesigen Holoprojektor herumzog, so dass bis zu fünfzehn Leute einer Übertragung folgen konnten. Rankenpflanzen wanden sich um die Pfähle, die sich bis zur niedrigen Decke des runden Raumes erstreckten, um der Sitzgruppe ein heimeliges Flair zu verleihen. Vor dem sitzenden Staatschef hatte sich über dem Holoprojektor das Bild eines weißblonden Mannes materialisiert, aber die Verbindung war nicht sonderlich gut und wurde gelegentlich von Rauschen unterbrochen.

„Tut mir Leid, Admiral. Was sagten Sie gerade?"

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Staatschef?"

Fey'lya lächelte staatsmännisch. „Ein Attentatsversuch. Das ist leider nicht ungewöhnlich." Er lachte kurz auf. „Und das, obwohl ich im ganzen Universum beliebt bin."

Die Stimme des Anrufers klang höchst besorgt und dringlich. „Wir benötigen so viele Schiffe, wie die neue Republik nur nach Shramar schicken kann. Sofort. Ein Angriff auf den Planeten steht bevor und …"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn der Staatschef. „Ich habe soeben mit dem Botschafter von Shramar gesprochen. Es gibt keinen Angriff, Admiral Bylsma."

„Doch, den wird es geben."

„Mir sagte man, auf Artorias sei ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen und die Flüchtlinge wären nach Shramar verbracht worden. Jetzt verlangen eine Möchtegernkönigin und ihre Tochter, dass ihr Volk wiedervereint wird."

„Mit Verlaub, Staatschef. Ich bin ein Admiral der Verteidigungsflotte der Neuen Republik, kein imperialer Agent. Ich sage Ihnen die Wahrheit! Die artorianischen Flüchtlinge und tausende anderer Lebewesen werden sterben, wenn wir nicht handeln! Die Yuuzhan Vong …"

„Sind ein regionales Ärgernis", fiel Fey'lya ihm ins Wort. „Ihr Ersuchen wird abgelehnt."

Bylsmas Stimme wurde leiser, aber auch schneidender. „Fey'lya, diese Hinterwäldlerplaneten mögen den Eindruck erwecken, sehr weit weg zu sein, aber ihr Zorn und ihr Gefühl von Verrat kann mühelos Coruscant erreichen."

Fey'lyas Mund verzog sich in offenem Hohn. „Ist das eine Drohung?"

Bylsma lächelte bitter. „Wer sollte Ihnen drohen? Sie sind doch im ganzen Universum beliebt."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Bylsma die Verbindung. „Captain Ogden", wandte er sich stattdessen an seinen Sicherheitschef, „Aktivieren Sie den Hyperantrieb. Diese Station setzt sich in Bewegung. Nachrichtenkanäle öffnen. Funken Sie jedes einzelne Schiff im Sektor an. Mir egal, ob es ein Militärschiffe, Frachtschiffe oder Piratenschiffe sind. Ich will ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Ogden ging davon und gab die Befehle weiter. Nur kurze Zeit später hörten alle Schiffe im Albarrio-Sektor und darüber hinaus den Ruf des Admirals:

„Hier spricht Admiral Bylsma. An alle Schiffe im Sektor. Eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong ist unterwegs nach Shramar. Und das Imperium ist blind für diese Gefahr. Sie muss lange genug aufgehalten werden, damit die Flüchtlinge vom Planeten evakuiert werden können. Es ist mir egal, wer Sie sind oder welche Stellung Sie bekleiden. Die Neue Republik hat diesen Sektor des Weltraums ebenso im Stich gelassen. Sie haben uns alle der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong überlassen. Aber ich werde kein unschuldiges Leben im Stich lassen. Ich will nicht aufgrund meiner Tatenlosigkeit verantwortlich für ihren Tod sein.

Ich bitte Sie, uns in unserem Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong u unterstützen. Schließen Sie sich uns an, dann werden wir denen schon zeigen, dass sie unsere Welten nicht einfach stillschweigend erobern können. Dies ist eure Galaxis. Antwortet auf den Ruf!"

„Hier spricht der Sternzerstörer der Defender-Klasse _Dragonsnake_. Wir sind ganz auf Ihrer Seite", kam es nach ein paar Minuten zurück.

„Republikanischer Zerstörer _Reptavian_. Wir sind unterwegs nach Shramar", kam eine neue Nachricht.

„Hier spricht die _Pardlam_. Wir sind nur ein Frachtschiff, aber ein paar Geschütze haben wir schon. Wir sehen uns über Shramar."

Die nächste Nachricht erheiterte Bylsma. „Hier spricht das Pira … ähem, private Handelsschiff _Balyegs Atem_. Wir haben diese verdammten Vong echt satt! Wir werden die Nachricht verbreiten. Freuen uns schon darauf, mit euch reichlich auf den Putz zu hauen! Bis dann über Shramar."

_Nur wenig später _

„Commander Bristow", vermeldete ein Colonel. „Etwas Riesiges ist gerade über dem Planeten aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten … Moment, da kommt noch mehr … und noch mehr. Sie nähern sich schnell!"

Bristow zog die Brauen zusammen. „Unsere Sternzerstörer sollen das Feuer eröffnen."

„Warten Sie", rief der Colonel. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was einige dieser Schiffe sind, aber sie sind eindeutig nicht organisch – also keine Yuuzhan Vong. Ich glaube, sie sind hier, um zu helfen."

Der Holoprojektor erwachte erneut zum Leben und Nina schaltete ihn frei. Das Bild war messerscharf und die Stimme so klar, als stände der Anrufer direkt neben ihr. „Euer Majestät. Hier spricht Admiral Bylsma", sagte die mittlerweile vertraute Stimme.

„Es freut mich sehr, Sie zu sehen, Admiral. Willkommen auf Shramar."

༺═────────────═༻

Borsk Fey'lya sah zu, wie Bylsmas Bild auf dem Holoprojektor erlosch. So ganz allein und unbeobachtet wollte er gerade einen Seufzer fahren lassen, als von der Seite ein Schatten auf ihn zu schnellte. Er sprang vom Sofa auf. Die Gestalt, als die sich der flüchtige Schemen materialisierte, blieb gerademal eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt stehen, als habe eine unsichtbare Macht ihre natürliche Bewegung abrupt abgebremst – eine Macht, die der Staatschef wohl kannte, genau wie den Mann, der jetzt im Zustand höchster Erregung vor ihm stand. Noch näher kam ihm die gelbe Plasmaklinge, die ihm der Jedi an die Wange hielt. Aber als noch schlimmer empfand Borsk die Hand, die sich um seine wohlgenährte Kehle legte. _Wo war diese Kopri, wenn man sie brauchte?_

„Borsk, all diese Flüchtlinge, denen Ihr gerade den Rücken gekehrt habt … das ist mein Volk!", presste Finn Galfridian hervor.

„Du!" Borsk rang nach Luft. „Was immer sie Ihnen geboten haben, um mich zu töten. Ich verdopple."

„Ihr bezahlt mir doppelt so viel, um Euch zu töten? Ich bin kein Attentäter, Staatschef Fey'lya. Ich kam hierher, um Euch zu beschützen."

Der Staatschef begann zu röcheln. „Das Lichtschwert vor meinem Gesicht und die Hand an meiner Kehle dienen also meinem Schutz?"

Finn lockerte den Griff um Borsks Hals. „Schaut, es gibt hier wirklich jemanden, der Euch töten will. Ein Yuuzhan Vong hat sich ins Regierungsgebäude eingeschmuggelt."

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich begegnet waren, sah Finn Galfridian so etwas wie Verwunderung in Borsks lilanen Augen. „Die sogenannte Bedrohung durch die Yuuzhan Vong ist nur eine raffinierte Intrige meiner politischen Gegner."

Finn ließ des Staatschefs Kehle los. „Ich kenne einen Mann, der in die Zukunft sehen kann. Er hat mir mithilfe eines Holocrons vorhergesagt, dass einer der Mitarbeiter meines Vaters ein Yuuzhan Vong-Agent ist. Ich kam zu spät, um meinen Vater zu retten. Sollte es dieses Mal zu spät sein, werdet Ihr Euch in Euren letzten Momenten vielleicht noch an die Idiotie erinnern, die gerade über eure Lippen kam."

Borsk Fey'lya starrte ihn an und Finn überlegte, ob sich der Staatschef vielleicht umorientieren würde. Dann öffnete der Bothaner den Mund.

„Hiiilfeee!"

Der Schrei brachte Finns Blut zum Überkochen. Zwei erhobene Hände und das Viertelrund des Sofas erhob sich vom Boden und verbog die Pfähle darüber. Ranken rissen, ein Teil davon rieselte auf das Sofa, ein anderer auf den Boden und Borsk Fey'lya schrie immer wieder nach Hilfe.

„Mein Vater war eine Führernatur", schrie Finn und übertönte den Staatschef noch. „Er starb bei dem Versuch, sich diesen Monstern zu widersetzen."

Das Hilfegeschrei Borsks erstarb.

„Er opferte alles!", rief Finn, nur etwas leiser.

Borsk Fey'lya schaute auf den Boden des ruinierten Holocom-Raumes. Ein Zischen ließ ihn wieder hochschauen. Der Jedi rammte seine Klinge durch ein rundes Fenster, das nach draußen vor das Gebäude führte. Was sollte das?

„Was werdet ihr opfern, Borsk Fey'lya?", fragte Finn auf einmal sehr ruhig, dann nahm er Anlauf und sprang aus dem runden Fenster, den Transparistahlsplittern folgend, die seine Waffe verursacht hatte.

„Halt!"

Das war Captain Kopris Stimme und Borsk Fey'lya lächelte müde. „Ihr Timing ist perfekt, Captain."

„Keine Sorge, wir schnappen ihn uns", versicherte die Twi'lek, den Sarkasmus in Fey'lyas Stimme geflissentlich ausblendend.

Botschafter Yarmond war in seinem Quartier und seine Unruhe stieg. Etwas war im Gange und es kam näher. Da war diese Explosion nahe des Senatsgebäudes gewesen, die gedämpft an sein Ohr gedrungen war. Leider hatte er andere Aufgaben gehabt, als der Ursache nachzugehen. Er hatte gerade Bericht erstattet, als es passierte und jetzt fühlte er, dass sich sein Nichtkümmern möglicherweise rächen könnte.

Da waren Schritte vor der Tür – Schritte und Stimmen. „Botschafter Yarmond. Hier spricht Captain Kopri von der Palastwache. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

Yarmond rührte sich nicht. „Warte", hörte er eine gedämpfte männliche Stimme.

Der Imperiale zuckte zusammen. Konnte das sein? Es musste so sein, denn er spürte etwas Vertrautes.

„Botschafter Yarmond!", hörte er erneut die Twi'lek rufen, dann wieder Stille.

„Er ist hier, ich spüre ihn."

Es gab für Yarmond keinen Zweifel mehr. Der Mann vor der Tür war Finn Galfridian. Und er hatte ihn erkannt – und zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Twi'lek-Wache eingeweiht. Wen sonst noch?

Die Tür wurde aufgebrochen und die blaue Frau stürmte mit gezogenem Blaster ins Zimmer, neben ihr der blonde Jedi mit dem gezogenen Lichtschwert, das golden im Dämmerlicht des Raumes glomm. Weiteres Leugnen war zwecklos, Widerstand hingegen niemals!

„Du spürst mich, Jedi? Wie interessant." Noch interessanter fand Yarmond die mechanischen Flügel, die die Twi'lek auf ihrem Rücken trug – eine mechanische Scheußlichkeit zweifelsohne, doch sicherlich praktisch in der jetzigen Situation.

„Ich weiß, was du bist", wiederholte der Jedi.

„Ach ja, wirklich?" Yarmonds Ton war kalt und gelassen, seine Bewegungen jedoch kündeten von äußerster Vorsicht und … Angst, Angst, die Finn förmlich riechen konnte.

„Da hat dir jemand eine große Gabe zuteilwerden lassen", hörte er Yarmond weiterreden, „eine, von der ich noch nie gehört habe – aber sicher ist ihr Ursprung Yuuzhan Vong; sie ist in dir gewachsen. Kein Wunder, dass Tsalok sagt, wir sollten dich schnappen."

_Tsalok?_, fragte sich Finn. Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber der war vage.

„Wir?"

Die naheliegende Frage der Twi'lek übertönte den neuen Namen in Finns Hirn. Kopri hatte Recht. „Ich spüre … hier drin ist noch einer."

Kopri ließ ein Keuchen entfahren und jetzt erst bemerkte Finn, woher die neue Gefahr kam – aus dem Dunkel des weniger als spärlich beleuchteten Raums. Kopris Blaster fiel auf den Boden und die Twi'lek begann im Griff, der ihre Kehle von hinten umschloss, zu röcheln. Finn brachte sein Lichtschwert in eine Position, von der aus er beide Gegner in Schach halten konnte. Der Kerl, der Captain Kopri in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, ähnelte dem, dem er sich auf Rychel gestellt hatte. Aber dieser hier hatte einen kahlen Kopf und zwei kleine Hörner auf dem Schädel.

Der Typ sagte etwas zu Yarmond in der Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong und Yarmond antwortete in derselben Sprache, bevor er sich Finn zuwandte. „Kommandant Tsalok will dich. Du begleitest uns, Galfridian."

Finn richtete die Spitze seiner Klinge auf Yarmond. _Ja, dieser Tsalok war wichtig, aber nicht jetzt._

Der enttarnte Yuuzhan Vong hob theatralisch die Hände. „Sie wird sterben."

„Und wenn ich mich ergebe, passiert noch schlimmeres", erwiderte Finn. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr Borsk Fey'lya tötet!"

Yarmond brach in Gelächter aus. „Fey'lya töten? Warum sollten wir so etwas tun wollen? In seiner Position ist er viel zu wertvoll für die Yuuzhan Vong, um ihn zu beseitigen. Ein ineffektiver Feigling, der eine schwache Republik anführt, ist der perfekte Widersacher, wenn man eine Übernahme plant."

„Ich verstehe nicht. Warum sollte Dray mich auf euch ansetzen, wenn ihr nicht …"

Ein rotes Licht tauchte neben Finn auf und der graue Schädel mit den markanten, schwarzen Tätowierungen trennte sich vom massigen Körper. Kopri schüttelte sich kurz und bückte sich sogleich, um ihren Blaster zurückzuerlangen, der bis dahin achtlos auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Weil sie mir im Weg sind", erklärte Dray.

Finn starte auf seinen Führer in dieser chaotischen Mission. Drays braune Augen glänzten fiebrig, sein Mund war schmerzlich verzogen, als hätte er einen Anfall von Spastik. „Ich will euch hier nicht haben, Vong. Dies ist nicht eure Galaxis! Ich habe Pläne für sie."

„_Pur'ton Ro'ik!_"

Das war Yarmonds Stimme. Der derart fluchende Yuuzhan Vong trug immer noch seine Maske und Finn war das langsam leid.

„Halt dein dreckiges Mundwerk!", fuhr Dray Yarmond in die Parade. Er ging auf den vermeintlichen Imperialen zu und hielt ihm die Klinge an die Kehle. „Ihr glaubt, ihr könnt hierher kommen, euch als Menschen verkleiden, mächtigen Leuten etwas einflüstern und trotzdem den Kopf behalten?"

Er wandte sich Finn zu und seine Stimme wurde gebieterisch. „Töte ihn."

„Was? Aber er muss verhört werden. Er muss vor Gericht. Er muss geradestehen für das, was …"

„Finn! Yarmond muss sterben. Genauso wie die Wache."

„Captain Kopri?", widersprach Finn. „Sie hat uns geholfen! Wie kannst du nur …!"

„Sie weiß zu viel!"

„Dray, du bist vollkommen verrückt. Ein Jedi sollte nicht …"

Der mittelalte Mann erhob die Hände und seine rote Klinge erhellte den Raum. „Ich habe in die Zukunft gesehen, wie wir Seite an Seite kämpfen werden. Lass mich hier nicht alles alleine machen!"

„Nein, nicht so."

Ein Machtstoß des älteren Mannes und Yarmond lag am Boden. Dray erhob beide Hände, die rote Klinge fest in der Hand … und schlug zu.

Das Lichtschwert spaltete den Kopf Yarmonds in zwei Hälften und den Oberkörper genauso, bevor die Klinge von diesem mittigen Pfad abwich, um an der rechten Hüfte wieder herauszukommen. Finn sah, wie sich die falsche, nun zerteilte Menschenhaut langsam vom verendenden Wirtskörper schälte - graue Haut kam zum Vorschein, mit wesentlich schmaleren Tätowierungen als die gewaltigen Balken auf dem Antlitz des Geköpften. Der Kopf war schmal – passend zur eher hageren Gestalt Yarmonds – _beinahe … ein Mensch._

Finn reichte Kopri die Hand. „Lassen Sie uns von hier verschwinden."

Die Twi'lek griff nach hinten und die vier Rotorblätter auf ihrem Rücken erwachten zum Leben. „Halten Sie sich fest, Jedi", sagte sie und sie erhoben sich gemeinsam in die Lüfte, die schrillen Protestrufe Drays ignorierend.

༺═────────────═༻

Admiral Bylsma blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den Raum der _Herz von Artorias_ betrat, wo ihn die Königin empfing. Die Frau trug die Sachen, die er ihr gegeben hatte, aber ihr Gesicht und die Hände … waren grau und sahen so feindselig aus wie die Leute, die sie bekämpfen sollten – wie die Leute, deren organische Flotte vor ein paar Minuten aus dem Hyperraum getreten war und jetzt sowohl Bylsmas als auch Commander Bristows Imperiale in der Luft gebunden hatte.

„Wer sind Sie? Was haben Sie mit der Königin gemacht?" Immerhin war sie bis auf die Tochter allein. Er würde vielleicht mit ihr fertigwerden.

„Ich bin immer noch Königin Nina Galfridian."

Das Zutrauen der jungen, blonden Menschenfrau an ihrer Seite schien zunächst ein Gegenbeweis zu den feindlichen Absichten zu sein, die Bylsma vermutete. Da kam ihm eine Idee: „Du, nimm dieses Mädchengesicht ab, wenn du mit mir sprichst!", sagte er barsch zu Kaye.

„Meine Tochter ist keine Yuuzhan Vong, Admiral. Sie ist … nun ja, das ist kompliziert. Ich gebe Ihnen besser Beweise für die Ehrlichkeit meiner Absichten, solange wir noch Zeit haben. Unser Volk – also die Artorianer - wurde von den Imperialen gezwungen, hier auf Shramar auf Feldern zu arbeiten, erst bei unserer Ankunft hier sah ich diese Felder und erkannte, was sie dort anbauen. Lange vor der Invasion muss ein Voraustrupp der Yuuzhan Vong hier hergekommen sein. Der Planet ist von gewaltigen Feldern mit Muur und Lambentkristallen bedeckt. Wir … sie benutzen Lambentkristalle zur Kontrolle ihrer Sternenschiffe und zur Beleuchtung im Allgemeinen. Und Muur ist ein Hauptnahrungsmittel der Yuuzhan Vong. Wenn wir einen Schlag gegen eine so große Rohstoffquelle landen können …

Bylsmas Komlink summte und er ging sofort ran. „Admiral Bylsma, Schiffe der Yuuzhan Vong haben unsere planetare Abwehr durchbrochen und fliegen in Ihre Richtung!"

„Geben Sie den Bodentruppen Bescheid. Bringen wir die Evakuierung schnellstmöglich zum Abschluss!"

Durch die Fenster konnten die drei sehen, wie sich goldene Plasmasäulen etwa hundert Meter neben der _Herz _in den braunen Boden gruben.

„Sie haben Recht, Königin", gab Bylsma zu. „Sie machen um die, wie sagten Sie … Muur-Felder einen respektvollen Bogen."

Kommandant Tsalok saß auf seinem rotgeäderten Kommandosessel und hörte sich die Berichte seiner Subalternen an.

„Kommandant Tsalok. Mehrere ihrer Schiffe fliehen in den Hyperraum. Sollen wir …"

„Nein, lasst die Feiglinge fliehen. Sollen sie die Kunde von ihrer Furcht angesichts unserer Macht verbreiten. Einzig und allein unsere Vorratsfelder auf dem Planeten zählen. Und fangt unser gestohlenes Sklavenschiff ab, wenn es den Planeten verlässt. Was die anderen Evakuierungsschiffe angeht, zerstört sie! Bei den wenigen bewaffneten Begleitschiffen erscheint es mir unwahrscheinlich, dass auch nur eines davon in den Dunkelraum springen kann."

„Kommandant, an Bord unseres Sklavenschiffs nimmt jemand über das Villip-Netzwerk Kontakt mit uns auf."

Tsalok lächelte grimmig. „Eine Kapitulation."

Der Villipdiener brachte ihm den Villip und Tsalok sah das Gesicht der Königin darauf. „Galfridian."

„Tsalok."

Dass sie seinen Namen wusste, ohne ihn mit seinem Kommandantentitel anzusprechen, wurmte ihn gewaltig. „Es wird Zeit, diesen Evakuierungsversuch aufzugeben und uns die Tsam P'ah auszuhändigen. Eure Verbündeten lassen euch im Stich, weitere fliehen, noch während wir hier sprechen. Eure Flotte hatte nie eine Chance, uns zu besiegen. Es ist vorbei, Königin!"

„Unsere Verteidigung erfolgte nie mit der Absicht, euch zu besiegen. Unsere Ablenkungsflotte sollte euch nur beschäftigen, du arroganter Fleischklops!"

Tsaloks gelbe Maa'its glotzten Ninas Villip-Abbild an. „Ablenkungsflotte?" Aber da war dieses andere Wort, das ihm das Blut in den Adern kochen ließ. _Fleischklops!_ Hatte der Tizowyrm in seinem Ohr das tatsächlich richtig wiedergegeben?

„Admiral Bylsma, jetzt!", hörte er Nina sagen.

Nur einen Augenblick später sprangen Sternzerstörer und Schiffe der Dreadnaught-Klasse aus dem Hyperraum und schoben sich zwischen die fliehenden Schiffe, die Tsam P'ah und die Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte.

Ein Subalterner trat von der Seite an Tsalok heran. „Kommandant, die geflohenen Schiffe – sie kommen zurück! Gerade sind sie auf der anderen Seite des Planeten aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen."

„Nichts hat sich geändert", knurrte Tsalok. „Sie bilden keine Gefahr für unsere Flotte."

Ninas Villip-Abbild nickte. „Da hast du Recht, Tsalok. Deine Flotte ist nicht in Gefahr …"

Tsalok blinzelte. Hatte Nina Galfridian wirklich verstanden, was er seinen Leuten gesagt hatte, oder hatte dieser dumme Villip auf dem Schiff es ihr übersetzt? Rote Strahlen und Rauchwolken unterbrachen seine Gedankenkette.

„… aber deine kostbaren Vorratsfelder", vollendete Nina ihren Satz.

Die zurückgekehrten Schiffe ließen ihre Ladung los – dicke, fette Ladungen grünen Plasmas, die die goldgelben Muurfelder unten auf dem Planeten verheerten.

„Nein!", heulte Tsalok wütend. Der Kriegsmeister würde ihm das noch weniger verzeihen als den Verlust der Tsam P'ah. „An alle Schiffe, beschützt den Planeten!"

Nina lachte. „Du solltest dich besser beeilen, Tsalok, sonst gibt es bald nichts mehr zu beschützen."

„Was tust du da, Galfridian?"

„Wir stellen uns euch entgegen." Ihre Stimme wurde vorwurfsvoll. „Tsavong Lah wird nicht gerade glücklich sein, Tsalok."

Da war es wieder. Sie kannte seinen Namen. Und jetzt auch den des Kriegsmeisters. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. „Was weißt du über Tsavong Lah? Wer bist du?"

„Du hast mich einmal gefragt, wie ich imstande bin, dieses Schiff zu kontrollieren. Sieh mich an, Tsalok!" Sie berührte den Punkt neben ihrer falschen Nase und der Ooglith enthüllte ihr wahres Antlitz. „Erkenne mich!"

Tsaloks Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Aber … sie hat gesagt …"

„Auf Dibrook habe ich Nagmes Handschrift erkannt. Sie war schon immer eine Schlächterin. Es freut mich zu sehen, dass ihr beide nach wie vor zusammen seid. Ihr habt einander verdient."

„Aber … wie …", stammelte Tsalok.

„Wir starten jetzt. Du solltet versuchen, deine Vorratsfelder zu retten." Ihre Stimme wurde hart. „Sag Nagme, dass ich hinter euch beiden her bin. Und wenn ihr Finn auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werdet ihr noch viel schlimmer enden! Vorausgesetzt, Tsavong Lah lässt euch nach diesem Versagen noch am Leben."

Der Villip stülpte sich wieder um und ließ Tsalok verstört zurück. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, wie das braune Ei mit den vielen Tentakeln in den Hyperraum sprang. Die Tsam P'ah war weg und nun musste er das und den Verlust der Muur- und Lambentfelder dem Kriegsmeister erklären.

༺═────────────═༻

Dray lief Finn hinterher. Als dunkler Jedi wusste er, wohin sich sein Schützling wenden würde. Er kannte die Wege auf Coruscant besser als der junge Prinz von Artorias und dieses Wissen nutzte er – und nicht nur das.

Der Gleiter schwankte, als der blinde Passagier scheinbar aus dem Nichts kommend zustieg und sich auf dem leeren Beifahrersitz niederließ. „Du wirst mich zum Mezzileen-Raumhafen bringen."

Der ebenfalls menschliche Fahrer war zu schwach, um sich der Machtsuggestion zu widersetzen. Bereitwillig schwenkte er auf die entsprechende Luftverkehrsroute des Hauptstadtplaneten ein, die vom Senatsdistrikt weiter nach Uscru führte. Er war diese Strecke noch nie gefahren, aber sein Mitfahrer wusste Bescheid und er gab sein Wissen weiter, ohne auch nur ein Wort sagen zu müssen.

Sie erreichten den Raumhafen und der unheimliche Passagier mit den lockigen, schwarzen Haaren sprang aus dem Gleiter, wedelte mit der Hand. „Du hast das hier alles nie gesehen."

Der Fahrer kratzte sich am Kopf. Warum war er überhaupt hier?

Mindestens ein Dutzend Senatswachen sprangen auf den mittelalten Flüchtigen zu. „Waffe fallen lassen und auf den Boden legen!"

Der Droide summte von hinten heran. Und Finn Galfridian interessierte sich nur für diesen. „Prowl!"

„Vergessen Sie den Droiden. Rein ins Schiff!", rief die blaue Frau, die eigentlich tot sein sollte.

_Sie alle sollten_ … Dray ging in die Knie, krümmte den Rücken … und sprang hoch, die Hände weit ausgestreckt. Ein blaues Blitzgeflecht ergriff die am nächsten stehenden Senatswachen in ihren weißen Umhängen, versengte diese, während die Getroffenen sich auf dem Boden wanden, vor Schmerz ächzten und stöhnten.

Die Blitzkugel wurde immer größer. Lange würde er das hellblau blitzende Geflecht nicht mehr aufrechterhalten können … und das Surren Prowls kam immer näher.

Er würde das später vollenden. Dray ließ die Hände sinken, griff nach seinem Lichtschwert und warf es. _Zeit für eine Lektion der Dunklen Seite, Finn_. Prowl gab ein markerschütterndes Kreischen von sich, dann fiel der Drohnendroide angekokelt hinter Dray auf den Boden. Jetzt sah er sie. Finn und die Senatswachenchefin. Sie liefen zu einem kleinen Raumschiff … die Twi'lek öffnete die Einstiegsluke und Finn …

„Finn, du kannst nicht starten!", schrie Dray. „Du brauchst mich! Auf Rychel haben die Yuuzhan Vong soeben eine Waffe fertiggestellt, die den Krieg zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden wird … Finn … willst du wirklich dafür verantwortlich sein?"

Finn schaute auf die zertrümmerten Überreste seines getreuen Droidenfreundes, die sein Verbündeter von Nar Shaddaa davonschleppte. Wie hatte Dray es nur geschafft, Prowl derart zu überraschen, auszutricksen? Sicher, er würde einen neuen Droiden bauen können, aber das wäre nicht mehr Prowl, den er seit frühester Jugend kannte und mochte. Wieder einmal erinnerte sich Finn daran, dass Rot früher die Farbe der Sith gewesen war, wenn es um Lichtschwerter ging. Luke Skywalker hatte ihm zwar auf Yavin IV erzählt, dass jetzt, wo es keine Sith mehr gab, jeder Jedi jede Farbe wählen konnte, die ihm beliebte, aber trotzdem. Prowls Zerstörung war sinnlos. Sie riss etwas aus seiner Seele.

„Jetzt komm schon, Borsk kann es sicherlich kaum erwarten, dich wiederzusehen", drängte Kopri und ein Brummen zeigte an, dass sie dabei war, das kleine Raumschiff zu starten.

Finn sah dabei zu, wie Dray sich die Überreste Prowls auf den Rücken hievte. Zumindest … _Was hatte Dray damit vor?!_ „Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich ihn gesehen habe."

„Wen interessiert's?", gab die Twi'lek trocken zurück.

„Warten Sie!", sagte Finn.

Auf einem öffentlichen Holonet-Bildschirm im Raumhafen hatte sich eine kleine, blaue Gestalt materialisiert. Finn kannte Cianba, diese schwarze, katzenartige Reporterin mit dem schwarzen Fell, die in letzter Zeit häufig vom Äußeren Rand und aus dem Wilden Raum berichtete.

„ … Schiffe die Vorräte des Feindes auf Shramar vernichtet hatten, gelang es ihnen, der Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte zu entkommen und sich hier zu treffen, am Ende des Gebiets, das als Wilder Raum bekannt ist", begann Cianba ihre Holonet-Reportage.

„Sind Sie o.k.?", fragte Kopri anteilnehmend aus dem Cockpit durch die geöffnete Tür.

Finn nickte. „Ich glaube schon", murmelte er abwesend, denn hier ging es nicht um ihn.

„… finde es unglaublich, dass so unterschiedliche Gruppen sich zusammenfanden und auf Shramar gemeinsam gegen die Invasoren vorgingen. Und jetzt hören wir eine Rede von Königin Nina Galfridian, die diese Schlacht federführend plante. Coruscant ist weit weg."

Finn bekam nicht mit, dass Dray ebenfalls der Holonet-Übertragung lauschte. Cianbas langohrige Silhouette machte Platz und eine Menschenfrau in einer blauen, eleganten Robe erschien.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Kopri vom Pilotensitz.

Finns Stolz war unüberhörbar. „Meine Mom!"

„Uns kann keiner erzählen, dass Coruscant der Nabel der Galaxis ist. Nicht, wenn wir hier im Äußeren Rand leben. Die Neue Republik scheint sich damit abgefunden zu haben, den Yuuzhan Vong unser Zuhause und unsere Welten zu überlassen. Aber wir nicht. Ich will euch danken – euch allen – dafür, was ihr heute hier getan habt. Heute haben wir den Yuuzhan Vong einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Ich hoffe, dass wir zusammen ihnen noch sehr viel mehr Schläge versetzen können. Ich fordere euch alle auf, mit uns zu kämpfen. Ich lade jeden ein, mit uns gegen diese Finsternis vorzugehen. Ich wurde nicht im Äußeren Rand geboren, aber er ist meine Heimat. Und ich werde für ihn kämpfen. Die Yuuzhan Vong können besiegt werden und …", das Holonetbild der Königin berührte einen Punkt neben ihrer Nase und ihre rosafarbene Haut schälte sich vom Gesicht. Nina Galfridians Yuuzhan Vong-Gesicht wurde für alle Zuschauer in der Galaxis und für alle Leute an Bord der _Herz von Artorias_, von wo die Ansprache übertragen wurde, sichtbar, „… ich werde euch zeigen, wie."

Finn stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben dem Holonet-Bildschirm und war bar jeder Worte.

„Tja … das hätte ich kommen sehen müssen", murmelte Dray zu den Überresten Prowls auf seinem Rücken.

An Bord der _Herz von Art_orias schaute Arbeloa Kaye an und sie grinste. „Ja, das ist meine Mom", sagte Kaye. „Gewöhn dich besser dran, dass sie so ähnlich aussieht wie der Schädel, den du so stolz auf deinem Kopf spazieren trägst."

Finn kam es so vor, als sei der heilige Zorn, der Dray soeben noch im Griff gehabt hatte, mit einem Mal verraucht. Sein früherer Mentor schaute kurz zu ihm hinüber, dann wandte auch er sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu, wo Finns Mutter sprach. „Coruscant ist weit weg. Dies ist der Nabel unserer Galaxis. Wir werden der Neuen Republik schon noch verdeutlichen, dass dieser Teil der Galaxis es nicht zulässt, in Vergessenheit zu geraten. Heute wird die Allianz des Äußeren Randes gegründet."

Cianba erschien wieder auf dem Bildschirm und verabschiedete sich. Vereinzelt hörte Finn Beifallklatschen, aber das ging im allgemeinen Verkehrslärm Coruscants bald unter.

„Wissen Sie was, Captain Kopri", wandte sich Finn an die wartende Pilotin, „es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn Sie dem Staatschef alleine Bericht erstatten. Ich fliege zu meiner Mom!"

Die rutianische Twi'lek winkte ihm zu. „Sagen Sie mir, wo Ihr Schiff steht, und ich bring Sie hin. Was für ein Tag. Zuerst dachte ich, Sie wären ein Attentäter und Yarmond wäre ein imperialer Botschafter. Sie dachten, Ihre Mutter wäre ein Mensch, und vielleicht ist auch Borsk Fey'lya nicht das, wofür wir ihn halten."

Finn stieg zu ihr und setzte sich auf den Beifliegersitz. „Hoffentlich ist er nicht auch ein Yuuzhan Vong. Das würde so einiges erklären."

„Nicht doch", winkte Kopri ab. „Ich hoffe, er kommt irgendwann zur Besinnung."

„Hoffentlich, bevor es zu spät ist", erwiderte Finn und das Raumschiff hob ab.

༺═────────────═༻

_Zur selben Zeit auf Rychel_

Nagme Dal stand vor dem blauen Körper ihres wertvollsten Versuchsobjekts. Eine untergeordnete Gestalterin hatte sie gerufen, aber die Meistergestalterin hatte sich Zeit gelassen, dem Ruf zu folgen. In dieser Zeit hatte sie noch einige Tests gemacht, deren Ergebnisse aufgezeichnet – und jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass ihre Forschungen all das wettmachen würden, was ihrem Geliebten während seiner Mission auf Shramar auch misslingen mochte.

„Der Jedi ist tot, Meistergestalterin Nagme", sagte die untergeordnete Adeptin.

Nagme fühlte Yuledans Puls. Er war verschwunden. Sie öffnete eines der Augenlider. Das goldene Auge darunter war starr geworden und glänzte nicht mehr. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber schaute Nagme auch zu seinem rechten Arm, wo eine Hand fehlte. Tsalok hatte sie dem Jedi genommen, als er … Nagme lächelte. Tsalok hatte ihr vor zwei Tagen bewiesen, wie viel ihm an ihr lag – wieder einmal. Der Krieger hatte ihr geschworen, dass dieser Jedi niemals mehr die Hand gegen sie erheben würde. Dabei war dieser Freiheitstest an Yuledan von ihr geplant gewesen – mit einem riskanten Ende freilich, aber Tsalok war genau zur rechten Zeit aufgetaucht und hatte eingegriffen. Sie hatte damals beschlossen, nie wieder ein derartiges Risiko einzugehen. Aber wenn Tsalok auf Shramar Erfolg hatte, würde sie sich nie wieder Sorgen machen müssen – um keinen von ihnen beiden.

„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr", sagte Nagme zu der Adeptin ihrer Gestalterkaste. „Die Waffe ist bereit. Es ist so weit."

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Meistergestalterin."

„Danke." _Jetzt muss nur noch Tsalok zurückkehren – erfolgreich bitte._

* * *

Der Hauptteil des Kapitels enthält unter anderem die Ereignisse des Comics „Invasion III: Offenbarungen", dem dritten Teil der Star Wars-Invasion-Comicreihe von Panini von 2012, der zeitlich zwischen Band 2 „Die Schwarze Flut" und 3 „Das Verderben" der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" angesiedelt ist. Mit dieser Geschichte endet der Arc meiner Geschichte, der auf den Ereignissen jener Comicreihe basiert, und wird von mir mangels Vorlage und wegen mehrerer loser Enden in Eigenregie fortgeführt werden.

Commander Bylsma aus „Die Rettung" taucht übrigens später wieder in „General Hux I", einem Band der Marvel-Reihe „Age of Resistance" von 2019 auf.

„Pur'ton Ro'ik!" Ein Fluch in der Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache, der so viel wie „Verfluchter Feind" bedeutet. Das erste Wort ist allerdings unbekannt.

*Die mit Sternchen gekennzeichneten Yuuzhan Vong-Passagen habe ich mir so selbst ausgedacht, da es für diese Sätze so keine Vorlagen in der Literatur gibt.


	31. Mission Dathomir

_Im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin IV, drei Monate und drei Tage nach Beginn der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion_

Count Serenus Vemec war ein würdevoller Fünfziger, dessen graumeliertes Haar Finn Galfridian an die Porträts der Adligen erinnerte, die einst im Palast auf Artorias gehangen hatten. Er wusste, dass dieser Palast jetzt zu einer organisch überwucherten Ruine verkommen war. Artorias würde niemals mehr so werden, wie er seine Heimat kannte. Daran erinnerte ihn die hochherrschaftliche Residenz des Grafen Vemec immer wieder.

„Ich heiße die Königin von Artorias und ihre Familie herzlich auf Serenno und auf meinem Anwesen willkommen."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Nina und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sie die Leute anstarrten – jetzt, wo sie ihr wahres Yuuzhan Vong-Gesicht allen gezeigt hatte. Nie wieder würde sie eine Ooglith-Maske tragen, es sei denn zum Schutz oder für andere wichtige Sachen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Count", sagte Nina. „Serenno liegt zwar etwas abseits vom Invasionskorridor des Feindes, aber darauf kann sich leider niemand ausruhen. Aber ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass Ihre Regierung Flüchtlinge aufgenommen hat. Andere reiche Welten haben wesentlich zurückhaltender reagiert."

„Jaja, Kuat zum Beispiel", erwiderte Count Vemec. „Aber die Flüchtlinge sind ja nur eine Seite. Ich konnte unsere Regierung leider nicht dazu bewegen, die Neue Republik in ihrem Abwehrkampf zu unterstützen, aber privat kann ich schon etwas tun."

„So wie wir", sagte Finn.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie hatten viel in der Gefangenschaft der Yuuzhan Vong erlitten", sagte der Count teilnahmsvoll.

„Wir haben ihnen alles zurückgezahlt", prahlte Kaye, die neben ihrer Mutter stand. „Kein Imperialer wird so schnell mehr mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenarbeiten, nachdem Commander Devry aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde!"

„Und das von seinen eigenen Auftraggebern", ergänzte Nina.

Count Vemec erhob sein Glas. „Was glauben Sie, mit welchen Waffen man den Yuuzhan Vong am besten entgegentreten kann?", fragte er die Königin von Artorias.

„Wir müssen ihnen die Vorteile nehmen, die ihnen durch die organische Beschaffenheit ihrer Waffen entsteht. Ich habe bereits viele Hinweise dazu gegeben, aber eine wirklich effektive Technologie zu entwickeln, die die auf Gravitationserzeugung und telepathischer Nachrichtenübermittlung beruhenden Mittel der Yuuzhan Vong wirkungsvoll kontern kann, wird seine Zeit dauern."

„Wenn Sie wollen, könnte der Serenno-Wissenschaftsfond hier aushelfen", bot Vemec an.

„Ich werde es Luke Skywalker ausrichten", versprach Nina.

Count Vemec führte sie zu einem reichhaltig gedeckten Tisch und sie ließen sich nieder. Keine zwei Stühle von Nina entfernt saß eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit grünen Augen. Der Gastgeber erkannte, dass die Yuuzhan Vong die Menschenfrau interessiert musterte.

„Das ist Senatorin Viqi Shesh von Kuat, Nina Galfridian, Königin von Artorias nebst ihren Kindern Kaye und Finn", stellte er die Frauen einander vor.

„Es muss schön sein, so wohlgeratene Stiefkinder zu haben", sagte Viqi Shesh freundlich. „Leider war mir das nicht vergönnt, aber nun … man kann nicht alles haben."

„Warum nimmt Kuat keine Flüchtlinge aus dem Äußern Rand der Galaxis auf?", fragte Nina geradeheraus die Senatorin.

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, Majestät", erwiderte Viqi Shesh und hob beschwörend eine Hand. „Kuat ist sich der Schwierigkeit der Situation sehr wohl bewusst. Wir behalten uns jedoch vor, die geeigneten Vorbereitungen zu treffen, bevor wir Leute auf unseren Planeten lassen, deren Kommen wir später vielleicht bereuen."

„Vielleicht bereuen Sie es ja später, die Flüchtlinge nicht auf Ihren reichen Planeten gelassen zu haben, Senatorin", warf Kaye ein.

Nina legte ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf den Unterarm. „Kaye, bitte. Das soll hier ein gemütlicher Abend werden."

„Ja, vielleicht haben Sie Recht, Prinzessin", sagte Viqi mit einer Spur Melancholie in der Stimme. „Aber kann man das in diesen Zeiten immer mit Bestimmtheit wissen?"

„Was führt Sie denn hierher nach Serenno, Senatorin?", wechselte Nina das Thema.

Viqi Sheshs Miene gewann deutlich an Lebhaftigkeit. „Ich bin rein geschäftlich hier", erklärte sie. „Die Weine von Serenno sind unübertroffen und ihr Export nützt unseren beiden Planeten."

_Und deinem Bankkonto_, dachte Nina still. „Nun, dieser Reisegrund ist natürlich deutlich angenehmer."

Ein Diener in blauer Livree trat an Nina heran. „Meister Luke Skywalker möchte mit Ihnen und mit Ihrem Sohn sprechen", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Nina registrierte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Viqi Shesh sich vorgebeugt hatte, um mitzuhören. Wortlos erhob sie sich und bedeutete Finn, mitzukommen.

Der Diener führte sie in einen runden Raum, dessen Zentrum der große Holo-Projektor war. Luke Skywalkers Gestalt schwebte darüber in Wartestellung.

Nina wartete, bis sich der Diener entfernt hatte, dann drückte sie auf den grünen Knopf und die Verbindung stand. „Meister Skywalker, wie schön, Euch zu sehen", begrüßt Nina den Jedimeister.

„Ganz meinerseits. Ihr Mut übertrifft alles, was ich bis jetzt von den Yuuzhan Vong vernommen habe. Ist Finn auch da?"

„Ja", sagte der junge Mann und trat in den Empfangsbereich des Holo-Projektors.

„Du hattest auf Coruscant eine ziemlich schwierige Mission erfolgreich gemeistert und Borsk Fey'lya lässt dir seinen Dank ausrichten."

„Das ist sehr höflich von Borsk Fey'lya", sagte Finn förmlich.

„Ich dachte, dass du und zwei andere Jedi zur Abwechslung mal eine Erkundungsmission unternehmen könnten, wobei es darum geht, andere Gruppen von Machtnutzern als Unterstützer des Abwehrkampfes gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu gewinnen, bevor sie dort eintreffen."

„Wo soll das sein?", erkundigte sich Finn.

„Es geht um die Welt Dathomir im Quelii-Sektor. Dort gibt es einen Hexenkult, der sich die Nachtschwestern nennt. Ein paar von ihnen haben den Vernichtungsfeldzug von General Grievous während der Klonkriege und auch Admiral Zsinjs Säuberungsaktion achtundzwanzig Jahre später überlebt, aber es sind nicht viele und möglicherweise brauchen sie unsere Unterstützung genauso wie wir ihre. Militärischen Berechnungen zufolge ist Dathomir noch eine Woche von einer Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong entfernt, wobei es natürlich auch sein kann, dass sie diese doch eher unbedeutende Welt links liegen lassen. Das wäre umso besser für uns und die dortige Bevölkerung …", Luke zögerte, ehe er weitersprach, „natürlich auch für die Schwestern der Nacht, von denen einige auch eine Jedi-Ausbildung haben."

„Das klingt interessant", sagte Finn ehrlich erfreut über die vergleichsweise leichte Mission.

Luke Skywalker lächelte. „Da werden sich Jaina und Danni Quee ja freuen. Sie werden mitkommen."

Finns blaue Augen strahlten. „Die Danni Quee, die auf Helska IV aus der Gefangenschaft der Yuuzhan Vong befreit wurde und die seitdem an der Erforschung ihrer Biotechnologie mitwirkt?"

„Genau die", bestätigte Luke. „Ich sehe, ich habe schon die richtige Truppe für diese Erkundungsmission zusammengestellt."

Als Finn und seine Mutter wieder zurück in den Speisesaal kamen, sahen sie Kaye angeregt mit einem imperialen Offizier plaudern. „Und dann habe ich zweien von ihnen den Kopf vom Hals gerupft", erzählte Kaye und der Offizier hob eine Braue. „Ich war so wütend, als ich daran dachte, was Devrys Leute oben meiner Mutter antun würden – ich konnte einfach nicht anders", rechtfertigte Kaye ihr Tun.

„Das ist …", der Imperiale suchte nach einem geeigneten Wort, „… bemerkenswert."

„Kaye, kommst du bitte mal mit?", sagte Nina zu ihrer Tochter.

„Möchte Luke Skywalker auch mit mir sprechen?", fragte Kaye.

„Ja", log Nina und ging mit ihr hinaus.

Zu Kayes Überraschung gingen sie nicht in einen Raum, sondern vor das Schloss. Sie schlenderten zum Ende der Plattform, die den Vorhof des Anwesens bildete. Kein Geländer trennte diese Plattform von dem steil abfallenden Felsen darunter. Aber die abendliche Aussicht dahinter mit all den Wäldern und gepflegten Parks dazwischen war einzigartig. Am Horizont konnte Nina auf einem Berg eine Burg sehen, deren breite Türme darauf schließen ließen, dass dieses Anwesen sich durchaus verteidigen konnte, wenn die Burg über ausreichend qualifiziertes Personal verfügte.

„Was ist denn, Mom?", fragte Kaye.

„Weißt du, Kaye, hier auf Serenno gibt es nur sehr wenig Geländer, weil die Einheimischen auf die Vernunft und die Verantwortung der Bevölkerung vertrauen – und auf die gute Erziehung."

„Ach, darum geht es", sagte Kaye in einem aufmüpfigen Tonfall.

„Ja, genau darum, Kaye", sagte Nina streng. „Ich kann es ja verstehen, dass du die Yuuzhan Vong hasst und es den Invasoren heimzahlen willst, aber so wie du das anderen Leuten erzählst, hinterlässt das den Eindruck, dass du auf pure Rache und auf Gemetzel aus bist – kein gutes Aushängeschild der Neuen Republik."

„Du hast mir doch diese komischen Implantate eingepflanzt", protestierte Kaye. „Du kannst sie mir auch gerne wieder rausnehmen, dann höre ich sofort damit auf!"

„Nein, das stimmt so nicht", widersprach Nina. „Dein Bruder trägt diese Implantate auch in sich und er ist nicht so draufgängerisch bis aggressiv. Finn stößt keine Leute vor den Kopf, indem er angibt. Du hattest damals auf Dibrook Captain Ogden ziemlich herablassend behandelt, ihn vor seinen Leuten gedemütigt und ihn gemeinsam mit Arbeloa abgesetzt, um Captain Reymo das Kommando zu übergeben. Das war selbstherrlich!"

„Es musste sein! Hat er sich etwa beschwert?", fragte Kaye empört.

„Andere Soldaten haben es gesehen und Admiral Bylsma hinterbracht. Ich habe Bylsma versprochen, privat mit dir darüber zu reden, bevor noch mehr Schaden im Ansehen sowohl von uns als auch von Captain Ogden entsteht. Und hier sind wir nun. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass die Mission damals so glimpflich ausging."

„Oh." Kaye fasste sich verlegen ans Ohr. „Also Mom, weißt du, ich muss dir auch was sagen."

Nina sah, wie ihre Tochter die Augen senkte. Das tat Kaye immer, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

„Was ist denn los, Kleines?", fragte Nina alarmiert und strich ihr über das goldene Haar.

Kaye brach in lautes Schluchzen aus und umklammerte den Körper ihrer Mutter. „Mom, ich bin schwanger. Ich will es nicht!"

„Bei den neun Monden von Bogden", rief Nina aus, „hätte ich das gewusst. Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Seit zwei Monaten", heulte Kaye. „Es wächst und ich kann es spüren, wie es größer wird. Es soll weg, so schnell wie möglich! Ach hätte ich ihn doch nur schon vorher getötet!"

„Und du bist dir wirklich ganz sicher, dass es von Kommandant Sha'…"

„Sprich diesen schrecklichen Namen nicht aus!", kreischte Kaye. „Dieses Scheusal hat mir alle Lust auf Liebe und Zärtlichkeit ein für alle Mal verdorben! Ich hatte vorher überhaupt noch keinen Sex und danach werde ich auch keinen haben! Und dieses Kind auch nicht!"

Nina drückte ihre nun offen weinende Tochter stärker an sich. Jetzt war Kaye nicht mehr das taffe Mädchen, dass es jedem zeigte, der ihr in die Quere kam, die immer einen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte, wenn sie sich herausgefordert fühlte. Kaye Galfridian war jetzt eine zutiefst verstörte Siebzehnjährige, ein Teenager, der für sein Alter schon viel zu viel erlebt hatte, dem fast alles genommen worden war – und dafür gegeben, was Kaye am wenigsten gewollt hatte.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Nina hatte sich gelegentlich heimlich ein Kind mit Caled gewünscht, diesen Wunsch jedoch unterdrückt, weil solch ein Nachwuchs, wenn er überhaupt möglich war, was sie nicht wusste, unzweifelhaft ihre Herkunft verraten hätte. Also hatte Nina Galfridian über all die siebzehn Jahre hinweg verhütet und nichts war passiert. Irgendwann hatte sie vergessen, dass sie diesen Wunsch gehabt hatte, waren doch Finn und Kaye da und ließen sie ihn vergessen. Aber jetzt fühlte Nina, dass dieser Wunsch zurückkehrte. Aber Kaye hatte damit nichts zu tun.

Sie hatte immer geahnt, was der Kommandant des Sklavenschiffs mit ihrer Tochter trieb, wenn man Kaye zu ihm brachte, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie Kaye danach befragt hatte, hatte das Mädchen beteuert, dass nichts war außer den gelegentlichen Verletzungen, die oberflächlich waren. Sie würde Sha'kel Basic beibringen, hatte Kaye behauptet. Sie würde ihm Märchen erzählen oder Geschichten aus dieser Galaxis. Nina hatte geahnt, dass das nicht alles war, aber hatte nicht weiter in ihre Tochter dringen gewollt. Vielleicht hätte sie früher mit Kaye darüber sprechen sollen, bevor sich das alles so aufgestaut hatte, dass ihre Tochter ihren Hass auf die Yuuzhan Vong bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit herausließ, selbst auf einer feinen Gesellschaft wie dieser.

Kayes Stimme wurde schrill. „Und das Schlimmste daran war, dass ich auch noch so tun musste, als würde mir das gefallen. Ich weiß, dass du das so nicht wolltest, Mom, aber es ist geschehen. Sein Tod war noch viel zu schnell und viel zu leicht. Er hätte viel mehr leiden sollen!"

„Ja, das stimmt", pflichtete Nina ihrer Tochter bei. „Ich werde es wegmachen, das verspreche ich dir."

Sie hielt ihre Tochter noch eine Weile im Arm, dann brachte sie sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer. Viqi Shesh kam ihnen entgegen und streifte Kaye mit einem Blick. Nina musste zugeben, dass das dunkelgrüne Kleid, das Viqi Shesh trug, ihre wohlgeformte Silhouette äußerst vorteilhaft unterstrich und hervorragend mit ihrer Augenfarbe harmonierte. Und die Senatorin hatte untrüglich erkannt, dass das Gespräch mit Luke Skywalker nur ein Vorwand gewesen war.

„Nun, Majestät, können Sie die Nachtluft draußen empfehlen?", fragte Viqi liebenswürdig.

„Die Kühle draußen ist wirklich erfrischend", parlierte Nina zurück. „Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Senatorin. Die Plattform hat kein Geländer und ein Sturz wäre zweihundert Meter tief."

Viqi Shesh lächelte gefällig. „Danke für die Warnung, Majestät. Ich werde es mir merken."

༺═────────────═༻

_Derweil auf dem Kommandoschiff von Kommandant Tsalok über der Welt Rychel_

Tsalok Shai sah die beiden Villips vor sich an und überlegte, welchen er zuerst aufwecken sollte. Eigentlich wäre es ganz normal, den Kommandanten seiner Domäne anzurufen, der ihm damals den Befehl erteilt hatte, den Planeten Rychel und später Dibrook für die Yuuzhan Vong zu erobern. Aber dann hatte sich Tsavong Lah eingemischt und ihm befohlen, nach Dibrook zurückzukehren, um dieses Sklavenschiff zurückzuholen. Tsalok hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass Shedao Shai nicht unbedingt glücklich über die direkte Einmischung des Kriegsmeisters gewesen war, dessen Flaggschiff noch weit hinten im Leeren Raum kreuzte. Aber das war nur ein Gefühl gewesen. Viel schlimmer war jetzt das Gefühl, über dem Nahrungsmittelhort Shramar versagt zu haben. Tsavong Lah hatte gesagt, dass dies Tsaloks letzte Chance auf Rehabilitation als Anführer sei, auf dass er seinen Posten behalten könne. Aber jetzt war das Sklavenschiff endgültig fort und die wogenden Muurfelder auf Shramar zu Staub und Asche verbrannt. Trotzdem gab es noch eine Chance auf Erfolg – auf einem ganz anderen Gebiet. Tsalok wähnte sich auf der sichereren Seite, zunächst den Kommandanten seiner Domäne hinzuzuziehen.

Tsalok streichelte den Villip und Kommandant Shais Gesicht erschien – verdeckt hinter einer schwarzen Maske, die seine Züge verbarg. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass Sie sich bei mir gemeldet hatten, Kommandant Tsalok."

„_Belek-tiu._ Ich bedaure dies sehr, doch die direkte Order des Kriegsmeisters hat mich derart beansprucht, dass ich nicht eher die Zeit fand, Kommandant Shedao Shai."

„Und warum finden Sie jetzt die Zeit?"

„Meine Mission ist zu Ende, aber ich hatte nicht den Erfolg, der nötig gewesen wäre."

„Sie meinen damit die Sicherung unserer Nahrungswelt Shramar?"

„Die Muurfelder auf Shramar sind verheert und das Sklavenschiff konnte entkommen."

„Welches Sklavenschiff?", fragte Shedao Shai.

Tsalok merkte auf. Tsavong Lah hatte Shedao Shai also überhaupt nicht über die an den Feind verlorene _Tsam P'ah_ informiert. Das war vielleicht eine kleine Chance, also erstattete er seinem unmittelbaren Chef einen detaillierten Bericht darüber.

„Wo befinden Sie sich jetzt?", wollte Shedao Shai wissen.

„Auf Rychel, um diese Welt und die Arbeit der Gestalterin Nagme Dal weiter zu sichern."

„Ich nehme an, der Kriegsmeister wünscht einen erfolgreichen Test dieser Superwaffe, die die Gestalterin entwickelt hat."

Die bedacht gewählten Worte Shedao Shais zauberten einen Hoffnungsschimmer in Tsaloks zernarbtes Gesicht. Der übergeordnete Kommandant hatte seine missliche Lage also erkannt und wollte ihm jetzt helfen. „Ja, Tsavong Lah wäre außerordentlich darüber erfreut, um die Unwägbarkeiten durch diese _Jeedai_ ausschalten zu können."

„Hören Sie, Tsalok Shai: _Ich_ habe _Sie_ kontaktiert, um Sie anzuweisen, zusammen mit der Gestalterin und der Waffe Rychel zu verlassen und sie auf dem Planeten Dathomir auszuprobieren. Über Dathomir werden Sie sich mit Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh und dem Exekutor Nom Anor in Verbindung setzen, um geeignete Testobjekte auszumachen und die Waffe vor Ort zu testen. Ich werde auch nach Dathomir kommen."

Das war mehr, als Tsalok zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Shedao Shai hatte nicht nur die Wichtigkeit der Waffe erkannt, sondern gab ihm auch noch persönlich Unterstützung, um seinen Fall zu verhindern. Und obendrein hatte er auch noch die Verantwortung der Kontaktaufnahme auf sich genommen, die eigentlich von ihm, Tsalok, ausgegangen war. Einen besseren Vorgesetzten konnte man sich wahrlich nicht wünschen. „Ich danke Ihnen, Kommandant Shedao Shai."

Er wartete, bis Shedao Shai seinen Villip wieder eingeschläfert hatte, dann weckte er den des Kriegsmeisters auf.

_Zur selben Zeit an Bord der Sunulok, dem Flaggschiff Tsavong Lahs_

Tsavong Lah fand, dass sich Tsalok Shai ein bisschen spät meldete, um seinen Bericht über die Mission Shramar und das abhanden gekommene Sklavenschiff abzuliefern. Während er den Ausführungen des Untergebenen lauschte, verfestigte sich sein Eindruck, dass diesen Kommandanten das Kriegsglück und damit der Beistand Yun-Yammkas endgültig verlassen hatte.

„Admiral Bylsma und die Königin Nina Galfridian haben sich zusammengetan, um unsere Streitkräfte über Shramar zu täuschen und dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung", endete Tsalok seinen Bericht. „Kriegsmeister, ich bin bereit, die vollständige Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen, sobald ich den letzten Teil meiner Mission erledigt habe, der darin besteht, …"

„Den letzten Teil Ihrer Mission?", unterbrach Tsavong Lah schroff.

„Kriegsmeister, es geht darum, die Superwaffe auszuprobieren, die die Gestalterin Nagme Dal auf Rychel entwickelt hat."

Tsavong Lah hob eine Braue. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Gestalterin ihre Arbeit an einer Superwaffe vollendet hatte. Man hatte ihm lediglich mitgeteilt, dass sie Sklaven modifizierte, auf dass diese den Befehlen eines Yammosk gehorchten. Was hatten ihm Tsalok und Shedao Shai noch alles verschwiegen und vor allem, warum? Er beschloss, dass dies jetzt nicht von Belang war. Wenn die Superwaffe funktionierte, dann würde er sie für sich beanspruchen und wenn nicht, dann war das ein Versagen, das offiziell nicht existierte – ein durchaus schlüssiges Vorgehen, und trotzdem …

„Was genau bewirkt die Superwaffe?", wollte er von seinem Untergebenen wissen.

Tsalok schluckte. Shedao Shai hatte ihn vor Unheil bewahren wollen und jetzt hatte er, Tsalok, unwissentlich etwas ausgeplaudert, von dem Tsavong Lah noch gar nichts wusste und damit Shedao Shai zum nächsten Ziel des Zorns des Kriegsmeisters für die neuesten Fehlschläge der Invasion gemacht!

„Sie schaltet Machtnutzer aus auf eine Art und Weise, wie es noch nie geschehen ist", sagte Tsalok das, was er wusste. „Die Gestalterin hat das für sich behalten, weil sie bei diesen noch nie dagewesenen, bahnbrechenden Forschungen keinen greifbaren Zeitplan aufstellen konnte, den sie den Verwaltern und Ihnen hätte präsentieren können. Also hat sie damit so lange gewartet, bis sie die Waffe vollendet hatte."

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Tsavong Lah sarkastisch.

Er sah nur einen Grund, ihm diese Waffe zu verheimlichen. Shedao Shai wollte die Superwaffe für sich behalten, um sich damit im Kampf um die neue Galaxis einen Vorteil zu verschaffen! Schon bald würde er den umtriebigen Kommandanten dafür bestrafen!

„Es war gut und richtig, dass Sie mir davon erzählt haben, Tsalok Shai!", sagte Tsavong Lah versöhnlich. „Aber so reden Sie doch weiter und sagen mir alles, was Sie über dieses Projekt wissen."

Tsalok tat dies und wartete.

Tsavong Lahs Stimme troff von Verachtung, als er die folgenden Worte sprach: „Wie kommen Sie überhaupt darauf, dass ich jemandem wie Ihnen noch diese Ehre erweisen würde?"

„Es ist ein direkter Befehl von Kommandant Shedao Shai, der mich diesbezüglich kontaktierte und einen Bericht verlangte", rechtfertigte sich Tsalok.

Tsavong Lah hob erneut eine Braue. „Soso, hat er das."

Der Kriegsmeister ließ eine Pause, die wie Blei auf Tsaloks breiten Schultern lastete. „Ich schätze es durchaus, wenn Mitglieder einer Domäne einander beistehen, doch diese Invasion lebt auch vom Wettstreit darum, die bestmöglichen Resultate zu erzielen. Tsalok Shai, Sie werden diese Mission auf Dathomir ausführen, und ich werde entscheiden, ob deren erfolgreiche Erfüllung Ihre Buße abwenden kann."

„Das versteht sich, Kriegsmeister. Ich danke Ihnen."

Tsavong Lah hatte keine andere Reaktion erwartet, also stülpte er den Villip wieder um, noch während Tsalok diese Worte sprach, um sogleich Deign Lians Villip aufzuwecken und sich dessen Version der Geschichte anzuhören.

„Und dann sagte Shedao Shai: ‚Ich nehme an, der Kriegsmeister wünscht einen erfolgreichen Test dieser Superwaffe, die die Gestalterin entwickelt hat'", rapportierte Deign Lian.

„Davon hat mir Shedao Shai ja gar nichts erzählt", gab sich Tsavong Lah ahnungslos.

„Ich habe für dieses Verhalten auch keine Erklärung und schäme mich außerordentlich dafür, Kriegsmeister."

„Schämen Sie sich nicht für etwas, was Sie nicht zu verantworten haben, sondern fahren Sie fort!"

„Und dann hat Shedao Shai gesagt: ‚Hören Sie, Tsalok Shai: _Ich_ habe _Sie_ kontaktiert, um Sie anzuweisen, zusammen mit der Gestalterin und der Waffe Rychel zu verlassen und sie auf dem Planeten Dathomir auszuprobieren …'"

Tsavong Lah verzog seinen zerscharteten Mund zu einer abscheulichen Fratze höhnischer Genugtuung. „Genauso etwas habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Hören Sie, Deign von der Domäne Lian, ich möchte, dass auch Sie alles dafür tun, dass diese Mission auf Dathomir ein voller Erfolg wird. Geben Sie mir Bescheid, sobald sie vollendet ist, dann werde ich mich persönlich bei Shedao Shai melden und entscheiden, wer welche Belohnung erhält."

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, Kriegsmeister. Dieser Krieger ist Ihnen stets ein gehorsamer Diener. Mögen Ihre Bestrebungen …"

„Beteuern Sie nicht etwas, was selbstverständlich sein sollte, Deign Lian", rüffelte ihn der Kriegsmeister. „Man wäre geneigt, es Ihnen ansonsten nicht zu glauben." Mit diesen Worten stülpte sich sein Villip auch schon wieder um.

༺═────────────═༻

Die _Tarak-shi_ war gerade aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten. Nom Anor hatte sich bereits bereitgehalten und wie erwartet beorderte Tsaak Vootuh ihn auf die Brücke, um gemeinsam auf den roten Planeten unter sich schauen, der noch viel röter, aber kleiner als Dibrook war. „Kommandant Shedao Shai erwartet uns an Bord der _Erbe der Qual_", teilte Vootuh dem Exekutor mit.

Nom Anor wurde flau im Magen. Wenn Shedao Shai hier war, dann war die Mission noch wichtiger als die anderen, während der er sich mit Nagme getroffen hatte. Es würde auf Dathomir von Kriegern nur so wimmeln. Keine Zeit für …

Er saß zusammen mit Vootuh und vier Kriegern Begleitwache in einem Yorik-trema, der Yuuzhan Vong-Version einer kleineren Fähre, und schaute zu, wie sie sich den ineinander verschachtelten ockerfarbenen Halbkugeln näherten, die Shedao Shais Kommandoschiff so besonders machten. Die Landebucht auf der _Erbe der Qual_ öffnete sich für sie. Als sich der Yorik-trema zur Landung herabsenkte, erspähte sein gutes Auge ein Yorik-Vec mit seinen markanten Seitenflügeln. Und diesem Yorik-Vec sah Nom Anor Nagme Dal entsteigen … und gleich hinter ihr, wenn auch in angemessenem Abstand, folgte Kommandant Tsalok Shai. Sie arbeiteten also immer noch zusammen, wenngleich auch nur räumlich. Das war für ihn nicht mehr bloßer Zufall, sondern einfach nur ärgerlich!

Eine Subalterne mit sehr attraktiven, da dicken und dunkelblauen Tränensäcken nahm ihn und Vootuh in Empfang. „Ich bin Villipdienerin Ybura und werde Sie zum Kommandanten geleiten", stellte sie sich vor.

Nom Anor fragte sich, wieso Shedao Shai nicht seinen Adjutanten Deign Lian geschickt hatte, um derart wichtigen Besuch zu empfangen. Ihm dämmerte, dass der Krieger der Domäne Lian bereits Tsalok und Nagme zugeteilt war und er überlegte, wieso sie derart getrennt empfangen wurden, anstatt gemeinsam zum übergeordneten Kommandanten geführt zu werden.

„Danke, wir fühlen uns durch diese Einladung geehrt", hörte er Tsaak Vootuh förmlich erwidern.

Shedao Shai trug keine Maske, als er seine Gäste empfing. Wie Nom Anor richtig vermutet hatte, waren Nagme und Tsalok bereits anwesend und Deign Lian stand mit einem Tablett bereit, um Trinkknollen mit Cran-Saft zu servieren. Der Adjutant Shedao Shais machte auf Nom Anor einen ziemlich beflissenen Eindruck und der Exekutor überlegte sich, ob das wohl eine Art Ausgleich dafür war, dass er sich so oft Shedao Shais Zorn zuzog. Er wartete bereits darauf, dass Deign Lian in die nächste Blorashblase tappte, um seinen Chef zu verärgern.

„Und so sind wir hier zusammengekommen, um die Operation Dathomir zu planen", eröffnete Shedao Shai die Konferenz. „Zunächst wird uns die Gestalterin Nagme Dal ihre Waffe erläutern und wie sie eingesetzt wird."

„Es ist mir gelungen, die Substanz zu isolieren und zu zerstören, die den Jedi ihre Kräfte verleiht", begann die Gestalterin. „Es handelt sich dabei um sogenannte Midichlorianer, die sich vorrangig in bestimmten Wesen ansiedeln, die dann die sogenannte Macht benutzen und in die Gedanken anderer eindringen können, insofern es sich nicht um Yuuzhan Vong handelt, selbstverständlich."

„Wenn diese sogenannte Macht auf uns keine Auswirkungen hat, wieso müssen wir uns davor überhaupt fürchten?", fragte Vootuh.

„Weil so ein _Jeedai_ zum Beispiel Gegenstände aus dieser Galaxis nach Ihnen schleudern kann, ohne sie berühren zu müssen", erwiderte Tsalok. „Alles hier ist von diesen Midichlorianern verseucht. Sie bilden dieses Energiefeld, das wir nicht greifen können. Den Göttern sei Dank sind die meisten Bewohner dieser Galaxis ebenso unfähig, es zu nutzen, aber sie können von den _Jeedai_ manipuliert werden, um zu tun, was sie von ihnen wollen."

„Und genau das kann meine Superwaffe", ergänzte Nagme. „Sie zieht diese Midichlorianer aus ihrer Umgebung ab und konzentriert sie derart, dass sie damit genauso stark wird wie ein _Jeedai_, aber sie folgt unserem Befehl!"

Shedao Shai lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben mir eine kleine Demonstration mitgebracht."

„Natürlich, Kommandant Shedao Shai", versicherte die grauhäutige Gestalterin, dann legte sie ein sackartiges Gebilde vor sich auf den runden Tisch.

Der Sack streckte sich und ein Bild wurde sichtbar, gestochen scharf. Die sechs Anwesenden - Vootuhs Wachen waren vor der Tür geblieben – sahen, wie der Körper eines blauen Humanoiden mit gelb glühenden Augen sich erhob und durch die Landschaft von Rychel stapfte. Aus seinem Hals ragten kleine, weiße Dornen, die im Takt seines Schrittes sanft vibrierten. Der blaue Mann streckte beide Hände aus und blieb eine Weile so stehen. Die organische Linse zoomte weg und hin zu einem Fleck, wovon sich Felsbrocken erhoben, um langsam über das Sichtfeld und an der Gestalt des Mannes vorbeizufliegen, wobei sich dessen Hände mitbewegten HHH hh mmmhh. Die Felsbrocken gingen an anderer Stelle nieder und Nagme drückte auf eine Mulde, um die Vorführung anzuhalten.

„Er beherrscht also Telekinese - höchst bemerkenswert", murmelte Shedao Shai.

„Und jetzt sehen Sie mal, was unsere Superwaffe noch kann", sagte Nagme und drückte erneut auf die Mulde.

Der Blaue ging weiter, um zu einer Gruppe von Menschen zu gelangen, die ins Sichtfeld des Lebenden Lichts geriet. Er streckte einen blauen Arm aus und Nom Anor fragte sich, wieso es nur einer war.

„Ihr werdet tun, was ich sage", kündigte der Humanoide an und befahl: „Dreht euch um!"

Die Menschen drehten sich um.

„Geht nach rechts!"

Die fünf Menschen mit rosaner Hautfarbe liefen nach rechts. Sie liefen immer weiter und das Lebende Licht auf dem runden Tisch folgte ihnen, bis der Anführer der derart Gelenkten langsamer wurde. Der blaue Mann streckte erneut seine Hand aus – energischer diesmal. Die Hand zitterte eine Weile, dann wurde sie wieder ruhig.

„Geht weiter!", befahl er.

Der erste Mann der Fünfergruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und verschwand unter dem Bildrand aus dem Blickfeld des Lebenden Lichts. Die anderen folgten ihm. Erst als der Fünfte auf diese Art und Weise aus dem Bild gefallen war, zoomte die organische Linse des Lebenden Lichts nach unten und es bot sich ein Felskliff dar, von dem aus es gut hundert Meter in die Tiefe ging. Und unten am Fuße dieses Felskliffs lagen die fünf Menschen und sahen aus, als würden sie schlafen, hätte einer von ihnen mit abgewinkeltem Kopf und rücklings verdrehten Armen nicht eine absurde Stellung dabei eingenommen.

„Das ist in der Tat bahnbrechend", sagte Shedao Shai und nickte Tsalok zu. „Aber wer steuert eigentlich diese Superwaffe?"

„Das war ich", sagte Nagme stolz.

Das Lebende Licht zoomte wieder nach oben und dort lag der blaue Mann, schlaff und leblos, als hätte er mit all dem nichts zu tun. „Ich habe die Verbindung unterbrochen. Das schaltet ihn ab", erklärte Nagme. „Selbstredend kann man die Implantate auch so einstellen, dass er auch jemand anderem gehorcht. Es funktioniert über Gedankenübertragung."

Shedao Shai schloss kurz die Augen, als würde er träumen, dann sah er erst die Gestalterin, dann Tsalok an. „Wenn sich diese Waffe unten auf Dathomir bewährt, dann wird Tsavong Lah mehr als zufrieden sein."

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Tsalok bescheiden.

Shedao Shai wandte sich Nom Anor zu. „Und nun Ihr Beitrag, Exekutor."

„Meine Agenten haben in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sich unten auf dem Planeten drei _Jeedai_ aufhalten, und zwar in einem Gebiet, wo sich früher die Siedlung der sogenannten Schwestern der Nacht befand."

„Was hat es mit diesen Schwestern der Nacht auf sich und was wollen die _Jeedai_ dort?", inquirierte Shedao Shai.

„Die Schwestern der Nacht sind ein dathomirischer Hexenzirkel, der vor fünfundvierzig Jahren von einer Droidenarmee ausgelöscht wurde."

Shedao Shais Oberlippe hob sich. „Das ist fürwahr abscheulich. Ein Grund mehr, diese Galaxis von der technischen Teufelei zu reinigen."

„Es gab aber Überlebende der Schwestern der Nacht und mein Agent hat herausgefunden, dass die _Jeedai_ gekommen sind, um diese Überlebenden zur Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu bewegen."

„Wir haben ihnen bereits eine Falle gelegt, aus der es kein Entkommen gibt", mischte sich Vootuh ein. „Nur für den Fall, dass es Probleme mit der Superwaffe geben wird."

„Es wird keine Probleme geben", versicherte Nagme und ihre gelben Maa'its funkelten.

„Wie heißt er überhaupt?", wollte Nom Anor wissen.

Nagme lächelte. „Ich habe ihm seinen Namen gelassen – Yuledan, der Name gefiel mir."

Shedao Shai schaute zu, wie Nom Anor an seinem Cransaft nippte und die Trinkknolle wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Ich werde Ihnen von oben Deckung geben, falls die _Jeedai_ noch weitere Überraschungen bereithalten. Und nun, meine Herren, meine Dame – mögen Yun-Harla und Yun-Yammka uns leiten!"

༺═────────────═༻

Jaina Solo, Danni Quee und Finn Galfridian spürten keinerlei Arglist oder sonstige Gefahr, als sie sich dem ehemaligen Dorf der Nachtschwestern näherten. Bisher war ihre Reise unauffällig gewesen. Die Orbitalkontrolle hatte sie nach dem Zweck ihrer Reise gefragt und Jaina hatte angegeben, dass sie sich auf die Suche nach Überbleibseln der Jediritter Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker befänden – zwei Jedi, die vor fünfundvierzig die Nachtschwestern aufgesucht hatten, um Morde an zwei Jedi auf dem Planeten Devaron aufzuklären. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sich der Beamte der Orbitalkontrolle wieder gemeldet hatte, aber dann wurde der Flug freigegeben und ihr unauffälliger Frachter corellianischer Bauart war nahe dem Ziel gelandet.

„Ich habe noch nie mit Hexen zu tun gehabt", sagte Finn zu Jaina, während die dreiköpfige Gruppe Jedi im Gänsemarsch auf dem schmalen Steg zwischen zwei Sümpfen entlangging.

Jaina lachte. „Ich schon, aber das sind auch nur Machtnutzer, zumindest, wenn sie entsprechend ausgebildet sind."

„Und die nicht ausgebildeten?", wollte der blonde, junge Mann wissen.

„Sie hätten eine Chance, so wie wir sie damals Lomi Plo und Welk an der Schattenakademie gegeben hatten, aber …"

„Was ist denn die Schattenakademie?", fragte Danni Quee interessiert.

Jaina zog die Nase kraus. „Nun ja, etwas, auf das wir Jedi heute nicht besonders stolz sind. Sagen wir, wir haben damals mit allen möglichen Spielarten der Macht herumexperimentiert und einiges davon ging mächtig in die Hose."

In Dannis grünen Augen leuchtete etwas auf. „Und das hat etwas mit Lomi Plo und diesem Welk zu tun?"

Jaina lachte kurz auf. „Wenn es nur das wäre. Aber nein, wir haben uns damals alle nicht besonders mit Ruhm bekleckert. Und einige von uns ringen bis heute darum, die Schäden von damals wiedergutzumachen, aber jetzt sollten wir ins Hier und Jetzt blicken. Lomi und Welk sind keine Feinde und auch wenn die Gebräuche der Nachtschwestern recht seltsam anmuten, so könnten sie doch Verbündete werden – zumindest bis diese Gefahr gebannt ist."

Danni berührte eine der roten Blüten, die ballongleich von der mannshohen grünen Staude auf den Steg herabhing. „Ich spüre etwas und es gefällt mir nicht."

„Das ist der Geruch der Dunklen Seite", erklärte Jaina. „Onkel Luke sagte mir bereits, dass sie hier auf Dathomir sehr stark ist. Es gab einst eine Sith-Akademie hier und diese Präsenz spürt man immer noch. Außerdem hat sich der frühere Imperator einmal hier aufgehalten."

Finn grinste. „Dann muss Palpatine aber sehr lange hier gewesen sein, um diesen Odem zu verbreiten."

„Darüber weiß man nicht viel", beschied ihn Jaina, „aber unsere Mission wird wohl nicht so einfach werden. Viel wichtiger ist mir, dass ihr zwei hier etwas über die Macht lernt, vor allem du, Danni. Dathomir ist ein Nexus der Macht und deshalb sollte es selbst dir als Spätstarterin in Sachen Jedikünsten hier leichter fallen, Gegenstände anzuheben oder Gedankentricks anzuwenden. Es wird dir mehr Selbstvertrauen in diesen Dingen geben – und mehr Gefühl für die Macht."

„Das meiste Gefühl für die Macht habe ich von dir gelernt", Danni ließ eine kleine Pause, „und von Jacen."

Jaina lächelte. „Er würde sich freuen, dir noch mehr beizubringen."

Danni erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich weiß."

Jaina, die den Dreiertrupp anführte, drehte sich zu Danni um. „Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Er hat es mir gesagt."

„Dann lass dir die Chance nicht entgehen, solange das Angebot noch steht."

„Sind wir bald da?", unterbrach Finn, die Nachhut.

„Es sind nur noch ein paar Minuten", erwiderte Jaina.

Es war bereits Abend geworden und die Sonne wurde noch röter als sie ohnehin war. Dünne, lanzengleiche Wolken durchzogen den Stern Dathomirs gleich schwarzen Strichen, während der Himmel hinter ihnen sich bereits violett verfärbte.

Der Steg endete und die Pflanzen links und rechts ebenfalls. Die drei standen auf einem Platz, in dessen Zentrum, von einem Felsen geschützt, die kegelförmige Ruine des früheren Hauptgebäudes der Nachtschwestern stand. Davor brannte ein lustiges Feuerchen, um das herum mehrere Nachtschwestern saßen. Eine davon löste sich aus der Gruppe und ging auf die Gäste zu.

„Sei gegrüßt, Lomi", sagte Jaina übertrieben förmlich zu der dunkelhaarigen Frau, deren ebenso dunkle Augen im Abendlicht einen rötlichen Glanz erhielten.

„Hallo Jaina, wen hast du denn da mitgebracht?"

„Das sind Danni Quee, eine Astronomin, die sich auch in Biologie gut auskennt. Sie hat gewisse Machtkräfte, die wir hier etwas zu verfeinern hoffen. Das ist Finn, der Prinz von Artorias. Auch seine Machtbegabung wurde relativ spät entdeckt."

Finn lächelte. „Aber nicht zu spät, wie ich hoffe."

Lomi erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich war auch ziemlich spät dran damit. Und doch können wir ganz passabel die Macht nutzen. Aber so setzt euch doch. Welk wird auch bald hier sein und Grillfleisch bringen, das wir ins Feuer halten können."

Die Nachtschwester wies auf die Runde um das Feuer und zeigte auf eine Frau mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und gelben Augen. „Das ist Shelish." Die Hand wanderte weiter im Zeigen und kam bei einer grauhaarigen Frau zum Stehen, neben der ein junges Mädchen saß, die offenbar die Tochter der Grauhaarigen war. „Das sind Merrin und ihre Tochter Kerith. Merrins und Shelishs Männer sind noch auf der Jagd, aber bald werden sie kommen."

Sie drehte sich um. „Ah, da ist ja Welk. Und er hat unser Grillgut dabei."

„Hmmm, ich rieche Rancorfleisch", sagte Jaina.

„Genau das gibt es heute", sagte Welk, der genauso blond war wie Finn, aber braune Augen hatte.

Er verteilte die Stöcke, an denen die Steaks befestigt waren, und die Jedi und Nachtschwestern hielten sie übers Feuer.

„Wie macht ihr das denn jetzt mit den Männern?", fragte Jaina. „Ich habe gehört, dass die Nachtschwestern früher die Männer immer getötet haben, nachdem sie von ihnen schwanger geworden waren."

Finns Augen wurden größer und er sah Lomi Plo und die anderen Nachtschwestern plötzlich anders an.

„Solch eine Verschwendung können wir uns heutzutage nicht mehr leisten", erklärte Lomi Plo. „Niemand würde mehr freiwillig hier bei uns bleiben. Außerdem halten wir es jetzt so, dass Männer und Frauen hier gemeinsam wohnen."

„Aber wenn ihr könntet, dann würdet ihr schon?", bohrte Finn.

Lomi winkte ab. „Verzeihung, junger Jedi. Wir sind hier zumeist unter uns. Ich habe mich wohl einfach etwas ungeschickt ausgedrückt."

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und brieten dabei ihre Steaks. Kerith stand auf und holte noch etwas Gemüse als Beilage, was Jaina ein Beweis dafür war, dass die Männer der Nachtschwestern jetzt auch nicht mehr zur Sklaven- und Dienstarbeit verpflichtet waren wie früher. Alles wurde gemeinsam getan. Manche Dinge änderten sich eben doch.

Jaina schenkte Lomi ein Lächeln. „Es ist so friedlich hier. Ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt, aber man kann nie sicher sein."

„Du glaubst, die Yuuzhan Vong kommen auch hierher?", fragte Welk besorgt.

„Dathomir ist die 64. Welt des Hapes-Konsortiums und ziemlich abgeschnitten vom Rest dieses Vereins", sagte Jaina. „Die Yuuzhan Vong könnten das als wunden Punkt des Konsortiums ausnutzen."

„Das Hapes-Konsortium kann mich mal!", entgegnete Lomi herausfordernd. „Hier sind kaum Leute von Hapes, es sei denn ein paar Beamte in der Blauen Wüstenstadt, um Steuern einzutreiben. Wenn Dathomir fallen sollte, so wird die Königinmutter Ta'a Chume doch noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken."

„Ihre Schwiegertochter von Dathomir wird dem nicht tatenlos zuschauen, genauso wenig wie deren Tochter", widersprach Jaina. „Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Königin Teneniel Djo hat ihre Heimat bewusst derart unabhängig gelassen, um Reibereien zu vermeiden, die mit solchen Anschlüssen für gewöhnlich einhergehen."

„Dann ist Königin Teneniel Djo sehr weise", meinte Danni. „Aber sie wird dann auch nicht sofort Verstärkung vor Ort haben, sollten die Yuuzhan Vong angreifen."

„Das ist wahr", gab Lomi zu.

„Dann hoffe, ich, dass wir auch Seite an Seite kämpfen können, wenn es notwendig sein sollte", kam Jaina zum eigentlichen Ziel ihrer Reise. „Ich dachte da an die Organisation von Verstecken, von geheimen Waffenlagern und …"

Jaina hielt in ihrer Rede inne und horchte in die Abenddämmerung hinein. „Ich spüre etwas."

„Was spürst du denn?", fragte Lomi Plo.

„Hmmm, eigentlich nichts und genau das ist das Beunruhigende", erwiderte Jaina. „Es handelt sich um Orte der Leere, wo keine Leere sein dürfte. Und wo so etwas auftritt, gibt es meistens Yuuzhan Vong."

Lomi Plo schaute düster brütend in das gemütlich knisternde Lagerfeuer.

„Du meinst, sie sind hier?"

Jaina kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht so recht orten. Es ist ziemlich weit weg und … irgendwie diffus. Vielleicht ist es auch nur der Nachhall einer Erinnerung."

Schritte waren auf dem Steg zu hören. „Ach, das ist nur der Postbote", sagte Lomi und machte eine abtuende Handbewegung.

„So spät?", wunderte sich Finn. „Bei uns auf Artorias …"

„Ich bin spät dran, verzeihen Sie", sagte der Postbote.

Sie drehten sich zum Steg um und sahen einen Humanoiden herankommen. Der Mann war recht klein, höchstens eins sechzig groß, dafür stämmig. Jaina konnte sein Alter nicht einschätzen. Er hatte eine Glatze, bronzefarbene Haut, ziemlich hoch am Kopf angesetzte, kleine Ohren und goldene Sprenkel auf den Wangen. Aber das Bemerkenswerteste an dem Postboten waren seine zwei Münder, die durch eine scharfe Kinnfurche voneinander getrennt waren.

„Sie wissen ja, Verbindungen lang", versuchte der Mann sich zu erklären. „Und es sind paar Sendungen verschwunden, da ich musste unterwegs Protokolle aufnehmen. Das so peinlich."

Lomi winkte ab. „Ist ja schon gut. Stecken Sie schon ein, wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist."

Der Postbote holte ein paar bunte Prospekte aus seiner Umhängetasche, die er auf dem Speeder ließ, dann ging er zu dem großen Postkasten, der nicht weit vom Lagerfeuer entfernt stand, öffnete die altertümliche Klappe und steckte die Prospekte ein.

„Nur wieder Werbung, was?", fragte Shelish.

Die lilanen Augen des Postboten schauten bedauernd. „Leider, aber bestimmt besser als amtliche Schreiben, nicht wahr?"

Er machte mit seiner im Vergleich zum Körper großen Hand eine demonstrative Streichbewegung über die Klappe des Briefkastens. „So, habe fertig", sagte er laut, dann ging er wieder zu seinem Speeder.

„Können Sie auch mit zwei Leuten gleichzeitig sprechen?", fragte Danni interessiert.

Der Postbote lachte kehlig. „Nein, denn ich habe trotz der zwei Münder nur ein Gehirn."

„Aber Sie können doch sicher zweistimmig singen", meinte Danni.

„Sicher", sagte der Postbote.

„Kennen Sie die _Wacht bei Koornacht_?", fragte Finn.

Der Postbote schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lass es uns ihm vorsingen und dann sehen, wie es bei ihm klingt", sagte Finn zu Jaina.

„Der Yevethaner Stolz hat viel Leid gebracht  
davon singen wir euch dieses Lied.  
So wir halten weiter Wacht bei Koornacht  
damit so etwas nie wieder geschieht."

Der Postmann wiederholte die Zeilen ohne jede Mühe – und sein Gesang war wirklich wunderschön. Instinktiv fand er die zweite Stimme und sang sie sogar besser und sauberer, als es Finn eben für Jaina getan hatte.

„Ist Jedi-Lied, was?", fragte der Postbote.

„Ja, wir singen es an der Jedi-Akademie ziemlich oft", bejahte Jaina mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Damit können Sie bestimmt auch gute Credits verdienen, wenn es mit der Post mal nicht so gut laufen sollte."

„Post ist gut", sagte der Postmann, „aber ich werde mir merken."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Speeder. Dann startete er das Gefährt und fuhr wieder los.

„Schaut ihr euch diese Prospekte wirklich an?", fragte Finn die Gastgeber.

„Es gibt ja sonst nicht so viele Neuigkeiten hier", meinte Merrin. „Und er verdient mit dem Austragen der Werbung Geld für seine Familie, was soll man also sagen?"

„Was ist er eigentlich für eine Spezies?", fragte Danni.

„Das hat er uns nie gesagt", antwortete Lomi Plo. „Er meinte, es gäbe nur noch wenige seiner Spezies und je weniger Leute von ihnen wissen, desto besser. Wer könnte das wohl besser verstehen als wir Nachtschwestern?"

„Ich konnte nicht in seinen Gedanken lesen", platzte Jaina mit dem heraus, was sie, seit der Postbote auf dem Platz erschienen war, umgetrieben hatte.

Lomi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Es gibt einige Spezies, wo man das eben nicht kann, wie Toydarianer, Hutts …"

Jaina winkte ab. „Ich weiß, Lomi, aber irgendetwas …"

Sie horchte wieder in die Nacht hinein. „Sie kommen."

„Ich kann es auch spüren", pflichtete Finn ihr bei. „Die Yuuzhan Vong sind da."

Lomi beugte sich über das Feuer zu Finn vor. „Wie kannst _du_ sie spüren? Auch durch die Leere?"

Finn sah an sich herunter und ließ seinen Stab mit dem winzigen Stück zurückgebliebenem Steak zu Boden sinken. „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit … sie sind wirklich nahe. Wir sollten das hier abbrechen."

Niemand widersprach und alle erhoben sich rund um das Lagerfeuer.

༺═────────────═༻

„Du bereitest den Ichor für die Wiedererweckung der Toten vor", sagte Lomi zu Merrin. „Und du bringst die Waffen in Stellung", gab sie Welk einen Auftrag.

„Kerith, du gehst ins Versteck", wies Merrin ihre Tochter an.

„Mutter, ich bin kampfbereit und werde dich nicht alleine lassen", sagte das junge Mädchen, dessen Haar noch braun war wie einst das seiner Mutter.

Der Steg schwankte und knarrte vernehmlich, als Tsalok darüber zur Siedlung der Nachtschwestern ging. Das lag nicht nur an seinem enormen Gewicht bei einer Körpergröße von zwei Meter zehn, sondern auch daran, dass er die Hälse von zwei Männern in den ausgestreckten Fäusten hielt. Die unnatürliche Haltung der Köpfe, die nach oben verdrehten Augen und die schlaffen Körper der Männer ließen keine Fragen mehr offen.

„Nein!", rief Kerith, als sie ihren Vater in der rechten Hand des gewaltigen Yuuzhan Vong erkannte.

„Dafür wird er büßen!", zischte Shelish, die in der linken Hand des Hünen ihren Mann ausmachte.

Die beiden Männer waren auf die Jagd gegangen – und selbst zur Beute geworden.

„_Jeedai_!", rief Tsalok und ein Prallkäferhagel schoss hinter ihm auf die Jedi los.

Jaina erkannte die markanten Haken in seinen Schultern. „Er sieht wichtig aus", sagte sie zu ihren Kampfgefährten und schleuderte eine Granate auf die Brücke. Der Sprengsatz detonierte und ließ den Steg einstürzen und Tsalok mit ihm. In Tsaloks schrägstehenden Augen zeichnete sich Erkennen ab, als er Finns gewahr wurde. Er brüllte noch ein paar Befehle in seiner gutturalen Sprache nach hinten, bevor er im Morast versank, dann stützte er sich auf seine Opfer, um sie als Brücke zu nutzen, auf dass er über Leichen gehen und so das Ufer des Platzes erreichen mochte.

Jaina, Finn, Lomi und Welk hatten ihre Lichtschwerter gezogen, um sich gegen den Prallkäfersturm zu verteidigen, während Danni ihren Blaster entsicherte – und schoss. Finn hieb mit seiner gelben Klinge weit nach außen, um die Schilde seiner Kameraden zu verstärken, denn zu seiner Verwunderung wurde er nicht beschossen.

„Wieso du nicht?", schrie Lomi Finn an.

Schuldgefühle machten sich in dem jungen Mann breit. „Der Typ auf dem Steg eben schuldet mir was. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass gerade er ..."

„Klappe, Finn!", rief Jaina, der diese Schonung offenbar ebenso gegen den Strich ging.

Die restlichen Krieger des Kommandanten erschienen. Sie standen auf einer Art Brettern, welche sich auf dem Sumpf bewegten und das ziemlich schnell, dann hatten die Krieger das Ufer erreicht. Amphistäbe wurden erhoben und knallten gegen Lichtschwerter. Auf einmal sah Jaina ganz viele Lomi Plos neben sich, die alle kämpften. Und dann waren da mindestens ein Dutzend Shelishs und Merrins. Sogar eine zweite Jaina konnte sie etwa zehn Meter entfernt von sich ausmachen.

Aber es waren Hunderte Yuuzhan Vong und sie hatten das Täuschungsmanöver ziemlich schnell durchschaut. Die Trugbilder parierten die Angriffe der Krieger in geradezu stümperhafter Weise. Lediglich ihr plötzliches Auftauchen und ihre schiere Anzahl schenkten den Verteidigern einige wertvolle Sekunden, um die Positionen zu wechseln und sich neu zu bewaffnen. Und gerade eben noch hatten sie Die Wacht von Koornacht gesungen. _Vielleicht wird es jetzt ein neues Lied geben_, dachte Finn.

Der Kampf verlagerte sich auf das Gebiet hinter der Alkoven-Ruine von Mutter Talzins Clan. Es war nur ein schmaler Streifen, der das Gelände vom Sumpf trennte, aber die Yuuzhan Vong auf ihren organischen Schwimmbrettern hatten keine Mühe, dorthin aufzuschließen und vom Sumpf aus weitere Prallkäfer zu werfen. Shelish, Lomi und Kerith erhoben ihre Hände. Grüne Machtblitze schossen aus ihnen hervor, verzweigten sich und bildeten eine Kuppel, an welcher die Prallkäfer und Amphistäbe wirkungslos abprallten. Gedämpft drangen Yuuzhan Vong-Flüche an die Ohren der Leute innerhalb der Kuppel. Die drei Jedi befanden sich ebenfalls unter dem Ichor-Schild und damit in relativer Sicherheit.

„Wie lange wird der Schild halten?", fragte Jaina sorgenvoll.

„Die Macht Dathomirs ist unermesslich", erwiderte Lomi stoisch. „Nur unsere Macht ist begrenzt, da wir auch mal essen, trinken und schlafen müssen."

„Das heißt, wir müssten uns abwechseln", sagte Finn.

Shelish zog einen Flunsch. „Sehr witzig, junger Finn."

„Allerdings", meinte Lomi. „Denn dort hinten kommt der Entsatz."

Gruselige Gerippegestelle längst verblichener Schwestern der Nacht wogten durch die Luft heran und nahmen die Yuuzhan Vong ins Visier. Amphistäbe und Prallkäfer schnitten durch nichts als Luft, anstatt die Gerippe zu zerstören, aber die Waffen, die die Geister benutzten, trafen die Eindringlinge. Einer nach dem anderen fielen die Krieger und Finn hörte Tsaloks wütendes Fluchen. Er fand, dass sich der Kommandant auffallend fern vom Ort des Geschehens aufhielt und fragte sich, ob auch diese Abwesenheit damit zusammenhing, seine Lebensschuld ihm gegenüber einzulösen.

„Jetzt!", schrie Lomi und senkte ihre Hände.

Alle Nachtschwestern und Jedi unter der zerfließenden Ichor-Blase taten es ihr gleich, traten auf einem Fleck zusammen und gingen synchron in die Hocke. Dann drehten sie sich um ihre Achse, die Nachtschwestern Beschwörungen schreiend, die Jedi schweigend. Danni Quee wurde durch den Rundumschlag in der Macht in den Sumpf geschleudert, kam aber relativ schnell wieder auf die Beine und erreichte mühelos das Ufer, wo fast alle anderen Verteidiger verblieben waren. Um sie herum jedoch bot sich ein Bild der Verwüstung. Yuuzhan Vong waren von ihren Schwimmbrettern gerissen oder so zu Boden oder in den Sumpf geschleudert worden. Einigen hatte der Aufprall an Bäumen die tätowierten und vernarbten Schädel eingeschlagen, andere wiederum waren durch die gezückten Waffen ihrer eigenen Kameraden zu Tode gekommen. Die Yuuzhan Vong, die lediglich benommen oder nur verwundet waren, hatten keine Zeit mehr, zu reagieren, als die Jedi und Nachtschwestern über sie herfielen. Danni Quees Blaster hallte über die Flur. Die junge Wissenschaftlerin hörte auf zu zählen, nachdem sie den zwanzigsten Yuuzhan Vong getötet hatte. Die Zahl brannte ihr im Hirn wie ein schwerer Weinbrand, der schnell zu Kopf stieg und benommen machte, würde man zu viel davon trinken. Zwanzig reichte völlig aus. Eigentlich verdienten die Yuuzhan Vong noch eine viel größere Abreibung von ihrer Seite für das, was diese Barbaren ihr und Miko Reglia auf Helska IV angetan hatten, aber wohin sollte das Zählen führen? _Zwanzig reicht aus_, wiederholte sie im Geiste und schoss erneut … und wieder … und noch einmal, während die schwebenden Skelette den Rest erledigten.

Schwester Merrin stand neben dem Trog mit dem grünen Ichor, welcher bewirkte, dass die Geister längst verblichener Nachtschwestern den Bedrängten zu Hilfe eilten. Die Gerippe, bekleidet mit vermoderten Fetzen längst unansehnlich gewordener Kleidung, erhoben sich und eilten in die Richtung, in die Merrin sie dirigierte. Die Nachtschwester atmete einmal tief durch und wartete. Ein paar Minuten später hörte sie das Triumphgeheul von Lomi Plo, von Shelish und Kerith, hörte, wie Blaster die Luft und durchschnitten und trafen. Wie Lichtschwerter zischten, als sie Körper durchbohrten, während die Geräusche von Prallkäfern und Amphistäben immer weniger wurden.

_Bald ist es geschafft_, dachte Merrin. _Hier auf Dathomir gibt es nichts zu holen außer Magie und weitem Land._ Sollten sich die Invasoren doch anderswo austoben. Zufrieden schaute sie auf die grüne Nebelschwade von Ichor, die stetig und immer weiter in die Luft aufstieg, um den Energienachschub für die im Tode unverwundbaren Geister aufrechtzuerhalten. Noch hatte sie keine weitere Verlustklage ihrer Schwestern und der Jedi vernommen. Troferos und Emendos Tode waren wahrlich genug für den heutigen Tag.

Urplötzlich musste Merrin an Jainas Worte am Lagerfeuer denken: „_Es handelt sich um Orte der Leere, wo keine Leere sein dürfte."_ Noch während sich die Nachtschwester fragte, warum sie gerade jetzt daran denken musste, fühlte sie einen Stich im Rücken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte genau dem massigen Yuuzhan Vong in die Augen, der bereits ihren Mann Trofero auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und was waren das für Augen, nicht so gelb und leuchtend sie die von Shelish oder dem früheren Imperator, nein diese Augen sahen so unnatürlich aus mit ihren etwas helleren Iriden, von denen aus sich einzelne Pfade strahlenförmig in mindestens acht Richtungen zum sichtbaren Rand des Augapfels begaben. Aber diese Augen sahen sie ganz ohne Zweifel. Und noch viel weniger Zweifel hatte Merrin über die Gewissheit ihres nahenden Todes. Während sie starb, überlegte sie, ob wohl alle Yuuzhan Vong solche unnatürlichen Augen hatte. Oder waren es gar Implan…? Lebe wohl, Kerith!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Finn einen blauen Schatten und drehte sich zu diesem um. „Yuledan!"

Was machte Yuledan hier? Hatten die Yuuzhan Vong ihn mitgenommen? Hierher zu seinen Kameraden? Etwas an der Art, wie sich sein Jedi-Freund bewegte, machte Finn stutzig, dann sah er durch seine Infrarotbrille deutlich die Korallenimplantate in seinem Hals.

„Yuledan, was haben sie dir angetan?"

Finn stellte seinen Blaster auf Betäubung ein. Er sah Welk herankommen. Der Dunkle Jedi hatte Sprengsätze geholt, wie Finn sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Das Zeug musste Jahrzehnte alt sein. Welk nahm einen davon in die rechte Hand und warf ihn in Richtung Yuledan.

„Welk! Nicht!", schrie Finn. „Das ist einer von uns. Wir müssen ihn befreien."

Yuledan oder was von ihm übrig war, hob die Hand. Welk zitterte und Finn sah, wie der Dunkle Jedi entsetzt die Augen aufriss. Solch ein Machtmanöver konnte ein geübter Machtnutzer wie Welk doch ohne weiteres abblocken! Vielleicht kannte er die Spezies einfach nicht und ängstigte sich deshalb, weil er sie nicht einschätzen konnte? Welk erhob ebenfalls den Arm, versuchte einen Machtgriff, um das Manöver des anderen zu kontern, aber Yuledan war stärker – mehr noch, Welks Griff nach der Macht erschien Finn derart nutzlos, als würde ein Hutt es versuchen. Und dann ging der Dunkle Jedi zu Boden, als habe Yuledan alle Macht und auch alle Hoffnung aus ihm herausgesaugt. Mehr noch, Finn fühlte sich, als würde an ihm ebenfalls gezerrt, als würde sich jetzt _seine_ Wahrnehmung der Macht trüben. Nein, das war nicht nur ein Gefühl, es passierte tatsächlich!

„Yuledan, was tust du denn da?", schrie Finn, der so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte.

_So etwas konnte noch nicht einmal Palpatine! Kann Meister Luke so etwas? _

Welk erhob sich vom Boden. Finn schöpfte neue Hoffnung, aber Welk stand nur stumm und steif da, während Yuledans ausgestreckter Arm immer noch in dieser Pose verharrte, aber die blaue Hand nun Aufwärtsbewegung signalisierte. Erst jetzt erkannte Finn, dass Welk vom Boden _gehoben worden_ war.

Yuledans andere Hand drehte sich und der Sprengsatz, den Welk nach ihm geworfen hatte, rauschte knapp an ihm vorbei, um weit hinten im Sumpf zu detonieren und dort Blasen zu hinterlassen.

„Nein!" Das war Lomi Plos Stimme, aber es war zu spät.

Welk flog mit dem Po zuerst gegen die Ruine des Alkovens und schaffte es gerade noch, die Hände schützend hinter den Kopf zu halten, um jenen vor einem Aufprall zu schützen. Dann fiel er wie eine Stoffpuppe an der Wand herunter und blieb am Boden liegen.

Erst jetzt konnte Finn Lomi Plo sehen. Die Nachtschwester stutzte einen Moment, nachdem sie aus dem Wäldchen getreten war, dann wurde ihr eigentlich attraktives Gesicht von Wut verzerrt.

„Na warte … Duuuu!", hörte Finn Lomi brüllen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!", rief Finn. „Das ist Yuledan. Er ist ein Jedi. Er kann nichts dafür. Wir müssen ihn …"

Finns Stimme erstarb mitten im Satz. Es war später als zu spät. Yuledan änderte die Richtung und stapfte auf ihn zu. Jetzt konnte er deutlich fühlen, wie er schwächer wurde – nicht körperlich, aber die Macht … die Macht, an die er sich in den letzten drei Monaten auf Yavin IV und anderswo so gewöhnt hatte … Die Macht verließ ihn! Sie wurde von Yuledans ausgestreckter Hand eingesogen wie von einem Traktorstrahl. Finn nahm sich vor, sich nicht von Hoffnungslosigkeit übermannen zu lassen wie Welk. Er war ein richtiger Jedi, kein Dunkler! Außerdem waren Jaina und Danni in der Nähe … und Lomi Plo und sicherlich auch ein paar andere Nachtschwestern, aber würden die ihm helfen? Nein, er würde von jetzt an nicht mehr herumschreien, denn so würde er die anderen genauso verraten, wie er sich jetzt gerade eben.

Lomi Plo sprang vor, direkt auf Yuledan zu. Finn spürte den Hauch eines Windes von oben. Kräftige Böen oder gar Sturm hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Er blinzelte, dann riss er die blauen Augen vor Überraschung weit auf. Mitten im Sprung, auf dessen Höhepunkt, schlug Lomi Plo um Yuledan herum einen Haken und landete einen Meter hinter dem Ufer im Sumpf. Finn hatte die Yuuzhan Vong-Frau, die dort stand, überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Ihre Kleidung war den Pflanzen dort im Sumpf hervorragend angepasst in ihren Dunkelgrün- und Rottönen, aber ihr graues Gesicht passte nicht hierher. Nein, die Yuuzhan Vong passten überhaupt nicht hierher, nicht nach Dathomir, nicht nach Artorias, nicht in diese Galaxis, außer seiner Mutter, die ihm die wundervolle Gabe verliehen hatte, diese graue Flut zu spüren.

Lomi ließ eine Reihe von Dathomiri-Flüchen fahren, dann aktivierte sie ihre rote Klinge und stach auf die völlig überraschte Yuuzhan Vong ein. Die Frau fuhr eine achtfingrige Hand aus und Lomis Klinge glitt von ihrer Kleidung ab. Pfeile schossen aus einem der acht Finger der grauen Frau und trafen Lomi direkt im Gesicht. Die Nachtschwester schrie zornig auf, aber sie unterbrach ihr Vorpreschen nicht. Die graue Frau vor ihr konnte sich im Sumpf nicht so schnell bewegen und Lomi Plo nutzte ihren Vorteil – griff mit einer Hand nach ihrer Schulter, zog sie zu sich heran und biss zu. Schwarzes Blut quoll aus dem Hals der Yuuzhan Vong, die gurgelte und versuchte, die Kiefer der wütenden Nachtschwester aufzubiegen. So hatte Lomi Plo freie Hand, ihr Lichtschwert auszuschalten … Sie machte es ihrer Gegnerin mithilfe der Macht wahrlich nicht leicht, ihre menschlichen Kiefer wieder zu öffnen, aber es würde nicht lange dauern.

Als sie sicher war, dass ihre Gegnerin völlig auf das Öffnen ihrer Kiefer konzentriert war, aktivierte Lomi Plo erneut ihre rote Klinge. Das Brummen der wiedererwachenden Waffe war Musik in Lomis Ohren – der rote Strahl schoss direkt ins lange, spitze Ohr der Frau und kam zum anderen Ohr wieder heraus. Lomi sah, wie die unnatürlich gelben Augen der Frau in offenkundiger Pein hervorquollen, bevor sie brachen. Sie ließ ihre Kiefermuskulatur erschlaffen. Das geschah nicht ganz freiwillig. Ihre Gegnerin musste ihr irgendein Gift verabreicht haben, als der unnatürlich aussehende Finger diesen Pfeil mit Widerhaken abgeschossen hatte. Lomi Plo fühlte, wie ihr Gesicht taub, ihr gesamter Körper weich wie Watte wurde und sank auf die Knie. Wenn ihr jetzt niemand half, dann würde sie in diesem elenden Sumpf ertrinken, der ihre Heimat war … immerhin … Nein Lomi Plo wollte nicht sterben. Sie war zu Höherem bestimmt!

Ein elektrisierender Strahl durchzuckte Finn Galfridian und der Boden unter seinen Füßen schien vor Kraft geradezu zu strotzen. Die Macht war zurück! Die Freude und Erleichterung über diese Wendung hielten nur kurz an. Finn sprang auf und eilte zu Yuledan. Im selben Augenblick, als Lomi Plos Lichtschwert die graue Yuuzhan Vong gerichtet hatte, war sein früherer Mitjedi von Rychel zusammengeklappt und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ihm kam in den Sinn, dass die fremde Frau Yuledan gesteuert hatte wie eine Puppe. Er beugte sich zu ihm herab und konnte einen Puls fühlen, aber Yuledans Augen blieben geschlossen.

„Yuledan, kannst du mich hören?"

Yuledan öffnete die goldenen Augen, aber weder erkannten sie Finn, noch sagte er irgendetwas. Der vormalige Jedi schloss die Augen wieder und damit war der lichte Augenblick des Bewusstseins auch schon wieder vorüber. Finn lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Nein, das war nicht mehr Yuledan, sondern ein hirnloser Zombie! Aber die endgültige Entscheidung darüber würde er selbstverständlich der Jedi-Heilerin Cilghal überlassen. Aber jetzt musste er zu Lomi Plo eilen. Sicherlich brauchte die Nachtschwester jetzt genau die Hilfe, die er, Danni und Jaina vorhin von ihrem Clan erbitten wollten.

Lomi Plos Gesicht tauchte ins Schlickwasser des Sumpfes ein und die Nachtschwester hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich so auf den Rücken zu drehen, dass sie zumindest eine halbe Minute länger Luft bekommen hätte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fühlte, wie ihr ein starker Windhauch über den noch oberhalb der Sumpfoberfläche befindlichen Rücken strich. Hatte Shelish einen Sturm entfesselt? War das jetzt überhaupt noch nötig, nachdem die Geister der toten Nachtschwestern …?

Tsalok Shai schlich lautlos vom Tatort seines neuesten Mordes. Die Nachtschwestern waren nicht so wichtig. Hatte man ein paar von ihnen getötet, dann würde man den Rest gefangen nehmen, aber wichtiger waren die Jedi, die sich vor Ort aufhielten. Nur hatte er nicht mehr ganz so viele Krieger zur Verfügung wie zu Anfang. Und schuld daran war diese grauhaarige Hexe, die diesen grünen Zaubertrank gebraut und damit Tote aufgeweckt hatte – viele Tote! Wieso hatte Nagme nicht _dagegen _eine Waffe entwickelt? Aber jetzt, nach der Tötung der Nachtschwester, waren die Gerippe wieder verschwunden, als habe es sie und ihre todbringenden, Speere, Pfeile und Bögen niemals gegeben. Man würde den Rest der Nachtschwestern dahingehend ausquetschen, wenn der Kampf vorbei war und sie von Dathomir abgerückt waren.

Er trat hinter dem Alkoven hervor und sah einen blonden Menschen am Fuß der Ruine liegen. Er fühlte dessen Puls und es gab einen.

Tsalok winkte zwei Kriegern zu. „Ins Landungsboot schaffen!", befahl er.

Er war etwas enttäuscht. Zu Anfang hatte er gehofft, es wäre Finn, aber der … Tsalok ließ den Blick seiner Maa'its schweifen und jetzt sah er Finn … bei Yuledan, der Superwaffe. Die Superwaffe war eindeutig nicht einsatzbereit und das, obwohl noch mehr Machtnutzer in der Nähe waren und Nagme …?

Der Hilferuf kam aus dem Sumpf, aber mindestens zweihundert Meter rechts von der Stelle, wo Lomi lag. Aus den Augenwinkeln bekam Finn Galfridian mit, wie sich Tsalok mit Welk beschäftigte und dann zum Ufer des Sumpfes sprang. Der Yuuzhan Vong schien es nicht eilig zu haben, sich mit ihm zu befassen, und Finn bezweifelte, dass er selbst jetzt noch etwas für Lomi Plo tun konnte. Doch, vielleicht könnte er den Krieger irgendwie von Lomi ablenken, aber was, wenn sie bereits tot war? Er fühlte in die Macht hinein. Nein, Lomi lebte noch, aber aus der Richtung des Rufes her spürte er die Präsenzen von Jaina und Danni. Also sprang er auf und folgte ihm. Vielleicht konnte er ja dort noch jemanden retten – und später auch Lomi.

Finn erreichte das andere Sumpfufer und sah, wie die beiden Jedifrauen auf zwei der Bretter stiegen, die der Feind genau für diesen Zweck zurückgelassen hatte. _Eigentlich könnte ich das auch probieren_. Finn stellte sich auf eines der länglichen Bretter, die vorne und hinten je eine Spitze hatten. Erneut erklang das Rufen, und da spürte Finn es wieder: Diese schrecklichen Präsenzen. Dort unter dem Sumpfwasser waren Yuuzhan Vong versteckt und warteten auf ihre Opfer wie Krokunts auf Beute.

„Jaina, Danni – nicht!", rief Finn, obwohl er ahnte, dass auch dieses Unterfangen der Bewahrung vor Unheil vergebens sein würde. „Es ist eine Falle!"

„Ich weiß", rief Jaina zu ihm zurück. „Aber sie ziehen ihn unter Wasser und wir müssen ihn retten."

„Ach, das ist doch sicher nur ein Trick!", schrie Finn zurück.

„Aber wenn nicht, dann haben wir diesen Mann im Stich gelassen!", schrie Danni.

Finn fühlte in die Macht hinein. Ja, der Mann war eindeutig menschlich und seine Präsenz deutlich zu spüren inmitten der Yuuzhan Vong-Leere. Der Mann paddelte verzweifelt mit den Armen und man sah deutlich, dass er des Schwimmens vollkommen unkundig war. Ab und zu zog ihn etwas nach unten, aber dann tauchte er wieder auf.

„Wir nehmen ihn von beiden Seiten und dann bringen wir ihn zum Ufer", beschloss Jaina, dann wandte sie sich um. „Finn, du gibst uns Deckung!"

Danni und Jaina brachten die Schwimmbretter der getöteten Feinde in Bewegung. Die Benutzung war relativ einfach. Man brauchte nur die Balance halten und selbst da nahmen die Bretter dem sie Nutzenden noch ein ganzes Stück Arbeit ab. Finn hatte beobachtet, dass die Yuuzhan Vong auf den Brettern lediglich etwas ins hintere Knie gingen, wenn sie dem Brett Schwung geben wollten. Sie hatten den Fuß gedreht, um die Richtung zu ändern. Und so taten es auch Danni und Jaina, ohne dass einer dem anderen irgendetwas erklären musste.

„Wirklich gute Arbeit", anerkannte Jaina die Leistung des Feindes an und Danni nickte.

Hektisch hetzte Tsaloks Blick über den Platz, streifte den Sumpf und dort sah er die Bescherung. Es war der Saum von Nagmes Kleid, der sich dank einer Luftblase noch über Wasser hielt und den Aufenthaltsort der Gestalterin verriet. Aber die Hexe darüber …!

„_Puuuul!_" Zorn stieg in Tsalok hoch und musste doch gezügelt werden, denn es waren noch andere Krieger in der Nähe und vor allem Nom Anor, der sicherlich nur darauf wartete, dass der Kommandant einen Fehler beging.

Tsalok sprang in zwei Sätzen in den Sumpf und riss die schwarzgewandete Nachtschwester von Nagme fort. Wie eine Feder hob er seine Geliebte aus dem Brackwasser und bettete sie auf das rotsandige Ufer. Die kauterisierten Wunden in ihren Ohren ließen keinen andern Schluss zu, als dass Nagme Dal, mit der er sich damals vor achtzehn Jahren auf der Welt von Agamar heimlich zusammengetan hatte, nicht mehr war. Wieso waren keine Krieger vor Ort, um Nagme zu schützen?! Und wo war Nom Anor, dieser widerlich-hinterhältige Verwalter?! Immerhin hatte Finn Galfridian nichts mit Nagmes Tod zu tun. Also war er dem Jedi immer noch etwas schuldig, auch wenn es ungünstig war, dass Finn jetzt davongelaufen war – hoffentlich direkt in Nom Anors Arme – nein, besser nicht. Was war dem Exekutor eigentlich eingefallen, die ganzen ihnen verbliebenen Krieger mitzunehmen, anstatt Nagme genügend Schutz dazulassen? Oder hatte Nagme sie ziehen lassen, da sie sich durch ihre Superwaffe unverwundbar gefühlt hatte? Tsalok beschloss, diese Fragen später zu klären und wandte sich Nagmes Mörderin zu.

Lomi Plo fühlte, wie sie tiefer sank. Ihr Bewusstsein begann bereits, sich zu trüben und schon bald … Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, gerettet zu werden, aber dann hatten die starken Hände, die sie gepackt hatten, sie wieder losgelassen, vielleicht, weil Feinde im Anmarsch waren, die ausgeschaltet werden mussten. Doch nur ein paar Augenblicke später ergriffen jene starken Arme erneut ihre Schultern und Lomi Plo ließ sich in den machtvollen Griff fallen. Sie war gerettet. Das war alles, was zählte. Aber sie würde Welk rächen, irgendwann.

Finn wahrte einen Abstand von etwa zwanzig Metern, als er den beiden Frauen folgte. Jaina und Danni kamen an den Ertrinkenden heran, bückten sich auf ihren Brettern, sorgfältig die Balance durch die Gewichtsverlagerung austarierend, und griffen nach seinen Schultern. Blaue Augen schauten sie entsetzt an, da schoss ein Amphistab aus dem Brackwasser und trennte den Arm ab, den Danni Quee hielt. Die junge Frau stieß einen Schrei aus und fiel, von dieser erneuten Gewichtsverschiebung eindeutig überrumpelt, mit dem abgetrennten Arm in den Händen vom Brett in den Sumpf. Jaina sah sich von drei Kriegern umringt, die urplötzlich auf Brettern stehend aus dem Sumpf um sie herum aufgetaucht waren, die schwarzen Vonduun-Krabbenrüstungen mit Schlick und kleinen Tieren bedeckt, was ihr organisches Aussehen noch bedrohlicher wirken ließ.

„Tauchen kann man damit also auch", meinte Finn von hinten.

Jaina nahm nicht an, dass der drei Jahre ältere Jedi das jetzt ausprobieren würde.

Danni Quee fühlte, wie sie an den Schultern energisch von zwei Armen gepackt und aus dem Sumpf gezogen wurde. Sie ließ den abgetrennten Arm los und gestattete sich einen Moment der Entspannung. Den Atemgeräuschen über ihr entnahm sie, dass die Arme eindeutig männlich waren. Aber … Finns Stimme von eben war viel zu weit weg! Sie wollte sich zu dem Helfer umdrehen, aber die Arme schlangen sich um ihre Brust und ihre Taille wie Fesseln und fixierten ihre Arme an ihren Seiten, drückten ihren Rücken und Hinterkopf gegen den Körper des Unbekannten. Aber am Schlimmsten war die bekannte Leere, die sie hinter sich fühlte. Danni stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie sah, wie Jaina von drei Yuuzhan Vong umzingelt war. Finn hatte Recht gehabt! Würde Finn ihnen jetzt helfen können?

Jaina sammelte sich und ging in die Hocke. Sie konnte Danni nur dann helfen, wenn sie selbst freies Hieb- und Schussfeld hatte. Sie drehte sich auf dem Brett und der Rundumschlag in der Macht ließ die Krieger rund um sie herum von ihrem Brett rutschen und fluchend wieder in den Sumpf fallen. Sie hörte Finn schießen und schaute in die Richtung, in die Finn schoss. Danni stand mindestens zweihundert Meter von ihr entfernt rückwärtsgewandt auf einem der Schwimmbretter, das sich rasch immer weiter in den Sumpf hinein von ihr entfernte. Die Wissenschaftlerin wurde von zwei Armen festgehalten, die die zierliche Frau wie einen Schild vor sich hielten. Der Kidnapper sah von weitem menschlich aus, aber er strahlte dieselbe Leere in der Macht aus wie die Yuuzhan Vong und Jaina schalt sich, auf so ein billiges Täuschungsmanöver hereingefallen zu sein. Offenbar hatte der Feind Danni als Schwächere der Beiden ausgemacht und nahm sie jetzt einfach mit – wie damals auf Helska IV.

„Na warte, du Feigling!" Jaina wandte sich zu Finn um. „Gib mir Deckung und sieh zu, dass du Danni nicht triffst."

Ein Wind erhob sich über ihnen und jetzt erkannte Finn, was das für ein Wind war. Ein lebendiger Gleiter von leuchtendem Grün flog über ihnen hinweg und senkte sich zu Danni und ihrem Kidnapper ab. Finn folgte Jaina und versuchte, genügend Abstand zu der Mitjedi zu halten, so dass sie aus unterschiedlichen Winkeln auf den Kidnapper schießen konnten, aber dieser fuhr im Zick-Zack um die Mangrovenbäume der Sümpfe herum und gab ein äußerst bewegliches Ziel ab – genau wie Danni Quee. Aber sie würden ihn vor sich hertreiben – ihn hetzen, solange bis er einen Fehler beging. Würde er einen Fehler begehen, bevor der grüne Gleiter ihn und Danni mit sich nehmen würde?

Als Danni Quee die neue Gefahr von oben erkannte, krümmte sie sich zunächst nach vorn, dann stieß sie den Hinterkopf energisch gegen das Kinn hinter ihr. Doch der Yuuzhan Vong bog sich geistesgegenwärtig mit ihr mit und so hatte ihr Ausfallmanöver keinen Erfolg. Aber der Entführer musste sein Gewicht neu ausrichten und dieser Augenblick reichte Danni, die Lockerung des Griffs um ihren Körper auszunutzen und sich umzudrehen. Ihr Kidnapper, der einen guten Kopf größer war als sie, bekam durch den Schwung ihrer Drehung und den Auftrieb des Windes über ihnen ihr schulterlanges, blondes Haar direkt ins Gesicht gewedelt.

„_Pur'ton Danni Quee!_", rief der Fremde mit kehliger Stimme, für einen Moment seiner Sicht beraubt.

‚Er kennt mich, aber woher?', fragte sie sich bang.

Blitzschnell zog Danni ihr rechtes Knie hoch, aber der Entführer drehte sich zur Seite und zog sie an der Taille seitlich an sich heran, um sie so an weiteren Manövern dieser Art zu hindern. Ihr Knie stieß ins Leere, aber jetzt sah Danni, dass er eine Ooglithmaske trug – braunes Haar umrahmte ein blässliches Gesicht mit ebenso blassblauen Augen, von denen das eine etwas größer schien als das andere. Ihre Hand suchte den Punkt neben seiner Nase, nicht, weil sie interessiert gewesen wäre, wie er wirklich aussah, sondern einfach, um ihn effektiv aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er versuchte, sie daran zu hindern, die andere Hand weiterhin um ihre Taille geschlungen. Danni streckte die linke, freie Hand aus und hielt sie in die Höhe.

Geistesgegenwärtig schaute Nom Anor in die Richtung, in die Danni Quees Arm nach oben schnellte. Die gelbe Frucht hing an einem Baum, dessen dunkelbraunes Wurzelgeflecht weiter unten gewiss vielen Tieren der heimischen Fauna ein gemütliches Heim bot. Doch diese Frucht, nach der die Wissenschaftlerin griff, hing viel zu hoch. Wie konnte diese Närrin auch nur darauf hoffen, dass …? Er konzentrierte sich wieder darauf, sie vom neuralgischen Punkt seiner Ooglith-Maske fernzuhalten und sie gleichzeitig als Schutzschild zu missbrauchen, um die beiden _Jeedai_ auf Abstand zu halten, die immer noch ziemlich weit hinter ihm waren, da er geübter im Gebrauch des Nur'ton war, aber die Verfolger lernten schnell … und sie holten rasch auf. Bald würden sie rechts und links von ihm sein und dann würde ein Schutzschild allein nicht mehr reichen.

Da traf ihn etwas am Kopf. Vor seinem Auge fiel ein gelbes Oval in den Sumpf – genau die Frucht, die doch eigentlich viel zu hoch gehangen hatte!

Nom Anor ließ ein Knurren entweichen, dann wurde ihm schwindelig. Er verlor er die Balance und fiel vom Nur'ton. Danni Quee musste die Macht benutzt haben! Dieser Tatbestand ließ alle Ereignisse, die sich damals vor drei Monaten auf dem Weltschiff der Praetorite Vong ereignet hatten, in einem ganz neuen Licht erscheinen. Bislang war Nom Anor davon ausgegangen, dass es dieser andere _Jeedai_, dieser Miko Reglia, gewesen war, der Kyp Durron und dessen Bande auf den Plan gerufen hatte, bis auch noch der Rest der _Jeedai_ auf Helska IV eintraf, um dort eine fröhliche Vernichtungsparty zu feiern. Aber was, wenn es Danni Quee gewesen war? Er hatte Da'Gara damals gesagt, dass er Danni Quee sagen solle: _Du bist würdig_, ganz im Gegensatz zu Miko Reglia, dem Unwürdigen. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus: Er, Nom Anor, hatte damals Recht gehabt – obwohl er mitnichten daran geglaubt hatte – zu einem hohen Preis, wie er nun erkannte.

Zwei starke Arme packten Danni von rechts und links und die junge Frau spürte sofort, dass es jetzt die richtigen Arme waren.

„Du siehst jetzt genauso schlimm aus wie die Yuuzhan Vong", sagte Finn grinsend zu Danni.

„Na, solange ich nur so aussehe", keuchte Danni zurück, dann sausten die drei Jedi wieder zurück ans Ufer, während Finns und Jainas andere Hände damit beschäftigt waren, die jetzt fünf Yuuzhan Vong in Schach zu halten, die ihnen nachsetzten, ihre Prallkäfer nach ihnen warfen, um sie aufzuhalten. Und während sie zurück zum Ufer rasten, spürten die drei Jedi die Präsenz des Mannes mit dem abgetrennten Arm in der Macht verlöschen. Die Yuuzhan Vong hatten ihren unglückseligen Lockvogel zum Sterben zurückgelassen, auf dass er im Sumpf elendiglich ersoff. ‚Sie hätten es schneller beenden können', schoss es Finn durch den Kopf.

Sie erreichten das Ufer und atmeten einmal tief durch. Eine plötzliche Stille hinter ihnen ließ sie innehalten. Als sie sich zum Sumpf umwandten, sahen sie, wie die fünf Krieger des Feindes auf ihren Brettern abdrehten und zurück in den Sumpf drifteten.

„Was tun die da?", wunderte sich Finn.

„Sie haben einen Rückzugsbefehl erhalten, was sonst? Und wir müssen ebenso fort", keuchte Jaina und wies gen Himmel.

Sie schauten nach oben und sahen über sich die Schatten länglicher Schiffen – rein von der Form her eine größere Ausgabe der Schwimmbretter, die eben noch unter ihren Füßen gewesen waren. In weit größerer Höhe, kaum als Schemen zu erkennen, hing ein Gebilde ineinander verschachtelter Halbkugeln.

„Eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong", stieß Jaina hervor. „Ich bezweifle, dass wir so einfach wieder von hier fort können, wie wir hergekommen sind, selbst, wenn die Orbitalkontrolle uns schneller fortlassen würde als hinunter."

„Was ist denn mit den Nachtschwestern?", fragte Danni.

Finn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Welk gegen den Felsen geschleudert und bewusstlos wurde. Lomi Plo hat eine Yuuzhan Vong-Frau getötet. Aber sie muss auch etwas abgekriegt haben, denn sie ... Und dann kam dieser Ruf aus _eurem_ Sumpf. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Sie liefen zu der Stelle, wo Finn Lomi Plo das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, aber sowohl der Sumpf als auch das Ufer waren leer.

„Da hat jemand gelegen", sagte Jaina und wies auf den roten Sand.

„Das war die Yuuzhan Vong-Frau", ergänzte Finn finster.

Jaina schaute ihn wieder mit dieser skeptischen Miene an, dann verflog diese Emotion und sie berührte Finns Unterarm. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Überlebenden werden uns spüren und sich mit uns in Verbindung setzen."

Sie fühlten in die Macht und hinter der Alkovenruine spürten sie etwas. Sie gingen dorthin und sahen Shelish an der Wand stehen. Kerith war bei ihr und schmiegte sich verstört an die Nachtschwester.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Jaina bestürzt.

„Der Anführer hat Merrin getötet – hinterrücks!", berichtete Shelish mit Trauer in der Stimme. „Ich werde mich von nun an um Kerith und um ihre Ausbildung kümmern."

„Unser corellianischer Frachter ist schnell. Wollen Sie mit uns kommen?", bot Jaina ihnen an.

Die Nachtschwester nickte. „Wahrscheinlich sind die Yuuzhan Vong wegen euch Jedi hierhergekommen. Aber sie kommen auch anderswo hin. Und doch ist es gut, dass ihr gekommen seid, Jedi. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Kerith auch von euch noch eine Menge lernen kann."

Sparky, wie Jaina ihren Astromechdroiden nannte, hatte schon bald ein Lücke im Kordon der Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte entdeckt, welche die Feinde, die im Orbit über Dathomir hockten, wohl nicht als solche erachteten. Ein paar Korallenskipper lösten sich von einer Fregatte, um den Fliehenden zu folgen.

„Koordinaten für den Hyperraumsprung berechnet und alle Systeme bereit", vermeldete Sparky und Jaina lächelte.

Ihr und den anderen Jedi verging das Lächeln, als sie sahen, wie goldene Säulen aus den großen Schiffen der Yuuzhan Vong schossen und den roten Planeten unter ihnen trafen.

„Ein Orbitalbombardement – und zwar ein großflächiges", sagte Jaina und Schock und Entsetzen standen in ihren braunen Augen.

Shelish hatte Kerith einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt. „Dieses Mal wird von Mutter Talzins Alkoven nichts mehr übrig bleiben. Aber wir werden überleben. Wir haben immer überlebt."

„Ja, Tante Shelish."

Die junge Jedi sah die Plasmakugeln, die die näher kommenden lilanen Korallenskipper auf den corellianischen Frachter abfeuerten, aber das entlockte ihr nur einen kalten Blick der Geringschätzung. _Ihr seid viel zu langsam für mich_.

„Drei, zwei, eins", zählte Sparky.

Zwei der goldenen Plasmabälle waren nur noch etwa zwei Meter von ihrem Schiff entfernt.

„Null".

Die Sterne um sie herum verzogen sich zu Streifen, als das Schiff der Jedi in den Hyperraum sprang und Danni Quee stellte sich das Fluchen der Yuuzhan Vong-Piloten vor, als deren Plasmabälle ins Leere gingen, da ihnen die die technische Abscheulichkeit entkommen war.

Finn saß neben dem Bett, auf welchem Yuledan lag. „Keine Sorge, mein Freund. Wir werden herausfinden, was mit dir geschehen ist. Und dann werden wir diejenigen zur Rechenschaft ziehen, die das zu verantworten haben."

Es kam keine Reaktion zurück.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor ließ sich von dem Dovin Basal hoch in den Yorik-Vec ziehen, der über ihnen kreiste wie ein hungriges Raubtier. Vor ihm auf dem Pilotensitz saß Tsalok und würdigte den Exekutor keines Blickes. Das fand Nom Anor auch recht anständig, denn so schlick- und schlammbedeckt, wie er jetzt war, bot er wahrhaftig keinen erbaulichen Anblick.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten mehr Erfolg als ich", sagte Nom Anor, um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Natürlich hatte ich das", fauchte Tsalok. „Ich habe zwei der einheimischen Machtnutzer eingefangen und die werde ich auch dem Kriegsmeister überstellen."

„Könnten wir das nicht gemeinsam tun?", schlug Nom Anor vor. „Ich würde selbstredend zusätzlich noch ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen und …"

„Ich brauche Ihre Fürsprache nicht, Nom Anor!", dröhnte Tsalok, so dass es diesem unangenehm in den Ohren klang.

Nom Anors gutes Auge blinzelte, als Tsalok den Yorik-Vec wieder auf den Boden brachte. „Was haben Sie denn jetzt vor, Kommandant Tsalok von der Domäne Shai?"

„Sparen Sie sich die Schmeichelei!", herrschte Tsalok ihn an. „Und sehen Sie sich nur an! Sie sind besudelt von diesem Sumpf von Dathomir – besudelt vom Dreck der Ungläubigen, der uns in diese Situation geführt hat."

„Mit Verlaub, Kommandant, wie kommen Sie denn darauf?", empörte sich Nom Anor.

„Sie haben ja noch nicht einmal Ihre Ooglithmaske abgenommen, während wir hier miteinander sprechen!", sagte Tsalok vorwurfsvoll.

Nom Anor lächelte entschuldigend. „Da haben Sie zweifellos Recht, Kommandant."

Er berührte den Punkt, den Danni Quee vorhin so energisch versucht hatte, zu treffen, und der Ooglith-Hüller schälte sich von seinem Körper. Sie stiegen aus und Tsalok zeigte wortlos auf Nagmes Leiche, die am Sumpfrand lag.

Nom Anors gutes Auge wurde so groß wie sein Plaeryn Bol. Eine Faust ballte sich in seinem Magen zusammen und schien von dort in alle Richtungen hin gleichzeitig auszuschlagen. Seine Dauergeliebte, die ihn so oft versetzt und dann doch immer wieder stürmisch empfangen hatte, so dass er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue gefragt hatte, wieso sie eigentlich so lange voneinander getrennt gewesen waren, war nicht mehr. Dieser kleine Finger, an dem er gelegentlich spielerisch gezogen hatte, wenn er etwas wollte, stand nutzlos vom Rest der Hand ab. Diese langen, schwarzen Haare, mit denen er so gerne gespielt, die er sich um seine Hand gewickelt hatte – jetzt nur noch ein unordentliches, patschnasses Knäuel, gespickt mit Schlick und rotem Sand. Und in dieses klaffende schwarze Loch von einem Ohr hatte er so oft so viele nette oder verwegene Sachen geflüstert. Ihr Mund, der ihm so viele Geheimnisse und kostbares Wissen anvertraut hatte – für immer verstummt. Es war vorbei und würde niemals wiederkehren. Und so, wie sein Dienstplan aussah, würde er noch nicht einmal zum Weltschiff ihrer Domäne reisen können, um Nagme Dals Einäscherung beizuwohnen.

Er fühlte den Blick von Tsaloks Maa'its auf sich ruhen. Der Blick des Kommandanten grillte ihn und erwartete Antworten, die er jetzt in diesen Minuten nicht geben konnte. Es war ihm unheimlich, dass der Mann neben ihm womöglich gerade dieselben Gefühle durchlebte wie er selbst.

Und das war alles _seine_ Schuld, denn es war _sein_ Plan gewesen. Und doch hatte nicht er Nagme Dal getötet. „Wer war das?"

„Die Nachtschwester mit den langen braunen Haaren und den dunklen Augen – mit einem roten Lichtschwert!", polterte Tsalok. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Hexen auf dieser rückständigen Welt so etwas besitzen. Wieso haben Sie uns nicht gewarnt, Nom Anor?"

Der Exekutor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab bislang nur eine Nachtschwester, die mit einem Lichtschwert unterwegs gewesen war, genau gesagt mit zweien, und die ist schon seit vielen Jahren tot", verteidigte er sich.

„Aber diese hier hat gelebt!", brüllte Tsalok. „Schlimmer noch, sie lebt immer noch, während die Gestalterin jetzt tot ist!"

„Ist sie entkommen?", fragte Nom Anor, dem die Verzweiflung seines Widersachers über Nagmes Tod mitnichten entging.

„Sie befindet sich ruhiggestellt in unserem Gewahrsam", verkündete Tsalok.

Nom Anors Unterkiefer öffnete sich in offenkundigem Staunen. „Warum haben Sie sie nicht getötet wie die anderen? … Nachdem sie …", er holte tief Luft, „_DAS_ getan hat?"

„Weil man manchmal mehr damit erreicht, seinen Feind leben und leiden zu lassen, als ihn zu töten", deklamierte Tsalok und seine Miene troff vor Überlegenheit. „Diese Nachtschwester wird dafür bezahlen, was sie Nagme angetan hat – und das doppelt und dreifach!"

Nom Anor registrierte, dass Tsalok Nagme nur beim Vornamen genannt hatte, eine grobe Unachtsamkeit! Der Kommandant schien genauso aufgewühlt zu sein wie er, nur verbarg er als geschulter Spion seine Gefühle besser. Oder wusste Tsalok von seinem Verhältnis mit der Gestalterin und war deshalb derart offen?

Er lächelte verbindlich. „Ich denke, der Kriegsmeister wird Ihr Ansinnen unterstützen – so wie ich."

„Ihre Meinung spielt für mich keine Rolle mehr." Mit einer rüden Geste winkte Tsalok ihn vorwärts in ein Wäldchen, dessen Bäume eine silbern schimmernde Rinde hatten, zumindest im Licht der Lambent-Kristalle, die den Yuuzhan Vong die Nacht Dathomirs erhellten.

Nom Anor wurde unwohl. Würde Tsalok ihn jetzt ebenso umbringen, wie er schon die beiden Dathomiri umgebracht hatte? Er überlegte sich einen Fluchtplan und stellte fest, dass es keinen gab. Vor allem nicht, wo sich ihnen andere Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger anschlossen, bis sie eine Schar von zehn Leuten waren. Die Männer sahen müde und mitgenommen aus, aber für ihn, Nom Anor, würde es reichen. Nom Anor überlegte, wofür es sich eigentlich noch zu leben lohnte, wo er mit diesem Plan doch so ziemlich in allen Dingen versagt hatte. Würde sich der Kriegsmeister mit der mageren Ausbeute von zwei einheimischen Machtnutzern zufrieden geben? Würde es überhaupt noch irgendetwas geben, worauf er, Nom Anor, sich freuen könnte, jetzt, wo Nagme Dal nicht mehr lebte? Vielleicht würde sich nach einer Beförderung eine neue Möglichkeit ergeben, aber diese Option erschien ihm auf einmal parsecweit entfernt.

Sie erreichten eine kleine Lichtung, auf der ein ziemlich großer Trog stand, in welchem sich eine grüne Flüssigkeit befand. Daneben lag eine rotgewandete Nachtschwester mit graugesträhntem Haar, auf deren Rücken unverkennbar eine Amphistabwunde prangte, aus welcher immer noch rotes Blut auf den Boden sickerte, um sich zu der großen Lache auf selbigem zu gesellen.

„Ich habe sie getötet!", erklärte Tsalok stolz. „Mit diesem grünen Gebräu hat sie diese Klapper-Gebeine zum Leben erweckt, die so viele meiner Leute und von Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh das Leben kosteten. Das waren gute Männer! Und selbstredend haben Sie auch davon nichts gewusst, Nom Anor!", klagte Tsalok den Exekutor an.

„Nein, so oft konnte sich mein Spion nicht hier aufhalten, ohne den Argwohn dieser Machtnutzer zu erregen", verteidigte sich der Nom Anor. „Ich bin ja schon froh, dass er überhaupt in ihre Nähe gelangte, um sie auszuspionieren und uns den Termin der Ankunft der _Jeedai_ mitzuteilen."

„Wir hätten die Nachtschwestern und ihre Lakaien mal lieber angegriffen, bevor die _Jeedai_ aufgetaucht waren!", donnerte Tsalok. „Dann hätten wir sicherlich noch mehr von ihnen erwischt – ohne _Jeedai_-Einmischung! Und ohne Ihren bescheuerten Plan, Nom Anor!"

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst und bereit, die volle Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen", beteuerte Nom Anor.

„Diese Beteuerung geht Ihnen viel zu glatt über die Lippen!", schimpfte Tsalok.

Mit diesen Worten packte er Nom Anor am Genick. Nom Anor riss die Augen auf und starrte auf die Krieger ringsum. Niemand tat etwas. Wozu auch? Er war ein Versager. Nagme war tot. Und die Superwaffe …

„Was ist eigentlich mit der Superwaffe, die Nagme erschaffen hat?", gurgelte er in Tsaloks eisernem Griff.

„Die _Jeedai_ haben sie mitgenommen. Aber wir haben immer noch Nagmes Aufzeichnungen über sie", zischte Tsalok in sein Ohr, so dass Nom Anor fühlte, wie der Speichel des Kriegers sein Ohr benetzte.

Er schüttelte sich vor Ekel, doch einen Lidschlag später war die fremde Körperflüssigkeit an seinem Ohr vergessen, denn jetzt tauchte Tsaloks Pranke seinen gesamten Kopf direkt in die grüne Suppe unter ihm.

Nom Anor öffnete sein gutes Auge. Das Zeug fühlte sich irgendwie belebend an, kribbelte in seinen Augen, auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte, wie sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Das Zeug war mitnichten atembar! Er röchelte und wand sich, aber Tsaloks andere Pranke drückte auf seinen Rücken, so dass sein Magen direkt auf den Trogrand gepresst wurde. Seine Beine und Arme zappelten hilflos in der Luft. Wenn er vor dem Scharmützel etwas gegessen hätte, dann wäre ihm dieses Essen jetzt gewiss wieder hochgekommen.

Tsalok riss ihn wieder aus dem grünen Sud und Nom Anor japste nach Luft. Gerade, als er genügend Luft geschöpft hatte, stieß Tsalok ihn vor seinen Krieger in den roten Staub Dathomirs. „Da habt ihr was zu spielen, aber lasst für den Kriegsmeister noch genug übrig", knurrte der Kommandant, dann trat er zurück.

Einer der Krieger trat vor, er trug zwei kleine Hörner auf dem Kopf, und schubste Nom Anor zu Boden. Ein andere hob den Exekutor auf und ließ ihn fallen. Zwei Krieger packten ihn an Armen und Beinen und warfen ihn längsseits auf den Boden, so dass seine Rippen ächzten. Und dann trat Tsalok wieder zu ihm, packte ihn am Genick und tunkte seinen Kopf erneut in die grüne Brühe der ungläubigen Hexen. Nom Anor röchelte unter der Oberfläche, verdrehte sein gutes Auge.

‚Lasst für den Kriegsmeister noch genug übrig', klangen Tsaloks abfällige Worte in seinen Ohren. _Würde auch Nom Anors Leiche genügen?_ Als er erneut dachte, es wäre aus, riss ihn der Krieger wieder zurück über die Oberfläche.

Nom Anor keuchte und sah die Krieger an, die ihn verächtlich bis belustigt musterten, aber keiner wagte es, offen zu spotten. Keine Frage, dies hier war eine Übertretung der Regeln, aber sie war nicht von Bedeutung, solange sie unbemerkt, oder besser gesagt, ungemeldet blieb. Nagme musste Tsalok wahrlich viel bedeutet haben, wenn er so weit ging. Das musste Nom Anor zähneknirschend anerkennen. Er hatte das Gefühl, diese Bestrafung wahrlich verdient zu haben – vorausgesetzt, es blieb bei einer Bestrafung und wurde nicht zur Lynchjustiz.

Das Spiel ging noch zwei, drei Runden so weiter und als Tsalok Shai Nom Anor das fünfte Mal untertauchte, spürte der Exekutor, dass ihm vor lauter Entkräftung seiner Muskulatur sein Plaeryn Bol aus der Augenhöhle glitt. Die Leere in der linken Augenhöhle schmerzte. Er schloss sein Augenlid, um ein Eindringen des grünen Zeugs in seine leere Augenhöhle zu verhindern, aber es war zu spät. Sein Kopf fühlte sich plötzlich unsagbar schwer an. Jetzt war er nicht nur schwach, sondern mit seinem im Verhältnis zu den Kriegerwaffen lächerlichen Coufee im Gürtel regelrecht waffenlos.

Und an allem war diese verdammte Danni Quee schuld, die ihm damals die Praetorite Vong genommen hatte, weil Da'Gara auf ihr freundliches Getue hereingefallen war!_ Der Präfekt musste sie ja unbedingt behalten, anstatt sie zu opfern wie von Yomin Carr vorgeschlagen! _Nom Anor musste zugeben, dass Danni Quee in ihrem Abwehrkampf ihm gegenüber sich so eine Opferung in allen Ehren schon verdient hatte.

Tsalok hob Nom Anor hoch und schaute den gefolterten Exekutor abschätzig an. „Haben wir da was verloren?", fragte er höhnisch.

Nom Anor schwieg. Nach diesem Debakel hatte er das Plaeryn Bol auch nicht mehr verdient, und selbst, wenn Tsalok es ihm zurückgeben würde, dann … ja, er würde es nehmen und dafür später einige gute Worte für den Kommandanten einlegen, um diese Sache ein für alle Mal aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Tsalok holte mit der Linken aus und versetzte dem immer noch am Hals in seinem Griff hängenden Nom Anor eine schallende Ohrfeige. Nom Anor blinzelte und verzog das Gesicht, denn es hatte hörbar geknackt. Sein linker Wangenknochen war angebrochen, jedoch noch weitgehend intakt. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass der gestandene Krieger auch durchaus härter hätte zuschlagen können. Leute wie Tsalok Shai konnten mit einem Faustschlag töten, wenn sie wollten oder mussten – auch eigene Leute. Wenn er Glück hatte und der Knochen schief zusammenwuchs, dann würde sich eine leichte Asymmetrie ergeben, die sein ohnehin gut mit Narben und Tätowierungen bedecktes Gesicht noch einen Tick interessanter wirken lassen würde. Ja, er würde ein gutes Wort für Tsalok einlegen, vorausgesetzt, dieser Hieb war auch wirklich der letzte.

Als hätte Tsalok seine Gedanken gelesen, ließ er den Exekutor los und bedeutete dem Trupp, zu den Landungsbooten zurück zu gehen. Nom Anor linste mit seinem guten Auge zurück zum Trog mit dem Ichor. Eine kleine Erhebung auf der giftgrünen Oberfläche kündete von seinem Plaeryn Bol, das jetzt, ganz ohne Wirt, elendiglich auf diesem roten Planeten zugrunde gehen würde. Keiner der Krieger machte Anstalten, ihm das Plaeryn Bol zurückzugeben. Auch wenn es Nom Anor in den Fingern juckte, nahm er Abstand davon, wieder zurück zu dem verdammten Trog mit dem grünen Zeug zu gehen, um den ledrigen Ball herauszufischen. _Nein, ich werde mir diese Blöße nicht geben_, beschloss er. _Ich werde dieses Versagen wiedergutmachen und strahlender denn je daraus hervorgehen. Und einen neuen Plaeryn Bol werde ich dann auch erhalten._

Er sah, wie zwei Krieger die tote Nagme auf eine Trage hievten und zu einem der Landungsboote trugen, und plötzlich schämte sich Nom Anor dafür, derart lange an seinen Augapfelersatz gedacht zu haben. Ja, er würde Nagme rächen, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekäme. Diese Nachtschwester mit den unverschämt vielen und langen braunen Haaren und den glühend dunklen Augen würde leiden, mindestens so, wie er gerade gelitten hatte!

* * *

Note der Autorin: Lomi Plo ist eine Nachtschwester, die das erste Mal in „Das Ultimatum", dem 9. Band der Buchserie „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von Troy Denning (2005) auftaucht. Voll entfalten tut sich dieser Charakter jedoch erst in der Buchserie „Das Dunkle Nest" von demselben Autor.

Shelish ist eine Nachtschwester, die zuerst in dem Videospiel „Star Wars: Uprising" auftauchte, das 2015 herausgebracht wurde.

Merrin ist eine Nachtschwester, die zuerst im Videospiel „Star Wars: Jedi Fallen Order" von 2019 auftauchte. Ihre Tochter Kerith ist eine OC von mir.


	32. Von hier nach dort

_Drei Monate und drei Tage nach Beginn der Yuuzhan Vong-Invasion – über dem Orbit des Planeten Dathomir auf dem Kommandoschiff Erbe der Qual_

Mit verkniffenem Gesicht servierte Deign Lian das Funkenbienenhoniggetränk in den zwei bauchigen Trinkknollen.

„So bleiben Sie doch bei uns, Deign Lian", hörte er die leutselige Stimme seines Chefs.

_Er hat noch gar keinen Schluck Funkenbienenhonig getrunken, aber er benimmt sich bereits, als hätte er vier Gläser davon geleert. Und daran ist nur dieser verfluchte Ungläubige schuld!_

Deign Lian setzte sich artig an den pilzartigen Tisch, an welchem der Kommandant und der Ungläubige saßen – ohne ein Getränk, aber er würde das später nachholen – in weit angenehmerer Gesellschaft.

„Erzähl mir mehr über Dathomir", eröffnete Shedao Shai das Gespräch und sah dabei seinen goldfelligen Gast an.

„Dathomir an sich ist eine unbedeutende Welt, aber trotzdem vielen Bewohnern der Galaxis bekannt, weil von dort viele machtsensitive Individuen leben, zum Beispiel die Nachtschwestern und andere Hexenzirkel", hub der Gast an zu erzählen.

„Wieso nur Schwestern?", fragte Shedao Shai.

Der Gast kratzte sich das Fell hinter dem rechten Ohr. „Sicher gibt es auch Männer von ihnen mit dieser Gabe, die Lebendige Macht zu nutzen, aber sie wurden von den Nachtschwestern zumeist als Krieger an Fremde verdungen, genau wie es die Nachtschwestern selbst taten. Es gibt in unserer Galaxis einige Welten, wo die Frauen die Oberhand über die Männer haben."

„Dann sind die Schwestern der Nacht so etwas wie _Jeedai_?", fragte Deign Lian.

„Nein, sie beherrschen nicht so gut die Gedankentricks wie diese", erklärte der goldfarbene Humanoide. „Dafür sind die Nachtschwestern Meisterinnen der Dunklen Magie, welche die Materie in unterschiedliche Formen zu gießen vermag, so dass Dinge in eine andere Gestalt transformiert werden. Oder sie können an sich harmlosen Objekten besondere Kräfte verleihen, zum Beispiel Waffen stärkere Durchschlagskraft."

Der Ungläubige führte die Trinkknolle an die Lippen und probierte. Shedao Shai lächelte, als er sah, dass es dem Gast schmeckte, bevor jener weiterredete: „Dazu benutzen sie Zaubersprüche, die sie vor anderen geheim halten. Es hat aber auch Sith gegeben, die jene Art von Hexerei beherrschten, unter anderem der frühere Imperator Palpatine."

„Und die _Jeedai_?", fragte Deign Lian hastig. „Können die _Jeedai_ auch solcherart Hexerei?"

Der Goldfellige schüttelte den Kopf. „Soviel ich weiß, nicht. Aber Jedi sind auch nicht an derart dunklen Künsten interessiert. Sie halten derlei Magie für unehrlich."

Shedao Shais Lippen wurden noch schmaler, als sie ohnehin waren. „An wen haben die Nachtschwestern sich und die ihnen gehorchenden Krieger denn verdungen?"

Die lilanen Augen des Gastes zeigten ein geheimnisvolles Leuchten. „Zumeist an jene ausgestorbenen, dunklen Machtnutzer, die Sith. Dann an reiche Privatleute oder an Gangstersyndikate, wo es vieler Leibwächter bedarf, um den Boss zu schützen."

Deign Lian beugte sich über den Tisch etwas zum Gast vor. „Nicht an die Neue Republik?"

„Ich nehme stark an, die Neue Republik gab es noch nicht, als die Nachtschwestern stark waren", wies ihn Shedao Shai zurecht.

Der Gast nickte. „Das ist richtig, Kommandant. Sie haben in den anderthalb Monaten, die ich nun schon bei Ihnen bin, bereits viel gelernt und begriffen. Das erfüllt mich mit Freude."

Shedao Shai nahm einen Schluck des Funkenbienenhonigs, den ersten, wie Deign Lian auffiel. „Dann haben sich die Nachtschwestern generell aus der Politik herausgehalten, obgleich sie so mächtig waren? Weshalb?" Der Kommandant lächelte milde. „Wie mir scheint, sind die Nachtschwestern alles andere als Pazifisten wie Sie beispielsweise."

Das Goldene Fell des Nichtmenschen stellte sich am Hinterkopf auf. „Mitnichten sind sie Pazifisten, aber sie kennen ihre Grenzen. Sie bleiben lieber abgeschieden auf ihrer fruchtbaren Welt, als den Krieg dorthin zu tragen. Zumal sie in der Vergangenheit schlechte Erfahrungen mit Bündnissen mit Auswärtigen machten."

„Erzählen Sie mir von diesen schlechten Erfahrungen", bat Shedao Shai seinen Gast.

Das hochgewachsene Fellwesen nippte an seinem Glas und atmete scharf aus. Dann nahm es noch einen Schluck: „Einst besuchte Palpatine, er war damals noch ein einfacher Senator wie ich, Dathomir."

Shedao Shai lachte. „Palpatine war gewiss nie nur ein einfacher Senator, genauso wenig wie Sie, mein Freund."

Die lilanen Augen ihm gegenüber lächelten belustigt. „Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment, Kommandant."

Shedao Shais schwarze Augen blitzten. „Was sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein?"

„Nun gut, Senator Palpatine traf sich also mit den Nachtschwestern und tauschte seine Geheimnisse mit ihnen aus. Aber später, als …"

Deign Lian unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Er hatte gedacht, in zwei Minuten wieder fort zu sein, aber diese Unterredung dauerte länger, als er erwartet hatte. Die Villipdienerin Ybura war in der Teeküche gewesen und hatte den Funkenbienenhonig für ihn fertiggemacht. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er gleich wieder zurückkehren würde, aber Ybura würde mitnichten länger als fünf Minuten auf ihn warten. Und das alles nur, weil dieser durchtriebene Senator, glaubte, Shedao Shai einwickeln zu können wie seinerzeit Palpatine jene Nachtschwestern.

„… irgendwie haben die Nachtschwestern immer überlebt. Und so wird es höchstwahrscheinlich auch dieses Mal sein", schloss der Gast seinen Bericht.

„Und erneut hast du mir wertvolle Informationen in die Hand gegeben", sprach Shedao Shai. „Und deshalb wir werden Dathomir abriegeln und jeden Verkehr hinein und hinaus strengstens kontrollieren!"

Der goldfarbene Humanoide lächelte und nahm einen bedächtigen Schluck Funkenbienenhonig aus seiner Trinkknolle. „Das hat das Imperium auch schon versucht. Jahrzehntelang."

Shedao Shai erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wir waren tausend Jahre im sternenlosen All unterwegs, um zu dieser Galaxis zu gelangen. Unser Atem ist lang und unsere Stärke unerschöpflich."

„General Grievous dachte während der Klonkriege ähnlich über die Stärke seiner Droidenarmee und doch versagte er und wurde getötet", hielt der Gast dagegen. „Und die Nachtschwestern gibt es ebenso bereits seit tausend Jahren."

Shedao Shai nahm einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Funkenbienenknolle. „Dann hoffe ich auf interessante und ehrenvolle Kämpfe auf Dathomir!" Er wandte sich an seinen trinkknollenlosen Adjutanten. „Und Sie dürfen gehen."

Sobald Deign Lian gegangen war, schaute Shedao Shai auf einen runden Zeitmesser an der Wand, dessen Lamellen im Kreis angeordnet unterschiedlichfarbig die Zeit anzeigten, dann sah er seinen Gast an. „Es ist wieder so weit, mein Freund."

Der Senator nickte gleichmütig. „Ich bin vorbereitet."

Shedao Shai verließ mit seinem Gast die Kammer. Sie mussten nur einige Meter laufen, dann standen sie vor der Türlamelle, die sowohl er als auch sein Gast täglich durchquerten. Wie gut, dass die Gestalter damals auf jeder Ebene des Schiffes je eine Umarmung des Schmerzes installiert hatten. So hatte er nie weite Wege zurückzulegen und das sparte am Tag doch etwas Zeit, auch für seine Untergebenen, die jetzt nicht mehr so lange auf diese Art der Erbauung und der Läuterung warten mussten.

Der Kommandant berührte einen Punkt der Membran und sie öffnete sich wie ein hungriger Mund – dahinter jenes rote Gestell mit den langen Tentakeln und Lampen preisgebend. Befriedigt sah Shedao Shai, dass sich die lilanen Augen seines Gastes nicht mehr derart unmutig in Erwartung des Schmerzes weiteten und dann zusammenzogen wie noch vor einem Monat. Der Senator hatte die Lektion des Schmerzes also verinnerlicht und er würde sie hüten wie ein kostbares Gut, so wie er selbst es schon seit Jahrzehnten tat. Ob sein früherer Senatorenkollege Palpatine wohl etwas Ähnliches gekannt hatte?

Deign Lian verlor keine Zeit. Schnellen Schrittes lief er zurück zur Teeküche, um dort Yburas wenig ansehnliche Freundin Kaberu vorzufinden.

„Na, Adjutant? Jemand anderen erwartet?"

„Ich hole mir nur eine Knolle Funkenbienenhonig, sonst nichts", giftete der Adjutant die Rangniedere an.

„Da will ich mal nicht im Wege sein", sagte Kaberu angesäuert und verließ die Teeküche.

Deign Lian wartete, bis sie fort war, dann nahm er sich einen großen Knollenkrug und füllte ihn bis zum Rand mit Funkenbienenhonig. Er hatte Dienstschluss und ein kleines Besäufnis allein in seiner Kammer würde schon nicht weiter auffallen. Später über der Welt, die die Ungläubigen Garqi nannten, würde er solch eine längere Pause vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder haben.

༺═────────────═༻

Der Flüchtlingskonvoi hatte von Dantooine kommend einen Zwischenstopp eingelegt. Duro war eine von außen gesehen einladend grüne Kugel, doch Leia und viele der Flüchtigen von Dantooine, Agamar und anderswo wussten, dass diese Welt von einer schwefelsäurehaltigen Atmosphäre umhüllt war, welche diese Farbe der Hoffnung generierte. Duro war ein von seiner vorherigen Zivilisation zerstörter Planet, dessen Einwohner es mittlerweile vorzogen, in zwanzig Orbitalstädten um den grünen Planeten herum zu leben. Es war jetzt beinahe viertausend Jahre her, dass Duro durch die Mandalorianischen Kriege verheert worden war, und die hellblauen Einwohner der Orbitalstädte hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals wieder auf ihrer Urheimat siedeln zu können. Die aggressive Atmosphäre Duros hatte viele Pflanzen- und Tierspezies aussterben, andere mutieren lassen, während auf den technisch-sterilen Orbitalstädten nur genau die Tiere lebten, deren Dasein als Haus- und Nutztiere ausdrücklich erwünscht war.

Bburru-City war eine dieser Orbitalstädte und Leia Organa Solo beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie deren Oberfläche betrat. Sicher, auch Coruscant war durch und durch von Technologie durchdrungen, aber es war etwas anderes, auf einer schwebenden Plattform zu landen, deren Untergrund kein natürliches Felsgestein, nicht zu reden von fruchtbarem Mutterboden, war. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, als sie die ebenso künstliche Wolkenstadt betreten hatte, aber deren helle, geschwungene Formen hatten diese einzigartige Leichtigkeit ausgestrahlt, die sie die künstliche Umgebung schnell vergessen hatte lassen – nun, es war schon etwas mehr gewesen damals. Ihre derzeitige Zwischenstation jedoch sah genauso aus, wie man sich eine Orbitalstation vorstellte, die mehr nüchternen Zwecken wie Arbeit, Schlafen und Essen diente als der seelischen Erbauung oder gar Inspiration ihrer Bewohner zu Höherem. _Kein Wunder, dass Duros nicht gerade für ihre Romantik berühmt sind_, dachte Leia.

Der Milleniumfalke erreichte die ihm zugewiesene Landebahn und das altgediente Ehepaar Solo stieg aus. Die Duros hatten zusätzliche Landedecks ausgefahren für einen Notfall wie diesen, und so würden alle Schiffe des Konvois die Möglichkeit erhalten, zwischenzutanken und neue Nahrungsmittelvorräte an Bord zu nehmen.

Durgard Brarun war ein blauer Duros mit den für diese Spezies typischen roten Augen. Er war der Vizedirektor der Organisation CorDuro, die auf Bburru ihren Sitz hatte und fungierte jetzt als Gastgeber und Ansprechpartner für die Flüchtlinge von Dantooine.

„Gerrrne nehmen wirr die Flüchtlinge hierr fürr einen Zwischenstopp auf", sagte er zu Leia in dem typischen Akzent eines Duros mit dem rollenden R. „Und wirr hoffen, dass sich Borsk Fey'lya dafür bald erkenntlich zeigen wirrrd."

„Die Mühlen der Bürokratie mahlen manchmal etwas lang, aber Bburru-City wird auch noch mehr zurückbekommen, nämlich den Dank der Menschen und anderen Wesen, die Sie hier aufgenommen haben."

„Da wärrre noch eine Sache", sagte Brarun. „Ein orrganisches Schiff begehrt hierr zu landen und eine Königin Galfridian behauptet, sich hierr mit Ihnen treffen zu wollen. Wirr haben sie vorerst im Orrbit geparkt, bevor Sie diese Leute verrrifizieren können."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Leia und nickte. „Luke Skywalker bildet den Sohn der Königin auf Yavin IV aus. Finn Galfridian kam gerade von einer Mission zurück und ich habe es so arrangiert, dass sich die Familie hier treffen kann, bevor sie gemeinsam wieder in den Äußeren Rand zurückfliegen, um dort weiter den Widerstand gegen die Invasoren zu organisieren."

Durgard Brarun nickte bedächtig. „Das ist sehrrr löblich von der Königin. Ich werde sofort dafür sorrrgen, dass sie hierrr landen kann."

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte Leia und neigte freundlich ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Es ist gut, ein Volk wie die Duros an unserer Seite zu wissen."

Das Familienwiedersehen fand in einer großen, transparenten Halle statt. Leia fühlte sich auch trotz des Gewusels der Flüchtlinge, die hier die erste ausgiebige Mahlzeit seit der Flucht erhielten, sehr sicher und das lag nicht nur an ihren beiden Noghri-Leibwächtern Meewalh und Cakhmaim. Es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, wie viel Leia und ihre Kinder für die Organisation einer halbwegs geordneten Flucht von Dantooine geleistet hatten. Hin und wieder bat sie ein Flüchtling um ein Autogramm, aber die meisten hielten sich in respektvoller Entfernung und warfen den Solos warme und dankbare Blicke zu. Es war ein Meer der Gelöstheit und der Hoffnung, das Leia in der Macht umflutete – keine machtleeren Stellen, die von der Gefahr des Feindes kündeten – doch, eine leere Stelle war da schon.

„Königin Nina", rief Leia.

Sie hielt einen Moment inne, denn auch, wenn sie die Offenbarung des wahren Selbst von Nina Galfridian im Holonet gesehen hatte, so war es doch anders, jetzt einer Yuuzhan Vong gegenüberzustehen, die keine feindseligen Absichten hegte.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", fuhr Leia fort. „Ihr Sohn hat sich auf Coruscant und später auf Dathomir wacker geschlagen. Luke ist sicher sehr stolz auf ihn. Und auf Sie, weil Sie ihm das ermöglicht haben."

„Ich habe schon früh gespürt, dass Finn etwas Besonderes ist", sagte Nina.

Eine Fünfergruppe kam auf sie zu.

„Jaina! Danni!", rief Leia aus.

„Mom!", rief Finn und fiel seiner Mutter in die Arme. „Eigentlich sehen Yuuzhan Vong gar nicht so übel aus. Zumindest, wenn sie so nett gucken so wie du jetzt."

Nina lächelte. „Mit Nettigkeit allein kann man nicht regieren. Aber wen habt ihr denn noch mitgebracht?"

„Das sind Schwester Shelish und Kerith von den Nachtschwestern", erklärte Finn. „Dieser Kommandant, der mir bereits auf Rychel begegnete, war ebenso auf Dathomir. Seine Leute haben Keriths Mutter umgebracht und jetzt kümmert sich Shelish um sie."

„Ich hätte gerne, dass Kerith von Luke Skywalker auf Yavin IV ausgebildet wird", sagte die schwarzhaarige Shelish zur Königin.

„Dann kommen Sie doch am besten gleich mit", hörten sie Leias Stimme.

Shelish und Kerith gingen mit der Prinzessin mit und Nina wandte sich ganz ihrem Sohn zu. „Es ist eine Menge passiert, seit du weggegangen bist. Lass uns in einen anderen Raum gehen, wo wir ungestört sind."

Sie gingen in einen abgeteilten Bereich und dort sah Finn seine Schwester wieder. Kaye sah blass aus und ihre Sommersprossen traten umso stärker hervor. Sie hatte die Hände unters Kinn geschoben, aber ihre blauen Augen hellten sich auf, als sie ihren Bruder sah.

„Finn! Haben euch die Hexen wieder gehen lassen?", sagte Kaye, stand langsam auf und ging auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen. „Wie ist es auf Dathomir gelaufen?"

„Wir haben ein paar von ihnen mitgebracht", sagte Finn und wies auf die schwarzhaarige Nachtschwester und das junge, braunhaarige Mädchen bei ihr.

„Ist es so schlimm auf Dathomir?", fragte Kaye und runzelte die Stirn. „Mom hat mir erzählt, dass die Nachtschwestern ihren Planeten nicht verlassen würden."

„Es gab ein Orbitalbombardement", sagte Finn tonlos. „Wir konnten uns gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen. Und du? Machst du derweil mit Mom die Diplomatenwelt unsicher?"

Kaye schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lerne. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir das gefällt."

Finn lächelte seine Schwester an. „Jaina hat mir auf Dathomir dasselbe über ihr Diplomatentraining erzählt. Aber bei solchen Müttern muss ja wohl irgendwas hängenbleiben."

Nina Galfridian kam zu ihren Kindern zurück. In der Hand hielt sie zwei Gläser mit Fruchtsaft, die sie vom Getränkebuffet geholt hatte. „Jetzt stärkt euch erst einmal und stoßt mit mir auf das Wiedersehen an."

Ihre graue Hand griff nach hinten und zauberte ein drittes Glas hervor; dann stießen die drei an.

„Schade, dass Dad nicht hier sein kann", murmelte Finn.

„Wir sind auch für ihn hier, Finn", sagte seine Mutter. „Aber du sagtest vorhin, dass jener Kommandant von Rychel wieder auf Dathomir gewesen ist. Das scheint dir irgendetwas zu bedeuten. Das finde ich merkwürdig."

„Ich habe meinen Jedifreund Yuledan wiedergesehen", wechselte Finn das Thema. „Er wurde von einer von deinem Volk in eine Art Kampfmaschine verwandelt. Er hat die Macht auf unheimliche Art und Weise benutzt – um sie anderen abzusaugen."

„Woher weißt du, dass es eine Sie war?", wunderte sich die Königin.

„Sie war genau hinter Yuledan", begann Finn zu erzählen. „Sie hat ihn dirigiert, um mich und Welk, einen Nachtbruder, außer Gefecht zu setzen. Aber eine der Nachtschwestern hat es erkannt, stürzte sich auf sie und tötet sie. Und dann ist der Kommandant zurückgekommen. Er war ziemlich aufgebracht darüber, dass die Frau tot war."

„Und dein Jedifreund?", fragte Nina mitfühlend.

„Die Jediheilerin Cilghal und ihre Schülerin Tekli kümmern sich um ihn. Aber es sieht nicht so aus, als würde Yuledan je wieder der Alte werden. Deine Speziesgenossin hat wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Hätte Ihr Sohn uns nicht auf Sie vorbereitet, dann wären wir jetzt richtig sauer auf Sie gewesen, Königin, aber es gibt eben immer und in jedem Volk solche und solche", schaltete sich Shelish in die Diskussion ein. „Haben Sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, was die Yuuzhan Vong mit unserem Planeten vorhaben könnten?"

„Sie sind also eine echte Nachtschwester", sagte die Königin. „Ich habe schon von eurer Art gehört. Wenn es so weit ist, dann können Ihre Kräfte und mein Wissen Dathomir wieder befreien, aber alles, was wir im Moment tun können, ist Informationen sammeln. Dathomir ist eine recht technikfreie Welt, soweit ich weiß. „Also besteht die Hoffnung, dass mein Volk den Planeten zu einem Stützpunkt ausbauen wird, wo wir Schwachpunkte ermitteln und ausnutzen können."

„Von den Nachtschwestern haben wohl nur ich und Kerith überlebt", sagte Shelish und streichelte dem elfjährigen Mädchen übers braune Haar. „Also werden wir versuchen, Kontakt zu anderen Hexenclans aufzunehmen; denn nur vereint werden wir die Besatzer schlagen können."

Shelish war feinfühlig genug, um zu erkennen, dass die Familie allein sein wollte, und ging mit ihrer Tochter zu Luke Skywalker und den anderen Jedi, die sich in einem anderen Teil des Raumes zu einer lockeren Gruppe versammelt hatten.

„… hat Danni es endlich geschafft", hörte Shelish Jaina sagen.

„Es hing auch nur eine Frucht an jenem Baum", antwortete die blonde Wissenschaftlerin und lächelte. „Das hat der Yuuzhan Vong sicherlich nicht erwartet. Und doch war er unheimlich, denn er hat meinen Namen ausgesprochen. Er kannte mich."

„Könnte es ein Überlebender von Helska IV gewesen sein?", fragte Leia.

Danni Quee dachte darüber nach. „Vielleicht wusste er von den Praetorite Vong und der Art ihres Untergangs. Möglicherweise ist er uns irgendwie gefolgt. Ich frage mich immer noch, wie die Yuuzhan Vong genau den Ort auf Dathomir ansteuern konnten, wo sich Jedi befanden."

Luke schaute Shelish an. „Hat sich in der letzten Zeit in der Nachtschwestersiedlung irgendetwas verändert? Irgendetwas, was Informationen nach draußen dringen lassen könnte?"

Die Nachtschwester fasste sich an die Schläfe und fuhr mit der bleichen Hand langsam über das kurze Stoppelhaar dahinter. „Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen. Vor zwei Monaten hat die Verwaltung von Dathomir uns einen Postkasten bewilligt, mit einem Briefträger, der alle zwei Wochen kam, um die Post auszutragen, meistens Werbung, aber ab und an waren auch offizielle Bekanntmachungen dabei für Leute wie uns, die nicht über Holonet verfügen. Der Briefträger war auch an dem Tag gekommen, als die Yuuzhan Vong uns angriffen."

„War der Briefträger ein Einheimischer gewesen?", fragte Leia.

Jaina schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er sprach nur gebrochen Basic und hatte zwei Münder. Aber schön gesungen hat er."

Luke wandte sich ihr so schnell zu, dass seine Nichte überrascht zusammenzuckte. „Zwei Münder? Und ziemlich braune Haut mit goldenen Sprenkeln? Lilane Augen?"

Seine Nichte nickte. „Ja, du kennst diese Spezies, Onkel?"

„Das war ein Vagaari! Die Vagaari sind das verschlagenste und grausamste Volk, das ich und deine Tante je kennenlernten. Als wir ihnen damals vor drei Jahren in den Unbekannten Regionen begegneten, standen ihnen speziell abgerichtete Tiere zu Diensten, wie wir sie noch nie gesehen hatten."

Jaina schaute ihren Onkel verständnislos an. Vor drei Jahren war sie vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen – und hatte bereits genug erlebt, genug von ihren Jedifreunden und ihrer Familie gehört, dass es für ein ganzes Leben, nein, für drei reichen könnte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht aus dem Stand an eine Mission erinnern, die auf diese Beschreibung Lukes passen könnte.

„Du kannst dich noch an die Geschichte von der Suche nach dem Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt erinnern, zu der die Chiss mich und Mara einluden?"

Jetzt dämmerte es Jaina und ihr wurde unwohl. ‚_Ist Jedi-Lied, was?_', fiel ihr die Frage des Postboten wieder ein. Da war so ein lauernder Unterton gewesen. „Ach _die_ waren das! Und du meinst, die Vagaari haben schon damals für die Yuuzhan Vong gearbeitet? Und jetzt sind sie deren Kuriere?"

Luke nickte bedeutungsschwanger. „Mehr Zufälle, die derart nahtlos zusammenpassen, kann es gar nicht geben. Es ist gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben. Wir müssen den anderen Jedi Bescheid geben. Sobald wieder einer von dieser Spezies auftaucht, werden wir vorbereitet sein."

Die Weiterreise nach Coruscant sollte erst am nächsten Tag erfolgen. Vizedirektor Durgard Brarun hatte Ninas Familie eine Suite im obersten Geschoss eines runden Turms zugewiesen. Hier endlich ließ Finn die Aufnahme des Geschehens über den Holoprojektor abspulen, die seine rote Brille während ihres Einsatzes auf Dathomir gemacht hatte. Nina sah Tsalok mit den beiden toten Gefährten der Nachtschwestern in den Fäusten über den Steg marschieren.

„Das ist er." Finns Zeigefinger schien den Kommandanten geradezu zu durchbohren. „Er war damals auch auf Rychel."

Nina und Kaye schaute weiter zu, wie Finn mit seinen Jedigefährten hinter dem Alkoven der Nachtschwestern einen Machtschild generierte, um den Beschuss durch die Yuuzhan Vong abzuwehren. Welk wurde vom entfesselten Yuledan gegen den Felsen geschmettert und dann, als Lomi Plo auf der Bildfläche erschien, sah Nina _SIE_.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Nagme Dal eine Schlächterin ist, aber dass sie so weit gekommen ist, sich einen Jedi zu unterwerfen, hätte ich nie gedacht."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Kaye entsetzt.

„Besser als mir lieb gewesen wäre" antwortete ihre Mutter. „Tsalok und ich waren damals ein Liebespaar."

Finn hob eine Braue. „Tsalok?"

„So heißt der Kommandant", erklärte Nina. „Er hat versucht, mir über Dibrook Angst zu machen, dass er dir etwas antun würde. Aber es war nur ein Trick, ein Bild projiziert auf einem Villip."

Kaye verzog das Gesicht. „Mir wird speiübel schon bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Typ überhaupt mit irgendwem Sex hatte."

Ihre Mutter strich ihr vorsichtig über das blonde Haar. „Ich weiß. Vielen aus meinem Volk wäre auch übel geworden, denn es ist Kriegern untersagt, ein Verhältnis mit einer Gestalterin zu unterhalten – und umgekehrt. Tsalok hatte mich damals mit ihr betrogen, auch einer der Gründe, warum ich von meinem Volk fortwollte. Aber jetzt haben sie uns eingeholt." Sie ließ eine Pause. „Und Nagme hat ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten."

„Was ist eigentlich damals auf Rychel zwischen dir und Tsalok passiert?", fragte Nina ihren Sohn. „Irgendwie scheint es dich zu beschäftigen, dass er jetzt wieder auf Dathomir aufgetaucht ist. Und er hat dich dort sehr geschont, wie ich in deiner Aufzeichnung sah."

„Nicht, dass ich darüber böse wäre, aber komisch finde ich es schon", pflichtete ihr Kaye bei.

Finn nickte langsam. In der Luft vor ihnen fiel Danni Quee gerade von ihrem Schwimmbrett ins brackige Sumpfwasser und Finn hielt den Film an. „Ich hab ihm auf Rychel das Leben gerettet. Ein Pfeiler stürzte auf ihn herab und ich hab ihn mithilfe der Macht von ihm fortgehoben."

„War das, bevor oder nachdem Tsalok den Jedimeister getötet hatte?", fragte seine Mutter entsetzt.

„Danach", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor. „Eigentlich wollte ich ihn wegen seines Mordes an Meister Le'Ung zur Rede stellen, aber als ich sah, wie die Säule auf ihn fiel, da dachte ich mir: Taten sagen mehr als Worte. Wie es scheint, hat er nicht viel daraus gelernt."

„Und seinetwegen sind jetzt viele Leute auf Dathomir gestorben", merkte Kaye an.

„Hätte ich Tsalok auf Rychel getötet oder sterben lassen, hätte der Feind doch einfach jemand anderen geschickt", hielt Finn dagegen.

„Das stimmt", gab seine Mutter ihm Recht. „Und doch glaube ich, dass du irgendetwas damit bei ihm ausgelöst hast. Über Dibrook schien er regelrecht besessen von dir gewesen zu sein. Ich habe gefühlt, dass es um mehr ging, als mich einzuschüchtern." Sie lächelte. „Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, was er mit _dieser Sache_ meinte."

Finn kratzte sich am Ohr. „Diese Sache?"

„Tsalok fragte mich über Dibrook nach dem Schicksal von Kommandant Sha'kel. Ich sagte ihm, dass Sha'kel ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm heldenhaft im Kampf um sein Schiff gefallen sei. Da sagte er: ‚Sie wissen also um _diese Sache_.' Natürlich ließ ich ihn in dem Glauben." Nina grinste. „Offenbar habe ich ihn damit mindestens ebenso aufgescheucht wie er mich mit deinem Bild."

Finn schaltete den Holoprojektor wieder ein und Danni wurde von dem vermeintlichen Menschen aus dem Wasser gezogen.

„Was ist aus der Nachtschwester geworden? Ist sie gestorben?", wechselte Kaye das Thema, während die Holocam zeigte, wie eine erschrockene Danni Quee den abgetrennten Arm des unglücklichen Lockvogels ins Wasser plumpsen ließ.

Finn ballte die Faust. „Als wir wieder aus dem Sumpf zurückkamen, waren Welk und sie verschwunden. Deshalb besteht die Hoffnung, dass beide noch leben, aber wir können sie nicht mehr spüren, noch nicht einmal Luke Skywalker. Allerdings kannte er die beiden auch nicht allzu gut."

In der Übertragung ließ Dannis Kidnapper seine Geisel los und fiel fluchend ins Sumpfwasser.

„Hoffen wir, dass sie nicht Yuledans Schicksal erleiden", sagte Finn und schaltete seine rote Brille wieder ab.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür.

„Ich gehe", sagte Kaye schnell und sprintete zur Tür.

„Zoria!"

Die helle Stimme ihrer Tochter hatte schon lange nicht mehr so unbeschwert und fröhlich geklungen und Nina Galfridians Stimmung verbesserte sich ebenfalls schlagartig.

„Wir sind etwas verspätet gekommen", sagte das ehemalige Kindermädchen der Galfridians. „Aber wir haben es noch rechtzeitig hierher zum Konvoi geschafft. Durgard Braruns Leute hätten uns fast nicht landen lassen, aber Leia Organa-Solo hat geholfen."

„Es ist schön, dass du lebst, Zoria", sagte Nina, „Ich dachte schon, du wärst während der Umformung auf Artorias geblieben."

Zorria schaute in das neue Gesicht ihrer Königin. Ja, sie hatte es im Holo-Net gesehen, aber eine Yuuzhan Vong in natura vor sich zu sehen, von der sie bislang angenommen hatte, sie sei ein Mensch wie sie, war etwas anderes. „Umformung?"

Nina erzählte Zoria, was auf ihrer Heimat geschehen war. Sie stockte an der Stelle, wo sie ihrer Vertrauten offenbaren musste, was ihr Ehemann eigentlich gewesen war und was er dem König in der unterirdischen Kommandozentrale angetan hatte.

„Das ist … ungeheuerlich! Und dabei wirkte Dulac immer so bescheiden. So pflichtbewusst. Es tut mir so leid für Euch, Königin."

„Dein Leid ist nicht geringer", versuchte Nina, ihre Zofe zu trösten.

„Deshalb also konnten wir keine Kinder bekommen!", rief Zoria in plötzlichem Erkennen aus. „Er hat mir immer gesagt, er würde sich untersuchen lassen. Ich habe mich mehrmals untersuchen lassen."

Nina strich ihr über die Schulter. „Das tut mir so leid. Ich hätte mir auch gerne mit Caled eigene Kinder gewünscht, aber das hätte uns alle in Gefahr gebracht. Vielleicht hat Dulac dich ja auch nur schützen wollen. Vielleicht hat er dich ja trotz allem wirklich geliebt."

Zoria brach in Tränen aus und Nina nahm sie in die Arme. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Zofe wieder beruhigt hatte. „Dann wäre es theoretisch möglich gewesen?"

„Dulac ist tot – genau wie mein Mann", sagte Nina mit flacher Stimme. „Wir sollten jetzt alle schlafen gehen. Hast du schon ein Zimmer zugewiesen bekommen?"

Zoria nickte. Nina wandte sich ihren Kindern zu. „Geht doch bitte schon zu Bett. Ich werde mit Zoria noch zu ihrem Zimmer gehen und sehen, ob sie noch etwas braucht."

Zorias braune Augen schauten überrascht auf. „Das ist sehr freundlich, meine Königin."

Sie verließen die Suite und gingen durch den langen Flur, fuhren mit dem Turbolift zehn Etagen nach unten und durchmaßen einen weiteren Flur. Stellenweise trafen sie herumlungernde Duros, die Bauchläden mit sich führten oder spontan Kioske eröffnet hatten, um die Flüchtlinge gegen Bares zu verköstigen und mit anderen Annehmlichkeiten zu versorgen. Vereinzelt streiften Angehörige von Spezies des Äußeren Randes durch die Gänge, deren Absichten der Königin eher zwielichtig schienen. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Leute und die anderen Flüchtlinge auf sich aufpassen konnten.

Sie erreichten die kleine Kammer. Dort schlief bereits eine andere Frau in einem Bett, während auf dem von Zoria noch der ungeöffnete Koffer lag.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, es ist möglich", sagte Nina. „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, ob so eine Schwangerschaft auch bis zum Ende bestehen bleibt und wie die Kinder aussehen."

„Wie Sie schon sagten: Mein Mann ist tot – und er war ein Verräter und Spion!"

„Aber wärst du von ihm schwanger geworden, hättest du das Kind behalten?", fragte Nina leise.

Zoria nickte. „Natürlich. Das Kind kann ja nichts dafür. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre ich zu Tode erschrocken."

„Dann ist es noch nicht zu spät", sagte Nina verschwörerisch.

Zoria glotzte sie verständnislos an.

„Hör zu. Meine Tochter wurde an dem Tag oder einen Tag später, nachdem Dulac verschwand, vom Kommandanten des Yuuzhan Vong-Sklavenschiffs vergewaltigt, das uns von Artorias fortbrachte – mit dem wir immer noch unterwegs sind. Kaye ist jetzt ungewollt von ihm schwanger und ich habe ihr versprochen, ihr das Kind wegzumachen. Ich kann es dir einpflanzen und du kannst es aufziehen, als wäre es deines, wenn du das möchtest."

„So etwas geht?", wunderte sich Zoria. „Ich dachte immer, nach der Einnistung wäre eine Transplantation nicht mehr möglich."

„Nicht in dieser Galaxis, bei uns schon. Und ich bin eine Gestalterin der Yuuzhan Vong. Wir haben hier zwar keine Brutkrippe wie bei uns auf den Weltschiffen, wo die Föten ab dem zweiten Monat nach der Zeugung heranwachsen, aber eine Fremdmutter tut es auch, wenn man es richtig anstellt und ich weiß, wie das geht."

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin baff! Aber ja, wenn das so ist. Ja, ich möchte dieses Kind."

Zoria besann sich kurz. „Aber was, wenn das Kind Kaye ähnlich sieht? Oder diesem Kommandanten? Wird Kaye dann nicht Verdacht schöpfen?"

„Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich ihr das Kind wegmachen werde", erwiderte die Königin, „nicht, dass ich es töten werde. Und ich denke, Kaye ist menschlich genug, dir die Freuden der Mutterschaft zu gönnen."

Spontan fiel Zoria ihrer Königin um den Hals. „Ich danke Euch. Ich hätte nie gedacht, noch einmal Mutter zu werden. Ihr wart schon immer eine gute Königin, aber das …" Sie ließ die Yuuzhan Vong-Frau wieder los. „Gibt es ein Bild von meinem Mann, wie er wirklich aussah?"

Nina nickte. „Morgen in meiner Suite. Und ich sehe zu, dass ich auf einem Lazarettschiff einen Operationssaal nur für uns bekomme."

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor und Tsalok Shai standen in dem kreisrunden Besprechungsraum vor Shedao Shai. Der Kommandant der _Erbe der Qual_ stand mit seiner schwarzen Maske vorm Gesicht und mit verschränkten Armen vor den beiden Rückkehrern und schwieg. Neben ihm stand Deign Lian mit ebenso verschränkten Armen, eine Geste der Überlegenheit, die einem Adjutanten in dieser Konstellation eigentlich nicht zukam, aber Nom Anor nahm an, dass Shedao Shai sich seinen Zorn über diese Anmaßung für später aufheben würde. Viel mehr ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er selbst jetzt keine solche unbewegliche Kommandantenmaske tragen konnte, die seine Regungen verbergen konnte. Tsalok neben ihm stand aufrecht, aber mit leicht gesenktem Kopf vor seinem höherrangigen Domänengenossen, die langen Zähne beider Zahnreihen gegeneinandergepresst, so dass sie sich in einem tödlichen Zickzackmuster über der dünnen Mundlinie ineinander verschränkten.

‚_So hätte er sicher auch die Nachtschwester gerne totgebissen_', dachte der Exekutor.

„Dathomir ist unser", begann Shedao Shai, „aber was den Rest der Mission angeht, so seid ihr zwei grandios gescheitert!"

Nom Anor kniff verärgert sein gutes Auge zusammen. Er wagte einen Blick zu Tsalok herüber, aber der Kommandant schoss ihm einen derart bedrohlichen Blick aus seinen schrägstehenden Maa'its zu, dass er sich vornahm, das künftig zu unterlassen.

„Ich hatte euch dreihundert Krieger mitgegeben. Dreihundert für drei _Jeedai_ und drei Nachtschwestern!", donnerte Shedao Shai. „Und wofür sind die meisten davon gestorben? Für eine Hexe und ihren Freund? Meistergestalterin Mezhan Kwaad hielt es nach der Ankündigung des Transports noch nicht einmal für nötig, sich dafür bei mir zu bedanken und ich verstehe auch, warum."

Nom Anor brachte ein mildes Lächeln zustande. „Gestalter halten sich häufig für etwas Besseres. Ihnen fehlt es gelegentlich an Demut demgegenüber, was ihnen die Götter zukommen lassen."

Shedao Shais rechte Hand ballte sich im Zorn. „Und Sie, Exekutor, halten sich für einen solchen Gott, der den Gestaltern milde Gaben zukommen lässt, ja? Solche milde Gaben wie den Tod in einem Sumpf der Welt, die wir gerade erobert haben, weil Sie sich anderswo herumtreiben mussten?"

„Mit Verlaub, Kommandant, ich habe mich mitnichten irgendwo herumgetrieben, sondern die _Jeedai_ über das Terrain verteilt und fortgelockt, so dass unsere Kräfte genügend Zeit hatten, dem Zauber der Nachtschwestern ein Ende zu bereiten."

Shai hob eine Braue. „Ein Zauber, sagen Sie?"

„Es stimmt, was der Exekutor sagt", sprang Tsalok ihm bei. „Die Nachtschwester haben einen Trank gebraut, mit dem sie Tote erweckten – Gespenster, die unseren Truppen sehr zusetzten. Zudem gab es an vielen Stellen nur schmale Pfade, die durch den Sumpf führten, wodurch die Bewegungsfreiheit unserer Truppen eingeschränkt war. Der Feind wusste natürlich darum und nutzte das zu seinem Vorteil. Aber ich erkannte die Quelle des Zaubers und vernichtete sie – samt der Nachtschwester, welche diesen Totenspuk bewirkte."

„Ich wünschte wirklich, unsere Toten könnten uns ebenso helfen wie jene den Ungläubigen", brummte Shedao Shai. „Sind denn nun alle Nachtschwestern vernichtet?", wandte er sich an Tsalok.

„Die _Jeedai_ konnten allesamt fliehen. Und wie unsere Wächterdrohnen erspähten, nahmen sie auch zwei Nachtschwestern mit sich, eine davon noch ein Kind."

„Dathomir mag unser sein", zischte Shedao Shai, „aber der Spuk von dort wird wohl nicht enden. Und was noch schlimmer ist: Nun wissen auch die _Jeedai_ davon und werden diese Zauberei gewiss nutzen. So ein Versäumnis ist unverzeihlich!"

Er machte eine Pause und schritt um den Krieger und den Verwalter herum, während Deign Lian mit immer noch verschränkten Armen dastand und den beiden Berichterstattern offen ins Gesicht feixte, sobald ihm Shedao Shai den Rücken zudrehte.

Tsalok fixierte den Adjutanten. _Als ob du es besser könntest, du Flachzange einer unbedeutenden Domäne!_

„Tsalok Shai, Sie hatten die eindeutige Aufgabe, die _Jeedai_ allesamt entweder zu töten oder gefangen zu nehmen. Sie werden hiermit nach wiederholtem Versagen degradiert und Ihres Kommandantenranges enthoben. Melden Sie sich bei den Gestaltern, damit Sie demgemäß umgestaltet werden. Mein Adjutant wird Sie hin geleiten."

Tsalok nahm das Urteil mit derselben grimmigen Miene zur Kenntnis, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Und Sie, Nom Anor, werden sich beim Kriegsmeister melden."

Nom Anor sah, wie Tsaloks Grimm Überraschung wich, dann folgte Unmut. Sicherlich war der Krieger eifersüchtig, dass sein Versagen jetzt und hier bestraft wurde, während der Verwalter neben ihm gar für wert befunden wurde, mit dem Kriegsmeister persönlich zu sprechen, ohne dass eine ähnlich harte Bestrafung auch nur angekündigt wurde. Er überlegte, ob er sich nach seinem Verbleib auf der _Tarak-shi_ von Kommandant Tsaak Vootuh erkundigen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Am Gesicht von Deign Lian konnte er ablesen, dass auch der Adjutant ihm das Gespräch mit Tsavong Lah nicht gönnte.

Shedao Shai wartete, bis der degradierte Krieger und der Verwalter seinen Besprechungsraum verlassen hatten. Als Deign Lian von seinem Begleitungsgang wieder zurückkehrte, schickte er ihn gleich wieder fort: „Holen Sie mir Senator Elegos A'Kla!", befahl er, „und dann bringen Sie uns Erfrischungsgetränke!"

Deign Lians Miene verzog sich in Unmut und Shedao Shai feixte hinter seiner schwarzen Maske. Er wusste genau, wie sehr es sein Adjutant hasste, den Ungläubigen zu bedienen. Und genau deshalb ließ er es ihn tun.

Nom Anor schaute zu, wie sich der Villip, den ihm Shedao Shais Villipdienerin gegeben hatte, umstülpte, um die vernarbten, von langen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen umrahmten Züge des Kriegsmeisters zu zeigen.

„Nom Anor, endlich habe ich das Vergnügen, den Exekutor zu sehen, der die Galaxis für unser Vorbereiten vorbereiten soll."

_Soll? Ich habe mehr als genug getan, damit ihr Krieger ungestört hereinmarschieren könnt!_ „Kriegsmeister, ich fühle mich durch diese Villip-Audienz geehrt."

„Durch Ihr Versagen wurde auf Dathomir eine, wie Shedao Shai behauptete, kriegswichtige Gestalterin getötet."

„Ich war andernorts beschäftigt, als es passierte. Drei _Jeedai_ beanspruchten meine Aufmerksamkeit, und ich war abgeschnitten in einem Sumpfgebiet."

Tsavong Lahs Züge verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „aus welchem Sie meine Leute befreien mussten."

Nom Anor nahm an, dass Tsavong Lah mit ‚_meine Leute_' die Zugehörigkeit der Krieger zu seiner Kaste meinte, aber er war sich sicher, dass Shedao Shai diese Formulierung gewiss nicht gefallen würde. „Und dafür danke ich Ihnen, Tsavong Lah."

Das Lächeln des Kriegsmeisters verschwand und Nom Anor befürchtete bereits, dass er den Sarkasmus in seinem Dank erkannt haben könnte. „Offenbar sind militärische Einsätze mit direktem Feindkontakt nicht unbedingt Ihre Stärke, Exekutor."

_Gegen drei Jedi möchte ich Sie mal kämpfen sehen, Kriegsmeister!_

Tsavong Lahs Blick fixierte die leere Augenhöhle seines Gesprächspartners und Nom Anor zog sich der Magen zusammen. „Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Strafe für Ihr Versagen bereits erhalten. Und jetzt habe ich eine neue Aufgabe für Sie, Nom Anor", fuhr Tsavong Lah fort. „Der Oberste Kommandant Nas Choka hat mir von Ihrer Aktion auf der Welt Monor II von vor fünf Monaten berichtet, wo Sie durchschlagende Erfolge verbuchen konnten."

Nom Anor neigte das Haupt gefällig zur Seite. „Ein Sieg biologischer Kriegsführung, über den ich mich gefreut habe."

„Priester Harrar hat einen Auftrag für Sie, wo Sie erneut Ihr Geschick in diesen Dingen beweisen können, Exekutor. Sie werden sich in zwei Wochen auf seinem Schiff einfinden, dessen Koordinaten ich ihnen jetzt geben werde."

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mit einem anderen Diener Yun-Harlas zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen, Kriegsmeister", bedankte sich Nom Anor erneut.

Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeremonie von vor zwölf Jahren erinnern, welche Harrar auf dem Weltschiff seiner Domäne Anor geleitet hatte. Damals hatte Nom Anor seinen Qualmfinger erhalten. Und wenn diese Mission gut verlaufen würde, dann würden sowohl er als auch der Priester eine Belohnung bekommen – und er würde gar befördert werden, wie er es sich schon lange wünschte.

„Dann bitten Sie Yun-Harla darum, Mara Jade noch weitere Leidensgenossen hinzuzugesellen", sagte Tsavong Lah, dann gab er die Koordinaten durch wie angekündigt.

„Selbstverständlich, Tsavong Lah."

Der Villip des Kriegsmeisters stülpte sich noch während dieser Worte wieder um und auch Nom Anor kalkulierte bereits sein weiteres Vorgehen. Er hatte zwei Wochen, um alles zu erledigen, was er musste. Zwei Wochen, in welchen er seine Position weiter ausbauen würde. Er schaute der hübschen Ybura hinterher, die den Villip wieder aus seinem Zimmer trug. Irgendwann würde ihm der Kriegsmeister einen Villip zukommen lassen – ganz direkt. Und er, Nom Anor, würde ihn behalten dürfen.

༺═────────────═༻

Das erste, was Lomi Plo fühlte, als sie aufwachte, war Leere. Leere um sie herum, über ihr, unter ihr neben ihr – nein, neben ihr, da war jemand. Jemand, den sie kannte. Welk lebte, aber er schlief, genau wie sie eben. Als Lomi Plo ihre Augen aufschlug, wollte sie sie am liebsten gleich wieder schließen. Sie befand sich ein einem Raum, der nach geronnenem Eiweiß roch. Um sie herum liefen Leute mit einem ähnlichen Kopfputz wie dem der Frau, die sie soeben getötet hatte. War das soeben gewesen?

Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sie in einer Art Netz gefangen war. Es war dasselbe Netz, dessen weißliche Fäden Welk neben ihr umspannten und an Ort und Stelle hielten. Ihr Gesicht tat immer noch weh von dem Stachel, den die grauhäutige Hexe ihr im Sumpf ihrer Heimat verpasst hatte, aber zumindest schien die Wunde nicht entzündet zu sein. Sie konnte immer noch alle Gliedmaßen bewegen und ebenso klar denken. _Immerhin etwas_.

Eine dürre Frau drehte sich zu ihr um. Lomi konnte keine Narben an ihr erkennen, nur Tätowierungen und eine eingedrückte Nase. Doch selbst verglichen mit den anderen Yuuzhan Vong, die sie im Raum mit den braunen, schrundigen Wänden sah, wirkte das Gesicht dieser Frau regelrecht grob und hässlich! Ihre wässrig-blauen Augen schauten mitleidlos auf sie herab, aber das wenigste, was Lomi Plo jetzt wollte, war Mitleid. Auf dem Kopf trug die hässliche Frau einen sternförmigen Kopfputz, der aber nicht so aufwändig war wie der der Frau im Sumpf. Sie überlegte, ob das Blut dieser Frau wohl auch wie eine Mischung aus Milch, Salz und Eisen schmecken würde, wie sie auf Dathomir gekostet hatte.

Der messerartig geformte Finger einer abartigen, aber immer noch fünffingrigen Hand zeigte auf sie. Die Frau im Sumpf hatte gar acht solche Finger an jener abartigen Hand gehabt. Es kam Lomi in den Sinn, dass sie eine ziemlich hochrangige Person jenes Volkes getötet haben musste.

„Sie ist erwacht", sagte die Frau und drehte sich von der Gefangenen weg.

Eine Meistergestalterin mit einer achtfingrigen Hand trat zu ihr. „Das ist sie?"

Die grünen Augen der ebenso dürren Frau wanderten abschätzig über Lomis muskulösen, doch schlanken Körper. „Wie alt ist die denn? Doch mindestens dreißig Jahre oder?"

Die Adeptin knickste vor ihr. „Zweiunddreißig, um genau zu sein, Meisterin Mezhan Kwaad."

„Qelah Kwaad, zumindest von einer Adeptin meiner Domäne hätte ich erwartet, dass sie dafür sorgt, dass man mir jemand jüngeren bringt - jemanden, den ich noch formen und gestalten kann, nicht solch altes Material!"

„_Belek tiu_, Meisterin. Die Krieger auf Dathomir haben sich alle Mühe gegeben, aber das junge Mädchen der Nachtschwestern war bereits fort. Genauso wie die _Jeedai_."

„Meister Yal Phaath!", hallte Mezhan Kwaads gebieterische Stimme durch die Halle, aber niemand reagierte.

„Wenn Sie etwas von mir wollen, werte Kollegin, dann kommen Sie gefälligst her und fragen Sie!", tönte eine ältere Stimme zurück.

„Qelah Kwaad", sagte Mezhan Kwaad in demselben hochherrschaftlichen Tonfall wie gegenüber dem anderen Meistergestalter. „Gehen Sie doch bitte zu Meister Yal Phaath hinüber und sagen Sie ihm, dass er die beiden Dathomirianer haben kann. Ich bin hier fertig."

„Natürlich, Meisterin."

Qelah Kwaad ging zu dem alten Meistergestalter. „Mezhan Kwaad überlässt die beiden Machtnutzer jetzt Ihnen, Meister Phaath."

Der alte Meister lächelte sardonisch. „Das ist sehr großzügig von Meisterin Mezhan Kwaad. Richten Sie ihr aus, dass sie sich jederzeit wieder an mich wenden kann, wenn sie etwas braucht."

Qelah Kwaad verbeugte sich förmlich. „Ich danke Ihnen – auch im Namen von Mezhan Kwaad."

Das Lächeln Yal Phaaths wurde etwas weicher. „Zumindest bei Ihnen, Adeptin, glaube ich es."

Qelah Kwaad ging zurück zu ihrer Meisterin. „Darf ich Sie fragen, was eigentlich aus dem Versuchsobjekt von Nagme Dal geworden ist?"

„Die _Jeedai_ haben ihn mitgenommen", knurrte Mezhan Kwaad zurück.

„Dann ehren sie ihre Toten, wie wir es tun?", fragte die Adeptin.

„Das Fehlen des Objekts ist irrelevant geworden. Nagme Dal hatte das Projekt beendet und wir haben ihren Qang Qahsa, wo alle relevanten Informationen über ihr Versuchsobjekt gespeichert sind, die wir brauchen. Und mit dem Fortschreiten der Invasion werden wir genug Zeit haben, es besser zu machen als Nagme Dal."

„Und wenn Ghithra Dal den Qang Qahsa für seine Domäne beansprucht?", wandte Qelah Kwaad ein.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht den Kopf um diesen Schwachkopf zerbrechen, Qelah Kwaad. Die Domäne Dal hat versagt. Nagme Dal hat eine seelenlose Machtmaschine erschaffen – eine Perversion des Gestalterhandwerks ohnegleichen – ein Frevel am Leben überhaupt! Wir jedoch werden ein machtsensitives Individuum erschaffen, welches uns freiwillig und mit Freuden gehorchen wird. Und dieses verfeinerte Projekt wird der Schlüssel dafür sein, dass die Domäne Kwaad endlich den Platz innerhalb der Gestalterschaft einnehmen wird, der ihr ganz natürlich zukommt."

༺═────────────═༻

Elegos A'Kla lief hinter Shedao Shai her. Es fiel dem großgewachsenen Caamasi mit dem goldenen Fell nicht schwer, mit dem nur etwas größeren Yuuzhan Vong mitzuhalten, aber es ärgerte ihn, nicht verstehen zu können, was der Kommandant mit seinem gemein wirkenden Adjutanten besprach. Gerade schien er Deign Lian auszuschimpfen wie so oft. Auch wenn es seinen ureigensten pazifistischen Überzeugung widersprach, wünschte sich der Senator für den Planeten Caamas manchmal insgeheim, Deign Lian würde irgendwo auf einem der vielen Schlachtfelder liegenbleiben, die Shedao Shai in einer breiten Schneise durch die Galaxis zog – genau wie die verbrannte Schneise inmitten der grünen Natur des Planeten Garqi hier direkt vor ihnen.

Vor drei Monaten war es Belkadan gewesen, vor zwei Monaten Bimmiel, dann kamen Dubrillion, Dantooine, Artorias, Dathomir und jetzt eben Garqi. Elegos hatte auch von anderen Orten gehört wie Pedd IV und Shramar, aber dort hatten andere Kommandanten die Operationen vor Ort geleitet. Würde er, Elegos A'Kla, wenn Shedao Shai sein Versprechen erfüllte und ihn zu seiner Familie zurückkehren ließ, sich noch an all diese Orte erinnern, sollten es ihrer zu viele werden? Vorausgesetzt, der hoheitsvolle, schmerzversessene, aber gleichzeitig ungemein aufrichtige und ehrenvolle Kommandant überlegte es sich nicht anders und tat mit ihm, was er gemeinhin mit Ungläubigen zu tun pflegte – nicht er selbst natürlich, dazu hatte er Deign Lian und die anderen Krieger.

„Und, was hältst du von dieser Zerstörung, Elegos?"

Shedao Shais Tonfall bei dieser Frage auf Basic war so anders als gegenüber Deign Lian und Elegos war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur daran lag, dass Basic gefälliger und melodischer klang als die harsche Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache.

„Dies war einmal ein Garten – ohne jeden militärischen Wert. Sie wurden hierher verfolgt und haben hier Stellung bezogen. Die Verwüstung ist nur ein Kollateralschaden."

Shedao Shai kicherte leise und Elegos wusste, dass er durchschaut worden war. „Glaubst du, du könntest mich so leicht an der Nase herumführen?"

„Glauben Sie denn, ich wollte Sie an der Nase herumführen? Deign Lian ist bereits viel länger auf dieser Welt als ich, aber wie es scheint, hat auch er keine befriedigende Erklärung für diese Brandrodung."

Shedao lachte. „Das ist allerdings wahr." Seine Miene wurde finster und Elegos bemerkte, wie die zur Faust geballte Krallenhand erzitterte. „Wie erträgst du als Pazifist es überhaupt, mit solchen Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten? Du bist so nachdenklich und friedfertig. Aber sie sind nichts davon. Ich habe gesehen, wie ehrlos sie auf Bimmiel unsere Toten behandelt haben – und ihre eigenen. Wie also hältst du es aus, von solch ehrlosen Geschöpfen umgeben zu sein?"

_Dasselbe könnten mich meine Senatorenkollegen fragen, wüssten sie, mit wem ich hier unterwegs bin._ Tatsache war, dass Senator Elegos A'Kla aus freien Stücken zum Feind gereist war. Dass er sein mechanisches Schiff zurückgelassen und eines der organischen Schiffe des Feindes betreten, gar um die Benutzung eines Villips gebeten hatte, um den Kommandanten, der den Vorstoß in seine Heimat anführte, nicht in seinen religiösen Gefühlen zu beleidigen. Er hatte damals gehofft, mehr über die Yuuzhan Vong herauszufinden, eine gemeinsame Basis zu schaffen, auf welcher Verständigung, gar Frieden möglich sei. Trotzdem war Elegos A'Kla überrascht gewesen, wie bereitwillig Shedao Shai seine Kontaktanbahnung akzeptiert hatte. Dass es dieser Kommandant genoss, mit seinem Feind zu reden, als sei er ein Freund. Dass er Gedanken mit ihm teilte, die er höchstwahrscheinlich sogar Deign Lian vorenthielt. Würde er, Elegos A'Kla, es wirklich schaffen, durch seinen wagemutigen Besuch den Frieden in der Galaxis wiederherzustellen? Oder würde er derart viel von Shedao Shai erfahren, dass er irgendwann zu viel wusste, als dass ihn sein ungewöhnlicher Freund wieder laufenlassen würde? Nein, er war ein Senator, ein Politiker, der genau wusste, wann er was sagen musste. Er würde seine Frau und seine Tochter gewiss wiedersehen.

„Die neue Republik hat viel aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ihre Leute hier auf Garqi zu retten", verteidigte der Caamasi die Kräfte des Feindes. „Das war sehr ehrenhaft."

Shedao Shai stieß mit einem Finger nach Elegos. „Genauso ehrenhaft, wie sie ihre Toten zurückgelassen haben – ohne ihre Glieder auszustrecken, ohne Kameraden nebeneinanderzulegen. Sie wurden behandelt wie Unrat! Und das von _Jeedai_ wie Silberklinge, der hier auf Garqi gesichtet wurde!"

Elegos A'Kla zuckte zusammen und es war nicht wegen des ausgestreckten Krallenfingers. Es gab nur einen Jedi, der eine silberne Klinge führte. Und dieser Jedi hatte ihm einst auf seiner Heimat Caamas geholfen. Er hockte sich auf den Boden und betrachtete die Yuuzhan Vong-Leichen, deren Art der Zurücklassung Shedao Shai so empörte. „Auch wir ehren unsere Toten, Kommandant – aber im Krieg auch nur dann, wenn es die Zeit erlaubt."

„Ja, ich habe von dir gelernt, welche Zeremonien ihr auf Caamas an Euren Gefallenen vollzieht", sagte Shedao Shai bedächtig und zog seine Hand zurück. „Und jetzt muss ich noch etwas von dir lernen."

Der Blick von Elegos' lilanen Augen erhob sich von der schwarz verbrannte Schneise vor ihnen, um zum Kommandanten aufzuschauen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen noch mehr dazu sagen kann, Kommandant Shai."

Shedao Shai presste die Fäuste gegeneinander. „Nun, dazu vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja erklären, warum du zusammengezuckt bist, als ich den _Jeedai_ erwähnte, den wir Silberklinge nennen?"

Elegos schwieg und wartete.

„Und das ist nicht das erste Mal. Selbst als ich vorhin die Welt Bimmiel erwähnte, ohne Silberklinge zu nennen, hast du kurz nervös gezwinkert." Er trat einen Schritt an seinen Gast heran, so dass sie nur noch ein Schritt voneinander trennte. „Also muss ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass du diesen _Jeedai_ Silberklinge kennst."

„Ich habe nie geleugnet, Jedi zu kennen", erwiderte Elegos aalglatt.

Shedao Shai betrachtete Elegos' goldenes Fell, auf dem sich das hellweiße Licht des Sterns Garqis brach. „Aber Silberklinge kennst du offenbar sehr gut. Du hast Angst um ihn."

Der Caamasi nickte, dann erhob er sich wieder von der verbrannten Erde. „Sein Name ist Corran Horn."

„Ko-run Horn." Shedao Shai ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen. „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass er meine Verwandten auf Bimmiel getötet hat."

Elegos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben mich nicht gefragt."

„Und wie so oft hast du auch jetzt nur das Nötigste gesagt. Willst du deinen Freund vor meinem Zorn bewahren?"

Der Caamasi reckte das Kinn und bot seine Kehle dar. „Vielleicht will ich ja _Sie_ vor etwas bewahren, Kommandant Shai."

„Deine Loyalität ist sehr löblich. Aber gebührt sie einem derart anrüchigen Charakter? Das kann ich unmöglich nachvollziehen. Dazu bist du doch viel zu klug."

_Wie kommt er auch nur darauf, ich würde ihm jetzt mehr über Corran Horn erzählen? Nur, weil er meinen Stolz provoziert?_ „Corran ist weder dumm noch ehrlos. Genauso wenig wie die Führer der Neuen Republik. Sie verwechseln unsere Unkenntnis Eurer Bräuche mit Dummheit, weil Sie voreingenommen sind. Und Sie wissen immer noch wenig über uns."

Shedao Shais Stimme wurde milder. „Ich weiß genug – und das von dir, mein Freund."

Elegos A'Kla wagte ein dünnes Lächeln. Er war nun schon seit fast zwei Monaten bei Shedao Shai auf der _Erbe der Qual_. „Und die Zeit mit Ihnen hat mir ein gewisses Verständnis für Ihre Gebräuche verschafft. Ich fühle mich gar zu der Überzeugung verleitet, dass wir eine gewisse Übereinstimmung erreichen könnten. Dieser Krieg muss ja nicht ewig weitergehen."

„Nein, das würde ich auch nicht wollen", pflichtete Shedao Shai ihm bei und Elegos fühlte, dass der Yuuzhan Vong das ernst meinte. „Wenn ich einen Dialog beginnen wollte, dann bräuchte ich einen Bevollmächtigten, dem ich uneingeschränkt vertrauen könnte. Und den habe ich in meinem Volk nicht."

Elegos' lilane Augen schlossen sich halb. „Ich könnte Ihr Botschafter sein."

Shedao Shais Figur erstarrte, wie es die schwarze Kommandantenmaske vor seinem Gesicht bereits war. „Natürlich. Eine ausgezeichnete Idee."

Der Kommandant nickte langsam, dann wandte er sich ab und bedeutete Elegos, ihm zu folgen. „Komm mit. Ich will dich darauf vorbereiten, diesen _Jeedai_ eine Botschaft zu überbringen. Eine Botschaft, die sie unmöglich missdeuten können."

Elegos A'Kla setzte sich hinter Shedao Shai in Bewegung. So bekam er nicht mit, wie Deign Lian hinter ihm dreckig feixte. Was ihm Sorgen bereitete, war der plötzlich sehr steife Rücken, mit dem der Kommandant vor ihm her ging. Er hatte Shedao Shai von Corran Horn erzählt und das hatte Shedao Shai ungeheuer aufgebracht. Jetzt hatte der Senator keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass die Botschaft seines Yuuzhan Vong-Freundes an die Neue Republik und den Jedi eine sehr harsche sein würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor hatte genug. Nachdem er seine Planung der neuen Mission abgeschlossen hatte, hatte ihm Shedao Shai erlaubt, die _Erbe der Qual_ wieder zu verlassen. Er hatte bereits seine Sachen zusammengepackt, als er von der anderen Seite der Lamellentür seiner ovalen Kammer ein sanftes Zupfen wahrnahm.

„Herein", sagte er barsch.

Seine Miene hellte sich auf, als er die hübsche Villipdienerin des Kommandanten hereinkommen sah. Bereits das Villipgespräch mit Tsavong Lah, das sie organisiert hatte, war recht erbaulich gewesen. Ob die Villipdienerin wohl noch andere angenehme Überraschungen für ihn bereithielt?

„Schön, dass ich Sie jetzt antreffe, Exekutor Nom Anor", sagte Ybura mit einem honigsüßen Lächeln und hielt Nom Anor einen Klumpen aus Fleisch hin. „Die Zugangsdaten und Informationen für Ihr neues Schiff!"

Sein gutes Auge schaute die junge Frau verwirrt an. „Das ist sehr freundlich, aber was ist mit dem Schiff, mit dem ich hergekommen bin?"

Ybura lächelte entschuldigend. „Belek-tiu, Exekutor, aber das hat Shedao Shai an die Oggzils und Grutchins verfüttern lassen, damit sie in der Abwesenheit von Feinden nicht den Biss verlieren. Sie jedoch werden sich fortan mit einem organischen Schiff fortbewegen."

_Mein schöner, schneller, silberner Chryya-Flieger, den ich mir auf Artorias verdient habe!_

„Aber ich habe Missionen unter den Ungläubigen zu erledigen! Gerade in drei Tagen, in denen ich an meinem neuen Ziel sein muss! Hat Shedao Shai überhaupt irgendeine Ahnung davon, wie wichtig diese Infiltrationsarbeit für die Invasion immer noch ist?"

Die Villipdienerin schaute etwas unsicher drein. „Bitte warten Sie einen Moment, Nom Anor."

Sie verließ seine Kammer und kam nach einer Weile wieder zurück. „Sie können das Schiff dieses Ungläubigen haben, der gerade Shedao Shais Gast ist."

Nom Anor stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Das ist doch nicht Shedao Shais Ernst!", blaffte er Ybura an. „Wer ist dieser Ungläubige? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, von Agenten der Neuen Republik nur deshalb aufgehalten zu werden, weil man mich verdächtigt, diesen Mann ermordet zu haben!"

„Kommandant Shedao Shai verbürgt sich in allen Ehren dafür, die volle Verantwortung für das Schicksal seines Gastes zu übernehmen, Nom Anor. Das können Sie den Behörden der Neuen Republik gerne ausrichten. Sie fliegen mit diesem organischen Schiff also bis zu diesen Koordinaten, die ich Ihnen jetzt geben werde und dort steigen Sie dann in Senator Elegos A'Klas Schiff um."

„Ein Senator? Warum nicht gleich die Jacht von Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya?", ätzte Nom Anor.

Ybura lächelte in diebischem Vergnügen. „Vielleicht später im Jahr."

Nom Anor musste wider Willen lachen. „Wenn _Sie_ mir die Schlüsselkarte geben, gerne."

„Oh", machte sie geschmeichelt.

Sie machte einen artigen Knicks und er nahm ihr den Fleischklumpen aus der Hand. „Gute Reise, Exekutor. Shedao Shai lässt Ihnen weiterhin ausrichten, dass das organische Schiff trotz alledem das Ihre ist. Geben Sie einfach Bescheid, wenn Sie es benötigen sollten. Und bringen Sie das Senatorenshuttle bitte in spätestens zwei Wochen zurück."

Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie durch die Türmembran nach draußen, um wieder ihrem Tagewerk nachzugehen. Nom Anor schaute Ybura hinterher, sich dabei spontan ans Kinn greifend. Er überlegte, wieso der Kommandant ohne mit dem Augenlid zu zucken seinen schnittigen Chryya-Flieger den Grutchins und Oggzils vorgeworfen hatte, jetzt jedoch peinlich darauf bedacht war, das Shuttle des Senators zurück zu erhalten. Ob das auch eine Art der Qual war, die Shedao Shai ihm erzieherischerweise angedeihen lassen wollte?

* * *

Note der Autorin: Die Begebenheiten rund um das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt kann man in Timothy Zahns Romanen: „Die Kundschafter" (2008) und „Die Verschollenen" (2007) von Timothy Zahn nachlesen. Ich möchte dazu anmerken, dass „Die Kundschafter" fünfzig Jahre vor „Die Verschollenen" spielt, auch wenn der zweite Roman später erschien.

Dieses Kapitel enthält außerdem Ereignisse und Zitate aus dem Roman „Das Verderben", dem dritten Roman der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von Michael Stackpole von 2002.


	33. Die Farbe Blau

_Auf der Hutt-Welt Ylesia – Drei Monate und eine Woche nach Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong im Jahre 25 nach der Schlacht von Yavin_

„Eure Stunde ist gekommen. Es ist so weit", verkündete Pedric Cuf und führte den Haufen Menschen, Rodianer und anderer Nichtmenschen in das Gebäude, welches ihm Grabbus der Hutt freundlicherweise zugeeignet hatte.

Pedric Cuf war ein mittelgroßer, dunkelblonder Mensch mit blauen Augen, von denen eines unbeweglich war. Er war früh aufgestanden, um seine Männer und auch einige Frauen am Raumhafen in Kolonie Eins, der Hauptstadt von Ylesia, abzuholen. Dem war eine diskrete Werbekampagne vorausgegangen, in deren Verlauf in berüchtigten Cantinas und Tapcafés Flugblätter verteilt, in den Tageszeitungen einschlägig bekannter Welten lokale Anzeigen geschaltet worden waren, wie im Ylesia-Tageblatt, dessen heutige Ausgabe sich Pedric Cuf gekauft hatte, auch, um stichprobenartig die Zuverlässigkeit der Annoncenabteilung des Schmierenblattes zu kontrollieren.

In jenem Ylesia-Tageblatt also stand groß und breit auf der letzten Seite:

„_Sie haben Erfahrung im militärischen und logistischen Bereich, aber keine Lust, offiziellen Behörden oder Einheiten zu dienen? Sie wollen einen guten Sold, Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten und die Galaxis kennenlernen? Dann schließen Sie Ihr persönliches Bündnis mit denen, die gekommen sind, um diese Galaxis auf den Wahren Weg zu bringen. _

_Kommen Sie zur Friedensbrigade! Wir warten auf Sie!_"

„Sie also sind Lesmo", sagte Pedric Cuf zu einem Rodianer, den er wiedererkannt hatte.

„Sie kennen mich?", fragte der Angesprochene.

Pedric Cuf lächelte verschlagen. „Ich war ein guter Freund von Yomin Carr gewesen. Er hatte mir von Ihnen erzählt."

„Schade, was mit ihm passiert ist." Lesmos grüne Schnauze verzog sich verächtlich. „Und das nur, weil die dumme Jedi aufgetaucht ist. Yomin Carr war ein Ehrenmann und ich werde ihn nicht vergessen."

„Die Friedensbrigade ist genau das Richtige, um sein Andenken zu ehren", meinte Pedric Cuf.

Die mit ungefähr hundertfünfzig Mann recht ansehnliche Schar verließ den Raumhafen und folgte Pedric Cuf in das Gebäude, was ihnen Grabbus der Hutt zugewiesen hatte. Die Halle war so schmucklos und rechteckig, wie Pedric Cuf es erwartet hatte. Lediglich ein paar blaue Girlanden mit ebenso blau gefärbten Blumen dazwischen hatte der Majordomus Ent'less aufhängen lassen, um zumindest etwas Festlichkeit in die nüchtern-karge Atmosphäre der Halle zu bringen.

Direkt hinter dem Halleneingang war aus leichten Brettern und Pfählen ein Stand aufgebaut, hinter dessen Tresen eine blaue Twi'lek stand. Pedric Cuf hatte es äußerst passend gefunden, dass die Frau eine ähnliche Hautfarbe hatte wie die Materialfarbe der Westen, welche sie an die Ankömmlinge ausgab – die von Harmonie und Gelassenheit kündende Corporate Identity der Friedensbrigade. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch nach etwa zehn Standardminuten trug jeder Brigadist eine passende Weste über seiner Kleidung. Was Pedric Cuf im weiteren Verlauf der Zeremonie störte, war die Tatsache, dass die sich auf den blauen Stuhlreihen niederlassenden Friedensbrigadisten die Sitzkapazität der großen Halle gerademal zur Hälfte ausfüllten. Aber auch das würde sich im weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse zum Positiven ändern … wenn er keine Fehler machte.

Auf dem Podium am anderen Ende der Halle fläzte sich Grabbus der Hutt, flankiert von einem Trupp Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger, deren Kommandant zu Pedric Cufs Verwunderung im Gesicht überhaupt keine Narben oder sonstigen Verstümmelungen aufwies. Stattdessen zogen sich zwei Netze von je roten und schwarzen Tätowierungen über sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht, um es optisch noch mehr in die Länge zu ziehen und ihm eine eigenartig verschachtelt-räumliche Tiefe zu verleihen, die es normalerweise in Yuuzhan Vong-Gesichtern nicht gab.

„Ich bin Kommandant Maal Lah und Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah entbietet der Friedensbrigade seinen Gruß", sagte der Kommandant in akzentfreiem Basic, wofür Pedric Cufs Meinung nach der Tizowyrm in dessen Ohr verantwortlich zeichnete.

„Ich grüße Sie, Maal von der Domäne Lah, im Namen der Friedensbrigade", gab Pedric Cuf den Gruß förmlich zurück. „Wir fühlen uns durch dieses Zeichen der Unterstützung durch den Kriegsmeister geehrt. Möge die Verständigung zwischen unseren Völkern sich vertiefen und in einem ewigen Frieden münden."

„Ewiger Friede", deklamierte Maal Lah und reckte die bekrallte Faust in die Höhe.

Pedric Cuf schmunzelte. So, wie der Kommandant das eben auf Basic gesagt hatte, mochte es sich für die Friedensbrigadisten unterhalb des Podiums, so diese abgebrühten Männer und Frauen überhaupt an so etwas glaubten, wahr anhören. Er jedoch hatte das Gefühl, dass Maal Lahs gerümpfte unversehrte Nase vor Sarkasmus geradezu troff. Es gab kein Wort für Frieden in der Yuuzhan Vong-Sprache. Nur eines für Unterwerfung. Wie gut, dass man auf Basic zwei Wörter für ein und dieselbe Sache gebrauchen konnte, je nachdem, wie es gerade passte.

„Das eine kommt, das andere geht", hörte er Maal Lah weiterreden. „Und deshalb braucht Ylesia einen neuen Herrscher, einen, der die Friedensbrigade gut unterstützen kann und uns die Neue Republik effektiv vom Halse hält."

Alle im Raum nickten beifällig, während Pedric Cuf ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich. Grabbus' gelbe Augen blinzelten argwöhnisch in Richtung Kommandant und da erkannte auch der Mensch, dass der Hutt ebenso wenig eingeweiht war wie er selbst.

„Es wird also einen neuen Präsidenten geben", verkündete Maal Lah und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen.

Vier Krieger umringten Grabbus und noch eh der verwirrte Hutt die kleinen Hände hochreißen konnte, hatten ihn zwei Stäbe in den Hals und in die flache, breite Nase gestochen. Die zwei anderen Stäbe bissen mit ihren Kopfenden herzhaft in seine dicke, grüne Haut, bevor sie sich drehten und mit dem anderen Ende ebenso zustachen.

Grabbus' gelbe Augen fixierten Pedric Cuf und ihm war, als würde dieses anklagende Starren niemals enden. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. _Das ist nicht meine Schuld. Das habe ich nicht gewollt._ Grabbus fiel nicht um, dazu war er einfach zu massig. Sein Oberkörper sackte einfach auf seinen um vieles massigeren Unterkörper und blieb dort eingesunken liegen, während die gelben Augen brachen.

„Sie da!" Maal Lahs bekrallter Zeigefinger zeigte auf den gelben Twi'lek, der bereits auf Belkadan als Majordomus von Grabbus dem Hutt gedient hatte.

„Ja, Herr."

Die Anrede erfolgte demütig genug, dass Maal Lahs kehlige Stimme etwas sanfter wurde. „Sie werden neuer Präsident von Ylesia sein, bis wir einen neuen bestimmen werden."

Ent'less' blaue Augen wurden ein Stück größer. Pedric Cuf war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Twi'lek gerade angestrengt überlegte, nach welchem Prozedere diese Neubestimmung eines Präsidenten wohl erfolgen würde.

„Mit Verlaub, Kommandant", begann Ent'less, „darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Grabbus nicht der Präsident, sondern lediglich ein inoffizieller Herrscher bestimmter Bereiche der Gesellschaft von Ylesia war?"

Maal Lah grinste schelmisch. „Natürlich weiß ich das, Mr. Präsident. Ihr Amtsvorgänger starb bereits vor einer guten Stunde. Aber Tsavong Lah wollte die Sache – wie sagen Sie doch gleich auf Basic – so richtig rund machen."

Pedric Cufs gutes Auge wurde so groß wie seine Prothese in der linken Augenhöhle. Dass Tsavong Lah keine halben Sachen machte, war bekannt, aber dass der Kriegsmeister gleich doppelt … Eigentlich hatte er bislang gut mit Grabbus zusammengearbeitet. Eigentlich fand er es wichtig, dass gute Verbündete gehegt und bei der Stange gehalten wurden, bis sie sich als unfähig, unzuverlässig oder beides entpuppten. Was hatte sich Grabbus zuschulden kommen lassen? Nichts ihm gegenüber, soviel stand fest. Er überlegte, wie eigentlich der frühere Präsident von Ylesia geheißen hatte. Es wollte ihm nicht einfallen – hatte ihn, wenn er ehrlich war, bislang auch nie sonderlich interessiert. Er würde es ohnehin am nächsten Tag aus dem Ylesia-Tageblatt erfahren, falls er denn überhaupt die Credits dafür erübrigen würde.

Er sah dabei zu, wie acht Krieger von Maal Lah damit beschäftigt waren, Grabbus' Leiche aus dem Saal zu ziehen. _Eine ausreichend große und breite Repulsortrage oder ein Dovin Basal-Äquivalent wäre jetzt hilfreich_, dachte Pedric Cuf amüsiert ob der sich sichtlich abmühenden Krieger.

Lesmos schrilles Pfeifen riss ihn aus seiner Kontemplation.

Ein dunkelhaariger, gefährlich aussehender Mensch, der einen halben Kopf größer war als Pedric Cuf, kam heran, gefolgt von einem Rodianer, der ebenso grün war wie Lesmo.

„Das ist Darda", stellte Lesmo Pedric Cuf mit seiner heiseren Reptilienstimme den Menschen vor. „Er hat früher für Macus Kayniph bei der Schwarzen Sonne gearbeitet."

„Sie haben miterlebt, wie Kayniph getötet wurde?", fragte Pedric Cuf.

„Ich bin erst zwei Jahre später dazu gekommen, also vor elf Jahren", sagte Darda, „aber Grappa hat verdient, was er damals bekommen hat. Und überhaupt", er wies zum Ausgang, wohin der leblose Körper bewegt wurde, „es ist immer wieder schön, einen toten Hutt zu sehen."

Lesmo lachte dazu. „Und mein Speziesgenosse hier heißt Capo. Er wohnt auf Nar Shaddaa."

Pedric Cuf lächelte gewinnend. „Es freut mich, Freunde von Lesmo hier zu sehen."

Er winkte einem Kellner, der gerade zur Bar ging, und gab eine Bestellung auf. Als der Kellner wieder zurückkehrte, hatten Pedric Cuf, Lesmo, Darda und Capo je ein Glas blauen Coradiser in der Hand.

Pedric Cuf war der Erste, der sein Glas erhob und der andere Mensch und die beiden Rodianer zogen nach.

„Willkommen bei der Friedensbrigade!", toastete Pedric Cuf laut, so dass sich alle anderen frischgebackenen Friedensbrigadisten nach ihnen umsahen. „Auf den Frieden zwischen den Völker dieser Galaxis und den Yuuzhan Vong!"

Einige Jubelschreie ertönten, aber zumeist war zustimmendes oder belustigtes Gemurmel zu hören. Pedric Cuf nutzte die Redepause und gab Ent'less einen Zettel, den er gerade schnell vollgekliert hatte. Eigentlich war das Grabbus' Redebeitrag nach seinem, Pedrics, Toast gewesen, aber nun …

Der gelbe Twi'lek schritt zum Podium und legte den Zettel so auf das Rednerpult, dass ihn nicht mehr jeder sehen konnte.

„Meine verehrten Friedensbrigadisten. Heute ist der Tag, an dem die Welt Ylesia in ein neues Zeitalter schreitet – ein Zeitalter des Wohlstandes und des Friedens. Und deshalb, als neuer Präsident, erkläre ich die Umbenennung der Hauptstadt. Sie wird ab sofort nicht mehr die nüchterne Bezeichnung Kolonie Eins tragen – eh nur ein Provisorium, sondern …" seine blauen Augen schauten angespannt in die Runde, einfach weil es sich vor bedeutungsschweren Worten so gehörte, wie Pedric Cuf wusste, „… Peace City!"

Jetzt brach wirklich Jubel aus. Dass diesem Haufen von Söldnern und anderen zwielichtigen Gestalten zu Ehren eine ganze Stadt umbenannt wurde, schien diese raubeinigen Gesellen wahrhaft zu rühren.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Pedric Cufs schmalen Mund. Er schaute in die Runde der Versammelten. Fast alles war so verlaufen, wie es geplant war. Er hatte die Friedensbrigade aus der Taufe gehoben, eine neue Stütze seiner Macht. Und doch war er nicht zufrieden. Denn Tsavong Lah hatte sich eingemischt und das in einer nicht nur überraschenden, sondern auch ziemlich unangenehmen Art und Weise. Er sah zu, wie die Krieger Grabbus' Leichnam aus der Tür und damit aus seinem Sichtbereich schleiften.

_Eigentlich hätte ich dir schon gerne etwas Y'luubi mitgebracht, wie ich es vorgehabt hatte. Lebe wohl, Grabbus. Es war lustig mit dir gewesen_.

Bisher war er allein es, der sich in dieser Galaxis seine Verbündeten aussuchte, nachdem er sie eingeschätzt hatte. Wollte der Kriegsmeister ihn mit dieser Aktion nur prüfen, oder ihn gar stärker an die Kandare nehmen? Er beschloss, später darüber nachzudenken und wandte sich seinen neuen Untergebenen zu.

„Ihr da …", sagte er zu einer Achtergruppe, „ihr werdet euch nach Tynna begeben und neue Waffenlager anlegen sowie neue Rekruten anwerben. Lesmo hier wird euch anleiten." Er wandte sich einer Fünfergruppe zu. „Und ihr werdet nach Corellia gehen …"

Interimspräsident Ent'less kam zögerlich bis devot an ihn heran.

„Brauchen Sie vielleicht sonst noch etwas, Mr. Cuf?"

„Halten Sie sich bereit, mir in einer Stunde die private Flotte von Grabbus zu zeigen, so dass ich mir ein neues Schiff aussuchen kann, welches ein Shuttle von der Größe aufnehmen kann, mit dem ich gekommen bin."

Der gelbe Twi'lek verbeugte sich knapp. „Es wird geschehen, Mr. Cuf."

Cuf nickte jovial. Er hatte ohnehin nie viel für die politischen Entscheidungsträger in dieser Galaxis übrig gehabt. Aber seit diesem Tag hatte der Titel Präsident für ihn einen geradezu lächerlichen Beigeschmack bekommen und er bezweifelte, dass sich das mit den Jahren ändern würde.

༺═────────────═༻

Finn Galfridian stand zusammen mit Luke Skywalker und Jaina Solo am Krankenbett von Yuledan – oder war es gar eine Leichenbahre?

„Ich habe mit Meisterin Cilghal einen Gehirnscan auf molekularer Ebene durchgeführt", sagte die kleine Chadra-Fan namens Tekli traurig. „Aber wir konnten nichts mehr finden – zumindest nichts, was auf eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit Yuledans schließen lassen könnte."

„Sie haben seine Erinnerungen ausradiert?", fragte Finn besorgt.

Tekli schüttelte den kleinen Kopf und ihre hasenartigen Ohren wackelten. „Sie haben ihm Teile des Gehirns entfernt und durch fremdes Gewebe ersetzt."

Finn runzelte die Stirn. „Sklavenimplantate?"

„Nein", zirpte die Chadra-Fan. „Es sieht eher aus wie normales Hirngewebe, nur eben von einer anderen Spezies, von der ich keinerlei Vergleichsproben finden kann."

Die Tür zu dem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum ging auf und Cilghal trat ein, flankiert von Mara Jade, die so blass und kränklich aussah wie eh und je. „Es gibt Vergleichsproben", sagte die Mon Calamari. „Ich komme mit Mara direkt von der Auswertung zurück. Und zwar haben wir jetzt genügend gefallene Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger obduzieren können, um festzustellen, dass man Yuledan einen Teil eines Yuuzhan Vong-Hirns implantiert hat."

„Das ist abscheulich", sagte Luke. „Dann trägt er zwei Persönlichkeiten in sich."

„Noch nicht einmal das", sagte Tekli. „Diese Yuuzhan Vong-Anteile steuern lediglich Kriegerwissen und bestimmte Instinkte. Sie enthalten keinerlei Wissen um Herkunft, Familie oder andere Bindungen. Genauso wenig wie der Teil, der ihm noch von seinem Ferroanerhirn geblieben ist. All das Persönliche fehlt. Yuledan wurde komplett zu einer ferngesteuerten Marionette umgestaltet, wie Finn es beschrieben hat."

„Wie eine Maschine!", schnaubte Jaina. „Und das haben ihm Leute angetan, die Maschinen und Droiden hassen. Wie pervers!"

Finn legte Yuledan mitfühlend die Hand auf die hellblaue Stirn. „Dann ist jede Hilfe für dich nutzlos."

„Willst _du_ ihn erlösen?", fragte Luke.

Finns blaue Augen füllten sich mit Entsetzen. „Erlösen?"

„Er befindet sich im Koma", erklärte Cilghal. „Nur die, die ihn so gestaltet hatte, war in der Lage, ihn aufzuwecken und ihn Dinge tun zu lassen. Ansonsten hat er wohl nur im Labor gelegen und wurde intravenös ernährt und man hat seine Muskeln bewegt, damit sie nicht verkümmern. Aber es gibt kein Zurück mehr für ihn ins normale Leben. Entweder ich unterbreche die Nahrungszufuhr oder die Luftzufuhr. Letzteres ist schneller. Ob er Schmerzen empfinden wird, vermag ich nicht mit Gewissheit zu sagen, so komatös, wie Yuledan jetzt ist."

Alle sahen Finn an. „Dann lasst es uns beenden", sagte der junge Jedi mit belegter Stimme. „Vielleicht ein Kissen und wir halten es alle gemeinsam."

Luke nickte traurig. Langsam ergriff Finn das Kissen, zog es unter Yuledans Kopf hervor und nahm einen Zipfel. Jaina, Mara und Luke ergriffen die restlichen drei und dann ließen sie das Kissen langsam auf Yuledans Kopf herabgleiten. Sie sahen noch ein letztes Mal die geschlossenen Augen, die einst golden geglänzt hatten.

„Mögest du in der Macht deinen Frieden finden, mein Freund", sagte Finn leise.

Luke Skywalkers blaue Augen wurden feucht. „Mach's gut, Yuledan – möge die Macht dich nehmen und besser zur Ruhe betten, als wir es können."

Das Kissen berührte Yuledans Kopf, umhüllte ihn, presste ihn auf die Matratze. Die Zuckungen des Komapatienten waren wesentlich schwächer, als die Jedi angenommen hatten. Keiner wandte den Blick ab und als es nach ein, zwei Minuten vorbei war, hatten alle Beteiligten Tränen in den Augen.

Luke sah Mara in die grünen Augen, die ihn fragten: _Werde ich die nächste sein?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf: _Nein, das wirst du nicht! Niemand wird irgendwelche Teile aus dir herausschneiden und durch andere ersetzen!_

Mara lächelte wehmütig und schaute an sich herab. _Es reicht schon, dass ich Fremdkörper in mir trage._

_Nicht mehr lange_, dachte er zurück. „Nicht mehr lange, Schatz", murmelte er leise.

༺═────────────═༻

Welk schlug seine braunen Augen auf. Leere erfüllte den Raum um ihn herum, wie geschäftig auch die vielen Yuuzhan Vong um ihn herum auch hin und her eilen mochten. Die braunen, schrundigen Wände des runden Raumes, die Apparaturen, selbst die bläulich-weiße Kunstsonne hoch oben am offenbar ebenso künstlichen Himmel – alles lächerlich leer, so sehr er seine Machtsinne auch anstrengte, bis auf …

Er schaute nach links, bewegte seine Glieder, aber das war schwer unter dem weißen, festen Netz.

„Ich nehme an, sie haben uns unsere Waffen abgenommen", sagte er zu Lomi Plo. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Wie soll es einem schon gehen, wenn man gefangen ist an einem Ort, den man überhaupt nicht einschätzen kann?", gab Lomi unwirsch zurück.

„Du hast einen Käfer im Gesicht", sagte Welk.

„Er hält meine Wunde zusammen, die man mir auf Dathomir verpasst hat. Er sondert irgendetwas ab, aber es heilt auch unwahrscheinlich schnell. Ich schätze, Mutter Talzin hätten diese Käfer gefallen."

„Das sind Neathlat-Käfer", sagte ein alter Mann auf Basic zu ihnen, und Lomi zuckte zusammen.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass auch nur einer der Leute hier Basic verstand, aber natürlich konnte man das nie wissen. Der Alte trug einen ausladenden Kopfputz, der aussah, als würde ein Heer von Schlangen seinen Kopf bewohnen. „Die Neathlats heilen in der Tat schnell Wunden und schließen sie."

Er sagte etwas in der gutturalen Sprache der Yuuzhan Vong zu einer ausgesprochen hässlichen Frau. Die Frau eilte davon und kam mit einem Gestell zurück, an dessen vier Enden lange Tentakel hingen, deren Enden aussahen wie gelbe Lampen. Die Tentakel fuhren aus und rissen Welk mit unmöglich erscheinender Kraft aus dem weißen Netz.

Lomi Plo sah dabei zu, wie ihr Gefährte von zwei Tentakeln der seltsamen Kreatur gegen die vertikale Stange des Gestells gepresst wurde, während die beiden anderen seine Arme am Querbalken in Halshöhe fixierten. Welks Augen traten aus den Höhlen, als die Tentakel sich enger um Welks Körper wanden, während die gelben Leuchten an ihren Enden ihm unbarmherzig ins Gesicht schienen.

Der Alte sagte erneut etwas zu der jungen Frau und sie hub auf Basic an, Lomi Plo zu verhören.

„Wo ist die Hauptbasis der Jedi derzeit?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Du hast mit den Jedi geredet. Wir haben es beobachtet."

„Wie beobachtet?"

Die Gestalterin verpasste Lomi Plo eine Ohrfeige, während Welk in dem Gestell ächzte und stöhnte. „Er kann auch sterben, wenn du das möchtest."

„Hier geht es nicht darum, was ich möchte, sondern darum, was das Beste für uns ist", gab Lomi trotzig zurück.

„Wenn du den Wahren Weg der Yuuzhan Vong kennenlernst, wird dir diese Erkenntnissuche wesentlich leichter fallen", sagte die Gestalterin.

„Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wer Sie sind", zischte Lomi, „aber wenn Sie das nachgeholt haben, können Sie es mir gern erklären."

„Also gut", hub die Frau an. „Ich bin Gestalteradeptin Qelah von der Domäne Kwaad. Ich werde euch untersuchen und ein paar Tests mit euch anstellen. Und in der Zwischenzeit werde ich dir gerne den Wahren Weg erklären. Dann wirst du vielleicht erkennen, dass deinem Freund hier gerade eine ganz besondere Ehre zuteilwird – die Erhöhung im Schmerz."

„Das hört sich sehr interessant an", murmelte Lomi.

Sie strengte sich an und es gelang ihr tatsächlich, eine Machtwelle zu generieren, um Welks Schmerzen in dem Gestell nebenan zu vermindern. Aber die Tentakel drückten umso doller zu. Lomi erkannte, dass sie, anstatt ihm zu helfen, lediglich die Dosis der Qual für Welk erhöht hatte. Das Ding passte sich offenbar an.

„Unser oberster Gott Yun-Yuuzhan erschuf das Universum und die anderen Götter, indem er Teile seiner selbst opferte. Er gab seiner Tochter Yun-Harla die List, seinem Sohn Yun-Yammka die Stärke und die Kriegslust, den Zwillingen Yun-Txiin und Yun-Q'ah die Liebe und den Hass, und dann gibt es noch Yun-Ne'Shel, die all das Wissen und die Kunstfertigkeit birgt, die unsere Gestalterkaste so eifrig nutzt. Und dann gibt es noch Yun-Shuno, die sich um all jene kümmert, die es nicht wert sind, den obengenannten Göttern zu dienen …

Lomi Plo nickte zustimmend. Sollte die Gestalterin doch reden, solange sie wollte. Jede Ruhepause, die sie sich und Welk verschaffen konnte, wäre vielleicht das Zeitfenster, das reichen würde, damit Jaina und die anderen zurückkommen und sie retten würden.

_Sie werden zurückkommen und uns retten_, sandte sie Welk eine Botschaft durch die Macht.

Welk lächelte ihr zu. _Solange du nicht die Basis unserer Retter verrätst._

_Ich? Wieso ich?_

Der alte Gestalter trat auf Lomi zu. In der Hand hielt er ein rochenartiges Tier, das er an ihren Rücken brachte. Ein beißender Schmerz bohrte sich in Lomis Körper, als sich der Rochen einen Weg verschaffte und sich an ihren Rückenmarksbahnen festkrallte. Der Alte sagte etwas zu Qelah Kwaad in dieser fremden, bösartig klingenden Sprache und Lomi spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie sah nach unten, da spürte sie eine Welle der Macht von der Seite zu ihr herüberwabern. Welk gab ihr die Kraft, die sie vorhin ihm geben wollte.

Sie spürte den Rochen nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft, aber jetzt hatte der Alte mit dem Schlangenkopfputz einen braunen Ball in seiner Hand und schaute sich dort etwas an. Welks Kopf war dort auf dem Ball zu sehen und in dem Moment erkannte Lomi, dass der verdammte Rochen ihre Gedanken und Gefühle aufzeichnete und weiterleitete.

Sie hätte am liebsten aufgejault vor Ohnmacht, aber diese Genugtuung über ihre Selbsterniedrigung würde sie den Yuuzhan Vong nicht gewähren. Sie sah, wie Qelah Kwaad den ranghöheren Gestalter angrinste. Offenbar waren auch diese ihre Gefühle weiter übermittelt worden. Sie fiel zurück in den Zustand einer abgrundtiefen Leere, so wie sie es damals an der Schattenakademie gelernt hatte. Sollte der Rochen doch versuchen, den Sinn und Zweck dieser inneren Leere zu ergründen!

_Ach wenn doch nur Jaina mit den anderen zurückkommen würde._

༺═────────────═༻

_Eine Woche später – dreieinhalb Monate seit Beginn der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin – über Concord Dawn im Mandalore Sektor_

Boba Fett saß an Bord der Slave I und wertete Daten aus. Es hatte zwei Kontakte zwischen Mando-Schiffen und denen der Neuen Republik gegeben und beide Male waren die Mandalorianer wie Feinde behandelt und demgemäß beschossen worden. Die Mandalorianer hatten immer noch den Schein gewahrt und auf die X- und Y-Wings geschossen, einen davon gar zerstört. Der Mand'alor fragte sich, wie lange die Feindschaft der Mandalorianer gegenüber der Neuen Republik noch reine Fassade bleiben konnte, wenn dieser Staat das nun gar zweimalige Angebot der Mandalorianer, ihnen geheime Informationen zu beschaffen, weiterhin geflissentlich ignorierte – und sie weiterhin wie Feinde behandelte – wie echte Feinde wohlgemerkt.

Dafür konnte er sich auf seine Leute verlassen. Mittlerweile wusste so gut wie jeder Mandalorianer, was es mit der anfänglichen Zusammenarbeit ihres Anführers mit den Invasoren wirklich auf sich gehabt hatte. Und sie hielten die Klappe, bereiteten sich auf Guerillakrieg vor, bunkerten Vorräte und legten Verstecke an, während der Rest der Galaxis, zumindest der, der von der Invasion Kenntnis erhalten hatte, nach wie vor glaubte, dass die Mandalorianer Bündnispartner der Yuuzhan Vong seien. Nach Briika Jebans Tod vor über drei Monaten auf Neu-Holgha war dieses Zweckbündnis Geschichte geworden, doch hatte sich Goran Beviins Einschätzung damals als korrekt erwiesen. Der Feind hatte noch nicht die ausreichenden Mittel und Wege, um Mandalore anzugreifen. Aber selbst, wenn die Vongese das wirklich wagen würden – nichts und niemand würde Mandalore auslöschen, schon gar keine dahergelaufenen Krabbenbengel.

Fett wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihm die Konsole der Slave I einen sich nähernden X-Wing anzeigte. Unter beiden Schiffen schwebte der Mond Concord Dawn, wo sich geheime Basen der Mandalorianer befanden, die noch aus den Zeiten der Klonkriege herrührten. Niemand würde die Spuren zurückverfolgen können, wäre er gezwungen, auch diesen Abgesandten der Neuen Republik zu neutralisieren. Zumal sich dieses Schiff noch nicht einmal in seiner Datenbank befand, auch nicht in den externen Datenspeichern dieser Galaxis, auf die er mit seinem HUD zugreifen konnte. Weder war die Thermalsignatur irgendwo registriert, noch das elektromagnetische Profil. Das Schiff war wirklich unbekannt – nicht unbedingt ein schlechtes Zeichen, wie Boba Fett fand.

Der X-Wing hielt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die Slave I zu und Boba Fett überflog die Verteidigungssysteme – alle einsatzbereit. Er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit seines Schiffs, um die Reaktion des ankommenden Schiffs zu testen. Als er bis auf eintausend Kilometer an die Slave I herangekommen war, wurde auch der X-Wing langsamer – und dann summte die Kom-Konsole.

Aha. Die Nachricht kam über einen der Knotenpunkte herein, die er auf dem Datenchip mit den Geheimdienstinformationen gespeichert hatte. Fett drückte auf den Knopf und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Zielübungen oder hast du vor, zu reden?"

Die Stimme kannte er. Allerdings hätte er nie zugegeben, dass er erleichtert war, sie zu hören. „Hier spricht Kubariet", sprach der Pilot. „Ich würde niemals auf einen Verbündeten feuern."

„Betrachte dich einfach als Feind meines Feindes."

„Das genügt mir. Treffpunkt?"

Boba Fett dachte kurz nach. „Flieg weiter und folge mir nach Vorpa'ya."

„Concord Dawn liegt doch viel näher", wunderte sich der Jedi.

„Dorthin kann ich nicht zurückkehren", lehnte Fett ab. „Du brauchst nicht zu wissen, warum."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Fett, denn das tue ich bereits. Ich arbeite mit dem Geheimdienst der Neuen Republik zusammen."

„Und trotzdem hast du den Weg hierher gefunden. Alle Achtung."

Kubariet folgte der Slave I bis nach Vorpa'ya, einer ausgewiesenen Müllhalde, welche durch schlechte Bewirtschaftung und Überweidung durch Nerfzucht die besten Voraussetzungen hatte, das nächste Tatooine zu werden. Die beiden Schiffe landeten mit gehörigem Sicherheitsabstand auf einer durch Nerfs kahlgefressenen Ebene, von welcher Wolken grobkörnigen Staubes aufstiegen. Fett verließ als erster die Slave I und sah zu, wie der Jedi gleichermaßen sein Schiff verließ – nicht in Jeditracht, sondern im Pilotenoverall.

„Wir sind im Geschäft", eröffnete Kubariet die Konversation von Angesicht zu Angesicht und Fett konnte sich nicht erinnern, einen Jedi jemals so reden gehört zu haben.

„Wurde auch Zeit. Was hast du vor zwei Wochen eigentlich auf Neu-Holgha gemacht, Jedi?"

„Ich komme eigentlich von Pedd IV und spürte eine große Erschütterung in der Macht auf Birgis, der ich nachgehen wollte."

„Das heißt, du wohnst schon lange hier draußen im Äußeren Rand?", wunderte sich Fett erneut.

Kubariet lächelte. „Nicht alle Jedi pauken eifrig auf Yavin IV die Macht und den Lichtschwertkampf, Fett. Schau dir Meister Kyp Durron an. Der ist die meiste Zeit in eigener Mission unterwegs und er ist nicht der einzige und war es nie. Einige Jedi lebten auf ihren Heimatwelten oder anderswo, wo sie Außenposten des Jeditempels errichteten, so wie ich auf Pedd IV. Das war schon immer so. Und wenn wir schon davon sprechen: Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei euch dafür bedankt, dass ihr der Neuen Republik die Information über einen Angriff der Vong auf Pedd IV zugespielt habt. Irgendetwas hat die Yuuzhan Vong daraufhin bewogen, von einem Angriff auf meine Heimat abzusehen."

„Beschrei es nicht, Jedi", erwiderte Fett. „Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben."

„Sei es drum. Das waren nützliche Informationen. Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht sofort darauf reagiert haben."

Der Helm des Mand'alor neigte sich um eine Winzigkeit. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Manche Dinge brauchen ihre Zeit."

„Und sie haben ihren Preis", fügte Kubariet hinzu. „Also … was ist dein Preis?"

Boba Fett zuckte nicht zusammen, erstarrte jedoch für einen kurzen Moment bei der Frage, bevor er antwortete. „Ich will eure Credits nicht. Bloß noch mehr Vong töten. Bis sie aufgeben – oder allesamt draufgehen."

„Es tut mir leid, das wird nicht möglich sein. Aber zumindest können wir euch jetzt unsere Flotte aus dem Rücken halten und sie gegen die Vong ins Spiel bringen."

Fett hob hinter dem Helm eine vernarbte Braue. „Nein."

„Aber …"

„Hör zu, unser Bündnis mit den Vong ist passé, aber davon darf die Neue Republik noch nichts wissen. Das muss so bleiben, damit unser Plan aufgeht."

„Unser Plan oder eurer? Ihr kämpft gleichzeitig für die Neue Republik und setzt euch gleichzeitig gegen uns zur Wehr. Wie lange soll das gut gehen?"

„Damit kommen wir klar."

„Zu stolz, zuzugeben, dass ihr unsere Verbündeten seid?"

„Nein, misstrauisch gegenüber Lecks in eurer Organisation, die unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen könnten", widersprach Fett. „Nom Anor war ganze sechsundzwanzig Jahre hier, ohne dass wir ihm auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Und wir sind nicht auf eurer Seite. Wir sind auf unserer Seite. Aber je länger die Vong denken, dass wir immer noch Feinde der Neuen Republik und der Jedi sind, desto mehr Zeit verschaffe ich Mandalore."

„Am Ende werden sie auch zu euch kommen."

„Wir werden sie erwarten", erwiderte Fett und Kubariet zweifelte keine Sekunde an diesen Worten. „Wir werden ihnen zeigen, wozu Mando'ade wirklich imstande sind."

„Kann ich dich bitten, eine Sache zu überdenken, Fett?"

„Worum geht es?"

„Dein Vater hat eine Gruppe ausgebildeter Soldaten für die Kommandostreitkräfte der Alten Republik rekrutiert – die Cuy'val Dar. Vielleicht könnten wir einige euer erfahrenen Kommandos einsetzen, um die Planetenmilizen für den Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu trainieren."

Boba Fett erinnerte sich. Er war auf Kamino inmitten solcher Cuy'val Dar-Kämpfer aufgewachsen. „Der Multiplikatoreffekt – nicht schlecht." Er bemühte sich, nicht allzu viel Euphorie angesichts dieses Wiedererweckens alter Erinnerungen an den Tag zu legen. „Ich werde sehen, wer interessiert ist."

Kubariet griff in seinen Pilotenoverall und holte einen Datenchip hervor. „Benutz das, um sichere Verbindungen von deinem Komlinksystem zu meinem zu konfigurieren. Ich bin sozusagen euer Sprachrohr. Niemand weiß, dass das von euch kommt."

„Lass uns tauschen", sagte Fett. „Ich hab einen Beutel mit Vong-Teilen im Konservator, falls ihr sie gebrauchen könnt."

„Ich nehme, was immer du hast." Kubariet schien drauf und dran, Fetts Hand zu ergreifen oder ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen, dann besann er sich eines Besseren. „Fett, macht es dir gar nichts aus, dass all diese Leute euch als Verräter verachten, währen ihr euren Hals für uns riskiert?"

„Wir werden es überleben."

In den braunen Augen des Jedi blitzte etwas auf. „Wenn dir irgendetwas einfällt, das ich tun kann, um euch das Leben einfacher zu machen, dann lass es mich wissen, in Ordnung?"

_Das wäre mal was ganz neues von Seiten der Neuen Republik_, dachte Fett, _nun ja, von einer ganz kleinen Seite von ihr_. Er drehte sich um, um zurück zur Slave I zu gehen, den versprochenen Beutel mit Vong-Zeugs zu holen. Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er im Gegenzug für die Informationsbeschaffung verlangen, erbitten könnte. Was auch? Wichtig war, den Auftrag zu erfüllen – ohne sentimentale Anwandlungen oder gar echte Gefühle – genauso wie es Jango Fett Zeit seines Lebens getan hatte. Zeit seines Lebens? Wie konnte er das überhaupt wissen? Vielleicht war genau das der springende Punkt bei der Sache.

Er drehte sich wieder zu Kubariet um. „Jedi, es gibt eine Sache, die du tun kannst."

Glanz trat in Kubariets braune Augen. „In Ordnung. Raus damit."

„Sorg dafür, dass jedermann erfährt, dass eine Mandalorianerin namens Briika Jeban bei dem Versuch starb, einen Bürger der Neuen Republik zu retten."

Kubariet nickte eifrig. „Natürlich. Wer war sie? Kannst du mir mehr darüber erzählen? Wen hat sie gerettet?"

Fett legte den Kopf jetzt deutlicher zur Seite, dann ging er weiter auf sein Schiff zu.

„Dich, Jedi", sagte er. „Dich."

༺═────────────═༻

Nom Anor saß an Bord des protzigen Hutt-Shuttles, dessen Chip-Karte er sich von Interimspräsident Ent'less hatte aushändigen lassen. Das Schiff war wesentlich komfortabler als das Shuttle, mit dem Senator Elegos A'Kla unterwegs gewesen war. Er ärgerte sich darüber, später wieder den Umweg über die _Erbe der Qual_ machen zu müssen, um das Senatorenschiff wie gewünscht zurückzubringen. Die automatische Ansage kündigte den Sprung aus dem Hyperraum an und er schnallte sich im Sitz fest. Er wunderte sich, wie wenig das Schiff beim Austritt in den Realraum ruckelte … und sah die Kugel von Osarian unter sich.

Als er landete, wartete bereits sein Getreuer Shok Tinoktin auf dem Landefeld. Shunta Osarian Dhargg, der frühere Präsident von Osarian, hatte sich erst vor zwei Wochen das Leben genommen. Auf seinem Abschiedsbrief stand als Begründung, dass er die Unterdrückung und Ausplünderung durch die Nachbarwelt Rhommamool nicht mehr ausgehalten habe. Sein Nachfolger Breshto Biretha war sogar noch unauffälliger als der bereits unscheinbare Shok Tinoktin und Nom Anor hoffte, dass der neue nominelle Machthaber Osarians genauso willfährig war, wie der dünne, blonde Mann mit den schmalen Schultern auf den Fotos aussah, die Shok ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

Menschen, Sullustaner und andere Spezies säumten den Weg zur Residenz, die Shok während seiner Aufenthalte auf Rhommamools Schwesternwelt bewohnte. Sie hielten Transparente in die Höhe, worauf stand:

Fort mit dir, Shok Tinoktin!  
Geh, wo Nom Anor ist, hin!

„Und so etwas duldet der neue Präsident?", fragte Nom Anor in nur mäßig verhaltenem Unmut.

„Wie die Zeitungen bereits schreiben: Breshto Biretha ist schwach. Er sagt, er lässt die Massen demonstrieren, damit sie zumindest ein Ventil haben."

„Hören Sie doch auf, diese Leute auch noch zu entschuldigen! Oder Breshto Biretha! Ich verlange, dass das aufhört!"

„Er sagt, er braucht vielleicht noch ein paar Wochen", versicherte Shok Tinoktin.

„Vielleicht?", höhnte Nom Anor.

Shok Tinoktin zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und Nom Anor entschied, dass dieses Problem fürs Erste nicht gelöst werden mochte.

Sie erreichten die komfortable Villa – ein schneeweißer Quader mit einem repräsentativen Säulenportal an der Frontseite, über dem die Fahne Osarians hing – ein grünes Rechteck mit zwei hellblauen Streifen oben und unten.

„Wie sieht es mit den Einnahmen der Zentralbank aus?", fragte Nom Anor, nachdem sie hineingegangen waren.

„Die sind seit der Gründung der Friedensbrigade um ein Drittel geschrumpft", berichtete Shok.

„Ein Drittel ist ein akzeptabler Verlust", sagte Nom Anor und strich über das gewundene, sorgfältig gearbeitete und mit vielen floralen Ornamenten versehene Geländer, das nach oben in eine Art Atrium führte.

Sie stiegen die Treppe ins Atrium hinauf und erreichten einen lichtdurchfluteten Dachraum mit blauen Sitzmöbeln, deren Farbe im Licht des Sterns Osarians und Rhommamools einladend leuchtete.

„Gemütlich hast du es hier, Shok", sagte Nom Anor freundlich, aber Shok Tinoktin zuckte zusammen.

„Die Villa in Rhommamool ist nicht ganz so protzig, aber hier muss ich etwas hermachen, um repräsentieren zu können. Schon bald werde ich Breshto Birethas Schwester heiraten."

„Eine von hier?", wunderte sich Nom Anor.

„Dachtest du etwa an eine von deinem Volk?"

Nom Anor dachte über die Wahl seines Stellvertreters nach. „Ich will sie sehen", verlangte er.

„So setz dich doch. Sie kommt gleich, um Tee zu servieren." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Shok Tinoktin auf einen der blauen Sessel.

Auch Nom Anor setzte sich. „Ich wäre gerne vorher über solche Entwicklungen informiert."

„Ich habe sie auch erst vor drei Wochen kennengelernt", entschuldigte sich Shok Tinoktin.

„Dann ist es umso nötiger", belehrte ihn Nom Anor.

Shok Tinoktins dunkle Augen begannen zu strahlen, als seine Verlobte die Treppe hinaufgeschritten kam. Die Schwester des derzeitigen Machthabers war genauso blond wie Breshto Biretha, jedoch kräftiger und ihre Augen waren nicht blau, sondern grün, so grün wie die Augen von Mara Jade.

„Sie also sind Pedric Cuf", sagte sie zuvorkommend und schenkte ihm Tee ein, bevor sie auch eine Tasse für Ihren Verlobten füllte. „Woher kennen Sie sich denn?"

„Wir hatten auf Rhommamool geschäftlich miteinander zu tun. So nehmen Sie sich doch auch eine Tasse und leisten Sie uns Gesellschaft", ermunterte sie der dunkelblonde Gast.

Sie ging zurück, um eine dritte Tasse zu holen. Nom Anor nutzte die Pause, während welcher sein Stellvertreter im Begriff war, sich umzudrehen, um seiner Verlobten hinterher zu schauen. So konnte Shok Tinoktin nicht genau sehen, wie er die Teetasse an den Mund führte, ohne den Inhalt auch nur zu berühren.

„Ich kann ja verstehen, dass Sie die Schönheit menschlicher Frauen nicht einschätzen können, aber ich bin verliebt wie nie zuvor", schwärmte Shok Tinoktin, als sie außer Hörweite war.

Nervös schaute sich Nom Anor um. „Was, wenn sie besser hört, als du annimmst, Shok?"

„Entschuldige … Pedric. Aber hier ist auch alles abhörsicher. Ich habe das nach deinen Vorgaben genau geprüft."

„Die Friedensbrigade wird sich erheblich vergrößern und also brauchen wir in Zukunft zwei Drittel der osarianischen Einnahmen, um meine Organisation galaxisweit bekannt zu machen und noch besser auszurüsten."

„Das wird für Unmut sorgen", gab Shok zu bedenken.

„Wir werden die Schulden Rhommamools dafür verpfänden", beschloss Nom Anor.

„Aber dann gerät Rhommamool ja noch tiefer in Osarians Abhängigkeit", sagte Shok Tinoktin gepresst.

Nom Anor breitete die Arme aus. „Und umgekehrt, mein lieber Shok. Rhommamool und Osarian sind doch Schwesternwelten! Eine muss für die andere einstehen. Das war schon immer so."

Shok Tinoktin seufzte. „Aber irgendwann muss es doch wieder einen Einnahmenüberschuss geben – in beiden Welten."

„Ich und die Friedensbrigade werden dafür sorgen, dass aus den Welten, die sich gegen die Natürlichkeit des Lebens versündigen, Abgaben nach Rhommamool fließen …"

Er wandte sich der zurückkommenden Verlobten mit ihrer dritten Tasse zu. „ … und selbstredend auch nach Osarian."

„Wenn wir dann irgendwann auch so ein protziges Schiff fliegen wie Sie, dann soll's uns recht sein", flötete die blonde Frau, setzte sich und nippte an ihrer Tasse Tee.

„Pedric Cuf hat mir schon auf Rhommamool viel geholfen. Und er wird uns auch jetzt helfen."

Sie lächelte breit. „Da wird sich mein Bruder ja freuen."

Nom Anor war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob da nicht eine Spur Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu hören gewesen war. Er nippte noch einmal an seinem Tee, auch dieses Mal, ohne wirklich zu trinken, auch wenn er wirklich Durst hatte. Zu Ende ihres zweistündigen Gesprächs kam er immerhin zu der Ansicht, dass höchstwahrscheinlich doch nicht die Gefahr bestanden hätte, durch den Tee vergiftet zu werden, aber ein Restrisiko wollte er dennoch nicht ausschließen.

༺═────────────═༻

Danni Quee ging zum Meer. Das Meer des Pazik-Ozeans war blau wie der Himmel und es hatte gerade geregnet. Die Luft roch nach frisch gemähtem Gras, gemischt mit einer holzigen Note. Und über allem hing als Kopfnote der belebende Salzgeruch des Meerwassers. Danni konnte es kaum erwarten, in das kühle Nass einzutauchen.

„Du bleibst aber nicht lange weg", sagte Jacen, der mit seiner Zwillingsschwester in der Abendsonne am Strand Sabacc spielte.

„Soll ich euch was mitbringen?", fragte Danni, als sie an den Zwillingsgeschwistern vorbei zum Wasser ging.

Jacen verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Was willst du uns denn von dort mitbringen, Danni? Korallen?"

„Dort hinten gibt es eine Sandbank", erwiderte sie. „Man muss nur aufpassen, dass einem die Korallen nicht die Haut abschürfen, sonst lockt man unter Wasser beißwütige Fische an."

„Also ich weiß nicht", sagte Jaina und ließ ihr verdecktes Sabaccblatt auf die Picknickdecke sinken. „Korallen gehören ins Meer. Warum also eine von einer Korallenbank abbrechen?"

Danni erhob beschwichtigend eine Hand. „War ja nur eine Frage."

Die Wellen waren ganz durchsichtig über dem hellgelben Sand. Es war angenehm, wie Sand und Wasser ihre nackten Füße umspielten. Danni ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Schon bald würde sie ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen und ihr Körper vollends in Blau getaucht sein. Von hinten fühlte sie Jacens und Jainas Blicke auf sich ruhen. Waren die beiden Mitjedi beunruhigt? Es war doch nur – ein Bad im Meer.

Danni Quee stand das Wasser bis zum Hals, aber ihr Stand auf dem Meeresgrund war sicher. Sie war eine Weile geschwommen, bis sie die Sandbank erreicht hatte, die sie kannte. Hier, in etwa zweihundert Metern Entfernung, konnte sie ihren Freunden am Ufer zuwinken, dann drehte sie sich wieder zur untergehenden Sonne um. Das Meer war warm und weich und Danni ging in die Hocke. Das Blau um sie herum war jetzt sehr intensiv, aber durch das Restsonnenlicht von oben konnte sie noch den Boden unter sich sehen. Ja, da waren in der Tat Korallen – ein vielfingriger Teppich aus Pastellfarben, der einladender aussah, als er tatsächlich sein würde.

Sie streckte die Hand nach einem gelblichen Korallenfinger aus. Sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht? _Was kann schon passieren?_ Sie legte ihren rosafarbenen Finger um den gelben und zog daran. Der gelbe Finger krümmte sich ihrem Finger entgegen und Danni fragte sich, um wieviel er mehr Tier war als die anderen Korallen. Oder waren die anderen auch so?

Danni knickte die gelbe Koralle um und sie brach. Eine schwarze Wolke quoll aus dem Loch empor und nahm Danni die Sicht. Sie federte mit den Knien und schoss mit dem Korallenstück nach oben aus dem Wasser. Vom Ufer her hörte sie Jacen und Jaina nach ihr rufen. Und dann waren da die Regentropfen, die ihr auf den Kopf prasselten. Sie schaute nach oben und sah die dicken, schwarzen Regenwolken. Wie kam das? Vorher war da keine einzige Wolke am Himmel gewesen. Hatte das abgebrochene Korallenstück womöglich auch den Himmel geschwärzt? Hatte Jaina Recht gehabt?

Mit ihrer Beute zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, schwamm Danni zum Ufer zurück. Sie würde das Stück Koralle ins Labor mitnehmen, dessen Spezies bestimmen und es untersuchen.

Sie kam aus dem Wasser und sah Jainas vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Du hast es doch getan, Danni."

„Was ist schon so schlimm daran, Schwesterchen?", neckte Jacen sie und wandte sich gleich wieder Danni zu. „Gib doch mal her!"

Sie reichte ihm das Stück Koralle und setzte sich zu den beiden auf die Picknickdecke. „Gefällt es dir?"

Jacen nickte und seine Gedanken schienen in dem Stück Koralle zu versinken. Er murmelte irgendetwas, das Danni nicht verstehen konnte.

Jaina schaute besorgt zum immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. „Wir müssen hier weg."

Jacen machte eine abtuende Handbewegung. „Wegen dem bisschen Regen? Außerdem schuldest du mir noch was."

Jaina zog die feinen Brauen zusammen. „Wir müssen hier weg."

„Hast du etwa die Sabacc-Partie verloren?", frotzelte Danni.

Jainas Miene wurde hart. „Das ist kein Spiel und du weißt das."

Ein greller Blitz schlug neben ihnen ein und das Echo des dazugehörigen Donners gellte in Dannis Ohren. Sie schoss von der Decke hoch und blinzelte. Da war immer noch dieser frische Salzhauch in der Luft, vermischt mit dem Duft frisch geschnittenen Grases. Aber eine neue Note war hinzugekommen, etwas metallisches, das nichts mit Pflanzen oder toten Mineralien wie Salz zu tun hatte.

Ein Summen ertönte und Danni Quee schoss nach oben. Die blonde Wissenschaftlerin saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und blinzelte den Traum fort. Es summte erneut. Vollends wach geworden, schaute die junge Frau aus dem Fenster. Hier in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, die sie seit dem Verlassen Belkadans bewohnte, sollte sie eigentlich relativ sicher sein. Sie lächelte. Zumindest so sicher, wie man auf dem brodelnden Hauptstadtplaneten Coruscant eben sein konnte.

Ein drittes Summen brachte sie endlich dazu, an ihr Komlink zu gehen. Sie sah ein vertrautes Gesicht darüber schweben.

„Hallo Jacen."

„Hallo Danni, ich bin gerade von meiner Mission mit Corran Horn von Garqi zurückgekommen. Wir haben einige Proben mitgenommen, die ihr im Labor für Exo-Biologie untersuchen könnt."

„Gib mir eine Stunde, bis ich dort bin."

Danni entschied sich, Dr. Terklik anzurufen, der die Abteilung Exo-Biologie im Hauptinstitut der ExGal-Gesellschaft auf Coruscant aufgebaut hatte. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass er in jener Stunde Zeit für sie und Jacen hatte. Also wusch sie sich, zog sich an und lief dann schnellen Schrittes zum nahegelegenen Bahnhof der Maglev-Bahn, die sie durch Coruscants Untergrund direkt bis vor ihr Institut brachte.

Jacen stand bereits vor dem Eingangsportal. In der Hand hielt der junge Jedi einen großen Koffer, in der anderen Hand einen Sack, der sehr organisch aussah.

„Wie war eigentlich die Königin von Artorias?", fragte Jacen nach der Begrüßung. „Du bist ihr auf Duro doch begegnet."

„Nur kurz", gab Danni zurück. „Sie wollte ja vor allem ihre Familie wiedersehen, von der sie lange getrennt war."

„Du studierst hier tote Hinterlassenschaften von Yuuzhan Vong und wenn dir mal ein lebendes Exemplar über den Weg läuft, das uns nicht gleich töten will, dann lässt du als Wissenschaftlerin dir das entgehen?"

Danni hob abwehrend eine Hand. „Es hat einfach nicht gepasst in der Zeit", würgte sie das Thema ab. „Komm jetzt."

Dr. Terklik stand in jenem Raum, wo Danni damals auch Yomin Carr obduziert hatte. Sie begrüßten sich und Jacen stellte seine Fundstücke vor. Der geöffnete Koffer enthielt ein paar verzogene und verfärbte Vonduun-Krabbenrüstungen und ein gelbliches Pulver, das Danni nicht kannte.

„Diese Vonduun-Krabbenrüstungen starben auf Garqi und zwar in einem Wäldchen von Bafforbäumen, wie man sie normalerweise nur auf der Welt Ithor findet. Garqis System liegt nicht weit von Ithor entfernt", erklärte Jacen, dann wies er auf das gelbliche Pulver. „Bafforpollen scheinen die Schöpfungen der Yuuzhan Vong anzugreifen, möglicherweise die Spezies selbst."

„Dann haben die Schöpfungen der Yuuzhan Vong hier in der Galaxis ganz natürliche Feinde", sinnierte Terklik.

„Dies ist der erste Fall, dass uns das untergekommen ist", sagte Jacen. „Aber vielleicht können wir es nutzen."

Der ältere Wissenschaftler nickte bedächtig. „Wissen unsere Feinde denn bereits davon."

Danni schaute zu Jacen und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nicht, denn ich und Corran haben das Wäldchen niedergebrannt, bevor der Feind Verstärkung holen konnte."

Terkliks Züge entspannten sich und seine blauen Augen lächelten Jacen an. „Ihr Jedi seid so umsichtig. Das könnte die Kriegswende bringen."

Jacen runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn wir Ithor halten. Und der Feind bis dahin in Unkenntnis bleibt."

„Und diese Pollen sind ansonsten absolut ungefährlich?", hakte Danni nach.

„Bis jetzt sind höchstens die üblichen allergischen Reaktionen wie gegenüber anderen Pollen bei Menschen und anderen Spezies bekannt, in der Regel nichts Lebensbedrohliches."

„Ich habe da noch etwas", kam Jacen zu einem anderen Thema. „Hier sind noch Proben des Behältnisses, worin wir die Überreste von Senator Elegos A'Kla gefunden haben. Plus zweier Villips mit Videobotschaften des Senators und seines Mörders. Der Senat leiht Ihnen diese beiden Villips für eine Woche zur Untersuchung aus."

Terkliks blaue Augen blickten betroffen drein. „Ich habe von der Geschichte gehört. Elegos A'Kla war in der Tat ein aufrechter Mann. Schade, dass seine Mission scheiterte."

„Können wir die Botschaft des Mörders hören?", fragte Danni. „Die wurde im Holonet nämlich nicht übertragen."

Jacen streichelte über den zweiten braunen Ball.

„Ich bin Shedao Shai", sagte das vernarbte Gesicht. „Du warst auf Bimmiel. Du hast zwei Mitglieder meiner Familie erschlagen und sie dem Ungeziefer dort überlassen."

„Er meint Corran Horn damit", kommentierte Jacen.

„Und du hast die Knochen eines meiner Ahnen gestohlen." Shedao Shais Stimme wurde etwas milder. „Ich schenke dir diese Knochen, damit du in Zukunft weißt, wie man gefallene Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger ehrt. Es tut mir leid, dass mich deine Handlungsweise gezwungen hat, Elegos zu töten. Du sollst wissen, dass ich es selbst getan habe. Mit meinen bloßen Händen. Als ich ihn erdrosselte, las ich in seinen Augen das Wort _Verrat_, aber nur am Anfang. Bevor Elegos A'Kla starb, hat er die Unausweichlichkeit seines Todes eingesehen. Auch du musst das verstehen." Shedao Shais schwarze Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wir und unsere Streitkräfte werden einander bei der Welt, die ihr Ithor nennt, begegnen. Wenn du auch nur über einen Funken Ehre verfügst – und Elegos hat mir versichert, dass dem so ist -, wirst du mir die Knochen meines Ahnen zurückgeben. Wenn nicht, bist _du_ derjenige, der den Tod unseres gemeinsamen Freundes seines Sinnes beraubt."

„Das ist es wieder", sagte Danni. „Einerseits begehen die Yuuzhan Vong grausame Verbrechen. Und dann wieder schwingen sie solche glorreichen Reden, dass man beinahe geneigt ist, sie zu verstehen oder ihnen gar Recht zu geben." Sie seufzte. „Selbst Elegos A'Kla hat sich dieser Argumentation nicht entzogen."

„Hatte er denn eine Wahl?", fragte Jacen sie scharf.

Danni schaute auf den Villip und nestelte dabei an einer Haarsträhne herum. „Sagen wir, er hat in seiner Situation das Beste daraus gemacht."

Terklik nickte zustimmend. „Auch wenn ich es makaber finde: der Kommandant war immerhin so korrekt, Senator A'Klas Gebeine mitsamt dem Shuttle zurückzuschicken, in dem er zu ihm gereist war. Und es ist sogar noch flugtauglich."

Jacen schüttelte sich. „Wer will in dem Ding schon noch fliegen, nachdem _das _passierte?"

Als Jacen und Danni den Untersuchungsraum mit erheblich weniger Gepäck verließen, kam ihnen die hellblaue Twi'lek entgegen, die Danni bereits von ihrem Besuch bei Yomin Carrs Leiche her kannte.

„Sie sind Jacen Solo!", rief die junge Frau aus. „Sie sind doch der berühmte Jedi, der auf Helska IV Danni befreit hat, bevor der Planet in die Luft ging."

Jacen lächelte. „Ja, der bin ich."

„Ich bin Trisku. Darf ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" Danni sah, wie Trisku Jacen anhimmelte. „Ich bin noch nie einem Jedi begegnet."

Danni überlegte. Ihr offizieller Arbeitsbeginn im Institut war erst in einer Stunde. Und eine dritte Person, die den Jedi zudem noch derart wohlgesonnen war, könnte diese Stunde gewiss angenehm auflockern. „Wir wollten gerade ein kleines Frühstück einnehmen. Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne mitkommen."

Sie schaute zu Jacen und sah ein Lächeln, von dem sie nicht so recht einschätzen konnte, ob es wirklich vorbehaltlos echt war.

„Aber gerne", sagte Jacen freundlich zu Trisku und Danni ging sogleich die Möglichkeiten der nächstgelegenen Bistros und Cantinas durch.

Während sie zu einem Café namens Framm's Bar gingen, dachte Danni über Jacens Bemerkung zu Anfang ihres Treffens nach. Ja, Nina Galfridian hatte auf Duro hauptsächlich ihre Familie treffen wollen. Und doch, wenn sie es genauer bedachte, wäre doch etwas Zeit geblieben, sich mit der Yuuzhan Vong zu unterhalten. Die Wahrheit war, dass Danni gezögert hatte – gezögert aus Gründen, die vollkommen irrational waren – solange, bis wirklich keine Zeit mehr übriggeblieben war.

༺═────────────═༻

Kaye Galfridian war aufgewacht. Sie fühlte sich benommen von der Narkose, aber als sie in die grünen Augen ihrer Mutter sah, wusste sie, dass die Operation geglückt war.

„Danke, Mom, jetzt bin ich es endlich los."

„Du bist gerade zur rechten Zeit aufgewacht, mein Kind. Wir werden bald auf Bandomeer landen."

„Wo liegt das?", fragte Kaye.

„Genau am Schnittpunkt zwischen der Hydianischen Handelsstraße und der Braxant-Strecke", erklärte ihre Mutter. „Bandomeer liegt strategisch sehr günstig – leider auch für die Yuuzhan Vong. Aber bis sie dorthin kommen, können wir vielleicht eine Verteidigung und mehr Logistik organisieren."

Eine Krankenschwester kam in den organischen Raum der _Herz von Artorias_, der als Operationsraum diente, um das Frühstück zu bringen. „Wie fühlen Sie sich, Prinzessin?", fragte die junge Frau.

„Besser als gestern", erwiderte Kaye.

„Jetzt haben wir auch endlich ordentliche medizinische Gerätschaften an Bord", sagte die junge Schwester. „Anästhetika und andere Sachen, die es in Bburru-City gab."

„Bedanken Sie sich bei Leia Organa-Solo, die das so unkompliziert organisiert hat", erwiderte die Königin. „Ohne ihre Hilfe hätten die Duros keine einzige Pille herausgerückt, da bin ich mir sicher."

Die Krankenschwester schenkte Kaye etwas zu trinken ein. „Sie mögen Duros nicht besonders, Königin, warum?"

„Die, die ich kennengelernt hatte, waren nicht besonders nett, aber jetzt haben wir Duro ja wieder verlassen", würgte Nina das unangenehme Gespräch ab.

„Wann kann ich wieder aufstehen?", fragte Kaye.

Nina lächelte. „Wenn du dich gut fühlst, sofort."

„Sie dürfen drei Wochen lang nicht baden und sollten in dieser Zeit auch möglichst keinen Geschlechtsverkehr haben", mahnte die Schwester.

Kaye lachte gehässig. „Danke, aber diese Frage stellt sich erst mal eh nicht."

Nina berührte ihre Tochter an der Schulter. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

„Lass dir Zeit, ich komm zurecht."

Nina Galfridian lächelte. Das war wieder ganz die Kaye, die sie kannte. Immer bemüht, die Last zu tragen, wie schwer sie auch sein mochte. Sie verließ den Raum und ging nebenan, wo Zoria lag. Ihre Zofe schlief tief und friedlich, aber auf dem Monitor sah Nina den gleichmäßigen Herzschlag ihrer Vertrauten – und einen Bildschirm weiter den wesentlich schnelleren vom ungeborenen Kind ihrer Tochter, ihrem Enkelkind.

* * *

Note der Autorin: Dieses Kapitel enthält Ereignisse und Zitate aus dem Roman „Das Verderben", dem dritten Roman der Buchreihe „Das Erbe der Jediritter" von Michael Stackpole von 2002.

Dieses Kapitel enthält außerdem den letzten Teil der Kurzgeschichte „Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker" von Karen Traviss, die in ihrer deutschsprachigen Ausgabe dem Roman „Opfer" von derselben Autorin, dem fünften Band der Buchreihe „Wächter der Macht" (2007) als Anhang beigefügt wurde. Mit diesem Kapitel ist der Mandalore-Arc dieser meiner Geschichte, welcher auf Karin Traviss' Kurzgeschichte basiert, abgeschlossen.


End file.
